


Flatline

by dragonNMR, Secretsivekept



Series: Flatline Series [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 358,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonNMR/pseuds/dragonNMR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsivekept/pseuds/Secretsivekept
Summary: "Fate is sometimes tragic. Sometimes destiny is downright bloody. And life can flatline. Oh, and vampires are real, along with who knows what other forsaken monsters. Want to know the scariest one of all? A pink nightmare called Poppy.""Really? I always thought of myself as a Daydream."".....trust me, you're a nightmare.""Daymare?" -Poppy"Ugh… Welcome to my world." -Branch





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Troll Epic (To Be or Not to Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942713) by [dragonNMR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonNMR/pseuds/dragonNMR). 
  * Inspired by [Firewall vs. Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687074) by [dragonNMR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonNMR/pseuds/dragonNMR), [Secretsivekept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretsivekept/pseuds/Secretsivekept). 



* * *

 

Sobs echoed in the dark night, haunting, resonating among the trees.

A small boy, crying with pain and fear, pushed past leaves and branches as tears streamed down his face. His arm burned yet there were no flames, only blood. Two gaping holes left him throbbing, a deadly venom igniting his veins and slowly spreading the blaze throughout his body. Seeping, clawing, racking through his muscles, through his blood.

Trees loomed over his head, casting dark shadows over the ground that resembled claws—no, _fangs_. Cruel dark fangs that flashed momentarily white in his eyes.

Feet tripped over feet and his small body was suddenly sprawled over the ground, his teeth clacking together painfully. He lay there, trembling as he felt the toxins creep into his legs, blistering anguish and rendering them immobile. The boy whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain increased with each second, spreading to every corner of his body till it was consumed by the blaze.

Each beat of his heart grew ever lethargic, slowing, drawing closer to a halt.

He began to gasp for air. The fire had reached his lungs and it was suffocating him, smothering him in heat and pain with each breath he took. Till his world was nothing but agony.

Blue eyes dimmed as they stared at the churned soil before his nose, fallen leaves stirred slightly by each slowing breath. The movement was almost trance like.

The world was fading, growing duller by the second in the weak dappling of moonlight. His mind was spinning into a void of darkness, cool and welcoming to his scorching body. Promising relief. Promising to free him from the pain.

The boy’s lungs released their final breath and welcomed the darkness, allowing it to fully embrace him.

Darkness. Peace. Silence.

Time held no place, no sway. Flowing ever indifferent as the tree leaves rustled above apathetic to the small body below, still among the silent woods.

The moon arced above, time passed and the dawning hastened to the cusp of the world.

Eyes fluttered open just as the world seemed to breathe once more.

Red.

Blistering red shinning in the dim of dawn.

He gasped.

An impulse and it felt...utterly wrong.

Empty. No reaction. No stirring deep in his chest.

Only the powerful taste of the earth, of the wind and leaves. Other strange scents and tastes assaulting his palate for the first time, like he had never tasted before. Like he had never known what it was like to actually smell.

His ears were suddenly bombarded with the sounds of the forest. Every chirp became a screech, every rustle a roar, and every movement was deafening. The boy clenched his eyes, clamping his hands over his ears in an effort to drown out the clamoring noise.

And then there was silence and it came not from the world, but from the stillness in his own chest.

No heartbeat.

No heat. No flushing through his veins.

No breath, no urge to fill his lungs. Only the echo of a habit.

All but one thing.

The burning. The insatiable fire clawing at his throat forcing him to swallow and taste his dry mouth.

A sharp pain on his tongue made the boy freeze with uncertainty. He slowly ran his tongue over his teeth and was met with a sharpness, wicked and cold. He removed a hand from the side of his head and lifted his nervous fingers to his mouth, pushing past his clenched lips and confirming with his touch what he had just felt brush against his tongue.

_No!_

He couldn’t believe it.

_No!_

He _wouldn’t_ believe it.

_No! No! NO!_

In a panic, the boy sprang to his feet and began to run. Sharp teeth glistened in his mind, cruel and smiling just under orbs of hellish red. Then they flashed and the memory of pain returned, sinking into his skin, sharp and suddenly followed by a strange lulling sweetness that tried to calm the nerves in his body. But fear was sharper.

And in that flash, he recalled small hands clawing forward, raking pointlessly down that shadowy face. But the teeth did not let go.

A child’s scream growing muffled, whistling through the air and…remembered something cold, hard, pressing against his tongue. The clenching thunder taking his jaw as he bit down past skin into the forearm of his attacker and then the heat of blood dribbling, smearing against his teeth, between his gums. The metallic taste sharp against his tongue.

Then running.

Darkness.

_Death._

Then…not dead. But not alive. And the boy knew it. He knew what he was.

A voice haunting and familiar, echoing in the black. Stern and unyielding, urgent and harsh.

_Remember, son. Vampires are death, whoever they may have been before is gone. Nothing in them is human anymore. And it is your duty, ours, to end them. No matter what._

Sobs wracked from the boy’s chest as his feet carried him further and further away. The forest was a blur as his feet, powered by an unearthly force, reached new speeds.

Brown suddenly shot into view, breaking the shafts of weak morning light.

The sounds echoed, a rhythmic beating, a pulsing. Singing so sweetly to his ears.

And some reaction, primal and new had his mouth watering, salivating in an instant. His mind sharpening, focused as the world seemed to slow into focus.

A small fawn was before his vision, its light steps trembling the earth ever so slightly. The weakest of vibrations running through the soil and to him.

The boy meant to slow, but his eyes suddenly glowed red as hot coals. His stomach clenched and burned with flames of insatiable hunger, rising fire to his throat till he felt more parched than he recalled possible and his fangs unsheathed, ready to strike.

And action became reaction.

Without thought his feet carried him to his new goal. To the new desire only decided moments ago without his consent.

The distance between them closed and he was lunging, some strange energy he was unaware of carrying his through the air. The heat was palatable as his face inched near, the sound growing louder. Calling.

He gasped, his mouth open wide and a strange sensation rushed into his mouth as his teeth bit down, snapping tight to the fragile neck. That pulse was suddenly his entire world, thrumming against the cold of his teeth only to be washed with heat.

Taste bloomed, surged anew against his tongue yet some sense of dissatisfaction clicked in his brain. But it did not stop him from swallowing the first gulp.

The fawn struggled and let out a horrifying squeal, peeling against his ears.

Why didn’t he flinch? There was no urge to, no guilt, no horror for causing pain. No human reaction. Only the satisfaction of the catch, of the thirst soon to be sated.

The boy held fast, small hands gripping at anything in reach with an uncontained strength. Not even realizing as the sound of bones snapped, pinched under his fingers and then echoed in the air followed by another cry.

And yet no other reaction came but to feed.

More sweet liquid poured from the wound, and the impulse strengthened till he drank greedily and unaware. Dazed into a calming and almost peaceful stupor, honed by savage desire.

He drank, swallow after swallow. Losing track, not even realizing when the forest had grown quiet and the beast had stilled before his body against the bed of leaves and grass. There was silence, the absence of the succulent sound that had driven him.

The slow seeping of heat in favor of a colder embrace, now echoing under his own skin.

The boy did not move until the corpse before him was sucked dry and nothing more than a dried-out husk of flesh. He sucked at the wound hoping to tease the last few, delicious drops from the creature before slowly sitting up when nothing more came to his lips.

The burning hunger, though not completely satisfied, had calmed somewhat. The urge to feed slowly drifted from his mind, and he was left with the reality that lay before him.

Horror slowly dawned on the boy as he stared at the broken creature before him. Its limbs were askew and its neck torn up, flesh savagely riveted and matted dark with the blood he had spilled.

The sickening urge to hurl climbed up his throat till he was left tense and staring. Yet nothing surged up and neither did he feel bloated with what he had just consumed. Again, no physical reaction, only his mind reeling with the desire it fought to have from his body. Yet his body did not respond to it meekly.

Sobs wracked his chest once more, horror and shame flooding through his being. He wrapped his arms around his chest in a faux attempt to comfort himself.

The sunlight peeking through the trees, though weak, caused the boy to squint painfully. He buried his face in his arms, both to shield himself from the light and to hide his shame. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and hide under the blankets, but going home meant going back to his family as…a freak. _A monster_. He could still feel it, the craving of blood, though not from just a mere animal. In his mind’s eye he saw those flashing teeth once more and shuddered. He didn’t dare go back home. Not as a monster—he could get his family killed…or they would kill _him_. That’s what his father did, wasn’t it? Hunt vampires?

It was a horrid, cold and empty feeling when the boy realized that he could never return home, not like this. His sobs slowly turned to sniffles as he sat there, hugging his knees to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

The sun, the boy sensed, was almost fully risen above the horizon and with it came a brightness seemingly too much to bear. Its blazing heat warmed the world, bringing displeasure and discomfort to the child.

A sudden… _coolness_ , almost like a breeze but more like a shiver down his spine made the boy look up, squinting in a certain direction.

He stood and ventured in the direction of the breeze, keeping to the darkest shades of the trees in his path. He didn’t keep track of the time but soon it got cooler, the trees denser till the forest floor was mantled in twilight.

He paused as a sharp metallic scent hit his nose, something almost akin to the smell of blood but not blood.

Rust.

The underbrush around him was strewn, old and dead in the overgrown area, hiding something just below the surface. Some kind of metallic arch was barely visible below the foliage, weathered by rain and wind, tarnished to a pale grey and rusting browns.

Yet it caught his attention.

Carefully he approached the mass of bushes. His hands grabbed some of the gnarled old limbs and when he tugged they snapped as though they were brittle and dead, not alive and covered with leaves.

Disturbed by his sudden strength, he tossed the broken branch aside and kept his gaze focused on the strangely shaped oddity deep in the forest. He ripped more branches aside from the shrub, finding it too easy to do but he tried not to dwell on the fact.

He was just relieved to be in the shade, away from the sunlight that stung his eyes.

Finally, concrete steps were revealed sinking into the earth to an old rusted door.

It was dark, and the overgrown vines covering the pathway suggested it had been long abandoned.

His short legs buckled as he followed the steep steps down.

The boy lifted his hands and pushed on the door but it did not budge. Gritting his teeth, he put a little more back into the effort till divots sunk into the metal around his hands and a sharp screeching sound echoed in the air. Metal scraping concrete. After a few tries, the door finally swung open noisily and with much complaint.

A cold gust sighed past the old door, ominous and rank with mildew, draping him with its embrace. Inside it was dark and moist…and perfect. He tiptoed inside, his eyes immediately adjusting to the darkness like a second instinct, a blessed relief from the blinding light of the sun.

The emptiness of the room echoed his footsteps and the darkness seemed to chasm out endlessly, echoing each sound like a whisper.

Empty.

Hungry.

_Alone_.


	2. November 4th

* * *

 

It was the dead of night. The moon was a sliver of light in the sky, which was speckled with stars that shone like lucid dust on black velvet. Street lights hummed and flickered occasionally, lighting up empty roads with an orange glow.

A sudden movement, hardly noticeable to the naked eye, only slightly disturbed the peace of the sleeping town. A shadowy figure was racing towards one of the buildings, silent as though he were made of nothing but wind. With powerful legs the figure sprung into the air, vaulting high until he landed on the roof of the building, hardly making any noise. Then, without missing a beat, took off on the roof, vaulting from building to building and nearing ever closer to the center of the small town.

A sudden commotion made the figure stop, breaking his momentum easily as he hid amongst the shadows behind a large billboard. Nine young adults were walking down the street, laughing with each other and goofing around, having obviously come from a place of partying and drinking.

The shadowy figure’s eyes were drawn to a certain girl with hair the shade of pink carnations. Out of all of them, she was by far the most energetic and high spirited. She skipped ahead of the others, her smile radiant and full of life.

Full of life. Love. Company. The figure’s eyes drooped, his mood souring in the few moments he’d been standing there. Jealousy didn’t even begin to cover what he was feeling.

For many years now, he’d watched her and her friends grow up, living normal human lives. Every passing year they grew older, taller, and their hearts bigger. What had once been a group of five had grown into a group of nine, and at its heart was Poppy Corona. Memories of his childhood friend played cruelly in his mind’s eye, taunting him with the life he knew he would never have again.

Even though time had stopped for his heart it had not for his body, and though he too had grown it wasn’t the same. Not even close.

Poppy paused in her skipping to stand under the spotlight of a street lamp, her smile fading a little as she turned her head in his direction. The figure quickly ducked behind the billboard, realizing he’d been staring for far too long. He quickly raced to the other side of the building and pushed off the edge, vaulting over the alley on the other side and landing on the next roof over, putting as much distance as he could from himself and Poppy. He was lucky he hadn’t caught their scents...the scent of a human is not so easily ignored. Especially when one was as hungry as Branch.

Branch pumped his powerful legs and hopped over building after building before finally throwing himself into a dark alleyway right across the street from a hospital clinic. A long familiar sight over the years.

He dug out a rock from his tattered jean pocket and he narrowed his eyes, letting them focus far beyond what normal humans were capable of. He slowly drew back his arm and flung it forward, letting it soar through the air and hit its mark. The security camera was shattered in an instant, and Branch took this moment to quickly speed across the road and to the side of the building where a door was. He quickly tugged on the handle, the lock snapping in his grasp allowing the door to swing open. He dove inside, wary of being spotted.

Normally he wouldn’t be so tactless in his measures to get inside the building, but his desperation for food clouded his mind and made him rash in his decision making. Not to mention his usual equipment was out of commission at the moment and he couldn’t afford to wait any longer.  

He crept along the dark pristine hallways, knowing these halls like the back of his hand. A few more steps and a few more tugged open doors and Branch found himself where he needed to be. He opened the doors to the cold storage room and—

_Gone!_

Branch stared at the empty shelves, once filled with bags of blood donations but now completely empty. He stepped inside the room, opening up his senses to see if there was anything left, anything at all…

There was nothing.

Not even bags of useless plasma.

His stomach screamed, his throat burned, begging to be sated. He _needed_ to feed.

He quickly left the cold storage and paused just outside, wondering what he should do instead. Vaguely, he recalled seeing a glimpse of a newspaper detailing a bus crash just outside the city the other day. The few blood donations the hospital received must have all gone to that, Branch realized. Irritation mixed with guilt stabbed him, though quickly he tried to think of what to use instead of human blood to feed on.

Deer, though not particularly satisfying, would have to suffice for now until more blood was donated. No animal could ever compare to the human blood he needed and craved.

Branch quickly retraced his steps, slinking quiety out the hospital without being spotted. He hid in the shadows of an alleyway, covering up his nose with his sleeve. The stench of humans was becoming increasingly more prominent the hungrier he grew, and being in the center of town where they were _everywhere_ didn’t help him in the least. Branch lunged, kicking off from one wall and back to another in long vaults till he was on the rooftops again.

He landed easily on the rooftop with a soft thud, facing east and stood tall.

The cool autumn wind softly blew into his long hair, momentarily blocking his vision. Annoyed he brushed the few strands of hair out his face that had escaped his short ponytail. He took off running once more, in the direction of a vast ocean of autumnal woodland. In a matter of seconds he was leaping off the roof of the furthest building from town and rushing across a field of grass faster than the eye could see, vanishing into the old growth within moments.

Yet there was no exhilaration to the feeling, only the violent sensation of the wind tearing past him like it was nothing.

As shade dappled him the security of the familiar place eased his tension a little but not by much, not till he was sure he was miles away from the smallest scent of human civilization.

Once he was about a mile deep into the hardwood and conifer forest Branch slowed his pace to a walk, neither out of breath nor his energy spent from running so fast and so far. He trekked about another mile just feeling the soil and stones shifting under the soles of his feet.

A sharp scent, one that he had grown very accustomed to, filled his nostrils. His pace quickened and he approached a large dark mass about ten yards away.

A buck was caught in a tangle of ropes, panting hard and obviously exhausted from struggling against the thick cords. Branch approached the buck caught in his trap, his eyes dilating and flashing red for a moment.

Sensing his approach, the buck’s ears swiveled around towards him, stiffening. Its nostrils flared and started to strain against the ropes again, kicking at the rutted soil, seeking to get away from the danger.

Branch swallowed, his throat begging him to sink his teeth into the deer but he hesitated for just a moment. Pity swelled in his stomach as he watched the struggling deer that would soon become prey, sympathizing for a moment on its plight.

Drawing in a shuddering breath, he shook his head and allowed the ravenous instinct to flood through his body. His eyes blazed red and he lunged towards the creature, letting speed consume him along with the drive to feed.

His body broke through the ropes and his hands pinned the beast to the ground, tossing earth and debris into the air. It was an old routine, numbing, and his curved fangs met their mark.

The deer’s thrashing grew weaker and weaker until finally it lay still, growing cold. Branch sat there with his teeth embedded into the creature’s neck for a little while longer, drinking every last drop the large body had to offer.

Finally, Branch sat up wiping his mouth. The thick blood smeared his cheeks and across the back of his hand, which he wiped on his shirt.

He glanced down at the broken ropes and picked one up, inspecting the ripped end and the other undamaged ropes. He’d have to fix the trap and set it up again, making him sigh at his own haste but the starvation had left little room for consideration to the ropes.

Standing up he gathered the frayed ropes and the whole ones and unhooked the stake from the soil by the roots of the tree while contemplating the fate of the carcass. It only took a few moments before he decided he would lug it back and skin it for the usual supplies he needed and dispose of the meat.

It didn't take him long before he had the rope in a hoop in one hand and with strength that was too easy, grabbed the buck’s front legs and toss the body over his shoulder, letting half the burden drag across the forest floor behind him as he hauled it back home.

An hour walking he listened to the woods around him, checking traps he had set along the path home. Before long the familiar scents of his home washed over his senses and made his steps a little more eager.

Soon the overgrown part of the forest was visible that he easily recognized. Clustered trees muddled the light of the moon and thick shrubs and vines grew on the back of the bunker, now covered in compact soil with its own grass and bushes. Completely hidden from sight.

Pulling some branches aside from the entrance he tossed the rope onto the pavement stairs before turning away again.

Another half hour walking he heard the stream long before he saw it and could smell the clear gurgling waters dancing over stones. As it came into sight he veered to the right and down the long trodden pathway of river stones as the water cut into the earth and into a ravine.

Soon the stone walls curved up into the sky and he was beneath an outcrop perfectly protected from the rain. His short row of tanning racks was there waiting for him as he paused and took a closer look with his keen eyes in the dark. His old makeshift gutting table stood against the stone wall, stump for a seat, a handmade wood box on the floor, several wooden buckets…

Everything was untouched and no new scents lingered in the air, only his own, albeit faded.

_Good._

He set out to work, tossing the drained beast on the table which didn’t even creak with the weight.

It was grueling work, and it smelled foul as he took the usual routine to cut the deer open and clean it of its innards, saving what he needed and dumping the rest in one of the buckets he had made.

As he worked he went over the hunting and pelting guide books in his mind that he had read long ago and the hours easily passed him by as he cleaned the skin last and set out the horns and largest bones to dry away from his workspace. He went out to the forest next to bury the remains. On his return he set out the new skin to dry, tying it fast with leather strips from his box of tools and supplies which he tucked beneath a bush again when he was done.

By the time the sky was turning a light purple he knew he he only had about an hour before it got too bright.

He set out to clean his knife and other tools and took the moment to also wash his clothes that now reeked of bile and blood.  

Branch stripped his clothes off his body, a pair of tattered jeans and an old bluish grey hoodie that he’d stolen from a donations box, and dunked them in the flowing cold water, rinsing them as best he could. Once they were as clean as he could make them, he set them out on the stones on the shore to dry, then went back to the stream and, stripping his underwear, stepped in himself to bathe.

He untied the leather strap holding up his shoulder length hair and let it fall down in matted clumps as he tied the band around his wrist. He waded in, feeling the icy water swell around him as he submerged his body.

He rinsed himself off with his hands and scrubbed his scalp to the best of his ability. He submerged his head a few times, sometimes staying underneath the water for long periods of time.

Air was no issue for him, as he didn’t need to breathe, a sensation that had long ago stopped being frightening. Instead he relished in the soft rushing of the water caressing his head and that hummed a calming sound in his ears, almost as if death was possible again but peaceful.

Eventually he reemerged from the water and clambered ashore, dripping like a wet rag. His clothes were still damp, but drier than before and he put them on and tied up his still-wet hair. The light of the sun was growing brighter by the minute, and already Branch needed to squint to see properly.

He went over to the rack of dried deer skins and removed the fully dried pelts, rolled them up and threw them under his arm. He briskly walked back to the little path of stones that led away from the ravine, making his way back to his bunker at last.

As he picked up the pace he thought of home.

Branch’s bunker, the place he had called his home ever since he’d first discovered it when he was seven, was what he’d deduced to be an old abandoned military bunker. It went deep underground and had many rooms he had explored inside and out. Many of these rooms he had filled with supplies and tools, but otherwise most remained empty.

As he arrived he opened the poor old dented steel door he had repaired too many times to count. It creaked and swayed on its hinges easily now and the light in the hallways flickered on automatically. He had rigged and repaired the wiring a long time ago even with fail safes.

Stepping in he bolted the door tight behind him with the hatch before slipping further down the hallway. It was a good twenty feet down on a steep incline.

As he reached the bottom he could feel the floor level out under his bare feet along with his body. Branch turned off the hallway lights and flickered another switch and the lights of the bunker lit up.

It was a quiet razzling sound of electricity going through the old lightbulbs and somewhere deep in the cement fortress he could hear the electric generator humming. He reminded himself to check how it was doing on fuel, not that he was worried, he had an entire shelf lined with gas tanks in one of the rooms.  

He passed the computer room first, the old desk inside had computers from a different age that had long since rotted and there were no parts to fix them. Not that they probably would be of any use outdated as they were. The satellite equipment was intact and fixed, but again, useless at the moment with his laptop out of commission after finally dying after years of abuse and use. He needed to get a new one, it was on his list of top priority tasks after feeding. He couldn’t afford to keep breaking security cameras, hacking them was a lot safer.

He kept walking.

The other rooms with steel doors were almost a counting game as he walked down the hallway and he knew which were empty and which were not.

He stopped finally by a door slightly open and walked in, turning on the lights and his workroom was washed in the yellow artificial glow. His desk and tools illuminated by the dusty light and his eyes looked at the shelf lined with books he had snatched over the years through a library window.

Tossing the dry pelts in an old wood crate he decided he would cut them later. Right now he felt dead tired and the silence of the vast chambers echoed out to him, mentally draining him unlike the subtle sounds of the woods.

Leaving his personal space behind he turned off the lights and closed the door, returning to his pacing down the long corridor. He paused by the old bathroom, only briefly glancing inside at the other old rusted pipes and sink, the stained mirror, the compact metal shower, and the excuse for a toilet that was just a bowl of metal one might find in a prison, no top to keep the smell down. The other bathrooms were broken, the one by his room was the only one he had managed to fix. The underway below the bunker where the pipes ran and wires went through was a crammed and unthankful place.

He closed the door to the restroom and only a few more steps down he was finally before his room and turned off the lights of the hallway, sinking his world in darkness which he could navigate by touch and smell alone if he had to. The power had gone out more than once.

Opening the door, he was greeted by the small room with a bunkbed and a desk on the other end where the current book he was reading was open to the last page he had left it on.

Without bothering to turn on the lights he walked in and sunk into the old foul smelling mattress that was only springs and a thin layer of cotton. The metal coils whined as he flopped down along the length of the bed and tossed his feet up and rested his head against the squished pillow.

Closing his eyes his mind wandered while sleep eluded him.

He thought of what he would do when he woke up, probably more of the same. His throat still burned. While his body was momentarily satisfied the hunger still gnawed at the back of his mind and he absently wondered if it could ever be satisfied? It never had been as long as he could remember...but then again, that was more or less on purpose.

He had always restrained himself, stopped before he could drown the sensation of hunger to death, afraid of what it might bring out of him. Make him...more of a vampire.

Gritting his teeth, he rolled over on his side, the springs screeching in his sensitive ears, echoing back to him from the compact cement walls.

The pangs of hunger meant he was alive, in some distorted way. Struggling with the urge to completely satisfy that macabre desire meant to Branch that there was still a part of him that was human. That there was still some hope to his cursed fate.

Should he completely give in to that desire and gorge himself till he was full…? Would it deaden the desire to hunt prey even for a moment? To hunt humans? To let him even have a glimpse, a moment among them again? Or would filling his stomach make him less of a human and more...more like a monster? He didn’t know what might happen if he did and had no wish to take that chance.

And so, the hunger had remained with him for years. Branch had stolen an occasional newspaper here and there from his few visits to town, mostly to check on the date. To count the years that had gone by. So far, that terrible hunger had stayed with Branch for twelve years.

Twelve years. Alone. Hungry.

From the newspaper, he had looked at a few days ago he recalled the date at the corner. November the first, it had read. So that would mean today was November the fourth.

 _November fourth..._ Branch’s eyes flew wide open.

Tomorrow was his brother’s birthday.

Branch slowly sat up, the springs complaining but he paid them no mind. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the light switch, flicking it on and lighting the room in an orange glow. He walked over to his desk and opened one of his drawers, taking out a small green wallet.

Branch sat down in the wicker chair, slowly opening the wallet, its exterior scuffed and scratched from the years. The license on the inside bore the image of an older woman whose perfectly permed hair and warm smile still gave Branch a feeling of bitter sweetness. Inside the wallet were a collection of small photographs of him and his brother, some baby pictures and others more recent to the time he’d last seen his brother. He stared at his brother’s nine-year-old face. That picture had been taken a mere month before everything in his life had gone downhill… Branch had just turned seven in that picture. His grandma had put the two of them in goofy party hats and were sitting before a large birthday cake with some ninja turtles on it. There were some other children in the background, also smiling at the camera, but the focus was on the two boys.

A week before his brother’s tenth birthday, just a month after his own, their father had unexpectedly shown up to take his older brother off to some...boot camp or something. Branch could never recall what it was exactly. It had been the first time they had been separated, and it had hurt more than anything to say goodbye. The two had only grown closer ever since they had gone to live with their grandmother when Branch was about five. In fact, he remembered this brother being a little overprotective of him.

And then...three days after his brother had left…

...Those red eyes still gave him nightmares.

He snapped the wallet shut, but instead of putting it back in the drawer he pocketed it, keeping it close. Branch got up from his chair and flicked off the light, plunging his room into darkness once more. He clambered back into his hard bed and rolled over, closing his eyes and feeling the slight weight of his grandmother’s wallet in his pocket, bringing him a slight sense of comfort.

The last thought that crossed Branch’s mind before he finally dozed off was of his brother.

_Happy birthday, Thistle._

 

* * *

 

Poppy wasn’t sure what drew her attention from the current conversation, only that it had felt like eyes were on her head. Under the direct beam of the street light she looked up and _swore_ she saw something move just as the edge of her vision. Then...nothing and all there was, was light shining a little too brightly in her amber eyes.

“—right Poppy? Poppy?”

Poppy quickly turned to Guy, realizing he’d been trying to get her attention as he stood just at the edge of the limelight, making the studded white stones of his shirt’s shoulders gleam faintly.

“Huh? Sorry, was… uh, I thought I saw something.”

“Was it a shooting star?”

Poppy snorted.

“If it was, you’d be the first to know, Guy,” she grinned, nudging him in the shoulder.

“Well, mates, I dunno about you all but I am _dead_ on my _feet_ ,” A tall young man lazily stretched his arms, draping one over Poppy’s shoulder. “How about we do our usual hug time goodbye and then I’m going to drop this gorgeous young lady off at her house.”

Poppy giggled, her cheeks flushing red.

“Okay everyone, hug time!” she cried, gathering all her friends into the biggest group hug she could muster.  After what felt like an eternity that she didn’t want to ever leave, the hug broke apart and each person began to walk their own separate ways.

“Bye, Satin and Chenille!” Poppy called, “Bye, Biggie! Bye Guy! Bye Suki! Bye Cooper! Bye Smidge!!”

“Bye, Poppy!!” all her friends called after her, their waving not as energetic as hers but not lacking in love for their friend.

Poppy turned around, smiling happily as her boyfriend, Creek, draped his arm over her shoulder again and for a moment she observed the shades of his blue to turquoise hair. It had been their thing since high school to dye their hair their “one true colors”. Her friends had all caught on to the trend, but Creek, the peace-loving vegetarian, always insisted on the ombre style, claiming his personality was as fluid as the energy that flowed through the universe and into their chakra.

“You know something that _always_ amazes me is your never-ending source of energy,” Creek mused as they walked along the street lit sidewalk. “It’s nearly one o’clock in the morning and you’re still acting like you’ve just gotten a sugar high. And we’ve been _dancing_ all night!”

“What can I say, I’m a Corona!” Poppy puffed her chest proudly. “Endless energy is a family trait!”

“It’s like you lot have red bull for blood,” Creek joked, and Poppy giggled.

Thereafter silence took hold and she just enjoyed the peace of the moment, sometimes glancing at the feathery purple-blue earring on his right ear. It bore a root chakra symbol that he had explained the meaning of so many times it seemed till she and everyone else got it right. Just above it cuffing the edge of his ear was a gold band.

The walk home was short, and five minutes later Creek was kissing her cheek goodnight, leaving her at her doorstep. Poppy unlocked her front door and stepped inside, closing it with her back.

Poppy let out a dreamy sigh.

She was one lucky girl to be in a relationship with a guy like Creek. Though the two hadn’t been dating long, just a mere few weeks to be exact, they had known each other since middle school and Poppy couldn’t help feeling anything but calm around him.

The house was quiet, her father having gone to bed a few hours earlier. She quietly crept up the stairs and entered her room, closing the door and flicking on the lights. She grabbed her laptop from her desk and hopped into her large, pink bed still covered in stuffed toy animals that she felt too sentimental towards to give away or even put in a box.

She opened the laptop and clicked open skype. A telltale green button made her smile and she quickly typed in a ‘HELLO’ in the message box.

Word bubbles appeared, fading in and out as the person on the other end typed in their response.

 _‘Shouldn’t you be in bed?’_ Was the reply. Poppy pouted.

‘I’m about to do that, just wanted to check in! How’s life? How’s work? How’s everything? …. Oh and HOW IS THAT BIG ISSUE OF YOURS? Is he still annoying as ever? ;33333’

_‘Poppy… Alright, but go to bed after this! It’s like…..1 AM or something for you.’_

‘1:35 am to be exact.’ She typed after a quick glance at the top of her screen.

_‘Not helping your case, Poppy. Lol.’_

‘X’D I know.’

_‘Lol. okay, life’s no different then when you asked me yesterday. 2, work is same old same old. Everything’s okay….? Just sorta wigging out over a gift I need by today! 3….go fish.’_

‘Wait, gift? Who’s the gift for????’

_“*sighs* His b-day is on the 5th.You know how he hates it, probably just get him some whisky again or something.’_

‘Awwwwwwww ;m; I’m so sad that he hates his birthday, one’s birthday should always be HAPPY, you know?! ….. But at the same time I kinda get it. :( :( :( :( :( :( :(  MAYBE YOU SHOULD THROW HIM A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY, you know to make him happy about it again!!!!! :D :D’

A row of perpetuals dots followed, then vanished, then popped up again. Then vanished. Poppy stared and finally words popped up and the response was disappointingly short.

_‘You know I can’t do that.’_

‘It was worth suggesting,’ Poppy typed back. ‘Ugh…. well tell him I wished him a happy birthday!! And give him a BIG HUG from me, okay? He needs one!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3’

_‘Lmao. Will do, Poppy. Night.’_

‘GOODNIGHT ROSE, SWEET DREAMS! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 ;3 :D ^u^’

_‘Lol, same to you and go detox!!! x’D’_

‘Okidoki :3’

Poppy closed her laptop and set it on her bedside table, smiling contentedly. Her smile faded though when she thought of Rose’s friend, sad about his birthday. And who _wouldn’t_ be? The guy had lost his grandmother _and_ his brother in a car accident not four days before his tenth birthday, of _course_ he would be sore around this time of year.

 _At least Rose listens when I tell her to make his christmas extra special each year,_ Poppy smiled.

An ache in her chest appeared again though, as she thought about her old classmate whose life had been taken in that terrible accident. She and Branch had been close as kids, ever since he and his brother had moved in with their grandma when she was five. She’d met him in kindergarten and had learned, partly from hearing the adults talk, that their mother had died in a bad accident and their dad had sent them to live with their grandmother. Branch had been a very quiet kid, but Poppy had managed to bring the smile out of him and the two had remained close friends ever since.

That is…until that day happened.

She’d been in second grade and making sparkly stars with her glitter pen instead of doing the actual assignment, when the principal had called the school for an assembly. That had been...quite the horrible day for Poppy. The worst day of all days. She could only imagine how his older brother had taken the news. She remembered how inseparable they had been, playing in the school yard alone in the sandbox till she had intervened and befriended them.

Poppy slowly picked up her laptop again and went searching through her files, looking for a particular school photo.

Finally, she found her class photo from second grade and opened it, enlarging the image. The seven-year-old faces of herself, Biggie, and Suki immediately popped out to her and she smiled, finding Biggie’s old tooth gap to be the most adorable thing. Her eyes drifted to the right, to the young boy sitting next to her. To his black hair and olive skin, and that toothy grin she had loved so much. A melancholy sigh escaped her.

“You had so much to live for,” she whispered to the picture. “You had a whole life ahead of you and now it’s gone...I hope you’re happy, wherever you are.”

Unfortunately, Poppy had no pictures of Branch’s older brother, Thistle, saved. But she thought of him, too. She slowly closed her laptop again and got out of bed to turn out the lights, then jumped back into her cushy blankets and pillows.

Her eyes drooped as sleep began to take her, but one thought crossed her mind and she filled it with as much love as she could muster.

_Happy birthday, Thistle._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect future art from Secretsivekept ;D


	3. Sugar Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love so far guys, we can't tell you how much we appreciate it! Remember this story is written by **TWO** of us, we are a collective **"we"**! Yes, we are actively writing together, mixing sentences, switching roles and working scenes and characters, laughing about dialogue, discussing, plotting while laughing manically, etc., we are an amazing dynamic duo! (maybe a little evil too, hehe)

* * *

 

Poppy woke up to the sensation of slobber all over her face. Wet, long, sticky licks running across her cheeks and over her nose. She spluttered, opening her sleepy eyes to see intense brown eyes peering at her, hardly visible behind all that brown fur.

“Pffffhbtt—Fuzzbert, you goofy thing, was that necessary?!” Poppy scolded tiredly, wiping her face on her pillow. Fuzzbert only wagged his tiny little body eagerly and yipped at Poppy, pouncing on the blankets. Poppy sighed, pushing off the blankets. “Okay, _okay,_ I’m up, I’m up…”

Fuzzbert jumped off the bed and started to run in circles around the room, yipping and barking eagerly, his long curly brownish-orange fur bouncing about. His green collar jingled noisily.

Poppy slowly changed out of her clothes from the night before into something more comfortable, some sweatpants and a long sleeved pink shirt, before giving a huge yawn as she exited her bedroom.

Fuzzbert barreled down the stairs, in fact it was a miracle he didn’t fall over with his tiny little body in his excitement. His little claws reached the hardwood floor of the bottom floor and quickly raced around the corner, heading to the kitchen. Poppy followed and entered the kitchen, scratching her head tiredly. Her eyes still drooped but gradually became more and more awake. Fuzzbert scratched at the backyard door, whining impatiently. Poppy opened the door to the backyard, letting him skitter across the large stone patio and into the grass to do his business.

Poppy shut the back door, and shuffled over to the cabinet, opening it and grabbing a bowl. Then she shambled over to the pantry where she got a box of Lucky Charms, her favorite cereal, and proceeded to fill the bowl to the brim.

“Don’t fill it that high, it’ll overflow,” a voice chuckled behind her. Poppy turned, blinking at her father and seeing just the blurry outline of his grey mustache.

“I’m gonna be rebellious and overflow my bowl of cereal,” she said in a monotone voice.

“If I make coffee, will you be my obedient daughter again?”

“...yes,” Poppy giggled, and poured some of the cereal back into the box. Her father walked over to the coffee maker and filled it up to the brim with water from a nearby jug of filtered water.

“You didn’t drink or anything last night while you were with your friends, did you?” her father, Mayor Peppy asked calmly.

“Nah, nah, I don’t drink dad, don’t worry,” Poppy rested her head on her hand trying not to yawn, “I think it would be very clear if I was having a hangover. Not that I’ve had one yet, of course, but I’m pretty sure there’s a difference between morning-Poppy and hangover-Poppy.”

“Alright, just making sure,” Peppy smiled, spooning in the coffee grains into the filter. Poppy was about to eat a spoonful of her cereal when she realized, in a daze, she’d forgotten both a spoon _and_ the milk.

Poppy pushed herself away from the counter and went to the fridge, opening it and peering inside. She groaned.

“We’re out of miiiiiiiilk!” she cried.

“I believe someone used up the last of it trying to make ice cream,” Peppy chuckled. Poppy slowly closed the fridge door, remembering her little experiment yesterday.

“...riiiiiight,” Poppy sheepishly turned to her dad. “Guess I’ll have to make another trip to the store, huh?”

“I believe so, yes.” Peppy straightened his fuzzy bathrobe, “I’m going to get the newspaper.”

“‘Kay...guess I’m gonna have dry cereal,” Poppy mused. Peppy paused.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a diet, anyway?” he asked, amused. Poppy blinked.

“Well—kinda? I guess?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

“...maybe.”

“You know, you don’t have to do it just because that friend of yours suggested it.”

“Boyfriend, dad! _Boyfriend_.”

“Still.”

Poppy sighed, rubbing her head. “I know, I just… He’s right, you know? I _have_ a bad habit of eating too much sugar and I know it’s not healthy, so I’m...trying? To do better? But it’s...not working because _sugar is just so good and—,”_

Peppy laughed, opening the fridge.

“Well, why don’t we start right now? Let’s get some healthy eggs out and some… _cheese,_ maybe some bacon—,”

“Dad, cheesy eggs and bacon isn’t really diet material.”

“This is for me, not you. You’re going to burn calories watching me eat,” Peppy said with a sparkle in his eye. Poppy opened her mouth, aghast.

“Wh—you— _Dad!_ ” she spluttered. “How _could_ you?!”

“We Coronas have a devious side to us,” he winked, setting the ingredients on the kitchen island. Poppy groaned, staring at the bacon with longing eyes.

“You’re just gonna make me _starve?”_ she whimpered. “Such a cruel, cruel father I have.”

“Oh no, you get plain eggs. Just plain ol’ eggs.”

“...I’m getting my sprinkles,” Poppy said defiantly, springing up out of her stool and into the hallway before Peppy could even blink. Peppy chuckled as he went back to making breakfast. Poppy was one of a kind, that was for certain.

 

* * *

“And-a _one,_ and-a _two,_ and a _one, two, three!”_

The guitar strummed loudly as experienced fingers fiddled with the strings, and a drum was kicked into beat providing rhythm to the noise.  Poppy gripped the mic, closing her eyes as she felt the music ignite her bones, counting down the beats till it was her cue.

_“Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you,_

_go see the world ‘cause it’s all so brand new._

_Don’t close your eyes ‘cause your future’s ready to shine,_

_It’s just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly!”_

Her voice rang through the speakers and was clear and smooth as water. She opened her eyes to see Biggie videotaping and giving her a thumbs-up.

_“Welcome to the rhythm of the night!_

_There’s something in the air you can’t deny.”_

_“It’s been fun but now I’ve got to go,”_ Creek harmonized with her, strumming the guitar. _“Life is way too short to take it slow,_

_But before I go and hit the road_

_I gotta know, ‘till then,_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_When can I see you again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I gotta know, when can I see you again?”_

Creek’s singing grew louder than Poppy’s and she let him take the lead, feeling he was a much better singer anyway, he had one of those voices that simply demanded attention. She bobbed her head to the music as Creek took the next verse.

“AAH GUYS, sorry PAUSE, PAUSE, PAUSE!” Biggie’s voice cut over the music, waving his big arm. The music grounded to a halt and there were complaints of “What gives?!” “Dude why’d you stop us?!”

“We were getting into the beat, man!” Cooper complained.

“Sorry, sorry, but it’s six o’clock and I have a doctor’s appointment and _Suki_ has to go to work,” Biggie said apologetically. “Sorry, I lost track of time, guys, but I was really liking it so far! Er, except, Creek?”

“Yeah, mate?” Creek leaned against a stool, looking up at Biggie’s large frame with a cool blue gaze, his smile aloof.

“I _don’t_ mean to be rude but maybe you could tone it down just a _hint?_ You’re drowning out Poppy’s voice a little bit there; nothing _too_ bad but just for future reference.”

Creek let out a soft giggle glancing at Poppy. “Sure, sorry,” he apologized giving her a wink.

“Oh, I didn’t see a problem with it,” Poppy waved her hand, brushing the matter off. “He’s got such a beautiful voice anyway, you just kinda wanna listen to it, you know? He can’t help but be loud!”

Creek chortled and put the guitar down, pushing off the stool. In two short strides, he was at her side, his hands draping casually around her waist as he gave her forehead a kiss. “Aw, thanks love.”

“Probno lem. I MEAN—gah, tongue tied today,” Poppy fanned her face, staring into his deep blue eyes. “No problem!”

He grinned widely down at her, showing off pristine pearly whites.

“You guys are so _cute,_ ” Suki squealed in the background, biting her knuckles. Guy Diamond laughed.

“Don’t you have work to go to?” he poked Suki’s shoulder. Suki groaned turning the disk on her mixer till the scratching noise echoed with her voice.

“Yeah, yeah, be back later guys,” she sighed, picking up her backpack from behind her equipment and swinging it over her shoulder. “Biggie, mind opening the garage door?”

“Of course!” he pressed a switch on the side of the wall and the garage door opened, letting in the bright light of the afternoon.

“Gah!! Chenille, where are my sunglasses?” Guy glanced around the floor behind his soundboard as he yanked off his headset.

“On your head, genius,” Chenille rolled her eyes. Guy patted the top of his head and found his diamond studded sunglasses that had been shoved back over his hair thanks to the headset. Plucking them carefully from his hi-top fade dyed with some silvery white and he quickly popped them onto his face. “There.”

“You and your obsession to look cool under the sun…”

Guy smirked at the comment, running his fingers back through his hair making sure the ‘G’ shaved on the side of his head was perfect and undisturbed.

Creek ignored the background chatter as he plucked his usual golden framed aviator sunglasses off his shirt and put them on, smirking as he looked out to the street as Suki raced to her red scooter.  

“You know what would be great right now? Some, frozen yogurt,” he suggested giving Poppy a sideway glance. “Made of fruit, all natural sugar,” he teased. Poppy giggled, too.

“Sounds great! Hey guys, wanna come with?” she asked, turning around.

“I would but I’m lactose intolerant,” Guy muttered. Poppy frowned.

“No you’re not, you were eating ice cream just yesterday!”

“...okay, I’m _yogurt_ intolerant.”

Poppy laughed. Satin and Chenille only looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Creek rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You know there’s chocolate yogurt, right?”

Guy blinked.

“...and you never told me this _why?”_ he cried, hopping off his stool.

“Geez Guy, with all that light around you I thought you could see better.”

“Smart-ass. You were purposely withholding that information so you could have all the chocolate yogurt yourself.”

Creek laughed and shrugged. “Whatever you say, mate.”

“Can we _go_ already? I’m getting hungry for that strawberry banana mango special I saw they had!” Poppy laughed, tugging Creek’s arm.

Creek chortled wrapping an around her shoulder and started to walk. “Sounds good, come on guys.”

“I’ll see you all later!” Biggie called after them.

“Tell us how the appointment goes!” Poppy called back.

“Mr. Dinkles should be okay, it’s just an annual checkup!” Poppy blinked.

“Wait, it’s for Mr. Dinkles?!”

“Yeah! Didn’t I say that?” Biggie tapped his chin. “Ah, well, never mind. See you all later!”

“Should we take our cars or just walk?” Satin asked the others as they strolled out of the garage.

“It’s a beautiful day outside, let’s enjoy it, yeah?” Creek suggested. Poppy grinned.

“Yeah, good idea, I need the exercise, too.”

The group left Biggie’s home and walked down the neighborhood path, picking up conversation about various things. Satin and Chenille, not surprisingly, got the subject on fashion; two aspiring fashion designers themselves. Guy was quick to quip his own input, owing and awing at ideas and offering more which usually involved glitter or gemstones...

Cooper and Samantha, who insisted everyone call her Smidge due to her shortest stature of the group, were sharing tunes between their phones along with some photos.

Twenty minutes later they were already deeper into the busier part of Trollton where more cars actually bustled about the streets and intersections. Before long they were standing in front of Buzzle-Bee’s Berry-Licious Yogurts. A cute little purple bee holding a spoonful of yogurt illustrated the windows and door. Poppy would be lying if she didn’t think it was one of the cutest things in the world.

Letting go of Poppy’s shoulder Creek opened the door and gestured her to proceed with a debonair smile on his face.

With a giggle, she skipped in and paused when she saw the short line and a relatively half-filled establishment, they must have just missed the lunch hour rush.

“Oh! There it is!” she cried pointing to the poster with the newest confection up for selection.

Creek looked at the poster as he removed his sunglasses and snorted as he saw the splash of colors behind the cup of yogurt. “At least it has three different fruits,” he agreed seeming satisfied with her choice. “Try it without sprinkles this time? Maybe some granola?” he suggested smoothly with that charming smile he tried to use against her.

Poppy pouted and gave him a weak glare; he knew how she felt about her sprinkles. Heck, she even carried a canister of emergency sprinkles in her purse!

“Please?” he smiled sweetly and his finger came up and booped her nose. “I’ll give you a free massage later at the spa if you do.”

“You give me all my massages for free,” she pointed out smirking.

“True,” he mused for a moment contemplating his options to persuade her. “How about next time I throw in a hot stone massage and seaweed wrap, eh?”

“Oooh, you spoil me,” Poppy snickered. “Okay, okay, I won’t have any sprinkles...and maybe some granola.”

He grinned widely and again he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, cupping her arm farthest from his body.

“Perfect,” he purred.

The rest of the group was clamoring behind them in line, discussing what they would try today.

In the end, Poppy got her strawberry-banana-mango monstrosity in a size large with granola, but just to defy him there was a maraschino cherry on top. Creek got his usual banana chocolate Greek yogurt in a size small, and Guy, after a brief argument with Creek, settled on a small plain dark chocolate yogurt just to give it a try. The twins shook up their usual a bit and tried something new which didn’t sound all that appealing to Poppy...coffee vanilla yogurt with blueberry or strawberry swirls. Cooper and Smidge decided on classic peanut butter chocolate yogurt shakes.

When Poppy brought up where to sit Guy was quick to insist they stay inside, his stylized hair did not do good with sweat and he wasn’t about to start now.

Sitting on a large round booth in the back she found Creek to her right and Chenille to her left.

Taking a bite from her treat she squealed but then pouted after swallowing. It was definitely missing sprinkles and the granola was a bland hard thing against her teeth.

“Don’t like it?” Creek asked glancing at her.

“It’s missing sprinkles,” she complained feeling her lower lip jut out.

Creek chuckled. “Poppy, you can’t have sprinkles on _everything_ you know…”

“I can sure as heck try!” she retorted already reaching for her purse again.

His hand end up on hers and she shivered as the coolness of his skin contrasted against her own, making a jolt run up her spine.

“Please? I don’t want you to get diabetes, you know,” he said softly with concern casting those blue eyes on her unfairly so and she felt her willpower leave her as she looked into them.

She scowled as he used that ‘diabetes’ gambit on her again and she relented, her purse falling back to her lap.

“Fiiiiiiine,” she drawled going back to her sprinkle-free yogurt.

“He’s right you know,” Guy piped up from where he sat next to Satin. “What are you going to do if you do get diabetes, hmm? Commit suicide by sugar comma?”

“Probably,” Poppy chuckled. She couldn’t imagine an existence without sugar, she’d take the quickest route out in such a case.

“Not to mention sticking yourself with a needle every day? Gah!” Cooper shuddered.

“Oh my gah, Justin Timberlake released a new song!” Smidge suddenly shouted, her deep voice reverberating.

Phones couldn’t be yanked out fast enough except Creek who ignored the commotion and focused on his yogurt.

Poppy took out her silver pink uPhone, the little rainbow keychain dangling and realized she had a text message.

As she saw Rose’s name she grinned and opened up the picture message seeing a homemade layered chocolate cake and a wrapped-up gift along with it. The text read: _‘Look alright?’_

Quickly she started to text back just as Creek glanced over.

“Who’s the cake for?”

“Don’t snoop!” she said excitedly, her right hand suddenly coming up to his face and pushing him away. Creek scowled displeased and raise an eyebrow at her for a moment before he let a serene expression take hold again and he returned to his yogurt.

‘OMG IT LOOKS GORGEOUS ROSE! HE’S GONNA LOVE IT! <3<3<3 But where are the Happy Birthday letters???’

Send.

She then opened up youtube and yanked out her earbuds.

“What’s it called, Smidge?”

“Can’t Stop the Feeling,” she said without looking up as she and Cooper stared at her screen.

Poppy quickly keyed in the song title and clicked the music video, grinning. A catchy tune began to play and she immediately started to bob her head to the music.

Her phone buzzed with another text message and she quickly exited out of youtube to look at Rose’s reply.

_‘Thanks! I thought the letters would be kind of pointless. How’s your day been so far? Got enough sleep? lol’_

‘Got enough sleep, though mr. fuzzy woke me up early again but i got to see dad before he went to work so im not mad at him. OH HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEW JT SONG THAT JUST CAME OUT???? Look up Cant Stop The Feeling, its really good so far :D :D :D :D :D:D :D’

Send and she went back to youtube while she waited for the reply. It came about a minute later, Rose’s face and name popping at the top of her screen and she switched apps again.

_‘Lol, thats why i dont have a dog. Oh? Thats good! Haven’t seen the new song, i’ll check it out later. I have to get going here, meeting the guys at a bar later.’_

‘Oooh have fun!! Im having some fruity yogurt :D …….. With no sprinkles…….. Trying to cut back. :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’( :’(‘

‘ _LMAO. GOOD. About time you started worrying about how much sugar you eat.’_

‘But the sprinnkkkkllllleeeessssss  </3’

_‘Lololol. Be strong! Talk to you later poppy, be careful on your way home. I’ll tell you how it goes tonight if i dont pass out first. Bye~!’_

‘Byeeee!’

Poppy reopened the youtube app and finished listening to the song, moving animatedly in her seat to the music.

Creek finished his yogurt rather quickly, undistracted like the rest of them. Casually he leaned back in his seat and his arm lounged over Poppy’s shoulder as he curiously looked down at her and her phone.

“Song any good?” he asked, listening to her play it for the third time in a row.

“Duh,” she took out an earbud and offered it to him, “Wanna listen?”

“Naw,” he shrugged. “I could hear it while you played it, you should really lower the volume or you’ll damage your hearing,” he mentioned absently pulling her a little closer till their sides touched.

She wanted to complain about his constant mothering but as her side touched his she forgot how to open her mouth, her body tensing and focusing on something disconcerting about the touch. She couldn’t place her finger on it, but there was something just...off. Poppy quickly brushed the thought away with a snort, thinking what on earth could _possibly_ be wrong with Creek?

Creek however didn’t miss the slight tension he felt from her, disrupting her aura. He glanced up and no one was looking. He leaned in and his nose was pressing into her jawline, just under her ear.

“I don’t really like his voice, I rather hear you sing it,” he whispered, letting his breath muffle over her skin before he took an inhale, just leaning against her.

Poppy felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment, flustered at Creek’s compliment. A slight tension took her shoulders, a shiver running down her chest from the top of her head and she didn’t know what it was but she wanted to shrink away from his teasing breath with her sudden nervousness.

“You’re the better singer,” she said, forcing herself to shake away that silly feeling and turned around to look into his gorgeously deep blue eyes.

His eyes flickered up, meeting her amber gaze and seizing their attention for a moment as he smirked just slightly.

“Clearly, you need to check your hearing,” he smiled leaning in and their lips met.

Poppy shuddered, her heart suddenly picking up speed and she felt herself relax as she closed her eyes, wanting to melt into his side.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but each one always tasted sweet, as though she were kissing chocolate—even though he’d technically just _eaten_ chocolate.

“Oh Creek, you have yogurt on your shirt,” Guy interrupted the two. Creek broke the kiss and glared at Guy, scowling at the other’s goofy grin.

“You actually do have yogurt, lemme get that for you,” Poppy reached for a napkin and wiped off the blob of yogurt that had fallen on his shirt collar still feeling bubbly herself.

Creek looked down finding the unsightly blemish on his shirt as Poppy tried to clean it, even though she was just smearing the chocolate...

“Thank you, love,” he rumbled, smiling at her before shooting one last glare at Guy before looking back at Poppy. “So, any more plans for today? Starting tomorrow I have to work the entire week, so if there’s anything you wanna do tonight...” he trailed off, letting the suggestion hang in the air. Poppy perked up.

“A massage? Pleeaaase I've been dying for another massage and maybe I can visit the sauna?”

The smile that pulled at his lips couldn't be more obvious. “Anything for my lady,” he assured. “Let’s go take your car home first, I always have to drive you back anyways. You’re usually too groggy to operate ‘heavy machinery’ afterwards,” he teased.

Poppy giggled sheepishly.

“You’re just so _good_ at it,” she whispered. “It puts me right to sleep!”

“That’s the point!” he chuckled getting ready to stand up. “Ready to go guys or should we just go ahead without you?”

“Eh, go without us, I’m having fun chatting to these ladies,” Guy put his arms around Satin and Chenille, who were more amused than anything at Guy’s antics.

“Sounds good,” Creek replied standing up and offering his hand to Poppy.

Grinning she took his hand he pulled her up easily to her feet.

“See you later guys, don’t forget—”

“Keep calm, we know,” they all echoed out and Creek frowned.

Poppy giggled and pulled him along to the exit.

The walk back to Biggie’s house was brisk, she had extra energy in her step so she ended up tugging Creek along the way, making him laugh as they had some small talk.

Once they arrived she skipped over to her cute soft pink Mini Cooper while he slid into his sleek cobalt blue Ford Fusion Hybrid.

Poppy simply _adored_ her little car, she even had given it a silly nickname as she slipped in and put the keys into the ignition and the little engine came to life. A gaudy pair of fuzzy pink dice hung from her rearview mirror which she smacked for a moment like a playful cat before pulling the car in reverse.

The drive back home was only about ten minutes. Living in a small town like Trollton, everything was close together and everyone knew each other making it a pretty close community. She _loved_ it, and someday she was going to follow in her father’s footsteps. She just had to get all the partying out of system while she saved up for college next year.

She pulled up into the empty driveway of her house and left the car outside rather than pulling it into the garage. Turning off her car she skipped out, locked it and rushed to the street as the sun set over the asphalt, painting it orange and where Creek’s sleek new car was waiting for her.

The door was already open for her and she slid in with a grin as he lazily leaned one hand over the steering wheel while he waited for her to put on her seat belt. As soon as the buckling sound snapped in the air he set it on drive and they were cruising back into town as she messed with his radio trying to find a good station.

It seemed she finally found one when Creek pulled up into the vacant parking lot of a familiar tan building with a large fountain in the front and large planters with palm trees and other such plants. The large sign with elegant calligraphy stating: Riverside Spa and Recreations.

Poppy still couldn’t believe how lucky Creek was that his family owned the place and that he was the manager since his junior year of high school. And as the manager and owner he could use the place whenever he wanted and work any job he really wanted in the facility, his prefered jobs being a masseur and yoga instructor when he wasn’t teaching a swimming class.

He was just _so_ talented! Poppy couldn’t believe her luck when he had finally asked her out.

“Let’s go,” he said taking the keys out of the ignition and opening the door.

Poppy fiddled with her seatbelt and pulled up her purse just in time to hear her door open. She looked up surprised finding him already there with his hand in offering and that kind smile he always gave her.

Smirking she took his hand and he gently pulled her out before leading her up the mosaic patterned stone pathway towards the entrance and pulled out his keys.

She was already grinning as he unlocked the door and the alarm inside beeped. Slipping in he disabled the security system and turned on the lights.

It was always odd to find the fancy reception desk empty when he brought her here after closing hours, the fountain turned off behind the desk that should be cascading a softy melody in the air was turned off. The stucco walls lined with paintings of relaxing scenery.

While she walked in, Creek locked the double doors behind her and checked the sign that said they were closed before turning back to her.

“I’ll go get the room ready while you put on a robe, okay?” he said passing by her. “Boop,” he cooed as his index finger squashed her nose for a moment.

She giggled and nodded.

“I’ll be there in a sec!” she called rushing off to the dressing room just down the hallway.

It should be a strange thing, getting naked when one hasn’t even hit that base with their boyfriend just yet, but she knew Creek was a trained professional. He had been giving her and their friends, those that wanted it that is, massages for years now. She knew he would never take advantage of the situation even when she fell asleep on him, which happened every time without fail. His hands were like magic.

So, she was not the least bit worried as she stripped in one of the private dressing rooms and slipped on a white robe and a pair of slippers. She decided not to stash her belongings in a locker, they were alone after all and left everything there on the bench including her phone.

Trying not to dash back through the corridors she made it to their usual room past his office. The smell of lavender oil burning made a relaxed smile melt across her face and she slowed down, taking her time to walk into the lovely room with pale blue walls. There was wood paneling, a clock on the wall, paintings of the ocean, shelves with small plants in white porcelain pots, a long counter will all the supplies the therapist required.

The lights were dim and there was candle light from little candles floating in glass basins of water with river rocks at the bottom and some of them even had aquatic plants in them.

Creek was leaning against massage table smiling, already turned toward her, wearing white slack, his feet bare and no shirt…

Poppy’s breath caught and her heart felt like it was racing again as she tried not to stare at the contours of his chest and abs to his much taller body than her own. Blushing she looked away.

“Hehe, sorry, do you want me to put my shirt on?” he asked already reaching for it on a nearby table.

“N-no, no it’s alright, I know you don’t like to wear it when you work,” she mumbled.

He smirked. “You know me well, Poppy. I’ll step out while you get under the sheet.”

She nodded, her breath catching as he came up to her and paused. Poppy had to crane her neck to look into his eyes, her own eyes unfortunately going over his body unintentionally. But she forgot about it the moment her eyes met his and she felt like she was getting lost in their dark blue depths, losing her breath.

He was smiling again and he leaned down and her breath caught in anticipation before their lips met. She felt her knees go a little weak as she tasted that sweetness again, his hand cupped her jaw and he deepened the kiss. But his tongue never brushed past her lips and invaded. Nonetheless she was left breathless and pouting a bit when he stopped and pulled away.

“Tune out those negative vibrations, ‘kay? It’s just you and me.”

She simpered and nodded once as he let go of her face and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Poppy let out a shuddering breath and she swayed as she somewhat collapsed forlorn against the wall for a moment as she tried to calm her racing heart. Why did he always have this effect on her? It was overwhelming and she was sure it was unnatural, but then again, she had never been in love before, till now, she was sure of it. In which case, it was even better than in the movies!

She took a moment to catch her breath before walking over to the massage table, disrobing and shivering for a moment with the cool air. Absently she wondered if Creek used some kind of lip balm that always made him taste so sweet yet she couldn’t even begin to place the taste nor had she ever seen him apply anything to his mouth.

Maybe it was just his natural taste? In that case, it was even better and she smiled feeling even luckier as she tossed the robe over a seat.

Laying down she pulled the white sheet over her body up to her neck before she rolled over, facing down and her face pressing into the curved face pillow holder but leaving her free to breathe from below.

She took the time to even out her breathing before she heard the knock.

“Ready?” she heard the voice echo in past the door.

“Yup!” she said realizing her voice had choked up and it hadn’t been very loud.

Before she could try again the door opened and she heard him slip in.

“I promised you hot stones,” he said with a collect and pleasant voice. “Ready?”

“Mhmm,” she mumbled.

She heard a container being set down and she had to fight the urge to pick up her head and peek. Just then the speakers in the room turned on and the ambient sound of a gurgling creek whispered and mumbled in the air and into her ears.

 _Just relax, Poppy! Relaaaaax…_ She told herself, smiling with the soft sounds.

A light touch on her back made her tense for a moment.

“I’m pulling off the sheet now, ready?”

She nodded and the sheet pulled back, stopping right at the end of her spine before her glutes. He was always so considerate, warning her each time.

Oiled, large warm hands touched her back and she shuddered, letting out a loud sigh as he began working the oil into her skin and warming it up. She let out an incoherent coo as he started to massage her rigid shoulders and his fingers gently flowed down her back like water.

She was starting to feel drowsy already as his fingers worked every nook and cranny of her sore muscles along the length of her spine.

Poppy didn’t even register when he finished readying her back and asked her if she was ready for the first stone. She just quietly mumbled in agreement and heard a soft chuckle that made her smile. She felt the first orb of heat land over the folded sheet over her buttocks, pressing into the last vertebra of her spine.

The warmth just melted in...seeping in like she was sinking into a soothing hot bath. She could hardly hear him as he asked if it was too hot. She only moaned softly as she felt herself starting to doze off into a serene slumber as one after the other a little pathway of stones climbed up her back and radiated warmth deep into her skin, seeping into her chest. She didn’t even notice when she had slipped into sleep.

Creek gazed down at her, his expression neutral as he listened to the sleeping pace of her heart echo in the room as he set down another stone between her shoulders.

His lean long fingers gently brushed her pink hair away from her ear as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Poppy?”

Only the soft muffled snores of her breathing answered him.

He pulled his head up, and brushed her hair over her shoulder. His face leaned toward her neck, taking in a deep breath of her sweet virgin scent, teasing his nose and he snarled softly. A red glow birthed and radiated from his blue irises, consuming the deep blue in a red fire as his pupils dilated and slitted.

There was just that itching, the shifting in his mouth as he opened his jaws wide as his fangs lengthened. He restrained the rest of his transformation with no effort as he took another deep breath, feeling his ravenous hunger surge to the surface, furious it was not being sated and appalled by the amount of disgusting human food he had consumed that day. His stomach clenching with the bile but he knew he would calm it soon.

Poppy was always easy prey. She never failed to be a good meal, especially on the days he could convince her to curb her sugar addiction.

His mouth pressed into the side of her neck but it was no attempt to kiss her, he cared for no such niceties when she was finally under.

Creek’s tongue brushed out, coating her skin with his venom, deadening the sensitive skin with a soft pleasing aesthesis. He breathed on her, listening to her heart not pick up in pace with his sensitive hearing.

Smirking he leaned in, one hand holding her hair back and the other firmly holding her shoulder as his fangs finally sunk into what they had been craving all day.

Her skin split under the points of his fangs like a sweet ripe fruit, and like good food, the hot blood gushed into his mouth instantly, not a single drop spilling.

He groaned and took his time to savor his meal and decided he would not be having a ‘snack’ today as the blood coated and drained down his throat and into his body, renewing the internal heat of his cold figure. It just meant she would be faint a little while but she would have a week to recover, he wasn’t worried.

Nothing could compare to this kind of boutique, even if it was particularly sweet, but he didn’t care as he paid special attention to the sound of her heart and the heat of her skin even as let himself drown in his feeding. It would be an uncultured pain if he accidentally killed her, as if that would even happen.

He kept drinking, slowly, in no rush, the fire in his throat smothered.

As he heard the slight change in modulation in her heartbeat a few minutes later he slowed down, retracting his fangs but not removing his mouth as he sucked up the last few drops. He coated the puncture wounds with the toxins on his tongue till the flow completely stopped and his stomach felt hot and full, satisfied. The heat he had stolen from her warming even the tips of his fingers with renewed flush till his skin glowed healthy again and the cold radiating from his core was subsided.

The remaining surging energy swirling inside as he suppressed it for later.

His mouth broke away, her neck unmarked and unsoiled with blood. Well...there _was_ a mark, shimmering little circles that no human eye could ever see but was visible to the eyes of vampires to show she was claimed. As if Creek would ever share his prey, which is why he fed on her at least once a week even if she wasn’t going to be his complete meal that week. She did need to recover, he needed her after all...

Pulling up he licked his lips and the red glow died, settling back into an eerie deep blue.

Creek snorted with derision as he stared at the foolish girl laying there so vulnerable to him, so trusting. He turned away and got some more oil for his hands so he could massage her neck and make sure she was never the wiser to her fate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Song Credit: Owl City - When Can I See You Again?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **ART** : We love art and comments and we love reblogs and likes on tumblr! We want to hear what you think, even if its just incoherent screaming! We can't thank you enough for it, it makes us scream too. Like you have no idea, its the best kind of love/bribery in all honesty if you want us to release chapters faster. ;D
> 
>  
> 
>  **Art of Vampire Branch** :  
> Secretsivekept: [Tumblr Link](http://secretsivekept.tumblr.com/post/160409465578/branch-in-dragonnmr-and-is-fic-flatline-d-d-d)
> 
> freezy-is-gay: [Tumblr Link](https://freezy-is-gay.tumblr.com/post/160408966431/this-was-really-fun-to-draw-secretsivekept-and)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Cover Art!**  
>  Secretsivekept: [Tumblr Link](http://secretsivekept.tumblr.com/post/160394596453/and-introducing-a-trolls-vampireau-fic-written-by)


	4. Hunger and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from dragonNMR: Sorry guys, Epic is currently on hold due to finals and graduation. This story was written in advance so we can at least do at a weekly update when one or neither writer is in dispose. (Plus I may be currently obsessed with vampires, lol) Enjoy the read!

* * *

 

Bare feet landed softly in an alleyway and keen eyes glanced about him warily. Making sure his hood was securely over his head, Branch slowly crept forward towards a door. He glanced at the security cameras but had no fear of being spotted, having destroyed them in a similar fashion to the one at the hospital just the night before. The moon had risen for a while now and the streets were quiet. He quickly grabbed the door handle and paused, counting in his head.

 _One...two..._ three!! Branch yanked the door off its hinges and the alarm immediately started blaring. He bolted into the building and into the storage room, his eyes moving quickly until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the box and ran back the way he came.

He was in and out of the building in thirty seconds.

Branch launched into the air and landed on a roof, quickly running back towards the forest clutching the stolen box in his hands tightly. A minute later, he was back in the welcoming embrace of the forest’s shadows, his prize in his hands. He glanced at the cover of the box to double check he’d gotten the right one.

 _Oak AcurBook 15.4’’  2.9GHz  Quad-Core u7 with Turbo Boost up to 3.8GHz._ He checked the back and was satisfied to read it came with a partition option and the specs were to his liking. It was the top shelf model, surprising they had any here in this small town.

Branch hugged the box safely to his chest before he took off running again, making it to his bunker in near record time. He pushed past the vines hiding the steps and quickly descended, pushing open the metal door and then closing it behind him.

His throat was burning more than ever now. All the running he’d been doing hadn’t helped in the least and the deer blood he’d drunk last night apparently hadn’t been enough to hold him for twenty four hours. He put the computer in his work room before heading back out, planning on checking his traps for any deer that had wandered into them.

Once Branch was outside again he glanced around, narrowing his eyes. He sniffed heavily, breathing in the scent of the forest. Nothing out of the ordinary, yet something was slightly amiss...he couldn’t place his finger on it.

Deciding to ignore it for now, Branch took off to check his first trap, the one closest to his bunker. The sky was clear and full of stars, and the sounds of the forest were quiet in the November air. No crickets chirruped and no birds called out to one another. There was only him and the cold air, which rushed past him like daggers digging into his skin.

He reached the first trap relatively soon, and was surprised-yet-unsurprised to find it empty. He moved on to the next one, only to discover that one was empty, too.

He checked the third—also empty.

Empty.

Empty.

_Empty._

Branch found himself staring at his last trap, wanting to scream when he found this one was empty, too, but swallowed back his cry of frustration. He closed his eyes and allowed the scent of the forest to fill his nostrils, smelling for any living creature that may be nearby.

Oh.

 _That’s_ what had been missing before—Branch was a complete _idiot!!_

 _The deer have migrated,_ he realized in horror. He knew deer had certain habits of avoiding certain areas where danger was most common, but that was why he had his traps spread so far and wide around the area, sometimes miles apart. But not a single one was full and not a single fresh scent was in the air. The deer had moved.

Branch’s throat was on fire. He coughed, trying to swallow his saliva to satiate the burning feeling temporarily, but it only made it worse.

“There’s gotta be something…” he croaked to himself. He took off running again, letting his nose lead him, not caring where as long as it wasn’t a human’s scent he caught. He wove through the trees, trying to find a hint of a scent, just something, _anything._

Branch grounded to a halt a little while later, and sucked in another large gulp of forest air. The air whistled pointlessly into his lungs, stirring nothing, no response. But the wind over his tongue brought the sharp tastes of the forest below and through his nose he caught the slightest of smells.

The peaty earth as it smelled after rain, the moisture still lingering and creating fresh rot from old fallen leaves and small dead things. The scent of small rodents, gamy, disgusting much like the stench of birds and the oil they preened their feathers with. They all smelled unappealing, tasteless, yet the fire burned in his throat till each breath was ragged and painful.

Finally…something warmer and a little more appealing washed over his senses as he took another painful breath of air from where he stood under the light of the silver crescent moon.

Glowing blue eyes shot wide open and pierced the forest floor below, searching. Pricked ears sharp and alert as he listened to the quiet rustling of the leaves, the quiet stirrings, and the brushing of the woods…

A heartbeat.

Loud and beating, muscles contracting and the soft swishing of what his instincts burned to devour.

Blood.

Gritting his teeth he could fight the urge no longer and lowered his stance, ready to take off. The unnatural strength surged through his limbs and let him fly through the air as he vaulted forward.

He wondered when was the last time he had not held back?

He could not feel the fear now nor the desire to restrain himself. Just the maddening hunger, the burning, the crippling pain taking his muscles and the slipping of his thoughts as he fell into the primal instincts of the hunt.

He was a blur as he shot forward and the forest began to rush in constant motion as Branch ran with a speed he dared not contain now. His hunger was palatable, suffocating…if his heart could still beat he was sure it would be racing.

His eyes darted to the left, glowing sharp red as the figure bolted as danger stirred the air.

Branch was faster.

He halted, spun and turned on a dime and his feet pounded against the earth as he chased his quarry.

The sound of fresh pumping, hot blood was almost palpitating in his ears. His mouth watering.

The four legged beast sped away as quickly as it could through the wood. In the moonlight one of its brown eyes turned to look back.

The ranks stench of fear cloyed the sweet scent of his desire.

Branch’s mouth stretched open, elongated canines glinting as he snarled and finally he pushed his body for that last rush.

He was fast. Faster than the doe as he crashed into the soft weak body in comparison to his own. His fingers curled and his claws sunk in as the poor creature let out a shocked wail and hit the earth. He could feel its heat…emanating through its skin so sharply in contrast to the cold that had long been normal for his body.

The creature thrashed. It was pitiful and weak, even starving and could not compare to its predator’s strength.

Mind racing, Branch snarled and lunged forward. Weak flesh caving before his fangs. Tearing, soft skin and muscle that ripped easily and sent a disgusting sense of sweet satisfaction rushing through his mind. The pulsing at his lips at the artery thrummed heavily and the sweet reward finally spilled an instant later, hot, cloying, edged with foul fear souring the taste of a fine bouquet that in all honestly was a pale imitation to what his body actually craved.

But he didn’t care as he groaned, sweetness and warmth bathing his tongue and finally promising the maddening hunger relief. Saturating his mouth was filled quickly and the fine red wine even spilled past his lips, dripping down his jaw.

He closed his eyes, settling their red harshness behind his eyelids and allowed himself to fall prey to the sweet bliss of drinking.

It was like a fog, clouding his mind as he swallowed ravenously. The heat spilling down his throat, into his gullet, calming the fierce burning in his throat and settling in his stomach. It was the best kind of fire, spreading into every fiber of his being till he felt he was almost alive again…like his heart might beat once more from silence.

A hoof kicked into his side and ranked down his back but his body was rigid and unyielding, not even feeling any pain. The deer was so weak…so fragile as his body pinned the larger creature down and his fingers squeezed around its neck, urging more of the liquid to spill as he quickly swallowed and his face was stained. Crushing the breath of the creature till it gasped its last…the last rhythmic beat of its pumping heart stilling…a chill pervading through its blood where heat had once burned and honeyed against his tongue.

Snap!

His ears twitched and his eyes began to open. Was…something moving out in the forest at this hour of night? What animal was stupid enough to come close to something as dangerous as he? Their senses must be dull and his mind was slow to react, enjoying his meal for once in peace rather than the disgust he usually felt.

“What…who is that? What are you doing?” asked a sharp and fearful voice.

Just like that his mind snapped. Branch gasped, ripping his teeth out with haste from the still body, hot salty blood dribbling down his lips and glowing with the harsh red light of his eyes.

His scarlet eyes turned to glance back in horror at the voice he recognized that sent his heart plummeting into his chest. That made him remember where he was, what he was doing…what he was.

A light was shining his way, burning straight into the retinas of the slit pupils of his eyes. He didn’t think, he leapt in horror, trying to contain his scream in his chest and he tripped over the carcass in his haste. He shoved hard against the ground and bolted, rushing for the darkness as swiftly as he could wishing he could feel the racing of his heart rather than just the terror clawing through his mind.

 _Why_!?

Why did it have to be _her_?! Did she see him? What would he do now?!

His hunger lingered, burning in his throat as he ran, unsated.

The dead deer left behind, its throat and brown fur torn savagely by bite marks creating bleeding rivets of pink flesh and leaking blood. Unknown to Branch, his grandmother’s wallet was left behind among the upturned leaves and soil by the beast’s still front hooves.

 

* * *

 

“I’m taking Fuzzbert out for a walk!” Poppy called over her shoulder, opening the front door.

“This late? Are you sure? You were dead tired when you came back home, are you sure you don’t want to rest some more? I could take him out for you,” her father suggested from the living room.

“Nah, it’s fine, Dad, I’m feeling a little more awake now,” she replied, “Fuzzbert needs extra attention. Be back in a bit!”

Before her father could argue with her, Poppy was out the door, zipping her coat a little tighter around herself. The weather was getting chillier and chillier with each passing day, and the nights were even worse. She shivered as she held onto Fuzzbert’s leash, letting him pull her in whatever direction he wanted to go. The poor dog hadn’t gotten his daily evening exercise earlier because Poppy, as per usual after getting a massage, had promptly crashed on the couch and slept for a few hours. She was feeling more lethargic than usual today, too, though perhaps it was because of the lack of sugar she’d had...yeah that was probably it.

Fuzzbert trotted ahead of her, going around the house to the back around the fence, where a large field lay.

Trollton was located in the center of a valley surrounded by fields from all sides, and the grassland that encircled the small town was itself enclosed by a vast, untamed forest that looked quite menacing at night.

Fuzzbert started to yip at something and tugged on the leash, leading a tired Poppy further into the fields and closer to the woods. Fuzzbert was using his nose like a hound dog as he chased after moles and mice.

Before Poppy knew it, Fuzzbert had dragged her straight to the edge of the forest. The thick branches of the evergreens blocked much of the moon’s light, making it seem like she were staring into a black void. Poppy was honestly much too tired to be scared, and in her tired mind was thinking she was quite the grown up to not be bothered by dark shadows and creepy looking trees.

Fuzzbert suddenly stiffened, staring in a certain direction with his ears perked. Poppy blinked down at him.

“What is it, boy?” she asked. “A rabbit? A turtle?”

Fuzzbert let out a small whine, slowly backing away with his tail between his legs. Poppy started to feel uneasy...perhaps there was a coyote, or a mountain lion that he could see and she could not.

But before she could call for Fuzzbert to get them to go back home, a hideous snarl echoed through the air. Poppy flinched, backing up as she saw two red orbs in the distance shoot towards her. A black shape with the two red orbs collided into another larger black figure, tugging it to the ground. The larger creature—a deer—let out a cry as it was tackled only a few yards away and the most hideous noise ensued, the sound of tearing flesh followed by slurping.

Poppy couldn’t move. She was frozen, her feet rooted to the ground in petrified fear. Fuzzbert had vanished, running back to the house as fast as his little legs could carry him, yipping in fear.

Those red eyes, though not visible now, burned in Poppy’s mind. _What was that? What sort of creature_ was _that?!_

She slowly dug her phone out of her pocket and switched on the flashlight. Perhaps it was because she was so tired she wasn’t thinking clearly, or perhaps it was some other reason she wasn’t aware of, but whatever caused her to finally move her feet _closer_ to the horrifying noises was beyond all sense and reason. Her feet shuffled forward cautiously, stepping around bushes to get a clearer view of whatever creature it was that had fire for eyes.

She squinted in the dark as the light of her flashlight landed on—

_A blue hoodie?!_

“What…who is that? What are you doing?” Poppy cried. The hooded figure jerked his head up at the sound of her voice and turned its head in her direction.

_Red eyes._

_Fire._

_Unnatural._

_Hungry._

Poppy nearly dropped her phone in shock as the figure scrambled up and vaulted over the deer, and with a speed unlike anything she’d ever seen, vanished into the forest.

Poppy was once again rooted to the ground, frozen with fear and shock at what she’d just seen.

...What _had_ she just seen?

It had been a human, that was obvious enough...but those _eyes…_

Those weren’t mere contact lenses, nor a mere trick of the light. Poppy could feel what those eyes projected...she felt the coldness of its gaze yet the fire of its hunger, penetrating her skin.

That was no human. At least no... _natural_ human. Was it a ghost? Some sort of devilish spirit?

Tentatively, Poppy managed to uproot her feet from the ground and approached the

deer. She glanced at the dead creature before the light of her flashlight caught something by its hooves.

A wallet.

Poppy reached down her hand and grabbed the wallet, picking it up from the ground. She shined her phone’s flashlight at it, opening it up to see what was inside.

_Wait....what?!_

She stared at the photographs attached inside, recognizing the face of one of the children immediately. She glanced at the driver’s license and her eyes peeled open in shock at the name. She slowly looked away to the deer, shining her flashlight on the poor creature. Revulsion churned her stomach and Poppy wanted to vomit.

Its throat was a mangled bloody mess, as though it had been attacked by some wild animal.

But...that _hadn’t_ been a wild animal. Unless it was some sort of bear and maybe the shadows had merely made it _look_ like a human…that wore a hoodie...

 _But those eyes,_ she thought, swallowing. _Those weren’t human eyes but weren’t even animal eyes either, they...looked like they were on **fire**._

All she knew was that the figure had ran off immediately once it knew she was there.

And had Rosalind Puffrey’s, Branch’s grandmother's, wallet.

Why did... _he,_ whoever he—or she—was, have her _wallet_?? Poppy was so confused!! Didn’t Ms. Puffrey die nearly twelve years ago in a car accident?

Questions were spinning around Poppy’s brain, as well as complete bewilderment and shock numbing her fingers.

Slowly, almost automatically, she clicked open her phone and clicked the name of the only person she could think to call in that moment, pressing the ‘dial’ with a trembling finger. Rose was best friends with Thistle, after all, even worked with him…

Poppy put the phone to her ear with a shaky hand and listened to the dial tone ringing in her eardrums. Three rings and she finally heard the click of the line being picked up.

“Hey, Poppy, I’m kind of busy right—,”

“ROSE, Rose, oh my god, Rose please I just saw—Thistle’s grandma—wallet—eyes—,” it all came out in a torrent of words that even Poppy wasn’t sure what she said. She just babbled the only coherent thoughts she had in her mind, not able to focus on a single thing.

“Poppy, slow down!” Rose’s voice suddenly came through, pitched with sudden worry. “Start from the top, take a deep breath…”

Poppy sucked in the biggest breath she’d ever taken, trying to calm herself down.

“Rose…I found…a wallet,” she said slowly, “Belonging to Thistle’s…grandma.”

“....Are...you sure?”

“YES, it has pictures of Thistle and Branch as little kids in it and the driver’s license says ROSALIND PUFFREY,” Poppy shrieked, “But that’s not the weirdest thing, no no, I think I’m going CRAZY, maybe I’m going completely BATSHIT crazy, because I JUST SAW THIS DUDE WITH RED GLOWING EYES!!”

That definitely sounded crazy when Poppy said it out loud.

Silence came from the end and it seemed to tick for seconds on end. Poppy swallowed, taking in a deep breath.

“I know that sounds _really_ crazy, but I… I _swear_ I saw it, Rose. I was taking Fuzzbert for a walk…. I heard a noise in the woods and—and I saw this… I saw these two red eyes and…. Guah I don’t know how to describe it, but whatever it was it TACKLED A DEER BEFORE MY EYES AND NOW I’M STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF IT AND IT’S DEAD AND I FOUND THIS WALLET AND—,”

“Poppy,” the voice that came out was masculine, commanding, stern. Intimidating. It wasn’t Rose’s voice by miles. “Where are you _right now_?”

“Who the heck is this, where’s Rose?” Poppy cried, shaking.

“Poppy, you’re on speaker. I’m sorry, but Thistle was getting anxious,” Rose apologized in an instant. “Now where are you?” she asked with strained calmness in comparison to the other voice.

“I… okay. Uhm,” Poppy swallowed, trying to focus her jumbled thoughts. “Well um. I’m just in the edge of the woods just a little ways from my house.”

“Are you hurt?” Thistle’s voice demanded.

“N-no, I’m fine! I’m fine, perfectly fine, just...shaken up! The… red eyed thingy didn’t… do anything, it just ran away.”

“Poppy, I need you to listen to me carefully,” he started, his voice evening out but not losing all its brusqueness. “Are you listening?”

“Stop scaring her, Thistle,” Rose hissed faintly through the speaker but he didn’t reply.

“I’m listening, I’m listening,” Poppy immediately spoke up.

“I need you to go back home. _Right. Now._ Close your doors and do not leave for any reason till we get there, understood?”

“I...are you saying I’m _not_ crazy or have I completely lost it?” Poppy asked weakly, feeling her knees tremble.

There was silence again on the other end and finally Thistle’s voice came out but it was softer than before. “You’re not crazy, I can’t say more than that. Please listen to me, get back home. Lock your doors and your windows. Hold on to that wallet. Don’t tell anyone else what you saw, understood? We’ll be there by morning.”

Shuffling sounded from the other end like someone was getting up from a couch.

“Poppy?” Rose whispered worried.

“If—,” Poppy broke out of her trance and began to walk as quickly as she could back home, “If I’m not crazy… then what the _hell_ did I just see?”

“Poppy just do what Thistle said, okay? I can’t tell you right now, all I can say is if you don’t listen to us the same thing—”

“Rose!” yelled a voice in the distance through the speakers.

“Sorry, Poppy, I have to go. Hang tight, I’ll see you in the morning. Text or call me if anything happens, and don’t tell _anyone_ about this, got it?” she said briskly and the line suddenly went dead.

Poppy stared at the phone but kept up her brisk walk, those red eyes burned into her vision. She pocketed her phone and the green wallet in her hand and then took off in a sprint across the field, checking behind her shoulder to the dark forest every few seconds.

“Wait— _Fuzzbert,_ oh my god where’s my dog?!” Poppy shrieked, stopping at the edge of the fence surrounding her backyard. “He ran off—FUZZBERT! FUZZBERT, HERE BOY! HERE, BOY! FUZZBERT!!”

Poppy felt tears well up in her eyes as she whirled her head around, searching for her dog. She ran around to the front of the house, but didn’t see him. Panic gripped her.

“FUZZBERT!” she nearly screamed. The front door suddenly opened and, to Poppy’s immense relief, Fuzzbert was there in the arms of her very worried father.

“Poppy, what’s going on?!” Peppy frowned, “Fuzzbert showed up here acting crazy and scared, and when you didn’t show up I was getting worried!”

“Dad! Dad, thank god, oh thank god,” Poppy rushed towards her father and gave him the biggest bone crushing hug she could. “Oh gosh, I was so scared, you won’t _believe_ what I saw—,”

 _Don’t tell anyone else what you saw, understood?_ Thistle’s voice rang in her ears and come to think of it, how _could_ Poppy explain to her father what she’d just seen?!

“You saw what?” Peppy asked, extremely concerned. “What did you see, was it a coyote? Bear? Mountain lion?”

“It—It… yeah, it was a mountain lion!” Poppy lied, immediately feeling guilty about it but tried her best to keep up her act. “The thing was freaking _huge_ , it scared me half to death!!”

“...Damn it, I’ll have to tell the sheriff there’s a mountain lion in the area,” Peppy muttered under his breath. “It’s good you weren’t hurt, now come inside.”

Poppy didn’t need to be told twice as her father ushered her inside the house. Poppy quickly locked the door behind her, then ran to the back door in the kitchen to lock that too. She then proceeded, to her father’s bewilderment, to check all the windows and make sure they were locked.

“I don’t think a mountain lion is going to get through a closed window, Poppy,” he said, reaching out for her after she locked the small kitchen window above the sink. Poppy flinched when he touched her shoulder, her heart racing a mile a minute. He saw how scared she looked, and oh how Poppy wished she could talk to the calmest person she knew right about now, but Rose’s and Thistle’s warning still echoed in her mind.

_Don’t tell anyone._

_Don’t tell anyone._

_Red eyes._

_Hunger._

“Poppy?”

Poppy snapped her head up, eyes wide. Peppy was looking at her with extreme worry.

“I...think…” Poppy said hoarsely, “I think I’m just going to go to bed…”

“...Alright,” Peppy said uncertainly. “If you need anything just tell me. Okay?”

“‘Kay, Dad,” Poppy said quietly.

“Oh, and before I forget,” Peppy added before Poppy could walk off, “I’m leaving town on saturday. I’ll only be gone for about five days...will you be alright on your own?”

Poppy tensed, those red eyes flashing into her mind’s eye again.

“I...I think I can manage,” she croaked, feigning a grin. Peppy seemed satisfied with her answer and wrapped her in a hug.

“That’s my strong girl. Goodnight, Poppy,” he said, kissing her forehead.

“Night, Dad,” Poppy replied before turning around and leaving the kitchen and her father staring after her with a bit of vexation.

She slowly trudged up the stairs to her room and walking through the open door. She slowly closed her bedroom door and locked it, before rushing to the windows and locking them, too. She sat heavily on her bed and slowly laid down among her stuffed animals, her eyes wide open.

She would not be getting much sleep that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Art of Creek** :  
> Freezy-is-gay: [Tumblr Link](https://freezy-is-gay.tumblr.com/post/160558856381/i-felt-rather-uncomfortable-drawing-this)


	5. Vampires + Hunters = Shit is Real

* * *

 

This was shit.

It had to be the worst birthday Rose had ever constructed and it wasn’t even her fault.

The cake was pointlessly left in her fridge and she wasn’t about to suggest a pass by for it with Thistle in the tense rage he’d been in ever since Poppy had brought up the wallet over the phone. He’d snatched Rose’s phone away to put it on speaker, and usually she would have complained but in that moment she let it happen without a second thought.

They had been sitting on the couch in his house, watching a movie since Carter had ditched them for drinks. At the time she had thought it was on purpose, now she was grateful.

The engine of the Terradyne Gurkha RPV hummed quietly even from the inside of the spacious armored all-terrain vehicle and then there was a slight bounce that ramped up her seat and made her shift slightly.

As if she could sleep, even without the sun’s light starting to spill over the horizon as they drove north. They had been driving all night after packing their equipment in a haste, Thistle acting like he was possessed the entire time. Then they had started the long eight hour drive to Trollton.

All in silence.

“Does she still live at the same address?”

Rose tensed as the first sound broke the hours of long silence and she turned her emerald green gaze on the man driving the armored truck.

Her eyes studied his rigid chiseled jaw, his high cheek bones, the iciness of his blue eyes, the black hair sweeping up towards the front of his head...

“Yeah, she does,” Rose replied tersely.

Thistle glanced at Rose, still finding her lithe frame sitting in the same position leaning against the steel reinforced door. One leg over the other, her dark jeans, the black steel-toed boots, the tactical knife and gun holster on her waist… They hadn’t put on their armor yet but they were already suited for trouble. Except her auburn hair wasn’t tied up like she usually did before a hunt, but lose in a wavy cascades that made it to her shoulder blades. If Thistle wasn’t so on edge he might have enjoyed the intimidating and beautiful view she was.

“Think it’s a Pureblood?” she suddenly asked.

“I don’t know,” he grimaced looking ahead again and the miles of highway still stretched out before them. They were only about a few more hours from their destination.

“Sounds like it might be close to being an Esurient,” she muttered worried.

“If what Poppy said is true...maybe. But obviously not yet.”

“Of course, not yet,” Rose scoffed. “If it was…”

“Poppy would be dead,” he finished for her and at the edge of his vision he saw her flinch and bite her lip.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“We didn’t report to the Society, to your dad—”

“We’re not telling them shit,” Thistle cut in harshly, his hands gripping the steering wheel harder. “Not yet, at least.”

Rose snorted. “You’re acting rash, Thistle.”

“This is personal,” he growled quietly, his eyes narrowing. “Not like my father would give a shit anyways. We’re doing this on our own, it’s nothing we can’t handle,” he said with certainty.

Rose’s eyes narrowed and she picked up her phone again off her lap. Nothing from Poppy yet, but it was five in the morning now that they were in the same time zone.

Rose was worried for her old friend, how was she going to explain all this to Poppy? So far she had managed to keep her in the dark about this part of her life...maybe she could convince her not to ask. Rose snorted knowing that was impossible knowing Poppy.

As she thought about Poppy her mind drifted to their days as children. Much simpler times. Before Poppy, Thistle and Branch had been her only friends, more like her family. And she had been closest to Thistle due to their same age and similar traumatic pasts… Rose had been a _very_ angry and violent child back then, but that hadn’t stopped Poppy from trying to be her friend. When the younger girl had finally broken through Rose’s angry exterior…

Rose smiled.

They had never stopped being friends even after she had left Trollton before even Thistle to start her Hunter’s training. Poppy and her had sent each other letters till they got their first phones and the taste of the internet. They had never stopped talking since.

She decided to quickly send a text, worried about how much sleep her friend might have gotten...or worse, if the monster has tracked her home. ‘Poppy, we’re almost there. We should be there around 7 or 8 am.’ Send.

She got an immediate response from Poppy, to her surprise.

_‘Okay.’_

She put the phone down with a sigh.

“Thistle...if it is…”

“I don’t want to talk about it Rose, please,” he said turning his gaze on her and she could see the turmoil in them and she fell silent on that subject at least.

“If it is a Pureblood we need to be smart about this,” she insisted carefully. “We’ll—”

“We’re the best Hunters there are in our generation, Rose. We’ll be fine,” he asserted.

 _Technically, that would be you…_ She knew she was nothing past exceptional when it came to being a Hunter with her high intelligence and skill when it came to using weapons and martial arts, Thistle was a prodigy however.

She sighed and decided not to argue with her partner. Instead she thought on their last mission somewhere in the Colorado Rocky Mountains where they had hunted a coven of three bloodsuckers for two weeks across the national park killing hikers in apparent ‘bear maulings’.

“Remember that Pureblood in New York?”

“Everyone knows New York is a haven for vampires, Thistle,” Rose snorted looking over at him. “Which one?”

“The one that counts,” he amended. “Remember how we took it down?” he smirked just the slightest.

She chuckled. “Yeah I remember, it made you legendary in the Society overnight. Practically a rock star. If only killing werewolves did the same thing,” she snorted.

“ _Us_ , Rose. It made _us_ legendary,” he corrected adamantly. “I wouldn’t have been able to kill it if it hadn’t been for you,” he stated grimly turning those steely serious blue eyes on her. “If it wasn’t for you in the first place I would have almost died like with that first Pureblood we fought all those years ago.”

Rose felt blush run up to her face and she turned away frowning. “We got lucky back then, a pair of sixteen year olds should never have been fighting a Pureblood to begin with.”

“Yeah, but we did, and you saved us both with that bomb you rigged up. And you stitched me up and made sure I didn’t die.”

Rose half closed her eyes and stayed quiet, she could remember it like it was yesterday. It had been their first official hunt, their graduation hunt into full fledged members of the Hunter’s Order. As well as their first mission as Hunter partners, Hunter’s always worked in pairs if not squads, sometimes with only the same partner for life. Like them. That mission, by some erroneous mistake on the Society’s part they had been sent after an Esurient Pureblood instead of a Turned, almost resulting in both their deaths and their first shred of fame afterwards when they had narrowly escaped a gruesome fate and killed it. Making them the youngest Hunters to ever kill a Pureblood. It had all been a stroke of sheer dumb luck in Rose’s opinion.

“We’ll be fine,” Thistle repeated again looking at the road. “I know that because I have you by my side, there’s no better partner in the world.”

Rose gulped and she hoped he was right. She hoped even if some cynical part of her brain told her not to. She couldn’t even feel flattered at the moment with his faith in her.

“What are you going to do to it, if it’s the one?” she asked quietly and dared to look up.

The look of livid rage on Thistle's face was more frightening than the look of any vampire or monster they had ever fought together. It was all consuming. Black.

“I’m going to make is suffer through hell,” he snarled.

Silence befell the cabin again.

 

* * *

 

Poppy had not slept a wink. She’d laid in bed for hours and hours, flinching at every noise. Every creak of wood sounded like a growl, and every gust of wind sounded like a roar.

Sleep continued to evade her even as the sun began to rise.

Her phone buzzed suddenly, startling her yet she quickly dove for it. Rose had texted her what time she would be there and Poppy quickly replied with an “Okay” before setting her phone back down. Her father would leave for work by then, so there wouldn’t be the issue of explaining why her old friend from elementary school and _that_ friend’s friend were suddenly at their door. At least not yet.

Poppy decided to get up, since sleep refused to beckon her. She pushed the covers off herself and slipped into her fuzzy slippers, tying a pink fluffy bathrobe around herself. She timidly unlocked her bedroom door and ever so slowly opened it, peering out through the crack.

The hallway was empty. Poppy opened it fully and stepped out and hugging her arms for comfort. She tiptoed down the hall to the stairs, careful to not make a noise as she crept down the carpeted steps.

She made it to the kitchen without an issue, where the first thing she did was make herself a large container of coffee. She was going to need it. She scooped in more coffee grounds than what was probably necessary into the filter and filled the water tub, then turned on the coffee maker. It brewed slowly and as she waited, she dug a bagel out of a bag next to the breadbox and started to munch.

The coffee maker finally beeped and she helped herself to a large steaming cup of coffee, which she promptly firehosed in french vanilla creamer. The coffee warmed Poppy up to the core, comforting her somewhat.  

Poppy checked her phone. 5:30am.

Rose had better come soon…though what on _earth_ she had in mind was beyond Poppy. Wasn’t she just a secretary at some big weapon’s company?!

Fuzzbert padded over to Poppy and nudged her foot with a wet nose. Poppy looked down at Fuzzbert, though her mind was deep in thought.

“You know, Fuzz…” she said softly. “If I didn’t know any better...I would think that what I saw was a...was a _vampire.”_

Fuzzbert only woofed in reply. She continued to eat and drink in silence, thinking this over in her mind. It made _sense._ The red eyes, the fact that it had been drinking the blood of a deer _from it’s neck…_ But she also couldn’t be certain. And if that thing really was a creature from mystical lore, why hadn’t it...well, _attacked_ her?

At 6AM Poppy’s phone buzzed and she picked it up a little too quickly, almost throwing it in the air. The name she saw sent uncertain feelings through her and disappointment.

Creek: _‘Poppy, r u alright? U didn’t text me last night like u promised. Don’t tell me my massage sucked u dry. ;)’_

 _Sucked me dry…._ Her mind flashed back to those red eyes but she shook her head, rubbing her face to clear her mind.

‘I’m fine! Kinda. I saw a mountain lion while taking Fuzz on a walk so I was pretty freaked out the rest of the night,’ she typed back. ‘Don’t worry, im fine tho.’

Not a minute later her phone buzzed again.

 _‘Glad to hear you are alright.’_ The text message suddenly formal. _‘I’m sorry you got scared, beautiful. If you need another massage just come on over. You know I’ll make time for you, okay?’_

Poppy smiled warmly at her boyfriend’s generosity.

‘Thanks, I might hold you up to that…. Lord knows I need another stress reliever after what I saw. 0__0’

_‘Anything for you love, I know it must have been bad if you’re up this early. I’m guessing you didn’t get any sleep, did you? Try to get some, promise?’_

‘When you see a mountain lion devouring a deer right before your eyes, sleep is hard to come by. I promise I’ll get some sleep later, tho.’

_‘Good. Love you, Popps. Don’t go out in the woods again at night, k? Ttyl. xoxo’_

‘Love you too Creeky and I promise, im never doing that again. XOXOXOXOXOXOXX <3 <3 ttyl’

Poppy slowly set down her phone again, taking a giant gulp of her coffee. The warm liquid went straight to her stomach, making her sigh contentedly.

The momentary contentment quickly grew to unease and she picked up her phone again. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to say.

“You’re up early again,” her father’s voice startled her. Poppy jumped, swearing under her breath before turning to her dad.

“Yeah, had trouble sleeping last night. It’s fine though, I’m fine,” Poppy quickly brushed the matter aside. “Leaving for work?”

“Just let me get some coffee first,” Peppy chuckled, grabbing the large coffee pot and pouring some into a travel mug. “Try to sleep some more today, you look like you need it.”

“....’kay, Dad,” Poppy said quietly. Peppy took a swig of his black coffee and grabbed a bagel for himself.

“I’m off, see you tonight!” he called over his shoulder. Then he turned and straightened his back and was once again Mayor Peppy, one of the best mayors the town had ever had. Not to brag of course.

Poppy wished him farewell before turning back to her phone, finally punching in the message she wanted to send.

‘So how exactly are you planning on helping?’ she typed. Her fingers hovered over the send button, frowning. She changed her mind and deleted it. Whatever plan Rose had, Poppy would find out when they got here.

 

* * *

 

Poppy did _not_ expect a giant black armored vehicle… _thing_ to park in her driveway. She gaped from the window before rushing to the front door, unlocking it and swinging the door wide open.

Her eyes were apparently _not_ playing tricks on her as Rose stepped out—or rather jumped out—the large machine.

Poppy was speechless to say the least.

Her mouth dropped even further when she saw a burly, thick built man also step out of the vehicle on the other side. Her eyebrows raised. _That’s Thistle?!_ From the way Rose had often talked about him, she’d imagined him….. Well, a lot different. Maybe less tall.

And then...there was the fact they almost looked like military or some kind of special forces. Dark jeans, pitch black steel-toed boots. And good Lord! Were those swords on their hips or really huge knives?! And...a gun holster on each hip, both of them wearing black shirts made of some kind of special material that was just the slightest bit glossy in the sunlight.

The man held back by the strange truck as Rose quickly trotted over, his blue eyes tracking her and Poppy swore they looked like they were glowing but maybe that was the morning light playing tricks on her tired eyes.

“Poppy!” Rose gasped relieved throwing her arms around the shorter girl, bringing her into a hug. “Are you alright?”

“...um… fine…what are you _wearing?”_ Poppy pulled away from the hug and looked her up and down, “Is that a...what is that?” she pointed to the sword-dagger thing, looking up at her friend absolutely confused. “I’m…I’m lost, what’s going on?!”

Rose grimaced as she took a step back. “It’s…hard to explain,” she admitted.

Thistle walked up from behind Rose after locking their huge truck, towering as he looked down at a somewhat familiar face.

“Honestly, after what I saw last night, you could tell me Santa Claus was real and I would believe you,” Poppy said, hugging her arms again. “So…explain? Please?”

“You’ve grown a lot since I last saw you,” Thistle spoke up, trying to smile but it was like a scowl was permanently glued on his face. Nothing about him said ‘friendly’.

“And you apparently ate Arnold Schwarzenegger since I last saw ya,” Poppy raised an eyebrow at him.  

That managed to get a slight smirk to tug at his lips. “Still as sharp as ever, I—” he suddenly stopped his eyes going wide as he stared at the shorter girl. He stepped around Rose and leaned down, his broad shoulders suddenly blocking the view and his face inches from Poppy’s, his eyes wide as they stared at her neck and they seemed to glow...harsher!

“Uuuhh…” Poppy was unable to think of a response to this sudden close and awkward proximity, but Thistle drew away seemingly as soon as he’d come near.

“She’s been bitten,” he growled softly. “Recently. I’d say yesterday.”

“WHAT?” Rose suddenly shrieked taking a step closer.

“Huh?” Poppy squinted. “Whaddya mean bit?”

Rose grabbed Poppy’s face and turned her face to the opposite side Thistle had been looking at.

“Are you sure?!” she demanded looking desperately at her partner.

“More than sure,” he stated grimly. “And by the look of the scarring she’s been someone’s favorite snack for a while now,” he grumbled.

“....excuse me? What did you just call me?” Poppy was incredulous as she grabbed Rose’s wrists. “Sorry, can someone just tell me _what_ the _FUCK_ is going on?!”

Rose let go of her friend’s face and turned a mortified look on Thistle.

He looked at her with a frown. “Look’s like you were right, we got a bigger problem on our hands here than we initially thought.”

“Than _you_ initially thought,” Rose corrected snidely.

“We have to tell her now.”

“That’s against the law!” Rose spat back.

“Too late, she’s seen too much and she’s some leech’s pet-food. She might get turned or killed if we leave her in the dark, the law is pretty clear to me here,” he argued stubbornly.

Rose groaned, her hand smacking her face and trying not to claw it. “Thistle...you of all people interpret the law a _little_ too freely,” she spat and looked at Poppy. “Can we come inside? We’ll explain what we can to you in there.”

“Y-yeah, yeah, come inside,” Poppy turned and led them through the front door. Her legs felt like rubber and her head was spinning over what she’d just heard.

She was someone’s _snack?_

_A leech’s pet-food?!_

_She’d been bitten?!_

_By what, a freaking—?_

Oh.

“It’s vampires, isn’t it?!” Poppy whirled around and nearly screeched once Thistle had closed the door.

Thistle looked impressed as he walked in while Rose grimaced trying to find a way to deny the statement.

“You’re still sharp as ever,” Thistle commented while Rose still tried to think of what to say. “Yes, vampires are real, and so are werewolves, banshees— Omph!” he coughed suddenly as Rose punched his side.

“Shut up, Theodore! She doesn’t need to _know_ that much! Are you trying to traumatize her?!” she spat.

“....In all fairness, I was already traumatized from last night. Now knowing werewolves exist too isn’t… Surprising?” Poppy said quietly. “I mean its by god _surprising_ like WHAT but like...okay, I need to sit down,” Poppy plopped heavily into the living room couch, holding her head in her hands.

Rose groaned looking at Thistle as he straightened himself out, rubbing his side.

“Are you sure it’s not too late to erase her memories?” she asked hopefully looking up at her partner.

Thistle turned his glowing blue gaze on Poppy and suddenly she couldn’t look away, the sensation…almost familiar as she drowned in the pulsing of those blue eyes. She felt frozen, trapped, and like a cold clammy sensation was shivering through her eyes, over her brain invading through it and then down into her spine.

He blinked and the spell was suddenly broken as he looked at Rose again.

“Yeah, it’s too late for me to wipe her memories. We’ll just have to tell her the truth.”

“Uh, sorry, _what the hell was that?_ ” Poppy seemed to have been crying that a lot lately, but that sudden experience had jarred her quite badly.

“Sorry, Poppy,” Thistle apologized sitting down himself across from her on a loveseat. “Some Hunters when we consume concentrated vampire blood, gain some of their basic abilities, like hypnotism and memory blanking but it’s very limited compared to what vampires can actually do,” he explained calmly.

Rose gritted her teeth and knew at this point she couldn’t shut Thistle up unless she knocked him out which was not even possible at the moment. Poppy could only stare.

“....’kay. That makes....sense? I guess?” she tugged the bottom of her lip uncertainly. “Um, you said I was bit...I’m not gonna turn _into_ a vampire...am I?” she asked her voice suddenly pitching an octave.

Rose decided to do her best and support her best friend as she plopped herself down next to Poppy and offered her hand. Poppy took it graciously and squeezed hard.

“No,” Rose explained calmly squeezing her hand back. “If you were turning you’d know it. It’s unbearably painful, some say like burning alive. In order for that to happen you need to have ingested the blood of a vampire and had their venom injected into your body, usually by their fangs. The two together catalyze and start the turning.”

“The point is though, what you saw last night was definitely a vampire, Poppy,” Thistle concluded grimly. “Probably the very same bloodsucker that killed my grandma and little brother,” he snarled his voice getting angrier with each word.

Poppy was taken aback.

“What makes you say that? …WOAH woah, woah, hold up, time out,” Poppy waved her arms, registering what Thistle said. “Branch…and your grandma…were killed by _vampires?!”_

Rose sighed and snatched Poppy’s hand again, patting it.

“Yes,” Thistle sighed leaning forward and folding his hands over his knees. “Twelve years ago, they were killed by vampires. You were all told it was a car accident, right?” She nodded. “Well, that was a cover up. We found my grandma’s body but we never found Branch’s or half the victims that had gone missing twelve years ago. The Hunter’s Order did a purge twelve years ago, in that town just north of here. It was a den for them, know it?”

“....A town north of… are you talking about _Bergen_ Town?”

“Yes…” he whispered looking into her eyes again. “Do you still have the wallet?”

“I— yeah, it’s right here,” Poppy took the wallet out of the pocket of her bathrobe and handed it over to Thistle.

He tentatively took it, almost hesitating as he brought it to his face and opened it. The pain that crossed his face...was impossible to hide.

“Yeah...this is her wallet,” he groaned, fingering a picture inside. “Hehe...I almost...forgot what he looked like,” he muttered, his eyes watering as he slowly closed the older leather wallet.

Rose frowned remembering how Thistle didn’t have a lot of photos of his brother after that incident… Mr. Oak had hidden them all if not destroyed any memory or proof that his wife and youngest son had ever existed.

Thistle suddenly surged up, clutching the wallet and shoving it in his pocket.

“Look Poppy, we’re going to go out there and hunt down this leech,” he suddenly growled his eyes hard again. “I want to you stay here and don’t open the door for anyone till we give you the all clear, alright?”

“...Okay,” Poppy nodded her head. Then she paused. “Um...there’s this question I’ve been meaning to ask,” she frowned. “Why…why did the vampire run away from me? It could’ve...attacked me and killed me but it didn’t. Why?”

Rose grimaced and this time her face was the one to get hard. “I don’t know. Not all vampires… How can I explain this? Some vampires root themselves into human society, blend in and feed discreetly and interact with humans, but that still doesn’t make them human. To them, we’re just food, and sometimes we’re their tools to make soldiers for their wars.”

“That still doesn't explain why it didn’t kill me,” Poppy argued.

“It doesn’t make sense,” Thistle admitted. “Especially if this one was as starved as you made it sound, which means it's close to turning into an Esurient.”

“...a what now?” Poppy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“An Esurient is what we call a vampire that has transformed into a monster and has lost all control due to starvation. No matter how much it feeds it will keep eating and killing everything in its path till it's put down,” Rose explained tartly.

“...do all vampires turn into Esurients?” Poppy whispered, horrified.

“Not if they feed often,” Thistle replied. “Turned vampires are much easier to fall into Esurient level than Purebloods, Patrician vampires or Half-blood vampires for that matter.”

“I’m going to pretend I understand what you just said.”

Thistle chuckled and nodded in agreement. “It’s a lot to get your head wrapped around, I know. I’ve been training since ten just to kill them, just like Rose here,” he said gesturing to her. Poppy gaped.

“ _Ten?”_ she squeaked.

“It’s a hard life,” Thistle agreed. “But it’s the life and job of a Hunter.”

“And not everyone even makes it through training,” Rose commented. “In fact, about sixty percent don’t make it past training.”

“...oh.”

“The point is we don’t know why that vampire didn’t attack you last night, especially if you interrupted its feeding. Vampires are most vicious when feeding and you were a juicy steak standing in front of it,” Thistle muttered confused.

Rose glared at him unimpressed.

“Maybe…maybe it’s a friendly vampire?” Poppy suggested.

Rose suddenly busted out laughing and Thistle stared and scowled as she let out hoarse breaths till she could finally talk again.

“Poppy. There is _no_ such thing as a friendly vampire. They are all vicious monsters that would sooner rip your throat out than be your ‘friend’.”

Poppy crossed her arms. She had no idea why she was suddenly feeling defensive over that creature that had scared her out of her wits last night, but putting things in perspective she realized how much it all _didn’t_ add up.

“Have you guys even _seen_ How To Train Your Dragon?” Poppy huffed. “The dragons were ‘bloodthirsty monsters’ but when you dug a little deeper they were just misunderstood.”

Rose stared incredulous, hardly believing the words that had just come out of Poppy’s ever optimistic mouth and at the same time she wasn’t surprised.

She glanced at Thistle expectantly and he glared at her and let out a foul sigh as he knew she wanted him to do something to convince her thickheaded friend. He knew only one story that could do that and like hell he was going to share it all.

“Poppy… She’s right. My mother...she was turned and she tried to kill me and Branch when we were kids,” he grounded out past his teeth.

Poppy slowly unfolded her arms, staring with her eyes wide. _Oh._

“I’m...I’m sorry, I didn’t...know,” she whispered.

Thistle gritted his teeth and looked away. “Just _don’t_ share that with _anyone_ , alright?”

Poppy nodded mutely, eyes downcast.

“Here’s a decent possibility,” Rose offered trying to dispel the tension. “The vampire last night might not have attacked you because it knew you belonged to someone already,” she explained logically. “Someone it might know and fear. It's not uncommon for vampires to wage turf battles over their feeding grounds if they’ve settled and claimed the same area.”

“Or it could be different,” Poppy muttered under her breath, but she straightened up, sighing. “Yeah...maybe.”

“By the way,” Thistle said looking back at Poppy. “When a Hunter is on vampire blood their hearing is almost as good as theirs,” he pointed out sharply, tapping the side of his head by his ear. Poppy flushed.

“I can’t help to look on the bright side!” Poppy threw her hands in the air. “It’s who I am!!”

“Well...try not to on this occasion,” Rose said knowing it might be in vain. “It can get someone you love, killed.”

Poppy’s eyes remained downcast for a moment, before looking back up at the two.

“So,” she asked, “How are you planning on catching him?”

“Him?” Thistle echoed, his eyes sharp and alert as he took in the information.

“...It _looked_ like a him,” Poppy shrugged. “He was wearing a blue hoodie. I mean it _was_ dark and he had the hood over his head, and I saw him from the back…but his face… I think I saw it for like…. A split second. It was a guy, I’m pretty sure.”

“Do you remember where you saw him?” Thistle asked quietly already pulling out his phone which was in a shockproof black case.

“Yeah,” Poppy pointed towards the kitchen, “Straight in that direction, on the edge of the woods. You’ll see the body of a dead deer, if the vampire hasn’t returned for it.”

Thistle looked in the direction she pointed and nodded.

“Alright, remember what I said, don’t open the door for anyone,” he reminded sternly shoving his phone forward towards Poppy after unlocking the screen. “And stay put, don’t let any of your friends come around here till this is over and let’s exchange numbers in case you need to get a hold of me and Rose can’t pick up.”

“Okay,” Poppy said, taking out her phone and the two quickly exchanged numbers.

“Let’s go, Rose,” Thistle said curtly tucking his phone away again and headed for the door.

Rose turned to Poppy for a moment and pulled her into a hug. “This will be over soon, I promise. We’ll protect you.”

“I know...I always knew you were a badass,” Poppy smiled hugging her back. “You were too good for a secretary job.”

Rose grinned, trying not to chuckle. She let go of Poppy and stood up, going through a pack on her right hip as Thistle opened the front door and glared outside, looking around.

In a few moments Rose had procured a small bottle from her pouch and passed it to Poppy. “Take one of these, you’ll have to take one every day. It’ll make your blood into something like poison for a vampire to drink. Till we can figure out who’s feeding off you this is the best we can do. It might make you a little nauseous though,” she warned. “Remember one every twenty-four hours or it’s pointless.”

“Got it.” Poppy nodded her head as she took the black bottle and looked down at it curiously for a moment.

“Call us if anything happens!” Rose called over her shoulder already headed for the door, within moments they were gone.

Poppy locked the door behind them and watched the black vehicle pull out of the driveway and into the alley from the window and into the field and towards the woods behind Poppy’s house.

Poppy slowly sat back down in the couch, her head in her hands. She glanced at the bottle of pills in her right hand and decided to pop one into her mouth—why not start taking these now? If a vampire was constantly feeding on her, she’d rather not take any chances.

She opened the bottle and an unmarked black capsule fell into her open palm. She stared at it for a moment before she chucked it into her mouth like a candy and swallowed it without water.

 _I need to go take a cold shower,_ she thought, getting up from the couch still feeling like her brain was reeling.

She went upstairs to her bedroom where she got out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower, relishing in the feeling the cold water gave her as it soothed her nerves.

Half an hour later, she stepped back out again, dripping wet but satisfied. She dried herself off and got dressed, before collapsing onto her bed.

She felt completely drained. It wasn’t even ten o’clock and already she felt like she’d been tossed and turned and thrown around with enough information to make one’s head explode.

Poppy slowly lifted her fingers to her neck, rubbing it where Thistle had stared. This information that someone was feeding off her was... _horrifying_ to say the least. Who on earth could do such a thing?! Was it someone she _knew?!_ And how come she never remembered anything?! Or realized it until she had been told by some mythical Hunter straight out of a horror story?!

Poppy balled a fist and banged it on her forehead. This wasn’t helping her relax.

She took out her phone and opened her photos app, hoping to spend some time giggling or smiling at those pictures she’d taken yesterday of Biggie with—

—wait a moment.

Poppy squinted and clicked the most recent photo in her library. A startling image appeared, making Poppy’s jaw drop.

_She’d taken a picture of the vampire!_

Half his face was still not quite visible, but, though the glowing red eyes still made her shiver, she could see his expression clear as day. It wasn’t of malice, of anger, or even monster-like.

He was _afraid_ . In fact he quite possibly looked even more terrified than _Poppy_ had been.

Poppy squinted at the picture, studying it carefully.

He wore no shoes. His clothes were in tatters. He looked…

 _Human._ And not in the sense that he was humanoid or had the appearance of a human, but...he didn’t look monster-like to Poppy at all. He just looked scared…like a lost child.

Poppy sat up, looking up from her phone.

Her mind raced to the two Hunters currently out in the woods, hunting this poor scared boy down.

This was wrong…

_This was wrong!_

Every part of her being practically shouted it as she looked at the frightened face one more time.

She couldn’t let Thistle and Rose kill that vampire. Not yet. They had to give him a chance, at _least_ explain why he ran away from her. Maybe then everything would become clear! Maybe then...Poppy could prove that the nagging feeling in her brain was right. That this vampire _was_ different.

Poppy hopped off her bed, yanked on some shoes, and with record speed charged out of her room, jumping down the stairs two at a time. Then, ignoring Thistle’s and Rose’s warnings, she ran out the back door and jumped over the fence, ignoring Fuzzbert as he yapped after her. She paused for a moment, taking a split second to rethink her decision as she landed on the brown grass on the other side. Then, defiantly, began to march towards the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Art** :  
> freezy-is-gay: [Tumblr Link](https://freezy-is-gay.tumblr.com/post/160655059596/this-scene-was-so-fast-but-it-was-amazing-at-the)


	6. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Authors: We just want to thank you so far for the wonderful comments and art so far guys! We are a squealing mess over here. Also expect updates on Tuesdays and Fridays, we hope to keep hearing what you think! Again, thank you!!!

* * *

 

The Gurkha truck traveled along the unpaved road, the suspension and specialized shocks made the ride smoother but that didn’t stop the occasional jarring as the armored vehicle started to cut across the field toward the tree line.

Grabbing the clutch and hitting the breaks Thistle put the vehicle to a stop below the shade and left the engine roaring and quietly rumbling as he yanked off his seat belt.

His enhanced vision glowed as he looked out over the treeline.

Rose opened her case of blood pills and chucked one of the red capsules into her mouth and swallowed after picking up her steel canteen to take a quick drink.

“There’s nothing out there so far,” he whispered and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment and Rose did the same.

The sun was already well over the horizon, it was some time after eight in the morning, almost nine. Rose pulled up a lunch box, the shiny material of the bag gleaming.

“We should eat,” she muttered.

“Won’t taste good after that pill takes effect,” he pointed out. “Besides, I’m not hungry.”

He opened the door and he slid out, easily hitting the floor in a single step with his tall six foot frame.

Rose frowned and tossed the lunchbox back under the seat. Opening her door a flat rail of metal pulled out automatically from her under the side of the black armor of the truck's body and she set her foot on it and jumped out and quietly closed the door behind her.

She felt the capsule dissolving her stomach, unsettling it a little but her body was long accustomed to the effects as the blood started to surge in her body and take hold. Disgusting tainted blood...but they needed it to do their job, otherwise they could not physically keep up with their quarry. She hated the pills, but she knew she could not say that her partner felt the same about them. Thistle in comparison had a slight problem when it came to the V-Blood pills...

Her vision started to sharpen and with it they became more sensitive to the light and she slipped on her black shades so she wouldn’t have to squint. She had to admit she didn’t hate the enhancements the blood gave to her body but the sensations it stirred they had long since trained to handle and suppress and the danger they posed to them in their profession and even to their eventual long term mental health and even lasting effects to their bodies… That she didn’t like it one bit and she wasn’t referring to the _good_ side effects.

It was always a risk they had to willingly take when they swallowed the pills.

Thistle was already headed into the trees and she quickly followed, drawing out her gun as did he.

The scents of the forest grew sharper and Thistle was taking deep breaths, following his nose. The smell of carrion…

It was not long that he was drawn to the scent of blood and death, and he could pick up the faded scent of the monster. It smelled like something cold and dead before it started rotting along with an unnatural sweetness that was meant to draw a human in when in their presence. However right now under the effects of the pill, it clashed with his senses.

As they came up to the mangled corpse, crows cawed and scattered. A swarm of black flies buzzed and hummed over the body as Thistle got closer, unbothered by the sight.

He looked down and the savagely torn neck and pulled his shaded up to his head.

“Looks like this one is a messy eater,” Rose grumbled as she came up beside him and gazed down at the corpse.

He watched her bend down and pull out a pair of medical gloves and slip them on. She had a far more extensive education in medicine than he did which is why they complimented each other so well.

“Or he was starving and falling to Esurient level already,” Thistle retorted turning up his gaze towards the trees and looking about, listening carefully.

Rose inspected the gashes, her gloved finger smearing with dry brown gore as she split the flesh gently and looked for the bite marks. As she found them she sized them up with her fingers and pressed her pinkie into the wound and measured them, looking troubled a few moments later.

“This vampire is barely a young adult, Thistle. Probably not even twenty years old,” she muttered. “The wounds are not the right size for an older one…”

Thistle looked down at her confused. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” she grimaced. “It might be a Turned most likely.”

“But it still had my grandmother’s wallet,” he argued.

“I didn’t say I had all the answers,” she shrugged standing up and yanking the gloves off and balling them up into a wad. “It could just be a coincidence that he found it and kept it…” she said unconvinced as she yanked out her knife and bent down again, disfiguring the dead deer’s neck further with her blade, destroying the evidence.

“No killer would hold onto something that has no value to them,” Thistle growled.

“No,” she agreed  as she stood up cleaning her knife. “But a kid that got turned might.”

“That still makes no sense,” Thistle retorted. “No family pictures that aren’t theirs are going to make them hold on to it. Someone who commits murder though...would.”

Rose nodded in agreement. They had found their fair share of vampires lugging around picture IDs of their victims in their pockets as if could redeem them for killing them. The mad ones had made collages of their victims on the walls of their lair like it was some kind of game for them and they were counting faces. Those were always the worst. The most insane and driven by bloodlust.

“What do you want to do then?” she asked.

“We’re going to catch it and strangle the answers out of it,” he grumbled starting to walk into the woods again.

Rose let out a long deep breath, her eyes turning to the dead deer again on the forest floor and the bed of autumn leaves littering the ground. It’s neck was broken...even starving this particular vampire was still strong, but then again, when were they not?

Thistle broke into a sprint, starting to blaze through the forest no normal human could match but it quickly made his heart race too fast and his breath to catch, drawing his body to its physical limits. Yet he always pushed till the change in smells finally made him stop.

He was panting slightly, finding himself before an old thick tree. The vampire's scent lingered in this area more strongly and Thistle took a deep breath just to be sure.

His eyes caught sight of the ropes and stakes in the ground and he frowned.

Looking back he knew Rose had not followed, her stamina was amazing but it did not compare to his own when they both were on the blood pills. And she, unlike him, didn’t push her body to the limit till it could break under the strain.

He pulled out his phone and his bottle of pills. Shaking the bottle he chucked his second pill for the day and swallowed. The internal pain from the physical strain began to dampen till it was completely gone and his heart was beating at a steady rate again, strength swelling through his muscles and making him smile for a moment.

There was no phone service out here… He shoved the phone back into his pocket and pulled out his handheld transceiver and pressed the black button.

“Rose?”

The hazy buzzing started before a click and her voice came through.

_“Did you find something, Thistle?”_

“Yeah, you need to come see this. Find my coordinates on the GPS tracker and bring the truck here. I left the keys in the ignition.”

 _“Got it,”_ her voice clicked in.

“And be careful when driving here, there’s some fallen logs,” he added. “Don’t get a dent on her.”

The line clicked again and only silence came through for a moment, making him smirk.

_“.....Thistle, shut the fuck up.”_

He grinned and restrained pushing the button, speaking only to the air.

“She’d flip out if I said I was actually talking about _her_ and not the truck,” he snorted to himself rolling his eyes. Ah, this sucked. Another rule. He meant it about the truck though.

“Hey, she’s my baby,” he chortled into the radio.

_“Your baby can go sleep in a ditch.”_

He laughed and put the radio back in its sheath on his belt. He started to pace around the track, sniffing the air and looking around the area. As he stepped closer he careful not to activate it, it was a rather basic yet effective trap. Obviously meant for large animals… Deer.

What was this vampire doing? The more he thought about it the more confused he was.

Half an hour later he heard the sound of the familiar engine in the distance and turned back as his truck bowled over a thicket of bushes and turned them into pancakes, snapping branches as it plowed through, ripping past them with the steel bumper and making Thistle wince. He tried not to grimace and sigh as Rose parked ten feet away from him and the trap.

The door popped open and she slipped out.

“What did you find?” she called and walked over calmly, after closing the door behind her.

“Look,” he gestured with a nod of his head.

She walked up and stood next to him, looking down confused. She sniffed the air and she was even more puzzled.

“A trap?”

“Made by our residential fiend,” Thistle added dryly.

“Why?” she asked confused. “Obviously humans don’t walk out here...and no idiot would fall into this.”

Thistle gave her a bored incredulous look and she rolled her eyes chuckling cynically.

“No, you’re right, an idiot would fall into this,” she agreed but then her voice became dead serious. “But obviously this leech didn’t set it up for a human.”

“No,” Thistle agreed. “There’s the faint scent of a dead deer here, very faint…”

“Really?” she echoed taking a deep breath through her nose. “I don’t smell it,” she mumbled eyeing her partner.

“I do,” he said grimly.

“This is not usual behavior, Thistle,” she grounded out. “There’s a town full of people just a few miles from here. Is it trying to starve itself on purpose?” she growled out.

“If its master told it to…”

Rose’s face grew dark and furious. “Someone around here is trying to start a slaughter? We haven’t seen anything like this in years...”

Thistle nodded, clearly troubled and looking back towards the direction of the town. Was there a coven here, again? Like twelve years ago? And if so...what the hell were they planning?

As he looked at Rose again she knew she was thinking the same thing.

“We need to catch it and kill it,” she said softly looking at the trap. “This might have been a ploy to just lure you and your dad out here, Thistle,” she said hating to say it. “I mean, finding the wallet out here after all these years? So close to where it happened… Where your dad had led the largest purge in the last fifty years of the Society’s history…”

“Yeah…” Thistle growled annoyed, his irritation quickly becoming rage at the idea it was all for nothing except springing a trap. But that still meant he could get to the bottom of the mystery. That he could find some answers. It still meant there was a chance he could avenge his little brother…

“Let’s set up the trap here,” he decided gruffly making Rose freeze up and turn to him with wide concerned eyes.

“The sun is getting brighter, Thistle…”

“If this leech is starving he won’t be able to resist the smell even with the sunlight, and by the smell of it, it checks this trap every day. He can’t be far away,” Thistle cut her off, his voice harsh and calculating. Cold. “They’re like sharks, one whiff even from miles away and he’ll come running here for the frenzy.”

Rose grimaced and nodded. Better to get this over with now in the daylight when they had the advantage.

“Go park the truck about five minutes away behind some cover, downwind. I’ll set up the blood.”

She nodded mutely and he followed her to the black armored vehicle. He opened the back door of the spacious back cabin, one of the seat remodeled into a cage with chains and thick bars. He reached in and pulled out a large locked crate and popped open the latches, an artillery of weaponry revealed all with the logos of his father’s weapon company stamped on with matte black paint making them almost invisible.

He yanked out two of the net guns and set then aside on the ground. Next he pulled out his vest and other gear and tossed it on the forest floor next to the weapons. He closed the weapon box after that and Rose came back from the back of the truck’s bed with one of their coolers.

Quietly and with a grateful nod he took it by the handle and walked back towards the trap as she slipped back into the truck and drove it back southward to hide.

Thistle inspected the trees around the area, and there were several good ones to hide up in as he suited up, putting everything on except the head gear which always disturbed him. He got to work, putting metal stakes into two of the suitable trees.

By the time he heard calm footsteps rustling the leaves coming from somewhere behind him, he was done.

He turned back to find Rose fully suited, her hair tied up in a tight ponytail and without her helmet either. It honestly not only impaired their movement but muffled their hearing. Thistle didn’t know why it was standard issue, the Society ought to come up with a better design that didn’t look like a prison guards riot suits.

In her hands she had her personal sniper rifle, the long barrel of the gun glinting in the dappled sunlight and shade.

“We’re going to catch him alive,” Thistle reminded her with a serious frown.

“I know, this is just in case,” she said pulling her gun up. She shifted the case of handheld tranquilizers and pulled out her paralytic pistol. “This is just in case too,” she muttered with a serious frown.

Thistle grinned, Rose was an amazing shot. He had never known her to miss, not even once. She had been top of their class and when she had agreed to be his hunting partner it had been the union of envy for the other students in the academy. The top two joining forces to become an unstoppable team.

He still remembered how happy he had been that day when she had said yes. Close friends since childhood...he wouldn’t have it any other way. No other partner could ever suit him...nor probably tolerate him as much as Rose did.

Thistle may have gotten the fame for striking the finishing blow on the three purebloods and for being the strongest, but every one of those kills had only been possible because of Rose in his opinion. Anyone that underestimated her would soon discover it would be the last mistake they’d ever make.

“Here,” he tossed her the large heavy net gun and she easily caught it in one hand.

“I’m taking this tree,” she called walking to the right before he could even say anything. He didn’t mind and smirked, Thistle always made sure she could get the best spot for her shots.

He watched her for a moment as she strapped the guns over her back and started to climbed up the tree. Thistle looked away and picked up the cooler, setting it by the trap. He opened it and saw the line of blood bags inside, enough to fill up half a body.

Yanking out his black steel tactical blade from its sheath he sliced the first bag and tossed it on the ground, the red blood gurgling out and saturating the air.

Thistle's face tensed up as he took in the smell, it was...almost appealing, yet his body tried to fight it off with a sense of disgust. But he would be lying if he said it didn’t set his nerves on fire and make him feel...alive. Ready to fight. Some just liked the smell of blood, it made their senses and bloodrage stir, apparently he was one of them—

 _I need to cut back on the blood pills…._ He thought with irritating denial and he knew how hard that would be for him to do even with Rose’s constant worrying and nagging. Even going as far to take his pills from him when she got fed up with his behavior.

He cut the next bag and tossed it after the other and then another. Soon all ten bags were spilling and soaking the soil with a thick and heavy pool that gleamed a dark scarlet in the light, drenching the leaves and dry blades of grass.

Soon the air was suffocating, the wind stirring it.

Thistle rushed back towards his tree some ten feet away and began to climb along the back where the studs of metal would not be hit by the sunlight. He settled down on on of high branches hidden by the leave, precariously floating over the forest floor.

He glanced across the clearing barely catching sight of Rose in her tree high up hidden my a multitudinous amount of leaves. He only found her because he knew what to look for as she peered through a scope towards the forest floor.

He pulled his net gun off his back and readied it, getting into position and pulled out his regular piston and placed it beside him after silencing any equipment that might make noise.

Thistle could hear Rose’s calm heartbeat and breathing in the silence thank’s to his enhanced hearing along with his own body making the betraying noised at a slow pace and he knew she could hear it too. But now they were listening for something different, a familiar sound running fast through the forest like a bullet that they had to catch.

It was a waiting game now.

A long, patient wait for the monster to come out of hiding.

 

* * *

 

Branch was writing poetry again. What started as an ‘excuse’ to practice his handwriting before he completely forgot how to even write had turned into a faithful habit over the years. He tried his best to copy the same flow and language that were in the poetry books he’d stolen from the library, some of the few books he had that weren’t informative or how-to books. He wouldn’t say he was a master by any means, but writing allowed him to cope with his dark curse.

Sometimes he would write about things that made him happy. Sometimes he wrote about his loneliness. Sometimes he even wrote about the desire to eat blood; those were almost always crumpled up and thrown away.

Currently, he was writing about a stupid girl with stupid pink hair who stupidly snuck up on him while he was being too stupid to pay attention.

His written words were much more elaborate than that, of course, but that was the basic message he was writing down. He hoped he hadn’t scared her too badly...

But as he thought about her his hunger flared. Branch paused in his scribbling and bit down on his knuckles, trying to push that feeling away.

Her scent had been so intoxicating...he’d only gotten a whiff but it was enough to drive him mad. Had it not been for his panic at her seeing him like that, he would have…

Branch shuddered to think what could have happened.

Her scent…so... _delicious_ …

Branch suddenly tasted blood and he drew his hand away from his mouth. He’d bitten through his skin and now a wound on his knuckles was oozing thick viscous blood. Branch grimaced and licked it—shuddering at the horrible taste of his own blood—healing it with his stupid magic saliva...he didn’t really have any other explanation for it. All he knew was that whenever he cut himself; or accidentally bit himself; his saliva would heal it in a matter of seconds. Useful...and honestly weird, but still useful.

It was well enough Branch had gotten away from her in time, and hadn’t caught any more of her scent. To think...had he smelled her _blood_ he would have completely—

Branch stiffened, a sharp...warm appealing smell suddenly reaching his nose. He whipped his head around, sniffing heavily and getting up from his chair.

_Blood._

_Human blood._

Branch jerked the door to his workroom open and stepped out into the dark hallway, sniffing even more. He trailed down the hall, following the scent, till he reached the farthest wall at the end of the hallway. There was a vent near the ceiling that led to the outside to provide fresh air.

The strong scent of blood was coming from there. Outside.

_Fresh._

Branch’s throat screamed for the blood he smelled and he barely had any willpower to stop the urge. He turned around and vaulted for the bunker door, racing up the steep incline till he finally stopped himself at the metal door.

His hands were on the wheel to unlock it, but Branch forced his arms to stop moving.

_Human blood. Human out there. Can’t...can’t eat human. Can’t eat…_

His trembling hands betrayed him. The metal wheel turned.

_Can’t eat human._

**_BLOOD._**

_Can’t eat human._

**_HUNGRY._**

_Can’t eat… can’t eat…_

The door cracked open and the scent of blood completely overwhelmed Branch, flooding his nostrils and taking over his being. His throat burned with hellfire in an instant. Branch’s eyes became a blaze of red fire. Only one thought was racing through his mind.

**_FEED._** __

Branch burst through the door and launched up the concrete steps, pumping his legs harder and going faster than he’d ever gone before. The forest was a blur but all that echoed through his mind was _feed. Feed. Feed._

Not five minutes later he was in sight of the source of blood that had summoned him. A large pool of blood was lying on the ground, its scent strong and hypnotizing. Branch could barely stop his momentum as he crashed on all fours, skidding to a stop before the blood puddle.

He promptly dunked his face in the puddle, the blood mixing with the dirt and leaves of the ground but Branch couldn’t care less.

_Feed._

_Hungry._

Thunder suddenly shot with fury in two different directions and pain exploded into his hip, running something strange and searing into his body, clenching his muscles. At that same moment a heavy weight ensnared over his body, collapsing over his head and back. Branch felt himself ensnared in a net made of steel.

Branch thrashed around, trying to disentangle himself from the heavy cords when a sudden pressure—a foot—slammed into his back, pressing him into the ground.

“Got you!” snarled a thundering voice and a hand suddenly shoved his head into the dirt, muffling his breathing and making Branch splutter and cough.

“WAAAAAAIIIT,” a voice in the distance suddenly cried. “DON’T KILL HIIIIIIIM!!!”

“Poppy?!” screamed a female voice somewhere high above.

“WHAT THE HELL IS—”

Branch was able to somehow shove up with sheer desperation, his instincts now telling him to run as he knocked the weight off his back.

Another shot of pain suddenly fired up the right side of his back and Branch gasped from the sheer shock. He fell over in a daze feeling the cramping launch down to his waist and up his spine. The paralyzing pain already holding onto his leg making it useless to move.

“That’s enough out of you!” the man’s voice snarled shoving him down again and yanking his arms back, something heavy suddenly clamping down and around his wrists. Like a bounder had been set on his hands.

“Get out of the way!”

“Just sedate him already!” snapped the man.

Branch still tried to thrash, until something sharp and cold pricked his neck. Whatever it was he could feel it rushing into his neck, straight into his head...

Lethargy like he had never felt before swam through his brain, sinking him in an ocean of black. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt a terrible numbing sensation overtake his body, fueling for a moment a sense of panic inside that was quickly drowned by the desire to sleep.

 _“...get him to the truck...deal with her later…”_ Voices swam in and out of focus, sounding from far away. Branch felt hands lift him up and then…

... _nothing._

Nothing but the sweet embrace of sleep where the scent of human blood did not linger to drive him mad.  

 

* * *

 

Her friend must have followed the tire tracks. This couldn’t be worse.

Rose was fuming as she stood up with the empty tranquilizer in her grip as she turned a blazing emerald glare on the panting pink headed girl.

“ARE YOU STUPID?!” she screamed, her voice cracking like fire.

Poppy flinched but quickly held out her phone.

“Maybe I’m crazy but just—just LOOK AT THIS PICTURE, HE’S NOT EVIL! So don’t _kill him!!_ ”

Rose didn’t even give a shit about the phone as she kept her furious glare on Poppy.

“Let’s get him to the truck, we’ll deal with her later,” Thistle said quickly picking up the body off the ground with ease into his arms.

“YOU DEAL WITH THAT!” Rose shrieked turning her venomous gaze on Thistle and making his flinch and quickly rush off.

Rose stomped up to her friend, looking down into her amber eyes with a look that felt like it could burn a hole through metal.

Poppy visibly shrunk down a few inches underneath her friend’s terrifying gaze. Perhaps…this _hadn’t_ been a good idea.

“What...in the hell…” Rose seethed, each words spilling past her gritted teeth. “Possessed you to come out here after what WE TOLD YOU?! If you had been downwind you would be _DEAD_ right now!”

“I’m sorry,” Poppy whimpered, feeling rather foolish. “I thought... _I thought_ …” her voice trailed off uncertainly and she looked at her feet, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

Rose let out a long low growl, trying to control her rage. She was so furious her fingers had dug into her hands till they were bleeding.

“You didn’t _think_ , Poppy! _Not one bit!_ This thing was mad with hunger, it would have ripped you to shreds before anyone could have helped you!” she spat, her voice suddenly shaking, and then it cracked with pain and there were furious tears in her eyes. “I could have lost you…”

Poppy nodded mutely, her lip trembling.

“I just...wanted to give it a chance,” she mumbled, almost incoherently.

Rose groaned and suddenly she threw her arms around Poppy, yanking her in and squeezing her. Rose...was shaking, trying to control the fear and panic that had snapped her up.

“You’re a hopeless idiot, Poppy,” she sighed weakly.

“...more like hopeful,” Poppy muttered into her shoulder.

Rose let out a shaky laugh and shook her head against Poppy’s shoulder. “The idiot part still applies here,” she teased slowly letting her go, a few tears streaking down her face as she took a deep breath trying to relax. “Come on, you’re coming with us. Can’t trust you to stay put it seems.”

Rose pushed Poppy along down the path towards the truck.

As they arrived the found Thistle chaining up the boy to the bars inside the cage. A muzzle around half his sleeping face splattered with blood. Chains tied around his legs and constraining his arms to his sides. Thistle slapped the cage door closed and locked it with a heavy padlock and turned back seeing the girls.

“Get it on the other side Poppy, sit away from the cage as far as you can,” he instructed sternly. “He shouldn’t wake up for at least an hour but we can’t be too careful.”

“Is he okay?” Poppy peeked over her shoulder to the cage, observing the sleeping figure with curious eyes.

Thistle raised an eyebrow and wasn’t sure what to think of this girl at the moment.

“He’s alive...for now,” he replied darkly, closing the door and headed back from where they came to pick up their equipment.

Rose tugged Poppy along to the other side of the truck and opened the door for, the rail sliding out for her to step on. It was still pretty high up for a short girl like Poppy though. She barely managed to heave herself up without Rose’s help and collapsed on the long seats.

“So where are you taking him?” Poppy asked once Rose had gotten in the front seat and closed the door behind her.

Rose sighed and yanked her seat belt and pressed some buttons on the dashboard.

“There’s a Hunter’s cabin a few miles from here across the road deep in the woods.  It’s about a forty minutes drive. It’s a place Hunters go to when they are stationed or hunting in the area. We have…” she paused biting her lip for a moment. “A specialized room there to contain captives for questioning,” she said evenly. She wasn’t about to blurt out the words ‘torture chamber’ around Poppy.

“Okay…” Poppy sat back in her seat, looking out the window.

It was quiet after that but in all honesty Rose was still boiling under her own skin.

A few minutes later Thistle was back, tossing weapons into the bed of the truck before he slipped into the truck. He slid and paused, his face scrunching up as he sniffed the air and looked at Rose.

“You’re bleeding?”

“It stopped,” she muttered flexing her hands. “I cut myself with my nails.”

“What are we doing with her?” Thistle asked, turning the keys in the ignition and engine revved up to life, a slight rumble shaking through the large truck.

“Taking her with us,” Rose grumbled.

“You don’t want me to erase her memories of right now?” he asked surprised.

“It’d be pointless,” she groaned leaning back into her seat.

“I heard that!” Poppy shouted from the back.

“Good for you, Shrimp,” Thistle laughed back.

He nodded and the truck began to move, carting through the woods at forty miles an hour, hitting every rock and hole it seemed, making things inside jar and bounce. Poppy felt herself bounce up and down in her seat and she gripped the edges hard, her teeth rattling with every vibration and jolt. Rose was unfazed, lounging casually against her seat as she stared at the GPS.

The road smoothed out about ten minutes later as they pulled into the stretch of roadway slicing through the forest leading out of town. The truck turned and picked up going almost eighty miles per hour down the straight stretch of road. Until finally a dirt road opened up to their right leading to the distant mountain.

Thistle hardly slowed down as he turned making everything in the back swing to left all of a sudden, Poppy holding on for dear life and letting out a squeal. For a little while longer the road was relatively smooth, the last twenty minutes of the drive however...made the first part through the other woods seem like a stroll.

Poppy got to see some real rock climbing by the truck and boy did it feel like her guts would fall out. All she knew was that she _really_ needed to pee now.

 _I wonder if this is what a rocking ship feels like,_ she thought as she felt the car sway side to side. Her stomach was starting to feel rather queasy.

“Don’t throw up back there,” Thistle called as he glanced at the rear view mirror and back at the two.

“Ea—easier said—said than done!” Poppy replied through gritted teeth.

“It’s almost over,” Thistle promised.

“No it’s not, this is her punishment for following us out here. Take the long way,” Rose grumbled.

A long moan suddenly alerted all of their attentions, its source the cage in the back. The chained up figure was starting to stir.

“Never mind, hurry the fuck up,” Rose muttered glancing back already pulling a tranquilizer out of her pack just in case.

Thistle grunted in response, hitting the gas and the truck moved even faster, turning on a new road now that they were over a particularly steep set of rocks.

Poppy glanced at the figure as she saw his eyes slowly blink open. They were glowing blue, a comforting contrast to the terrible red orbs of fire from before. The figure blearily looked around before his eyes landed on Poppy’s own. Poppy shyly smiled and waved.

The vampire only stared. In fact, its expression grew bewildered. Poppy waved again, wiggling her fingers at the vampire.

The vampire looked at her waving hand and then looked down at his own. Ever so slowly, he hesitantly lifted his chained hands and…

_Waved back at her!_

Albeit it was with both hands since large cuffs were covering them both, but the small gesture made Poppy squeal. She turned around, grinning widely. Rose frowned and glaring at her.

“Don’t wave at it!” she hissed.

“Wait she _what_?” Thistle asked with disbelief.

“But he waved _back_ at me!” Poppy squealed. “It was adorable!!”

“Ugh…” Rose groaned turning her hard green gazed on the vampire.

“Don’t ‘ugh’ me, you saw it! He’s nice!” Poppy turned back towards the vampire and waved again, but Rose quickly grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand down.

“I got my eye on you, _leech_. She may be an ignorant civilian but _we’re_ Hunters, don’t think for a second that we aren’t onto your little game,” she hissed narrowing her eyes.

The vampire’s blue eyes widened with horror. It shrunk away and curled up in a ball at the furthest corner of the cage, warily keeping an eye on the Hunters.

“Don't kill me,” it muttered ever so quietly through the muzzle. “I didn’t do anything…”

“That’s what you all say,” Thistle snarled this time, his menacing voice drowning them all in silence that echoed.

A few minutes later they arrived to a large cabin, deep in the woods pressed against a hard stone cliff edge, hidden from view. Almost as if its back wall _was_ the cliff.

Poppy stared at the cabin through the window, frowning. It looked…like an old cabin. Vines crept up the sides of the cabin and the roof looked like it needed a major repairing. She’d been expecting something a little...well, less old-cabin-y, she supposed, though in hindsight what _would_ a vampire hunter’s hideout look like?

The truck grinded to a halt next to the building that towered over it. With a turn of the key Thistle killed the engine and opened his door.

Rose for the past few minutes had not tore her untrusting, unblinking gaze from the vampire in the cage.

Thistle opened the door behind his, where the cage was and he was finally able to look into the blue eyes of the beast locked up in its cage. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

He reached for the lock and heard the click of a gun and paused.

Rose had her paralytic gun raised, pointed at the parasite's head. “Remember this? Try anything funny and I’ll put one in your head, got it?”

The vampire nodded mutely.

Thistle jammed the key into the lock and it snapped open, the cage door swinging up and his large fist reached in and grabbed the neckline of the gray-blue hoodie.

“Come on,” he growled suddenly yanking the smaller frame towards him. He picked him up and easily carried him under his burly arm and off the ground. He slammed the door closed.

Rose pulled out quickly and rounded the truck, her gun still raised.

“Come on, Poppy! Let’s move it,” she called not tearing her eyes away from Thistle and the bloodsucker under his arm.

Poppy hopped out of the truck and followed them at a good distance, her eyes watching the vampire curiously.

“He needs a haircut,” she mentioned to Rose.

Rose scowled, glancing at Poppy like she was deranged but said nothing as they climbed the stairs onto the porch.

Surprisingly the rustic cabin had a seemingly state-of-the-art door with a keypad and card reader. Thistle produced a round key from his pocket and slipped it into the lock, punched in a code and pulled out a white card he swiped.

A loud string of beeps followed and heavy locked shifted behind the door.

The vampire was trembling under Thistle’s arm and whimpered when the door was unlocked.

Thistle grabbed the knob and the door swung open. Inside was astonishingly different. Pristine white walls, elegant simple furniture in a large living room, albeit covered in a good layer of dust, an unlit fireplace. There was even a large flat screen TV against the wall adjacent to the fireplace and by a bookshelf stocked with books reaching halfway up to the ceiling where there was a fin. A large kitchen, wooden stairs to a second floor, doors to other rooms… It was far more luxurious than it appeared outside.

Thistle marched in and pocketed his keys and headed straight for the steel door next to the stairs. He opened it, unlocking the heavy padlock with a keypad and a stone and steel corridor chasmed down steep steeps. He started walking down with his charge.

Rose looked back at Poppy. “Stay here, and I _mean it_ this time,” she glared slamming the steel door behind them and it locked.


	7. Validation

* * *

 

Branch woke to the ground jolting around underneath him. He moaned, opening his eyes. All he saw were shapes and shadows, everything was moving around and he couldn’t focus on anything. His body ached and the smell of blood on his clothes was thick in the air…

Branch blinked.

Though the smell of blood was clearly evident, the hunger...that _hunger_ to drink it was hardly even _there._ It was the absolute strangest feeling to smell blood but not feel the burning sensation in his throat because of it.

Strange...but _nice_.

Branch looked around and finally noticing he was in a cage and inside some sort of vehicle? To his surprise, his eyes landed on the pink-haired wonder from before.

 _What the hell is she doing here?!_ He wondered, confused.

Poppy Corona was staring back at him with her beautiful amber eyes. Branch wanted to look away; she was probably scared out of her wits around him, especially considering what she’d seen last night. In fact now that she saw he was awake, she’d probably scream, flinch, or even—

_Smile…and WAVE?_

Branch stared. She was smiling at him. _Him._ Poppy Corona…was…

_What?!_

Poppy waved again, wiggling her fingers this time at him. Branch wasn’t sure how to react to such...oddity. He would’ve expected her to do...well, _anything_ except _that._

 _Does she want me to wave back?!_ Branch slowly looked down at his hands. They were chained together with the biggest, strongest looking handcuffs he’d ever seen, but he slowly lifted them up and did his best to wave back at Poppy.

Poppy’s smile grew wider and she squealed, then turned back around in her seat.

“Don’t wave at it!” another woman sitting in the front seat from where Poppy sat hissed back at her.

 “Wait, she _what?”_ A man asked with disbelief. Branch recognized their voices from before as the ones who had caught him and he shrank back slightly.

“But he waved _back_ at me!” Poppy squealed. “It was _adorable!”_

_I...I’m adorable?_

The woman only groaned in reply but apparently Poppy wasn’t having any of it.

“Don’t ‘ugh’ me, you saw it! He’s nice!”

Branch almost let out an audible “ _Huh?!”_ She… thought… _what?!_ After what she saw last night?! She thought he was _nice?!_

Obviously, all was not right in Poppy’s head. How could she think _he. Of all people. Was nice?!_

Poppy turned and waved at him again, but the older woman grabbed her wrist.

“I’ve got my eye on you, _leech,”_ the woman snarled at Branch. “She may be an ignorant civilian but _we’re_ Hunters, don’t think for a second that we aren’t onto your little game,” she hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

_Hunters._

_Oh fuck._

_Not them._

_Please God, not them._

Branch’s eyes widened with horror and put as much distance between them and him as he could, feeling the tight chains rattle against his body. He knew about Hunters. He knew _all_ he could about Hunters.

His dad was the fucking _leader_ of the Hunters.

“Don’t kill me,” Branch whispered, his voice muffled because of the muzzle attached to his head. “I didn’t do anything…”

_Well except maybe steal computers and blood bags from hospitals that were vital for human life._

“That’s what you all say,” the man at the front growled menacingly. Branch felt his stomach drop.

It was quiet after that and Branch felt his panic slowly rising inside him. The woman’s green eyes would not look away from him and they were glowing…

Why were they _glowing?!_

Was he imagining it? He was sure he wasn’t. All he knew was that her gaze was unnerving him, almost as much as the accusatory voice that had made everyone shut up in the strange large car.

He took the time to assess his situation. No matter how he looked at it...it was bad.

There was a muzzle wrapped around his face and how could he blame them?

Chains wrapping around his chest, pinning his arms to his side tightly. Thankfully he didn’t need to breathe. More chains around his legs…

He faintly realized he was no longer in pain. What had they shot him with? It felt like it had turned his muscles into stone with a pain that reminded him…

Those red eyes flashed into his mind and he suppressed a shudder, closing his eyes tight for a moment.

Whatever it had been it had worn off, he didn’t even feel like there was anything in his body, it had probably already pushed it out and healed if it had indeed been bullets.

The truck stopped, the engine turning off and Branch looked up not realizing where they even were.

He saw the large body in the front seat in front of him pull out and vanish for a moment only for the car door next to the bars of his cage open.

He stiffened looking into a hard face. Blue eyes glowing, staring hatefully his way and Branch found he couldn’t look away.

That is until a click in the air made him tense, tearing his eyes away from the male Hunter to the female pointing a gun straight at his head.

“Remember this? Try anything funny and I’ll put one in your head, got it?”

Branch nodded mutely guessing it was the weapon that had hurt him earlier, that had lanced that horrible pain and paralysis into his body.

Just how long had he been out?

He heard a lock snap open and his eyes shot back to the man just as his large hand reached in, making Branch freeze as the neck of his hoodie was grabbed.

“Come on.”

And Branch was shocked by the strength with which the human yanked him forward with. As he was lifted like a rag doll and pressed under a large arm, feeling the sudden proximity of a warm living body...he was sure no human could be this strong, right?

Branch took a breath through the slits of the muzzle trying to calm himself…

He realized something smelled...off? Something about these Hunter’s definitely smelled off. They still smelled like humans but with a hint...of what Branch could only describe smelled something like himself. Whatever it was, it smelled definitely like one thing: dangerous.

They approached the cabin and Branch felt dread growing ever steadily in his stomach.

Hunters killed vampires. He knew this. He craned his head behind them to catch one last glimpse of the forest… he didn’t think he would be seeing it again.

He heard the woman call to Poppy and Branch was just trying not to shake.

Wait—

Haircut?!

Did Poppy just say he needed a _haircut?!_

Here he was, about to fucking _die,_ and Poppy could only think of how he needed to trim his hair?!

...To be fair, it _had_ grown rather long… but was she really that dumb?!

He honestly didn’t know what to think at this point.

Branch heard the sounds of beeping and then heavy metal locks shifting and he was trembling as he let out an audible whimper and turned his head up to see the door open.

He hadn’t been inside a real home in years...but he could hardly focus on the surroundings as the man carried him towards a large metal door. He punched in a code again that Branch couldn’t quite catch and the door opened, a cold and unforgiving air sweeping up to them. Stagnant smelling of stone, metal, and dust.

Branch felt his entire body tense and quake as the Hunter started to climb down the stairs two at a time.

The woman’s voice echoed out sternly behind them and then the steel door slammed shut.

He was trapped. 

Before he knew it they were on the bottom floor, opening another door to a large silvery room of metal wall with a concrete floor like his bunker. There was a large metal table with steel cuffs, straps, chains…

A table and wall with sharp cruel tools and Branch had to avert his eyes as he felt the fear rush down his spine.

_A torture room._

So they weren’t just going to kill him. They were going to make him suffer _first._

Branch felt like he was fighting tears.

Why?

Why did this have to happen to him? Hadn’t he been trying his hardest?

He’d resisted the temptation, the urge to feed on living humans for _years._ Stealing blood bags was nothing compared to killing someone—which Branch, to his knowledge, never had. Yet.

He’d come...very close today, after smelling those blood bags in their trap. He’d completely lost control of himself once he’d gotten a whiff of fresh human blood, he’d practically gone into a frenzy over it. Had that been an actual human...Branch shuddered to think what might have happened. 

His body was suddenly slammed down on the cold steel table a little too hard and he stifled a grunt. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the man snap a huge metal bar across his chest, then another across the top of his legs and adjusting them till Branch's’ body was squashed down uncomfortably against the cold.

A mechanism began to whirl and the table began to incline making him tense and panic till he realized it was just moving to place him in an erect position, standing.

He looked down at his feet for a moment then up at the two scowling figures staring at him.

“He’s definitely pretty close to turning into an Esurient,” the woman growled taking a step closer, her gun still at the ready. “He’s got the red ring around his pupils.”

_Esurient? Wait, what?_

The taller man grunted and took a step closer.

“Why are you starving yourself?” he demanded.

Branch clenched his jaw and swallowed.

“I’m not starving myself,” Branch retorted. “I’m eating deer three times a week.” _Or was, before they moved,_ he thought, “And I used to steal some blood bags from the hospital but...they ran out of stock recently.”

The man stared with blatant disbelief while the woman didn’t seem to buy it for one minute.

“You’re lying,” she growled. “You’re starving, you have all the signs.”

“You can’t be that stupid,” the man added skeptically his brow knitted as he stared hard.

“What about me is stupid? That I’m not killing humans?!” Branch spat at them suddenly, feeling his patience fry with his fear. “What’s better, starving myself or murder? I’ve resisted killing humans since I was a fucking kid, I can do it some more.”

The man sneered, his teeth flashing and Branch swore his canines looked a little sharp…

“Now I know you’re lying, leech,” he snarled. “You did kill someone, someone very dear to me. Two in fact,” he spat.

Branch paused.

“I...sorry?” his voice cracked, utterly confused. “I have...I don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t killed _anyone!_ ”

The man’s hand suddenly grabbed his hoodie, yanking him forward then back till Branch’s skull hit the metal flatbed and he felt stars dancing in his vision.

“Liar!” he screamed. “Then how the hell did you get this?!” he demanded yanking out the green wallet and holding it up to his face.

Branch’s eyes widened as he recognized the green wallet.

“Wh—where did you get that, that’s mine!” he screamed. “THAT’S MINE!”

The man’s veins bulged at the side of his temple, his scowl getting angrier and Branch coughed as he was slammed into the table again.

“THIS IS NOT YOURS! THIS WAS MY GRANDMOTHER’S!”

 _Grandmother’s?!? The HELL?!?_ Branch stared hard at those terrifyingly angry blue eyes—

_Blue eyes._

**_Wait._ ** __

“Thistle, he’s obviously not going to talk, let’s just kill him already,” the woman spoke up, pressing a hand to the man’s shoulder.

“TH— _THISTLE?!_ ” Branch screeched, his voice raising an octave. Shock flooded through his body. 

_This man…_

_...WAS HIS **BROTHER**?! _

“That’s right,” Thistle snarled, a cold grin stretching across his face. “I am _the_ Thistle, otherwise known as the Vampire without Fangs by your kind and the Hunters,” he spat his fingers curling around the old ruined neck of the hoodie.

“NO, NO, YOU GOT IT ALL _WRONG!!_ ” Branch screamed, his voice going hoarse, “I’M NOT THE KILLER, I’M YOUR _FUCKING_ **_BROTHER!!!_** ”

Thistle stiffened his eyes going wide. The woman tensed, her eyes stretching wide too.

“You’re lying…” Thistle whispered, then his voice roared out with rage. “My brother is _dead!_ He was killed twelve years ago by **_your_** kind!”

Branch sucked in a sharp breath, feeling his body shake for a moment.

“Your name is Theodore Aristotle Oak,” Branch said shakily. “You… you always gave me your ice cream at lunch, you protected me from bullies at school who made fun of my name, which is how you got YOUR nickname ‘Thistle’ and you hate your name because you think it sounds too… I don't fucking remember, but you hate your first name! A-and—and we always called Grandma ‘Rosiepuff’. That was our special name for her, remember?!” He cried. “But I _swear_ , I didn’t kill our grandma! And I _didn’t die that day! I got **fucking turned!!** ”_ he screamed letting it all come out with a desperate rush. Hoping...Thistle believed him.

Thistle was frozen, shaking, staring into blue eyes with small red rings.

“Wh–what’s your name? Your full name…” he whispered in a broken voice.

“Branch Bluford Oak,” Branch croaked out slowly, his throat raw from screaming.

Thistle gasped, suddenly releasing him and taking an unsteady step back, dropping the wallet on the floor.

He stared with horror and disbelief, tears budding at the edges of eyes before he rushed forward again, his hands reaching. Slowly, Thistle unfastened the muzzle around Branch’s face and took it off, letting it drop to the floor with a clatter.

Branch stared back at Thistle, whose eyes clouded with tears as he took in the face of his brother whom he had not seen for twelve years. Branch felt tears swim into his own eyes. His brother. His big brother was standing right in front of him…gosh how he’d changed.

“Br-Branch?” Thistle croaked, his hand moving up to brush some of the hair out of the way so he could have a clearer look. Recognizing the same eyes...the same nose…

A click resounded behind him and Thistle stiffened suddenly whirling around. His hand barely caught Rose’s arm and shot it up into the air.

**_Bang!_ **

“No! Rose, stop! AUGH!!!”

He suddenly crumpled, yanking her down with him as the bullet ricocheted off the table just inches from Branch’s head and into Thistle’s shoulder. The searing pain slamming through him cruelly and making him squeeze his eyes shut but he did not let her go.

“Thistle! You idiot!” she cried suddenly dropping the gun with a clatter and grabbing him as he slumped forward on his knees.

“It’s...just a graze,” Thistle huffed.

Branch’s ears were ringing and he slowly turned his head to the right, staring wide-eyed at the dent in the metal table where the bullet had hit it. Just a few inches to the left and Branch wouldn’t even be alive. He glanced back at the woman. Did she even _care_ Thistle and Branch had just found each other?!

Wait—

Had Thistle just yelled _Rose_?!

“R- _Rose?”_ Branch cried. “Rose—as in _mud pie_ Rose?”

“Ha…!” Thistle laughed weakly, cupping his shoulder, Rose ignoring them both. “He remembers the mud pies you used to throw… Yeah it’s her alright, glad you still remember,” he coughed suddenly groaning, clutching his shoulder hard, red burning between his fingers.

Blood filled Branch’s nostrils and that sickening hunger began to grow once more, reawakening. He swallowed.

“Rose...get Thistle away from me. Please,” he gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hold your breath,” Thistle said turning back to look at him.

That was fucking easier said than done, the smell was in his nose already!

“No! I’m killing him right now!” Rose spat reaching for her gun again.

“No! Rose! Dammit, woman! STOP!” Thistle howled suddenly fighting through the paralytic pain and bowling her over. Pinning her to the ground and she thrashed letting out a furious wail.

“Get off me, Theodore!” she screamed. “You’re not thinking straight! _We have to kill him!_ ”

“ **NO!** ” Thistle thundered opening his eyes to glare down at her. “We’re not going to kill him!”

Branch whimpered, his body shaking, the burning in his throat...the same ravenous instincts daring to take hold that he couldn’t even think about what was going on right now. He was gritting his teeth hard, feeling his fangs already poking at his bottom gums.

“It’s the fucking _law_ , Theodore! You know that we have to do it! He’s a _vampire_! He’s not your brother anymore! Your brother died twelve years ago! That—that _thing_ there is an empty husk that just looks and talks like him! The moment you let him go he’ll kill us all! I have to kill him for you before that can happen!”

“Rose…” Thistle shuttered and she froze tears landing on her face and she looked up into those pain filled eyes that were crying...that _never_ cried. That hadn’t cried in years. “ _Please_ …” he begged, a sob ripping up his throat. “He’s my little brother...”

Rose stared paralyzed, suddenly conflicted, her eyes trembling.

“Please, Rose...not him,” he kept begging his voice getting hoarser. “He’s my brother… Let me help him, let me protect him. Are you really telling me you won’t give me this one thing? It’s all I’m asking...”

Pain crossed Rose’s face and along with shame and she relaxed. She stopped fighting him.

“You’re bleeding Thistle, let’s get you out of here… Before Branch proves me right,” she mumbled quietly.

“Thanks, Rose,” Thistle gasped in relief, a smile crossing his face and then his eyes rolled into his head and he suddenly slumped, landing on top of her and going limp.

“Thistle!” she screeched. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! The poison!”

She shoved him off and somehow managed to hoisted his body up, throwing his arm over her shoulder as she dragged him off, shooting one last glared at Branch.

“Don’t try to escape or I’ll fill you with holes!” she barked before dragging an unconscious Thistle out of the room.

Branch shook, his eyes still shut tight, trying not to breathe as he slammed his head back into metal. _Anything_ to stop the frenzied hunger rising inside him.

 

* * *

_  
_

To say Poppy was horrified when Rose burst through the metal door carrying a seemingly unconscious Thistle over her shoulder was an understatement. She shrieked and rushed over, but Rose made her stand back.

“Did—did the vampire… did the vampire do that?” Poppy whispered, wide eyed. Rose shook her head as she dragged Thistle towards the couch.

“No. I did,” she grunted.

Poppy’s mouth flopped open and her eyebrows dropped.

“Wait, what?!”

“I tried to shoot Branch and Thistle shoved the gun and the bullet ended up hitting him instead!” Rose fired back impatiently as her partner’s body slumped onto the couch.

Poppy hesitated, squinting her eyes.

“...the vampire’s name is… _Branch?”_ she repeated. “That’s weird, that’s the same name as—,”

“Poppy,” Rose interrupted her exasperated. “Please just get a rag from the kitchen! Ask me this later!”

“Oh! Oh, right, right, sorry!!!” Poppy dashed towards the kitchen, berating herself for asking stupid questions when they had a crisis on their hands. She grabbed a rag from a metal hoop next to the sink and sprinted back to Rose and Thistle.

In the meantime Rose quickly strapped off the vest and maneuvering Thistle’s arms as she yanked off his shirt and inspect the graze… _Goddamnit._ It wasn’t a graze! The bullet was actually _inside_ his shoulder!

Stuffing the shirt under his shoulder she saw the crisscrossing black veins bulging across his skin around the wound, turning it black and red. Thistle's body shook and he wheezed.

“Poppy!” she yelled. “I need a bowl of hot water too! I have to get this out of him immediately! Press the rag into his shoulder, I’m getting my equipment,” she called urgently and she jumped over the couch, racing for the door.

Poppy raced back towards the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl from a cabinet, filling it with steaming water. She raced back towards the living room—spilling some in her haste—and set the bowl down next to Thistle and then picked up the rag and gingerly placed it on his shoulder, pressing on it.

Rose burst in not a minute later, a large black case in her hand with a large red plus symbol. She slammed the door and rushed back and around the couch.

“I’m going to need your help, I hope you have a strong stomach,” she said slapping the case down and popping the hinges open.

“I think I threw up once during The Mask but I’ll be okay,” Poppy grimaced.

“If you have to throw up just do it somewhere else,” Rose said grimly focused as she pulled out a tray with silvery tools. She picked up the scalpel and surgical tweezers and some gauze and set out to work.

She opened up the wound directing Poppy to put the bowl as the blood trickled out but it was clotted and thick, not much leaking out to begin with as Rose dug for the bullet. Thankfully it was just under the surface and with obvious training she pulled it out, tossing it into the water stained pink.

Poppy’s eyes bulged as Rose dug into the wound with her tools and her stomach churned uncomfortably.

“I’m almost done just close your eyes if you have to,” Rose said quietly, focused.

Poppy immediately screwed her eyes shut and turned away, gritting her teeth.

Rose cleaned the wound and watched as the flesh slowly began to curl and move, regenerating, closing up...too slowly.

She turned back to the medical kit and yanked out a syringe and the antidote. She plunged the needle into the little vial, taking out what she counted was the right amount of units and turned back to Thistle.

The needle sunk into his shoulder and she plunged the clear liquid into his skin. Yanking out the needle she capped it again and watched the regeneration quicken, more thick clotted blood rushing out and then it stopped. Only clean blood began to trickle from the hole and the wound stopped healing.

 _Out of vampire blood…?_ She wondered astonished and worried. Then she had been right, Thistle had gotten a full dose of the paralytic poison designed for their quarry which was fatally toxic to humans. The vampire blood had been keeping him alive till it had been completely expended...

With a relieved sigh Rose placed a cotton woven patch over the wound with some medicine and more gauze before placing medical tape. She looked at the skin of his shoulder, the blackening calming along with the reddening and the strain of the muscles making the veins bulge as the area slowly returned to normal.

Thistle let out a quiet sigh in his sleep, the tension relaxing from his face.

“It’s over… He’s safe,” she sided relieved taking the bowl of tainted water from Poppy. “If there hadn’t been vampire blood in his system that bullet would have killed him in minutes,” she groaned standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

“What…. Uh…what was that stuff you gave him?” Poppy asked “....You know what, never mind.”

Rose laughed as she dumped the bloody water in the kitchen sink. “It was just the antidote, Poppy.”

“I realized that after I asked. My brain’s a little kablooey at the moment,” she grumbled, rubbing her forehead.

“Because you haven’t slept,” Rose pointed out washing the bowl and tools.

“...is the vampire’s name really Branch?” Poppy asked, frowning as she turned towards Rose. Then her eyes widened as she glanced at Thistle. Then looked back up at Rose. “...um… he’s...not who I _think…._ He is? Is he?”

Rose stiffened, frowning as she washed a little more slowly, the water and soap running over her hands and calming her just a bit. “Thistle’s little brother?” she deadpanned. “Yes, he is.”  Poppy’s jaw slackened and she jumped out of her chair.

“WHAT?!” she shrieked “Are you SERIOUS?! HE’S—HE’S ALIVE?! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS, BRANCH IS _ALIVE?!!?_ OH MY _GAH!!”_ Then Poppy let out a giant gasp, and began to hop around the room in excitement.

“I KNEW IT!” she screeched, pumping a fist in the air, “I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I _KNEW HE WAS GOOD!_ ”

Thistle groaned, his face scrunching up and Rose looked up shooting a glare at Poppy. Poppy immediately lowered her voice, but continued to repeat “ _I knew it!”_ under her breath giddily and hopped around the room.

Rose grimaced still able to hear her friend. She was still hopped up on vampire blood for at least another twenty hours or less if it was used up by her body sooner.

“Thistle doesn’t want me to kill him,” Rose grounded out frustrated. “I should do it now while he’s out…” her hard expression fell to a frown.

“Don’t!!” Poppy raced to the metal door and pressed her back into it in an attempt to block Rose from entering. “You gotta give him a chance!!”

Rose gave her a lame glare from the kitchen sink. “You know I could knock you out before you even knew it, right?” she asked dryly.

“But you wouldn’t. You love me too much,” Poppy replied sweetly.

Rose snorted out a laugh, rolling her eyes. “That’s the problem,” she sighed as she put the tools on a rack and turned off the water looking sadly at Thistle from across the room. “Love it my problem… I’m not going to kill him, Poppy, even though everything in me tells me I should. It...would destroy Thistle if I did…”

Poppy’s gaze grew sympathetic as she looked at Thistle sleeping on the couch. She stepped away from the metal door and sat back down in the armchair next to the couch Thistle was lying in. She glanced back up at Rose.

“Do you like him?” she asked.

Rose snorted and scornfully rolled her eyes. “Poppy, you _know_ the answer to that question. You’ve been bugging me about it for years now.”

“I know what you always _say_ , but… I dunno, I think you like him more than just a friend. You just don’t wanna admit it.”

Rose’s face hardened. “Admitting it isn’t the problem, Poppy. Hunters...are forbidden from having relationships with their partners.” Poppy looked up, aghast.

“That’s _stupid,_ ” she cried.

“Is it?” Rose sneered. “Tell me, if the love of your life suddenly turns and starts slaughtering little children and people, would you be able to do your job and kill him?” she asked quietly.

Poppy frowned. She tried to visualize Creek killing innocent people...as hard as that was to imagine in the first place. She slowly looked back up to Rose.

“Okay...I guess I kinda get it,” she mumbled. “It’s still stupid, but I get it.”

“You’re such an idealist, Poppy,” Rose chortled fondly. “But it’s one of the reasons I love you,” she smiled. “You make the dark stuff not seem so...dark,” she snorted out the last word without eloquence.

Poppy beamed.

“Well what can I say, I’m a Corona!” she said proudly. “Looking at the bright side and bringing people happiness is what we do!”

Rose shook her head in defeat and pushed herself off the counter and headed for the steel door. “I’ll be back,” she said grimly punching in the code to the door.

Poppy jumped out of the chair and raced over to her.

“You’re not gonna kill him right?!” she cried.

Rose groaned and opened the door and taking the first step. “Not right now, I won’t,” she promised in a mutter.

“Can I go say hi to him?!” Poppy asked eagerly, a foot on the first step.

“No!” Rose snapped turning on her and pointing a finger for her to stay. “Stay upstairs!”

“But I just wanna say hi!” she pouted. And before Rose could stop her, she bellowed, “HELLO THERE, BRANCH!” down the stairs.

Silence echoed for a few moments.

Rose gritted her teeth, the sound ringing in her ears painfully.

“ARE YOU ALIVE DOWN THERE?” Poppy bellowed again.

“Uhh… yes?” came a much quieter hesitant reply. Poppy began to positively glow with happiness when she heard his voice.

“HELLO THERE BRANCH, DO YOU REMEMBER ME? POPPY? FROM SECOND GRADE?” she called down.

“....Yeah, I remember you,” was Branch’s reply.

“SORRY I CAN’T COME DOWN THERE, YOU’RE….KINDA… WELL I don’t wanna be rude but Rose said you might bite my head off on accident so I’LL TALK TO YOU LATER!” She turned back to Rose, beaming.  “He remembers me!” she squealed.

“How could anyone forget? You’re like a nightmare sometimes,” Rose laughed.

“I’ll attest to that!” Branch called from downstairs. Poppy put her hands on her hips.

“HEY! Well at least you haven’t forgotten your sass,” she giggled. “Anyway, bye Branch!”

“....Bye? Poppy. Bye, Poppy,” Branch’s voice cracked slightly.

Rose frowned troubled, glancing down the stairs and then back up.

“Alright, you broke the rules already, get your butt back up there. I’m leaving you in charge of Thistle, if he dies, _you’re_ explaining it to everyone,” Rose huffed giving Poppy a light shove.

Poppy turned back to Rose, her eyes wide.

“You don’t really think he’s gonna die, do you?!” she asked hesitantly.

Rose tried to contain a teasing smirk but failed. “He will if you let him get a fever.”

Poppy quickly ran back to the living room and grabbed a blanket, tossing it over Thistle.

“No fevers today,” she told herself. “Wait, this’ll make him warmer… Should I get ice?”

Rose chuckled and closed the door, letting it lock behind her as Poppy tried to figure out how fevers worked.

Rose stepped down the stairs, grim and tense till she was in the room with the vampire again.

Branch tensed when he saw her enter the room, visibly trying to scoot away from her in his confinement.

Rose ignored him walking up to the table and bending over to pick up her dropped gun. Her green eyes flashed up. Branch flinched.

“Are you under control now?”

“...yeah,” Branch swallowed. “But I wouldn't uncuff me...just in case.”

Rose smirked. “How reasonable. Don’t worry, I wasn’t going to.” She shoved her gun into its holster.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t expect such a sudden change of heart,” Branch said cautiously.

She frowned at that and looked him in the eyes. “It’s nothing personal, Branch. We used to be friends, you know.”

“Um...quick uh, question…” Branch glanced around. “You wouldn’t happen to have any blood bags lying around, would you?”

She raised an eyebrow and frowned. “No, I’m about to get some since Thistle insists on keeping you alive. But here,” she paused opening her pack along her belt and pulled out a bottle. “These will help,” she said popping off the cap.

Branch eyed the bottle shrewdly.

“What are those?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. He sniffed the air and his expression grew more confused.

“Concentrated vampire blood,” she explained as four bright red capsules rolled out over her palm. Branch raised his eyebrows.

“You… _take_ those? But—” he looked up at her, “Isn’t that dangerous? If you got bit after taking one, you could turn! Right?”

She shuffled the pills across her palm looked up. “That’s right,” she said simply. “We know that risk. If that happens and we can’t commit suicide, it’s up to our partner to finish the job.”

Branch grew repulsed at the mere thought.

“But I’ve drunk my own blood, it does nothing,” he argued. “So why are you giving it to me?”

“Of course it does nothing,” she scoffed annoyed. “It’s _your_ blood. It won’t do _you_ any good, but another vampire’s blood is a different story. Didn’t your creator teach you anything?”

“...The only time I ever met my _creator_ was when she was tearing my grandma apart and I tried to fight her off,” Branch snarled. “And then I ran away because what fucking seven year old wouldn’t? She didn’t even chase after me. When I turned I was alone.”

Rose frowned, some semblance of pity taking her face. “Alone, hmm? Well, I’m telling you now. Vampire blood is more potent than human blood but it’s usually a taboo among your kind because it two-folds a vampire's power and can drive them mad till it wears off.”

“And you’re giving it to me _why?_ If it turns me mad, why risk it? _”_

“This is not enough to make you go crazy,” she said simply tossing a pill in the air and then catching it. “I’m talking about a _lot_ of vampire blood, fresh blood, because it can be addicting.”

“...Oh.” Branch glanced at the pills and his expression perked up. “So...can I have one then?”

“Open your mouth, like hell my hand is getting near your teeth. I’m tossing them in.”

“Fair enough,” Branch opened his mouth and one pill hit the roof of his mouth and then three more after that.

“Swallow, and I better find you still down here when I get back,” she growled. “Your brother almost dying once today is enough. Some shitty gift I gave him,” she muttered under her breath turning away.

“....It’s his birthday today, isn’t it?” Branch recalled. “He’s twenty-one, right?”

“Twenty-two,” she corrected.

“...right, right…” Branch muttered under his breath.

She sneered, stopping and looking back. “Tell me, do you even care? What with having no heart and all? He almost died right now, you could look a little more worried.”

Branch looked up, nearly fuming.

“Of course I’m fucking worried, what because I don’t show it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it? In all honesty I haven’t really registered that that was my _brother_ so forgive me for being a little delayed here.”

Rose’s harsh smile fell as she stared at him thoughtfully. “I don’t know. All I know is that Thistle has been trying to avenge _your_ death for twelve years now while trying to get himself killed to get back to you just to apologize. He had no problem recognizing it was you and accepting it. Think about _that_ ,” she spat. “You never came back to him after all.”

She turned and walked towards the stairs.

“I WAS KEEPING HIM FUCKING SAFE,” Branch screamed after her. “I was a kid who got turned and my dad was a leader of VAMPIRE HUNTERS! Would YOU go back home if you woke up to find you got turned into a monster?!”

Rose stopped by the stairs and glanced back. “I would have done the honorable thing. I would have killed myself,” she said simply, coldly.

Branch flinched, silent as she walked up the stairs and leaving him alone.

The vampire blood was slowly taking effect, warmth pooling in his stomach and slowly spreading throughout his body. The burning in his throat lessened a great deal till it was almost nonexistent, a wonderful relief for Branch.

Only Branch hardly paid any attention to it as his mind whirled, thinking over what Rose had said. Guilt gripped him and he closed his eyes…

...perhaps she _was_ right.  It wasn’t as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him before, he did sometimes think he might be better off dead… After all such a cruel curse was hard to manage. But to hear someone else say it just solidified that thought in his mind. Validated it.

After all, if he were gone, it would be one less monster for the world to worry about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Art** :  
> freezy-is-gay: [Tumblr Link](https://freezy-is-gay.tumblr.com/post/160908425306/i-finally-designed-these-suckers-secretsivekept)


	8. The Cabin is a Madhouse

Thistle groaned, his eyes opening and the first thing he realized was that his body felt like shit. Like human weak shit. His eyesight was back to normal, his hearing. Everything was _fucking_ normal. Other than the pain killing his right shoulder. Hell at least it hadn’t been the left one this time, that shoulder was just fucking bad luck.

“Feeling better?” a perky voice asked.

_Oh god._

Thistle looked up the wet rag falling off his forehead and he looked down realizing he was covered in a few too many sheets.

“Poppy?” he croaked. “Where’s Rose?”

“She went out for supplies,” she replied. “She’ll be back soon, I think?”

Thistle grunted and pushed himself up looking out to the window and the light of the setting sun. Had he really been out for half the day?

“I kinda took a nap while you were out, even though Rose charged me with making sure you didn’t catch a fever, so please don’t tell her I slept on the job?” Poppy pleaded, grimacing slightly.

Thistle chuckled and his big hand landed on her head and ruffled up her pink hair. “No worries Shrimp, I won’t breathe a word,” he promised. Poppy grinned.

“Oh uh… soooooo what’re you gonna do with… with Branch?” she asked, changing the subject. “Just keep him downstairs?”

Thistle stiffened in an instant, his eyes going wide. “Is he alright?!” he suddenly asked loudly looking at Poppy. “Rose didn’t do anything to him, right?” he fretted.

“Rose swore she wouldn’t hurt him,” Poppy assured him, “I think he’s okay. You can go check, though.”

“Yeah,” he sighed relieved tossing his legs over the couch and then stopped only to groan and cup his shoulder. “Damnit…” he reached for his pouch and shuffled through. His eyes went wide with dismay and then irritation. “Damn that woman! She took my pills again!” he huffed.

He growled under his breath and shoved himself up.

“Did Rose say anything else before she left? Or take for that matter…” he grumbled, like his truck which she obviously had...

“Umm… She _did_ say to not get out of bed,” Poppy frowned. “So back to bed for you, mister!” she got up and attempted to push him back to the couch, but his large build remained unmovable to her small body and her feet slid across the floor pointlessly. It was like trying to move a wall.

“Ha! Nice try, Shrimp,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, Rose knows even without vampire blood I’m like a mountain, only Carter could push me if he really tried.” He ruffled her hair again, his big hand cupping the top of her head and he easily turned her on her feet and plopped her on the couch. “Watch some TV or something, I’m going to go check on Branch.”

“Can I come?” Poppy asked eagerly. “I wanna see him!”

“Not yet,” he said sternly but his voice was warm, in fact, his disposition was nearly down right sunny. He didn’t seem like the same man she had met just that morning. “Maybe after he’s properly fed, alright?”

“Fine,” Poppy sighed, crossing her arms and sinking into the couch.

Thistle chuckled, admitting to himself that he found Poppy kind of cute in a weird and annoying kind of way, almost like a little sister.

“If Rose comes back tell her...first tell her I’m fine and that I’m downstairs… If you want make it sound like you tried to stop me but I was too strong,” he teased. “She won’t get upset with you then. Just me.”

“Alright, I’ll even throw in some ninja moves to the story,” Poppy grinned. “Gotta make Rose impressed with me.”

“Go for it, Poppy,” Thistle chortled giving her a wink before he walked over to the steel door and punched in the code. The door creaked open and despite the pain in his shoulder, Thistle relaxed and found himself actually grinning excitedly as he moved down the stairs after closing the door behind him.

His brother!

_His fucking brother!_

Thistle couldn’t believe it!

He made it to the bottom of the stairs and peered inside past the second door.

Branch lifted his head when he heard feet touch the bottom of the steps, and his expression brightened immensely when he saw his older brother appear.

“Thistle!” he croaked, tears welling in his eyes. “Are you okay?!”

Thistle grinned and shambled inside but flinched when his shoulder hit the door and he snarled at himself clutching it. _Damn it!_

“I’m...taking that as a no,” Branch said slowly. “How bad is it? I smelled a lot of blood earlier.”

“Don’t worry, Branch,” he brushed it off smiling again as she walked in. “Rose took care of it and I’ve had a lot wor—Wow! Are you crying? Don’t cry! You’ll make me cry!” he grumbled exasperated as he stopped in front of him

“I’m not crying!” Branch shook his head, trying to stop the tears leaking from his eyes. “I’m definitely not crying, I’m… guah. I’m fine. Fine.”

Thistle chortled letting out a booming laugh and doubled over.

“Bro, you are _so_ crying!” he chuckled. “You haven’t really changed have you?” he laughed standing up wiping a tear at the edge of his eye.

“The hell does that mean?” Branch smirked, the tears subsiding somewhat. “I’ve changed freaking _species.”_

“Yup, same old Branch, still a smart-mouth in denial,” Thistle smirked back.

Branch rolled his eyes and sniffed loudly, swallowing and he shook his head again.

“I still can’t fucking believe you of all people were the one who actually caught me,” he muttered. “And really? You followed in Dad’s footsteps?” he chuckled, then his expression grew somber when he recalled what Rose said. “I mean… Rose did say you… uh… tried to avenge me and grandma so I guess… I’m not surprised…”

Thistle listened and his smile had fallen by the end, serious and brooding. “Where did you think I was sent off to before I turned ten?” he asked dryly. “And...well, you weren’t exactly hard to catch,” he chortled and pointed to his left shoulder and the riveting scar that was like three giant claw marks that went down towards his heart. “See this scar? I got it on my first real hunt at sixteen trying to catch a deranged Pureblood.”

“Ow,” Branch frowned. “That looks like… like a tiger claw or something. Wait, what’s a Pureblood?” he asked.

Thistle was nodding then paused. “Oh...you don’t know? Has no other vampire taught you anything?” he asked confused, suddenly concerned.

“...I’ll be one-hundred-percent honest with you, this is the first long conversation I’ve had in twelve years,” Branch said quietly. “I ran way from my… er, _creator_ as Rose put it, before I fully turned and she never chased after me and… I’ve been on my own ever since.”

Horror washed over Thistle's face as suddenly things started to make sense.

“Y—you’ve been alone...for twelve years?”

Branch grimaced.

“Just about, yeah,” he muttered.

“I would say I had it as shit as you did but at this point that might be a lie,” Thistle groaned and he stepped forward and grabbed the cuffs.

“Woah, woah, woah, don’t uncuff me!” Branch cried, “Rose gave me some vampire pills but I still don't… I don't wanna accidentally hurt you.”

Thistle paused and looked up and peered into his brother’s eyes. He was still fairly pale. Unworried, Thistle reached forward and pressed the back of his hand against Branch’s forehead. Still cold.

“Are you still hungry? There’s no red ring in your eyes anymore,” he observed.

“I...not uh… not as much as I _was_ , but yeah, I’m still hungry. So keep the cuffs on, please.”

Thistle let go of the cuffs and took a step back, frowning at Branch.

“Something you said earlier is worrying me,” he admitted. “When was the last time you fed on a human?”

“Um...well the last time I had a blood bag was a week or so ago,” Branch replied. “But...I always kept my distance from Trollton when I was especially hungry. I’ve never actually bitten a human before.”

“Seriously?” Thistle asked shocked.

“Yeah,” he replied, “It’s not as easy as you think. Campers where the worst… I had to stock up extra blood bags so I wouldn’t have to go outside when they were around. Mostly I ate deer, though.”

“Of course it wasn’t fucking easy, Branch. I could have told you that,” he sighed shaking his head but as he looked back up he was smiling proudly. “But you were always resourceful. Tell me, how much human blood do you have per week?”

“Two bags a week,” he replied. “Except in the recent weeks the blood bank has… been kind of empty and the deer migrated so getting food hasn’t been as easy.”

Thistle was scowling now. “Have you _ever_ completely sated your hunger, like, _at all_?!” he asked aghast.

Branch blinked at him, his expression painful.

“I...haven’t. No. I didn’t know what would happen if I allowed myself to drink more, I thought it might make me more of… well, more of a monster,” he muttered.

Thistle stared at him for a long moment and then his finger came up and he flicked Branch’s forehead hard. “You idiot!”

“OW, the fu—,”

“Sating your appetite is what _keeps_ you calm and clear! _Not_ feeding is what will turn you into an Esurient, you dumbass!”

Branch frowned, confused.

“You mentioned Esurient before. What is that?” he asked.

Thistle groaned pinching his nose and wondering how Branch had lasted so long. Maybe it was sheer dumb luck.

“An Esurient is the last stage of starvation, Branch,” he explained looking up and pulling out his phone. He turned the screen towards his brother, a video starting to play. “And when you turn into one, there is _no_ going back, no matter how many people you drink dry,” he explained grimly.

A creature that was barely recognizable as a human was chained to a wall in the video, locked in a cage and shrieking loudly. It swiped a clawed, disfigured hand through the bars and the person holding the video camera jumped back to avoid them. Two glowing red orbs were its eyes, no pupils, no windows to any kind of soul...

Branch stared, completely horrified.

“You mean… I was close to… to turning _into_ _that_?” he croaked.

Thistle frowned turning off the video and tucking the phone back away. “Yes...and because you’re a Turned, its a lot easier for it to happen to you than a Pureblood, which is the rarest and most powerful of vampires with a long lineage of powerful vampire parents only. No human blood whatsoever.”

Branch swallowed. To think that he had it all backwards… he nearly got people killed with his stupidity!

“Branch? It’s alright, we caught you on time, you can relax. Obviously you’re not reverting anymore otherwise you would be going insane with just my smell.”

Branch looked up at his brother despondently, finding it hard to look into his blue eyes. He looked away again, shaking his head.

“I messed up,” he muttered, more to himself than to his brother. “I messed up...should’a just…” he trailed off.

Thistle scowled, getting a little irritated as he grew more concerned. “You didn’t know any better Branch, it’s not your fault. And you should’ve just what?”

“Nothing,” Branch grunted. “Just… nothing.”

“It’s not nothing!” Thistle snapped losing his patience. “I’m here to help and protect you now! You need to learn to rely on me again, now tell me what’s chewing you up! You got that same damn look on your face like when you broke mom’s vase!”

Branch snorted.

“You remember that?” he looked up at him, smirking slightly.

“How could I forget?” Thistle snorted smiling back. “I had to hug you till you stopped crying after you finally admitted to it.”

“...Well don’t hug me now,” Branch warned. “That’s the last thing I need, to accidentally bite my brother on the neck because he was getting mushy.”

Thistle glared, his smirk becoming devious. “If you don’t tell me what’s bothering you, not only will I muzzle you so I can hug you, I’ll ask Poppy to join me till you squeal. Us Oaks aren’t big huggers after all, isn’t that right?”

Branch had a momentary flashback to second grade, where he remembered a certain young girl giving the biggest and hardest of hugs. He could only imagine what she was capable of now.

“Listen, I’m fine, Thistle,” he shook his head. “I promise, I…” he trailed off again.

The impassive look Thistle gave him said he didn’t buy his bullshit for one second. Branch grew irritated.

“Fine. I just think it would be better off if I were dead. Happy?” he retorted.

Thistles face became enraged in a split second, the lines creasing darkly and his brow scrunching up till his eyes were cast in shadows making them a dark menacing blue.

“Let me guess, Rose, right?” Thistle muttered harshly. Branch paused.

“She...didn’t outright say to kill myself, if that’s what you’re asking,” he said carefully.

“It’s not what I’m asking,” Thistle snapped. “But I know her, she has a way of getting into people’s heads. Damnit, that woman!” he snarled looking away for a moment lividly.

“It’s not the first time I’ve thought this, Thistle, I’ve thought about this for years, okay?” Branch shot at him. “I’m just a fucking screw up and a menace to society, it would put a lot of people’s minds at rest if I wasn’t around!”

Thistle’s face turned on him, his mouth pinched hard. “Oh, really? Do you know what’s the damn best birthday present I’ve gotten in these past twelve years since I thought you were dead?”

Branch fell silent, looking away.

“ _You_ , you dumbass. Finding out you were were fucking alive all these years!”

“Yeah and a fucking undead vampire,” Branch muttered under his breath.

“That is better than finding your fucking bones, Branch. _Miles fucking better_ ,” he retorted.

Branch scowled, trying to force down the lump in his throat.

“Would you…” he started hoarsely, “Would you have wanted me to come back? When… when I got turned?”

Thistle’s face softened and he wasn’t proud of what he was going to say next but he wasn’t going to lie. “Yes. I would have even killed dad to protect you.”

Branch swallowed, pursing his lips to keep himself from crying again.

“Even if I tried to kill you?”

“Even then,” he promised. Branch grumbled to himself, shaking his head.

“Fucking… fucking hell why are you like this, Thistle? Stop being such a good guy,” he croaked, almost smiling.

Thistle smirked. “I just admitted I would kill dad and let you kill me for my own selfish feelings and you’re calling _me_ the good guy? You’re the good guy here, Branch, you decided to be alone instead of hurting others.”

“Sorry, you need glasses. That was the logical choice, I’m still a monster,” he shook his head.

Thistle snorted and shook his head. “You think you’re the monster, eh? I wouldn’t be so sure about that. You’re...not the only one that has thought about killing themselves, you know,” Thistle said quietly.

Branch looked up.

Thistle smirked humorlessly, cynically. “I’ve been trying to kill myself for years, but the damn vampires and other monsters just don’t seem up to the job, you know? Sure you don’t want to give it a whack? Rose isn’t around to save me this time,” he grinned.

“I’d rather become an Esurient than kill you,” Branch growled. “Actually I’d rather go to Hell itself.”

Thistle smirked. “See? Who’s the good guy now?” he teased his hand coming up to ruffle the messy locks of hair.

Branch snarled, jerking his head away.

“Dude, dude… don’t get so close, I can smell your blood,” he grimaced.

“Oh, right, that reminds me,” Thistle agreed and rather than pulling his arm away he presented the length of his arm to him.

Branch froze and stared. His eyes started to dilate and they flashed for just a moment before blinking up at Thistle.

“What the hell are you doing?” he grunted slowly, strained.

Thistle scowled, his face looking a little red. “Don’t make this weird man, just drink. You need to learn to do it anyways.”

“...are you sure? Wouldn’t it be better to just… drink from blood bags?” he asked with a restrained whisper, feeling the urge already surging up. Trying to fight it.

“You’ll never learn to control the urge if you just drink from bags, Branch. It’s part of your nature now, it's time you accept it if you want to learn to control it,” he explained and smirked in the end.

“The hunter is telling the vampire to accept its nature...pretty sure that’s a first,” Branch snorted.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t a hypocrite,” Thistle retorted. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you kill me,” he promised pulling out a tranquilizer from his pack on his belt. “See? I have a tranq right here.”

Branch eyed him carefully before he focused once more on his brother’s arm. His pupils enlarged and his eyes started to glow a faint red.

“Just keep calm, remember, you _can_ control your body,” Thistle soothed quietly.

Branch felt the familiar itch as his fangs enlarged, and he opened his mouth taking a sharp unsteady breath. His body shaking slightly, some part of him still fighting some internal fear and the hunger trying to drown it out.

Thistle brought his arm closer to Branch’s mouth, and almost in the blink of an eye Branch had snapped his jaws shut over Thistle’s forearm, embedding his fangs into his skin.

Thistle tensed just slightly, figuring his brother was fairly desperate. Geez, he didn’t ever think he’d need to be the one to teach a vampire to lick before he bit. He almost laughed at the irony of the joke going through his head at the moment as he felt his own blood escape his body and venom...starting to numb his arm after the initial pain.

Branch meanwhile...had never tasted such… he didn’t even know how to describe it. All he could think of was: _yes. This is right. This is right._  Before, deer blood had never given him such pleasure, such satisfaction.

He let himself close his eyes, just relishing in the heat spilling into his mouth. It wasn’t sweet, it had a powerful taste to it. Potent. Full of energy and vitality. It didn’t taste of fear, just calm... And he could feel the heat spreading into him as he swallowed another mouthful. The blood was heating up his core, like his heart could stir again and spreading... _life_ into his body.

His fangs were dug deep even if it was in hard muscle, just feeling the beating flow just under the surface throbbing into his fangs, into his skull and into his body…

With the taste and life in the blood he had never felt the fire in his throat so satisfied. Blood bags couldn’t compare, cold, blood already stale and dying…

_This was vastly different._

_It couldn't even begin to compare._

And his body had never felt so right as he drank actually feeling no sense of desperation. It was just...calm, as the hunger was satisfied for the first time… The first few gulps had been fast and desperate but now he was drinking slowly, savoring his meal.

He lost track of time, of how many gulps he had but he realized his hearing was keenly sharp at the moment. Listening to the beating of Thistle’s heart, listening to the swish of air going in and out of his lungs.

“Branch?”

He almost felt like he could grunt in response and to his surprise the noise did come out of him as he thought it.

“I’m...starting to get a little faint here…” Thistle chuckled sounding dizzy.

Branch slowly stopped sucking, letting out a quiet whine, not wanting to stop the glorious feeling of rejuvenation. But he also felt...in control. A strange feeling; though the desire was still strong, he felt his tongue respond to his wishes and stop sucking on the arm.  He opened his mouth wide and unsheathed his fangs from Thistle’s arm, blood dripping out of his mouth. Branch licked around his lips eagerly, trying to catch every last drop.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” suddenly screeched a voice into the room.

“Oooh...hey, Rose,” Thistle groaned sounding like he was drunk while Branch flinched, visibly cowering. Thistle swayed and hit the table next to the metal table Branch was strapped to, dropping the tranquilizer in his hand.

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY HE SAID I COULD,” Branch yelped, “Oh god, did I drink him dry?! Thistle?! Thistle are you okay?!?!”

“Uhhhh...I’m fiiiine,” he slurred looking down at his arm and then grimacing holding it back up to Branch. “Would it be weird if I...uh, told you to lick it? Kinda stings a bit….”

Branch didn’t need to be told twice and stuck out his tongue, putting as much saliva as he could on the puncture wounds, more blood spilling into his mouth briefly. Then he snapped his jaw shut again, eyeing Rose with wide eyes.

Rose’s jaw was agape and she had dropped the box in her hands and it was now on the floor between her feet.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” she screeched, her hands suddenly clawing through the hair on her head. “DIDN’T YOU LOSE ENOUGH BLOOD FOR ONE DAY, THEODORE!? AND HOW DO YOU KNOW YOU’RE OFF THE PILL!?”

“Ya shot me, used up all the blood,” he croaked looking at his arm the puncture wounds were gone. Thistle give his brother a stupid wide grin. “Thanks bro, that feels loooots better. Future note, know its kinda weird, maybe, I don’t know, but lick before you bite so it don’t hurt,” he chortled swaying unsteadily.

Branch was feeling a horrible mixture of horror and guilt.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked weakly.

“He won’t be when I’m through with him!” Rose seethed stomping over and her fingers suddenly snatched Thistle’s ear.

“OW! OW! Woman what is yo deal!” he complained as she yanked him down to her eye level.

“Theodore Aristotle Oak…” she snarled.

Thistle groaned, looking at Branch with a pout. “Know she’s pissed when she says ma whole name like that,” he complained and suddenly he was being yanked away just saying “ouch!” every other second.

“Sorry!” Branch called after them as Rose dragged Thistle upstairs.

“Rosiiiiiie don’t be so mean!” Thistle complained from somewhere going up the stairs.

“Shut up, Theodore! You sound like a drunk idiot!”

“I was just teaching Branch how ta bite. Plus it’s ma birthday, I always get drunk…”

“This year it’s going to be your funeral too!” she spat and the steel door slammed behind them.

Branch was left alone in silence for a while, worrying over Thistle’s state. He suddenly remembered how Thistle had been under the vampire blood earlier that day and he cursed at himself for not thinking of that earlier, hoping none was left in his system. He hadn’t even considered the possibility of turning his brother, but now that fear grew steadily in his mind.

A few minutes later the door slammed open and feet were stomping furiously down the steps. Branch felt himself shrink further and further away with each footfall, knowing who was coming.

Rose rounded the corner and glared into the room. “You’re both fools!” she spat.

She stomped over and was only inches from Branch’s face. She grabbed the cuffs and they unlocked, slamming into the floor.

Branch stared. She just… _uncuffed_ him?!

“If you’re going to kill him, go do it properly before I do!” she growled and suddenly the bars of the metal bed snapped open.

Branch yelped as he lost his balance and fell to the floor, Rose stepping out of the way so he didn’t crash into her. Branch looked up at her, absolutely bewildered.

Reaching down she unlocked the bolts to the chains around his body and they fell free and she took a step back.

“There are blood bags in that box if your brother wasn’t enough!” she pointed at the box angrily. “Stay down here or come up stairs, either way my gun is going to be pointed at both your heads! Poppy and I are making dinner and I don’t know what kind of monstrosity she’s doing with the oven for some moron’s birthday. So do what you want,” she spat crossly.

“Uh…. thank you,” Branch said, slowly getting to his feet. He stepped away from her cautiously, but felt immense relief over being released from his confinement.

Rose looked him over with a satisfied look, tense and ready and she could easily see this vampire was in its most docile state. Well fed. Especially if it had been able to _stop_ feeding on its own. She snorted at the stupidity of the situation and spun around heading for the stairs.

“Put the remaining blood bags you don’t use in the fridge when you're done, there’s one down here somewhere or the one upstairs,” she called already marching up the steps.

Branch stood there like an idiot for a few more seconds before blinking out of his stupor. A small green square still on the floor caught his attention and he walked over, picking it up gingerly before tucking it in his pocket. He walked over to the box and opened it, but the smell, though pleasing, didn’t bring that same sense of satisfaction that the living morsel had.

_Did I just call my brother a living morsel?_ He berated himself. He reached inside and took out a bag, ripping it open and guzzled it down.

Cold, bland, yet satisfying. He would never think the same way about blood bags again, having originally thought they were more pleasing than deer blood to drink.

Once he finished the first bag, he reached in for another and looked at it.

He looked at it and touched his throat.

The burning was completely gone. He… wasn’t _hungry._ At _all._ And for the first time, he decided to set down the blood bag…. Feeling _satisfied._

_Satisfied._ What a strange concept. Nor did he feel like a monster anymore thinking of only to feed. Instead… he felt normal.

Normal. Even warm.

Branch felt almost giddy as he put the bag back and wiped his face with his sleeve. He picked up the box of blood bags, looking around for that fridge to put it in.

Not seeing one in the immediate vicinity, he decided to bring it upstairs. He walked over to the stone steps where he paused and looked up. The door was hanging open at the top, and through it he heard voices. He slowly climbed up the stairs, one at a time. Pausing, hesitating at the top, gulping nervously.

Was this really safe? He may not feel that hunger anymore but...who was to say it wouldn’t reappear when he was around multiple people?

Branch almost turned around again to go back downstairs when an earth shattering shriek made him jump.

“BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCH!” 

“I SAID DON’T GET NEAR HIM!” Rose screamed. But no one could stop the thundering Pink Nightmare herself as she barrelled towards Branch and nearly knocked him down the stairs in a bone crushing hug.

The box of blood went flying and tumbled down the steps. Thankfully no bags burst but they were now littered everywhere, covering the stairs.

Branch went rigid, completely unused to the sensation of arms squeezing him tight.

The clicking of a gun was suddenly by his ear and a sharp fingers grabbed Poppy’s ear and yanked her backwards.

“OW, Roooose,” Poppy complained.

“I TOLD YOU TO THINK OF HIM LIKE A DOG IN TRAINING! THAT MEANS NO TOUCHING TILL WE’VE TAUGHT HIM NOT TO BITE!” she snapped pulling her back hard by the ear.

Branch wasn’t sure if he should be insulted by that analogy or agree with it. He was just glad Poppy’s arms weren’t around him anymore.

“Uhm… Hi, Poppy,” he muttered at last. Poppy turned back around and gave him the biggest smile he’d ever seen someone wear. She certainly hadn’t changed much since he last saw her, but now he was staring at her in the open, and not from behind a bush or a billboard. She looked positively even more beautiful than he recalled, her eyes sparkling with joy and her hair neatly tied in a ponytail that cast flowing pink locks down her neck.

“Hi!” she squeaked, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “OH my gaaaaahh, It’s so good to _see_ you again,” she cried.

“...You, too,” Branch replied awkwardly.

“You’re so… so BIG! I mean not as big as Thistle but MAN puberty did you good. I mean your hair’s a total wreck and you have blood all over you—hey is there a bathroom in this place, or a washing machine? Branch could use it. No offense,” she quickly said, waving her arms.

“I’ve got extra clothes,” Thistle’s voice groaned tiredly from the couch. Branch immediately looked over to his brother and walked over to him, making sure not to get _too_ close with Rose still holding onto her gun like that.

“Hey, Thistle…you okay?” Branch asked sheepishly.

Thistle looked up, smirking from where he sat with a blood transfusion hooked up to the arm he had offered Branch, now completely clean. “To be honest, I’d feel a lot better if Shrimp stopped yelling,” he coughed casting a stare at the pink haired girl.

Poppy flushed.

“Sorry, I get loud when I’m excited,” she apologized.

“No kidding,” Rose grumbled tucking her gun back away again. “Now are you going to help me cook or not, Poppy? Thistle and I haven’t eaten since yesterday. That’s almost twenty-four hours! I don’t know about you guys but I can’t live off perpetual regenerating sugar levels or free blood donations,” she snarked.

“I’ll…go wash up,” Branch muttered.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes,” Thistle mumbled pushing himself up, grabbing onto the metal post on wheels holding the transfusion.

“SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, THEODORE!” Rose yelled from the kitchen counter.

Thistle scowled. “Make me…” he muttered even as he shook as he stood up.

“If you don’t sit _right now_ I will shoot a tranquilizer at your ass!” she threatened suddenly stabbing the knife she had into a cutting board.

“Just tell me where the clothes are,” Branch said quickly. A strange tightness was growing in his chest, just barely noticeable.  

“You may be my brother but you're not touching my truck,” Thistle affronted playfully, smirking.

“Branch, I will personally go get those clothes if you shove your brother’s ass back on that couch! _Right now!_ ” Rose spat pointing the knife dangerously in their direction.

Branch smirked at Thistle and nudged him back towards the couch.

Wide-eyed Thistle couldn't believe what was happening as a hand touch his chest and darn it all if he wasn’t so weak that he fell back into the seat with a loud grunt with a simple little shove.

“Just you wait till I have my pills again…” he grumbled. Branch smirked again but then that got him worrying, making him frown as he thought about the vampire pills.

“Don’t worry, Thistle,” Poppy called over her shoulder from the kitchen, “You’re always a force to be reckoned with, even in the state you’re in right now!”

Thistle made a weird face and glanced at the girl. “Is she being smart with me?” he asked confused.

“I’m trying to give a compliment!” Poppy cried.

Thistle grunted and still wasn’t so sure.

“Thistle…” Branch muttered and Thistle looked up at him curiously. “You’re not turning...are you?” he gulped with obvious dread.

Thistle’s eyes widened. “No, of course not. If I was you’d all know it. I’d be screaming in pain and you’d be able to smell it.”

_Smell it?_ What did Thistle mean by that?

“You!” Rose snapped at Branch as she walked by towards the door. “Stay put and don’t even think about biting Poppy, her blood is laced with poison, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Branch said quickly.

Rose exited and as she slammed the door Thistle shivered dramatically.

“Is she scary or what?”

“Fuck yeah. Is she your girlfriend?”

“Don’t worry, she’ll warm—what?!” Thistle suddenly yelled his face flushing as he looked up at Branch. “How did you learn about girlfriends? And, no!”

“I did read books, you know,” Branch raised an eyebrow. “And I was just checking.”

Thistle grimaced. “Well don’t bother. It’s forbidden for Hunter partners to get romantic with each other,” he grumbled sullenly sinking his chin into his first and looking out the window.

“...Makes sense,” Branch muttered.

“No it doesn’t, it’s stupid!” Poppy called from the kitchen. “People should date who they wanna date!”

“I’ll be sure to tell that to whatever bloodsucker has been making a snack out of you when I find it,” Thistle countered dryly. “Consent is everything after all.”

“...what—what are you saying?” Poppy turned around, confused. “Did you just call my boyfriend a vampire?!”

Thistle scowled and looked over. “No?” he echoed out. “Why? Do you think he might be one now that you know about them?” he asked seriously.

“Pfffffft, _Creek_? He couldn’t be more different than a vampire,” Poppy cackled. “He’s a vegetarian and a Buddhist and he could never hurt anyone. Pfft.”

“Have you seen him eat lettuce in front of you?”

“Duh. We’ve even cooked together.”

“Definitely not a vampire then,” Thistle said unbothered, shrugging it off. “Vegetables taste worst than shit to vampires, never met one that hasn’t gagged as soon as it touched its tongue.”

Branch was frowning, worried.

“Uh...did you just say someone was making a snack out of Poppy?”

“Yeah,” Thistle grumbled. “And by the look of it, for some time now. If you look closely at her neck you’ll see the silvery marks only vampire eyes can see. I spotted them this morning on her. Rose thought it might be you,” he admitted.

Just then the door swung open again and Rose inspected the three of them before grunting satisfied. She dumped the black duffle bag next to Thistle on the couch and marched back into the kitchen.

“Thanks, Rose,” Thistle called after her and she grunted. Branch grabbed the duffle bag and unzipped it, opening it up.

“Hey!” Thistle snapped yanking the bag back. “Dude, don’t go snooping through people’s shit, man.”

“Just getting a change of clothes…” Branch muttered. The tightness in his chest began to spike some more, but he pushed away the feeling.

“I got you covered,” Thistle grumbled plopping the bag on his lap and going through the contents. He pulled out a pair of jeans a black belt and then a black t-shirt. “Might fit you a little big but not too much,” he mused handing the clothes over to him.

“You like black, huh?” Branch observed the contents of Thistle’s bag.

Thistle gave him a lazy look. “Like my soul,” was his dramatic and monotone reply. Branch took the clothes and looked around.

“Where can I change?” he asked.

“Bathroom is upstairs first door to your right,” Rose said simply not looking up from the vegetables she was dicing. “Poppy do you know how to cook steak?” she asked glancing at her friend who was doing who knows what with a bowl in her hands.

“I cooked it once in a dream. It turned into a dinosaur I think halfway through cooking it.”

Rose let out a groaning laugh, “Get out of the way Ms. Sugar, you make the salad. Even _you_ should know how to do that.”

“Ooh yes, I do know how to make salad,” Poppy grinned.

As the girls started to cook Thistle groaned and leaned back into the couch, his eyes a little hazy as he tossed the bag at his feet.

Branch followed Rose’s directions and took the clothes upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He slowly faced the mirror above the sink and froze. The spotted, rusty mirror in Branch’s bunker wasn’t anything remotely close to this. He inspected his matted, greasy long hair, and what used to be pale skin but now had a…. Almost normal look to it. His cheeks were more colorful and… he looked, well, _alive._

Branch gingerly grabbed the edge of his hoodie and pulled up, yanking it over his head.

_God_ he reeked. He smelled of dead things and blood, and the two combined was… probably not very pleasant to normal humans.

He shimmied his pants off of himself and grabbed the clean clothes Thistle had given him. He pulled on the jeans and had to make the belt extra tight just so they wouldn’t fall down his waist. Even then the jeans bunched up at his feet somewhat. He pulled on the shirt, which was a little baggy on his smaller frame but not bad. He pulled out the wallet from his old jeans and transferred it to his new pants.

Suddenly Branch wasn’t sure if he wanted to join the company downstairs. He plopped himself down on the toilet seat, much preferring the contained silence the bathroom offered him.

It was strange; he’s always hated being alone but now that he was in someone’s company he found himself preferring solitude. If he had a heartbeat, he was sure it would be fluttering. Even then his muscles tensed and he gripped his knees. He took a sharp breath and it felt like it was suffocating in his lungs that didn't even need the air.

Every muscles was seizing, his mind starting to draw back to the forest, feeling like one of the deer he chased.

_Run._

Some incoherent instinct told him to bolt, to rush out into the darkening forest and not look back. The racing got louder in his head like hooves were stampeding in his ears. His chest tightened considerably, painfully.

It felt as if it was getting worse, each second ticking and every sound seem to cascade into his ears, deafening. To the point that he couldn’t even _hear_.

“Branch?” asked a worried, calm voice behind the door.

Branch looked up, unaware he’d suddenly been clutching his knees to his chest and wheezing into his kneecaps. He swallowed.

“Be—be right out,” he gasped.

“Branch...it’s okay,” Thistle’s voice said simply, comforting even.

“Just give me a second!” Branch gripped his hair, the wheezing refusing to stop.

There was silence then Thistle’s voice came a few moments later.

“If you want to run, it’s okay, Branch. I understand. I’ll be waiting if you decide to come back,” he said quietly and a body slipped to the floor outside the door. “I’m here for you, okay? I’ll be quiet now,” he promised and just like that Thistle fell silent.

Branch squeezed his eyes shut. Everything was telling him to run, to get out, and he didn’t know why. He needed space to think, to digest everything that had happened today, in a mere hours. It was just _too_ much.

“Might—might take you up on that offer,” Branch winced. “Need—need air. Just… need air.”

“...slip out the window, _quietly_ ,” Thistle whispered. “I’ll see you outside if you want.”

“Okay, okay,” Branch wheezed, getting up and shoving the bathroom window open. He gripped the edge of the windowsill and pushed his body through, jumping out. Landing softly on the grass outside two stories down and taking a deep breath of the cool evening air, washing over him in a relieving way.

Thistle was already walking down the stairs, he was holding the transfusion bag in his hand and getting fed up with it. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairway he yanked the needle out, plastered the bandage down hard and tossed the bag on the couch. He grabbed a random black shirt from his bag and yanked it on.

“Is he coming down?” Rose asked suspiciously over Poppy’s loud humming.

“In a minute,” Thistle lied smoothly. “I’m going outside to get some things from the truck, alright?”

“You shouldn’t be moving so much,” Rose argued.

“I’ll be fine, Rose,” he deflected, opening the door and slipping out.

He pulled out the keys to his truck and walked down the stairs and headed over.

Branch was pacing in a circle near the truck, running a hand through his head. He looked up when Thistle approached.

“I’m sorry, I don't—I didn't mean to be like this, I don’t know what’s wrong with me I just need space,” he winced.

Thistle smiled sympathetically and walked over, his large hand landing on Branch’s head and ruffling his hair. “It’s fine, I—believe it or not I know how you feel. After I heard...that you died,” he swallowed. “I didn’t let anyone get near me except Rose and I had rage and panic attacks. I know what you’re feeling,” he said simply. “It’s a lot to take in one day after twelve years alone, especially after how we scared you,” he figured letting go of Branch’s head and opening the truck door.

Branch honestly didn’t know what to say to that, but he listened, still fighting his own panic in silence.

Thistle reached into the front seat, opened the glove compartment and snatched out a long-distance radio. He tossed it to Branch.

“Get out of here, before Rose notices. Just...call me, when you...can. Alright? I’m here for you,” his voice catching painfully and damn it it all if he wanted to hide it but he looked downcasted already.

Branch caught the radio with a trembling hand and took a few steps back. He looked up at Thistle and smiled weakly.

“Happy Birthday, Thistle,” he said. And then he was gone.

Thistle smirked, watching the blur vanish into the trees. Thinking to himself it was still the damn best birthday he had in twelve years, hell, in his whole life.

He just hoped Branch did call him back...

“You let him go,” came the quiet accusatory voice, fury just masked under the surface but also no surprise.

He looked up finding Rose on the porch, glaring at him passively. He knew she was going to catch him, she was sharp and he knew her too well.

“I know what you’re going to say, Rose,” he sighed.

“Really?” she asked with slight sarcasm, an auburn brow arching.

“He’s my responsibility. If anything happens, it’s on my head. I know. I know he’s still dangerous. I know it's stupid to just let him go, but he’s well fed now and he hasn’t hurt anyone in twelve years!” his voice starting to rise as he tried to convince her. “He’s been all alone and… I know I can help him, Rose. I want to give him a chance, there might be another way than what our kind have been doing for centuries. I just...know it,” he said adamantly looking at her almost desperately.

Rose frowned, her eyes looking out into the forest for a moment before looking back at him. Her green eyes were calm, deep in thought, even a little sad.

“I hope you’re right, Thistle. I really do,” she said honestly.

He looked at her shocked, a pleased smile crossing his face. She smiled back, shaking her head at him hopelessly.

“Does that mean you’ll help me?” he asked hopefully, his smile getting wider.

“Of course I will,” she scoffed like it was obvious. “Partners for life, isn’t that what you said once?” she reminisced her voice regaining a gentler cast as she stared at him.

Thistle chuckled. “Look at you, breaking the rules. Never thought I’d see it.”

“Then that makes us both fools,” she joked back. “But don’t get me wrong, I’m only doing it because it means I’ll see you smile more,” she admitted with a teasing tone, making him flash that lopsided grin that popped a dimple on his cheek. “Get back in here, you dummy. Oh, and...Happy Birthday.”

Thistle simpered and pulled out a radio to put on his belt permanently before he locked the truck up again and walked back towards the cabin.

Yup. He was sure of it now. This was the best damn birthday ever.

 


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Authors: We updating every 2 days now! We have a lot of chapters so look forward to that! Thank you for the beautiful comments, we love you guys to death and we are also considering publishing this work (we have over 40 chapters) and we hope if we do that we can ask for your support! :'D

* * *

 

Branch was blazing through the trees.

How was it that he could feel panic when he had no heartbeat?

But damn it all if it didn't feel like the muscles across his chest were tightening so hard that he felt his ribs might crack and crush under the pressure and snap his sternum and collapse into his spine.

He was wheezing for air and each breath was nightmarishly painful, the muscles feeling tighter and tighter across his chest with each breath. The bit in his stomach turning it into knots. There was a thrumming in his skull, just kicking at his brain when he suddenly stopped running.

Where was he?!

He didn’t even know where he was as he looked around at the unfamiliar tall pines!

The branches clawing down from the sky towards him…looking like they wanted to shove him into the earth…

He sucked in another sharp painful breath, his hands shaking and he tried to remind himself not to break the device in his hand. He wanted to sweat so bad, to feel his heart screaming.

And yet without it he could still feel what his deer felt before they died.

He shoved the walkie-talkie in his pocket and realized he had left his dirty clothes behind… The long pants already looked grimy as the ends collected around his feet.

WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE?!

He wanted to cry so bad and he ended up whining painfully through his clenched teeth as his fingers snared through his hair.

He looked around, looking for any familiar sign...

_Breathe._

_Just breathe._ Said some voice in his head.

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his head...the sounds of rustling pine needles...quiet chirps and skittering of animals… It was safe. Ironically. It was safe out here.

He caught the smell of the fuel of the truck and raced in its direction. When he found the tracks he found his way to the highway and across it....his woods.

_Home._

He let out a relieved shuddering breath and knew his way back home. He didn’t stop for anything as he raced back under the growing night.

As he found himself before his bunker he felt the pain constraining his chest slowly start to subside, but it was still there, keeping him on edge.

The smell of blood was still in the air, it was faint and stale. He sniffed and to his surprise it did still call to his senses but he didn't not feel the slightest inclination to go after it. He was in complete control.

Absolutely calm.

He let out a harsh laugh and a weak smile, he couldn’t believe it!

He was in _control._

He didn’t have to listen to his body and chase after it because he wasn’t starving.

To think he had it backwards all these years! He felt like an idiot.

He felt _less_ like a vampire now than he had before. The fire in his throat wasn’t clawing for control of his brain and body, demanding to be sated. If he ate now, it would be to indulge, not out of hunger and like hell he was going to do that. He didn’t need it, he wasn’t going to drink it.

Who would have guessed his brother, who had been out to kill him that morning, would save him instead?

Branch frowned.

_Thistle._

He hadn’t seen his brother in twelve year and he never thought that would have changed… His mind started playing back what they had said to each other and Branch felt his panic rise and lessen at the same time…

His brother was a fucking Hunter...and he hadn’t killed him… In fact he had protected him and even given him _his blood._ _Willingly. Happily._

Branch couldn’t wrap his mind around the insanity and it had just happened!

With a dreary sigh he found the door to his bunker still wide open like he had left it in his mad frenzy to feed. Branch walked inside, slamming it shut behind him and locking it.

Safety and familiarity washed over him and he felt like he could finally breathe.

The bunker was dark, and he traveled down the incline hall till he reached the bottom. His hands sunk in his pockets and the walkie-talkie pressed into his fingers in one hand. He pulled it out and stared at in the dark, conflicted.

As he made it to his room, Branch looked inside and tossed the device on the desk then his wallet and plopped down on the noisy bed.

He felt utterly exhausted, not physically but mentally. His body right now felt like it could burst into speed and he could race as far as he wanted without getting tired.

Closing his eyes Branch just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

Poppy was hugging her knees, trying to not fall over as the truck jostled her body. And she had just eaten to boot, probably a bad idea in hindsight. 

“We there yet?” she mumbled to Rose, who was driving the truck.

“Almost!” Rose laughed as they came down the trail towards the highway over the last rocks in there way.

“Do you have any more of those stomach acid thingies? OooGHWAH!” Poppy made a rather incoherent noise as they went over a rather large rock before finally getting onto the highway.

“Oops,” Rose apologized. “Sorry, I’m not as good as Thistle, don’t tell him I went over that rock, okay? The Tums are in the glove compartment in front of you,” she pointed out.

Poppy opened the glove compartment and reached inside, digging her hand around to look for the tums. She froze as her hand gripped something that most definitely _wasn’t_ a Tums bottle and slowly pulled out a…

“Why is there a _grappling hook_ in the glove compartment?” Poppy stared at Rose incredulously, holding up the device.

“You’re in the truck of a Hunter, are you going to be surprised by everything you find in here?” Rose chortled.

 “Point taken, but still.” Poppy put down the grappling hook and found the tums stuffed in the back of the compartment. She grabbed the bottle and poured a few into her hand, popping them into her mouth.

“You know,” Rose sighed leaning back into the seat driving down the smooth road without a rush in the world. “I’m sort of glad you know this secret now, not entirely, with the death looming over bit. But...I’m glad you know,” she admitted.

Poppy smiled at her friend.

“I’m glad I know too,” she said. “And Branch! I still can’t believe he’s _alive!_ I mean... how long did he say he’d been alone?!”

Rose frowned at that and didn't know what to say, she personally still didn’t trust Branch’s nature as willingly as Thistle had and although she was happy for Thistle...she was worried.

“Twelve years.”

“ _Twelve… freaking fruity-tooty-loops,_ I couldn’t imagine being alone for that long,” Poppy hugged herself. “Who was there when he got sick? Who was there to wish him happy birthday? Who was there to...to give him a hug when he felt lonely?”

“Vampires don’t get sick, not in the conventional way at least,” Rose sighed. “Everything else, no one, I guess.” She had to admit that was a pretty miserable existence, even for a vampire. For a moment she felt a scrap of pity for Branch before she reminded herself why she shouldn’t let herself sympathize with him.

“But I just don’t understand why he left so suddenly,” Poppy added. “I mean...He’s been alone for twelve years, why would he just leave? Wouldn’t he be...I don’t know, _wanting_ the company?”

Rose frowned and glanced at Poppy. “I don’t know, Poppy. I’m not a psychologist. But he has been alone for a long time, with no... _human_ interaction,” she muttered the word weirdly, strained. “But Thistle went through something similar. He needs time to come to terms with everything, if I had to guess.”

“Hmm…” Poppy mulled this over in her mind for a few minutes. “I guess… it _is_ a lot to take in. Hell even _I’m_ looking forward to just crashing on my bed after all this— _vampires, werewolves, Branch_ … _You._ I’m still not sure if this is a dream made up from a sugar-coma.”

“Poppy this would be a _nightmare_ , not a dream,” Rose laughed half amused.

“But Branch is alive and Thistle got his brother back. That’s not nightmare stuff,” Poppy pointed out.

Rose didn’t know what to say to that, all the negatives leapt into mind first.

“I...guess,” she muttered. “I still think...it can end in a nightmare.”

“Or it could end like a daydream,” Poppy grinned.

“Nothing concerning vampires has ever ended in a daydream, Poppy,” Rose said grimly not taking her eyes off the road.

“Maybe that’s because you’ve only encountered the bad ones,” her friend replied quietly.

Rose snorted with derision, an ugly smirk pulling at her lips. “Remember that story I told you about how my parents died?”

“Yeah?” Poppy paused carefully. “They…weren’t _also_ killed by vampires, were they? And the…uh…fire was…a cover up? I’m only asking because Branch’s death was also—,”

“No,” Rose cut in harshly. “They were killed by Hunters, _a Hunter_ specifically when they tried to bargain their daughter to a Pureblood to gain immortality and then once they were turned tried to drink her dry themselves.”

Poppy gaped, horrified.

_They what?!_

_Her own parents?!_

“Vampirism, Poppy...brings out the very worst of human nature and tenfolds it,” she whispered coldly.

“I…” Poppy searched for the right words to say, none of them sounding quite right. “I’m sorry,” she finally whispered.

Rose smirked ironically and glanced at Poppy, her eyes softening with fondness. “I guess that explains why I was so mad when you first met me when we were little, doesn’t it?”

“I just thought you had anger issues. That didn’t stop me from loving you though, nor does it stop me now,” Poppy said truthfully. And after a moment's hesitation, added, “And it won't stop me from loving Branch, either. He’s our friend, Rose! I…I get that what you went through was horrible but I can just _see_ it in Branch’s eyes that he’s not a monster. He just needs help. And… You said vampirism brings out the worst in people? Well, that just means it’ll be a little tougher to bring out their best.”

Rose was frowning again, looking at the road. “I think Thistle would agree with you, Poppy. I...I’ll try but don’t ask me to forget what they are capable of, because I can’t,” she whispered her voice growing distant.

“He just needs a chance,” Poppy smiled. “After all, everyone deserves to be happy.”

“Even vampires?” Rose laughed sarcastically.

“Even them! ... _sometimes_ ,” Poppy added frowning, thinking back to what Rose had said about her own parents. Some people… really _were_ cruel. _Monsters._

Rose let out a quiet snort about to open her mouth when suddenly a chain of dings echoed in the cabin as the town's lights came into view over the horizon in the dark sky. Frowning she looked at Poppy curiously. Poppy quickly realized the dings were coming from her pocket and dug into it, bringing out her phone. She paled.

“I have… five hundred text messages and twenty missed calls from my dad and… I’m gonna guess fifty missed calls from all my friends,” she gulped. _This wasn’t good._

“Is that even possible?” Rose hissed in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m looking at it. Oh geez, my dad is really worried,” she gripped her hair, scrolling through the messages her father had left her. “I’d better call him back real quick.”

She quickly pressed the phone button but before she could call her father, Rose’s hand slapped over her phone screen.

“Wait! What are you going to tell him? You know you can’t tell anyone about this, right?”

“Uuhh…” Poppy froze, wide eyed. “Well… I could tell him…that I went for a hike? You could drop me off near the edge of town and I could walk back!”

“Look,” Rose sighed. “You can tell him I took you rock climbing with the truck, okay? Don’t tell anyone that Thistle is here though, we don’t know who’s feeding on you or how many vampires you might have infesting this town. For all you know, one of your “friends” might be the one using you as a snack.”

“Is Thistle famous or something in the vampire world?”

“You...could definitely say that,” Rose sighed. “His father is currently the head of the Hunters, and their family line, the Oaks, is famous for being hunters. Thistle is the best Hunter anyone has seen in over a hundred years. You can _definitely_ say he’s famous, he’s only been a Hunter officially for eight years and he’s already killed three Purebloods. Not a lot of hunters can claim as much in their entire careers.”

“What’s so special about Purebloods anyway?” Poppy asked. “How are they different than regular vampires?”

“Purebloods...are powerful, Poppy,” Rose said darkly. “They can do things no other vampire can, they are monsters without equal in strength and ravenous in appetite. One Pureblood could enslave an entire town if it wanted, they can enslave even their own kind to do their bidding…”

“Oh…” Poppy said slowly.

“And they are almost impossible to kill,” she hissed tensely. “Thistle may have killed three but two of those nearly killed _him_.”

Poppy felt her stomach churn again, but it wasn’t from the road. “You don’t think there are Purebloods in _this_ town, do you?” she asked hesitantly.

“I hope not, I really hope not,” Rose breathed her eyes narrowing and her green eyes suddenly glowed in the dark before the shine dulled back to normal.

“...Change of subject, but could you give me whatever it is that makes your eyes glow?! That is _freaking_ cool,” Poppy pointed at Rose’s face, grinning.

Rose blinked and turned wide eyes on Poppy before laughing at the silliness of it all.

“No! Definitely not! Someone untrained like you drinking vampire blood pills would likely drive you insane and kill you. That’s why we start taking them around ten so our bodies can adapt to them and we learn to control our mood swings, the bloodlust, and our tempers before we even hit puberty,” she mentioned seriously. “Not to mention that you are taking blood poisoners right now, drinking both together would kill you in less than an hour. So don’t even think about it!” she snapped seriously, eyeing her for a moment.

Poppy shuddered.

“Yeah, point taken, point taken,” she backed off. “But it still looks cool.”

“I guess? If you like that sort of thing,” Rose chuckled as they passed the first house in the town.

“It adds to the bad-ass effect you give off,” Poppy said. “Like if someone didn’t think you were menacing before, but then your eyes just went “WHAA” and then he’d be like “OH SHIT!”,” she cackled.

Rose cackled with her, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. “Weren’t you going to call your dad? We’re almost at your house you know,” Rose said rolling her eyes.

“OH SHIT!” Poppy scrambled for her phone before dialing her father’s number. It took a split second for him to answer the phone. “Dad!! Dad hey, dad sorry dad, got your messa—,”

“ _Where on earth have you been?! Where are you now?!”_ Peppy’s, who had never yelled in his life at Poppy as far as she was aware, yelled into the phone.

“I—Dad, dad, I’m fine! I’m sorry I forgot to leave a note at home, I was rock climbing!”

 _“Rock climbing?!”_ The voice on the other end grew bewildered.

“Yeah—Dad you know Rose? Rose from grade school? I’ve been keeping up with her since then and she finally found the time to visit and come over and we went rock climbing! Did I not tell anyone this?”

_“...You mean that girl who always made mud pies? And threw them at people?”_

Rose winced, grinning devilishly to herself, trying to hold in a laugh. She could hear everything right now.

“The one and the same! I could’ve _sworn_ I told you she was coming over!” Poppy said loudly. “Sorry if it slipped my mind, and sorry if I caused a huge panic!”

 _“A huge panic? I had to call the police!”_ Poppy paled. Oops.

Sure enough, as Poppy’s house came into view, there was a police car—and the vehicles of some her friends—parked outside. She inwardly groaned.

“I’m driving up now, be there in a sec, Dad,” she said into the phone. “I’m really sorry!! Like, SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER sorry to make you worry,” she cried.

_“I know you are sweetheart, but you should have been more careful to tell me these things! I was worried sick, especially after what happened last night, I wasn’t sure what to think! Oh, I see you pulling up now—good lord, what sort of car is that?!”_

“Uh… A hummer?” She turned to Rose, confused. “Is it a hummer?”

Rose grinned and snorted through her nose shaking her head. “Not even close, girl,” she snickered. “This thing is two times bigger than a Hummer. It’s a Terradyne Gurkha RPV. Canadian.”

Thank god Rose had dressed in civilian clothes, and left the weapons in the Hunter’s cabin as she drove for the curb. Although she did still have her personal handgun in its holster but she wasn’t worried, she was carrying her concealed carriers license as per usual but just in case she pulled her shirt down over it.

“It’s a… terradyne… jerky thingy, I dunno,” Poppy shook her head, “Okay, see you soon Dad!” she hung up the phone just as Rose swung in front of the house and pulled the car to a stop. Poppy quickly unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, jumping out and hitting the ground after a brief fall from the tall vehicle.

Immediately her friends Cooper, Chenille, Satin, Biggie and Smidge were there all hugging her and crying out asking Poppy where she’d been all this time, where did that big truck come from, and who was that hot chick who just got out of the driver’s seat.

“Really, Cooper?” Poppy banged his shoulder, “That’s Rose! You know, from second grade?!”

“Well I was in fifth grade,” Rose corrected as she walked up with a broad and friendly smile and stopped some feet away.

“Well _we_ were in second grade. Anyway, she came in town for a visit and we went rock climbing!” Poppy said energetically.

“With the truck,” Rose added. “I had to show it off to her,” she explained with a grin.

“May I add it was such a… _smooth_ ride,” Poppy grinned cheekily at Rose.

“Smooth burn, Poppy,” Rose cooed back giving her a wink.

“But anyway, I am _so, so sorry you guys,_ I was so caught up in excitement that I completely forgot to message you guys about me not being around today and—Gah, can you forgive me?”

“Of course, girl!” Chenille cried, hugging her tight. “Suki’s been texting us this whole time, and so have Guy and Creek. I’ll go let them know you’re okay.”

“Okay,” Poppy nodded at her friend but then winced as her father approached them. She gave a very sheepish wave. “Heeeyyy… Dad…”

“Mayor Corona,” Rose greeted slipping past Poppy, tensing for a moment but her smile never left her as she offered her hand to the mayor. “I sincerely apologize for the scare! I asked Poppy twice if she had left you a note or something but I really should have checked, she can be a real airhead sometimes can’t she? It’s so good to see you again, though!”

Mayor Corona was impressed, taking Rose’s hand into a shake.

“Least you have some manners, something my daughter could learn from,” he chuckled, earning a “Hey!” from Poppy. “Yes, my Poppy can be quite forgetful which is why I didn't think too much into it at first, but when her friends kept calling me asking where she was I began to grow worried. It wasn’t like her to not answer her phone.”

“Sorry, no service,” Poppy grimaced.

“I’ll be sure to make sure I leave you a message next time too,” Rose smiled letting go of his hand. “Really sorry about that.”

“Ma’am? Do you have a license for that?” asked the officer that walked up pointing to her gun on her waist.

“Certainly officer, let me get that for you…” Rose said stepping aside with the man and taking out her wallet.

While Rose was busy with the officer, Poppy turned back to her father and friends, still quite sheepish.

“Sorry,” she said again. “Has Creek been worried, too?”

“Yeah, but everything’s cool now that you’re here,” Satin said, “I just texted him.”

“She has a gun?!” Cooper suddenly squawked out of the blue staring at Rose.

“Pff… not _a_ gun,” Poppy snickered. “She’s got a freaking ton of…. Uh,” her mind went a mile a minute trying to cover up her small blunder. “I mean… she’s got a collection. At home. That she showed me pictures of.”

Her friends were looking a little freaked out right about now.

“What! She likes them!” Poppy defended. “She’s not...really a...girly type?”

“You mean a tomboy?” Smidge deadpanned.

“Yeah, I mean what's wrong with liking guns? As long as you know how to _use_ them and _holy freaking cow does she know how to use them, like hell._ If there was a zombie apocalypse, I’d want Rose on my team,” Poppy said. Then she paused, wondering if there even _was_ such a thing as zombies; if vampires existed, why couldn’t they? She would have to ask Rose.

“Thankfully, zombies aren’t real, Poppy,” Rose chuckled coming up to her and draping her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders as the police car pulled out and left.

“Heh, yeah,” Poppy giggled, though inside she wasn’t so giddy as the thought of undead flesh eaters popping out of graves.

“Poppy...I need to tell you something,” Rose hissed quickly in her ear before letting her go.

“Mm?” Poppy hummed back.

“You’re zipper is down.”

“WHA—,” hands went flying down and there was a small zipping noise as Poppy fixed her zipper. Her cheeks were a cherry red. “Thanks,” she mumbled.

“Well, gotta go,” Rose sighed turning back to the truck and she grabbed Poppy’s pocket from behind and gave it a light tug. “Nice meeting you guys, let’s have a drink or something while I’m in town, alright? I’ve heard a lot about all of you,” she beamed. “Good night, Mr. Corona!” she waved heading for the truck hoping Poppy finally got the discrete signal.

Poppy stared blankly for a second before jumping to action.

“Right! Yes, hold on guys gotta give my friend a GOODBYE HUG!” she cried, racing over to the truck and jumping onto Rose.

“Omph! Was that necessary?” Rose huffed hugging her back.

“Completely,” Poppy grinned, squeezing hard.

“Well don’t let go yet,” Rose muttered turning her eyes down as she whispered. “But one of your friends is a werewolf.”

Poppy’s blood turned to ice. She slowly looked up at Rose, her eyes peeled open wide.

“Wh...which one?” she whispered, hardly even making a noise.

“I can’t tell with all of them bunched up, my nose isn’t as strong as his,” she muttered unhappily with the fact as wished Thistle was there at the moment but she had left him back in the cabin to sleep off the strains of the day. “But don’t worry, the full moon isn’t for a while, you’re safe for now,” she promised letting Poppy go. “Don’t forget those pills. Twenty-four hours. And take a shower as soon as you get inside, you need to wash off our scents off you before some supernatural sniffs you.”

“Okay,” Poppy quickly nodded as Rose opened the door to the truck and climbed inside. Poppy slowly stepped away around the truck and stared wide eyed at her friends.

_Werewolf?! Who on earth could it be?!_

Satin? Chenille? She couldn’t possibly imagine either of them turning into bloodthirsty monsters when the moon rose. Cooper? The guy was a sweetheart, he couldn't possibly be a bloodthirsty creature either. Biggie? Perish the _thought!_ Smidge? … Somehow that made more sense.

Wait, was that what even happened when there was a full moon or was that in the movies only? Gah! She didn’t know!

The truck quickly roared to life and the sound was much louder from outside, making a few of them jump as the headlights turned on but not the off-road lights. The black monster like truck quickly vanished from sight, making a U-turn and driving quickly down the road.

“So was she only here for a day?” her father asked Poppy, approaching her from behind. Poppy hesitated, thinking of an answer. How long _was_ Rose going to be staying, and Thistle too?

“No… She’s staying here for a little bit, I think. Vacation and all,” she said turning around to smile at her dad.

“Vacation, huh?” her father mused.

“Yeah! Anyway, I am _bushed,_ I’ve been—erm, _rock climbing_ all day and all,” Poppy stretched her limbs. In truth she _was_ pretty exhausted, but it was more mental than physical. Her brain just needed a power down, enough to absorb all this information.

The fact that one of her friends could be a _werewolf_ didn’t help matters any...but Poppy hoped the concept was similar to how it was in movies. She would still try to love them as best she could; they _were_ her friends after all.

“You look pretty tired,” Peppy patted her back, “Come on inside, it’s getting late.”

“Okay. Bye, guys!” Poppy waved to her friends, “Again, I’m _so_ sorry to freak you all out!”

“It’s fine girl, just _let us know next time? Please?”_ Chenille stressed.

“And call Creek! He’s been worrying about you all day,” Satin chimed in.

“I’ll be sure to,” Poppy assured them.

Her friends waved their goodbyes as Poppy and her father walked into their home. Peppy locked the doors and switched on a light before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

“I know you’re tired, but do you want some hot chocolate? Was just thinking of making myself some,” he said. Poppy thought she could swoon. Her dad’s hot chocolate was the best in the world and no one could tell her otherwise.

“Sure! I’ll have some, I was gonna call Creek anyway,” she said, following him to the kitchen.

She dug her phone out of her pocket and clicked Creek’s phone number, putting it to her ear. The dial tone rang a couple times before it was picked up.

_“Poppy?”_

“Creek! Hey, Creek, just letting you know I’m alive, heh,” Poppy plopped herself on a stool in the kitchen, giggling sheepishly.

 _“You seriously had me worried there, beautiful,”_ he grumbled slightly through the line. _“Where were you?”_

“I was rock climbing! That’s why I had no service.”

 _“....Rock climbing?”_ he echoed incredulously.

“Oh but I wasn’t alone, uh—oh you never met Rose, did you? Well an old friend of mine from when I was like in second grade swung by and I was so excited to see her again that I kinda forgot to tell everyone where I was headed, and yeah we were rock climbing and stuff. We had fun!”

He let out a tired chuckle. _“You were safe, right?”_ he asked.

“Perfectly safe, pssh! Rose is like an expert,” she waved her hand casually.

 _“I’m glad to hear that,”_ he sighed. _“Better exercise than sugar binging all day,”_ he teased.

“Hey I’ll have you know that I somehow got through today with no sugar _at all,”_  Poppy pointed out. And really she had—unless you counted the buckets of flavored cream she’d poured into her coffee that morning.

A hearty laugh came through the line. _“Sounds like I need to thank this Rose, I’m glad to hear that!”_ he chuckled. _“You did eat though, right?”_

“Yeah! Rose and I cooked stuff together, I had a salad and a steak… It was good! Oh and potato chips but those don’t count as sugar… do they?”

 _“I’ll take what I can get,”_ Creek said satisfied. _“Do you want me to swing by? I just closed up the spa.”_

“Mmm…” Poppy rubbed her head, “I dunno, I was about to go to bed… I’m super exhausted from all that rock climbing.”

 _“Sounds good, love. Did you get that nap in today?”_ he asked not sounding disappointed.

“Actually yeah, I did!” Poppy said, thinking of the nap she’d taken when she was supposed to be looking after an unconscious Thistle, but Rose hadn’t ended up being very mad. Her attention had been more focused on Thistle and Branch at that point, when she’d gotten back to the cabin to find Thistle in the basement.

 _“Good, good. Exercise, a relatively healthy meal, a nap...why don’t you take my advice more often, again?”_ he asked sounding dramatically hurt.

“I’m too spontaneous to keep a consistent dietary schedule,” Poppy giggled. “This was like once in a blue moon kind of thing.”

 _“Hmm...we’ll see,”_ he teased.

“Alright, well… how was work?” she asked, not wanting to be the one to suggest hanging up.

 _“Oh, the usual, I taught the yoga class today. I thought you were going to come over but then you didn’t...”_ he trailed off.

_Dangit! Yoga was today!_

“Sorry, I’ll be sure to be there next week!” she promised.

_“Hehe, alright, love. Goodnight?”_

“Yeah, goodnight. Love you!”

_“Love you too, beautiful sugar.”_

Poppy’s cheeks grew warm as she hung up the phone and she smiled at her phone screen. Creek didn’t call her sugar enough, which was a shame, she really liked it. Being his sugar, he always said she was more than enough than what he needed in a day. She almost giggle at the little joke.

Her father plopped down a steaming cup of hot chocolate, a sparkle in his eye.

“I purposely put a little less sugar in yours,” he said, winking. “You’re on a diet after all.”

“Awwwwhh, _Daaaad,”_ Poppy moaned. “I haven’t had any sugar all day! I deserve a reward.”

“That sort of defeats the purpose of a diet, you know,” Peppy chuckled, sitting on the stool next to her. He let out a long melancholy like sigh. “Your mom was exactly the same...couldn’t go without her sugar either,” he smiled softly.

Poppy sipped her hot chocolate carefully. It was still good. Still heavenly, even if it was just a _hint_ more bitter than how she would have liked it.

“It’s fine,” she smiled, taking another sip. The warm liquid filled her stomach and warmed her fingertips, calming her down. She gave a long, content sigh, closing her eyes for a moment.

When she reopened them, they were staring blankly through the kitchen window just above the sink, to the dark forest beyond.

Poppy’s thoughts turned to Branch.

She felt so… _sorry_ for him! The guy had been all alone for _twelve. Years!_ And now he was having problems readjusting to society…

 _This is kinda like Tarzan,_ Poppy mused. _Only with vampires instead of gorillas._

She snickered at the thought.

“Well, I’ll say it’s been quite an eventful last couple days,” Peppy chuckled. Poppy could only nod. It _had_ been some very eventful couple days. “Are you sure you’ll be okay when I go out of town tomorrow?”

“I’ll be fine, Dad!” Poppy assured him, smiling sincerely. “Promise.”


	10. I Don't do Happy?

Two days had gone by. Two days and not a word from Branch.

Poppy had found this out by texting Rose that late Sunday morning, eating some Lucky Charms as a late morning snack. They had enabled a private cell tower receiver by the Hunter’s cabin apparently that stayed off unless someone was there using it as Rose had explained it to her.

‘Have you heard from branch?’ She’d texted to her.

_‘Good morning poppy. How are you? I’m great! Nice day right? Did you sleep well? Oh i did. NO. I HAVENT HEARD FROM BRANCH. THANKS FOR THE LOVE.’_

Obviously Rose was in a bad mood today, as Poppy quickly typed her response.

‘I LOVE YOU ROSE I SWEAR BUT I THOUGHT IVE MADE THAT PERFECTLY EVIDENT ALREAD——WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO START OVER ill start over.

GOOD MORNING my lovable ray of sunshine, HOW IS YOUR DAY? Are you feeling perky and alive? How’s your friend? Is he healing well?’

_‘...cut the crap poppy its too late. Nothing from branch yet and thistle is moping like a dying plant. Its FUCKING annoying!’_

‘No its not, he just wants his bro back!!!!!!!!!’

_‘who ran out the window the second he could, yes i remember.’_

‘…………. He’s shy.’

_‘Poppy. For once. Shut up. =.=’_

‘ :’( ‘

_‘GUH. FINE. IM SORRY. Yes your ray of sunshine is having an okay day! How about you? Better?’_

‘I’m doing great!! :D Im gonna go to the bowling alley with my friends today, so thats gonna be fun!’ Oh… speaking of which…. Uh. Did u tell Thistle about the um…. Moony Problem?’

_‘Your secret code could use some tuning. Yes i did.’_

‘And?’

_‘When do you want him to check it out? You know he might kidnap whoever it is and you wont ever see them again right?’_

‘…...oN SECOND THOUGHT STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS PLEASE.’

_‘Too late. See you later at the alley~ <3’_

‘NO WAIT STOP YOU CANT KIDNAP MY FRIENDS’

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE’

_‘Im kidding poppy, but we will have to give who ever it is a collar. Just sayin.’_

‘…… oh. Wait, a collar?? Like a dog collar???????’

_‘…..suuuure, lets call it that.’_

‘…………………………………………………

Do I WANT to know?’

_‘No. You really dont.’_

Poppy set down the phone and dug into the box, helping herself to another handful of cereal. 

Two days and they hadn’t heard from Branch. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t getting at least a little worried. Why hadn’t he called? Why hadn’t he at least contacted his brother, just to let him know he was okay?

Her phone buzzed again, but this time it was from Suki.

_‘You’re actually gonna meet us at the bowling alley right? Not do any extra rock climbing shenanigans?’_

‘Oh for the love of pete, yes I’m coming!!’ Poppy replied. Her friends hadn’t quite stopped teasing her for the… ‘miscommunication’ incident a couple days ago. But she knew it was only in jest and it wouldn’t be long till the joke died down.

While she was looking forward to bowling, she couldn’t help think about Branch.

Out there.

In the forest.

Alone.

Poppy felt determination surge through her.

If Branch wasn’t going to come to _them…_ then maybe _she_ would just have to go to _him._

* * *

 

Branch peered out the door to his bunker, quite cautiously. Evening had set over the forest and it was just dark enough that he didn’t have to squint to see. He climbed up the concrete steps and peered around.

The hunger still was quite satisfied for him, but he worried when it would return. He was used to feeling hungry all the time but now he was paranoid that it might strike again at any moment’s notice—now that he was in complete control of himself, he had no wish to go back to that… animalistic and primeval sense of state. How long would it be till he was hungry again? Till he thirsted for… well, blood.

_I should probably ask Thistle,_ he thought. In fact he knew he probably _should_ ask his brother… but something kept him from pressing that button. From calling his brother. From…

Hell he didn’t know what was wrong with him! He just needed to be alone!

He sighed relieved as he noticed nothing was amiss outside, no new scents. Honestly he was worried his brother would have tracked him down by now but...he hadn’t. Somehow...it disappointed Branch as much as it relieved him?

Yeah he didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with him.

Would his life go back to normal?

After everything that had happened? Probably not.

Did he even want it to go back to normal?

Of that he wasn’t so sure of.

To clear his head he decided to return to his routine today, even if he didn’t feel the hunger and therefore the need to. He hadn’t checked his traps for two days, afraid of coming outside. Yet...Thistle could have called him...right? But he hadn’t. Thistle had promised him space and he had kept that promise so far.

So why was it that Branch found that irritating too?

With a sigh he decided to check his furthest traps first, northward, and he broke into a run. It was a lot easier to run now since he had trimmed the bottom of his new pants. Within an hour he was done inspecting them, finding nothing and all of them intact. He had learned long ago where to place his traps to avoid campers finding them.

He remember that one year officers has been scouring the forest after someone had found one of his traps too close to a camping area. He’d hidden in his bunker for three days straight, hoping they wouldn’t find him. When he was finally able to get out...he had been ravenous.

He headed southward now, traversing miles in minutes, the sun long gone in the sky.

Strangely he found his feet taking him to the trap where he had been caught.

He stopped more than ten minutes later and the scent of old dry blood made his throat tingle but nothing noteworthy, nothing that told him desperately to feed like three days ago…

Why did he come here first?

He looked around still finding the evidence of disturbed earth...of a struggle.

Something glinted in the weak light and caught his eye. He walked forward and bent down near the patch of earth that was red and dry.

His fingers moved aside the leaves and he picked up...a small bullet. Probably the same one that Rose had shot him with...and then had shot his brother. He could smell the stale scent of the poison on it, what was left of it that is.

_“...Not givin’ up today… nothing getting in my way. No, no, you’ll not knock me over, I will get back up again!”_

Branch froze. Was that _singing_ he heard?

He dug the bullet into his jean pockets and lunged over to one of the tall trees, jumping up and grabbing the thick branches, hoisting himself up until he was high above the forest floor.

The singing grew louder and louder and Branch quickly recognized the voice. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the pink haired girl far in the distance, catching sight of her easily through the branches.

“ _Lookin’ up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue and there’s a butterfly! Well, isn’t that a super fantastic sign? It’s gonna be a fantastic day,”_ Poppy sang, throwing her heart into her voice.

She grew closer and closer to the area with the traps until finally she was stepping into the small clearing. Her singing stopped as she looked around, eyeing the forest floor in the dim light of dusk.

_What the heck is she doing here?_ Branch wondered idly, peering down at her like a curious animal. The wind picked up and her sweet scent hit his nose yet oddly...it didn’t smell as appealing as before? In fact it smelled a bit...repulsive?

Poppy looked up from the ground and observed the forest around her, her hands on her hips.

“Where could you be…?” he heard her mutter. She cupped her hands around her mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

“BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCH!”

Branch jumped and nearly fell out of the tree branch he was sitting on in surprise. The slip caused him to yelp and cling to the tree trunk, making the branches shudder and quake raining dry  leaves down, and also alert his presence to a certain pink haired girl below.

Poppy looked up in surprise, obviously not expecting to see him right above her, but she was grinning in an instant.

“Branch!” she cried. “My man! What’re you doing up there?”

Branch only looked down at her, squinting.

Was this girl insane??? Did she _not_ get the memo? He was dangerous! Or had that not been obvious enough?

“Or you could just stay quiet, but I brought you something!” Poppy called up to him, taking off her backpack and digging through it. She plucked something out and held it over her head, holding it out to him. “I made it for ya!”

Branch sniffed. From what he could tell it was made from thick sheets of paper. What the heck was she trying to give him?!

“Uh… no thanks,” Branch called down. Why the heck was he talking to her again? Instead of running away?

Poppy immediately pouted.

“But I made it special! Come on, just look at it!” she persisted.

Branch rolled his eyes. He should just hop from tree branch to tree branch to get away. That's what he should do. Make it impossible for Poppy to follow him on the ground.

“Your brother misses you, you know!”

Well, shit. That got him to freeze.

Branch felt his chest tighten again and he looked back down at Poppy.

“You haven’t called him and he’s worried about you!”

“Then he should stop being such a wuss!” Branch snapped. Then he immediately regretted saying that but somehow, this girl was getting under his skin.

He grumbled to himself and began to descend the branches. He needed to show this girl to steer _clear_ of him or else. He was dangerous. A monster.

He landed on the forest floor and turned to face Poppy with what she could only describe as the most deadpan look someone had ever given her. She paid it no mind, though, as she held out the paper thing she’d been offering to him before.

“Here!” she said brightly. “Specially made!”

Branch made no move to take it.

“Listen, Poppy,” he growled, “I don’t know what you think of me right now, but you need to not…not be so damn _friendly_ towards me. Got it? I’m not that kid you used to know anymore, I’m a fucking _vampire,_ who _will_ suck your blood if given the chance.”

“No you won't,” Poppy said cheerfully. Branch blinked.

“‘Scuse me?”

“Well you’re not doing it right now, are you? Here I am, perfectly available, but… mmm nope, I don’t see you sucking my blood,” she checked herself over.

Branch stared at her like she was a nutcase. Was she... _serious_?

“I’m not _hungry_ right now,” Branch tried to explain. “But when I _do_ get hungry, I _don’t want you to be around me?”_

“Oh, calm down, Elsa, you’re gonna get wrinkles before you turn twenty,” Poppy grinned. Branch squinted, confused.

_Who the hell is Elsa?_ he wondered.

“Also my blood is still pretty poisonous soooooo yeah, I don’t think you’ll be drinking my blood anytime soon, buddy,” she added.

Was that why she didn’t smell so appealing anymore? It...sort of made sense, he guessed?

“ _Please, Branch?_ ” Poppy held out the card to him again. “I just wanna… show you you’re not alone, okay? Just take this and… and… I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day. ‘Kay?”

Branch hesitated, glancing down at the thick card in Poppy’s hands. It was covered in different paper cutout shapes and designs, each one looking like….

Were those _bats?_ Was she trying to be _funny?!_

“No, thanks,” he growled, turning and walking away.

“Fine, then I won’t leave  you alone!” Poppy called, trotting after him.

“You won’t have a choice!” Branch called over his shoulder, and then took off with his speed.

“ _WELL I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENCY TO TALK TO ME LIKE A REGULAR HUMAN BEIIIIING!”_ Poppy yelled after him, her voice fading the further away he ran.

Like she was going to stay out in the woods all night, she couldn’t be _that_ crazy.

But her words hit a sour chord in Branch, making him clench his teeth.

_‘Regular human being’... Well I’m NOT a ‘regular human being’, so you can say goodbye to THAT wish,_ his thoughts snapped.

But he still felt an incredible amount of guilt the further he ran from her. He ducked his head, growling to himself.

He slowed his pace to a walk, definitely not searching for the sounds of her voice. Which  was there. Singing.

_I just wanna… show you you’re not alone,_ she’d said. Branch crossed his arms and leaned against a tree, irritated out of his wits.

Couldn’t he just be left alone? That's all he wanted right now. Alone time. Peace. Quiet. Time to think.

Only he didn’t know what the fuck _to_ think, not with his jumbled mess of emotions not knowing if he wanted to see his brother or didn’t want to see him.

That’s just what he was. A mess. A big… giant… _mess_ of a monster.

That his brother had told him he still would want in his life. Thistle was crazy too, that was his conclusion.

_“...get back up again…”_

Poppy’s singing was seriously getting annoying.

Branch wanted to move, to go back to his bunker and just get away from Poppy’s obnoxious singing, but some part of him was concerned she actually _was_ going to do what she promised and not leave until she gave him that card thing.

Branch wanted to do _anything_ except encourage her, but this was also the girl who had waved at him _as he was chained up and locked in a cage,_ then _hugged_ him the first chance she’d seen him free, and now was chasing after him in the woods wanting to give him a fucking _card._

_She’s determined, I’ll give her that,_ he thought, irritated. _But she’s still absolutely out of her mind._

And it was because of this thought that he knew he had to at least keep an eye on her, to make sure she would go back home once she got tired enough.

_If_ she would go back.

Or if she didn’t get eaten by mountain lions first.

Branch suppressed a heavy groan and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on. How the fuck could he get this damn girl to shut up and go home?

Was walking her the only way? What if she persisted enough she found his bunker? Then how the hell would he _ever_ get rid of her?

…

She could bother him every day if she wanted.

_Fuck._

Like he was going to let that happen.

He turned around deciding in a split second and bolted back. Her singing easily leading him, he had to admit...she had a good voice, maybe under the right conditions it would have been soothing. But _not_ right now.

He was in front of her in a minute and she yelped in surprise.

“GEEZUS SPRINKLES AND ICE CREAM,” she flailed, jumping back as he suddenly reappeared.

Branch grimaced, his ears ringing. God, no, her voice was _definitely_ obnoxious.

“Give me the damn card and go away,” he snapped.

“But I have to make sure you look at it!” she said brightly, holding it out to him in a flash. “I wanna see your face!”

He scowled looking down at the stupid thing and grabbed it with a jerk. He lifted it up to his face seeing the stupid bats again and his frown was foul.

“There, I looked at it. Will you go now?”

Poppy snorted.

“You have to _open_ it, you silly,” she said, her hands on her hips.

“ _Ugh_.” Why was this girl so difficult to please? Couldn’t she just go?!

He glared at her and she glared back, not moving.

Finally, Branch groaned and lifted the card to his face and opened it.

The card inside suddenly popped up, figures artistically cut and made with detail sprang up and a little shrill voice sang out in a horrible recording of Poppy’s voice to go with big gaudy letters. “WELCOME BACK, BRANCH!!”

Then poof.

Glitter was raining on his face and he was petrified by shock.

This. Had. To. Be. A. Fucking. Joke.

The card lowered and his blue eyes stared at her with irritation and bewilderment.

The card fell out of his hand straight to the floor and his foot came down with crunch, swiveling back and forth churning it in the soil and leaves.

His hand came up to his face and rubbed off the glitter literally burning his eyes.

He turned up a cold venomous glare at the frozen girl.

“Go. Away.”

Poppy’s lower lip trembled just the slightest bit but she sucked in a deep breath and slowly crossed her arms. She swallowed.

“That was really rude,” she said evenly. “You could have just given it back and said ‘I didn’t like it.’”

“What did you expect?” he sneered. “The last manners I learned was when I was _fucking_ seven.”

“Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to start taking them again,” Poppy smiled. Devilishly. “Yeah, This is really clear to me on a number of levels, _you_ my friend will need a _lot_ of help readjusting back to society. And _I_ am going to help you.”

Branch snarled, gritting his teeth and he felt his eyes flash, his canines lengthening in his mouth.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because I’m your friend, Branch. Even though we haven’t seen each other for years, I’m not gonna just wave it off as some ‘old childhood friendship’, I loved you then and I love you now. And the fact that you’re still here talking to me tells me you still kinda want to be friends, too.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Branch flinched, his mouth closing and his eyes returning to blue, though they still glowed in the dark as he stared at her. Every word hitting the wrong nerve.

“You’re insane,” he finally said frustrated.

Poppy shrugged. “I like to think of it as determined,” she said.

Funny. He had been thinking that earlier. But the insanity still applied.

He let out a long huff, trying to calm his anger but it did little good.

“We’re not friends, Poppy. I haven’t had any in twelve years,” he snapped. “Now will you please go away?”

“Ah, about that,” Poppy looked around her, “It’s gotten _reeeaaally_ dark… and I have no idea where the hell I am.”

Branch grunted annoyed. This girl was hopeless.

“Come on,” he growled out putting his hands in his pocket and starting to lead the way.

Poppy was quick to follow him and trotted alongside him. Smiling. Why the hell was she smiling?

“So there’s this one question I’ve been meaning to ask you,” she said. “Can you turn into a bat?”

“What?” he stopped and stared at her with a raised brow.

“Well, vampires in a lot of classic novels and movies can turn into bats. I was wondering if that was just a fiction thing or a real thing. Can you?”

He stared at her not sure if it was a joke or a serious question, for some reason he bit anyways. Some reason he didn’t understand. “No, not as far as I know. Why don’t you just ask the freaking Hunters? Obviously they know more than I do.”

“You mean your brother?” Poppy asked innocently. A little _too_ innocently.

Branch gritted his teeth and turned back around and kept walking, picking up the pace. He had to get rid of her as soon as possible before he snapped her neck for the wrong reasons.

“You know, what’s _with_ you?” Poppy asked, running to catch up with him. “You finally get reunited with your family after twelve years but then you ditch him like an hour later. And now you just crushed my card and—just what happened to the Branch I used to know, huh? The one that—that always said you could never have too much chocolate on peanut butter sandwiches and loved action movies and wanted to be Superman when he grew up?? Huh? Where did that kid go?”

Every word was like a nail she was hammering into his skull, he’d forgotten what it was like to have a headache. The last words did it.

He spun around on his heel his eyes flashing a blazing red.

“He fucking died and came back as a cold bloodsucking monster that couldn’t go back home! That’s what happened to him!” he spat.

Poppy didn’t even flinch.

“But that doesn’t mean that he’s gone,” she said tenderly. “He just… hasn’t had someone to love him for a long time. And it’s been so long that he doesn’t really remember how to love at all. I bet that’s why you’re not calling Thistle. You’re just scared.”

Branch winced surprised, his eyes turning blue again. This girl was driving him through a damn emotional rollercoaster. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he whispered turning away again, his shoulders tense as he walked.

“Or maybe I’m right,” Poppy called after him, following him at a distance of a few feet. “You should let us help you! Everyone deserves to be happy!”

“I don’t do happy,” he grumbled

“Branch, I know you have happiness inside you! You just need our help to find it.”

“Shut up,” he muttered quietly.

Branch felt his body shake as he bit his lip, refusing to talk further as they walked. He couldn’t believe it, but they walked in silence, his mind chewing over her words. Yet even her silence seemed to be defiant because her voice was rattling around in his skull.

“What should he do?” he finally whispered, almost so quietly if it wasn’t for the silence of the woods the words would never have been heard.

Poppy gingerly reached out and touched his arm, but he pulled away a moment later.

“He should try his best to reconnect to the family he has,” Poppy said. “And at his own pace. I’m sorry if I keep… being obnoxious, I know I am—I just want you to know that you still have a friend in me.”

Branch looked up at her for a moment, uncertain, almost desperate.

Branch sighed. “Isn’t that line from a damn movie we watched as kids?”

“That movie was a classic and you will respect it because it holds just as much truth for adults as well as for kids,” Poppy poked his shoulder playfully.

Branch snorted, a cynical smile tugging at his lips as he rolled his eyes and it fell away a moment later, leaving his brooding expression.

“...Can… Can I ask you just… _one_ more question?” Poppy asked hesitantly.

Branch scowled and looked at her again, not slowing down. “Do you _ever_ stop talking?” he growled.

“If you’ve been living out in the forest for twelve years without talking to anyone… where did you learn to _cuss_?” she asked, confused.

“Books,” he said simply.

“Geez, what kind of books were you _reading?!”_

Okay, _now_ she was getting too nosy.

“I also listened to people talk in town sometimes from the roofs,” he deflected. Poppy seemed satisfied with that answer and fell quiet again, skipping up till she was shoulder to shoulder with Branch and they were walking side by side.

He flashed an irritated look at her and decided to just ignore her. He wasn’t counting the time but it was an utter relief when the trees began to thin out and the edges of the forest became plain in sight.

He stopped at the edge and looked out to the field and the houses lined in the distance. He could bolt now, he got her this far.

“Well, there’s my home. Thank you, kind sir,” she smiled, turning to face him.

Branch gave her a confused look, frowning.

“It’s… it's what princesses say to their knights in shining armor. Come on, you know that, don’t you Mr. Book-Reader?”

“Pffft,” he let out a sharp laugh. “You need glasses more than Thistle does,” he finally sneerd.

“About what? That you need a haircut, cause that’s pretty obvious.”

Branch scowled making a sour scrunched up face.

Poppy gasped, squeezing her cheeks.

“Oooh, I forgot how much I _loved_ your angry face!” she squealed. “You get all scrunchy and _ggaaah_! I mean it was much cuter when you were a kid, but still _it’s the face!!”_

Branch immediately tried to relax his face but instead it warped with disgust now. Poppy snickered.

“You’re nuts. How many screws do you have loose, again?” Branch asked cynically.

“Lost count,” she smiled. She widened her arms. “Can I get a goodbye hug?”

Branch suddenly jumped backward, flying into a tree and his nails dug into the trunk with a loud crunch, holding him ten feet off the ground.

Poppy stared at him from where she stood, her eyes wide at the sudden reaction.

“Geez, you acted like I _electrocuted_ you or something,” she grumbled. “I was just gonna do a _tiny_ hug.”

“ _I don’t do hugs_ ,” he growled out.

“Fine, Mr. Overly-Dramatic. I won’t hug you. Now get down from there, you look ridiculous.”

“No,” he flat out refused, untrusting as he stared at her. Poppy sighed.

“ _Fine_ , fine, goodnight Branch!” She turned to walk back to the house, then turned back smiling. “See you tomorrow!” She added, before finally turning around and running back to her house.

Branch stared after her perplexed for a moment till her last words hit him. “Wait?! Wha—No!” he yelled after her. “Don’t come back!”

“TOO LATE, ALREADY GONNA DO IT!” Poppy called from the distance.

“YOU’RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!” he screeched back.

“ _WORTH IT!”_

That left him completely speechless. She was as bad as Thistle, he had said something along the very same lines. Why was he surrounded by insane people?! The only sane one seemed to be the one that tried to shoot him!

He was left there completely flabbergasted and for some reason he was still holding onto the tree with his nails, watching the pink hair vanish in the distance till it was behind a door.

He blinked suddenly remembering where he was.

He let go and fell back to the forest floor with a thud and shot back into the woods without a glance back.

Then he stopped.

His feet betrayed him again.

He was staring down at the bloody obnoxious card she had made him.

Bending down he gingerly touched it like it was a dead animal. She had...put a lot of work into it, hadn’t she?

He groaned feeling like complete shit.

He picked it up and dusted it off, and closed it as best he could. Staring at it a moment longer he snorted and bolted back for his bunker. He was back home in minutes, sliding into the coolness of his underground home.

The usual pathway led him to his room and he turned on the lights.

Looking at his desk his journal and a few books where there and the black walkie-talkie blatantly staring back at him. He set the card down flat on the table and decided he would fix it later. Reaching over he pause, hesitating, then grabbed the radio device.

Pulling it closer to his face he looked at it, conflicted.

His hand in his pocket felt something cold and hard. He pulled it out and stared at the scrunched up bullet. His...brother was okay...right?

With a frustrated sigh he plopped down on the bed and stared at the concrete ceiling, Poppy’s voice ringing around in his skull.

She was gone and he still had no peace or silence.

Was she right?

Was that it…?

He was afraid?

As he pulled up the walkie-talkie and stared at it the tight feeling returned to his chest.

Damnit. She was right.

Branch couldn’t hate her more than he did at that moment for being right.

* * *

 

Why was it that he was stuck in the damn house while Rose did recon? And get the groceries?

Oh, that’s right, his face was apparently too recognizable. They may be a famous and deadly hunting pair but it was his face and name everyone seemed to remember which was stupid and irritated Thistle to no end, but Rose didn’t even seem to mind. In fact, she thought it was an advantage like in their current situation.

Thistle was looking through the fridge again and there was no damn beer even after he had asked her to get some about ten times. Her exact words ringing in his head, that he didn’t need to go drown himself in alcohol to cope.

How the hell else did she want his mood to improve if she didn’t even let him drown it out?!

She was a damn nightmare.

Gritting his teeth he slammed the fridge door shut and rubbed his right shoulder. The wound was gone now, he had taken a pill earlier today and even gone out hunting to distract himself. And not the kind of hunting he liked, but the kind where he went out and shot a deer. Boring. But it got them meat that was now stored in the meat coldbox outside the cabin. He hadn’t hunted normal game for a while...the deer were just too slow to be a challenge to even hit with a rifle for him.

Groaning he looked through the cabinets and pulled out a bag of chips and munched on one, his face scrunching up with disgust. He forgot he was on the pill and they tasted something akin to dirt. One of the downsides of the blood, they couldn’t eat food like vampires without is tasting worse than trash till it wore off.

He tossed the chips back into the cabinet.

He had set up the internet, the satellite, the cell connection...he had little to do now in this damn cabin while Rose scoped out the town. So far she had picked up quite a collection of vampires scents which had her on edge and Thistle’s sour depressed mood didn’t help. It was no wonder she stayed away from the cabin all day, he couldn’t blame her.

Why hadn’t Branch called him back yet?

Had he fucked up that bad? Had he scared him away?

Thistle groaned and scratched his head wanting to scream! He hadn’t known it was him! If he had...gah!

He ripped out some black hair and sprinkled it in the air and watched it fall to the ground.

His phone suddenly buzzed and he almost jumped. _Rose?_

Pulling out the phone he stared at his screen confused wondering why she wasn’t back yet.

The name he saw on his screen shocked him. _Poppy?_

Quickly he opened the message, concerned, was the girl alright? Rose would kill him if anything happened to her on his watch.

The mountain of text he saw made his heart seize and his breath catch for a moment.

_‘Hey Thistle! Poppy here, just letting you know Branch is fine, I just talked to him!! (Kinda got myself lost in the woods and he found me ((DONT TELL ROSE!!!!!!!))) he walked me home it was so sweet! But I think the reason Branch hasn’t called u is that he’s just scared, you dont need to worry about him not wanting to be around you. I’m sure he’ll do it soon :D_ ’

His hand trembled as he finished reading it, sighing with utter relief. Should he text back…? He should probably text back…

His big fingers started to push the little touch keyboard and he quickly got frustrated and kept erasing extra letters till he was grinding his teeth. Why did this have to be so _damn hard_!?

‘Thanks for the update Shrimp. Are you okay? Branch okay? And I won’t tell Rose.’

Send. He sighed, relieved that texting nightmare was over.

That is until his phone dinged again and his eyes widened. How was she _so_ fast?!

_‘Branch is great! I gave him a homemade welcome back card and I think he liked it, but he didn’t have a place to put it lol. And I’m okay too! :D’_

Rose would be pissed beyond measure if she knew Poppy had been alone with Branch, and honestly Thistle was worried too, but Poppy was okay. So why yell over it? And at least Branch...had interacted with someone? Thistle had to admit he felt a little put out and frowned, his gloomy mood returning. He hadn’t thought he had been _that_ bad. Had he pushed too hard, too fast? God, he felt an anxiety attack coming on and he hadn’t had one since before he was a teenager. It felt like shit.

‘Thanks Poppy. Stay safe don’t visit him after two more days. You may have poison but he might still try to bite you. He should be starting to get hungry around then.’ He paused, hesitating to send the message then hit send. She should know.

_‘Got it chief!’_

He smirked, glad she was listening to him. He tucked his phone away and got a cup, filling it with water. At least water tasted like nothing.

He filled it up and stared at it for a moment before bringing it up to his face. A buzz suddenly echoed and a voice hummed out of the living room.

“Thistle?”

The clear glass cup slipped out of his slack fingers and shatter loudly in the sink, raining shards into the air that clattered back over metal.

Damnit! He left the radio for one second in the living room and suddenly he was crawling over the sink and jumping over the counter and hitting the couch rather than being smart and walking around them.

He slammed into the couch with a grunt and crawled over it and half fell on the floor and half over the couch as he snatched the walkie-talkie off the coffee table. He couldn't smash the stupid button fast enough and by darn it all he didn’t care how worried and relieved his voice came out.

“Branch?”  he asked letting go of the button and waited. There was a few seconds of silence before something came through again making Thistle’s breath hitch.

“H—hey.”

Thistle grinned widely like an idiot.

“Hey, Branch. Are...you alright?”

“...Yeah. You?”

Shoot. What should he say?

“Good.” That’s all he came up with, honestly. And it was half a lie.

There was silence.

“Poppy said you were moping.”

Thistle scowled. Damn Poppy. Damn Rose. Just damn them both.

“No comment,” Thistle growled.

A weak laugh came through from the other end and Thistle smiled again. God, when was the last time he had heard Branch laugh? His voice had changed so much, he couldn’t believe it.

“It’s good to hear from you,” Thistle finally admitted. “I...I was worried,” he swallowed.

“...Yeah, I know. I’m sorry,” Branch replied regretfully.

Awkward silence.

“How’s your hunger doing?” Thistle suddenly asked.

“Still not hungry,” Branch replied with some obvious amazement and relief.

Thistle smiled glad to hear that. “Feeding right should last you about a week. It depends how active you are but it’s usually five to seven days.”

“I...I was actually going to ask you about that.”

“Well...now you know. If you need more blood bags I can get them for you. The more you feed well, regularly, the less you’ll have to do it.”

“Thanks… Really, thank you.”

Thistle snorted and smirked and realized his gut was really starting to hurt with the weird position he was laying in half strewn off the couch. With a grunt he rolled off and picked himself up and sat down.

“Any time, Branch.”

Silence.

Damn this silence.

Thistle had to break it.

“Hey...listen, it turns out there are a lot more vampires in this town other than you. Know anything about it?”

“N—no,” Branch’s voice stuttered. “How many?”

“We’re not sure yet,” Thistle sighed. “But it can’t be good. I...I could really use your help,” he grounded out the words not wanting to say them. He expected Branch to reject them.

“A—alright. What can I do?”

Thistle stared down at the walkie-talkie in shock, then smirked.

“Well, you can start by learning more about what it means to be a vampire.”

A disgusted grunt came from the other end.

“Come on, you don’t want to be hopeless forever, do you?” Thistle teased back.

An irritated sound came out.

“Fine.”

Thistle chuckled and he realized he was pressing the button when he did that. Oops.

“Glad to hear it. I’ll be sticking around...unless you don’t want me to?” he frowned deeply, his chest already hurting.

Nothing. He guessed that was too fast and sighed, his arm going slack and the radio hitting his leg. He stared at the ceiling for a moment.

“I’d like that.”

Thistle’s breath caught and he was smiling like a five year old on Christmas as he picked up the radio again.

“Great!” Okay, that was a little _too_ enthusiastic. Not cool. Not big brother cool. He needed to tone it down a notch.

“I’m pretty tired…”

“Right, right,” Thistle agreed. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Yeah… Night, Thistle.”

“Night, Branch.” Thistle grinned widely and didn’t think at this point. “Love you, bro.”

Silence.

Shit.

He did it again. He wanted to smack his own stupid face and he did, the radio smashing right into his forehead with a thud.

Then a voice muffled against his skin and he pulled the radio back.

“So fucking mushy, I swear.”

Thistle felt his face go red and he was a little pissed with embarrassment.

“Shut the fuck up, Branch.”

“I love you, too, Thistle.”

The stupid grin was back on Thistle’s face as he put the radio down with content.

 


	11. Just One of those Mornings

Branch let out a long breath, a compulsion making him take a breath as he woke up and opened his eyes. He didn’t remember what it was like to actually sleep, the sedative injected into him the other day had been like a blast to the past when he had been human. When he had been capable of real deep sleep.

So far he knew that sleeping like a vampire was very different except when dreaming, that was the same: trapping. His mind was always on edge, keen, alert, ready to stir him into action in a moment’s notice should there be trouble. Except when he dreamed, which was so lucid in nature he questioned if he even was awake or asleep. That is until he actually woke up.

Shuffling off the hard springy bed he walked over and turned on the lights to his room.

Branch looked down at his desk, the radio still there with his journal and the wallet.

Picking up the wallet he fingered it before opening and looking at the photos. He pulled out one of him and Thistle playing in their grandma’s backyard just after they had moved in with her. In the picture the two kids were covered in mud and Thistle was shoving more at Branch’s face. Their grandma had not been so thrilled they had ruined her flower garden but with good spirit she had taken pictures instead.

Branch smiled and then glanced at the radio as he tucked the photo away.

It had been so easy to relax in his older brother’s presence the other day, he had forgotten what that was like. Just to laugh and cry and just...talk with him like when they had been kids… It had been so easy to do it that it had shocked Branch afterwards when he had realized it. Frightened him and made him run.

Poppy’s voice rang in his head again. Was it really okay to feel that way, a little happy? To reconnect with his brother? Could he let him back into his life? Just like that?

He picked up the radio, looking at it. There was only one way to find out.

He pushed the button.

“Hello?”

Nothing came from the other end then a click.

“Morning Branch, you’re up early.”

Branch smirked, his brother’s voice coming out calm but obviously enthusiastic. His brother was as seethrough as ever.

“Obviously,” he retorted. “And so are you.”

“Obviously,” Thistle mocked back. “You don’t have to be a smartass about it.”

Branch felt himself relax, his smile getting a little broader. Guess it was that easy. It didn’t have to be a bad thing...right?

He realized he hadn’t spoken back for who knows how long when Thistle's voice came through the radio again.

“I was just kidding, you don’t have to be sensitive about it…” he muttered.

Branch blinked, disoriented for a moment after being snapped out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh...no, I wasn’t,” he assured. “Sorry, just thinking,” he added quickly.

“Oh.”

Now the silenced was awkward. Why did he call again? Just to say good morning?

Branch brought the receiver to his mouth a couple times and put it down a couple times. What the hell should he say? He was drawing a blank, a big horrible blank. 

“So…” Thistle said, his voice coming out odd. “What are you doing today?”

“Uhh, I was gonna check my traps again, and…um. Sleep, I guess.”

“Where do you even live?” Thistle asked suddenly, concerned. “I hope not in some cave.”

Branch hesitated. It wasn’t that he didn’t want his brother around…but his bunker was his place of solitude. He’d never had another soul come in here…it had only ever been him. 

“Uhm...I live in an….underground thing,” he finally said. “Camouflaged. Bunker thing.”

Silence…it echoed in the room.

“Well that’s better than a cave,” Thistle said with obvious mounds of relief.

“What, were you worried I was getting rained on?” Branch joked. 

“Not like you can get a cold, but yes, I was,” Thistle answered truthfully.

“Heh. No worries, I think this used to be some sort of military bunker,” Branch said, sitting down at his desk. “This thing is completely rain and leak-proof.”

A gruff sound came through the radio. “Bet you fixed it up yourself though, didn’t you?”

“Let’s see, I repaired the generator, fixed the wiring, repaired some of the doors, even did some fucking plumbing. That wasn’t pleasant and the toilet still gets clogged pretty frequently.”

“You don’t even use a toilet as a vampire,” Thistle laughed.

“I know. I was bored.” Branch grinned. “I had nothing else to do so why not try out plumbing. Also take note, I’m  _ never _ doing it again.” 

A hearty laugh came through the radio and Thistle didn’t seem close to stopping, the line even cutting off mid-laugh. Branch was smirking, it was good to hear Thistle laugh.

“Yeah, but I also managed to download a video game or two on my computer… like chess,” Branch added.

“Computer?” Thistle echoed confused. “You have internet?” 

“Yeah, there’s a satellite antenna that I managed to repair and I use that. I...may have stolen some laptops over the years and learned how to hack things. That’s how I got into the hospitals with no one seeing me,” Branch admitted a bit uncomfortably.  

“...My degree is in computer science and weapon engineering,” Thistle mentioned offhandedly. “Guess we are still pretty similar, huh? You know Branch...you don’t have to steal any more. I’ll get you whatever you need. Just ask.” There was no judgment in his voice, just understanding and sincerity.

Branch felt a lump in his throat swell but he swallowed it down with a bit of difficulty.

“Th—thanks,” he muttered quietly but honestly. “Thank you.” 

A thought occurred to Branch and he slowly raised the radio back to his mouth.

“What...what are you going to tell Dad?” he asked slowly.

Silence, again.

Then Thistle's voice came out cold and hard, angry. “Nothing. I’m not going to tell him shit.”

Branch was quiet for a few moments. 

“Won’t he get suspicious if you’re here for a while?” Branch asked. “And...you know. If you do end up finding other vampires here and if you, er, well once you take care of them...you’re gonna have to go back, right? Back to where you came from once you’re done here?”

The radio clicked but nothing came out for a moment. “I’ve been on my own for years, Branch. Dad and I don’t talk much, he won’t care where I am. As for the vampires, let me worry about them for now. I was even thinking of moving down here unless… I…” he trailed off.

“You what?” Branch pushed.

“What?”

“You were going to say something.”

“... Unless you don’t want me around,” he finally admitted.

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I want you around?” Branch cried automatically. “I mean...I haven’t—We haven’t seen each other in a long time and...ugh,” Branch rubbed his face. Why was this so hard? 

“I...I just wasn’t sure you’d want me to stick around,” Thistle admitted sounding a bit down.

“Yeah, well, you’re a dork.”

Thistle chuckled. “We both are, you’re the one that made me feel like that.”

Shame flooded through Branch for a moment and he didn’t reply quite as quickly.

“I...know,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry, I just... _ you’re here _ , but...it’s been…so many  _ years _ and, I dunno, I’m...not sure what the fuck to do about that. Hell, I don’t know what the fuck to do about  _ anything _ anymore,” Branch cried, running a hand through his messy hair. 

“Branch, calm down, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that,” Thistle said sounding panicked. “I didn’t mean to upset you… It’s just been a lot for me to take in too, you know? I was... _ so happy  _ to find you alive...you have no idea how badly I wanted to hug you and I still do and… The idea that I freaked you out so much that you didn’t want me around, being a Hunter and all… It’s just been hard,” he swallowed.

“I get it,” Branch replied. “I’m sorry… I guess we’re both just kinda messed up, huh?”

“You’re preaching to the choir, bro. Like, no joke,” Thistle snorted.

“Do…” Branch swallowed. “Do you want…uh, me to come by later?”

“I—I’d really like that,” Thistle admitted immediately. “Are you sure you’re comfortable coming here though? I mean...Rose promised she’d try not to be...um…” he made a sound in his throat.

“I’ll be honest, being tied up and cuffed wasn’t that fun,” Branch replied. “And Rose pointing her gun at my head also wasn’t...pleasant.”

“I’m sorry about all that. As for Rose, she’s...overcautious, you know? I would tell you why but I promised I wouldn’t share it without her permission…”

“She’s a vampire hunter and I’m a vampire. She’s got every reason to be cautious around me.”

“It’s not that simple. She has as much reason as you or I do. In fact, I think her’s might even be worse than ours,” Thistle admitted with a sigh.

“What could be worse than your own brother and grandmother getting killed by vampires,” Branch said, meaning to make a joke but said it without humor in his voice.

“... You...still don’t remember...do you…?” Thistle whispered horrified.

Branch frowned. 

“Remember what?”

“...” An audible gulp could be heard before the words came out hard, painful, restrained, in a whisper. “Mom.”

Branch furrowed his brow, trying to think. He...just couldn’t place what Thistle was talking about. What  _ was _ he even talking about?

“I’m confused,” was all he replied with.

“Ha…” came the weak laugh. “You still don’t remember… I...I’m not having this conversation with you over the radio, Branch. I’ll tell you in person if you want to know, but not...not over the radio and without a stiff drink,” he whispered quietly in the end.

There was a hard lump in Branch’s stomach. Didn’t their mom die of sickness when he was five? If that wasn’t the case...then what actually happened?

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know but curiosity was also chewing at him. He wanted to understand, especially why it was obviously so hard for Thistle to bring it up. Branch wished...he was next to Thistle to put his hand on his brother’s shoulder at that moment.

There was silence again and it was tense even through the radio and this time Branch had to break it.

“Want to come over instead?” he suddenly offered.

“What?” Thistle’s voice came through in an instant with shock.

“To my bunker,” he clarified with a tight voice. “I mean there isn’t much to do but…”

“We can exchange stories,” Thistle immediately offered sounding more at ease again. “You tell me things you’ve gone through, I can tell you about some fights, places I’ve seen, that sort of thing. You know...just catch up.”

Branch smiled, he liked the sound of that. Sharing the last twelve years.

“Yeah… Yeah, that sounds good.”

“I’ll meet you on the highway where the tire tracks are, in an hour?”

“Sounds good,” Branch nodded to himself.

“I’ll see you then.” He could practically hear the smile on his brother’s voice over the last transmission.

Branch put the walkie-talkie down then looked around his room… He felt a sudden rush of anticipation and nervousness and decided to straighten the place out.

 

 

* * *

__

 

Rose stepped out of the shower feeling rather refreshed and ready to get to work. The full moon was in three more days and she needed to confront whoever was the werewolf in Poppy’s group. She finished getting dressed and left the bathroom heading down the stairs smelling eggs and sausage.

“Morning,” she called as she made it down the last few steps. She foze when she saw Thistle grinning at her from the stove.

“Morning, Rose, I made you breakfast,” he offered placing an egg over easy on a white plate.

She stared, observing him. “You’re in a good mood,” she mused. “Branch call you again?”

“Yup,” he chirped with his deep voice as he tossed some sausage links next into the plate. Rose wanted to smile with that happy carefree tone of his. “He invited me over, I’ll be leaving here in a bit,” he said as he filled a second plate with mostly only sausage and an egg sunny side up.

She smiled and pushed down her uneasiness, she just wanted to be happy to see Thistle smiling so broadly.

“I’m glad. Be careful, alright?” she said as he offered her the plate and she took it, moving towards the table. He nodded to her.

“Are you going into town today?” he asked sitting adjacent to her on the table.

“Yeah, I was going to see if I could find that werewolf. We need to know if its a born or a turned. I downloaded the werewolf registry last night but there are no records of werewolf activity here in years. There was one registered werewolf but it died years ago.”

“If there haven’t been any reports of attacks here and it’s been managing its turns away from town, you can leave it alone,” he mentioned untroubled as he started on his food. He was actually pretty hungry, the pill from yesterday had worn off.

“I still have to register it,” Rose reaffirmed. “Protocol.”

Thistle nodded, he wasn’t going to argue with her.

“Just be discreet about it, please. If it can wait, hold it off. We don’t need other Hunters poking around here, especially not my father, not till I can be sure I can keep Branch safe,” he reminded.

“I know, but we have to make sure Poppy and the other people here stay safe too, you know,” she pointed out. “And we have to start hunting down the vampires. We can leave a docile wolf alone but I am not extending that courtesy beyond Branch to the other vampires.”

“I didn’t say we would,” Thistle agreed and he paused, half his food already gone. “Can you get me a bottle of scotch while you’re out?” he asked looking up at her. “I’ll give you the cash.”

She scowled at him in disapproval.

“It’s not for what you think,” he sighed, hesitating. “I’m...telling Branch about our mom.”

Her face relaxed in an instant. “I’ll get you that scotch. The usual, right?” she asked picking up her phone.

Thistle smiled with relief. “Yeah, the usual. Thank’s Rose, you’re the best.”

“I know,” she said with just the faintest amount of a smug smile that made Thistle grin. He loved her confidence and sass when she decided to wear it.

Rose was texting Poppy, her good mood shining through without her realizing it much.

‘Morning, Poppy! Think you can hang out with me today? I need to meet this werewolf friend of yours, make sure it’s being safe. Does the last name “Bigart” mean anything to you? Also Branch contacted Thistle last night and this morning so they will be seeing each other today. So I’m being totally ditched, lol. I can give you an update if you hang out with me today.’ Send.

She put down her cell phone and waited, it was pretty early, it was only eight in the morning.

“How many vampires have you sniffed out since yesterday?” Thistle suddenly asked seriously, he hadn’t had the chance with her arriving so late last night.

“I’ve checked out the majority of the main district of the town and so far I’ve found two common scents, the others are faint, like they only passed through and headed north,” she muttered. “We need to scout Bergen Town. Your senses are a lot better than mine.”

Thistle grunted and nodded. He pulled out his wallet and a familiar little pill case and Rose didn’t think.

“You need to cut back on the blood pills, Thistle. You have an addiction problem.”

Thistle stabbed a sausage and scrunched up his face, slapping the black pill case against the wooden table as he turned his blue glare up to her.

“I’m worried,” she whispered reaching over and she flinched for a moment before she sighed and her hand landed on top of his balled up fist. He froze at the contact his icy glare melting somewhat. “You know what can happen in the long run if you overdose or overuse them, or if you...get bitten,” she reminded, knowing it had affected her parents in such a way like it ended up affecting more Hunters than they cared to admit. Long life expectancy didn’t come with their job description.

He frowned and glanced at her hand on his. “I know Rose, but I’m fine. I passed my last psych exam and I’m in top physical condition and health. I can handle it. And I won’t let anyone bite me while I’m on the pill,” he remarked with an obstinate tone.

She sighed and let go of his hand and turned back to her food as he opened his wallet and placed some money on the table that she ignored.

Thistle could be so stubborn and it worried her. He used the pill more often than what was recommended, more than most Hunters used it. And Thistle’s body took to the blood  _ too  _ well, each and every time than most Hunters ever experienced.

If he ever got bitten by chance...and now with the risk Branch represented...she shuddered at the thought. Turned Hunters...were often more monstrous and powerful than their creators due to years of their human bodies being acclimated to vampiric blood since childhood...and quite often, they ended up mad in their new state.

If Thistle ever turned...Rose wasn’t sure she’d even be able to take him down even if she wanted to. While enhanced under the blood pill’s effects alone he was  _ almost  _ as powerful as a patrician vampire. Turned...she couldn't imagine the horror he might become.

Her phone vibrated and dinged, breaking her from her dark thoughts. Reaching over she picked it up and checked it.

_ ‘...........................’  _ Was Poppy’s text. 

Rose frowned deeply. That was...disconcerting.

_ ‘Do….you mean Biggie?’ _ her next text read.

Rose frowned realizing where this was going as she typed. ‘Is that his last name?’

_ ‘No, his name is Benjamin Bigart but we call him ‘Biggie’. Um.’ _

The three dots indicating she was typing, rose and fell, as if she were having trouble thinking of what to type and kept deleting it. 

“…..Thistle I think the werewolf is a born, Poppy just kind of confirmed it,” she said seriously looking up at her partner.

“Then he probably has a handle on his curse.”

“I still have to make sure.”

“Of course you do,” he said unsurprised. “I’ll be off now,” he said getting up.

Rose’s phone dinged again and she looked down at it. 

_ ‘ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY BIG LOVABLE CAT LOVING FRIEND IS A FUCKING WEREWOLF???????!!?!!!!!????!??!?!’ _

“Oh god...I freaked her out,” Rose groaned and Thistle chuckled as he washed his dish.

She started to text back, but her phone started to ring. Poppy was calling her. 

Rose picked it up already frowning, “Couldn’t wait for me to text—”

_ “ARE YOU FUCKING SAYING THAT MY FRIEND IS A FUCKING WEREWOLF LIKE HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE BIGGIE IS THE SWEETEST THING AND HE WOULD NEVER HURT A FLY AND HE LOVES CATS, HOW CAN THAT WORK IF HE’S A DOG CREATURE AND HAS A PET CAT THAT HE LOOKS AFTER AND ADORES AND THINKS OF HIM LIKE A SON LIKE HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE, ROSE EXPLAAAAAAAAAAAIN!!!”  _

Rose had to yank the phone away from her ear as Poppy’s voice shrieked out of the tiny speaker. 

“Poppy! Calm the fuck down!” she yelled back.

_ “I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING NEAR MY FRIEND, YOU HEAR ME?!! IF HE GOES MISSING I WILL HUNT  _ **YOU** _ DOWN AND—AND—AND DO SOMETHING VERY VERY TERRIFYING, I SWEAR, ROSE OLESYA SPEARS!!” _

Wow. Did Poppy just  _ really _ pull that on her? Even Thistle was staring her way, shocked.

“Poppy…” Rose said calmly and tersely back. “Calm down. I’m not kidnapping anyone.”

_ “....WELL GOOD,” _ Poppy huffed.  _ “Cause… cause I would’ve been super cross. Like really….. Really cross. And mad. And. Um—,” _

“Poppy! Just calm down, I was joking the other day with the collar shit. I was upset,” Rose said exasperated leaning back into her seat. “We only kill werewolves if they’ve killed or turned people or have gone feral. Obviously, you’re friend hasn’t.”

_ “O—oh, oh…”  _ Poppy said quietly.  _ “Um...then maybe could you just...forget I screamed at you then?” _

“I’ll….try. Maybe,” Rose growled back, like she was about to let that go. “The point is, if your friend is related to the one in our registry then he probably was born with his curse. But now I need to register him.”

“ _ Poor Biggie… _ ” Poppy moaned.  _ “I had no idea…. OH MY GOD YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE? OH my god, BIGGIE—No but it makes sense! Biggie always takes this monthly trip to his Aunt’s in Virginia, at least that’s what he always tells us! He stays there for like a few days and then comes back, and I end up taking care of Mr. Dinkles—that’s Biggie’s cat.” _

Well, that was ironic...a cat that liked a werewolf. Either the guy was a big docile sap or the cat was stupid, Rose didn’t know which.

“Is it always around the time of the full moon? He probably leaves for that,” Rose mused. “But I’ll still need to ask him, it’s part of our law. He needs to be registered.”

_ “He’s actually leaving tonight? I think he’s coming around my place around noon to hand Mr. Dinkles off to me,”  _ Poppy said. 

“Then I’m coming over, got it?” Rose said firmly and stood up and realized Thistle had vanished on her without her noticing. Boy that man could be sneaky when he wanted to be. Thankfully they had all terrain bikes in the cabin’s garage, like he was going to leave his truck.

_ “Got it. Ooooh, Rose, I had this idea I wanted to swing by ya, but I want to wait till you’re here to bring it up,”  _ Poppy said excitedly.  _ “...NEVER MIND I can’t wait that long.” _

“I’d be there in hal—” Rose was completely drowned out.

_ “Okay so you know the dinner we were gonna have that one day but then Branch disappeared? So I was thinking maybe we could wait till Branch is a little more comfortable around people, HOPEFULLY by this Wednesday because my Dad is coming home Thursday, and then have a big dinner with just the four of us at my house!” _

Rose was silent, skeptical, she didn’t know what to think.

“Well, I don’t know Poppy...I mean Thistle just went to go spend the day with Branch…”

_“Good! That means Branch is warming up to people again!”_ Poppy said brightly. _“And this dinner will be good for him, I just know it! And it will JUST be with us, I’ll make sure no one else is around, and—Oh Rose, Branch hasn’t had a proper family dinner in_ ** _years_** _!_ _I want to do this for him! Him AND Thistle.”_

Rose frowned, this was...an all around bad idea. So why was she opening her mouth?

“Branch will start to get hungry within the next two days so...today might be the last safe day…” Yeah, why was she opening her mouth again?

_ “Rose. What better time to have  _ dinner _ , than when you’re HUNGRY?” _

“Not THAT kind of hungry, Poppy! The kind that might have him biting into our necks!”

_ “....Well, Thistle can feed him. You guys have blood bags, right? Just give him a bunch of those!” _

To be honest the wrong thing crossed Rose’s mind when Poppy uttered ‘Thistle can feed him,’ and it nearly made her groan. “It’s not that simple Poppy...however…” he eyes sparked. “Eating real food like rare meat can put off his hunger a bit longer… WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!” she suddenly yelled to herself. Why were these idealists suddenly getting in her head?!

_ “Don’t stop! What else can put off a vampire’s hunger? What other types of food can they eat?”  _ Poppy asked, excited. 

“Ugh...there’s not a lot of human food that tastes good to them,” Rose admitted taking her plate to the sink to start washing it. “Like they can eat rare meat, they can eat some chocolate and drink coffee—,”

_ “Hold on, hold on, did you say chocolate?! OH GOSH THAT WAS BRANCH’S FAVORITE DESSERT!”  _ Poppy squealed,  _ “This is perfect!! We’re gonna have to get chocolate everything now!!! OH, and buy him some new clothes!! And shoes, the guy was freaking barefoot, Rose!”  _

“Hmm yeah he was… Anyways, they can also drink alcohol… Thistle did ask me to stop by and buy him some today while I was in town. He said he needs it for a sensitive chat he’s going to have with Branch…” she mused troubled.

_ “Should we plan this for tomorrow? I think we should do this tomorrow!” _

“Poppy…” she let out a long sigh. What was she doing? Her mind wandered to the two boys and she found herself smiling. She should honestly say no. “Sure, it gives us enough time to cancel… We can...shop for everything today?” Why did that actually sound like a bit of fun? She must be going mad.

_ “OH CRAP wait, tomorrow I was gonna…. Hmm. It’s Movie Night tomorrow with my friends and I can’t miss it—How about… Wednesday night? We can still shop today!” _

That gave Thistle enough time to warm Branch up to the idea...and Rose to warm up Thistle to it… Oh, this was going to be hell and for some reason Rose was smiling deviantly. Thistle hated parties...it would be good to break him of that, although Rose had to admit she wasn’t much of a fan herself.

“Sure.”

_ “What’s Thistle’s favorite dessert? We gotta get that, too.” _

“Chocolate,” Rose laughed. He was going to hate this, Rose loved it already even with the little worry eating at her. She’d have her gun on hand anyways, it should be fine… She couldn’t believe she was thinking that as she turned off the sink water.

_ “THIS IS PERFECT,” _ Poppy crowed. _ “Oh, we should get some new clothes, too. GIRLS DAY OUT, YEAH!!” _

Okay now this sounded like her personal nightmare.  _ Do it for Thistle, _ she told herself.

“Suuuure….” she groaned with no enthusiasm.

_ “It’s a special event, Rose, we need to get you some nice clothes for it.”  _

“Over my dead body,” she muttered walking over to pick up her gun and supply belt on the living room coffee table.

_ “Oh come on, what’s wrong with dressing up a little bit every once in a blue moon? Especially someone as hot as you—just a little makeup and a pretty dress, and Thistle won’t be able to take his  _ eyes _ off you!”  _

Rose gulped and was silent for a moment. “...I hate you, Poppy, so much right now. Like you wouldn’t be able to comprehend it.”

_ “No you don’t,” _ Poppy said sweetly.  _ “Now go get ready and stuff. We can go shopping after you… eh… do whatever you need to do with…. Biggie,” _ she added hesitantly. 

“I’ll be nice to him, Poppy. I’ll be there in about an hour or less.”

_ “Okiedokie!” _

“See you in a bit,” Rose sighed and hung up. She tucked her phone away, threw her head back and groaned loudly to the ceiling. She grabbed the cash off the table and prepared to leave after chucking a blood pill in her mouth ready to upset her stomach.


	12. Heartattack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From dragonNMR: for those of you asking about the next chapter of Troll Epic, I got FIVE pages, okay? Five...I'm getting there. Inspiration has not been my friend lately for this, that's why I was drawing the Umbragon if you follow me on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for such beautiful comments to far guys, we love them to death, ALL OF THEM! And yes, this story has 50 chapters, my god we hope you didn't think we were kidding when we said this story had become the size of a novel. Also, will be updating tomorrow because the next chapter is a going to be heavy! Impeding angst, you've been warned.

* * *

 

Branch was fidgeting at the edge of the tree line, looking out at the paved highway from the shade of the trees. He was listening intently and watching, getting nervous. He tensed as a loud roar got louder and louder.

He recognized it, except it was a lot louder this time in his ears from the outside.

Was that really a car?

He guess it made sense that his brother, as a Hunter, would be driving such a monster.

And that’s when the glint of black metal came over a small hill of rocky outcrops and stopped before the road, rumbling.

Branch hesitated, looking out.

He was about to step out from the shadow of the tree when the truck started to move again, crossing the road and slicing into the undergrowth with ease. Just a few feet away and stopping by Branch’s tense body.

The window rolled down and he was met by a wide smirk and light blue eyes.

“Don’t tell me you want me to run you over.”

Branch let out a gruff huff. “As if you could hit me.”

“Standing like a rock? I sure can,” Thistle teased back making Branch roll his eyes but smile. “Want a ride?”

Branch peered curiously at the truck and he had to admit...he liked the idea.

Without a word he walked around it and came up to the door of the passenger side, gingerly his fingers grabbed the handle and the door popped open. He leapt back when a rail step pulled down and he stared at it for a moment. His eyes shot up back to the passenger seat and Thistle was beaming, like he was showing off a fancy new toy. Which in all truth he was and Branch recognized that look from their childhood. It was familiar and he relaxed, stepping in.

As he sat down on the smooth seats he looked around with wide eyes after closing the door. He glanced back and saw the cage and averted his gaze.

“How did you get this? It looks expensive. I’ve never seen anything like it,” he admitted.

Thistle shrugged. “Dad’s pretty rich, you know? And even though I cut myself off you could say I’m more than a little well-off, I mean the Society _does_ pay its Hunters. We’re pretty much a bunch of bounty hunters for the supernatural,” he scoffed. “When I’m not hunting I’m working for dad’s company as a weapon engineer sometimes for the American military but mostly for the Society but my real work is with computers…” he trailed off. “No offense but I prefer hunting over working under dad’s thumb, although,” his face scrunched up, “that’s not much of a difference since he’s still the leader of the Hunters. At least the Society really runs us, not him, sort of...”

His hand grabbed the clutch and the truck started to move making Branch tense and look out the windshield.

“I got her a few years ago and I’ve been modifying her,” Thistle grinned patting the steering wheel.

“Her?” Branch chuckled.

“Hey! No judging, man! You don’t know what it’s like to have a car,” he said defensively. “Guys call their cars hers.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” he chortled.

Thistle nodded satisfied. “So where am I going?”

“Oh...uhm…” Branch looked around trying to find the familiar path with his eyesight alone now that he couldn’t smell the woods and the directionality of the winds. “That way,” he pointed straight a little to the right. “Could you...um...not drive all the way there?” he asked a little uncomfortably looking at his brother hoping he wouldn’t offend.

Thistle smiled and nodded. “Don’t want tire tracks leading all the way there, right? I get it.”

Branch sighed in relief, a grateful smile taking his face.

“Thanks. So…um,” he paused uncomfortably and glanced at Thistle, taking a deep breath. He caught a heavy dose of his brother’s scent, it smelled human and he felt a slight tingle in his throat but nothing alarming. “Dad...hasn’t changed much?” he asked slowly.

Thistle face stiffened like he had tasted something bad. “Do you really want to talk about him?” he grumbled looking at Branch. “Dad really hasn’t changed, if anything he got worse after...what happened with you and grandma,” he trailed off his voice harsh. “Stricter. Colder. More distant. He took down all the pictures of you and mom and wouldn’t let me even bring it up without yelling at me. I practically fucking forgot what your face looked like because of him.”

Branch grimaced, he didn’t know what to say.

A loud ringing suddenly reverberated through the cabin and Thistle paused looking surprised and his hand reached for a cubby in the dashboard.

“Must be Rose—” he froze shocked and the truck suddenly came to a shrieking stop making Branch fly forward, his hands hitting the dashboard and he growled annoyed as he shot a glare at Thistle. But the dark stormy look on his brother’s face made him freeze.

“Speak of the fucking devil and he shall appear,” he muttered looking up at Branch and putting a finger over his mouth to tell him to be quiet as the phone rang.

Eyes wide, Branch nodded mutely.

Thistle hit the answer icon on the screen and put the phone to his ear.

“Thistle here,” he greeted concisely.

_“Theodore.”_

Branch stiffened as he heard the familiar voice, fear running up his spine and an old sense of panic rose in him.

“What do you want?” Thistle asked tartly leaning back into his seat, crossing an arm over his torso.

_“Can’t I call my own son to see how he is?”_

“What the fuck do you want,” Thistle repeated, his voice getting colder.

The voice on the other end sighed. _“I wanted to call you to congratulate you, on your birthday.”_

Thistle sneered. “My birthday was three days ago.”

_“...I noticed.”_

“Look, I don’t need this right now. Can I—”

“ _I came by your house yesterday and you weren’t there, or today. Where are you?”_

Thistle froze, a snarl taking his face. “That’s not your fucking business.”

 _“Theodore…”_ the voice coming authoritarian, stern.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Thistle hissed back. “I’m free to leave whenever I fucking please.”

 _“You’re my son, Theodore,”_ the voice came out with an edge. _“I have every right to ask.”_

“And I have every fucking right to tell you to fuck off,” Thistle spat back.

 _“......Theodore…”_ the voice sighed tiredly.

“Look, I don’t need your bullshit right now, alright, _Dad_?”

_“THEODORE!”_

“Look! I don’t know what you’re fucking thinking, but you do this to me _every fucking year!_ ” Thistle roared back. “You think you can just call me _once_ a year and think I’ll be alright with it? Especially the week I _don’t_ want to talk to you? You haven’t taken the time of day for us since mom died! Maybe if you had fucking been around instead of sending us off like crap you didn’t want to look at anymore, the shit that happened to Branch and—”

 _“I told you to_ **_never_ ** _bring that up again, Theodore!”_ the voice suddenly pitched, yelling back.

“AND I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO **_EVER_** CALL ME UNLESS YOU WERE PLANNING ON FUCKING APOLOGIZING!” Thistle howled and suddenly he yanked the phone from his ear, smashing the end button and tossing the phone into the cubby, a loud cracking sound following.

Thistle sat back, fuming, huffing through his teeth as he gripped the wheel with taunt fingers and glared ahead.

Branch was staring at Thistle wide-eyed, glancing back and forth at the now broken phone to Thistle.

“...That went well,” he muttered quietly.  

“It went fucking great!” Thistle laughed harshly.

“...He only calls you once a _year_?”

“I told you we don’t fucking talk much, not since I was ten,” Thistle spat and suddenly he gunned the gas, the truck shooting forward. Branch felt himself lurch back in his seat with the sudden movement and he gripped the cushion hard.

“Tree!” he yelped, as a clearly distracted Thistle swerved and barely missed the young sapling. He continued to stomp on the gas sporadically, making the car’s tires squeal in the dirt and swerve nearly out of control. “Geez, stop—Thistle, stop the car!”

Thistle stiffened, turning wide eyes on Branch and hitting the brakes, the truck coming to a grinding halt, dirt flying from under the tires past the windows.

“You—you are obviously in no shape to drive,” Branch breathed. “How about we walk. I think I’m gonna walk.”

Thistle gritted his teeth and turned off the ignition. As the engine died he sighed long and painfully. “Sorry…” he muttered.

“It’s...okay. Lets just… not do that again, please,” Branch chuckled nervously. “You nearly took down a tree back there.”

Thistle snorted, rolling his eyes. “She can take it. She’s got a steel bumper I hit a werewolf with once and knocked it out cold,” he laughed yanking out the keys.

“Never met a werewolf,” Branch muttered, opening the car door and climbing out.

“Well, I don’t recommend it while there’s a full moon out,” Thistle mentioned loudly climbing out too. “A werewolf could easily kill most vampires while in their true form.”

“...What do werewolves look like, anyway?” Branch asked. “Are they giant wolf creatures or do they look like a wolf-human hybrid?”

“Think of a more wolf with a bit of human-like hybrid with some bear in there and two times bigger than a bear and faster than a damn bullet,” Thistle answered as he made it to the front of the truck and yanked out a bottle of pills. He popped the cap and two red pills rolled out.

Branch watched as he tossed the pills into his mouth and swallowed. The scent his brother gave off slowly changed, growing more and more similar to Branch’s own.

“I thought you only took those when you were facing…” Branch trailed off. “Never mind.”

“That’s usually the protocol,” Thistle sighed, taking a deep breath and as he opened his eyes and they glowed harshly for a moment. “Don’t tell Rose, she’ll chew my ass out.”

“...wait, you take them just on your own? For no reason? Or is it because I’m standing here?” Branch asked and he had to admit the last possibility hurt him a bit, made his heart sink in his chest but at the same time…he couldn’t blame his brother if that was the case.

Thistle frowned looking at his brother, obviously not missing the context. “Look, I’m going to be completely honest with you…” he sighed. “I might have...an _addiction_ problem, alright? But I don’t do it for no reason. Right now I just need to break shit, okay?”

Branch’s frown became very troubled but he didn’t press the matter further.

“Come on,” Thistle grinned suddenly. “Show me what you can do, let’s race.”

“I—race?” Branch was surprised at the sudden change of behavior and the suggestion had caught him off guard.

“I need to blow off steam,” Thistle snorted like it was obvious. “See you later, slowpoke!”

Suddenly he bolted into a blur of speed, vanishing past the trees in a millisecond.

Branch gaped after him until a determined smirk grew on his lips.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” Branch muttered to himself, taking a step back.

Then he was off. Like a bolt of lightning he was gone, chasing after Thistle's scent. He caught up to him easily, his brother’s back appearing in his sight.

He’d never chased after something so fast and suddenly a familiar competitive nature was creeping up on him. Something he hadn’t felt since he was a kid.

_WHOOOSH!_

Branch caught up to his brother and sped past him, looking back and grinning at Thistle’s shocked expression.

Thistle couldn’t believe it! And he had just taken two pills! He suddenly smirked and unleashed more power into his legs, rocketing past Branch again and suddenly leaping over a glade cut by a river, landing on the other side, still racing.

Branch leapt over, following him and landing easily. Thistle had overtaken him again but Branch wouldn’t let him go so easily. He worked his legs faster, pushing off the ground harder. Thistle was getting closer and closer and suddenly they were side by side, until Branch grinned cheekily and suddenly he was ahead once more, going faster than he’d ever gone before.

Thistle laughed, racing after him, pushing his body to the limit, and as a minute passed he was falling farther and farther behind. Trying his damndest to catch up. His heart racing, thundering too fast till the pain suddenly lanced through his chest like a thunderclap and he fell, rolling and smashing into a thicket of bushes, coughing. Blood splattering past his lips.

Branch heard the crash and turned his head, but he was already so far ahead that he didn’t see his brother anywhere. He quickly turned on his heel, but the momentum caused him to careen sideways and straight into a large oak tree.

_CR-R-ACK!_

Branch felt and heard a huge thundering crack shudder through the tree when his side—which was now throbbing painfully—collided into it. He looked up slowly and saw the large oak sway slightly, then eventually start to tip over to the left, its trunk split where Branch had hit it.

**_C-RRRRAASH!_ **

_...Goodbye oak tree_ , Branch winced as it hit the ground. He backed up a few paces before turning around and racing back, searching for his brother. He ignored the pain in his shoulder—his brother was more important.

Thistle rolled over out of the bushes, wheezing, blood draining out of his mouth, his vision blurry as he looked up. Far in the distance he could see the swaying of the trees. But his vision was dancing too so he couldn’t be sure other than the sound crashing into his ears a few moments later.

Shit. He really had overdone it _this_ time.

 _“Thistle!”_ A warbled voice reached his ears.

Thistle coughed, dizzy, wheezing, his heart still seizing with shock as he reached for his pocket. Shit, he needed another pill to heal the internal damage...

“Thistle! Oh my god, Thistle are you—Shit, shit, shit!” Branch was suddenly at his side, sliding to his knees and grabbing his brother’s shoulder. Ignoring the smell of blood igniting a spark in his throat. He could control it, that’s what he reminded himself.

Thistle’s hand slipped and the bottle fell out of his trembling grip.

“F-f-fuu-uck,” he wheezed, letting out another cough, his hand coming up to clutch his chest, his fingers crumpling his black shirt over his heart.

“What do you need?! What do I do?! Do I need to get Rose?” Branch cried.

“Bl-blood!” Thistle coughed trying to grab the bottle but his vision danced and he ended up clawing the ground next to it.

“Yes, you’re bleeding, I can see that—OH!” Branch finally saw the bottle Thistle was trying to reach and grabbed it, popping it open. “You need this?! How many?”

Thistle fell to his side, coughing hard, raising a single finger as his other  hand clawed at his chest. His heart sounding like a jackhammer in the silence.

Branch in his haste accidentally dumped a handful into his hand. He winced, picking out one and held it out to Thistle.

Thistle groaned, why did there always have to be three of everything in these dizzying spells? He reached forward, grabbing something, his brother’s arm.

“F—fuck, Thistle, just open your mouth. Open your mouth!” Branch dropped the pile of extra pills in his other hand and forced his brother’s jaw open instead.

Something lodged into his mouth and Thistle didn’t think, just swallowed. He fell back, wheezing and coughing as he waited for the damn thing to start working. It only took seconds, the heat spreading into his stomach and making him groan in relief as he closed his eyes and relaxed. Slowly the pain started to subside as the blood spread through his system, the racing of his heart slowing till he was only softly panting and it was working at a normal pace again.

He opened his eyes a minute later and let out loud painful groan, coughing, the taste of blood in his mouth. Shit...it tasted...yeah, he had a problem.

“Thistle?” Branch’s voice was filled with concern. “Are you okay? What happened? Can you speak?”

Thistle suddenly gasped. “Did you _see_ how fast you were going?! I’ve never seen a vampire go _that fast!_ ” he cried excitedly throwing his hands in the air.

Branch’s expression instantly became furious.

“Here I am worrying if you’re fucking hurt and all you can say is that I’m a little faster than you?! Are you fucking _serious_ ?!” he cried. “I thought you were _dying!”_

“Oh…” Thistle paused, looking up. “I...kind of was? You know, cardiac arrest?”

“WHAT THE FU—” Branch gripped his head, “ARE YOU STILL—DO YOU NEED A HOSPITAL? HOSPITAL, THISTLE? YES, NO? ROSE? I’M GETTING ROSE,” he made to get up but Thistle grabbed his arm, yanking him back down.

“Branch! Calm down!” Thistle suddenly yelled. “I’m fine! Chill! I just needed another pill and don’t you _dare_ tell Rose! She will _kill_ me!”

“Better her figuratively killing you than you literally killing yourself, you dumbass.”

“No, she might _literally_ kill me,” he coughed pulling himself up to a sitting position and letting Branch go. He proceeded to wiping his mouth and chin with his forearm. “Sorry, I got caught up in the race and exceeded my physical limit. Stupid body,” he muttered smearing more blood off with his thumb.

“No fucking duh, you might be on vampire blood but you’re not a vampire, it's no wonder I’m faster,” Branch growled.

“Actually,” Thistle corrected looking up at him seriously. “I wasn’t kidding. You’re the first vampire to outrace me and I’ve chased _a lot_ of vampires.”

Branch blinked. He didn't know how to reply to that.

“Sorry, I scared you,” Thistle sighed apologetically. “I just couldn’t believe it and I wanted to see just how fast you could go and if I could catch up. Obviously, I couldn’t,” he smirked proudly looking up at his brother with glowing eyes.

Branch felt his chest warm and he smiled back.

“I...thank you?”

“I’m still a dumbass, though?” Thistle chuckled.

“Duh. You fucking burst your heart!”

“Ah! Not yet I didn’t or I’d be dead,” he corrected with a chuckle. “Just a mild arrhythmia.”

“Mild, yeah, my ass,” Branch muttered to himself.

Thistle smirked and he wasn’t going to argue. He looked down and saw his scattered pills and frowned. Hmm...three, that was definitely more than the usual limit.

Branch glanced down at the mess of dropped pills in the dirt and grimaced.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to…make a mess.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Thistle brushed off reaching over and picking up the bottle and started to pluck up the pills and toss them in. “But seriously, please don’t tell Rose. Three pills usually is the start of an overdose and if she finds out about this little heart episode, she’ll murder me.”

“...Got it. No telling Rose. And you need to fucking rest, like you just had a fucking heart attack—,” Branch looked around, squinting and sniffing the air. He grinned. “My bunker isn’t far away, we can walk there and be there in five minutes.”

“Really?” Thistle looked up surprised and sniffed the air for a moment. “And don’t worry so much, the blood healed the internal damage. This isn’t the first time this has happened to me,” he assured.

“Not the first—Ugh!” His brother seriously seemed out to kill himself. “You shouldn’t have said the word ‘overdose’,” Branch grumbled, getting up and offering a hand to Thistle.

“Just wait a second,” Thistle grumbled still picking up pills. “Do you know how hard these are to make? I only have so many on hand.”

“You can always have my blood you know,” Branch suggested.

“Not that easy, bro,” Thistle corrected as he plucked up the last pills. “And drinking fresh vampire blood should only be a last resort sort of thing, like if I’m dying from something the pills can’t heal fast enough without overdosing or I’m in a tight fight where I can get killed.”

“Oh…”

Thistle closed the bottle and looked up and finally took Branch’s hand. Branch easily yanked Thistle up to his feet, wincing and letting out a hiss as it strained his injured shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Thistle asked immediately.

“Just hit a damn tree when I tried to stop,” Branch muttered reaching up to rub his shoulder as he started to lead the way to the bunker.

“Ha! And you call me a dumbass. Don’t even know how to control your speed, we’ll have to work on that,” Thistle teased. “Want one?” he offered shaking the little black bottle.

Branch eyed it, debating between the limited amount Thistle had and the mention of Thistle’s addiction… His shoulder did hurt pretty badly and...Thistle could probably get more.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Thistle assured popping a red capsule out. “Plus it will delay your hunger, you should be starting to get hungry by tomorrow or the day after, this will delay it at least a day.”

“Thanks,” he said gratefully as they walked side by side and he took the pill and swallowed it. As he felt it hit his stomach it dissolved and sent heat into his body, the pain quickly subsiding and the spark in his throat vanished. Branch rolled his arm and found it perfectly fine again.

“That...really works. What happens if you overdose?”  he asked curiously, concerned.

Thistle shrugged keeping the modest pace. “It depends, because it's made with a special chemical to do several things so it can lead to vomiting, madness, bloodlust as in literal bloodlust not to just to kill but to drink blood. And since like you said earlier, I’m not a vampire, you can image a human body not taking that so well.”

Branch nodded, making a face as he pictured those possibilities.

”And in worse case scenario instead of healing the Hunter and causing regeneration, it outright kills us because the chemical in it make our bodies go haywire. Usually by stopping the heart or causing internal bleeding and tearing because the body goes into shock from taking in the vampire blood and chemical in so frequently and in such high dosages. You see, using these pills since the age of ten leaves permanent side effects in our bodies, they literally modify our bodies so they can adapt and fully absorb and use the blood.”

“Since ten?! And you drink more than you should _on purpose_?!” Branch yelled suddenly halting and he glared at Thistle. “You really are a dumbass!”

Thistle huffed rolling his eyes and kept walking. “Now you sound like Rose.”

“Uh, maybe because she’s right?” Branch snapped sarcastically.

“Calm down, Branch,” he huffed and kept walking, tossing the bottle up and down in the air. “I’m fine. In fact, no Hunter I know of takes so well to the blood pills as I do. Did you see how fast I—HEY!”

Branch’s hand had swiped over and caught the bottle in midair and now he was tucking it into his pant’s pocket.  

“You can have ‘em back after you rest,” he snapped. “In fact, you can have them back tomorrow, you already went over your limit for today.”

“What the hell?” Thistle glared perplexed and with disbelief. “What are you now? My warden?”

“Someone has to be,” Branch huffed. “Obviously, you're too irresponsible.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Thistle replied rudely. “I’m the _older_ brother.”

“Then act like it!” Branch glared.

Thistle’s face scrunched up and he started to mutter under his breath incoherently, sticking his hands in his pockets and making Branch smirk.

“Such a pain in the ass…”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Why are you being like this?” Thistle growled irritated. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Because I don't want you to fucking die, you idiot!” Branch blurted out angrily.

Thistle froze, staring and Branch paused meeting his gaze confused.

“You…” Thistle sighed, a sad smile on his face. “You don’t want me to die?”

“Of course not, you dork! I just got you back, isn’t that fucking obvious?” he griped impatiently.

A shamed look crossed Thistle's face and he looked away for a moment. Branch frowned and looked ahead, seeing the bunker in sight.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around Branch and yanked him in, making him gasp. He tensed as he plastered to a hard chest, his face pressed into Thistle’s shoulder, his scent suffocating him. Branch was frozen, wide-eyed as arms trembled around him and a head was resting against his shoulder.

“W—what are you doing?” he finally managed to mumbled out stiffly.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Thistle countered, his voice cracking. “Just shut up and let me hug you for a minute.”

Branch fell silent, taking an unsteady breath through his mouth, a slight spark igniting in throat again in response to the smell, especially of blood and the sound of a heart so close to his ears. He swallowed hard and ignored it, closing his eyes. Without thinking his arms wrapped around Thistle's torso, hugging him back and he let out a trembling breath of relief.

His mind flashed back, remembering the familiarity of his brother’s protective hugs when they had been children. They had never been big huggers, but...he had never refused a hug from his brother...or Poppy for that matter. But her hugs had been entirely different and typically forced on him by surprise before he could even push her off.

A faint smile tugged at Branch’s lips as he recalled those small details as his forehead rested against his brother’s shoulder.

The arms let him go with a steady sigh but Branch suddenly hugged back harder, making Thistle grunt in surprise.

“Don’t crush me now,” Thistle chuckled.

“Sorry,” Branch mumbled, loosening his grip a little. “I just...hang on for a minute,” he asked quietly.

Thistle said nothing, his arms coming back around Branch’s shoulders but he wasn’t shaking anymore.

Branch smiled a little, enjoying the comforting contact a little while longer before he let out a long breath and let go.

“Alright, enough mushy hugging before I bite you,” he muttered with a faint smile giving his brother a light shove.

Thistle chuckled and let him go. “You’re the one that got mushy on me this time.”

“Shut up,” Branch replied softly, still smiling as they started walking again.

They fell into silence after that as they approached the bunker.

Thistle paused, sniffing the air curiously and Branch smirked.

“This is it,” he introduced excitedly, rushing up to the bushes hiding the entrance.

With wide eyes Thistle looked around and followed Branch.

“You have it well hidden,” he commended and Branch grinned wider as he pushed the branches aside and led them down the steps.

 


	13. No Scotch when Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are currently accepting customers at Heartbreak Hotel. Have a nice day everyone!

* * *

 

As Branch opened the door, the cool air breezed out and he stepped in feeling actually pretty giddy to show off.

Thistle stepped in and as the door was closed he paused looking up at the steel door frame.

“Wow, Branch...you don’t recognize this symbol?” he asked pointing up to emblem embossed out of the rusting metal.

Branch glared up at the weird symbol. A large V impressed over an oak tree with branches that looked like deer antlers curling in toward oak leaves and four small acorns evenly spaced out between the spaces of the emblem.

“No? Should I?” he asked confused.

Thistle snorted and rolled his eyes, smirking. “That’s the crest of the Hunter’s Order, Branch,” he started off and pulled up his balled up hand, showing off a thick ring on his middle finger with the same emblem on its face. “The ‘V’ is for _venator_ , ‘hunter’ in Latin after the original Roman Hunters that established our order. The oak and deer antlers are the sacred symbols of Diana, goddess of the hunt. You don’t think our last name is ‘Oak’ as one of the oldest Hunter families just because, do you?” he chortled.

Branch stared up at the door frame then at Thistle's ring, amazed and shocked. He then looked back at Thistle, worried.

“Wait...are you saying this is a Hunter’s base?” he gulped.

“It used to be,” Thistle nodded looking down the hallway. “But establishments like this were abandoned and lost years ago for more modern bases. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” he promised.

Branch let out a sigh of relief and relaxed again.

“Okay well...anyway, this is...where I live, I guess,” Branch said, leading the way down the incline to the hallways where his room was.

Thistle looked curiously around, pausing by open doors to peer inside before catching up with Branch.

“This is my workroom,” Branch said, opening the door and turning on the light to let Thistle see.

Looking over his brother’s shoulder he saw a bookshelf with contemporary books, a lot of guides, a few poetry books which surprised Thistle a bit, a few classic novels, a desk, hide, a closed laptop, tools neatly organized…

“You’ve really got yourself a collection here,” he grinned, nodding in approval as he saw all the signs of his brother’s resourcefulness over the years.

“Yeah...the library books were kind of hard to steal, I was about ten before I finally got the guts to try to break into the library for guide books. Before, I was only relying on what I’d learned from you at boy scouts.”

Thistle smirked thinking back on that. “I remember that, that was actually fun times…” he chuckled before his voice lost its happy edge.

“Remember the pie incident?” Branch asked suddenly. “Our scout leader was so angry.”

“Oooh,” Thistle scrunched up his face and bit his lip as he tried not to laugh. “Yeah, I remember that, especially since we had to pick up the mess after that.”

“I kept thinking how it was worth it.” He paused. “It’s kinda funny though, that had been Poppy’s idea to start a pie fight. She wasn’t even…you know, a boy scout and that moment went down in history.”

“Neither was Rose,” Thistle laughed. “She dragged her along to use her damn aim and throwing arm against everyone. Poppy is more mischievous and clever than she lets on.”

“...yeah,” Branch grunted, his mind suddenly thinking back to the card she’d given him. “And… and nice. But she’s still fucking annoying,” he said, meaning to sound irritated but it came out soft.

Thistle smiled knowingly, glancing at him. “She was your best friend. I was kind of jealous,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“ _Was._ Oh fuck—,” Branch straightened and looked at Thistle desperately, “She’s visiting again tonight! Can you _please_ convince her to not visit me? She doesn’t know where I live but I can’t stop her from entering the forest and hiding doesn't do any good because she’ll just wander the woods till some mountain lion eats her and—,”

“I don’t think she’s going to listen, Branch, that girl is pretty stubborn,” Thistle huffed irritated himself. “It’s like she doesn’t fucking believe it when we tell her you’re still dangerous. I could show her a snarling werewolf and she’d probably try to pet the damn thing.”

“Exactly!!!” Branch threw his hands in the air. “She’s gonna get herself fucking _killed_!!”

“I know,” Thistle grumbled worried. “That is if Rose doesn’t kill her out of frustration first. But that’s also why she gave her the blood poisoners.”

“At least she takes those regularly,” he snarled. “But no, the first night she was out here she chased me around trying to give me a fucking _card!_ I didn’t—I _still_ don’t know what to say to that!”

“She...said you liked it?” Thistle echoed confused, raising a brow.

Branch frowned, bewildered.

“...I crushed it under my foot in front of her face,” he said. “I was trying to...get her to leave me alone. Did she really fucking tell you that? Geez.”

“Yeah, she texted me to tell me you were alright and stuff… Huh, I wonder what else she lied about to me?” Thistle contemplated bothered. “...that was...kind of cold of you, not that I don’t get it,” he added quietly. Branch sighed a little guiltily.

“I won’t deny it _was_ a nice card,” he muttered under his breath. “But she can’t be chasing me around all the time. Like, what if I get hungry again and she’s just standing right there?! I could bite her fucking head off!”

“She’ll taste like shit and you’ll snap out of it when your body is trying to throw up,” Thistle mentioned. “But no, I get it. I’ll try to see what I can do, I think I scare her a bit,” he chortled.

“...Didn’t Poppy hug a guy in zombie makeup once at Halloween?” Branch recalled. “I don’t think anything scares her.”

Thistle made a lame expression. “I think that’s an understatement now that you mention it,” he agreed. “The girl is fearless, not exactly what I would call smart all the time.”

Branch grunted, crossing his arms.

“I think...the only way she’ll believe us is if she actually…” Thistle trailed off making a face. “If she actually sees what _real_ monsters are actually capable of.”

Branch looked up, surprised.

“Are you asking me to rip a deer’s head off in front of her?” he asked hesitantly.

“No, she won’t buy it if it’s you because she’s convinced you’re good, which you are, but that makes the point moot to try to scare her with you… No, I mean...something bad trying to kill her,” he sighed troubled.

“...Okay, so basically she won’t realize the danger she’s in until it’s inches from her face. Right. Yeah, that’s Poppy,” Branch mumbled.

“Unfortunately,” Thistle grumbled. “And like hell Rose is going to let her get in a situation like that if she can help it. I don’t want to scare her like that either, but I honestly think she’ll insist otherwise till it happens. Which can, considering the danger we are discovering so far in this town. One of her friends is a damn werewolf.”

“ _What?!”_ Branch snapped his head up to look at Thistle, panicked. “You— _what?!?_ ”

“Yup,” Thistle replied impassively. “A werewolf. Rose is meeting him today. She’s visiting Poppy right now.”

“Is it that blue and green haired guy? I never caught a full whiff of their scents but something always felt off about that one to me,” Branch asked.

Thistle frowned, eyeing Branch. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen or met any of her friends. I’m staying away from town right now because I am too recognizable among vampires and we don’t know if any of her friends is one. But when Rose met a few of them the other day she caught the wolf’s scent.”

“My money's on the blue and green haired guy,” Branch muttered.

“I’ll mention it to Rose,” Thistle nodded seriously.

“...also is it a werewolf thing to have terrible clothes choices? Because the guy always wears these disgusting yellow pants.”

Thistle frowned perplexed. “No…? I mean...gaudy is gaudy, you don’t need to be a supernatural to have bad taste.”

“And he’s always hovering around Poppy, maybe that’s like the guard dog protective thing. I hated that,” Branch snarled to himself.

Thistle made a face, his nose scrunching up into a devious smirk. “I don’t know...vampires usually hate or don’t care about werewolves and she’s being sucked by a parasite right now, so it doesn’t all add up at the moment… Branch, just _hoooow_ long have you been stalking Poppy, hm?”

“I—what?! I haven’t been stalking her!” Branch cried defensively. “I just—you know, sometimes when I was in town, I…you know, I happened to see her pass by. And observed. That’s all.”

“Riiiiiiiight,” Thistle drawled, nodding unconvinced.

“She’s an old friend, so what if I wanna keep tabs on her to make sure she’s safe?” Branch crossed his arms.

“I thought you said she ‘ _was_ ’ a friend,” Thistle snickered.

“That’s what I said.”

“Right,” Thistle chortled holding down a bigger laugh. “Branch has a cruuuush~!” he sang suddenly stepping back with a wide toothy grin as he used the same tease he had when they were kids.

Branch’s jaw dropped and he felt his face heat up.

“I—DON’T HAVE A—Thistle, I’m not seven I don’t _have a fucking crush, you asshole!”_ He swiped at his brother angrily but Thistle stepped back even further, cackling.

“Suuuuure you don’t!” he laughed suddenly breaking into a run down the hallway to get away.

“What the hell makes you think I have a crush on Poppy?!” Branch cried, chasing after him. “Wasn’t I just practically _insulting_ her?”

“You’re blushing, bro! And insulting? That’s when you _know_ you’ve got it baaaad!” he called.

“I do _not_!” Branch caught up to him and jammed his fist into his shoulder, earning a yelp from Thistle. “She’s irritating, she’s _annoying_ , she never shuts up, she’s too blind to see when she’s in danger, she fucking sees everything as a goddam rainbow and—,” he cut off, waving his arms. “ _I do not have a crush on her!”_

Thistle had fallen forward with the punch which had been too hard, his face plastering against the floor and he groaned. He pushed himself up with his arms, still on the floor and gave his brother a lazy glare. “You’re right,” he grumbled. “You don’t have a crush on her, you’re in love,” he said sarcastically.

“That better be a joke. Because I’m not, now stop talking about it,” Branch snarled.

Thistle rolled his eyes. “Still so sensitive,” he sighed.

“Shut. Up.”

“Sure. _After_ you apologize for trying to break my left shoulder!” Thistle snapped.

Branch blinked and then flushed, embarrassed. “Sorry,” he said, reaching out his hand for Thistle to grab. “I…got carried away.”

Thistle grabbed his brother’s hand and a devilish smirk suddenly took his face. He suddenly yanked down hard, tossing his little brother on the floor and suddenly grabbing him in a headlock.

“You little brat!” he growled playfully making a mess of the long hair with his knuckles.

“GAH—,” Branch tried to squirm away, but Thistle’s grip was like iron. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! UNCLE! NOW GET OFF!”

Laughing, Thistle let him go and leapt to his feet. “Ha! I haven’t had this much fun in years! Thistle, still is the reigning champion!” he hollered with glee.

Branch suddenly jumped into the air and grabbed his brother’s shoulders from behind, tackling him by surprise.

“GAH! The FUCK!” he gasped as the weight pinned to his back.

“I’ve spent the last twelve years tackling down huge bucks, you’re not a challenge!” Branch laughed, pushing his feet off the hallway wall and causing Thistle to stumble.

“You fucking cheap little shit!” Thistle roared, his hand yanking up and suddenly grabbing Branch’s wrists. “And I’ve been hunting vampires over eight years now! If you think you can toss me around you got another thing coming!”

“First, take it back!”

“Take what back?!”

“Take it back that I’m in love, because I’m not!” Branch laughed.

“Hell no!” Thistle bellowed and suddenly he fell forward into a dive, rolling and squishing Branch on his back before landing in a crouch.

Branch let out a loud grunt and was left lying on the ground, stunned. He slowly lifted his head to look at Thistle, eyes wide.

“Okay, you win,” he groaned, pushing himself up to his elbows.

“Hehe, that easy? You give up too easily! I didn’t even pin you down yet,” Thistle said with a wide smile turning around.

“I wasn’t….” Branch looked away. His cheeks were pink again. “Wasn't talking about the wrestling,” he said so quietly that had Thistle not been on the vampire blood, he wouldn’t have heard it.

Thistle frowned, suddenly losing his air of playfulness. He reached down and grabbed Branch under his arms and yanked him up to his feet.

“I get it,” he said quietly and flickered a piece of dirt off Branch’s messy long hair. “I won’t tease you about it if you really don’t want to talk about it,” he promised.

Branch sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s fine it’s…just one of those things I don’t even want to admit to myself,” he said truthfully.

Thistle paused, casting his eyes away before his big hand landed on Branch’s shoulder. “I have the same problem...with Rose,” he admitted a moment later with a sullen sigh.

“At least you actually have somewhat of a chance with her.”

“No. I don’t,” Thistle grounded out letting go of Branch’s shoulder. “It’s the law and we made a vow for life as Hunters, as partners. If Dad ever caught me...I wouldn’t put it past him to make her disappear forever,” he grumbled sourly turning away.

“Geez…is Dad’s only goal in life to make yours miserable or something?” Branch he asked exasperated.

“I’ve been asking myself that since I was seven,” Thistle replied quietly turning his eyes down the old hallway.

“Well shit…” Branch looked away, but then looked back up at Thistle. “You know—I mean… About Poppy—I might’ve known, I always…” he trailed off. “Never mind.”

“You say that a lot, finish a damn thought for once,” Thistle said gruffly.

“It’s just hard to explain!” Branch cried. “I don’t think I love her in _that_ sense but hell I haven’t stopped thinking about her in twelve years! Am I in love with her? Or am I just remembering how good of a friend she was? Or is it both? Or—,” he cut himself off again with a frustrated growl.

Thistle stared at Branch unsure of what he could say, of what would even be helpful.

“I feel the same way about Rose, you know,” he shrugged. “I have never been able to get her out of my head since we were kids. Even when I tried to get away from her and realized it was in vain. That’s love. You think about the people you love whether you want to or not. Like me for example. I was never able to get you out of my head even after twelve years, and I thought you were _dead_ , it’s just that simple,” he sighed tiredly.

“So basically what you’re saying is that I’m screwed,” Branch deadpanned.

“Basically,” he agreed.

“Well, shit.”

“Shit,” Thistle repeated. “That’s the best word for it.”

“...What caught you on though that I might be in love with Poppy?” Branch asked, grumbling.

“Because you and I are _a lot_ alike,” he jested partially amused.

“That’s it? It wasn’t something I said?”

“That’s it. You don’t have to say anything, Branch. Actions speak louder than words and anyone that saw you two as kids probably had their money already in that pot.”

“...Yeah, well, like it can even have a chance of happening now,” he mumbled pathetically. “She’s got a boyfriend and I’m an undead vampire who’ll suck her blood out when given the chance. I can’t, or shouldn’t, even be her friend.”

Thistle made a hard face, quiet for a moment. As he looked back up there was fire in his blue eyes. “That shouldn’t stop you from trying, Branch. From at least being her friend, I mean. Is that going to stop you from trying to be my brother?”

“Well...no, but…” Branch tried to find the words to argue, to mention that their situation was entirely different.

“And if that not enough to convince you then just know, I’m going to find you a cure, Branch. Even if it kills me.”

Branch looked at him incredulously.

“Cure?! How?! I thought vampirism was uh. _Permanent?_ No going back? Undead forever?”

“There are legends…” Thistle said slowly, his voice in a low snarl. “I’ll fucking find it. I’ll fucking find it for you were dad failed to find it for mom,” he spat starting to walk down the hallway again.

Branch balked.

“What the fuck? What do you mean find it for mom?!” Branch stood up and walked after Thistle, “What the hell are you talking about?!”

Thistle froze, tensing. “Shit. Sorry...uh…” he glanced at Branch uncomfortably. “I...don’t ask me to tell you right now, Branch,” he begged quietly.

“But—wait, are you saying...are you saying she was like—,” he swallowed. “Are you saying she was like _me?”_

“That she got turned? Yes,” he said flatly.

Branch froze, staring. He slowly looked down at his hands, then back up to his brother, eyes wide.

“I… I have so many questions,” he whispered. “Like why don’t I remember this? When did it happen?”

Thistle groaned, his eyes already stormy with pain. “Do you really want me to tell you? _Right now?_ ”

“...Well, yes but…”

“Then find me somewhere I can sit because I will collapse,” he sighed ashamed.

Branch nodded mutely and turned, leading him to his bedroom. Branch opened the door and flicked on the light, grabbing the chair and turned it around before sitting on it.

“You can take the bed,” he said, propping one of his feet on the chair.

Thistle looked at the old bed and as he sat down it groaned horribly and his eyes widened.

“Shit, Branch! Please tell me you haven’t been sleeping on this hunk of junk for twelve years.”

“Do you know how hard it is to steal a mattress? Really hard. So yeah, I’ve been using that. It’s better than nothing,” Branch shrugged.

Thistle scowled and glared down at the bed. “I’m getting you a new fucking bed,” he growled. “Or better yet just move in with me, you won’t have to deal with this anymore and I can make sure no one discovers you till I can find you a cure or not,” he said stubbornly.

Branch stared surprised for a moment. “...are you sure?”

“Dead serious,” Thistle grumbled.

Branch glanced around, frowning.

“...I dunno, this place… I’ve grown really fond of it and it's kept people safe from me,” he muttered.

“Just think about it,” Thistle said unhurried and unworried. “It’s not like I’d move you into the middle of town. I’d get a cabin somewhere in the woods or in the mountains around here or hell anywhere else, it doesn’t matter to me. Want to live in Alaska? Let’s move to fucking Alaska,” he laughed.

Branch smirked.

“I’ll think about it,” he promised. “But...now can you tell me...um.” he gulped, uncomfortable, and timidly he asked “How did mom turn? What happened?”

Thistle sighed and ran his finger through his hair, ripping out a bunch of strands. “I really thought I’d have a drink for this shit, so don’t make fun of me if I start crying. Because I probably will, alright?”

“I won’t make fun of you, not for something like this,” Branch shook his head. “Now tell me what happened… _Please.”_

Thistle folded his hands and kept his gaze on the ground looking at the hair he ripped out, his scalp burning with small cuts.

“Dad and Mom… Mom was a Hunter like him, not his official partner, but… They worked together anyways along with their other partner. They went on a mission together and left us with grandma like usual, except...things went wrong and she got turned. Dad never told me how,” he sighed and he looked up at Branch. “Do you remember how he came to pick us up from grandma’s? You just turned five and they had missed your birthday. Dad told us Mom was sick and we couldn’t disturb her, remember that? That we couldn’t go near her room.”

“I…” Branch squinted, trying to think back. But he couldn’t, like something was blocking his memory. He shook his head. “I...don’t remember that, no.”

“Hm…” Thistle grunted and continued. A sad smile took his lips. “We got home and...we wanted to make her get well cards. Dad was busy, ignoring us and working in his lab, you know that one with the metal door he never let us into?”

“Metal… I think I remember that metal door,” Branch nodded slowly. “I used to think monsters lived down there.”

Thistle let out a dry chuckle. “Yeah, sometimes you’d come crying into my bed when you thought you heard something coming from downstairs at night. I had to hug you till you fell asleep.”

“Don’t make fun of me, I was terrified!”

“I wasn’t making fun of you, Branch,” Thistle frowned. “Far from it...I wanted...to protect you, like Mom always told me to.”

Branch gulped, glancing down and nodded once.

“Anyways,” Thistle continued and his voice caught, getting drier and harder to speak. “I...I stole dad’s key and...I opened the door to mom’s room,” he whispered his eyes growing wide, haunted. “Mom was in there...chained to the bed. And...her red eyes turned on us,” he swallowed, his hands starting to shake.

Branch was stiff, staring, hardly breathing. Some terrible sense of anticipation washing over him.

“We knew about vampires but we had never _seen_ one before her,” Thistle whispered, one of his hands coming up to clutch his face. “We were so scared, and you were so worried… You rushed in and I was frozen. Mom was...calling out to us, telling us to get away. And when you were already half way through the room I suddenly snapped and chased after you, telling you to stop. B—but...it was too late,” he choked, tears suddenly running down his cheeks.

A memory, faint and hardly even there, sparked in the back of Branch’s mind. Red eyes—different than the ones in his nightmares, different than the ones that had turned him. These were wild, but...familiar.

Thistle's voice pitched, daring to turn into a wail. “She grabbed you! She...sank her teeth into your neck and I—I...I screamed, I could hear you crying and... I ran up to her and I tried to pull you away but she suddenly let you go and bit by arm,” he coughed, swallowing down a hard sob, his hand absently touching his left forearm.

Branch swallowed. He rubbed his own arm, a faint tingling reminiscent to when he’d been bit himself that one day. And then he lifted his hands to his neck…Had he really been bitten there? By his own mother?

“I fell back and I was crying, begging her to stop but...she was wild, starving…” he trailed off, horror haunting his eyes. “And the gun...was right there on the nightstand…” he breathed.

Branch looked up, paling.

“I—I—I didn’t think, I just grabbed it and...shot her,” he whispered guiltily. “You...had stopped moving and she dropped you, her shoulder bleeding… She looked...so shocked, Branch, staring at me. Then staring at you in her arms… I was so scared I just...stared at her, shaking, crying, and she started to cry. I dropped the gun and ripped you out of her arms and she didn’t try to stop me…” he wheezed, looking up at Branch, his face a mess.

Thistle hiccupped a moment then let out a painful sound, wounded.

“That’s when Dad came in, yelling at me...and he yanked us out and all I could hear wasn’t even my own crying but Mom begging Dad to kill her.”

Branch felt tears streaming down his own face, breaking free from his unblinking gaze.

“Dad put us in the living room and he hooked you up to a transfusion and bandaged your neck...and he told me to stay put, telling me to take care of you. That...you were lucky...that if I hadn't shot… I should have listened to him in the first place!” he screamed angrily, his chest heaving.

Branch swallowed.

“Did...what happened to Mom?” he whispered.

Thistle shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight. “I didn’t listen to him a second time that day… I...followed after him to Mom’s room. I...” he sucked in a sharp breath. “I followed him and the door was cracked, she was crying, still starving… And Dad...hugged her, the gun in his hand and he pointed it up… I still remember that sound so clearly, Branch. She sunk her fangs into his neck...and...I watched her drink till...suddenly her head was blown clean off, the blood…her body shattering into ash…” he sobbed, choking, letting out an ugly cry. “I ran, I ran back to you...and Dad never came out to check on us. I was so scared, crying, holding your hand and apologizing, begging you not to die too… Promising you I’d always protect you, that I wouldn’t fail you again, to forgive me...to please come back,” he let out an unsteady breath, a broken sound past his dry mouth.

Thistle was shaking, his body raked by heavy shudders as he tried to control his breathing. Trying to slow his crying.

Branch didn’t know what to do, he was frozen. Staring. Trying to piece this nightmare in his head. A flash of a badly drawn card falling to the floor went through his mind’s eye...

“You...you finally woke up a week later,” Thistle sighed some moments later. “You had...no idea of what had happened, no memory. I was so happy and relieved that you were okay, I didn’t care about anything else… I hugged you till you complained that you couldn’t breathe,” he smiled faintly, tears still running down from his eyes. “And Dad...told us Mom had died of sickness and you looked so confused and sad...and I couldn’t tell you the truth because I was... _so afraid you’d hate me_ for what I did, for what I caused and I wanted to protect you from the truth too, I didn’t want you to remember Mom like that, trying to kill you and... Dad, didn’t even give us a minute to breathe. He packed up our things and...that’s how we ended up living with grandma.”

Thistle paused, looking up with torment and regret, hugging his own arms over his chest. “I’m... _so sorry_ , Branch. I...I almost got you killed. Because of me you almost _died_ ,” he choked out lividly, self-hate and guilt suddenly burning in his eyes as his nails dug into his own skin, blood leaking as he pierced himself. “It was _my fault_. If I had just listened, if I had just protected you like I should have—,” he croaked, loathingly. “Mom wouldn’t have bitten you, you wouldn’t have almost been drained dry, and she wouldn’t have died sad! Maybe Dad would have found a way for her to live with us and none of this mess might have happened afterwards! Maybe you wouldn’t have been turned! But I screwed it all up! **_It’s all my fault!_** ” he shrieked suddenly yanking his nails clean across his skin, slicing it, shredding it till blood riveted down his arms.

Thistle crumpled into his own knees, crying, blaming, cursing himself under his own breath as he heaved for air.

Branch automatically moved for his brother, and was off the chair in an instant. He yanked Thistle’s hands off himself and gripped them hard, ignoring the smell of blood as he stared at his brother with wide eyes. Understanding eyes.

“It’s not your fucking fault, Thistle,” Branch said quietly. “You can’t blame yourself for this…you—you shouldn’t. You shouldn’t blame yourself.” He wanted to say so much more but he wasn’t sure what to say. What _could_ one say to that?

Thistle let out a hoarse sobbing laugh, his eyes bloodshot. “It’s...kind of hard not to do that when it’s been chewing me from the inside out since you were five.”

“Well don’t,” Branch growled. “And you can’t fucking blame yourself for my ‘death’ or my turning either. That was my fault. Don’t blame yourself for that.”

“How can you blame yourself for that?” Thistle asked suddenly, angrily past his tears. “That wasn’t your fault! You were seven!”

Branch swallowed. He slowly released his brother’s hands and sat down on the bed next to him, gripping the edges.

“Yeah, it was my fault,” he muttered. “Grandma fucking died because of me.”

Thistle stared confused, rubbing his palm against his eyes to get the tears out. “How? I—I don’t see it.”

“I... went into an area I— _we_ had been told was off limits. You know…that one bad neighborhood? Yeah, I rode my bike there, I was…too…I wasn’t paying attention. And then I got lost, but luckily grandma had given her phone to me so I called her and she came to pick me up…and…” he screwed his eyes shut. “Then _she_ appeared. I don’t even know how it happened but one moment we were standing at the curb and Grandma was scolding me, and the next we were in the woods. And I was watching Grandma being—,” he cut himself off, unable to say the words. He drew in a shaky breath. “I watched her…die. In front of me. It was so—sudden. And I couldn’t move an inch.”

Thistle’s face was frozen with shock, then plain anger as he twisted his mouth in a scowl.

“And then that vampire advanced on me,” Branch continued hoarsely. “I tried to get away from her but she bit my arm and—and I bit her back. That’s how…that’s how I got her blood in me. But biting her shocked her, I guess, and she let go…and I ran. But all I know is that…had I not been fucking stupid and ignored Grandma’s warning, none of this would have happened and _she_ would be alive right now.”

“Branch, listen to me,” he sighed stiffly. “It is _not_ your fault.”

“You don’t get to say that when you don’t believe your own—,”

“SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE! I’M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!” Thistle spat, seething between his teeth and Branch fell silent, gritting his teeth. Thistle took a few moments to calm himself, but the rage didn’t die from his eyes. “You, me, and grandma were targets. Targets to hurt Dad.”

Branch slowly turned to Thistle, eyes wide. Confused.

“There was a gathering, twelve years ago,” Thistle continued darkly. “An annual feast for the highest ranking vampires in the states. And all three of us, were on the menu. They were _hunting_ us. I got lucky when dad sent me to the academy early. The Society didn’t know when or how or where this _feast_ was even going to happen. But _you and grandma_ were targets. After what happened…” Thistle's face darkened like his voice. “Dad led a purge of Bergen Town, the Hunter’s Order _slaughtered_ hundreds of vampires that day. A lot of the Purebloods got away and the Hunters found...a manifest of all the names of the humans the leeches were ‘inviting,’” he snarled with disgust, “to the feast. It’s. Not. Your. Fault,” he growled slowly as he turned his cold glare on his brother.

“Dad found grandma...but no one ever found your body or half the bodies of the humans that disappeared that year for their disgusting banquet. And all the targets were humans related to Hunters. All of them marked to die.”

“Sh...shit,” Branch whispered hoarsely.

“Shit is right,” Thistle cursed. “Shit is what happened. So I don’t want you to blame yourself! If you hadn’t done what you did...both of you would be dead. Grandma would be sad if she knew you blamed yourself. Because either way...” he swallowed choking on his own voice. “You two would have been captured and killed that night no matter where you had been. Why do you think I blame Dad as much as myself? If you had been with him or with me... Somewhere safe…” he groaned shaking his head.

Branch swallowed.

Thistle sighed, rubbing his temple. “Branch...do you hate me? Do you hate Dad?”

Branch was silent for a moment, staring in disbelief at such a question, before slowly shaking his head.

“No,” he said. “I don’t.”

Thistle had been staring, holding his breath. An immense sense of relief crossed his features and he seemed to relax. “E—even after what I told you about Mom?”

“Hindsight is twenty twenty, Thistle, but there was no way you could have known what was going to happen. You were a kid…”

Thistle hiccupped, a new sob breaking through his chest with new tears. “I...I really need a fucking drink after this. You...do you forgive me, at least?”

“There’s nothing to forgive,” Branch said immediately, without hesitation. “But if you want to hear me say it, yes. I do. Hell, you could kill the fucking president and I’d still forgive you,” Branch smirked.

Thistle let out a husky laugh, sounding quite distraught. “You’re hopeless, Branch. Man, where’s Poppy when you need her?” he scoffed.

“What, that insane ball of sunshine?” Branch scoffed. “Yeah, I could use some of that sunshine right about now.”

“And a hug, you moron,” Thistle smirked ruefully.

“...I’m still not so sure about her hugs,” Branch muttered honestly. “It’s like being rammed into by a truck.”

Thistle groaned rolling his eyes. “You’re so fucking dense, Branch! _I need the hug_ and if I have to spell it out to you I’m going to punch you.”

“Oh… Fuck. Sorry.” Branch felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and he lifted his arm awkwardly around his brother.

“Thanks, you dork,” Thistle mocked back, wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders in return.

“Sorry… I’m not…a hugger,” Branch mumbled.

“No Oak really is,” Thistle scoffed. “Except on occasion.”

“This is probably the most physical contact I’ve had in years, too,” Branch added.

“Not counting the deer?” Thistle smart mouthed.

“That was my dinner. That didn’t count.”

Thistle laughed, his hand moved up and ruffled messy black locks. “Some date you are, go straight to putting them in the ground,” he teased as he rubbed his eyes dry again. “Bet the only romantic lighting was the moonlight.”

“...I am ashamed I understood what you’re implying,” Branch jabbed at him with his elbow. “Are you always this bad?”

“Ha! You should see me when I’m drunk,” he chuckled. “At least you’re not as innocent as I was afraid you were,” he teased letting go of Branch.

“If you’re referring to the _talk…”_ Branch flushed. “I may have…when I was like, eleven...accidentally stolen an adult romance novel once. It…eh. Shocked me, to say the least.”

Thistle made a surprised face then started busting a gut and he fell back. But with his height he completely misjudged how far the wall was and smacked his head hard against the concrete wall with a loud…

THUD!

“OW! Fuck!” he howled, rubbing his head.

“HA!” Branch cackled, “Dork, there’s a wall there.”

“Shut the fuck up, Branch! I figured as much!” he snapped back shooting a glare at him. “Don’t make me kick your ass or do something embarrassing,” he grinned.

“Yeah you’ve already hurt yourself too many times today, let’s save the butt kicking for later?”

“Deal,” Thistle sighed still rubbing the top of his head. “You know, this is good practice for you,” he mentioned offhandedly.

“Practice? For what?”

“Smelling so much blood and controlling yourself,” Thistle shrugged. “Like this you can learn to ignore it even when you’re hungry.”

“Oh…” Branch looked at Thistle’s hands, “Speaking of, you should probably take care of those… uh. Want...uhm. Spit?”

“If you want to turn me, sure,” Thistle said eyeing him.

“...Wait I thought that—,” Branch flushed, “I thought the venom was just in the fangs? Like a snake? My saliva is venomous, too?!”

“Your saliva _is_ your venom, genius. You’re not a snake. It coats everything in your mouth including your fangs which is how you end up injecting it. Vampires salivate _a lot_ ,” he snorted amused rolling his eyes at the idea of vampires having fangs like snakes, that would make it _so much worse_.

“Fuck, well sorry, I’ve had these assumptions since I was a kid and there hasn’t exactly been someone to tell me otherwise,” Branch chuckled, rubbing his head.

“I’ll teach you everything you need to know,” Thistle promised. “I am sort of an expert after all,” he snorted with derision. “Like did you know you can hypnotize and erase people’s memories? Some can do it with _just_ their voice but that's pretty rare. I mean each vampire’s ability varies in strength but all vampires have basic hypnotism through their eyes to lure in a human and make them behave while feeding on them and forget about it,” he shrugged.

“I...did not...know that?”

Thistle chuckled. “Not surprised. Did you know most Hunters don’t usually get those kinds of abilities while on vampire blood? Rose can’t do they eye hypnotism it but I can,” he said grinning widely. “She can do something even cooler with her voice though, it’s like a counter ability to hypnotism but really hurts a vampire’s hearing. Well, it hurts anyone’s hearing to be honest and it's also a rare ability among your kind.”

“Damn. What else can I do?” Branch asked. “I realize it’s bad I’m asking you this after being one for twelve years, but… I mean I never really wanted to try out or discover my abilities. I was—I _am_ —afraid of myself, I guess.”

“I get that,” Thistle sympathized. “Well...that’s the thing. I’m not sure what you _can_ do,” he admitted. “Basic abilities include eye hypnotism, enhanced smelling and hearing, super strength and speed… Purebloods can have some frightening abilities, like shape shifting, like into bats.”

“Bats?” Branch echoed, surprised. “Poppy asked me if I could turn into a bat.”

“Don’t count your stars,” Thistle warned. “Even among Purebloods such gifts are _exceedingly rare_ and it's _even rarer_ for one to pass down their ability to their offspring or to their Turneds.”

“Huh…” Branch muttered. “Speaking of speed, though, how fast is the average speed of a vampire?”

“Not faster than me,” he pointed out. “Except maybe rarely, high class vampires. I can usually outrun the average vampire but you saw what happens when I do it for too long.”

“Yeah, thanks for those nightmares, by the way,” Branch smirked.

“Don’t be dramatic,” Thistle snorted waving his hand. “Although, Rose probably would agree with you. Now, back to your saliva, you know how I told you the other day to lick first?”

“...yeah?”

“Well your venom does several different things, like first it’s a numbing agent. So your vic— um...well...so the person doesn’t feel your fangs.”

“ _Oh,”_ Branch thought about that. “I suppose that makes sense…”

“Second, your venom when not catalyzing with vampire blood also releases a chemical reaction of endorphins and dopamine, making it...feel pleasurable, another thing that keeps a human calm and docile. Vampires don’t usually like the taste of fear or adrenaline in blood except the really sadistic ones,” he muttered with disgust.

Branch nodded, absorbing the information easily.

“Okay,” he said, “So… when sucking a human, lick first. Got it.” he paused, then his cheeks flushed. “That sounds _really_ bad out of context.”

“It does,” Thistle chuckled. “Last, as you already know, it heals, seals up wounds on humans and yourself. And when it catalyzes with vampire blood...well you already know that too, it turns into hellfire. You should be able to smell someone turning...it’s a...very distinct scent that burns even your nose, like a vampire’s scent on steroids but...burning flesh,” he said scrunching up his face.

Branch shuddered at a memory he had been trying to repress for many years now, but Thistle had brought it back in a mere instant.

“...Yeah, hellfire is a good way to describe it,” he muttered.

Thistle frowned realizing the insensitivity of his words and his hand came up and landed on Branch’s back.

“Um...anything else you want to know right now?” he asked quietly.

Branch thought for a moment before slowly shaking his head.

“No,” he replied. “Not right now…”

Suddenly the walkie-talkie on Branch’s desk crackled to life, and a woman’s voice, tinny and echoing in the small room, spoke.

“ _Thistle? Are you with Branch still? Is Thistle there?”_ Rose asked through the speaker.

Thistle sat up surprised. “That’s odd…” he pulled up and grabbed the radio.

“Hey, Rose,” he answered. “What’s up?”

_“Why aren’t you picking up your phone? You had me worried._ ”

“Oh...ugh,” he grimaced rubbing the back of neck. “Yeah...I broke it.”

_“.....Do I want to know?”_

“My Dad called,” he replied harshly.

_“.....You’re going to need a lot of scotch aren’t you?”_

“Hehe, you know me well,” he sighed tiredly shaking his head. “Yeah, I definitely need to fry my brain tonight.”

An ugly sound came from the other end, exasperated.

“Can you get me two new phones if you’re still in town? The usual.”

_“Two?”_

“The other one is for Branch, just use the cash I gave you.”

Branch looked up in surprise.

“But I have the walkie-talkie,” he said, confused. “Why do I need a phone?”

Thistle smacked his hand over Branch’s mouth, shutting him up.

_“Sure, do you want me to get him a uPhone, too?”_

“Yeah, that’s fine. Register under my usual second name, don’t need Dad tracking me.”

“Mmfph!” Branch pushed his brother’s large hand away from his mouth, glaring.

_“Got it. Hey...um, Thistle,”_ she said awkwardly.

“What is it? The werewolf?”

_“No, everything went fine with him. He’s a big and pretty sweet guy, we got nothing to worry about from him...for now. He was born with his curse just like you guessed.”_

Thistle knew she wasn’t telling him something. Whatever it was it was something she couldn’t say over the radio. “What does he look like?”

_“Um...he’s taller than you? Somehow. He’s rather...wide...  Silvery dyed short hair, why?”_

Branch pouted, having hoped it was the guy with the yellow pants.

“Is Poppy with you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Never mind, I’ll—”

_“HI THISTLE!”_ a new excited voice popped up, and there was a sudden scuffling sound and a distant Rose’s voice yelling, “ _Give that back!”_

_“Anyway, Thistle! Hi, Thistle, and Branch! Hey!”_ Poppy continued, unperturbed and cheerful as ever. “ _So! Rose and I were hoping to throw another little dinner thing in a couple days since Branch couldn’t make it that one time. It’ll just be us four at my house—nothing huge, nothing special, but it’s to celebrate Branch being back and all!”_

Thistle made a face, listening and exchanged a confused glance with Branch.

“...Somehow I don’t believe her when she say’s ‘nothing huge’,” Branch muttered to his brother.

Thistle nodded in agreement. “Um…?” he said through the radio not sure what to say to that.

_“Well I mean we’re already planning it, so I guess Rose is just gonna have to drag Thistle along, but Branch I really hope you come! I promise nothing spectacular or crazy will happen. It’s… just a little family dinner!”_

Thistle looked skeptical. “And...Rose...agreed to this?” he asked with disbelief.

_“She even bought a sexy dress for it!”_

_“POPPY!”_

_“What?! It IS sex—,”_ the transmission cut off and Thistle could only assume Rose was trying to swipe the radio back again. But he was currently trying to fight the redness taking his face as he swallowed.

He looked at Branch and with just his eyes asked him what he wanted to do about this. Branch glared for a few minutes before crossing his arms.

“No,” he muttered. “I’m _not_ going.”

Thistle clicked the walkie-talkie. “Sorry ladies, but we’re skipping town. Gonna go fishing or something.”

_“I did **not** suffer shopping with Poppy all day so you two can ditch us!_ ” Rose suddenly spat through the speaker and Thistle froze making a petrified expression.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Branch took the opportunity and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

“I don’t know about you, but I recall being a very dangerous creature around civilians,” Branch said into the speaker. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

_“Can it, Branch. If you want to stay alive you better learn to prove your brother right about you,_ ” Rose growled back leaving no room to argue with her steely voice.

Branch slowly turned to his brother, wide-eyed.

“We should fucking run,” Thistle grumbled.

_“And don’t even think about running! I will catch BOTH your asses!”_ Rose suddenly snarled through the speaker and Thistle tensed and stared at the radio a little horrified but Branch wasn’t holding down the button. _“We got Branch new clothes and crap, I did not suffer shopping so you two can start a cross country race. **You are coming to this stupid party.** ”_

_“And we got chocolate!”_ Poppy yelled in the background. _“Lots of chocolate!”_

Thistle made a face and took the radio from Branch.

He opened his mouth and again nothing came out. He sighed and his arm went slack.

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted with a groan to Branch.

“...I would suggest fortifying yourself down here with me but there isn’t really anything to eat or drink,” Branch glanced around.

“You got a sink...I could hunt a deer...but Rose will probably sniff us out.”

“Probably. Also, the sink is broken.”

“Well, shit.” Thistle groaned again.

_“Oh, Branch!”_ Poppy’s voice crackled to life from the radio. _“Just so you know, Rose says vampires can eat chocolate! Didn’t know if you already knew that, but it's like one of the few things you guys can actually eat that’s not blood and stuff. And we got tons!”_

Branch straightened and looked to Thistle, shocked.

“Wait, is she telling the truth?” he asked. “Vampires— _I_ can eat chocolate?”

Thistle was suddenly grinning and he nodded. “Didn’t know that, did ya? It’s still your favorite, right? I mean it might taste _a little_ different but not a big deal,” he promised.

“I thought I couldn’t eat _anything_ other than blood,” Branch stared straight ahead. “And now I find out… _this?!”_

Thistle chuckled glad to give him this news. “You can also eat meats like steak, rare of course, as well as coffee and alcohol. I also have more vampiric inclined food preferences myself, thanks to the blood,” he shrugged.

“Holy…” Branch glanced down at the walkie-talkie.   

Suddenly…going to that dinner didn’t sound _that bad._

“Sounds like you might be convincing us, ladies,” Thistle sighed into the radio.

Branch frowned, glancing around.

“Um…I might have to…eh. Take a proper bath at your cabin before I go, though. These aren’t the most… pleasant accommodations.”

“...Rose did you get soap while you were out? I forgot to ask,” Thistle asked into the walkie-talkie.

_“Of course I fucking got soap, how do you think I took a shower this morning?”_ she growled at the stupid question.

“Just checking,” he grumbled at her short tone and looked at Branch with a shrug.

“ _Branch can take a bath or whatever at my place!”_ Poppy spoke up. _“We have his clothes here anyway, plus I was hoping to give him a haircut!”_

“Excuse you—,” Branch grabbed the handheld radio from Thistle, “Excuse you, Poppy, I like my long hair,” he retorted.

_“...Okay we don’t have to cut it but at least **brush** it to get all the tangles out! You look like Tarzan!” _

Thistle couldn’t help it he snorted loudly into his hand and tried to hold down a loud laugh reverberating through his chest. Branch glared at him.

“I’ll brush my own hair, thank you,” Branch snarled.

_“HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR TANGLES? You’re gonna need an army and at least ten gallons of conditioner to get them all out!”_

Thistle couldn’t hold it anymore he doubled over and crashed into the floor laughing, tears at the edges of his eyes.

“Is my hair really _that_ bad?” Branch cried incredulously at his brother.

Thistle wheezed, trying to contain himself but he couldn’t and ended up nodding instead as he laughed.

“Gee, thanks,” Branch muttered, self consciously lifting a hand to touch the long matted strands that had slipped from the ponytail he usually kept it up in.

Finally, Thistle stopped laughing, pulling himself up and wiping his eyes, but he was still grinning. “Sorry but you _could_ really use a haircut,” he snorted. “I know it grows slowly for vampires but do you really want to look like a homeless hippie?”

Branch glared evenly at his brother.

“...Fine,” he growled. “I’ll get a fucking haircut.” He lifted the walkie-talkie back to his mouth. “You better not shave me bald, Poppy,” Branch said into the speaker.

_“Pffft, of course not! Have a little faith in me, would ya?”_ Poppy said excitedly.

“So when is this dinner death trap you two are trying to kill us with?” Thistle asked, taking back the handheld transceiver.

_“Wednesday night!”_

“I’m not going if there’s no beer,” Thistle mentioned with a smirk.

“ _We bought six packs of six-packs,”_ Poppy said immediately. _“Rose said you and she were gonna need it.”_

Thistle rolled his eyes. “She was right and I think Branch will too.”

_“I honestly don’t know why you guys are making a huge deal out of this, it’s just **dinner,** ”_ Poppy huffed.

“One girl’s picnic is another guy’s nightmare,” Thistle muttered casting a sideways glance at Branch with a knowing look in his blue eyes. Branch snorted in agreement.

_“And you people call **me** over-dramatic,”_ Poppy joked. _“Well, then it’s decided. See ya guys Wednesday! I’m gonna fake being sick so my friends won’t interrupt us.”_

Thistle put the walkie-talkie down on the bed with a sigh, mulling it over.

“I wonder what are our chances of escaping on the road?”

“...I can’t believe I’m saying this, Thistle, but I want some goddamn chocolate,” Branch grumbled.

“Zero. Got it,” he chuckled hopelessly with defeat, shaking his head.

“At least you get to see Rose in a ‘sexy dress’,” Branch smirked.

Thistle’s face immediately flared up and he shot a dirty glare at Branch. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Hehe,” Branch looked away. He felt his own cheeks flush with the idea of Poppy cutting his hair, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Oh, hey, Poppy,” Thistle suddenly asked picking up the radio again. “Quick question.”

_“Yeah, chief?”_

“You didn’t happen to buy yourself a sexy cute dress too, did you?” he smirked eyeing Branch with mischief.

“THEODORE!” Rose voice rang through with rage but he ignore her.

_“Ooh, as it happened I **did** get this really cute sky blue dress that just fit me **perfectly**!”_ Poppy gushed. _“It’s not as sexy as Rose’s but it was too cute **not** to buy.”_

“Perfect,” Thistle rumbled putting the radio back down, grinning smugly.

“I hate you,” Branch growled, his arms crossed.

“Now we’re even,” he teased back.

“I really, really, hate you,” Branch glared at him. “First Poppy is gonna cut my hair and now she’s gonna wear a fucking dress doing it and—ugh,” he buried his face in his hands. “You know what, it’s not too late. Let’s hit the road. Run as far away as possible. You wanna go to Alaska? Let’s go to Alaska.”

Thistle chuckled shaking his head. “Too late, that deal is on hold. Now I want to see this. Plus, I want some damn chocolate too,” he admitted.

“Thistle?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to die.”

“You and me both, bro.”

 


	14. Bodacious Occassions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Freezy_is_gay! Enjoy an early chapter everyone! :D

* * *

Wednesday evening. Poppy was in the kitchen, tapping her hands nervously against the counter as she waited for Rose to arrive to help her with cooking before Thistle came with Branch. She’d already baked her special birthday cake recipe with extra chocolate and decorated it as best she could in what she hoped was appropriate for both Thistle and Branch. Now all there was to do was wait.

 _“Mew.”_  

Poppy jumped and looked down to see Mr. Dinkles rubbing against her shin. She sighed and picked him up stroking his long orangey-yellow fur.

Biggie… had been an experience. To find out her sweet lovable friend was a _werewolf_ had been a shock of a lifetime—besides Branch of course.

After Rose had arrived on her motorcycle that day she had seated herself and waited. Sitting like some kind of intimidating investigator that was too...attractive? To be sitting on her couch about to ask one of her best friends if he was a werewolf.

Biggie had arrived promptly at the time he’d told her he’d arrived and Poppy had invited him in as cheerfully as possible, but she was pretty sure he could tell something was off. He hadn’t even flinched when Rose, in all her intimidating-ness, stood up at his appearance—he just looked a little surprised.

“Oh, hello there, you’re Poppy’s friend! Rose, was it?” he asked cheerfully, and warily.

Rose had smiled as friendly as she could, calmly. “Hello, Biggie, right? Bigart?”

“Benjamin ‘Biggie’ Bigart, yes,” Biggie nodded.

“I’m just going to cut to the chase, alright? Do you know what I am?” she asked suddenly.

Biggie looked back and forth between her and Poppy, who was looking at Biggie with wide eyes. His own eyes softened.

“Yeah, I know what you are,” Biggie said. “I could smell the vampire blood on you the first time I saw you. You’re a Hunter, right?”

“And I smelled the werewolf on you,” Rose remarked. “If you know what I am, why aren’t you registered?” she asked skeptically.

“...I’m supposed to register?” Biggie raised his eyebrows. “No one told me that.”

“Hmm… Was your father Peter Bigart?”

“My grandfather.”

“So your curse is hereditary? Skipped your father or mother’s generation?” she asked.

“Skipped my mum, yeah,” Biggie said.

“No brothers or sisters?”

“I’m an only child. Just me and Mr. Dinkles,” Biggie smiled fondly at his cat in his arms, who was purring contentedly. “He’s been my friend for years. One of the few animals who like me.”

Rose nodded, her eyes gaining a sharp light. “Tell me, if you didn’t know you needed to be registered, how did you know I was a Hunter? And not a vampire?”

“I was told about Hunters from some of… eh, some acquaintances of mine,” Biggie said hesitantly. “And It was easy to tell you’re not actually a vampire, your human scent just smelled mixed with a vampire scent.”

Rose’s eyes narrowed, dangerously. “Are you telling me you know the vampires in this town? Like the one _drinking_ Poppy’s blood without her okay?” she hissed softly.

Biggie opened and closed his mouth, his voice catching every time he tried to speak. Slowly he shook his head.

“I’m… not at _liberty_ to say,” he said quietly.

“Oh?” Rose breathed. “Do you know I am at liberty to kill you to protect her?”

Biggie paled.

“I—I can’t tell, I’m sorry,” he squeaked. “I mean— _literally_ can’t tell you _.”_

Rose’s eyes narrowed, horror crossing her face as she strode forward and looked straight into Biggie’s eyes. Her eyes suddenly glowing a harsh green as she glared unblinkingly into his eyes.

“Eehh…?” Biggie squinted at her, confused.

“Shit,” she breathed softly. “You’ve been silenced by a powerful vampire, haven’t you?”

“...Not at _liberty_ to say,” Biggie mumbled, stressing the world ‘liberty’ again, almost like he was choking on the word like a broken record.

“I see…” Rose whispered clearly troubled looking at Poppy. “This isn’t good,” she sighed and looked at the large boy.

“Oh _Biggie!”_ Poppy ran forward and wrapped her arms around her friend’s middle. Biggie looked surprised.

“You… you’re alright with this?” he asked, choking up. Poppy looked up at him and nodded fiercely.

“Of course I’m okay with it! I know you’d never ever hurt me and I’m sorry this happened to you,” she said, squeezing him hard. “But I don’t love you any differently than I did before.”

“Oh, Poppy,” Biggie sighed with a tearful smile, wrapping his arms around his smaller friend.

“And I’ll still take care of Mr. Dinkles for you, too.” Poppy said, scratching the cat under the chin fondly.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Biggie,” Rose said again, interrupting them. “I want to protect Poppy and I can’t probably hypnotize you and it would probably be in vain anyways. Can I ask you to keep my presences here secret?”

“I’ll do my best,” Biggie nodded. “I want Poppy safe as much as you, but all I know is that... _they_ don’t want to kill Poppy, which is...why I haven’t done much, you know?”

“You can't any ways, in your human state you are as powerless to a vampire as a human is,” Rose replied.

“Yeah, there’s also that,” Biggie mumbled.

“One last question...do you _know_ who I am?” she asked quietly.

Biggie looked confused.

“Didn’t you already ask that? You’re a Hunter, aren’t you?”

Rose smiled. “Yes, but…my name, my face, means nothing to you, right?”

“To me? No, but then again I don’t deal with anything related to Hunters.”

Rose nodded relieved. “Good, alright. Let’s keep it that way. Now do you manage your transformations somewhere safe? Away from people?”

“Yes, I have a cabin that belonged to my Grandfather. I was just on my way there now, actually,” Biggie said. “It’s in the mountains. Out of sight and out of the way.”

“Alright, good. But I still need to register you. I’ll need a sample of your blood,” she said pulling out a strange rod like device.

Biggie nodded and handed Mr. Dinkles over to Poppy before approaching Rose and extending his arm.

Rose grabbed a swab and proceeded to do something Poppy didn’t quite understand. But it didn’t look like it hurt as Rose stuck his arm, blood piping into the rod and a soft click following.

“There, you have a registry chip now. This will make sure no Hunter accidentally kills you thinking you’re a feral. Just keep your transformations safe and you should have no problems from us.”

“Thank you,” Biggie said earnestly, rubbing his arm where the rod had stuck. “And as long as no hikers come while I’m transformed, I should be good.”

“Remember you are under our laws now. Kill or scratch a human and you forfeit your life,” she reminded. “And if you have kids yourself with the curse you need to have them registered too.”

“Understood,” Biggie nodded again.

“It was good to meet you, Biggie,” Rose offered her hand. “Be careful, alright? And please look out after Poppy...because if anything happens to her...I will kill everyone responsible,” she said eyeing him with slight menace, meaning it, before looking at Poppy.

“You, too, Ms. Rose,” Biggie said, shaking her hand. “And I will, I promise. She means a lot to me, as well,” He turned back to Poppy and beamed.

“Good, because to me she’s not my friend,” she smiled as Poppy balked. “She’s like my little sister.”

“Ooooh you _guys!”_ Poppy had squealed, running forward with her arms outstretched. She caught Biggie with one arm and Rose with the other, hugging them tight. “You guys are so.... _gah!_ You’re the _best!”_

_“Mew!”_

Poppy was shaken out of her memories at Mr. Dinkles’ meowing again. She smiled and rubbed his ears.

“Where’s Fuzzbert, huh?” she whispered. “Is he sleeping again?”

“Mew,” Mr. Dinkles chirruped, purring loudly in her arms.

Nervousness and anticipation was making her stomach churn, but her excitement was causing her to be unable to sit still. She couldn’t wait to get this dinner started.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

Poppy dropped Mr. Dinkles and rushed out of the kitchen, sliding to a stop with her socks on the wood floor in front of the front door before jerking it open, grinning.

Rose was leaning against the doorframe, her hair a little messy and the helmet under her arm.

“I’m here, the boys will be here in an hour, I think? Thistle went to go pick Branch up and teach him how to use his new phone, so that should buy us some time.”

“Okay! That gives you and me plenty of time to get ready! I have your dress here, along with some makeup I thought would go with it—yes you’re wearing makeup, don’t fight it.”

Rose had opened her mouth only for it to snap shut as she groaned and rolled her eyes.

“It’s a _special occasion,_ Rose!”

“The more you say that the less I believe it,” she sighed walking in, tossing her helmet on the couch.

“Well you’re still gonna look nice. Anyway, so I got the cake baked and decorated but… You might need to start on the steaks. I have the baked potatoes in the oven, though.”

“Do you have a grill?” Rose asked curiously.

“Yeah, in the backyard.”

“I’ll get right on it, go get dressed.”

“Okay!” Poppy skipped away and ran up the stairs, excitement nearly making her fly she was so pumped. She got to her room and closed the door, running to her bed where she’d placed that nice sky blue dress.

Shopping with Rose had been hillarious. Rose had complained and groaned the entire time, but once Poppy had found that gorgeous green dress there was no _way_ she was saying no to it. Convincing her of that had been a bit of a challenge, though.

“It would look _great_ on you!” Poppy had cried, holding it up to her. “At least try it _on!”_

“Over my dead body,” Rose had growled out like an angry dog.

“But this shade of _green_ would match your hair and eyes _perfectly!_ ” Poppy had insisted.

“No.”

“...Okay, fine,” Poppy had sighed, grimacing but with a spark of deviousness in her eye. “I was just thinking how much Thistle wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off you if you wore this.”

Rose had frozen up. Snap, the trap had snagged her and Poppy had to try her hardest not to smile as Rose thought about it seriously.

Finally, Rose had groaned and glared sullenly. “I hate you. So, so, _so_ much right now that you can’t even begin to comprehend it.”

“No you don’t,” Poppy had beamed knowing she had won.

Back to the present, Poppy quickly took off her clothes and hopped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Then she dried her hair and applied some makeup, adding a bit of glitter to her cheeks—one could never have too much glitter. Then she stepped back out of the bathroom and pulled on the sky blue dress she’d bought and adjusted it.

It was knee-length, with spaghetti straps and a cinched waist and had a gorgeous sky blue color that faded into yellow at the bottom, with some beautiful orangy pink designs decorating the trim. She gave it a twirl, grinning wide. Branch was going to be so impressed.

….Branch _and_ Thistle and Rose. Not just Branch—why did she just think just Branch for a second there?

Poppy blinked, frowning, then waved it off with a shrug. This dinner was for him, anyway, of course she wanted him to be impressed.

Poppy hopped over to the closet and peeked inside, searching for the perfect shoes to wear. She pulled out a pair of light blue sandals that would go perfectly with her dress and pulled them on, her smile never once leaving her face.

“Oooh… can’t wait till they get here!” she squealed to herself, twirling around again. Hopefully Branch wouldn't run this time, but Thistle _had_ been spending lots of quality brotherly bonding time with him, so perhaps that could count for something.

Poppy turned and spotted Fuzzbert was snoring on the bed, his little brown body curled up in the pillows. She wondered if Branch or Thistle liked dogs.

_Ding-dong!_

Poppy gasped, checking the clock. Fuzzbert was awake in a second, already up and barking, running to the door. She poked her head out the bedroom door.

“Is that them?!” she called down.

“THEY’RE TOO EARLY!” She heard Rose screech.

“I’LL GO TELL THEM!” Poppy raced down the stairs and skidded to a stop at the bottom, yanking the front door open and poked her head out.

“—no, no no! Wrong app!” Thistle argued pointing at the phone in Branch’s hands.

“I’m supposed to be fucking good with technology, why is this so fucking confusing?!” Branch cried, staring at the little device.

“AHEM!” Poppy coughed, grabbing their attention. The two looked up in surprise. “You guys, we said _seven_! It’s six-twenty!” Poppy scrunched up her nose. “You’re _really_ early!”

Thistle and Branch exchanged a silent glance, both looking confused.

“We got bored?” Thistle suggested with a shrug his broad shoulders currently covered with a sleek black button up shirt popped open at the neck and revealing a dark purple undershirt beneath. Branch was still wearing Thistle’s old clothes.

Poppy snickered as Fuzzbert growled as he sniffed Branch before running off. Branch stared after the dog looking a bit baffled.

“Okay, well I guess I can get a head start on Branch then,” she said, opening the door wider. Branch immediately looked away, cheeks pink.

“Don’t make me bald,” he growled.

“First you need to go take a bath. You can use mine, up the stairs to the left.” Poppy pointed up the stairs.

“Leave your phone down here. I may be rich but I’m not going to buy you a new one every time you decide to drop it in water,” Thistle remarked with a grin.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Branch shot back at him, stomping up the steps. “Here, Poppy, give him my phone.” He shoved the black device into her hands before turning around again and walking up the rest of the stairs. Poppy handed Thistle the sleek new black phone, a top of the line uPhone.

“I’m gonna go up there, too,” Poppy said, following Branch.

“Oh?” Thistle chuckled waving the phone in the air in front of her. “Not gonna take this chance to get his number? How sad, I mean the fool did give it to you _so_ willingly,” he mused.

“...On second thought _gimmethatphoneThistle!”_ She said, swiping for the phone. Thistle laughed and held it up higher.

Branch grumbled to himself as he pushed open Poppy’s bedroom door before freezing.

He was in Poppy’s room.

Poppy’s. 

Room.

Her sweet scent saturated the air here, unspoiled, and he grimaced.

Branch quickly backtracked and peeked over the banister.

“...Poppy?” he called down.

“Yeah?” Poppy called up.

“...That’s your bedroom, not your fucking bathroom.”

“I know—sorry, got distracted,” Poppy swiped for the phone again but Thistle was having too much fun keeping it out of her reach. “My bathroom is in my room, it’s a big set of doors, can’t miss it!”

“...right,” Branch muttered. This couldn’t go wrong _at all._

He slowly walked back to her room and gingerly stepped inside, holding his breath so he wouldn’t have to breath in her scent. He had just had two blood bags, courtesy of Thistle, but her scent...was suffocating for different reasons.

He pushed open the bathroom door and stepped inside—and let in a sharp intake of breath in surprise.

Her bathroom was fucking _huge!_

Pink tiles covered the floor and a giant white sink with a large mirror overhanging it was to the left. To the right was a shower encased with clear walls and a glass door, and straight ahead was the biggest bathtub Branch had ever seen. He approached it slowly, peering inside.

There was a little dial on the side of the tub, which confused him a little. What was that for, he wondered? And then there were at least twenty different bottles of soaps and other bath things surrounding the bathtub.

Soap.

Branch hadn’t used soap in _years_.

He slowly reached for one of the bottles and read the label curiously.

 ** _Bibbily’s Bodacious Bubble Bath,_** it read.

_Bubble bath?_

Branch felt a grin slowly creep on his face. He hadn’t had a bubble bath since he was a _kid!_

 _This is gonna be fun,_ he thought as he turned on the water.

 

* * *

 

“...GOTCHA!” Poppy proudly waved the phone over her head and jumped off of Thistle’s back in triumph. “Thanks for nothing!”

“So dramatic, Shrimp,” he laughed as she slid off his back. “You know I would have given it to you if you just said _please_ ,” he teased.

“That’s no fun,” Poppy stuck her tongue out at him. She opened the phone and started to fiddle around with it, grinning mischievously as she texted herself.

“Pffft, you sure you’re nineteen? Or ten?”

“Mmm, I think I’m a combination of the two,” Poppy said, shrugging. “I’m a child at heart, what can I say?”

“Don’t need to convince me,” he assured walking past her.

 _“THIIIIIIISTLLLEE!!!”_ A sudden screech from above drew their attention. “ _HEEELP!_ ”

Thistle froze and bolted up the stairs two at a time. Poppy was at his heels, worry flooding through her and she could only imagine what Thistle might be feeling at Branch’s sudden cry of distress.

Bursting into the room, tense, already his bottle of pills at his hand and his other hand reaching for his gun as he shot a frightened look around the room.

“THISTLE?” Branch screeched from the bathroom. A series of coughing escaped through the door.

“Branch! What is it!?” he called panicked rushing for the door and grabbing the knob.

“Bub— _Cough—Bubbles!”_

The door unlocked and swung open, and a hardly visible Branch emerged with a towel wrapped around his midriff. He was barely visible because…

 _...Somehow,_ the entire bathroom was filled to the ceiling with bubbles.

Thistle and Poppy stared in shock. Thistle suddenly started laughing hard as he shoved his pills back into his pocket and the gun in its hostler.

“Damn it, Branch! You scared me to death!”

“This isn’t funny!” Branch seethed. He was covered head to toe in bubbles and looked rather like a human-shaped cloud. Poppy was cackling hard and had to excuse herself from the bedroom, dying to tell Rose what had just happened.

“Not funny? I have every right to laugh after you scared the shit out of me!”

“...sorry,” Branch mumbled. “I... _may_ have used too much bubble bath soap.”

“Ya think?” Thistle snorted and looked into the bathroom. “Gosh, Branch…” he sighed and took a step back.

“It’s not my fault I didn’t know how much to use! I haven’t used soap in years!” Branch crossed his arms defensively.

“What, and you thought the whole bottle was a good start?” he snickered yanking off his two top shirts and tossing them back into the room on a nearby chair.

“...It was a deceivingly small bottle.”

“Just get out of the way, you dork,” Thistle chuckled wading into the mess.

At that moment Rose came bursting into Poppy’s room to see with her own eyes what Branch had done. Rose was frozen for a moment meeting Branch’s startled blue eyes before a smile started to creep across her face.

“This...is _gold_ ,” she giggled.

“I know, right?” Poppy squealed from behind her. Branch groaned.

“Could you two get _out_?” he cried, flushing. He was only wearing a towel for pete’s sake!

The sound of water came from somewhere inside the wall of bubbles and the air vent turned on. Thistle walked out a moment later, covered in bubbles, trying to rub it off his face.

Snap!

He froze as he heard the sudden snap of a camera. He looked up, glaring to see the two girls not so innocently with their phones.

“Oh, real mature! Get the hell out!”

“I’ve always wondered what would happen if I dumped the whole bottle of bubble bath soap in the tub,” Poppy cackled. “Now I know!!”

“Thank the heavens you had a little more sense!” Rose snickered. “This is _too_ cute. Do you know Thistle has some pictures his mom took of them taking bubble baths together as kids?”

“Rose!” Thistle snapped his face going red as he balled up his fists. “You said you wouldn’t bring that up!!!”

“Oooh, show me!” Poppy squealed, dragging Rose away. “Too late, Thistle! She’s showing me!”

“She doesn't even have them!” he screeched angrily.

“Uuumm…..about _that_ …” came Rose’s voice from the hallway.

Horror crossed Thistle’s face and he raced out after them.

“ROSE! Tell me you’re fucking lying!” he screamed, bubbles scattering behind him.

Branch stared after them, still wrapped in a towel and covered in bubbles. He glanced back at the bubble-filled bathroom uncertainly. The fan Thistle had turned on was slowly getting rid of all the bubbles, but a good amount still was left.

“Get your ass back in there! You’re getting soap everywhere!” Rose scolded loudly.

“Not till you tell me you’re lying about those pictures!”

“ _Theodore!_ ”

“.......”

Thistle walked back into the room with a dreary expression and sighed a few moments later, headed back for the bathroom to get a towel.

“This is _your_ fault,” he grumbled and as he passed by he flicked his brother's forehead.

“Sorry,” Branch puffed a cloud of bubbles off his nose.

“Go finish your bath,” Thistle sighed walking into the bathroom and grabbing one of the least bubble covered towels and trudging back out. He shut the door behind him, trying to dry his hair and bare torso.

“...’Kay,” Branch muttered, walking back into the bathroom. The tiles were slick from the soap and he managed to get back to the tub without slipping. He unwrapped the towel from his waist and stepped back into the tub—where large piles of bubbles still towered—and slowly sank into the warm water.

He sat there for a moment, enjoying the heat for a bit. It had been years since he had been in warm clean water. He started digging through the bubbles and found another bottle that had been next to the tub and squinted at the label.

_Shampoo._

Yep, here it was.

He squirted a very _small_ dollop onto his hand before sticking it on his head and he began to rub.

The suds didn’t spread very far in his thick matted hair so he squirted a little more onto his hand and rubbed that into his scalp.

A large trail of soap leaked down his forehead and suddenly into his eyes, causing him to yelp in pain and press a soapy hand to his eye.

Not smart.

“ _SONOFABITCH,_ ” he screeched as his eyes felt like they were on fire.

The doors suddenly slammed open again and panicked voice cut in. “Branch! What now!?”

“FUCKING—IM FUCKING FINE, JUST—EYES. SOAP IN MY EYES,” Branch couldn’t see a damn thing but he waved in the direction he was sure his brother was in.

“You freakin—Did you forget how to take a damn bath?!” Thistle demanded rushing in already.

“Well gee, I don’t know, the bathroom never worked and all I had was the creek to wash myself in. Of course, I’ve forgotten how to take a _fucking simple bath_ ,” Branch snarled, feeling humiliated. _Damn_ his eyes hurt.

Thistle was grumbling incoherently as he grabbed a decorative bowl off the counter and tossed out whatever nicknacks were in it and filled it with cold water from the sink.

Walking back over his hand came down on Branch’s head and held him still.

“I’m going, just hold still and keep your eyes closed,” he huffed slowly dumping the water over Branch’s face, the soap running away.

Branch held still and was finally able to blink open his eyes, which were now bloodshot and irritated. It still hurt to blink.

“There, better?” Thistle sighed. “It’s like you’re trying to give me a heart attack,” he muttered.

“Thanks, I’m fine now,” Branch snapped. He closed his eyes and started to try to scrub his head again.

“.......” Thistle stared for a moment, watching the horrible attempt. “You...don’t even know how to wash your own hair…”

Branch threw his hands back into the water in frustration, splashing some on Thistle’s pants. He glared up at Thistle with bloodshot eyes, irritated beyond belief.

Thistle stared down at his already wet pants then back at Branch.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes on end before Thistle sighed and plopped down on the edge of the tub. He scratched his neck looking a little flushed and exceedingly embarrassed.

“I better not see your ass get out of that cover. Turn around and give me the damn shampoo.”

“You’re not fucking washing my hair, Thistle, I can do it myself!”

“OH! Alright!” he stood back up, exasperated, angry, throwing his hands in the air. “Here I am just trying to fucking help! Have fun with the damn soap you proud jerk!” he turned around heading for the door again.

Branch looked from the shampoo bottle back to his brother before closing his eyes and groaning.

“Wait,” he muttered.

Thistle froze, turning a sour glare back on Branch.

Branch had his eyes closed but was holding out the bottle of shampoo to Thistle. His cheeks were flushed.

“Better not yank on my scalp,” he grumbled. “Don’t make it weird and take the damn bottle.”

Thistle stared surprised and frowned, not sure what to do. A moment later he smirked and turned back around and silently took the bottle.

He sat back down and dumped a good helping into his open palm. He sighed and with his clean hand turned Branch’s face away from him.

“Alright, pay attention. I’m not doing this twice,” he mumbled, but he knew that was lie.

“Noted,” Branch grimaced.

Thistle's hands sunk into the matted bundles of hair and began to scrub, pushing his fingers down to the scalp. He tried to be careful but there was plenty of matted hair to deal with. This was going to take a while…

 

* * *

 

“How do you think the guys are doing?” Poppy asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m not sure,” Rose wondered herself as she covered the freshly cooked steaks with aluminum foil in a large plate.

“...pffft,” Poppy started to giggle to herself. “Were you happy you got to see Thistle half naked?”

Rose snorted, giving Poppy a dry and inquisitive look. “Do you know _how often_ I see him without his shirt on? Typically when I’m bandaging him,” she mentioned.

“Aw… I was hoping it was a new thing for you,” Poppy pouted.

“New?” she scoffed. “He didn’t have a shirt on the other day when you helped me treat him.”

“...I guess I wasn't registering that, I was just thinking about the wound he had,” Poppy said truthfully. “But _Branch though,_ he was _COVERED_ in bubbles and—Oh we got some good pictures!” she laughed again, almost unable to stop.

Rose nodded getting that and giggled. “Mind you, I’m not going to lie, Poppy. They are _both_ very good to look at,” she winked smirking and stuck out her tongue.

Poppy thought about it and giggled herself.

“Branch _is_ pretty cute,” she admitted. “I didn’t get to see much underneath though because of the bubbles.”

“Wow, slow down tiger,” Rose teased giving her a light shove.

“I meant—IM TALKING ABOUT SHIRTLESS NOT—” Poppy turned beet-red.

“Oh, your boyfriend must _love_ this, tsk tsk,” Rose clicked her tongue shaking her head.

“Nnnooo, don’t talk about Creek nowww,” Poppy buried her face in her hands, “I’m so ashamed.”

“Why?” Rose asked suddenly concerned, the playfulness leaving her. “Is he not understanding or...?”

Poppy blinked, confused.

“...No I mean… I was kidding. Like—we were talking about hot guys? And then you mentioned my boyfriend? Heh.”

Rose tried to lift the mood, her teasing smile back. “Oooooh, so you think Thistle is hot, too? Here I thought it was just Branch you were talking about. Boy, that will sure rub Thistle’s ego the right way when I tell him,” she giggled.

“Oh dear,” Poppy moaned.

“ _I don’t even know what fucking conditioner IS, Thistle!”_  A screech was suddenly heard from upstairs.

Rose and Poppy stiffened looking up in the direction of the voice.

“What the _hell_ are they doing?” Rose whispered vexed.

“Should I go check?” Poppy asked.

“Hmm...they did yell at us to go away… But that sounds like a dangerous situation up there,” she was suddenly smiling pulling out her phone again. “I mean, if a murder is about to happen it's our civil duty to record the evidence, isn’t it?”

“You’re a girl after my own heart,” Poppy giggled, pulling out her own phone.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Rose winked already headed for the stairs. “Come on!” she whispered back at Poppy who followed close behind.

The two crept around the corner and up the stairs, creeping towards Poppy’s room. They quietly pushed open the door and Poppy pressed ‘record’ on her phone, creeping towards the bathroom.

“Stop thrashing!” Thistle snapped impatiently. “I’m trying to get the bloody knots out!”

“You’ve shampooed and _‘conditioned’_ my hair at least three times now, I think I’m fucking fine!” Branch exclaimed.

“Oh? And what’s this?” Thistle retorted suddenly yanking on a knot.

“YEOW! _DUDE!_ ”

Rose was holding down a giggle, recording right next to Poppy.

Branch stiffened, his ears twitching just the slightest. He turned his head towards the bathroom door, glaring furiously.

“I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!” he screamed

Rose stiffened with Poppy.

Thistle’s head suddenly snapped in their direction and he looked livid.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” he howled tossing the bottle their way.

“Shit!” Rose rolled and shoved Poppy out of the way and pushed her up. “Run! Just run!”

“ALREADY RUNNING!” Poppy squealed, “BUT I GOT THAT ON VIDEO!”

Thistle was stomping after them, roaring.

“YOU DAMN NOSEY WOMEN! STAY THE FUCK OUT!!!” he bellowed and as they rushed past the door it slammed shut behind them and click! Locked.

“...That went well.” Poppy huffed, though she was still giggling.

Rose grimaced staring back, her heart racing.

“No, it didn’t...we _really_ pissed off Thistle,” she groaned. “Especially if he threw something at us.”

“...Whoops,” Poppy muttered.

“Ugh, great...we have better have something good to butter them up,” Rose sighed.

“Your steak is a masterpiece, Rose, and if not that my cake will be great! And YOU need to stick that dress of yours on. That’ll butter _Thistle_ up for sure.”

Rose was actually nodding in agreement. “Yeah, let’s do that. You can do whatever makeup you want,” she sighed. “Where’s that dress? This is officially an emergency.”

Poppy gasped, her eyes lighting up.

 _“You actually want makeup?”_ she squealed.

“Only because Thistle will kill us right now and try to destroy our phones the moment he walks out. I need my best weapon at the ready,” she smiled sweetly.

Poppy grabbed her hand and tugged her away, giggling even more.

“This is gonna be _great!_ ”

“Try not to have too much fun...just for my sanity,” Rose sighed past a small laugh.

 

* * *

 

“So you spent years stealing computers and books from the library, but you _never_ thought to yourself, oh I don’t know? Maybe I need to steal a _comb?_ Or even just a small bar of soap?” Thistle accused, working on a particularly difficult knot.

“...I thought breaking into too many stores would draw too much attention to myself,” Branch grumbled. “Tying it back worked just fine.”

Thistle nodded absently, he still thought Branch should have gotten a good comb at least _once._

“Urgh…” Thistle threw down the comb, shaking his head, finally frustrated to his wits end. “This is hopeless. Poppy is just going to have to cut it out. Alright, Branch, I’m done. Finish washing yourself off—make sure to get under the armpits, I don’t want to be able to smell you!” he grinned pinching his nose dramatically. “I mean it! I’ll get you some clothes.” 

“Alright,” Branch nodded. Thistle wiped his hands off on a towel and exited the steamy bathroom, cool air flowing in when he opened the door. Branch gripped the bottle of soap and poured a decent amount into his hand before lathering it on his shoulders, chest, and armpits.

The soap smelled like... well, a bit like Poppy. He didn’t dare breathe it in much, it might make him go crazy.

Branch grimaced. When Poppy had opened the front door that day… Branch had had to look away and hold his breath. Her scent, even though he’d downed two blood bags, had practically overwhelmed his nose and…

...She’d just been so _beautiful._ Her bright pink hair was down, the color of her dress complimenting it beautifully, and her _eyes…_ they had shone brighter than the stars themselves.

Branch would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he’d always had a crush on her, even when they were little kids. True, her hugs were annoying and she did tend to get a little obnoxious, but her cheerful personality and friendly nature had brought little five year old Branch out of his shell and out from behind his brother. He’d always admired her outgoing personality. He still admired it, truth be told, even if it became somewhat overbearing.

He paused in his scrubbing. He would never, _ever_ tell her so but… He really _did_ like the card she had made him. He’d fixed it as best he could and now it was tucked safely away in his drawer. He was lucky Thistle hadn’t found it yet, he would never hear the end of it from him…

Branch dunked his hands under the water and splashed water onto himself, rinsing off the soap from his body. His hair was plastered to his face and neck, still tangled and matted but at least it was clean. Once the soap was washed off he stood up and carefully stepped out of the tub, grabbing a soft fluffy towel and drying himself off.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Branch? I got you your new clothes,” Thistle said from the other side. “Are you done?”

“Yeah,” Branch replied, opening the door. A shirt was tossed at him and landed on his face. Branch spluttered, reaching up and grabbing the shirt, yanking it off his head.

“Get dressed then, Poppy will be up here in a second to give you a haircut,” Thistle smirked, holding out the pants and underwear. Branch nodded, grabbing them.

“Kay,” he said, closing the door again. He made sure to dry himself off thoroughly before grabbing the shirt Poppy and Rose had gotten for him.

It was a simple light blue T-shirt; Branch was grateful they hadn’t gotten him anything fancy or with a silly design on the front. He pulled it on before grabbing the underwear and brand new jeans and yanking those on, too. The jeans fit nicely and honestly felt a lot better to wear than the old ones he’d been using for a while.

Branch opened the door again and stepped out. Poppy was chatting to Thistle about something but stopped when Branch appeared and her goddam annoyingly beautiful smile bloomed on her face.

“Hey! Alright, you ready to do this?” she strutted forward, grabbing Branch’s arm and dragging him back towards the bathroom.  “Thistle, can you grab me my stool over there?”

“Sure,” Thistle replied, fetching it.

“Okay,” Poppy said excitedly, setting down some scissors and a few combs. “So I was looking at hairstyles with Thistle and we were thinking this one might look good on you,” she took out her phone and held up an image. Branch squinted at it—it was similar to Thistle’s hairstyle but a tad bit shorter and more fluffed up at the top. He shrugged.

“As long as I’m not bald,” he replied. Poppy smirked.

“You won’t be bald,” she promised. Thistle came in with the stool and set it down next to the sink, then stepped back and leaned against the doorway. He was looking at Branch a little too smugly and Branch glared at him as he sat down on the stool.

Poppy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck, tying it tightly.

“I think I’m going to go help Rose with dinner,” Thistle said, pushing himself off the doorway. Branch grunted and folded his arms under the towel as Poppy grabbed a comb and some scissors. 

“‘Kay, Thistle!” Poppy called. She squinted at Branch’s hair, studying it for a few moments. “Geez, learn to brush your hair,” she commented. Branch flushed.

“Just cut it already,” he growled.

“Fine, fine. Mr. Bossy,” she jabbed his shoulder with her finger. Poppy grabbed a large section of his hair and began to cut.

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Snip._

Tangled strand by tangled strand, his long hair began to fall away to the floor. Poppy began to hum to herself, her voice echoing melodically in the bathroom. Branch found himself closing his eyes, relaxing a little bit.

_Snip._

_Snip._

_Sni—_

_“OW,_ watch it!” Branch yanked a hand to his ear. “I said you could cut my hair, not my ears!”

“Sorry!” Poppy squeaked. “There’s a huge clump right here, sorry!”

Branch grumbled, turning back around and facing the mirror. Part of his head was now sticking up in a short, scruffy mess while the rest was still long and scraggly.

“So how was your day?” Poppy asked brightly. Branch paused, glancing at Poppy’s reflection in the mirror.

“...fine,” Branch replied quietly.

“Do anything fun today?”

“What’s with the small talk?” Branch frowned.

“Just trying to make conversation! You’re so quiet,” Poppy huffed.

“...No I didn’t do anything ‘fun’ today,” Branch said snarkily. “Unless you count drinking blood.”

“Mm, sounds yummy.”

Branch couldn’t help snorting. Poppy grinned widely.

“Ooh, I got Branch to _laugh!_ ” she cried happily. “Wonder if I can do it again?”

“Yeah, good luck with that, Your Highness,” Branch muttered under his breath. Poppy’s mouth dropped open in an ‘o’ and she stared.

“Isn’t that the nickname you used to call me when we were little?” she squeaked happily. Branch felt his own mouth open and close.

“...No?” _Goddamn it,_ Branch thought. The nickname had just slipped out naturally through his teeth without him even realizing it.

“It is! It totally _is_ , ‘cause remember in first grade I was Princess Rapunzel? But you always called me Your Highness instead of Princess! It was so cute!” she squealed.

“Don’t wave those scissors in the air, you’ll poke your eye out!” Branch snapped.

“Oh, sorry,” Poppy went back to snipping his hair, a large smile, possibly even bigger than the one before, on her face.

Before long, Branch’s head began to look more like a strange pinecone than a homeless person—he wasn’t sure if that was an improvement or not.

Poppy grabbed a comb and began to brush it through his hair, sliding strands through her fingers and snipping them to make sure they were cut evenly.

After a while, she stepped back and observed her work. Satisfied, she grabbed a hairdryer and turned it on, ruffling Branch’s head.

“Okay, considering the lack of attention your hair has gotten, it’s still super soft,” she commented, grinning. Branch felt himself grimacing at the touch of her fingers running through his hair despite it feeling rather pleasant.

“And now the hairspray…” Poppy grabbed a can of hairspray on the sink and shook it, then shielded his eyes with her hand. “Close your eyes and hold your breath.”

“Is the hairspray really necessary?”

“Yes, now do as I say,” Poppy poked his shoulder again. Branch rolled his eyes but did as he was told, and Poppy began to spray it, fluffing it up with expert hands. “You don’t even need much, your hair practically stands on end anyways,” she giggled.

A few minutes later and she was done. She set the can down and stepped back, smiling wide.

“Okay, you can open your eyes!” She grinned, her hands on her hips. “I think I did pretty good!”  Branch opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror.

It was like looking at an entirely different person.

His hair was now short and untangled, fluffed up almost naturally at the top of his head. It was shorter than Thistle’s but not by much.

And his eyes… his skin. He wasn’t pale anymore, nor were there bags under his eyes. That was most likely thanks to the frequent blood doses he was now getting, but… Branch couldn’t help staring.

He looked… _normal._

“Mm, not bad, if I do say so myself,” Poppy said, propping her elbow on his shoulder.

“Not bad at all,” Rose’s voice agreed by the doorway.

Poppy jumped, Branch stiffened and looked back, catching sight of something unfamiliar.

Rose waltzed in ignoring their jumping. She was wearing a knee length emerald green dress with golden leaf designs trailing the bottom. It had short loose sleeves that puffed out at the ends, also trimmed with golden thread.

Poppy squealed.

“Oooh, you look so beautiful!” she cried, “Has Thistle seen you yet?”

“No, I was in the bathroom you told me to use putting on this nightmare,” Rose sighed pointing to the red lipstick before pushing some of her long wavy red brown hair back behind her ear. “You hid your phone right? I heard Thistle looking for them downstairs.”

“Yep! Hid it under my bed,” she giggled.

“Shhh!” Rose chuckled, grinning.

Poppy squealed again.

“Ooh, I can’t _wait_ till he sees you!” she clapped her hands eagerly. “But anyway, so you like my masterpiece?” She waved her hands towards Branch as if she were presenting her finest artwork to Rose. Branch snorted.

“Hmm…” Rose came up and touched the sides of Branch’s head.

Branch instantly stiffened like a rock, a flash of fear in his eyes but Rose ignore his reaction. Her fingers...gentle on his scalp and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He was just trying to ignore the sense of danger Rose gave him.

“Mind if I trim a little back here?” she asked looking at them both. “You see vampires grow hair very slowly, so if you leave this hair too long,” she brushed her finger behind his ear and Branch stiffened up even more, a shudder running down his spine. “It’ll itch for him,” she explained.

“Oh! Okay, yeah, here” Poppy handed her the scissors.

“Thanks,” she smiled and then paused looking at Branch’s reflection in the mirror. Her green eyes serene. “Relax Branch, I’m not going to stab you or something,” she said quietly holding the scissors back.

“Yeah, I’ll make sure she doesn’t kill you,” Poppy smiled.

Branch eyed them both warily as Rose frowned at Poppy. “You’re not helping, Poppy,” she muttered.

“Yeah...I’m still not so sure about that,” Branch mumbled stiffly.

“Would you feel better if I did it?” Poppy offered, holding out her hand for the scissors.

“No!” Rose said immediately smacking her hand away. “Poppy...could you give us a minute alone?” she asked.

Branch’s eyes widened horrified and he looked at Poppy almost desperately. Now he _didn’t_ want her to leave!

Poppy noticed and she bit her lip.

“Um… Actually can I stay?” she asked.

Branch stifled a sigh of relief.

Rose sighed. “I guess I’ve earned that,” she said a little ashamed. She leaned in and Branch stiffly watched the scissors get closer to his ears.

Quiet snipping followed and he was frozen like a statue.

“Look Branch, I want to apologize. I know I haven’t been the most friendly person on the planet.”

He scowled making a face that said ‘No, shit?’ without actually saying it. Like he was stupid enough to say something dumb when Rose had a weapon so close to his head.

“But...I want to ask you to give me a second chance,” she sighed keeping her eyes focused on cutting the back of his black hair. “It’s not easy for me to trust vampires. Thistle told me he told you what finally happened to your mom, right?” she looked up.

Branch tensed, his eyes gaining a sad cast as he nodded once and looked down.

Poppy paused, staring, wondering what Rose meant about Branch’s mother.

“Well, I want you to know what _really_ happened to my parents,” Rose finally sighed. “You remember how we met?” she chuckled slightly. “I think I threw a mud pie at you with a rock in it for no reason and Thistle blew up and tackled me. I remember...being so jealous of you two, you had each other and your grandma,” she smiled fondly, sadly and lost in thought.

Branch was frowning, staring up at the strange sad yet beautiful girl reflected in the mirror that didn’t look like the person that had tried to kill him not long ago.

“My parents…” she sighed and turned to cut the hair on the other side of his head. “Had been going mad on the vampire pills, that’s what everyone says. They wanted to be vampires, they wanted to be immortal...and...they traded me as a sacrifice to a Pureblood to get that.”

Branch’s eyes stretched wide with horror, holding his breath.

“You know who saved me, ironically?” Rose smiled looking up into the mirror to look into his eyes. He shook his head. “Your father and his partner. But it was too late for my parents, they were turned and came after me… They almost killed me, trying to drain me dry…” she let out a shaky breath, fear daring to show up in her eyes for a moment before they became hard as emeralds. “But your dad…” she cast her eyes down setting the scissors down on the counter. “He saved me again along with his partner, who became my mentor and guardian, together they killed them and saved me.”

Branch finally breathed.

“I guess, you can say I’ve hated vampires for a _very_ long time.”

“No, shit,” Branch muttered.

“But I am trying to make an exception for you,” she said her eyes flashing. “Not just for Thistle’s sake. But yours as well. You two were like my family when I was all alone. I want that back...so, do you think you can give me a second chance? To try and be friends again?” she asked quietly looking up again into his blue eyes in the mirror as her hands landed on his shoulders.

Branch stared back into her green eyes carefully, but saw no malice or even hate. His own eyes softened.

“...I think so,” he said quietly. “I’ll...try.”

Rose smiled widely and her hand cupped his cheeks and tilted his head back. He stiffened, shocked for another reason entirely as she kissed his forehead.

“Good!” she said pleased pulling back, smiling widely.

“Damn I wish I had gotten a picture of that!” Poppy giggled. “Oh Branch, you’re _blushing_!!”

“Sorry, Poppy, that was a one time photo op,” Rose giggled letting go of a frozen Branch who now had a red lipstick mark smack-dab on the middle of his forehead.

“Sorry, Branch!” Poppy ran out of the bathroom and was back a second later with her phone, snapping pictures of his red face. Branch quickly rubbed the red lipstick off his forehead and scowled at the two.

“Enough with the pictures, already!” he snapped. “Haven’t I been humiliated enough today, already?”

“Aw, you mean that cuteness with your big brother helping you take a bath?” Rose teased.

Branch flushed.

“I am going to steal your phones in your sleep and destroy them,” he threatened.

“If you do you’ll owe us new phones,” Rose smiled wickedly. “And it won't save you because I’ve already uploaded the pictures and videos into several of my cloud backup services.”

“Sorry-not-sorry,” Poppy giggled. Branch glowered at them.

“You’re right, Poppy,” Rose teased looking at her friend. “Branch is _cute._ ”

Branch, if possible, flushed even more. Even Poppy felt her cheeks turn pink slightly.

“Y-yeah, I mean–yeah. I’m gonna go check on dinner,” Poppy immediately excused herself from the bathroom and dashed away.

Rose chuckled and patting Branch’s shoulders. “Look at that, I found how to make her run.”

“...she said I was c-cute?” Damnit why did his voice have to crack?!

“Hehe...I _really shouldn’t_ be instigating, but she kind of _implied_ that you’re hot, too,” she smirked giving him a wink and Branch, if possible, turned even redder.

“I DID NOT!” Poppy screeched from the hallway.

“Ooooh, eavesdropper! So you really were only talking about Thistle, then?” she laughed.

“WHAT?!” Thistle yelled from somewhere nearby.

“....I HATE YOU!” Poppy yelled, her pitch rising higher in her slight panic. “I was NOT talking about Thistle! I wasn’t talking about ANYONE! _I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!”_

“Just because you have a boyfriend doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate a fine piece of art when you’re looking at it,” Rose smirked back cheekily looking out the bathroom to the source of the voices.

“THAT—IT— ** _UGH!”_** Poppy cried, obviously flustered. “Well _you’re_ one to talk! Miss ‘ _I-wouldn’t-get-that-dress-till-someone-mentioned-Thistle-would-drool-over-it!’_ ”

Rose stiffened, her eyes going wide with horror. Branch held back a snort.

“...Wh—what...did you say…?” came Thistle's strained voice.

“ **POPPY SHUT THE FUCK UP!** ” Rose suddenly shrieked whipping around and stomping out of the bathroom.

Branch got up from his stool and cautiously followed the two girls as Rose chased a laughing Poppy down the stairs.

Thistle was frozen by the bedroom door where he had been waiting.

“Y—you know how we agreed we were going to die?” Thistle mumbled quietly, slowly as Branch appeared.

“Yeah?”

“They’re definitely going to be responsible for our deaths.”

“You’re stating the obvious, bro.”

“No...no, it’s just finally clicking in my head,” Thistle shook his head, his cheeks red. “All I know is I’m going to need _a lot_ of beer to get through this night alive.”

“...I’m practically immortal but I think I might be with you on that one,” Branch uttered, crossing his arms.

“Well, now seems to be the most fitting time to have your first drink,” Thistle grunted. “Come on, it’s a...you know what? I don’t know what it is. Not like Dad had my first beer with me. Come on,” he said starting to descend the steps. He paused and turned around, glancing back at Branch. “Nice haircut, by the way.”

Branch grinned a little.


	15. Here there Be Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 comments! We love you guys so much and thank you, we love to hear your speculations and words! Also we are making a Flatline Tumblr dedicated to just art and Flatline because we have a lot to share and love to share whatever you guys make! We will be happy to answer ask there or receive comments! You can even ask the characters something if you like so long as no spoilers? Hehehe! We hope you're ready for the next chapter because angst is coming knocking. Till then!

* * *

_“OW! ROSE, I SAID SORRY!”_ Poppy squealed. _“THIIIISTLLLE!! ROSE IS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEE!”_

Rose had the shorter Poppy in a headlock, her face red and she was yanking Poppy’s ear till it was red.

Thistle sighed and walked up and Rose shot him a glare that made him stop in his tracks and frown.

“SAY THAT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!” Rose seethed at the wriggling girl.

“I SAID NOTHING, UNCLE! UNCLE!” Poppy squeaked.

But Rose was in rage mode and she was not letting go.

With a sigh Thistle took the last step forward and in a single brave move, made everyone freeze. He leaned in and kissed Rose’s cheek.

“You do look beautiful, you know,” he spoke quietly.

Rose, blushing hard, immediately released Poppy and her hand suddenly struck across Thistle's face as quick as lightning.

_Slap!_

The resounding echo had everyone staring.

Thistle was frowning, not the least bit surprised as he looked down at Poppy.

“There, I saved you and now you owe me one,” he grumbled and with a blazing red mark on his face he walked past them and straight for the fridge in the kitchen.

“...thank you!” Poppy squeaked quietly before shooing away before Rose could catch her again. So far this dinner party was _not_ going exactly as she had planned.

Rose was frozen like a statue in the middle of the living room, her heart racing and her face flushed. A disgruntled Thistle found his way to the fridge and yanked out a beer with a muted sigh.

Branch was standing at the base of the stairs, having seen everything that had just transpired. He glanced at Poppy, who was walking in his direction fixing her hair, which had gotten messed up in that headlock.

“...Are they always like that?” Branch asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Like what? Fighting each other while dealing with sexual tension?” Poppy muttered quietly to Branch, snickering a little. “Yeah. From what I can tell, anyway.”

Branch stared at her perplexed at the words ‘sexual tension’. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask what that meant exactly.

Rose unfroze a moment later, anger, sadness and shame all mixed on her face.

She turned and quietly walked towards the kitchen where Thistle leaned against the counter, already half his beer downed.

“Sorry…” she muttered coming up to him.

Thistle shrugged. “You don’t need to apologize. I knew you were going to hit me when I did it.”

“Doesn’t mean I should have done it,” she argued weakly.

“That wouldn't be you, Rose,” he shrugged turning to look at her with a faint grin pulling at his lips.

She flushed and looked away. “Yeah...well… I’m still sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he assured giving her arm a light shoving punch before he swigged the rest of his beer.

With a sigh Rose turned away, opened the door and walked outside to the backyard.

Branch entered the kitchen with Poppy trailing behind. Poppy was… to be honest, just the teeniest bit upset and was hoping this dinner didn’t turn out to be another disaster, but heaven forbid she show it. She hopped over to the fridge, determined to save the dinner before it could crash and burn before it even started. She glanced over to Thistle, who was still brooding over his beer.

She ran over without thinking and hugged him tight.

“Your face okay?” she asked, looking up at him.

Thistle grunted startled as short arms tried to wrap around his thick torso in a tight hug and utterly failed. He looked down at Poppy uncomfortably, his face turning red again.

“Y—yeah, It’ll be fine, Shrimp,” he coughed and patted her head, “Is your neck okay?” he asked awkwardly looking away.

“My neck’s fine, she didn’t hurt me. This isn’t how I wanted this dinner to go, though,” Poppy sighed. She released him and went back to the fridge, digging something out. “I know we haven’t really eaten yet, but who wants some chocolate milk?”

Thistle chuckled. “I don’t suppose Rose got that weird chocolate wine, again...did she?”

“She got two bottles. I’ve never tried it but I kinda really want to,” Poppy grinned. “But that’s for dinner.”

“It’s the only kind of wine I’ll drink,” Thistle admitted amused.

“Sorry, did I just hear you say _chocolate wine?_ ” Branch exclaimed incredulously, leaning against the kitchen entrance.

“OOH, Branch!” Poppy spoke up, “You should totally look at all the clothes Rose and I got you! Wait just one second—,”

She was gone from the kitchen but back a few moments later, carrying three large plastic bags. She set them down on the floor and huffed as she lifted one onto the counter.

“Okay, so there are your pants and jeans we got you,” she said, “And this bag is filled with socks, underwear, and a pair of shoes we’re pretty sure will fit you, and THIS bag,” she hefted the third onto the counter, “Has your shirts. And check it out!”

Poppy dug into the bag and lifted out a dark green shirt, grinning widely. Branch’s eyebrows rose incredulously as he saw the blatant graphic print on the front.

“You did _not_ just get me a fucking ninja turtles T-shirt,” he stated.

“ _I got you a fucking ninja turtles T-shirt!”_ Poppy squealed, “You used to LOVE these guys!”

Thistle came up and stood next to Branch, staring too. His face scrunched up as he stared. “You’re kidding,” he said quietly.

“Young adults wear these too, you know, it’s not just a kid thing,” Poppy huffed, setting the T-shirt down.

Thistle glanced at Branch then back at Poppy, looking at her like she was crazy.

“No, thanks,” Branch growled.

Poppy whined.

“I thought it would be fun, you know… An old flashback to your childhood.”

“Please tell me you didn’t get a bag full of stupid shirts,” Branch asked harshly.

“....Rose convinced me to only get three, the rest are boring old… blandness,” Poppy peeked back into the bag. “I hope you like blue, though, cause that’s what they’re colored.”

“You’re lucky Rose went shopping with her,” Thistle whispered to him.

“No fucking joke,” Branch replied not so quietly, in fact he didn't even bother to lower his voice.

“...OH!” Poppy held up a finger, “I got you one more thing!”

“If its a fucking Blue’s Clue’s T-Shirt, I’m out of here,” Branch retorted.

Poppy ignored him as she rushed to the pantry and was back a moment later with the largest block of Hershey’s candy Branch had ever seen, grinning widely. She held it out to him. “Happy birthday!” she said cheerfully.

Thistle smirked and watched the two for a moment. He then returned to the fridge and pulled another beer out, tossing the empty one in the trash.

Branch was staring at the chocolate, his jaw slack.

“That’s…big chocolate,” he finally grunted. Poppy giggled.

“I saw it at the store and I _had_ to get it for you,” she replied. “I don’t think having a small bite before dinner will hurt.”

Branch eyed the chocolate cautiously before taking it in his hands. He walked over to the kitchen counter and took off part of the wrapping, exposing the chocolate. A sweet scent entered his nostrils as he broke off a very small piece. He stared at it before glancing back at Poppy and Thistle.

“I haven’t had… I haven’t had solid food in a long time,” Branch muttered, eyeing the chocolate.

Thistle was smirking as he watched his brother figure out the chocolate like a worried kid.

“Just put it in your mouth,” Thistle encouraged. “It won’t be the same but I promise it will be familiar and still good.”

Branch hesitantly opened his mouth and placed the chocolate on his tongue,

Instantly his saliva reacted to the food, melting it in his mouth. The bitter-cloying sweet familiarity of a childhood memory washed over him. It tasted a little different indeed but the unmistakable, rich hearty flavor of chocolate was coating his tongue and _it did not taste like dirt_. And..Branch could not believe it, an immense sensation of relief and joy washed through him that was utterly overwhelming. He had _real_ food in his mouth and he wasn’t gagging! He felt like he might be on the verge of tears as he swallowed.

“I think he likes it,” Poppy smiled happily. She pushed the large block towards him. “Want more?” Branch eagerly grabbed more of the chocolate and broke off a larger piece this time and stuffing it into his mouth.

Thistle was beaming, only able to imagine what Branch must be feeling.

“Thanks, Poppy,” he whispered with deep gratitude to the pink haired girl. Poppy smiled back.

“You’re welcome.”

He nodded to her before watching his little brother again scarfing down the dessert.

“Slow down, Branch,” Thistle chuckled taking out his phone and snapping a quiet picture. “You’re still a vampire. Too much too fast and you _will_ get sick. Pace yourself, no one is going to steal it from you.”

“I got the steaks,” Rose announced walking back into the kitchen with a plate held in a dish rag. She saw Branch stuffing the chocolate in his face and she snickered. “Just like when we were kids.”

A ding of cell phone rang off.

“Let me help you with that,” Thistle offered taking the plate from her.

Rose smiled and nodded to him, relinquishing the plate.

Poppy took out her phone and looked down at the screen. It was a text message from Creek.

_‘Hey love, I haven’t seen you in days and now I hear you’re sick? Why didn’t you text me? Want me to bring you by some of my vegetable soup?’_

“AH, CRAP!” Poppy cried, nearly dropping her phone in her haste to reply. “Hold on, guys.”

‘No, I’ve got plenty of soup stocked up, courtesy of Biggie!’ Poppy quickly texted back. ‘And I wouldn’t come within ten miles of me, I’m SUPER contagious and I don’t want you to get sick. <3 Thanks for checking up on me, though! You’re the best!’

She quickly sent the text and set the phone down, puffing out her cheeks. She hoped Creek wouldn’t ignore her text… she wasn’t sure _how_ she was going to explain Thistle and Rose, not to mention _Branch._

_‘Are you sure, sugar? You won’t get me sick, I promise. Plus...I kind of am already making it. lol.’_

“R—ROSE?” Poppy squeaked. “I have a PROBLEM!”

“What?!” Rose asked immediately alarmed standing up from where she was pulling the potatoes out of the oven.

“My boyfriend is making me vegetable soup!” she wailed, “He thinks I’m sick and wants to come over—dang it I should have—SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH THE GOLF TOURNAMENT EXCUSE!”

“Well, think of something! He _can’t_ come over!”

“I KNOW, WHAT DO I SAY?!” Poppy yelped. “That I have the _plague_?!”

“You’re just going to freak him out,” Rose huffed. “Tell him…” she paused.

“Tell him Rose is taking care of you, she is a trained medic and she doesn’t want anyone in the way,” Thistle suggested casually walking back into the kitchen.

Rose sighed in relief. “Quick thinking, Thistle.”

“Got it,” Poppy said, scrambling to type all that. In a moment the message was sent and Poppy waited with anticipation for Creek’s reply.

“Hunter,” Thistle grinned. “I’m surprised you caved and didn’t think of that, Rose,” he chuckled. “I thought you were supposed to be the brains of our operation? Leaving me all the work?”

She snorted at him and rolled her eyes. “You wish you were all brawn like Carter.”

“Naw,” he scoffed. “I already do enough stupid shit with the brain capacity I have.”

She smirked, raising an eyebrow knowing he was downplaying his own intelligence but he was right about doing some stupid things.

“HE TEXTED BACK!” Poppy yelped, .

_‘Oh? Well, I’m glad you have someone taking care of you then. I’d like to meet her though. I can’t just let anyone take care of you without checking, you know? I worry. ;)’_

“Uuuuuhhhhhhhh…..” Poppy stared. She looked up, panicked. “Okay, _NOW_ what do I say?!”

“We can’t read your mind, Poppy!” Rose said exasperated. “What did he say?”

“Oh—,” Poppy quickly showed them the text. “He still wants to—to come over! Ugh, I love him but _this is not the right time!”_

“Hm...he sure is persistent,” Rose grumbled after looking at the text. “Doesn’t he trust your judgment?”

“He’s just worried,” Poppy sighed.

“ _I_ don’t trust her judgment,” Thistle said unapologetically with a shrug.

“Wh— _hey!”_ Poppy smacked his bicep, pouting.

“I second the motion,” Branch agreed past a piece of chocolate.

“Why don’t you people trust me?! Do I have _that much_ history of making bad decisions?!”

“Yes,” all three of them said at once. Poppy opened and closed her mouth.

“...Well, sheesh,” she finally grumbled. Slightly hurt.

“Tell him I have a gun and will straight up shoot him if he doesn’t leave you alone to sleep,” Rose said unkindly.

“Pffffft.” Poppy snorted.

“She’s being serious,” Thistle pointed out. “Send it.”

“...Uh, okay,” Poppy said, pressing the text box.

‘Sorry, Creeky, but Rose here really wants me to get some rest and told me she’d threaten you with a gun if you came. She’s a little crazy but I love her.’

_‘Seriously…? Wow. Now I’m not sure ur safe. That girl needs her chakras realigned.’_

_‘_ I’m fine, I promise! I just have a VERY dedicated nurse ;D’

_‘......Alright. But I AM coming by tomorrow after work. Okay? Sleep well, Popps.’_

‘Thanks Creeky! Love you <3 <3’

“Is he staying away?” Rose asked picking up the plate she had set the potatoes in.

“Yeah, he’s coming tomorrow though after work though. _Phew,”_ she breathed, sinking onto a stool.

Rose exchanged a glance with Thistle and he gave her the slightest dip of his chin.

“I’d like to meet him tomorrow,” she mentioned as she passed by Poppy with the potatoes in route to the dining room. “Would you mind, Poppy?” she called back as she vanished around the corner.

“I wouldn’t mind!” Poppy called to her. “I think you’ll like him, he’s sweet!”

“Good! Now get your butts in here.”

“Branch...stop it with the chocolate,” Thistle grumbled eyeing the half eaten piece of confection. Branch looked up at him, his cheeks bulging; he slightly resembled a chipmunk.

“Forry,” he tried to swallow, wiping his mouth.

Thistle smirked and rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge taking out one of the wines and four more beers.

“Come on guys,” he called to Poppy and Branch. “I don’t like my steak cold.”

The table was already set up with cups, plates, utensils, napkins and condiments. It was a large rectangular mahogany table with six seats, four already read all across from each other.

Thistle started to set down the drinks.

“Poppy is underage, Thistle!” Rose snapped.

Poppy hopped into one of the chairs.

“Yeah, I don’t drink,” she said, “Can I have milk?”

“So? She’s with us—Milk?!” he nearly yelled.

“What? Milk and steak go great together!” Poppy said defensively.

“Ugh,” he said smacking his own forehead. “This girl is a crime against nature.”

“I just don’t like the taste of alcohol,” Poppy frowned. “What’s wrong with that?”

“What’s wrong with that!? Everything is wrong with that!”

“Thistle, stop trying to get others addicted,” Rose huffed sitting down herself.

“She is drinking a cup of the damn chocolate wine, no exceptions!” he said seriously.

“What are you, her dad?” Branch snarked.

“You too!” he pointed at Branch.

“...I’m under age too you know…”

“....Chocolate wine,” Poppy mused. “I might try that.”

“Good, we are all in agreement,” Thistle sounded relieved and eyed Branch. “And you’re a vampire, you don’t count for the underage restrictions especially with me here.”

Branch rolled his eyes and noticed the only seat available was next to Poppy. He gulped and hesitated. Poppy looked up at him and smiled brightly, patting the seat next to hers.

“Come on!” she said. Branch slowly approached and pulled the chair back, sitting down cautiously.

Thistle was the first to grab the two rare steaks at the top of the heap, passing one to Branch’s plate and the other to his own.

“You said you liked it well-done, right? Poppy?” Rose asked.

“Yup! No icky bloody juices for me please,” Poppy scooted closer and grabbed a baked potato. “Hey!” she suddenly exclaimed looking around the table. “Where are my sprinkles?”

“What do you need sprinkles for?” Branch asked, confused.

“My potato, duh.”

Branch stared. Even Thistle made an appalled expression.

“...You’re talking about _cheese_ sprinkles or something, right?” he asked slowly.

“No, I mean my confetti rainbow sprinkles—you hid them, didn’t you, Rose?” Poppy glared at her friend.

“Is she mad?” Thistle whispered looking at Rose.

“Yup,” Rose answered bluntly to both questions in one go as she served herself a medium-rare steak off the tray.

“Rooooose, I want my sprinkles,” Poppy pouted. “It won’t taste right.”

“Haven’t you already made enough sugary things today to put us all in a coma?” Rose asked rhetorically.

“ _You_ , maybe, but I need the extra sugar!”

“I am _not_ telling you where they are till we leave,” she sniffed taking a bite of her steak she had sliced off. Thistle groaned shaking his head and started to eat his food too, this was too much crazy for him.

Poppy moaned and pouted at her potato. Branch had to purse his lips to keep from smiling.

“You’re crazy,” he muttered, turning to his steak.

“I know, that’s what makes me, me!” Poppy replied cheerfully.

Branch agreed, picking up his steak with his fingers and bringing it to his mouth.

“...Aren’t you gonna use a fork?” Poppy asked. Branch stopped, looking a her. Then back down at his steak. Then at Thistle.

Thistle and Rose paused looking up.

“Don’t tell me you forgot how to do that _too_ ,” he grumbled leaning against his elbow.

“No,” Branch said quickly, dropping the steak and grabbing the fork and knife by his plate. He eyed how Thistle was holding it and adjusted it in his fingers. He could recall how to use them, he was sure of it!

Thistle smirked just slightly and got the picture. He went back to cutting his steak so Branch could watch. Rose smiled just slightly and returned to her food, ignoring them.

Branch eyed him carefully and copied Thistle’s movements, stabbing his steak with his fork and—

Promptly cracked the plate.

Everyone paused and Thistle was grinning, trying very hard not to laugh as he bit his own tongue. Poppy was pressing her hands to her mouth, also trying not to laugh but failing.

“I’ll get you a new plate,” Rose said calmly, rising and moving towards the kitchen. The only composed soul of the lot.

Branch felt his cheeks heat up and he threw the fork down, sinking back into his chair. First the bubble bath, now this?! When would he get _anything_ right?!

“Calm down, bro,” Thistle said patiently, noticing his frustration. “No one is expecting you to get everything right off the bat, you know.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I don’t mean to laugh,” Poppy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Branch glared at her hand for a second before roughly shrugging it off.

Rose came back with a new plate and switched it out.

“Don’t cut yourself,” Thistle mentioned absently earning a slight glare from Rose.

“Ignore these insensitive dummies, Branch,” she persuaded taking the broken glass away and leaving his food on the new flatware.

Branch stared at the steak for a few moments before gingerly picking up the fork again. He, very cautiously this time, pressed it into the steak before grabbing his knife and trying again. He began to cut off a small piece, and this time he was successful—finally.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath till it was done.

Unworried, Thistle returned to his food with a faint smile.

Branch slowly raised the small bit of rare steak to his lips and sniffed. It smelled of old flesh and had just a hint of a pleasing aroma to it. He gingerly opened his mouth and took a bite.

Suddenly a bowl of salad smacked down next to Thistle's plate and he choked in surprise.

“You know I don’t like salad, Rose!”

“You’re not a vampire, you’re going to eat it,” she said unforgivingly and he groaned. She turned to Branch, her eyes trying to hide a bright expectancy. “Like it, Branch?”

Branch was slowly chewing the steak. He didn’t really like the consistency of it but it didn’t taste _that_ bad.

“It’s… it’s okay,” he muttered, swallowing.

“Oh…” she looked at Thistle. “I told you, you should have cooked it. I’ll be back, forgot to grab…” she frowned. “Something…”

She vanished into the kitchen again with Thistle following her with a steady gaze.

Branch looked after her, confused.

Thistle suddenly lunged forward and smacked the back of Branch’s head. “You idiot!” he hissed quietly.

“OW! What the fuck was that for?!” he cried, rubbing his head.

“I am not explaining that one to you!” he snarled and looked at Poppy. “Care to teach the idiot while I go check on Rose?” he said getting up and walking around the table.

“...I think Rose got upset when you just said her cooking was ‘okay’,” Poppy muttered to Branch through the side of her mouth. Branch blinked.

“It—It’s not that _bad,_ did she really get upset?!”

Thistle vanished into the kitchen and there was silenced.

“Is ‘okay’ not a good thing to say?” Branch asked incredulously. “I just—I just prefer blood, that’s all! I mean, it’s not _bad,_ it tastes pretty good, it’s just… the consistency I… I’m just not used to it.”

“Rose is a little touchy when it comes to her cooking,” Poppy winced, leaning on the table. “In fact, most people are. Future note, Branch—never, _ever_ tell a woman her cooking is just ‘okay’ if you want to live.”

“...Duly noted,” Branch muttered.

 Thistle's loud steps alerted them to their presence and he was in the dining room first. Rose paused by Poppy and set down her bottle of sprinkles next to her.

“Sorry about that, Poppy. You’re right, you should enjoy your food however you like,” she said with an earnest tone.

Poppy’s face lighted up like a christmas tree and she grabbed the sprinkles, popping the cap open and proceeded to dump them all over her potatoes. Branch stared.

“...You are _insane_ ,” Branch said. “How are you even alive? How have you not had a sugar overdose?”

“I’ve been debating if she’s a new class of monster we’ve never discovered before,” Rose joked pushing her steak aside and pulling her salad over.

“Pff, if I was a monster I think you guys would know,” Poppy snorted, now shaking the bottle over her steak. Thistle looked a little nauseous.

“Um...excuse me, but...I’m going to go eat outside,” Thistle groaned picking up his plate and standing.

“No, you have to stay here!” Poppy pouted. “This is a _family dinner!”_

“Well unless you want me to throw up, I’m eating outside,” he retorted and he was already half way around the table. “Oh! And she’s definitely a monster, I’m thinking of a name for her species as we speak,” he called back vanishing into the kitchen.

Poppy glanced at her bottle of sprinkles, then back at Rose.

“Am I really that bad?”

“To Thistle? What you just did is an abomination to him,” she chortled taking another bite of her salad. Poppy looked down at her sprinkle-covered steak-and-potatoes.

“I really _do_ need to cut back on the sugar,” she muttered, slumping over and sighing. She picked up her fork and began to scrape off the sprinkles, clearly unhappy.

“I’m going to go give him his beer and try to convince him to come back,” Rose said standing up and grabbing the bottle. “I’ll be back,” she shot a glare at Branch and flickered her eyes to Poppy before vanishing.

The two were left in silence, Branch sitting there unsure of what to do with his steak and Poppy sitting there glumly.

“Some dinner this turned out to be,” she muttered. Branch caught emotion behind her words and he turned. There were tears in her eyes.

“...Uh… you okay?” he asked hesitantly. Poppy straightened up, setting down her fork.

“...Fine,” she said softly. “I just… wanted things to be perfect for you and Thistle,” she shrugged. “And then things turned out not so perfect. What can ya do?”

Branch didn’t know what to say to that but had to admit he felt bad for her. Obviously, a lot of thought and consideration had gone into planning this from her part and Rose’s. And he had just said the food was ‘okay’...he groaned suddenly getting it.

“Why do things have to be perfect?” he asked quietly looking at her as he leaned against the table.

“Because they haven't been perfect for you for a long time,” Poppy said. “You especially have been through a lot and I…wanted to make this dinner special for you guys so that…you know…you could have a break from all that.”

“Nothing has been perfect for any of us, Poppy...”

“I know. I wanted to at least try.”

He frowned, trying to find some kind of positive shit to say. He was coming up short. Why did they leave him alone with her again?!

“At least you got to have chocolate,” Poppy smiled. “Did I mention you looked like a chipmunk when you were stuffing your face?”

Branch smirked, nodding at that. “Okay, now you’re just being rude,” he snorted and paused, taking a deep breath. “Poppy, isn’t it because life _isn’t_ perfect that we know what’s good about it?” he glanced at her, just the slightest of smiles on his lips.

Poppy glanced up at him, a little surprised.

“...You… you’re right,” she started to grin. “Yeah. If every day was a good day, they would all be boring. Gotta have the bad days to make the good ones even better.”

Branch was silent for a moment looking down at his plate then back at her, happy he got her to smile again. “Look, Thistle and I…” he sighed. “We’ve been having a good so far today, so don’t be so hard on yourself. If we didn’t, would we still be here?” he asked honestly.

“I dunno… I kinda thought Thistle was just intimidated by Rose and didn’t wanna piss her off by leaving,” Poppy scratched the back of her neck. She looked up at him. “You really were having a good time?”

“I don’t know about that,” Branch admitted with a loud snort. “But Thistle wouldn’t do something he really doesn’t like and Rose wouldn’t make him, I’m pretty sure…” he trailed off wondering how he figured that. “Believe me we were planning on running off to Alaska,” he chuckled. “But...the chocolate kind of got to us, I guess?”

“Ahh, good ol’ chocolate,” Poppy giggled. “Keeping friends together since… uh… well, whenever it was invented.”

Branch snorted trying not to smile but the damn thing was stretching across his face, traitorous. “Yeah, whatever date that was.”

Poppy glanced at him.

“You look good when you smile,” she commented absentmindedly.

That made the drop and he was suddenly self-conscious, turning his face away before she saw him turning red.

“Yeah...well, don’t get used to it,” he muttered.

“But I wanna get used to it!” Poppy straightened up in her seat, grinning. “Let’s see if I can do it again… hmm. Knock knock.”

Branch groaned, great he had started it. “Go away.”

“No you’re supposed to say ‘who's there?’”

“I know what I have to say in a stupid knock knock joke,” Branch snapped frustrated turning a withering glare on her. Poppy wasn’t fazed though.

“Then say it! Or maybe I could try a different approach.” She leaned forward, squinting.

“I like ‘go away’ better,” he said bored.

“....are you ticklish?” she asked, pursing her lips.

Branch froze giving her a wary glare. “N—no?”

“Mmm, you haven’t convinced me. I need to see for myself.”

“Don’t touch me!” he barked suddenly rising from his seat. Poppy jumped up and started to wiggle her hands at him, giggling.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle!” she laughed, advancing on him.

“GAH! NO! GET AWAY!” he leapt back.

“Poppy, are you tormenting my little brother?” Thistle asked walking back in with Rose at his heels.

Poppy’s arms smacked back to her sides and she tried to not look conspicuous.

“No?” she squeaked.

“Uh-hu,” Thistle said suspiciously coming up to her and ruffling her pink hair. “Share some of those sprinkles with me, will ya? I want to see what this craziness of yours taste like,” he said grinning widely.

“....seriously?” Poppy gaped. No one had ever asked to share her sprinkles on something other than desert.

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to share and I just keep calling you crazy without any proof,” he taunted with a low voice past a wide grin.

Poppy grabbed her sprinkles and tossed them to Thistle, grinning.

“Knock yourself out!” she shrilled, sitting back down in her chair.

Thistle caught the jar and looked it over suspiciously as he walked around the table and sat down. Rose was smiling widely, just watching him.

He sat down and shook the bottle over a piece of meat.

Branch sat back down, staring skeptically at this entire scene.

Thistle grunted, making some kind of brave face before he snapped up the slice of meat like it was a race. He started to chew and everyone was holding their breath, watching.

Only a few chews in he scrunched up his face and suddenly yanked his beer over and started to chug.

Rose started to laugh and Branch had to hold down a laugh too.

“GAH! Woman!” he gasped staring at Poppy with wide eyes, tears just at the edges. “Do you have a stomach of steel or something?!”

“I once ate a three foot tall ice cream cone on top of a pepperoni pizza. And I was fine. In fact I was still hungry,” Poppy grinned. “And that’s nothing compared to what I eat for breakfast. Sometimes I like to mix gummy bears in my eggs.”

“Ugh,” Thistle groaned shaking his head. “Yeah, you are definitely your own class of monster. I tip my hat to you. I rather go drink a gallon of blood.”

Branch made a face wondering if Thistle actually meant that but everyone had started to laugh over dinner. Poppy beamed.

“Can I have my sprinkles back?” she asked, holding out her hand. Thistle tossed them over, happy to be rid of them.

“By the way, Thistle, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Poppy said, and her face turned absolutely serious; a strange look on Poppy. “You said that Werewolves and Banshees existed too, right?”

Thistle looked a bit surprised and nodded. “Yeah, why?”

Poppy held her breath for a few moments.

“I was wondering…just _how many_ mythical creatures exist in real life? Like… I dunno…” her eyes began to sparkle a little bit in hope, “Unicorns?”

“Don’t!” Rose growled but Thistle was already talking over her.

“Tons, more than you’d think and we hunt all the dangerous ones. Unicorns though are very docile and almost impossible to find, sometimes there won’t be a spotting for centuries,” he explained obviously excited to share his knowledge. “We came across one in Russia once by sheer chance while hunting a feral pack of werewolves in a snowy forest. They say they are a sign of good fortune,” he smirked glancing at Rose who groaned knowing what was about to happen next.

Poppy nearly floated out of her seat, she was so ecstatic.

 _“UNICORNS ARE **REAL?!”**_ She screamed.

Rose already had her hands over her ears, ready. However the two boys winced with the unexpected scream, especially Branch who was sitting right next to her.

“ROSE, HOW COULD YOU HAVE _NOT TOLD ME THIS?!”_ Poppy screeched, slamming her hands on the table.

“Because it was a _secret_?” Rose retorted, removing her hands from over her ears.

“But… **_Unicorns_ ,** Rose! **_Unicorns!”_**

“I managed to take a picture of it,” Thistle grinned widely taking out his phone. “Want to see it?”

Poppy nearly launched herself over the table in an attempt to grab his phone.

“Wow! Slow down, Shrimp!” he laughed his hand pressing into her head as he stood up. He looked through his phone and grinned when he found it. “Here it is—,”

Poppy grabbed his phone from his hands and stared at the picture with wide eyes. She gasped.

“It’s… _It’s so beautiful,”_ she breathed, staring. “It looks like it’s made of… of _silver!_ And—and— _,”_

“Snow? Like the purest white in the world?” he chuckled eyeing Rose and she glowered at him. “That’s what Rose said anyways when she was gawking at it.”

Rose suddenly punched him in the arm, her face red. “You were gawking too!”

“ _Yeah!”_ Poppy breathed, ignoring the two, “It’s so…” she sat heavily down in her chair, unable to take her eyes away from the unicorn in the picture. Her eyes started to well up with tears. “S-sorry, I just—,” she sniffed loudly, “I’ve loved unicorns since I was a baby and—here’s one right in _front_ of me…well, kinda.”

Branch leaned in to see what all the fuss was about. He froze as he saw the striking creature on the screen, pure and almost invisible against the snowy background if its coat didn’t gleam literally—like what Poppy had said—silver.

“I’ll tell you what,” Thistle smirked. “I’ll take you all to Russia in the province we came across it some time and we’ll look for it. Sounds like a fun adventure, doesn’t it? Trust me when I say the picture does not compare to seeing the real thing in person.”

Poppy dropped his phone. Her expression was jubilant.

“YOU CAN’T TAKE THIS BACK! THIS IS A THING NOW! WE ARE GOING TO LOOK FOR THIS UNICORN SO I CAN GIVE IT CARROTS,” she announced at the top of her voice.

Rose winced and glared at Thistle. “You just had to put your foot in your mouth didn’t you?” she grumbled. “We were the first Hunters in three hundred years to report a sighting! What makes you think we’re going to find it again!?”

“We have luck on our side, and _me_ ,” he winked and she glowered at him.

“Th—Thistle, what about—what about dragons?! Do dragons exist, too?” Poppy cried with a gasp. “What other magical creatures exist?! Do fairies exist? Gnomes? Goblins? _Trolls?!”_

“Slow down!” he laughed and then sighed looking down. “Dragons went extinct centuries ago, unfortunately… Unless you count the ones that vanished into the oceans. But dammit all if I don’t want to find one and slay it! Ha!” he laughed slamming his hand on the table. “Do you know how legendary I’d be?”

Rose groaned shaking her head and pressing her forehead to her fist. “Like a freaking kid.”

“Slay it?!” Poppy was horrified. “But it’s a _dragon!_ It should be kept _safe!”_

“Well, they are vicious giant fire breathing lizards you know,” he frowned with a shrug. “All those stories about them burning villages to the ground is no joke.”

“You also thought all vampires were vicious monsters,” Poppy jerked her thumb at Branch smugly. “That was proved wrong.”

Thistle made a thoughtful and contemplating face and then he was grinning like a child on Christmas morning. “What if I try to tame it instead!”

“Yeah! You’d be like Hiccup!”

“Except cooler!” Thistle laughed.

“Who’s Hiccup?” Branch frowned, confused.

Rose groaned in despair and decided to start eating again, because the crazy conversation was not ending anytime soon.

“Okay but fairies. Do fairies exist?” Poppy asked eagerly.

“Actually, yes, depending on how you describe them. There is a forest in Scotland with an entire little kingdom if you know how to find it, _if_ they let you find them,” he amended. “They look a lot like a cross between flowers, insects, and a bit like little people though, they’re pretty small. I’ll show you a picture sometime, I believe there’s an encyclopedia for Fairykind, right Rose?” he asked glancing at her.

She completely ignored him, glaring at her baked potato. “So many laws broken in such a short amount of time…” she maundered under her breath.

Poppy couldn’t contain the squeal that was building up inside of her and she grabbed onto the closest thing to squeeze and shake in excitement. That thing happened to be Branch’s arm.

“ _ICANNOTBELIEVEFARIESEXISTTHISISTHEBESTDAYOFMYLIFE!!”_

The incoherent shrill left Thistle chuckling as he sliced off a piece of steak and kept eating.

“C—can you _please_ let go of my arm now?” Branch cringed. “I can’t feel it!”

“ _Sorry!”_ Poppy immediately released his arm and then gasped. “Trolls! _Trolls_ , Thistle, are they real?!”

Thistle chuckled and rolled his eyes as he smiled at her. This was going to be a _long_ dinner.

 


	16. Game, Set, Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Alright our dear fans, I, dragonNMR, am giving you a brief little warning. Want to know who is writing Creek in this story? _I am._ Now that you know that you (those of you familiar with my writing) should know better than to expect rainbows and cupcakes, right? If you want a Creek you can like at the end as an understandable, sympathetic character you can like... I suggest you turn around and exit that door because you are not getting it here. Now if you can appreciate him as what he will be in this story then I give you my blessing to proceed.
> 
> Also! Our blog is up! It's got nothing on it yet, we are working on that little bit, but here it is! We hope you'll join us! :D https://officialflatlineblog.tumblr.com/

* * *

The car engine hummed quietly, almost like a hive of bees in his ears. Irritating when he wanted a calm atmosphere of silence, especially considering how annoyed Creek currently was.

His sharp vision glared out the window, catching everything slow or fast. It was all slow to him, human life moved at a lethargic pace. It was almost sleep inducing.

But his mind was currently focused on Poppy who had been behaving more flighty than usual the past week. Her texts yesterday had put him on edge, frustrating him the rest of the night and even today. Preventing him even from enjoying a meal out of a usual human client.

The intersections passed by in a blur and he counted the streets in his head, bored.

As her house came into view he stared at the driveway with only her noxious pink car and pulled up next to it. Her father was back in town again, but obviously at work.

He turned off the engine and slipped out, pulling a bag with him with the usual soup he was known to make. Not that he knew if it actually tasted any good beyond their words. It was a disgusting thing to pretend to swallow. He couldn’t wait for the charade to be over and done with.

Walking up to the door he rang the bell and he smirked, hearing the usual shrill cry of the stupid dog running back deeper into the house. He listened, each sound a soft echo, hearing feet moving deep inside. A heartbeat and he took a deep breath and stiffened.

“COMING!” a voice called from inside.

Creek cautiously looked around, sniffing slowly. Unfamiliar scents...one...a vampire. One he didn’t know. One that had the stench of a Turned...ever so subtle, corrupt and impure.

How was that possible? He knew everyone in this town…and he realized it was a scent he had caught once in awhile over the years, but this time it wasn’t faint.

His eyes narrowed, glaring around for the slightest clue his sharp nose and eyes could pick up.

The door opened and out stepped Poppy, still in her pajamas and wrapped in her bathrobe. She grinned happily when she saw him.

“Creek!” she said excitedly. “Hey!”

Creek smiled warmly, giving her his best charming smile.

“I brought you the soup. How are you feeling?”

“Aww,” Poppy put a hand to her chest, “Thank you. Rose, my friend I told you about yesterday, she said it was just a twenty-four hour bug. I’m fine now, but I wouldn’t mind at all having some of that soup!” she grinned, stepping back and inviting him inside.

Internally, Creek wanted to snarl at the lie as he stepped in. There wasn’t even the slightest hint of illness in the still airs coming from the house, nothing bitter or sour and certainly not the sharp scent of medicine. And there was not the slightest trace on Poppy…

In fact, masked beneath the sweet scent of her strawberry soap stirred a smell he was vaguely familiar with but could not place.

Something that smelled _foul._

Almost as foul as the smell of the intruder permeating Poppy’s home.

“I’m glad it was nothing serious,” he soothed with a worried voice looking at her. “I was really worried yesterday.”

“Aw, I’m sorry,” Poppy said, “But like I said, I’m fine now!”

He turned around and faced her as she closed the door and walked up to him.

“In that case, can I have a kiss?” he asked smiling.

Poppy blushed.

“So courteous,” she grinned before closing the gap between them.

“Always,” he promised just before their lips met as he leaned down.

There it was...just a hint against her mouth, he couldn’t be sure.

“Mm,” Poppy pulled away, grinning. “Did you eat a pineapple before you came?”

“Maybe,” he chuckled giving her a wink. “It’s good for your skin, did you know that?”

“I think I heard that somewhere,” she giggled. “From a certain Buddhist and masseur extraordinaire.”

“Oh, sounds like a smart guy,” he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her towards her kitchen.

“Oh, I have some chocolate ice cream in the fridge. Want some?” Poppy asked. “I might have binged last night. Don’t judge me, I was sick,” she pouted at Creek’s look.

“Of course not, love,” he said simply. “Sick people deserve their ice cream,” he said giving her a smile. “But sure, I’ll have a little if you don’t mind sharing.”

“Nope, not at all!”

Poppy and Creek entered the kitchen where she pulled away from his arm.

“Ice cream is in the freezer,” she said.

“I’ll get it,” Creek said putting the bag of soup on the counter.

“I’ll get some bowls. Uh… you wanna eat the soup first, or…?”

“I already ate, so that is up to you, beautiful,” he smirked already walking to the freezer.

“...I’m getting some ice cream,” Poppy decided after a moment. “Can you put the soup in the fridge? I’ll have it for dinner.”

He paused and backtracked, reaching over with his long arm to grab the bag.

“Sure.”

He turned around and walked over to the fridge, listening to her move about as he put the soup inside. The slight creaking of a cabinet opening behind him. He pulled out the tub of ice cream and turned back around.

“Poppy,” he whispered, the allure of his sweet voice, calling her to turn.

She turned around in an instant, that slight daze in her eyes as his command whispered into her ears.

“Don’t drop the bowl now…” his intention whispering the exact opposite.

Her fingers slipped.

_Crash!_

Poppy’s eyes blinked and refocused and she gasped, looking at the shattered bowl on the floor.

“Oh, shit,” she hissed, backing away from the mess with her bare feet. She leaned down and started to gather the mess with her hands.

“Oh, you klutz,” he sighed affectionately shaking his head putting the ice cream on the counter.

“Ugh, I hate being so clumsy!” she said, frustrated, “I’m always dropping thing— _EEK!”_ she dropped the shards she was holding and clutched her finger. “Damn it! I cut myself.”

Creek was already by her side, grabbing her hand.

“You need to be more careful, Poppy,” he sighed leaning in, kissing the wound.

The blood smeared on his lips, and he pulled back, his tongue licking out. In a fraction of a second the bile and pain that shot into up his throat and into his skull made him cough in shock and he spun around. Shutting his eyes tight as they were forced to glow.

“Ugh! What was I thinking!” he said with dramatic distraught. “I don’t even eat meat and...”

“Pffft, well that’s what you get for kissing a bleeding finger,” Poppy giggled. “It was a sweet gesture, though.”

He rushed to the sink cupping water into his hand and rinsing his mouth. He sighed, feeling his body shake for a moment, regain composure.

_Poison. Her blood was laced with poison._

Anger seared through him and he clenched his teeth, feeling his fangs pull back into his gums.

He turned an ashamed expression to her. “Really? I saw it in a movie and I thought it would be nice… Sorry, I almost threw up instead,” he laughed nervously.

“No, no, no! Its okay, don’t apologize,” Poppy said quickly. “Hey, could you get me a dustpan though? I need to clean this mess up.”

“Of course, don’t cut yourself anymore,” he scolded gently, coming up to her and cupping her face, pulling it up and he kissed her forehead.

He let her go and walked over to the closet under the stairwell.

How...why was her blood poisoned?

When had this happened?

His mind was going a mile a second as he pulled out the broom and dustpan.

Was that vampire responsible? How did it even get its hands on blood poisoners from Hunters? He snarled softly under his breath. This was _beyond_ infuriating. Poppy was _his_ property. _His prey._

He would have to take care of this...

He returned to the kitchen, calm as ever as he handed her the broom and he bent down with the dustpan. He set it down on the floor and angled it as she swept up the shards.

The doorbell rang and he stiffened slightly looking up.

“Oh! That’s Rose, she said she would be checking up on me again today,” Poppy said brightly, standing up with the dustpan full of glass shards. “You stay here, I’ll go get the door.”

She quickly dumped the shards in the trashcan before setting down the broom and dustpan, then ran to the front door and unlocked it.

Creek stood elegantly up and leaned against the counter, listening, letting the air stir to him.

“Heya, Rose!” he heard Poppy greet someone. “Hey there—hey, guess what, my boyfriend is here! Wanna meet him? He’s in the kitchen!”

“Poppy,” the woman whispered, terrified.

“...what?” Poppy’s voice also lowered.

“There’s a vampire in here!” she hissed.

“...Huh? But there’s only—,” she cut herself off. “...Only Creek…?” her voice was barely a whisper.

Creek felt his smile stretch over his face. Was this his intruder?

He pushed off the counter slowly walking out.

“Get behind me!”

He heard the shuffling, the click of something like metal as he stood before the kitchen entrance.

“Poppy, you should really close and lock the door,” he whispered, the same enigma returning to his voice as he looked into the room.

He heard the door close and lock. Poppy was wearing that same dazed look from before.

The woman turned a horrified gaze back at Poppy then at him as she yanked out a radio.

“You should free her of her burdens…”

Poppy suddenly reached forward, snatching the radio from Rose’s hand. Then she lunged for the gun.

“Snap out of it, Poppy!” she shrieked a pitching octave, like a wave cracking through her voice and Creek winced as it split through his sensitive hearing and rummaged around his skull making hims snarl softly.

He had caught the woman’s scent, a Hunter. A Hunter capable of using a sonic wave...

“R-Rose?” Poppy asked shakily, blinking her eyes. She looked down at her hands, confused. “Why am I holding—,”

Rose’s gun sailed into the air and a shot rang through the air, rippling, causing the air to shift in a way Creek could perceive. He didn’t bother to dodge, only sway his body a little to the right, the bullet impacting his shoulder.

Everything...was so boringly slow.

Even the pain before he realized something was different about this bullet as he gazed down at his stiffening shoulder.

“Hmm...I see. This is the first time I’ve felt one of those,” he mused his voice gaining that bored cast along with his face. Even as the poison burned and tried to seize his muscles, but failing to completely do so…

“C-Creek, you can’t be… You can’t be…” Poppy gasped.

Poppy was hyperventilating, backed up into a corner. She was holding the walkie-talkie with trembling fingers and shakily pressed the button.

“THISTLE,” she screeched, “VAMPIRE! VAMP—,”

Creek was there in a flash, the object shattering in his crushing grip. His eyes a cold red as he stared at her and clicked his tongue in disappointment. Poppy stared wide eyed into his, horror etched across her face and her body frozen in fear.

“Thistle?” he whispered curiously, leaning in.

“ _Get away from her!”_ Rose shrieked and another shot rang through the air and he leaned lazily back, the bullet cutting into his arm as he held it up defensively.

He cast an irritated glare at the Hunter.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to shoot at someone you just met?”

“Rose…?” Poppy whispered, absolutely terrified.

“Poppy, whatever you—”

He suddenly shot forward, faster then a flash, his fist slamming into the girl's stomach and she went flying, smashing into some furniture.

Poppy screamed.

“Now...where were we?” he purred turning his flaring red gaze on the terrified girl in the corner. “Ah, that’s right…” he took out his phone, clicking something before raising it to his ear. “I need you. Now. At Poppy’s place,” he said quickly before hanging up the call.

Poppy shrunk further against the wall as Creek started to make sense to her.

“Sorry you had to find out like this, sugar. Just stay there while I deal with this pesky Hunter, alright?” he modulated with an alluring voice that was suddenly becoming familiar to her. Poppy felt her already rigid body freeze further.

 

* * *

 

  

Branch had been hanging out at Thistle’s cabin when he heard the scream. Thistle had gone out earlier after Rose had left. He had suddenly received a call to deal with a target a few hours drive back south and left Branch to flip channels on the TV.

As he was sitting there, slightly bored, the radio had suddenly crackled to life.

 _“THISTLE!”_ A voice—Poppy’s voice—screamed. “ _VAMPIRE! VAMP—,”_

The line went dead. Branch was frozen, staring at the walkie-talkie in horror before he leapt off the couch, diving for the little device.

“Poppy!” he yelled into the receiver. “Poppy, are you there?! Can you hear me?! POPPY!”

No answer.

Just static.

Branch dropped the little radio and whipped his head wildly around and let out a string of cusses— _Of all the times Thistle had to be gone!_

Branch acted on impulse and raced for the door, jerking it open—not caring that the sun was glaring blindingly in his eyes—and launched forward.

He’d never run so fast in his life.

Branch didn’t know what he was going to do, nor how he was going to help, but all that was running through his mind was ‘ _Get to Poppy, get to Poppy, get to Poppy!’_ His feet beat harder and faster across the forest floor than he’d ever remembered pushing them, the trees a blur of colors and bright lights.

The sun made it hard to see but Branch could navigate entirely by smell if he needed to.

In record time he was in the field behind her house racing to her back door. He launched over the fence and leapt up the back patio, and burst through the door.

A man standing in the living room whirled around, his eyes blazing red as he held Rose by her throat. Gleaming white teeth, sharp fangs extending from the top and bottom of his jaws, pointed ears...blue hair melting into a light green.

Branch felt his fists curl and he snarled at the other vampire, skidding to a halt in the living room some feet away. Some instinct telling him to stop...to be afraid...

“Oh...so you’re the foul smell in my territory,” he chuckled letting go of Rose who slumped limply to the ground.

“BRANCH!” Poppy screamed from somewhere behind the vampire. Branch’s eyes widened, searching for his friend. He couldn’t see her from where he was standing—was she okay?!

“Branch?” the man echoed tilting his head confused. “That’s a stupid name.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Branch growled. “And get. Away. From. Them.” He recognized him as Poppy’s ‘boyfriend’, though his name always escaped him. The guy with the stupid fucking yellow pants. _He_ was the vampire.

“Guess it’s no stupider than mine, though, don’t take it so personally, mate,” he grinned widely showing sharp white fangs. “The name is Creek.”

Branch spotted Rose’s gun on the ground, just by the vampire’s feet. He stared back up at the vampire. Stiffening. Readying.

“I hope you aren’t thinking of doing something stupid, or I’ll kill this woman here,” he gestured calmly towards her.

From behind the vampire, Branch realized Poppy was slowly crawling towards him, reaching a hand out for the gun with shaking hands.

“What do you want?” he snarled at the vampire, taking a step towards him—hoping he didn’t notice Poppy.

“Me?” he chuckled keeping his eyes on Branch. “I want to know why you’re in my territory. Why these disgusting...Hunters are on my playing field. Poisoning my lovely sugar.”

Branch felt a surge of rage flood through him.

“Poppy isn’t _yours!_ ” he cried. “She doesn’t _belong_ to _anyone_!”

“Oh, but she is, mate. She’s been mine for years. Did you ask them to poison her so you could take her from me? You must not know who I am…”

“Fuck no, she takes those pills to keep creeps like you and me from _sucking her dry!”_ Branch spat.

“Oh, some self loathing? You should try some positivity mate, might go with that shirt of yours,” he suggested with false kindness.

Poppy’s hand was on the gun and she whipped it up towards Creek, aiming for his back.

His hand caught hers before she could even properly aim. His grip crushing around her wrist and she screamed in pain.

Branch took the momentary distraction to lunge at the vampire, using his speed and swinging his fist towards him.

“Freeze,” Creek grinned, a red magnetic pulse rippling in his eyes. His voice haunting, a lullaby in the air.

Branch froze as the sound wormed into his ears. Something like ice taking over him.

His fist was inches from Creek’s face.

“Did you really think a lowly Turned like you stood a chance against a Pureblood like me?” he chuckled. “You are either _very_ funny or _very_ stupid.”

“F—Fuck—you,” Branch growled through gritted teeth. His arm started to tremble, trying in vain to reach his mark. His mind was becoming slow and hazy, as if Rose had injected a small dose of that tranquilizer into him, but he fought to stay conscious.

“Poppy, sugar, darling,” Creek whispered with honeyed words looking back at her. She was shaking in his grip, her wrist molten and bruised, the gun on the floor again. “I thought you loved me, why are you trying to shoot me?” he whispered leaning towards her.

Poppy’s pupils enlarged and she stopped shaking. She reached a hand up to his cheek.

“I do love you…” she whispered, dazed sounding.

“That’s my good girl. But I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to sleep now, ‘kay?” he told her hushly.

“Okay, Creeky,” she yawned, and suddenly went limp in his arms.

Branch was furious.

With a scream he jerked his arms away from the frozen position they’d been forced into and lunged towards Creek again, actually managing to tackle his middle and push him to the ground.

Creek stared surprised as he was hit, letting go of Poppy’s hand.

“Oh! Spirit! I like it,” he chortled as he hit the ground, completely unfazed. “Why don’t you _stay still for a while_ ,” he suddenly snarled his voice casting down to a deep booming sound, one that rattled to the bones.

Branch felt his body seize up again from his position pinning Creek to the ground.

Creek’s hand suddenly yanked at Branch’s hair, prying the other vampire off and easily tossing him on his back on the ground.

Branch could see Poppy’s peaceful sleeping face from where he lay frozen and he wanted so badly to call out her name, to reach out for her, do _anything_ to wake her up but he could not move a muscle. Not even his lungs worked for him.

Ignoring him, Creek bent over and picked up the pink haired girl in his arms. He turned a sadistic smile momentarily on Branch, eyes gleaming harshly. He leaned in and cupped her face, kissing her lips tenderly.

“Sleep well, sugar,” he whispered and he pulled up her injured wrist. His tongue washed out over the brusing, lickign every inch of her skin. The angry markings started to vanish.

Branch could only watch in horrified anger and his eyes flitted over to Rose’s still form. She had not moved an inch, but her chest at least showed her breathing. That was a relief.

Creek walked calmly to the couch, laying Poppy there. He returned a moment later leaning down and staring at Rose.

“Hmm...what to do, what to do…with you?” he teased looking her over. “You do look kind of yummy, maybe even a good slave?”

 “Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare,” Branch managed to squeeze out.

Creek’s blood red eyes shot to him. “Oh? You care about this Hunter? Why don’t you tell me who she is and then I’ll decide?” he smiled, a disconcerting grin that displayed all his teeth.

Branch bit down on his tongue, glaring furiously up at Creek, who walked over to him and knelt down as if he were talking to a misbehaving puppy.

“Not willing to talk?” he pouted disappointed. “I can always make you,” he grinned. “Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Branch growled, feeling his fangs extend to their limit.

“You can fucking try,” he hissed. And in a surge of strength his arm moved, lashing out at Creek’s face.

_Scratch!_

Creek stared surprised, leaning back. “Myyyy, you’re fast for a Turned,” he whistled touching his cheek. “I’m impressed. Who is your master I wonder? You smell a bit familiar.”

“I don’t have a fucking master, you dickhead,” Branch seethed.

“Oh, but every Turned has a master and yours obviously didn’t teach you any manners,” he rumbled and then his voice dropped again, a dangerous sound scratching through the air as his pupils slitted into black lines. “What is your name.”

Branch felt his eyes glaze over but he closed them, groaning and shaking his head.

“B—Bran—,” he choked.

“You’re full name.”

“ _Branch B—Bluford Oak_ ,” Branch said against his will.

“Oak...? Oak…” Creek echoed repeating the word. “Thistle…” his eyes widened. “Are you related to him? _The Hunter Thistle Oak?_ ”

“B—Broth—,” Branch gasped, biting down on his tongue.

“Now, now, you can tell me,” he persuaded sweetly. “Are you related to him?”

“He’s my— _Hrrrg_!—older brother,” Branch wheezed out.

Suddenly a force smashed into Creek’s face and he flew back into air, spinning, turning landing on all fours.

“ _You sonofabitch!_ ” Rose screeched yanking out her knife and her gun in her hand again. Her eyes a blazing glowing green. Her jaws opened wide and the pitched shrilling sound crackled through the house, glass shattering. Windows splitting, cracking, glass frames exploding outward. The rain of glass echoed harmoniously with her shrilling cry.

Branch screamed, clamping his hands over his ears as the horrifying pain clamored in his skull. He thought his eardrums were going to _burst_.

“Move Branch!” Rose spat, her voice echoing in. She surged forward like lighting into the enemy vampire.

Branch barely registered she’d even said anything, his ears still ringing painfully, but managed to scramble out of the way in time.

She pummeled into Creek and he laughed, a sharp sound in the air.

“So you’re _that_ Rose! Oh, this will be fun!” he howled, his hand suddenly slashing across her face, blood splattering like rain.

Rose’s gun shot again, straight into Creek’s stomach. He grunted, blood dripping past his teeth as he smiled thrilled before suddenly knocking the weapon free of her hand, her fingers snapping and making her cry out in pain and rage as she tackled Creek.

Poppy moaned, blinking open her eyes and Branch was immediately by her side, lifting her up by her armpits.

“You okay?” he whispered, his ears still ringing.

“Wuzzagoinon,” she mumbled blearily. Branch lifted her up, dragging her off and around the couch as quickly as he could.

“RUN!” Rose shrieked before her voice was suddenly cut off my choking.

Branch quickly gathered up Poppy’s small body but before he could even attempt to run, a silvery and dark blur suddenly shot through the house. Suddenly smashing into Branch and he was tossed into the ground with a loud grunt and pain slamming through his chest.

“About time you got here,” Creek snarled annoyed holding the Hunter female up, she was choking, clawing at his arm. “What? Were you sucking off Satin again that you had to be so slow?”

Branch was  the floor against the couch again with Poppy in his arms, and he winced, gritting his teeth ignoring the pain. Poppy looked up, confused.

“Guy?” she muttered.

“Shit,” Branch breathed. _Two_ of her friends were vampires.

Guy Diamond looked down at Poppy and Branch uncertainly.

“Just—just got caught in traffic,” Guy muttered. He looked at Poppy and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Popps. Nothing personal.”

“Tell me, just how bad is Thistle Oak, again?” Creek wondered as Rose went limp in his grip, letting out a last wheezing breath.

Branch clutched Poppy protectively in his arms, scooting away from the two vampires into a corner, baring his fangs. Hissing at them.

“ _Rose_!” Poppy gasped looking at her friend hanging limply in the air. “ROSE!”

Creek suddenly released Rose and she fell to the ground and didn’t move.

“Guy...I’m waiting,” he sighed looking at him impatiently and bored.

“Eh?” Guy looked up. “Oh, you were asking _me?”_

“Who do you think, you Nimrod? Aren’t you supposed to be the expert in these things? Or are you suddenly not my bodyguard?” he asked sardonically.

“Sheesh, sorry, miscommunication on my part,” Guy grumbled. “And Thistle Oak? He’s known as ‘The Vampire Without Fangs.’ The guy is a nut, one of the best and youngest Hunters in the world. Really has it out for our kind. He’s killed three Purebloods last I heard.”

“G-Guy?” Poppy finally whimpered, her eyes tearing up. 

“So, bad news, hmm? I heard as much,” Creek mumbled looking at Poppy with his unnerving red eyes. “This puts quite a wrinkle in our plans.”

“Is that his partner, though?” Guy asked, nodding to Rose.

“I believe so, why? Poppy said her name was Rose. Can’t be a coincidence,” he shrugged.

“Just wondering. What’re you planning to do with them?” Guy asked and eyed Branch carefully. “Also who the hell is _that?”_

“Branch Bluford Oak, Thistle’s younger brother apparently.”

“Thistle’s…wait. Wait, hold on, I thought—” Guy frowned, “Didn’t he die? Chef was sent to kill them!”

 _Chef?_ Branch wondered warily.

“Obviously, my aunt Dardana did a shitty job and turned him instead. And now it looks like he’s being protected by his Hunter brother, such hypocrites,” Creek said brashly, unimpressed. “What a pain,” he groaned tossing his head back till a smile tugged madly across his face. “But such a sweet opportunity too.”

He turned his cold hellish eyes on Branch.

“I know _exactly_ what I’m going to do with you,” he chuckled. “I’m going to have you kill your own brother. Sounds like fun, don’t you think?”

Horror made Branch stiffen like stone. _W—what?_

“NO!” Poppy screeched, and she pressed herself against Branch, holding her arms out as if she were trying to protect him. “DON’T YOU _FUCKING DARE!_ ”

“Poppy...I want you to forget all this, alright love? All you remember is us eating ice cream till I left and Branch coming in and attacking you, wrecking your house till Rose knocked him out, alright? Just go back to sleep and I don’t want you to wake up till you hear Thistle’s voice, okay?” he whispered musically.

“I…” Poppy’s head lolled forward and she slumped against Branch’s body. Branch clutched her, staring wide-eyed at Creek. He was pale.

“Don’t…” he whispered. “Don’t you dare.”

“What?” Creek purred looking up at him. “Make her forget? Because I already did that. Or make you kill your brother and his partner?” he grinned excitedly.

Branch swallowed. He slowly stood up gingerly letting Poppy slide to the floor and carefully set her down. He looked back up at Creek.

“Please,” he begged, “I’ll do anything, but don’t make me kill my brother. _Please_.”

Creek smiled taking a few paces forward till he was inches from Branch, looking into his eyes. He reached forward and Branch flinched, terror gripping him, his instincts finally yelling at him loudly at how dangerous this man was.

A hand gripped his face, long claws pressing carefully into his skin and Branch shivered as the hand moved his head up to look into cold terrifying eyes. Eyes somehow more frightening than those in his nightmares.

“But that’s the thing. You _will_ do _anything_ I say,” Creek breathed calmly, smugly.

His pupils slitted, the red glow turning into a harsh brilliance.

Branch couldn’t look away, his body petrified. His own eyes began to glow a fiery red.

“Tomorrow at sunset, you will kill Thistle Oak and his partner. First you will kill your brother before the girl and I want you to do it with your own fangs. I want you to rip his throat out with your teeth or drink him dry, whatever tickles your fancy. Whichever one will make you cry most. Understood?”

Branch’s pupils became slits and a golden fiery ring encircled his irises, sealing the command and his obedience. Rendering his will silent.

“Understood,” he growled.

“That’s a good boy,” Creek commended silkily. “Now, I want you to forget what happened here today. You’ll remember your command when the time is right, but you won’t be able to breathe a word of it,” he chuckled. “What you remember is running in here in a blood rage, after Poppy. Hurting Rose till she knocked you out as you almost killed her. Now go to sleep. Wake up when you hear your brother’s voice,” he smiled, the edge of mockery in his tone as his eyes pulsed, images washing through their ethereal connection.

Branch’s eyes closed as the hand released him and he fell to the ground in a heap, his head banging against the hardwood floor.

Creek sighed. “Now I have to wait, how boring…” he sighed and turned towards the woman, stopping before her and stared down at her. “Anything you want to add, Guy?” he asked calmly leaning down and flipper her over onto her back. “She might be fun to turn.”

“Eeeeh,” Guy looked down at her, wrinkling his nose. “She’s not my type. Also, aren’t Turned Hunters extremely powerful? Like, more powerful than the average Turned human and harder to control?”

“Why are you asking me something _you_ should know?” Creek growled irritated looking up at him.

“It's a rhetorical question. I’m just saying, turning her won’t be a good idea. You saw what she could do with that sonic voice, she’d only get even more powerful if we turned her.”

“I guess,” Creek sighed not surprised Guy had been able to hear her voice just as he had been arriving. Creek wouldn’t be surprised if his car windows were broken, what a pain. “But it would have been fun to torture her though,” he grumbled like a bored child that had nothing better to do but pluck the wings off flies.

Guy shuddered. He wasn’t overly fond of torturing Turneds, much preferring to leave them be. Plus torturing was always too messy—his clothes would get ruined!

“You hypnotize her. I need to go eat. Whatever this poison is it’s making it hard for me to move,” Creek said displeased, standing straight and looking a the three bullet holes in his body and the blood that had leaked out of him.

“Anything important you want me to make her remember?” Guy asked, walking over to Rose and bending down.

“Eh… Just what I told Branch and Poppy. In fact make _sure_ she remembers Branch choking her, that should be fun,” he chuckled.

“Got it, Boss,” Guy sighed.

“I’ll leave you to it then, you know what to do,” Creek said with a controlled and even tone heading for the door. “Oh, and hypnotize anyone that might have heard this mess around here. We don’t need people being nosey, make them think it some freak wind or a jet that flew over for all I care.”

“Why am I always the cleanup crew?” Guy spat at his retreating figure.

Creek turned sharp glowing eyes on Guy, they pulsed. “Are you _really_ asking me that, Guy?”

“...rhetorical question,” Guy muttered, turning back to Rose. Creek smiled slyly.

“Have fun, mate.”

The door creaked open and closed and Creek was gone.

 


	17. The Mind is a Fragile Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are AMAZING! Honestly, everyone's comments yesterday had us giggling and crying like fools and with so many great words pouring in...update everyday!? Damn, how did you guys trick us? *shrugs* Get ready for a roller coaster ride, guys, it's all ups and downs from here. ;3

* * *

Something was fucking wrong.

Thistle knew it as he smashed the end button as the call went to voicemail, _again_.

He tossed his phone into the passenger seat, gunning the truck at over eighty miles an hour over the roadway back to Trollton.

Rose wasn’t answering her phone, or Branch, or Poppy.

_No one was answering their fucking phones._

Thistle gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath.

What was going on?!

Why did this happen _now_ of all times!

The vampire in the town over hadn’t even been a challenge, he had found it and disposed of it quickly as the deranged creature hunted an escort in the alleyways.

But the _fucking_ timing.

What was going on?! Why was no one answering their phones?

It could be one thing: _something bad_.

The sun was almost gone over the horizon. Thistle was going insane with worry, it was like a rock in his stomach. His eyes wouldn’t stop glowing with the agitation. He debated taking another pill but that would be his third…

He snarled and slammed down on the gas, reaching one hundred quickly. Occasionally, he cast a glance at his phone.

It didn’t ring.

It was silent.

His GPS system was showing a clear bleeping dot on the map. Rose. Poppy’s house.

He finally reached Trollton as the last sliver of the sun was sinking behind the buildings. He yanked the truck through backstreets, avoiding traffic and speeding as quickly as possible through the edges of town. Fuck, at this point he didn't care if he was seen but he knew he had to keep his head, even as fear chewed at him.

As he came up to the house he slammed on the breaks as he saw Rose’s bike. He parked on the curb yanking out his keys from the ignition, his gun at the ready as slipped out of the black vehicle and quietly closed the door behind him.

Looking around he took a deep breath, taking in the smells, his pupils dilating as he saw the shattered windows. Not a single window was intact and Thistle crept closer, careful, listening.

Sounds echoed into his ears, two heartbeats faint in the distance… He froze, catching the faint traces of a powerful stench. The sweetness was unmistakable, powerful, calling to his mixed instincts. Roiling fear and draw towards the smell all at once. The vampire blood in him feared it, wanted to serve it, and the human blood in him told him to run.

_A Pureblood._

_That’s all I fucking needed,_ he thought to himself with growing anxiety.

The faint traces were hours old however.

There was the scent of a second powerful vampires, not a Pureblood though, it lingered longer after the first... But while on two pills Thistle’s nose was more than sensitive enough to pick it up even after the wind had washed most of it away. As he neared the door his nose scrunched up as he smelled powerful aerosols, trying to disguise the smells, eliminate them.

He held onto the gun with one hand and his free hand touched the knob. It turned quietly and the door opened, unlocked.

Thistle gaze horrified into the scene in the living room, Rose and Branch’s sprawled not far from each other. Poppy collapsed asleep not far off on the couch.

There was no one else here, he could sense nothing.

“Rose! Branch! Poppy!” he hissed rushing in still keeping his gun at the ready.

He froze, hesitating and knew in a glance that Poppy and Branch were alright. However Rose was badly beaten, her throat had thick purple marks, three of her fingers on the right hand were bent the wrong way. There was blood on her face with thin scabs crusted over slash wounds. There we bruises on her arms as far as he could see.

Rage burned in him in an instant and he had to stifle it before it took control. His mind had to stay sharp, focused, collect.

He fell on his knees and gently hoisted her up, looking over her mortified. “Rose!” he hissed, his fingers gently moving her face as he heard her pulse echo in his ears and tried to determine the severity of her wounds.

Her breathing was abnormal and he gingerly lifted her shirt from her stomach and over her ribs. Discolored purple and red skin scrawled over her torso.

Thistle snarled loudly, his glowing gaze shooting around and taking in the damage as he sniffed deeply…

The vampires had tried to wipe away the vestiges of their scents with air chemicals. Any other Hunter or lower vampire and their efforts wouldn’t have been in vain, but on this occasion that was not the case. Thistle could even smell hints of the Pureblood’s blood… It infuriated Thistle and he snarled furiously, a vicious sound like a vampire’s shredding past his teeth.

The bloodlust was getting harder to suppress in him, especially as he held his injured and unconscious partner in his arms. The smell of her blood clogging his senses…

He stiffened and turned his eyes on Poppy and Branch as they roused at exactly the same time, making soft disoriented groans. Thistle’s suspicions began to climb higher.

Branch slowly lifted himself to a sitting position, putting a hand to his head with a hiss. He looked up…and horror slowly grew on his face.

“What…oh god,” he whispered, “What have I _done?!_ ”

Thistle made a clearly confused expression. “What do you mean?” he asked. “What happened here?”

“I—I—,” Branch slowly pushed himself away, tears leaking from his eyes. He was staring at Rose, pale and trembling. “I… _I did this,”_ he sobbed, the images suddenly rushing through his mind as clear as daylight.

“What?!” Thistle snarled in disbelief.

“I—,” Branch clutched his head and drew his knees to himself, shaking.

Poppy lifted her head and then sat bolt upright, staring around herself. Her eyes landed on Branch and she flinched.

“...Branch?” she whispered.

Thistle was lost, none of this making any sense to him as he gazed at the two.

“What about the two vampires that were here?” he demanded with a hard tone. He set Rose back down on the floor. “What the hell is going on! What are you talking about?” he asked frustrated. Thistle’s mind was jumping to so many scenarios he was losing his patience.

“T—two vampires?” Poppy croaked, turning to Thistle.

“There wasn’t two vampires here, this was _me!”_ Branch was sobbing. “I— _I couldn’t fight it! I could—couldn’t f-fight the hunger and I att-attacked!”_

Thistle was staring and he didn’t believe what was coming out of Branch’s mouth, he didn’t want to. He opened his mouth when a frantic voice echoed out behind them.

“What—Poppy?” a Mayor Peppy, asked hollowly, having just returned from work. “What… what happened here? Who are you?”

 _For fuck’s sake!_ Thistle snarled to himself and stood up. “Sorry about this Poppy,” he muttered to her. He turned on his heel and walked to the older man, his eyes glowing a harsh blue on his grim face.

“Stay back, whoever you are, I’m calling 911—,”

Thistle shot forward in a blur, knocking the phone out of the man’s grip easily and grabbing his shoulders. “Sleep. Forget what you just saw,” he said with a low voice, his unblinking eyes shifting to a brighter blue as they glowed.

Peppy’s eyes became glazed and he slowly fell to the ground with a solid _thunk._

“What did you just do to my dad?” Poppy asked hoarsely.

“Hypnotized him,” he replied bluntly turning back after closing the door.

“...Okay,” she said quietly. Her gaze turned to Branch, who was still curled in a ball of pain and clutching his hair. “Hey,” she whispered, “It’s okay. It’s not—,”

“Not, what, not my fault?!” Branch screamed at her, looking up with his eyes blazing. “Because this is! This is ALL MY FAULT! AND ROSE IS BADLY HURT AND _YOU_ ARE BADLY HURT—,” He stood up on shaky legs, looking beseechingly at Thistle. “Tranquilize me. Now. Before I lose control again. _Please!”_

Poppy was bewildered, fighting fear and confusion. She wasn’t injured though? Why did he think that she was?

Thistle was equally baffled, seeing no reason his brother should have been remotely hungry yet and as he glanced at Poppy she seemed fine…?

“Thistle…”

Thistle stiffened as Rose croaked. He rushed to her side and bent over and she reached up. He took hold of her uninjured hand.

“Rose? How bad is it? Do you remember what happened?”

She shook her head. “I—Thistle, something is wrong… I remember...Branch attacking...but it makes no sense, someone screwed with my memories,” she hissed quietly, pissed and in obvious pain.

“NO IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE, I’M A FUCKING MONSTER! JUST FUCKING TRANQUILIZE ME ALREADY!” Branch screamed, backing away from the three.

Thistle’s eyes were wide with shock. He let go of Rose and stood up, glaring at Branch for a moment, concerned.

Thistle pulled out his bottle of capsules and without a word two pill tumbled out which he chucked into his mouth. He swallowed hard and looked at Rose.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, the memories...they have _that_ edge to them, Thistle,” she whispered hoarsely, her hand pressing to her stomach and she groaned.

Poppy, who was still curled uncertainty on the couch, looked back at Branch—

—but he was gone. She sat bolt upright.

“Where’s Branch?!” she cried.

“Sonofabitch!” Thistle snarled now looking around. “I don’t got time for this crap! Look, Poppy,” he was suddenly in front of her. “This is going to hurt like all livid hell, like someone is clawing through your brain. But _you have to stay strong, don’t resist me._ ”

“...what’re you going to do?” she whispered. “Why aren’t you going after Branch? He’s in trouble!”

“Because I need to know what happened for me to help him,” he whispered and he kneeled in front of her, cupping her face between his hands. “Are you ready?”

Poppy gulped loudly and nodded.

“Ready.”

He smiled ruefully, “Sorry about the headache in advance,” he said and his eyes shot wide open his pupils dilating into small circles. The blue suddenly shone the harshest glow yet as he peered into her eyes.

Poppy immediately gripped the couch, her eyes unable to leave Thistle’s. She began to whine as a horrible pain thrummed through her skull, digging through every crevice and clawing through each corner. Like ice, worse than any brainfreeze she had ever felt. She wanted to close her eyes so badly as tears welled up, but she couldn’t move. She couldn’t blink.

Memories started to tear to the surface, cryptic images blocked by a stronger power. Thistle fought it, shaking, the pain clawing back through him into his own mind with the effort. Soon it was becoming unbearable, blood surging up his throat.

Poppy’s whine turned into a high-pitched groan. She was starting to tremble violently.

There was so much hidden...he couldn’t uncover it all. He focused on what he could, on what was today as he experienced her thoughts, ripping the veil away that shadowed them with sheer willpower.

“C—C—,” Poppy’s eyes began to bulge. ** _“CREEK!”_** she screamed.

Thistle coughed, more blood leaking into his mouth and he shut his eyes, breaking the invasive mind power. He groaned with relief as the pain lessened on his own mind and he let her face go.

Poppy slumped on the couch, gripping her head in pain.

“Thistle,” she gasped. Her eyes were wide. “Oh god… Thistle, Branch was…. he…. “ she looked up at him with teary eyes. “He was trying to _save_ me!”

“I...saw,” he groaned, letting out a wheezing breath. His heart was starting to hurt physically in his chest as much as his brain at the moment but he ignored it.

“Where is he?!” Poppy jumped to her feet but stumbled, vertigo making the room spin around her.

“Sit,” he shoved her back on the couch. “You can’t go running around after what I just did to your brain.”

“But we have to get to him!” she cried. “He thinks he tried to kill me when he _didn’t!_ And—and oh god…” she clamped a hand over her mouth, starting to sob. “ _Creek…_ He.. _he was the…”_

“Poppy, please, stop,” he coughed standing. He turned to Rose and pulled out his pills again. “How many have you had today?”

“Just the one,” she groaned.

He offered her the pill and pressed it against her lips and she swallowed it.

“Your turn,” he sighed wearily.

“It won’t be so hard for you to undo it for me,” she smirked.

“Thank goodness, I’m not sure I will even have enough in me to do it for Branch after I chase him down.”

He gripped the sides of her face and took a deep breath.

Poppy however was not having it and stood up again but her legs trembled terribly and she stumbled again, though this time she managed to regain her balance. She sucked in a deep breath and went to the front door, opening it slowly.

“Where the fuck are you going?!” Thistle yelled.

“To find Branch,” she said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly a hand was grabbing her arm and yanking her back. Thistle’s hand slammed the door shut.

“I need you here!”

“THISTLE LET ME GO, I NEED TO GET TO BRANCH!” she screamed, tears leaking down her face.

“ROSE CANT EVEN BREATHE PROPERLY RIGHT NOW!” he spat back at her. “I need you to help her!”

Poppy stopped struggling and looked to her friend, distraught.

“I _will_ take care of Branch. You think it’s easy for me to leave my little brother out there suffering for even _one moment_ after what I saw in your head?” he hissed.

Poppy swallowed back her tears and shook her head.

“I—I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she cried. “I’m just—I just—,”

“I know,” he said suddenly yanking her in and his big arms wrapped around her, reassuring. “I _know_ you’re scared. But I need you to listen to me this time, _please._ ”

“I just can’t believe _Creek…”_ she sobbed into his chest. She was in shock, he realized. She was trying to process so many things at once and it was almost tearing her apart.

Thistle groaned and realized that the best he could do for her right now was not to even ask for her help.

“Poppy,” he lifted up her face to look into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I hate to do this to you but I need to. Just sleep,” he whispered his eyes glowing, not a harsh light but a soft lulling light.

Poppy’s eyes drooped similarly to her father’s and she collapsed into his arms. He carefully lifted her up and carried her over to the couch, laying her down gently.

Rose had pushed herself up to a sitting position, the blood taking effect as she stared at her friend with worry.

Thistle turned to her with a burdened frown. “I’m…going to have to ask a lot of you, Rose,” he apologized.

“I get it,” she whispered. “I’ll take her back to the cabin. You’ll have to hypnotize her dad though, so he doesn't worry...about her and this mess,” she said painfully looking around.

“I will,” he promised walking up to her and cupping her face. “Ready?”

She grimaced and nodded. “Bring it on.”

He smirked apologetically to her before he started the procedure on her, it didn’t take as long with her trained mind and the blood she was currently on. But Thistle...was feeling the fatigue starting to shred even at his muscles. He followed by re-hypnotizing Peppy before lifting the man and taking him upstairs to leave him in his bed.

When he returned downstairs Rose was standing, splinting her broken fingers with some supplies from her pack. She looked like a mess, tired and pale.

“I’m going after Branch,” he told her, hiding the pain making his entire body rigid. But Rose’s eyes were sharp as she observed him.

“Thistle, he was a _Pureblood_ ,” she whispered, fear entering her voice. “The strongest I’ve ever seen. He was _playing_ with us. My bullets didn’t even make him flinch, my _paralytic bullets!_ And he wasn’t even displaying his full power...” she uttered with dread.

“I saw, Rose,” he sighed tiredly. “We’ll figure out what to do with him. For now, everyone is safest at the cabin.”

She nodded in agreement.

“Oh, and Rose?” he looked back at her with a guilty expression on his face. “Set up the machines for detoxing as soon as you get there.”

She looked up at him horrified as he held up a red pill in the air and he tossed it into his mouth, swallowing.

“That was my fifth one,” he smirked and vanished in a flash of speed, hearing Rose scream after him.

**_“THISTLE! NO!!!”_ **

 

* * *

 

Branch was running. When Thistle hadn’t even put his hand near his tranquilizer when he _most undoubtedly should have shot him on the spot,_ Branch had bolted. He couldn’t be around them, not like this.

Not like this.

He considered going back to his bunker but hiding himself underground where he could easily escape? No.

He needed to keep everyone safe.

He needed to be _caged_.

Branch recalled seeing some containment units in the basement of the cabin, so that was where he ran to.

He burst into the cabin and raced to the basement door, punching in the keycode—he’d seen the code when Thistle had punched it in one time—and it unlocked. He swung the door open and closed it behind himself, securing it.

Branch bolted down the stairs and into the large chamber. Upon entering he spotted the metal table he had been strapped to not one week ago.

Had it really been only a week? 

Branch swallowed and looked around before finally spotting the clear containment units. Hopefully they would be enough to keep everyone safe.

Branch’s memories flashed back to _that moment_ and he gritted his teeth.

He’d _gone after Poppy._ Rose had come in time, thankfully, but he’d hurt Rose so _terribly._ He had choked her till she had almost passed out. Had she not knocked _him_ out…

Branch slid open the door to the containment unit and stepped inside, sliding it closed again.

It locked.

They were finally safe.

Safe from him.

He crumpled onto the floor next to the wall and closed his eyes, tormented by his own memories. God, what a fool he’d been to even _think_ this could work. To think he could at least have _somewhat_ of a normal life. To have at least _one_ friend.

Branch sucked in a deep breath, opening his eyes. One thing was for certain...

He would never trust himself again.

 

* * *

 

Thistle was bolting up the road, following the terrified scent of his brother. He expected it to veer to his bunker but Thistle found himself following the scent in a different direction.

His heart was killing him.

It was crushing painfully in his chest as it rushed his intoxicated blood through his human body. He could feel the pain starting to rip apart his muscles, ripping at his bones daring to break them. But he pushed, wearing out the limits of his trained body and the blood.

He found himself at the cabin, staring in shock. The first horrible idea crossed his mind, that Branch might attempt suicide with one of their weapons.

His breath caught with terror at the idea and be bolted inside, nearly ripping the door off its hinges, leaving it slightly cracked behind him as he found himself inside.

“ ** _Branch!_** ” he screeched looking around desperately.

The scent led him to the steel door and his fear mounted. He didn’t even find the patience to punch in the numbers, his fingers clawed into the edge of the door, bending the metal, slicing his own fingers till he yanked it off its hinges with one powerful yank. His fingers already itching, healing.

He shot down the stairs breathing hard, fearing the scent of ash or blood. He looked into the room and down the hallway of the main chamber he saw a figure slumped inside one of the great thick cages made of synthetic diamond cross-laced glass.

Relief washed over Thistle and the pain was catching up to him, making him dizzy, his legs shook but he forced himself to walk forward.

“Branch!” he huffed relieved grabbing the bolt and grimacing. He had expended too much of his strength and he punched in the code, opening the door as the steel bars moved out of the way.

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Branch screamed, curling into a ball in the corner of the cage.

“You fucking wish!” Thistle spat agitated walking in, leaving the door ajar.

“Thistle, _please,”_ Branch shook, “You need—you need to stay away from me, I nearly fucking killed Rose and Poppy. I need to be in here.”

“Look, Branch, I don’t have time for you to be afraid of yourself. I’m about to pass out from internal bleeding at any second,” he growled kneeling in front of his brother.

Branch looked up at him, wide-eyed.

There was blood dripping down Thistle’s mouth and he looked paler than death, his skin drawn and ragged. A harsh glowing light in his eyes.

“What happened to you?!” he whispered, horrified.

“I overdosed,” Thistle said simply. “So I can help you. Now stay still,” he coughed reaching forward.

“Thistle, what’re you—.”

His hands grabbed Branch’s face and they were ice cold.

“This is going to hurt, sorry,” he snarled, his last warning before his pupils constricted, the blue glow turning into an icy fire.

Branch thought his head caved in. He let out a sharp yell, shocked at the sudden pain striking through his brain and he gripped his brother’s arm hard, without realizing it his nails dug in and cut the skin. Thistle didn’t even flinch.

_Memories._

He was clutching Rose by the throat—No. Not him.

_Creek._

He was lunging at Poppy.

No… The memory washed away like a weak and false painting. A clearer image emerged, ripped free of darkness. He was shielding her.

Branch cried out as the conflicting memories swarmed through his brain, Thistle getting weaker and weaker by the second. Branch’s eyes burning a scarlet red yet he could not find how to break the eyes contact and memories were dredged up to the surface by force.

_Creek was reaching out a clawed hand to his face..._

Thistle’s eyes suddenly rolled back into his head and he collapsed, falling onto Branch. Immediately the pain vanished and Branch was gasping as the memories stopped flowing.

“Thi—Thistle?!” he cried, clutching his brother’s limp form. “THISTLE!”

Thistle’s eyes blearily half opened, there were dark deep circles under his eyes in his sunken skin. He was almost a pale white of a corpse and just as cold.

“Thistle…” Branch looked around wildly, “What do I do? What do you need?!”

Thistle groaned, looking up. “R...Rose...will get...here soon,” he whispered.

“When?!” Branch stood up and heaved Thistle up, draping his arm over his shoulders.

“Not...soon enough,” he sighed, too weak to resist, to move.

“Goddamnit,” Branch hissed, dragging his brother out of the cage and out of the chamber. He carried him to the steps that led back up to the living room.

“B...Branch…” he wheezed, shivering, his eyes closing.

“HEY! THISTLE! You gotta stay awake!” Branch cried.

“B...blood…” he whispered his eyes drooping fully closed.

“Blood? Vampire blood? But you overdosed!” Branch yelled in a panic, hauling him up the last of the steps. He quickly set him down on the couch, letting his brother sink back into the cushions. “Or do you need a blood transfusion! That’s it, that’s what you need, right?!”

Thistle let out a quiet breath, his heart rate exceedingly slow and each painful beat was a scream in Branch’s ears telling him to move! To do _something!_

Thistle’s hand picked up, his fingers looked blueish in shade. Branch was frozen, watching, holding his breath. Thistle’s index finger slid across Branch’s arm then fell.

Branch stared, confused.

Suddenly words were going through his mind in Thistle’s voice from back in the woods after they had raced.

_Fresh vampire blood should only be a last resort sort of thing, like if I’m dying from something the pills can’t heal fast enough without overdosing..._

“Is that what you need?!” Branch demanded looking desperately down at Thistle but his eyes were closed and he was no longer moving. “Shit!” he cursed, he didn’t have time to second guess!

He looked around and paused as as he saw the dagger on Thistle’s belt. He yanked it out of its sheath and slit his own wrist, ignoring the sting. Dark red blood swelled to the surface in large globs. Branch grabbed Thistle’s face, pulling his jaw open and shoving the bleeding wound past Thistle’s already bloody teeth. Branch could feel his own blood draining out of him, dribbling into his brother’s mouth.

Branch grimaced and he honestly didn’t know how much to give Thistle. But for now Branch pressed his fingers against Thistle’s throat and masasged downward, making sure Thistle swallowed and didn’t choke.

It wasn’t long before color began to surface again on Thistle’s skin, his heartbeat picking up again in pace just slightly. It was such a relieving sound for Branch to hear echoing in his ears, making him groan with alleviation.

Fire started to return to his throat however and he swallowed painfully.

As Thistle’s breathing evened out and grew stronger again Branch withdrew his arm and licked the wound, sealing it and ignoring the foul taste of his own blood.

Branch felt odd...faint. The fire burning even more strongly in his throat but he ignored the desire. And he couldn't believe he was doing it but he was, even as an appealing heartbeat rang close to his ears. But it was better to be safe than sorry and he stood up and quickly went to the fridge.

He found the bags of blood designated to him on the top shelf and grabbed two. He guzzled down the cold blood, satisfying the fire in his throat. The faintness subsiding.

Staring at the empty bags he tossed them in the trash and looked for a rag. He grabbed the one off the counter and returned to his brother’s side.

Gingerly he wiped the blood off Thistle’s face till it was clean. Branch listened to his breathing, worrying as he stared at his brother’s unconscious face.

The minutes ticked by and he listened to Thistle’s heartbeat progressively get slower again but at a much slower pace. In that silence Branch felt his anxiety climb and he quietly contemplated to himself, an ominous feeling in his stomach.

He went over the memories in his head, wondering how Thistle had managed to break Creek’s power...and as he he glanced over he saw the cost. Branch cursed himself for making Thistle chase after him. If something happened to his brother because of him...he’d never forgive himself.

There wasn’t something right, the memories suddenly cut short to blackness as Creek’s hand crept towards his face…

Why had Creek left him alive?

What couldn’t he remember? Did Creek knock him out after that?

Creek’s haunting voice suddenly echoed in Branch’s ears.

_“I’m going to have you kill your own brother. Sounds like fun, don’t you think?”_

Horror washed through Branch and he glanced at Thistle fearfully.

How could...Creek possibly do that?

He hadn’t, right?

It’s not like his voice was here right now telling his body what to do against his will. So had Creek granted Branch’s wish and left him alone?

Something inside him pressed a heavy weight to his heart told him it wasn’t that simple. But...obviously he didn’t feel the slightest compulsion to hurt his brother, not even when he had woken up. Did that mean they were safe?

The door was suddenly kicked open and Branch jumped to his feet with a slight yelp. Only for his stance to relax as he saw Rose walk through, panting, holding Poppy in her arms.

Her green eyes turned to Branch, urgent.

“Is she alright?” he breathed looking at Poppy.

Rose ignored his question.

“Thistle?”

“He’s asleep,” Branch mumbled looking down at him. “But he’s getting weaker. I gave him some of my blood…” he said looking up worried that had been wrong.

“Bring him upstairs to his room, we have to get him hooked up to the dialysis machine immediately,” she said urgently before rushing up the stairs with Poppy in her arms.

Branch didn’t hesitate, he bent over and pulled up Thistle's arm and paused...he wondered if he could just carry him? He couldn’t be heavier than a deer, right?

With a determined face Branch scooped an arm under Thistle shoulders and under his legs and heaved, lifting him off the couch easily. He certainly was heavy...but not as heavy as a buck.

Branch turned for the stairs and began to climb. Just as he reached the top Rose existed a room in the hallway and closed it then rushed to one diagonally and across from it.

“In here,” she called.

Branch followed and looked into the simple room and the large bed. He laid down his limp brother and turned around to see large panels open up from the wall and large medical units push out.

He stared surprised as Rose got to work turning them on and pulling out wires and thin plastic tubes.

“Is it alright that I gave him my blood?” Branch pressed worried.

“Yes, if you hadn’t he might be dead right now,” Rose said in a rush as she pulled Thistle’s arm close and pricked his arm with a needle and taped it.

“But he overdosed. How is it okay that he can drink my blood if the pills were killing him?” he asked confused.

“The pills have more than vampire blood in them.”

“You mean the chemical he mentioned?”

“Yes, that chemical not only keep the vampire blood stable outside a vampire’s body, making sure it doesn't disintegrate…” she opened another panel in the wall and began taking out bags Branch recognized from the clinics. “It also forcibly modifies our bodies to be more like a vampire’s, temporarily and in the long run.”

“Wh—what?” he asked confused.

“It’s why we start taking the pills when we are ten years old. They change our bodies so they can absorb and use the powers of a vampire and over the years our bodies attune to it, able to exploit that power. It changes and adapts our physiology down to the cellular level, even how our brains work which is why some Hunters go mad sometimes after years of taking them. Not everyone that starts taking those pills at the training age...survive, but it's the only time where the chances of survival are greatest. When our bodies have the highest chance of surviving the permanent changes to them while still maturing. It takes about five years on controlled dosages to fully develop the body of a Hunter, after that we technically don’t need the pills for our bodies to use the power in vampire blood. After that our bodies are permanently modified,” she said matter-of-fact.

“Yet...you do it anyways, you make kids take them,” he growled accusingly.

She turned sharp green eyes on him.

“The world needs Hunters and to make them is a sacrifice.”

Branch swallowed and looked at Thistle then Rose as she continued to speak.

“A normal human adult that takes the pill is likely to die after their first one. And if a normal human drinks vampire blood it will heal them and make them physically sick but not give them any special powers. But for a fully developed Hunter...it’s a different story,” she explained as she hooked up the solutions and turned on the machine.

A quiet whirring sounded in the room and Branch watched as Thistle’s blood started to pipe through one of the clear tubes.

He scowled and looked down at Thistle. “So they change your body so you can have a body more like a vampire’s and use their power…”

“But we aren’t vampires. The pills and our bodies have their limit and the chemical that alters our physiology is also poisonous to us. Especially when we take too many pills in a short period of time and don’t give our body enough time to expel the toxins.”

“Then why not use regular vampire blood after the body is done being changed after those five years instead of using the pills?” he asked confused.

“We can’t carry around vampire blood in vials, Branch,” she scoffed as she turned on a heart monitor. “You should know this. Vampire blood that is not touching a human or a vampire’s cells disintegrates and vanishes in mere seconds. It needs that chemical to stay stable outside those conditions.”

“Which is why you keep using the pills…” Branch muttered.

“Exactly,” she sighed as she stepped back and looked at Thistle.

The large machine started to pump blood through the other tube and back into Thistle’s body.

“So you're basically telling me you’re screwed?” he grumbled quietly. “Haven’t you—Hunters that is—found a way to keep the blood stable without that chemical?”

She turned a sour ironic smile on him. “You know what that chemical is made of, Branch?”

He frowned shaking his head.

“Vampire venom.”

He gaped, shocked. “Th—then…”

“It’s venom that has been modified and altered,” she sighed. “So it won’t turn us. At least not turn our bodies completely beyond what it changes while we are still growing up. That’s why it kills us instead when we take too much of it and why it can keep the blood stable. There is no other chemical that can do that. Believe me, Hunters have been trying to find another solution for centuries. But it doesn’t exist.”

Branch frowned and looked at Thistle with somber eyes.

“Which brings me to another problem, Branch...that I want to to talk about with you,” she whispered walking towards the door. “Come with me.”

He looked at Thistle one last time before turning around and following Rose out.

She stopped by the stairs and leaned against the wall with a long groan as she rubbed her injured hand.

“What is it?” Branch asked already worried she had to tell him away from Thistle.

“It’s about Thistle,” she admitted. “You’ve seen how powerful he becomes on the pills, Branch… Almost like he is a real vampire and a powerful one at that. Believe me when I say that isn’t exactly normal among Hunters. He’s addicted to those pills, Branch…” she groaned. “I’m worried it will eventually break his mind or his body if he doesn’t kill himself with them first.”

She looked at Branch and he was pale as he stared at her, holding his breath.

“But that’s not the worst. I’m worried about what will happen if he ever gets bitten with vampire blood still inside him...” she said quietly. “Hunters when turned...are very powerful, Branch. Sometimes even more powerful than their creators because of their already modified bodies and years of being on vampire blood. Most of the time when they turn their minds are not left intact, they basically become Esurients. If Thistle ever turned...he might turn into a monster no one will be able to kill,” she gulped, her eyes filled with fear. “A monster without a mind, without any humanity left in him...” she shook, shivering as she looked down at her feet. “If that happened…” she trailed off unable to finish.

“...So you’re warning me in case it happens?” Branch asked quietly. “What should I do if it does?”

She swallowed. “If it happens...we have to decide between killing him before he turns or letting him turn and hoping for the best… Before now the decision should have been easy, obvious, it's part of my job as his partner...but...you’ve changed things, Branch,” she said with uncertainty, looking up at him with pained eyes.

Branch stood there for a moment, arms crossed as he stared towards his brother’s room, before slowly turning to Rose.

“Is Poppy okay?” he asked the nagging question that had been on his mind. “She isn’t hurt too bad, is she? I remember—,” he swallowed, glancing at the bedroom door Rose had put Poppy, “I remember Creek…crushing her wrist… She’s okay, right?”

“She’s not injured, physically, either he licked her wound or the other vampire did,” she said simply taking a deep breath, letting the other subject pass.

Branch’s fist clenched and he closed his eyes.

“My memory is in pieces, but… I just…. I don’t understand. Why didn’t Creek kill me? Kill either of us?” he asked, opening his eyes again. “Why did he keep us alive?”

“I...don’t know,” Rose admitted troubled. “They are playing with us. I don’t know why but...they are playing with us,” she snarled outraged. “They altered our damn memories, they fucking underestimated Thistle even though they knew who he was and that he was with us. If it wasn’t for your brother we would all be playing whatever memory game they had intended for us,” she hissed furiously at their blatant audacity.

“There’s…something else,” Branch mentioned troubled. “Something I remember Creek saying. He said—,” Branch stopped. His voice had suddenly given out and all that came out of his lungs was a whisper of air. He frowned. “He said—,” he tried again, but once more his mouth flopped open and closed, his voice suddenly refusing  to work for him. A hand went to his throat as he grew more and more bewildered.

Rose stared at him concerned, her eyes going wide.

“You...can’t talk.”

“I can’t… I can’t _say_ it!” Branch gritted his teeth, “Every time I try I—I just _can’t!”_

“You’ve been silenced,” she whispered mortified. “You’ve been given a command by a Pureblood…”

“I’ve—I’ve what? Is that bad?”

“Purebloods...are like gods among vampires, Branch. They can turn other vampires into their personal slaves, rob them of their free will. It’s bad, _very_ bad,” she muttered pushing herself off the wall.

Fear crawled through Branch’s skin.

“This isn’t good…” Branch muttered. “Especially what Creek said, I—,” his voice vanished again and he growled in frustration, kicking the wall and collapsing a hole into it around the impact. “SON OF A BITCH,” he cried. “I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU—.”

Again, silence. Branch slumped down to the ground, groaning and holding his head in his hands.

“There is a way...to break a command from a Pureblood…” Rose whispered.

Branch looked up at her desperately in an instant.

Her eyes were hard, not reassuring. “But it takes training, it takes a _will_ stronger than their own. Stronger than their power. Thistle can teach you. I’ve never seen a vampire able to control him and believe me, they’ve tried. I’ve resisted attempts so far, but I can’t teach you effectively.”

“But… what if something happens before he can teach me?” Branch gulped. “If I’m under Creek’s control _right now…”_

“You’re not under his direct control right now,” she reassured. “If you were your eyes would be red, slitted, and have a golden-orange ring around your pupils. Either way, that's a risk we are all going to have to take or…”

“...You could lock me up,” Branch suggested. “In that cage downstairs.”

“You know your brother isn’t going to allow that, right? Or Poppy,” she muttered.

“Yeah, well what’s better, my brother getting cranky or my brother and _all_ of you being alive?” Branch shot back.

“Why are you snapping at me?” she smirked. “Haven't I proved I am the most rational around here?”

“Well fine, _Oh Wise One_ , please tell me what to do,” Branch snapped, crossing his arms angrily.

“You, Branch, are _very_ rude,” she said plainly.

“Duly noted. Now tell me how to keep you guys safe!”

“Do you remember at least what you were commanded to do?” she asked quietly, ignoring his snark.

“I…” Branch squinted his eyes, trying his hardest to think back. He slowly shook his head. “No, Thistle… Thistle passed out before he could bring those memories back. Can you do it?” he asked hopefully.

Rose frowned and shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t have that ability. Only Thistle and a handful of Hunters in the world can do that. And it took him _four pills_ to just be able to break past Creek’s power by sheer mental force which is why it hurt us and him to do it. Five pills just to get to you. Not to mention it’s a very dangerous ability to use, he can end up scrambling his or our minds by accident if he loses concentration for even one second. Most Hunters can erase short-term memories _at most_ with hypnotism if they have the ability and a few can even scour a person's memories. But even fewer have the power to unhide hidden memories by a vampire and bring them back.”

“Oh…” Branch replied glumly. “I mean, I have… I have an _idea_ of what Creek wants me to do but I don’t know how or when, just him… _suggesting_ it.” He shuddered, rubbing his arms.

 _“I’m going to have you kill your own brother. Sounds like fun, don’t you think?”_ The words echoed in his mind.

 _No! I won’t!_ Branch spat mentally at the voice.

“Then what do you think you should do till Thistle can train you?” she pushed.

“...Keep myself out of harm’s way,” Branch said quietly.

“Then do that,” she whispered with a nod. “I’ll help train you too if I can. But only Thistle can really teach you how to resist mind control, he has the power to do it after all.”

Branch slowly stood up and walked to the staircase. He paused at the top and turned back to Rose.

“What’re you going to do about Poppy?” he asked.

“I don’t know, she’s in shock.Thistle helped her remember what happened today...and she did _not_ take it well.” And Rose knew that was an understatement as she said it. “She tried to run after you and Thistle had to knock her out,” Rose sighed troubled scratching the dry blood on her face.

“Why is Poppy always running towards me, the potential danger?” Branch remarked, shaking his head. “Honestly, I’m never going to understand that girl.”

“The same reason your brother chases after you, Branch,” Rose replied quietly with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Okay, _Thistle_ I might understand because he’s my brother,” Branch turned around jerking a thumb to his chest, “But Poppy only knew me for _two years!_ When we were like _little kids!_ Why does that warrant galavanting through the woods looking for your old second grade friend who may or may not be a bloodthirsty savage?!”

Rose looked up and her stare was impassive, unblinking. “Why did _you_ come rushing to save her? I don't imagine you came for my sake.”

Branch’s cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

“My reason is definitely different than hers,” he muttered, trudging down the steps. “She’s…she’s my friend now, okay? But I’m talking about when we first met—when she kept coming after me! Hell, even when you and Thistle were hunting me, didn’t Poppy just appear out of the blue telling you to not kill me?!”

“Poppy has a good heart,” Rose said in a hushed voice but knew he could still hear her. “And I never said love doesn't make someone act stupid.”

Branch landed on the first floor and crossed his arms again, concentrating on the ground.

“Love _is_ stupid,” he muttered under his breath. “But God help me when it comes to…” He trailed off, realizing Rose could probably hear him with her extra-sensitive hearing. He shook his head and walked over to the basement door. He stopped.

 _Did Thistle do this?!_ He wondered, staring at the completely wrecked metal door. He hadn’t noticed before, too focused on getting his brother some help. He stared at it for a few more seconds before passing it and entering the basement again. He walked down the stairs into the large laboratory, heading for the glass chambers once more.

The glass doors slid open and he stepped inside, then sliding them shut.

They locked.

Branch swallowed and stepped back from the glass wall. His brother would be furious that he locked himself back in here, and Poppy would be too. But he had to do it. He couldn’t trust himself. Not now.

And, until he figured out Creek’s plan… Not ever.

 


	18. Silence

Poppy woke up with a yelp. She’d opened her eyes to a strange room, a strange environment, and bolted upright panting heavily. Red eyes were burning in her mind’s eye. Her eyes landed on a figure slumped in a chair nearby and she immediately relaxed.

Rose was sleeping in a chair by her bed covered in some bandages, a large one on her face, some on her arms, some of her fingers wrapped up… Rose wasn’t even wearing a shirt, just one of those sports bras with bandages wrapped around her chest and stomach.

Poppy slowly pushed the blankets off her and swung her legs to the ground. She wanted to giggle; she was still wearing pajamas and a bathrobe from earlier. But the giggle never came, only tugged at the corner of her lips.

She untied the bathrobe from her waist and let it fall to the bed, and pressed her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes to clear her mind.

_Creek attacked._

_Branch and Rose had tried to save her._

_...where_ was _Branch?_

She looked up, noticing the bedroom door was slightly open. She recalled Thistle saying he was going to go after him… however long ago that was. Had he found him? Had Thistle found Branch and brought him back?

Also… Where _was_ she?!

“Mmm…?” came out a groggy voice. “Poppy…?”

“Rose?” Poppy immediately hopped off the bed and was at her friend’s side. “Are you okay?!”

Rose was blearily blinking her tired green eyes, and she looked up, squinting her eyes as the faint sunlight hit them coming from the window.

“I’m fine...ugh, damn sunlight,” she yawned straightening herself up, stretching, only to cringe and hiss through her teeth. Her hand going to her ribs.

“Where are we?” Poppy whispered, looking around frowning.

“It’s the Hunter’s cabin, silly,” she answered less sleepily. She suddenly blinked worried and looked down at a tablet and touched the screen. Numbers and moving graphic images popped up and Rose sighed relieved, Poppy recognized one as a heart monitor.

“Did… did Thistle get Branch?” she asked.

“Yeah, he did,” Rose said quietly, and relief flooded through Poppy. “Almost killed him though,” she grumbled into a yawn. Poppy paused, eyes wide.

“...Branch…almost killed—,”

“No, no, Thistle overdosed to get to Branch and it almost killed him. Sorry, still pretty tired,” she apologized looking at Poppy.

“Oh.” Poppy felt relief again for Branch, but her concern grew for Thistle. “Is Thistle okay?”

“He will be,” Rose sighed picking up the tablet and waved it. “He’s still got a pulse,” she chuckled but it didn’t sound all that funny even as she tried to make a joke.

“Good,” Poppy sat on the edge of the bed, hugging her arms. “And Branch is here, right? He’s okay, too?”

“He’s fine, he’s asleep in one of the containment units downstairs,” Rose assured calmly.

“....Wait, what?!” Poppy gripped the edge of the bed. “Why is he—why did you put him in there? I thought he _didn’t_ attack me, that’s what we found out!”

“He wants to be in there, because Creek gave him an order he can’t remember,” Rose explained putting a hand on Poppy’s shoulder as she came and sat next to her.

“An… order…” Poppy squinted. “Well if he can’t remember it, isn’t that a good thing? Why is he locking himself away?”

“It’s not that simple, Poppy,” Rose breathed. “He was given an order he _can’t_ disobey. Purebloods have the power to enslave their own kind, take away their free will to do their bidding.”

“....Oh.” Poppy swallowed. “...yikes…”

“You don’t happen to know what it might be, do you? I got knocked out and because he’s been commanded by a Pureblood he can’t talk about it without his voice vanishing on him,” she grimaced.

“Um…” Poppy tried hard to think back to anything Creek said before losing consciousness. She squinted. Then her eyes widened.

_“I’m going to have you kill your own brother. Sounds like fun, don’t you think?” Creek had leered._

_“NO!” Poppy remembered screeched, pressing herself against Branch, holding her arms out trying to protect him. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”_

“C—Creek wants Branch to kill his brother,” Poppy whispered, horrified.

Rose stiffened and turned wary eyes on her.

“A—are you sure?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah, I’m sure…” Poppy felt her eyes swim with tears and she swallowed a huge lump in her throat. “I just… I can’t believe _Creek…_ It—It… He seemed like the last person in the _world_ to do something like that!”

Rose immediately wrapped an arm around Poppy and pulled her in, hugging her tight against her side. Poppy curled up next to Rose, burying her head in her shoulder as she started to sob quietly.

“I’m…” Rose didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry, Poppy. I’m...really damn sorry.”

“S’not your fault,” Poppy mumbled into her shoulder, giving a large sniff.

“It...kind of is? That you found out, I mean. I...forced him to reveal himself. I swear, I thought you were going to try and jump in front of my gun when I did,” she coughed.

“I was...I was just confused when you said there was a vampire in the house, I didn’t fully register it was Creek until…” Poppy trailed off.

“Until he was controlling you and you realized it when I broke his hypnotism with my voice?” Rose asked concerned.

“...yeah,” Poppy whispered hoarsely.

“I...I don’t know what to tell you, Poppy. Other than I’m sorry this happened to you,” Rose groaned. “I was half expecting you to defend him, like Branch,” she admitted with a frown.

Poppy said nothing, looking at her knees.

“But now...you saw what he’s really like. He’s probably been feeding off you for years now,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry I never caught the signs before now, it’s not easy to notice marks on your neck over skype calls,” she grumbled wondering if Thistle would have seen it where she didn’t.

“It’s okay…” Poppy whispered, “We’re safe now, right? ...right?” she prodded, looking up at Rose.

“We should be,” Rose nodded. “He doesn’t realize Thistle was able to break through his hypnotism. He still thinks we are none the wiser, hopefully…” she whispered the last word in a hush.

“Wait, then does that mean…” Poppy frowned, “That means he’ll…still think that I think I’m his girlfriend. S—shit, shit, Rose I can’t _see_ him again, not after—,” she started to shake.

Rose pulled both arms around Poppy and rubbed her arms.

“He won’t hurt you Poppy, I won’t let him and remember what Biggie said? They don’t want to kill you, they probably want you for something,” Rose muttered. “So you're safe right now.”

“...what do they want me for?” Poppy asked, rather horrified.

“I don’t know,” Rose muttered obviously perplexed. “But we’ll stop them. But till we can figure it out…” she pulled Poppy back and stared into her eyes. “I need you to keep pretending you don’t know.”

“Keep—Rose you know how bad of a liar I am,” Poppy objected.

“A crappy one, I know,” Rose grunted. “But you need to make an effort this time.”

“He’ll catch on! He’ll find out _I know_ and—and—,” She wanted to scream. “I don’t know if I can do this!”

“Shhhh,” Rose yanked her in again, rubbing her friend’s back reassuringly. “We’ll help you and keep you away from him, alright?”

Poppy was quiet, her mind reeling. What...could she do?

“...do you think you could teach me how to fight?” Poppy asked suddenly. “Or at least defend myself?”

Rose’s eyes stretched wide and she pulled back out of the hug to stare into Poppy’s eyes, wondering if she was serious. As she saw the determined and scared look in her friend’s amber eyes she nodded.

“I’ll teach you everything I can and so will Thistle. He can even help a human learn to resist hypnotism to some degree,” she promised. “I can teach you basic self defense, how to use a gun…” she trailed off, thinking.

“Thank you...” Poppy sucked in a deep breath and broke away from the hug, standing up. “I’m gonna go say hi to Branch,” she announced, walking over to the door. She needed a distraction, just anything...and right now her mind was on the boy currently locking himself away.

“Be careful, Poppy. Don’t try opening the door to the containment unit until we know it’s safe, alright? I’ll check on Thistle and start breakfast for us,” Rose said standing up. “Also check your phone… Thistle hypnotized your dad so he wouldn’t worry about where you are but you should still tell him you’re okay.”

“....My phone’s at home,” Poppy realized.

“No, I got it last night with a change of clothes, except the vampires stole your pills….ugh, I left it all in the truck,” Rose grumbled rubbing her messy hair on the top of her skull. “I was so dead last night after I carried you in and took care of Thistle. I’ll go get it.”

“My friends are going to be so worried about me…” Poppy mumbled. “I’ll have to tell them I’m sick again, maybe. Or out of town. What do you think?”

“Just out of town, say you’re visiting a friend. It’s what Thistle made your dad believe, that you would be away with me for a while,” she said disgruntled.

“....okay.”

Rose picked up the tablet and walked past Poppy, giving her a smile as she did and headed out the door. Poppy watched as Rose paused by an open door before walking down the stairs.

Poppy followed and looked into the open room and she paused when she saw Thistle. He was lying still under white sheets, hooked up to machines and monitors she couldn't even begin to understand. She stared sympathetically in the room before pushing herself off the doorway.

Holy cow did she need to pee. She quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She caught a glance at herself in the mirror and flinched. She was a _wreck._

Her hair, which had been tied in a bun, was now falling out in long tangled, messy strands. Her pajamas were wrinkled and under her eyes were dark circles. Poppy quickly relieved herself on the toilet before washing her hands, and tried to do something with her hair. She undid the bun and tried her best to untangle it with her fingers. Her pink hair flopped lamely back into the large mess and she gave up, unlocking the bathroom door and stepping out.

She quietly crept down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Thistle as he rested. She walked into the living room, feeling a chill in the lower floor. Maybe she should put her bathrobe back on.

Rose was just walking in through the damaged front door, closing it behind her and a duffle bag Poppy recognized as her own in Rose’s hand.

Rose looked up as Poppy descended the stairs, still looking pretty fatigued.

“I packed what I could quickly enough,” she apologized presenting Poppy the bag and her cell phone. “You already have text messages but wait for me before you answer any of _his._ ”

“Any of…any of whose?” Poppy asked.

Rose gave her a look and a frown. “Creek’s.”

“Oh. S...Shit.” Poppy muttered, immediately becoming… well uncomfortable wasn’t the right word. More like terrified.

Rose nodded, touching Poppy’s shoulder for a moment. “I’ll get started on breakfast,” Rose said quietly turning for the kitchen. “We still have to talk though, there are some things I have to ask you,” she mentioned glancing back as she opened the fridge.

“Okay,” Poppy said, grabbing the bag. “I’m gonna get changed.”

“Take a shower if you need to,” Rose commented taking out a carton of eggs and getting to work with a serious and tired frown.

Poppy nodded. She could _really_ use a shower right about now. She picked up the bag and went back upstairs to the bathroom and set it down on the toilet, turning on the water and letting it warm up. She went back to the bag and unzipped it, surprised to find more sets of clothes than she thought would be in there. There was enough in here to last a week or two.

Poppy undressed and stepped into the shower, sighing in relief when the warm water hit her shoulders. She crouched down into the tub and just let the water wash over her, clearing her senses and relaxing her muscles. She reached for the shampoo, dumping some into her hand and massaging it into her scalp.

It was calming, mundane routine that let her mind wander. Get lost in the sound of the water and the feeling of soap and its smell. It was normal, keeping the dread at bay as her mind slowly tried to swallow...tried to understand how nothing had been what it seemed to be for years now.

She’d known Creek since she was _eleven._ Since middle school! And Guy!

_Guy._

Her goofy, fun loving-sparkle-adoring friend! He was a _vampire?_ It just seemed… _Wrong._

But so did Creek. He was a Buddhist for crying out loud! Was it all just an act? Had it really _all been an act?!_

Then her mind snapped, recalling the horrors of yesterday and his complete change of behavior… Yet so calm and detached, menacing.

She groaned, her head starting to hurt as it ran around in circles. _It was just too much._

Poppy let water pool into her hands and splashed her face. She needed to take her mind off this. She needed to think of something else. Like…

Like Branch. How was Branch? Was Branch okay? She needed to go talk to him, to make sure he was alright, and let him know she was okay, too.

Poppy rinsed herself off and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower. The air was cold on her wet skin and she shivered as she reached for a towel. She quickly dried herself off and dug some clothes out of her bag and got dressed, then put her wet hair back up in a ponytail.

She stepped out of the bathroom with the bag under her arm and into the hallway.

The smell of eggs, sausage, toast, and coffee wafted up the stairwell. Poppy’s stomach growled eagerly, and she quickly trotted down the stairs. On the countertop of the large kitchen island was already two plates served with a seasoned omelet, little sausage links and a piece of toast with butter. The coffee machine was gurgling and two empty cups sat next to the machine.

Rose was putting away the food again and removing the pan from the stove to wash. But she abandoned the dishes though and served herself a cup of coffee to the brim and took a sip after putting creamer and sugar.

Her green eyes peered up and she gave Poppy a faint smile.

“Breakfast is done, want me to move it to the table? You can put your bag in your room you know,” she mentioned.

“I’ll do that after breakfast, I need food,” Poppy tossed her bag on the couch. “Also, do you have any paper?”

“Yeah, in the office upstairs with the printer and computer.”

“Are there scissors, too?”

“Everything you’d need for an office,” Rose confirmed a bit confused. “If you go up there though don’t touch Thistle’s work though or he’ll blow a fuse.”

“Mmkay. This breakfast looks delicious by the way,” Poppy said, her mouth watering at the food. She picked up one of the plates and took it over to the table.

“I hope,” Rose muttered looking down at it. “Right now everything tastes like crap to me,” she snorted half amused. “But I have to eat too.”

“...the pills?” Poppy asked.

“Bingo,” Rose said lamely.

“Can I take them? Like… to protect myself,” she asked. “They make people stronger, right?”

“Poppy...I already told you before that they will likely kill you or drive you mad,” Rose gave her a stern glare. “Don’t even think about it. There’s a reason we have to start taking them at ten.”

“...forgot,” she mumbled. “Sorry.”

Rose waved her off. “If you want me to explain what they do and why you can’t take them, I will. I explained it to Branch last night too. You might as well know, you’re in this mess deeper than quicksand.”

“Sure, but first—can you pass the salt?” Poppy asked, plopping herself down at the table.

Rose nodded. “Sure.” She grabbed the salt shaker, her coffee and plate and moved them all to the table. She then went back and served Poppy a cup of coffee and brought it over with the sugar and cream.

After sitting down herself, Rose began the long conversation to explain the pills and how Hunters are made. How the pills worked, what they were made of and how they modified their physiology and the risks the pills entail. Like how not all children survived the process, much less adults and what were the permanent changes and effects afterwards. It was one of those serious conversations that didn’t lift anyone's mood.

By the time they were done eating, Rose had finished explaining and served herself a second cup of coffee to wash down the altered taste of the food.

“Hey, Rose…” Poppy asked after a moment of silence, fingering the rim of her coffee mug. “Do you...do you know if it’s possible—like at all—to...turn human again after becoming a vampire?”

Rose frowned looking up, she took a long breath. “....No… So far, there has never been a cure,” she sighed. “But Thistle...is looking for one,” she murmured and she didn’t sound too hopeful.

“For Branch?”

“Do you see any other vampire he cares about?” she replied with a dry smirk.

“...silly question,” Poppy flushed, raising the mug to her lips.

“Poppy, I have a serious question for you. But you need to be honest with me,” Rose said quietly, seriously.

Poppy looked up from her mug, eyes wide and attentive.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Did you have sex with Creek?”

Poppy immediately started to splutter, her cheeks going red.

“Wh—no, we didn’t, we never got that far! Why?!” she shrank down in her seat.

Rose sighed with obvious relief, her shoulders slumping as she leaned on the table.

“That’s a relief to hear,” she sighed shaking her head.

“Why, you scared of little vampire babies running around?” Poppy smirked at the idea.

Rose scowled giving Poppy an angry glare. “It’s not a joke, Poppy! There are vampires that mate with human women just to procreate and those children _always_ kill their mothers from the inside out. Ripping out of her when they are born.”

Poppy had shrunken back into her chair, staring at Rose with a pale, horrified expression. She absentmindedly put a hand to her abdomen, thinking back to all those moments she’d spent with Creek. She was one hundred percent sure she had never had sex with him—but… what if he’d erased those memories?! What if she _was_ carrying little vampire babies?

Rose sighed pinching her brow. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. Just—the idea! You have no idea how much that scares me. You see—,”

“He wouldn’t’ve _erased_ the memories of having…um, sex. Would he?” Poppy asked weakly.

Rose frowned and she knew there was no easy way to answer that. “Yes, he would’ve if that was what he was after,” she said grimly.

Poppy was gripping the table.

“Okay, and if I _am_ pregnant?!”

“Either you get turned and hope you survive, because most pregnant female humans with vampire children don’t, or you get it aborted before it’s too late,” she said grimly.

Poppy paused.

“But… it’s a _baby,”_ she whispered.

“A baby that _will_ kill you and if it kills you too soon before it’s done developing then it dies with you. Vampire babies are worse than parasites, they don’t slowly kill their mother, they do it quickly and it’s why most pregnancies don't make it. Half-blood vampires are as rare as Purebloods.”

Poppy was frowning, rubbing her thumbs together. She looked up at Rose.

“Should we check real quick if I am….er, pregnant? Do you have one of those thingies?”

“If you’re not sure, then yes we should check and yes I have the machinery for it. Was there any situation where Creek could have taken advantage of you?” she asked seriously.

Poppy thought to all those times he’d given her a massage in a completely empty building. Where she’d always fallen asleep.

“There’ve… been a few,” she muttered.

Rose grimaced. “A few? Just how bad are we talking here that it’s a possibility?”

“I mean… I don’t know if…he took advantage of me in _that_ way but…there’ve been a lot of times I’ll go to his spa for a massage after hours and it’s just us two in the building and… Um… I had a habit of…falling asleep during them,” she admitted.

Horror was clear across Rose’s face. “Oh...Poppy...no...no, dammit!” she spat suddenly standing up slapping her hands on the table.

“I’m sorry! I—I _trusted_ him, okay? I’d known him for years and—,” Poppy felt like crying, feeling incredibly stupid in that moment.

“I’m not mad at at you—well, yes I am dammit!” Rose yelled exasperated throwing her hands in the air. “How can you—ugh! And I wouldn’t put it past that asshole! Do you know how impossibly hard it is for female vampires to get pregnant!? That’s why they target human woman, either get them pregnant beforehand or turn them and then impregnate them right afterwards because that's when they are the most fertile with the highest probability of impregnation!” Rose snarled with disgust and frustration.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Poppy was hugging herself again. “I didn’t—how could I have known?”

“Of course you didn’t know but…” Rose seethed, trying to calm herself. “You are too trusting sometimes, Poppy,” she growled frustrated. “I swear if that asshole ever touched you like that without you’re okay—I’m not going to just kill him! I’m going to rip his balls off and shove them in his mouth first!” she screamed her face red with rage and her eyes glowing like green fire.

“Can we just check to see if I _am_ pregnant first?” Poppy suggested weakly.

“Yes...yes, you’re right, sorry,” Rose groaned and grabbed the plates. “But as far as you know, you should be a virgin, right?” she asked tartly taking the dishes to the sink.

“Yeah, virgin,” Poppy replied. “I was… you know. Taking my time. Making sure… making sure I’d met the right guy, you know?”

“Thank the heavens,” Rose muttered worriedly as she abandoned the dishes and heading for the destroyed metal door after picking up her tablet. “The equipment is in the lab.”

“Okay…” Poppy got up and followed Rose, her legs trembling just slightly as she walked down the stairs to the basement. The air was even cooler down in the lab and Poppy wished she had a jacket on.

Entering the large room, she immediately spotted a figure in one of the clear containment units and she brightened up. He was sitting on a sleeping bag with a pile of books next to him.

“Branch!” she called. Branch looked up from his book he was reading and his eyes widened.

“DON'T UNLOCK THE DOOR!” he yelped.

“...I wasn’t going to,” Poppy replied slowly.

“She doesn’t know the code,” Rose scoffed heading for one of the lab tables. “Stop yelling.”

“...Sorry.” Branch felt his cheeks flush and he turned back to his book. “Just had to make sure Poppy knew to… keep me in here.”

“It’s...it’s okay, Branch, I know,” Poppy said softly, walking over to the cage. She leaned against the glass. “Creek is... he’s a _monster_ for trying to make you kill Thistle.”

Branch’s eyes widened.

“You…know what he said?” he whispered. “And you can… _say_ it…”

Poppy frowned a bit confused by his words as she recalled what Rose had said earlier about Purebloods able to enslave other vampires. Was this part of it?

Rose was taking out a syringe and turning on a machine and computer on the large metal desk lined with other strange medical units, tools, and objects. She listened to them but paid attention to her work as she pulled out an ultrasound machine next and a bottle of gel.

Branch peered around Poppy, frowning at Rose.

“...What’s Rose doing?” he asked.

“Oh, she’s making sure I’m not pregnant,” Poppy replied.

“Oh—Wait?! WHAT?!” he screeched turning huge eyes on her.

Poppy grimaced, twiddling her fingers together.

“Okay so…we’re just making sure…that Creek didn’t— _you know_ …and erased my memory of….”

“Raping her,” Rose flat out spat with no tact.

Branch stared mortified then angered as he stood up and tossed the book to the ground. Grinding his teeth he marched up to the wall where Poppy was but kept a foot away from the glass as he glared into her eyes.

“You...you don’t think he did, do you?” he growled.

“I don’t _think_ he did,” Poppy said honestly. “But… I don’t like the idea of vampire babies crawling out of my stomach so…we’re just checking to be safe.”

Horror crossed Branch’s expression. “It would...claw _out of you_?” he gulped.

“Apparently. Like in that one movie, Alien?” Poppy snickered a little. “You know, where the astronauts went to space and this one guy got an alien in his stomach.”

“How can you laugh at this!” he snarled taking that last step and his hands pressing into the glass as stared at what must be the maddest person on the plant. “It can—no, it _will_ kill you!”

“I can’t help it, it’s my default mode!” Poppy shot back, raising her hands in defense. “It’s what I always do when I’m nervous, I make jokes!”

Branch made a sour scrunched up face. “You really got to stop, because it’s **_not_** funny.”

“Sorry for trying to make light of a dark situation, sheesh.”

“Poppy, come lay down,” Rose said with an edged and tense voice as she pointed at the metal table next to the equipment she had pulled out.

Poppy turned and, with trembling limbs, walked over to the table and hopped up on it, lying down and shivering at the cold seat. She glanced over at Branch, who was staring intently at them as he took a step back again. She smiled, albeit weakly, and wiggled her fingers at him. He shouldn’t be the scared one…that was _her_ job at the moment.

But Branch was as he stared and ignored her gesture and kept his eyes on Rose as she grabbed the jar of gel.

Rose pulled up Poppy’s shirt over her stomach and rubbed a heaping lump of the gel over her lower stomach area. The machine was already on as she reached for the rod and pressed it on Poppy’s lower abdomen.

“...do you see anything?” Poppy whispered after a few moments.

“Shh…” Rose hissed quietly, searching the cavity within the womb. Branch was holding his breath.

“Nothing on the monitor,” Rose muttered removing the rod.

Branch and Poppy both sighed in relief.

“How recent was...your last encounter with him where you were vulnerable?” she asked pulling up the syringe next.

“Um…” Poppy squinted thinking back. “I think it was…a week ago? Yeah…cause I went to his spa the same day I first saw Branch. Wow,” her eyes widened, “Was that really only a week ago?!”

“Time flies, doesn’t it?” Rose joked as she grabbed Poppy’s arm and swabbed it. She looked for the vein before the needle plunged in and she drew out blood.

Poppy watched as her friend drew blood and she gave a shaky laugh.

“Honestly...a little more than a week ago I would’ve been freaked out about seeing my blood but now...I couldn’t care less,” she said in a quiet voice.

Rose smirked at her and withdrew the syringe gently, putting it on the table and cleaning the little puncture and putting a small bandage over it.

“The blood test will tell me for sure if you are pregnant or not, but it’s going to take a few hours in the machines,” she explained turning to the syringe, capping it, and unscrewing the needle and disposing of it in a special little bin.

“Okay…” Poppy said, sitting up on the table. She hopped off and walked back over to Branch, giving him a nervous grin. “Fingers crossed, I guess,” she said shrugging.

He frowned at her, not sure what to say, he just felt tongue tied.

“I think we might be in the safe but yes, fingers crossed,” Rose sighed in agreement. She slid down the table and pulled out plastic tubes, chemicals, and a pipet and concentrated after checking her tablet for a brief moment.

“Are you okay in there?” Poppy asked Branch, peering inside the chamber.

“I’m fine,” he replied. “Is Thistle doing okay?”

Rose wasn’t even paying attention at this point as she inserted a vial of blood into a complex device and turned it on, a quiet whirring starting.

“I think he’s doing okay,” Poppy replied. “If he wasn’t, Rose would be a lot more worried.”

“True,” Branch muttered.

Suddenly the tablet’s screen turned on and a loud sound blared out of the speaker. The clear sound of a heart flatlining echoed in the room.

Poppy whirled around and Branch flung himself on the glass, panicked.

“Rose?!” he yelped.

“Sonofabitch!” she screeched suddenly bolting up and out of her chair. “His heart! Sonofabitch! _Thistle!_ ” and she was gone, cursing up the stairs leaving the tablet behind shrieking.

Poppy immediately followed her, though not quite knowing what she was going to do. Branch could only stare after them, feeling absolutely helpless in his glass cage.

Rose was thundering up the stairs and she practically tripped and fell as she turned a hard left and shot down the hallway and straight into Thistle’s room.

Her heart was jackhammering and she froze when she saw Thistle sitting on the edge of the bed trying to stand up.

“YOU MORON! YOU SCARED ME!” she shrieked and he flinched, rubbing his head.

“IS HE OKAY?!” Poppy screeched, bursting into the room after Rose. She saw Thistle sitting up and her jaw dropped. “Wait—but your heart thing went off!!”

“Because he ripped them off!” Rose yelled pointing to the heartbeat stickers hanging from the loud beeping machine.

“Could you two _please_ not yell?” he groaned painfully rubbing his forehead. “My head is killing me.”

Poppy quickly ran over to Thistle and hugged him around his neck, being careful to not squeeze _too_ tight.

“Glad you’re okay,” she whispered.

“Wh—uh, yeah, hey, Shrimp,” he froze up eyeing Poppy surprised and patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Glad to see you’re okay, too.”

“Branch is gonna be excited to see you,” she said, pulling herself away grinning widely.

“Is he alright? Are you alright? You Rose?” he was suddenly asking frantically looking at the two girls. Rose however was currently growling under her breath as she turned off the heart-rate machine and silenced its whining.

“We’re all okay, don’t worry! Well—Branch is kind of locked up in a cage but other than that he’s fine,” Poppy replied. “And Rose…” she frowned looking at Rose’s bandaged chest.

“I’ll be fine,” Rose snapped knowing they were staring at her.

“Wait—did you say Branch is in a cage?” he growled. “Is it because the Pureblood told him he’d make him kill me?”

“You heard that?” Poppy asked, surprised.

“Poppy, I clawed through your brain, remember? And Roses and Branch’s too,” he grumbled pointing to his throbbing head.

“...right. Forgot you could…uh…I forgot,” she mumbled. “I seem to be forgetting a lot of things recently.”

He smirked at her with good humor. “Don’t sweat it, Shrimp. It’s all the mind scrambling,” he joked.

“We are going to sweat it because you almost killed yourself yesterday!” Rose snapped jabbing a finger at his chest. “Now lay down! You’re body shouldn’t be moving, it still has to recover from detoxing! You were hooked up to the dialysis most of the night.”

“I want to see Branch,” he grumbled stubbornly.

“No! You will lay down or I will sedate you!” she threatened.

“I could help him walk,” Poppy suggested. “I think Branch wants to see him, too.”

“No offense Poppy but I think I would squish you,” Thistle chuckled.

Poppy snorted.

“Yeah...never mind, then,” she giggled. 

“Then at least let Branch out of his cage,” he asked looking at Rose with a pleading look.

“He’s in there because he wants to be, because he knows it’s not safe for him to be out,” she countered with a shake of her head. “He’s been given a command, Thistle, and he doesn’t even remember what it was. All he knows is that Creek wants to use him to kill you and I for one agree with his choice. We are not risking it.”

“Right… I didn’t get to recover all his memories before I passed out,” Thistle muttered annoyed at himself. “But obviously he didn’t try to kill me even when I helped him remember some of it, so… It might be safe Rose,” he insisted looking into her eyes.

She snorted. “Look, I don’t know if it is safe or not but it’s up to Branch if he wants to risk it. I told him you can teach him to resist commands and mind control but you can’t do it till you recover and you are _not_  leaving this bed till I give you the okay. I’m the chief medical Hunter here, you _will_ listen to me,” she said with fiery conviction.

Thistle grimaced, and after staring into her eyes for a moment longer he groaned in defeat and laid back down in the bed.

“Oh! I know!” Poppy brightened up. “Video chats! You guys have uPhones, right?”

Thistle's face immediately brightened and he smiled. “Right! I forgot about the phones,” he grinned giddy. “Poppy can you help him? He’s really useless with the thing still,” he chuckled. “Oh…” he touched his pockets. “I guess mine is still in the truck?” he grumbled looking up at them.

“I’ll get Branch set up,” Poppy offered, pushing herself off the bed. “Rose, would you mind getting Thistle’s phone or should I get it?”

“I’ll get his phone, I have to get him pain medication anyways. I think I saw Branch’s phone in the living room on the coffee table,” Rose mentioned satisfied with this outcome.

“‘Kay!” Poppy was out of Thistle’s room in a flash and barreling down the stairs. She spotted the phone on the coffee table and grabbed it, dashing to the lab stairs and hopping down two at a time. She landed on the bottom floor and raced over to Branch’s cage.

“Is he okay?!” Branch cried, his hands pressed to the glass.

“Huh? OH! Thistle’s fine, he just took off his heart monitor thing. Rose was so mad,” she giggled.

Branch groaned relieved and annoyed, sliding down the glass and making it squeak. “That dumbass...I’d be pissed to,” he breathed just relieved to know his brother’s heart hadn’t given out.

“Yeah, it was kinda silly of him. Anyway, he wanted to talk to you but since he can’t get out of bed and you can’t get out of the cage…” she opened the phone and held it out proudly. “Video chat!”

Branch looked up confused and squinted his eyes at the phone. “What?”

“You know, video chat. Facetime.”

“...you lost me,” he grumbled standing back up. “I’ve lived in the woods for twelve years, remember? Can you speak English?”

“But you had a _computer_ and _internet_ and _books!_ You can’t tell me you’ve never at least heard of the concept!” she cried with her hands on her hips.

“I learned how to _hack_ cameras not sit in front of them and show them my mug,” he snapped back impatiently.

Poppy rolled her eyes.

“Okay, so video chats are like phone calls but you see the other person’s face,” she explained.

“Huh…” he looked curiously at the phone, rather intrigued. “I guess...that can be useful,” he relented with a serious little nod.

“And I think they’re gonna call in juuuust a sec… here they go!” she lit up as the phone started to vibrate. She swiped it open, answering it and turned the screen towards Branch.

He leaned in and stared at the screen seeing Thistle’s face staring back at him and he smirked just a little relieved; okay he was more than a little relieved.

“Heh, you don’t look like complete crap anymore,” he grinned wider glad to see Thistle looking normal again, healthier.

“Really, Branch? That’s the first thing you say over a call?” Thistle snorted. “Some freakin hello, how you doing? Just straight up ‘you don’t look like crap.’ Wow, I’m amazed,” Thistle chuckled rolling his eyes.

Branch laughed, agreeing it was a pretty stupid way to say hello.

“It’s okay, I hugged him for you,” Poppy said in the background.

“It was awkward,” Thistle added abashed. “How are you feeling? Does your head hurt or anything?” he asked worried, his face relaxing as he looked him over on the screen.

“I’m okay,” Branch replied. “My head’s fine. It was sore last night but it’s fine now.”

“Well _lucky_ you. I’m dying of a headache over here,” he sighed and he peered up as a hand came into view with some pills. “Thanks Rose,” he muttered and chucked them into his mouth without looking.

Thistle looked back into the phone and ran his hand through his messy hair. “Sorry I didn’t recover everything on the first go, Branch. Just give me a day or two to recover and I’ll try again,” he promised.

“It’s okay… if something happens I’ll be in here,” Branch replied.

Thistle nodded, obviously not happy though. “It’s all a confusing mess. Did Rose explain to you how the commands of Purebloods work?”

“Rose gave me a basic idea,” Poppy said. “Did she give you one, Branch?”

“Yeah...we talked about it last night,” he swallowed looking down at his feet in frustration.

“I’ll teach you—uh…” Thistle suddenly yawned loudly, pressing his hand over his mouth before blinking tiredly. “I’ll teach you how to resist it, Branch,” he said his words getting slurred.

“Someone sounds tired,” Poppy giggled.

Thistle glared and then looked away from the phone accusingly. “You...” he yawned again. “You gave me a damn sedative...didn’t you?” he growled.

“I did,” Rose said unapologetically and bluntly. “I can’t trust you to behave. Sorry.”

He glared at her, as best he could as his eyes closed. “You should have a...li...little more...damnit…”

Suddenly the phone tumbled out of his grip and it was all black. Shuffling was heard and Rose’s face was on screen next. “Sorry about that. I hope that was enough so you don’t worry, Branch?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Y—yeah, I guess,” he said a bit glumly. “But...I still wanted to talk to him a little longer than that…”

“Well, it will have to wait. He needs sleep to get rid of that headache from overusing that power he used on us. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” The call hanged up.

Frowning, Branch looked up at Poppy. “...Thanks,” he nodded to her before turning back to him sleeping bag and the books Rose had given him last night.

“No problem,” Poppy smiled. “I guess I’ll… I’ll go put this upstairs,” she got up but paused again. “Do you want music?” she asked, turning back to Branch.

Branch sat down but as soon as he heard music he shot a scowl up at her. “No.”

“Why not? I have some really nice songs on my phone you might like,” she grinned, bouncing a little on her feet. “Be right back!”

“I don’t like music—HEY WAIT!” he yelled after her.

But Poppy was already gone, having disappeared up the stairs.

Branch grumbled to himself and picked up his book again. Great. Thistle just had to break the goddamn metal door didn’t he?

Poppy was back five minutes later holding, not just her phone, but a music player and a stack of paper, some colored sharpies, and some scissors. She plopped herself down next to the glass window and set down all her supplies.

Branch stared skeptically past the rim of his book.

“Okay so what kind of music _do_ you like?” she asked.

“Silence,” he retorted.

Poppy frowned at him for a few moments before a devious little smirk grew on her lips. She started to flip through the songs on her phone and then hooked it up to the music player.

A soft piano started to play and Poppy was smirking at him.

 _“Hello darkness my old frieendd,”_ she sang along. _“I’ve come to talk with you again. Because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was sleeping.”_

Branch was glowering, slowly lowering his book to glare at Poppy. The male singer had a frighteningly similar deep voice to Thistle so it was like they were almost both there mocking him…

“Oh, Thistle likes this song,” Rose said walking back into the lab.

“You’re fucking joking,” Branch snarled over the music.

 _“And the vision that was planted in my brain!”_ Poppy belted out. _“Still remains, within the sound…. **Of silence.”**_

She paused the music and was giggling, staring at him intently.

“I played _the sound of_ **_silence_** for you, so you can’t complain,” she poked the glass.

Rose snickered as she heard this and sat before the lab computer.

A dark smirk pulled across Branch’s face. “If I could crush your phone right now, I would.”

“But you can’t!” Poppy replied cheerfully. “Hmm, let's pick a more upbeat song, you need something happy.”

Branch’s angry smile turned into a deep frown and he looked over at Rose.

“Please make her stop,” he whined quietly.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Poppy whined back.

Rose turned back smiling and it was mischievous, not at all reassuring. “Poppy you don’t happen to have ‘Heartbeat Song’ by Kelly Clarkson, do you~?”

“OOH I DO!” Poppy immediately was scrolling through her phone. “Just gimme a second… aha!”

_‘This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long._

_Up up all night long!’_

Branch stared with horror and as he picked up the lyrics he shot a foul glare at Rose who smirked at him innocently before turning her back on them.

 _“You,”_ Poppy sang along, picking up some paper and scissors. _“Where the hell did you come from? You’re a different different kind of fun, and I’m so used to feeling numb! Now, I’ve got pins and needles on my tongue, anticipating what’s to come, like a finger on a loaded guuuuun!”_

Branch had a sinking feeling in his gut but he pretended to ignore it and them and he lifted his book up to his face. Just when he could use the damn silence… Not the damn song about it either!

_“I can feel it rising_

_Temperature inside me_

_Haven’t felt it for a looong tiiiiiime!”_

This song had to be a cruel irony to vampires. It was honestly frustrating to the point of insulting...and he couldn’t read a damn word on the page!

_“This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it,_

_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up up up up all night long,_

_Oh up up all night long!_

_This is my heartbeat song and I’m gonna play it,_

_Turned it on_

_But I know you can take it up up up up all night long!_

_Oh up up all night long.”_

Branch lost it, he tossed the book at the glass at Poppy’s head. “Turn that crap off!” he shouted, fuming as the book hit the glass and tumbled to the ground.

“But I like music as I work!” Poppy called back, currently cutting a pattern into the paper.

“Then work _somewhere else!_ ” he spat standing to retrieve the book.

“Hey! Treat those books with respect,” Rose snapped turning around to glare at him. “Poppy this guy is probably a ‘Behind Blue Eyes’ kind of guy, stop teasing him,” she smirked.

“ _You suggested the damn song!_ ” Branch shot back at Rose as he picked up the book.

“Hey, you suggested—yeah what Branch said,” Poppy picked up her phone again and started to search through her music.

Rose gave them a bored look that said, ‘Really?’ but ended speaking. “You two are denser than rocks,” she muttered going back to her lab equipment.

“Here we go,” Poppy found the song, “I forgot why I even had this song on here.... Maybe my dad put it on my phone.”

“Wait—you have Limp Bizkit?!” Rose turned mortified eyes on Poppy.

“Just a couple songs, I didn’t really listen to them much,” she chuckled.

“Please don’t play that song,” Rose groaned pressing her hand into her face. “I can’t get Thistle to freaking play anything else when he’s in a down mood!”

Now, Branch was actually curious. It wasn’t a happy song? Why did Poppy have it then? She didn’t seem like the type to have it.

“It _does_ seem like a band Thistle would like,” Poppy mentioned, tapping her chin.

Branch was standing by the glass wall with his book and he curiously peered at Poppy’s phone, seeing the album illustration.

“Eh, anyway, I’ll pick a different, song,” Poppy shrugged, going to her phone.

“But…” Branch muttered then stopped, glaring. Wait...what was he saying?!

Poppy whipped her head up, trying to suppress a smile.

“Oh, you wanted to listen to it?” she asked sweetly.

“No!” he denied his face flushing.

“You wanna listen to it. Well here you go!” She pressed play and a guitar started to strum.

Rose let out a loud groan and her head slumped against her work table.

_‘No one knows what it’s like,_

_To be the bad man_

_To be the sad man_

_Behind blue eyes.”_

Branch snorted, smirking as he heard the first chorus. “Yup, sounds like Thistle alright.” He paused. “And...me?” he grumbled confused as he saw the lyrics applying to him.

_‘And no one knows what it’s like_

_To be hated._

_To be faded to telling only lies._

“Okay, yeah, stop. I’ve heard enough,” Branch grumbled walking back towards his sleeping bag. The tempo and lyrics was already getting to him and he hated to admit it.

“Yes! PLEASE!” Rose groaned loudly.

“Aww,” Poppy paused the music and pouted at Branch’s retreating form. “Come baaaack! We need to find you a song you like!”

“No thanks,” he said sitting back down.

“Come on! Ooh, I know a good one!” Poppy went back to her music. “Last one, I promise.”

She flipped through some albums before picking a song.

_“You with the sad eyes, don’t be discouraged._

_Oh I realize it’s hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all._

_The darkness inside you can make you feel so small…”_

The book in Branch’s hands was suddenly rent in two, the ripping of spine clawing through the air as his eyes flashed red and his ears grew sharp.

Rose gasped looking back. “Poppy! Stop!”

“Wh—,” Poppy immediately stopped the music, staring at Branch with wide eyes. “What did I do?! I’m sorry! What did I do?!” she cried.

Branch huffed, glaring down at his hands, at the clawed nails pulling from his fingers and the paper at his feet. Oh, how badly he wanted to run out into the forest and away from everything at that moment.

“Poppy!” Rose hissed coming up to her friend and pulling her up, whispering into her ear. “Don’t play that song! It was their grandmother’s song to them,” she explained urgently.

Poppy’s mouth made an ‘oh’ shape and guilt immediately flooded through her.

“Sorry,” she said quietly.

Branch turned around and faced the corner, huddling up as his head fell into his knees. He didn’t respond, his eyes shut as he tried to control his breathing.

A ding sounded in the lab and Rose rushed back to the computer as the printer started to make noise.

Poppy was staring into the cage, wanting to hug Branch in her arms, to comfort him. She slowly opened her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean to make you sad. I was just...trying to cheer you up. Music makes me happy, you know? I’m sorry,” she said, slowly turning back to her crafts.

There was silence in the room and Branch refused to move.

“Negative,” Rose said softly, her voice hanging in the air.

Poppy felt herself relax a little bit at the news. That was good news, wasn’t it?

Her cell phone suddenly vibrated in her hands, dinging. She looked down and paled.

“Um… Rose?” she croaked. “Creek… Creek just texted me.”

Rose rushed over. “Did he send you any messages earlier? Have you answered any of your messages actually?” she asked.

“No...I got distracted,” she gulped and started to flip through all the messages she’d gotten.

“What does it say?” Rose coaxed gently.

There were several messages from Creek but she focused on the latest.

_‘Poppy, I’m starting to get worried. You’re not answering any of your messages according to our friends. Is everything okay? Do you want me to come over?’_

Poppy looked up at Rose.

“...help?” she squeaked. “I can’t think of anything to say other than ‘Get the fuck away from me you sick bastard’.”

“Calm down, breathe,” Rose reassured. “I know it’s not easy but he can’t know that you know, or we’ll be in worse trouble. Just tell him…” she grimaced trying to think of something. “Tell him hi, that you’re sorry that you took so long to answer but things have been hectic at home, you know? The windows got all broken by some freaky weather, your dad came home worried and you decided to...stay with me to destress?” she suggested.

“Okay…” Poppy nodded. With shaking hands she began to type her response.

‘Hey you fucking sicko.’

She quickly deleted that when Rose smacked her shoulder.

‘Hey Creek, sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. Things have been kinda hectic around here. There was this freak storm that happened and all our windows got smashed in. I was really freaked out and I’m currently staying with Rose while our windows get fixed.’

She offered the phone to Rose.

“That sound okay?” she asked.

Rose looked at it with a slight frown and nodded. “Where are all your emojis though?”

“...oh right.” Poppy muttered and went back, adding a dozen emojis to her text.

Rose could’ve sworn she heard Poppy mutter _“he doesn’t deserve emojis”_ under her breath but her hearing was also losing its edge. The blood was almost at its twenty-four hour limit and it was strongest the few hours after taking the pill, so she couldn’t be sure. But she wouldn’t be surprised if Poppy had just uttered that as she hit send.

“Well, to be honest, I’m just glad you are still not in love with him or I would be _really_ worried about your mental health,” Rose mentioned concerned.

“Not after what he did to you,” Poppy glowered. “No one hurts my best friend and… stays unhurt. Because I will hurt them. Badly.”

Rose’s cheeks gained a rosey pink blush as she pulled Poppy into a hug with one arm. “Well...leave that to us, alright? I don’t think you stand much of a chance against a Pureblood,” she teased but her voice sounded more serious than playful.

The phone dinged again as a new message arrived.

_‘Are you alright, beautiful? At least you’re safe, right?’_

‘I’m fine.’ was Poppy’s quick text back.

“That wasn’t very warm _or_ convincing,” Rose muttered.

“...shit, shit,” Poppy started to panic. “Is he gonna find out now—Damn it i can't even lie over _text_ , I just sent that without thinking—,”

“Calm down and send him a smiley face!” Rose huffed trying to stay calm.

Poppy sent at least ten smiley faces and thumbs up emoticons, hoping it was enough to convince Creek.

A message popped in second afterwards. _‘Stay calm. Love you.’_

‘LOVE YOU TOO CREEKY! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3’

Poppy paused.

“Is the caps too much?” she asked.

“You do use caps a lot,” Rose mused, not sure herself. “So...I’d guess not?”

Poppy held her breath and sent the text, her fingers cringing. She had hated typing every single letter and heart emoji in that sentence.

_‘Come get a massage soon, alright? You need it after all this stress. Remember that time I kissed your neck? That always calms your nerves. I can do it again when I see you, okay? Ttyl. ;) <3’_

“I FUCKING. _HATE_. CREEK!!” Poppy screamed.

Rose grimaced at that last text, a bad feeling in her stomach. Branch looked up from his curled up state with a fixed blue gaze.

“Has he _really_ kissed your neck before…? And you...liked it?” Rose asked with a shudder.

“It—it was SWEET,” Poppy spluttered. “At least at the time I thought… I _thought…_ ”

Branch made a disgusted expression and turned his head back towards his corner.

Rose frowned and let go of Poppy and took a step back. “Well if he texts you back tell me. I’m going to go fix things around the cabin before starting on lunch.”

Poppy suddenly grabbed more paper and started to fold and cut, her fingers a blur and her eyes focused. She grabbed some sharpies and started to scribble madly on the paper cutouts, nearly tearing them apart.

 _“Ugh!”_ Poppy threw down the sharpie and pressed her hands to her face, sucking in air. “Fff… fudge-knuckles. Fudge. Fritters. Frappes. Forty Degrees Fahrenheit. F— _FUCK.”_  

Rose left and Branch turned around some time later and wondered what time it was.

As he saw Poppy hunched over by the glass wall looking despondent he frowned.

“Are...are you alright?” he asked quietly picking up another of the books and pushing the torn one aside.

Poppy sighed, letting her head hang down.

“Fine,” she muttered. “Kinda. I… he just put me in a bad mood. Like ‘I don’t know what the fuck to do anymore’ kind of mood.”

Frowning, he contemplated what to say. Her earlier words ringing in his head.

“Play some music,” he suggested. “Quietly,” he added.

Poppy looked up.

“...But you hate the music,” she said.

“But it makes you happy,” he shrugged and opened the book and covering his face before the blush gave him away.

Poppy paused for a moment before smiling a little.

“Okay…I’ll play it quietly for ya,” she said, reaching for her phone again. “....thank you.”

Branch grunted in response and began to read the first line of the new chapter.


	19. Control

The woods were darkening, the shade was lengthening and the temperature was steadily dropping. In the far off distance the sun was starting to set, blazing a wash of orange over the treetops.

A tall figure was leaning casually against the trunk of a tall pine, high above the ground overlooking the secluded cabin deep in the forest.

Creek stared aloofly into the light through his shades, observing the time of day vanish for his night. Waiting for his personal show to start that he had come to watch. Following their scents here had been all too easy for him.

All to entertain him at the moment was the sound of the insects, the subtle breathing of the plants, the slight sounds of shifting animals…they were all a taxing drawl to listen to. Exceedingly tedious, and when life got dull it’s when Creek knew he needed to find something better to entertain himself with. Something that could bleed.

He hoped Branch and Thistle gave him a good show. He wanted to smell their blood. Watch their misery as they fought while Creek smirked as he felt their negative energies and feelings saturated the air around them. He wondered if Branch would succeed or would Thistle prove his prowess as his reputation apparently preceded him? Creek wondered if the famous Hunter was capable of killing his little brother. For now, it was all conjecture, an entertaining guessing game.

But Creek was currently contemplating a different problem: Poppy.

Her text message replies earlier in the day had him suspicious… He could tell her typical naïve spirit was not behind the words, that the words were…altered, for a different state of mind. She was on edge, afraid.

Her scent was here with the Hunters, she hadn’t been home since yesterday by the smell of it when he had passed by and inspected her home.

Did she possibly…know? How odd. Could that even be possible after she had been hypnotized?

Guy had said Thistle was dangerous, but to have enough power at this caliber? Had the damn Hunter _really_ been able to uncover the truth, to free Poppy’s mind and of the others? Such a talent was exceedingly rare for a Hunter to have… Was he really one of the ones that had it?

If he was…then it all made perfect sense.

Creek felt a hot flash of searing annoyance go through him.

A damn pathetic, lowly Hunter, had overcome _his_ power? _Him? The perfect predator? The epitome of vampiric supremacy?_

It was downright insulting.

Now…this was personal.

Thistle Oak had to pay. Walking in and trampling over Creek’s perfect game, attempting to ruin his plans, challenging his power… Yes. It was personal now.

And Creek knew his weakness…the perfect chess piece on the board to make Thistle miserable, to bring him down.

A sharp smile crept across Creek’s face, his fangs glinting.

He wanted to play a little with his toy first, make sure it was ready to play his game plan. Make it tremble under his thumb, have it squirm to his pleasure as it tried to resist.

_This will be fun._

Creek leaned into the shadows of the tree truck, blackness washing over his skin as he vanished. Melting into the shadows of the pine as his body lost corporeal shape, dispersing into the darkness. He was like a phantom, flowing through space, his conscious mind flowing through the veins of energy that permeated the world. The negative energy that saturated reality like an invisible cobweb through the darkness that made up everything that had a physical presence, he could thrive in it, move through it.

His sight penetrated the enigma of the house, creeping through the cracks, the crevices where darkness lingered. A man and the woman Rose were currently speaking in a room upstairs, the male Hunter he suspected was Thistle, sick and in bed.

_How perfect._

The man tensed, looking toward the shadows of the wall by the door with sharp searching blue eyes. The woman looking after his gaze, confused.

 _Oh...can you sense me, Thistle? Even without blood?_ Creek chortled mentally.

But at the moment Creek cared not for them and kept searching.

His presence wandered to the basement, past the broken door of steel.

_Poppy…_

His prey was here, smiling somehow, as she spoke to the body behind a glass wall…his toy. His plaything.

_Hmm…_

Creek’s body swirled out of the darkness just above the cabin on the overhang of stone that made up the back of the cabin. Smirking, Creek pulled out his phone and quickly began to text.

‘Poppy, sugar. Listen carefully. I need you to do me a little favor, okay? I need you to lead Rose outside, take her for a walk. Tell her whatever story you need, cry, say you need some fresh air… Warn anyone, and everyone in that house will die right now, starting with the boy behind the glass. I’ll know if you try to warn them. I can hear you. I can see you. It would be a shame for those arts and crafts at your feet to go to waste, wouldn’t it?’

Still smirking he pulled his phone down, listening, his eyes glowing red. His ears tapered as he attuned his listening. The screen of his phone lit up.

_‘Okay.’_

Smiling, his fangs tasted the fresh air. ‘Good girl. Remember, I’m watching.’ Send.

His body’s structure collapsed again, flowing like water as his umbrageous form melted into the shadows once more, listening, and waiting.

It was not long before Poppy walked out the front door with Rose at her heels, her terrified amber eyes trying not to look around, trying to hold back tears. It was a beautiful look on her face, Creek thought. He looked forward to seeing it again as his consciousness slipped into the darkness of the house again. 

It was only moments later, his presence lingering, creeping through the shadows of the glass cell. It didn’t even take a second for his solid body to be standing inside, the calm smile on his face as he looked down at the hunched over and curled figure on the floor with his face pressed into his folded arms.

“Hello, Branch,” the sweet siren of his voice echoing softly off the glass walls.

 

* * *

 

Branch knew something was wrong when Poppy said she needed to get some fresh air. Her phone had vibrated and she’d picked it up, and when Branch had glanced at her, her face had gone white as a sheet.

Had it been Creek again? Maybe she just needed Rose’s comfort.

Still… an uneasy feeling was growing in Branch’s stomach, distracting him from his book. He set it to the side and folded his arms over his knees, pressing his forehead onto them.

Poppy had told him the time a little while ago, it was close to sunset. He could tell as the temperature changed around him even in the basements.

The misgiving feeling had been growing all day, his mind trying to scramble and remember something. But as much as he tried it only resulted in a frustrated headache. At least everyone was safe, especially his brother. He couldn’t get Creek’s voice, his words, out of his head. They echoed like a nightmare.

“Hello, Branch.”

Branch’s head shot up as a voice— _that voice—_ echoed around the chamber. He whipped his head around wildly until his eyes met with the terrifying sight that had _not_ been there moments ago of Creek standing a few feet before him.

Creek’s eyes were a deep blue, his smile simple and charming as he tilted his head and observed him like a hawk.

Branch slowly scooted back, horrified.

“How the fuck did you—how—where the hell—,” Branch spluttered.

“Aw, not happy to see me, mate?”

Creek took a step forward, a slow one and Branch tensed.

“So...ready to play with your brother?” he smiled.

“ _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!”_ Branch screamed, his eyes glowing red.

“Shhhh,” Creek whispered, his eyes flashing crimson as he put a finger over his lips. “I don’t want you to yell, alright?” he purred, the command whispering in his voice. “It’s not good for your energy.”

Branch suddenly felt his throat tighten and he clutched his throat, gasping but unable to make a sound.

“Isn’t that better? Take a deep breath, go ahead. Calm down.”

Branch felt his lungs move against his will and he sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. His mind was slowly becoming hazy, his thoughts slowing down.

 _No! Thistle!_ Branch shook his head, trying to clear his clouding thoughts.

“See? Much better,” Creek commended with a smile. “Do you remember your order? It’s almost sunset…” he chuckled, a pulse washed through his eyes, washing into Branch’s mind and easily pushing the veil aside that had previously obscured his memories. They came rushing back in a flood.

Branch gritted his teeth.

“It doesn’t hurt when I do it, does it?” Creek rumbled. “Not like what your brother did to you last night,” he grinned arrogantly.

Branch wanted to scream, to call for help, to warn Thistle and Rose and Poppy— _anyone!_

Creek took the last few steps forward and bent down, crouching in front of Branch. His ears grew tapered like the rest of his features, sharp, dangerous. His nails lengthening just like the fangs in his smiling mouth.

Branch shrunk away from Creek but his jaw was caught by Creek’s claws, similarly to how he’d been caught the first time.

“Tell me, I remember you telling me you’d be willing to do anything to not kill your brother…” his smile widened, his fangs glinting. “Well, I’m listening now. Why don’t you try to entice me? Maybe I’ll remove my order from you.”

Branch’s eyes widened. His mouth opened but all that came out was a breath of air. Branch’s expression grew enraged and his own fangs lengthened fully.

“Oh, right!” Creek laughed. “Silly me! Go ahead and talk, just no yelling, alright?” he added with a sharp and burning gaze as his voice steadied to an even tone again.

“W—what do you want?” Branch finally managed to growl as the strange force relaxed in his throat.

Creek gave him a bored frown. “Oh, that won’t do. No. _You_ have to offer _me_ something. That’s how this game works,” he smiled again.

Branch didn’t trust those crimson eyes but knew he had no choice. He immediately wracked his brain, trying to come up with something, _anything_ that might appease him and spare Rose and Thistle’s lives. 

Only one answer seemed the most fitting.

“Kill me instead,” Branch said quietly. “Kill me. Do whatever the hell you want with me. Vampire blood is powerful right? So take it.”

Creek rolled his eyes and made a bored sigh. His claws hand let go of Branch’s jaw and a single claw slid down Branch’s throat, making him tense as ice crawled over his skin.

“How boring, you want to be a martyr? Sorry to tell you but that doesn’t really interest me,” he admitted. “I’m already powerful, so drinking you dry just for a few hours of a pointless high? That’s not the least bit interesting. Try again.”

Branch gritted his teeth, trying to figure out what this asshole wanted.

“Then…” he didn’t know. He thought of the other vampire at that moment, the one that served Creek. “What, do you want another servant?” he snarled. 

Creeks eyes sparked with interest and his face seemed to grow amused.

“Oh… Now that is a _far more_ interesting offer,” he chuckled his nail running up the length of Branch’s throat making him shiver with dread before the hand clasped around his jaw again. “Is that a serious offer? You don’t seem to be the obedient kind.”

Branch swallowed.

“I’m… I’m one-hundred-percent serious,” he uttered, his gaze unblinking. “I will...I will serve you, just…don’t make me kill my brother, or Rose—or, or Poppy. Please.”

Creek let out a soft laugh, letting go of Branch’s face. A calculating light in his eyes.

“Dedicated! I like it,” he commended but then his eyes sharpened dangerously. “But how far are you willing to stay loyal? Till your brother dies by another monster? Of old age? That is a terribly short contract, a blink in the immortal life of a vampire.”

Branch gulped again.

“I—I swear, I’ll stay loyal,” he said immediately.

“For even an eternity?” Creek grinned, his long fangs making the light dance cruelly off their length.

“Even for an eternity,” Branch repeated, feeling his heart sink.

“Hmm…” Creek stared at him thoughtfully as he pressed a hand to his chin for a moment before his finger danced back and played with the feather hanging from his ear. “Even when I make Poppy one of my brides?” he whispered.

Branch felt his insides turn to ice. He stared horrified at Creek and his hands became fists. It took all his willpower to not scream in anger at the sly monster standing before him.

“You’d be obligated to protect her too you know, something I don’t image being very hard for you since you’re in love with her,” he smirked. “But you wouldn’t be able to _touch_ her, she would belong to your prince and master after all. That is until I become king,” he grinned.

Branch snarled.

“Oh, temper, temper. It’s not good for your chakra you know,” Creek frowned disappointed shaking his head. “You are behaving like a bad dog. How can I trust a dog that might want to bite me, hmm?”

A sense of helplessness was growing in Branch’s chest, as he thought of Poppy. Forced against her will to be with Creek.

_But why Poppy?! What did Creek have to gain with her?!_

“She hates you,” he said without thinking.

“That’s none of your concern,” Creek smiled unbothered. “Heck, behave and serve me well enough and I’ll turn your brother and his partner too if you’d like, you won’t have to be lonely. I’ll even consider giving you Poppy when I no longer need her. I can be quite generous,” he said smugly.

Branch gritted his teeth, feeling his fangs cut into his own gums. This damn monster was playing with them! It was all a bloody game to him, using people like toys, like pieces on a board game.

“Well? Do you still agree to be my servant?” Creek probed, his hand catching Branch’s jaw again and pulling him forward. “It’s rude to keep your master waiting, you know.”

Branch stared into those terrifying eyes and closed his own, feeling his body shake as he swallowed. Horror gripping his guts as he tried to ready his voice for the next words, at the betrayal, disgust, and guilt they set off inside him.

“Y—yes,” he breathed, letting out a heavy shudder as he opened his eyes and looked straight into the refulgent glowing red of Creek’s eyes making his own eyes glow back. Their gazes locked and a foreboding feeling gripped Branch as a cold sensation slipped inside him and made him shiver as it took hold.

Creek grinned and let him go.

“Then I accept,” he chortled. “And as a token of my good faith, I’ll even give you a little gift,” he said and looked into Branch’s gaze. “But first, tell me, can you feel the command starting to take over you? The one I gave you yesterday? The sun is setting…” he said, his eyes glowing with a strange ripple of fiery gold around his slit pupils.

Branch’s own eyes were suddenly enveloped in the same fiery gold and his pupils thinned, becoming slits. He moaned and gripped the sleeping bag in his talons, fighting with every inch of his being to stay in control, which was quickly fading from his grasp.

He nodded tensely, swallowing.

“Good, your master is telling you that you can relax,” Creek simpered and turned his neck to side as he stood up. “Now drink,” he commanded tapping his neck with a long clawed finger.

Branch felt his body relax and he sighed in relief and he felt control returning to his muscles, to his limbs. He looked warily at Creek, frozen, terrified and confused.

A spark of impatience caught Creek’s red eyes.

“You know, it’s rude to keep me waiting. I _am_ offering you quite a delicacy here. Purely out of kindness and you are making me wait here while my neck gets tense,” he hissed just the slightest in his deceivingly calm voice.

Branch shakily stood up. He approached Creek warily, guilt gnawing in his gut. He swallowed hard, hearing silence, no heartbeat to draw him in and tell his instincts this was prey. In fact they told him the exact opposite, that this was _no prey_.

But there was that powerful scent, it smelled nothing short of dangerous...yet tempting, internal revulsion fought back.

It was insanity.

_It was disgusting._

Screwing his eyes shut his hands gripped the top of Creek’s arms, trembling. He swallowed again.

“Go ahead, relax,” Creek soothed, that damnable voice forcing Branch’s nerves to ease in his body when he didn’t even want them to.

Branch let out a slow breath, his eyes opening for a moment and then he lunged. Like hell his tongue was getting anywhere near this creep’s skin. He just had to get it over with.

His fangs easily pierced the skin at the monster’s throat and his body immediately tensed as the blood spilled into his mouth and it burned against his tongue. Not with heat, but something akin to fire that didn’t actually burn….but made his body suddenly spark to life like it had been struck by lightning.

Every cell became like a livewire in an instant as he swallowed the first mouthful.

It was disgusting. It was disgusting how _badly_ his body wanted that blood the moment he had tasted it. And it showed as his grip hardened on Creek’s arms and his jaws locked so his meal couldn’t get away.

“My, someone didn’t teach you how to lick before you bite,” Creek snickered and Branch could feel those vibrations go into his very teeth. He wanted to scream.

He snarled, sucking hard as more of the addicting liquid touched his tongue. It tasted nothing like human blood, nothing like deer blood, and felt _nothing_ like the blood pills.

It tasted of power, raw and primal. Like something that was alive.

It tasted like poison. Like rot.

He felt like he was getting intoxicated as his mind stopped fighting, suppressing his emotions and begged for more. Branch wanted to hate himself at that moment but the vampire in him had taken over without reservation or room to squirm free of its influence.

Branch swallowed another greedy mouthful, feeling the strength overtake him. Fueling every fiber of his being, and he realized...that same power was hazing over his mind. Creeping in like a fog.

“Enough.”

His body locked and his mouth immediately released with the command even as he let out a desperate whine he didn’t want to admit had come from his throat.

Revulsion churned inside him with the honesty of his own nature.

He swallowed, licking his mouth trying to make sure none of the blood escaped.

“Let me go.”

His hands released Creek in an instant, unable to resist the command. There was not even the slightest hesitation to listen now… Terror gripped Branch… Had Creek’s blood made his hold over him... _more solidifying_?

“You know...it occurs to me now there is flaw in your offer…” Creek mused troubled as he straightened his neck and took a step back.

Branch froze as he wiped his mouth, looking up at Creek. A chilling sensation gripping his currently electrified insides as he saw that cold cynical smile on the Pureblood’s face.

“I _already_ owned you,” he sneered, the golden blazing highlights returning to his eyes. “Now you simply made it official.”

Branch tensed sucking in a painful breath as Creek suddenly jumped back and his hand was on the glass door.

His talons sunk in, piercing the glass and he squeezed. Shock waves of cracks shattered outward, fracturing the artificial light and then dust rained…

A white crystalline powder avalanched to the floor, all that remained of the door as the metal bars of steel fell with a clatter. The symbol of safety for those upstairs, now gone.

“Have fun Branch, I’ll be returning for you and that offer later,” he jeered.

Branch could only feel terror as his body shot forward of its own volition, racing past the doorframe, through the lab and straight for the stairs. He didn’t look back but he _knew, he felt_ Creek’s presence vanish like smoke.

Had the monster ever even been there to begin with?

Only the taste of blood in Branch’s mouth told him yes as his mind was trapped by his body’s refusal to respond to his internal cries to stop.

 

* * *

 

Poppy was standing in front of the cabin, trying her best to not show her fear. She swallowed, hugging her arms. The text she’d gotten from Creek…

... _He knew. He knew everything._ He _knew_ that she knew. And not only that but he’d known… he’d known what she was doing at that _very moment!_

Was he half ghost or something?! How the hell had he known that?! Could he read her _mind?_

Poppy sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

“Beautiful day, right?” she asked Rose, her voice cracking as she started to walk. “Nice...nice day for a walk. Really nice day.”

“Poppy, what’s going on?” Rose demanded suspiciously as they walked down the trail away from the cabin. “You look really shaken, please tell me what’s wrong,” she begged worried, her hand landing on Poppy’s shoulder as she caught up to her.

Poppy felt her voice catch in her throat and she gulped.

“I just wanted to go for a walk,” she said as calmly as possible, even though she was absolutely terrified on the inside.

The problem was, Poppy was a terrible liar. And Rose knew that.

“You’re lying to me, and even though I’m almost off the vampire blood I can still _smell_ your fear,” she hissed quietly.

Poppy let out a sob, tears leaking from her eyes. She turned to Rose, trembling.

_Warn anyone, and everyone in that house will die right now, starting with the boy behind the glass. I’ll know if you try to warn them. I can hear you. I can see you._

Poppy clenched her jaw and suddenly took off running away from the cabin.

“Poppy!” Rose yelled and she was suddenly running after her. With her body still healing though, she had no speed. There was not enough vampire blood in her body.

Poppy however was full of adrenaline, fear making her run faster than she ever had before. Guilt tore at her body, about leaving Thistle and Branch behind. She ran and she didn’t know how far or how fast, only that the trees blurred on by.

 _“I’m going to have you kill your brother,”_ Creek’s leer to Branch echoed in her mind.

She gasped in realization. _That’s_ why Creek wanted her to get Rose out of the house. So that Branch was by himself with Thistle.

_No!_

Poppy skidded to a halt, her mind swirling. What could she do?! What could she _do?!_ If she went back, Creek would kill _all_ of them, but if she kept running, Creek would have Branch kill _Thistle,_ and then undoubtedly come back for Rose.

In the distance was the faint cry of Rose’s voice calling her name breathlessly.

Determination suddenly sparked in Poppy’s eyes.

She wasn’t a tool.

She wasn’t Creek’s tool. By god she was going to save _all_ of them.

_But how?!_

Tell Rose!

_But he’ll find out!_

Poppy groaned, gritting her teeth and pulled on her hair in frustration and panic. They were running out of time, she could feel it.

Rose came barreling through the bushes, collapsing on her knees a few feet away. Panting hard, sweat beading her forehead, her skin.

“Wh-Why!” she gasped, panting. “Did—ha! You run! My...ribs,” she groaned cupping her side.

Poppy was suddenly hugging Rose. Hard.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I’m sorry, I… I—I don’t know what to _do!_ ”

“You can start….by not crushing me!” Rose wheezed, slightly pushing at Poppy’s arm.

Poppy relaxed her hug a little and she sniffed.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “I...I _really need to tell you_ … but…” she screwed her eyes shut, tears leaking from the corners.

“But you’re being a good girl, isn’t that right, sugar?”

Poppy’s blood ran cold.

She slowly turned around and looked up, her face pale as a ghost.

Rose’s hand shot to her pistol and a shot rang out.

But Creek was gone and suddenly hands were around Poppy’s body, yanking her into the air and gravity vanished.

Poppy screamed, struggling against the iron-like grip wrapped around her torso.

Creek landed on a branch, high above the clearing as Rose screamed, yanking out her bottle of pills.

“Hello, Poppy,” he purred into her ear.

“LET ME GO!” Poppy cried, trying her best to work her way out of his grasp.

“Calm down,” he chided. “This isn’t good for your energy, you know.”

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR ENERGY!” Poppy’s voice was becoming shrill and desperate.

“I’m trying to have a civilized conversation with you, love,” he sighed drearily shaking his head. “Won’t you give me a second chance?”

Poppy tried to shove against him but he stood fast like a statue.

“You nearly killed my best friend,” she snarled. “And you just threatened to kill _everyone!”_

“She’s a Hunter,” he shrugged. “Would you rather have her kill me? I was only doing what was best to keep us safe,” he assured.

“I—,” Poppy squeezed her eyes shut, “You’re forcing Branch to kill his brother!”

“He’s a Hunter too, and Branch is one of my kind. I have to look after him as the prince of our species,” he murmured soothingly.

 _“Branch and Thistle were finally happy again! You’re tearing them apart!”_ Poppy screeched. Then she froze. _Did he just say **prince?!**_ _What the hell?!_

“You’ll understand later, love,” he promised his hand grabbing her jaw and tilting her head, exposing her neck.

“Creek,” Poppy said, her voice trembling. “Please let me go. _Please!”_

“But I promised you a kiss,” he whispered leaning in, his lips brushing her skin over her pulse.

Poppy jerked her elbow back into his ribs, trying to push him away and trying to throw off his balance on the tree branch.

“So feisty…” he grumbled as her elbow hit him and didn’t flinch as he pulled his lips away after briefly kissing her neck. She shivered with fear and revulsion. But then he was smiling, turning her head so her eyes looked into his. “But that’s one of the things I like about you, Poppy.”

“What do you even _want_ with me?!” she cried, looking at him with terrified eyes.

He pouted, a hurt expression on his face before it morphed into one of sardonic pleasure. “You look so beautiful when you look at me like that, did you know that?” he whispered leaning in. “Can’t you guess what I want from you?”

“Blood?” Poppy shrunk away, her eyes growing larger the closer Creek got.

“Oh, nothing that simple anymore, I already took that,” he chuckled. “No, I’m going to make you my bride soon, I’m going to turn you and you’ll have a little prince or princess for me. Do you like that idea?” he grinned.

Poppy felt her heart stop.

“You…you want me to…” she croaked. She remembered what Rose had said before about vampires using newly turned females to have kids. Horror crawled through her entire body.

“Shhh,” he rumbled pressing a long talon to her lips. “We’ll talk about this later, alright? When we are both free and out of danger. I’m glad I can be honest with you now, you have no idea how taxing it has been to hide my nature all these years to keep you close.”

“But…why _me?_ ” she whispered, still trying to push him away with little success.

“Why...don’t you know what you are?” he chuckled. “You are a rare jewel. If your Hunter friends survive ask them to look up the significance of your last name. They will tell you what it means. It’s not my _only_ reason, but it's enough to sate your curiosity for now, right?”

“I—,”

He suddenly jumped as a gunshot whizzed by him.

“ROSE!” Poppy screamed down below her.

“My, she actually hit me,” Creek muttered annoyed looking at his arm that was currently bleeding. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to let you go for now, Poppy,” he breathed, he leaned in and kissed her cheek as they landed on the forest floor. His arms released her. “Be a good girl now, remember, don’t each too much sugar,” he winked, booping her nose and he vanished, his body a blur that shot for the tree lines.

Poppy stood there, absolutely petrified. Petrified and confused.

Creek had just… _let her go._ Why?! He’d wanted to use her for…for _those reasons!_ And what was this deal about researching her name?! She was a jewel? _What?!_

“Rose…?” she croaked, looking around for her friend. _“Rose?!_ ”

Rose shot through the bushes her eyes a glowing harsh green and a snarl on her face, her gun raised.

“He… he let me go,” she croaked weakly. “I don’t understand.”

“W—what?!” Rose gaped shocked looking around the trees. “Wh...why? What did he want from you?” Rose demanded grabbing Poppy’s arm. “Did he hypnotize you?!”

“He said—,” Poppy swallowed. “He said he wanted me to… to be his bride and… and—,” Her eyes widened and she gripped Rose’s arms back, hard. “ROSE, THISTLE AND BRANCH ARE IN DANGER! Creek wanted us away from the cabin!! _Branch is gonna—,”_ she cut herself off, not wanting to say what was crossing both of their minds.

Horror crossed Rose’s face and she looked between Poppy and the direction of the cabin.

“I can’t just leave you here!” Rose shrieked. “But—But—Did you see those blood marks on Creek’s neck?!” she screeched. “He must have—”

“ROSE, JUST GO! THISTLE’S IN DANGER!” Poppy pushed her friend towards the cabin. “I’ll be fine, JUST GO! BEFORE BRANCH LOSES CONTROL!”

Rose gave Poppy one final desperate look of guilt and apology. “I’m so sorry, Poppy! Just run and don’t look back! Here, take this!” she yelled, yanking out her second pistol and shoving it in her friend's hands.

Poppy grasped the gun, eyes wide.

“But I don’t know how to shoot—,” But Rose was already gone, having disappeared with the supernatural speed from the vampire pills. She stood there shaking for a moment before giving her head a shake. She started to run in the direction of the cabin, but suddenly her foot stepped on something that rolled out from under her, causing her to stumble.

“What the—,” Poppy looked. A vial of pills was on the ground. She picked it up.

 _The vampire pills._ They must have fallen out of Rose’s pocket, Poppy realized.

She hesitated, a crazy idea popping into her mind.

_“Poppy...I already told you before that they will likely kill you or drive you mad,” Rose had said with a stern glare. “Don’t even think about it. There’s a reason we have to start taking them at ten.”_

Well. Rose hadn’t said they _would_ kill her. Only that it was _likely._ Which meant that there was a chance they _wouldn’t kill_ her. And as for going mad? She was already crazy, what was the worst that it could do?

And Branch and Thistle were in danger. She wouldn’t make it back to the cabin in time on her own, she knew this.

 _But if she took a pill… just one pill..._ She rubbed her chin.

 _Fuck it._ Time was of the essence, she didn’t have time to be cautious. She popped the lid open and shook one out, rolling the crimson red pill around in her hand.

“Here goes nothing,” she muttered and tossed it into her mouth.

 

* * *

 

The air was dark, dank.

Something was wrong.

Thistle could feel a cold chill riding up his spine and he wasn’t one to ignore such a feeling as the sun set and the light bled into his room through the window in the hallway.

Something about the cabin felt ominous the moment Rose had left, in fact he had been sensing the unsettling feeling for a while, even looking around the walls when Rose had been discussing with him about what to do about Creek.

Thistle sat up, cursing the bed and further rest. He pulled himself out of the bed and felt his legs quake just slightly. Ignoring the weakness he headed for the door and decided he would check on Branch.

But as he descended down the stairs the dark feeling got even denser in the air. As if negative energy literally saturated the atmosphere.

 _There is definitely something fucking in here that shouldn’t be._ He snarled to himself as he made it to the first floor and looked around.

He quickly walked over to the living room, every one of his defined muscles tense and coiled as he picked up his tactical belt and snapped it on. He yanked out his gun and his knife with the other hand and every instinct told him to take one of the damn pills even though he shouldn’t.

But damn it all the sensation was getting worse and as he looked at the destroyed metal door of the basement he knew where it was coming from.

 _Fuck!_ His brother could be in danger and he was worried about taking one stupid pill?

He jabbed the knife back in its sheath and opened the pack, thank the heavens Rose hadn’t thought of hiding his pills again. He popped one of the fat red capsules into his mouth and swallowed hard and jammed the bottle in his pocket.

Yanking out the knife again he slowly walked towards the broken metal door, feeling the power of the pill disperse into his body as it dissolved quickly in his stomach.

He froze as his hearing got keener and he heard swift footsteps running up the stairs.

A figure shot out and Thistle’s gun was already pointed but he jerked his hand back as he recognized his brother.

“Shit! Branch you scared me,” he breathed in relief to see it was only him, but he was still tense, his instincts telling him there was still danger.

Branch froze at the sound of his brother’s voice.

His eyes were glowing red. His pupils were slits, and a golden ring encircled his irises as he turned them towards Thistle.

A snarl was on his face, exposing long white fangs.

Thistle froze, his blue eyes going wide.

“B—Branch? Bro...can you hear me?”

Branch roared and lunged at Thistle, swiping at him with his talons.

“Sonof—!” Thistle leapt back, stumbling hitting the back of the couch.

Shit, tight quarters!

He rolled and Branch’s claws slashed into the couch, the awful tearing and breaking of wood cried into the air as Thistle rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet.

He looked back, freezing as the saw the destruction of one swipe. The couch rent in two and a giant hole in the ground where the wooden floorboards had caved in.

How...was that possible!?

Branch slowly turned and this time Thistle noticed the blood between his teeth as he snarled at him. Thistle caught the scent and knew what it _exactly_ was in an instant.

His brother somehow had drank that Pureblood’s dangerous and powerful blood.

How had that slimy bastard managed to slip into their base without being detected?

And...he had taken absolute control over Branch and then given him a frightening power boost.

Thistle knew he was screwed. He couldn’t fight his little brother even if he wanted to and certainly _not on one fucking pill_ after his brother had _drank the blood of that monster_. Thistle bolted for the door.

Branch lunged after him and suddenly he was in front of Thistle, blocking the way to the door. _Damn he was fast!_

Thistle flinched in shock but he barreled forward anyways and put all his power behind a kick. Branch’s body shot through the door and straight outside, shattering the door to splinters.

“Sorry, Branch!” he muttered as he shot outside in what remained of the twilight, a dusky collection of greys and oranges going to black.

Branch howled and got up, his eyes blazing a fiery red.

Thistle shot for high ground, thinking of what terrain he could use to knock his brother out. He would need some massive boulders around… _Fuck!_ Where was Rose when he needed her?!

He ran as hard as he could but he knew he could not outrun Branch and he could not expend all the blood purely on speed. He’d have to rely on brains and brawn.

Claws suddenly gripped his shoulders and a terrifyingly strong force shoved him to the ground, a hideous snarl ringing in his ears. Thistle was suddenly on his back, staring up at his brother’s empty eyes.

Thistle grunted in pain, his body tense.

A clawed hand raised, ready to swipe at his throat.

They stopped. The slits of Branch’s pupils flickered, widening to normal for just a few seconds.

The freeze was enough, Thistle’s head swung forward and smashed into Branch’s head, the pain shooting into his skull.

Branch let out a shrill cry of pain, falling back.

Thistle leapt to his feet and pointed his gun, freezing, slightly dizzy, his hand shaking. His finger trembling at the trigger…

Damnit. Damnit! He couldn’t do it! He couldn’t even shoot his brother in the shoulder! The tears of desperation began to burn at the edges of his eyes as he yanked his gun back.

Branch’s head whipped around, eyes blazing and the speed was so fast Thistle barely caught it.

Pain launched through his left shoulder like thunder. Power sliced down through flesh, carving at bone, blood...raining. Thistle screamed, a hoarse cry as he dropped the gun and fell back.

His hand clutching his shoulder, drenched in copious amounts of blood. Hot. sticky. Red. Burning against his skin. Making his hand slip, clutching painfully at rent muscle as his left arm hung limp and suddenly useless. The burning itching inside his body as the blood quickly started to force regeneration, making his flesh knit itself back together. Too slow.

A hand suddenly slammed down on his face, another on his injured shoulder making him roar out in pain.

He closed his eyes, feeling the hard grip on his body, petrified as he felt ragged breaths at his throat. He could feel just the prick of fangs grazing dangerously close to his skin.

Why...why wasn’t Branch lunging for the final blow to his throat?

“This….tle….” he heard the softest of terrified whispers.

“Branch!” Thistle wheezed out in pain. He opened his eyes to see his brother’s eyes flickering back and forth from slitted to whole, his face contorted with two conflicting powers wrestling within him. “You _can fight it!_ ” he coughed. “You just need a will...stronger than...his…” he moaned out the pain making him dizzy.

“I…” Branch gritted his jaw, and then let out a scream of pain as his mind felt like it was being split in half, being pulled in two different directions.

Suddenly a shot split the air, slamming into Branch’s shoulder. Blood splattering, Branch recoiled off Thistle, howling, his clawed hand gripping at his shoulder.

A shrill echoing scream cut through the air and Thistle howled in pain along with Branch as their sensitive hearing was exploited by the sonic cry.

Rose’s body shot into sight just as the cry ended, her knife dug deep into Branch’s side, caving the shirt into his stomach as she suddenly knocked his body back into the air with a kick and straight into a tree.

His body slammed into it, the tree letting out a resounding cracking and groaning as it broke and fell.

“Rose!” Thistle gasped. “Don’t kill him!” he begged immediately.

“I will have to if we can’t snap him out of it!” she spat standing over Thistle and looking over his shoulder and the slow blood flow as the vampire blood tried to heal it.

“He is trying to!” Thistle wailed back, gritting his teeth as thunder lanced down his torso and made him gasp for air.

Thistle tensed, his eyes shooting to the right as he saw Branch pull himself up. His hand grabbed the hilt of the knife and yanked it out, tossing it in the ground.

“Oh...my god...the paralytic bullets...aren’t working on him…”

“Rose! Run!” Thistle yelled.

Just as the last sound slipped past his mouth, Rose’s body was already flying backwards in the air after another gunshot. Her dark fiery hair caught the light for a fraction of a second, before her body shot into a tree, hitting it and rolling to the earth.

“RO—!” he choked a clawed hand wrangled around his throat and cut the air off.

He looked up desperately into the those flickering pupils and the golden ring caging them, confining the real Branch inside.

“B—Branch…” he whispered in pain, his voice strained under the pressure. The tears finally shedding down the side of his face. “I’m...I’m sorry.”

Branch froze, his snarl trying to turn into a frown over his exposed teeth.

“S—So—Sorry?”

“Yeah,” Thistle smirked weakly up at him. “I failed you...again,” he coughed angrily at himself trying to smile at his little brother. “I can’t seem to keep my promise to you, can I…? To protect you… I’m...sorry,” he whispered ashamed.

Branch’s pupils kept flickering, widening and shrinking. He let a desperate whine, pain echoing in his voice, in his eyes. Tears started to form as he shook, his grip trembling at Thistle’s neck.

“It’s alright…Branch,” Thistle wheezed his eyes starting to lull shut. “Don’t...don’t blame yourself…’kay?” he slurred the last word as his eyes shut and his head slumped to the side.

“Th—Thistle!” Branch choked, fighting, fighting with every goddamn fiber of his being. Yelling at his hand _to let go!_

He trembled, whining, trying to find anything that could make him stop. That could rip him free… Why did his brother have to break his damn heart now of all times?! To make him feel like shit for being weak but saying it was okay?! Of course it wasn’t fucking bloody okay!

How can it _ever be okay?!_

Maybe...maybe that was enough...

_“You can fight it! You just need a will stronger than his.”_

Thistle voice, echoed in his head, offering strength, offering some semblance of hope.

_He just had to fight it._

As he stared down at his brother's face, as he bled out underneath him… How was it that he could not find that strength now when he needed it the most?

He could. It was there.

And rage suddenly took Branch as he snarled with defiance.

Slowly each finger popped open, releasing as he hissed and seethed at his own body to obey him.

**_He_ ** _was in control damnit!_

**_NOT CREEK!_ **

Suddenly it snapped.

Just like that the power over him snapped like a rubber band stretched too taut. Every muscle relaxing suddenly in his grip, in his control again. And Branch...could breathe.

He yanked his hand back as quickly as possible, cupping it to his chest, as he stared down horrified at Thistle. Finally able to move.

He was free!

But all of a sudden a whistling noise shot through the air and another speeding figure flew—or rather, tripped and sprawled—onto the gravel.

 


	20. Here for You

Poppy spluttered, spitting leaves out of her mouth. She was dizzy and discombobulated from the sudden speed she was suddenly capable of, thanks to that pill, and she looked around to gather her bearings. Her eyes landed on Branch and Thistle and immediately she was on her feet, grabbing the gun Rose had given her.

“GETTHEFUCKAWAYFROMHIM,” she yelped in a barrage of words, brandishing the gun.

Branch turned wide red eyes on her, absolutely bewildered.

Wait… Where the fuck did—

She suddenly rushed up and was in front of him at an impossible speed.

_BAM!_

“OW, FUCK! POPPY!” Branch clutched his head where Poppy had smacked him with the butt of the gun.

Poppy froze, holding the gun over her head. Her eyes were wide.

“Are you…?” she whispered, horrified. “Wait, are you in control?!”

“Yes, you fucking idiot!” he screamed cupping the back of his throbbing skull.

“WELL SORRY, YOU WERE STANDING OVER THISTLE AND LOOK, HE’S BLEEDING AND UNCONSCIOUS, I JUST REACTED!” Poppy screamed back, flapping her arms.

The gun suddenly went off in her hands and she screeched, dropping it on the ground. Branch flinched as the car alarm suddenly went off, blaring its siren into the forest. Poppy stared.

“I shot his truck,” she said weakly.

“He’s going to kill you,” Branch muttered and then suddenly remembered Thistle and he reached forward pressing his hand into the wound and his fingers was drenched in blood.

He felt his throat burn with fire as the smell was suddenly obvious in his nose but he gritted his teeth and ignored it. Like _hell_ he was going to listen to it now.

“...I think both of them are gonna kill me. Uh—what do I do?! Should we take them inside?” Poppy looked at Rose’s unconscious figure. “I’ll go get Rose.”

Branch ignored her and leapt off Thistle and yanked out the knife from his brother’s belt. Branch didn’t hesitate as he slit his wrist and pressed it into Thistle’s mouth.

Poppy was hauling Rose over her shoulders and had lifted her up with surprising ease. Poppy blinked.

“Wow, she’s lighter than I… wait. Pills,” she muttered under her breath. “Right.” She immediately started to trot towards the house, determination fulling her steps. When she realized she could go even faster with the vampire blood coursing through her veins, she picked up her pace to a run. Rose bounced on her back rather painfully but Poppy didn’t stop until she was inside the cabin and setting her carefully down on the unbroken couch as she noticed the other one was practically caved into the floor.

“Be right back,” she whispered, turning around and running back for Branch.

She was in front of him in the blink of an eye, careening and spinning her arms, skidding to a stop and almost falling over.

Branch winced at her sudden presence but ignored her as he watched the wound seal before his eyes on Thistle’s shoulder. But Branch was getting dangerously too close to too hungry...

“Gyah!” Poppy yelped, finally regaining her balance. “Phew… is he okay?”

“Did you actually swallow one of those fucking pills?” he spat. “Didn’t you listen to _anything_ Rose said?!”

Poppy frowned.

“Listen, Creek is fucking after all of us and Rose had to go help you and she left me alone with a gun _I don't even know how to use,_ so yeah I kind of weighed my options and took the obvious choice.”

“Obviously,” Branch seethed. “But she clearly said you would die if you took them!”

“Well I feel fine!” Poppy threw her hands in the air. “And she said it was _likely._ Not a one-hundred-percent chance. Just _likely.”_

“You’re _likely_ the luckiest and stupidest person on the planet!” he spat back yanking his wrist out of Thistle’s mouth and he licked the wound on his wrist, sealing it shut.

“Well, _you’re_ likely the rudest person on this planet!” Poppy shot back. “Listen, I would love to argue more, but let’s bring Thistle inside first, shall we?”

“Fine!” Branch spat back standing up.

He froze as the sound of slow clapping echoed over the trees. A cold sensation ran down his spine.

Poppy paled.

“Shit,” she whispered.

“Poppy, sugar, my dear, see! What did I say? You’d make a great vampire! Although, honestly I wasn’t expecting you to take one of those pills,” mulled a calm voice high above.

Branch shot a venomous hateful glare in the direction of the voice. He froze as he saw Creek sitting on a tree branch far above the ground, the other vampire standing next to him staring down at them.

Poppy gripped Branch’s hand and squeezed hard.

“...Hey, Guy,” she said slowly. Guy looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

Creek stood up gracefully, sighing. “I’m _really_ disappointed, Branch. Really I am,” he frowned shaking his head. “I even gave you my blood to assure your victory and this is how it turns out? Pretty boring if you ask me,” he sighed. “Do you know how many vampires would kill each other just for a drop of my blood?”

“If I could throw it back up and give it to you, I would!” he retorted.

Poppy glanced back and forth between the two, confused at what they were talking about. But she swallowed.

“Creek,” she said, “Please just... _leave us alone._ We...we won’t bother you if you leave us alone _right now._ And I’ll convince Rose and Thistle to—to not hunt you.”

 _Damn that sounded really stupid._  

Creek raise an eyebrow giving her a surprised look.

He chuckled. “But I want that? I haven’t had this much fun in years. And your Hunter friend there,” he nodded his head to Thistle. “Challenged my power, I can’t let that go unpunished. Who would respect me then? He has to die,” he smiled. “I was just giving Branch here the chance to join the side of his kin. Isn’t that right, mate?”

“I’D RATHER FUCKING DIE!” Branch shrieked back.

“Ah, such a shame. You have real potential,” he clicked his tongue shaking his head. He turned to Poppy with a gentler smile. “Poppy, sugar, we have to leave town for a while. I’m sure you’ll be fine, right? I have to get everything ready for our big celebration after all.”

“Big cele—,” Poppy clamped her jaw shut, realizing what he meant. She backed away half a step, gripping Branch’s hand even tighter.

Branch scowled now looking between the two and he didn’t know what it was but he was familiar with the acrid stench of fear as it rolled off Poppy.

“Darling don’t be like that,” Creek pouted. “I was a good boyfriend wasn’t I? I’ll be an even better groom, I promise,” he smiled. “You’ll be living the high life and you always said how you wanted kids.”

“I—I—,” Poppy spluttered.

Branch snarled, letting out a savage sound past his teeth that rang through the trees.

“Ooooh, scary,” Creek said with a false shiver. “Be a good dog and watch after her will you, Branch? Oh and…” he smirked his eyes glowing red. “Don’t touch her too much. Remember, she’s mine.”

“SHE’S NOT YOURS!” Branch bellowed but the two figures were already gone.

Seething Branch tried to take a step forward to chase after them but a hand held him back making him pause and finally realize she was…holding his hand.

“Don’t,” Poppy whispered. “Thistle needs us. And Rose… we… we can worry about Creek later,” her voice cracked as she said it.

Branch frowned and tried to calm down, but it was difficult. But her fear made his rage subside. “Okay…” he agreed quietly with a single short nod.

Poppy slowly released his hand and turned back to Thistle, who was still unconscious.

Branch bent down and scooped him up, listening to his heartbeat for a moment before turning back towards the cabin. His throat...was on fire and he swallowed hard.

Poppy followed him into the cabin. She immediately went to check on Rose, who was still slumped over on the couch. Her heartbeat was clear in her ears and her breathing was what she could only assume was normal…

...Sometimes Poppy wished she didn’t feel so fucking useless. Even now when she was trying to grasp how strange it was that her hearing and eyesight...and _everything_ was just _so much stronger_. Honestly it was disorienting.

She lifted a blanket and put it over her friend, wishing she could do more.

Branch left Thistle in his room and came back down stairs.

“Can you wrap up and clean, Thistle’s wound?” he asked tensely. “I’ll give Rose some of my blood.”

“I… I don’t…” Poppy hugged her arms again. “I don’t even fucking know CPR, much less how to bandage something.”

Branch frowned and he hesitantly reached for her shoulder than withdrew his hand.

“That makes two of us then,” he sighed and walked over to Rose. He yanked out her knife and slit his wrist again.

“I just feel so useless sometimes— _all_ the time. Like…” she trailed off and eyed him. “Are you sure you’re okay doing that?” she changed the subject as he pressed his bleeding wrist into Rose’s mouth. “You’re super pale already.”

“I’m...actually really damn hungry right now,” he groaned, tasting the fire on his tongue and the desire to feed raging to take control, but he fought it. Stubbornly.

“I’ll get you some blood bags,” Poppy said immediately, going for the fridge. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge door. “How many do you need, three? Four? Ten?”

“Just get me as many as you can,” he groaned as he slumped against the couch.

“Gotcha,” Poppy scooped as many blood bags as she could into her arms and hurriedly carried them over to Branch.

He yanked one out of her grip and ripped it with his teeth and started to drink a quickly as possible as he removed his wrist from Rose’s mouth.

“...your wrist is still bleeding,” Poppy mentioned, setting the rest down on the coffee table.

He finished the bag, tossed it on the table and licked his wrist, his face scrunching up with the taste as the wound quickly sealed with his saliva.

The smell of blood, though it had been strong before, was suddenly even more poignant in Poppy’s nose and she scrunched it up, covering her nose with her sleeve. Her eyes started to water and she stepped away, breathing from her mouth.

Branch grabbed another bag and ripped it too, quickly drinking. As he finished he reached for a third, blood trailed down the side of his mouth.

“Could you…” he groaned shaking his head. “Go somewhere else?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Poppy nodded. “Want me to take Rose upstairs?”

“Yeah,” he breathed standing up and taking a large breath of distance away from her. She smelled too damn appealing even on the pill and it was getting to him.

Poppy nodded and quickly walked over to her friend, scooping her up in her arms.

“You know… this vampire blood is kinda cool,” Poppy mused as she lifted Rose up with ease.

“She’s going to kill you, you know,” Branch muttered and eyed her, worried himself.

“Oh, I know it,” Poppy muttered. She paused and turned to Branch with pleading eyes. “Do you… do you think you could _not_ tell her I took a pill?” she squeaked.

Branch frowned and pulled the blood bag out of his mouth. “I think it's too late for that,” he muttered as Rose stirred and groaned.

“ _SHIT!”_ Poppy hurried up the stairs—her enhanced speed helping—with a waking Rose and quickly set her down on her bed.

A firm hand quickly grabbed her and Rose blinked bleary eyes at her.

“Ah… hello, Sunshine,” Poppy said as cheerfully as possible.

“You took a fucking pill…” Rose seethed turning a weak glare up at Poppy.

“It—it was an emergency!” she protested. “And I feel fine! Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself, you got thrown into a tree!”

“You’re lucky it didn’t kill you as soon as it hit your stomach!” she hissed pulling herself up, groaning.

“Hey, lay down, you’re hurt!” Poppy tried to push her back and amazingly succeeded. 

“Thistle…he was bleeding….and I need to hook you up to the dialysis...before it’s too late,” she moaned painfully.

“Branch gave Thistle some of his blood and has him in his room right now,” Poppy replied.

“Branch...snapped out of it?” Rose breathed touching her head, trying to remember.

“Yeah! He did!” Poppy smiled broadly. “I kind of hit him over the head with the gun you gave me before I realized it, but he’s fine now!”

Rose’s vision was clearing up and she stood up, groaning as she touched her back.

“Fucking Branch, I am _so_ getting him back for trying to break my spine.”

“Don’t blame Branch, blame Creek,” Poppy retorted.

“I’m blaming all of you,” Rose muttered walking for the door and yanking Poppy along to Thistle’s room.

As they entered Rose turned on the lights and looked at his shoulder first.

“....This...isn’t good,” she sighed after inspecting the wound that had stopped bleeding. “I’ll deal with you first,” she glared at Poppy and pulled her around the bed to the other side where the dialysis machine was.

“But if Thistle’s hurt more, shouldn’t you—,”

She plopped Poppy down in a chair.

“Thistle is stable right now. I just have to give him surgery to repair some of the muscle damage that didn’t get healed,” she countered and grabbed some clean needles and set to work sticking Poppy’s arm.

Poppy shuddered and looked away.

“S...someone...shot my truck,” muttered a voice.

Poppy froze. She started to twiddle her thumbs and looked anywhere in the room except for Thistle lying on the bed.

Rose looked up at Poppy and snickered. “You...didn’t.”

“No,” Poppy said much too quickly.

“Of all the things he remembers while unconscious, he remembers that…” Rose snickered shaking her head. “You are so screwed.”

 _“It was an accident,”_ Poppy hissed at Rose, her eyes wide.

“I’ll pray for your soul,” Rose promised as she stuck a new needle in Poppy’s arm and drew out some blood. She set it aside and hooked up the tubes before turning on the machine. “It’s going to feel weird okay? It takes a few hours so I hope you’re ready to be bored.”

“Mmkay,” Poppy replied.

“Maybe...you should turn around while I work on Thistle… It’s not going to be pretty,” Rose sighed rubbing her back.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Poppy muttered, scooching the chair so that it was facing away from Thistle’s bed. “Ah, yes, what a lovely dry wall.”

Rose snorted a little before picking up her medical tools and set to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later Rose was exhausted, her body hurt all over and Poppy was snoring in the seat behind her. She had finished surgically repairing Thistle's shoulder yet again. The guy’s left shoulder honestly was cursed.

She picked up her tools and threw them in a bin and yanked off her gloves and took away the bloody sheets. Soon Thistle was left on the clean bed, his shoulder wrapped in bandages, hooked up to an IV, the heart monitor and even a breathing machine after she had sedated him.

Branch hadn’t come up stairs once, in fact Rose suspected he had vanished into the forest the moment he knew she was walking around.

She turned around to Poppy and the machine had stopped a few minutes ago and she turned it off.

Poppy woke up with a snort when Rose touched her shoulder.

“Iwannafurryfuzzlebee,” she mumbled incoherently before looking up at Rose, confused. “Oh… hey there,” she yawned.

Rose rolled her eyes with a faint smile as she bent down and pulled out the two large needles from Poppy’s arm. She put bandages over the prick holes and patted Poppy’s arm.

“You’re all done, it’s getting pretty late though. Get some sleep or food.”

“Mmmmhn…” Poppy pushed herself from the chair and shuffled out of the room. She didn’t go towards her room, however, but towards the stairs where she slowly crept down them.

Poppy peered into the living room. There were empty blood bags strewn across the coffee table, but no sign of the vampire who’d used them. Poppy stepped fully into the living room, frowning and looking around.

Where was Branch?

She looked to the front door and flinched. She hadn’t really noticed the door had been kicked down before… she’d been rather preoccupied. She stepped outside, squinting her eyes and peering around. Dang, her vision really was back to normal… She had to admit she’d been curious what it would be like to have night vision.

“Branch?” she called out. “You out there?”

No answer.

 _“Branch?”_ she called louder. Had he gone back to his bunker?

“Why are you yelling?” asked an irritated voice next to her.

Poppy yelped and whirled around, holding her hands up in a karate-chop fashion. She immediately put them down when she saw it was only Branch.

“Branch!” Poppy sighed with relief. “Geez, you scared me!”

Branch eyed her unimpressed, frowning. “Sorry,” he muttered walking into the cabin.

“You okay?” she asked, following him back inside.

“I’m _great._ Just peachy in fact,” he replied sarcastically. “Not like I tried to kill my brother today.”

“Hey,” Poppy said softly, “It’s okay. It’s not your fault, Creek made you do that. And you _resisted!_ ”

Branch sighed loudly. Why couldn’t she just let him sulk? He headed for the coffee table and picked up the five or so empty blood bags.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Poppy sighed.

“No.” He headed for the kitchen and dumped the empty bags in the trashcan.

“Well...I’m gonna keep saying it until maybe one day you do,” Poppy said determinedly. “Because it’s the truth.” 

“That doesn’t make it _okay_ , Poppy,” he growled turning his blue glare on her.

“I know it doesn’t,” Poppy replied. “It’s a terrible thing that happened but I think we _all_ did some terrible things today… at least you and I did.”

“Really?” he snorted. “What did you do that was _so_ terrible?”

“I...I led Rose away from the cabin. Away from Thistle,” Poppy said quietly. “I left him unprotected. Because… Creek made me… threatened to kill everyone if I didn’t.”

Branch frowned at her. He guessed that was pretty bad but how could she possible compare it to having his teeth at his brother’s throat ready to rip it out? He shuddered as he recalled.

“I know it’s…not the same,” she continued. “But you’re not the only one Creek has had under his thumb. I just…wanna say I...I get it. And I’m here for you.”

He lowered his gaze, chewing on his lip and he wasn’t sure what to say… He finally sighed and looked back up at her.

“Thanks, Poppy...you’re...you’re a good friend,” he mumbled.

Poppy’s eyes lifted and her smile shone brightly. It was like staring into the goddam sun itself.

“I do what I can,” she said.

He didn’t know why but he found himself smirking just a little in spite of himself.

Poppy apparently took that as a very good sign and decided it was hug time. She wrapped her arms around his torso—being very gentle this time—and squeezed lightly.

“Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing?” he eyed her suspiciously.

“Just giving you a hug,” she said. “Thought you could use one.”

Somehow no protest came to mind and he let out a small breath through his nose and decided this one time wouldn’t kill him. He wrapped just _one_ arm around her in return. She probably needed it just as much.

Poppy was biting her lip, trying to not show too much excitement and scare him away. _He was hugging her back!_ This was _progress!_

He was slowly becoming the Branch she used to know again.

“Look...let’s not make a habit of this,” he grumbled his face blushing. “I may be well fed right now but...your smell is still kind of driving me up the wall here.”

“Oh,” Poppy pulled away a little disappointed. “Okay, yeah that’s fine. Sorry.”

His arm for some reason didn’t let her go though.

He frowned at the oddity looking down at her, feeling his face get redder.

Poppy looked up at him with her amber eyes. She stared into his icy crystal pools, seeing the lights around the cabin reflected in his pupils like stars.

Branch swallowed nervously and quickly looked away. He should...let her go.

He should...say something nice?

He grumbled annoyed and suddenly his other arm wrapped around her and he pulled her into a tighter hug.

“I’m here for you too,” he promised and let her go and took a quick step around her to get away. He felt like his face was on fire.

Poppy stood there for a few moments, her cheeks red as apples. She was smiling even brighter than the sun now and she turned to look at Branch’s retreating form.

Things were going to be okay, she thought happily. No matter what, she was sure of it. Things were gonna turn out okay.

Trudging tired steps came down the stairs and Branch paused looking up to see Rose looking deader than dead. She was sickly looking, her skin almost yellowish and there were dark circles under her eyes.

Branch swallowed guiltily and looked down.

She suddenly tripped on the last steps and he didn’t think, he just reached out and caught her.

“Rose!” Poppy cried, rushing over to her, “Are you okay?!”

“Thanks…” Rose mumbled patting Branch’s arm as she straightened up and like a corpse walked toward the sink with her blood drenched tools. She tossed them into the sink without any care and turned back around.

“I’m...going to go die,” Rose said slowly patting Poppy’s shoulder and walking towards the stairs again.

“Rose?!” she squeaked.

Branch sighed as he saw the older woman trip on the very first step going up, stumbling forward. It was forward but she was going to fall forward and break her head. He reached over and scooped her up easily and she fell into his arms like a weak and limp doll.

And he was surprised she didn’t complain until he saw her face and realized she had fallen asleep in an instant the moment she had lost momentum.

“Ohmygodissheokay?!” Poppy cried, rushing over to them.

“I don’t know,” he admitted honestly, a bit worried himself.

“I—I wanna call a hospital but what can you say to something like this?” Poppy bit her lip.

“Hey vampires exist and my friends just got attacked by one,” he tried with a straight voice. “That should get some attention, probably get more Hunters rushing over here.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Come on, let’s put her in her room at least…” Poppy ran up the stairs and opened the door for Branch to enter.

He followed her and paused a moment as he saw Thistle. But he forced himself to trudge on as he entered Rose’s room and set her down on her bed. He took a step back not sure what to do now. Just...leave, right?

Poppy grabbed the covers and gently draped them over her friend’s shoulders before quietly exiting the room after Branch.

“I have no idea what else to do,” she whispered, rubbing the back of her neck. “Hopefully some sleep will help her.”

“I’m sure she took care of herself… Right?”

“Yeah…” Poppy nodded. “Yeah, she probably did. She’s gonna be fine. I know she’s gonna be fine.”

Branch was already walking down the hallway, he stopped in front of Thistle's door and looked in. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw his older brother hooked up to so many machines, tubes, and cords.

“He’s gonna be fine, too.” Poppy said from behind him. “This is Thistle, he’ll be walking around in a day or two! And Rose is gonna get _so mad!_ ”

Branch snorted out a laugh. “Yeah…” He didn’t sound too convinced though as he stared at the bandaged and then his eyes traveled up to his brother’s throat…

Branch swallowed and had to look away. It had been... _so close_.

“...You wanna watch a movie or something?” Poppy asked quietly. “Get your mind off of everything?”

“I...have to find something to cover the door,” he muttered. “Don’t want something to walk in and make a snack out of us.”

“Pfft, what creature would dare enter here when this terribly strong vampire is guarding it,” Poppy smirked. “All critters quake beneath the steely eyes of Branch Oak.”

Branch turned around and gave her a sour glare.

“See? Point proven right there.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes, heading for the stairs. He stopped at the top of the stairs but didn’t look at her.

“Guess a movie would be okay…”

“Okay!” Poppy said eagerly, but making sure to keep her voice down. “So let's figure out the door situation and then pick a movie. Sounds like a plan.”

He gave her a serious stare for a moment before giving her a mute nod and head down the stairs and back outside into the night.

Poppy walked down the stairs into the living room, wondering if a blanket could work to cover the door temporarily. She glanced in the direction Branch had gone, wondering what he might find.

There was a loud sound of breaking of wood outside, more like smashing.

Poppy jumped and rushed to the front door, poking her head out.

“Branch?!” she cried.

He paused next to the fallen tree he was ripping apart with his bare hands and looked back confused.

“What? Something wrong?” he called immediately stopping and starting to rush over.

“...What… what are you _doing?”_ she squinted in the dark. “Did you just knock down a _tree?!_ ”

He stopped rushing towards her and stopped, growing. He glanced back at the tree then her. “No? That’s the tree Rose smashed me into earlier.”

“Oh… okay then what was that noise?”

“I was ripping it apart to make a door?” he asked confused.

Poppy raised her eyebrows.

“Oh.”

_Wow._

“Can I get back to work or are you just going to ask me dumb questions till morning?” he grumbled pointing back to the fallen tree.

“Y-yeah, yeah, go back and do that,” Poppy replied. “Sorry…”

Branch nodded and turn back around, heading for his tree.

 


	21. Hugs can Heal

It was a quaint situation.

Simple.         

They were sitting beside one another. His arm was draped over her neck and hers behind his back; they were content. She gave a heavy sigh and leaned against his chest, eyes glazed and unfocused as she stared at the rom-com playing on the TV.

It couldn't be more mundane. Any more…

...any more perfect.

“You okay?” he asked softly, looking down at her.

“Fine, just…tired,” she whispered. She raised her head and looked up at him with those beautiful amber eyes. She smiled lazily. “How about you?”

“Me? I’m peachy.”

Poppy snorted and moved her head down to rest on his lap. Branch smiled and rubbed her shoulder tenderly, running fingers through her hair.  Her neck became visible as strands of hair tumbled aside, outstretched and bare in his lap.

Branch went rigid. 

His breath hitched for a moment, trying to suppress the desire to drink in her scent.

The flush of her pale peach skin caught the light, like some porcelain doll sitting and waiting, beckoning to be admired. There was just the subtle pulse of her heartbeat stirring just below the surface…

There was an itching, that familiar caving in his gums, the rush of muscle pulling and he could taste it. The prickling of sharp needles against this tongue and he gulped. His fangs lengthened, unsheathing to their full length.

_No!_

Branch’s hand jerked to his mouth as he tried to suppress his bestial desires and force his fangs back into their rightful place. Poppy, in response to his sudden movement, adjusted her position in his lap so that she was more comfortable, exposing her taut neck even more to him. Branch let out the tiniest of whimpers.

Why was temptation so cruel?

That insatiable hunger began to grow in his stomach, burn at his throat. He could hear her blood rushing through her veins, suddenly so keen. His senses betraying him. Her scent growing stronger by the second. He could feel his eyes turn just the slightest hint of red as he stared at her lithe, healthy body. His mouth started to water, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the feast lying before him.

Why was he suddenly thinking of her as _food_?! What was _wrong_ with him?

And yet her pearly skin glistened in the dim light, taunting him and begging him to sink his teeth into her. Branch swallowed hard, trying to fight and suppress the terrible urges. Her neck had never looked so inviting.

All there was between him and the sweet red nectar of her blood was simple flesh. So easy to pierce, to tear apart… Instinctively, he leaned closer, her scent overpowering him.

_Just one bite._

Fangs sprung out of his mouth.

_Just one bite._

The distance closed in a matter of milliseconds.

_Just one bite._

His lips touched her skin. Just a simple caress, the warmth, the softness blanketed against his lips. Just the flush of heat, the rush of her taste as he breathed her in. His lips parted, just a breath to tickle her skin and yet she never moved. And without a second thought, his lips pulled back almost in a faux attempt to kiss her.

And his fangs dug into her flesh.

Just a simple tear, slicing gently through her skin and her heartbeat pulsed into his teeth, it’s dizzying sensation bringing pleasure straight into his skull.

Branch quietly groaned.

Fiery heat budded under the fresh wounds, her raw scent cloying his senses as heat bloomed and cascaded on his tongue.

Such pleasure he had not felt in all his life; cold plastic bags of blood could never compare to the sensation. He gulped down the sweet honey, relishing in its taste as it slid down his gullet.

_More._

The metallic tang of blood ignited his bones, sent a live wire down each cold muscle of his body.

_More._

He felt his own body temperature rise with her blood pooling in his stomach, flush through his skin. His hand flexed, clawed fingers gripping her shoulder to hold her still and for once in his long cold life he felt like he could finally _breathe._

_More!_

Branch swallowed large, greedy gulps, his eyes cracking open just a hint as he feasted on the pink haired girl. As he feasted on—

_Poppy._

Branch froze. The last mouthful caught at his throat and he stopped swallowing. Slowly he unsheathed his fangs from her neck, blood dribbling from his mouth to paint her now snow white skin with large drops of red, blood petals against her neck.

Horror began to grow inside of him as he stared at the damage. As realization dawned on him.

_What have I done?_

Her body was still and lifeless. Two gaping wounds like bullet holes adorned her neck.

_What have I done?!_

Blood covered the front of his shirt. Her blood. _Her blood._

_WHAT HAVE I **DONE**?!_

Branch’s eyes flew wide open as he let out a strangled scream and scrambled to an upright position, crying out in pure terror.

His breath was hitched as he gazed about the dreary interior of an unfamiliar space.

He wasn’t in the cabin’s living room; Poppy was nowhere in sight. He was lying in one of the beds in the cabin with the sheets wrapped around him most uncomfortably. Branch blinked, bewildered, before realizing that what had just transpired had only been a dream.

_Just a dream._

Relief flooded through him, immediately followed by guilt and self-loathing.

He had dreamt of Poppy… _again._

Of all the lucid dreams Branch usually had about sucking the life out of the people he knew, Poppy, for some god-forsaken reason, was the most frequent.

Branch ran a hand through his raven hair, wondering if he should go back to bed or stay awake and not risk another stupid dream, when he suddenly realized the metallic tang of blood on his tongue had not faded away. He felt a stickiness around his mouth and panic seized him again. He quickly reached over to the lamp next to his bed and flicked on the light, expecting the worst.

To his surprise, and once again relief, the blood was only from him. Two sizable holes were on his arm, marring his skin and oozing blood steadily. He must have bit his own arm in his sleep.

Annoyed, Branch spit on the wounds and rubbed in the saliva with his thumb. He pulled away his hand and watched, feeling the strange sensation tingle over his skin while sealing the wounds. They slowly faded away as if they’d never been there to begin with.

He tossed his head back, letting out a sigh. Staring at the ceiling for a moment.

The dream rushed back. The sensation...of a predator. No, of a beast.

He let out a hoarse sob, ripping past his chest as he gritted his teeth. Feeling his fangs grind down to his lips before his head fell into his hands and he tried to shake away the shame devouring him inside out.

Not even a beast could do such a heinous act. No.

He was a _monster_.

“Branch?” a soft voice spoke from the other side of his bedroom door, followed with a soft rapping on wood. “You okay?”

Branch gritted his teeth. “Y—yeah,” he lied hoarsely.

“I heard you yell,” Poppy said, her voice sounding worried. “Are you sure everything’s okay in there? You know you can talk to me.”

“Just a nightmare, Poppy,” he sighed hoping that would satisfy her and make her go away.

“...do you want my phone so you can listen to some music?” she offered. “That helps me when I have a bad nightmare.”

He scowled and rolled over, facing away from the door. “No...thank you,” he replied.

“...okay. Goodnight, Branch,” Poppy whispered before the sound of her footsteps echoed through the hall, disappearing into her own room.

Just what time was it?

He rolled back over and yanked his phone off the night stand.

3:37 in the morning…

He guess it’s what he deserved after staying up and watching a movie with her after fixing the door and trying to put the broken couch back together over a hole on the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“GAAAAAHHH!”

The screech in the early morning had Branch scrambling out of bed, startled. He tipped over the side of the bed and fell straight on the floor with a thud.

He recognized Thistle’s scream and rushed for the door. As soon as he opened it he smashed into a smaller form, pink hair in his face.

“Poppy! Move!” he spluttered shoving the hair out of his face.

“I’m sorry! I heard Thistle scream!” she said in a panic stumbling backward.

Branch rushed forward and straight into Thistle room. He stared wide-eyed finding Thistle sitting up, hunched over clutching his left arm that was also hooked up to the dialysis machine.

“Thistle?! What’s wrong?!” Branch asked rushing to his side.

“B—Branch?” he groaned looking up with pained blue eyes. “I’m...alive? Ugh...I can’t feel my fingers. And my shoulder is killing me,” he growled quietly looking down at his limp arm.

A heavy pit formed in Branch’s stomach as he looked on helplessly.

“Where’s Rose?” Thistle asked quietly looking around.

Poppy suddenly burst in her eyes alight with panic. “Rose isn’t waking up!”

“What?!” Thistle yelled and he tumbled out of the bed, yanking off the stickers for the heart monitor making it blare off. Angrily he yanked out the needles from his arms and tossed them into the trashcan next to the bed. He jammed a finger at the heart machine and it fell silent.

Unsteadily he stood up and tumbled into Branch who pushed him up on his feet.

“You shouldn’t be moving!” he protested.

“I screamed and Rose _didn’t_ wake up! That means something is wrong with her!” Thistle spat trying to right himself.

Poppy was close to tears but gripped Thistle’s arm, helping him to Rose’s room with Branch following, pressing his hand into Thistle left side so he wouldn’t fall over.

The door was open and Thistle tried to hobble in as quickly as possible but his arm was killing him. He paled as he saw Rose in the bed, her skin yellowish, her breathing slow and labored and her skin covered in sweat.

“Shit! Rose!” he hissed rushing forward and touching her head. “Please tell me she didn’t look like this when she went to bed last night!” he whipped his head around staring at the two.

“Um—,” Poppy swallowed, tears welling in her eyes. “It...she… she might have. But not as bad!”

“You—Ugh! She overdosed!” he grounded out with frustration. “She’s dying! We need to get her hooked up to the damn machine!”

“Okay,” Poppy said immediately, grabbing her friend under the armpits. She tugged but Rose only budged slightly.

“Let me do it,” Branch intervene and he pushed forward, easily scooping Rose up. He pause...she literally burned against his skin. He turned back around and rushed to the other room and Thistle had found the energy to fight past the pain and was right behind him.

“Damn woman! Fucking typical,” Thistle was cursing angrily under his  breath and rather loudly. “Always taking care of everyone else before herself! I didn’t need the dialysis more than her! What was she thinking?!” he snarled to himself.

Branch deposited Rose on the bed and Thistle shuffled around grabbing things. As he grabbed a packet with needles he cursed.

“Someone please help me damnit!” Thistle spat impatiently their way. “I can’t do this with one hand!”

Poppy was immediately at his side, reaching for the packet.

“Just—tell me what to do,” she said.

“I’ll show you where to stick her,” Thistle grumbled leading Poppy to the bed. He grabbed Rose’s arm and started to bark directions.

He honestly wasn’t very good at being friendly or patient under stress.

Poppy nervously followed his directions though and soon Rose had the tubes connected to her arm and the machine turned on. They hooked her up to the heart monitor afterwards.

“Now meds…” Thistle mumbled shoving past them. “They’re in the lab…”

Branch followed, worried by how unsteady Thistle’s walk was. As they made it to the basement Thistle started to yank out drawers left and right, yanking out bottles and other oddities that didn’t make any sense to Branch.

All the while Branch was staring worriedly at Thistle’s left arm that wasn’t moving at all, the guilt gnawing at him. Had...had he made his brother’s arm completely useless?

“Why the hell did Rose leave this machine running?” Thistle suddenly muttered as he looked at one of the units and then moved the mouse for the computer screen to flicker back on. He stared at it for a moment before grunting and grabbing the medication and heading up the stairs again.

They found Poppy wiping Rose’s forehead with a wet rag as they entered the the room again.

“Sh—she’s getting cooler,” Poppy said shakily. “Her fever is going down. I think.”

“That’s a relief,” Thistle sighed dropping the collection of pills on the table next to the bed. He grabbed two little bottles and passed them to Poppy. “Can you give her one of each please?”

Popp took the bottles and opened them, her hands still shaking a little. She popped a pill out of each one and hesitated, glancing at Rose’s unconscious form.

“Um...how?” she asked hesitantly.

“Put them in her mouth, near the back.”

“She won’t choke on them?”

“No, I’ll help her swallow,” Thistle assured walking around to the other side of the bed.

“K-kay,” Poppy managed, gingerly opening Rose’s mouth and dropping them inside, pushing them to the back of her mouth.

Thistle pushed her mouth close and his fingers were already rubbing her throat. Rose’s face scrunched up in her sleep and she swallowed, panting softly afterwards before relaxing again.

“That’s...all we can do for now,” he sighed standing straight. He yanked up a sheet tucked it over Rose’s body.

Poppy nodded, sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

“How’s your arm?” she asked.

“Bad,” he grumbled. “Hurts like hell but I can’t move it for shit,” he said frustrated touching the bandages.

Branch swallowed.

“Is that permanent?” he asked the question that had been blaring in his mind.

Thistle looked up and scowled. “It will be if I don’t get it fixed… But...Rose…” he frowned looking down at her.

“Branch—Branch could spit on it?” Poppy suggested meekly. “He could spit as much as he could into a glass and then we could dump it on your shoulder?”

Thistle looked at her surprised before he snorted and laughed lightly. “Shrimp, vampire venom evaporates quickly. Plus the damage is internal,” he sighed. “Not on the surface…” he frowned thoughtfully. “There...is a way…” he muttered looking up at Branch. “But you’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?” Branch asked immediately.

Thistle made an uncomfortable face. “You’re going to have to rip my shoulder open again and drench it with your blood.”

Branch and Poppy both looked at him, appalled.

“That’s a horrible idea!” Branch spat.

“You’re gonna lose a lot of blood!” Poppy cried.

“Not if we do it right and fast,” Thistle protested looking at Branch. “You didn’t know this, but the fastest way to heal mortal wounds is to actually spill vampire blood _on them_. Drinking blood helps regeneration throughout the body. Spilling it on one place focuses it.”

Branch was pale, staring. So…he could have fixed this earlier? He gritted his teeth and looked away.

“I already hurt you once…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Thistle snapped immediately.

Poppy was rubbing her neck uncertainly.

“How are you planning on opening your shoulder? Just… having Branch rip it open? You’re going to be in so much pain!” she cried.

“I can deal with pain,” Thistle said gruffly, unworried. “Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. He just has to use his claws in the same place the cuts already are and...deep enough,” he grimaced glancing at his brother.

“No!” Branch spat taking an unsteady step back, he felt like his eyes were burning and they were glazed with a haunted look. “Wasn’t hurting you once enough?!”

“Branch…” Thistle sighed. “If you don’t...look, I’ll do it myself, you...you don’t have to do that part. I’m sorry,” he muttered walking around the bed towards him, stopping a few feet away.

“Why didn’t you shoot me!?” Branch suddenly spat turning a glare up and making Thistle freeze.

 _“Branch!”_ Poppy cried, horrified. “You’re his brother, of course he wouldn’t shoot you!”

Thistle froze and looked at Poppy then at Branch. “She...she’s right… I—I wouldn’t do it. I told you before, didn’t I?” he gave him a dry smile. “I told you I’d let you kill me when you asked me that one time. What, didn’t you believe me?”

Branch shook his head vigorously, tears daring to break free again.

“You should have shot me,” he croaked.

“Well, sorry, but I didn’t and I won’t. Not ever,” Thistle growled dead serious. “I rather lose my arm, both of them in fact.”

Poppy suddenly stood up, furious.

 _“Branch Bluford Oak, you stupid son of a **half grown** —,”_ She stomped over to Branch, her fists clenched.

Thistle froze, eyeing the girl. _Oh, shit._

Poppy raised her fists and brought them down on Branch’s shoulder— _hard_.

“ _Don’t. You. Ever. Fucking. **Say** that.”_ She seethed, “What happened was _not_ your _fucking fault_ , it was all _fucking Creek’s_ fault! _Don’t you **ever** say you should have died instead! **You hear me?!** ” _

Branch was frozen, staring with large blue eyes, tears running down his face. He wanted to say the punch hurt but it was honestly nothing compared to the turmoil currently going on inside. He grit his teeth, fighting a sob as he pressed his face into his hand.

Poppy’s arms were around him again, squeezing tightly. Thistle’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and he squeezed the two close to his chest with a sigh.

“It’s okay,” she whispered to Branch, “ _It’s okay!_ Let it out, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Branch let out an ugly cry, feeling his body shake and he spluttered, “You’re both dorks.”

“You love us,” Poppy shot back, allowing herself to smile for him. “And we love you.”

Branch sniffed, and he groaned. Damn them both. Really. Damn them both.

“Y—yeah,” he croaked and somehow found himself leaning in, his head smacking hard against Poppy’s head and Thistle’s chest. God, they were both idiots but it was good to hear their heartbeats.

Poppy held on for quite a while, embracing Branch tightly not caring their heads had bumped a little.

“Look at all this mush, I think I’m gonna be sick,” Thistle joked.

“Shush, you love this, don’t deny it,” Poppy grinned.

“...Yeah, I sorta do,” he admitted sullenly. “Don’t let anyone else know.”

“It’s our secret,” Poppy giggled, rubbing Branch’s back.

Thistle grunted and he squeezed Branch’s shoulders hard before his hand let him go and ruffled his messy hair. Branch let out a dry angry laugh, his hand shooting up to swat it away.

“Eh… hey, Thistle?” Poppy spoke up, her tone suddenly nervous. “Do you think maybe we should… at some point, I mean, change locations? Cause… um… Creek kind of knows we… live here?”

Thistle groaned. “Great way to ruin the moment, Shrimp.”

“I’m sorry!” Poppy cried, pulling herself away. Worry was etched over her face and she hugged her arms again. “I just—i-it just dawned on me and—,”

“Calm down,” Thistle huffed his hand now coming down on her hair and ruffling it up. “We’ll move as soon as Rose can walk. There is another Hunter’s base but it’s a few hours away…” he grumbled not sure that would work.

“...Okay.”

Branch was frowning.

“What about my Bunker?” he suggested.

“That... _might_ work,” Thistle relented. “But you don’t exactly have the place in a condition humans can live in. Not to mention your smell is all over that place. If Creek wanted to find you he probably could,” he muttered. “He found us easily enough.”

“Right…” Branch muttered.

“My house and Rose’s house are an eight hour drive...but like hell we are going anywhere near there. I rather not keep my promise about killing dad plus that’s also a community of Hunters,” Thistle said ill-humored headed for the door deep in thought and his own mutterings.

“Yeah, no, let’s keep Branch safe, please?” Poppy gripped Branch’s arm.

“I’m surprised you’re not more worried about my own dad killing me,” Branch grumbled trying to yank his arm away from her as he dried his tears.

“...would he do that?” Poppy asked wide eyed. “But you’re his...you’re his _son!_ ”

“He killed our mother when she got turned,” Thistle answered coldly looking back at her from the door. “Believe me, he would kill Branch in a heartbeat.”

Poppy squeezed Branch’s arm even tighter.

“You’re hurting my arm, Poppy…”

“Sorry,” she relaxed her grip, “But—maybe is there just a _way_ you could… you could get your dad to just _talk_ to Branch without the chance of him… um, killing him?”

Thistle glared at her, his frown deep set. “Not a chance,” he growled.

“The world isn’t all cupcakes and rainbows, Poppy,” Branch added with agreement. “Why do you think I never went back home?”

“I know the world isn’t all _‘cupcakes and rainbows’,_ ” she frowned. “But...I’d rather believe that many parts have a bright side to things than believe nothing but doom and gloom.”

“Ugh! How do you always look on the bright side?” Branch groaned exasperated. “There is _no bright side_ here!”

“There’s always a bright side! For example! Everyone is alive and well, and we just had a pleasant hug time. See? Bright side,” Poppy beamed.

Branch gave her a deadpan expression. “Okay, yeah. Let go of my arm, your highness.”

“Nope.”

Thistle chuckled shaking his head. “Boy, you two are hopeless.”

“...Hopeless about what?” Poppy asked, confused.

Branch stiffened, casting a glare at his older brother.

“He knows what I’m talking about,” he chuckled giving them a wink and then vanishing down the hallway.

Poppy turned to Branch, squinting.

“What’s he talkin’ about?” she asked.

“I don’t know, he’s a dork,” Branch muttered his cheeks turning red as he yanked his arm away from her. Poppy was still frowning, trying to figure out what Thistle meant.

“Forgot my pills,” Thistle sighed walking back in and heading for the nightstand.

“See? Dork.”

Poppy snorted.

“Hey, I can still take you even with one arm,” Thistle warned jabbing Branch’s chest. “Especially now that you're not jacked up on freak juice.”

“But now he’s got four arms!” Poppy crept behind Branch and stuck her arms underneath his, waving them at Thistle.

Branch stared confused and glanced back. Thistle laughed.

“I could take you both on,” he grinned. “I bet you came flying in here yesterday and crashed because you didn’t know how to control your speed,” Thistle snickered.

Poppy flushed and peeked over Branch’s shoulder at Thistle.

“...so you knew... That I took the pills too, huh?” she squeaked sheepishly.

“Are you kidding?” Thistle snorted. “I smelled it on you and I was half sort of conscious, don’t think you’re getting away with whatever you did to my truck,” he growled.

Poppy slowly shrunk behind Branch’s back, cowering.

“Sorry,” she squeaked.

Thistle snorted. “Plus, Rose left the computer running downstairs testing your blood. There’s something freaky going on in that blood of yours, Poppy,” he mentioned intrigued.

Poppy looked up, confused.

“My blood?” she asked. “But when Rose took the blood test I hadn’t even gone near those vampire pills.”

“Yeah… She took more of your blood though last night, didn’t she? There’s a sample on the screen tested positive with vampire blood,” he asked perplexed.

“...oh right,” she remembered.

“I bet Rose was livid,” he chuckled. “Or was she too tired to yell at you?” he contemplated for a moment. “Heck, who cares! What did you think? It was pretty awesome wasn’t it?” he grinned.

“Don’t encourage her!” Branch snapped. These two really were dorks!

“I’m not,” Thistle mumbled looking at Branch.

“Okay, but having super strength was pretty cool,” Poppy admitted.

“That’s it?” Thistle frowned looking at her again.

“I didn’t have it for very long! And I was distracted with you and Rose kind of almost dying, I didn’t really have much time to… eh… well try anything with the vampire… powers…” she pouted a little.

“Hmm…” Thistle mused then smirked widely. “Well you’ll get to try it again, I’m going to train you.”

“WHAT?!” Branch shrieked. “Are you insane!? Rose said they can kill her!” he protested spreading his arms protectively in front of her to keep her away from his deranged brother.

“I didn’t feel like they were gonna kill me,” Poppy muttered under her breath.

“Pssh,” Thistle waved him off. “If they didn’t kill her the first time then believe me we probably don’t have anything to worry about.”

“ _Probably?!_ ” Branch snarled.

“Remember when I said you were like an overprotective grandma?” Poppy joked, nudging his shoulder.

He shot a foul glare at her. “Why are you and Thistle so insane?! Is Rose the only one around here with any sense?!”

“No offense to Rose but she can be a stick in the mud,” Thistle said lamely then his eyes widened and glanced at Rose quickly. “Please don’t tell her I said that.”

Poppy glanced to Rose’s sleeping figure and she smiled.

“I won't tell. Don’t you think maybe we should…. Uh… leave her room though?”

“I’m not making any promises,” Branch muttered under his breath.

“Yeah, technically this was…well it’s the medical room,” Thistle corrected walking out the door with the pills in hand. “Let’s leave her be.”

“Okay so...what are you gonna do about your shoulder now?” Poppy asked Thistle as they walked down the stairs.

He glanced at Branch as they made it to the bottom.

Branch’s face scrunched up. “Is there really no other way?”

“Look, either you help me do this or I’m going to have to wait for Rose to open up my shoulder anyways and feed me a whole bunch of blood pills till I practically overdose over the course of several days. This will be a lot faster and cut my misery down more than by half.”

Branch’s face tightened up, hating both scenarios.

“You break it. You buy it,” Thistle teased flicking Branch’s forehead.

Branch snarled, swatting the hand away. “Alright. Fine!”

“Also, I changed my mind,” Thistle added suddenly with a grin. “I discovered some old blueprints the other day, if they are right...the bunker could be perfect,” he explained excitedly. “I know some chemicals we can use to disrupt the scents in the area. But the place needs a lot of work…” he grumbled. “Remember how you said you’d never touch plumbing again?”

“Yeah…?” Branch stared suspiciously.

“Well, sorry bro, but you’re taking that back,” Thistle grinned.

Branch groaned.


	22. Corona

It was late in the evening and Thistle was moving around energized despite the painful self-inflicted surgery earlier in the day. Surprisingly his brother knew more about medicine then he was leading on than Branch had originally thought. Thistle has used to blood coagulants and other medical methods to reduce the bleeding and hamper the pain.

And although Branch refused to slash him open with his own claws he regretted the decision a few minutes later when he had to watch Thistle cut into his own shoulder with a large knife. The claws would have been faster...less pain inducing and Branch felt like shit for letting his feelings get in the way instead of causing his brother less pain.

Afterwards Thistle and Poppy had actually worked on making food and Rose woke up long enough to eat before passing out again. Branch busied himself trying to fix the damage around the cabin even though they weren’t staying.

Thistle had immediately withdrawn to his office and took out mountains of paper and research before heading downstairs to the lab.

Poppy was curled up in a chair next to the computer, staring at the screen trying to make sense of what she saw. Creek’s words echoed through her mind and the more she thought about it the more she grew confused.

“Shrimp, you look pale. What’s up?” Thistle asked looking up from a document he had folded in his hands.

“It...it’s just something...Creek said,” she muttered into her arms.

“You have to tell us what happened out there with him,” Thistle reminded with as much of a gentle tone as he could manage. “Rose was pretty worried but she passed out again.”

Poppy took a deep shuddering breath.

“He wants me to… he wants me to be his bride,” she said quietly.

Branch had just walked down the steps to the lab and froze as the words carried over to him.

“He wants to turn you,” Thistle stated grimly putting the paper down.

“Yeah…” Poppy was frowning deeply. “But it’s not just that, he said… something about me being a jewel? And that… there was more to my name then I realized?”

Thistle made a confused expression, clearly troubled. “What’s your last name again?”

“Corona,” Poppy said. “C-O-R-O-N-A.”

Thistle pulled up the keyboard and typed in the search, Branch walked in deeper to the lab.

“I know that’s an astronomical term,” Thistle muttered. “It’s Latin too…” he said clicking clicking some webpage or another that came up on the screen.

He stared at the screen and Branch finally made it over to them, staring at the screen too and words and graphics all jumbled up on there.

“Corona...Corona...why does that sound familiar?” Thistle grumbled and he suddenly yanked over an old journal, paging through it.

They fell silent, only the sound of pages could be heard other than the sound of breathing and beating hearts.

“Did he mention anything else?” Thistle asked without looking up.

“Ummm…” Poppy thought back. “Well, other than the fact that he wants me to have his babies, not much.”

Branch’s face scrunched up with rage and he quietly snarled.

“I mean I _want_ kids, you know?” Poppy continued, “But…not like…not like that.”

Thistle looked at her confused. “Like how then? What you want a surrogate or something?”

“No, no, no, I don’t want vampire babies _crawling out of my stomach!_ ” Poppy cried.

“Oh,” Thistle mouthed. “Well if you were a vampire they wouldn’t rip out of you, you know, the birth would be normal other than the vampire parts. Female vampires while pregnant are worse than Esurients most times, they are ravenous, moody, and vicious. They are feeding for more than themselves after all. Really scary and fucking hard to kill,” he mentioned looking back down at the journal then yanking a document with photocopies.

“...yeah, I think I want a nice normal human baby,” Poppy said weakly. “With a guy who...doesn’t want to force me to be his bride.”

“I don’t blame you,” Thistle agreed. “But I doubt Creek would...he wouldn’t force you, exactly. He would manipulate you into wanting it. I’ve seen vampires like him before, he’s a narcissist and sadist. Though I admit I’ve never come across one as bad as him.”

Poppy gulped.

“...Man do I miss the good ol’ days when everything was normal and my boyfriend wasn’t a manipulating psycho,” she muttered.

“He probably was but you didn’t realize it,” Thistle said not so helpfully.

“The worst he did was make sure I didn’t eat too much sugar!” Poppy whined, then her eyes widened. _“OH FUCK, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”_

Thistle gave her an impassive look. “Looks like you figured it out, Shrimp.”

“Hnnnng,” Poppy slammed her head into the desk, groaning. “I’m such an _idiot_.”

“Hey, don’t do that,” Branch snapped tugging her ponytail.

“But I’m so _stupid_ I didn’t even realize—,” Poppy growled at herself.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over it,” Thistle argued. “I mean the jackass probably didn’t like your blood being all hyped up sugary but that much sugar _really_ is bad for you. You’ll get diabetes or something.”

Poppy crossed her arms, huffing as she picked up her head.

“I like my sugar,” she frowned. “And if I don’t have it after so long I go through withdrawal. Like I get a huge headache and I get super tired and shaky…”

Thistle frowned at her. “Are you sure you’re not some kind of mythical creature?” he muttered. “You sound like a sugar vampire.”

“Pfft,” Poppy snorted. “You’re funny. I might as well be one, though, I could live off the stuff.”

The computer beeped and Thistle yanked the keyboard over again. A graphic popped up and a long list of compounds, elements and other strange symbols was on the screen with a turning animation of a DNA strand.

“What is all that?” Branch asked curiously over Thistle’s shoulder.

“The complete analysis of Poppy’s blood…” Thistle stared and his eyes went wide. “What the...fuck?”

“What?! What is it?” Poppy immediately scooted the chair closer to the computer.

He started to type madly, other interfaces popping up, bringing up cross comparisons on screen. More charts, more images, more files. Thistle was working at a breakneck speed, his eyes shooting across the screen. He completely ignored them.

He suddenly pushed his chair to the machine and opened it, yanking out one of the vial of blood, the one marked ‘clean’. He stared at it, contemplating.

He rolled his chair back over and shoved the vial at Branch.

“Drink it, tell me what you feel when you do. What it taste’s like.”

“Wait—What?!” Branch asked confused as the vial was pressed into his hands. “Y—You want me to drink her blood and…”

“Just do it!” Thistle snapped impatiently. “I’m drinking one too, so just shut up and do it.”

Thistle rolled back over and took another vial that was marked as clean and popped off the cap as he scooted back to the other two by the computer.

Poppy stared as the two boys tipped back the vials of her blood, Branch much more hesitantly than Thistle.

“What...what are you doing?” she asked slowly, utterly confused.

Thistle lowered the vial and was making quiet tasting noises as he glared at the empty vial.

“Holy _shit,”_ Branch breathed, dropping the empty vial. It clattered and rolled across the floor.

“Holy shit is right,” Thistle said turning to stare at his brother as he felt the effects of the blood take hold in his system.

Poppy whipped her head back and forth between the two.

“What is going on?!” she cried, waving her hands.

“Your blood is like a freaking energy shot,” Thistle looking at her, his eyes dilating and started to glow. “And I may be no vampire but….ugh, it tastes even good to me. Even though it is freaking sweet.”

“Energy shot? More like an energy _tank,”_ Branch leaned heavily back against a desk. His eyes were dilated, glowing brightly and his breathing quickened. “I feel like I just downed ten blood bags!”

“Well you’re a vampire so of course it's more effective on you, and her blood might be more potent for other reasons I’ll tell you later,” Thistle mentioned.

“...is it because of all the sugar I eat?” Poppy asked meekly.

“I...I don’t think so,” Thistle said shocked looking at the computer screen again. “I don’t know how to tell you this Poppy but...your DNA structure isn’t…entirely _human_.”

“...sorry, _what?”_ Poppy blinked.

“Your blood...isn’t one hundred percent human,” Thistle repeated. “Unless the fucking computer got it wrong but it didn’t, it ran the test three times and drinking your blood just confirmed it for me.”

“I’m…”

“She’s…”

“...wha…”

“...Are you serious?!”

“What the fuck _am_ I then?” Poppy cried.

“I have not the slightest fucking idea,” Thistle groaned frustrated. “Your DNA markers aren’t coming up for any known supernatural on our database. So either it’s something we haven’t discovered or something we thought was extinct and we don’t have its blood on file.”

“I’ll bet Creek knows,” Branch snarled. “And considering how much that tiny amount of her blood affected me… it’s no wonder Creek wanted to keep Poppy around. She’s a walking energy drink.”

“Creek said it had something to do with my last name,” Poppy said. “Maybe we could start there.”

“...Hold on, why the fuck did Creek leave Poppy behind in the first place?” Branch spoke up. “If her blood is so potent and he obviously has plans for her, why leave her behind?!”

Thistle’s face darkened, his eyes were icy as they glowed. “Because he’s arrogant. He’s playing with us. He _thinks_ he can get her back whenever he wants without trouble. He wants to make sure he can hurt us with her. He’s a psychopath, a narcissistic sadistic psychopath. A lot of vampires are, especially among the powerful ones...”

“...oh dear,” Poppy said weakly.

“At least you believe us now when we tell you most of them need to be killed,” Thistle grumbled turning back to his computer.

“I mean...maybe not _most…_ but…” Poppy mumbled, wringing her hands.

“I didn’t say _all_ ,” he interrupted her giving her a sideways glance and a slight smirk. “Obviously my brother is too much of a dummy to fit in that category,” he snickered.

Branch glared at Thistle shrewdly.

“I would be insulted but then again, I had no idea what fucking Ensurients were and almost got turned into one, so…”

“Like I said...” Thistle grinned and swiped an arm at Branch to catch him but Branch dodged it, smirking. “Lucky dodge,” Thistle snorted and looked back at his screen.

“There’s also something even stranger about your blood, Poppy,” Thistle mentioned pulling up another image. “I don’t know how to explain it but… The sample Rose took last night from you with vampire blood in it and the venom chemical… Your blood is…somehow...purifying it on its own?” he said confused.

“Purifying?” Poppy squinted. “What do you mean?”

“Like...your DNA started to modify, like a Hunters would when they first start taking the pills,” he explained. “But your blood...was slowing it down, halting it and...annihilating the chemical that should have killed you or made you go insane while leaving the vampire blood alone.”

“Sooooo...whatever is in my blood makes me immune to the bad side effects of the vampire pills?” she asked.

“Exactly, well no, not entirely but mostly,” Thistle pondered. “But since you also have human blood, a lot of it for that matter, it didn’t completely stop the pill from affecting you, the positive benefits that is, which is why you got powers like a Hunter temporarily.”

“Huh…” Poppy stared at the computer. “...So when you were teasing me earlier about me being a mythical creature….” she glanced at him. “...I guess you were kind of telling the truth?”

“Ironic,” Thistle sighed.

“Hey, maybe that’s why I eat so much sugar!” Poppy grinned.

“I can’t discount—,” he suddenly paused his eyes going wide. “ _Holy shit!_ ”

“What?!” Poppy and Branch said at the same time.

Thistle suddenly lept up rummaging through his papers. He yanked out a document, ripped through it, cursed and then bolted out the lab and up the stairs.

Poppy and Branch stared at each other with wide eyes before quickly following him.

“What the hell—Thistle?!” Branch called after him.

“Where are you going?!” Poppy cried.

Thistle was making a mad dash up the stairs and he went straight for his office and to a bookshelf, yanking out books and then shoving them back in as he muttered under his breath. He went through about ten before he pulled out one with a fat spine.

“Found it!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“Found _what?”_ Poppy cried from the doorway.

“And people thought I was insane for studying up on extinct supernaturals,” he scoffed opening the book, flipping through the pages completely ignoring them.

“He’s starting to worry me,” Branch grumbled peering in. “Maybe he smacked his head too hard against mine in the fight…”

“Yeah…” was all Poppy said, raising an eyebrow at Thistle.

“Alright if this is it...then…” he looked back and yanked out another book. “Then I need this too…” he was mumbling at this point, his words hardly making sense.

“...at what point do we call intervention?” Poppy hissed to Branch.

“Um...who would we even call for intervention?” he asked confused. “Rose is out cold.”

“...Okay at what point should _we_ intervene then?”

Thistle was suddenly rushing for them and he shoved Branch into the door and out of the way and rushed back down the hallway.

Branch coughed with the sudden compression of his chest. “Now?” he coughed.

“Should we even get near him when he’s like this?!”

“I don’t know! Maybe not,” Branch groaned rubbing his chest and looking down the hallways as Thistle rushed down the stairs.

Poppy squinted at Branch.

“Did my blood _really_ make you feel more energized?” she asked.

He squinted at her. “Yes? What are you trying to say?”

“Like are you sure it wasn’t just the abundance of sugar I eat?”

“I’m pretty sure sugar wouldn’t do what your blood did,” he frowned. “And I don’t think Thistle is stupid enough to make that mistake either.”

“...yeah. Okay. Just…double checking.” Poppy walked down the hall. “But then does this mean some great grandparent of mine was like…some sort of…magical—,”

“FOUND IT!!!” screamed a loud voice from the basement. “HEY, WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU TWO GO?!”

Branch and Poppy quickly ran down the stairs, rushing to the basement door and nearly tumbled down them in their haste.

“What did you find?” Poppy cried, entering the lab.

“I think I know what blood you might have!” Thistle called excitedly all the papers and books open on the long metal table and he was scribbling in a journal with the widest grin anyone ever did see.

Poppy raced over, glancing at the journals on the table with Branch not far behind her.

“Look,” Thistle pointed then grabbed her head and moved it towards the large old tome open on the table.

On the left page was an illustration of a fair woman with an angular face, tapered ears, and hair that flowed like petals to drape a thin and wiry body. Large butterfly wings were drawn with designs so elegant they belonged to no living insect on the face of the earth, almost angelic.

“...Elfae?” Poppy squinted at the label on the right page. “What’s an Elfae?”

“They are a race that have been extinct for over a thousand years,” Thistle explained excitedly. “Legends usually call them Elves, or fair folk, or Fay or other such terms. But we classified them as the Elfae, because while they are similar to the fairies I mentioned before these were more humanoid, short of stature but close to human size, graceful, bright, happy, pure creatures… With _very_ powerful blood that could cure disease and cleanse corruption and enhance the natural abilities of those who drank it. And look at this,” he grinned flipping the pages with old hand drawn illustrations and notes.

There was an image that looked like a pastry but it was adorned with flowers and delicate lines and he pointed at it grinning. “They lived off anything and everything sweet! It was the main part of their diet, it fueled their energy!”

Poppy’s mouth watered at the sight of it, even though it was just an illustration.

“That does look tasty,” she mumbled.

“Ha! That’s not everything,” Thistle grinned turning the page to show an illustration of one of the short graceful beings surrounded by laughing human children, a golden aura drawn around her. “They also naturally drew other beings to them. Has anyone ever told you that you have... Hmm...a sunny disposition? That your good mood is contagious? That you have an easy time making people smile?”

“...yeah? A lot?” Poppy said. “Except for this guy here, I’m still working on him,” she grinned and nudged Branch with her elbow. He scowled at her for a second.

“Believe me you make him smile more than he lets you see,” Thistle jabbed.

Branch glared at Thistle now. “Hey! You’ve been smiling around her a lot too!” he snapped back.

“Exactly!” Thistle grinned pointing at the illustration again. “That was another power they had, they had the power to change the mood around people, to make them feel happy and hopeful. That’s also why they were confused with angels.”

“Really?” Poppy gaped at the illustration. “And you’re saying…are you saying I might be half Elfae?”

“Half? No,” Thistle shook his head. “They have been dead for centuries. But that is _exactly_ where your name comes into play.”

“...Corona?”

“I knew it sounded familiar,” Thistle started bringing over the other book with photos of old illuminated manuscripts on each page. “I didn't realize it because the original source of your name is Greek and if legend is right the Elfae actually had a hand in some of their mythology back when they existed. Your name comes from the ancient Greek word ‘korone’ meaning garland or wreath, a kind of crown made of flowers or plants. Pretty much it is originally another word for crown, for royalty. Not what most people associate today with the sun.”

“Okay...and?” Poppy prompted him.

He was grinning again, all his teeth showing but not shining brighter than his blue eyes. “That name was the last name of the royal family of the Elfae. The royal family literally wore crowns of sweet flowers according to legend.”

Poppy spluttered.

“R— _royal?”_

“Yes! And Elfae males were rare so it was not uncommon for a female Elfae to take a human male as her mate so she could bear an heir. And that was no exception to the last queen of the Elfae before…” he grimaced. “Well, before they were eradicated in a supernatural war led by vampires and other supernaturals according the the records from those times.”

“Oh…” Poppy slowly sat down in a chair. “Yikes.”

“Also,” Thistle continued brushing past the grim topic. “Elfae blood _only_ passes down to their daughters when they had children with a human male. So each generation afterwards, the daughters always inherit Elfae blood and passed it on to their daughters, if they had sons the line of blood inheritance was broken ending their lineage.”

Branch looked up then at Poppy who had a fixed gaze on Thistle. The chances were just...so small...it was astonishing. Mind boggling.

“And Elfae blood was a source of power and magic for Hunters and the supernatural, which is part of why the race was hunted to extinction,” Thistle continued. “It was said, according to legend, to enhance and develop one’s natural abilities to a new level especially among the supernatural. It literally gave them more power which is why they and humans were drawn to the Elfae, for good or for worse.”

Poppy stared again at the illustration of the Elfae dancing with the children.

“If I’m right, you have Elfae blood in you, Poppy,” he smirked. “You have all the traits including your need for sugar, how you change people’s moods around you, and why your blood was purifying the toxins all on its own and why it gave us a major powerboost. I’m still feeling pretty tingly. And explains why Creek wants you,” he muttered the last part.

“... _Wow…”_ Poppy breathed, “Wait, so my blood affects humans, too?”

“Probably, but don’t forget I’m a Hunter. My body has the vampiric traits to exploit the power in blood.”

“Oh. Okay. Um. Wow.” Poppy sucked in a deep breath. “So I’m part… _wow. WOW! Holy shit.”_

“Did your last name come from your mom?” he asked curiously. “Because men can’t inherit the Elfae blood.”

“Y-yeah, yeah it did!” Poppy yelped. “Its this long going tradition on my mom’s side and my dad went with it because, well, why not?”

“That...explains a lot,” Branch muttered.

“It really does,” Thistle agreed.

“...Thistle?” Poppy squeaked. “Do...I have any…like...magical powers or am I too human?”

He frowned. “I don’t know, you might be too human. You see the Elfae were immune to vampires and their powers and to disease, you’re not. You still get sick right? Just probably not for very long,” he asked and her eyes widened and she nodded. “You’re probably the last human on the planet with Elfae blood in you. Which explains why Creek called you a jewel,” he frowned at the last part.

Poppy stared at Thistle with wide eyes and slowly breathed in and out.

“Okay...wow...lot to take in. Wow.”

“You know what can help confirm this?” he grinned. “I’m going to do more research but in the meantime let’s give Rose some of your blood. It should purify the venom chemicals in her if we are right.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah!” Poppy held out her arm and squeezed her eyes shut. “Take as much as you need.”

A hand landed on her head and tousled her hair as Thistle laughed. “We’ll use one of the samples. We are still monitoring your blood after you took those pills.”

“....Oh.” Poppy let her arm drop.

A grin was slowly growing on her face and she stood up from the chair.

“Eeeeexcuse me for a moment,” she said, walking towards the lab door.

Branch was grimacing. “Thistle…”

Thistle frowned looking after Poppy. “Where the hell is she going…?”

Poppy hopped up the stairs, disappearing into the living room. Half a second later a cacophony of screaming and laughing was heard from upstairs, and the sound of someone jumping up and down.

“ _I’M A FUCKING FAIRY, I’M A FUCKING FAIRY, I’M A FUCKING FAIRY!”_ Poppy was screaming.

“...She’s going to wake up Rose and I said—ELFAE!” he yelled out of the lab to correct her. “TWO DIFFERENT SPECIES, POPPY!”

“.... ** _I’m a fucking Elfae! I’m a fucking Elfae! I’m a fucking Elfae!!!”_** The scream grew more muted as Poppy most likely stepped outside to continue her screaming.

Thistle groaned and smirked. “Part! Just part! Ugh...whatever.”

“Thistle,” Branch pressed urgently.

“Mm…?” he sounded out looking into Branch’s serous blue eyes.

“Do...do you think it’s because of her blood… That Creek is so powerful?” he whispered.

Thistle grimaced. “The thought has crossed my mind,” he admitted. “Are you feeling it too? Like...the energy _isn't_ weakening but...like becoming a _part of you_?”

Branch had a grim frown on his face as he nodded. “I mean...the energy high is going down but… _I can still feel it_. Like it’s making me stronger.”

“So can I,” Thistle muttered troubled. “So can I.”

It practically confirmed the legends of the Elfae’s blood to enhance a supernatural’s innate abilities which made Creek...a far worse case than just a Pureblood. Just how powerful was he…?

But something else was worrying Thistle at the moment, something Creek had said. His implication that they should know as Hunters… But this...was entirely new as far as Thistle knew…

Or was it?

His eyes narrowed as he turned his eyes on the computer.

“Branch...just how good are you at hacking?”

“Good?” he questioned, uncertain what standards he could compare to.

“We’ll we’re going to find out… I need your help doing something dangerous.”

“What?” Branch’s eyes narrowed.

“We’re going to hack into the secret archives of the Society. And...Dad’s files too.”

Branch swallowed, a slight fear entering his eyes but as he met Thistle's eyes they grew with determination and he nodded once.

 

* * *

 

Poppy was in a great mood the next morning, the sun was shining and the day was bright. Of course, she was always in a great mood but with the recent events concerning Creek her normally happy nature had dimmed these past few days, but with the revelation Thistle had uncovered her sunny disposition shone through like before. Her step had an extra spring to it and whenever she had a moment, she would sing to herself a cheerful tune.

Currently she was texting all her friends, who were still quite worried about her whereabouts. They were relieved to know she was okay, as Poppy apologized for leaving them hanging and had left without warning.

‘Oh,’ she texted in the group chat. ‘BTW guys… I’ve kind of broken up with Creek.’

The group chat went silent for a few moments.

 _‘Huh?’_ Cooper texted.

 _‘Honey, who the heck is Creek?’_ Chenille’s reply popped up.

Poppy’s eyebrows rose.

 _‘U were DATING someone??????’_ Smidge said.

‘....I’m confused,’ Poppy frowned, typing back. ‘You know, Creek. The tall guy with blue green hair!!! We’ve been hanging out since middle school??????????’

 _‘................’_ was Satin’s response.

 _‘Girl i have no idea who you’re talking about,’_ Chenille replied. _‘I’ve never met a guy named Creek in my life.’_

Poppy looked up from her phone, bewildered. A sinking feeling in her gut.

 _‘_....Um… just curious do you guys know a dude named Guy Diamond? Likes sparkles? Bedazzles on his shirt?’ she slowly texted into the group chat.

 _‘.....no?’_ was the reply.

 _‘Idk who the hell that is,’_ Cooper replied. _‘But he sounds like a guy I would like!’_

 _‘Poppy are you feeling okay?’_ Satin texted her. _‘Are you sure you don’t wanna come home soon?’_

‘I’m fine, don’t worry about me,’ Poppy quickly texted back, biting her lip with a frown.

Suddenly she got a separate private text. She glanced at the name.

Biggie.

She quickly opened the new text.

 _‘So you remember Creek, too?’_ Biggie texted her. Poppy’s heart lifted.

‘YES?!?!?! YOU DO TOO??????’

_‘Yeah, I remember. I’m a werewolf, vampires don’t usually care about us. Guy did warn me though that he and Creek were leaving town for a while… but idk why.’_

‘You don’t have any idea where he might be or why?’

_‘Afraid I can’t say.’_

Poppy frowned as she put down her phone, sighing a little. Her phone vibrated again, another message from Biggie.

_‘I… kind of have a message for you all. From Creek. But i need to say it in person. Is there a place we can meet?’_

Poppy paused, twiddling her fingers. She looked around for Thistle or Branch but didn’t see them—they were probably downstairs still. She got up and headed to the basement door, heading for the lab.

She entered the lab and immediately spotted Thistle and Branch by the computers. Branch was typing madly into something, his expression focused.

“...Thistle?” Poppy called over. Thistle either ignored her or didn’t hear her, so she tried again louder. “Thistle?”

“Poppy. Hacking,” he growled out typing just as fast as Branch.

“...Biggie has a message from Creek,” she said.

That made Thistle pause and glance over. Then he turned back and kept typing.

“Come over here and tell me, I can’t stop now or they’ll catch us,” he said seriously as white letter ran across the screen and green ones flowed on another screen and other odd images moving too fast.

 “Biggie wants to meet us somewhere to tell us in person,” Poppy said.

“He’s the werewolf right? The one Rose said that was silenced?”

“Yeah.”

“...I’ll have...ugh…” he typed something in and a bar ran across the screen. “Tell him how to get to the cabin, not like Creek doesn’t already know.”

“...Okay,” Poppy nodded, going back to her phone. She quickly typed in the directions to the cabin into the text bar, sending it to Biggie.

“Alone, too!” he added.

‘Come alone,’ she quickly texted.

 _‘Can I bring Mr. Dinkles?’_ Biggie asked.

‘Dinkles is fine, he’s family :)’ Poppy replied and smiled a little.

“Okay… he’s on his way here,” she said.

“Wait—What?! Now?!” Thistle jerked his head up. “Shit! Branch, protocol! Security protocol in the damn firewall just activated!”

“I’m on it!” Branch snapped back frustrated.

“Just give me at least thirty more seconds,” Thistle snarled suddenly shifting to another keyboard under another screen.

Poppy stared at the two of them uncertainly before a smile quirked up her lips. She snorted.

“You guys look like you’re in a spy movie or something,” she giggled.

Both brothers shot her a quick unamused glare before their heads shot back to their screens. Poppy giggled again, turning around and hopping up the basement steps.

As she she made it up there she heard a quiet groan from above on the stairs.

“W—where is everyone?”

“Rose!” Poppy launched into the living room, her eyes wide when she saw Rose on the bottom steps leading to the second floor looking a lot better. Her face peeled into a wide happy grin. _“Rose!”_

Before Rose could even say “Slow down!” Poppy had raced over to her and wrapped her up in a big hug.

“Gah...”

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Poppy squeezed her eyes shut, smiling broadly. “We were all so worried!”

Rose patted Poppy’s back and sighed. “Sorry about that… Um… Did Branch give me more of his blood?” she asked confused. “My mouth tastes weird.”

Poppy stepped back, grinning even wider.

“Rose,” she said slowly. “You’re _never_ going to believe this. Have you ever heard of the Elfae?”

“Um...yeah, they’re some extinct supernatural race. Why?” she asked confused.

Poppy bounced on the tips of her toes excitedly.

“Um okay so— _apparentlyimthedescendentofaroyalelfaeandmybloodhasmagichealingabliltieswhichiswhatwegaveyou—,”_

Rose was staring with wide eyes when she suddenly smacked her hand over Poppy’s mouth.

“Wow! Slow down, I didn’t catch _any_ of that.”

Poppy sucked in a deep breath.

“You know how I love sugar so much?” She said in a rush.

“Yeah?”

“And I’m always happy and making everyone around me happy?!”

“That sounds like the definition of Poppy,” Rose said confused where this was going.

“Well—last night Thistle saw my blood—my clean blood results—had, had these traces of—well I’m not completely human!” Poppy was bouncing again, her face split into a wide grin. “Rose, **_I’m part Elfae!!_** _”_

Rose was dumbstruck, staring wondering if this was all true or some crazy psychedelic dream.

“Wha… Are you _sure_?”

“When I took the pills, I didn’t get sick or anything! Because my blood was _detoxifying the poisonous stuff!”_ she explained. “I’m not lucky, I’m _magic!!”_

“Okay, _now_ I _know_ you just spouted something from My Little Pony or something.”

Poppy groaned.

“Just ask Thistle!” She said, pushing her towards the basement door.

“I...guess… I mean...I was hungry…” Rose muttered as she took a weak step towards the stairs. “What are they doing down there?”

“I’ll get you some food, go talk to Thistle! He and Branch have been on the computer all night trying to hack something, I dunno,” Poppy shrugged.

“Hack?” Rose repeated worried and glanced down the steps.

“Yeah a lot’s been going on since you’ve been out,” Poppy giggled.

“Apparently,” she grumbled and started to walk down the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing.

“What do you want on your sandwich?” Poppy called after her.

“No sprinkles!” she called back.

“Got it! Wait, I need to ask Thistle something,” Poppy followed her down the stairs.

As Rose made it down the steps she saw Thistle and Branch arguing.

“Come on it’s just a high-five, Branch.”

“I don’t do high fives,” Branch grumbled back.

“Ooh! High fives? I love high fives!” Poppy cried, immediately forgetting why she came down. “I’ll do it!”

“No no no, he has to do it,” Thistle stopped her. “He’s the one that helped me hack into the Society’s archives—”

“WHAT!?” Rose screeched.

“—so we are celebrating. With a high-five, on a job well done,” Thistle explained.

“You did _what?!_ ” Rose screamed again.

“Come on, Branch, it’s easy,” Thistle insisted with his hand in the air. “You just hit my hand with yours,” he high fived himself. “See? Easy.”

“Oh, thanks for that demonstration. Really cleared up what I will _not_ be doing.”

“Branch!” Poppy cried, “It’s a _high five,_ it’s not gonna kill you!”

Branch glanced at her with a sullen glare then back at Thistle who was still grinning wiggling his fingers in the air.

“Coooome on, bro. You know you want to,” he teased. “What? Think you’ll miss?” he winked.

Branch glowered. “Fine! One high-five and you’ll leave me alone?”

“So easy,” Thistle simpered.

“Ugh, fine!” he got up and his hand shot forward but Thistle’s hand shot out of the way.

“Too slow!”

“ _Too slow?!”_ Branch cried. Poppy snickered.

“Classic,” she giggled.

He shot her a fiery blue glare and Thistle laughed as Poppy shot her gaze away nonchalantly.

“Okay, okay, fist bump and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Fuck no.”

“Aww….” Thistle pouted his fist out. “Come on! I swear I won’t do any funny business this time,” he promised.

Branch glared down and hesitantly his fist came out, making contact with Thistle’s.

“See?” Thistle chuckled and then sat straight pulling his fist back. “Rose, how are you—why are you red?”

Poppy turned to see her friend’s face had turned crimson with anger, her eyes bulged and her fists shaking.

“Um...I think...you should run,” Branch gulped as he glanced back.

“Yea—”

“ **YOU DID _WHAT?_!** ” Rose shrill scream cut through the air.

Everyone had to cover their ears as she found the energy to march up to Thistle and yank his shirt by the collar.

“Tell me...you were not stupid enough to _hack_ into the Society’s archives!”

Thistle grimaced. “Um...define stupid?”

“I’m _staring_ at it,” Rose seethed, an evil smile crossing her faces.

Poppy glanced back and forth between the two with wide eyes. She slowly crept to where Branch was standing.

“I have _never_ seen her this angry before,” she whispered.

“God have mercy on his soul,” Branch uttered under his breath.

“Rose, look...I was right! They were hiding something! My dad was hiding something about the Corona’s and the cure—HOLY SHIT WHERE DID YOU GET THE SYRINGE FROM!”

He ducked and bolted and the needle came down where his shoulder had been, snapping against the chair. He shot past them and up the stairs.

“ ** _THEODORE ARISTOTLE OAK!!!!_** ” she shrieked grabbing another syringe and chased after him with sudden energy up the stairs.

“She used his full name,” Poppy gulped. “What kind of flowers were you thinking for his funeral?”

Branch frowned staring after the two a little frightened. “Um...daisies?”

“...Not roses?” Poppy smirked.

“Roses killed him, he’ll be pushing daisies,” Branch grimaced with a shrug.

Poppy laughed.

“Come on, let’s go make sure we won’t _actually_ have to plan his funeral,” she giggled, chasing after the two.

 


	23. It's a Thing Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you guys like more surprises... >:3c

* * *

To say Thistle was running for dear life was an understatement. Somehow he made it outside and bolted for the truck but Rose cut him off and had him running in the opposite direction.

“YOU MORON! IF THEY CAUGHT YOU WE ARE **SO** SCREWED!!!” she screamed after him.

“They didn’t catch us!” Thistle screamed back.

Both of them were so preoccupied in chasing and running away that neither of them noticed a small silver sedan slowly creeping up the long pathway. The car parked and a large figure opened the door, stepping out and observing the two adults with wide eyes.

Biggie glanced back into the car uncertainly.

“You think this is the right place?” he asked hesitantly to a mound of fur in his arms.

 _“Mew,”_ Mr. Dinkles meowed.

Branch and Poppy appeared at the doorway looking out at the disgraceful scene the two ‘adults’ were displaying.

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!”

“HELL NO!”

Thistle ran across the pathway towards the trees then double backed and ran in the opposite direction.

Rose turned just as fast but with her bare feet she gasped, slipping and falling.

Thistle without thought launched forward and caught her as she fell, dropping the syringe.

Unfortunately, he lost his own balance and she landed on his chest as he hit the ground with his back.

“Omph! Damn it, Rose! You shouldn’t be running around!” he said worried, his hand on the small of her back.

Suddenly she sat up and her hand grabbed his throat and he started to gag.

“You idiot! You idiot! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!”

“ROSE!” Poppy cried, running towards the two and grabbing her shoulders, yanking her off, “Calm down! Calm _down_!”

She let go and Thistle wheezed, grabbing his throat and his head plopped back into the dirt as he tried to catch his breath.

Rose was seething, huffing between her teeth as she shook. She pushed herself up and turned her green glare away.

“...Poppy?” A hesitant voice spoke up, interrupting them. Poppy whirled around.

“Biggie!! Wow, you got here fast,” she grinned, running over to her big friend.

Rose finally noticed the company and looked confused.

Branch hesitated by the door and took a step back.

Thistle rolled over with one final wheeze and pushed himself up to his feet looking a little disoriented and with red marks at his throat.

Biggie observed all this with wide eyes, clutching his cat close to his chest.

“Eh...did I interrupt something?” he asked.

“Nah, you just helped save Thistle from being murdered,” Poppy shrugged. “So...um.” she kicked the dirt. “Wanna go inside? You have… uh, something to tell us, right?”

“Eh? Oh yes, yes,” Biggie nodded.

Thistle walked up and looked up at Biggie. “Huh… You are taller than me… Same height as Carter I’d wager.”

“I’m six-foot-eight,” Biggie replied smiling. “The weather is lovely up here, by the way.”

Thistle grinned. “The weather is great down here too, you know.”

“I’d imagine so,” Biggie smiled. “Should we go inside? I have… well, a message for you, like I told Poppy.”

Thistle’s eyes traveled down and then his face scrunched up. “You...have a cat.”

 _“Mew,”_ Mr. Dinkles turned his golden eyes on Thistle.

“I don’t like cats…” Thistle glared. “I got my eye on you…”

“Thistle!” Poppy smacked his arm. “Don’t say that to _Mr. Dinkles,_ he’s practically Biggie’s child!”

“He’s a cat!” Thistle protested looking at Poppy. “Cats are evil!”

“Oh, not Mr. Dinkles,” Biggie assured him as they walked to the cabin. “Dinkles is the sweetest, mellowest cat in the world. And the friendliest. You know I’m a werewolf, right?”

“Of course, I—”

“Well I think he’s _adorable_ ,” Rose cooed coming up and scratching Mr. Dinkles’ ears and Thistle glared at her.

“Well, Dinkles is…pretty much the longest friend I’ve had in my life. Any other animal would avoid me like the plague, but Dinkles...he didn’t,” Biggie smiled, petting his cat’s fur.

“Awww,” Poppy cried, “That’s so sweet!”

“Vomit inducing,” Thistle muttered and turned around heading for the cabin with a dour expression.

They entered the cabin and Mr. Dinkles hopped out of Biggie’s arms onto the table, curling his fluffy tail around his feet.

“I love his little top hat,” Rose smiled coming up and scratching on his cheek. “How do you manage to keep it on him?”

“Thank you, he likes it, too,” Biggie smiled. “And it’s got a little piece of string to keep it on. It won’t choke him, don’t worry.”

Branch hung back next to the stairs, keeping his distance, watching with wary eyes and learned the new smell.

Biggie turned and spotted Branch.

“Oh! You… you must be Branch,” Biggie said warmly. “Haven’t seen you since second grade. You look good.”

“Uh...yeah...hi,” Branch muttered back.

“Huh, that means we also saw you around. Right, Rose?” Thistle asked.

She scowled and turned her back on him, ignoring him.

Thistle frowned. “Dang, it’s cold in here.”

“So...what’s this message you needed to tell us?” Poppy asked Biggie uncertainly.

Biggie frowned uncomfortably, twiddling his fingers. “Um… He… Uh… Said you were all invited to the wedding and dinner.”

Poppy looked back at Thistle and Rose. Then back at Biggie.

“...is that it?” she asked quietly.

“He said he’d pick you up...in a month and a half? Well that he would pick up Poppy and Branch,” he said with a tremble in his voice.

Thistle’s face contorted darkly as did Rose’s. Branch was stiff and he suddenly walked over, standing between Thistle and Poppy.

“Is that it?” Thistle snarled. “That’s all he wanted to fucking say? Too cheap for an invitation?” he sneered

“Well—,” Biggie sucked in a deep breath. “Kind of…yeah.”

“He’s trying to rattle us,” Rose growled looking at Thistle.

“Like hell we are letting him get Poppy and Branch,” he spat.

“...why does he want Branch?” Poppy wondered. “Because he’s a vampire?”

Branch made a face, looking away angrily and ashamed. “Actually,” he muttered, “I...I didn’t have a choice and...I said I would serve him…”

“What?!” Thistle balked.

Poppy gasped, whirling around.

“But it doesn’t count!” Branch yelled back defensively. “He tricked me! He was just toying with me when it happened, just like you said. He said if I gave something worth his while he wouldn’t make me kill you!” he said looking desperately at Thistle.

“Please,” Thistle suddenly rushed up desperately grabbing Branch’s face. “Please tell me you didn’t swear that to him while looking in his eyes! And then...then...drink his blood…”

Branch froze. He swallowed.

“...and if I did?” he croaked.

“Son of a bitch!” Thistle howled suddenly ripping his hands away and clawing through his hair. “Branch! _No!_ Goddamnit no!”

He paced back ranking his hand through his hair as Rose stared on petrified.

“...I fucked up,” Branch muttered. “I...he was...he…” He growled and looked away, shame flooding through his being. Poppy slowly rested her hand on his back and gingerly rubbed, trying to comfort him.

“Gah! We have to start your training! No! We have to get the fuck out of here!” Thistle screamed. “We’ll go to any other goddamn country…”

“Um…” Biggie interrupted. “There’s...one more thing.”

Thistle paused and all eyes were on Biggie.

Biggie turned large teary eyes on Poppy. “Um… Creek...took your dad to make sure you didn’t try to run away…” he sniffed.

“WHAT?!” Poppy screamed, clutching Branch’s arm in terror. “ _HE TOOK MY **DAD**?!_ ”

Rose stared horrified. “We’ve been played!” she spat suddenly pacing herself.

Poppy’s eyes were full of tears and she started to sob.

“ _Dad,”_ she cried. “Oh god, I should have… we _should have_ …”

“I’m going to kill that bastard!” Thistle roared, his eyes flinty as ice and steel. “He’s messed with my family enough! Enslaving my brother! Using and hurting Poppy! Hurting Rose! He wants a damn personal war, _well he’s fucking got one!_ ” a powerful snarl curling past his teeth that echoed in the room.

Rose flinched looking at him concerned.

“What’re we gonna do now?” Poppy asked, tears running down her cheeks but trying to straighten her back. Trying to be strong for her Dad.

Thistle looked at Poppy and he frowned at her teary gaze. “We’re going to get ready for the fight of our lives. I’m not...going to be rational and tell you it’s too late for your dad...”

“Thistle!” Rose snapped. “We have to get her out of here! Her and Branch! We can stay here…”

“But my _Dad!_ ” Poppy cried. “He’ll—he’ll kill him! Rose, please, train us! Teach me to use the vampire blood, you _know_ I can take it!”

“Poppy that takes years!” Rose protested.

“I’m fucking _part Elfae_ , I’ll be fine!” Poppy screamed.

Biggie frowned.

“A what?” he asked, confused.

“ **Oh, _snap_.” ** A deep voice suddenly rumbled through the cabin, shaking the floor and the walls.

All eyes slowly turned to the orange fluffy cat, who stared back at them with its wide golden eyes.

“Mew.” Mr. Dinkles lifted his paw and started to lick it, purring.

“I could’ve sworn I saw that fucking cat talk,” Branch gaped.

“HA! Evil! I _knew_ it!” Thistle snarked pointing at it.

“But—,” Biggie spluttered, staring at his cat. “Mr. Dinkles can’t talk, that’s—that’s ridiculous! He’s an ordinary…. You’re an ordinary cat! Right?!”

“Alright, you rat,” Thistle marched up to the cat. “Drop the act!”

Mr. Dinkles looked up from licking his paw, wearing the most reproachful expression any of them had seen a cat wear.

“My dear boy,” The cat said with the deepest voice Poppy had ever heard. “I am _not_ a rat, thank you very much.”

Everyone stared.

“You just… _you…talked..._ ” Biggie wheezed before his eyes rolled up into his head and promptly fainted.

The floor echoed with a shudder.

Thistle was smiling smugly. “Ha! I knew it…”

“You didn’t know shit!” Rose spat rattled.

“You knew what I was?” Mr. Dinkles raised an eyebrow in the best way a cat could raise an eyebrow. “ _Fascinating_. And from what moment did you realize my true form?”

Thistle made a face, obviously stuck. His pride on the line.

“Thistle...just admit you didn’t know shit,” Rose stared on rather jaded.

Mr. Dinkles chuckled.

“...I’m confused,” Poppy said, still staring at the talking cat.

“He’s obviously a demon cat,” Thistle shrugged quietly. “Even though they’re supposed to be extinct.”

“Ooh, a _demon_ cat,” Mr. Dinkles laughed. “Lucky guess, my boy.”

Thistle made a sour and withering expression. “It wasn’t lucky,” he rebuked. “And like I said, all cats are evil,” he muttered.

“But yes,” Mr. Dinkles shook his fur. “I suppose one could call me that. I’ve been called many things in my lifetime…”

“HOLD ON JUST A FUCKING MOMENT!” Poppy screeched. “YOU CAN TALK.”

“Yes.”

“YOU’RE NOT A NORMAL CAT.”

“Most certainly not.”

“BUT I—BUT YOU—,” Poppy looked like she was getting ready to faint herself.

“And you, my dear, have Elfae blood. Which somehow I managed to miss,” he sniffed looking rather disappointed in himself.

“Branch, you better catch her,” Thistle pointed out.

Branch realized Poppy was starting to sway and he immediately reached out his arms, wrapping them around her before she could fall.

“This...has been a _very_ long day and it’s not even noon. I need my sandwhich…” Rose turned around and headed for the kitchen with the most indifferent look that came after shock.

Poppy’s head lolled forward and Branch realized she was unconscious. He glanced at Thistle and Rose.

“Should...can one of you…? Um…”

Thistle raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“....Never mind,” Branch muttered, lifting her up so he was carrying her bridal style. “Uh… I’ll go bring her to her room… I guess?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rose called from the fridge.

“I can’t pick this guy up,” Thistle pointed out looking down at Biggie. “Not without my pills, I think I still need a day before taking them?” he asked looking at Rose.

“Yup,” she popped and pulled out her ingredients from the fridge.

“My apologies for causing you this inconvenience,” Mr. Dinkles spoke up. “No one was supposed to find out.”

“Too late, the cat is out of the bag,” Thistle shrugged.

Mr. Dinkles chuckled. “Comedic.”

Branch hefted Poppy up the stairs and into her room, nudging the door open and gently laid her down on her bed. He withdrew his arms from her and looked down at her sleeping figure.

She was so peaceful looking. No worry or fear on her face, no sadness... he wished he could take all her troubles away so she wouldn’t have to feel any of those things. Branch looked away, eyes downcast as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked back down the stairs to find Thistle was sitting down in front of the god forsaken demon cat. Biggie was still unconscious on the floor, snoring loudly.

“So….” Thistle stared cool at the cat, untrusting. “You can tell Poppy is part Elfae? You must be pretty old...”

“My dear boy, age is but a number,” Mr. Dinkles purred curling up on his belly. “But in the relative span of time to your race...yes, I am quite old. A few thousand years to be precise. But yes, I have not smelled an Elfae in a millennium. It did not occur to me the sweet smell coming off her could be that till it was mentioned today, it is quite faint to be honest. Hardly discernible. Frankly, I am not all that surprised though.”

The cat gave him one of those cute cat smiles with closed eyes and Thistle frowned. He definitely didn’t trust this ‘cat’.

“Why the hell are you living with Biggie?” Branch asked, walking over with his arms folded.

“So prickly you two boys are, certainly siblings,” he rumbled licking a paw and rubbing it across his whiskers.

“...Yeah, so?” Branch said.

“An observation,” he purred and licked his paw again to wash the other side of his face.

Thistle glowered. This cat wasn’t about to give straight answers. “I’m going back to work,” he muttered and headed for the basement.

Branch stared after him.

“What, and leave the demon cat here? On the table?” he asked, pointing at it.

“If you know anything about demon cats then you’d be stupid to attack one,” Thistle called back.

Branch glanced back at Mr. Dinkles, who was giving him a cool smile.

“...Right,” he muttered. “Demon cats. Guess that’s a thing now.”

“It was always a ‘thing’ as you so eloquently put it. Your unawareness did not alter the reality of my existence,” he corrected charmingly.

“...So… you said you haven’t ‘smelled Elfae in a millennium’, does that mean you have met Elfaes?” Branch asked rather curious.

“Indeed.”

“...how close is Poppy to them?”

Mr. Dinkle titled his head. “In what relative terms? Because in space I would say none,” he chuckled.

“Like… I dunno, I’m just curious how similar she is to an actual Elfae, because in the books we were looking at it seemed to describe her to a ‘T’,” he said, shrugging.

“She is but a fraction. But even a minute fraction of a greater sum is still a quantifiably large number.”

Branch slowly nodded.

“...’kay,” he muttered.

“You didn’t get what he said, did you?” Rose sighed from the kitchen.

“No, I got it!” Branch shot back.

Rose scowled at him. “You don’t need to be so defensive, I’m trying to tell you demon cats speak in riddles. They only give straight answers when they feel like it.”

“...Great,” Branch frowned, looking at the cat. He squinted. Two could play this game.

“My dear boy, I rather not play,” Mr. Dinkles purred letting out a loud yawn. “I will speak when my master is awake, no more and no less.”

Branch spluttered then groaned.

Thistle was right. Cats _were_ evil.

 

* * *

 

Thistle had the printer running for what seemed like forever. He was scowling at all the sheets of information they had stolen. Rose was right, if they got caught they would be in deep shit. More than half of what he was reading was certainly not common knowledge among Hunters. They would be tracking who had stolen information right about now. He wasn’t too worried though, Branch had be more than exemplary and they had scrambled their signal well. They wouldn’t be staying here long anyways.

He flipped the page and kept reading the disturbing journal from the early centuries of after the fall of the Roman empire.

“Find anything interesting?” Branch asked, entering the lab.

Thistle jumped slightly from his seat and looked over. “Yeah… Something vague,” he admitted.

“Vague?”

“Vague,” Thistle repeated pulling up another pile of printed documents.

“...anything _not_ vague?”

“No…” he sighed. “But if I’m right…then we are both very lucky and very unlucky bastards.”

“How are we unlucky?” Branch frowned. “Hell, how are we _lucky?”_

“I might have found a lead to curing you,” Thistle admitted. “Dad...had a lot more research than I thought.”

Branch’s eyes widened. He quickly walked over to Thistle, eagerness pulling at him.

“You found something?” he breathed pulling up a chair and sitting down.

“Yeah, an old account of a woman who was turned to a vampire and was burned at the stake,” he muttered.

“....yikes,” Branch shuddered.

“But it’s a puzzle. If she was burned she should have turned to ash the moment she died but...there were bones left behind. That means she was human when she died,” he said seriously.

“Maybe it was a mistake and she wasn’t a vampire,” Branch suggested.

“That’s the thing, the accounts confirm she was a vampire. Her husband’s journals said she was a vampire… He was a Hunter.”

“Oh.” Branch was confused now.

“He mentions something here,” Thistle muttered and flipped back to the photocopies of a journal. “That royal blood is the key and slaying god,” he sighed slapping the text on top the table. “It makes no fucking sense! Then again I can’t read Latin very well,” he growled.

Branch grinned.

“Hey Thistle, guess what I did when I was bored at fourteen years old?” he said, taking the papers from Thistle.

Thistle eyed him warily. “Am I going to like this…?”

“I fucking studied Latin,” Branch chuckled. “I stole a few Latin textbooks and I’m proud to say I’m fluent.”

“You’re joking,” Thistle gaped.

“Well my tenses are still pretty tricky but yeah.”

“Well, I was going to ask Rose but give it a crack if you want,” Thistle shrugged actually smirking. “You can read it but do you know the historical significance behind the words?”

“...Uh,” Branch frowned. “Don’t think so…”

Thistle groaned playfully and rolled his eyes. “Then you might be as useless as me.”

Branch squinted at the words on the page just to see if he could make any sense of them.

“Just read this line for me,” Thistle pointed into the journal of faded script writing.

“Mortu—us pulchra sanguin—em….abierunt. Coronam et bibere sanguinem remedium. Creator et creatura occidere de...manibus,” Branch read slowly, stumbling over a few words.

Thistle was scowling as he listened. “Hm… You can tell you were self-taught, you’re accent is awful but the writer was also pretty bad,” he chortled.

Branch was squinting.

“From what I can tell,” Branch said slowly, “It says _‘Dead good blood gone. Crown and drink blood cure. Creator and the creature kill.”_ He looked up at Thistle.

“Again… that made no fucking sense,” Thistle sighed.

“Maybe I’m not translating it right.”

“You’re not,” Rose’s voice echoed in as she climbed down the steps with a cup of water in hand.

“Well then you help us, Ms. Know-it-all,” Thistle snapped frustrated. Branch flinched wondering if Thistle had lost his mind under the stress.

Rose scowled and walked in and set her water down. “You’re translation isn’t wrong entirely, Branch, but the guy obviously barely knew rudimentary Latin when he wrote it. Probably trying to be cryptic.”

Thistle snatched the paper from Branch and shoved it towards Rose as she neared.

Rose read the lines and her face scrunched up a few words in.

“Yup awful,” she confirmed and pulled up a chair and sat down. “This word here means more than good,” she said pulling the page forward between the two of them as she pointed to ‘pulchra’.

Thistle frowned and looked at her, waiting.

“It can be mean beautiful, fair, handsome, fine, honoured...but from the context…” she paused reflectively.

“The rest of the phrase says “dead” and “blood gone”, right?” Branch asked looking at Rose.

She nodded.

“Dead...beautiful, honoured...fair…” Thistle’s eyes widened and he grinned. “Fair blood! Fairy blood, Fae blood…”

“Elfae…” Branch muttered looking up.

“That’s it! That’s the ‘Dead fair blood is gone’,” Thistle nodded grabbing his journal and wrote it down.

“That makes sense…” Rose contemplated lowering the paper. “The blood of the Elfae was said to cure disease and purify corruption. Vampirism is pretty much both.”

“Is that why the vampires wiped them out?” Branch asked softly.

“Might be part of the reason,” Thistle concurred. “But that can’t be entirely right, we might never know. Elfae blood was coveted because it also enhanced a supernatural’s abilities, it made them stronger _permanently_. Including vampires and Hunters, that’s why we are all feeling a little bit stronger than before with just a bit of Poppy’s blood.”

“Wait...you gave me some of Poppy’s blood?” Rose asked sharply.

Thistle nodded.

“So that’s why I recovered more quickly than I should have…” Rose said astonished.

“You need to look at the results when you can,” Thistle mentioned turning around and touching the mouse and keyboard.

“Later, I got the gist of what's going on. Let’s concentrate on this,” she said pointing to the image. “The next part is ordered wrong, I think it was meant to say ‘crown blood to drink and cure’.”

“Crown blood? As in...royal blood?” Branch echoed. “Creek said he was a prince, does that have to do with anything? Do vampires even _have_ royalty?”

“Technically they do,” Thistle elaborate. “The most powerful pureblood families are very few and small in numbers. The few that exist are treated like royalty by the other vampires, and protected at all cost, especially by the high class vampires that we call Patrician vampires. In fact, one can say they even govern their society in a kind of council of Purebloods and Patricians they call the Senate.”

“Wait, vampires have a society?” Branch growled skeptically.

“Yeah, and it's ruthless and complex,” Thistle muttered.

“Great,” Branch grumbled.

“I don’t think this means royal vampire blood,” Rose mentioned looking up. “It says ‘coronam’ that’s accusative singular for corona…”

“Poppy’s last name,” Branch breathed. “You don’t think…?” he looked to Rose with wide eyes.

She nodded and looked at her partner. “Thistle, was this case after the extinction of the Elfae?”

“Way after,” he confirmed. “It dates to around the sixteen hundreds.”

“Then that means…”

“It’s talking about her family’s blood? As the cure?” Branch asked a little breathless.

“I did find records in Dad’s things, apparently the Society, him actually, knew about the Corona bloodline,” Thistle growled. “It was a secret, a secret they obviously stopped protecting.”

“What are you saying Thistle?” Rose asked quietly.

“I’m saying the fact that my grandma lived here, that we came here so regularly...it wasn’t a coincidence. Why there is a Hunter’s bunker here and a base...none of it is a coincidence. They were all here as a means to protect the Corona bloodline.”

Branch stared stiffly at Thistle. “Then...what happened? Why aren’t they protecting it anymore?”

“Because of Dad,” Thistle muttered. “Only the Head Hunter knows about the secret so other Hunters, the corrupt ones, don’t come looking for the blood. But he stopped trying to protect it when it didn’t help our mom…”

“What?” Rose whispered.

“I got all his notes from all those years ago. His research, everything. He concluded that the Corona blood was a hoax. He didn’t realize Poppy’s father wasn’t the one that passed the blood. I’m lucky _I_ even found that reference in the archives that only females inherit it. It’s not mentioned anywhere else, we don’t have much on the Elfae and we can't be sure what is even fact or fiction from those times.”

Rose nodded in agreement. “Anyways, obviously the blood alone is not enough, we’re missing something,” she said looking back at the text. “The last part is the trickiest, it says….”

“Creator and the creature kill,” Branch repeated.

“That’s the problem with Latin, there are no possessives,” Rose mentioned looking up at Branch. “The last part say ‘kill the hand’ but that makes as much sense as ‘creator with creations’,” she muttered.

“What if you turn around what Branch said?” Thistle suggested. “‘Creature kill creator’?”

“That...would make a lot more sense,” Rose whispered looking it over. “Yes! Something more like ‘kill the creator with creation’s hand.’”

“You mentioned something about ‘god’ earlier?” Branch questioned.

“That’s it! Many Pureblood vampires see themselves like gods, they build god complexes around themselves… And...” Thistle trailed off uncertain, thinking.

“You called my...the vampire that turned me, into my ‘creator’ before,” Branch mumbled looking at Rose.

“That’s it!” Rose whispered and they were all exchanging excited glances. “Is that it? There are legends about curing curses by killing the inflictor of the curse.”

“And that’s what the Hunter mentions in the journal,” Thistle said exhilarated taking the document from Rose and flipping through the pages. “Here… Here he talks about helping his wife killing the vampire that turned her after taking the crown blood. But that she had to deliver the killing blow.”

He pushed the pages towards Rose and Branch.

“This...might be it. You found it, Thistle,” she looked up awed. “But...it’s the only account, we can’t be sure it’s true…”

“What’s the harm in trying?” Thistle grinned. “No one is going to be sad if we help Branch kill this particular vampire, I sure as hell won’t be.”

“But you _know_ it’s nearly impossible for a Turned to hurt their Creator. They are connected to them by a bond that easily lets the Creator control them…”

“It’s not impossible to overcome,” Thistle argued. “Obviously this woman was able to do it, she had a Hunter to teach her how. And Branch has us to teach him too.”

“You mean _you_ ,” she smirked. “You’re the best candidate to help him succeed, Thistle.”

Thistle smiled at her, it was gentle and grateful.

“He snapped out of Creek’s control,” Thistle smirked suddenly looking at his little brother with confident eyes. “If you can defy a Pureblood as powerful and enhanced as Creek then you should have no problem defying your creator.”

Branch tried to smile but ended up frowning. “But I pledged my loyalty to him...are you sure I overcame it or...he let me go?” he whispered, doubt eating him now.

“Believe me, you overcame him,” Thistle assured placing a hand on Branch’s back. “He wants me dead, he wouldn’t have let you go free.”

“He’s right, Branch,” Rose agreed putting at hand on Branch’s shoulder.

He took in a shaky breath and looked up at both of them gratefully, nodding once. But he was still frowning.

“There’s...one other problem… I don’t know _who_ my creator is or where she is…” he trembled hugging his arms. “All I remember is her eyes.”

“You’re wrong again there, bro,” Thistle said huskily. “Creek gave you the answer the other day by chance, his aunt…”

“Chef!” Branch suddenly sat up.

“Dardana, I think that’s what he said in front of you…”

Branch stared at him amazed. “How can you remember that and I don’t when they are _my_ memories?” he asked almost rudely but with a relieved smile.

“Training. Lots and lots of training,” Thistle grinned then shrugged. “And talent.”

Rose smacked him on the head with the bundle of papers in her hand. “Alright enough inflating your ego, Thistle. I can see your head getting bigger.”

Thistle laughed and swatted the papers aside.

“So what do you say, Branch? Willing to give it a shot? You already drank Poppy’s blood. All you need now is the training and the killing blow and I’ll be there to help you fight her too, I swear it,” Thistle said with a challenging look in his bright blue eyes.

“And we’ll find her for you,” Rose added with a determined grin.

Branch looked between the two and for the first time in years he felt a spark of hope when it came to his condition. There was a hard lump in his throat and it was difficult to swallow, almost as hard to stop the overjoyed and grateful tears daring to break past his eyes. He nodded.

He nodded vigorously and smiled. “Hell yes.”


	24. Souls for Sale

_Poppy was running. She was running from something cold and…_ evil _, something without shape and form._

_“Poppy...sugar…”_

_No, no, not **him!**_

_“Why are you running, sugar? Don’t you love me anymore?”_

_“G-get away!” Poppy cried, but her voice was so small, so quiet, as though she were muffled._

_“Oh, how fickle! Let me love you, sugar.”_

_“No! I don’t love you anymore!” Poppy turned and saw flaming red eyes staring into hers. White teeth flashed in an impossibly wide grin._

_“So easily? I’m wounded, I think my heart chakra just broke. Let me help you remember why you love me, Popps…”_

_The eyes were suddenly in front of her blazing, floating in blackness. From that blackness skin melted from the dark, forming a shape around that cruel smile._

_The eyes pulsed, dazing her, ensnaring._

_“Just stay calm.”_

_“I…” Poppy whispered. “No…” she tried to push him away but her hand went through him as if he were made of smoke._

_No!_

_“Don’t be scared, my jewel. I won’t bite...hard,” he whispered his clawed hand suddenly cupping her jaw. So easily he tilted her head and then pain and forced sweetness pierced into her neck._

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!”

Poppy scrambled upright, clutching her neck in terror and her heart beating a million miles an hour. She sat there panting for a moment, disoriented until she recognized the bedroom of the cabin she’d been using.

_Just a dream…_

Poppy groaned, slumping back into the pillows. She hadn't even remembered falling _asleep,_ when did she—?

Suddenly the events prior to her sleeping flooded through her mind. Her Dad… _kidnapped._ Mr. Dinkles… could _fucking talk?!_

Suddenly the door burst open and Branch stormed into the room, followed a moment later by Thistle and Rose.

 _“Are you okay?!”_ Branch cried. “We heard you scream!”

“I’m—I’m fine!” Poppy said, sitting up again. “I’m fine, just… just a bad dream.”

_Just a bad dream..._

Rose rushed up to her and grabbed her hands, “It’s alright, Poppy. You...want to talk about it?”

Poppy glanced up at them.

“I’m sorry, I—It was just a stupid dream, I didn’t mean to freak you all out,” she said breathlessly, trying to put on a smile. “I’m fine!”

Rose wasn't sure she believed her but she sighed and nodded. “Hungry? We got a late dinner ready, Thistle cooked venison. Biggie is still here, he just woke up.”

“Okay,” Poppy smiled, “I’ll... I’ll be down in a second.”

Thistle and Rose seemed satisfied enough and left the room, but Branch hesitated. He stood by the doorway, frowning in her direction.

“Are...you sure you’re okay?” he asked. Poppy nodded quickly.

“Fine, yeah, I’m fine,” she said brushing hair out of her face.

“Yeah, well you’re still reeking of fear, so...whatever you dreamed still has you spooked,” he said. Poppy looked at him, wringing her hands.

“I’m fine,” she managed. “I’ll be fine…”

Branch didn’t look convinced. He looked down the hallway then stepped into the room. He approached her slowly, like she was a startled doe.

He sat down just at the edge of the bed and sighed, his face was turning red as he looked down at his knees.

“Want a hug?” he grumbled under his breath.

Poppy...hesitated. She never hesitated for hugs but here, she did.

Those eyes were burning brightly in her mind, making her shudder.

Branch could smell her fear get sharper and he stood up, turning his face away.

“Wait,” Poppy said. She got off the bed and wrapped him up tightly in a hug, burying her face into his chest.

He froze but relaxed a moment later. His arms moved up but then paused midair. Snarling quietly to himself he forced them to move and wrapped them carefully around her back, making sure his hold was easy to break.

“I dreamed Creek was… he was…” Poppy mumbled into his hoodie, taking a shaky breath.

Branch held his breath and frowned. Fuck, he didn’t know what to say much less do. He vaguely recalled something and with his right hand began to pat her back.

Poppy smiled a little. She squeezed him a little tighter, just appreciating the comfort he brought in his embrace.

Branch was feeling a little too lulled, a little too comfortable and his head drooped, her pink hair tickling his nose. He didn’t think as he breathed in her scent, it didn’t smell like strawberries…

“Your other shampoo is better,” he muttered without thinking.

Poppy’s grin widened and she looked up at him without breaking her hug.

“You think so?” she giggled. “Yeah, I think so too. Cucumber Wash isn’t my favorite kind of shampoo.”

Her eyes met his and his eyes stretched wide, the red spreading across his light olive toned skin. He cleared his throat and looked back up, turning his head away.

Poppy rested her head against his chest again, screwing her eyes shut. She sucked in a deep breath.

“...how long did it take you to get used to no heartbeat?” she whispered hearing silence in his chest and...it broke her heart.

Branch frowned, he felt a pressure seize his chest yet nothing was there…

“A long time,” he admitted. “Sometimes I’d wake up in the middle of the night...panicking and screaming… Dead but not dead… I think that stopped when I was ten.”

Poppy swallowed.

“I really wish I’d known about you when we were younger,” she said softly. “I could’ve tried to help you…”

“No… I would have killed you,” he muttered shaking his head.

Poppy moaned.

“I just wish… well I wish for a lot of things, but I wish you would’ve had a friend or someone…. Just someone,” she muttered.

Branch smirked just a little. “Thistle said something like that. You two really are dorks,” he said affectionately.

“Yeah well, we care about you,” Poppy muttered.

He frowned and nodded. “Well, I can’t change the past twelve years.”

“I know…” Poppy sighed.

Suddenly her fear spiked again, the stench prickling his nose.

“What if—,” Poppy asked slowly, “What if… I get turned? And—and Creek—,”

“I won’t let that happen!” he snarled clutching her tightly unintentionally. “ _We_ won’t let that happen to you,” he swore angrily, his body shaking slightly with rage from the idea.

Poppy gulped, taking in a deep breath.

“I...I know you won't,” she said, pulling herself away slightly. She forced a smile on herself. “Things will be okay… Things will turn out okay. There’s _always_ a bright side…”

She sounded she was trying to convince herself more than anything. Trying her best to stay positive in this dark situation.

Branch loosened his grip and relaxed his arm letting her go. “Sorry about that…”

“About what?” Poppy frowned.

“I...hugged you too tight,” he grumbled his face no longer as flushed.

Poppy smirked.

“You can never hug someone too tightly,” she smiled, poking his shoulder. “Especially me. I’m a Corona, we’re all about hugs!”

“Really?” He smirked humorlessly down at her. “You’re saying that to a vampire with super strength that can snap your spine in half with a hug?”

“I’m not taking it back, if that’s what you're asking. I think I would rather die by being hugged to death than any other way to go. Death by hugging. Doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

Branch rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re crazy.”

“You keep saying that but it hardly makes a difference.”

“It makes a _huge_ difference, believe me,” he snorted and tried to take a step back.

“Huge difference? I’ve always known I was crazy, you stating the obvious doesn’t change a thing.” Poppy’s smile was much more genuine now. “How does stating facts of life change anything?”

Branch glared down at her and opened his mouth but nothing came out. Somehow he fell back on the same stupid line. “No offense your highness, but you’re crazy.”

“Again, stating the obvious, but hey you attached a title of royalty to it. I think that makes me doubly crazy,” she grinned.

Branch groaned and rolled his eyes. “Can you please let me go now?”

“No. You’re comfy,” Poppy said brightly.

Branch grimaced. “Well, you smell bad.”

“Oh,” Poppy tucked chin to her chest and sniffed. “I don’t smell anything.”

“Not _that_ kind of bad!” he groaned frustrated sucking in a sharp breath and turning his head away, his hand over his mouth and nose.

“... _Oh,”_ Poppy realized what he meant and reluctantly released him.

He took several paces back, his face felt hot and his breathing feeling a little acute.

“I—I’m going downstairs,” he said and walked for the door.

“Thank you,” Poppy called after him. “I needed that hug…”

He paused and looked back, his blue eyes glowing. He bit his lip and the red got brighter on his cheeks.

“Y—Yeah, no problem,” he muttered and he vanished out the door.

She stared into the hallway after Branch disappeared, slowly sinking onto the bed. Her cheeks were pink and she smiled at the memory of the hug that had just transpired moments ago. Branch was just the perfect size for her to hug—he was just tall enough for her short body where he could wrap his arms around her fully but not completely envelop her and suffocate her. And despite having no heartbeat, he was warm and gentle with her…

...and his _eyes._ God, she could stare at them all day, so deep and blue she felt she could get lost in them.

A sudden thought popped into her mind.

_Do I have a crush on him?_

Her cheeks flared red as the thought crossed her mind and she tried to push it away. _That is absolutely ridiculous,_ she chided herself. _I don’t have a crush on Branch! I mean he_ is _cute, like holy cow is he cute… and he’s really sweet underneath that grumpy exterior. And he’s so selfless, he always thinks of his brother before himself, and he’s_ kind _and_ …

Poppy’s eyes widened.

_Holy fuck I **do** have a crush on him. _

She sat there for a few moments with this realization. She’d had her fair share of crushes in her life, but none of them had really worked out, with the exception of Creek. Of course…Creek was a mind-controlling vampire and had wormed his way into her mind. Branch, though…

...She would be lying if she said she _hadn’t_ had a crush on him when she was younger. Hell she even fancied marrying him one day, but that was when she was seven!

Poppy hugged her arms, suddenly missing Branch’s comforting embrace. She sighed.

Shit. She had it _bad_.

 

* * *

 

“Rose,” Thistle’s serious voice rang behind her and she paused as they made it down the steps after leaving Poppy’s room.

She looked back at him, worried by that tone of voice. She met his brooding blue eyes under a scowling brow.

“I need to talk to you, in private,” he muttered looking at the living room where Biggie was talking with his cat. The smell of their meal saturated the air but everyone was ignoring it for now.

Rose nodded and turned, heading for the basement. He followed her and as they reached the bottom he spoke.

“Are you done looking over the results for Poppy’s blood?”

“Yeah…” she sighed with a nod. “I even ran a few more tests on the samples with vampire blood. Her blood completely purified itself in almost half the time, Thistle. And her blood is showing signs of being enhanced into that of a Hunter's. Which should be impossible at her age!” she muttered looking at him. “And I ran a test on my blood…there was a slight change to it too.”

“Wait...seriously?” he asked her looking at the computer screen as they made it the lab table. “So I wasn't imagining it earlier…”

“Yes, I want to run a test on yours to confirm it.”

Thistle nodded and stuck out his arm without a word and she grabbed a needle.

“What do you think it means? Are we...”

“Experiencing enhancement, even a little? Yes, I think we are,” she murmured as she pricked his arm with the needle drawing out blood. “I don’t know what the effects could be, but...if it purified the venom chemicals in me more quickly...drinking more of her blood might make that a permanent side effect in our bodies,” she muttered.

“No wonder the Corona’s were kept secret. Do you know how many Hunters would kill for that kind of power?” Thistle growled. “It could practically guarantee the Society’s ability to make Hunters without killing trainees or the risk of them going mad.”

“Not just that, if you’re right about Elfae blood enhancing natural abilities then it will also enhance how vampire blood affects us,” Rose whispered.

“...That...can be useful,” he uttered troubled.

“We are not going to use her,” Rose growled suddenly as she yanked out the syringe from his arm.

“Of course not, Rose,” he snapped glaring at her slightly. “I care about her too, you know. I want to protect her. Like I said before, she’s family. Call it adoption or whatever the hell you want, but I am not letting anyone hurt her,” he growled.

Rose looked up surprised, her green eyes brimming and she smiled softly.

“Of course, I didn’t think you’d be the one to suggest using her, it’s just… I feel terrible because I want to ask her to help us,” she admitted ashamed.

Thistle looked at her this time with surprise.

“Creek is _powerful_ , Thistle. I...I’m scared,” she shivered looking up at him desperately after putting the bandage on his arm after drawing his blood. “I’m scared even _you_ might not be able to kill him, to fight him on equal footing...if Poppy’s blood can make a difference...so we can protect her…” she shivered, her green eyes water.

Thistle suddenly yanked her in, hugging her tight against his chest.

“I’m sure Poppy will understand if we explain it to her. We aren’t using her, she can make the final decision, Rose. She won’t be mad at you, she’ll understand,” he assured gently rubbing her back in one of those rare moments they could embrace.

Rose sucked in a shaky breath, trying to relax against his hard chest, hearing his heart loudly against her ear. It was a comforting sound along with the warmth of his strong arms. She gulped and nodded.

“I’ll ask her,” Rose whispered. “We’ll have to be careful though, Creek has most likely been drinking her blood for _years_. Who knows how much power he’s hiding?”

“He’s not invincible, Rose. Even Elfae blood has its limits, especially if it's been diluted over centuries. We’ll win, we’ve always found a way to win,” he said quietly with his strong voice and Rose smiled, assured by that deep confident tone of his.

She nodded again and pulled her head away looking up into his eyes. “You said there was something you wanted to tell me?”

He was scowling again, a dark look on his face. His thumb reached up and gently brushed away one of her tears, she shuddered slightly against the touch letting out a long sigh.

Thistle hesitated as they gazed at each other before he let out a groan and looked away.

“It’s...about Poppy… In the records of the Corona family my father had…”

Rose held her breath as he let her go and stepped back. He reached for the table and pulled up the keyboard, going through a folder of encrypted files. He pulled one up and Rose took a closer look.

He had a grim look on his face as Rose read and her eyes slowly stretched wide with horror.

“No…” she whispered turning her eyes to him. “Is this…”

“Yes… It was covered up by the Society, as usual,” he replied quietly.

“We can’t tell her!” Rose hissed. “She’s been through enough! Now this too?”

He nodded in agreement, his next words heavy. “She has a right to know, but… We won’t tell her, not unless we have to.”

 

* * *

 

Branch made it down the stairs just as Thistle and Rose entered from basement.

Rose looked at Branch and then up the stairs and he didn’t miss the look in her eyes.

“Did she tell you anything?”

He nodded but was not willing to share, he was still a little flushed, just trying to calm himself down.

“Biggie, right?” Thistle called from the kitchen to the boy on the couch staring at the cat on the coffee table. “Do you want grilled venison steak? I made some rice and steamed vegetables to go with it.”

“Oh yes, thank you,” Biggie replied. “Rare, please?”

“Hehe, just like me. I was expecting that,” Thistle assured pulling up the plate with the already prepared slices.

Branch approached Biggie and Mr. Dinkles, eyeing the cat shrewdly.

The cat blinked intelligent golden eyes at him and let out a quiet purr.

“You know,” Biggie said, “I always _knew_ you were the smartest cat on the planet, Mr. Dinkles.”

“You flatter me, Biggie,” he rumbled pleased and sat up straight.

“Er… I do need to ask, though,” Biggie flushed and glanced away nervously. “I...I’ve dressed you up and all that so many times. Do you ever find that annoying? I can stop if you find it too...er... embarrassing.”

Mr. Dinkles eyes widened and he puffed out his chest letting out a loud rumble. “My dear boy, annoying? I have never been so fashionable! If I was not pleased you would have known, I assure you,” he chuckled.

Biggie’s face split into a wide, joyful grin.

“Which outfit is your favorite?” he asked eagerly.

“My hat of course,” he purred tilting his head and looking up. “And the little bowtie when you add it,” he grinned a cheshire cat’s grin.

“That’s mine, too!!” Biggie said breathlessly.

“You are a weird demon cat,” Thistle eyed Mr. Dinkles as he came over and handed a plate to Biggie with a helping serving of two of the fillets along with rice and steamed vegetables.

“Have you met many demon cats, Hunter?” Mr. Dinkles purred eyeing him inquisitively.

Thistle frowned annoyed and snorted. “Till today I thought your kind was extinct.”

“That seems to be a recurring pattern,” Branch remarked. “First Elfae, now Demon Cats… what’s next, gnomes?”

“Gnomes exist,” Thistle corrected and Branch made a face.

“It is a relative erroneous belief, although not entirely without merit. I am among the last of my kind,” he informed with a slight sigh.

“Oh _Dinkles…”_ Biggie sighed sympathetically. He reached out and patted his cat’s fur softly.

“Oh, do not fret, my dear boy. That has been the condition for almost a thousand years now,” he assured with a purr and rubbed his head against the touch.

“...just how old _are_ you?” Biggie asked with wide eyes.

“Hmm...let’s see now,” Dinkles looked up thoughtfully. “A little over three thousand years old? Give or take a century or two, time is such a fickle thing to keep track of,” he grinned.

Biggie gaped.

“...why are you even staying with a silly ol’ fool like me?” he asked hesitantly. “You’re...you’re an old wise magical being, why stick around with a werewolf?!”

“It is an old and long tale,” Mr.Dinkles started, his bushy tail flickering about and around his front paws. “One of your ancestors happened to save my life over three hundred years ago in England from a Hunter. If nothing else we are beasts of great pride and honor, I pledged my life and service to your family since. To guard over the heirs with his blood. Your grandfather was my last master. Who do you think keeps you from straying the nights you turn?” he purred.

“You’re pretty damn lucky,” Thistle mentioned heading back to the kitchen.

“You do? How? I leave you with...Poppy?” Biggie asked confused.

“I have many powers my dear boy, _many powers_.”

“Were they all werewolves?” Biggie asked next. “I didn’t know my grandfather very well, see… he and my grandma divorced and—well you probably already know this.”

“I do,” Mr. Dinkles nodded. “And yes, a lot of your ancestors have passed down the gene, mostly it has been to the males of your lineage.”

“Wow…” Biggie’s eyes widened, nearly forgetting the food Thistle had given him he was so enraptured. “What else can you tell me?”

“Um,” a new voice spoke up. Everyone looked to the staircase to see Poppy at the base of the stairs, rubbing her eyes. “Does anyone have tylenol? I have a headache.”

“I got you covered,” Rose said walking into the kitchen and opening a cabinet.

Poppy walked into the living room and sat next to Biggie, staring at Dinkles.

“Can I just say I love your voice?” she grinned, giggling. “It’s so cute, such a deep voice coming from such a tiny body!”

“My dear lady, your praise is most generous,” he rumbled blinking his golden eyes pleasantly. “I assure you however my voice is much more suiting to my true form,” he chuckled.

“True form?” Biggie, Poppy and Branch echoed.

Thistle had walked up and set a plate of chopped venison next to Mr. Dinkles and the cat looked up surprised, purring.

“My! You are not as rude as I had previous considered. Most gracious.”

“Don’t get used to it…” Thistle mumbled turning away. “And of course that’s not his real form, he can turn into a giant ass fiery feline beast. In Europe they were called Hellcats,” he stated going back for the other plates.

Poppy and Biggie turned back to Mr. Dinkles with their jaws dropped open while Branch just rose his eyebrows.

“He is quite correct, a well educated Hunter, I see,” he chuckled and bent down taking a lump of meat into his jaws. He chewed it and looked up surprised. “And not a poor chef, either! My boy, you must share the recipe.”

“Family secret!” Thistle deflected from the kitchen.

“Shame,” Mr. Dinkles pouted.

“This _is_ really good!” Biggie said, finally remembering his food was there and trying a bite.

“Thanks,” Thistle grinned looking back. “Got a fresh buck just the other day out in the woods.”

Branch frowned and looked over. So his brother did _normal_ hunting too? He didn’t know if he should be surprised. Thistle returned and gave Poppy a plate just as Rose presented her with the pills and a cup of water.

“Thank you! Oh, do we have any orange juice?” Poppy asked, taking the cup of water and downing the pill.

“I think we do,” Rose nodded and went back to the fridge.

“Need keep those sugar levels up, eh Shrimp?” Thistle teased as he pulled out a stool and sat down on the island counter behind the couch Biggie and Poppy were currently occupying.

“Well duh! I’m just happy I found an explanation behind my love of sugar,” she grinned.

“More like an excuse,” Rose muttered as she came back with the orange juice and handed it to Poppy.

“...Hey Rooooose,” Poppy asked with a wide smile. “Do you have any powdered sugar?”

“UGH!” Rose huffed just as she was about to sit down. “Just go get your damn sprinkles out of your bag! I’m still recovering, you know,” she huffed.

“You got my sprinkles, too?” Poppy squealed, setting down her plate and glass before racing for her bag upstairs.

“Are you going to eat anything?” Biggie turned to Branch. Branch jumped in surprise.

“Uhhh...no, I’m good,” Branch shook his head.

“Eating is not his thing yet unless it’s chocolate,” Thistle said lamely actually sounding disappointed.

Branch glared at him for a moment.

“Yeah...not really used to it,” he mumbled. 

“...Poppy?” Biggie said hesitantly as she plopped herself back onto the couch. She glanced at her friend.

“Yeah?” she asked cheerfully.

“...I want to apologize,” he said softly. “For...well, everything, I suppose… Creek and Guy—I was just used to them being around doing what they did, they weren’t actually _hurting_ anyone… kind of…” he looked down at his food somberly.

Rose looked livid, ready to open her mouth but Thistle gave her a look and she was quiet with a soft huff.

Poppy laid a gentle hand on his and squeezed comfortingly.

“It’s not your fault,” she said softly. “Don’t apologize for it.”

Biggie looked at her graciously and sighed.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

“Hey, cat,” Thistle called over them.

Mr. Dinkles looked up, chewing a small bite in his mouth.

“You said you’re over three thousand years old right? You must be a walking encyclopedia.”

“I would concur if it was not partially false,” he purred deeply.

“If I ask you a question will you answer it?” Thistle asked eyeing him.

Mr. Dinkles tilted his head and purred. “Depends.”

“I’ll have to take that then,” Thistle stood up staring down from behind the couch, straight into those yellow eyes.

“Can a Turned vampire be cured? With Elfae blood and by killing their creator?” he asked frankly.

The room fell silent.

Poppy flinched and looked up at Thistle with wide eyes. Branch was staring at the cat intently, gripping his jeans almost shaking.

Mr. Dinkles’ eyes narrowed, squinting shrewdly.

“What is your last name, boy?”

“Oak,” Thistle replied instantly.

“As in the ancient Hunter family?”

“Yes,” Thistle nodded.

“Ironic such a famous family drenched by so much blood and death would query this of me now in this age,” he rumbled curiously. “It is as old as the Coronas themselves.”

Thistle scowled and sighed. “Are you just going to bring up my family’s past for a reason or answer my question?”

Mr. Dinkles purred raising a paw and licking it for a moment, the room holding its breath. Thistle let out a low frustrated growl a moment later from his throat.

“I believe you already know your answer,” Mr. Dinkles replied slowly a moment later lowering his paw.

“What the fuck kind of answer is that?!” Branch cried.

“None whatsoever,” Mr. Dinkles replied amused.

Branch’s jaw was clenched and he looked like he wanted to strangle the cat but Poppy quickly put a hand on his arm, squeezing to calm him down. He only glared at her.

“Please,” Thistle begged, his voice quiet taking a step forward and around the couch. He knelt in front of the cat, looking into his eyes on an equal level. “I want to help my brother, I’ll do anything you ask,” he swore quietly, his voice meek.

Rose stared shocked and worried after Thistle and Branch was also startled, his anger melting away as he stared at his brother with concern. He didn’t like where this was going...

Branch’s mind unintentionally went back to the deceiving conversation with Creek.

The cat flickered an ear and his whiskers twitched as he stared intently into Thistle’s eyes.

“So your pride is not too great to set aside,” he observed quietly blinking his eyes. “Rare to find such a soul among Hunters. Very well,” he agreed. “But you will keep your word to me?”

Thistle nodded solemnly. “Anything,” he repeated.

“Even if it's your soul?” the cat hissed with a chuckle and disconcerting smile.

Thistle stiffened and nodded.

Biggies eyes were as big as golf balls as he stared back and forth between Mr. Dinkles and Thistle.

“Thistle—,” Poppy spluttered, but she had no idea what to say.

“Thistle you can’t!” Rose shrieked surging up. “If the stories are true…” she gulped horrified rushing towards the couch but he raised his hand and she stopped.

“What stories?!” Branch said immediately. “Thistle if you're gonna fucking sell your _soul_ for an answer or something, then don’t ask, it’s not worth it!”

“He’s—”

“Shut it, all of you!” Thistle glared around at them. “It’s my soul to bargain with.”

Mr. Dinkles stood up and stretched, letting out a booming chuckle. “Ah! All of you are amusing mortals—well other than the one immortal. It is good to have a conversation after so many years from the last.”

Thistle scowled trying not to glare at the cat.

Mr. Dinkles turned sharp eyes on Branch. “Most demon beasts are capable of devouring souls, they call it an eternal damnation because the soul lives on inside the beast suffering in agony till the demon is killed. It guarantees the demon’s immortality,” he explained with a purr.

Biggie paled and let out an undignified squeak, putting a fist to his mouth. Branch immediately got up and yanked his brother back by the shoulder.

“You are _not_ getting your soul devoured,” Branch snarled.

“Again, _my_ soul!” Thistle snapped as he fell over on his butt and glared up.

 “Well— _my_ body, so I say I’d rather stay a vampire than have you get your soul eaten by a demon cat!”

“I told you I would find you a cure and dammit I will keep my promise!” Thistle spat back.

“Not like this!” Branch yelled back and the two were locked in a glaring contest.

Mr. Dinkles started to laugh heartily, ending with a splutter of loud purrs.

“I jest, my boys! Oh, you are too serious, you Oaks,” he chortled shaking his head. “Ah, such a terrible sense of humor I have.”

Thistle was glaring at the cat now, confused beyond all reasonable belief.

Biggie gave a  huge sigh of relief.

“Thank goodness,” he breathed, “I was a little freaked out for a moment. Okay, a lot freaked out.”

“I was kidding, Benjamin,” Mr. Dinkles teased. “I am certainly not _that_ kind of demon,” he promised most amused with his joke.

Branch growled, releasing his brother’s shoulder. He stomped back over to the couch and sat back down, crossing his arms. Poppy patted his arm again, smiling a little.

“Oh, my boy, you are far too saturnine for your own well-being,” Mr. Dinkles rumbled looking at Branch.

Poppy squinted.

“What does satur—saturin...saturnine mean?” she asked.

“Oh, forgive my diction,” he smirked a cat’s smile. “It is a quaint way to describe one who is bitter, scornful or induced to brooding ill humor.”

“ _Wow,_ you just described Branch to a T,” Poppy grinned. She turned to Branch, “You are definitely very _saturnine.”_

Branch glowered at her and said nothing.

“You two care much for each other despite your opposite existences, a Hunter and a vampire...most ironic,” he said looking between Thistle and Branch.

Thistle’s face got hot with anger as he scowled at the cat.

“Don’t you already know that answer?!” Branch spat back at the cat, repeating its earlier words.

Mr. Dinkles gazed steadily at Branch. “I see the rudeness is also a family trait.”

Branch gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

“I told you cats were evil…” Thistle muttered and Branch snorted in agreement.

The orange cat turned back around and faced Thistle, sitting down on its haunches.

“Alright, enough games and riddles. Thistle was your name?” he inquired.

“That’s what people call me, I don’t care for my real name,” Thistle admitted sitting up straight and looking into Mr. Dinkles yellow eyes again.

“That makes two of us with pseudonyms,” Mr. Dinkles purred delighted. “And to answer your question, I cannot say for certain for I have not seen it myself. But to my knowledge, that is the method once used by the Elfea to cure Turneds of any kind including werewolves and vampires,” he answered seriously. “It will not work on those born of their nature however, on the changed it certainly should for it has infected their original state and Elfae blood is a curative by nature. Lucky you, it seems you have a fragment of that blood at your disposal,” he rumbled looking at Poppy.

“Wait so… you’re saying that if I give Branch my blood… and then he kills the vampire who turned him...he can turn human again?” Poppy asked hesitantly.

“If the accounts hold true, yes,” Mr. Dinkles purred. “The amount of blood though is a factor I cannot assure you of. Perhaps just a drop will suffice? Perhaps your entire body’s worth is required? Such a conundrum. That is _if_ he is capable of killing his creator, Turneds share a bond with their masters, one that does not allow them to injure or disobey them.”

“...how strong is it and how hard it is to defy it?” Branch asked stiffly.

“Almost impossible,” Thistle answered turning a hard stared on Branch, a smirk stretching on his face. “But I said I would teach you to beat it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Branch muttered.

“With a Hunter teaching you...it would not be impossible,” Mr. Dinkles agreed with a purr. “Especially if your assistance comes from your brother, whom I’ve heard is quite the envious talent in these times.”

“Wait...you’ve heard of me?” Thistle frowned looking at him surprised.

Mr. Dinkles frowned slightly offended. “Honestly, do you think I rummage about all day and night like a lazy lounge cat? The nights are long and full of whispers and every shadowy corner is my door upon this earth,” he grinned the cheshire cat grin once again.

“So poetic,” Poppy whispered to herself. Branch snorted.


	25. If Fate had been Different

It was late in the evening, after Biggie and Mr. Dinkles had left after Biggie had promised to take care of Fuzzbert while Poppy was away. She couldn’t be more grateful but it reminded her of her dad which gnawed at the back of her head and she hoped...he was alright.

They had quickly packed up the truck and left the cabin behind afterwards. Rose was worried the Society would eventually track the hackers but on everyone's mind was the danger Creek posed.

Thistle packed up his files, transferred the information on their laptops and wiped the hard drives of the computers at the base. The other damage was left behind.

Food, supplies, weapons, medicine, tools, personal effects were all jammed in the armored truck and Rose followed behind with one of the all-terrain bikes. That still left very little room inside the previously spacious vehicle…

Poppy and Branch were squashed together in the back seat, the rest of the space taken up by supplies and provisions. Neither of them cared though, it had been a very long day and they were too tired to complain.

The road was bumpy and long, leaving little time for rest. Poppy groaned, closing her eyes.

“Gettin’ carsick,” she mumbled as they went over another large bump.

“I’m telling you, it’s those sprinkles.”

“I’m part fairy, sugar doesn’t make me sick.”

“You’re also mostly human, too,” Branch muttered, grinning a little. “And it’s Elfae, not fairy.”

“Whatever,” Poppy moaned.

“You’re insulting me and my profession,” Thistle mention as he tossed the bottle of Tums into the back seat, they landed on her lap.

“How am I insultin’ your profession?” Poppy mumbled, grabbing the Tums and popping it open.

“Tell me something you’re passionate about.”

“Cupcakes,” the answer was instantaneous.

“Okay, muffins are cupcakes.”

“No they’re not!” Poppy immediately balked. “Muffins are just trying to be cupcakes!”

He glared back at her from the rearview mirror. “Elfaes are not fairies.”

Poppy paused.

“Okay, okay, I see your point,” she sighed, tossing a Tum into her mouth.

The truck went over another large bump and she whined, lolling her head onto Branch’s shoulder.  He wanted to stiffen but even he was too fucking tired and he was a vampire!

“When will the suffering end?” she moaned dramatically.

“You whine a lot. Makes me not want to have kids for sure,” Thistle commented as the truck traveled down a deep incline.

“Kids are fun and probably better behaved than me,” Poppy grinned.

“Probably true,” he agreed with a laugh.

“Seriously though, are we there yet?”

Suddenly the truck stopped with a jerk. “We’re here, we’re walking the rest of the way.” He opened the door and stepped out.

Poppy straightened up and looked around.

“Wait are we gonna have to carry all this stuff?”

“You got it,” Thistle informed closing the door behind him.

“Are you gonna get out?” Branch muttered to Poppy. “I’m stuck.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Poppy unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door, jumping out of the truck. Branch followed close behind, feeling the leaves under his feet when he landed on the forest floor.

“....don’t you _ever_ wear those shoes we got you?” Poppy asked, frowning as she glanced at his bare feet.

“I can’t feel the ground with them,” Branch complained turning around and grabbing a random bag.

“That’s the point, they’re to protect your feet,” she shot back.

“I’m a vampire, why do I need to protect my feet?” he grumbled confused. “They just heal in an instant.”

“Well they’re to keep your feet from getting hurt in the _first_ place,” Poppy huffed, also grabbing a bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

“Again, can’t feel the terrain.”

“You’re impossible,” she sighed.

“Now you’re catching on,” Thistle said walking past them with a heavy load over his shoulder. Branch glared at them both.

Poppy grabbed a large suitcase and tugged it out of the truck with difficulty. She tried to lift it but when it came loose and slid out of the truck the weight sent her stumbling backwards and into the dirt. She lay there for a moment, stunned, the suitcase pinning her to the ground.

“...help?” she wheezed.

Branch looked down at her impassively. “Hmm...now why did you trying picking up something you obviously can’t carry?” he wondered.

“It didn’t seem _that_ heavy,” she grumbled. “Are you gonna help me or not?”

“Oh, like when you were tugging it?” he chuckled and he reached down and yanked the suitcase off her easily, lifting it in the air.

“I thought it was just stuck.” She sat up, propping herself up with her arms. She glanced up at how easily Branch lifted the suitcase and pouted. “Dang, I wish I had super strength…”

“Poppy try not to die before we get to the bunker. Hurry up your butts!” Thistle called over his shoulder leaving them behind.

“Coming, coming!” Poppy called, standing up and grabbing another backpack—a very light one—and started to trail after Thistle.

Branch sighed and lugged the heavy suitcase over his shoulder and closed the truck door and picked up the second bag and quickly followed. He glanced back as the all-terrain bike parked next to the truck and as Rose stepped off.

It was a ten minute walk and Branch had to admit he was nervous to have so many people now coming to his bunker. But the idea didn’t frighten him as much as before so he was able to take a deep breath and trudge on.

“It’s so quiet,” Poppy whispered, looking around. A crisp breeze blew through the trees, making them all shiver. “Hey, Thistle, didn’t you say it was gonna snow in a couple days?”

“Yeah,” he grumbled not looking back. “We need to fix a lot of the bunker before then. Or we’ll die of hypothermia.”

“You lucky vampires and your no-need for heat,” Poppy giggled.

Branch smirked. “That is a perk,” he admitted teasingly.

“How much cold can you stand? Like… any temperature?”

Brand frowned, uncertain.

“A vampire’s body isn’t indestructible,” Thistle mentioned. “Extreme cold and their bodies will harden and shatter just like a humans. Lava or fire, turn to ash. Hit by lighting...more likely to survive.”

“Ooh,” Poppy nodded, then shivered again as another cold gust of air buffeted her. “Also I was curious, are vampires repulsed by silver or crosses? Or garlic?”

“Nope. Nope. And the last is a yes and no.”

“Because it smells worse than shit,” Branch said scrunching up his nose.

“Onion is worse though! Their noses are too sensitive for it,” Thistle added.

“Don’t get me started on onions,” Branch shuddered shaking his head with just a memory of one occasion.

“Does silver work against any magical—er, supernatural creature?”

“Nope, that’s just bullshit. Silver bullets just happened to be used because the metal was more abundant at the time and priests and what not just ‘purified’ and ‘blessed’ it,” he said making air quotes with his two free fingers.

“Ah…” Poppy nodded. She adjusted the backpacks on her shoulders. “How much more do we have to walk?”

“We’re here, aren’t we, Branch?” Thistle asked glancing back.

Branch looked at his brother impressed and nodded. “Yeah, we’re here.”

He walked ahead and moved the branches aside and opened the door, entering and letting the cool air pool out. The lights turned on and he slipped in, leading them in.

“Let’s just drop off everything in one of the empty rooms for now,” he mentioned.

Poppy looked around the bunker with wide eyes. She stared down the long hall and started to walk down it.

“This is where you’ve lived?” she asked, her voice echoing in the long corridor.

“Live,” he corrected her tense as he opened one of the empty rooms and turning on the lights and walking inside.

Poppy continued walking through, peering into each of the rooms. She froze when one of the doors opened to a large workroom area and peered her head further into the room.

 _“Wow,”_ she said, impressed, stepping inside.

She could hear Rose’s voice echoing down the hallway. “Let’s get the mattresses off the bed of the truck before it’s too dark.”

She continued to walk around the room, staring at the piles of deer pelts and a tall bookcase. Her eyes landed on a desk and she walked over curiously, opening one of the drawers.

“Where did Poppy go?” Thistle asked confused somewhere from the distance.

“Uh…” Branch muttered.

“Just leave her here, she’ll be fine,” Rose’s voice said faintly from far away.

Poppy’s eyes widened and a large grin split her face as something in the drawer caught her eye.

“Branch?” she called. “Hey Branch?”

He was there in an instant, a blur that showed up at the door. “What is—,” his eyes widened with horror.

She was holding something in her hand.

A card.

“You actually kept this?” she asked incredulously.

“N—No!” he protested suddenly rushing in and trying to snatch it out of her hands but she jerked it away from him.

“It was in your drawer! You _liked_ it! I knew it!”

“No I didn’t!” he snapped. “I just couldn't leave something outside that incriminated me and could lead to my bunker!”

 _“You even fixed it!”_ she cried, noticing the tape around the edges.

His face was red, how the hell could he deny that???

“Just admit you liked it, Branch,” Poppy beamed.

“No! Just give it back!” he spat rushing up to her and grabbing for the card.

“If you didn't like it, you won’t mind me taking it back,” she smirked, sticking her tongue out at him, yanking the card still out of his grasp.

“You’re annoying!”

“ _You’re_ deflecting!”

“You’re being a _pain!_ ”

“ _You liked the card!”_

“No I didn’t!” he yelled suddenly shoving forward trying to yank the card out of her grip without tearing it.

Suddenly gravity vanished and he was falling forward and she was falling back.

His eyes caught sight of the toolbox her head was headed for and he didn’t think. His hand came up and cupped the back of her skull protectively as his other hand shoved forward.

_Crash!_

The tools went scattering and one smashed his fingers and he snarled pulling his hand back from the box of spilled tools. His other hand still held her head secured and pressing her face into his chest.

“....Mmf,” Poppy said, her voice muffled.

Branch gasped loosening his grip, trying to push himself up but his foot slipped on something and he was suddenly crashing down on top of her.

“....Ow,” Poppy giggled. “You’re heavy.”

“Are you okay?” he asked frantically looking down, his eyes meeting her amber eyes and he froze. Even in the dim light they shined and dammit all if her smile didn’t make the sun jealous.

“I’m okay,” she said quietly. She stared back, staring into those bright blue for a few moments, a blush crawling into her cheeks.

Suddenly the two were very aware of their predicament; Branch was completely on top of Poppy with his hand still clutching the back of her head. Their bodies pressed close together and he could feel her heat, even her pulse, even her scent was suddenly overwhelming as he felt his face heat up.

“Um…” Why the fuck wasn’t he moving?!

“You have pretty eyes,” she said without thinking.

His face flushed even further and he felt something catch in his throat. He didn’t even think.

“So do you, like two pools so deep…” he was lost in her gaze in that moment, his mind completely losing track of what it was doing. “I fear that if I dive in...I might never come up for air...”

Poppy’s cheeks turned crimson and her smile grew soft.

Branch blinked and suddenly his face was redder than red.

**_Holy shit, what did I just say!?_ **

He suddenly shoved himself off and was on his feet, looking away his chest getting tight as he felt frantic, wanting to run.

“I—I—I have to go help Thistle and Rose!” he said with a sudden rush already backing himself towards the door.

“Yeah,” Poppy also quickly sat up, flustered as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I’ll just—yeah.”

Branch was gone in an instant and Poppy was left on the floor, her cheeks still flaming hot. The card was still in her hands and she glanced at it, lifting it up to look at it more clearly.

She bit her lip as a giggle escaped her. Poppy stood up and carefully placed it back in the drawer, closing it gently. Branch was so sweet but didn’t want to admit it. But she had seen it, she had seen that side to him just now, more clearly than ever before.

And Poppy very much wanted to see it again.

 

* * *

 

A week had somehow passed them by and to keep them busy they mostly repaired the bunker, waiting for the first snow to fall. It never did. The forest was dry and cold, icicles appeared in the doorway and on tree branches sometimes in the morning, but the sky refused let down snow from the heavens. There wasn’t even a cloud in the sky as the days went by.

With the help of the old blueprints Thistle had found the secret basement of the bunker and unlocked it with the Hunter’s ring. It had been a fascinating occasion for Branch to discover there was more to the place he lived in when a wall of metal moved aside to reveal a place he didn’t had existed before. It was like the basement in the cabin, except a lot bigger and a lot dirtier. Old containment units, laboratory equipment that half remained intact, metal tables, old outdated weapons and technology... Even an old escape tunnel that was caved in leading underground that Branch was curious to discover where it led.

Rose took it upon herself to clean out the lab and set up all the medical equipment and get the place running again. Branch helped with rewiring and repairing the circuits and electrical outlets while Thistle took it upon himself to fix the pluming, a job Branch didn’t envy in the least. That is until Thistle forced him to help fix it too…

The old kitchen followed and the computer room and generator room both of which Thistle helped improved while teaching Branch a few new tricks.

The first several days was just that, exhausting and tedious repairs. By the end of the week the bunker was completely livable by human standards.

Since Poppy didn’t exactly know how to even change a light bulb, she was left to tidy and mop the upstairs area, cleaning out all the dirt and grime from the floors. Branch had swept the bunker occasionally but had never done an in-depth clean for it. That was what Poppy was left to do, as well as get rid of any cobwebs that had accumulated on the ceiling in the various rooms.

And Branch was avoiding her like she was the plague.

Poppy wished he wouldn’t, wanting to get past the awkward moment in his workroom...even though it _had_ been rather cute.

To occupy her time, though, Poppy mostly thought of her father. Her father…kidnapped by Creek. He wondered what he was doing that moment; was he being hypnotized? Was he in a prison cell? Was he being treated well? She knew her father could never sleep well without an extra comfy mattress and hoped wherever he was he was being treated alright.

She hoped when the time came they had a chance against Creek. Rose had, in her spare time, taken some more blood samples to study and even asked if they could use her blood to enhance themselves, which Poppy immediately agreed to. They needed all the help they could get to get her dad back and take down Creek when he came back, and if she had to drain herself dry then so be it.

Rose had also shown her some basic medical techniques in case of an emergency, like her getting knocked out again. Poppy felt a little less useless for knowing it; she could now clean and bandage a wound, she knew first aid and even CPR.

Thistle and Rose would be showing them how to defend themselves the following week, once all the repairs were finished, and Poppy was eager to learn basic fighting techniques.

Anything to help her dad.

 

* * *

 

“Get up!” yelled a loud voice suddenly in the morning of the next week.

Branch scrambled suddenly awake frightened out of his wits when Thistle’s voice yelled down the hallway.

He shuffled around in the dark and found his phone easily enough and turned on the screen.

5:00 AM… Was Thistle fucking joking?

Branch groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

“What the fuck for!” he yelled crankily past his door.

“Training!” he yelled back. “We’re starting today!”

 _“Hugnguabubba,”_ Poppy’s voice echoed down the hall from her own room, having been also rudely awakened.

“Move it guys! We have to make time before the light gets too intense outside!” Rose yelled as well from somewhere down the hallway.

What was wrong with these two? Were they suddenly drill sergeants?

Groaning, Branch threw his legs over his new mattress and he had to admit he didn’t miss the old hunk of junk and he didn’t feel bad they had ‘borrowed’ them from the Hunter’s cabin. It kept his back from hurting. Shaking his head clear he shoved off the bed.

 _“Its too eaaaaarrrrlly,”_ Poppy complained loudly from down the hall.

“Move it Poppy or I’m throwing ice cold water on you!” Rose threatened.

There was the sound of shuffling feet and footsteps quickly pattered down the hall, followed by yawning and groaning.

“Why so eaaaarrly?” she grumbled, walking past Branch’s bedroom door.

“Training starts early,” Thistle snapped almost impatiently.

Grumbling under his breath Branch stood up and quickly got dressed. As he existed out of the room he could smell eggs coming from down the hallway but he wasn’t the least bit interested. However he was thirsty for something else as his throat burned.

Quickly he followed the smell and inside the chamber that was the compact kitchen with a large bench table. Poppy, Rose and Thistle were already there eating. Poppy was not eating anywhere as fast as the other two.

Poppy turned when Branch entered and smiled, wiggling her fingers at him.

“Morning, Branch,” she said sleepily.

“...Morning,” he mumbled crankily and went straight for the fridge and opened up the old rusted hunk of metal, the cold air flowing out. He grabbed two blood bags and looked at the dwindling supply.

“Hey, what are we going to do about the blood?” Branch asked glancing over at them.

“We ordered more, I’ll be picking it up with some other supplies tomorrow a few hours out from here,” Rose said looking up.

Poppy’s head suddenly thunked onto the table next to her eggs, her hair spilling into her food as she moaned, her shoulders slumping.

“...” Rose stood up. “I’ll get some cold water to wake her up.”

“I’M UP!” Poppy yelped, sitting up straight and peeling her eyes wide open. “I’m awake, I’m awake, I’m awake!!”

Rose grinned and patted Poppy’s back and went to go deposit her dishes in the sink and grab a cup of coffee.

Poppy slumped again but this time kept her head up.

“Why are we up this early again?” she moaned, rubbing her eyes.

“Training,” Thistle repeated cleaning off his plate.

“I know we’re training but why _this early?_ No one should even be _alive_ this early.”

“To get you in routine, this is how we train Hunters. Rose will help train with us today but tomorrow I’ll be training you both,” he mentioned.

Poppy fingered her eggs, and reached for her cup of coffee, downing it in just a few gulps. She set it back on the table, grimacing.

“May I have more coffee please?”

Rose came back with the pot and served her some more.

Branch ripped into one of the blood bags and started to guzzle it down.

“Also we are doing reconnaissance of Bergen Town later this week, we think that is where Creek went and took your dad,” Thistle added before taking a drink of his coffee.

“You two will be staying here with me,” Rose mentioned and turned to Thistle. “I still don’t like the idea of you going by yourself.”

“Someone has to keep up their training and someone has to recon the town, we don’t have a choice,” he grumbled. “And I am not letting you go by yourself.”

“Oh, but it’s okay if you go by yourself?” she snapped back.

“Why don’t you just both go,” Branch muttered to himself.

“I just said why! God is everyone such a smartmouth in the morning?” Thistle snapped glaring at him. Branch shot him a sullen glare that said it all.

Poppy finished chugging her second cup of coffee and set it on the table, smacking her lips.

“I aaaaamm done with breakfast,” Poppy announced. “And I am very awake. So awake I could punch a rhino.”

“Good, because you’re going to be trying to not get punched by me,” Rose grinned as she put her empty mug in the sink. “Let’s go.”

Branch finished chugging his second bag and tossed it into the old beat up trash can. Thistle tossed his dishes in the sink and as he passed by ruffled Branch’s hair.

“Hey!” he snapped after him.

“Save it for when you’re trying to hit me!” Thistle retorted. Branch grinned at the challenge.

“Come on Poppy, get dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt and some good shoes,” Rose said and she was out the kitchen behind Thistle.

“Kaay,” Poppy said, grabbing her dishes and putting them in the sink. She glanced at Branch as she passed by him and smiled.

He looked away and followed Thistle and Rose out of the kitchen and towards the exit.

It was cold outside and as the weak morning grey light danced over the white Branch had to squint slightly. It had snowed in the night, the first snow of winter.

The trees were completely bare now, free of leaves and covered by frost. A white the made the world pale yet bright as they stood in the cold.

Thistle and Rose were unaffected by the chill, having already taken their blood pills for the morning.

“How many pills do we have left?” Thistle asked quietly.

“Not as many as I’d like,” Rose admitted. “I couldn’t get an order, you know how the requisitions work. We can’t ask for more without accounting for what we used the others for.”

Thistle grunted. “We’ll just have to be careful with what we have left.”

Rose nodded and glanced back to the bunker door wondering what was taking Poppy so long.

Poppy was out the door a moment later wearing a heavy black coat that was much too large for her.

“I couldn’t find mine,” she mumbled, looking down as she tried to figure out the zipper. “Sorry, Thistle.”

He looked at her surprised. “Oh, no problem. You won’t need it in a minute though,” he said walking up to her the snow crunching under his boots.

Poppy didn’t answer when she looked up. She stood there frozen with her mouth open wide.

“HOLY CRAP IT _SNOWED_!” she crowed happily, running forward into the wondrous white world.

Branch flinched. It was like it was the first time she was seeing snow, like a little kid.

Poppy was jumping around in the blankets of snow, laughing and kicking at snow piles. Thistle’s coat flapped like wings on her arms as she danced around giddily.

Thistle was left frozen as he was passed by and ignored with the bottle of pills open in his hand and a bewildered expression on his face.

Branch smirked as he saw his brother’s face and somehow his smile grew as he turned to watch Poppy.

Suddenly he was blinded as a ball of snow hit him in the face.

What...the fuck...just _happened_?

Thistle started laughing.

“Nice shot, Poppy!” he chortled.

A snowball was thrown at his head, too, but Thistle easily avoided it. Poppy pouted.

“Seriously, guys?” Rose growled. “We need to go train, not play in the snow!”

“Come on, it’s the first snow!” Poppy complained.

Branch wiped the snow off his face and he was scowling. He smirked and bent down, gathering snow in his hands discreetly while Poppy was distracted...

“She’s right Rose, lighten up,” Thistle chuckled looking at Rose who was glowering at both of them. “Besides this is good target practice, Poppy here might have an aptitude to be a marksman.”

Rose did not look the slightest bit convinced or amused.

Poppy opened her mouth to say something when suddenly something very very cold and very very wet hit the back of her head. She gasped and froze, hunching her shoulders as she slowly turned around to face a smirking Branch.

“Gotcha,” he grinned.

“OH, YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!” Poppy screamed, laughing as she scooped up more snowballs and began to throw them one after the other at Branch.

He laughed and dodged each one easily now that he was focused. He flash stepped around in a mocking dance to her every throw.

Thistle was chortling and Rose groaned.

“STOP—MOVING—AND—LET—ME—HIT—YOU!!”

“No!” Branch laughed and suddenly zipped behind his brother, smirking.

“NO FAIR USING YOUR BROTHER AS A SHIELD!!”

Thistle froze and stared at Poppy concerned then Branch, as if he was expecting to get hit. Then he looked up at the pink haired girl again with a smile that said trouble.

“Hey, Poppy,” he winked at her. “Want me to help you get a hit on him?”

Branch balked looking up at the traitor.

“YES!” Poppy scooped up another large ball of snow and compacted it together.

“Then take your damn pill...” Thistle chuckled and then suddenly his arm swung back and he caught Branch in a headlock.

Poppy paused.

“Wait, you guys want me to take a pill?” she asked, confused.

“Gah! Let me go, Thistle!” Branch squirmed trying to rip the strong arm off him.

Poppy turned to Rose, who sighed and nodded.

“You said you can handle it, didn’t you? I already confirmed with the blood tests that you can, you can have that edge. But your body will start to permanently change to be more like a Hunter’s. Do you still want to be trained knowing that?”

“Well yeah, I just didn’t think you guys would… Well okay, then,” Poppy said, rather eager to feel the effects of the pill again. “Where are them pills? Thistle?”

Thistle suddenly tumbled into the snow with Branch and the two guys were wrestling and shoving each other in the snow. Branch snarling and laughing as he pinned Thistle down for a moment only for Thistle to kick him off and shove his face into the snow, laughing back.

“Well...those two are useless,” Rose muttered taking out her phone and snapping a picture, a slight smile betraying her.

Poppy ignored her as she jumped into the fray, tumbling on top of the two, laughing loudly.

“WOAH! WOAH! SHRIMP!” Thistle yelled startled and immediately let go shoving Branch away.

“What?! Whaddido?”

Poppy suddenly fell as the two boys split apart, landing on Branch’s lap.

“Are you nuts?” Thistle huffed. “We’re both using our super strength and you jump in wanting to get crushed!”

Branch was frozen stiff staring down at the girl laying across his lap, his face reddening slowly.

“Okay, so gimme some of those pills then!” Poppy grinned up at Thistle, propping her chin up with her hand.

He chuckled and pulled out the bottle and popped the lid again, a red pill rolling out.

“Um…could you get off me…?” Branch muttered.

“Oh, yeah, sorry Brancherino,” Poppy said brightly as she scooted off him.

“What the fuck was that?” Branch growled at the weird nickname and stood up.

“I give people nicknames when I feel like it,” Poppy shrugged, holding out her hand as Thistle dropped the pill into it. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed.

Immediately she felt warmth pooling into her stomach, strength running into her muscles and her eyesight and hearing began to sharpen.

“Should only take about a minute to take hold,” Thistle said. “Tell us if you feel sick or anything,” he mentioned standing up and dusting snow off his pants.

“...Hold on,” Poppy held up a hand as she got up. She slowly walked over to one of the trees and looked up. Energy was coursing through her veins and she could feel her bones vibrating—literally.

“...Poppy?” Branch called, confused. “What are you doing?”

Poppy took a few steps back away from the tree, then suddenly launched forward jumping into the air.

“Watch it!” Thistle yelled horrified, rushing forward after her.

Poppy screamed in delight as she soared into the air and grabbed one of the high branches, clutching it tight. She hang from it with her legs dangling, laughing her head off.

“Fucking shit this girl is going to give me a heart attack!” Thistle roared.

“DID YOU SEE THAT?!” Poppy cried from above. “I PRACTICALLY **_FLEW!”_**

“POPPY JOYCE CORONA!” Rose shrieked from below, anger lacing her voice.

“WHAT?” Poppy called down, craning her neck to see them. She lifted herself onto the branch and turned herself around so that she was sitting on it with her legs hanging down.

Rose suddenly shot up and her angry red face was inches from Poppy’s face as she landed on the branch next to her.

“...hi,” Poppy said meekly, her eyes wide.

“You think this is all fun and games, eh?” Rose hissed. “I’d like to see you laughing when you miscalculate a jump and split your skull in half.”

Poppy shrank back, her cheeks pink.

“...Sorry,” she whispered. “I just—…”

“Get your ass back on the ground,” Rose grounded out jerking a finger down. “And fold your knees when you do or you’ll snap a leg or ankle.”

“Okay,” Poppy said meekly. Rose jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground, standing back up with an angry huff. Poppy followed, making sure to bend her knees like Rose said.

The ground came up quicker than she anticipated and her feet hit the ground hard. She yelped as she crashed forward, her hands flailing trying to catch herself but a strong arm caught her instead and her face hit something hard. Thistle’s chest.

“Ow,” Poppy mumbled into his shirt.

“This is exactly why you shouldn’t be jumping around when you don’t know what you’re doing,” Thistle muttered irritated.

“Sorry, I just...kinda felt like I was gonna explode,” Poppy giggled hesitantly, pushing herself up to her feet. “I still feel like I could run a gazillion laps around an olympics track, though.”

“Good but don’t expend it all,” Thistle warned. “The faster you use those powers the faster the blood wears off as your body uses it up. And even though your blood can purify itself faster of the venom chemical we are not overdosing you, it might kill you before your weird blood can even save you, got it?” he said sternly giving her a sharp and unyielding glare.

“Got it,” Poppy nodded sincerely. “Sorry,” she said again.

He nodded with a sigh. “How are you feeling about the jacket now?”

“...I’m kinda hot actually,” Poppy muttered, glancing down at it.

“I told you that you wouldn't need it,” he snorted and stepped back. “Come on, let’s go training. I picked a glade not far from here we can do our routine in.”

Thistle marched off and as he passed Branch he wrapped an arm around his frozen brother and yanked him along. Rose followed glanced back and gestured Poppy to follow.

Poppy unzipped her coat and tied it around her waist as she followed Rose to wherever they were headed.

It was a half hour walk through the woods and Poppy had no complaints as she enjoyed the sights and sounds like everything was brand new in the world like the snow.

In a way, she _was_ looking at everything as if it were brand new; or rather in a brand new way. Her eyes, sharpened with the vampire blood, could pick out every detail the world had to offer as if she were looking through a microscope.

Every sound was like music in her ears. A symphony from nature raining down on her ears and the world was just so... _alive_. Even in winter!

She hardly noticed time pass by as they walked through the woods and she was itching to run.

As they entered a snowy clearing she looked around curiously wondering they would learn. Branch was silent just like the senior Hunters they followed.

“Alright,” Thistle turned around and his shoulders were squared, his face serious and no play just like when they had first met him. “Today we are starting with basic self-defense and hand to hand combat.”

“You won’t always have a weapon,” Rose added standing next to her partner with the same stance. “We are focusing on speed and precision, first you must learn to dodge before you strike. Never take your eyes off your opponent. _Never_.”

Suddenly Thistle’s arm slashed forward to Rose’s face and she clean dodged with a backward dip of her waist. The fight that ensued was a blurring dancing of strikes and hits from Thistle and each one was gracefully dodged as Rose turned, pivoted, bent, crouched… Constant motion, light on her feet, blinding fast, her eyes never leaving her sparring partner, calculating each of his strikes.

Poppy wanted to cover her eyes each time Thistle’s fists got close to Rose’s skin. She flinched every time they made contact to block each other’s punches and without realizing grabbed Branch’s arm and squeezed.

Branch was a little petrified himself as he saw what they were actually capable of, absorbing each maneuver with his eyes and trying to commit it to memory. As he watched Thistle attack so efficiently...he realized _just_ how much his brother hadn’t bothered to fight him when Branch had attacked him. He felt his stomach sink with a sense of guilt.

Suddenly the tables turned and Rose was the one striking, her attacks were lightning fast and somehow Thistle despite his brawny form was far more flexible than one would have guessed. He dodged and counted, blocking and throwing moves off course with apparent ease, his face stoic and focused. His blue never having looked so sharp. He simply couldn’t be touched.

The two...were simply in synchronization.

Suddenly, Thistle caught a punch in his grip and Rose froze, Thistle’s hand in a cut motion was at her throat in a fraction of a second. Frozen in place just at her skin.

Poppy screeched in surprise, gripping Branch’s arm even tighter.

Even Branch had frozen, shocked by how suddenly Thistle had stopped the attack from landing. Branch knew he personally would have lost momentum and the attack would have followed through. He wouldn’t have been able to stop it like his brother who had such perfect control over his own speed and strength. Branch definitely felt a little envious.

“H—How…” he was at a loss for words.

Thistle smirked, the only thing that melted away part of his seriousness as he let go of Rose and she smirked back at him and snorted annoyed.

“You were holding back, as usual,” she eyed him with sharp green eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shrugged taking a step back and facing Poppy and Branch. For a moment there was affection in Rose’s eyes as she looked at Thistle before her eyes hardened and she turned to face them too.

Poppy was staring with her mouth agape.

“Geezus cheese and sprinkles,” she muttered. “That was…that was _awesome!”_

Branch had to agree as he nodded once.

“Well now it’s your turn,” Rose grinned challengingly. “You are with me Poppy.”

“And you’re with me,” Thistle smirked at Branch.

“...Please go easy on me,” Poppy whimpered, letting go of Branch’s arm at last.

“Sorry, Poppy. But in a real fight a monster won't go easy on you… But we’ll start slow,” she promised. “Come on, we need room,” Rose waved her over, taking at least a space of twenty feet away from Thistle and Branch.

“You said leave the ass kicking for another day,” Thistle grinned his hand coming over his fist and his knuckles popped loudly. He turned his neck and another loud pop. Glowing blue eyes landed on Branch as Thistle took his stance. “Ready?”

Branch slowly raised his fists and widened his stance, angling his body towards Thistle.

“Ready,” he nodded.

“Stay light on your feet, keep your eyes on me,” he growled and it was the last warning before Thistle shot forward, a punch whizzing through the air towards Branch’s arm.

Branch grounded his teeth, shocked by the sudden speed and he barely managed to dodge, side stepping out of the way but completely missing the punch that landed squarely on his stomach.

He coughed and keeled over and pushed himself back up after realizing there had not been much force behind the blow. He looked up confused.

“I won’t hit you too hard...yet,” Thistle smirked.

Branch half snarled and half grinned as he readied himself again and they continued.

Poppy and Rose were somewhat a different story.

Poppy was trying to mimic Rose’s fighting stance but her kneecaps bowed inward and she held her fists a little too close to her mouth.

“Relax, keep your body loose, like your dancing,” Rose smiled. “If you don’t, I will hit you. Today you’re learning to dodge.”

“Okay, okay, sorry I’m just nervous,” Poppy swallowed, trying to relax.

“You won’t be so nervous once the adrenaline kicks in,” Rose said and suddenly she striked, her hand whizzing for Poppy’s right shoulder.

Poppy yelped and jumped backwards, twisting her body to avoid the blow.

Rose smirked and added another strike, sweeping forward and throwing a kick towards Poppy’s shins as she landed.

Rose’s foot caught Poppy’s and the younger girl was suddenly sprawled on the ground, groaning.

“Again,” Rose commanded taking a step back and falling into stance again.

Poppy clambered to her feet, dusting off the snow from her clothes. She readied her fists again, eyes peeled open wide to watch for Rose’s next move.

The next hour was grueling and while at first Poppy struggled to keep up she started to see what Rose meant by thinking of it as a dance. She started to dodge more hits in a row before the older female knocked her down again on her back or stomach. So far her streak was four.

“Alright let’s take a small break,” Rose said after knocking Poppy over again on the ground.

“Small?!” Poppy cried, looking up at Rose from her sprawled position on the ground.

“Hey you’re improving, believe me!” Rose smiled and offered her a hand.

Poppy groaned and took it, allowing Rose to hoist her up. She dusted snow off her clothes for what seemed to be the millionth time and sucked in a large, deep breath. She felt bruised and beaten, every inch of her body sore and tired.

“We can watch the boys,” Rose mentioned turning her eyes eyes to Branch and Thistle. She froze, staring.

Right now the two brothers were in a focused contest. Branch was dodging attacks with a talent Rose had only seen in one place before...Thistle.

It was like watching a mirror or playback of Thistle in his youth when he had been a gangly child starting his training. Impressing the seniors with his natural talent and aptitude.

Rose watched astonished as Branch dodged one, two, three, four, five… How...was that possible? He was blindingly fast, focused eyes, and Rose could tell Thistle was starting to hold less and less back of his skill as Branch continued to successfully evade his strikes.

“He’s good,” Poppy commented, standing next to Rose.

“T—Too good…” Rose said amazed. “I’ve...never seen someone pick it up that fast...except Thistle.”

“Must be a family trait,” Poppy grinned.

Rose frowned with a slight nod. “Yeah… Well, the Oaks are the oldest Hunter family around. It’s...definitely in their genes but...that doesn't mean there’s a prodigy every generation,” Rose muttered troubled. “But two?”

Suddenly after the twelfth dodge, thirteen ended up being the unlucky attack as Thistle’s fist made contact with Branch’s face, sending his little brother flying back and rolling in the snow.

“Ouch…” Rose grimaced flinching herself with the blow.

“Branch!” Poppy yelped trying to rush forward but Rose stopped her with an arm.

“He’s fine, believe me, Thistle didn’t hit him that hard.”

Branch stood up, wiping his chin of a little blood trailing out of the corner of his mouth, a large dark mark on his cheek.

“Didn’t hit him that hard?! He’s got a huge bruise on his face! ... He’s got bruises _everywhere_!” she accused seeing the marks on Branch’s bare arms.

“Poppy, he can handle it,” Rose assured not taking her eyes away from the scene. “Believe me when I say this, if Thistle hadn’t held back, Branch wouldn’t have a jaw right now.”

Poppy balked turning wide eyes on them. She stared at Thistle in amazement, wondering if it was true and as she stared at the rolling biceps of his outstretched arm she believed what Rose said.

“Let’s take a break,” Thistle called, relaxing his stance and looking back at the girls.

Branch wheezed, resting his hands on his knees.

“Does he need an icepack?” Poppy asked hesitantly.

“That won’t really help him,” Rose shook her head. “The best way for him to heal would be to drink blood.”

“I’m fine,” Branch straightened up his back. He winced and touched his jaw, hissing a little when his fingers brushed the dark spot. He could feel his body healing it, but the pain was still quite vivid.

Thistle walked up to him and patted his back. “Sorry about that, don’t want to go see if you can find yourself a deer real quick? We’ll start again in half an hour.”

Branch looked at his brother and shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” he repeated.

“Are we doing this all day?” Rose asked marching up to him.

“Until the blood wears off in Poppy, should only take a few more hours. Her unmodified body will go through it quickly,” Thistle nodded.

Poppy walked up to Branch and winced at the bruise.

“You okay?” she asked again.

Branch looked at her and nodded. “How about you?” he asked looking her over and seeing a few light colored bruises on her fair skin as well.

“I’m okay, my arm is gonna be sore tomorrow, for sure though,” Poppy rolled her arm.

“Would you rather switch partners?” Rose smirked eyeing her.

“NO!” Poppy yelped, eyes wide as she stared at Thistle.

Thistle let out a booming laugh and doubled over. “Good choice, Shrimp,” he chuckled through some snorts.

“...Okay, _here’s_ a question for you, Thistle,” Poppy said, her hands on her hips.

Thistle looked up and stopped laughing.

“Why do you call me _‘Shrimp’_?!”

He stared surprised and grinned. “Cause you’re so small and pink,” he teased ruffling her hair covered with some snow.

“I’m not _that_ small,” Poppy frowned, pushing his arm away from her hair and brushing it back in place with her fingers.

“You’re the shortest one here!” he laughed.

“I’m still not that short!” She puffed herself up and straightened her back, even going on her tiptoes but she didn’t even reach Branch’s height.

“You’re not convincing anyone here you know,” Rose smirked as she watched her friend.

Poppy groaned, dropping back on her feet.

“I try,” she shrugged.

“I say it with a lot of love, I promise,” Thistle guaranteed giving her a wink and his charming dimple smile making Rose snort and roll her eyes.

“Pfft,” Poppy smirked. “I wish I had a big brother like you.”

“Didn’t Rose tell you?” he straightened up surprised looking dramatically hurt. “I already adopted you! Welcome to the family, sis!”

“Wait—what?” Branch asked confused. Poppy looked ecstatic.

“You adopted me?! _EEEE_!” Poppy laughed and jumped on Thistle, hugging him tightly. “I have a big brother!!!”

“Ooopph, vampire strength! Vampire strength!” he huffed his face going red with pain as she managed to crush her arms around his stomach.

“ACK!” Poppy immediately released him, her eyes wide. “SORRY, I—I forgot.”

He sucked in a deep breath panting and shook his head with a laugh.

“You’re fine, next step though, control training,” he grinned.

“...Do you think I could crush a tree trunk with one of my hugs?” Poppy wondered, glancing curiously at the forest around them.

“No, unless it’s a sapling, you might have super strength but it only goes as far as your muscles are defined,” he snorted. “Carter though, if you ever meet him, he can absolutely do that.”

“Aw,” Poppy pouted. “But Rose has like this sonic wave thing with her voice and you...you can do mind thing. Do _I_ get a cool power? I mean, who knows? I _could_ have the power of super hugs!”

“Only one way to find out: training,” Thistle smirked. “Trying to use one of the known powers with the help of a Hunter is how it usually works. But don’t hold your breath, Rose’s power is pretty damn rare just like mine for a Hunter to get plus your body isn’t even fully modified.”

“But I _am_ part Elfae, so maybeeeeeee… Is it possible to get Elfae-related powers?” Poppy asked.

Rose frowned and looked up thoughtfully at the sky. “I mean we can’t rule it out but it’s not likely. You have vampire blood in you and that’s the powers you’ll get...but since your body is being modified...hmm…”

“It might be possible, that the enhancement of the chemical venom can unlock innate abilities as her body gets stronger,” Thistle pointed out looking excited.

Poppy looked over to Branch with a wide smile.

“Is this cool or what?” she cried.

He shrugged before thinking about it for a moment and nodding reluctantly. He was more worried about bad side effects like Rose had mentioned before and he honestly didn’t know what to expect since he didn’t know any more about the Elfae than Poppy.

“That reminds me, we have to see what abilities you might have,” Thistle mentioned looking at Branch. “You already have speed as fast as any patrician vampire I’ve seen, I wonder just how fast you can go?” he wondered.

“...If you guys have a speedometer, you could measure it,” Poppy spoke up.

“We actually do,” Rose mentioned absently. “A specialized one for this sort of thing. Thistle can you do me a favor?”

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Let’s switch, I think Poppy could benefit from you since she’ll be more scared of getting hit.”

“Eh?!” Poppy whipped her head towards Rose. “But—,”

“I want to see something anyways,” Rose muttered looking at Branch who raised an eyebrow at her.

“Sure, come on, Shrimp. Let’s move over here,” he grinned waving her over as he walked off towards the other end of the open field.

“Eeeuuuhhhh….” Poppy hesitantly followed Thistle. “You’re gonna go a _little_ easier on me...right?”

“Not a chance,” he chortled.

Poppy froze, her eyes wide. “Nope,” she said, turning around on her heel and tottered back towards Rose, only for Thistle to grab the shirt of her neck and dragged her behind him.

“I’m kidding you wimp, I won’t even hit you as hard as Rose did,” he teased.

Rose smirked as Poppy pouted and glared at her like she was a traitor. But the smile vanished as she turned to Branch and focused sharp green eyes on him.

Branch stared back at her coolly, albeit confused.

“Are you ready? I’m not going to hold back for you,” she whispered falling into stance.

Branch nodded slowly

“Good.”

She suddenly struck at pull speed, it was fast and her open palm suddenly smashed into his forehead and knocking him back on the ground.

Branch groaned in pain, stars dancing in his vision as he stared up at the sky.

“Get up,” Rose barked.

Grunting he stood back up and her assault came again, blinding, unexpected and that was how it lasted the next few minutes, each time she knocked him down with a single blow.

Branch grew frustrated and he snarled standing up again, not bothering to dust off the snow.

“Why are you not focused?” she snapped. “I saw you dodging well past one blow with Thistle.”

“That’s because you’re going too fast!” he retorted back annoyed. “Thistle wasn’t!”

“I told you I wouldn’t hold back,” she said quietly already in stance. “Your brother was holding back, _a lot_ , I’m not. Now get ready.”

Branch snarled under his breath and turned focused eyes on her, the blue starting to glow as he fell into the same stance Thistle had taught him earlier. He took a deep breath and waited.

She fired and punch and he finally dodged it. Her onslaught continued and Branch found his momentum, finally capturing her pattern from the previous blows he had watched and experienced. First he managed to dodge four in a row. The next round the pain was getting to him but he refused to give up and he dodged six. He fell. He stood up and fell again several more times. Then he started to manage to avoid eight before a ninth hit from a powerful kick to his side sent him crashing in the ground.

He was sprawled in the snow, every inch throbbing and he was angry, tired of the pain and constantly getting knocked off his feet.

“Enough!” he spat standing up again. “You’re going way too hard on me, I’m just learning!” he snapped looking up at her. “I think I prefer my brother even if he is holding back!”

He turned a withering glare on her but froze as he saw the sad distant look in her eyes. Her face contorted with pain.

“Rose…? I...It’s not that you’re a bad teacher it’s...just this is a bit too hard for me so soon,” he grumbled rubbing his arm looking at the ground.

“You should have been his partner.”

Branch froze looking up, confused at her whispered words. “W...what?”

She had a loathing smile on her face as she stared at the ground. “You should have been his partner,” she repeated.

“I...I don’t understand,” he admitted.

She looked up and he flinched as she saw the tears in her eyes.

“Yes you do, you’re as smart as him if not smarter. Don’t you see, Branch? I wasn’t holding back on you but each time you got up you managed to dodge more and more of my attacks in such a short period of time. You’re a fast learner...just like your brother. A natural. A prodigy. If you hadn’t been turned...and had gone to the academy when you reached ten…” she paused looking over at Thistle and Poppy on the other side of the snowy field. “Thistle would have picked you as his partner, I have no doubt about it. You two together...would have been unstoppable. The best team, the best Hunters seen in generations...”

There was a bitter and pitiful smile on her face but Branch could tell it was not for him. He frowned looking out over the field at Thistle and Poppy too.

Poppy kept screaming loudly, jumping out of the way of Thistle’s punches making him laugh and keep attacking before he lightly shoved her into the snow with a hit.

Branch didn’t know what to think of Rose’s words. It had never occurred to him what would have happened if things had been different, if he had never been turned… He realized now that he probably would have been trained as a Hunter too just like his brother, like his father. Him and Thistle would have probably only gotten closer and…

He just didn’t know. It wasn’t his life now, it was the one that had been lost.

What would it have been like, he wondered?

He could only guess.


	26. No Cure

Branch woke up feeling dead tired like he could sleep forever the next day, he didn’t know that was even possible for a vampire. His body was quickly healing itself but that was increasing the pace in which his hunger was returning to him. He wasn’t used to the rigorous training and he and Thistle had trained long after the blood had worn off in Poppy yesterday. In fact they had trained most of the day till Branch felt too beaten and sore to move, much less continue.

But soreness isn’t what had woken him up today. Quiet voices had woken him from his half-awarness sleep. Voice softly arguing down the hallway and Branch felt the tips of his ears taper to a point as he listened intently, focusing his hearing.

“...are you sure?” Rose asked.

“Yes. I think we should go together in a few days. If the town is infested then we’ll be easy targets to pick off if we only go one at a time,” Thistle rationalized.

“Do you really think Creek could be so close?”

“It’s where the last gathering was twelve years ago. It’s our best bet to find him and Poppy’s dad right now. And if he’s related to the vampire that turned Branch then we might be able to investigate and find her. We need to know how dangerous she is so I can help Branch get to her when he’s ready…”

“She might not be alive anymore, Thistle,” she breathed. “If she was part of the last gathering your dad and the other Hunters might have killed her.”

“She might have escaped, survived,” Thistle argued. “If she’s Creek’s aunt then either she’s a Pureblood or a patrician vampire. The stronger the creator the stronger a Turned’s power parallels to it and Branch is strong. There’s a good chance she’s still skulking around and if she is, I’ll find her and help Branch kill her. I’ll beat the answer out of Creek if I have to,” he growled out determined.

There was silence.

“And if she is long dead, Thistle? What will you do then…?”

There was a longer breath of silenced.

“Then I will keep protecting Branch… I’ll ask him to turn me.”

“What?!” Rose hissed appalled.

Branch sucked in a deep breath, shocked, horrified. He wanted to surge up, protest, but he was frozen in place as he listened.

“What did you think I’d do, Rose?” Thistle scoffed with a hard laugh. “Stick around as long as my short human life can possibly last and then let Branch exist alone again for the rest of eternity? I’m not doing that to him. I’m not ever leaving him alone again. If he can’t have anyone else by his side he’ll have me at least. It’s the least I can do for him, I’m his brother. And I am _never_ leaving him alone again.”

Branch shook, his hands balling up and grabbing the sheets tightly. He felt tears sting the edges of his eyes. He didn’t know what to do, to think… His brother…was willing to throw away his life for him…? Branch felt his eyes shut tight as more tears spilled and he gritted his teeth in guilt and shame.

“Thistle…” Rose whispered painfully. “You...there’s no guarantee you could turn and even keep your mind intact...you’re a Hunter…”

“I’m stubborn,” Thistle growled. “I’ll fight to stay sane. I have everything to fight for. And if I don’t make it…” His voice became quiet, apologetic. “You’ll kill me, right?”

Silence again and then Rose’s voice came out pained and strained. “I...I’ll try.”

“Thank you, Rose…”

“You really love Branch, even after all these years, don’t you…? You’d literally be willing to do anything for him. Sacrifice anything.”

There was a lump in Branch’s throat and he couldn’t find the strength to swallow it.

“Unconditionally,” Thistle agreed softly. “Although…” he breathed sharply. “I’m not sure I’d be able to sacrifice you, I’d probably be torn in two…”

The was silence and Branch could only guess it was Rose’s shock.

“If that’s the case and you survive… I want you to turn me afterwards.”

“Rose!” Thistle spat out shocked. “Why?! You have an entire life you can have!”

“You’re an idiot, Thistle,” she laughed softly. “ _You_ are my life. You and Branch are my family, all I’ve had since…” she let out a shaky breath not finishing the sentence. “Like hell I’m going to leave you two alone wandering around for an eternity. You need all the help you two can get. We’ll make our own damn little coven and defy the world!” she snorted with cynical amusement. “Hell, with Poppy’s idealism rubbing off on us we might be able to convince the Society not to kill us and use us as Hunters still. We won’t have to worry about getting hunted.”

Thistle chuckled. “Since when are you so positive?”

“Hey, Poppy is contagious,” Rose defended. “It’s that Elfae blood.”

“Please,” Thistle snorted. “She’d probably still be contagious without it.”

“True,” Rose agreed affectionately.

There was silence again and Branch found the strength to swallow, somehow.

“Are you sure, Rose? I know how you feel about vampires...about being turned,” Thistle mentioned softly, uncertain.

“Positive. I’ll stick with you two forever. That’s more important than anything, enough to fight hate,” Rose whispered back.

“...Thanks, Rose. Really...thank you…”

Branch rolled over, burying his face in the pillow before an ugly sob escaped him.

 

* * *

 

“Poppy, wake up!” Thistle flicked her forehead with a finger.

Poppy groaned and rolled over, burying her head underneath the pillow.

“Dunnwahnagetupandpunchpeople…” she mumbled incoherently.

“I didn’t understand one word you just said.”

“I dun wanna get up and punch peeeeooppllllllleeeeeee,” she whined from underneath the pillow.

“No punching for you today, we’re giving your body a break from the pill.”

“Then why wake up….?” she started to snore again, her body going limp.

“Because we’re still training?” Thistle snorted. “Today I’m teaching you and Branch to resist mind control, so come on, get up! I already made breakfast and Rose already left.”

Thistle grabbed the blankets and ripped them off of Poppy, who yelped and sat up at last. She shivered in the cold air.

“It’s _freezing_!” she complained, “My blankeeeeet, give it _baaack!_ ”

“Ahhh! No! You can come drink coffee and put on some decent clothes,” Thistle said amused walking out her room with the blankets draped over his shoulder and glanced back. “Come on!”

Poppy, to Thistle’s surprise, actually made a face that looked like it could kill.

“Ooooh, Poppy has a scary face?” he chortled, waiting for her to get up. “I like it, use it in training.”

“No one messes with my blanket,” she growled. She groaned and swung her legs off the bed, standing up and stomping over to Thistle. She grabbed for the blanket but he stepped back and evaded her easily.

“I just did,” he retorted with a wide grin, not the least bit afraid.

“You suck.”

“Big brothers usually do,” he smiled. “But now that you’re up you can get dressed and some coffee in you.”

“...You suck,” she repeated with venom and he winked at her. She gave a huge yawn and turned back to the dresser, which was more of a glorified metal box with drawers, and dug through it taking out a long sleeved pink shirt and some jeans and leggings.

Thistle tossed the blanket back on the bed and walked out to give her some privacy. After breakfast was done he led them both to the second underground floor they had discovered last week. They passed the false metal wall and into the lab which was spacious.

“So you really didn’t know this place was down here?” Poppy asked Branch as they entered the lab.

“I honestly didn’t,” Branch muttered. “I mean sometimes there was this weird echo that drove me crazy but I never found it. Now I know what it was.” He looked about at the work Rose has already done setting up the place.

“It’s really, really, cool,” Poppy nodded her head, spinning around on her heel and craning her neck to look at the ceiling. “I mean I’ve said it before, but it’s still really cool.”

Thistle led them into a giant cement and metal lined room that was empty other than the ominous chains rolled up against the far wall. An old containment chamber.

“Alright, sit down,” he ordered sitting down cross legged.

“...why are we in here?” Poppy asked, obeying him and sitting down on the floor across from him.

“We don’t need to be outside for this and it’s safe with enough room down here,” Thistle explained calmly watching the two sit in front of him. “Now, who wants to go first?”

Poppy and Branch glanced at each other.

“Can I go first?” Poppy asked. 

Thistle smirked, his eyes starting to glow a bright blue. “Courage, I like it. Alright, Poppy. When it comes to mind control you need to have a will of steel over your own person. You need to be sure of who you are. You can’t doubt yourself, understand what I mean?”

“...I think so,” Poppy said, though she sounded a bit unsure.

“Then let’s start,” he said evenly catching her gaze. His eyes pulsed and their gazes were locked.

Her amber eyes got hazy in an instant and her mind lulled into complacency making Thistle frown. “Very bad. You are too meek with your own mind,” he muttered and blinked, breaking the control.

Poppy gave her head a shake and put a hand to her head.

“I’m dizzy,” she mumbled.

“Of course you are, you didn’t even resist me,” Thistle grumbled. “Alright, let’s try a different approach. Usually what can help Hunters like you learn is high emotional states.”

“Sorry, I just… It—my brain just…” Poppy tried to find the right words, feeling incredibly stupid. “It’s—my brain just wants to… like it’s a habit…”

“Probably because Creek has been doing it to you for years,” he mentioned with a frown. “Being scared sure as hell doesn’t help, it actually makes you easier to control.”

Branch looked up surprised, swallowing. Remembering how frightened he had been when Creek had taken control over him.

Thistle didn’t miss the look. “You both have to let fear go, that is the hardest part. You know what I recommend to help you learn? Anger. Rage. That is a lot harder to control. It’s not good in a fight but it’s good for this.”

“...but I’m not a very angry person,” Poppy muttered. Branch snorted in agreement.

“What upsets you, Poppy?” Thistle asked evenly. “There is always something that upsets someone.”

“Uuhh…” Poppy squinted. “I dunno.”

Thistle smirked and glanced at Branch. “Hmm… I think I might have an idea actually, thanks to Rose.”

Branch raised an eyebrow as Thistle glanced at him.

“You don’t like hurting the people you love, right?” he asked turning his icy eyes on Poppy. “You don’t like seeing them get hurt period.”

“No,” she replied immediately. “Or yes—I don’t like seeing my friends get hurt.”

“Then sorry, but I’m going to use your feelings against you,” Thistle straightened sitting up straight. “Ready? You have to fight this time, don’t let yourself get pushed down so easily. Imagine I’m Creek, in fact, you are going to think I’m him.”

Poppy nodded slowly, clenching her fists, a more determined look in her eyes.

Thistle eyes pulsed again, turning an even harsher blue than before. In her mind she was suddenly staring into two frightening familiar red eyes.

Poppy gasped and fell back, staring petrified at Thistle. Branch immediately stiffened, wanting to reach out for her.

Thistle held out a hand to his brother, telling him to stop, to wait.

“Choke Branch,” Thistle snarled out the command, his voice resonating and in her ears Creek’s voice overlayed his own voice.

Poppy slowly moved towards Branch, but her limbs were shaking and trembling. She paused with her hand a few inches away from his neck.

“N—no,” she choked out.

“Choke him,” Thistle commanded, more power pressing behind the words.

Tears were streaming from her eyes. Her hand inched closer but her face was contorted with pain.

Branch was stiff looking between her and Thistle, worried. Afraid. Wanting to yell at his brother to stop as he saw the tears in her eyes. But he knew why Thistle was doing this...she needed her own reason to stop. To overcome the control.

A hand slowly closed around his neck but the grip wasn’t very firm at all. Poppy’s other hand was gripping at the floor.

“Talk to her in a bit…” Thistle whispered not glancing at Branch. Suddenly Thistle’s face hardened further with concentration. “ _Choke him, Poppy._ ”

“NO!” Poppy screamed but her fist clenched hard around Branch’s neck.

He stiffened, the grip actually getting hard but he was relaxed. He reminded himself he didn’t even need to breathe.

“Poppy… Fight it,” he whispered looking into her hazy amber eyes, trying to reach her with his own gaze.

Poppy’s eyes flickered. For a moment they weren’t hazy, but alert.

Branch smiled at her and nodded encouragingly.

“Choke him!” Thistle’s voice asserted, his eyes glowing brighter.

“Fight it, Poppy!”

Branch’s voice seemed to reach her and her eyes widened. Her grasp started to relax.

Thistle frowned and realized she was not finding the resolve she needed to break his control completely and he knew he was not on the same level as Creek… He would have to hit her where it hurt and he frowned at what he was about to do.

“You’re weak. Completely weak,” he whispered and he knew she was hearing it in the voice she least wanted to hear, words that were honeyed and cruel. “Just obey. Choke him.”

Poppy’s eyes widened further and she choked out another sob, her fingers trembling, loosening and tightening indecisively.

“Can’t,” she sobbed. “ _W-won’t… I won’t…”_ She sucked in a deep breath. “ _GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD, CREEK!_ ” she screamed.

_Snap!_

It was like whiplash inside Thistle’s own mind, the sudden flare of boiling rage that came from the girl and it startled him as it blasted into his mind. He winced in pain as the resolved suddenly shot back through the link into him and overcame his control and focus. Thistle blinked, the control suddenly broken and he doubled over as the pain stabbed into his mind. He hissed, cupping his forehead and trying to clear it.

Poppy gasped, suddenly free of the awful presence in her head and she slumped.

Branch didn’t hesitate this time, he caught her in his arms and held her up gently looking down at her worried and then glancing at Thistle.

“I have a headache,” Poppy mumbled into Branch’s shirt.

Thistle was shaking his head and he looked up at her. He leaned over and pressed a hand to her forehead, concerned. She wasn’t overheating...that was good.

“You did great, Poppy,” he smiled down at her. “And you said you weren’t an angry person. Ha! As if. That hurt like hell, I wasn’t expecting that much rage out of you.”

“Wait...that actually hurt you?” Branch looked up at Thistle.

“Of course it did, I’m not a vampire. Using mind powers hurts me unlike when a vampire does it,” Thistle mentioned.

He then proceeded to pull out a white bottle. He shook it and two white capsules rolled onto his hand and he chucked one into his mouth. He put the bottle away and pulled out his canteen and pressed the other pill against Poppy’s lips and gently pushed the rim of the metal flask against her mouth.

Poppy blinked a bit disoriented and tilted her head up and drank, her hand reaching and grabbing the metal container and taking a slow drink of water.

She finally pushed the container away and grimaced, rubbing her temple.

“My brain feels like goo,” she groaned.

“Well lucky you that’s all you have to do today, but we’ll be doing it every day till you build a resistance. Sorry, Shrimp. It’s the only way you’ll learn to overcome it when it happens and believe me when I say I am nowhere as strong as Creek is.”

Poppy moaned, scooting away from Branch and falling flat on her back onto the hard floor, her arms spread out. She started to mumble incoherent complaints to herself.

Branch reached forward and poked her side. “Hey, don’t die.”

“Too late, I’m already dead. On the inside.”

Branch scoffed and rolled his eyes not believing her one bit.

“Alright, your turn,” Thistle said drawing Branch’s eyes. He paused when he met a hard gaze. “You, have it worse,” Thistle sighed. “You know what you did back there? With Creek?”

Branch frowned and shook his head. “Not exactly… What do you mean?”

“Let me put this in computer terms for you,” Thistle stated with a frown. “When you looked into his eyes while you were under his power and swore your allegiance to him...you effectively gave him your master password to your entire system, to your mind. And when you drank his blood after doing that...it’s like you willingly downloaded a virus to make sure he had permanent access to screw you over. To control you, to give you the impulse to obey him. You let him blood-claim you, you pretty much made him your master.”

“...Fucking shit,” Branch clenched his jaw and looked away, unable to meet his brother’s eyes.

“Fucking shit is right, you basically gave him the power to control you whenever he feels like it, like if he were your creator.”

“But he broke his control!” Poppy spoke up, sitting up again. “Branch _did_ break it! He can do it again!”

“Yeah he did, for a minute. But Creek could have easily reasserted control if he wanted… He was standing out there wasn’t he?” he asked eyeing them both.

“...yeah,” Poppy muttered, frowning. Branch merely nodded.

“Like I said before, he’s playing with us. Did he tell you what he wanted?”

Branch gritted his teeth looking at him. “Other than Poppy? He wants you dead.”

Thistle snorted, not looking the least bit surprised. “I bruised his ego, that doesn’t surprise me.”

Poppy curled up into a ball, her mind flashing back to that moment Creek had peered down at her from the treetops. And then back again to that moment he’d caught her and carried her to the trees and said unsettling words…

“I wish he’d just go away and leave me alone,” she whispered into her knees.

“Not going to happen, unfortunately. In his mind you already belong to him,” Thistle said flatly. He turned back to Branch. “The best way to help you break his hold is the same with Poppy, anger, like whatever stopped you from killing me.”

“You’re not gonna make me choke _her,_ are you?!”

“No…” Thistle said carefully then smirked jokingly. “But that would be good motive, wouldn‘t it?”

“Absolutely not, Thistle. Don’t even think about it,” Branch snarled a little. The last thing he wanted was to put Poppy in danger.

“You fret too much, it’s not like I’d let you actually hurt her,” he said rolling his eyes and suddenly they were serious and steely. “No, you’re going to have to try and not choke me.”

“What—,” Branch paused, “But _you’re_ the one controlling me…”

“What’s your point?” he sneered. “Hypnotism is a tool, like a gun. What, I can’t point it at myself?”

Branch glanced at Thistle carefully before groaning.

“...fine. I’m ready,” he said, straightening his shoulders.

“I want you to pay close attention. You know what helps make me immune to hypnotism other than years of training?” he asked.

“What?”

“That _I_ can hypnotize. You want an edge? You need to learn to do it too,” he growled sitting up straight and taking a deep breath. His eyes suddenly snapped open, radiating a harsh blue light. “Now choke me.”

Branch stiffened, that god awful sensation clawing control over his muscles again as he stared into his brother’s eyes. He gritted his teeth as that urge, that horrible, horrible urge to harm his brother slowly took over his being.

_No! Not again! **Never** again!_

He felt his hands shake but he lividly resisted, his frame starting to tremble.

Thistle gritted his teeth and his pupils constricted, the blue getting brighter.

“Choke me!”

The command was like a thunderclap, loud and deafening in Branch’s head, clawing to control his body as the blue gaze peering at him wrestled for control. His arms started to raise, Branch’s eyes flashed into red.

Half way up his arms stiffened, freezing as his fangs lengthened and his features sharpened. He snarled, shaking.

“ ** _NO!_** ” he spat and yanked his arms down with force, a surge of rage lashing through him, fighting back and repelling the invasive force.

Thistle flinched and whipped his head to the side, snarling. His eyes blinked several times as he doubled over pressing his hands into his temples and panted for a moment.

Branch gasped.

“Geez, did you have to scream it into my skull too?” Thistle growled painfully.

“...I did?” Branch winced, gripping his own head.

“Yeah, you sort of did,” he huffed blinking his eyes open several times.

“You did better than I did, though!” Poppy grinned.

“Alright,” Thistle waved his hands trying to clear his head. “Now it's your turn.” He straightened up with a sigh, looking at Branch. “Let's try some basic eye hypnotism.”

“Umm…” Branch stared blankly.

Thistle sighed. “Come on, it should be natural. Just look at your target and reach out with your will. Make it do what you want it to do.”

“...aren’t you immune, though?”

“So? I'm not entirely immune by the way, each vampire’s…” he paused wondering how to explain it.

“Each vampire is different?” Branch tried.

“Like each one has a different IP address and I have to experience it in order to block it. Then I’m immune to them.”

“Ah,” Branch muttered. “Okay… are you… are you _sure—_ ,”

“Look I won't even resist you, _too much_ ,” he chuckled. “Try to get me to move against my will.”

“...okay,” Branch sucked in a deep breath. He widened his eyes and stared hard at Thistle for a few moments.

Nothing happened.

Poppy glanced back and forth between Branch and Thistle, who looked like they were in the middle of a staring contest.

“You're eyes aren't glowing. Are you even trying?” Thistle asked skeptically raising an eyebrow.

 _“I am!”_ Branch snarled. “I’m trying to get you to fucking scratch your head!”

“Really? I don’t feel shit.” And as if to mock him, Thistle scratched the top of his head and then let his hand fall back on his lap.

Branch seethed, concentrating as hard as he could with his eyes peeled wide open.

Moments passed by and still nothing happened. Thistle scowled and his posture slumped.

“Branch...you...gah, hmm…” he looked away thoughtfully.

“Why can’t I get this?!” Branch growled, frustrated. “You said this was supposed to be second nature for vampires!”

“Obviously your motivation sucks,” Thistle huffed. “Usually vampires discover this gift right away when they try feeding on their first humans. They just do it impulsively.”

“But...I never fed on humans so…” Branch let that hang in the air, frowning.

“Yeah, and you’re not desperate enough to feed right now… So…” he mused thoughtfully. “You need a good motivator...something to make you desperate or angry enough to figure it out…”

“You couuuuuld try to put a glittery pink shirt on Branch and he has to hypnotize you to get you to not,” Poppy suggested with a grin.

Thistle looked at Poppy thoughtfully. “Pink…” he looked at her hair and then her face then glanced back at Branch. A wicked devious smile began to creep across Thistle’s face.

Branch did _not_ like that smile.

“I got a _much_ better idea,” he chortled looking at Poppy. “Poppy, you wouldn’t mind helping motivate Branch, would you?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all! What do I need to do?” she asked, perking up.

“Come sit next to me,” he patted the floor next to him.

Poppy scooted over to Thistle and sat next to him, lacing her fingers in her lap and glancing up at him curiously. Branch however was already feeling nervous, not trusting that look on his brother's face for one second.

“Alright, Branch,” he turned that smug smirk on him. “You have to stop me from kissing Poppy without using your hands.”

Poppy immediately started to giggle and snort, pressing a hand to her mouth.

“Wh-why would that make Branch upset?” she laughed. “Unless it’s a super wet kiss because those are kinda gross.”

“Oh...sure, why not?” he chuckled giving her a grin.

“Ewwwww—save me Branch!” Poppy laughed. Branch was staring bewildered.

“Just to clarify Poppy,” Thistle turned his smile on her, a wicked gleam in in his eyes. “I am talking about your lips not your cheek.”

“Oh. Well I mean okay, just don’t make it super wet or anything,” she said, though her eyes squinted in confusion again.

“So helpful!” Thistle laughed glancing at Branch with that knowing smile.

Branch was not only glaring in disbelief but his face was red, with anger and embarrassment.

“And what makes you think _that_ is going to be good motivation?” he growled out, knowing _exactly_ what Thistle was trying to do to piss him off.

“Jealousy is a powerful motivator, Branch! You wouldn't want Rose to kill me, right?” he winked.

Branch’s face got even hotter with that underhanded lie. He _knew_ that wasn’t the real reason _at all!_

“Ready when you are!” Poppy smiled, straightening her back.

“Got it,” Thistle smirked casting one last evil glance at Branch.

Thistle’s large hand cupped her petite face and turned it towards him. “Seriously, don’t tell Rose about this,” he snickered looking at her.

“Heh, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die,” Poppy grinned, making the little motions with her fingers over her heart.

Thistle chuckled and leaned in, pulling her face up as he neared.

Branch stared with utter disbelief that this was actually happening. Fuck! His brother wasn’t joking?! He couldn’t be fucking _serious!_

Yet there was Thistle's face inching closer and closer to Poppy’s face...

Branch felt a jolt of panic run through him and he surged forward with a yelp.

“Wait, _stop!_ ” he cried, holding out his hand.

Thistle smirked a little and kept moving in, inching closer and closer to Poppy, his lips puckered out.

_Damn him! **Damn him!**_

Poppy was giggling and had started to pucker back. Their faces were only a couple inches apart now.

This had to be sheer bloody mockery and it was like it was in slow motion. The bubbling anger and resentment boiled in his stomach and desperation clawed at him to surge forward and knock Thistle over but at the same time he was frozen like a rock.

Then contact. His brother’s lips met Poppy’s and Branch snapped.

“ **STOP IT DAMMIT!** ” he tried to shrill his eyes flashing a brilliant red but his voice came out entirely wrong, like he there was music behind his voice.

Thistle and Poppy stopped. Frozen.

Their eyes… were _glazed._ Branch blinked, stunned and confused.

It took only a few moments for Thistle’s eyes to blink and lose the hazy look, his face still squashed to Poppy’s and Branch was huffing, fuming, his face as red as his eyes.

Thistle jerked back, blinking a few more times and letting go of Poppy’s face. He looked at Branch shocked.

“You...you just used a siren’s voice…” he mumbled startled.

“The what?! And also dude; what the _fuck?!”_ Branch snarled. “Was kissing Poppy _really_ the—the only option?!”

Thistle gave him a smug lazy look. “It worked, didn’t it?” he teased, a slight smile on his face that only grew with each passing second.

Branch was shaking, glaring, his fists balled up.

“I really want to punch you right now,” he seethed, that same musical tone reappearing in his voice, forgetting that Poppy was still under his control.

Poppy suddenly punched Thistle in the face.

Thistle was caught completely unaware as the small fist hit him straight in the eye.

“Gah!” Thistle fell over backwards cupping his eye as he landed on his back.

Branch stared, bewildered as he glanced at Poppy, who was standing on her knees over Thistle with a blank face and her fists clenched.

“...Oops,” he muttered.

“You _asshole!_ ” Thistle yelled suddenly surging up and his big hand pressing on Poppy’s face to shove her back. He glared at Branch with one eye, the other one shut and turning red around the rim of the eye socket.

“I’m not apologizing,” Branch said evenly, smirking a little. “Not after what you just did to me.”

“I am helping you train you little…”

“ _You didn’t have to—to do **that** , you asshole!” _Branch hissed. “That was uncalled for!”

“You could have said something you brat!” Thistle snapped back quickly losing his temper, the anger quickly becoming obvious in his voice.

In the midst of their arguing Poppy blinked her eyes back into focus, groaning and rubbing her head a little. She hissed at her wrist, confused—it hurt. Why did it hurt? What did she hit? She looked up to see the boys shouting at each other and her eyes widened.

“Uh…did I miss something?” she said but her voice was drowned out.

“I thought I _did_ say something you ass!!” Branch shot back.

“You _didn’t_ say shit!” Thistle spat crossly. “In fact I remember you asking _why_ I thought that would even work you smartass! _That’s all you said!_ ”

“Guys?” Poppy tried to cut in.

“Well—YOU still shouldn’t have even done it, playing with—with my fucking emotions like a prick!” Branch cried.

“I was trying to help you, you ungrateful little shit!” he roared back.

“GUYS!” Poppy yelled, waving her arms in the air. “SHUT UP FOR A FUCKING SECOND!”

Thistle’s fist suddenly thundered down on Branch’s face and sent him flying into the ground. His temper completely lost, a vein bulging at his temple.

Poppy screamed in surprise and raced over to Branch, quickly bending over him to see if he was okay. She looked back up at Thistle, shocked.

“What the fucking _hell,_ Thistle?!” she cried. “You just—you _punched_ him! Why did you do that?!”

Thistle froze, huffing. He stared down at Branch as his little brother blinked disoriented, a dark bruise on half his face and blood leaking from the edge of his mouth.

“...This is obviously...stressing us all out,” Poppy said as evenly as she could. “I think we should take a break. Should we take a break? I’m taking a break. I’m getting an ice pack.”

Thistle groaned, sudden shame and hurt etched across his face as he stood up and marched out without a word. Every muscle on his body rigid and tense as he left.

Poppy helped Branch to his feet and she winced at the large blooming bruise on his face, covering his entire cheek and up to his cheekbone. It didn’t look very good.

Gingerly Branch touched his face and hissed. Damn...he had forgotten what a short temper Thistle could have, guess that hadn’t changed much since their childhood.

“Are you okay?” Poppy asked him, reaching for his face.

“I’m fine,” Branch grounded out shoving her hand away before she could touch him.

“Do you need an ice pack?”

“A blood bag would work better,” he grumbled.

“...you ran out this morning though,” Poppy muttered. “Rose is gone to pick more up.”

“Then no…” he sighed looking at her. As he looked down he noticed her knuckles were reddening. “Is his face really that hard?” he asked quietly.

“Huh?” Poppy looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

Branch gulped and looked away nervously, actually starting to feel guilty now that the anger and jealousy was gone.

“I...um...made you punch his face...accidently...in the eye,” he uttered quietly, frowning.

“Oh,” Poppy’s eyes widened. “No wonder my hand hurts. Is that why you two were arguing?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine, it was an accident,” Poppy waved it off with a smile. She glanced at the direction Thistle had gone and turned back to Branch hesitantly. “How… how bad does it hurt?” she asked, nodding to the bruise on his face.

“Like I got hit by a boulder,” he spat.

Poppy hesitated again for a second before shrugging and rolling up her sleeve, holding it out to him.

“Here,” she said. “You can have some of my blood. It’ll make you stronger anyway, and I’m not on the pill, so we’re good.”

Branch stiffened and immediately shoved her arm away. “Don’t,” he sighed, strained and walked away, walking towards a wall.

“Why not?” Poppy walked after him. “You drank Thistle’s blood, why can’t you do mine?”

Branch pressed his back against the wall and slumped till his butt hit the ground and he stretched his leg out in front of him with a sigh.

“Because...because…” he paused looking at her wincing. Her scent hitting his nose, ten times stronger than the remembered, utterly irresistible that it was absolutely hard to breathe around her… The memory of his nightmare came flooding back to him and he winced, his jaw clenching and the pain spreading for a moment as his body tried to heal it.

“Becaaaauuuuusseeee?” Poppy prompted him, cocking her head with her hands on her hips.

“Because I don’t trust myself,” he hissed looking away. “And I kind of deserved this,” he said pointing at the side of his face.

Why the fuck hadn’t he just apologized? He _knew_ Thistle had only being trying to help and his brother was right...he didn’t exactly protest very vocally. But his brother also knew how he fucking felt and completely used it against him in a fashion that had been a little too cruel! Then again...watching Creek kiss Poppy was a hundred times worse, he rather see Thistle kiss her any day than that creep...

Poppy’s eyes softened.

“I trust you, though,” she said, sitting down next to him. She reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, turning his head towards her. “It’s okay. I trust you. Do you want the blood or not?”

He looked at her, shocked, gritting his teeth as his eyes started to flood with red.

“Poppy...please stop…” he asked quietly. “I...I…”

“I know how to throw a punch now, if you go too far I’ll just hit you in the face,” she grinned, holding up her fist.

He had to laugh at that, albeit weakly. “Yeah...you kind of bruised Thistle’s eye…”

“Oh man! I wish I could remember that,” she grinned. “Rose would be so proud.”

“I wouldn’t say that to him,” Branch snorted.

“Yeah, his ego couldn’t take it.”

“Yeah,” he grinned only to frown and look down at his lap. “I...should have apologized...shouldn’t have I?” he groaned.

“If you think you should, apologize when you’re both cooled down,” Poppy suggested.

He nodded mutely, biting his lip and taking a deep breath. Still trying to calm down.

“Okay, your bruise is starting to look worse. Last offer, blood or no blood?” Poppy smirked.

Branch groaned, looking at her and his voice came out weak. “Why do you torture me? Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to _not_ bite you most of the time? It...it scares me,” he admitted with a whisper meeting her amber gaze.

Poppy looked at him carefully, playing with a strand of pink hair with her fingers.

“Well… you don’t have to stop yourself this time. Come on, Rose will freak out if she sees you with that huge ass bruise and then she’ll ask what happened and then we’ll have to explain the kissing thing to _Rose_ and I don’t wanna do that because I promised Thistle I wouldn’t.” She smiled at him. “So it benefits both of us, you could say.”

He looked at her uncertainly, wondering why the hell she was trying to convince him so badly.

Poppy could see he was still rather not eager and squinted her eyes.

“Alright, fine, you don’t have to take my offer,” she shrugged. “But I’m gonna need to see you smile at least once before we go back upstairs.”

He scowled at her. “I’m not really in the mood to smile, Poppy. I just cursed out my brother when he was trying to help when I was too damn stupid to figure it out on my own,” he grumbled sourly.

“Yeah, I get it you’re in a bad mood now, so I’m trying to put you in a better one! Cheer you up some! You know!” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I wonder… I never got to actually see if you were still ticklish.”

“Don’t you dare!” he said suddenly tensing up and shooting her a glare.

Poppy’s hands shot forward suddenly and started to tickle his stomach and sides, her tongue sticking out in concentration.

His stomach resulted in nothing but the moment her fingers touched his sides just under his ribs, an undignified squeal escaped him and he immediately caught her hands.

Poppy looked at him with the most joyful surprised expression Branch had ever seen.

“I got you!” she squealed.

“Stop!” he panted desperately eyeing her with wide eyes as he held her wrists down.

“No! Let my hands go!” Poppy laughed, trying to wiggle her hands from his iron-like grasp and reach for his tickle spot again.

“No!” he coughed trying to squirm away without letting go of her hands.

“Kay, kay, fine, fine,” Poppy relaxed and drew away. “I’ll stop, you can let go of my hands now.”

Branch eyed her suspiciously, untrusting as he took a slow breath to calm his nerves and he ever so slightly relaxed his grip.

Poppy suddenly lunged again with her free hands and tackled him, tickling under his ribs with more vigor than before.

Branch spluttered and coughed, an unwanted laugh clawing through his chest and out his throat. His spine tensed and every muscle went rigid with the shock.

“TICKLE TICKLE TICKLE!” Poppy cried with glee.

He felt tears bud at the edges of his eyes and suddenly his hands lunged forward and yanked her hands away.

“STOP!” he wheezed, breathing hard, his body unnaturally exhilarated and on edge. He coughed eyeing her as he tried to breathe to calm down as he kept her hands pinned down.

Suddenly the two were aware of their extremely close proximity. Poppy was sitting on his lap, her face inches away from his own. He could feel her heavy breath on his cheeks.

Branch gulped staring into her amber eyes a bit frightened, nervous. He shook, tasting her breath so close, the scent of her skin, of her sweet blood just under his nose… The flush of her throat and the sound...of her heart.

“Hi there,” Poppy said quietly.

“H—Hi,” he repeated back pathetically like a parrot. His irises started to turn red, and he gulped, frowning deeply trying to pull his head away but it hit the wall.

Poppy stared into his eyes, seeing them turn red a little, seeing the fear. Slowly she reached up her hand to tuck her hair out of the way, revealing more of her neck and he tensed further, gritting his teeth, staring. She gave him a gentle, warm smile.

“It’s okay, I promise you won’t hurt me. I trust you,” she said softly.

Branch whined painfully, gasping, revealing his growing fangs.

“You...you really shouldn’t, Poppy,” he whispered, begging her to see reason.

“Thistle _did_ say you need to learn to control yourself when you feed on people. I don't see why I should be an exception,” she said matter-of-factly.

He groaned, shutting his eyes for a brief moment. How the hell could he explain himself without revealing how he felt? How scared he was of hurting her? Or worse...killing her? Draining her dry...

A hand brushed his hair away from his forehead, tender and careful.

“I trust you,” she said again.

He gasped, leaning forward, unable to fight the compulsion any longer. He let out a ragged breath just under her jaw as he froze, leaned in.

“W—Will you...tell me when to stop?” he asked quietly.

“I will, don’t worry,” she assured him.

He whined again, his eyes screwing tightly shut. “I’m...sorry,” he whispered. It was the last thing he said as he leaned in, driven by the sudden fire in his throat, her intoxicating scent in his nose…

Faintly he recalled a detail as he gasped, shivering slightly, swallowing more of her scent. His tongue brushed out, washing over her skin and he groaned as he got a taste of her. It was absolutely unfair, his fangs practically jumped out of his gums.

Poppy felt herself tense when Branch licked her neck, having expected the fangs at first. Her cheeks flared red and she glanced every which way, gripping his shoulders a little harder than before. Bracing for the teeth, she shivered involuntarily and realized a strange sensation was taking over her skin where his saliva had coated it. Numbing? Almost...warm and pleasant?

With one last breath of hesitation, Branch trembled, his hand moving up to her shoulders, gripping them steadily. He swallowed and his jaws opened wide before the points of his fangs sunk in. Immediately they were met by heat and no resistance.

Poppy gasped a little, surprised to feel no pain but just a slight pinch, which faded away instantly. A warm feeling spread from the base of her neck to the rest of her body, radiating out, making her feel rather giddy yet relaxed at the same time in his arms.

The blood rushed into his mouth and just like the cold sample from before it was like electricity was pouring in. Sparking, warm, alive and full of energy. Her blood was sweet...reminding him something akin to chocolate but tasting...much better. Honestly, it was the best tasting blood to have ever touched his lips and he moaned loudly closing his eyes.

Like it was feeding a deep seeded desire.

He swallowed the first mouthful, feeling it burn as it slid down his throat. It hit his stomach and it felt like a warm inviting fire burned out from the source and suffocated his entire being with life, with heat, with energy. It was rejuvenating, cursing his living heart to almost beat again in chest as it surged through his chest.

Branch could feel the bruise on his face rapidly start healing and all the soreness of the previous day seemed to wash away like the how the ocean sculpted the beach clean and smooth with a single brushing stroke of water. Her blood did the same in his body.

He lost track, drowning in the heat, in the pleasure as his body was quickly restored to its highest possible state. He felt like he might explode by the energy pooling inside him. But there was an even deadlier edge to this blood, even more addicting than Creek’s blood had been. A deeply set desire was coming to life in him, to simply devour her essence…

That thought brought an edge of fear and Branch fought for control once more as he felt his mind slipping him to a mindset to just feed. He thought of the fragile girl in his arm, hearing her heartbeat calling to him...calling not to feed but to listen, calling to his heart…to protect it.

It was an undeniable resolve, the fear of hearing it stop forever.

Honestly, he wasn’t as shocked as he thought he should be as he was able to force himself to stop sucking and gently pull out his fangs. He let out a hoarse pant, his tongue washing over the wound again to seal it, to clean up the precious droplets that had spilled.

Poppy slowly drew back from him, her cheeks a rosy pink, and she smiled at him.

“See?” she said. “I knew you’d be fine.”

He let out a long breath, his eyes glowing, but glowing blue as he looked into her eyes. She gazed back, tenderly and with warmth in her own amber irises.

Suddenly she leaned forward and pecked a small kiss on his cheek, then drew back and grinned.

“There, now I’ve kissed both the Oak boys,” she said.

Branch’s eyes widened and he snorted, letting out a small laugh and he spoke without thinking. He was still a little lightheaded right now. “Thistle got the better kiss.”

“Oh, would you rather I kiss you on the lips?” Poppy smirked.

His cheeks reddened and he was quiet, staring into her eyes. He honestly wondered why he wasn’t yelling in shock or denial, trying to get away from her. He was caught in her gaze, in the moment...trying to remember what it was like to have a racing heart.

He swallowed.

“Okay, don’t answer then,” Poppy said quickly when he didn’t reply immediately. “Here—,” she leaned in and gave him another quick peck on the nose, making a loud “Mwah!” sound.

His eyes widened and somehow his breath hitched. His hands suddenly released her shoulders and grabbed her face, a sense of desperation capturing him.

He didn’t think, his lips meeting hers suddenly as he kissed her, closing his eyes for that brief still moment in time.

Poppy froze, her own eyes widening, but she quickly melted into the kiss, pushing up against him a little bit in eagerness. Though it lasted for just a few moments, it felt like a lifetime—a gorgeous, wonderful lifetime. She didn’t even care about the sharp taste of her own blood on his lips at that moment.

Out of all the things he was not expecting, Branch was certainly not expecting her to _kiss back_. And damn it all if passion wasn’t a ravenous beast that took hold for a second and made him kiss her back with a little more fierceness as fire and lightning sparked between them before shock suddenly pummeled into him just as their lips started to dance against each other.

He gasped, suddenly yanking back and breaking it, staring with wide shocked eyes as he let go of her face like she was made of fire. Like he couldn’t move away from her fast enough and he was plastered and backed up against the wall, frozen.

Poppy stared at him. Her cheeks were now red as cherries and she bit her lip.

“So… does this mean you like me?” she whispered.

“I—I—,” he gulped, his cheeks red as apples and he felt that tightness returning to his chest with a vengeance. Daring to make him scream.

Soft hands suddenly touched his cheeks and those beautiful deep pools were staring into his glowing irises, making the panic freeze in its tracks.

“I like you, too, you know,” she said softly. “I mean _more_ than like-like, I mean… like… I really… really, _really_ like you.”

He stared, stiff, complete shocked as her words rang in his ears. He couldn’t believe it. She...liked him? As in...more than just a friend? He searched her eyes but found no deception in them, only clear gentle honesty.

“Even...even though I’m a monster?” he whispered painfully, his eyes becoming sad and shaky.

“You’re not a monster,” she said stroking her thumb across his temple. “Trust me when I say that. You’re _not_ a monster.”

He stared at her, desperately wanting to believe her words...could he?

“Poppy… I…” he shuddered, his hands reaching forward again and cupping her cheeks. He sucked in an unsteady breath, leaning in to kiss her again before he gritted his teeth and yanked himself back.

Poppy caught him though, gripping the back of his head and kissed him with so much tenderness and warmth that it could almost compare to how her blood had electrified him. Her eyes were closed, as she slowly caressed his cheek with her other hand.

He felt tears spring up and he couldn’t fight, he couldn’t fight the pain rising in him. He gently pushed her face back, breaking the contact he didn’t want to give up.

“Poppy...please, stop,” he sighed, looking down.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, concern in her voice.

“What’s wrong?” he scoffed scornfully. He met her eyes, tears falling from his. “You’re a human and I’m a vampire. I’m not good for you. That’s what’s wrong.”

Poppy stared at him for a few moments.

“Do you think I really care about that?” she grinned a little. “You doofus.”

“You should,” he growled a little angrily now, glaring into her beautiful warm eyes. “Poppy, what if I can’t be cured? How could this _ever_ work?”

“Well then...you’ll just have to turn me,” she said evenly. “I would much rather you turn me than Creek.”

He balked horrified, and he knew he had no choice. He had to shove her away before he got any closer, before it got any more painful to bear.

“No,” he snarled.

“Branch—OOF!” Poppy’s rump hit the floor as he pushed her off himself and stood up.

“I don’t know what’s with all of you and wanting to throw away your lives!” Branch spat frustrated beyond all reasonable belief. “You have no idea what you’d be giving up! What you’d have to live with **_every day_** of being a vampire!”

“It’s because we _love_ you, Branch!” Poppy said, standing up and glaring at him. “ _I_ love you, and it’s because of _that_ that we don’t want you to be _alone_ as you go through all this…this vampire stuff!”

He froze up as she so easily threw those words around and suddenly he was angrier than before.

“I’m not turning you!” he spat. “ _Not ever!_ ”

“Then we’ll just have to find the cure!” she crossed her arms. “It _will_ work out! You heard what Mr. Dinkles said! This _will work out!”_

“We don’t know that!” he yelled back, his outrage finally boiling free.

“You don’t know that it _won't!_ ”

“I know not to hold my breath! She might not even be alive anymore! She could be dead for all we know and—and all this hoping is for nothing! And even if she is alive I might not even be able to kill her!”

“What, so you would just rather we give up before we even have a shot?”

He flinched, taking a step back and looking away. “I just...rather not get our hopes up for nothing,” he muttered.

Poppy took a few steps forward and hugged him tightly, squeezing him hard.

“I understand, Branch, but… Hope isn’t a bad thing, you know,” she said tenderly.

Branch groaned, he didn’t know how this ever optimistic girl did it and he shook his head in despair and great frustration at the enigma she was to him.

“Don’t shake your head at me, Mister,” Poppy looked up at him scornfully. “This _will_ work out. I promise.”

“And if it doesn’t?” he whispered looking down at her, conflicted.

Poppy’s eyes softened.

“...I...I know you really don’t want to, but… I… I want you to turn me before Creek gets the chance to,” she said, her eyes widening a little. “If the cure doesn’t work out, though. It—I’d much rather be...turned by you than him. Please.”

Branch felt so much pain and guilt run through him at that moment, as he glared at her, that he had somehow instigated this. His hands moved up and tightly gripped her shoulders, shoving her a little back.

“N...no, Poppy,” he whispered shaking his head.

“But Branch,” Poppy’s eyes widened. “Please… not—I’m not asking you to do it now, but if the cure doesn’t work. Please. I don't want to be turned by him, and I keep… I keep getting this feeling he’s gonna come up behind me and grab me like he did before and…” she trailed off.

Branch put a hand over her mouth, staring at her sternly and hurt.

“Even if the cure isn’t possible, I won’t turn you. I’ll help Thistle kill Creek, I won’t let him turn you. Then...you can finally have a normal human life again. We’ll disappear,” he promised.

“A normal human life?!” Poppy stared at him yanking his hand away. “Branch, I don’t want it to be normal ever again! Not now that I know unicorns exist, fairies, trolls, gnomes, _vampires_ … I don’t want that to _ever_ go away! I don’t want _you_ to ever go away!”

A sad look crossed Branch’s face. “It won’t matter...after you forget,” he whispered letting her go and taking a step back.

“ **No!** ” she cried stubbornly. “You’re not gonna erase my mind! _Please,_ Branch, I… I don’t wanna forget _any_ of this!” Tears sprung into her eyes. “I don’t want to forget you.”

“I—I’m sorry, Poppy,” he shuddered looking away. “But you should.”

“My mind! My choice! I should choose whether to remember this!” Poppy cried. “And even though I’ve hated everything Creek has done, if erasing all that meant forgetting you, too, then—then, well, N - O spells _no!”_

Branch hardened himself, shaking. No. It just wasn’t fair. Cursing her with this starvation. Thirsting for blood. With the fear of killing an innocent person. Ripping her away from her friends and family. Making her beautiful eyes forever sensitive to the sunlight that should envy her smile. Chased forever by Hunters… _No._

The answer was clear to him.

He turned hard eyes on her. “Sorry, Poppy,” he whispered and he vanished, running as fast as he could out of the bunker. Pain caving into his chest as he slammed the iron door behind him as he escaped into the woods and he did not look back.

“BRANCH YOU IDIOT, COME BACK HERE!” Poppy screamed, but he could no longer hear her.

However one soul had heard every words echoing off the walls through the bunker and he stood troubled in the kitchen against the wall, a cold compress over his eye.

Not five minutes later, Poppy walked into the kitchen with red eyes, and angrily sat down at the table, slumping over.

Thistle sighed and tossed the pack back into the freezer. He walked over and yanked the foldable metal chair over and sat next to her and awkwardly placed his hand on her back. Not sure what he could say or do.

“...Branch is an idiot,” she mumbled thickly.

“Most of us guys are, or so I’ve heard,” Thistle shrugged.

“...maybe I went too far,” she said softly. “I…” she turned to Thistle with wide teary eyes. “I tried to tell him that… I want him to turn me before Creek gets the chance. But only if the cure doesn’t work.”

“Poppy…” Thistle frowned. “If his creator is still alive, it might take years to find her and kill her… Creek is coming after you sooner than that.”

“But—don’t you think—,” Poppy pressed her lips together and took a shuddering breath through her nose. “I don’t want Creek to turn me,” she said shakily.

“And we **_won’t_** let him,” Thistle growled with conviction. “I’ll find a way to kill him and get your dad back. I promised.”

Poppy slowly nodded her head, swallowing back tears.

“So chin up,” he said rubbing a finger across her cheek, brushing a tear away.

“...Branch and I kissed,” she muttered out of the blue.

“I heard,” Thistle said flatly. “You two were pretty loud.”

“....youuu…. Uhhh…. Oh….” Poppy’s cheeks flushed. Then her eyes saddened. “Now he’s gonna avoid me… _again_... damn it, I screwed up,” she groaned, thumping her head on the table.

“Poppy…” Thistle looked her in the eye, his own bruised eye was already healing with just a faint ring of purple around it. “Do you really love my brother? Are you sure this isn’t just some crush? Like...would you die for him?” he asked seriously.

Poppy stared back into Thistle’s serious gaze.

“I would,” she said. “I would definitely die for him.”

Thistle’s expression grew soft and saddened all at once. “Then…” he sighed. “You do realize why he doesn’t want you to become a vampire, right? You’d lose everything and gain all the pain that comes with being a vampire, he… I don’t think he can live with himself knowing he took that all away from you and gave you a dark existence in its place.”

Poppy looked at her hands, considering this. Her lip trembled again.

“I...I see what you mean,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. “Ugh… why did this even fucking happen?! Why?! Why is everything so complicated and stupid, can’t it just be a little simple for _once?!_ ”

“Life sucks,” Thistle agreed, as if that answered everything.

Poppy’s head thunked onto the table again.

“What do I do now?” she groaned.

“I don’t know honestly,” he shrugged. “That’s up to you, Poppy. But…” he looked at her, meeting her gaze steadily. “I will make you a promise.”

“...yeah? What?”

“If Branch can’t be cured…” he sighed, finding it obviously difficult to share. “I already decided I would ask him to turn me, and if he won’t I have ways of getting turned. And if I survive, Rose wants me to turn her afterwards,” he explained quietly.

Poppy was staring at him with wide eyes, a question on her tongue.

“Will…. Will you…?” she tried to ask.

“If after that, you still want to be with him…” he smiled softly knowing Branch wouldn’t ever be able to reject her. “If you are sure about giving up everything to be with him, I’ll turn you myself,” he promised meeting her gaze. “Even if it means he’ll hate me forever for it.”

“....Thank you,” she said softly, her expression faltered. “Do you really think Branch would hate you if you turned me?” she asked worried, finding it hard to believe. She could see how much Branch loved his brother even if he didn’t say it outright. To think she might ruin that...she didn’t know if she could live with herself if she did. She decided she just wouldn’t let it happen, she’d make sure Branch forgave Thistle even if it took to the end of time. They made each other happy too.

There was a cynical smile on Thistle's face. “When you destroy what another man loves the most in the world, you can be sure he’ll hate you forever, Poppy.” His face softened with somberness. “But even if he hates me for it… I just want him to be happy. Maybe then...I hope...he’ll someday forgive me for betraying him, for turning you. But if we’re lucky, hopefully it will never come to that. So keep on hoping for all of us, alright, Poppy?”

Thistle looked at her trying to smile hopefully and her smile broadened in turn, she nodded back. She could do that, hope for all of them.

“Sorry, I punched you,” she muttered looking at his eye.

Thistle chortled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t your fault. But you sure as hell have a mean left hook, Shrimp,” he said with a grin.

Poppy’s smile brightened.


	27. There are Stars and Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My GOODNESS! Did shit blow up yesterday with that chapter! Why are some of you naughty souls reading while at work?! We are **not** responsible for your shenanigans, we are just saying that now! Come now, we can't give you a warning every chapter! lol (Don't worry, dragonNMR is 25yrs old and also sneaking peaks at her email while this was going on so she 100% gets you)
> 
> Also, I, Dragon, want you guys to know I am sorry and not sorry about freaking you out with the chapter title (because I name and post the chapters we write lol) but there is "no cure" for love, or when the love bug bites, lmao. ;P (And maybe for vampirism too? Who knows!)
> 
> And you guys! Poppy confessed to him but Branch still needs to say the BIG THREE WORDS! How long will that take we wonder? Only took 26 chapters for them to kiss... Hmmmm.... Enjoy and thank you SO MUCH for the comments, it was insanity (the good kind) with us yesterday with this and we love you guys so much for it! You're all best kind!!! :D Enjoy~

* * *

 

It was well past sunset, there was hardly any light outside and it was starting to make Thistle anxious. There wasn’t any cell phone service out here and it wasn’t like his brother took a radio transceiver with him. But he knew Branch needed space so Thistle just waited.

He waited along the scent trail his brother had run off in. A few minutes away from the bunker, leaning against a large boulder and two six packs of beer buried in the snow next to him. Five of the drinks gone as Thistle tried to keep himself mellow on the hard, dry, cold patch of dirt he had cleared before the rock to sit.

Sighing he leaned back, staring up as the stars started to come to life in the dark sky high above. A wind chill picked up, stirring the winter cold but Thistle ignored it, his body still alive with vampire blood and it was especially lively after taking one of the samples of Poppy’s blood.

Him and Rose were taking a daily dosage and she was monitoring how the composition of their blood was changing. So far she was astonished by the results.

Quiet footsteps made him look up and his eyes sharped, dilating, taking in extra light as the night vision kicked in. He recognized Branch’s scent wafting to him on the breeze before his brother was even in sigh.

Branch was lost in thought, so much he didn’t pay attention or notice the heartbeat he was approaching. He saw Thistle and paused, frowning, staring at him uncertainly.

Thistle patted the clear ground next to him and Branch hesitated before he sighed and walked over. He slumped on the ground next to his older brother and let out a groan as he looked at the sky.

Branch stiffened as something cold was pressed into his hands and he looked down confused, seeing the bottle of beer as Thistle snapped off the cap with a flick of his wrist.

“I don’t drink,” Branch muttered.

“Just trust me, alright? It’ll help you unwind,” Thistle sighed quietly looking back up at the sky.

Branch pulled the drink up to his face and he sniffed it, making a face of disgust instantly.

“You don’t drink it for the smell or the taste,” Thistle mentioned quietly as he took a swig of his own bottle.

Branch glanced at his brother and then at the bottle. He hesitated for one moment before he swung his head back and took a large gulp. His face scrunched up with the taste as he swallowed before he yanked the bottle away from his mouth.

Letting out a pant Branch groaned and leaned back looking up at the sky. His face tightened as he felt heat spread from his stomach like when he drank blood. It...felt kind of nice, relaxing...he could see what Thistle meant.

They stared up at the sky together in silence, the night getting blacker and stars shimmered in silence. A shooting star raced across the heavens and Branch blinked after it was gone.

“Remember our telescope?” Thistle whispered wistfully.

A small smile pulled on Branch’s mouth. “Yeah, mom got it for us one Christmas, right?”

“Yeah… We used to love that thing. We would stay up trying to find planets… We learned the constellations together…”

“We used to make up stories about them and make up our own constellations,” Branch snorted softly, his eyes soft as he tried to remember as he stared up at the sky, wondering if he could remember any of their old made up star patterns.

“Remember turtleman?” Thistle asked with a playful grin, looking at Branch.

Branch groaned, smirking, shaking his head. “Please don’t,” he laughed softly remember his conjoined idea of superman and one of the ninja turtles to make a new superhero when he had been a kid. They had made him into a constellation too.

Thistle chuckled softly looking back up. “We used to make up stories about him and then we’d end up fighting because we couldn’t agree how he beat the bad guy…”

“We’d end up screaming and calling each other names,” Branch agreed with a huff.

“Then we had a fight and you always ran off to be by yourself… And I would feel like crap for making you cry again,” Thistle sighed.

“You always had candy or something for me when I got back… You always apologized first even though I knew sometimes I could be a brat,” Branch mumbled looking down at the beer in his hands.

Thistle was quiet a moment before he sighed ashamed. “One time you got so annoying, crying and yelling… I lost my temper and I hit you…” he gulped.

Branch frowned looking up at him, surprised by the pain and guilt in Thistle's eyes.

“After you ran off crying…” Thistle frowned scornfully. “I started crying too, angry and frustrated with myself that I had hurt you, and when you got back… I had stolen the bucket of ice cream out of the fridge, it melted and…”

“I’m sorry.”

Thistle stiffened and looked up at Branch bewildered.

“About earlier,” Branch sighed leaning back and taking another drink of his beer. The empty bottle fell from his lips a moment later and he jammed it into the ground next to him.

“Branch…”

“I was an ass to you,” Branch groaned looking back at Thistle. “You _were_ trying to help me and I…”

“I shouldn’t have goaded you like that, even if it was to help,” Thistle interrupted glancing away, frowning. “I know better than anyone else what it’s like to be in love with someone and afraid to get near her… If I had been in your shoes I would have been pretty pissed too. It was insensitive of me,” he said turning his blue eyes back on his brother. “I’m sorry.”

Branch smirked ruefully and looked down at his hands. “It’s fine, Thistle.”

“We’re cool then?”

“We’re cool,” Branch nodded, a smile on his face. A new cold beer was pressed into his hands and he shot a look at Thistle who just smirked at him.

Branch opened the bottle and took a drink, letting out a deep breath afterwards feeling a little lighter.

“I...I fucked up, Thistle,” he groaned looking up at the sky again.

“Why?”

“I kissed Poppy…” he muttered.

“Yeah, I heard you two. The bunker isn’t exactly soundproof inside to vampire hearing when the doors are open, you know.”

Branch felt his face go red as he turned embarrassed eyes on his brother who looked ahead with a nonchalant expression. Branch groaned, even more humiliated than before.

“Plus she told me, too,” Thistle added with a shrug after taking a drink. “I was the only one there and you sort of left her crying alone.”

Branch groaned. “Great,” he grumbled guiltily.

“You didn’t tell her how you feel,” Thistle pointed out looking at him.

Branch glared at him. “I think my feelings were pretty clear, Thistle.”

“You can’t pussyfoot around this shit, Branch. If you don’t tell her straight out how you feel you’ll never be able to move on. You’ll just end up exploding,” Thistle said frankly.

“Have _you_ told Rose how you feel?” Branch spat back.

“I haven’t kissed Rose,” Thistle snapped back at him giving Branch a blazing glare that told him not to even dare and cross the line of that topic.

Branch grimaced shaking his head in frustration. “I’m a _vampire_ , Thistle. A fucking cold-blooded, bloodsucking _vampire_ and she’s a _human_.”

Thistle stared at him thoughtfully. “So?”

Branch gaped, staring shocked. “You of all people should know what I’m trying to say!”

“Of course I do,” Thistle agreed with a nod. “And I am still going to tell you that you shouldn’t let that fucking stop you. It’s like Poppy said, you being a vampire doesn’t make you a monster, Branch.”

Branch stared at his brother, speechless.

“She makes you happy, doesn’t she?”

“W—Well, yes,” he blubbered. “But that’s not the point!”

“What do you have to lose, Branch?” Thistle pushed. “If you turn human again you can be with her. If you’re stuck as a vampire why can’t you have the same anyways?”

“Because I’m not letting her throw her life away for me! I won’t let her become a vampire!” Branch spat, glaring furiously.

“That isn’t for you to judge or decide, Branch,” Thistle said slowly holding him to a steady gaze. “You heard the conversation I had with Rose this morning, didn’t you?” he asked quietly.

Branch gulped and nodded, trying to keep his anger at bay.

“Rose _hates_ vampires, but you heard what she said. What’s important to her is enough for her to become something she despises. Of course I don’t want her to give up her humanity, the life she can have… But I also understand what it’s like to live for someone else,” he said gazing at Branch steadily, making Branch frown and look down at his drink. “And I also understand that it’s _her_ decision, _her_ choice. I can’t disrespect her by trying to shove my ideals and beliefs on her.”

Branch swallowed, looking away.

“It’s just a stupid crush…”

“No it’s not,” Thistle growled making Branch look up startled. “Poppy fucking loves you, enough to _die_ for you. I asked her and I know she’s not stupid. She knows her own feelings better than you or anyone else does. And if you don’t believe that when she says so, then you’re an idiot.”

Branch snarled, his body tensing.

“You have all the damn proof!” Thistle snapped at him before Branch could talk. “How dumb do you think I am? Why do you think I used _you_ for her mind training this morning? Why do you think she was able to _stop_ herself when she has such an easy mind to take over?” he growled. “Because she fucking _loves you_ , and love is stronger than fear, than anger alone. It’s what gave her the strength to take back control. _I felt it._ And now I’m telling you to fucking believe in it.”

Branch flinched, staring at his brother shocked. Poppy...really... _did_ love him? He just couldn’t wrap his head around the concept, sucking in a sharp breath of air.

Thistle sighed, sounding tired. “Look, I understand, _believe me I do_. But you have a right to be happy too, don’t you? So let her give you that, consider her feelings too, Branch. You love her, right? I don’t mean to be a romantic sap but let that be enough. You’d be surprised by what people are willing to live with out of love, even being a vampire for all eternity. I’m willing to,” he smirked looking at him. “You don’t have to decide now or worry about turning her...just...just be happy you can hold her right now till you can decide. Don’t push her away.”

Branch swallowed looking down and he suddenly tilted the beer and downed half of it before letting it drop to his lap again.

“You...you really think...it’s okay?” he asked quietly looking up with doubt. “What if I suck her dry when I’m just trying to hug her or…”

“Pfft, have more faith in yourself,” Thistle scoffed. “Look, because you love her, her scent and her blood is going to be special for you, more appealing and addicting. It’s the downside of being a vampire but it also has its good side,” he started off.

Branch was listening intently, realizing Thistle had a point. Poppy’s scent had recently become more and more attractive to him. To the point it was painful to breathe, that he wanted to be around her just to breathe her in yet run away out of fear of suddenly slipping and snapping at her neck.

“Vampires also develop very powerful bonds with those they love. Especially their mates, it's not a bond easily broken. Trust me when I say you won’t be able to kill her by accident, your very instincts drive you to protect her even when you feed off her. They’ll drive you to even kill when she’s hurt,” Thistle explained gravely.

“That...sounds like it’s not a good thing,” Branch muttered remembering that feeling earlier that let him stop feeding on her blood.

“It’s not when you are hunting a vampire pair that are mates and you kill one of them. The other one goes into a psychotic rage,” Thistle replied with a slightly hard tone as if he were remembering something.

“So...you’re saying...it’s okay for me to have a relationship with her?” Branch asked carefully, slowly.

“Yes, Branch, but that doesn’t mean you can be complacent. You still have to control yourself or you might accidentally hurt her. Unless you decide you want to let her go later than I don’t recommend getting any closer to her because you will be depressed for a _very_ long time afterwards. It’s not as easy for a vampire to move on from loss, but has it ever been for most people anyways?” he snorted rhetorically.

Branch had to agree, nodding quietly as Thistle continued to talk.

“The thing I’m trying to get at is you don’t have to lose anything… You can love her, hold her, let her love you back whether you can become human again or not. Let her stick with you forever if that’s what she really wants. Don’t be ungrateful that she loves you so much. Stop worrying about what she’ll lose instead of what she’ll gain, worry more about how much you’ll hurt her and yourself if you let her go. Think about what she wants to be happy, not what _you_ think will make her happy, you dumbass. Just think about it and let her know before it’s too late…” he sighed yanking out another beer.

Branch was thoughtful, he looked down at his drink and downed what remained, shoving it in the snow with the other empty bottle.

“Thistle...would…” Branch trailed off, quiet as his fingers slipped away from the bottle.

“What?” Thistle asked handing him another one and Branch took it with a grateful nod.

“Would...you really want to become a vampire if I can’t be cured?” he whispered looking up at him, his confliction plain.

Thistle gave him a dry smile and answered immediately. “Yeah, I meant that. And if you’re not comfortable turning me I’ll just go find some random powerful leech to do it, have my last fight as a Hunter,” he grinned.

“You could get killed,” Branch hissed recalling the pain of turning.

Thistle shrugged. “I’m not worried, Rose will probably be with me. Just in case...you know...”

Branch scowled and sighed. “All of you are hopeless dorks.”

“And you might be stuck with us the rest of your life, human or otherwise,” Thistle laughed.

Branch sneered taking a quick drink. “Alone is starting to sound better and better by the minute.”

Thistle lightly punched his shoulder and Branch shot him a smirk and shoved him back.

“You know you love us,” Thistle chuckled.

“Yeah...unfortunately,” Branch agreed rolling his eyes.

“Plus, I know what’s the first thing I’m going to do after I become a vampire— _if_ I have to become a vampire,” Thistle grinned excitedly.

“Drink a whole tub full of blood?” Branch snarked, grinning.

Thistle scowled. “Okay, the _second_ thing I’ll do after I become a vampire.”

“What?” Branch chuckled and rolled his eyes again, wondering what had Thistle so excited like a kid.

Thistle was grinning widely. “I’m going to grab Rose and kiss her till she tries to kills me because my Hunter vows won’t mean shit then.”

“Ew,” Branch laughed before taking a sip of the beer, his tongue long used to the bitter and powerful taste.

Thistle just laughed and finished his beer after that.

Branch was smiling, holding the bottle between his hands before he looked up at the night sky.

“Thanks, Thistle…”

Thistle paused looking at Branch quizzically as he put his empty bottle down.

“For what?”

“You know...just for everything. Just for talking with me...for the beer...” Branch breathed out, relieved, smiling as he turned his eyes back to the stars. Even if he didn’t want to admit he was smiling at that moment, in fact he didn’t have much trouble admitting it.

“Any time, Branch,” Thistle assured quietly.

An arm draped around Branch and yanked him in, making him tense just for a second as he was pulled into a side hug. He grinned and shot his brother a slightly playful glare.

“Mushy sap.”

“Shut up, Branch,” Thistle grinned taking a sip of his new drink as he stared up at the black sky too, framed by the ice frosted branches above their heads. The heavens slowly turning above them.

“Love you too, Thistle,” Branch teased back with an earnest voice.

“Yeah, love you too, Branch.”

A hand ruffled Branch’s hair and he growled, swatting it away, his mood far improved from what it had recently been. He had to admit...it was nice to have these insane people around… _Sometimes_.

 

* * *

 

“Two drops of vanilla, three cups of cocoa, three cups of sugar…” Poppy glanced at the sugar bag. “...Let’s make that four.”

She stirred in the heaps of the sweet white grains of sugar into the hot chocolate, humming to herself a little tune to fill the void of silence that echoed in the bunker.

Thistle and Rose had left earlier that morning to scope out Bergen Town, leaving Branch and Poppy alone. And Branch was still avoiding her, so Poppy was left to herself.

The past three days had been grueling training and it was nice to have a break, finally. Especially to not wake up at five in the morning. Her body felt like it was a punching bag even when the blood pills healed her and her mind a little frayed with the mind training Thistle had been giving them every day. But it also kept her distracted.

Poppy was lying when she said she didn’t double check each corner she stepped around, and even though she was pretty sure Creek wouldn’t find them...the fact that Thistle and Rose were gone left her nerves a little more than high-strung. But she wouldn’t bother Branch about it, she was fine. She was totally fine. She wasn’t a scared little girl. That’s what she told tell herself.

The hot chocolate finished heating up and she poured herself a cup, setting the steaming mug on the table, pulling up a folding chair and scooting up to the table. She shivered, the cold winter air somehow still making its way into the bunker and leaving her a walking Poppy-cicle.

Poppy sipped the hot chocolate slowly, careful not to burn her tongue. A tinge of disappointment wrent through her—she could never quite make it like her Dad…

A feeling of sudden homesickness made her heart ache as she stared at the hot chocolate. She missed her Dad. She missed her friends, Fuzzbert... She missed her home.

She also missed talking to Branch. They hadn’t spoken at all since that moment down in the concrete room, with the exception of a few words or a ‘please’ and ‘thanks’. She puffed out her lips and blew a small raspberry.

“Why are you making weird noises to yourself?”

Poppy looked up and saw Branch in the doorway. Her heartbeat quickened a little.

“...I’m bored,” she said, shrugging. “Want some hot chocolate? Just made some.”

“Sure,” Branch shrugged walking in, actually having been drawn into the room by the smell. Well...that was his excuse at least, but he was actually checking up on her.

“It’s not as good as my dad’s hot chocolate... my dad makes the best,” she said softly.

He grabbed one of the simple white mugs and said nothing as he poured himself a mug out of the pan. He picked it up and wondered if he could burn his tongue… He was sure the answer was probably yes. He blew on it and took a careful sip.

“You’re crazy,” he said as he pulled the cup away with surprised eyes. “This is as good as…” he trailed off thinking of his grandma. He sighed and took another sip.

“As good aaaas what?” Poppy asked, curious.

“My grandma and mom’s hot chocolate,” he said simply.

Poppy’s eyes widened and flushed a little.

“...I’m honored that I’m on par with theirs,” she smiled.

He snorted softly. “Well, as far as I can remember that is. It was a long time ago and my tastebuds aren’t the same anymore,” he mentioned turning around and pulling out a chair.

“Well, I guess this is a good ol’ taste of nostalgia for the both of us,” Poppy grinned.

He nodded and sat down, taking another sip and putting the mug down on the table, hugged between his hands as he stared at the dark brown liquid. His gaze was lost and thoughtful.

Poppy tapped her fingers on her mug, trying to think of something else to say. That _moment_ was flashing back in her mind’s eye again, and she quickly took a large gulp of her hot chocolate.

“GRH!” Popy spit the drink back out, her tongue and throat scalded.

Branch jumped and turned large eyes on her at the sudden sound, startled.

“What did you—,”

“HOT! GAH!” Poppy scooted her chair back and ran to the sink, turning on the faucet and gulping down the ice cold water.

Well...that answered that. Branch snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Wow, Poppy, that must be a new level of airheadedness,” he chuckled.

Poppy turned to glare at Branch as she swished the cold water in her mouth. She spit it out in the sink and turned back to the table, plopping herself down in the chair.

He glanced at her, feeling her glare on him.

“I… thought it was cooled down enough,” she said evenly, crossing her arms.

He smirked at her, letting out a snort and picked up his cup and took a drink. He set it down with a content sigh.

“Well, don’t look at me, I’m not sharing my spit with you,” he retorted thinking how pointless it would be to scald his own tongue, his saliva would take care of it.

“...Not even for a little kiss?” Poppy smirked, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, cocking her eyebrow.

“Nope,” he smiled not looking at her and taking another sip. Damn it all, it was hard to keep his cool considering the weird shit they were bantering about.

Poppy’s smile fell, unable to help feel a little disappointed with his answer. She glanced at her hot chocolate and took another sip—a much smaller sip this time. She looked back up at him… and decided she wouldn’t let it go so easily.

“Shame,” she sighed, peering over the top of her mug. “You’re a good kisser.”

Branch flushed, setting the mug down with a thunk. His brow knitted together and he glared at the liquid. Guess he deserved that. Like hell he could avoid this topic forever. If only that were possible.

“Well...I’ve had no practice like you, so...thanks, I guess,” he muttered.

“No problem. You’re a natural,” Poppy giggled. “Not too many natural kissers in the world; most end up being awkward and sloppy at first but you? You’re pretty good.”

His face was only getting redder and he turned his blue glare on her.

“Are you just trying to make me uncomfortable?”

“...No,” she glanced away with a giggle, burying her nose in her mug and took a long slurp.

Branch grunted not believing her as he turned his eyes back to his mug and took another sip, but a longer one this time. It calmed his nerves as the heat spread throughout him.

“.... _So....”_ Poppy drawled, setting the mug down. Damn it she didn’t know what to say again.

“Do you always have to talk?” he deadpanned.

“I hate silence,” Poppy frowned. “Silence is boring.”

“Then why do you have the song?” he asked with a smug grin.

Poppy stared at him before realizing what he was saying and her face split into a wide grin.

“ _Pfffffft,_ haha clever Branch. Clever, clever,” she laughed. “Yeah, you got me on that one. Heh, who knew you were good at making jokes,” Poppy grinned, her eyes sparkling. 

He smirked at her and took another sip of his cocoa and frowned when he noticed he was almost done as he looked down into the cup.

Poppy seemed to deflate a little and rested her chin on her arms on the table, her eyes half open.

“I miss Rose,” she mumbled.

Branch frowned and looked up confused. “Why? They said they’d be back after two days.”

“Two days is _forever_ though…” Poppy said dramatically, but then her voice constricted a little and she glanced over her shoulder. She started to tap her fingers again on her mug.

Branch caught the subtle scent of fear from her in the stagnant air and he sighed.

“I’m not letting Creek sneak up on us again.”

“I didn’t say anything about Creek,” Poppy said, her voice tight but her eyes wide.

“You’re thinking about it, that’s why you keep checking your back every five minutes,” he retorted.

Poppy stared at him and then closed her eyes, groaning.

“I just...I’m just…” she trailed off, clearly worried.

Branch stared, silent. How could he get her mind off it he wondered? Thistle had said not to go out but...so long as it wasn’t far from the bunker, Branch saw no issue with it. It wasn’t like they could keep someone like Poppy cooped up forever.

“Want me to show you around the forest today?” he offered absently.

Poppy looked up at him, surprised.

“If you like…” he voice choked up and he looked away. “There is...um...a nice stream where I skin deer not far away.”

“...I…” Poppy hesitated, thinking back to that moment Creek had snatched her away into the trees. She gulped. “I dunno…”

The scent of her fear spiked and he snarled at himself for the stupid suggestion. Of course the forest wasn't bloody safe! What was he thinking?

“You’re right, it’s a bad idea,” he said gruffly. “Thistle and Rose said we shouldn’t leave the bunker anyways.”

“...thanks for the offer, though,” she said softly, smiling at him. He was trying, she could tell. “Hey, you wanna… make little crafts? Maybe listen to music?” she suggested. “I could... show you how to make a scrapbook.”

Branch looked up at her, frowning. He thought about it for a second. Not like they had much to do...and he was intent on keeping his eye on her. He was on guard duty for the next two days.

“Sure,” he finally said with a single nod and finished his cocoa.

Poppy immediately brightened up and jumped up from her chair, downing the rest of her hot chocolate and practically tossed the mug in the sink.

“Come on!” she said, laughing giddily as she pranced into the hallway.

Branch stood up and put his mug in the sink with a little more care before slowly following her out. He smiled at himself unintentionally, glad to see her spirit had sparked a little more to life.

 

* * *

 

“This town hasn’t changed one bit,” Thistle grumbled as his truck drove through the decrepit building in the outskirts. He remember their last trip there years ago, one when he had come to investigate his personal vendetta. Who would have guessed the answers and his brother had _actually_ been so near but in the wrong place?

“It really hasn’t,” Rose agreed as she looked out at the abandoned building. She looked ahead into the inner city with its far more marvelous buildings although the colors were nothing to be fond of.

The truck pulled into an abandoned old building, the gates rusted and open of the lot as he parked inside the crumbling old factory as far as he could guess.

“Do you remember where the last gathering was?” Rose asked unbuckling her belt.

“Yeah, have all the info here,” Thistle grunted pulling up his phone and a journal.

“Then let’s get scouting…” Rose grumbled pulling the black of hood her coat over her head and putting on some sunglasses as her eyes glowed green. Thistle grunted and pulled up the hood of his undercoat under his leather jacket and pulled on his own shades.

He slipped out and quickly found an old tarp and with Rose’s help covered the truck and turned on the alarm. They split apart, falling into silent and familiar routine.

Thistle soon found himself on the rooftops, vaulting from one to the other and taking deep breaths. The outskirts of Bergen Town had faint traces of vampiric scents. As he found himself deeper into the city, the scents got stronger and his tension increased.

He snarled as the wind picked up, a plethora of foul scents hitting his nose. He yanked out his phone and quickly dialed Rose. She picked up the first ring.

“Are you smelling what I am?” she hissed.

“Yes,” he growled. “Did you head northwest?”

“As I usually do,” she confirmed. “Are you heading for the inner district? The smells are getting stronger. There are...dozens of vampires here, Thistle.”

“I’ll be fine. Meet me at the rally point.”

“Got it. Keep your gun ready.”

“I know.” He hung up the call and suddenly started to pick up speed, his long legs exerting great strength as he watched the buildings below as he lept over them.

It wasn’t long before he was among skyscrapers, the wind tossing around him as he traveled over the city, taking in the smells. The stench of vampires was getting stronger and stronger. Soon the center of town was near and he was atop one of the shorter skyscrapers looking towards a ring of mansions, city hall, a bank...but one was a pristine and large estate with hedged bushes and grass even in winter.

Thistle vaulted, sailing through the air and landed on the next skyscraper, the ground at least a hundred feet below as the wind icy cold. He wasn’t surprised to find Rose already there, her large gun case open and her sniper rifle set up as she peered through the scope.

“I see his car,” she whispered without turning her head.

Thistle marched over and pulled out a military issued binocular and adjusted the zoom as he looked through it.

There they were in the driveway along with other cars. The blue Ford Fusion Hybrid and the white mustang with the dark steel blue stripes down the top of its length. Thistle quickly memorized the license plate numbers and jotted them down in his notebook.

“The same fucking building, you have to be kidding. Do these vampires think they can be that predictable and us stupid?” he muttered.

“I see him!” Rose hissed and Thistle crouched and got closer.

“Do you have a clear shot?” he whispered as Rose gently adjusted the barrel of her gun. A few moment later she pulled her head back.

“No… He passed by a window. I saw Poppy’s father too,” she grumbled.

Thistle peered at the large white mansion and its multiple floors.

“Did he look alright?” he asked.

She nodded. “He looked fine, he was walking with those two vampires.”

“That will be good news for Poppy,” Thistle sighed.

“We’ll tell her when we get back, no point in upsetting her right now.”

Thistle grunted in agreement.

“We need to see if we can capture someone from the estate…” he muttered pulling out his binoculars.

“We’ll stake out here,” Rose whispered and they fell into agreement.

Thistle pulled out his laptop from his backpack and started his usual work, turning on his phone’s hotspot. He started hacking into local camera systems, recording audio and pinpointing locations and potential targets. They worked in silence late into the evening and in the cold when Thistle hacked into the computer systems located in the mansion and started downloading information to a remote server.

“I’m in,” he whispered disrupting the silence. “I’m setting up bugs, I’ll be able to get in remotely later…”

“You’re such a nerd,” Rose japed. “You should show it more often.”

“I don’t need people to know I’m a computer genius and brainiac too, Rose,” he snorted. “I like to keep that a surprise.”

“Weapon genius, computer genius, prodigy Hunter, athlete...it’s a wonder you’re still single,” she smirked pulling out her pencil and writing something down in her notebook.

He grinned and glanced her way.

“Marksman, martial arts champion, polyglot, Hunter, spy, trained doctor and who knows what other sciences in the field of biology and chemistry...it’s a wonder _you’re_ still single,” he retorted and she shrugged with a slight smile.

They fell silent again. Thistle continued to work compromising the mansion’s security  system and downloading files. On the top left of his screen there was an interface going through live surveillance footage from the cameras in the estate. Another screen below going through a complex facial recognition software and algorithm. Warnings popped and files opened.

“I got a hit, two in fact,” he whispered. “A vampire registered as wanted from San Diego, Mark Reno, a Turned. He just drove by the traffic camera on the intersection of Yukon and Fifth Avenue and with him is a female registered as a patrician, Haley Roswell.”

“Roswell?” she echoed he looked back at Thistle. “That is pretty high up in the vampire society and food chain,” she muttered glancing back at him. “If a vampire like her is here out of hiding…”

“There might be a gathering coming again,” Thistle muttered. “That is probably what Creek was hinting at.”

Suddenly a warning came from his laptop and he looked down, reading. He started to smile.

“Looks like our Pureblood likes to takes notes… I just got access to a bunch of personal files from his computer and…” his eyes narrowed. “A lot of ancient documents… There’s a lot of photos here, actually…” He muttered. Suddenly his face screwed up with revulsion and fury. “I hate it when we get a sick vampire like this…” he snarled.

“What?” Rose asked quietly.

“Photos of...victims, not exactly crime scene photos. These are...all staged,” he muttered closing the images. Rose made a face of disgust and anger and turned back to her own binoculars.

It was getting late and they packed up and left just as Thistle finished setting up holes in the security and firewalls and routing second party connections. More and more faces had resulted in their search, a lot of known registered high class vampires showing up. A lot of them powerful, reclusive...rich, with the money to hide behind walls that made it difficult to exterminate them. Thistle was discovering things he didn’t want to know...hints that there might be deep rooted corruption within the Society, more than hints he had seen after hacking their systems. But he didn’t want to bring it up to Rose just yet till he was sure. They could be false alarms.

They slept in the truck that night as they usually did, taking turns to guard. Morning came slowly and during his shifts Thistle went through the files he had accessed, looking for anything pertaining to Dardana and Creek’s family. He watched security footage while doing so and by morning he noticed he hadn’t seen Creek or the vampire called Guy in any of the footage for hours.

“Rose.”

She suddenly stirred and opened her eyes. “What is it, Thistle?”

“I haven’t seen Creek or that other vampire for hours on any of the security cameras. And I did just confirmed the gathering, I got into several emails...it’s a banquet on the winter solstice… Just like twelve years ago. I found a list of victims,” he said low and slow.

Rose’s eyed widened. “We have to tell your dad now! We can’t handle this on our own,” she hissed.

“I know,” Thistle grumbled. “I’m…” he sighed. “I’m going to email him right now and send him the files…”

“What are you going to tell him about Poppy? And…”

“I’m leaving that out,” he cut her off sharply. “We just fucking decided to scout this area after the call I got last week to hunt that vampire and that’s the end of the story.”

“That won’t convince him,” she warned him.

“I don’t care…” he said and then stiffened looking up, a dark feeling starting to claw through the truck cabin. Rose stiffened, feeling it too.

Thistle snapped his laptop shut in an instant, reaching for his gun.

“So...you two are here?” whispered a calm voice. “You left my Poppy all alone, how convenient…”

Rose yanked out her gun but as she turned around the body in the backseat melted into the shadows and the presences vanished. The cold gone with him.

“ _Did you see that!?_ ” she screeched, yanking her pistol back and frantically looking around.

“Sonofabitch!” Thistle roared suddenly turning on the truck and gunning the gas.

“How is that possible!” Rose yelled. “He appeared out of the shadows and then—”

Thistle wasn’t listening as he yanked out the radio, yelling into the speaker. “Branch! Poppy!”

Static.

“Shit we’re out of range!” Thistle bellowed as he turned the steering wheel hard and barreled out of the old building and into the old fence and it fell under his tires with a loud clatter as the truck raced onto the road.

“Shit Thistle! He _knew!_ He’s going to get Poppy and we left her alone with just Branch!”

“I fucking know that, Rose!” he yelled his foot pressed hard on the gas and his hand suddenly shifted the gear shift and the armored truck shot forward.

He grabbed the radio and kept yelling into the speaker as they raced down the road and shot out of town back towards Trollton.

 


	28. Flatlined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Do not read this where people can hear you screaming. Seriously. Bye~

* * *

Branch had to admit yesterday wasn’t bad and the awkward conversation never came up, thankfully. He wondered how long that could last? Poppy had been bright and enthusiastic, the sunshine in the bunker making him smile unintentionally. Branch had somehow even convinced her to spar a little, although she insisted it be done with music which had been... _very weird_.

It had completely thrown him off as they worked with their punching bags and then with each other.

Poppy had been energized by the music though, sometimes even punching to the beat of the music and singing along almost breathlessly.

Branch had to admit her strange rhythm...had been kind of cute. Although it did nothing to improve her accuracy but he had also held back and missed himself. All in all, the sparing had been more of a work out than useful, they really needed Thistle and Rose to keep them in line and actually get any work done it seemed.

He woke up today wondering what was the plan and hoped it was as good as yesterday. He rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes, deciding he’d take a shower this morning. It was still pretty early and he was sure Poppy wouldn’t be awake yet.

As he stepped out of his room, though, he could smell the sweet scent of chocolate again and that familiar humming. He glanced in the direction of the kitchen, rather incredulous.

Honestly, he was more than a little surprised. Maybe the five in the morning routine was actually sticking to her? He turned to the right and slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It was a quick icy shower in the recently repaired installment and he was out in a few minutes. Thankfully he had gotten the hang of it after that embarrassing first attempt and it was a lot easier with his shorter hair.

He got dressed and quickly combed his hair with the comb Thistle had given him and walked out, barefooted. He headed straight for the kitchen.

“Morning, you’re up early,” he called as he waked in.

“GYAH!” Poppy yelped, the ladle clattering into the pot full of hot chocolate loudly.

He frowned at her, surprised by her overreaction.

“YOU! NO, no, no, it was supposed to be a _surprise!_ ” she cried, gripping her hair. “Out! _Out, out, out!_ ”

He frowned and without a word turned back around and walked away before the freaked out girl threw something at him like Rose would.

He could hear her muttering and cursing to herself. There was another loud clatter in the kitchen and he was honestly worried she would hurt herself.

With a defeated sigh he went back to his room and closed the door behind him. He stood in there contemplating what to do. He caught sight of his journal and nodded to himself, sitting down.

Grabbing his pencil he opened to a new page and just started writing. He was actually feeling a little inspired and he smirked as nice lines came to mind. It was nice waking up in a good mood.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and a meek “Branch?” was heard on the other side.

He was currently concentrating on a new line on his last stanza and didn’t look up.

“Yeah?” he muttered.

“...Um... B—breakfast is… well, breakfast for _me_ is ready but I got you some stuff too... um. If you wanna…” she trailed off.

He looked up confused, staring at his door. “Um...you know I don’t eat, Poppy…”

“...I made chocolate cookies,” she said. “I was... Hoping you… hoping you might be able to eat those, too.”

Branch was genuinely intrigued. He set the pencil down on the page and shoved his seat back, it scraped loudly across the floor as he turned and opened the door.

Poppy was standing just outside, her cheeks covered in flour and something dark was stained at the corner of her mouth. She grinned when he opened the door, her eyes lighting up.

Branch smirked and let out a snicker. “Looks like you could use a shower, you...um...got something right here,” he mentioned pointing to his own face.

“Later, come on,” Poppy grabbed his wrist and started to drag him down the hall, excited. “And if you can’t eat these cookies, well, I made a _bunch_ of hot chocolate so you can just gorge yourself on that instead, but I made these cookies with extra chocolate and with tons of chocolate chips so I really hope you can at least nibble on them!”

Branch actually smiled at that and followed after her willingly. A strange tightness taking his chest, not like a panic attack...but like there was actual warmth inside him? He couldn’t describe it accurately.

“You didn’t have to do all that you know,” he murmured.

“Pssh!” Poppy waved her hand. “I did it cause I wanted to, now come on! The cookies are getting cold!” 

He smiled and didn’t complain as she yanked him into the kitchen. He looked in finding a mountain of cookies and two mugs on the table. The smell of chocolate saturated the air and he chortled shaking his head.

She really was something else.

“Also I saved you the blue mug, since you like blue,” Poppy said, sitting herself down where the plainer mug sat. She grabbed herself a cookie and munched, gesturing for him to sit.

He gave her a sheepish curious smile and sat himself down after she had let go of his hand. He looked down at the hot chocolate, the steam rising to his face.

Branch turned a softened blue gaze on her. “Thanks...Poppy.”

“Don’t mention it!” She said cheerfully. “No, seriously, don’t mention it. I might've used the last of the flour and Rose is probably gonna kill me for it.”

“No...really,” he said reaching forward and he grabbed her hand. He paused, taking a deep breath shuddering.

Poppy’s cheeks turned a rosy pink and she looked up at Branch’s soft gaze.

“You...make me feel human again,” he explained softly meeting her amber eyes. “T—Thank you for that. Honestly.”

Poppy felt her eyes tear up a little bit but she sniffed and grinned her biggest grin.

“Anything for my best friend in the world,” she said with as much tenderness as she could give. _Well,_ she thought, _more than that but...he doesn’t need to hear it again._

Branch smiled gratefully and he pulled his hand away. He cupped the mug and his cheeks flushed as he looked at the cookies then back at the mug.

“Try one already, I’m at the edge of my seat here!” Poppy cried.

He nodded and reach for one, plucking one off the top of the pile. He brought it to his face and sniffed it curiously for a moment. He flipped it over, inspecting it, like he hadn’t seen one in a long time. Which he honestly hadn't. It certainly smelled appealing.

Poppy watched him with intense eyes as he brought it closer to his lips and finally took a bite. She held her breath, biting her lip.

Branch certainly wasn’t used to the crumbly consistency but the overpowering flavor of chocolate easily damped his worries. It melted in his mouth and he smiled and shoved the other half of the cookie in his mouth.

Poppy had never looked so overjoyed.

“You like it?!” she squealed.

“Mhmm,” he sounded past his full mouth as he chewed and swallowed. As he did he was left with a weird sticky feeling all over inside his mouth so he pulled up his drink to wash it down.

“Its best when you dunk your cookie in your hot chocolate, like this,” she grinned, dunking her own cookie in her drink then taking a bite. Hot liquid dribbled down her chin a little and she giggled, chewing.

He looked up and recalled something similar from his childhood.

“Oh… Thistle and I used to do that with Oreos and chocolate chip cookies in milk,” he mentioned.

“Oh, oreos are the _best_ in milk,” Poppy moaned. “But these aren’t too bad, if I do say so myself.”

“They’re delicious,” he said grabbing three off the stack and placed them next to his mug. He grabbed one and dunked it all way into the hot chocolate till his fingers were almost in the liquid. He let it soak for a second before he stuffed it in his mouth. He smirked and admitted he liked this texture _much_ better.

Poppy laughed, grabbing some more cookies to do the same. She dunked a big one into her mug, the sides barely fitting into the ceramic cup and nearly broke apart when she lifted it back out. She yelped, managing to catch all the pieces in her other hand and quickly stuffed it all into her mouth, her cheeks bulging.

Branch looked up and after staring for a moment he couldn’t help laughing. He doubled over, letting the laughter loose as he shook his head at her absurdity.

Poppy coughed, almost choking a bit as she started to laugh too and quickly chewed and swallowed, grinning with her teeth full of chocolate.

“What’s so funny?” she tittered.

“You are,” he chortled, his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter as he glanced at her and noticing the chocolate around her mouth. She was a damn mess. “Hang on,” he snorted standing up.

He walked over to the sink and grabbed with dishrag and wet an edge with icy water. He turned around and knelt in front of her and rubbed the wet rag across her face.

“Pttthhbbtt, I can do that,” she giggled, grabbing his hand.

“You sure?” he laughed. “You’re a mess.”

“I’m not completely helpless, I just don’t care about my mess sometimes, is all.”

“You should,” he huffed amused “Not that you’re not cute all messy but I think I like your clean face better.”

Poppy’s eyes lit up.

“You think I’m cute?” she grinned.

Branch blushed, realizing he had talked again without thinking. “Umm...yeah, obviously,” he shrugged uncomfortable glancing away. “I think you’re beautiful, actually.”

Poppy’s face flushed as she slowly took the wet rag.

“Thanks,” she said, wiping her mouth and face. “You’re not bad yourself. Like… hell you’re cute too. Like really handsome. I love your nose.”

He felt the heat rush up to his face and he looked at her and absently touched his nose. “Really? It’s kind of big…” he muttered.

“It’s perfect for you,” Poppy smiled.

He let go of his nose and looked up at her, caught in the light of her shimmering deep amber eyes, hints of gold splashed and glinted in her irises. Like sunlight caught in her eyes…

“Um… You still…” he reached forward grabbing her face. “Have chocolate right here,” he muttered and leaned in. His lips caught the edge of hers and quickly sucked off the bit of chocolate without thinking as he closed his eyes.

Damnt it all if it didn’t feel right to kiss her.

“Hey, Branch?” Poppy whispered pulling away. “Can I ask you something?”

He jerked back, caught off guard and he swallowed, his face going scarlet.

“Can you just tell me how you feel about me?” she asked, searching his eyes. “You kiss me and then you pull away like you don’t want to be around me… and for the record it’s kind of confusing.”

He sucked in a sharp breath and nodded, frowning. “Yeah...sorry about that, I...I understand if it upsets you,” he sighed letting go of her face, letting his hand slip off.

“It...It doesn’t upset me, really, just confuses me,” Poppy said quietly. “Because I know how I feel about you but… I don’t know really how you feel about me?”

He looked up at her smiled ruefully at himself. “Isn’t that...kind of obvious?” he laughed nervously.

“But you said before you didn’t want… you didn’t think it could work, but now you’re kissing me again and—,” Poppy grabbed her hot chocolate again and blew harshly on it before taking a long sip, not caring how hot it was.

He frowned as she left him in suspense, was this karma? Certainly felt like it.

Poppy set down the drink again, puffing hair out of her eyes. She glanced at Branch, searching his face.

“...So?” she said, poking his shoulder. “What’s the deal here?”

He groaned and pressed his forehead to his palm. “Why does Thistle got to be right about this crap?” he muttered to himself.

“Right about what crap?”

“About...telling you how I feel,” he sighed looking into her eyes.

Poppy couldn’t lie about the eagerness she felt as she looked back at him expectantly. She leaned forward a little, rubbing her feet together.

“Look this isn’t easy for me,” he grounded out slightly frustrated. “I’ve been thinking about what you said and what Thistle told me the other night and...it’s all just a mess in my head,” he muttered sourly.

“Life's a mess,” Poppy said simply, echoing what Thistle had said to her that one day, except without the profanity.

“Yeah, it is,” Branch grumbled in agreement. “Look Poppy,” he said cupping her hand in his, they were smaller than his… “I don’t know what’s in the future or how any of this will turn out but… I want you to know…” he groaned.

Poppy felt her breath hitch, anticipating what he was going to say.

“I like you too, I more than just like you. I always have,” he finally admitted, whispered really as he looked into her eyes. “I lo—,”

He froze. A shiver suddenly went up his spine as the lights flickered for a moment. Branch stopped, his hands gripped Poppy’s hand tighter, glancing around himself with furrowed eyebrows yet wide eyes.

Poppy stiffened too.

Branch could feel the ominous feeling stir in his blood, in his body. Like something familiar was calling to him, warning him of its presence.

“...Branch?” Poppy whispered, her voice strained. “Do you… do you feel that?”

“Yeah...” Branch hissed pulling her off the chair and closer to himself, looking around with sharp eyes. His iris started to glow red.

Poppy pressed her back against Branch, looking around herself with wide eyes.

She could have sworn she just saw that shadow move.

“What the...what the fuck is this feeling?” he hissed turning untrusting eyes over every corner and shadow

“Can we get out of the kitchen?” Poppy squeaked. “Please?!”

“Hell yes,” he growled suddenly yanking her hand and pulling her quickly after him and out the door. They rushed down the hallway, the dark sensation seemed to be... _everywhere._

A terrible feeling was settling in the pit of Poppy’s stomach, only growing the more time passed. A sudden movement in the corner of her eye brought her attention, but when she looked nothing was there.

“Branch?” she said breathlessly. “I think I just saw—I think—,”

She didn’t know what she just saw nor _what_ to think.

Hands suddenly and gently wrapped around her stomach.

“Hello, sugar.”

Poppy’s eyes widened in terror, unable to scream.

Branch turned around and his hand shot forward.

“Freeze.”

It was instantaneous, the paralysis caught his every muscle from the inside out and Branch let out a sharp horrified breath as he met those red eyes.

“Creek,” Poppy whispered, unable to even look back at the vampire. “N—,”

Suddenly Poppy’s hand was pulled from his hold and Creek stepped back, pulling her with him. His mocking stare glared at Branch as he fought, gritting his teeth and suddenly Branch felt his fingers twitch free and the sensation shot up his arms.

He jerked forward just as Creek’s body melted into blackness, the darkness slipping over Poppy’s skin.

“Poppy!” he shrieked reaching for her hand.

“BRANCH!” Poppy screamed before she suddenly vanished before his eyes. Only her voice echoing in the silence, left behind.

Branch hit the wall, clawing at it and looking around desperately the dark presence suddenly gone.

“ _Sonofabitch! **Poppy!**_ ” he shrieked. He shot to his room like a bolt of lighting and grabbed the radio. Just as he was about to click the button Thistle’s voice screamed out from the speaker.

“ _BRANCH! POPPY! CREEK IS—,_ ”

“Thistle!” he screamed into the radio. _“Creek’s got Poppy!_ He—He just came out of _nowhere_! He just came _out of the shadows!_ ”

“ _Fuck!_ ” Thistle seethed. “ _We’re already on our way there Branch! I’m sorry! We weren't expecting this! He has a power we’ve haven’t heard of existing for ages!”_

“HE. HAS. POPPY!” Branch screamed again. “WHERE THE FUCK IS HE TAKING HER?!”

_“Listen to me! These sort of abilities have their limits, he used it to get away from us and to you right now! He couldn’t have taken her far! Go to the damn town and find his bloody house, I’ll text you the address. We’ll be there in an hour tops!”_

“I—an hour isn’t _fast_ enough, goddammit!” Branch cried. “Poppy needs us!”

_“I’m going over a fucking hundred miles an hour here, damnit Branch! Just move your ass! He’s going to pick a place familiar to her! Check her house first! Just move it till we get there! **Don’t let anyone see you!** ”_

Branch threw down the radio without even replying and grabbed his phone, seeing the address Thistle texted him. He snarled and took off out the door, speeding out of the bunker and into the woods. Ignoring the weak winter sunlight shining into his eyes.

Branch felt him speeding faster than he’d ever gone in his life, Poppy’s own life at stake. He raced to Poppy’s house first, kicking down the back door with such force that it snapped in two. He shot through the house like a tempest wind but all the scents here were old and faded. Nothing.

Branch cursed and pulled out his phone, feeling desperation claw up his throat. He dialed Thistle’s number, who picked up hardly a split second later.

“ _She’s not **here!**_ ” he cried.

 _“Go to his house next! We’ll be there in thirty minutes!_ ” Thistle snapped, the gunning of the engine screeching from the other end of the speaker. There was sudden skreigh, swerving and the call cut off.

Branch jammed the phone in his pocket after looking at the address one more time. He knew where the house was...it was deeper in town, where he didn’t go… _Fuck it!_

Branch sped out the house and did a small circle around the town, racing the old path he used to take in his endeavors into town before he’d met Thistle. The first building appeared in sight and he launched into the air, landing easily at the top.

His eyes hurt every second, burning with the light and he had to squint, seeing blurred figures but he shoved on. And he cursed himself reminding himself he couldn’t be seen as he saw the activity below. He’d stick low to the ground and to the roofs.

It didn’t take him thirty minutes to reach the suburban part of town as he raced across rooftops brazenly looking at the numbers on the driveways as he flashed by. Then there was the roof he was looking for. He launched off the previous roof and with a snarl plummeted to the next roof, his fist at the ready as his eyes glowed.

The tiles shattered, exploded outward with a billowing force, dust flying and the foundations collapsing under his supernatural force. He smashed through the roof with the single hit and landed on all fours among rubble in an unknown livingroom.

Branch hissed taking in a deep breath through his nose.

Stale.

All the scents in the house were stale. There was the undeniable, unmistakable scent of that fucking pureblood but he hadn’t been here in weeks. Branch snarled, racing throughout the house, trying to find some sort of hint, anything to catch him on the lead.

Nothing.

_No, no, no!_

Branch hissed and dug out his phone again.

“SHE’S NOT HERE EITHER!” he yelled into the phone when Thistle picked up a second time.

He heard sharp screeching outside the house from tires reeling across pavement skidding to a sudden stop.

“GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I JUST EVADED A DAMN COP! LET’S GO!”

Branch launched himself towards the front door and yanked it open, breaking the locks on it. The truck was parked lopsidedly on the driveway and he raced for it, yanking the door open and clambering inside.

“They’re not there, neither are there!” Branch shouted, slamming the door behind him. “Where the FUCK IS SHE?!”

“The fucking spa! That has to be it!” Rose spat.

Thistle gunned the gas, the truck’s off-road tires splitting through the lawn and shredding the grass as he narrowly avoided a fence.

“Hold on!” he spat and the truck shot forward as it hit the asphalt. “What’s the address!”

Rose quickly punched it into the onboard gps and the machine beeped. Thistle took one glance at it and nodded.

“Got it,” he snarled and the truck started to roar as it sped up and he took a corner at an insane speed, making it skid to the side before shooting straight again.

Branch felt his body slide on the seat and he gripped it hard, staring at the road intently.

At the mad speed Thistle was racing at it was only a few minutes that the truck was skidding into the empty parking lot of a large luxurious complex. He killed the engine, jerking out the key and shot out the door, Rose and Branch quickly at his heels as they raced for the glass doors and the ‘closed’ sign.

 

* * *

 

Poppy was screaming, yet her voice did not exist past her own mind. Feeling herself turn this way and that in a void of darkness. An iron-like grip had her in its hold and she couldn’t even feel her legs, her arms, her body...nothing. It was all disjointed.

She existed in blackness.

In cold.

In waves of negatively charged energy as something constricted around her presence with an unrelenting force.

It was so sudden, she couldn’t grasp it. She couldn’t even feel her own lungs. Her heart, nothing. Only her own panic and fear.

Suddenly she was gasping, real air streaming into her lungs as her mind existed the shocking reality with form, without physical matter.

Light blinded her eyes, a stark contrast from the black void, and she immediately shielded her eyes, blinking disoriented. She was on her hands and knees, resting on a soft white carpeted floor.

“Sorry about that. Are you alright, Poppy?” asked a voice as a hand gently touched her shoulder.

Poppy slowly looked up, her eyes stretched wide.

“Creek,” she gulped.

“Did you miss me?” he whispered pulling her up by her arms to her feet.

“What—where—how—,” Poppy croaked, trying to pull away and look around her. She immediately recognized it as the spa room Creek would give her massages in.

How the fuck did they get _there?!_

“How did we get here? You just experienced it, my ability, which I must thank you for,” he rumbled letting go of her arms as he stared down into her face.

“Take me back,” she said immediately, looking straight at him.

He frowned at her, surprised and looking hurt. “You haven’t had any quality time alone with your boyfriend and you want me to take you back?”

“Branch—,” she paused, realizing Creek was referring to himself. She clenched her jaw, trying to show off more courage than she felt. “ _You_ are not my boyfriend.”

He stared at her and took a step back. “We broke up? I’m sure I’m the one with mind altering abilities, not you, Poppy,” he pondered troubled. “I wouldn’t have forgotten something like that.”

“Well, in that case if you want me to spell it out for you—,” she sucked in a deep breath. “We. Are. Over. So just—just _go away! Please!”_

His eyes flashed red and he scowled at her, looking like he was genuinely hurt.

“Poppy, what have I done to make you say something so terrible to me?” he asked.

“You nearly killed my friends, and you want me to—to be your bride when I don’t even wanna get married yet, and you fucking hurt Branch and Thistle and—,”

A finger pressed to her mouth and silenced her.

“You misunderstood me, love,” he said gently. “When a vampire takes a bride it’s not the same as what you humans do. It’s to take on a mate, a life mate. It’s symbolic more than an official union by some religious or state ceremony,” he explained.

“I—I don’t wanna be your…your mate, then,” Poppy said shakily.

Creek sighed frustrated and looked into her eyes, frowning.

“Can we talk about this? I don’t think you realize what this means coming from me,” he whispered taking a step forward, making her take a step back till she was pressed against the massage table. “I’m a Pureblood, Poppy,” he explained putting a hand on either side of her on the white cushiony surface. “The high council or Senate as we call it, expects me to make another Pureblood my mate. I’m defying them, I’m effectively saying I love you,” he whispered leaning in and stopping a few inches away, his dark cool blue eyes looking into hers. “Do you know how dangerous it is for me to do that?”

Poppy paused, trembling, gripping the side of the massage table, unsure of what to say. What could she say to that?

“Nothing?” he whispered tilting his head. “Do you still reject me?”

“I…” Poppy swallowed, “I’m sorry, Creek… but…”

He frowned, disappointed, irritance crossing his face.

“Do you know why I picked you, Poppy? Other than your special blood? Have you found out what you are?” he asked slowly, calmly.

“...yeah,” she said quietly, looking up at him with a frown. “Part Elfae.”

“That’s right,” he nodded. “Do you know you're the very last of your bloodline?”

“...I figured as much,” Poppy muttered.

“Your mother was too, before you were born,” he whispered. “Do you know what happened to her?”

Poppy jerked her head up, frowning deeply.

“You’re not saying she wasn’t…” she eyed him warily. “She died in a fire. That’s what everyone says.”

His eyes narrowed. “You were lied to, by the very same Hunters ‘protecting’ you. Your mother was murdered.”

“...I don’t believe you,” Poppy said, gripping the table tighter.

“Really?” he eyed her with an intense gaze. “You who have blood in you that can make Hunters and vampires more powerful? The same blood you got from your mother? You don’t think that there have been those trying to hunt your family down for generations to use that?”

Poppy swallowed. Her knees started to shake.

“Your mother...was killed by the same vampire that killed my parents,” he hissed softly, rage for once flashing over his typically calm features. “A Pureblood, just like me. That sucked her dry and then sucked my parents dry till they were ash in front of my eyes.”

Poppy stared at him, wide-eyed. Horrified. Pity started to swell in her chest as she looked away from his gaze.

“Why are you telling me this?” she whispered shakily.

His hand gently touched her cheek and he moved her gaze to meet his again. “Because you should know the truth, Poppy. Your Hunter friends probably knew but didn’t tell you...let me guess. Have they been asking you for your blood so they can be stronger?”

“W-well yes, but—,”

“They’re using you, Poppy,” he breathed softly brushing his finger across her cheek.

“N-no, I’m giving it to them!” Poppy shook her head. “You’re the one who was—was stealing from me! Who was using me!”

“I did it to protect you,” he growled gently. “Vampires who saw your marks would know you belonged to me, knew not to touch you. And I needed your blood to become stronger, to protect you and so I could one day avenge our parents. I was going to tell you in due time before those Hunters came and attacked me.”

Poppy felt like her head was swimming.

“I always planned on revealing the truth to you, to make you my mate. I wanted to offer you the chance to avenge your mother...you don’t want that?” he asked softly tilting her head up to look into his eyes.

“Avenge?” Poppy frowned.

“Yes, if you become a vampire you’ll have the power to help me kill her...kill the woman who killed those we loved.”

 _If you become a vampire…_ Poppy felt herself freeze up.

“I…”

_My mother. My mother was murdered._

“If I turn you, you’ll be powerful. The blood you drink that turns you is what defines how much power you can have. Tell me at least the Hunters didn’t lie to you about that?”

“No…” Poppy swallowed, “I...I just…”

“I am the most powerful Pureblood in the world right now, thanks to your blood, Poppy. No one can rival me. I have the power of the ancients of my kind, not the weakness that was left lingering in this world now… You helped me unlock it,” his voice became gentle, persuasive. “And that is not all...the woman who killed your mother, she wants you too, but she’ll kill you. Drain you, just to make herself stronger just like she did with your mother. I took the gentle path, I fed on you over years unlike what she did and still wants to do. I’ve been guarding your existence for years now, but that won’t stop her forever.”

Poppy felt her brain swirling even more.

She felt herself suddenly doubting herself. Perhaps… perhaps they really had misunderstood Creek at first. Perhaps this was all he’d wanted.

Perhaps he wasn’t as bad as she’d thought. Like….

...like Branch.

“The Hunters were supposed to protect you and your mother, but they didn’t. They failed,” he hissed appalled. “That is why you don’t have her and I had to take the job upon myself when I found you. And you know what Hunter family was tasked to guard you and that failed?”

Poppy found herself looking back up into his eyes, dread pooling in her gut.

“The Oaks,” he hissed softly. “That progenitor clan of Hunters, the ones that have led the Hunter’s Order for generations, since ancient times.”

“But—but Thistle didn’t even know about me…” she frowned.

“He lied to you, how do you think he conveniently had the information to figure out who and what you were?”

Poppy wanted to scream, to shake Creek’s shoulders and tell him he was wrong, that he was all completely wrong. That Thistle wasn’t like that. That Thistle or Rose could never do anything like that. She must have glared because he immediately acted.

“Hush, this negative energy is not good for you, Poppy. Forgive me, if I upset you,” he said caressing her face with both hands. “Maybe he doesn’t know, but he is the heir of his family. His father knew...would you say his father has done a very good job of protecting anyone? Even his own sons?” he asked her seriously.

 _No,_ Poppy thought, thinking of Branch. She felt her throat constrict at the thought of him.

“I’m sorry you had to discover this through me like this, Poppy,” he sighed shaking his head. “Do you see why I’ve been trying to kill them? They kill vampires without even giving them a chance.”

“...They didn’t kill Branch…” she said softly.

“Because it’s his brother, they are hypocrites,” Creek grumbled. “Your ‘friend’ the other day didn’t even give me a chance. She just shot me.”

“She—,” Poppy swallowed. Rose… really _hadn’t_ given Creek a chance to explain himself. But in her defense she’d been trying to keep Poppy safe. _Right?!_

“They are only friends to those that suit them,” he sighed. “Do you think they would spare Guy? He is a good vampire, do you think he deserves to be killed, too?”

“N-...no,” Poppy said, her voice thick with emotion. “But… they were just… protecting me and…”

“They sure have a funny way of doing it,” Creek scoffed. “I’ve been protecting you for years, the moment they come they let you stay around a Turned that doesn’t even know how to be a vampire. They even made me hurt you because you got scared…” he whispered reaching down to her wrist and grabbing it gently.

He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it.

“I didn’t apologize for that, I’m sorry, but you _did_ try to shoot me,” he frowned at her. “I thought you would be more understanding, Poppy…”

“I’m sorry,” Poppy said guiltily, her voice barely above a whisper. Her mind was so confused right now. She didn’t know what to think.

“I forgive you, don’t worry,” he promised and leaned in, kissing her forehead. “You don’t think all the care I’ve shown you over the years...is a lie? Do you?” he whispered painfully, his hands rubbing gently circles on her neck.

“I—,” Poppy swallowed. Suddenly she thought of Branch again, how they had interacted that morning. How they’d kissed. She screwed her eyes shut, her brain starting to hurt.

“You really don’t want to be my mate, Poppy? You don’t want me to give you immortality?” he asked carefully.

Poppy glanced up at Creek.

“I don’t know anymore…” she whispered painfully.

He smiled gently, nodding. “I understand,” he sighed letting her face go. “You…” he groaned, looking away and crossing his arms over his chest, frowning. “Do you love that boy?” he asked quietly without looking at her.

Poppy didn’t look up at him.

“...yes,” she said softly.

“He’s a vampire… You realize you can't be with him unless you are one yourself, right?” he questioned turning his eyes on her.

“I...I know,” she swallowed. “We’re looking for a cure.”

“There is no cure, Poppy,” Creek corrected.

“Th—there is!” Poppy spoke up. “If—if a Turned kills their creator after they drink the blood of an Elfae then they can—,”

“Your blood isn’t enough,” he cut her off. “It’s not powerful enough. You are removed generations from the original source, Poppy. It doesn’t have the power to cure. It hasn’t for many members in your family for a long time now.”

Poppy stared at him, not wanting to believe it. She slowly shook her head.

“There has to be a way….” she whispered.

“There isn’t,” Creek repeated sadly, his voice grave. “Don’t you think vampires have been looking for a cure as long as the Hunters have? My arrogant ancestors assured our fate when they wiped out the Elfae over a thousand years ago.”

Poppy gulped.

“I’ll tell you something though, Poppy… Become my mate, let me turn you and I’ll help you get vengeance for that boy too. The vampire that turned him...is the very same one that killed our parents, my aunt, Dardana,” he said his eyes flashing crimson. “If you want that boy as your lover, I won’t mind,” he shrugged.

Poppy stared at him, aghast, his last words not even registering.

“Y—your _aunt?”_ she cried. “Your aunt killed—my mom, your, your parents and—and Branch’s—,”

He nodded somberly. “She did. And she is...very ancient, she’s over five hundred years old. She won’t be easy to kill, believe me. She’s been trying to take over the vampire world for a very long time. I’m her next target after you.”

Poppy felt her knees weaken again, and gripped her forehead.

“I...I don’t know, I—,”

“I need an answer, Poppy,” he whispered urgently pressing up to her. “The banquet is coming on the winter solstice...she will be appearing there again before vanishing again.”

 _I’ll help you get vengeance for that boy too. The vampire that turned him...is the very same one that killed our parents..._ His words kept repeating.

Poppy didn’t know what to do.

“Just help me with this one thing… If you are feeling generous… I wouldn’t mind a child from you. But I won’t push it...but I do love you,” he said sincerely. “Then you can leave me,” he promised with a hurt voice.

Poppy found herself slowly sliding down the side of the massage table, a pained look in her eyes.

“Creek, I… You…” she closed her eyes.

“I’ll even leave those Hunters alone if you want, as a gift of good faith,” he added gently grabbing her and pulling her back up, hugging her to his chest.

Poppy closed her eyes tightly.

“I...if it will help… if it helps Branch,” she whispered.

“You have a very good heart, Poppy dear,” he said softly, rubbing her back. “All I need is for you to say yes.”

Poppy sucked in a deep breath. She thought of Branch and his grandmother… of _her_ mother.

“...yes,” she said so softly.

Creek grinned, his eyes flashing behind her back, his fangs unsheathing wickedly.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised. His fingers gently brushed away her hair from her neck. “You’ll awaken beautiful and powerful, Poppy. Your blood will be even more potent than it is now and you’ll have the strength to defy the world. To make it a brighter place with your own two hands.”

“You promise you won’t hurt them?” Poppy asked with wide eyes. “You promise you’ll leave Branch alone?”

“I promised,” he assured. “I won’t harm him either, he is my vassal now. I would not hurt one of my own, especially those that have sworn their loyalty to me,” he whispered his tongue brushing out over her neck.

Poppy felt a terrible feeling of dread pool in her gut despite his words, a shiver going down her spine with the touch of his mouth.

“And will you be my mate? Even for just a short while?” he asked.

“I….” she screwed her eyes shut. Branch’s face was clear in her mind. “Just...j-just for a short…while…” she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Creek smirked and his fangs sunk in, piercing her neck. Blood pooled into his mouth but he didn't suck, his fang retracted and he pumped a powerful helping of his venomous saliva into the wound. He swallowed the minute amount of blood and then sealed the wound with his tongue again.

Poppy gasped a little, trembling and gripping his arms. A powerful sensation of that foreign pleasure burning through her blood and into her muscles starting from where he had bitten. It was numbing, calming.

Creek pulled back and his fangs appeared past his lips as he bit his own wrist. His red eyes opened and looked into hers as he swallowed his own blood. He stopped a few moments later, dark gleaming liquid leaking past his lips and falling to his chin.

He leaned in, cupping her face with one hand before his lips pressed against hers. Blood, warm and sharp, pushed past his lips into her mouth. His other hand gently massaged her throat, encouraging her to swallow.

Poppy gripped his arms hard. The pleasure she had once felt kissing him was not there. The sharp metallic tang of blood was striking in her mouth, making her cringe.

She swallowed, the strange taste and feeling running down her throat. More blood was pushed in and she shivered, moaning in fear, tasting the blaze hit her unsteady stomach. Another mouthful pushed past her lips and she could feel some of it leak out, dripping down to her chin and making her skin crawl.

It was sudden, the fire suddenly sparked like fire and lighting. Like gas suddenly ignited into an inferno rising through her torso.

“MMF!” Poppy pushed Creek away and gasped, clutching her chest in pain. “It—IT _HURTS!_ ”

“Sorry, sugar, it will,” he agreed pulling her up and laying her on the massage bed.

Poppy opened her mouth in a silent scream, trembling violently.

“Relax,” Creek soothed. “It will stop when your heart stops, then...you’ll awaken reborn,” he whispered his hands trailing over her arms. The dark smile slipped across Creek’s face, his fingers trailed down her stomach. “You’re mine now…” he whispered.

Poppy let out a scream as the fire seemed to ignite her veins, spreading throughout her body like wildfire. Creek’s words echoing sharply in her ears, ominous, her stomach sinking despite the pain. She opened her eyes, forcing herself to look at him and his cold cruel expression sent her blood running cold despite the fire.

She let out another scream of pain, laced with fear.

The sound of glass shattering echoed into the establishment with her cry, echoing down the hallways and Creek’s eyes flashed brightly. He ignored the girl seizing and thrashing with pain by his side as he faced the door, a wide menacing grin on his lips.

 

* * *

 

Thistle kicked in the glass of the double doors along with Branch and they shot in side by side. Suddenly there was a pained scream that cut through the air.

Horror washed through Branch and he shot down the hallway with Thistle and at his heels.

A suddenly terribly powerful smell hit their noses as they neared the door. The smell akin to burning flesh. Branch didn’t wait to figure out what it was as he smashed into the door and flung it off its hinges.

Suddenly the scent was overwhelming, like the scent of burning skin with the cloying harsh stench of a vampire.

Creek smirked at them, peering at them with glowing eyes as Poppy thrashed in pain by his side on a white bed.

Branch’s attention was immediately drawn to Poppy, flailing around on the massage table, the scent coming from _her_ and his blood ran cold.

“NO!” Rose screeched.

Thistle howled, rushing in. “ ** _You bastard!!!_** ”

Creek laughed, suddenly grabbing a table and tossing it their way, Thistle barrelled through it. Smashing it aside and sending it flying towards a wall.

“Slave, protect your master! Kill the female!” Creek called, his voice ringing and Branch stiffened as the paralyzing icy force took him muscles, tried to claw control over his brain.

“ _NO!_ ” the scream that rang out came from Poppy, who had managed to lift her head from the table. “ _YOU— **GAHH** —YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T HURT THEM!_” she sobbed.

Thistle rammed into Creek, his fist grabbing his throat and suddenly throwing him across the room, shattering the basins of glass, water splattering with stones and glass.

Creek snarled racing forward, a bullet grazing into him from the doorway.

“Branch!” Rose snapped at him and his frozen form. “Do I have to knock you out or can you break it?” she demanded yanking out her other pistol.

Branch gritted his teeth and suddenly his arm was slashing towards her face.

“Sonof—!” she lept back.

“Sorry!” Branch wheezed, his other arm suddenly slicing upward.

“Concentrate!” Rose spat. “You need to concentrate!” she suddenly punched forward, hitting his stomach and knocking him back before she yanked out a tranquilizer.

Poppy’s sobs suddenly cut off to be replaced with gasping. She clutched her chest, the fire finally having spread to her heart. It was beating frantically but sporadically. Branch whipped his head towards her, horrified, his body still fighting to obey Creek’s command.

Thistle glanced at Poppy for only a second when pain suddenly sliced across his face and he leaned, dodging before the attack could slice through his skull. Thistle held nothing back now, his eyes glowed and he thundered a punch forward.

Creek gasped in shock and pain as the blow beat into his ribs. Suddenly they were in hand to hand combat and Thistle clearly held the advantage. He struck precision blows, suddenly yanking out his blade and in a powerful arcing motion the knife sliced straight across Creek’s stomach.

Creek managed to jump back in time, blood spilling down his torso as the blade did cut through his skin. He snarled and lunged again, eyes glowing, fangs bared. He slashed with his talons and once again Thistle had him on the offensive. Blinding strikes before Creek’s body flew straight into a wall out of a moving blur. Thistle was panting.

Creek turned venomous eyes up and he grinned, blood dripping down a cut across his forehead, an eye bruised and swelling, slashes on his arms. He hissed softly suddenly melting into the shadows.

“I’ll be back for my mate and your brother...Hunter… And then I’m going to kill you…”

Thistle rushed forward, punching into the wall and the explosion that followed had bricks flying into the next room.

Creek was gone.

“DAMNIT! YOU COWARD!” Thistle roared, yanking his bleeding fits back out of the rubble.

Branch's frozen body was pinning down Rose on the ground was suddenly released and he gasped. He let her go with a jerk looking down horrified. There was just a small cut on her face. She glared at him carefully for only a moment before her eyes shot into the room.

Poppy was limp. Her head lolled to the side. Heartbeat gone.

“POPPY!” Branch screamed, finally in control of his limbs again and he raced over to her. He grabbed her face in his hands. “No, no, no, no, no, no! No! Poppy! POPPY! THISTLE, HELP ME!” he cried, looking frantically at his brother.

Thistle rushed over and his expression was utterly crestfallen as he touched Poppy’s neck...her skin growing colder. No pulse.

Rose race in, tears in her eyes as she was on the other side looking down as she shook.

“We...We’re too late…”

“Wh—what happened, why is she—,” Branch gripped Poppy in his arms.

Thistle’s hand came down on Branch's shoulder, squeezing. “She’s...she’s turning Branch. It’s too late…”

“No… no, you… she…” Branch stared down at Poppy’s form, horror crawling through his veins. Not Poppy. _Not her._

“I’m sorry…” Thistle choked out in a growl. “Let’s get her the fuck out of here. She’s going to be starving when she wakes up,” he muttered. He looked up and froze as he saw the petrified look on Rose’s face, the tears streaming down her face with the shock.

“We promised we’d keep her safe…” Branch spoke everyone’s thoughts. “We promised and we… _I_  failed. I fucking failed. I was supposed to keep her safe while you two were gone.”

“We failed…” Rose whispered.

Thistle stared between the two, his face steely, suppressing his pain. “We’ll help Poppy kill Creek, Branch,” he promised squeezing his brother’s shoulder hard. “I’ll make sure of it. Come on, we can cry on the road,” he said gruffly walking around the bed and gently placing a hand on Rose’s shoulder.

“He played us…” Rose whispered looking up at Thistle.

“What else is new?” he growled. “But he won’t be back for a while. Not after how I just practically spilled out his guts.”

Branch gingerly stroked Poppy’s forehead, the shame inside nearly unbearable.

“Branch…” Thistle whispered. “Do you want me to carry her? We need to move, the transformation can be as short as an hour.”

“I’ve got her,” Branch snarled. He reached his arms underneath her shoulders and legs, lifting her off the table. He turned around, carrying her easily. His expression was furious.

“Let’s go,” Thistle commanded leading the way out. They walked over the destruction and outside… The sky was dark, heavy with storm clouds and a cold wind blowing through. He opened the truck and open the cage in the back seat.

Branch followed Thistle, clutching Poppy to his chest. Tears stung in his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. He paused when he saw Thistle open up the cage.

“....Why does she need to be in there?” he croaked.

“Because the moment she wakes up the first thing she will do is try to feed…” Thistle whispered.

“And...she’ll attack us without thinking,” Rose whispered placing a hand on Branch's back. “Let’s just get it over with.”

Branch gently placed Poppy in the cage but then climbed in after her, sitting down next to her still form. He looked at Thistle.

“I need to be here when she wakes up,” he croaked. “She won’t hurt me.”

Thistle looked like he wanted to protest but he nodded in understanding and closed the cage door, then the truck door.

The drive back to the bunker was silent, absolutely dead silent like the girl in the backseat without a heartbeat.


	29. There's still a Heart

How could Branch say it was easy to lock up the girl he loved, the girl he just _failed_ , in the concrete containment unit on the second level of the bunker. It wasn’t. It just fucking wasn't. He had her in his arms, on his lap. Waiting for her to wake up…

Rose cautiously set down the box of blood bags next to Branch and frowned as she counted how many there were.

“This won’t be enough for her first feeding, I don’t know if she’ll even take it...” she whispered. “Should we go and try to catch a deer…?” she asked looking up at Thistle.

“A dead deer won’t catch her attention. The first feeding always has to be something alive,” he sighed. “I’ll be back, for now that should be enough.”

“What are you going to do?” Rose stood up, following him.

“I’m going to go expend the vampire blood in me so she has something living to feed on,” he said simply.

“No! You can’t!” Rose hissed. “She’s...she’s my friend, if anyone should give her blood...it's me…” she whispered, her body shaking.

Fear was evident in Rose’s eyes and Thistle didn’t hesitate, he walked over to her and cupped her face.

“I got this, Rose,” he assured. “I got this… She’s going to need all of us, she’ll understand why you can’t do it.”

An ugly sob cut past Rose as she rubbed her arms, rubbing two old scars on her skin, one on each arm.

“Come on,” Thistle snaked an arm around her and led her out.

As Rose left the room, Thistle returned and looked at Branch.

“Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Branch said curtly.

“Don’t let her feed off you no matter what, got it?” Thistle warned. “The first feeding is the most important. If you give her vampire blood that’s what she’ll get a preference for and she’ll go insane. Got it?”

 “Got it,” Branch nodded. He wouldn’t fail her a second time.

“I’ll be back, try to get her to drink the blood bags so she doesn’t kill me,” he smirked, it was just the tug of his lips, nothing truly noticeable as he closed the steel door behind him and it locked.

Branch stared down at Poppy’s still form.

Dead.

Turning.

He closed his eyes, guilt gnawing inside him. This was his fault. This was entirely his fault, he should have kept a better watch, he should have protected her better…if only Creek wasn’t so fucking powerful with his mind games. His felt ten times stronger than Thistle’s hold, making it harder to break the control...

There was silence and he was alone with his thoughts. He remembered days like this, just staring at a wall and not realizing three or even six hours had passed him by. Just lost in thoughts, but this time he couldn’t. He counted the seconds, every second Poppy didn’t have a heartbeat.

Every second she was dead in his arms.

Every second she was turning...before ready to stir again.

_As a vampire._

He counted an hour to pass by, then another. He never moved. He never blinked as he stared at her, waiting. He didn’t even breathe.

After three hours had passed… Poppy finally moved.

A first it was the smallest twitch. Her finger moved, then her hand.

Branch was frozen stiff the whole time, literally holding the breath he didn’t even need. Watching.

Her mouth opened and sucked in a deep breath, but Branch knew what she would be feeling. How empty that breath would be.

Her eyes opened.

Red.

A blazing, hellish red, pulsing with starvation.

Hunger.

Her open mouth gasping for air showed the long fangs protruding from her upper jaw.

“Can’t—,” she finally spoke. “ _I can’t feel my heart…”_

Branch felt himself shake with pain, with guilt, a tear breaking past his eyes.

Poppy’s red eyes landed on him.

“...Branch?” she whispered.

“I’m so...sorry, Poppy,” he sobbed, the anger inside him dying in favor of pain.

Poppy gasped in surprise. She sat up and suddenly lunged for Branch’s throat, but he quickly held her back, holding onto her shoulders and keeping her at bay.

“Poppy—Blood bags! There are blood bags!” he cried, managing to pick one up and showing it to her. Poppy’s pupils constricted and she grabbed the blood bag, ripping it open and downing the contents, half of it spilling out of her mouth in her haste. She spotted the other blood bags and dove for them in a near frenzy, sucking down each drop that didn’t spill free of lips now painted crimson.

A few minutes later all the blood was gone. Poppy stared at the empty bags, at her blood covered shirt and hands, and slowly looked over to Branch. Her eyes were swimming with tears.

An ugly sob escaped her and she curled into a ball in the midst of the empty blood bags, covering her face with her arms. She was shaking, sobbing, horrified at herself.

Branch didn’t know what to do...except one thing.

He reached forward and tried to pull her into a hug as she sobbed.

“N—no,” she cried as she felt her fangs reappear when he touched her arm again. “Br—Branch, please, I want to bite you… I want to bite you so _bad…_ ”

He pulled his touch away, shutting his eyes tight and looking away. Even him, without a heartbeat was appealing to her right now in her hunger. He knew what that felt like. He would have bit rocks to end the craving. The fire left in his throat.

He leaned back against the wall and stared at her back.

What the fuck could he say right now?

What in the world had he wanted to hear at that moment all those years ago?

That it would all be fine? It was a fucking lie.

That everything would be okay? Also another fucking lie.

That things could be normal again? That was the biggest lie of them all.

In the end...he had nothing he could say as he watched her cry, hunched over.

Sound echoed into the room and Branch stiffened, turning his eyes towards the door. The footsteps, the heartbeat...it would be like a siren to Poppy’s ears right now.

Poppy’s eyes suddenly blazed red again and, with impossible speed, flung herself at the bars with a screech across the room, clawing at the approaching figure.

“Branch, pull her back,” Thistle called.

Branch was already up, running over to Poppy and gripping her arms, pinning them by her sides. Poppy struggled, hissing, thrashing as she tried to get to the heartbeat. To the body of blood.

Branch pulled her back, easily lifting her smaller frame but it was a struggle, she was terribly strong at the moment, motivated, driven.

The steel door swung open and Thistle stepped in quickly, slamming it shut behind him, a tranquilizer his grip as he took a few quick steps to the side and quickly sat down.

His eyes were hard and he nodded to his brother.

“Alright, let her go.”

Branch eyed him carefully and slowly released Poppy. Poppy fell to the ground, coughing a little and looked up at Thistle, trembling. She suddenly got up and raced towards him, her fangs extended.

Thistle closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the impact.

When she hit him it was like getting hit by a wall and he grunted. His head suddenly slammed into the wall along with his body as her small hands took a frighteningly powerful grip of his shoulders. The pain shot into his neck and he groaned, wincing but didn’t resist. He knew she’d rip his throat open in the moment just to feed.

Her small frame trembled and he sighed trying to relax as she took her first greedy drink, quickly swallowing.

Thistle opened his eyes and looked up at Branch who was staring petrified, conflicted.

“You’ll have...guh…” Thistle winced as her jaws tightened along the line of his neck. “The tranq…” he pointed with his finger at the rod device that had rolled across the floor out of his grip.

Branch slowly walked over and grabbed the tranquilizer, picking it up.

Thistle sighed, closing his eyes again after quickly glancing at Poppy.

Her fingers, her claws were dug into Thistle’s shoulders as she drank.

A minute ticked by and Branch was tense as he heard Thistle’s heart rate starting to slow. His breathing...starting to slow.

“Poppy, you need to stop,” Branch begged taking a step forward.

Poppy continued to drink from his brother’s neck, either ignoring his words or unable to hear him as she was lost in feeding.

Branch was tense, paralyzed...his mind fighting, trying to figure out what to do.

Thistles heart slowed further and suddenly his brother’s body slumped and with horror Branch realized Thistle had lost consciousness.

“POPPY!” he cried, lifting the tranquilizer. “ _STOP!_ ” his voice laced with that strange musicality.

Poppy suddenly jerked back from Thistle’s neck, gasping as she slowly turned to Branch. She stared at him with the tranquilizer in his hand, then looked back at Thistle.

She paled.

“Oh my god…” she slowly crawled away, horror on her face. “Oh my god, Thistle… Branch, I… I _didn’t mean…_ ” she wept, covering her bloodstained mouth.

Branch dropped the tranquilizer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back and away from Thistle.

“It’s fine, he’s just unconscious,” he said urgently and realized Thistle’s neck was still bleeding, blood pulsing out dangerously fast from the artery.

Branch glanced at Poppy then rushed over and put his mouth quickly over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as he let his saliva pool over it.

Fuck! Where was Rose? Why wasn’t she here right now, nearby?!

“Branch,” Poppy sobbed, “I’m so sorry… _I’m sorry… I’m sorry…_ ”

Branch wanted to respond but he was concentrating, sucking up the blood and trying not to let his own hunger suddenly win over him. It stopped bleeding quickly enough and Branch yanked his head back, panting, blood trailing down his chin.

“Rose!” he called.

No answer…

He gritted his teeth, angling his ear towards the hallways but heard nothing.

He looked back at Thistle.

There was the pattering of feet and when Branch looked, he saw Poppy retreating to the furthest corner of the room, curling herself up on the concrete floor with her arms over her head and her knees to her chest.

“Poppy…” he gritted his teeth and grabbed Thistle, hoisting his heavy weight up. “I’ll be back,” he called over to Poppy.

“Don’t,” she said in the softest of whispers. “Don’t...come back…just… leave me alone…”

He grimaced and opened the door and slammed it shut behind him as he carried his brother out. He walked up the hallway and froze when he saw Rose standing there at the end. Frozen. Utterly petrified.

“Why didn’t you come when I called you!” Branch snapped, his patience frayed.

Rose blinked, tears in her eyes.

“P—Put him in his room...”

Branch snorted and walked around her. He quickly was in Thistle’s temporary room and he placed his brother in the bed and leaned over, angling his ear toward him. He cursed as he heard how slow his heartbeat was. Rose was in there in a moment, a transfusion in her hand.

Branch glared at her for a moment before he stood up and walked past her and back to the containment unit downstairs. He wiped his face clean on his walk there, but he could still taste Thistle’s blood in his mouth.

He opened the metal door and slipped inside again. His heart sank as he saw Poppy.

She was still curled up where he’d left her, and she was sobbing again, hugging her arms like she always did when she was scared.

“Poppy…” he whispered walking over slowly.

Poppy’s sobs halted with a choke as she slightly turned her head in his direction.

“Branch,” her voice was full of pain. “This is all my fault, I’m sorry… _I’m so sorry_ …”

“It’s not… It’s...It’s mine, I didn’t protect you!” he spat angrily at himself.

“I—I let Creek turn me,” she wept.

Branch froze, staring horrified, confused. “H—How…?”

“He—I—,” Poppy let out another sob. “He said he knew the—the vampire that killed m-my mom… and she was the sam-me one that killed y-your grandma and, and… and he said that, that he had f-fed on me to p-protect me and—,” she sobbed again, fisting a palm to her head. “And he said the cure wouldn't—wouldn’t work, that I didn’t have enough Elfae blood in me to—to reverse the c-curse and— _I’m so sorry!”_ Poppy was bawling now, turned away from him in shame.

Branch had stopped approaching, he was staring, trying to absorb the horrifying information he was giving her. He didn’t even know what was true of it and what wasn’t. But he knew Poppy was distraught.

He slowly moved forward and knelt in front of her, opening his arms to her. Offering her a hug.

Poppy only moved away, curling even more on herself.

His arms fell and he frowned looking away. What...could cheer her up?

An idea came to mind and he swallowed. Only one song came to mind, the one song he actually knew by heart, and his chest ached as he thought of his grandma. He turned his blue eyes on her and took a long and deep steadying breath.

“ _You with the sad eyes…”_ he sang softly, his voice echoing off the walls. “ _Don’t be discouraged.”_

Poppy’s sobs halted as his voice reached her ears. She swallowed, still not quite looking at him but surprised to hear him sing.

Branch moved closer to Poppy, sitting on his knees in front of her with a tender gaze.

“ _Oh I realize, It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you_

_Can make you feel so small…”_

He paused again, the silence ringing loud in their ears. Poppy hadn’t moved but her tears had not returned and Branch tentatively reached forward, gently grabbing her hand.

_“Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_This world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just, call me up_

_'Cause I will always be there.”_

Poppy started to turn her head towards him, looking up at him with her tearful amber eyes. He smiled back encouragingly, gently squeezing her hand.

“ _And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you…”_

He took another deep shuddering breath and she was staring at him after those words, her breath caught and she barely realized she didn’t need to breathe.

_“So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_I see your true colors_

_Shining through,_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

_Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow…”_ Branch sang softly.

Poppy was staring up at him with shining eyes, gripping his hand tightly. Slowly, she sat up.

“You… you have a beautiful voice,” she croaked, her voice raw from crying. “...and thank you.”

He smiled faintly and shrugged. “Grandma used to say it was like an angel’s but...what grandma wouldn’t tell that to their grandson? She used to say the same about Thistle and have you heard his voice now?” he snorted. It was too deep to fit in that category anymore.

Poppy found herself smiling despite herself.

“I think your Grandma was pretty spot on about your voice, though,” she whispered.

He smiled and looked down at their hands.

“Still don’t want that hug?” he whispered.

Poppy bit her lip and nodded, leaning in towards Branch.

He opened his arms and pulled her in, pressing her up against his chest as he sighed, missing the sound of her heart. Her scent was different...laced with blood now. But still sweet, still Poppy. And her arms...were still gentle,

“I’m sorry,” Poppy whispered into his shoulder.

“Why are _you_ sorry?” he grumbled. “I’m the one that fucked up.”

“...you didn’t fuck it up, not with the power Creek has. You… you couldn't have stopped him… but I’m sorry for—for letting him inside my head.”

Branch was frowning. “Didn’t...didn’t Thistle say he’d trick you into wanting it?” he whispered.

“Yeah, and even with the warning it still happened,” she sniffed. “I’m...I’m so stupid and gullible and—,”

“Poppy,” he growled. “Even if you hadn’t fallen for it...do you really think it would have made a difference?” he asked her seriously, his hand rubbing her back.

“...I promised I would be his mate,” she whispered, clutching him even tighter. “I mean I promised—I would only do it for a short while. Only for a short while. But...I don’t think Creek….”

“What you promised him a kid too?” Branch coughed sarcastically.

Poppy didn’t answer, only let out a horrible whine, burying her face in his chest.

He guessed that answered his question. “Well, he can fucking try but...we’ll...kill him, Poppy,” he promised. “Thistle almost got him today. He vanished pretty injured.”

Poppy’s eyes widened.

“How the fuck can I… can I kill _him?”_ she cried.

“We have Hunters on our side and each other, we’ll figure it out so you can be human again. I...I promise,” he growled intending to not fail this time, even if it killed him.

Poppy was still extremely unsure as she looked up at Branch.

“I’d much rather be yours,” she mumbled quietly. “Not...Creek’s...mate.”

Branch stiffened, a tightness in his chest as he clutched her. He took an unsteady breath.

“Why...why can’t you be?” he whispered, barely audible.

Poppy lifted herself the the two were face to face, staring into each other’s eyes intently.

“...I didn’t know if you’d still… want me after what I did,” she croaked. “After the stupid things I just did…”

Only one thing came to mind and it was utterly childish but at this point Branch didn’t give a shit. He blew a raspberry at with her the most annoyed expression he could muster.

“You’re a dork.”

Poppy’s smiled widely and broke into a giggle. A tearful giggle that she broke an instant later by clasping his cheeks with her hands and smashing their lips together.

Branch was caught by surprise and he let out a muffled grunt, freezing up. He’d barely melted into it when she broke it, making him pout annoyed.

“Thank you,” Poppy whispered against his lips, pressing their foreheads together.

He sighed, breathing against her breath.

Geez, this was romantic, they both tasted like blood. Maybe that was the height of a romantic vampire kiss? Fuck if he knew. Why did he even care? He didn't.

“Don’t say thanks, I’m not done kissing you yet,” he grumbled, making Poppy’s smile widen.

He leaned in for another kiss and she welcomed it graciously, gripping the back of his head. His hands reached up and he cupped her face, leaning forward and pushing back against her lips. She pulled back again and he growled softly, frustrated.

“I love you,” she breathed.

“I love you, too, Poppy,” he exhaled softly back with the hint of a smile. “But I might change my mind if you keep breaking the kisses,” he grumbled.

“Geez, someone’s needy,” Poppy giggled, leaning in one more time.

“After what I’ve been through? You better believe it,” he growled unashamed and caught her mouth again and this time kept a hand firmly behind her head before she escaped before he was done. But his grip was actually gentle, easy to break if she wanted. Plus now she had super strength, who knew who would win that match.

The best part part about being a vampire, he decided though, was not needing to breath and therefore they could kiss as long as they liked. There was no need to come up for air.

 

* * *

 

It took some coaxing but Branch finally got Poppy to leave the cell and go and take a shower and change, she needed it. Poppy however was reasonably nervous and Branch could understand how she was feeling as he led her to her room and then to the bathroom.

He had stayed outside the door, listening, making sure she was okay. After the shower turned on and was on for a few minutes he gave up his post and decided to check on his brother.

He was worried sick, growling at himself at the back of his mind for not stopping Poppy sooner. As he walked into the room he looked inside and found Thistle were he had left him, hooked up to a transfusion.

“How is he?” Branch asked making Rose jump up from her seat next to his bed.

She glanced over and frowned. “He lost a lot of blood...but I think he’ll be fine,” Rose said quietly.

“What...what happened to you?” Branch demanded, he didn’t know if he should be worried or annoyed with her. It was honestly a mix of both.

Rose shook her head and shrugged, touching the scars on her arms absently. “Shock, I guess. I...I still can’t believe it.”

There was silence and the shower turned off somewhere down the hallway.

“Branch?” a voice called, “I need a towel….”

Branch leaned off the doorframe and walked back towards the bathroom and past it to the storage room they had left most of the items they had brought from the cabin. He found what he wanted quickly enough and grabbed one of the white towels. He was by the bathroom door a few seconds later.

“Here.”

The door opened and a hand reached out, grabbing for he towel.

“Thanks,” Poppy muttered before closing the door again.

“No problem,” he said gently as the door closed. He sighed and looked back down the hallway.

“Did...ugh…”

Branch straightened up as he heard Thistle’s voice and he was in the room again in a flash. He looked in seeing Rose stuff a second pillow under his head.

“I’m fine…” he grumbled pushing her back with a weak push. His eyes caught sight of Branch and he looked worn and tired. “Poppy?”

“She’s...fine, she’ll be fine,” Branch said relieved. “You?” he asked worried. “I’m sorry...I should have stopped her sooner.”

Thistle waved him off. “Forget about it. I’m a big guy, plenty of blood to go around,” he joked weakly.

Branch snorted half amused and half annoyed, shaking his head.

“I am pretty hungry though…” Thistle muttered as he touched his neck. “And my neck is sore, she bites pretty hard...you better watch out Branch,” he smirked at him.

Branch chuckled and nodded, looking away.

Rose stood up and headed for the door. “I’ll get you some painkillers and food,” she sighed glumly.

Rose froze, her eyes glued on the small figure in the hallway and her breath was caught as she stepped out of the room.

Poppy was standing a yard or so down the hall away from Thistle’s door, her hair still wet and dressed in fresh clothes. She was hugging her arms tightly, staring in the direction of the door, wanting so badly to enter the room and see if Thistle was okay… but still not knowing if she could trust herself.

She couldn’t even begin to describe or understand that… feeling of ravenous hunger, making her forget who Thistle or Branch were to her. All she’d cared about was satiating that terrible fire in her throat, the fire that controlled her limbs and made her attack them.

Poppy looked up and spotted Rose staring at her and she took a half step back.

“...Hi,” she said weakly, hugging her arms tighter.

“...Poppy…” she whispered back and there were tears again in her bloodshot eyes. Relief and pain, sorrow and joy as she stared at her friend. She took a step towards her.

Poppy swallowed, looking away.

“I’m still… thirsty…” she said quietly. “Please don’t come near me…”

Rose flinched and nodded, taking a step back and she turned away without another word and towards the kitchen. Branch had watched everything from the doorway and he frowned looking up at Poppy.

“Do you...want to hunt a deer?” he suggested quietly.

Poppy looked up.

“I’ve never hunted anything before,” she whispered.

“Neither did I,” he shrugged. “But instinct kicks in,” he assured.

Poppy slowly nodded, glancing at Thistle’s door one last time.

“Okay,” she said. “Let’s go.”

“Shrimp… I better get a hug when you get back…” Thistle’s voice mumbled out.

Poppy froze. She slowly turned back to the door, then looked at Branch.

“I suddenly understand why you didn’t want anyone near you,” she whispered. “I want to hug him but I don’t… I don’t want to hurt him any more…”

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” Branch asked a little dryly but then he smiled as he stared at her. “But you’ll learn to trust yourself again, especially if there is a pink nightmare around to help you do it.”

Poppy stared up at him, a small grateful smile on her face.

“I think I’ll settle for the grumpy grump to help me,” she whispered. “He’s good at making me smile.”

There was a lump in Branch’s throat, his cheeks slightly flushing.

“There’s also that mushy sap in there too,” Branch offered pointing into the room as he smiled at her.

“Hey!” Thistle coughed. “I can hear you two you know…”

Poppy grabbed Branch’s wrist and pulled him to the bunker door, her head down. The fire was still in her throat and she wanted to get as far away from Thistle and Rose as she could.

Branch understood her urgency and quickly yanked her toward the hallway and up to the doorway and out into the cool woods. It was sunset...but there was hardly and light as snow slowly fell from above from the dark clouds. A shaft of sunlight broke through the cloud in the west however and spilled over their clearing, bouncing off the snow harshly.

“Holy fuck, it’s—it’s _bright_!” Poppy shielded her eyes, wincing.

“Yeah…” Branch squinted his eyes. “I’d say you’d get used to it but not by much. Come on,” he tugged her along out of the light and into the shade of the snowy woods.

“...I guess our eyes are mostly for night vision purposes, huh?” Poppy said, following him.

“Yeah, apparently we’re the nocturnal kind of monsters,” he joked.

“Well I guess that’s a good thing, I was never really a morning person,” Poppy grinned.

He laughed, relieved she was taking this in a positive light and that left him hopeful that she would be alright. That she would be herself again. He let go of her hand and took a few paces away and sniffed the air.

Poppy observed him and sniffed the air, too. The scent of the forest flooded her nose, practically overwhelming her senses. But the strangest thing was that… she could smell blood from every living creature nearby.

The rodents, the birds, the squirrels… but they all smelled extremely… _unappealing_. 

“Come on, we’re heading north,” Branch turned towards her.

“...Branch?” Poppy stepped closer to him, “Why can’t… why does it feel like I’m not breathing and breathing at the same time?”

“Vampires don’t need to breathe, technically...since…” he frowned uncomfortably, his hand reaching for his heart on a whim to end his sentence.

Poppy’s gaze fell.

“...Right…” she muttered. “Okay.”

He sighed at himself, grumbling in the back of his head. He seemed good at upsetting her even when he _wasn’t_ trying to do it. That had to be karma too. He thought for a second and a sudden and playful idea came to mind thanks to his brother and he had to hold back the grin from showing.

He walked up to her and cupped her face and kissed her, it was a brief peck on the lips. As he pulled back there was mischief on his face.

“Hey,” he was grinning widely down at her, challengingly. “Bet you can’t catch me.”

“Huh?”

His head suddenly lunged forward and he bit her ear, just a tease and he shot off laughing at lightning speed, his voice echoing out behind him. “Tag, you’re it!”

“WH—BRANCH GET BACK HERE!” Poppy cried, taking off after him.

She launched through the trees, going faster than she’d ever gone even on the blood pills. Her legs pumped hard, her feet were practically a blur that soared off the ground as she raced after Branch, laughing. 

Branch was fast though, he had been learning just how fast he could go and he kept a steady lead, calling back to her.

“Slowpoke!”

“SLOW DOWN SO I CAN CATCH YOU, GODDAMMIT!” Poppy screamed, laughing.

“No!” he laughed back and suddenly kicked it into gear and he was blazing even faster ahead, leading her to the northern woods, snow flying behind him.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Poppy cried, trying to pick up speed. She launched after him, vaulting off a log and—

Suddenly she was weightless and spinning in the air. She yelped, having not seen the ditch in front of her and she crashed into the ground in a heap of snow.

Branch heard her yell and he turned on a dime, thankfully not slamming into anything this time. Thistle had been giving him training tips and maneuvers to control his momentum. He shot back towards her and was by her side in a second, his hands reaching down.

“Poppy, are you...alright?” he paused confused.

Poppy was laughing, only her face sticking out of a pile of snow.

“DID YOU SEE THAT!” she cried. “I FLEW! _HAHA_!”

He groaned and shook his head. “Poppy, we can’t fly you...you...you…” Wow. The insult absolutely slipped him.

“Well I just jumped really far then, BUT STILL THAT WAS SO AWESOME!”

He laughed at her and yanked her out of the snow.

“Awesome for you, but you scared me,” he snorted at her, putting her on her feet.

“Sorry,” Poppy was still giggling. She suddenly grabbed his head and bit his ear. “Gotcha,” she said mischievously.

He was frozen, shocked by the sudden bite. Then he blinked.

“What? It’s what you did to me,” Poppy jabbed his gut.

“I...uh...forgot,” he blushed then glowered at her playfully. “That doesn’t count! We were in time out.”

“It totally counts. I got your ear.”

“Nope,” he said smugly leaping back. “I don’t remember that one bit, because, time out,” he grinned.

“You didn’t CALL timeout!”

“Not my fault you couldn't hear with snow in your ears,” he rebuffed with a laugh.

“GAH!” Poppy lunged after him, grabbing for his arms but he leapt back again laughing.

“You’re still it!” he called and shot into the woods again.

“GET BACK HERE!” Poppy raced after him, making sure to keep track of what was in front of her feet as well as keeping Branch in sight.

Branch was chuckling to himself, racing ahead. He remembered why they were out here though and he fell silent, breathing in the wind as he shot by. He slowed down as a familiar scent came with the breeze. He significantly slowed down, sniffing, forgetting someone was chasing him...

A sudden force rammed into  his back and tackled him to the ground, laughing.

“I GOT YOU NOW!” Poppy cried.

“GAH!” he yelled, his body and face suddenly plastered in snow and he groaned. “Time out…” he muttered.

“Hey, no fair, you can't call time out when I just caught you—,”

He picked up his head, ignoring the arms currently around his neck and her body pressed to his back.

“Sniff,” he said pointing straight ahead and to their left.

Poppy paused and hesitantly sniffed the air again. Her eyes widened.

Branch glanced at her, a little concerned but smiled understandingly. He could hear the loud heartbeat from the distance, in fact, he heard several. A small herd.

“Should...should we…” Poppy whispered in a strained voice.

“I’ll hunt with you if you want. I could use one myself actually…” he frowned looking in the direction, his eyes turning red and his ears and features subtly sharpened.

Poppy nodded, and suddenly she was off, her eyes blazing red as she chased after the beating hearts.

Branch lept to his feet and shot after her but kept his distance. He remembered how territorial and aggressive he felt when his mind was focused on the hunt.

A doe appeared in Poppy’s line of vision and her eyes focused, the heartbeat thrumming in her ears and the smell of blood overpowering her nostrils. She felt her fangs lengthen in her jaw, pricking her lips.

Branch watched her, he skidded to a halt as she shot after her prey. He froze, the deer making frightened sounds and bolting.

Poppy lunged, covering the distance with a single bound and tackled the doe in powerful hungry arms. The deer fell to the ground and she stuck her fangs in its neck, pinning it down.

Satisfied she would be alright as she started to feed Branch shot after the fleeing deer and quickly picked his target. In the moment he reminisced how before he had no control during hunting, but now...now he did. He could stop himself if he wanted. He leapt and tackled a large buck, its horns gleaming in his vision for a moment before his arms caught the beast’s neck and he smashed it into the ground.

His fangs sunk in an instant and he let the beast’s struggling die slowly in his arm as he drank. The unsatisfying taste burning down Branch’s throat but it still muffled the weak fire in his throat and his body. When he finished a few minutes later he unlatched his jaws and cleaned his face with a handful of snow and realized he hadn’t made much of a mess as he typically did. He looked back wondering if Poppy was alright.

Poppy was still sucking on the doe, gripping its fur in clenched fists. The fire in her throat was slowly but surely subsiding and she drank till the last drop, hoping to quench it completely.

Branch stood back by the trees, watching, finding the sight utterly foreign and unexpected. He took a deep breath and wondered if their fate was indeed permanent or not… He was lost in brooding thoughts as he watched her yet didn’t watch her.

Poppy finally sat up, gasping. She looked down at the doe and tears budded in the corners of her eyes when she saw the wound in its neck.

Branch was by her side in an instant, shielding her from the sight as he wrapped his arms around her.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly.

“...better,” Poppy mumbled. “Lots better…”

He gave her a small relieved smile. “It’s not as good as human blood but it helps.”

“Yeah….” Poppy sighed. “The poor deer though…”

He frowned and knew it wasn’t easy and he tilted her bloody chin up. “But it’s better than a dead human, right?” he whispered.

Poppy looked into his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah,” she whispered back.

He gave her an encouraging look and picked up some snow and wiped her face clean but she was stiff, looking away pensively.

Branch suddenly chuckled to himself. “So, I want to know…” he said trying to change the subject. “What did you call Thistle? I think I called him a living morsel when I first drank fresh blood.”

Poppy wasn’t smiling, only looked away in shame.

“I didn't think anything,” she whispered. “I… the only thing that was going through my mind was… I just needed to drink.”

He frowned, guessing his joke wasn’t very funny. “Hmm...tell him he taste’s like chicken then, that should rile him up,” he smirked.

Poppy snorted.

“I was thinking more like bacon, he eats at least a dozen packs in the morning anyway,” she smiled softly.

Branch had to laugh at that. “And at least another half dozen of sausage, I’m starting to think he doesn’t even cook them. Just wolfs them down, you know?”

Poppy giggled.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” she smiled. Suddenly her eyes widened and she sat up, staring at Branch. “Does… does this mean I can’t have sugar?” she squeaked. “Now that I’m—I’m a vampire?!”

He frowned at her. “Well...there’s sugar in chocolate and in the cookies...you...made,” he trailed off, frowning as that morning came back to mind.

“...I guess,” she whispered. “Ohhh, but strawberry cupcakes were my favorite! I’ll never be able to eat it again!”

He nodded with a grimace. “But hey,” he gave her a light shove. “Now blood tastes better than everything else so…” he shrugged as he realized it wasn’t a helpful comment at all.

“...so basically what  you’re saying is I should find a guy with high blood sugar levels and just feed off of him?” Poppy cracked a smile.

Branch saw what she was doing and he gave her an irritated grin. “Why does it have to be a guy? Are you trying to get me to kill him out of jealousy?”

“What? No, just a generic…. People say ‘he’ when they’re being _generic!”_  Poppy shoved his arm playfully. “Dork.”

“Yeah...I don’t believe you, sorry,” he chuckled.

“ _Braaaaanch!”_ Poppy whined.

He lunged in and nipped her ear. “Gotcha.”

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT YOU—,” Poppy grabbed for him before he could escape again.

He was smiling widely, laughing.

“Shut up,” Poppy was trying not to smile, her cheeks flushed.

“Nope,” he chuckled and he lunged forward again and nipped her other ear.

Poppy gasped playfully and then tackled him, trying to reach his ears to get him back.

Branch had his hands over his ears though and he was grinning widely.

“No fair covering your ears!” Poppy cried, trying to pry his hands off them.

“It’s one hundred percent fair!” he retorted.

“Fine, then I’ll have to settle for _this_.” She reached down and nipped his nose, a smug grin on her face.

He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before he smiled and snorted at her. He leaned up and kissed her nose and let go of his ears so he could wrap his arms around her back. Funny...she wasn’t overbearingly warm, just the right temperature, like him...

Poppy suddenly nipped his left ear, grinning triumphantly.

“Gotcha,” she smirked.

“Hey! I was thinking!” he protested.

“No take backs! That was fair!”

He groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head with an amused smirk.

“Fine.”

Poppy laughed, stroking his ears softly between her fingers.

He smiled up at her and let his head fall back into the snow and he just stared, allowing himself for once as he watched her smile. Amazed...he had helped put it there. He couldn’t be so bad if he could do that, right?

“What’re you lookin at?” Poppy whispered, smiling down at him.

“Your smile, the sun itself turn jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds because of it,” he smiled and shrugged.

Poppy flushed.

“Who knew you were such a poet,” she said quietly, stroking his cheek.

He blushed and let out a self conscious cough, glancing away. “Yeah, well… I read and wrote a lot of poetry in my spare time.”

“...Tell me more,” she whispered. “Please?”

He looked up at her, suddenly nervous. Suddenly drawing a blank. If his mind could be seen it would be a stark and empty white.

“Uh…” was all that came out of his mouth.

Poppy snickered. “Come on, Mr. Poet. You can do better than that.”

He blushed furiously at her and scowled. “Not when you suddenly ask me to!” he huffed.

“But it’s so pretty I want to hear more!” She sighed. “You don’t have any written down, do you?”

He rolled his eyes. “Just read my journals when we get back to the bunker. A lot of it is about you anyways,” he muttered.

Poppy’s eyebrows raised. “Really?”

He nodded his face getting redder as he refused to meet her eyes and looked at the trees above them instead.

Poppy bit her lip and rested her chin on his chest.

“...when did you first fall in love with me?” she asked quietly.

“According to Thistle and everyone else? Second grade,” he said plainly with a sigh.

Poppy’s grin widened.

“...And when did _you_ know you were in love with me?” she whispered.

“Look, I didn’t keep track of time when I was alone, alright?” he grumbled frustrated his face red. “But...I guess I admitted it just a few weeks ago when Thistle made fun of me over it…” he muttered sourly still not looking at her.

“I see…” Poppy rested her chin on her hand. “I think I realized I was in love with you… well, when we were in the cabin. And… you remember when you came to comfort me after I had a nightmare? That’s when I knew,” she said softly.

He looked at her surprised. “Really?” he swallowed.

“Yeah,” she smiled.

“Huh,” he breathed and his head fell back into the snow. The smell of the dead deer was starting to get to him. “We should head back,” he mentioned.

“...yeah,” she said, getting off him. They stood up, brushing the snow off themselves.

“Do you remember how to get back?” he asked looking at her and then out towards the woods.

Poppy looked around, frowning.

“Uhhh…. Nnooo…” she said slowly.

He laughed. “No sense of direction, still?”

“You know how useless I am with directions?! I can’t even use google maps!” Poppy cried, flinging her hands into the air.

He snickered and shook his head, she was hopeless.

He looked up at her meeting her her amber eyes and changed his mind in an instant.

No. She was full of hope.

Smiling softly he stared at her intensely for a moment, a great warm feeling swelling inside him. He leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face gently.

Poppy closed her eyes and kissed back, her skin tingling where he touched her cheek.

This time he broke the kiss and he leaned towards the side of her head, his breath tickling her ear. “You’re it,” he whispered suddenly nipping her earlobe and shooting off, laughing in the distance as he headed for home.

“SONOFAHALFGROWNMANGY—,” Poppy screeched, racing after Branch. “GET BACK HERE!”


	30. That Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A little Note:** Okay, people, yes this story is targeted towards adults hence the "Not Rated". But we can assure you that although we don't omit anything relevant, the main story will not have any actions scenes of that nature, heavily implied sure, outright sex scenes? No. Secret is not comfortable writing such things so as a second warning we would appreciate not so nsfw comments, tags, etc.
> 
> However, for those of you do wanting scenes of that nature, dragonNMR who is alright writing them, will likely add them separately from the main story line so not everyone has to read them. Does that mean I will write them? I don't know, there hasn't been a need to but I will consider it if there are requests but that sort of thing isn't happening/ implied for some time. The story is already completely written, don't forget that! And yes, it's part of a series, we already have over 15 chapters of part 2.
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for commenting and reading and we hope we are not frightening anyone away! :)

* * *

 

As they entered the bunker, Poppy could smell and hear the two separate heartbeats in Thistle’s room but the fire in her throat was no longer there. She found herself feeling normal again, thankfully… or at least somewhat normal.

She had not gotten one inch of pleasure from hunting that deer, the fangs in her jaw reminding her of the stupid decision she’d made. Of what Creek had said….

Something he’d said made Poppy frown, troubled. She needed to talk to Thistle.

Poppy slowly walked to Thistle’s bedroom, her steps echoing in the concrete halls. Branch followed her quietly.

His door was closed when they reached it and Poppy hesitantly knocked.

“Th...Thistle?” she said quietly.

Footsteps came towards the door but they were too light to be his. The door opened and Rose was there, her green eyes wide and tired as she looked at them.

“Are...are you better, now?” she asked quietly.

“...yeah,” Poppy croaked. “I’m okay now… I need to talk to you guys…”

Tears ran down Rose’s face and she suddenly launched forward, catching Poppy in her arms and pulling her into a hug.

“...who are you and what have you done with Rose?” Poppy giggled weakly.

“Shut the hell up,” she sobbed, shaking as she constricted her arms around her.

“...I’m sorry, Rose,” Poppy whispered, hugging her back. “I’m sorry for everything…”

“I’m sorry too...that he got to you, that we failed to be here when you needed us,” she shook, another sob breaking past her as she buried her face in Poppy’s shoulder.

Poppy closed her eyes for a moment, holding her breath to keep herself from smelling the overwhelming scents that watered her mouth, disgusting herself.

“I...I should have been the one to give you my blood...but...I got so scared,” she hissed loathingly to herself.

“No, Rose, it's okay,” Poppy quickly said, drawing herself back. “I nearly killed Thistle and he’s twice as big as you! Had you given me your blood… I think I would’ve killed you on the spot.”

“Hey! I’m _not_ that easy to kill!” Thistle grumbled from his bed.

“But I still almost did it,” Poppy said weakly, glancing into the bedroom with shameful eyes. She saw Thistle on the bed, hooked up to a transfusion device.

“No you didn’t,” he argued adamantly his face red with embarrassment. “I just passed out because a pretty girl was biting my neck. Stop freaking out.”

Rose let got of Poppy and shot a glare at Thistle and Branch was also scowling at him unimpressed.

Poppy froze. She glanced at Rose.

“Do I have permission to slap him for that?” she said, the corner of her mouth twitching.

“Please, do,” Rose said letting her go and waving towards Thistle.

His eyes shot open with horror. “Wait! Don’t! She might break my face!”

“You’ll deserve it,” Rose sniffed with an irritated expression.

Poppy marched forward and lightly batted his shoulder, her lips pursed.

Thistle was stiff and then he smirked when he realized it wasn’t a hard hit. “What? I can’t call you pretty?” he laughed.

“I have a boyfriend, shush,” Poppy scowled.

“Ooooh? Who is it this time I wonder?” he asked glancing at Branch with a knowing smirk.

Branch felt his face turn red and he glanced away. “Don’t look at me,” he muttered. “I didn’t ask her to be my...my...girlfriend?” he echoed the foreign word.

“We’ve kissed at least five times now, I think that’s qualification enough!”

“DON’T TELL THEM THAT!” he wailed his face even redder with dismay.

Rose snorted and giggled, rolling her eyes. “About time.”

“Why can’t I tell them that?” Poppy cocked her head. “You’re a good kisser, too.”

“UGH!” his head hit the doorframe and he buried his face behind his hands.

“He’s shy,” Rose snickered. “Stop embarrassing the poor kid, Poppy.”

“But he’s so cute when he’s flustered!” Poppy walked over to Branch and started to squish his cheeks. “Sho _adorable…_ ”

He snarled at her, his face suddenly getting angry. He suddenly snapped at her ear and growled, not letting go.

“GEE WIZ, DUDE!” Poppy yelped. An unearthly snarl escaped her own throat and she clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide at the sound she just made.

Thistle laughed and looked away as Rose stared.

Branch let go, and snorted, turning his red face away.

“These two are going to make me sick,” Thistle complained.

“Shut the fuck up, you used to do the same shit to that ex-girlfriend of yours,” Rose spat viciously. Thistle turned a glare on her.

Poppy cocked her head at those words. Thistle had an ex?

She wanted to ask more, but suddenly she remembered the reason for entering Thistle’s room in the first place and bit her lip.

“And why the fuck are you bring that up now?” he spat back, glaring, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thistle?” Poppy asked quietly.

He turned a withering blue glare on Poppy. Rose snarled under her breath and looked away pointedly.

Poppy’s face was pale and she was looking at her feet, her brow knitted. She wrung her hands together nervously.

“...Um…” she mumbled. “How did… uhm…” she gulped.

Thistle took a deep breath and tried to relax, his face calming slightly. “What is it, Poppy? And where is my damn hug? I’m not a blood bank you know.”

“...How did my mom die?” she asked, looking up into his blue gaze seriously.

Thistle balked, the blood draining from his face. Rose froze, turning stunned worried eyes on Poppy. Branch stared steadily, also interested. Thistle scowled and he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“How… What do you know?” he asked quietly.

“...Creek—,” Poppy bit her lip, “He—he said a lot of things and I don’t know what’s true or not… I… I thought my mom died in a fire but—but—Creek told me she… she was killed by a vampire. And that… and that the Oaks were... In charge of protecting my bloodline? What does that mean?” she asked, stepping closer, searching Thistle’s face for answers.

Thistle sighed and patted the bed for her to sit down as he scooted sideways closer to the wall.

“Rose, can I have my laptop?” he asked and she nodded reaching for it on the desk. “Sit down, Poppy.”

Poppy slowly walked over to his bed and sat down near his knees, staring at him intently.

“It’s true, isn’t it?” she asked weakly.

“That...is mostly true,” he said sadly as he looked at her and Rose handed him the laptop. “Your mom was killed by a vampire, she was found completely drained dry. She was cremated to hide the evidence and her death was covered up in a local fire at a store,” he said quietly.

Poppy swallowed, her eyes tearing up. She looked away, troubled.

“We’re sorry Poppy,” Rose whispered. “We...didn’t want to hurt you by telling you…”

“Creek said the vampire who killed yours and Branch’s grandma was the same as the one who killed my mom,” Poppy said quietly. “That she sucked her dry for the Elfae blood…”

Branch paled as did Thistle and they exchanged a glance.

“I...I’m sorry, Poppy,” Thistle sighed. “Unfortunately...I can believe that. I have the report here about her...if you want proof but...I’m not sure you want to look at the photos,” he mumbled.

Poppy shook her head, but then she paused again.

“And about… and what about your family supposed to be protecting me?” she asked.

Thistle sighed greatly irritated at that point and closed the laptop.

“Your mom died when you were still a baby… It was the Head Hunter’s job to protect your family and keep its existence secret. I just found out about all this the other day when we researched your blood, including about your mom. We hacked and stole files from Dad but...I can’t tell you why...I don’t _know_ why he failed your mom back then,” he growled turning his angry blue eyes on her. “But I do know why he hasn’t been protecting you all these years.”

“...why?” she croaked.

“After our mom got Turned…” he swallowed. “He visited your dad and took his blood and yours in the night and...when it didn’t work on our mom… He decided it was a hoax, that your blood didn’t work…”

Poppy paled.

“My blood didn’t work?” she whispered. Creeks words were ringing in her head and she clenched her fists, her eyes budding with tears. Her heart broke. “Oh god… he was right,” she gasped, trying to hold back tears. “This isn’t going to work…” she turned to Branch, her eyes wide. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “You were right…”

“What do you mean?” Thistle sat up, groaning dizzily and fell over sideways and Rose grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

“He—he… he said I didn’t have enough of the Elfae gene inside of me to—to reverse the vampire curse,” she started to sob and hug her arms.

Branch fought past his frozen state and sat next to her, hugging his arms around her.

“He could be lying,” Thistle growled. “That cat confirmed the legend was true,” he said stubbornly. “I’m pretty sure our dad didn’t have our mom try and kill the vampire that turned her.”

Poppy looked up at him.

“Are you sure?” she whispered.

Thistle frowned and shook his head. “I’m not sure of anything, all we can do is try.”

Poppy took a shaky breath, leaning back into Branch’s arms.

“We’re going to get these vampires no matter what, whether it works or not, they’ll pay,” he snarled.

“...what if they’re not all bad?” she murmured.

“Sorry, Poppy. The Society and other Hunter’s aren’t us. But I’m not talking about all the other vampires, I’m talking about the ones that turned you two. And if it doesn’t work…” he glared at them. “Then we are running. We are leaving this place behind. I’ll make sure you two have money...I’ll just take care of everything in case the worst happens,” he muttered.

“Creek said something about a feast on the solstice,” Poppy said, lifting her head. “And that… his aunt, the vampire who turned Branch will be there.”

Branch looked up, holding his breath.

“There is a feast…” Thistle confirmed with a troubled nod. “In fact...I already sent the information to...him and the Society, the Hunter’s Order… They should be getting back to us soon and we’ll...figure something out.”

“...the Society is coming here?” Branch curled his arms tighter around Poppy.

“The Hunter’s Order will be coming here,” Thistle corrected. “The Society is the main government that controls the supernatural world humans are a part of, like controlling research, weapons, business, et cetera. Think of the Hunters as its military and police.”

“...what about Branch?” Poppy asked, then paused. “...and me,” she added, as if she only just remembered she was also a vampire.

“We’ll hide you two, get you out of here. We’ll deal with capturing Creek and Dardana,” he said and Rose nodded in agreement sitting next to him.

“And we’ll get your dad, Poppy. He’s okay,” Rose added.

Poppy felt relief flood through her at this news and she smiled a little, but then faded.

“...I wonder if he knows,” she whispered.

“About what?” Rose asked quietly. “Creek likely has him hypnotized, he’s not in a cage or anything but in a mansion. Mostly watching TV from what we observed yesterday,” she explained.

“We’ll have to tell him…about me being a…” she swallowed.

“You can’t Poppy,” Thistle cut in. “You’ll be putting him in danger.”

“But he’s my _dad!_ ” she cried.

“He’s right, Poppy,” Rose added. “If he knows...you are giving Hunters and other vampires a way of finding you, finding us if we run, and hurting you.”

Poppy’s eyes stung with tears.

“Are you saying I can’t see him again?”

“That…” Rose trailed off.

“Would be best,” Thistle finished for her. “If you are stuck a vampire… That life is over for you, there is no going back,” he sighed.

Poppy was shaking her head. “No,” she said stubbornly. “I can’t—I can’t just leave my dad behind…”

“You rather drag him along and hope you don’t kill him by accident or another vampire or monster tries to kill him?” Rose asked exasperated yet gently, trying to make her see sense.

“Then—then at least I have to say goodbye,” she sobbed. “He’s my _dad…_ ” Branch pulled her close and tucked her head under his chin.

Thistle nodded. “Of course,” he agreed.

Rose turned a sharp gaze on him but didn’t argue as she sighed.

Poppy took a shuddering breath, the empty feeling still foreign to her.

“...Rose?” she said quietly. “There’s something else…”

“Mmm…?” Rose looked up, concerned.

“...before Creek… before he turned me…” she swallowed. “He made me promise to be his… his mate.”

Branch tensed and Rose also stiffened and looked at Thistle.

“You...it…”

Thistle nodded. “We are going to need more blood.”

“But only for a short while,” Poppy said lifting her head. “I promised to—to only do it for a short while.”

“He just needs a short time to get you pregnant, Poppy,” Rose muttered looking at her sternly. “You’ll be the most fertile for the next few months. In fact...you’ll probably get your period again for the last time soon for some years and you’ll be vicious and hungry till it's over.”

Poppy’s eyebrows raised.

“...I only get a period once every few years?” she croaked, bewildered.

“Female vampires only ovulate every few years, it can be anywhere from three years to over fifty years between cycles. It’s very erratic,” she explained. “And she is very hungry during those times but not as bad as _when_ and _if_ she can managed to get pregnant. She’s also driven by powerful sexual urge to mate after that for a few days but...it varies.”

Poppy felt a little embarrassed and her cheeks flushed, looking away from Branch.

“Use protection you two,” Rose glared at them pointing.

Branch’s face got hot and embarrassed and he let go of Poppy and scooted away.

“Eh?!” Poppy cried.

“We—we’re not—,” Branch spluttered.

“We don’t—not yet!”

“I’m just warning you!” Rose snapped. “You’re gonna be in heat and the smell is going to drive him mad—well, actually, it’ll drive another idiot here mad too—,” she turned her glare on Thistle and he flinched back looking appalled before her fierce green eyes turned on Poppy and Branch again. “The point is it's going to happen whether you two like it or not,” she warned sternly.

Thistle was frowning now and he looked away and let out a cough, his face starting to darken with blush.

“...When does—when will it happen, exactly?” Poppy asked weakly.

“No idea,” Rose sighed. “But we need to get you out of here before Creek decides to grab you to make sure _he’s_ around when it happens and you are at your most vulnerable and receptive. You’ll be too crazy to give a crap who relieves you.”

Poppy had a thought pop into her head and she immediately flushed at the thought of it. She would have to bring it up to Rose, later, there was no way she was going to bring it up in front of Branch.

“This is...should we even be here for this?” Thistle muttered his face red too.

“Yeah, I need to ask Rose a thing anyway,” Poppy got up from the bed, heading for the door. “In private.”

Branch frowned confused and didn’t move.

Poppy walked out the door and waited for Rose to follow her before she headed for the bunker’s exit, her cheeks aflame. She opened the door and stepped out into the winter air. 

Rose followed her a few moments later, frowning.

“Um…” Poppy croaked. “I just had… a question.”

“Sure…” Rose said with a nod. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable down there but...you do need to know.”

“Oh no it’s fine, and I feel like I'm gonna make things ten times as uncomfortable,” Poppy swallowed, looking at her feet. “....So we definitely don’t want Creek to… well you know…” she said in a strained voice. “Right?”

Rose scowled. “Are you really asking me that? Shouldn’t _you_ know that you don’t want him to?”

“...I’m just saying, what if… to stop him from euh….” she paused, “Im—impregnating… me… um...what if… what if we… what if Branch and I….” she trailed off, her cheeks redder than apples. “What if I was already pregnant?”

“Oh…” Rose muttered surprised. “Um…Poppy, you getting pregnant right now...would be beyond...reckless, bad. I don’t think you understand what a monster a female vampire becomes and...the pregnancy isn’t nine months. It’s... _longer_.”

“I’m just trying to think of ways to stop Creek from—if he captures me again, he—,” Poppy threw her hands in the air. “I don’t know! I’m just trying to think of options here and I don’t want a fucking kid with that phsyco!”

Rose nodded, troubled as she stood in the snow and looked out.

“...er, while we’re on the subject, how long exactly _do_ pregnancies last for vampires?” Poppy asked her.

“Again, erratic. It can last years,” Rose breathed.

“ _Years?!_ ” Poppy gaped.

“Vampires are slow growing, Poppy. Like your hair and other such things will happen at an _extremely_ slow rate now. Ovulation is slow, nails, maturity slows significantly after hitting adulthood… That includes babies,” Rose sighed. “The only thing that isn’t slow is your hunger.”

“Oh…” Poppy said quietly. “So… basically what you’re saying is that it’s a really bad idea, then? If I get… err, pregnant before Creek catches me again?”

“Basically,” Rose muttered. “But...if he does catch us...you...and we can’t get to you in time because of his stupid reality-manipulating-fucking-impossible-ability...UGH,” she hissed pissed off and beyond able to decide. “There are pills but he’s not going to be stupid enough to let you take them… GAH! WHAT THE FUCK TO **_DO_**!” she yelled frustrated.

“...you could keep me in one of those containment chambers,” Poppy suggested quietly.

“Poppy he can come out of _shadows_. He can get to you whenever he fucking wants!”

“I mean…” Poppy trailed off. “I mean… if I did this.”

“No,” Rose muttered. “If you get pregnant and we can kill Creek you might not be able to turn back if it’s possible or turn back and still have a vampire baby inside you ready to claw its way out. We’ll just have to keep you away from him.”

“UGH! This is just a huge guessing game, isn’t it!” Poppy cried. “We have no idea if _any_ of this will work!

“None of us do, but do you also want your first time for this reason?” Rose glared at her. “And not out of love? Believe me...you’ll regret it if you do.”

“No…” Poppy shook her head. “But I don’t want it with Creek.”

“We’ll just get you as far away as possible. We’ll go somewhere he can’t find you, we’ll have to fall off the grid till its safe. He’ll hunt us but we’ll keep him away. Somehow...”

“...okay,” Poppy whispered hoarsely.

“But if things get desperate…” Rose bit her lip and shook her head. “This is just shit. Great now I’m talking like Thistle.”

“Well, if I _do_ ‘do it’ with Branch, it’s not like it won’t be out of love,” she muttered. “Just… before I—before _we’re_ ready…”

“Branch might not be ready for something so big any time soon, Poppy. He’ll do it because he loves you but… He won’t be happy about it,” Rose mentioned seriously.

“Yeah,” Poppy nodded. “I shouldn't ask it of him.”

“No...I don’t think you should,” Rose agreed and then snorted. “Ha, I forgot about all these fucking little details. If Thistle and I get turned...god, what a mess we all are. Effectively screwed.”

“Yeah, we’re all a fucking mess.”

“We’ll run off to some far away uncharted island where no guys exist,” Rose joked. “Then we’ll be fine, just trying not to kill each other.”

“Ooh, I’ve always wanted to go to an island. That sounds lovely.”

“Doesn’t it?” Rose agreed.

“I could definitely use a trip to the beach right about now,” Poppy whined, looking at the snow around her.

Rose let out a long sigh. “Let’s just go back inside… We need to decided what to do next. We have to get away from here before Creek or more Hunters arrive,” she groaned.

Poppy nodded mutely.

 

* * *

 

It was infuriating, the pain splitting his concentration as he traversed back home through the spectrum of darkness, of energy. In a flash, like light, his energy saturated the air as he sought refuge in the familiar manor. Damn that Hunter… Creek’s mind was livid with rage.

Guy was fiddling with his phone, his usual smile vacant from his face. He was staring at a contact with a knitted brow, his eyes downcast. He looked up when a chill ran down his spine.

The darkness in the room seemed to concentrate, the air growing cold, like static, anger and pain was palpable in the air. The shadows on the far wall moved and the smell of blood was sharp in the air as Creek broke free of the black and into the light.

“...uh, you okay, man?” Guy asked hesitantly, staring at the blood dripping down Creek’s torso.

Creeks red eyes blazed up and he gritted his teeth, a soft hiss passing his teeth.

“If you don’t want me to bite you, mate, then you better get me a servant. _Now_.”

Guy immediately stood up and was out of the room in a flash, fetching a servant.

Creek slumped on the couch, his hand pressed to into the stomach wound that he glared down at. How the fuck...had that blasted huge Hunter...gotten him? His speed had been nothing like Creek had seen before in a Hunter...like a vampire’s. It was beyond infuriating.

His fair skin was bruised, sliced...everything hurt. And something inside snapped with anger at that thought. That it had happened.

His eyes flickered up still glowing red as he saw movement at the doorway.

Guy was back, holding a servant girl by her arm tightly. He shoved the trembling girl forward and she stumbled in front of Creek before straightening up and looking at the floor, wringing her hands.

“Y—Yes, Master Creek?” she asked with a tremble.

He sat up, his eyes blazing. “Come here.”

His voice caught her and her eyes glazed over as she walked over. As she neared, Creek’s bloody hands grabbed her arms and yanked her forward, his fangs piercing her throat in an instant.

Guy sighed and turned away, leaving the room. He lifted his phone again, turning it on and glancing at the contact again, grimacing. Slowly he opened the text bar.

‘U OK?’ he typed.

For a moment there was no reply. He stood there for a moment longer and his heart lifted when speech bubbles finally began to appear.

‘ _I’m Okay_ ,’ Satin texted back. _‘How’s my favorite sparkly vampire?’_

Guy’s mouth twitched into a smile.

‘He’s ok 2.’ Guy glanced around him with a sigh. Creek didn’t know that Satin knew… He was breaking a lot of laws just by telling her. But he just... He hadn’t had the heart to erase her mind like everyone else. So he’d told her instead. Told her to pretend to forget.

She freaked out of course when he had showed her he was a vampire, as he expected, but eventually she had calmed down, things suddenly making sense for her.

She had never just been his favorite ‘snack’, as Creek liked to put it. Guy...decided he could almost feel like a human around her, though he’d never been one before. And that was a nice feeling. _Really_ nice.

There was a quiet gasp in the room.

Creek leaned back, glaring at the pile of dust and ash before his feet. He was still hungry… He ripped off his ruined tank top and tossed it on the ground and looked down at his healing torso. The wounds on his arms were gone but the one over his stomach was still trying to close…

Poison.

There had been poison on the blade, slowing down his healing...

“Guy.”

Guy poked his head back into the room.

“Yeah, boss?” he asked.

“It’s not healing,” Creek said quietly revealing the giant gash on his stomach.

Guy pocketed his phone and walked over to Creek, inspecting the gash. He held his breath, being sure to stay a little ways back.

“Yeah, that’s poison alright…” Guy muttered.

“I’m going to need another girl,” Creeke muttered leaning back. “Then probably some of your blood.”

Guy stared at the pile of ash.

“...she made good chocolate muffins,” he muttered under his breath.

“Then you shouldn’t have picked her. Pick one not so valuable,” Creek said with impatience entering his voice.

Guy turned around and left the room, going to fetch another girl. He was back five minutes later with a girl with blonde ringlets and wide eyes. Her eyes widened even further when she saw the pile of ash before Creek’s feet.

“Come here,” Creek beckoned sitting up again, ignoring the pain.

The girl’s eyes glazed over just like the first and walked up to him silently. He grabbed her shoulders and his fangs sunk in again, he snarled quietly, drinking as fast as possible. It was not long that the body in his hands started to crack and then pulverized, raining on the floor in another pile of ash as Creek closed his jaws.

Guy flinched a little, swallowing.

Creek looked down, the wound nearly gone, he could feel his body responding again. He snorted at the weak taste of Turned blood in his mouth. His hand picked up and waved Guy over without a word.

Guy groaned a little to himself and walked over to Creek, sticking out his arm.

“Better not get blood on my shirt again,” he mumbled.

“I never let blood leak out, so stop complaining,” Creek growled as his fangs sunk into the outstretched limb. His eyes glowed harshly but the light was lessening, growing weaker as he swallowed the first mouthful. The stark difference of high class vampire blood rejuvenating him much more quickly.

It was not long after Creek’s mouth pulled away, the wounds gone and no trace of blood.

“See?” he muttered. “Next time if you don’t nag I might lick before biting,” he said tartly sighing and leaning back into the couch.

Guy withdrew his arm, rubbing it where Creek had bit.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah… Do you need to feed?” Creek asked eyeing him.

“...I’ll feed on one of the servants,” Guy muttered. He headed for the door again.

“I need to speak with you afterwards,” Creek mentioned closing his eyes.

“About what?” Guy paused, halfway out the door.

“Those Hunters… And Poppy,” he mumbled dozing off.

“...right.” Guy sighed, exiting the room.

He walked down the hall and spotted a young plump servant girl dusting off an expensive china cabinet. He pursed his lips.

“You, girl,” he called over. “Come here.”

The girl jumped, clutching the duster in her hands.

“Y-yes sir,” she said hesitantly, walking over. “What is it, sir?”

“What’s your name again?”

“Bridget, sir,” the girl said. Guy nodded.

“I need to feed. D’you mind?” Bridget’s eyes widened but she shook her head.

“N-not at all sir,” she said, her voice trembling, the scent of her fear spiking in the air. Guy smirked.

“I’m not gonna drain you dry,” he said softly. “C’mon.”

Bridget followed Guy to a large parlor room where he sat her down on a couch and sat down next to her. He grabbed her arm and brought it to his mouth.

“It would be a lot better for me if you calmed down a little,” he muttered.

“S—sorry, sir,” Bridget gulped. Guy rolled his eyes a little and slowly licked his tongue out, then bit down with his fangs.

The poor girl was so scared that Guy could taste it in her blood, her fear and adrenaline spiked high. Guy nearly gagged but he needed the energy so he kept drinking. He could have hypnotized her, he supposed, but to be frank Guy wasn't in the mood to hypnotize anyone. He swallowed until the fire in his throat finally disappeared, and he closed the wound with his tongue.

“There,” he said, patting her arm. “Thanks.”

“N—no problem, sir,” Bridget squeaked.

“Call me Mr. Diamond,” Guy grinned. Bridget paused.

“...thank you, Mr. Diamond, sir,” she said hesitantly. “May I get back to my chores now?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Off you go,” Guy waved her off and she quickly exited the room.

Guy slowly got up and stretched before exiting the room, going back to Creek’s room before he got another reprimand for taking too long. He reached the door and opened it, then immediately froze in his tracks.

There was a woman in the room now, her tall plump shape hovering over Creek. She peered down with beady red eyes at the lank Pureblood resting with eyes closed on the couch. She reached forward, long claws towards Creek’s throat.

“Uhhhh…” Guy found himself saying. “Hey there, Chef Dardana.”

She paused, looking back.

Creek’s eyes suddenly snapped open and he snarled.

“Why are _you_ in my room?”

“Just saying hello to my _favorite_ nephew,” she chuckled pinching his cheek.

A vicious snarl passed Creeks fangs.

“Why did you let this disgusting woman into my room?” he spat looking at Guy as he smacked her long claws hand away from his face.

“I didn’t!” Guy spluttered, “She was here when I got back!”

“Yet you’re letting her touch me…” he glowered.

“Oh, don’t be like that Creeky, my boy,” she chidded. “I just smelled your blood and had to come see for myself if you were dying,” she grinned widely her fangs flashing.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you,” Creek snarled with a ugly grin. “And what have I said about calling me that? Now... ** _get out!_** ”

Suddenly the room’s walls creaked, the light weakened and the shadows lengthened as his eyes glowed. The air got infinitely colder and the mirror on the wall cracked and shattered along with every other glass object in the room, falling to dust.

Guy winced, stepping away from the two as he glanced around the room. Creek was pissed.

“Such a temper for the family prince, so powerful,” she clicked her tongue turning around to leave the room. “I will see you later, nephew. And…” she paused staring at Guy. “Teach your slaves better manners,” she sniffed walking past him.

Guy glowered at the back of her head, sticking his tongue out at her for half a second.

The darkness dissipated and the atmosphere regained it warmth, albeit it was a lot colder than before. Creek seethed, shutting his eyes again and taking a deep breath through his nose to calm down.

“Teach me better manners, teach _yourself_ better manners, walkin’ in here uninvited…” Guy grumbled under his breath once she was out of earshot.

“Ignore her,” Creek sighed quietly. “She’ll die eventually,” he muttered opening his eyes and they were blue again.

“As in what, another couple hundred years?”

“Sooner, if all works out,” he hissed, he turned his irritated stare on Guy. “Those Hunters...that Thistle specifically is becoming a thorn in my side.”

Guy paused.

“Were… you able to turn Poppy?” he asked quietly.

“Before that brute and his possy interrupted me? Yes, and they have her.”

Guy nodded, his eyes softening as he thought of his pink haired friend.

“I had to leave her there…” Creek muttered infuriated. “She’s also in love with that Turned, Branch.”

“Oh, shit,” Guy made a face. “Better hope she doesn’t…you know, have her period soon.” Creek didn’t look worried.

“I’ll get her tomorrow, I’ve reached my limit today with dispersing my form,” Creek grumbled sourly and looking at the blood stained shirt. “Do you think you can kill that man?” he asked quietly.

“Who, Thistle? I haven’t fought him yet but I bet I could,” Guy mused.

“He moves as fast as you do,” Creek muttered looking at Guy.

“He doesn’t have my moves though,” Guy grinned. “Speed is nothing.”

Creek smirked. “You saw what he did to me. He did that much damage in less than two minutes if I was counting correctly. Tight quarters isn’t my thing though,” he sniffed.

“Heh, you should’ve pulled the bats on him,” Guy smirked.

“That would have been amusing,” Creek agreed. “I might need you to try and kill him later. He’ll try to come after Poppy and his brother.”

“Gotcha, boss,” Guy sighed. He picked at his glittery shirt.

“At least have fun doing it,” Creek muttered bored. “You said he’s supposed to be the best, didn’t you?”

“I never have fun killing, there’s too much of a risk of getting blood on my clothes,” Guy muttered.

Creek snorted a laugh. “Then don’t look fabulous while doing it. It’s simple.”

“...how long have you known me?” Guy looked offended. “That’s not an option.”

Creek rolled his eyes and smirked. “You, mate, are too sensitive.”

“It’s not my fault, I didn’t choose this body guard business,” Guy muttered.

“Then you should have complained five years ago when you had the chance,” Creek scoffed.

Guy flushed, knowing exactly why he didn’t turn this job down. He absently touched the phone in his pocket.

“You don’t have overbearing Patrician parents,” he grumbled.

Creek didn’t miss anything, not with his eyes as Guy fidgeted in place. “No, I’ve had a council of ancient statues trying to play me around like a chess piece instead.”

Guy grunted.

“Do you think you can teach this Branch to be a suitable vampire?” Creek suddenly asked, serious.

Guy hummed, frowning.

“Eh… possibly. He’s spent a lot of time with his Hunter brother, though, they’re probably teaching him to feed on blood bags,” he grimaced.

“Hmm… I don’t want him touching Poppy. If he can’t be trained…” he trailed off thoughtfully, contemplating. He suppressed a smile. “Suggestions?”

“Uuuhhh… servant? Blood-slave?” Guy scratched his head.

“Hmm. Boring. Except the blood-slave,” Creek yawned.

“Everything is boring to you unless you can eat it,” Guy scoffed.

Creek smiled up at him. “You know me so well, Guy. Then blood-slave it is or he can be the main course of the feast if he doesn't behave, we haven’t picked one after all.”

Guy grunted again.

“I’ll threaten him with that,” he said.

“Good,” Creek mused looking around the destroyed objects of the room. “Poppy will need to learn too, those Hunters have poisoned her,” he sighed standing up fluidly and moving towards his bed. “Such a bother,” he breathed falling into the bed.

“That all you wanted to tell me?” Guy asked, moving for the door.

“No, there’s one last thing,” Creek said sitting up his eyes slowly opening. “About Satin…”

Guy froze. He glanced at Creek nonchalantly.

“What about her?”

“Why do you always think it’s a brilliant attempt to lie to me?” he asked bored.

Guy clenched his jaw and looked away. If he had a heartbeat, it would be racing. He didn’t answer Creek.

“You know someone tried to hack into the security system yesterday. I saw your text messages. Come now, Guy, that was careless of you. Every signal is monitored around here. You know that.”

Guy swallowed.

“...I love her,” he muttered.

“Your parents would kill her if they knew.”

Guy looked pleadingly at Creek.

“Please don’t tell them about her,” he begged. “She...she means everything to me.”

Creeks eyes narrowed and he shrugged. “You know if I turn her for you they won’t be able to touch her, right?” he purred silkily.

“I…” Guy paused, a pained look on his face. “I don’t know if I want to turn her… bring her into this life.”

“If she’s not a vampire then she’s food, you should know that better than anyone else,” Creek breathed in a hushed voice.

Guy sighed. “I know…” he said softly. “I’ll… I’ll think about it. Talk to her about it.”

“I’ll keep your secret then…” Creek assured quietly, that faint threat underlining his voice. “You can go. Make sure that woman doesn’t get near my door.”

Guy nodded and stepped out the door, closing it, then walked a couple paces away and stood at his post. He glanced around before putting a hand over the phone in his pocket, sighing.

He fingered the phone. Then he took his hand back out of his pocket and stood to attention, making sure to keep an eye out for that pesky aunt of Creek’s.


	31. Shit always Hits the Fan

The next day everyone was packing, yet again.

“Where are we even going?” Poppy asked, zipping up her bag after stuffing all her clothes inside.

“I have no idea, Thistle mentioned something about Alaska,” Branch mumbled as he picked up on of the bags.

“Alaska?!” Poppy cried, turning around. “But… that’s so far!”

“Isn’t that the point?” he asked confused, eyeing her.

“I—Yeah, it is, but…..” Poppy’s eye drooped. “I just hope Dad’s okay…”

“Thistle showed you the video of him yesterday…”

“It’s not the same!” Poppy tossed the bag of clothes down. “I—ugh… it’s not the same as actually seeing him… seeing for myself he’s okay… I’ve never been away from him for so long, nor so far away,” she whispered.

Branch nodded, he understood but he didn’t know what to say.

Poppy picked up the bag again and turned to Branch, worry in her eyes.

“They’ll get him back, Poppy,” he said quietly.

“...I know they will,” she said softly. “I know…” she swallowed, then dug out her phone. “You want music? I’m putting on music.”

He sighed and walked out the door wondering why she even asked.

An upbeat song started to blare from Poppy’s phone and she started to sing along as she made sure everything was packed, trying to keep her mind off of everything.

A cell phone rang down in the hallway.

Branch looked down the hall curiously and followed the noise. He saw Thistle’s phone on the table, turned facedown. Thistle was in the lab at the moment while Rose was outside loading some equipment, she must be calling him for something.

Branch walked over and picked up the phone, sliding the answer button.

“Yeah?” he asked absently.

_“...Who is this? Where is Theodore?”_

Branch froze.

_Oh. Fucking. Shit._

_It was his **Dad**._

He whipped his head around and gritted his teeth, panicked.

“I—Uh—friend,” he managed. “I’ll get Thist—Theodore, uh, for you…”

“. _..Thank you. What’s your name, son?”_

Branch dug his fingers into his scalp as he took off down the hall towards the lab.

“Um—Justin,” he said, a random name popped into his mind. He raced to the lab and opened the door, spotting Thistle at the desk. He ran over and waved wildly at him, pointing to the phone in a panic.

“ _It’s Dad!”_ he mouthed.

Thistle dropped the box he was carrying and horror crossed his face. He rushed over and yanked the phone out of Branch’s hand and hit the mute icon.

“You dumbass!” Thistle hissed.

“I thought it was Rose and didn't check the caller ID,” Branch cried in defense.

“What did you tell him?” he demanded quickly.

“Uh, that I was a friend and my name was Justin?”

“I don’t—Ugh! Branch! Just don’t talk okay?” he hissed.

Branch nodded quickly, clamping his jaw shut.

Thistle unmuted the call and pulled up the phone to his ear.

“Thistle here,” he tried to say evenly.

 _“When will you stop using that foolish nickname I wonder, Theodore?_ ”

“Did you call to insult me or tell me something?” Thistle snapped back impatiently.

The man on the other end sighed. _“I called you about the files you sent of course, are you sure about this?”_

“Positive,” Thistle’s voice became hard and businesslike. “We scouted the town, there are _dozens_ upon dozens of vampires gathering there again.”

_“...I see. Did you take other Hunters with you other than Rose?”_

“It was just me and Rose, as usual,” Thistle said gruffly.

_“Then who was that young man I spoke to just now? His voice…”_

Thistle stiffened. Branch froze, too, panicked.

_“Sounded a bit familiar...have I met him before?”_

“No,” Thistle said defensively in an instant. Branch cringed. That wasn’t very convincing.

_“....Theodore, what’s wrong?”_

“Why the hell do you give a shit!” Thistle snapped back in an instant.

The voice sighed. _“Stubborn.”_

“Runs in the family,” Thistle snarked back.

_“Is it Justin Olphan? He doesn’t seem to have the kind of track record to be working with you.”_

Thistle gritted his teeth. “Would you stop trying to find every person I fucking talk to through a background check and the database?”

“ _Speaking of the database, we were hacked the other day. We could have used you… You don’t know anything about that, do you? Theodore?_ ”

At this point Thistle was frozen trying to remember how to be composed but he was on a nervous edge. He glanced at Branch.

“No… Did they take a lot?” he asked quietly.

_“....Why are you nervous, Theodore?”_

Branch gripped his hair and started to pace. They were screwed. They were totally _screwed!_

Thistle gulped and panicked and the first thing that came to mind made his face turn red.

“Because you just made a friend of mine walk in while I was naked in bed with a girl!” he spat his face dark and heated.

Branch froze, turning around. It took all his willpower to not burst out laughing. Thistle shot him a furious blushing glare.

 _“....Theodore...you could have told me just to call back,”_ his father groaned.

“Well! It’s too fucking late!” Thistle spat turning his face away. “You killed the mood!”

“ _Ugh...I’m not even going to ask. I’m mobilizing the Order, some will arrive to Trollton tomorrow. Expect more during the week. I’ll be coming too._ ”

Thistle froze.

“But...but you’re retired.”

 _“To quote you, Theodore, it’s personal. I will call you when I arrive. Will I see you?_ ”

“Y—Yeah...of...course,” he said slowly with narrowed eyes.

Branch stared at Thistle, dread in his eyes. There were many questions on his tongue but he dared not voice them now.

 _“See you son, be safe._ ”

Thistle said nothing and the call ended, and he lowered the phone staring down at it.

“He’s coming _here_?!” Branch cried immediately. “But we’re leaving, you won’t be able to take us to—to Alaska!”

“Fuck, Dad,” Thistle growled shoving the phone in his pocket. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here. I’ll tell him it was an emergency and come back for the raid.”

“...okay,” Branch said, rather unsure. He was still reeling from having spoken to his father on the phone…he hadn’t talked to him in _years_. “It’s a good thing we’re leaving today, huh?”

“No joke. Hunters might be here even in hours,” Thistle muttered.

Branch nodded his head, grimacing.

Suddenly the phone rang again and Thistle froze. He yanked it out and saw Rose’s name and picked it up.

“Rose?”

 _“ **Thistle! There’s an Esurient out here!”** _ she screeched her voice shooting through the speakers. _“Poppy! Me! **MOVE IT!** ”_ she screamed.

Branch paled immediately.

“Poppy’s out there?!” he cried.

Thistle grabbed his arm as he saw his body jerk ready to run. “We have to do this together! Got it?”

“Y-yeah, now let’s fucking GO ALREADY!”

Thistle shot out at top speed out the lab and up through the hallway, his eyes glowing harshly and Branch right at his heels. He shoved the metal door out of the way and they were outside.

 

* * *

 

 She had just gone outside to put her fucking bag in the car. She didn’t ask for this. She didn’t ask to be turned, she didn’t ask to be torn from her home, and she _certainly_ didn’t ask to stare into red pupiless orbs and the snarling face of an Esurient.

Poppy slowly, shakily took a few steps back, keeping her eyes on the large creature.

It breathed out a heavy puff of air, revealing all pointed teeth in a face that could barely be recognized as once human. A gunshot blasted through the air and hit the creature in the side of its head making it arch its head into the air and howl as blood splattered.

“Move! Poppy!” Rose yelled.

Poppy took off running in the only direction she could, towards the trees. She launched up into the air and grabbed a branch, scaling up the branches at lightning speed until she was at the very top of a tall oak tree.

Down far below she saw Thistle and Branch shoot into the clearing. Thistle raced forward his long tactical blade sinking into the beast’s shoulder and suddenly…

The disfigured clawed limb severed from the body, muscles sliced and blood spraying as it flew into the air and the beast howled, slashing forward.

Poppy gasped in horror, covering her mouth. She couldn’t take her eyes off the spectacle below, as much she wanted to look away.

Branch lept forward catching the other arm as it slashed towards his brother, his claws digging in and his eyes were a blazing fire. Thistle’s blade sunk into the beast’s chest and Branch with inhuman strength, severed and ripped the other limb clean off…

Ribbons of grey flesh and red muscles scattering to the air. Another gunshot sounded in from the distance, blasting into the beast’s skull again as he lept back screaming.

Poppy gripped the tree trunk, staring with wide eyes below her.

Suddenly a chill ran up her spine, a strange tingling sensation in her blood, like her nerves were on fire.

Poppy immediately recognized that feeling.

“THISTLE!” she screamed, “ _CREEK IS HERE!_ ” She made to jump out of the tree when suddenly hands cupped around her and one smothered her mouth shut.

The last thing she saw was the Esurient ram into the two boys trying to race for her before blackness engulfed her vision and she was slipping in that ocean again of dark energy. It didn’t hurt this time but it was just as frightening when there was suddenly light above her head again, artificial light.

Poppy screamed, her voice muffled by the hand cupping her mouth.

“Poppy, welcome home, sugar. No need to scream,” Creek whispered.

Poppy slowly turned her head around. To Creek’s surprise, anger was the most clear expression on her face.

“ _I. am. so. **fucking** tired _ of you always kidnapping me from behind!” she spat with venom and hatred.

“I’ll work on that,” he promised letting her go and taking a step back and looking her over with a nod. “I’ll be back. Behave, alright? Guy will look after you. Try not to give him any trouble while I pick up your friend, alright?”

“CREEK NO—,” Poppy cried, but her voice reached thin air as he vanished before her eyes. Poppy whirled around herself, panicked.

She was in a very elaborate room, the ceiling high and decorated with ivy patterns. The furniture was of high taste, even the fabrics. Even the few sculptures decorating around the room and the white carpets over dark wood floorboards. The large canopy bed with thick pillows and plump covers...

Her eyes landed on Guy, who was standing not too far away. He was wearing his usual choice of bedazzled clothes, the little jewels glinting in the light.

“Hey there, Poppy,” he said softly. Poppy’s lip started to tremble.

“Of all my friends, I didn’t think _you_ would be one to go behind my back,” she said in a tight voice. Guy’s mouth twitched.

“You didn’t think _any_ of us would go behind you, you’re not the suspicious type,” he shrugged a little. “But...I didn’t lie about the friendship part, Poppy. I really do think of us as—,”

“Just—shut up. Please.” Poppy held up her hand. “Please… I don’t need to hear it right now.”

Guy just nodded, closing his mouth.

Darkness blanket the walls again, coldness seeping in and Creek stepped out, a frozen form dragged behind him and plopped out on the floor.

“Branch!” Poppy gasped, rushing over to him. She knelt down on the floor, her hands on his unconscious face.

Creek looked at the two with an annoyed expression and glanced at Guy.

“You can take him to a cell, he didn’t exactly come quietly,” Creek muttered and there was a giant swirling cut rippling down his arm and blood coming down, splattering the floor. But the wound was sealing shut already. Poppy somehow didn’t even notice the smell, too frightened at the moment for the sleeping boy on the floor.

Poppy gripped Branch’s shoulders protectively, and a large animal-like hiss escaped her mouth, her fangs enlarged. She surprised even herself with it, but didn’t dare let it show. She glowered at the two standing before her.

“Don’t touch him,” she snarled.

“Poppy…” Creek sighed. “You are not behaving like a proper lady.”

“Of course not, I’m a blood sucking monster! Nothing about that screams _‘ladylike’,_ ” Poppy spat. Guy snorted a little before quickly straightening his face.

Creek shook his head and his eyes flashed red. “Come here, Poppy.”

Poppy felt her limbs scream to respond to his command but she gritted her teeth, clutching Branch with all her might as she trembled.

Guy raised his eyebrows, very surprised. It took a lot to resist one of Creek’s commands, and he was impressed.

Creek sighed and his eyes turned fully crimson, blazing and gold rippled into the edges his irises. His voice rang with the music to control.

“Poppy. Come here. _Now._ ”

Poppy’s fingers slowly unclasped around Branch’s shoulders and she shakily stood up. She gripped the bedpost, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought to resist Creek’s call. Slowly and stiffly she walked forward and Creek grabbed her hands.

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you behaved, sugar,” he whispered. He looked at Guy and nodded to him. Guy sighed and walked over to Branch, lifting the unconscious vampire over his shoulder and turned to leave the room.

“Don’t worry, Poppy, he’ll be okay,” Guy said over his shoulder as he left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Creek smiled and let go of Poppy’s hands. “I’ll let you go if you promise to behave,” he promised looking into her teary eyes.

“You also promised you wouldn’t hurt my friends,” she whispered back.

“And I won’t,” he frowned calmly. “You can call them if you like to see if they are alright. But then I’ll be taking your phone.”

“You fucking attacked them when you were turning me!” Poppy spat. “You ordered Branch to kill Rose!”

“They attacked me, and destroyed my establishment,” he corrected. “That was in self defense. Besides, I knew Branch wouldn’t fully obey and he didn’t.”

Poppy clenched her jaw and looked away. She didn’t want to be swayed by him again. Not again.

There was silence and Creek suddenly snatched her face and she was looking into his burning eyes again. “You’re not going to behave, are you?”

“...and what happens if I don’t?” she asked evenly, though her voice trembled just slightly at the end.

Creek’s smile widened, displaying a cold viciousness. The room started to darken, trembled, the air growing icy cold. The blackness drawing in, whispering, anger...cruel coldness saturating the air and penetrating her skin. His power, his sheer force of energy came crashing down around her in a convulsion and it was overwhelming, like she was drowning and being crushed all at once. She gasped even though she didn’t need to breathe, the pain caving into her chest.

“Do you really want to find out?” he hissed sweetly past his fangs.

Poppy took a shuddering breath, her eyes wide. She tried to take a step back, but Creek held her in place. None of her muscles answered her.

“No,” she said shakily. “I... I get it. I get it.”

And just like that the cruel dark expression vanished on his face back to the calm even expression she recognized, that she now realized hid something darker than anything she could have ever imaged below the surface. Just like that the overpowering atmosphere melted away but there was still a dank chill remaining in the air. His eyes stopped glowing and his hand let go over face along with the grip that had been controlling her muscles.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he postulated softly and touched her face, tilting her chin up. “Poppy, sugar. You have complete control of my behavior right now, as your mate. I can be the calm and kind man you know or...I can be absolutely ruthless and cruel with you. It’s your choice...”

Poppy nodded, trembling. She turned tearful eyes towards the doorway.

“...What are you going to do with Branch?” she whispered.

“If he behaves and is a loyal servant to me, nothing. If not...” he trailed off shrugging. “You don’t need the nightmares. It’s best if you convince him otherwise.”

Poppy’s chest tightened. She felt absolutely helpless, the feeling creating a pit in her stomach as Creek held her arms in a firm grip.

“Also, I would appreciate you don’t touch him… If I catch you two… I will make his life _very unpleasant_ ,” he whispered eyeing her. “You’re _my_ mate.”

The tightness in her chest increased and she nodded quickly, holding back a sob of fear.

“Don’t look like that, Poppy,” he brushed his clean hand across her cheeks. “I will be gentle with you. In fact I have a few gifts for you,” he smiled pleasantly.

The last thing Poppy wanted right now was a present, but Creek went around beside her and gripped her arms, leading her around.

“How do you like your room for starters?” he asked.

Poppy glanced around, eyes wide.

“It… it’s nice,” she whispered.

He nodded, glad. “I got colors I knew you’d like. But the next present is the best.”

He stood in front of her, that genuine grin on his face.

“Can you guess what it is?”

“N-no…”

He frowned for a second and then offered her his arm. “How would you like to see your dad and have some hot chocolate with him?”

“Dad?!” Poppy froze. She took a step back. “I—…”

Oh god did she want to see her dad. She longed to hug him in her arms again, to feel his comforting embrace and hear his warm voice… but the emptiness in her chest and the sharp points in her mouth halted her. “Does he know… what I am?” she whispered.

“Not yet,” Creek soothed. “But he knows enough. Enough to keep him calm but he still worries. You don’t want to see him? He’s asked for you every day.”

Poppy felt her lip tremble and she clutched her arms. Damn. He had her.

“...I want to see my Dad,” she said, her voice thick with emotion. “A—alone.”

“You will if that’s what you want. But I’ll be close, I wouldn’t want you to hurt him, _you_ don’t want that, right?” he asked sharply, his words digging.

“No,” Poppy said immediately, her fear of herself increasing. “I don’t want that.”

“Are you hungry? You can feed before seeing him,” he offered with a smirk.

“...No,” she replied. “I’m fine.”

“Then come along,” he lifted his arm a little higher for her to take. “He’s been waiting for you all morning since I told him I’d bring you here.”

Poppy slowly took his his arm, grimacing but eager to see her father. She couldn’t help feel extreme anticipation as she began to follow Creek. She wanted to see her dad so _badly..._

He led her out of her room and down the long carpeted hallways. Every person they passes bowed, quietly saying ‘Master Creek’, it was odd to hear. The long draping curtains were all closed before each window, the only light being the artificial ones on the ceiling.

Poppy soon realized every person they passed smelled like a vampire. She was completely surrounded.

And the hallways were long and confusing yet Creek navigated them like he knew them like the back of his hand. He led her to a thick white wood double doors. On each side was stationed a man with black suits, also vampires. Creek opened the doors, revealing a large suite like hers. Her father sat on the couch before a TV, two mugs on the coffee table.

Poppy gasped when she saw him.

“ _Dad!”_ she cried, rushing into the room. She ran around the couch and practically threw herself onto him, though mentally reminding herself of her supernatural strength and to not squeeze as hard as she wanted. She clung onto him tightly, her knees on the floor, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked up at her dad. “Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay!”

Peppy chuckled down at Poppy and patted her head.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he smiled down at her. Poppy paused, looking at him bewildered.

“...Weren’t you worried about me?” she asked quietly. Peppy raised an eyebrow.

“Worried? Why? Weren’t you with your friends?”

“I—,” Poppy cut herself off. Something was definitely wrong. She glanced wary eyes at Creek who was standing just outside the door before turning back to her Dad. “You were _kidnapped_.”

“Kidnapped?” Peppy boomed out a laugh. “What on earth gave you that idea? We’re on vacation, or did you forget the last couple weeks, sweetheart?” he chuckled, ruffling her hair again. Poppy swallowed.

“...Vacation. Right. Yeah. On vacation,” she breathed. “Totally on vacation.”

“Your fiance is the quite a guy,” Peppy said, his eyes twinkling. “I’m very happy for you.”

_Fiance._

_Fuck._

_Fucking fudge nutters and FUCK._

Poppy gritted her teeth and gave a wide painful smile to her Dad.

“I only choose the best,” she said in the fakest happiest voice possible. She stood up, her hands clenched so hard her nails dug into her skin, almost making her palms bleed.

On the one hand, her dad thought he was on a vacation and thought Creek was a one hundred and ten percent okay guy. On the other hand, he was safe from the knowledge of what sort of monster his daughter had become…and the danger he was in...

She slowly turned to Creek, her expression pained and conflicted.

Creek tilted his head slightly, frowning. “Everything alright, love? Want me to leave?”

Poppy didn’t know what to say. She was grateful her father was alive… but the spell he had him under made her want to claw at Creek until his perfect face was permanently un-perfect.

“I…” she gritted her teeth, looking painfully at her Dad. “Please leave me alone… us alone…”

A soft smile slipped too easily on Creek’s face. “Enjoy your hot chocolate, I’ll be back for you soon.” He closed the doors and there was silence.

Poppy slowly sat down on the couch and gently lifted her head down onto her father’s lap, tears stinging her eyes. Her dad’s large hand came down and patted her head gently. She swallowed.

“I love you, Dad,” she whispered softly.

“I love you too, my girl,” Peppy rumbled back, oblivious to the pain she was in. Poppy’s breath hitched.

Her thoughts traveled to Branch and she bit her lip, praying he was alright.

Praying that everything would be alright.

 

* * *

 

Branch groaned, his head hazy. Memories came back...slowly… The monster...the Esurient…the blood...

Thistle slicing its head off…

The hand that had grabbed him from behind, from the shadows, a voice suddenly telling him to freeze and sleep as Thistle’s sword arced past him, his brother’s voice yelling…

Branch bolted upright, panicked, looking around shocked. Dark bricks under his feet.

“‘Bout time you got up, I beat this level at least five times already,” an annoyed voice spoke up.

Branch whipped around, crouching, snarling. His eyes flashing red as he caught sight of the figured leaning against the wall outside thick metal bars playing with a phone.

The man raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“You need intimidation lessons,” he sighed. “Unfortunately, I don’t really intimidate people myself, so I’m not the right guy to teach you that.”

Branch slowly stood up, tense. “Where’s Poppy?” he spat.

“With Creek,” the man said simply.

“...why am I here?” he hissed quietly.

“Because you’re a bit of a troublemaker,” the man put away the phone and crossed his arms. “And I’m gonna teach you how to be a _real_ vampire, my friend.”

“I don’t need you to teach me shit and I am _not_ your friend!” Branch snarled, gritting his teeth.

The man snorted.

“Sure, yeah. Whatever you say,” the man said. “The name’s Guy. Guy Diamond.”

“I already knew that,” Branch barked back tensely.

“Just thought I’d properly introduce myself,” Guy held up his hands in defense.

“Sorry but I _don’t_ do manners with kidnappers and killers,” Branch snapped taking a few paces across the cell. “What do you fucking want? What does that _fucker_ want?”

“Well here’s the thing,” Guy pushed himself off the wall and straightened up. “I’m afraid you’re in a bit of a tight spot, my friend. Either you do everything I say and become an obedient servant for Master Creek, _or…_ ” he paused. “Or _you_ become the next main course at the Feast on the Winter Solstice. Heard of that feast?”

Branch stiffened and he stared. “Where vampires gather and eat people close to Hunters?” he spat. “I might have heard of it—oh wait! My family was on the _fucking menu_ twelve years ago!” he howled in outrage.

“That’s…well, one way of putting it,” Guy said rather uncomfortable. He squinted, cocking his head. “Speaking of, you know… you’re kind of supposed to be dead. None of us even knew you were alive, Chef was supposed to… _kill_ you. How the hell did you survive, anyway?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Why the fuck do you care? I’m alive and a freaking vampire. What the hell more do you need to know?”

“Except Chef Dardana is like a centuries old assassin who specializes in preparing human flesh for vampires to eat, so the idea that she let slip a _little kid_ is a little… _strange_ ,” Guy explained.

Branch stiffened, revulsion making his face go pale. “A—Are you saying...that’s what she did...to my…” his hand came over his mouth and he stumbled back.

Guy grimaced.

“Yeah it’s a little intense,” he admitted.

Branch thought, no he _felt_ he was going to be sick as he keeled over and pressed a hand to his mouth and stomach. Thistle hadn’t mentioned this a _t all_. Did he even _know_? If he did...Branch was sure he would have been even more livid than he had shown.

“Listen, all I need is your compliance,” Guy said, changing the subject with a sigh. “Will you be… _obedient_ and do everything Master Creek and I tell you? Or do you want your next trip to be to the kitchen?”

Branch looked up, fighting the tears trying to escape him.

“Go to hell,” he snarled.

Guy paused. He quickly looked around himself and, seeing no one around, leaned in towards the cage.

“Listen,” he said softly, “I completely fucking get it, okay? You’re angry and scared, I can fucking smell it on you, but if you keep that up, that’s not gonna help Poppy. Hell if you keep it up, she might end up eating _you_ at the feast without realizing it! Do you want that?”

Branch stiffened, his eyes going wide, confused.

“How the hell would she not notice? You can’t cut up a vampire’s body without it turning to ash,” he spat trying to swallow down his fear now that Guy had made him aware of it.

“Chef Dardana is…uh…well…she’s good at what she does, let’s just say,” Guy mumbled. “Being super old and powerful has its perks…preserving vampire bodies so they don't turn to ash is a specialty of hers. They call it the family recipe.” Even Guy shuddered at that.

Branch glared down at the floor, swallowing hard. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

“The...Hunters won’t let you all get away with it,” Branch whispered.

“Think we’re stupid enough to not prepare for another possible purge?” Guy raised an eyebrow, leaning on the bars of the cage. “Sorry, but they won’t even be able to find us this time, much less ‘make us pay’.”

Branch smirked sarcastically as he looked up. “You’re all pretty stupid to underestimate them.”

“You’re fucking stupid to trust them,” Guy scowled. “You might be related to one, but the rest will kill you in the blink of an eye. Why do you even fucking hang out with Hunters? You should be with your kind.”

“My _kind?_ ” he snarled. “My **kind** left me in the woods to rot after trying to kill and eat me! My brother on the other hand…” he choked looking away, why the fuck was he explaining himself?

Guy was looking a bit confused.

“Left in the woods…the fuck was the old hag thinking?” he wondered aloud. Then his eyes widened. “...Don’t tell her I said that,” he said hoarsely.

“I’m going to kill her,” Branch spat leaning back and hitting his back against the wall. “I don't care what _you_ say about her.”

Guy glanced at him, unimpressed.

“How the fuck do you think you’re gonna kill _Chef Dardana?”_ he asked. “She’s literally the oldest and one of the most powerful vampires in the world.”

“Didn’t your _Master_ say he was the strongest?” Branch snorted with derision.

“I said _one of_ the strongest,” Guy frowned. “But… Creek is probably _the_ strongest, yeah. Thanks to…thanks to Poppy,” he muttered.

“Doesn’t matter, Thistle already killed three of your _strongest_ kind. I’ll help him kill her too and Creek, turn Poppy back into a human,” he growled glaring at Guy.

Guy was incredulous.

“Turn her back…the fuck? That’s not—,” he frowned, squinting. “...I mean there _is_ that legend but… I didn’t…realize that was even true? Oh for fuck’s sake, shut up for a second!” he cried, frustrated.

“We’ll find out sooner or later,” Branch muttered casting his eyes away.

“Listen. Yes or no, do you comply with us? Will you obey us?” Guy asked seriously, gripping the bars. “Think carefully and answer honestly. I can tell if you lie.”

Branch didn’t respond, his eyes slowly moving back to Guy. “Do I really have a fucking choice?” he spat.

“I mean, if you wanna chose death, then by all means go ahead. But other than that? No.”

Branch’s eyes narrowed, thinking. He had to get Poppy out of here...at all costs. He was sure his brother and Rose would come… The Society was planning an invasion… Thistle had left holes in their security system… Ones they obviously had not found yet. They would get to them… Branch just had to bide his time...keep Poppy safe. He wasn’t going to like a fucking minute of it but his mind was already turning, planning.

“Fine. If it will keep Poppy safe.”

Guy smiled.

“Good. Oh, but also just keep in mind, you’re not allowed to touch her. Like, at all. Bad idea. Creek…he made it clear he wants you two to stay away from each other,” he said cautiously. “And he’ll even go so far as to punish her if he catches you two doing… _anything_. And you _don't_ want Creek to punish her, believe me,” the words weren’t so much of a threat but sounded more like a genuinely concerned warning.

Branch paled, thinking of the mind games Creek had already played on them… He didn’t doubt that sadistic nature for one second, especially not after Thistle had practically psychologically profiled the guy. Branch swallowed and nodded.

“I won’t touch her,” he promised, his heart sinking with pain at the idea when he just had started to be able too…it was cruel. Unfair. But he wouldn’t be the reason for that bastard hurting her.

Guy’s mouth twitched in sympathy.

“Sorry, man,” he muttered. “If it’s any consolation, I kinda know what that feels like.”

“I don’t need your false sympathy,” Branch snorted looking down at his hands.

“It’s not false,” Guy sighed. “None of it was. I really did think of Poppy as my friend, and…” he trailed off. “Never mind,” he grumbled.

Branch looked up confused, he didn’t know what to think of this vampire. Not one bit. But like _hell_ he was going to trust him.

“Anyway… so I think that’s all I needed to fill you up on,” Guy swung his arms awkwardly. “Catch’ya later, my man.”

Branch frowned watching him go and he quietly groaned as he leaned into the wall. What the fuck was he supposed to do _now_?

_Damnit, Thistle...we need help. Hurry the fuck up. **Please.** _

 

* * *

 

Creek was waiting outside the hallway, looking at his nails bored as he listened to the boring chatter coming inside. Waiting was a damn drag. Boring. He even had enough time to go clean his arm.

He just got a call from the techs that the security system was fine, nothing compromised, no files taken or destroyed, and they had their private channels closed and monitoring was still working.

What a pain. The Hunters had probably been the ones to try and hack in yesterday, but obviously they hadn’t gotten much out of their feeble efforts. Still, it was annoying.

Creek sighed bored.

“Um...would you like me to get you something, Master Creek?” A hesitant voice broke his thoughts.

He glanced down at the plump maid and frowned. “What’s your name?”

“...Ah, Bridget, sir,” she said.

He nodded. “You’ll be Poppy’s handmaiden from today on.”

“R—really?” The girl Bridget squeaked. “I mean—Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Creek hated repeating himself and his short glare said that quickly enough as the girl stuttered.

“You are still to report to me however, if Poppy exhibits...any defying behaviors,” he warned, eyeing her.

“Y-yes, sir,” Bridget nodded.

“Good. Go wait for her in her room. I will take her there shortly, and get her cookies or some other awful sweet from the kitchen,” he waved her of.

“Yes, Master Creek!” Bridget nodded quickly and tottered off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Creek sighed bored again staring at the door. Where the fuck was Guy? What was taking him so long? He was sure he hadn’t commanded Branch to sleep _this_ long. That Turned was one disobedient child. He wasn’t sure if he wanted him dead or wanted to mess around with him more. His reactions had been priceless… Creek supposed an annoying distraction wouldn’t leave him _too_ bored.

Fuck it. He was tired of waiting. He marched to the double door and knocked, he waited a brief second before slipping in as he heard their talking pause.

Poppy was curled up on the couch next to her dad, staring stubbornly straight ahead of her and not to Creek when he walked in.

“It’s time to let your father rest, don’t you think, Poppy?” he prodded smiling.

Poppy slowly sat up, frowning.

“...I guess I gotta go, Dad,” she muttered.

“Have fun, now,” her father waved at her turning back to the television. Poppy swallowed before standing up and walking over to Creek, still not looking up at him.

Creek offered her his arm again, taking a step back, his other hand on the knob. She grasped it with shaking fingers and glanced one last time at her father with sad eyes.

The doors closed and Creek began to slowly escort her back towards her room.

“You don’t look very happy, Poppy,” he mentioned as they slowly walked. “I thought you’d be more thrilled to see him.”

Poppy didn’t answer, only kept her head bowed, looking at her feet as they walked.

Creek frowned and sighed. “You know… I’ve been told I do some rather vicious things when I get bored…” he said quietly.

Poppy looked up at him, frowning deeply with wide eyes.

He smiled at her. “You won’t bore me, will you, Poppy?”

“...No,” she said softly.

“Then tell me honestly why you’re not happy after seeing your father,” he repeated.

Poppy scowled, feeling tears prick her eyes.

“Because… because I hate the lies you’ve told him, and I—I hate that you kidnapped him, and I hate that I have to leave him again.”

“What lies?” he asked her innocently. “And I only took him to assure they didn’t hurt you and try to run off with you. The Hunters took _you_ from _me._ I had no intention of hurting my future father-in-law. And you’re not leaving him again, you can see him every day if you like.”

Poppy clenched her jaw shut again and looked away.

“Would you rather he know the truth?” he asked with a sly smirk.

“I don’t... I don’t know,” Poppy said honestly.

“If you want to frighten him and worry him, just tell me. I’ll gladly make him remember… Including what the Hunters made him forget...” he said silkily.

“...that’s why I haven’t said anything to him,” Poppy muttered. “I just hate… lying to him…”

“It is for his own benefit, sugar. Believe me, when I went through his memories the truth of your mother’s death almost destroyed him. He is far happier with the false truth he was given all those years ago,” Creek said quietly casting his dark blue eyes her way.

Poppy froze.

“...he knew the truth about what happened?” she breathed in shock.

“He was with your mother when it happened, you were a baby. He ran away with you in his arms as your mother died,” he shrugged with a thoughtful frown.

Poppy covered her mouth in shock, glancing back in the direction of her father’s room.

“You don’t really want to pull him into that world again, do you?” he asked her sharply.

“...No,” Poppy gritted her teeth. But a single tear still rolled down her cheek, thinking about what Creek had said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make that woman pay,” he promised patting her hand as he let his voice seethe in front of her. “That I can promise you,” he whispered his eyes narrowing. “Don’t let her get near you by the way, Poppy. Guy will protect you but you need to stay by his side for that or mine. You’re the lady of this house now but do not wander it alone.”

“I don’t even know what she looks like,” Poppy muttered.

“You will soon, unfortunately. She’s here in this very mansion as we speak… I’m sure Branch will keep her away from you as well, that is _if_ he decides to behave and be a good servant. Hmm… I wonder if she’d even bother to recognize him? She probably doesn’t even care,” he sighed. “She is not exactly a very caring creator to her Turneds,” he said matter-of-factly with a shrug.

Poppy said nothing to that and Creek fell into silence, leading her back to her room. As he opened the door and led her in a girl stood straight and at the ready and bowed to them as they entered.

“Ah good, you’re here,” Creek said looking her over. “This is your handmaiden, Poppy.”

“I have a handmaiden?!” Poppy blinked, staring at the girl.

She was around the same height as Poppy, plump and plain. She had short dirty blond hair tied up into two ponytails at the top of her head. She gave Poppy a smile full of slightly crooked teeth.

“Hello, Master—Master Creek, uh, Mistress P-Poppy,” the girl said, bowing.

“She’ll attend to your every need,” Creek mentioned looking at Poppy. “Including feeding if you need it. I’m not sure what ideas the Hunters put in your head but we do things around here as real vampires do. Guy will explain it to you later.”

Poppy stiffened confused by the implication.

He lowered his arm and lifted her hand and kissed.

“I will see you later, love. We have much to discuss. Behave now,” he smiled and turned away, closing the door behind him.

Poppy turned slowly back to the girl.

“...Hi,” she said.

“Hello,” the girl said quickly, bowing again.

“Uh—okay, uhm, no bowing please,” Poppy said quickly. “What’s your name?”

“Uhh, Bridget,” the girl replied.

“That’s a pretty name,” Poppy smiled a little. Bridget looked shocked and flustered.

“It is?! I mean—I guess it is, maybe it is I mean—thank you?” Bridget looked around and quickly pointed to the table. “I brought you refreshments, if you would like some!”

Poppy glanced at the table and saw a cup of hot chocolate and some chocolate muffins. She grimaced.

“I’m not very hungry now, thank you though,” she said quietly. She looked around herself, around the large room. There were no windows, unfortunately, but there was a giant mirror on the far right wall above a dressing table. She could see her reflection quite clearly….

...she looked like crap. She felt like crap. Everything felt like crap.

“...hey Bridget?” Poppy asked quietly.

“Yes, Mistress?”

“...were you born a vampire or were you turned?” she asked seriously, looking at her.

Bridget froze, glancing around the room nervously befores stuttering, “I—I was...I was Turned. All the servants are.” Poppy’s heart immediately went out to her.

“How long have you been a vampire?” she asked. “If—if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I...ve been one since I was little, I guess,” Bridget shrugged. “I dunno really how long ago it was.”

“Hmm. I’ve been one for about a day and a half now, I think.” Poppy said, sitting down at the table. She glanced at Bridget and gestured for her to sit. “Come on, sit.”

Bridget froze again, her eyes bulging.

“Uhm—uh—you—uh—eh?” she wrung her hands, staring at Poppy.

“It’s okay, sit! I won’t bite,” she grinned, then her smile faltered. “...I guess that joke has a bit of a double meaning now for me, huh?” she grimaced, scratching her temple.

Bridget slowly sat down across from Poppy, looking extremely unsure and uncomfortable. Poppy pushed over the dish of muffins.

“Have one, I’m not hungry,” she said. Bridget immediately shook her head.

“I’m—I’m not allowed to,” she said quickly. Poppy frowned.

“Well, I say you can. Eat one, come on!” Poppy urged. Bridget stared at the plate of muffins before shaking her head again.

“I’d rather not,” she said quietly. Poppy sighed and shrugged.

“Suit yourself,” she leaned back into the chair. She stared at the cup of hot chocolate on the table, and suddenly she was reminded of the moment Branch and she had drunk that same drink in the bunker together.

Branch.

Good god she missed him. She prayed he was okay, and that Thistle was hurrying up with whatever rescue plan they had in mind.

If they could rescue them in time.

If not… maybe she and Branch would just have to break out on their own.

 

* * *

 

Thistle was staring down at the pile of ash and tattered clothes, seething. Creek’s blood running down his long black blade at his side till it became ash on the breeze.

“They got them...both,” Rose hissed running up to his side putting her gun away. “What the fuck are we going to do?”

Thistle clawed at his raven hair with frustration. “That bastard healed quicker and was able to use his powers again so quickly...what’s his fucking limit? Yesterday...he must have used it four times…” Thistle muttered to himself.

Rose bent down touching the black fabric left behind. “This is a suit, a high quality one, like the ones you have…”

“The bastard probably brought one of his servants here and turned it into an Esurient just to distract us,” he spat.

Rose grimaced with disgust. “No care whatsoever for the lives of even his own kind…”

“The guy is a cannibal too, are you really surprised?” Thistle growled as he remembered some of the security footage they had watched from the estate.

“Yeah… Funny how the high class vampires like to feed on their own Turneds, when they think nobody's looking,” she muttered standing up and looking around. “We need to get them out of there, Thistle,” Rose pressed urgently.

“I know. But we can’t invade a mansion with an entire lair of bloodsuckers, we’ll run out of juice before we even get very far...”

“We’ll have to wait till your dad gets here with the other Hunters…” she whispered.

“It might be too late then!” Thistle spat. “We know they won’t hurt Poppy for now but…” he hissed through his teeth worrying about his little brother.

“Poppy is an much danger as Branch, Thistle, if she goes into heat…” Rose gulped and her hand touched his arm. “I think Branch will be safe for now, why would Creek take him alive otherwise? He obviously wants him for some reason.”

Thistle nodded, but he wasn’t convinced. He was pissed and he was worried.

“Let’s go check on their security footage, the dumb bastards haven’t even noticed I compromised their entire system,” he said briskly turning back for the bunker.

“We need to move back to the cabin. We’ll just explain we were attacked by a Pureblood that managed to get away.”

“That should spike his interest, I need to convince him to plan an invasion now,” Thistle was thinking aloud as they entered the bunker and headed down. “We can’t wait for the feast, that’s almost a month away!”

“That shouldn’t be hard,” Rose rationalized. “The other Hunters will want to push to save any humans that have been captured as soon as possible. At most...I think we can mobilize in two weeks. Get more Hunters in the city, bugs in security… Creek’s family is hosting the feast right?”

“According to what I found on their computer’s? Definitely,” he growled softly as they entered his temporary room and straight to his laptop. “And his entire place wired out… We can find out what their plans are and where. I have a remote server running word recognition software to flag the recorded footage among other things…” he grumbled typing in his password.

“Always five steps ahead aren’t you?”

“I have to be,” he said with no humor as he pulled up live security footage.

The listened and watched, Thistle running through the entire network of cameras and audio surveillance. Rose pulled out her laptop and focused on all the camera footage following Poppy while Thistle listened and watched what was happening to Branch currently in a cell.

He waited worriedly till branch woke up suddenly and was confronted by the other vampire. Thistle just kept praying Branch would contain his temper and accept the offer for now.

As the conversation derailed Thistle's face paled as he listened and he turned away suddenly gagging. Rose looked up alarmed and Thistle held out his hand to tell her not to speak. Soon the vampire known as Guy left and Branch was alone...safe.

Closing his screen halfway Thistle groaned relieved and sick.

“What is it?” Rose asked with a hard voice.

“You’re right, Branch is safe...he’s agreed to listen to Creek. But...” he swallowed.

“What is it?”

“I know why my dad said ‘the mission is personal’, now,” Thistle said plainly. Rose stared and Thistle looked up with hard eyes. “My dad doesn’t think the vampires just killed and drained Branch and my grandma dry, they...actually were cooking and serving their victims like steak too,” he snarled out, his teeth flashing and his eyes blazing.

Rose paled, her face warping with anger and revulsion. “That...is not… It’s rare, but it happens more often with the high class vampires,” she confirmed grimly.

“He never told me that’s what happened, only that they were killed and he never found Branch’s body,” Thistle snarled softly.

Rose’s eyes narrowed but she said nothing as she looked back at her screen.

“I need to contact Branch...tell him when we’re coming so he can be ready to get Poppy out… I saw that vampire take his cell phone though…” Thistle muttered under his breath.

“You also said they are monitoring all incoming and outgoing signals,” Rose remained.

Thistle nodded. “I know, even sending encrypted messages is risky… We need a way of sending a message that can’t be traced—,“ he suddenly fell silent his eyes going wide. “And I know exactly how!” he breathed.

“What?” Rose looked up.

“That cat,” Thistle smirked. “Demon cats can go wherever they like with shadow portals, he implied that was true the other night. We can go ask him for help. Send messages to Branch.”

“Demon cats are fickle by nature, Thistle. He won’t help if it's not in his best interest or that of his master’s,” she warned.

“But it is, I’ll convince him,” Thistle insisted stubbornly and opened up his laptop and started typing. “Let me just route alerts to our phones for the live security… We finish packing, go to the cabin… And then we go see the werewolf and cat.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rose agreed impressed.


	32. Learning the Laws

It was late. A long day but rather satisfying as Creek left the council meeting and headed to his room. Where the fuck was his official bodyguard? The damn lout had left him unguarded all day after taking Branch and Creek was in a sore mood about it. Not that he didn’t have other guards around him, but he preferred Guy. He wasn’t so damn boring and he was a trained elite unlike the rest of the poor excuses Creek was surround with.

“Hey Cuz, long meeting, huh?”

Creek gritted his teeth and smiled at the short fat boy that had followed him out. Even vampires could get fat, especially if they overindulged in blood and meat every day. Creek honestly found him to be an annoying and disgusting sight. Plus his younger Pureblood cousin wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Easy to manipulate to the point it was irksome.

“It was, Gristle, and boring.”

“No kidding,” Gristle said swinging his stubby arms about. “Hey, I’m gonna go grab a snack, wanna come with? I wanna try this ‘pizza’ stuff again, I think I’m starting to understand why humans like it,” Gristle grinned.

“Sorry, but I am rather tired,” he smirked in a friendly fashion. “Hearing the elders yammer all evening has put me in a foul mood. Not to mention I did fight off a Hunter again today,” he sighed.

“Oh yeah, how exciting was that?!” Gristle asked eagerly. “What moves did you pull off on them, did you do the bat thing? I love the bat thing you do, it always throws Hunters off. Oh and that shadowy move is super freaking awesome, just appear from the shadows and BAM! They _gone!”_

Creek smiled amused, alright his cousin was good for flattery at least. “I certainly made them scream and scramble with the shadow technique,” he confirmed. “You should have have seen them trying to fight the Esurient I left them though.”

“Heh, such sissies,” Gristle snickered. “Oh, how badly did the Esurient get them? Did it bite their heads off? Disembowel them? Tear their throats out?”

Creek snorted with derision and waved his hand annoyed. “It was utterly useless, they killed it in a few minutes without getting a scratch. It was boring.”

“Ah, shucks,” Gristle sighed. “Alright, Cuz, I won’t keep you from taking a nap, you must be pretty booked. Night, Cuz!”

“Good night, Gristle,” Creek agreed indifferently as the younger vampire went down a different hallway towards the kitchens.

With a sigh Creek found himself in his room, all the shattered objects replaced and the place cleaned as usual. He got undressed and put on some dark slacks and checked his phone quickly in the silence.

There was a quiet knock at the door and a meek “Ah… Creek?” following it.

Creek turned a subtle glare at the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Guy entered, closing the door behind him. He stuck his hands in his pockets, grimacing.

“Sorry,” he said, “I...didn’t mean to be gone the whole day….”

Creek snorted at him. “Where were you?”

“...talking to… I was talking to S-Satin,” Guy admitted. “I was only at her place for an hour though but on my way back I… I smelled some more Hunters. I was investigating it. At least four have arrived in Trollton today,” he said seriously.

Creek frowned at him. “I suppose I should be lenient since you didn’t try lying to me this time,” he sighed and took a deep breath. “Four you say?”

“Approximately. They arrived one by one to the town, so most likely more will be on the way,” he replied.

Creek frowned looking thoughtfully at his phone. “So...the Hunters have requested back up…” he muttered and set down the phone. “We can’t relocate the feast, dozens of vampires have already arrived in Bergen Town from across the nation…”

“Well, it’s not too late to move the feast, is it? It’s still a month away,” said Guy.

“And make all these Patricians move?” Creek growled with a laugh. “They will laugh at our cowardice as the Hunters track us and we play a game of cat and mouse… No, this has been in the planning for months now.”

“...Should I keep an eye out for how many Hunters show up? Or appoint Aspen?”

“I need you here. I have a feeling Poppy will attempt to defy me and escape on her own or those two idiotic Hunters will attempt something. Send Aspen to cover reconnaissance, we’ll send out Esurientes if need be to the town if more Hunters arrive.”

Guy puffed out his cheeks nervously.

“Got it, Boss.”

“Did Branch comply or will you send him to the kitchen?” Creek asked with a narrowed gaze.

“He’s agreed to comply,” Guy said. “He’s smarter than he looks.”

“Hmph,” was all Creek said. “Then you know what to do with the two of them, starting tomorrow. If you need to let the boy starve to train him, do it,” he shrugged.

“...I assume you don’t want me to train them _together…”_ Guy said hesitantly.

Creek turned his sharp stare at him. “...I hope you aren’t asking me to be _considerate_ of your time…” he said slowly.

“I—no, I just thought you wanted Poppy and the Turned separated,” Guy said slowly.

“I do…” then a harshness began to take his lips. “Unless you want to tempt them. I never bore of tormenting idiots that don’t obey me.”

Guy hesitated, then slowly nodded his head.

“Alright...I’ll, uh, train them together, then,” he muttered.

“If that suits you then so be it,” Creek’s smile faded and he looked down at his phone one last time and placed it on the nightstand. “Your father was wondering where you were, he just arrived today and joined the council meeting before going home.”

“Oh shit—,” Guy paled. “Uh… tell him what I told you just… please leave out the Satin part?”

“Did you just presume to give me an order?” Creek snarled softly his red eyes turning on him.

“NO!” Guy yelped. “Gah—my apologies, Master Creek… I got caught in the habit of being… laid back around you when we were, uh, undercover. Won’t happen again.”

Creek snorted and let out a small laugh, his face relaxing. “Stop fretting mate, I told him I had you running errands. I protect you too often, you know that?”

“...thank you,” Guy sweated.

“You know, I actually don’t mind how informal and rude you’ve become as of recent, makes things less boring for me…” Creek shrugged. “Reminds me of how we were actually friends as children before we were ‘taught’ better,” he snorted sitting on the bed.

“...Oh,” Guy frowned.

“But I still wouldn’t presume too much if I were you, we aren’t naive children anymore,” Creek said quietly, distant and dark.

“Of course,” Guy nodded. “...Is there anything else you want me to know or should I leave you for the night?”

“I am too irritated and tired to recall at the moment. You can leave, make sure my door is guarded tonight. There was snark in the council meeting…” he muttered lying back and closing his eyes.

Guy nodded and left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. He pulled out his phone and quickly messaged two guards named Chadd and Todd to watch over Creek’s door that night, and then messaged Aspen to give him the order to scout out Trollton for more Hunters, before putting the phone back into his pocket and standing at his usual post. His mind went over all the things he would be going over with Poppy and Branch the next day… and he hoped for their sakes that they behaved.

 

* * *

 

 

Poppy wished she had a window, just something to show her the sky. She was tired of only seeing walls, of locked doors… it made the feeling of entrapment even worse. But even the windows that she had caught sight of in the hall had been boarded up and covered with heavy cloths… no doubt to keep the blinding sunlight out.

She was curled up on her bed, the silk smooth against her skin and the mattress was soft and comfortable… Her thoughts were churning, however. Worry for Branch, for her father, for herself. Would they get out in time? Would… they get out before Creek…

She shuddered at the thought of Creek’s plans for her…hoping she would make it out in time. _Praying_ she could stay strong long enough.

Fitfully her mind began to slow down and slowly she fell asleep, trembling but trying to keep some semblance of positive thought. Something to hold onto.

But her mind did not grace her with pleasant dreams that night...

It wasn’t even a dream.

The scene had a foggy white edge to it.

_A memory._

But of what?

She recognized this park, she’d practically grown up in it. It was the park next to the old church in Trollton... why was she dreaming of this?

She felt almost out-of-body, or seeing through the eyes of someone else. She was running around and laughing, jumping over fresh puddles that had collected during the rain the night before. Poppy suddenly knew she was looking through the eyes of her eight-year-old self… her birthday had just been last week. 

She felt her little legs suddenly stop and peer over at a flower; a dandelion. She felt her heart fill with melancholy and pluck it, another memory stirring. _Branch used to like dandelions,_ her eight year old self thought. She hoped there were hundreds of them up in heaven, where he was. That’s where her Daddy said he’d gone.

Suddenly her ears detected the sound of sniffling and looked up with a frown. She immediately followed the sound to some bushes, where a little boy was cowering behind them, trembling and crying.

 _“...Why are you crying?”_ little Poppy had asked the boy.

Glowing red eyes turned up to her, stained with tears. Poppy froze.

 _“Get away,”_ he whispered, bringing his hands to wipe his face.

 _“...Y-your eyes… They're **glowing**!” _ Poppy whispered, her eyes wide.

 _“It’s because I’m scared and hungry,”_ he replied meekly.

 _“...I have a chicken sandwich in my backpack,”_ Poppy had offered to the strange boy.

 _“I can’t eat human food, I’m a vampire,”_ he explained falling on his back against the tree he was hiding under and the bushes nearby.

 _“A **vampire**?” _ Poppy gasped, immediately thinking of Count Chocula on her breakfast cereal.

 _“Mhmm...but it’s a secret,”_ he whispered looking down tearfully.

 _“...I won’t tell anyone,”_ Poppy said, walking around the bushes and sitting down next to him. _“My name’s Poppy.”_

He looked at her confused. _“Aren’t you scared of me?”_

 _“No, I like vampires,”_ Poppy smiled at him.

His eyes widened, staring at her like she was a mystery. _“You do? Most people are scared of me, even other vampires.”_

_“Why would they be scared of you?”_

He frowned deeply, his lower lip trembling as more tears spilled. _“Because I’m a Pureblood and the prince of vampires,”_ he whispered hugging his knees.

 _“You’re a **prince?** ”_ Poppy gasped, even more amazed. _“That’s so cool!”_

He looked at her, startled as if he honestly didn’t know what to make of her words. _“You think so?”_ he asked quietly, his glowing eyes looking hopeful.

 _“Yeah! Do you have a crown, if you’re a prince?”_ Poppy asked.

 _“I...I don’t know,”_ he admitted touching his messy curly dark brown hair.

 _“If you’re the vampire prince, is your dad Dracula?”_ Poppy wondered.

There was sudden fear in his eyes as he gulped and he muttered out his answer, shaking his head. _“No, no, he’s my great-great-great grandpa or something.”_

 _“Oh! That’s cool!”_ Poppy said brightly. _“What’s your name?”_

He looked at her intently, his panic still bright in his eyes. _“C-Creek Dracul,”_ he whispered.

 _“Mine is Poppy Corona,”_ she beamed. _“I like the name Creek, it's kinda funny. Like a creek. Do you like creeks? I love to go swimming in them, especially in the summer when it gets really hot.”_

He pouted at her, puffing out his cheeks stained with tears. _“My name isn’t funny…”_ he grumbled. _“My mom said it means flow and change or something, not be funny.”_

 _“But I like it!”_ Poppy grinned, showing off a grin with two missing teeth.

He stared as his teary eyes grew wide with surprise. _“You do?”_

“ _Yeah! It’s unique!_ ” Poppy said brightly. _“That means different!_ ”

 _“I know what it means,”_ he said a little sullenly, crossing his arms.

 _“Oh. Do you want my grape juice?”_ Poppy asked suddenly, taking off her backpack. _“It’s red like blood. You said you couldn’t eat human food, can you drink it?”_

He looked at her like she was crazy and somehow started to laugh weakly. _“But it’s not blood! I can’t drink it if it’s not blood.”_

_“Oh. What kind of blood do you drink? People blood?”_

_“Y-Yeah,”_ he nodded then frowned, his eyes growing sad and full of tears again. _“Or I would drink Mom or Dad’s blood but… They died today,”_ he hiccuped, his head bowing into his knees.

Poppy gasped, freezing, her eyes wide.

“ _I’m so sorry,_ ” she whispered, immediately hugging him.

He stiffened surprised and peeked from behind his arms, looking at her almost afraid.

 _“You’re...not afraid to touch me?”_ he wept softly.

 _“Why would I be?”_ Poppy asked, confused. _“I know how sad you feel, my… my best friend died in November. I needed lots of hugs then, so I’m giving you hugs.”_

He stared fixated for a moment before his mouth trembled and he reached over, pulling his arms around her shoulders and weeping into her shoulder. Poppy’s own eyes filled with tears as she held him close, hugging him tight.

 _“I’m sorry Princess Poppy, I wish I could bring him back for you. But…I can’t do that,”_ he trailed off shaking his head, sobbing again.

“ _It’s okay,”_ Poppy sighed, then looked at him curiously. “ _Why did you call me Princess? I’m not a Princess.”_

 _“Aren't you a princess?”_ he asked confused, picking up his head. _“You’re nice like one and pretty. And Mom and Dad said Coronas are royalty like Draculs.”_

Poppy giggled _. “Well, my Daddy’s the Mayor, so that’s kind of like a king I guess,”_ she shrugged. “ _But I’m not actually a princess, I don’t think…”_

 _“I think you’re a princess,”_ he said stubbornly grabbing her hands and nodding his head certain of it.

Poppy’s cheeks pinkened a little and she smiled. _“Thank you,”_ she said brightly. _“I’ve always wanted to be a princess!”_

He smiled back past his tears, looking a little brighter. _“Would you like to be my princess someday? A prince and a princess should be together, right? Like in the stories.”_

“ _Maybe_ ,” Poppy giggled. “ _I think my Daddy would kinda think its weird if I married a vampire prince, though.”_

 _“It won’t be!”_ he insisted. _“I can make you a vampire and protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, not even my aunt,”_ he said solemnly with a fierce nod.

 _“...Make me a vampire?”_ Poppy echoed, then frowned. _“But… vampires only eat blood! I won’t be able to eat cupcakes!”_

 _“You can eat chocolate cupcakes!”_ he grinned widely. _“Vampires like chocolate.”_

 _“Oh, you do?”_ Poppy perked up and dug into her backpack. She held out a half melted hershey’s chocolate bar, smiling. _“Here!”_

He looked at the melted candy skeptically for a moment before he smiled and took it. He put it in his mouth, smirking a little more widely as he chewed and swallowed it.

“ _Are you feeling better?”_ Poppy asked softly.

He sighed, his shoulder sagging at her question. _“We can eat chocolate but it doesn't stop our hunger. It’s like a fire in our necks, it even hurts,”_ he whispered touching his throat.

“ _Do you bite people to stop feeling hungry?_ ”

He nodded, frowning.

Poppy thought for a moment before scooting closer.

“ _You can bite me,”_ she offered. “ _As long as it won’t hurt too much._ ”

He looked at her truly startled and he smiled softly a moment later. _“You really are a princess. It doesn’t hurt, we lick so it doesn’t hurt and then our saliva heals it like it was never there,”_ he explained almost excitedly to share.

 _“You lick?”_ Poppy echoed, confused and scrunching her nose as she giggled.

 _“Kind of like a puppy,”_ he laughed with her, nodding his head.

“ _That’s kinda gross,_ ” Poppy tittered.

 _“It is?”_ he chortled tilting his head. _“We do it all the time. It’s good manners.”_

“ _Aren’t you scared of germs, though?_ ”

He grinned widely now, he wasn’t crying anymore. _“Vampires can’t get sick! Germs are scared of us.”_

“ _Wow,_ ” Poppy’s eyes widened, imagining germs being scared of her. “ _That’s cool!”_

He nodded vigorously, agreeing with her. His eyes suddenly flashed brighter and he frowned looking at her neck.

 _“You sure?”_ he asked carefully pointing at her neck.

“ _Sure_ ,” Poppy smiled.

He smiled again, and wiped his hand across his wet cheeks. _“Thank you, I’ll be careful, okay? Just don’t move, I don’t want to hurt you.”_

“ _Okay_ ,” Poppy nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for a moment. Not even going for her neck as he rubbed his face into her tied up brown hair.

 _“You’re really nice, Princess Poppy. You even smell nice,”_ he whispered by her head.

 _“...Thank you. I use strawberry soap,_ ” Poppy giggled. _“You know… my best friend used to call me ‘Your Highness’, but he was being silly when he said it.”_

 _“I like it, and he must have known you were a princess too,”_ he nodded sure of it.

“. _..You think so?”_ she found herself whispering.

 _“I think so,”_ Creek agreed kindly, leaning in and licking her neck.

“ _...That feels weird,”_ Poppy scrunched her nose.

He pulled back, laughing a little at that. “ _Sorry, it should feel nice though in a bit like um….warm sunshine or something soft? It’s hard to describe,_ ” he admitted thoughtfully.

Poppy paused for a moment, cocking her head as she felt the effects of the saliva. He was right… it _did_ feel like warm sunshine.

With his arms still wrapped around her his face nuzzled into her neck and he bit down. His fangs breaking easily though her skin and she didn’t feel it, only more warmth spreading. He trembled, his arms shaking around her and she felt something else against her skin.

Something wet and warm. She didn’t realize what it was till she heard a sob come out of his chest and she wrapped her arms round him, rubbing his back and resting her head against his shoulder.

“ _It’s okay…”_ she whispered, echoing the words her father had told her to calm her down when she got too sad. _“It’s gonna be okay.”_

He shook a little more before his body seemed to calm down and he stopped sobbing, a funny feeling in her neck. Then it stopped and she felt him lick her skin again before he pulled away with a sigh, sitting in front of her.

Poppy was met with deep blue eyes instead of red, a little blood on his lips which he wiped with the back of his hand along with his tears.

 _“Thank you, Poppy,”_ he smiled a little sheepishly. _“Your blood is really sweet,”_ he chuckled. _“It tastes different, kinda like I was drinking electricity and chocolate.”_

“ _I do eat a lot of sugar,”_ Poppy mentioned offhandedly.

 _“My Mom liked chocolate a lot, she tasted sweet like you too…”_ he whispered casting his eyes down to the grass below their folded legs.

 _“I bet she’s in heaven now,”_ Poppy said softly. _“That’s where my friend Branch is. I bet they’re talking together.”_

 _“You think?”_ he asked, looking at the pieces of sky between the tree leaves, a few tears in his eyes as they sat in the shade.

 _“Yeah,”_ Poppy nodded. _“Branch loved chocolate, too. Especially chocolate chip cookies.”_

Creek nodded, thoughtfully again. _“I bet they have a lot up there…I hope. They say vampires don’t got to heaven,_ ” he muttered.

“ _But you’re so nice,”_ Poppy frowned. “ _I bet you’ll go to heaven! And I’m sure your parents are there!_ ”

 _“Really?”_ he asked looking at her with large eyes. _“You think so?”_ he asked her looking hopeful as he held her hands.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Poppy nodded with a beaming expression.

He smiled back at her but suddenly froze as a man in a white suit appeared with shades, looking down at them as he bowed slightly. _“Master Creek, we’ve been looking everywhere for you…”_

 _“Sorry,”_ Creek said quietly looking away, his hands shaking around Poppy’s hands.

The man’s shades lifted and he turned a frighteningly dangerous expression on Poppy and a scowl. Poppy felt herself shrink back just the slightest, staring up at him with wide eyes.

_“This human girl…”_

_“Leave her alone!”_ Creek immediately snapped standing up and shielding her, his arms held up in the air. He snarled, fangs flashing and eyes blazing red. Poppy quickly stood up herself, peeking out from behind Creek’s shoulders at the tall man, unsure of what to make of him. Although, Creek was a lot taller than her and she had to crane her neck.

 _“Of course Master Creek,”_ he assured bowing to him and speaking more carefully. _“But...she must be hypnotized.”_

“ _Hypnotized?_ ” Poppy echoed.

Creek grimaced at the man. _“Does she have to?”_

_“It’s the law Master Creek…”_

Creek sighed, nodding in defeat as he lowered his arms.

_“I will do it for you—”_

_“No, I’ll do it,”_ he growled at the man with untrusting red eyes. _“Go away. I won’t run away again.”_

The man nodded. _“I’ll be waiting by the car for you,”_ he said with one last bow and turning away, the bushes shuffling behind him.

“ _...what does he mean hypnotized?_ ” Poppy asked uncertainly.

Creek turned to her with a deep frown. _“It means make you forget what just happened,”_ he mumbled as he looked into her eyes with his blue eyes.

“ _Oh… aw,”_ Poppy immediately pouted, sticking out her lower lip. “ _I don’t wanna forget…_ ”

He smiled at her, hopeful. _“If you become my princess someday I can make you remember again. You don’t have to forget forever,”_ he promised taking her hands gently again.

“... _Maybe_ ,” Poppy nodded.

He smiled widely. _“I’ll get you whatever you want, I promise. I am a prince. I can even try to get you a unicorn, do you like unicorns?”_ he asked.

“ _Unicorns?!_ ” Poppy squealed with a gasp. _“I love unicorns!”_

He smiled widely, showing perfect white teeth. _“Then I’ll get you a unicorn if you become my bride someday. Okay?”_

“ _Okay_!” Poppy nodded eagerly. _“Do they really exist?!”_

 _“Yeah!”_ He frowned suddenly very serious. _“Can you just make me one promise, Poppy?_ ”

_“What?”_

_“If you meet anyone scary or with red eyes, don’t tell them your last name, okay? It’s a secret. And just...run, okay? I’ll come protect you,”_ he nodded gravely.

“ _Okay_ ,” Poppy nodded slowly.

He smiled looking relieved. _“Thank you Poppy…”_ Creek frowned looking away for a moment with red cheeks before he looked back shyly with big blue eyes. _“Can I have one more hug?”_

 _“Of course!”_ Poppy smiled and quickly wrapped him in a big hug. _“It was nice to meet you, Prince Creek!”_

 _“Just Creek,”_ he insisted with a smile. _“I’ll see you again, I promise. We can be friends, right?”_

“ _Of course!”_ Poppy grinned, nodding.

He beamed at her words, delighted, before leaning in and kissing her cheek. _“I can’t wait then! Bye, Poppy. Thank you.”_

The last thing she saw was two glowing red eyes, warm and gentle despite the harsh color. A gentle presence in her mind like thick soft white clouds were filling her head, calm and peaceful. Happy.

Then nothing.

Poppy woke up with a small gasp, her eyes peeled open wide.

What… was that? A dream? A _memory?!_ But it couldn’t have been… that little boy had acted nothing like the Creek she knew now. Unless…

Poppy slowly sat up, noticing it was nearly six am. There was no way she was going back to sleep… She chewed on her lip, the dream still clear in her mind.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Guy’s voice echoed in.

“Mistress Poppy? Time to get up and ready, I’m going to be training you today,” Guy said.

“...O-okay,” Poppy said shakily. She slowly got out of bed and put on some clothes that were in the dresser before walking to the door and opening it gingerly. Guy’s friendly smile was waiting for her.

“Ready?” he asked. Poppy looked at him for a moment before nodding.

“I...guess,” she said softly. She stepped out of the hall and Guy started to lead her down the hall. Poppy’s mind was still swirling from that memory... it seemed to real to be a dream.

“Guy?” she asked quietly.

“What’s up, Poppy?”

“...Was Creek—did he ever…” she trailed off uncertainly, rubbing her arm. “Was he always the way he is now or did he used to be… different?”

Guy was silent for a moment before sighing, his shoulders sagging as they walked.

“Yeah, Creek was a lot different when we were younger,” he nodded. “Then… then he changed. Simple as that.”

Poppy noticed however his demeanor had tensed considerably, as if he were remembering something quite unpleasant. His eyes had lost their sparkle, looking dark for a moment before he sighed shaking it off with a forced goofy smile as he looked at her.

“Come on, no dilly-dallying,” he said, walking a little faster. Poppy had more questions to ask, but didn’t know quite what to say, so she ended up just closing her mouth and following him. The dream haunting her thoughts in the back of her mind.

 

* * *

 

Branch had difficulty sleeping that night, and he knew it was nighttime by the way the temperature changed even in the dungeon. He could smell other vampires down there...and humans. Hear them whisper, sob, cry, breathe… It was a nightmare that set his nerves on end. He could hear the voices of children…asking where their parents were… asking to go home.

Wanting to escape those sounds in some part he fell asleep uncomfortably, ignoring the scent of blood on his own dirty clothes. The smell of vampire blood also was faintly in the air.

The coming of morning was not relieving as the temperature changed and he opened his eyes after silence finally seemed to have befallen the dark cells. He looked at the bars and wondered how hard they would be to bend. Pointless as that would be, they were electrified.

There was the sudden sound of footsteps and when Branch turned, he saw that vampire Guy walk into view with a set of keys.

“Good morning,” Guy smiled cheerfully at him.

Branch frowned at him. Was he expecting a good morning in return? He wasn’t going to get one as Branch turned his gaze straight ahead.

“So, here’s what’s gonna happen today, my man,” Guy continued, “I’m going to unlock your cage, and you’re going to follow me quietly. I’m going to be showing you the ropes today, basically teaching you everything I know about how to be a... _‘proper’_ vampire,” he snickered a little. “Still gonna comply?”

Branch’s eyes narrowed, not seeing what was funny in the least. He stood up off the hard ground and nodded once with a sigh.

“Mmkay, not very chatty this morning, I see,” Guy said, unlocking the cage doors after punching something into a security panel, the sound of running electrical currents stopping. He swung the doors open and stepped back, gesturing his hand for Branch to walk out.

Branch eyed the open door suspiciously and wondered how much of a chance he had beating this vampire and running.

“You have zero chance of escape, by the way,” Guy said offhandedly. “This place is literally filled to the brim with guards and other vampires more powerful than you, so I wouldn’t risk it, my man.”

Branch snorted, pretending Guy hadn’t read his mind and slowly walked out the barred door and stared at him. Waiting.

Guy closed the door and then stepped past Branch with a smile.

“Follow me,” he said, walking down the long corridor of cells. “Oh, just a quick question, when was the last time you fed?” he asked, turning his head.

“The day before yesterday.”

“What didja eat?”

Branch’s eyes narrowed. “Human blood and deer blood.”

“Ah, okay, so you should be good for a while then,” Guy nodded.

That bothered Branch for some reason, the way Guy asked, they way he answered.

Guy led to a set of iron doors in a brick wall. He punched some numbers into a keypad on the wall and the doors unlocked, slowly swinging open to reveal a short staircase. Branch followed him past the doors and up the stairs, into another, plain corridor.

This continued on for quite a while. Guy would turn into one corridor and then another, Branch nearly losing track of how many hallways and staircases they had traveled. He was trying to commit them to memory however, like hell he was going to stay here forever.

Finally, Guy turned and jiggled the handle to a set of double doors, swinging them open to reveal a large parlor room lit by the artificial lights in the ceiling and a fireplace over in the corner.

A mop of messy pink hair suddenly caught Branch’s eye. He held his breath, glad to see her alright but he didn’t dare get closer. Creek’s warning still fresh on his mind.

Poppy turned when the doors opened and she drew in a sharp intake of breath when she saw Branch. She quickly stood up from the couch and hesitantly approached them as Guy entered the room, Branch following slowly.

“Are you okay?” she asked breathlessly.

He nodded mutely. “You?”

“I’m okay, too; I saw my dad! He’s good, he’s okay too, and then I made this friend with my handmaiden—apparently I have a handmaiden now—and her name is Bridget and she’s really sweet and—oh I’m so glad you’re _okay!”_ Poppy rambled, pressing her hands to her face, tears pricking her eyes. She wanted so badly to wrap him up in a hug, but she warily glanced at Guy and didn’t get any closer than she was.

Branch wanted to smile, honestly he did, but he felt himself fail as he tried.

“I’m glad,” he said evenly and with distance. He had to keep himself detached, before his unbeating heart killed him and he looked away.

“Okay, you two,” Guy grinned. “Who’s ready to become a proper vampire?”

Branch gave him a straight deadpan expression, utterly unimpressed and uninterested in whatever stupid notion these bloodsuckers thought was a ‘proper’ vampire.

“First things first,” Guy continued, “I need to explain a couple things to you guys. Tell me, do you guys get your human blood from blood bags or living humans?”

Branch frowned. “Mostly blood bags, I’ve only…” he trailed off he wasn’t about to mention he’d drank Thistle’s and Poppy’s blood. That wasn’t their business.

“Okay, well starting now you’re not going to see another blood bag in your life,” Guy said. “We eat live, from blood slaves usually.”

The aversion and anger couldn’t be more plain on Branch’s face. “What? You keep humans in cages like cattle?” he spat.

“Eh… we treat them better, but more or less,” Guy shrugged. “Also, fair warning, there are some situations where you are allowed to drink vampire blood. These cases are mostly for severe injuries, but a higher-up like Poppy could, if she wanted to, drink a servant’s blood whenever she wants to. But normally to drink our own kind’s blood is considered… Taboo,” he said carefully.

Poppy looked rather disgusted at this idea but didn’t open her mouth, but hugged her arms. In fact all of this was disturbing.

Branch really ought to learn to hold his tongue but this was all pissing him off, he had spent years alone in the woods to avoid this sort of shit.

“You’re all disgusting,” he hissed. “No wonder Hunters kill us without blinking.”

Guy only looked at him with a deadpan expression.

“What, you’re saying we should starve ourselves? Yeah, like that would end well,” he scoffed. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what happens to a starved vampire.”

 _More like exterminated for good._ Branch thought to himself.

“I know what happens, I helped my brother kill one,” Branch spat. “I was just fine with bags and deer for your information without treating humans like pigs.”

“Well, now you gotta learn how to be one of us. Sorry, man,” Guy shrugged. “If it’s any consolation, I don’t like it any more than you, though for probably different reasons,” he muttered. “Share a secret? I’m a fucking vampire—I was _born_ a fucking vampire—and I hate the sight of blood. How freaking weird can _that_ be?”

Branch had to snort at that and cast his eyes away before he laughed rudely.

“That wasn’t an act?” Poppy looked like she wanted to smile. “You _really_ hate the sight of blood?”

“Hell fucking yeah,” Guy grimaced. “You don’t wanna know how much I got teased for it when I was a kid. Hell, that’s probably why Creek kept me around… he thought it was funny.” Guy shook his head. “Anyway,” he said, “It’s not like you have much of a choice, again, Branch. You’re not gonna get blood any other way here.”

Branch snorted. “At least tell me there is a no killing policy,” he said snidely.

“Blood Slaves are pretty valuable so we try not to kill if we can or turn them,” Guy explained.

 _If we can...fucking golden bullshit. Like they care._ He thought to himself.

“Alright, moving on from that topic… let’s see,” Guy pressed two fingers to his lips. “Ah, yeah. Hierarchies. We vampires have different roles, hierarchies and classes. There’s Turneds, Half-bloods, Patricians, and Purebloods. It’s easy to recognize a Pureblood or a Patrician vampire by their scents. Any vampire who is a Patrician, Pureblood, or in any way connected to one you will address with the utmost politeness and always address them as ‘Master’ or ‘Mistress’, Patricians are ‘Lady’, ‘Lord’, ‘Sir’, or ‘Miss’. Poppy here, for example, even though she’s not a Pureblood she _is_ Master Creek’s mate, she should always be addressed as ‘Mistress.’” Guy explained.

Poppy sharply looked away, clenching her jaw and hugging her arms tighter.

“Also, Branch, when addressing Mistress Poppy, you should always bow first,” Guy instructed. “That goes for any Patrician or Pureblood you come across.”

“He doesn’t have to bow,” Poppy muttered. Guy looked at her, frowning.

“Poppy, please don’t make this harder for everyone. Just let things be,” he said softly.

“Branch doesn’t have to bow to me,” Poppy said stubbornly. “Hell I’m not even making my handmaiden do it to me. It’s weird.” 

Guy pinched his brow, groaning.

“... _Fine_ , you can make Branch and your handmaiden the exceptions _I guess,_ but I would highly recommend he do it to you when you’re in public so it doesn’t cause a scene,” he grumbled. “And make sure he does it in front of Creek, unless you want everyone to die. Got it?”

“...yeah,” Poppy muttered.

“Getting cooked is sounding better and better,” Branch uttered under his breath scowling furiously.

“Hey, that’s always an option if you still wanna go that route,” Guy smirked.

Branch turned a foul glare on him, his lip daring to twitch into a snarl as he growled quietly in his throat.

Guy glanced at Poppy, his eyebrow raised.

“He doesn’t smile much, does he?” he asked, pointing to Branch. Poppy allowed the corners of her mouth to twitch some more.

“He does when he’s in a good mood,” she said softly.

“Mm. Okay, so… now what… oh. Right, okay so—laws. One of the most important laws in the vampire world is to keep our existence from humans a secret at all costs, though you probably already knew that,” Guy said. “Punishment for revealing yourself to a human can vary, but in most cases it’s… well, death.”

“What the fuck is hypnotism useful for if you don’t use it?” Branch demanded. “You can just make them forget.”

“Ah, glad you asked,” Guy said. “I’m talking about exposing yourself on purpose and not erasing the human’s mind or even turning them intentionally. Hypnotizing is how most of us get our food without causing a fuss in the human world. However, exposing yourself intentionally breaches the ‘keep our existence a secret’ law and therefore will result in death.”

At this point Branch was just poking buttons to be a pain. “Hunters? They’re still technically human.”

“...Hunters don’t count and you would have to be completely and utterly stupid to expose yourself to one of them,” Guy frowned.

“Thistle and Rose were fine with us,” Poppy snarled.

“...Thistle and Rose _also_ don’t fucking count, they’re the exception to the rule,” Guy sighed, exasperated. “Come on, you wouldn’t seriously expose yourself to a Hunter on a whim if it were anyone other than your friends, would you?”

“If I want to fucking die I’ll do in front of my dad if I have to,” Branch glowered.

“Well let’s hope you don’t have a death wish. _Moving on,”_ Guy said quickly. “It is also illegal to use your powers, such as hypnotism, on vampires higher up than you. Do that and you’re dead. Hell if anyone so much as _suspects_ you for using your powers against a higher-up, you’re dead. So, like I said, just keep your head down and don’t speak unless spoken to when a higher-up is around. And,” Guy frowned at Branch, “If a higher-up orders you to give them your blood, _you give them your blood._ Understood?”

Branch was glaring a silent look of death, his mouth a hard line and no noise came out of him. Hey icy blue eyes said ‘they can fucking try’.

Guy pinched his nose again.

“Poppy… your friend here is going to get himself killed just by looking at someone wrong,” he grumbled. “Tell him to lighten the fuck up or he’ll be on tonight’s dinner menu.”

Poppy hesitated a bit before glancing at Branch.

“Hey,” she whispered. “Calm… calm down, it’s okay.”

“Nothing about this is fucking _okay_ ,” he hissed back.

“Well you’re not making it any better! Just—put a smile on your face! As painful as that is,” she said. “Trust me… I know how hard it is to pretend to smile. I just got good at it.”

Branch flinched and sighed and he looked away taking a deep breath. He cleared his expression till it was blank, like he was used to of years of practice alone.

“This is the best I’m giving you all,” he said quietly, his expression impassive.

“Well, it’s not a smile, but he’s not gonna roast someone alive with that expression, so I’d say it’s an improvement,” Guy mused.

“What about you? You seem pretty laid back. Not going to hit me for not bowing and calling you lord?” Branch asked evenly.

“Eh… I probably technically should but I...I got used to the human world when I lived there with Creek,” Guy shrugged. “I got pretty laid back because of that, I guess, so those things don’t bother me.”

“That doesn't help me know what to call you,” Branch grumbled slightly.

“Heh. I’m a patrician vampire, so call me ‘Sir’. Or Guy. Whichever.”

Branch snorted and looked down at the ground trying to remember how _not_ to scowl.

“Anyway,” Guy said. “Those are the basics. Poppy is free to do whatever she wants as long as she doesn’t disobey Creek, and has a guard on her all the time. As for you…” Guy turned to Branch thoughtfully, “We need to figure out what  you’re useful for. You’re not exactly the typical case, here… Turned by Chef Dardana and then Blood-Claimed by Creek. We need to figure out just what you can do, then Creek will decide what you’re good for.”

Branch’s face twitched at the last part but put his mind on anything but to keep himself calm. He guessed that the ‘blood-claim’ was what Thistle had been talking about. He wondered how badly that mistake would screw him over now.

“Poppy, stay here while I take Mr. Anomaly here to figure out what he’s good for and…” Guy inspected Branch scrutinizingly, “...and get him a change of clothes. Have you even heard of shoes, man?”

“Can’t feel the terrain,” he said with a monotone.

“ _Pffft,”_ Guy guffawed. “My man, you’re not leaving this building unless you’re told to so there’s no ‘terrain’ you’re gonna be feeling except carpet and maple wood floors. We’re getting you some damn shoes.”

Branch frowned but said nothing, fighting a scowl with all his might. It was getting progressively harder to do.

“Anyway, so I’ll send someone to walk you back to your room in a sec, Poppy,” Guy assured her.

“I can do that,” came a honeyed voice that made Branch stiffen and his eyes go wide.

Poppy’s eyes immediately widened and she paled a little.

“‘Sup, Creek?” Guy turned around. He quickly nudged Branch in the side and whispered “Bow,” to him.

“How are the manner lessons going, considering you seem to forget them yourself, Guy?” he purred walking to them and eyeing Branch.

“Sorry, habit. Hello, Master Creek,” Guy bowed.

Branch gritted his teeth and bowed slightly but bit his own tongue as the words squeezed out of his mouth. “Master Creek…”

“Oooh, that quickly?” Creek cooed. “Heh, I was expecting more resistance,” he grinned disappointed and offered his arm to Poppy.

“What can I say, I’m a good teacher,” Guy shrugged.

Poppy slowly took Creek’s arm, looking sadly in Branch’s direction.

“Maybe too good, you’re going to make me bored, Guy,” he gave him a knowing grin.

“I was about to take Branch to figure out the extent of his abilities,” Guy explained. “I’m sure you’re gonna have fun picking a job for him, eh? Right?”

Creek chuckled eyeing Branch as he stared at the ground. “I should… You even taught him not to make eye contact unless told? I’m surprised, I think I preferred him defiant.”

“...Yes. I did do that.” Guy said hesitantly. “Definitely covered that.”

 _No you fucking didn’t!_ Branch mentally cursed yet thanked his damn luck.

“Hmm…” Creek stared over Branch’s frame before grinning. “Why don’t you see if the Oak name has any _real_ value behind it? Wouldn’t wanna disappoint the family legacy,” he snickered. “You might end up having to fight your brother once he finds out you’ve changed sides,” he snickered again. “That should be fun to watch.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Guy said. “Come on, Branch, follow me.”

“Oh, one last thing Guy…” Creek called as the two turned away. He glanced at Poppy, smiling disconcertingly. “You two didn’t touch, did you?”

“....No,” Poppy said softly. “We didn’t.”

Creek looked at Branch expectantly and he swallowed.

“N-no, sir…”

“Sir?” he echoed with a surprised face and dissatisfied frown.

Guy elbowed Branch in the gut. _“Master,_ ” he hissed. _“Never ‘sir’!”_

Branch instinctively caught the blow but it still smashed his hand into his stomach and made him wince.

“Sorry, Master Creek,” he bowed his head, hissing the words out.

“Hmm…” Creek stared thoughtfully. “He caught your strike, Guy…” his eyes flashed. “You’ll have to punish him for that defiance if you want to protect your pride. Unless you don’t care,” he sighed.

“I was about to,” Guy frowned, whacking Branch upside the head. “I might let him off easy since this is a first offense, but…” he glared at Branch.

Branch couldn’t help the snarl that slipped his mouth when he was struck before his hand came up and slapped over his own mouth to silence it.

“...you need to work on your temper,” Guy muttered.

Creek laughed and pulled Poppy along out of the room as he called back. “I look forward to seeing him broken. Have fun with him, Guy.”

Poppy’s eyes met Branch’s as she left the room and their gazes locked for half a moment before she was forced to turn away, pulled around a corner by Creek.

“Okay…” Guy turned to Branch. “First off—,” He whacked him on the back of his head again. “ _Never_ block a higher-up’s form of punishment,” he said seriously. “Another death wish.”

Branch hissed as he was hit again but cut it off by smashing his teeth together.

“Not my fault it’s second nature to not let myself get hit,” he retorted. “I’ve been training with a damn Hunter.”

“Well, try your best to allow it to happen when you’re around people like me,” Guy sighed.

Branch glowered and looked away letting out a deep breath through his nose. This was all just _shit_. He was going to get himself killed.

 

 


	33. Being a Vampire in this House Sucks

“Now follow me,” Guy said, turning for the door. “We’re gonna run some tests.”

Branch nodded, glad they weren’t going for damn clothes right now and followed.

Guy led him back through the confusing corridors and down a few flights of stairs, before opening to a long hallway. There were glass windows lining the hallway, heavily tinted though a little light still shone through. Guy led him to a set of doors on the other end and opened them to reveal a large arena.

There were some vampires in the arena, snarling and attacking one another with moves so fast they were practically a blur.

Branch stared in cautiously and thanked Thistle mentally for training him so hard every day since they had moved to the bunker. He was going to need it now...

“So here is where we will evaluate how strong, how fast, and how powerful you are,” Guy said, stepping into the arena room. “You’re going to fight someone and I’m gonna watch… hmm,” he squinted around the room. “Ah—Horace! Horace, over here!”

A broad shouldered vampire sitting on a bench turned his head, glancing at Guy. He stood up, and his frame only seemed to get larger to Branch. He had to be at least five inches taller than Thistle, and twice as broad.

“Guy,” Horace bowed. “What is it?” he asked gruffly.

“I need you to take this new recruit for a spin around the room,” Guy said, shoving Branch forward. “Find out what he’s made of.”

Branch had a stoic expression, his eyes steely as he stared.

Horace walked over and inspected Branch carefully.

“Yes, sir,” he said, and jerked his head to the left. “Follow me.”

The large vampire walked off towards the large sand pit, where the two other vampires had paused in their fighting to see the new spectacle. He walked over to a vacant area and then turned around to face Branch, his arms crossed.

“Know how to fight?” he asked him gruffly.

“Moderately,” Branch replied stiffly.

“How long have you been Turned?”

“Twelve years.”

Horace looked immediately confused and glanced over at Guy, then back at him.

“Twelve years and ya don’t know what you can do? Sheesh,” he grumbled.

“I lived alone in the woods,” Branch replied with a dead even voice.

Horace shrugged. “Alright, whatever. Fists up,” he said. And then suddenly he lunged.

Branch fell into the Hunter’s pose in an instant, ready, not surprised by the surprise maneuver Thistle had thrown at him a dozen times. The moving mountain was fast...but not as fast as Thistle and _certainly_ not as fast as Branch.

He sidestepped, easily dodging, another blow coming his way and he bent backwards and flipped out of the way. He could tell however the punches were like thunder by the way the air hissed as they lunged near. Getting hit would be a _very_ bad idea.

A kick came screaming toward him and Branch leapt, his hand landing on the leg and he shoved down, forcing the moment to slam into the ground and a shattering quake split through the ground. A large crater left in the wake of flying dust as Branch landed a few feet away upright and picked up his fists again.

“Holy _fuck—,”_ Horace swore, whirling around.

Branch shot forward unleashing all his speed. Thistle’s words came back to mind

He shot past Horace, then flipped, shifting his weight, spinning back and behind the slower vampire. And Branch gritted his teeth, letting his rage take hold as his hand struck viciously fast on the weak point at the vampire's neck. He forgot to curl his fist and his talons shot through skin, splattering blood as it bounced into the thick muscles and down the back of the shoulder.

“ ** _SONOFABITCH,_** _”_ Horace cried, falling to his knees and clamping a hand over the wound.

Branch leapt back and stared, not lowering his hands from the ready in case the vampire turned around and attacked. His left hand dripping with blood and his blue eyes glowing.

A couple other vampires were looking in their direction, eyes wide. Guy quickly walked over to the two, his expression shocked.

“Hey, Moxie, take Horace to get a drink!” Guy called over his shoulder and a female vampire immediately sprang into action, racing over to Horace and gripping him under the arm, dragging him away.

 Guy turned to Branch, eyes wide.

“That… that was _fucking_ impressive,” he said.

Branch lowered his hands, frowning.

“I mean,” Guy continued, “That speed, man… fucking hell, you’re nearly as fast as…” he trailed off, squinting his eyes for a moment. Then he smirked. “Alright, Branch, I’m your opponent now. Time to see what you’re really made of.”

Branch’s eyes narrowed and he fell into the stance again, taking a deep breath. He had a bad feeling...like when Thistle was about to let all out even for a second...

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, Branch’s foot was out from underneath him and a hand slammed into his chest, knocking him back and into the dirt.

 _Fuck_! This guy was _fast_!

Sucking in the pain Branch shoved the hand off and rolled out of the way and shot back onto his feet, his eyes glowing red now as he focused his vision. Guy came racing in and all Branch could do was dodge… This guy...was nothing like Horace, he had all the skills Thistle and Rose held back when training Branch and Poppy, except now Branch was facing those skills when he still wasn’t ready for them like when Rose had pummeled his ass into the snow the other day.

He managed to dodge five blows, learning, absorbing Guy’s patterns and moves into memory before the sixth strike sent him flying through the air and rolling in the dirt again.

Branch coughed with the pain in his sternum and was back on his feet in an instant, ignoring the pain.

“Come on, you’re quicker than that! I saw it!” Guy cried before speeding forward like a bullet.

Branch raced out of the way, pumping that unnatural power into his legs. He shot out of the way, and started to race and dodge. He managed to keep himself at bay for a minute but Guy’s energy wasn’t waning and Branch didn’t know how long he could keep this dizzying dance up before he tripped himself. But it was like a routine, and he realized he fell naturally into the fight, into the flow of battle. His long sparring sessions with Thistle without pause came to mind for a moment.

Rose’s words suddenly echoed in his head and he snarled at himself. He had every damn potential to be as good as his brother. Like hell he was going to fall now like a loser and put his brother’s short training on him to shame. Branch followed his instincts.

He got struck several more times but he dodged the rest, his feet a constant pattern of combat dancing, turning, leaping, and spinning out of the way. Remembering Thistle's harsh training, he was still constantly on the defense in the blurring motion he and Guy currently were.

Guy was laughing. _Laughing._ It disconcerted and distracted Branch for a moment, before he managed to get his head back on track as another harsh blow landed on his shoulder and shoved him back.

Branch suddenly saw an opening as Guy repeated an earlier move that left his right side exposed. Branch shot into the air, vaulting, barreling down and his hand, his claws, sliced through something. A heavy hit smashed into his chest and sent him skidding backwards, forcing him to dig his nails through the dirt to keep himself from falling.

“...you fucking got my shirt,” whispered an incredulous voice. Guy was staring at his shirt, where there was a small tear, where Branch had snagged it with his claws. On his skin was a small scratch, a droplet of blood budding out.

Branch was suddenly aware of small gasps of surprise around them and he turned to find all the eyes of every vampire in the arena looking at them.

“Dude,” Guy looked up, aghast. “You _fucking got my shirt!_ And _scratched_ me! Do you have _any_ idea what that means?”

Branch straighten up, swallowing. His eyes were wide and as saw the shock and even the fear in some of the eyes around him he _knew_ this was fucking bad. Was he...not supposed to hit him? _Shit. Oh shit._

Branch fell on his knees in an instant and hoped he wasn't about to be killed.

“I—I’m sorry,” he said weakly.

“Fucking knock it off, I’m not mad, I’m _fucking amazed!”_ Guy cried.

Branch looked up completely bewildered.

“I’m the fucking fastest vampire in the world! My fighting technique ends fights quicker before they can start and without a mess—I hate blood, remember?! But you— _you just fucking got me!”_ he cackled.

Now Branch was really fucking confused. But in the back of his mind he realized something… Thistle would have done a lot worse to impress this crazy vampire. Branch could barely even keep up.

Branch suddenly noticed he tasted blood in his mouth and touched his face, finding blood leaking past his lips where his face had been hit and an ache in his mouth.

“I haven't had that much fun in a while,” Guy laughed. “Man, we were at it for a while! Longest fight I’ve had, and you managed to keep up with me! _Geez_.”

Branch narrowed his eyes and stared, confused. He didn’t know what to make of this… The guy was as fast as Thistle, was Branch’s speed really that strange? His brother had said so too… His head was spinning with so many questions.

Suddenly Guy reached down underneath Branch’s arm and lifted him up.

“Come on, I think I got a good idea of what you can do,” he said, grinning.

Branch swallowed and nodded mutely and kept his arms limp to his sides. He swallowed the blood in his mouth and gagged at the taste and spat it out instead, grimacing.

“Eeeugh... let’s get you a drink,” Guy cringed from the blood dollop and patted his back. “Come on, this way.”

Branch frowned and wanted to protest but decided not to do it now with so many eyes and ears on him as he followed Guy. He was suddenly aware of his body aching everywhere and he flinched, his hand coming up to cup his shoulder as he hissed quietly and pulled the shirt away to see the dark bruising. At least Guy didn’t hit as hard as Thistle could...but all considering it was still pretty damn painful and in more places across his body than he had initially realized.

Guy led him out of the arena, smirking the whole time. He inspected the scratch on his shoulder and was satisfied to see that it was already healed, but he was still quite annoyed with the tear in his shirt. It was one of his favorite shirts, too.

“I don’t want blood,” Branch finally muttered

“You want to be sore like that for the next couple days?” Guy deadpanned.

Branch frowned. “No… But I’m used to it. I’ve been hit a lot harder,” he grumbled.

“You’re getting a fucking drink, man, you need it,” Guy frowned. “You expended a lot of energy going as fast as you did, you’re going to need to feed sooner or later anyway.”

Branch sighed and gritted his teeth.

“I’ve only fed off…” he paused. He couldn’t mention Poppy, he reminded himself. “I’ve only fed off my brother. I don’t know if I can do it with someone else without going crazy.”

“This is why I’m in charge of teachin’ you how to be a ‘proper’ vampire,” Guy said smoothly. “And if you’re well fed, it should be easy enough to control yourself.”

Branch narrowed his eyes and still didn’t fucking like the idea as he followed Guy trying to ignore the pain in his body and the nervous anxiety trying to take hold.

A few minutes later, the two were descending a staircase and entered what looked to be a sort of kitchen. It was mostly empty, save for a cook or two mixing what smelled to be chocolate in some metal bowls.

“Wait here,” Guy said, turning and heading for a heavy padlocked door, punching in a key code and unlocking it.

Branch looked nervously about not liking the place one bit after the threat Guy had given him yesterday. His eyes however watched Guy punch in the code before he looked away.

Guy was gone for a few minutes before he finally came back.

“Follow me,” he said, “Number Twenty-four is pretty healthy for ya.”

They fucking numbered their humans. _Just fucking great._

Branch gritted his teeth, disgust trying to make it on his face as he walked forward.

Guy led him down some brick steps and entered a row of cages, where each cage was numbered with a metal tag.

“Yeah, this is where we keep our Blood-Slaves, but we treat them well enough,” Guy said, walking down the aisle.

Branch said nothing, looking hatefully about, seeing faces past bars that stared up either blankly or with pale fear in nice rooms. The word ‘gilded cage’ could not be more literal in this case, it was...a nightmare.

They reached the cage marked Twenty-Four and Guy unlocked it, then slid the door open.

“All yours,” he said, gesturing for Branch to go inside.

Branch swallowed and stepped in looking about. He heard a scared gasp and his eyes snapped to a young woman with brown hair on a couch. She was obviously younger than him and his eyes filled with pity as he saw her frightened expression.

He sighed and looked away. He couldn’t look into such terrified eyes that told him one thing: _He was a monster._

He didn’t open his eyes as he gritted his teeth. His voice whispered out, that musical tone reverberating across the walls, that he still didn’t know how to control.

“Go to sleep…” he whispered softly.

The woman slumped and he heard her breathing even out.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he heard Guy gasp. “You have a Siren’s Whisper! Holy _fuckeroonie!_ ”

Branch opened his eyes and frowned staring back at Guy confused.

“Don’t you just mean a ‘siren’s voice’?”

“That’s the Hunter’s term, I guess, we call it the Siren’s Whisper, and it’s not exactly _common_ in Turneds,” Guy said slowly.

“That’s what I’ve been told,” he muttered back and walked into the cage towards the girl. He swallowed, staring down at her with self-disgust and hesitated as she slept so peacefully on the couch.

“Wh—What’s her name?”

“Uh… I don’t know,” Guy frowned. “We don’t keep track of ‘em.”

“Right, never mind,” Branch groaned kneeling down.

He gently grabbed her wrist and sighed. He licked and bit down, trying to fight the revolt inside him as he drank, as his body craved it and was pleased by the fresh flavor. His eyes flashing red and he tried to suppress his pain and self-hate. His wounds started to heal quickly, he could feel the heat washing in and his energy replenishing. He listened intently to her heartbeat, the moment it slowed down even a second he forced himself to stop and licked the wound shut. His body wasn’t completely healed but it was more than tolerable now, easy to ignore. It would heal on its own now by tomorrow.

Guy was frowning.

“You sure you got enough?” he asked.

“No, my throat still burns a little,” Branch said evenly putting her hand down.

“Then drink some more, dumbass.”

“Her heart already slowed, I don’t need more,” he grumbled standing up.

Guy sighed.

“Alright, alright, whatever. Come on,” he said. “We’re going to Creek… but first you’ll probably need a change of clothes.”

Branch was tense but he nodded and followed Guy out. As they stepped back out in the hallway of cage doors Branch balked as he saw humans inside their cages slumped, asleep.

“Shit,” he hissed to himself.

“Shit is right, I mean if I wasn’t used to hearing that power I might be asleep, too,” Guy said absently.

“I...I haven’t learned to control it yet,” Branch admitted with a mutter.

“I’ll be honest, I can’t help you there,” Guy held his hands up. “I only know a few others who can do it and the nearest one nearby is Creek.”

Branch made a face. “I don’t think I’d want to learn from him even if he offered,” he grimaced quietly with a shiver.

“Yeah, I can imagine that,” Guy smirked. “Come on, let's get you some clothes.”

 

* * *

 

Creek despised paperwork. It was an utter bane on his existence as he signed a few documents on a clipboard. Then he was passed a large screen tablet with more documents that required his electronic signature. He was _exceedingly bored._

And it showed on his entire face, as he fell into a bad mood.

He passed the tablet back and the vampire bowed to him and headed for the door and finally leaving Creek alone in his room. Creek was leaning into his couch as glanced at the open laptop on the table and narrowed his eyes at it, currently it had some paused security footage. There was a second window with a live feed from Poppy’s room where he had left her with her handmaiden.

He then looked at the windows of paused footage. His only entertainment the past hour as he mulled over what to do with Branch. Watching blurring streaks on a screen was no use to him, he’d have to wait for Guy for that verdict but he knew the Turned had exceeded expectation… So Hunters had been training him… Which got Creek thinking of how he’d kill Thistle or it would be more fun to try and turn the Hunter and see him go insane, let Branch watch and realize he had no one left, no escape from his new life… Creek smirked, liking the idea.

Which got him thinking on the boy’s pathetic behavior with the blood salves. It had been laughable to watch, all but that power that Creek was honestly surprised to find the Turned had… He was going to torment him for not feeding properly, for his defiance...he’d regret it…

There was a quiet knock on the door and Creek closed his laptop.

“Master Creek?” Guy’s voice echoed in from the other side.

“Come in,” rang out Creek’s bored voice.

Guy opened the door and entered with Branch following behind, both dressed in different clothes. Guy had changed the shirt Branch had torn and was now wearing a lavender top completely covered with jewels, like all of his clothes were. Branch was wearing a grey shirt and some black pants, as well as some tennis shoes that made him very uncomfortable to wear.

“Master Creek,” Guy bowed. “I’m here to give my verdict on Mr. Oak.”

Branch bowed too and tried to ignore the name he had just been called. Creek’s expression was calculating, yet there was a hint of coldness too.

“I hope it’s entertaining, I’ve been bored and irritated to near death the past hour.”

“Well, despite the fact that he’s a _Turned,”_ Guy glanced at Branch, “I’d say he’s practically as powerful as a… well, as a Patrician. I mean, he’s _fucking. Fast._ We were fighting for about five minutes _straight_!”

Creek nodded. “I was watching… I honestly was hoping you’d rip off his head when he got your shirt,” he chuckled. Branch stiffened, trying to hide his reaction.

“I was too amazed he actually got me in the first place,” Guy shrugged, grinning. “I think he’s probably the first to even scratch me in a fight.”

Creek mused looking at Branch. “Who taught you that?”

Branch gulped and spoke quietly. “M-my brother...was training me.”

“I thought some of his moves were familiar,” Guy mused. “Makes sense. A vampire trained by a Hunter… _that’s_ something you don’t see every day.”

Creek smirked. “It isn’t, is it…? Wouldn’t it be fun to see what that Hunter could teach here if he was turned?”

Branch stiffened his eyes going wide and he looked up, a spark of rage entering his eyes as he tried to keep his face blank.

“How long do you usually last sparring your brother?”

“When he’s going easy on me?” Branch grumbled. “Maybe ten minutes.”

“And if he’s not…?”

Branch grimaced, hating to share this information. It gave him a bad feeling. “Less...maybe two or three minutes…at most...”

“Hm…” Creek snorted looking at Guy. “Interesting… Very interesting.”

Branch swallowed.

“Also, did you see on the surveillance cameras he has a Siren’s Whisper?” Guy added.

“I did,” Creek mused tapping his face thoughtfully. “He has no control over it though. To think he got that power from the family.”

“Yeah,” Guy chuckled a little. “Makes you wonder what else he’s hiding underneath.”

Creek grinned and Branch tensed some more. “It does, doesn’t it? What aren’t you telling us Branch? What else can you do?”

“I—I don’t know,” Branch admitted. “I...I never tried using my powers till recently…”

“Or feeding properly,” Creek commented quietly, eyeing him.

A defiant light took Branch’s eyes and he looked down at his feet.

“Come here.”

Branch stiffened then realized Creek hadn’t used his siren’s voice. Hesitantly he approached and stopped a few feet away.

Creek sighed annoyed. “Closer.”

Swallowing, Branch took the last steps towards him.

Creek glanced at him then at Guy. “So, what were you thinking Guy?”

“Honestly, I think he’d be a pretty good escort or guard, but I dunno if you’d wanna trust him with those jobs just yet,” Guy said offhandedly.

Creek turned his eyes on Branch. “Kneel.”

Branch stared incredulously, frozen.

Creek smiled, his fangs showing. “Has Guy told you how much I hate repeating myself?”

Branch gulped and fell on his knees quietly. He shook slightly and Creek could smell his fear and see the anger trying to make it on his face. He stiffened further as Creek grabbed his face.

“What to do. What to do?” he wondered looking at him. “Hmm…”

Branch’s eyes flickered up and his face was tense. He yelped when Creek’s head suddenly lunged forward and pain pierced his neck. He wanted to shove back, his hands even moved up before freezing and balling up.

Guy flinched a little and looked away from the spectacle, frowning.

Branch felt like his body was being laced with ice. It was the first time he had ever felt the blood draining _out_ of him and venom that wasn’t his own pumping into his body, paralyzing it, making the fire return from his childhood.

A painful whine escaped past his teeth and he felt his eyes go red, the fire burning hellishly in his throat again. Quickly coming to life and he gasped. The hunger got unbearable quickly, the familiar madness to feed quickly returning, his control slipping as he shook…

He didn’t know why he didn’t want to pass out, in fact his instincts were becoming keener, fiercer...listening for a particular sound and his nose trying to find it as he breathed in. As that ravenous starvation returned he also felt something akin to death approaching…

A blaring sound suddenly rang through the halls and the lights shut off.

“What the fuck?!” Guy cried. “That’s the fire alarm!”

Creek’s teeth unlatched and Branch wheezed, collapsing, shaking. His eyes refusing to return to normal. He touched his neck and there was no blood, no wound… He hadn’t felt the teeth leave and the wound close...

“Odd…” Creek muttered looking at the ceiling.

Guy opened the door and looked out, frowning as a couple people ran by.

“Is there a fire?” Guy demanded, stopping one of them.

“I have no fuckin’ clue,” the vampire replied.

Creek’s phone rang and he lifted it up, ignoring Branch. The head of the security office’s name showed up and before it could ring another time, Creek answered the call, the voice ringing.

_“Forgive me, Master Creek. There was a glitch in the system, we are trying to fix it now. We don’t know what happened, a failsafe suddenly backfired and the numbers for the carbon readings in the kitchen were wrong. We’ll fix it immediately.”_

_Thistle,_ Branch thought at once. Branch looked up, his throat burning with fire and he noticed a security camera facing their way but didn’t dare stare at it as he cupped his throat… So his brother was watching. Branch couldn’t be more relieved and grateful at the moment.

Creek hung up the phone.

Within a few minutes, the fire alarm finally shut off and the lights flickered back on again.

“Well that was weird,” Guy raised an eyebrow at the ceiling.

Creek scowled, not sure if he should be suspicious by the timing.

“Interesting…” He leaned back and turned his stare on Branch and his blazing red eyes. “Like starving? Feels awful, doesn’t it?”

Branch gritted his teeth and looked at the ground.

“Throw him to work in the kitchens for now and teach him how to be a guard, Guy. I did tell him he would end up protecting me and Poppy if he had the potential to.” Creek looked at his phone for a moment before setting it down.

“Got it, Boss,” Guy said, gripping a hand underneath Branch’s arm and yanking him upright. “Should I feed him again and make sure he does it properly this time, or do you want him to wait a bit?”

Creek frowned turning his eyes on Branch. “How long before he falls to Esurient level?” he smirked. Branch turned horrified red eyes on them, his skin pale.

Guy looked at Branch’s face and squinted.

“I’d say… twenty four hours?” he said. “Maybe a little more.”

“Then do whatever you like, draw it out if you want. He is terrible at behaving anyways. Either way make sure he learns to feed properly,” he rumbled looking at Branch. “I better see and hear you biting at the neck, not acting like a coward. I’ll even allow you to feel what it’s like to drain someone to death. About time you got that fear out of you.”

Branch paled further, horror etched on his face.

Guy turned and yanked Branch out of the room, holding him firmly by the arm. He turned around. “Anything else before I take him away?” he asked Creek.

Creek shrugged. “If you’re going to let him starve throw him back in his cell. Other than that, I want you to spend a little more time training Poppy alone. She...doesn’t seem as willing to listen to everything as this one here,” he turned his sly smile on Branch who was looking at the ground pale and afraid. “Other than that you may go.”

Guy nodded and closed the door behind him, and then it was back to those confusing halls and staircases.

They didn’t go straight to the cells, however, but back to the kitchens.

“I’m letting you off easy, this time, Branch,” Guy said. “I’m gonna allow you to not starve tonight, but you gotta learn to quench your thirst completely. Got it? And if you don’t do it right, I’ll do what Creek did and then you _will_ spend tonight on the verge of losing your mind.”

Branch turned pained and furious eyes on him. “Why are you cruel? It that what they teach you or do you just enjoy it like _him_?” he asked tightly.

Guy was silent for moment, paused in punching in the key code to that heavily padlocked door where the Blood-Slaves were stored.

“I don’t take any pleasure from this, believe me,” he muttered quietly. “Hell I think I much prefer the human way of life… but I have to do what has to be done. Not really any other way,” he sighed, punching in the rest of the key code.

“There is, you just haven't bothered to look for it or try it,” Branch mumbled under his breath turning his eyes down.

Guy turned, his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t fucking say that again to anyone, for your own good,” he said quietly.

Branch said nothing just looked at the floor.

Guy opened the door and stepped inside, gesturing Branch to follow.

But Branch was petrified trying not to cry.

“Please...don’t let me kill someone...” he begged quietly, staying back as his instincts drove him madly forward at the sound of beating hearts. His red eyes glazing with the crazed hunger.

Guy turned. His eyes softened a bit.

“Alright,” he muttered, “But you owe me for this.”

Branch gulped and nodded once, shaking as he tried to hold on to any scrap of control. He didn’t care so long as no one died at his teeth, in his grasp.

Guy closed the door behind them and glanced down the staircase.

“The cameras can’t see us right now, so here,” he muttered, pulling back his sleeve and giving Branch his arm. “This will take the edge off. Remember, you owe me _big_ time for this.”

Branch looked at Guy shocked, he looked at the arm and suddenly his body was driven forward before he could even think about moving. He practically slammed into him as he bit down with desperation. The blood leaked in and his body shook with relief.

“Fucking—learn to _lick_ first, dude,” Guy hissed sharply. “I know you’re starving but that’s just common manners!”

Branch ignored him, gulping and that terrible sensation fell over him again. Of impending addiction. Why the hell did life have to be this fucked up?

After a few minutes, Guy tugged on Branch’s ear.

“That’s enough,” he said. “Let go.”

Branch gasped, barely having any willpower to open his mouth. He tried to let go, fighting as he pried his fingers free but his nails were still long and his fingers stiff. The red in his eyes had calmed down but not enough as his hand cupped his throat and looked away.

“Shit… I’m going to die in here…” he wheezed horrified, the fire still burning but it was under control now.

Guy squeezed his eyes shut, grimaced and licked his arm, healing the wounds.

“Come on,” he said, walking down the rest of the stairs and into the chamber where the cages were.

Branch followed, feeling a lot calmer and as he watched Guy’s back and he didn’t know what to think of this vampire… Guy confused him. Something about him was ruthless like Creek yet...was he actually...maybe kind in some ways? Branch couldn’t be sure.

“Th—Thank you…” Branch whispered hoarsely.

Guy turned and smirked a little at him.

“Don’t mention it—like seriously, ever.”

“You confuse me,” Branch admitted a moment later. “I don’t get it.”

“Oh?” Guy grinned. “Interesting. How so?”

“You act brutal then you’re not brutal. It’s a contradicting oxymoron of a headache.”

Guy’s smile faded and he turned away, shrugging.

“Some complain living with humans made me soft,” he muttered. He started to inspect the humans inside the cages, looking for a perfect candidate for Branch. “I mean, I guess I was always a bit of a softie, which is why my parents made me become a Royal Guard. Toughen me up, I guess. Being a little hemophobic didn’t help me any, either.”

Branch stared, trying to figure out what that meant. “My dad would have made me become a Hunter.”

“I’ve no doubt you would’ve been a good one,” Guy said, squinting into one of the cages. “You’re a natural fighter.”

“That’s...what I’ve been told… But I…”

“I’m just glad you’re on our side now,” Guy chuckled. “Though then again, you wouldn't be as fast as you are now as a vampire, so you wouldn’t really be that much of a threat, I guess.”

For some reason that irked Branch, this guy’s callus waving off of the Hunters. “My brother is as fast as you and he beat me in less than five minutes,” he muttered.

Guy turned, surprised.

“As fast as me? A human?” he scoffed. “I know Thistle Oak has a reputation, but his body wouldn’t be able to take such speed.”

Branch sneered. “You’d be surprised, he won’t fucking die no matter how hard he tries.”

Guy studied him carefully.

Branch scowled troubled, looking away. “If he got turned…” he muttered to himself worried, thinking of what Rose had said. He worried about what Creek had suggested… Was his brother in danger now?

“He’d be a force to be reckoned with, for sure,” Guy said. “From what I’ve seen of him, he’s pretty powerful on his own. Just imagine if he got turned by a Pureblood… pretty sure the guy would go nuts.”

Guy punched in a combination on a keypad next to a cage and slid the barred door open.

Branch’s face contorted with pain. “Creek...he won’t let him… He can’t…” he hissed.

“Well, don’t worry about that for now. Drink,” he said, jerking his thumb into the cell. “I’m giving you one of the bigger ones.”

Brand looked in at a man trying to stare with a hard stare but the fear was still evident in his body. Grimacing and his control just a hair thin, Branch walked in and his voice rang out.

“Sleep, sorry.”

The man slumped in his seat and fighting the bile Branch made sure to go for the neck this time and didn’t stop feeding till the fire was completely gone. However his loathing didn’t leave him as he stared down at the unconscious person with a lethargic and slow heartbeat when he was done.

Guy peeked into the cell.

“Good job, you didn’t kill him,” he smirked. “He’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Branch scowled, looked away and walked out of the cage. He wished he could free him. All of them. This nightmare had to be stopped.

Guy closed the cage door and locked it again, before turning for the staircase.

“Alright, let’s get you back to your cell,” Guy said. “Tomorrow you’ll be put to work in the kitchens.”

“I can’t cook for shit just so you know,” Branch stated.

Guy laughed.

“You’re not fucking cooking anything,” he said. “You’re gonna be cleaning up after the cooks. Scullery maid’s job, washing dishes and stuff. The previous one got moved to a different job, so now you’ve got theirs.”

Branch’s face twitched, fear entering him. “I...will _she_ be there?”

“Will who?” Guy turned, then his eyebrows rose. “Oh, you mean Chef Dardana?”

Branch gulped and nodded once.

“She only cooks for big meals and special occasions, but I don’t doubt she’ll visit the kitchen every once in a while. You’ll probably run into her,” Guy said.

Branch turned up his gaze to Guy and he couldn’t hide his fear or desperation. “She...she’s my creator… What if she orders me to do something Creek doesn’t approve of?” he whispered with a tight throat as he choked out the words.

Guy stopped in the middle of the staircase, looking thoughtful.

“Well… hmm. Good question. I’ll have to bring it up to Creek, but if worst comes to worst I’ll have to… _properly_ introduce you to Chef Dardana so she knows not to order you around,” he said.

Branch nodded but he wasn’t the least bit relieved. Not at all. He decided to change the subject.

“Is the cell where I’ll be living from now on?”

“No, just for tonight. Then you’ll be staying in the Scullery Maid quarters, I guess,” he said. “It won’t be for long, though, since I’m gonna be training you to be a guard soon.”

Branch nodded and he honestly couldn’t say he cared. His mind wandered to Poppy and how she was doing. He hoped...she wasn’t as miserable as him but he wasn’t about to hold his breath, he had a feeling she might have it worse off in other ways. Probably in the mental department when it came to Creek… He wished he could just protect her from all of it, they had to get out.

They left the kitchen and Guy led him back through those twisting corridors and inwardly Branch wondered just how big this place was. Soon they were back in the cell chambers, and Guy was unlocking the cell Branch had spent the previous night in.

“I’ll be fetching you in the morning to hand you off to someone from the kitchens,” Guy said. “And if you come across Dardana, well… good luck.”

Branch grimaced, glancing at Guy as he walked into the cell and slumped against the far wall. He looked up at Guy as he closed the door.

“Can I ask you one last thing?”

“Shoot,” Guy said.

“You said Poppy was your friend.”

Guy frowned.

“...Yeah?”

“Then why are you letting her be miserable and tormented and eventually raped by _him_? That doesn't sound like a friend to me…” he muttered.

Guy flinched. Pain shot across his features for a few moments and he looked away.

“I…” he grimaced. “I don’t have a fucking choice. I can’t stop Creek. He’s my Master as much as yours. It’s....how things are,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Branch stared, boldness taking him and making him whisper. “I’m not letting things stay like that. Nothing changes if no one ever fights to change it...”

“Yeah? And how the fuck do you planning on ‘changing’ things,” Guy sneered.

Branch smiled sarcastically. “I can’t tell you.”

Guy looked at him cautiously, crossing his arms.

“Dangerous words, Branch. Dangerous words.”

“That’s why I’m _only_ telling you,” he sighed. “It’s not too late to change sides…”

Guy immediately snorted, shaking his head at the idea.

“Forget it, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore,” Branch snorted at himself and looked away.

“Seems like you’re an idealist just like Poppy,” Guy smirked a little. “No wonder she likes you.”

“She rubs off even when you don’t want her to,” Branch groaned.

“Yeah… that’s Poppy, alright,” Guy said, stepping away. “Get some sleep. You’re gonna be busy tomorrow.”

Branch nodded absently, his chin falling on his knees as he looked at nothing in particular.

Guy walked away, his footsteps echoing the corridor until they vanished after the sound of a closing metal door.

Branch sighed hitting his head against the wall. What the fuck was he going to do?

“Hello, my boy,” rumbled a powerful and deep voice.

Branch’s eyes shot wide open and he whipped his head around.

Two golden orbs were staring at him with a bemused expression. Branch’s jaw dropped.

“M—Mr. _Dinkles_?” he hissed in shock. 

The orange cat strode out of the shadows and looked around the dank cell.

“I would love to chat but your brother said he could only reroute the video feed for a few minutes or whatever technical terms he stated it in,” he commented nodding to the camera on the roof outside the cell. Branch felt hope and eagerness swell in his chest and he leaned forward.

“What did he say? Why did he send you?” he asked breathlessly. He suddenly noticed a wall of faint shimmering fiery light around the inside of the cell and he looked around, confused. “And what’s _that_?”

“A barrier, no one can hear us right now,” Mr. Dinkles purred and jumped onto Branch’s lap. “As for your brother, he asked me to come to deliver a message. Since a cell phone would otherwise be insecure or any other electronic method even if he does have the entire system under his thumb.”

“What’s the message?” Branch asked immediately, not caring that Dinkles was sitting on him.

“Oh yes, he wants you to know he’ll be rescuing you and Poppy in about two weeks, fourteen or thirteen days to be precise,” his eyes flashing.

Branch clenched his fists.

“Two _weeks?”_ he hissed. “Why so long?! Poppy could be—,” he cut himself off, not daring to think what could happen to Poppy in that span of time.

“You don’t think he can make the entire Hunter’s Order attack more swiftly without rousing their suspicion, do you?” he purred. “Even your own father will be leading the attack. The vampires here will be...well, slaughtered,” he shrugged with a chuckle. “He doesn’t want you two getting killed by accident.”

Branch gritted his teeth and looked away. He was reluctant to admit that made sense…

“As for Poppy, don’t fret my boy, another favor asked by me. She’s under a spell, she won’t be going into heat any time soon. Ah, to have such powers, it’s tantalizing to use them again I must admit.”

Branch felt relief slowly wash over him.

“Thank you,” he muttered.

“Ah, your brother did beseech me to deliver one last message, though the language is far too crass for my tongue.”

Branch smirked.

“He said something along the lines of not to be such a...what's that word? Ah yes, a dumbass. He can’t make the fire alarm go off every time you do something boorishly pigheaded to save your skin. Though it was quite amusing for me to watch,” he grinned.

Branch frowned. “That wasn’t my fault!” he hissed.

“Oh but it was my boy. You are in a game of wits, don’t you see? These vampires have no half measures, no middle ground. If the one in charge of you tells you to feed completely, don’t be a defiant idealistic fool,” he rumbled kneading his paws momentarily into Branch’s leg. “You are only giving the Pureblood holes to which to exploit you with. I suggest you follow every suggestion to the letter if you want to make it two weeks in here. Lock away your heart so you can survive.”

Branch clenched his teeth and looked away.

“...Okay,” he muttered. Then he looked up at Dinkles. “I have a message for Thistle, though. There’s this… other vampire. I’m not completely sure about him but… I think he genuinely cares for Poppy’s well-being. I don’t think… I don’t think he should be slaughtered.”

Mr. Dinkles gave Branch a disconcerting cat’s smile. “He already has plans for him. Your brother is smarter than I initially gave him credit for. Did you know he already discovered that Diamond fellow of yours is in love with a human? The scandal!”

“Seriously?” Branch raised his eyebrows and glanced at the security camera, as if he were looking straight at Thistle.

“Oh...yes… Do you know how _much_ of a travesty that is in the laws of their world? A Patrician like him, in love with a human?” Mr. Dinkles laughed amused. “Believe me, your brother is going to use it against him… Try to enlist a double agent on the inside, I believe that is what he was alluding to. But don’t say anything just yet or you’ll ruin the surprise.”

“I won’t,” Branch nodded. “Also…” he grimaced looking away. “Does he know I’m working in the kitchens tomorrow?”

“He’s been watching you and Poppy for twenty-four hours. I say you are quite lucky, the cameras in this case are your allies.”

“...so he knows I might meet the vampire that killed our grandma,” he growled.

“Oh...that reminds me,” Mr. Dinkles paused looking up. “He was quite furious when your mentor implied she had been cooked… The profanity he rained upon my acute hearing was most unpleasant and my master did not take that information well. He is quite tactless your brother, isn’t he?”

“To be frank, if given the chance I would have screamed the same things,” Branch snarled. “It’s fucking horrifying, _disgusting…”_

Mr. Dinkles turned a serious frown on him. “Behave yourself, don’t do anything foolish. Your brother will try to have her captured during the invasion but don’t hold your breath. His first priority is you and Poppy and he has made that abundantly clear.”

Branch nodded his head.

“One last thing, what was it now?” Mr. Dinkles mused for a moment his whiskers twitching. “Ah, yes! You can’t let Poppy know any of this.”

“What? Why not?”

“She is a terrible liar, my boy, and if you could see the games that Pureblood is playing on her mind at the moment you would know she has not the constitution of keeping up an act without him realizing it.”

Branch grimaced again. He was right, Poppy _was_ a bad liar, but to keep her from knowing that Thistle was coming… to keep her from that hope seemed cruel to him.

“If you give her even a scrap of hope to hold on to it will shine through, she might even become more defiant.”

Branch frowned, the cat’s words replying to his thoughts as if he could read his mind.

“Fine,” he muttered.

“Believe me, you are doing her a favor to not make her situation worse. This vampire...to say he’s disturbed...would be an understatement if you have not seen the videos and images your brother has discovered. You will give Creek a most wonderful game to torment her with if you are not careful and the plan might be discovered.”

Branch nodded slowly.

“Ah, before I go. Look into my eyes,” he rumbled.

Branch frowned but did as he was told and looked into those golden orbs that glowed slightly in the dim light. They suddenly became lustering golden orbs, glowing, breaking into his mind and he gasped in shock. Something felt like it was blanketing his mind and then the connection stopped and the demon cat’s eyes returned to normal.

“Wh—what the fuck was that?” Branch demanded.

“I put a barrier in your mind with anything that pertains to this conversation and information you’ve learned,” Mr. Dinkles purred. “Wouldn’t want a vampire to stumble upon this little plan if they decide to go skulking through your mind, now would we?”

“Oh… thanks,” Branch rubbed his head. His head felt normal again, at least.

“I’ll be visiting you soon with more information, Little Oak,” Mr. Dinkles purred leaping off Branch’s lap and gracefully walking towards the shadows of the corner.

Branch scowled at the nickname but before he could rebuke it, the cat was suddenly gone. Vanished. His scent gone like he had never been there. The barrier gone. The creature was an enigma.

He sat back against the wall, his mind whirling with the information. Hope stirred in his chest and he smiled a little.

Two weeks. He could last two weeks here. He had to. And he knew Poppy was strong, she wouldn’t give up hope quite so easily. The girl was a fucking ray of sunshine, no matter the situation.

They would make it. This would work. Creek was going to go down.


	34. Cats, Ash, and Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragonnmr: 2:30 AM I posted this, since I wouldn't be available in the morning or rest of the day to post it! Lol (why was I awake at that hour? I'm a vampire and so is Secret! Naw, it was insomnia, lol.)

* * *

 

“Dinkles’ back!” Biggie cried when he spotted the orange tabby cat appear from the shadows. He ran over and scooped him up, hugging him close. “Are you alright? No vampires got you?!”

“Oh my dear boy, don’t be silly,” he purred rubbing his head against him. “Not just _any_ vampire would be able to do me harm,” he chortled.

“Still…” Biggie sighed with relief. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“If you saw my true form you would fret less, how do you think I keep a giant wolf such as yourself from straying?” he rumbled climbing onto Biggie’s shoulders.

Thistle looked up from Biggie’s couch where he was monitoring his computer screen next to Rose’s laptop.

“I suppose that makes sense,” Biggie muttered. He walked over to the couch where Thistle was sitting and sat down across from him.

“Thank you again for this,” Thistle breathed gratefully. “I was honestly worried you might not help us.”

“Poppy is our best friend,” Biggie said, scratching behind Mr. Dinkles’ ears. “We want to see her safe just as much as you.”

“Thanks,” Thistle repeated and glanced momentarily around the unfamiliar home. They had come straight from the cabin early in the morning after meeting some of the Hunters in town.

“Biggie,” Rose spoke up. “Like we told you, a lot of Hunters will be arriving in the next few days. You may be registered but I would stay home if I were you. This many Hunters around end up getting testy with each other.”

“Alright,” Biggie nodded. “Lucky for us the full moon won’t come again for another two weeks.”

“We still need to figure out where we will run after we get them out,” Thistle sighed looking at the cup of water on the table.

“...There’s my cabin you could use,” Biggie offered. “It’s west in the mountains. Secluded.”

Thistle looked up surprised. “You wouldn’t mind? It’s just till we figure out our next step.”

“Not a single bit,” Biggie smiled. “You can stay there as long as you need to.”

“Well, except when you need to turn,” Rose smirked.

“I won’t be at the cabin when I turn, I usually roam the mountainside,” Biggie replied.

“And I would keep him entertained and away as usual even if he never recalls afterwards,” Mr. Dinkles added with an amused purr licking Biggie’s cheek from where he rested on his shoulder. Biggie chuckled and patted his head.

Thistle nodded and frowned as he looked at the monitor again.

“Did you know you once bit one of my tails? You almost ripped it off!” Mr. Dinkles sobbed dramatically.

Biggie gasped in horror.

“I am _so_ sorry,” he whimpered.

“Oh no worries, I did leave you with a terrible scratch on your face,” he snickered. “Apologies for that but it was already healed by the time you woke up.”

“No need to apologize, I’m so sorry I nearly bit your tail off!” Biggie wailed. “Oh, sometimes I really _hate_ not being in control of myself…”

“Oooh! That reminds me, our deal,” the cat grinned looking at Thistle. “I did say I wanted payment, correct? A vial of Poppy’s blood will do, before she became a vampire.”

Thistle frowned. “How did you know we were taking her...oh forget it, demon cat, right. Eyes everywhere. What do you want it for exactly?”

Mr. Dinkles purred loudly. “With a spell I can make my dear Benjamin here not only remember his transformations but have complete control over them with the Elfae blood.”

Biggie gasped.

“You… are you _serious?”_ he whispered, stunned.

“Oh, certainly~!” Mr. Dinkles rumbled. “With enough magic you can even transform whenever you like so long as the moon is in the sky. But I’d need a little more blood for that.”

Biggie was gaping, his eyes bulging out. He could hardly even comprehend the idea of being in control during transformation, much less turning _at will._

“I’ll give you what I can,” Thistle agreed. “Will three vials do? We need the rest to keep enhancing ourselves for the coming fight.”

“That would be the perfect amount,” Mr. Dinkles purred with a nod.

“Thank you again too… For protecting Poppy,” Rose breathed.

“Oh, that was no issue my dear,” Mr. Dinkles was suddenly muttering with a disgruntled expression. “I do loathe vampires of that class. Such a kind girl drawn into such a degrading situation? I am more than glad to offer my magic to remedy such troubles.”

Thistle smirked and shut his laptop.

“Maybe cats aren’t so evil after all,” he snorted.

“See?” Biggie grinned. “I told you they warm up to you.”

“A compliment from Big Oak! My I am flattered, does this mean you might give me the recipe for that venison?” he grinned too with his master.

Thistle snorted at him hating the stupid nickname but he wasn’t about to complain. “I’ll think about it. When do you want us to bring you the blood?”

“I’ll fetch it… In fact,” he looked at his master. “Would it not be more beneficial to keep these two around while these Hunters muck about? They could run our errands while staying close to town and their colleagues. That will assure no Hunter come knocking.”

“Stay here? I don’t see why not,” Biggie shrugged. “We have the room. What do you two think?”

Thistle looked confused by what just happened.

Rose smiled. “We would honestly appreciate that.”

“We would?” Thistle looked at her bewildered. “How the hell am I going to explain that to my dad?”

“We’ll think of something, your father won’t care considering Biggie has a clean track record.”

“That’s what you fucking think,” Thistle grumbled. “That man doesn’t approve of anything.”

“My dad was like that,” Biggie sighed.

“I feel you, Biggie,” Thistle nodded to him. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure he stays away.”

“Excellent!” Mr. Dinkles purred. “I look forward to screeching in your ear in the morning.”

Thistle made a deadpan expression just like his little brother. “Never mind. I was right. Evil,” he grumbled to himself.

Biggie and Rose laughed. God… it felt good to laugh after everything that had happened and the sound was contagious enough to make Thistle smile a little.

“Biggie, about this Satin girl…” Thistle started up.

Biggie looked up.

“What about her?” he asked curiously.

“How much do you think Guy told her about vampires?” Thistle asked opening up his laptop again.

“Well… I’m not sure,” Biggie said honestly. “It’s possible he just informed her they exist and he was one, but nothing else.”

“I don’t think any idiot was about to tell her about Blood-Slaves,” Rose muttered looking at Thistle with disgust.

“Guy loves Satin, even I could tell,” Biggie said.

“Do you think she’s in danger of being turned? We need to give her blood poisoners if that’s the case,” Rose muttered.

“My guess is that Guy is warming her up to the idea,” he said. “He’s not the type to force it on her.”

“Looks like we need to have a little chat with her,” Thistle glared at the screen and the barrage of information he had loaded. Including the cell phone signals he was tracking through the local system of the mansion.

“If he does love her we might be able to convince him to work with us…” Rose said unsure.

“I’m blackmailing the leech, he can decide if he wants to switch sides later or not. We need all the inside help we can get if we want to get Poppy and Branch out. The blueprints I got of all the passageways and escape routes can only get us so far if we want to slip away during the attack.”

Biggie sighed.

“I don’t think the blueprint will be very accurate,” he said. “I’ve heard rumors that there’s a spell on that building to make it even bigger on the inside…. Like the Tardis, I suppose,” he said thoughtfully.

“Benjamin my boy, vampires have not had access to magic in almost over eight hundred years,” Mr. Dinkles said softly.

“I’m just saying what I’ve heard from Guy,” Biggie shrugged. “And it’s an old building… I dunno. I’m probably wrong.”

“I’ve skulked through the place, believe me the only foul powers afoot are of that Pureblood. I never realized the extent of his powers was due to Poppy however, it makes sense now but...it is not as if I would have interfered,” he sniffed.

Biggie shrugged. “Alright, so I was wrong, then.”

“There is an underground labyrinth however that is quite new which I do not see on those blueprints of yours,” Mr. Dinkles said looking at Thistle’s screen.

Thistle frowned troubled. “I don’t suppose you would mind helping with that when the time comes?” he muttered.

The orange cat gave him a thoughtful look. “I’ll consider it if you cannot get that other vampire to assist you. But I emphasis the word ‘consider’ very heavily.”

Thistle groaned and didn’t argue, he knew that was the best he would get.

“Let’s wait till the end of the week before we decided what to do with this Guy,” Rose pressed. “Let’s watch his behavior a little more.”

Thistle nodded in agreement. “I have to be ready for when my dad gets here anyways. He already rented a building for the meeting in advance and he expects me to take charge till he gets here,” he groaned. “I’ll probably need to go there to provide intelligence and help hack into the signals and system around Bergen Town too.”

“I’ll keep surveillance on the computers and contact you when needed while I work here on my new bullet designs. I think I might have enhanced the bullets enough to slow down Creek,” she said quietly. “You have your phone set up for the remote access, right?”

“Always do,” Thistle assured and stood up. “Let’s go get our stuff then, thankfully we left all the important things in the truck. We can go back to the cabin later, the steel door is still busted on it… That’s going to be fun to explain so we can get a repair crew...” he sighed.

Rose nodded and stood up looking just as concerned but thoughtful.

“Your room will be down the hall to the left,” Biggie said to them, pointing in the direction.

“Wait...room?” Thistle asked confused.

“...Yes? You know, to sleep in?” Biggie chuckled. “What else are rooms for?”

“...How many beds does it have…?”

“A large king-sized bed, it was my parent’s room before,” he replied.

“I’ll take the couch then if you don’t mind,” Thistle commented quietly.

“Oh—oh, I thought you two were…” Biggie trailed off. “Never mind, my mistake.”

Rose’s and Thistle’s faces turned red together at the same time.

“N—No,” Thistle stammered. “That’s, um...not allowed with Hunter partners.”

“Really? Such a shame,” Biggie shook his head.

Thistle's face scrunched up turning redder. “Why is that a shame?

“Oh you two just work well together, I thought you were already a couple. Again, my mistake. I’m gonna make some tea,” he said, trotting off to the kitchen and Mr. Dinkles leapt off his shoulders and onto the couch, staring at the two Hunters with an amused expression.

Rose coughed. “This is awkward.”

“Uh…” Thistle looked at her for a moment and then looked away.

“You can have the bed Thistle, I’m smaller, the couch suits me better.”

“No,” he said gruffly. “I already claimed it. Besides you need to rest.”

“So do you!” she snapped back.

“Oh, for the love of my hat, would you two just sleep together already?”

Both Hunters turned shocked red faces on the cat.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!” Thistle roared.

The cat gave him an innocent cheeky cat grin. “What _ever_ do you mean, Big Oak? It _is_ a king size bed, you two can sleep on the edge and have more than enough room for two more people in the middle,” he purred slyly.

Thistle turned his heated face away. “Y—Yeah, because _that’s_ what you were fucking implying.”

“Of course it was,” he assured guiltless. “What else do you think I was referring to?”

Thistle grumbled and marched towards the door. Rose was left behind glaring at Mr. Dinkles.

“That was _not_ cute.”

He grinned at her showing all his cat teeth. “Just trying to move along some very obvious tension, my dear. You two look like you’re fighting to not rip into each other, it’s rather sad and pathetic to watch. Utterly obvious.”

Rose groaned in denial, rolled her eyes and headed for the door too.

Biggie poked his head around the corner from the kitchen.

“Are you trying to play _matchmaker_ , Mr. Dinkles?” he asked, incredulous.

“Benjamin you must admit I am right!” he said looking up and washing his paw.

“Of course you’re right, those two couldn’t be any more obvious; I just didn’t realize you were the matchmaker type,” Biggie giggled.

“Oh my dear boy, romance is _timeless_ ,” he sighed rolling over and exposing his belly. “Dramatic, timeless, oh so many romantic notions to label it with. Watching those two squander the short time they have to breathe is a little too painful!” he groaned stretching out his paws.

Biggie hummed in agreement.

“Although I don’t want to hear them copulating here, when that occurs it will likely be an explosion,” he joked rolling back over. “It was fun to tease them however.”

“...For _shame_ , Mr. Dinkles. Who knew you thought like that?” Biggie wheezed with laughter.

Mr. Dinkles turned aghast golden eyes on him. “My dear boy, I am over three thousand years old! I must keep myself entertained somehow,” he chortled. “For shame if at this age such scandalous thoughts had not occurred to me as of yet!”

“I just thought old wise magical beings would… oh never mind,” Biggie laughed, turning back to the kitchen. “Hey, would you like some tea, Mr. Dinkles? Do you demon cats drink tea?”

“You did catch me lapping out of your cup one time, no? Although I prefer coffee, unless it is chai tea with cream that is,” he purred curling up.

“Chai tea… Oh I think i have some,” Biggie said, reaching into a cupboard. “Yeah, here it is. Sugar, too?”

“Just a teaspoon, please.”

The door opened suddenly and Thistle rushed in and reached over Mr. Dinkles making him look up with a frown as the human yanked up his tactical belt.

“Stay in here you two. There’s a vampire somewhere nearby outside, actually there are two,” Thistle said in a rush snapping the belt on.

“What?!” Biggie cried. “D’you think it’s Creek or Guy?”

“No their smells are different but they smell from the same coven,” Thistle said gruffly. “Probably scouts with the Hunters here, we’re taking them out. Stay put.”

He rushed back out again and Mr. Dinkles was pouting.

“I want to go watch but I want my tea now,” he complained sullenly as if it were the great dilemma of the century.

“...Do… d’you think you could go out and help them? In your bigger form?” Biggie asked. “I’ve been wanting to see it!”

“I’ll show you soon but it would not be prudent to do so here…” he trailed off. “You know what? What is that figure of speech your generation is fond of?”

“Er… YOLO?” Biggie suggested hesitantly.

“Yes!” Mr. Dinkles rumbled. “Let’s be off! We only live once...wait wouldn’t that be wolo? I am utterly confused...”

“It’s ‘You only live once’, you were close,” Biggie chuckled. “I’ll have an extra large cup of Chai Tea waiting for you when you get back…actually I think I want to watch this.”

“Just stay a safe distance away,” he chortled trotting for the front door.

 

* * *

 

Thistle was racing up the back street on foot, chasing a fleeing figure. He diverted more power into his legs and shot forward, tackling the speeding black form to the ground. Rose raced above on the rooftops after a different figure.

“Who sent you?!” he spat yanking the man’s black hair back.

“SON OF A BITCH!” the vampire yelped, flinging a clawed fist at Thistle in defense.

Thistle had little patience for this shit. His fist came forward and he crushed the vampire’s hand into the ground, bones snapping and making it yelp in pain.

“Wrong answer, idiot.”

The vampire snarled furiously up at Thistle, it’s sharp teeth barred.

“Go to hell,” it spat. Thistle honestly didn’t have time for this.

“Fine by me.”

His hands suddenly grabbed the beast's face and with a vicious twist he snapped its neck and ripped its head clean off its shoulders, dust flying between his fingers. He shot up on his feet and raced after Rose. He heard the sound of a shot suddenly shoot past the silencer of a gun and watched the racing vampire fall off the roof and straight into some trash cans. It leapt up again, racing again, its arm limp.

“It’s getting away!” Rose yelled.

Thistle shot after it, yanking out his blade. Suddenly the man turned, his blazing red hair revealed as the hood fell back. He had his own long blade as Thistle smashed into him and they exchanged blows. The screeching of metal ringing in the air of the late evening over the alleyway.

“Who the fuck are you!” Thistle demanded suddenly parrying a blow.

“None of your fucking business, _Hunter_ ,” the vampire spat.

Rose suddenly landed into the fray and delivered a quick combinations of punches into the man’s side, sending the vampire spiraling into another set of trashcans.

“Why do you dumbfucks make things so much harder than they need to be?” Thistle snarled.

The vampire groaned, disoriented slightly. He got up as quickly as possible, but he stumbled a bit—

—right into the paws of the biggest beast Thistle had ever seen.

It shot out of nowhere, a blazing pelt of fiery golden red and paws massive enough to shame the paws of a werewolf. Paws with white claws so long that they gleamed as they pinned the vampire down.

The vampire yelped, staring at the creature in horror, trying to scramble back. But the claws dug in and supreme strength held him down. Two glazing yellow eyes stared down from the face of tiger with large tusks jutting up the sides at the back of its mouth. Whiskers fell like a beard draping down looking like they were living flickering flames. The rest of  its fur behaved like living fire along the beast’s back towards three whipping tails.

“You would do well to answer the Hunter’s questions,” the beast boomed.

“Well, I’ll be damned, the drawings don’t do you justice,” Thistle said incredulously looking over Mr. Dinkles.

“Fuck,” the vampire whimpered, staring up at the powerful beast. “What the _fuck_ is this thing?!”

“This here is my good buddy,” Thistle grinned coming up and staring down into the vampires with a disconcerting grin. “Oh, and he likes to devour souls, you know what that means? Rose?”

“Worse than death,” she said nonchalantly coming up to stand by Thistle.

“Holy…. **_Fuck…_** ” The vampire’s eyes widened even more. “It’s a… _you’re a…_ ”

“A what?” Mr. Dinkles grinned leaning down, and the fire along his body ignited into a blaze, running down his body with real fire.

“D— _Demon cat,”_ the vampire shrunk away as best he could underneath the large paws. “Aren’t they extinct?! Oh god, please don’t—okay, I’ll cooperate! _I’ll fucking cooperate!!”_

“Oh, smart,” Rose mused bending down and going through the man’s pockets taking out a cell phone and his wallet. “For once.”

“Who are you and why are you here?” Thistle demanded.

“I… my name is Aspen and I’m here because… there were reports of a large group of Hunters moving into the area… my brother and I were scouting it out,” he snarled.

“Hmm...figures,” Thistle glanced at Rose. “Does his wallet say as much?”

“Right here,” she confirmed taking out an ID and showing it to him.

“Let me guess, you work for Creek?” Thistle asked impassively.

“...yeah,” Aspen grumbled, still staring at Dinkles with wary eyes.

“How many vampires are here?” Thistle asked coldly.

“Here? Just me,” said Aspen. “Me and my brother… who you just _murdered_ ,” he spat.

“That’s a pretty word for it, I use exterminate,” Thistle rebuffed. “You aren’t lying are you? My friend here would know…”

Mr. Dinkles rumbled deeply in his chest, a snarl revealing ivory fangs and fire licking between the teeth in a soft burning orange and gold.

Aspen gasped.

“I—I swear, Trollton doesn’t have any other vampires, we—were all located in Bergen Town!”

“Well, we already knew that,” Thistle muttered.

“Honestly, do vampires think we’re stupid or something?” Rose grumbled fingering through the phone in her hand. “We already know there’s almost over a hundred vampires in Bergen Town. Your stupid feast being the reason,” she said with plain boredom.

Aspen grinned wickedly.

“Better hope your brother doesn’t displease Master Creek,” he chuckled, staring at Thistle. “He might end up on the menu.”

Thistle’s face twitched and he grinned, an ugly wicked smile as his eyes glowed. “You really are stupid if you know who I am and yet are trying to piss me off.”

“Well then, why don’t you kill me then,” he leered.

“I will, when you’re done answering me,” Thistle said simply. “Oh no, wait, you want a soul? You can have it,” he said glancing at Mr. Dinkles.

Aspen paled.

“Ah… okay, I take it back. Sorry. Please don’t devour my soul,” he whimpered. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know!”

“Ah, not such a belligerent fool after all, it would seem. Such a shame,” Mr. Dinkles growled his pupils turning into slits.

“What are Creek’s plans the more Hunters that arrive? And second where are you holding the feast and the current prisoners for it?” Thistle pressed evenly.

“The… the feast will be at… at Raven’s Point,” Aspen muttered. “The prisoners for the feast are being held… underneath Bergen Manor. Deep underneath.”

“Hmm...do you have security systems down there?” Thistle asked suspiciously crossing his arms.

“...Uh, I think so,” Aspen frowned. “I don’t fuckin' pay attention.”

“And that’s why I currently have access to your entire system, because you dumbfucks don’t pay attention,” Thistle said unimpressed.

Aspen’s eyes bulged.

“Oh fuck,” he whimpered.

“You honestly shouldn’t have told him that, Thistle,” Rose muttered glancing at him. “It wasn’t relevant.”

“He doesn’t have a wire on him, it doesn’t matter. Well, thank you, Aspen, you’ve been most helpful,” he said without a smile. “Anything else you’d like to add?”

“What gets me a clean death and not death by demon cat?” Aspen asked weakly.

“Huh, I’m surprised he didn’t ask us to spare him since he was being a smartass about Branch,” Rose said pulling out her gun.

“I fuckin’ know you guys won’t spare me, I’m not that stupid,” Aspen snarled. “But I didn’t answer that one question about what Creek’s plans are for the Hunters.”

“You don’t need to. I was just testing to see if you spoke the truth. I have his entire system hacked, remember? I already know he plans on turning his own servants into Esurients and sending them our way,” Thistle mentioned indifferently. “Not a very caring Master he is to you? Is he?”

Aspen’s eyes widened.

“Wait, the _servants_?” he whispered. “My sister… _shit_ ,” he growled. For a moment he genuinely looked worried, even guilty.

“Are you really telling me you _didn’t_ know that?” Thistle scoffed.

“Master Creek doesn’t divulge his plans with just anyone!” Aspen snapped. “Shit, my sister is fourteen… _Shit_.”

“He does share with Guy though, doesn’t he?” Rose pressed.

“Guy is his bodyguard, practically his second in command. Of course he tells him stuff,” Aspen scoffed.

“Well, that _is_ useful,” Thistle finally smirked.

“...Hey, can I get one last death wish?” Aspen grumbled. “Text my sister to tell her to get the fuck out of there. I don’t want her to become an Esurient.”

“She’s going to die anyways when we invade in two weeks,” Rose muttered with a cold gaze.

“Come on, she’s a _kid!_ ” Aspen stared up at them with pleading eyes. “Vampire or not, she’s a good kid. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t protect your own siblings no matter what.” He looked directly at Thistle.

Thistle stared for a long moment, locked with those red eyes

“Just do it Rose,” Thistle sighed finally looking at her.

“What?” she asked surprised. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Are you honestly going soft on me?”

Thistle gave her a short dark glare.

“Fine,” she sighed looking down at Aspen. “What do you want me to text her? What’s her name in this contact list of yours?”

“Her name’s Jen,” he muttered. “Tell her… tell her it’s not safe for her there anymore and to pack up and leave. Go to… go to Heitz Lodge. She should be able to get a bus,” he said quietly. 

Rose glanced at Thistle as she texted. He nodded.

“It’s a real place not a code,” he said briskly a moment later.

“Pair the phone with an encryption and I’ll send it,” she said a moment later.

“One moment,” Thistle said keying through his phone and pulling out a device. “You can send it now.”

Rose nodded and hit the send button. “Done.”

“There, intercepted, encrypted, scrambled the signal…all good,” he was silent for a few moments. “It’s slipped under the radar and deleted.” He turned his phone to Aspen showing a young girl in the security camera checking her phone and standing up.

“Thank you,” Aspen whispered. “You know, for a Hunter, you’re not a half bad guy… except for when you beheaded my brother. Still think you’re absolutely fucking shit for that,” his voice caught in his throat slightly.

“Hmph, it’s my job. I’d say sorry but he did try to claw my face instead of talking,” he rebuked.

Aspen grinned.

“Hope he got close,” he muttered.

“Not even,” Thistle smirked. “I crushed his hand.”

“This banter is getting taxing,” Mr. Dinkles grumbled his claws tacking across the vampire’s chest. “I just might devour a soul today if I get any more bored. Are you two going to kill him or will I?”

Aspen’s breath hitched in fear.

“Shit man, please just put a gun to my head,” he begged.

Rose lifted her gun and a shot pealed out in the silence followed by ash crumpled beneath Mr. Dinkles’ giant paw.

Thistle scowled looking up at her.

“I was tired of watching you get convinced you could let him go. Before Branch you would have killed him ten sentences ago,” she said sharply.

Thistle grimaced at her. “It felt… forget it, you’re right,” he sighed sheathing his blade.

A swirling of heatless flamed swallowed the giant beast’s body next to them and Thistle stiffened as he found the demon cat suddenly sitting on his shoulder.

“She made the right choice, my boy. That vampire would have tried to avenge his brother later by killing yours if you had let him go, I saw the intent in his soul. It was not safe to let him live. He would have betrayed your mercy.”

Thistle grimaced and nodded once but said nothing.

“Still monitoring the girl?” Rose asked with an edged tone.

“Yeah,” Thistle looked at his phones. “She’s leaving without talking to anyone right now.”

“That was still a pretty stupid and sympathetic move for you, Thistle.”

He shrugged and took the phone from her and opened up the back.

“Doesn’t matter anymore. Let’s go back, when she’s gone from the mansion I’ll send one last text with the phone to Guy, Aspen was reporting to him.”

Rose nodded and they started to clean up before heading back. When they did Thistle was in a gloomy mood, wondering why now of all times he felt sympathy towards a vampire that had endangered them?

He watched the security cameras outside the mansion as the girl left quickly with a bag and did not look back. She looked frightened. A good kid…

Thistle gritted his teeth and wondered where the cold killer in him had gone. It was still there...but his brother...had ripped him out of that cold shell without even trying. Years of isolation, of just doing his job came back to him. He scowled knowing he needed to be that person again if he was going to get Branch out.

There was no choice. Mercy could get them killed. It _would_ get them killed.

He waited an hour to be sure the girl would not return before Thistle sent one last text message. He hit the contact for Guy and quickly typed in a message.

_‘The owner of this phone and his partner are deceased.’_

Then Thistle yanked out the sim card and disable the data so the phone could no longer be traced. He started to go through the logs as he sat outside in his truck alone. He pulled out his own phone and sent the new information to his father and quietly walked through the plans in his head till they were flawless.

 

* * *

 

Poppy opened her bedroom door to a crooked, apologetic smile. She frowned.

“What’s up, Guy?” she asked evenly.

“Just...wanted to catch up,” he shrugged a little. “Can I come in?”

Poppy frowned at him a little more before relenting and opening the door wider.

“Sure,” she said softly. Guy stepped into the room, looking around nonchalantly. He noticed the hairdresser was quite messy, bottles of makeup and nail polish strewn over the surface, but when he glanced at Poppy he didn’t see any makeup on her. He decided not to say anything though, and sat down at the little table.

“So…” he said, crossing his legs. “How’s the Pink Princess?”

“Okay,” Poppy muttered, sitting down herself. Guy looked at her.

“Not in a happy mood today, huh?” he asked. Poppy frowned.

“Oh gee, I don’t know, I was taken from my home, turned into a bloodthirsty monster, mated to a psyco, my dad thinks all is right with the world and I can’t ever tell him the truth even though it’s killing me, and my bo—best friend is… well, not here. I think I’m doing _great,_ ” she said sarcastically, slumping over the table. Guy raised an eyebrow.

“Sarcasm? From _Poppy_? The world must be ending,” he chuckled, trying to get a smile out of her. Poppy only sighed, not lifting her eyes to look at him. Guy coughed, straightening up.

“Listen,” he said, “I don’t know what you think of me but, like I said, my friendship with you wasn’t a lie. I’m… I just wanna cheer you up a bit. Bring back that happy ray of sunshine I used to know,” he grinned.

Poppy frowned a little.

“Did Creek send you?” she muttered.

“Wh—no, he didn’t, Poppy. Come on,” Guy sighed. “Can you blame me for trying? Do you really think we’re… _all_ mindless monsters?”

Poppy looked up at him, her eyes softening.

“No,” she said quietly. “I just don’t know who to trust.” Guy grimaced.

“I understand,” he said softly. He tapped his hand on his knee for a moment, then glanced at Poppy. “Okay, so I was born a vampire, right? You know the thing I hate most about being one is?” he asked. Poppy just kept frowning.

“What?”

“ _No natural sparkles!”_ he whined. “People complain that Twilight completely misrepresents vampires and think the sparkles is weird, but that’s the one trait I _wish we actually had!_ I mean come on! _Natural sparkles!_ You gotta admit that would’ve been nice to have!”

Poppy felt the corner of her mouth twitch upwards in a smile.

“Sparkly skin would’ve been cool,” she admitted.

“Right?!” Guy threw his hands in the air. “But nooooo, that’s too ‘silly’ or ‘weird’. No it’s not, it’s a fucking beautiful idea!”

Poppy giggled a little bit despite herself, and Guy looked a little proud he’d gotten that smile out of her again.

“Are you really actually hemophobic, too?” Poppy asked.

“One-hundred-percent,” Guy sighed. “My parents thought it was a horrible weakness and sent me to become a Royal Guard to… get that ‘fear of blood’ out of me. Being a guard is sometimes a bloody job, you see. But what did I do? I have like, wicked fast speed so I developed a fighting technique that allows me to finish the fight before it barely starts, without getting a single drop of blood near me,” he said proudly. “That way no one can complain.”

“That’s really funny,” Poppy smiled. “You’re… you really are still my quirky friend, aren’t you?” 

“ _Sparkly_ quirky friend, my name isn’t Diamond for no reason,” Guy corrected her, grinning.

“Of course, how can I forget the sparkles,” said Poppy. “They practically define your nature!”

“Exactly!” Guy cried.

There was a sudden buzzing noise coming from his pocket and he dug out his phone.

“One sec,” he said, “Got a text from….” He opened the phone and read the message.

He paled.

“Son of a…” Guy sat up slowly, “Shit.”

“What is it?” Poppy asked.

“...Nothing, just some bad news… it’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” Guy said in a low voice. “But I gotta go… unfortunately. I’ll... I’ll see you later, Poppy,” he said getting up. Poppy got up, too.

“Yeah, see you later, Guy,” she smiled softly. Guy quickly left the room, closing the door behind himself. Poppy stared at the door for a little longer before turning back to the bathroom.

“You can come out now,” she called.

Bridget stepped back out, hesitantly.

“Thanks for hiding me,” she squeaked.

“I honestly don’t think it would have been a huge deal if he saw you,” Poppy said kindly. “I was just giving you a makeover.”

“I’m not _allowed_ to wear this stuff though!” Bridget wailed. “I didn’t want to be caught!”

“Okay, okay, I get it, calm down,” Poppy patted her shoulder. “But don’t you think you look beautiful?”

Bridget glanced at herself in the mirror, searching over the newly contoured face. She smiled.

“Yeah… I look… _pretty_ ,” she whispered, touching her cheeks. “Man… I’m so _lucky_ to have a Mistress like you, Poppy! My last job was a total nightmare.”

“What was your last job?” Poppy asked, curious.

“I was a scullery maid. I mostly worked in the kitchens but I sometimes vacuumed and dusted the halls, too,” Bridget said, grimacing. “I definitely don’t envy the new person in my old job now. The kitchen is a _nightmare_.”

 

* * *

 

Creek was debating to go see Poppy again after visiting the security office and receiving a useless update on the earlier incident, resulting in nothing and a waste of his time. But frankly he didn’t want to bother, her moping meek attitude was boring him to the point he wanted to go out of his way to make her cry or scream. But he knew that would get him nowhere fast if he wanted to convince her to mate any time soon. But honestly Creek was in no hurry, he could just wait for her heat cycle to kick in if need be. It was not like he had an interest in her beyond that. He simply had every intent of claiming her in every way possible and making sure her bloodline continued through his own… He was expecting the first child to be a daughter if it went all according to plan and luck was on his side. A daughter with both bloods perfectly mixed together...

But even if Poppy refused to comply, soon or later, he was going to take what he wanted from her even if force was required. But seeing her broken and giving herself up willingly was a far more amusing option, although her screaming wasn’t an entirely boring idea either. In the end she would be broken in spirit and his no matter what.

He found himself in his room again but paused when he heard hasty footsteps coming up the hallway.

The door opened and Guy stuck his head in, looking pale.

“Uh—sorry, should’ve knocked but, I need to speak with you,” he said urgently.

Creek’s glare was subtle but his eyes glinted with interest.

“Has something happened?”

“...Aspen’s dead. Same with his brother,” Guy winced. “Hunters killed them.”

Creek turned to him narrowing his eyes. “Your second and his brother were killed on their first day of scouting?”

Guy looked away, shamed.

“He should’ve been better than that,” Guy growled. “I want to guess Thistle Oak and his partner killed them but since more Hunters have arrived, I’m not sure.”

“...How did you find out they were dead?” Creek hissed irritated.

“I got a fucking text,” Guy held out his phone, showing the message to Creek.

Creek glared at it, nothing relevant was obvious by the message.

“Did you try calling the phone or having it traced by the tech team?”

“Yes. Nothing. His phone was probably destroyed,” Guy said.

Creek looked away, his eyes turning a blazing red. “This...is getting annoying.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Guy said rather sarcastically. “Goddamit, Aspen…”

Creek frowned. “What reports did you get from them before they died?”

“So far nine Hunters have arrived in Trollton,” Guy muttered. “And more most likely on the way.”

“They didn’t mention the last Hunters they were tracking? No description? Location? Nothing?” he asked his eyes narrowing.

Guy frowned.

“No, I think they were caught off guard by whoever killed them,” he replied.

“...What are you going to do about it?” Creek turned his red eyes on him, wondering what plan he had to offer. “Do you think they spoke?”

“Aspen’s kinda tough to crack, but if he got scared enough he might,” Guy muttered. “Can’t imagine what might scare him enough to talk, though and his brother would have bitten his tongue off first. I might take some scouts and scope it out myself, I need to know for myself what we’re up against. I’m fast enough, I won’t get caught,” Guy said.

Creek nodded. “If you find out who killed Aspen...well I’m sure you’ll want to kill them. If it was _that_ particular Hunter however…” his eyes narrowed thoughtfully, contemplating. “I haven’t decided if I want him dead or turned into a monster…”

“If it’s the Oak guy, want me to bring him in alive if I can?” Guy asked.

Creek smirked. “Yes, I’ll decide then what to do with him. I don’t care about the female though. Do what you like with her, make her a pet for Poppy if it strikes your fancy. That is if you don’t kill her by accident.”

“Got it, Boss,” Guy nodded. “I’ll head out tomorrow night. Or tonight, if you prefer.”

“Tonight or by evening tomorrow, you know what time of day suits you best. Don’t die on me, I have no interest in bothering to replace you,” he warned sharply. “I expect you to come back alive even if it means the others don’t. Then we’ll decide from there what to do. Keep me posted.”

Guy nodded solemnly.

“Don’t worry, they won’t get me,” he replied firmly.

“Keep me updated then. And...” he smirked. “Don’t wear a shirt you love just in case.”

Guy looked down at his shirt and then smirked back at Creek.

“But that’s what makes it fun,” he grinned.

“That it does, mate. That it does.”

 

* * *

 

Branch _hated_ the kitchen. _Lividly._ He wished he could ransack the place and set it on fire. The cooks were ruthless, having him scrambling around cleaning and scrubbing,  
yelling at him when he dropped something or didn’t clean it right or brought the wrong item or ingredient. It’s not like he had ever been part of a kitchen before and it wasn’t his damn fault he didn’t know what the fuck an alli-grater was.

It was miserable.

Degrading.

Creek was probably having a kick out of his frustration. In fact, Branch was pretty sure he was there for that very fucking reason.

And all day he was dreading meeting that _one_ vampire. Facing her again for the first time in twelve years and now…he knew what she had done to his grandma. His nerves were on end and he was waiting for her to walk in at any second the entire day, making his jumpy and defensive.

He also worried about the chefs cooking meat…human meat. He wanted nothing to do with it. But they mostly made chocolate based foods, rare meats, and actual meals for the humans that were Blood-slaves, then…extra that went deep downstairs and the servants didn’t return for a while.

By the end of the day he was exhausted and frankly…he preferred his damn cell even if it had no bed. The scullery maid’s room was a small room overloaded with dish rags, mops, brooms, other clean tools, boxes with utensils… It was like a janitor’s closet with dirty dishes, anyone’s worst nightmare. Branch was tempted to misbehave just to get thrown back into the dungeons.

Groaning he sunk into the bed that smelled like someone else and stared at the ceiling wondering if he could really endure. He admitted to himself that this horrible job was better than seeing or dealing with Creek. But Branch worried about Poppy and he wondered when he would get a message from Mr. Dinkles. Just knowing his brother was watching his back even though he couldn’t reach him…was more assuring than Branch would have ever imagined.

Guy hadn’t pulled him out of his cell that morning, some other vampire had and that worried Branch for some reason. He didn’t see Poppy. He didn’t see the damn demon cat. He was glad he hadn’t met Chef… He supposed all in all he had something to be grateful for. The only oddball of the day had been the strange fat Pureblood constantly invading the kitchen and making him bow every hour… The vampire was a goddamn pest that liked weird shit vampires should frankly not be able to eat.

It had been...a taxing day to say the least.

Branch fell asleep with his thoughts swimming in chaos that night.

 

 


	35. Two Options

Guy scanned his eyes over the little shops he knew well, driving the small black car just a hair below the speed limit. Dusk was upon the town of Trollton, the lights along the road and of the shops lighting up the streets well enough to see without the need for headlights.

“I’m smelling a lot more than nine hunters,” Kent said glumly from the back seat with his window down, his long shoulder length black hair ruffled by the breeze.

“I think we all smell more than nine fucking hunters,” Horace said grimly. “Either Aspen and Ben miscounted or Hunters are starting to pour in like a flood.”

Guy glanced around suspiciously.

“It’s obviously the latter,” he muttered.

“I think I caught a whiff of Aspen’s scent on that direction,” Moxie pointed to her right.

Guy turned the steering wheel and the car drove onto a small black alleyway in between some buildings. Guy stopped the car and put it in park before getting out, sniffing the air.

Ash.

Dead vampire.

This was definitely where it happened.

The other three slipped out of the car with him, scanning the area, sniffing the air.

“You’re the best tracker here, Moxie, where?” Kent asked quietly.

She jerked her head forward down the alleyway. “That way, two Hunters were here. And...do you see any charred buildings around here?” she asked confused.

Guy looked at her, also confused.

“...no?” he sniffed the air again. His senses tingled with another burning scent that had mixed with the scent of ash from before… strange.

“Why the fuck does it smell like there was a fire around here then?” she asked confused. “And I smell a werewolf but it’s weak.”

“Yeah, Biggie lives not too far away,” Guy muttered. “But there’s no way he would’ve been involved. He probably just passed by.”

“Is that the pet dog Master Creek mentioned?” Kent asked curiously.

“Eh… kinda, yeah,” Guy’s mouth pulled into a frown. “Biggie’s pretty harmless.”

Moxie was already walking down the alley, sniffing. “A male and female Hunter,” she called back quietly. “I found the spot.” she pointed the cracked paved floor where only scattered particles of ash remained.

“Holy shit,” Guy frowned, looking a little bit beyond where Moxie was pointing.

Scorch marks. There were scorch marks littering the ground, and in the shape of… _giant paws?_

Guy knelt down, bewildered.

“These aren’t werewolf pawprints… they’re too _big,”_ he said incredulously.

“What the fuck caused them?” Horace growled out standing a few feet behind Guy and staring down at them.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Guy shrugged. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Moxie kept sniffing the air like a bloodhound, “I think I can follow this trail to wherever these two Hunters are. Are we going to kill them or capture them, sir?” she looked back at Guy with her strict expression, her hazel eyes flashing.

Guy took a deep breath through his nose, catching the faded scents of the Hunters. His eyes opened.

“It’s Thistle Oak and Rose, alright,” he muttered. “Alright, we’re capturing the male but killing the female.”

“I’ll kill the female,” Moxie decided.

“I’ll help you,” Kent said quietly and as the female vampire shot him a glare he stared back blankly. “These two are not run-of-the-mill Hunters. They’ve gotten a reputation in a short time. Just take the help.”

Moxie’s face pinched up but she nodded.

Horace was cracking his knuckles, looking giddy. “You want my help with this Thistle, Guy? I’ve been dying to fight a strong Hunter. They all get squished too easily.”

“I might need it, yeah,” Guy muttered, thinking back to what Branch had said about his brother. “According to his brother, this Hunter is… as fast as _I_ am.”

The other vampires looked back shocked and skeptical.

“That can’t be right,” Moxie growled. “Is the kid just bluffing?” she hissed annoyed.

“No,” Guy sighed. “Heard it from Creek, too. The guy wounded him pretty bad at one point.”

“What?” Moxie snarled her eyes going red. “He _dared_?”

“Which is why we’re capturing this Thistle alive,” Guy turned to the rest of them. “Creek wants his revenge.”

“Hehe...he’s going to torment that poor idiot,” Kent’s expression changed from apathetic to slight dark amusement.

“Killing him would be too easy. Master Creek should turn him into an Esurient and let him loose on the other Hunters,” Moxie snorted.

“That might be something along the lines of what he wants, but I think Creek is having trouble deciding what to do with him,” Guy sighed. “There’s about a million different ways to torture a man…”

“Which would you pick in his shoes?” Kent asked sounding disinterested as he leaned against the building wall looking bored.

Guy shrugged.

“I dunno, the option that doesn’t get blood on my clothes,” he smirked.

The others smirked with him and waited for their orders as they scanned the area one last time.

“Alright,” Guy turned to Moxie. “Lead us to the Hunters.”

 She nodded and took off in a flash of speed down the alley. The others shot after her as she followed the scent trail. They finally ended near a house at the edge of town with its backyard swallowed by the forest.

Moxie was perched on the edge of a building a block away gazing at the house and the monstrous vehicle inside. She saw an orange cat staring at her with a strange little hat before it vanished behind the fence.

Guy appeared next to her in an instant and gaped.

“The fu—that’s Biggie’s house!” he frowned. “Please tell me the scents lead to the one _next_ to it.”

“This is where the trail leads,” she said shaking her head. “Just look at that truck in the driveway, that doesn’t say civilian vehicle to me.”

“The fuck… Biggie can’t seriously be harboring these Hunters,” he whispered. “He’s soft but not _that_ soft… is he? I mean Hunters don’t mean the same to werewolves, I guess, but still…. Fucking _hell_?”

“Guy,” Kent said stiffly his eyes flashing red. “Something just appeared on the roof of the house,” he hissed.

Guy’s eyes flashed towards the roof.

There was a tall wide figure, too dark to discern details except a pair of glowing blue eyes staring their way.

Guy’s eyes narrowed, focusing on the details, his night vision sharpening. Then his eyes widened.

“That’s him,” he muttered. “That’s Thistle… and I don’t think he’s happy to see us.” He quickly turned his head, “This could be a trap. Scatter around, then attack from behind.”

They split apart, jumping in different directions.

 

* * *

 

“We have company,” Mr. Dinkles purred as he walked out of the shadows and into the living room.

“About fucking time they got here,” Thistle grounded out annoyed. They’d been waiting all damn day for the four leeches to get here. They had more than enough time to set up the back woods with traps and fortifications. Everything was set and planned and no other Hunters would be nearby.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Biggie panicked, fanning his face in distress.

“Relax Benjamin,” Mr. Dinkles landed on his shoulders purring. “You’ve drank the blood magic, and I’ll protect you. But if you don’t want to I’m sure your old vampire friend will leave you alone in here.”

“We could use your help though, we want to capture him alive,” Thistle mentioned. “Maybe he’ll hesitate to hurt you since you said you’re friends. Me and Rose will protect you too.”

“Just try not to maul us even just to say hi,” Rose joked with a grin.

Biggie sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“F—For Poppy,” he breathed. “For Poppy. _And_ Branch,” he looked at Thistle. “For Branch and Poppy… Broppy. Am—am I allowed to say that?”

“Call them whatever the hell you want,” Thistle laughed. “Now let’s go, Biggie go to the woods and change like Dinkles taught you. I’ll help draw them in. Remember we’re only keeping Guy alive.”

“I’ll go set up at my rifle, see you in the woods,” Rose said and flashed out the back door and into the dark.

Biggie quickly followed her out the back door, huffing out into the field that lay just before the forest.

Thistle quickly swallowed the vial of Poppy’s blood and tossed it away. He had his two extra pills at the ready in his pocket as he vaulted outside and on the roof. He peered out and caught sight immediately of the four with the wind blowing his way. He smiled.

They scattered.

Thistle shot for the woods.

Mr. Dinkles, now he was having too much fun tonight as he followed his master in his true form. His pelt did not glow at the moment, but his eyes shone like little moons in the night. Shimmering false figures conjured by the great flaming beast ran through the trees...scattered teasing shapes.

Biggie stopped once they were a couple yards into the forest, hidden by trees.

“Okay, Benjamin Biggie, you got this,” he whispered to himself. He sucked in a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks, concentrating like Dinkles had showed him.

The wind rustled the bare branches and a half moon shone in the dark sky, beams slicing through the winter woods and making the snow turn silver.

The moonlight touched his skin and the sleeping beast beneath stirred, pacing restlessly, seeking to surface. Biggie felt the monster slowly creep up, seeking to push his consciousness away, but this time Biggie felt… _in control._ A strange and _very_ foreign feeling to have.

Heat surged from deep inside, grasping his bones in a burning and a snarl, canine and wild slipped past his teeth. The bones snapping, elongating, the skin drawn taut and ripping past human clothes as muscles bulged, tightened, stretched. The pain caving outwards, bowing his chest as it became hard to breath and his heart rate sped up, pumping blood at a new pace and the fire reached his skin and silver fur surged free.

Giant paws thundered to the ground, splitting the  snowdrift with silvery white feet of a wolf and long bunt black talons. His spine elongating as and a tail swished out moments later. The moonlight draped over the silvery beast. Larger than any bear and giant in frame, in chest, in body and jaws heavy with savage teeth as a moist breath puffed out.

The giant wolf stood there for a moment, breathing heavily with giant lungs, before slowly opening his eyes.

Human blue eyes that glowed. They looked at his paws, bewildered and amazed to see such a sight. He slowly turned his large head to look at his body, and saw the fur coating his skin and the white fluffy tail.

He wagged it for good measure, a deep happy woof barking out his chest.

A fleeting figure of flashed by, a false Rose conjured by Dinkles and behind her was a snarling woman, eyes red. The woman froze, sniffing the air and turned terrified eyes on the impossible beast standing in the snow.

Biggie’s eyes narrowed.

He let out a loud howl and began to thunder after the female vampire, snarling his long white teeth. The female screamed and turned the other way, trying to escape the wolf’s snapping jaws.

Another vampire shot into the clearing, a male with long black hair looking after his partner with mortification as as the raging monster was quickly catching up to her.

“Ho—A werewolf?! But the moon!” his eyes shot up to the sky just to be sure.

“Why hello.”

He stiffed, spinning around to look startled into two large golden eyes.

“You poor fools honestly picked the wrong foes,” Mr. Dinkles grinned, his fangs gleaming and suddenly his fur surged into golden red flames, waves of hot energy surging out into the cold winter air.

A blazing beast with three tails towered over the the vampire, the snow evaporating with the intense scorching heat before it could even become water.

He screamed and bolted into the trees.

Mr. Dinkles grinned and gave chase.

Guy Diamond was frozen stiff, having caught sight of both the werewolf and the strange fiery creature that had come out of nowhere. He stared, horrified, as the werewolf chased Moxie till a female Hunter suddenly burst from behind a tree and shot her in the head.

Moxie was gone. Ash in the wind.

The werewolf skidded to a halt, sniffing the female Hunter, and wagged its tail happy to see her. She smirked at it and scratched its chin for a moment before racing deeper into the woods after the blazing cat monster.

Guy honestly had no fucking idea what to do. He wasn’t prepared for this.

How the fuck was a _werewolf_ even _here without a full moon?! And not attacking everything that moved like the Hunters?!_

 _Wait—holy **fuck** , _he realized with a jolt. _That’s **Biggie**. _ Biggie was in full form. And helping the Hunters.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Another gunshot rang through the air and the blazing aura vanished among the trees. The scent of more ash on the wind.

“Why are you standing there like a frozen idiot?” asked a deep voice from behind.

Guy whirled around, breaking out of his horrified trance at last.

Thistle smirked at him, blood on his hands, ash clinging on his long tactical blade. Guy recognized the scent as Horace’s blood.

All three of his partners were dead.

Guy whirled around to bolt when suddenly he found himself face to face with the golden eyed catlike creature from before. He froze again.

Shit.

He was caught.

“Don’t want to fight me?” Thistle asked disappointed. “I think Mr. Dinkles wouldn’t mind too much, you know.”

Guy slowly clenched his fists. If it was a fight he wanted, it was a fight he was gonna get. He whirled around again, his eyes blazing red. Using his speed.

Thistle shot forward and his hand caught the punch flung his way and his other fist slammed into the vampire’s suddenly frozen form, into his stomach. A rush of wind sent the snow flying, both figures frozen, standing.

Rose flashed into the clearing her guns at the ready and the silvery wolf appeared soon afterward blocking the last direction of escape.

Guy stared, horrified at the hand Thistle had caught. There was no fucking way he could have done that… _how the hell did he_ … and then he was suddenly aware of the pain in his torso, shooting up into his chest as he looked down at the other hand that had hit him.

He yanked his arm back and slowly put down his hand, sinking to his knees, and holding his hands above his head. He knew he was caught. He just hoped they made his death a quick one.

“Giving up? So I took four pills for no reason, hmph,” Thistle snorted standing straight and taking a few steps back and picking up his blade he had dug into the ground.

Guy glanced back at the werewolf and strange fiery creature, then back at Thistle.

“I have no clue what sort of fucking black magic you’re using,” he whispered, “But you got me. Just make it quick.”

“Come now, you’ve said far wittier remarks before,” Mr. Dinkles’ deep rumbling voice echoed with disappointment.

Biggie whined, staring intently.

“....before I wasn’t facing a fucking… cat… fire thing,” Guy swallowed. “Or a werewolf when it wasn’t the _fucking full moon!”_

“I have to say I do like our new team, although its short two members,” Thistle growled swiveling his blade side face and the tip digging into the snow.

“So, you’re Guy, right?” Rose asked evenly, her guns still at the ready.

Guy glanced up at her warily.

“That’s what I’m called, yeah,” he said slowly.

“Look, my bro likes you for some god forsaken reason. He actually doesn’t want me to kill you,” Thistle muttered.

“And neither does Poppy,” Rose added.

Guy squinted, looking back and forth between the two, confused. How the hell had they been able to contact Branch and Poppy? And why weren’t they blowing his head out?!

“Look, I’m offering you a deal here,” Thistle said slowly his eyes still glowing. “We need a man in the inside, close to Creek, for when we try to rescue Branch and Poppy next week. Does that sound anywhere interesting to you?”

Guy stared.

“The fuck?” he finally said, his eyes hardening. “You think I… you think I’m just gonna go behind Creek’s back because you asked nicely?”

Thistle grinned menacingly. “I was hoping you’d ask me that. See this here?” he asked pulling out his phone and waving it in the air.

Guy squinted.

“...Yeah? And?” he frowned.

“Here’s the thing; I can let you go, and just with a press of a button I’ll send all your texts to Satin to your parents and your conversation about her with Creek caught on camera. And to Satin I’ll send her all the videos of the Blood-Slaves, how you treat them, talk about them, feed off them… Everything. She won’t be calling you ‘sparkly’ anymore, my friend.”

Horror shot through Guy and he froze, dropping his arms by his sides.

“What, speechless?” Thistle frowned.

“You… how the fuck do you know about… me and…” he trailed off.

“Sorry, but hacking your _Master’s_ entire security system, hijacking the monitoring network, all the cameras, and stealing every damn file in the computers and servers of that mansion without leaving a footprint behind was fucking child’s play for me. It was so damn easy I was honestly bored as Creek seems to like fucking saying so damn much. And if you don’t believe me, let me remind you about that little fire alarm scare yesterday when I had to get that damn bloodsucker’s teeth out of my brother’s neck,” Thistle deadpanned with near sarcasm.

Guy flinched. Suddenly that made perfect sense.

“I’m going to repeat what my brother told you yesterday,” Thistle frowned tilting his head. “What kind of friend lets another friend get taken to be someone’s mate by force and then raped?”

“...one that didn’t see any other way around it,” Guy said, his voice barely a whisper. He looked up at them slowly. “One week, you say?”

“More like twelve days or so,” Thistle estimated, his fingers tapping the hilt of his blade.

Guy nodded his head. He weighed his options, considered every possibility or outcome…

...and he thought of Poppy. Of Satin.

“Do you even like Creek?” Rose demanded. “Because we are going to kill him, eventually.”

Guy took a shuddering deep breath.

“...I can’t believe I’m gonna fucking say this,” he muttered, looking back up. “Do what you want with Creek, I don’t fucking care. He deserves it. I’ll help rescue Poppy… and uh, please don’t… tell Satin,” he muttered.

“My brother is on that rescue list too, you know, deals off without him,” Thistle mentioned offhandedly. “And I won’t tell her if you don’t betray us. And if you cut your crap after this, I better not find you making your own little lair with slaves somewhere in ten years.”

“...I won't,” he said softly. “I… I prefer a different way of life.”

“Glad to hear it,” Thistle sheathed his blade. “Now let’s get out of the damn snow and talk somewhere a little less dramatic.”

“Would you mind fetching a pair of clothes for my dear Benjamin?” Mr. Dinkles rumbled looking at Thistle.

“No problem,” Thistle shrugged.

Rose only put away one of her guns as she walked up to her partner.

Guy squinted at the large cat . “Just what the fuck is that thing, anyway?” he muttered.

“I just told you awhile ago that that’s Mr. Dinkles. Oh, and give me your phone, I need to see what you’ve been texting Creek since you got here, also I don’t trust you just yet,” Thistle said holding out his hand.

“Wait—the **_fuck?!”_** Guy cried, finally registering what Thistle said. “That’s—what the fuck?! He’s—what are you, a werecat?!”

“I have many names, boy, but if you wish for a term, then everyone appears to be calling me a demon cat,” Mr. Dinkles chuckled standing beside Biggie, his coat no longer on fire but still slightly glowing like embers burned just below the fur.

Guy Diamond stared.

“Demon cat… of course you’re a demon cat,” he said, stunned.

“How do I look for being over three thousand years old?” he chuckled. “Not bad I dare say.”

“....lookin’ pretty damn good, I guess,” Guy said, digging out his phone and held it out to Thistle. Thistle took it in a heartbeat.

“You will be pleased by this, Mr. Diamond, watch,” Mr. Dinkles stood up and shook out his coat, embers flew through his fur and then settled and his fur looked like it was sparkling with fiery glitter in a sunset.

Guy’s eyes shone with wonder.

“So beautiful,” he whimpered.

Mr. Dinkles chuckled.

“Are we really going to trust his ‘looking into someone's soul’ power?” Rose muttered looking at Thistle.

“Young lady, I am offended,” Mr. Dinkles growled at her. “I assure you, this is one of the few good vampires with light inside him unlike that unpleasant fellow using a power like my own for such mockeries.”

“...well thank you,” Guy said, rather flattered. “I like to think I have a bright personality,” he grinned.

Mr. Dinkles rumbled a chuckle. “That as well.”

“Come on, I need some more blood after fucking overdosing you damn chatterboxes,” Thistle muttered already heading towards the house as he looked through the phone logs.

“Apologies about your comrades,” Mr. Dinkles said as he stood and the silvery werewolf began to follow Thistle and Rose. “But we could not trust nor spare them.”

Guy became solemn again at the subject, frowning deeply.

“Not gonna say ‘it’s alright’ but…” he trailed off.

The giant cat nodded and waited for Guy to start walking before following behind them. Biggie settling into the yard as Thistle grabbed the set of clothes ready and brought them outside.

“Just a fair warning… Creek sometimes knows when I’m lying,” Guy muttered. “I don’t know how well I’ll be able to keep this secret. Especially this big of a secret.”

“I’ll put a barrier around your mind,” Mr. Dinkles assured simply as they stood in the snowy yard.

“...a what now?”

“A barrier, my boy. Like a force field? Come now, I cannot be this old and current with trends and you, not. Especially one used so often in your modern video games and movies,” he said eyeing him.

Guy squinted up at Mr. Dinkles, scratching his head.

“Like… a mind block?” he asked hesitantly.

“Precisely, he won’t be able to get into your head and view anything pertaining this specific information or plan. I did the same for young Branch just yesterday night after you left him.”

“Too much information!” Rose called as she walked inside.

Biggie took the change of clothes in his mouth and trotted back into the trees.

“That is fucking useful,” Guy said, impressed with Mr. Dinkles. “Geez, you’re a force to be reckoned with.”

Mr. Dinkles chortled and said nothing. A minute later Biggie came running and panting from out behind the trees.

“Okay,” Guy said, turning to face the approaching Biggie. “How. The. FUCK. Did you do that? It’s nowhere _near_ the full moon!”

Biggie ran up to them, wheezing a little trying to catch his breath.

“E—Elfae blood,” he panted. “Dinkles’ magic.”

Guy looked back and forth between the two.

“....That is _fucking_ cool,” he said. Biggie straightened up and beamed.

“You think so?” he said.

“Yeah,” Guy glanced at Mr. Dinkles and suddenly did a double take when he saw the regular cat he was used to seeing sitting in the place the larger being had been. So that was how he did it, Guy thought.

“Here, Creek just texted you, no funny business,” Thistle handed Guy back his phone.

Guy nodded and took the phone, glancing at the text.

“Let’s make our plans so you can get back,” Thistle said as walked back in and opened a storage unit and pulled out a vial of blood and he quickly downed it.

Guy quickly thought of a reply and texted back, pressing send and then tucking his phone back into his pocket.

If he had a heartbeat, it would be racing. He was going behind the back of _Creek._ The fucking _most powerful vampire in the world._ He was probably completely insane, his family had always said he wasn’t quite right in the head.

But he once again thought of Poppy and Satin, hell even _Branch,_ and clenched his jaw.

Anything to keep them safe.

Anything to keep Poppy from the fate he once thought was impossible to stop. Now...there actually seemed to be a _chance_.

Thistle sat on the couch and opened his laptop, Rose sitting on his other side.

“Are you two coming in?” she called staring at Guy and Biggie. Mr. Dinkles leapt on the coffee table and sat erect.

“...yeah,” Guy muttered, stepping into the house. Biggie followed him, shaking the snow from his shoes.

“What are you going to tell Creek that happened?” Thistle asked looking up as security footage popped up on screen.

“Ambushed by a group of Hunters, I smelled at least a dozen today so it’s not gonna be unbelievable,” Guy said in a low voice. “Nor is it that far from the truth.”

“There are currently twenty hunters in town not including us, so twenty-two,” Thistle said offhandedly. “But more are coming.”

“So you’re planning another purge, huh?” Guy muttered.

“The Society and my dad are,” Thistle agreed. “I just want to get Branch and Poppy the fuck out of that madhouse and help them kill Creek and Dardana.”

“I can help with that,” Guy said. “Chef Dardana creeps me the fuck out.”

Thistle's face pinched with anger at her name. “She pisses me off more than she disgusts me,” he grumbled turning to his screen. “Anyways, that’s what we’re hoping. The blueprints we have are outdated, we need escape routes to slip our group out during the invasion.”

Guy peeked over Thistle’s shoulder, interested.

“I can help with the layout of the lower levels,” he said. “There’s a couple escape tunnels, but they’re for… well, emergencies such as Hunters swarming the place. If the Hunters attack, that's where everyone’s gonna go,” he said.

“They won’t be getting very far,” Mr. Dinkles purred vaguely flickering his tail.

“Anyway, so… hmmm. Best chance of escape during an attack and you don’t want _anyone_ to see you….” Guy thought for a moment, pursing his lips. “Where would be the best place…”

Thistle glanced at him and started to wonder if this vampire had really been their best choice. And he was standing too damn close for his liking but he ignore it and pulled out a secondary blueprint draft.

“I suppose there’s the Arena,” Guy muttered. “It’s an indoor arena but it has a couple doors that lead to the outside. And its way in the back, connected to the mansion by a covered walkway. If the attack is focused on the house, not many people will see you leave that way. That’s a possible option.”

“Point it out to me on the map,” Thistle said pulling up a satellite image of the mansion.

Guy leaned over and pointed to the area he was talking about.

“Right there,” he said.

Thistle typed on the keys and a skeleton 3D rendering of the house popped up and sections started to get highlighted in the rear structure. Security footage also came up displaying the inside of the arena and outside confirming the location and exits.

“That works, there’s a road back here past the grounds where I can park the truck,” he mentioned clicking it and the street flashed in a different color on the map.

“Eh, that road is pretty overgrown now,” Guy mentioned. “But it could work.”

“Off-road tires and metal undercarriage,” Thistle shrugged untroubled. “Won’t be an issue.”

“Then… that should be good,” Guy nodded. Then paused. “The only problem is that Poppy’s room is on the other side of the mansion.”

“Can you get her out to that side during the attack?” Rose asked. “Creek trusts you to guard her.”

“I bet I can,” Guy said. “If Creek is distracted by the attackers, I should be able to get her.”

Thistle nodded and the model of the mansion rotated. “The current attacks will be here, here, here, and right here thought this underground tunnel,” Thistle pointed on the model, two entry points from the front and one on each side of the west and east wing of the manor. “The plans are not final but I can send you a warning the night before.”

“Alright,” Guy nodded.

“How does Creek’s ability work?” Thistle suddenly asked. “His shadow ability. I assume he needs know where he is going and what direction to go in order to get there, right? I need to know how to prevent him from finding us and what his daily limit is. I know he can do it at least four times in a row.”

“Yeah, it takes a lot out of him but he can do it to at least… six times in a row, I think,” Guy said. “He usually just thinks of a place and then… just travels there. But if he’s doing short distances, I think he’d prefer to use the bats.”

“Bats?!” Rose hissed.

“Great, what else can the fucker do?” Thistle said unsurprised.

“...yeah, he can turn into… uh, not one bat. A swarm,” Guy said, scratching his head. “Better you know now before you get taken by surprise.”

“Thanks,” Thistle said honestly grateful with the information.

“You can’t let that jackass bite and turn you like he wants, Thistle.”

“I know that Rose, I am not _that_ stupid,” Thistle grumbled glancing at her.

“It just fucking worries me that the guy has a vendetta against you,” Rose sighed glaring at the screen. “There just had to be a Pureblood in this entire mess.”

“Well, it was Thistle’s mistake to beat him up as much as he did,” Guy muttered.

“I was trying to kill him and he wanted me dead before that when I ruined his plan to get Branch to kill me,” he retorted. “Unless there’s something else I don’t freaking know about?”

“Well… Creek is… bored a lot. He finds you guys… entertaining,” Guy said slowly.

“Figured that out too. ‘Bored’ is like his fucking favorite word, I had to unflag it in the speech recognition software,” Thistle griped.

Guy snorted.

“Guy, we have to keep this all secret from Poppy,” Rose added looking at him. “She’s the worst liar on the damn planet.”

Guy looked at them solemnly, then nodded sadly.

“Yeah, I know how bad a liar she is,” he muttered. “Makes sense… but it also seems wrong to keep this from her.”

“We just don’t want her to...get raped before we can rescue her. If Creek catches wind…” she trailed and shivered, her eyes hard as she looked at her computer on the table.

“You better hope she doesn’t go into heat any time soon,” Guy muttered.

“She won’t, I already assured that,” Mr. Dinkles purred laying down. Guy raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t press any further, inwardly answering the question on his tongue as ‘magic demon cat mumbo jumbo’.

“...Do I tell Branch, though?” Guy asked. “Or will… you contact him? Or are we telling him?”

“He should know, unless…” Thistle paused contemplating. “No, he needs to know,” he decided with a nod. “He needs something to keep him focused so he doesn’t slip up. I already told him to just listen to you and stop trying to find holes where they don’t exist or he’ll end up dead before we get there,” he muttered.

“I am not telling him right now,” Mr. Dinkles said with a yawn laying his head against the table.

“...Damn evil cat,” Thistle muttered and Mr. Dinkles’ ear flickered. He glanced at Guy. “You can tell him, you know where the blind spots are in the surveillance system. I’m guessing you fed him the other day where the cameras couldn't see you? There’s no other explanation he didn’t drink that guy dry.”

“Yeah,” Guy said. “Some Turneds… they just can’t take it very well if they drink someone completely dry, like they will literally start to go crazy from the mental stress. I recognized Branch had that, so I was going easy on him… Plus I kinda like him.”

Thistle stared for a moment before breathing, nodding in agreement. “Thanks, I...appreciate it. Really, I do.”

“No problem, really,” Guy shrugged.

Thistle left it at that and returned to the computer.

“You’ll have to mention you fought us, you smell like us now,” Thistle added taking a sniff of the air and his nose scrunching up.

Guy grimaced.

“Yeah… Creek won’t be happy I didn’t bring you in alive,” he snorted a little.

“He said he rather not bother replacing you, I think that takes a little more precedence,” Thistle mentioned absently. “And like you said, you were surrounded, best if you survived like he told you to.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” he said. “I thought I was a goner…”

“Creek will be pissed though either way,” Rose muttered thinking of Poppy and hoping he didn’t take it out on her.

“...I may need to punch something though to make it look like I actually fought,” Guy said absently, looking at his hands.

“I got that other vampire’s blood on your shirt when I punched your stomach,” Thistle pointed out. “Didn’t you say you never got hit anyways?”

Guy looked down at his shirt.

“Ah. Right. You owe me a new shirt,” he growled.

Thistle snorted. “You threatened to drain my brother and let him starve if he didn’t feed right till the next day, I say we’re fucking even.”

“....Okay, just what _haven’t_ you seen through the damn security cameras?” Guy asked, exasperated.

“Haven’t? There’s shit I _wish_ I hadn't seen. Do you know how many times I’ve caught a damn glimpse of someone feeding or freaking having sex on this shit? It’s like vampire porn half the time!” his voice rising with equal frustration.

“....TMI, brother. TMI.”

“That’s what I said when it popped up live,” Thistle growled flipping through footage of the arena. Another video came up in the background from the kitchen. “My brother is going to die in there...” he snorted to himself as he watched it for a moment.

Guy peeked over his shoulder again and winced when Branch on the video screen dropped a large pot and cursed.

“Creek chose well for a job that humiliated him,” he muttered.

“No joke, that’s why he put him in there. He’s been checking in on the feed all day. I’ve been tracking his laptop activity.”

“Enough small talk,” Rose cut in. “Is there anything else we need to plan for right now that can’t wait?”

“I think we covered the essentials for now. Plans, escape routes, not telling Poppy… There isn’t much more we can plan till my father decides on the invasion plan with the senior Hunters,” Thistle shrugged.

“There is one last thing,” Rose mentioned looking up. “Will you be escaping with us and on another note are you planning on turning that girl, Satin? Because I won’t tolerate it.”

“Rose,” Thistle growled. “That last part is none of your business.” She shot a glare at him that said otherwise.

“I probably won't turn her,” Guy spoke up. His eyes were downcast. “I mean, she knows about me and stuff but… I don’t think I want her in this kind of life permanently. Know what I mean? But…” he sighed, “I’m also leaving the decision up to her.”

“I know what you mean,” Thistle agreed and there was sympathy in his voice. “If Branch can’t be cured I already asked him to turn me. This person over here,” he pointed to Rose, “wants to follow me all of a sudden, but I’ll respect what she wants.”

Rose’s face flared red with anger and she huffed looking away.

“I’d ask if you two were a thing, but I know the rules about Hunters and their partners,” Guy smirked.

“Everyone fucking asks that,” Thistle growled looking at Rose. “What? Is our behavior that fucking weird?”

“Nah,” Guy shrugged. “You just seem like a couple is all.”

“Ugh,” Thistle groaned and Rose stood up walking into the kitchen looking exasperated.

“Someone needs to throw them into a room without any apparel,” Mr. Dinkles mumbled and teased.

“I will fucking dump water on you if you keep implying crap,” Thistle snapped looking at the cat that just purred loudly in response. Guy snorted.

Thistle sighed and leaned back into the couch and looked at Guy, changing the subject. “Well I think that’s everything for now… To bad we didn’t get to fight though,” he said disappointed. “I was watching how Branch was doing… He leans to much to the right still…” he started talking to himself and trailed off.

“Yeah… I was too stunned with the werewolf and demon cat to fight, I got caught off guard,” Guy mumbled. “And you’re right, he does lean to the right. He’s also a little too heavy with his feet.”

“I keep telling him that but he refuses to wear any damn shoes. He goes too fast and he loses his momentum, last time he smashed into a tree and knocked it down,” he snorted.

“I did that once,” Guy smirked. “When I was like eight, first getting used to my speed. I think it was an evergreen, fuckin’ toppled it over.”

Thistle laughed. “When I was first learning I smashed into the training building and fractured my shoulder and arm when I blew a hole through it when I crashed.”

“Nice.”

“And you still grinned like an idiot,” Rose said walking back in with a cup of tea and Biggie following with more.

Mr. Dinkles uncurled and yawned as he was served his cup.

“Anything you want to ask us?” Thistle asked looking at Guy.

Guy thought for a moment.

“Not that I can think of, no,” Guy shook his head. “I should probably be... Heading back soon.”

“Before you do, look over into my gaze,” Mr. Dinkles ordered turning his golden eyes on Guy.

Guy raised an eyebrow but looked into Mr. Dinkles eyes. He froze as they clawed and a familiar yet strange sensation seemed to penetrate his mind. Unlike the cold invasive power of a stronger vampire...this power felt...warm? Safe. Secure.

Mr. Dinkles blinked and turned to his tea. “There, it is done,” he said before lapping at the beverage.

“...thanks,” Guy said, standing up. He glanced around the room, at all the occupants, and suddenly cracked an incredulous grin. “I still can’t fucking believe I’m doing this,” he said, shaking his head.

“I’d say it's freeing you have more choices but you look like you want to laugh like the world has gone mad,” Rose pointed out.

“Its… _both?!_ ” Guy shrugged. Still grinning. “I’ve… never gone against Creek before… it’s... liberating.”

“That is usually what beasts feel when freed of their cages,” Mr. Dinkles agreed licking his whiskers. “Take care not to fall into it again though, for it will never taste the same again when the latter was far sweeter.”

“Do you have to be poetically cryptic about everything?” Thistle sighed.

“I still think he’s cute,” Rose said modestly and taking a sip of her tea.

“Alright… I think I better get back,” Guy said. “I’ll fill in Branch either… tonight or tomorrow morning.”

“Away from the cameras, please try to keep my brother from getting himself killed. He’s doing a pretty shitty job of it so far,” he sighed troubled.

“Yeah, duh. I know a couple places,” Guy nodded. “I’ll keep him safe.”

“Thanks,” Thistle nodded. “I’ll keep my eyes on you guys anyways, just in case. Just...don’t make me trip up alarms more than needed… Or Creek will figure out something smells funny,” he grimaced.

“I should be able to make us last twelve days,” Guy promised. “I’ll pull him out of the kitchens more often for guard training. That’s what Creek wants, anyway.”

Thistle nodded and Rose tossed Guy a black bottle. “Blood pills, just in case. You can say some of the Hunters dropped them.”

Guy glanced down at them, an eyebrow raised.

“Sure you can spare these?” he asked.

“Not really but we’ll try to snatch some more. What are you going to tell Creek about the Hunters? We don’t need Esurients but… You can say we still don’t know where the feast is, though your scout yesterday cracked,” she said matter-of-fact.

Guy sighed.

“I’d hoped he hadn’t…” he muttered, then paused. “Though… I guess now I shouldn’t think of that as a bad thing? Sorry, still getting used to the whole switching sides thing…”

“It’s weird for us too, believe me,” Thistle nodded. “The humans for the feast are under the manor and the feast is as Raven’s Point, right? Not that it matters...since Creek’s lair will be purged before then…” he muttered.

“Yeah,” said Guy. “The humans are being held where Branch was held, underneath the manor in some cells.”

“Then I already saw them, it was less this time than twelve years ago.”

“Yeah, well… did you see the second level?” Guy asked. “It’s just below the first. Combine the two, the numbers add up to roughly the same as that feast if I had to guess…”

“There are not as many security cameras on the second level but I guessed as much.”

“Yeah, well… the second level holds more…. Holds more kids,” Guy muttered quietly. “Less of a chance they’ll break out, I guess, so no need for the cameras.”

Thistle stiffened. “One second I find a reason to try and have sympathy for your kind and then this reminds me why we shouldn't,” Thistle grumbled biting his own fist.

“Honestly… I was seriously considering skipping out on the feast,” Guy said truthfully, swallowing. “Adults are one thing to feed off of, but I can’t tolerate children. Just… can’t.”

Thistle grunted his gaze dark and distant, thinking of Branch. Thanking he had escaped all those years ago...

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll get them out of there soon,” he said quietly under his breath and turned his eyes back on the computer on the table.

“Yeah,” Guy muttered under his breath. “Let's hope this plan of yours works.”

“It will, it has to,” Thistle growled.


	36. A Little Hope

Creek did not typically know the meaning of deep sleep. It could be calming but that was rare and that was not the case tonight. He was still waiting for a report from Guy, his last text had said they found the trail and that was it…

In the meantime he contemplated the issue of the growing number of Hunters. Creek weighed the options between setting loose Esurients, sending out squads to attack or capture and interrogate by torture or otherwise...or even turning some Hunters for information and as expendable soldiers. The last would be amusing and then commanding them to go kill their previous comrades… Sending out Esurients however was far less work, not that he would be doing it to begin with so what did it matter?

Sounds made him stir and open his eyes. There was a shift in the energy that rippled through the air and Creek recognized the presence before he could even smell it or it could get louder.

Creek sat up and stared at his door from his bed. Before a knock could even be made Creek spoke with quiet authority.

“Come in.”

Guy Diamond opened the door, eyes wide and his clothes dirty.

“We were ambushed,” he said immediately. “Fucking Thistle Oak ambushed us. I barely escaped.”

Creek stared, his eyes going hard and he pulled himself out of bed, walking towards Guy as he stared him over. He sniffed.

“...How many?”

“...about a dozen or so. There’s about twenty Hunters in Trollton now, my partners were all killed.”

Creek’s eyes narrowed, becoming red as he walked around Guy and then back towards his bed. The subtle scents tickled his nose...he definitely smelled Thistle and the woods under the smell of blood and dirt.

He stopped pacing, his back to Guy.

“I see… At least you managed to escape and report… I’ll overlook this failure, this time…” he said with a menacing hush.

“I… also have news, I overheard that Richard Oak is coming soon, though the exact date I’m… unsure of,” Guy glanced at the camera in the corner, hoping Thistle didn’t mind he revealed this bit of information. He needed to keep Creek’s trust.

Creek looked back. “The Head Hunter?” he asked sharply.

“Yep,” Guy said.

“Then they must be planning a purge if he is coming…” Creek muttered quietly, thinking.

“I also overheard that they’re hoping to ambush us three days before the feast; I don’t know how they found out when the feast is, but they’re still trying to uncover where it is at least.”

Creek nodded. “We’ll exterminate them before then. We’ll start sending Esurients out there starting tomorrow. Pick some servants and give the job to someone else to overlook. Send some men to capture some Hunters and turn them too. See if we can get any more information.”

“...Yes, sir,” Guy nodded.

“Those Oaks...are starting to grate at my nerves,” Creek snarled, smiling. “Start training Branch. This time...he won’t fail me.”

“Yes, sir,” Guy nodded again.

“Did you find out who killed Aspen and Ben?” he demanded turning to Guy.

“...It was Thistle, sir. Like I thought,” Guy muttered.

Creek’s eyes narrowed and he looked over Guy. “Who hit you? It doesn't smell like your blood,” he pointed out looking at the blotch on his shirt.

“...I faced Thistle before I was surrounded. He’s fast, like you said. I barely managed to get away. He killed Horace.”

Creek’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “His brother is his weakness… You’ll get even with him soon enough. Anything else?”

“Nothing else to report, Master Creek,” Guy replied.

“You are very stiff and formal all of a sudden, what’s wrong?” Creek asked with narrowed eyes.

Guy swallowed.

“Shit just got real for me, sir,” he muttered. “Never saw so many Hunters in one place.”

Creek nodded and sighed, irritated. “Take your frustration out on Branch tomorrow. I want a good show. You may go rest now.”

Guy bowed and turned, walking out the door and closing it shut behind him.

Once he was a couple corridors away from Creek’s room, Guy allowed himself to pause and let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank goodness that was over…

 _I need to tell Branch,_ he thought, and started to think of a good time and place to inform him.

Branch would probably already be in his quarters, so he couldn’t talk to him now… He would have to inform him in the morning, while taking him to training.

Excitement suddenly bubbled up in Guy’s chest at the idea of leaving this place forever, live on his own maybe even possibly with Satin… He would have to play these next twelve days very carefully.

 

* * *

 

Branch woke up the next morning with the musty smell of the scullery maid’s quarters practically gagging him before the alarm could go off. He sat up and pinched his nose and checked the time. It was still at least half an hour before he was supposed to be in the kitchen but he might as well get up now. He grabbed the stupid shoes and slipped them on.

There was a sudden rapping at the door.

“Branch, up! Now!”

It was Guy.

Branch stood up and walked over to the door and opened it to eye the other vampire, trying to keep his gaze passive. He stared for a moment before he reminded himself to bow. He felt like a complete idiot doing it but he wasn’t about to screw up anymore.

“Morning, sir.”

“Morning,” Guy smirked. “Glad I didn’t have to go in there and yank you out of bed. Come on, time for training.”

Branch nodded and straightened his shirt and didn’t know why he bothered as he followed Guy out. He was just fucking relieved to be out of that foul smelling room.

“I...didn’t see you yesterday, some other vampire put me to work…” Branch started off slowly. Not sure why he was even talking, maybe curiosity.

“I was busy,” Guy shrugged. “Scouting Trollton, among other things.”

Branch grimaced and fell silent, worrying about his brother. He distracted himself and thought about training, actually looking forward to that, it was much better than the kitchen.

The two walked down long corridors and Branch finally recognized this area as the way to the Arena from before.

Suddenly, as they rounded a turn, Guy gripped the collar on Branch’s shirt and dragged him underneath a nearby staircase, pressing a finger to his lips.

Branch stiffened, staring confused.

“Listen, I’m just gonna say this once, we’re in a blind spot from the cameras. I’m on your side,” Guy hissed. “Thistle… convinced me, you could say. I’m helping you guys escape in eleven days.”

Branch was staring with blank shock trying to figure out if this was a trick or if it was the truth. “R—Really?” he finally spluttered before he could articulate his thoughts.

“Yeah. Now wipe that expression off your face, don’t let the cameras see you looking at me like that. Creek will get suspicious.”

Branch swallowed, hardening his face and nodded once. “D—Did he tell you anything else?” he hissed, concerned yet suddenly eager.

“Can’t say now, not enough time. I’ll explain things later,” Guy hissed, pulling away from him.

Branch gulped and followed him, looking down and straightening his collar. His mind was reeling...how… What exactly did Thistle do? He had so many questions… His mind was literally swimming with them trying to figure it out as he followed Guy to the Arena.

Guy opened the large doors, and Branch was surprised to see it empty this time.

“Alright, welcome to your first day of hell,” Guy grinned, turning around.

Branch grimace in an instant, not liking where this was going already. Was Guy...really on their side or was he just suckered into getting a good beating? He wasn’t sure.

“First thing’s first; I’m gonna show you how to control your speed and balance. You were leaning a little too much to the right, last time,” he smirked. “Your form was pretty exceptional though.”

“Th—The right?” he echoed and he suddenly recalled Thistle saying the same thing and his face scrunched up with annoyance. Did they fucking talk about that? _Really?!_ “I can control my speed,” he suddenly snapped.

“You have moderate control,” Guy explained, “But I’m going to show you how to _really_ utilize it in your fighting. You’re as fast as I am, maybe even faster, so I’m gonna show you how to end a fight before it starts.”

Branch stared suspiciously. “And Cr— uh, Master Creek is...okay with that?” he asked skeptically.

“He ordered for your guard training to start today. I’m not gonna half-ass your training, we’re going all in. Now put ‘em up,” Guy grinned, holding up his fists.

 _Sonofabitch._ He realized he was in for a beating that day as he picked up his fists and hesitantly fell into stance.

 

* * *

 

Poppy’s eyes flashed open to the sight of elaborate bedsheets, crumpled and strewn over the bed. Her body was slick with sweat, adrenaline running through her veins even though she had no heart to pump it.

Another nightmare.

Poppy slowly sat up, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes. Her vibrant hair was starting to fade, becoming more washed out with each passing day. She sat in bed for a little while longer, her mind recalling the lucid dream she’d had…

...of claws grasping her wrists, of eyes hard and cold, and teeth piercing her skin.

Of Branch lying in her arms, either unconscious or dead. She wasn’t sure.

Of Rose being ripped apart by a creature with eyes of flaming coals.

Of Thistle… turning into a hideous bloodthirsty beast.

Poppy shuddered, pushing the covers off herself. This wasn’t helping her any to keep thinking of those nightmares.

She got out of bed and spotted a plate of chocolate muffins and coffee on the table, and smiled a little bit.

Bridget was probably the sweetest vampire she knew. So insecure about her own self, Poppy had managed to befriend the handmaiden and bring some cheer to the meek young girl. Lord knows making the girl smile had been what kept Poppy sane while staying here.

Creek had visited every day so far, and she had been forced to tolerate his silky voice and soft touch. He had shown her around the entire mansion, except the lower levels which he had said would ‘displease her’.

Her father was alright, at least. Still stuck in front of the TV, but at least he was comfortable and not locked in a cell…

There was a knock at the door.

“Mistress Poppy?” a voice called on the other side.

“Come in, Bridget,” Poppy called. The door opened and Bridget came in, her cheeks a flaming red. She closed the door behind herself, her eyes wide. Poppy was immediately concerned. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Uh—ah—uh—n-nothing, just—ah—ahem, Master Gristle is on his way here to meet you,” Bridget said, fiddling with her dress. “You… It would be, ah, wise to get dressed.”

“Master Gristle?” Poppy squinted. “Isn’t he that other Pureblood you mentioned?”

“Yes, now—,” Bridget opened the wardrobe, “I’d recommend wearing something nice, you know? He’s a—a big deal. Gotta impress him, you know?”

“Okay, okay,” Poppy sighed, getting up. “I’ll pull on something.”

She dug into the wardrobe and pulled out a nice blue sundress, She quickly took off her pajamas and yanked the dress over her head, not being bothered that Bridget was still there. Bridget seemed preoccupied with herself in the mirror, inspecting her hair and fluffing out her bangs, then parting them to the side, then fluffing them up again.

Poppy frowned a little. Bridget always seemed so nervous around the higher ups, but today she seemed more flustered than usual. Just how bad was this guy?

Poppy quickly brushed her hair in the mirror and tied it up into a ponytail. She didn’t bother with makeup, though, she was too tired to put some on.

There was a loud knock at the door and Bridget jumped before racing over to it and quickly opening it. Poppy was bracing herself, in her mind’s eye she was expecting some tall, powerful looking brute or someone that could strike so much fear into Bridget.

What she wasn’t expecting was a short, rather fat young man with bright green hair and a very friendly smile.

“Hello!” Master Gristle waved to her, “My name is Master Gristle, but you can have the pleasure of just calling me Gristle. You must be Mistress Poppy—can I call you Poppy?”

“Uh—yeah, sure,” Poppy blinked. “Hi.” She glanced over at Bridget and saw her staring at Gristle, her cheeks inflamed as she straightened out her already straight dress.

_Oh._

_Well I’m stupid,_ Poppy realized. Bridget wasn’t afraid of Gristle, she had a _crush_ on him.

“Gristle, I hope you are not bothering my lovely lady this early in the morning?”

Like every time she heard his voice, Poppy felt her insides turn to ice and she hugged her arms, staring at the new figure in the doorway. Gristle turned and laughed.

“Nah, just giving myself a proper introduction!” he grinned a mouthful of crooked teeth. “What’s up, cousin?”

 _Cousin?_ Poppy thought, confused.

Creek walked in smirking and leaned against the doorframe. “Oh not much, just dealing with some pesky Hunters. Did you hear? This Thistle killed Aspen, Ben and then some more last night, Kent, Horace and Moxie are dead and Guy barely escaped.”

“What?!” Gristle frowned, aghast.

“Yup,” Creek said with a long sigh. “They are getting on my nerves in all honesty.”

Gristle turned to Poppy. “Weren’t you held captive by that Hunter?” He asked, rather eagerly. “You must know all about their weaknesses!”

Poppy frowned.

“I wasn’t held captive,” she muttered.

“Oh, but I already know his weakness,” Creek grinned to his cousin. “His little brother, he couldn’t lift a finger to hurt him if he wanted. You met him yesterday in the kitchen.”

“Oh yeah! He was pretty rude, but I guess that’s what you get when you’re brothers with a Hunter,” Gristle shrugged.

Poppy frowned at Creek but bit down on her tongue to keep from saying anything out of place.

“Probably,” Creek agreed vocally. “Guy is training him though, maybe he’ll be able to kill or turn his big brother soon, who knows?” he shrugged innocently. “What would you do with him, Gristle?”

“What would I do with Branch or Thistle?”

“Thistle, since he’s killed so many of our own.”

“Hmm…” Gristle tapped his chin. “I would turn him, then feed him his own spleen.”

Creek laughed. “I like it, I had a similar idea. Except more along the lines of letting him turn into an Esurient and kill his fellow Hunters.”

Poppy was scowling, her fingers digging into her arms as she tried to control the rage bubbling up inside. Her eyes flashed red.

“Oh, I think I like that better,” Gristle agreed but then looked at Poppy with a confused frown.

Creek’s eyes flashed red and met Poppy’s eyes as he smiled. He walked in and over to her and cupped his arm around her waist. “But I promised my darling here I wouldn’t hurt him. So I’ll just turn him and make him a servant to work with his brother,” he purred kissing her forehead. “Would you like that better, Poppy? At least Branch won’t be alone.”

Poppy looked away, swallowing. She didn’t answer, only nodded her head once.

“Good,” he rumbled and turned to Gristle. “Would you mind leaving, cousin? I want some quality time with my mate.”

“Sure, sure!” Gristle winked at Creek and turned. “It’s a shame, though, Poppy! I really think Thistle would be better with his spleen in his mouth!”

Poppy felt her eyes flash again as Gristle left the room. Bridget quickly left after him, closing the door behind her to leave Poppy alone with Creek.

Creek sighed once they left, his annoyance melting across his features. He looked at Poppy and fingered a strand of her hair, studying it.

“So, what would you like to do today?”

Poppy frowned, not looking up at him.

“I dunno,” she muttered. “Maybe I’ll visit Dad again.”

“Hmm…” he hummed looking her over. “That dress suits you. But your hair is fading, I could get you more hair dye if you want.”

Poppy slowly nodded again. She did want to dye her hair again, she found the process relaxing for herself.

“I’ll have some delivered for you tomorrow then,” he promised. “Can I ask for a kiss in return?” he asked leaning in, brushing more of her bangs out of the way with his free hand.

Poppy swallowed, bringing up her face to kiss his cheek.

He smirked at her and caught her face gently but firmly and kissed her lips, ignoring as she stiffened up and didn’t respond. He ended the contact a few moments later.

“You know… I’ve been wondering just how you’ll look _without_ the dress…”

Poppy stiffened up immediately, her eyes widening. She stared wide-eyed at Creek, taking half a step back.

His arm constricted more tightly around her.

“We are mates now, best to get the awkwardness out of the way before you experience your first heat, don’t you think?”

“I—I’m not… I don’t want…” Poppy swallowed, rather panicked.

“It can wait love,” he said soothingly kissing her cheek. “But I do want you to think about it, your first time won’t be long now. I can already smell that your scent is starting to change for the occasion.”

Poppy’s fear spiked. She swallowed again.

He could smell her fear and he suppressed a smirk. “No need to be scared, it’s natural and I already promised I’d be gentle with you…” He chuckled. “Unless you like it fiesty then I’ll adjust for your preference.”

“No!” she said without thinking. She quickly clenched her jaw and looked down.

He looked at her surprised. “Gentle then?” he rumbled. “Don’t worry, you’ll figure it out after your first time. But for now, would you like to watch a movie with me like we did before?” he offered gesturing to the couch and her TV.

Poppy wanted more than anything to be alone right now, but she slowly nodded her head and walked over to the couch to sit down.

Creek sat down next to her, pressed to her side, and draped an arm around her shoulder and picked up the remote. He turned on the television and put it on a random movie channel.

“Are you hungry yet?” he asked absently looking at her. “I know it’s not easy when you’re first turned, it’s been four days since you fed.”

“I’m fine,” Poppy muttered. Though in truth her throat had started to prick with a hint of that horrible fire, but she could easily ignore it.

“Did you know vampires crave the blood of their mate’s the most, of the person they love?” he asked her, his mouth close to her ear.

“...I didn’t know that, no.” Poppy wanted to cringe away from him, but forced herself to stay as still as possible.

“Well...now you do,” he said softly. “Their scent draws them in more, human or vampire, it’s a little insane inducing,” he explained as his nose pressed into her jaw, just at her throat. His hand came up and touched her chin, running down her throat. “Would you mind? I’m actually a little hungry myself,” he admitted.

Poppy clenched her jaw and her lip started to tremble a little. She swallowed and said nothing.

He took that as his permission as she didn’t protest. His hand cupped the other side of her neck and he leaned in.

Poppy froze, her hands balling up into fists on her lap as she trembled. She suppressed a quiet whine as his tongue washed out over the side of her throat, the tingling sensation somehow burned, made her skin crawl and ice go down her spine. It was all...a frightening sensation, nothing akin to as when she had offered Branch blood.

She didn’t even feel the fangs sink in but she could tell they were there, _feel_ them and as Creek swallowed it was like the sound was echoing in her ears to drive her mad and her panic even higher.

And he wasn’t stopping, even as fear made her typically sweet blood taste a little bitter… He actually liked it like that, tasting the fear made her blood more suited to his palate, so he was greedy with his drink today.

Poppy gasped as the fire started to become unbearable in her throat.

Suddenly he stopped, kissing her neck where no trace of a wound was left.

“Thank you, sugar, I feel much better now,” he thanked pulling back and leaned back into the couch, watching her with slight amusement in his eyes.

Poppy swallowed, touching her throat. She coughed, the fire inside of her screaming to be quenched. There was red in her eyes, a hint of red around her pupils that didn’t go away.

Creek was silent, musing, wondering how long she would stubbornly try to tolerate it. He tapped his finger against his cheek and wondered if he should have drank more. He didn’t imagine she was good just yet at suppressing the urge.

“Sh...shit….” Poppy gripped the couch, tears in her eyes. “Fuck—fuck y—,” she gasped and coughed again.

“Mmm?” he rumbled. “I am right here you know.”

Poppy turned towards him, hunger clear in her eyes. She didn’t want to drink from him, but at the same time she felt that urge to devour him.

He brushed his ponytail out of the way and exposed his neck, turning his head away from her with a knowing look in his eye.

“Your mate is here for you, just lick and do what you have to do, love.”

The fire was too great to ignore. Poppy felt tears stream down her cheeks as she couldn’t hold herself back any longer and lunged for his neck, biting down hard.

“Ouch, you’re a vicious little thing aren’t you?” he chortled unbothered, actually finding it rather amusing as he cupped her back but otherwise stayed still.

Poppy said nothing as she felt the blood pool into her mouth and she swallowed, starting to quench the fire. She was started by the electricity it sent into her, the sheer amount of energy in it...it tasted nothing like human blood. Not even close. And Creek…

Creek tasted like…

_...like a monster._

There was no describing the dark cold taste that came with his blood other than that word. Like one of her nightmares...pooling into her stomach till it suffocated her with dread and turned her insides into ice.

She couldn’t take it, even as she swallowed and needed to. The fire was smothered but her body felt like it was being covered in frost, two elements at conflict. The moment she felt some semblance of control come back to her mind, that she could _tolerate_ the hunger, she yanked her fangs out of his neck and flinched away.

“Hmm?” Creek looked down at her confused. “That couldn’t have been enough, Poppy. Drink some more, I don’t mind,” he assured softly.

“I’m fine,” Poppy said, her back facing him as she swallowed, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. She wiped the blood off her lips and chin, looking at the chilling and horrible sight on her fingers.

Creek smirked and leaned in, whispering into her ear.

“You know what’s another awful thing about being in love as a vampire? Even after you feed, even after your body is no longer hungry...mmm...you don’t feel satisfied till you taste the blood of the one you love.”

He chuckled and stood up. He walked away from the couch and didn’t glance back.

“I’ll leave you be, Poppy. I’ll see you later in the evening.”

The door opened quietly to her room then shut behind him.

Poppy felt sobs wanting to rise up and burst out of her chest, but she swallowed them down, sucking in deep useless breaths.

She was strong. She had to be strong. She could wait till Thistle and Rose rescued them…  whenever that would happen. Poppy hoped against hope it would be soon.

Her throat still burned. Still begged to be sated. She swallowed, the taste of Creek’s blood still in her mouth. She wanted to gag.

His last words ringing in her ears and she thought of Branch. His face coming to mind and suddenly his scent came to memory. The fire in her throat flared.

_Fuck._

And Creek’s word kept echoing mockingly in her head. Haunting. Repeating.

_Branch…_

 

* * *

 

Branch felt like his body should honestly be broken. He was battered and bruised over practically every inch of his body. Guy had been ruthless. Instead of suffering a short burst of Thistle’s hardest training, Branch had suffered it all day _straight_ and he honestly didn’t know how the fuck he was walking as they left the arena.

Guy somehow was still as upbeat as ever, strutting down the halls as he lead him to the kitchen.

“So remember—elbows _in_ as you roll, don’t leave them flailing about. Key thing to remember,” Guy was saying, still talking about fighting techniques.

Branch groaned. “Please just shu—stop,” he begged dragging his feet. Guy looked at him, amused.

“Alright, I’ll stop for now, but after you feed I expect a five paper essay on everything I’ve been saying,” he grinned.

“What?!” Branch managed to squeak. “You do know that last time I went to school was second grade, right? I never learned how to write an essay!”

Guy threw his head back and laughed.

“I’m _kidding!_ You did good today, I’ll give you a break,” he laughed.

Branch groaned again, he wasn’t sure he hated or if he was okay with Guy. His brother was probably laughing his ass off behind the cameras wherever he was and just thinking that Branch wanted to flip one of the cameras off.

“I hate all of you,” he muttered under his breath.

“All of me? Not just a part of me? _All_ of me?” Guy whined. “But my hair is fabulous, you can’t say you hate that, too!”

Branch rolled his eyes, that is not what he had meant but he’d play along. “If I have to pick one thing...the glitter.”

Guy stopped short and gasped, clutching his chest, appalled.

“Glitter is my _life!”_ he cried. “How can you say you hate it?!”

Branch just deadpanned and walked past him with a hunch. “Just do.”

Guy grabbed his collar and jerked him back.

“No dissin’ the glimmer, man!” he cried. “It’s practically my identity!”

“Ouch! Ouch! Ouch, damnit my chest!” he coughed.

“Not apologizing.” Guy smirked, releasing him.

“Ugh…fucking vile vicious glittery fucking vampire...” he groaned touching his burning throat.

“I _wish_ I was naturally glittery like in Twilight,” Guy moaned.

“What the fuck is Twilight? What does the time of day have to do...forget it, I don’t care,” Branch wheezed walking again.

Guy was staring at him, mouth agape.

“Branch,” he said, slowly draping his arm around his shoulders. “There are many beautiful stories in this world. Twilight is one of them. I am going to learn you a thing or two about Twilight, and you are going to love it.”

“Yeah...no thanks.”

“Poppy likes Twilight,” Guy pressed, grinning. “She was crazy about it during high school.”

“Definitely don’t want to know then,” Branch grunted, making a pained face with the arm over his injured shoulders.

“Sorry, my young pupil, but Twilight is now required reading for part of your training.” Guy patted his shoulder making Branch wince.

“Ugh...are you just trying to fucking hurt me more? It’s like you’re waiting for me to beg to be cooked instead.”

Guy laughed as they entered the kitchens.

“I’m just messin’ with ya,” he said brightly. Then he paused, sniffing the air. He grimaced. “Ooohh… dear. Okay, come on, hurry up Branch,” he said, walking over to the padlocked doors and punching in the key code.

Branch stiffened and wondered what had gotten Guy so tense all of a sudden. He sniffed the air but smelled...chocolate? And...a Pureblood nearby...

Guy opened the doors and gestured Branch inside. “Come on,” he said.

Branch hurried along down the steps suddenly getting a bad feeling in his gut.

Guy led him down and just like the previous night, picked out a Blood-Slave for Branch.

This time Branch didn’t have much to complain about, he was pretty desperate to stop the pain and hunger in his body. And he recalled Mr. Dinkles’ words to lock away his heart to survive till it was over. He still ended up knocking everyone out in the surrounding cells by accident even though he whispered this time. He fed quickly and was out again in a few minutes relieved to be actually walking straight again and the fire gone in his throat, and just happy the human was left alright. He was completely healed and it was thanks to a blood pill Guy had slipped him in the blind spot between cameras. Branch figured Thistle or Rose had given them to him for emergencies.

“We need to get you to control that Siren’s Whisper of yours,” Guy commented. “Come on, let’s head back.” Branch just grunted in response.

The two headed for the cement steps but when they were about halfway up, the door at the top suddenly opened. Guy stopped.

Branch stiffened next to him and picked up a familiar sweet scent wafting down to them that made him perk up and stare.

_Poppy._

She was standing at the top of the stairs, trembling slightly as the doors slowly closed behind her, her maid staying outside in the kitchen. Branch was horrified to see a hint of red in her eyes.

“Oh, shit,” Guy muttered. “Hey, Poppy.”

Branch swallowed and bowed to her, looking at the ground before he stood straight and took a step to the side.

Poppy slowly descended the steps but stopped when she was at the same level as Branch. She looked at him with wide eyes, but Guy quickly stepped between them.

“I know you’re hungry, but not now,” he whispered gently.

Branch stiffened up confused behind Guy, looking over his shoulder at her, concerned. Why did she look so hungry…? His eye caught a slight shine on the side of her neck, healed puncture wounds and Branch gritted his teeth and looked away angrily.

_Fucking Creek._

“I can’t…” Poppy whispered.

“Yes you can, Poppy—stay here, Branch, I’ll take her below,” he muttered. “Lucky this is a blind spot…”

Branch closed his eyes and nodded as he took a deep breath through his nose.

Poppy suddenly stiffened and her eyes turned completely red.

“Oh shit—,” was all Guy managed to say before Poppy pushed past him and lunged at Branch.

Branch gasped, suddenly slammed into the wall, his head hitting it and making him see white spots in his vision momentarily. Sudden pain cut into his neck and he hissed, trying to choke down a yelp of pain.

“ _Fuck—Poppy, no!”_ Guy hissed, trying to pry her off of Branch but her grip was unyielding. “Sorry, Branch, she’s practically starved and you’re super appealing to her at the moment— _fuck!_ ”

“It’s fine…” Branch hissed wincing as she bit down harder. “This spot is...safe, right?” he muttered his hands pressed to the wall and his body tense as she pressed up against him. It was taking everything in him not to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was alright.

“....yeah, it’s safe,” Guy muttered reluctantly letting her shoulders go. “You’re damn lucky she caught you here.”

He nodded. “Thistle would have...probably done something with the cameras—shit,” he clamped his jaws shut. God he hoped Poppy wasn’t paying attention.

Poppy either ignored him or didn’t respond as she gulped down his blood, too absorbed in trying to quench that fire in her throat. Slowly, the fire started to go down, but she was completely lost.

He tasted like chocolate. Not how chocolate tasted to her now, but… how it had _used_ to taste. When she was human. He was warm, he was comforting, he was… _love._

“Why did she bite me instead of you? You were closer,” Branch asked, he trembled feeling the fire returning to his throat and he coughed.

“Because she’s in love with you, idiot,” Guy snapped. “Vampires are ten times more attracted to their loved ones than anyone else.”

Branch's eyes widened. “...oh…” he muttered color flaring to his cheeks. “That...that explains a lot.” His face got redder as he swallowed and looked away trying not to breathe in her scent as his hunger got sharper. His skin started to pale but he resisted and waited.

Poppy’s eyes fluttered as her mind started back up again, control slowly returning. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she realized what she was doing.

She was biting Branch.

Touching Branch.

 _Branch_.

She quickly drew away from his neck, gasping and swallowing.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it I swear, I’m so sorry,” she cried, covering her mouth in shock as she stepped quickly back.

Branch winced, cupping his bleeding neck and his eyes were red. “It’s fine.”

“No it’s _not!”_ she whispered in terror. “Creek’s gonna know we—I—,” she suddenly felt the world start to spin a little as panic gripped her chest.

She was teetering on her feet, on fucking _stairs_.

Branch lunged forward and caught her as she started to sway and Guy’s arms were there too suddenly trying to prop her up. Damnit. Branch had to hold his breath.

“It’s okay, It’s okay, this stairwell is a blindspot,” Guy said to her. “I won’t tell him what just happened.” Poppy gasped staring at Guy with desperate relief.

Branch gritted his teeth, his fangs showing and his throat burned again. She had really drained him...and she smelled…so _sweet_...

“Branch,” Guy said sharply. “Try to hold back. I’ll take her.”

Branch nodded mutely and let her go. He turned around and suddenly hit the wall with his body, digging his claws into the stone as he let out a choking pained hiss. _Damnit!_

“You’re bleeding,” Poppy whispered to Branch, having recovered just a little.

His hand shot up and cupped the wound as he held his breath and shut his glowing red eyes.

“Are you still hungry?” Guy asked Poppy sharply. “Tell me honestly.”

“...yeah,” she muttered, swallowing.

“Alright… let’s get you guys a drink,” he muttered. “Branch, spit on your hand already and heal your neck, don’t let the cameras see it.”

“Just take her down there!” Branch snapped. “If I go back and feed again Creek will know she touched me to feed. Just give me the stupid bottle!” he snapped shooting his red eyes at Guy.

Guy quickly tossed him the black bottle of pills and Branch caught it.

“Be right back,” he promised, taking Poppy down the stairs who was still looking confused and disoriented.

Branch sighed and spat on his hand and rubbed the saliva quickly into his neck wound. He licked the awful tasting blood off his hands and then rubbed his shirt collar over it. Thankfully he had bled during training, so more blood on his shirt shouldn’t be suspicious.

He slumped on the stairs and popped open the bottle and wondered how many he needed. Grimacing he popped two into his mouth and waited for them to dissolve.

As the familiar heat prevaded through him he felt the fire in his throat calm down but not enough. He swallowed two more and sighed in relief when the fire became only pinpricks in his throat. He looked inside the bottle only finding seven red pills left.

He suddenly heard the sound of muffled crying down below.

Branch surged up but froze, he wanted to race down...but the _fucking cameras!_

Suddenly the lights flickered out in the hallway, and he heard the subtle sound of electricity going out.

“Thistle, thank you damnit!” Branch hissed in relief and shot down the stairs stuffing the bottle in his pocket.

“The fuck?” he heard Guy mutter. “How did the power…. Oh. Ahem. Poppy, _stay here._ I’m going to go _check to see what happened._ ” Guy’s footsteps echoed and approached the exit to the stairwell. “Psst, Branch… you there?” he whispered.

Branch suddenly stopped in front of him.

“What is it? Why is she crying!”

“Go comfort your fucking girlfriend, I’m going to go check on the power. She’s…. She’s having a breakdown. Feeding on someone didn’t help her any,” he muttered.

“We probably only have a few minutes,” Branch hissed shoving past him. “We can't keep letting this happen or we’re gonna be dead in less than a day!” he hissed to Guy alone.

“Believe me, I know,” Guy muttered.  Branch brushed past him and into the main chamber that led to the rows of cells.

He barely saw Poppy in the nonexistent light sitting in one of the long cushioned bench seats, sobbing into her hands. Branch quickly went to her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He glanced up at the camera, the blinking little green light was off.

“B—Branch?” Poppy whispered through her tears, shocked. “What are y-you doing?”

“Shhh, it’s okay Poppy,” he pulled her into his chest and sighed in relief. It felt so damn right to finally be able to hug her… He never thought he would feel deprived of the feeling, it probably was just the honest need to be able to touch her.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, burying her face in his chest. “I’m sorry, I’m trying so hard t—to be—be okay, trying to be st—strong but Creek—,” she gripped his shirt. “I don’t know—know how long I’m gonna last h—here, Branch.”

He patted her back and guilt gnawed at him. How the hell could he leave her like this? She was fucking breaking! He… had to tell her something, just something to give her a little hope.

“Thistle and Rose will get us out of here, I promise,” he whispered “They have a plan, we just have to wait it out, okay?”

Poppy took a shuddering breath.

“How can you be sure?” she whispered back.

“Just trust me,” he whispered urgently, starting to count the bloody seconds. “They will get us out.”

“...I trust you…” she muttered into his shirt. “I know they will. I just… I’m scared I’m—I’m gonna go i-into heat bef—before they get here.”

“No you won’t,” he breathed. “You won’t,” he insisted.

Poppy suddenly started to shake, but not with sobs.

“Why are you suddenly the optimist and I’m not?” she giggled tearfully.

“We must have switched energies or some shit, I don’t know,” he snorted.

“I think I drank too much of your blood and absorbed all of your pessimism,” she muttered.

“I think that will about do it,” he nodded a bit amused. “But I haven’t drank your blood recently so don’t ask me where the optimism is coming from.”

“...I missed you,” she said quietly, hugging him tight.

“I missed you too,” he breathed hugging her harder. “I want to keep hugging you damnit but I have to go, I don’t know how long Thistle can keep the lights out for us like this.”

“...Thistle did this?” Poppy muttered, confused.

“Shit,” he cursed himself. “Look, I want to tell you damnit, I do but I can’t, you’re a bad liar, I’m sorry. But Guy is on our side too, okay? Just freaking hold on and don’t let Creek break you, okay?” he started to say in a rush without thinking.

Poppy’s breath hitched. Guy was on their side? What more did she not know?!

Hope started to bloom inside of her, warming her insides and making her smile.

Branch suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her, fervently and urgently. It only lasted a few seconds but she melted into the reassuring contact in those moments and so did Branch before it ended.

“As soon as you get back to your room shower, okay? And change clothes.”

“Okay,” she promised. “...I missed kissing you, too. Almost as much as the hugs.”

He smirked sheepishly at her and kissed her again for a second before yanking back and letting her go.

“Don’t cry, okay? We’ll get these people out of her too. Just stay strong okay?” he said standing up and taking quick steps back.

“Okay,” she breathed. “Branch?”

“What?”

“I love you.”

He smiled at her. “I love you too, Poppy,” he breathed and shot up the stairs and out of sight.

Branch stopped to a jarring halt in the blind stop and held his breath. The power suddenly flickered on and the sound of quiet currents hummed behind the walls again. Branch sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. Fuck, he was going to have to give his brother a damn big ass hug for this when he got out.

The door opened and Guy stepped back inside.

“Did you go to her?” he muttered quietly.

“Yeah,” Branch breathed with a nod. “Is everything alright up there?”

“Yeah, it should be.” He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. “You guys are gonna need to shower immediately, though.”

“That’s what I told her,” Branch agreed with a nod and stood up straight.

“I’ll walk Poppy back to her room, I sent her handmaiden off. You go take that shower.”

“Guy,” Branch hissed urgently.

“What?”

“I might have told her too much,” he hissed. “I told her you’re on our side.”

Guy looked at him, his expression unreadable.

“...let’s hope she doesn’t crack,” he finally said after a few moments. “What’s done is done.”

“Can you hypnotize her, maybe?” he asked strained hating to do this to her but her face had practically lit up like the fourth of July and she wasn’t good at hiding it.

“I…” Guy trailed off. He glanced at the base of the stairs.

Poppy was standing there, having heard what they were saying.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Branch cursed himself under his breath ashamed and looked away.

She slowly climbed the steps and swallowed, standing next to Guy.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, though her expression was crestfallen. “I... know how bad a liar I am...”

“Sorry, Poppy,” Guy said quietly, then reached for her face. “But I promise we’re coming for ya.”

His eyes suddenly glowed, locking gazes with Poppy. He dove into her mind and plucked out all the thoughts he deemed were too much, but he kept the important parts and Branch’s promise to her. She needed that. She needed to hope.

He finally broke eye contact and she stumbled backwards, still in a daze but Guy was hold her arm to keep her steady.

“Go ahead and go, Branch,” Guy said, turning his head to him. “I’ll bring Poppy back to her room.”

Branch nodded and casted one last gaze at Poppy before he quickly left to shower.

 

 


	37. Communication

Thistle sent out the warning early in the morning to the local group chat for the Hunters about impending Esurients and vampire scouts. He was warning them to stay together after last night’s footage when he had found out Creek’s plan of retaliation and to capture and turn any of their own. He immediately got infuriated messages back and the chat blew up with talk and plans.

Every Hunter that arrived had to report to Thistle, for now, so his phone felt like it was constantly buzzing. This morning was no exception as another twelve Hunters arrived early in the morning, the hotels and local motels were probably loving it.

Thistle however, was not loving the lack of sleep. He had hardly even gotten a straight hour of sleep the past few nights and that was progressively making his temper even shorter than usual.

Yet he maintained his control, for now, except when some novice said something stupid enough for him to reprimand them.

So far they hadn’t lost anyone with the ample warnings, thankfully.

His phone vibrated again making him groan frustrated and open his tired blue eyes as he gave up on sleep and he pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed the phone off the nightstand and was tempted to smash it in his grip which honestly would not be hard to do. He ignored his phone as it kept vibrating in his hand.

Thistle looked over to the other end of the bed instead and felt his face heat up as he saw Rose asleep. They had a reluctantly agreed to share the bed after arriving here, considering it was big enough...

She was facing him and he stared for a moment at the delicate carved form of her nose, the shape of her lips as she breathed softly… Her chest was rising and falling under a thin white shirt and Thistle gulped, fighting temptation to just go and touch her...kiss her...

His phone kept fucking buzzing in his hand and he glared down at it suddenly irritated. Then his eyes widened when he saw the contact name and all warm feeling escaped him in an instant.

His father...

Thistle stood up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

“Thistle,” he said as usual when picking up the phone.

_“I’m here.”_

Thistle stiffened shocked as he leaned against the wall. “I thought you wouldn’t be here for another three or four days.”

_“I came earlier after hearing and seeing so many...unsettling reports. Join me for breakfast, we’ll discuss the plan. Maric can’t make it so I want you to be Second Hunter, are you alright with that?”_

Thistle grimaced. Being Second Hunter was a high honor, the right hand of the Head Hunter. It was usually only necessary in large missions such as this occasion and usually was a job for the Head’s partner. Thistle wasn’t sure what to think but he knew it complicated matters.

Thistle absently realized Rose would be disappointed to not see her old mentor and guardian. But the man was also retired like his father, an instructor now.

_“Theodore?”_

“Yeah, Dad. Don’t you think someone more experienced should be your Second?”

_“You’re a born leader, son, about time you start grooming yourself for when you’re Head Hunter.”_

“The Society votes who will be Head Hunter after you retire,” Thistle countered quietly.

“ _They will pick you son, believe me. The Oaks have held the seat since the order was born and you will be no exception. You’re the finest our family has had to offer in generations._ ”

Thistle wasn’t so sure of that anymore… He might have the skill, but the resolve? It had changed. He wasn’t sure he would even be human or even alive when that time came around. He was conflicted, feeling a sudden fear of disappointing his father, yet...it had been a long time since he had heard any praise from him.

_“You’re quiet this morning, Theodore. It’s worrying me, are you alright?”_

Thistle blinked, snapping out of his daze. “Yeah...sorry, just...thinking.”

 _“Hmm...I think not hearing you yell and cuss is worrying me now,”_ he chuckled.

Thistle snorted. “Don’t hold your breath old man, I still do it a lot.”

_“I know… There’s a Greek deli here on the corner of Maple and Third avenue if you want to meet me there right now. You still like Greek food, right?”_

A twinge of annoyance make Thistle grimace and he tried not to snarl. “I fucking hate Greek food, Dad.”

_“Oh…right. Right. Then you pick a place.”_

“McDonald's is fine by me,” Thistle grumbled.

“ _...Fucking abhorred, but whatever. How can you eat junk like that and stay fit?”_

Thistle grinned as his father cussed with such exasperation. “I just do and I don’t eat the shit often. See you there in thirty minutes.” Thistle hung up the phone without saying goodbye and his stomach was already in knots.

He quickly checked the flagged video feeds and found Guy training Branch who was looking pretty beat up already and Thistle snorted and closed the feed. He then opened another video feed, he grimaced as he saw a fat figure in Poppy’s room. He marched out of the bathroom and frowned as he saw Rose still asleep. His temper softened as he stared a ther for a moment, feeling bad he had to wake her up.

He walked over to her and shook her shoulder gently.

“Rose, get up, I need you to watch Poppy’s video feed.”

Rose blinked blurry tired eyes open and nodded, sitting up and yawning.

“Where are you going in in such a rush?” she asked sleepily tossing the blanket off herself as Thistle quickly grabbed some clothes.

“My Dad’s in town, I’m meeting him for breakfast to talk about the plans.”

That roused her in an instant and her eyes were alert.

“He’s here early?” she asked quickly standing and reaching for her laptop on a nearby dresser.

“Yeah, he asked me to be his Second,” he said rushing into the bathroom to get dressed.

“Really?” she asked surprised through the door. “Maric isn’t coming?”

“He said he couldn’t make it,” he called back.

Thistle was out in a minute, combed and dressed. “I’ll be back, text me if there is an emergency.”

Rose nodded as he walked out the bedroom door. Thistle quickly packed up his computer equipment, notes, and left in his truck and headed to the only McDonald in town.

He had to admit he was nervous, the last time he had spoken to his dad in person had probably been almost two years ago. He wasn’t sure how to feel especially after how much his life had changed the past few weeks now that Branch was back…

He didn’t even noticed as he sat down at a table with a large coffee and pulled out his laptop.

His phone vibrated and he frowned, picking it up and seeing Rose was calling.

Immediately worried he picked up the line.

“Rose?”

 _“He’s drinking off her,”_ came his partner’s angry voice.

Thistle grimaced looking at his laptop and opening the live feed after dimming the screen. The sight had him immediately grimacing, anger rising in him again as he saw Poppy quake with suck fear and growing hunger with the fangs in her neck.

He hated to say the next words.

“There’s nothing I can do Rose,” he whispered quietly into the phone’s microphone. “We know he needs her…”

 _“I know, but this doesn’t make it easier,”_ Rose hissed. _“It feels wrong just sitting here and watching.”_

Poppy suddenly lunged for Creek’s neck and Thistle smirked proudly at her although still a little disturbed by the scene.

“Hey, at least she didn’t lick.”

Rose’s dry laugh came from the other end but it was masking her fear and worry. _“At least there is that.”_

“Call me if there is an emergency,” Thistle sighed closing the feed and opening up another, quickly checking on Branch who was still training with Guy.

 _“Got it,”_ she said briskly. _“Good luck with your dad.”_

Thistle grunted in response, hanging up the call and setting the phone down.

He picked up his coffee and took a tentative sip with one hand while his other hand opened up files and plans.

He felt the nervous tension building in his guts.

Thistle did anything to keep himself distracted from worrying about the impending conversation about to take place. He was ready...yet why was he nervous? Almost afraid...?

...because anything could and would go wrong if his father discovered the true objective behind the invasion.

Thistle swallowed at the idea with some fear. His hand balling up into a fist as he thought of his little brother. He would do anything to keep him safe...even if it meant turning on their own father to do so…

Thistle was filled with a moment of conviction and cold dread, those words having not been a lie to his brother about killing their own dad if need be... That easy and obvious decision frightened Thistle a little if he was being truthful. He would do it if need be.

That knowledge made him scowl and look out the window blankly as he reflected on those thoughts, his grim reflection staring back at him.

“Theodore.”

Thistle stiffened and looked up, damn his nerves must be really fried if he was caught unaware.

He looked up at a familiar aged face with some wrinkles, a squared hard jawed face with a trimmed full black beard peppered with white, the same for his hair neatly trimmed short, combed back and the family cowlick somehow contained by gel.

But that stern expression and blue eyes were what made the tall fit man familiar. Although Thistle had outgrown him in height a long time ago.

Richard Oak, Head of the Hunter’s Order, as intimidating and powerful in the way he carried himself as always.

“Hey, Dad,” he muttered informally. “I have the files I want to show you—”

“No hug?”

Thistle raised an eyebrow at him, stiff in his seat. “Seriously?”

“Was worth a shot,” his father said with a wave of his hand as he sat across from him on the table. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Almost over two years,” Thistle said evenly, trying to control his voice. So far he was succeeding.

“Really? It doesn’t feel like two years.”

Thistle grimaced, wanting to snap sarcastically. Instead he passed him the tablet with the blueprints.

“You’ve been watching the videos I sent you?”

“Yes, you passed them along to the techs, right?”

“No point,” Thistle waved off. “I can do that myself. I don’t need incompetent people doing it for me.”

Richard sighed. “Theodore, you need to trust your teams. I know computers are your speciality but…”

“No one on the tech teams would have been able to pull off what I did without being detected,” Thistle rebuked, his impatience growing. “They’ll just slow me down. If they were competent the story would be different.”

Richard just shook his head as he looked over the blueprints. “I know you’re a genius in the field but you are not the only one, son, there are others with specialized jobs that can help you. You don’t need to take the entire burden upon yourself.”

“At least if there is a screw up it is my fault, not because another idiot couldn't do the job to standard,” Thistle argued quietly.

They were silent for a moment.

“Did you run a count with the list you managed to acquire?” he looked up.

“Almost a hundred,” Thistle confirmed with a nod and his father’s face darkened.

“And you want us to attack in eleven days?”

“Have you seen the videos of their feeders?” he growled referring to the blood-slaves.

Richard nodded. “I did,” he put the tablet down. “I like these plans you’ve come up with so far, I have a few changes and suggestions though. Then I’ll run it past the senior officers. Are you sure about the hour of this invasion? Only a few hours before dawn...”

Thistle nodded positive. “I have the entire system in my control. I can make the cameras go out, open all the electronic doors or shut specific ones, turn off the alarm system. Everything. They won’t know what hit them till it’s too late and they’ll be trapped. We can send in the stealth squads first to take out as many as possible before they start retaliating.”

“Get them in their sleep. That will work,” he approved. “Especially if we start with the guard quarters you’ve mapped out.”

“You ordered squad vans and the like, right? Equipment?”

Richard nodded, folding his hands together over the table. “All taken care of, there is a rally point set up a few miles south of Bergen Town in the woods. I’ve already sent out the coordinates.”

“Did you get my warning this morning about the Esurients and capture orders?” Thistle asked seriously without looking up from his laptop screen.

“I did. What you’ve achieved is invaluable, it will give us the edge for this purge…” Richard said broodingly before looking up at his son with sharp blue eyes as he folded his hands before his face. “Which makes me wonder...what were you doing in Bergen Town, Theodore? I find it hard to believe you just _happened_ to stumble upon this operation.”

Thistle looked up, his eyes cold. He had been thinking of a thousand excuses for a while now, but he went with the simplest.

“It was just that. I stumbled upon it, me and Rose were tracking a Pureblood that attacked us.”

Richard’s eyes narrowed. “Does this have to do with the disappearance of Mayor Corona and his daughter?”

Thistle’s eyes narrowed as his father rolled out a newspaper on the table.

“You don’t think I remember that Rose is friends with her? And that you and your brother were her friend as kids?”

“Yeah, so what? Why is that important? She’s just some girl that happens to be a mayor’s kid that I knew once.”

“And the mayor is in that manor.”

Thistle nodded. “We noticed that.”

“And the techs that were trying to figure out who hacked into the Society’s archives also noticed the same happened to my computer simultaneously…” he said slowly eyeing his son. “Now who do I know who can do that without ‘being detected’?”

Thistle glared, snapping his computer shut.

“What are you implying, Dad?” he hissed softly leaning forward.

Richard eyed him with an intense stare. “Why don’t we agree not to lie to each other, Theodore? Off my computer the only files that seemed to have been hacked surrounded my research on the disease… Why would a hacker be interested specifically in that, I wonder?”

Thistle gave him an even stare picking up his coffee and taking a drink.

“If the mayor and his daughter got turned we have to do our job, son,” he said slowly, sternly. “I’m surprised Rose of all Hunters would forget that or you for that matter. It doesn’t matter if it was a close friend before, it’s not human anymore.”

Thistle felt his fingers start to crush around his cup but otherwise no other form of anger betrayed him.

“Like it shouldn't have mattered with Mom?” Thistle said cooly.

Richard’s face contorted with anger, deep lines crossing his face.

“Theodore—”

“Looks like we both have things to hide, don’t we, Dad?” Thistle interrupted with a razor voice, cold, sharp. “So I don’t think your ‘no lying’ agreement is going to work here.”

Thistle put his coffee down and folded his hands together, glaring intently.

Richard glared back.

“Is it true?” Thistle asked suddenly staring down at the coffee.

“What is?” his dad asked with a cross tone.

“Was my grandma cooked and eaten? Is that how you found her bones? With signs that they had been boiled and cooked?” Thistle demanded looked up.

Richard flinched, his eyes becoming hard and dark as he cast down his gaze. “She...was positively identified by the coroner and...the forensic anthropologist...confirmed the form of predation as being cooked and eaten.”

“I see...and you think that happened to Branch, too?” he asked quietly.

Richard’s eyes closed and he groaned looking down, he shook slightly but then it was gone. “Don’t ask me to talk about that, Theodore, please,” pain entering his voice along with strain. “You know the answers. Like I’ve said before, this is personal. It’s the same place and I recognized one of the vampires. An ancient Pureblood...the one well known for committing...these atrocities,” he spat out the words his eyes snapping open again.

“I’ll kill her,” Thistle said quietly looking down. “I already decided that.”

Richard looked up, worried. “I don’t want you to get hurt trying to go after such a dangerous monster, Theodore. She’s eluded the Order for over four hundred years. She won’t be so easy to kill…”

“I’m the best, aren’t I? If I can’t do it then who can?” he asked gruffly looking into his father’s eyes.

He was surprised to see his father staring back at him...with pride and concern.

“That you are, but I can still worry. I…” he frowned shaking his head. “I don’t want to lose my last son. You…” he sighed tiredly. Thistle was left staring, frozen. “I don’t expect you to understand a father’s concern, Theodore. I know I have not been there as you needed, as either of you needed...if I had been…” his hands fell on the table and pulled out his wallet and fingered it. “Perhaps your brother would still be here.”

Thistle felt his throat catch, he didn’t know what to say. This had probably been their longest conversation in over fifteen years.

He watched as his father opened his wallet and produced an old family portrait, crumbled and worn around the edges, once hidden behind another card. Richard placed it flat on the table and pushed it towards Thistle.

Thistle looked down with wide eyes, seeing his mother’s face for the first time since that fateful day...but her eyes were not red.

“I wonder everyday what life Branch would have had if I had not…” his father trailed off looking away, sounding like he was holding down a sob.

Thistle picked up the photo, snorting as he saw his ridiculous grin and the gap he once had between his front teeth. He looked at Branch, that once carefree smile and their mom…

He sighed and looked up. “Do you think…” Thistle paused looking uncertain, pained. “That there would have been no way for mom...to live with us?”

His father looked back tearing his gaze from the window beside their table. “After what she did to Branch? No…” he said shaking his head.

“You wouldn’t even have tried?” Thistle hissed angrily, slamming the photo back on the table to glare at his dad. Some part of Thistle still trying to understand the nightmare of that day that had haunted him for years. That would probably haunt him the rest of his life.

“...I did try, Theodore… But your mom…” he shook his head and Thistle stiffened as he saw tears running down his father’s face. “She didn’t want to fight anymore, she didn’t… She couldn’t forgive herself. I don’t think you understand just how much she loved you two. How much...knowing what she did...destroyed her. She...she was an amazing woman, Theodore. But love has a way of leaving a crack in someone's heart and destroying them from the inside out with the right blow…” he paused taking a shaky breath, his fists balling up as he met Thistle’s gaze. “After that, there is nothing left to even fix. She...asked me to kill her, son, to protect all of us… She sacrificed herself. How could I deny her that?” he asked with a sharp intake.

Thistle sucked in a sharp breath and looked away, his hands trembling. He bit his lip.

“Dad…”

Richard looked up confused, frowning.

“What...would you have done… If I or Branch had been turned?” he asked quietly looking back at him.

Richard looked surprised, he frowned deeply. “What kind of question is that, Theodore?”

“Just...just answer it, please,” he begged quietly looking back, trying not to shake.

Richard was silent for a moment. It was long and thoughtful as he stared at his son sadly.

“I would have done the right thing.”

Thistle scowled and looked down, cold and furious. Why wasn’t he surprised?

“I would have been your father. I would have tried to protect you both anyways.”

Thistle froze, his eyes wide with shock as he looked up.

“W—What?”

Richard nodded, a sarcastic smirk on his face. “Not what you were expecting? I’m not surprised… You shouldn’t have followed me to your mother’s room that day. You should have stayed put like I told you to,” he said sadly, guiltily as he looked up.

“Y—you knew about that?” Thistle asked with a tremble in his voice.

Richard shook his head. “Of course I did, Theodore. How could I not? I noticed when you ran...after it happened. I felt awful you had to see that...”

Thistle was left staring, the shame and sorrow of that day resurfacing. All the resentment for years afterwards…

“Do you really mean it? You...you wouldn’t have killed us?” he asked quietly.

Richard snorted dryly. “I honestly can’t believe you’re asking me that, Theodore. I _couldn’t_ even kill your mother right after she was turned as was my duty. You’re seriously asking me if I would have been able to _kill my own sons?_ I would have shot myself first.”

Thistle was left staring blankly. Fuck. What the fuck should he do?

His heart was caving in his chest, racing. Was it safe...could...could he give this to Branch too? 

Thistle swallowed. He made his decision. He would take a chance.

“Branch...is alive.”

Richard's head whipped up and he stared confused. “Wha—What?” he finally managed to stutter.

Thistle swallowed again, harder, trying to fight down the emotions.

All these years...to think he had his father painted wrong. As a ruthless cold man… He couldn’t have been farther from the truth it seemed. But who’s fault was it when his father had never tried to explain himself till now? They honestly were all idiots in Thistle’s opinion. Shitty at communication and he grinned at this realization.

“Branch is alive, Dad. He was turned twelve years ago by that woman that killed our grandma. I—I found him. That’s how I stumbled upon the entire mess here. Branch right now...is trapped in that manor.”

Richard’s eyes were wide with shock, disbelief, he was holding his breath.

Thistle laughed with relief, tears leaking past his eyes as he looked around seeing not many people around. He looked back at his dad, trying to grin but it faltered.

“You know who picked up the phone the other day? Justin? Th—That was Branch.”

Richard paled and he reached forward, yanking the photo into his hand and then looking back up.

“Theodore...are...are you saying…”

“He’s alive! And...he’s amazing, Dad. But...he’s been all freaking alone all these years living in an old Hunter’s bunker in the woods. I didn’t recognize him...hell, I pretty much had a heart attack when I found out it was him!” he said exasperated. “The dumbass was practically starving himself only hunting deer and stealing blood bags...man are we all freaking messes in this family or something?” he croaked.

There was silence and he was staring into his dad’s eyes as tears fell down his face.

“Do you have any...photos of him?”

Thistle grinned and pulled out his phone and opened up the gallery and pushed it towards him. His father took it with trembling hands and started to look through the images, a smile slowly appearing on his face as he looked through them till the grin was stretch across his aging cheeks till they were taunt.

“My god...he looks a lot like me at that age. You two...ha! This is...this is a...miracle, I thought…” He put the phone down, pressing his hand over his mouth. He looked back at Thistle appalled. “Why didn’t he ever try coming back home?”

Thistle frowned at him and shrugged. “He thought you would kill him, just like I did.”

Shame crossed his father’s face and then anger. “You said he’s being held captive?”

Thistle nodded. “This Pureblood has been playing with us, trying to kill me and him and captured Poppy… Look, let’s talk about this somewhere private. It’s a long ass story.”

“This is why you’ve been pushing so hard for this raid and why you haven't been home these past few weeks… You’re trying to rescue him,” Richard looked up, suddenly it all adding up.

“Before he gets killed, yeah. Oh, and you think I’m rude? I’ve got nothing compared to Branch. I’m afraid that sarcastic mouth of his is going to get him cooked before we can even get there.”

Richard suddenly had a hard look in his eyes as he shoved the photo in his wallet and clamped it shut. He pulled out his phone and began to quickly text.

“W—What are you doing?” Thistle asked confused.

Richard glanced up. “We’re attacking sooner. Like hell I’m going to lose him a second time, not till I’ve hugged and apologized to him. It seems you two inherited my hard head too other then your eyes, hair, and noses,” he snorted.

Thistle grinned, his eyes brightening.

“Thanks, Dad. He really can use it.”

Richard smirked and shook his head at Thistle. “Honestly son, you were right. The men in this family are a mess.”

Thistle chortled and nodded in agreement. “I think...I think I’ll take that hug now.”

His father’s gaze softened and he stood up. “Brief me on everything on the way. We can’t let the other Hunters find out about this secondary plan, we’ll plan accordingly.”

“No, duh,” Thistle snorted, quickly gathering up his things before standing up.

He froze as broad arms wrapped around him and he looked over surprised as his father actually hugged him. He was let go before he could even react and a hand reached up and suddenly ruffled up his hair like when he had been a kid.

“Hey!” Thistle protested with a chortle trying to pull away. Finding the affection oddly pleasant yet annoying but more surprised than anything.

“Dorks. Both my sons are dorks,” Richard laughed to himself, giddy, before heading for the door. Thistle grinning and quickly following him out more than eager than he had been in days.

More eager than he had been in _years_ to talk with his father and share with him everything that had transpired since he had been reunited with Branch once again.


	38. Nothing is an Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is going to be painful, you've been warned.

* * *

 

Training was...it was just downright evil. Three days of it and Branch could honestly say that despite the pain it was better than one hour working in the kitchen. He hadn’t seen Poppy again and he dreaded coming face to face with Creek. He worried about that every morning he woke up and before he even went to sleep.

The only face he saw was Guy’s, who was not really...a bad guy. Especially if they were all still alive.

But Branch was starting to worry, he still hadn’t heard from Thistle and the rest. He didn’t know if the rescue plan was still underway or not. But Branch was glad they didn’t make Thistle trip up some other system in the house. Two in a row had been enough to warrant a reboot of the computer systems as far as he knew.

Today marked a week as Branch woke up in the guard’s quarters among so many bunk bed. Today he and Poppy would have been here one week… He was counting down the days. Seven more days till Thistle and Rose came. One more week. It was halfway over. That’s what he told himself as he got up and got dressed before Guy came walking in for the usual routine, too bright and happy and glittery for any vampire to be in the morning.

Only today Guy came in _not_ so happy. If anything, he looked perturbed.

“Good, you’re dressed,” he said stiffly. “We’re gonna wait to train for the next few hours, Creek has a… job for us.”

Branch straight up stiffly and tried not to glance at the camera wondering if he was watching now. He need to talk to Guy too. Branch nodded mutely, worried.

“Poppy wants to go outside and we, or I, am to escort her and you’re gonna follow along to… so I can ‘show you the ropes’, as Creek puts it,” Guy said.

That was better than disappearing like other servants have been lately but Branch still grimaced.

“Oh and then Creek and Poppy are gonna have a picnic together and we’re to guard them.”

“What can go wrong…?” he muttered looking down.

Guy patted his shoulder.

“Question of my life, my friend,” he said. “What can go wrong?”

“With my luck? Fucking everything.”

“In the words of Master Creek—try on some positivity,” Guy winked at him with some finger guns pointed at him.

Branch’s face fell to one of sarcasm in an instant. “I think that’s one of the first things he said when I met him.” Guy chuckled.

“Come on,” he jerked his head to the door. “Let’s not be late for Mistress Poppy.”

That honestly was still weird to say and hear and Branch followed Guy out of the guard's quarters.

Ten minutes later they were in front of Poppy’s door and Guy was knocking. The door opened and Poppy looked out. Her eyes flashed when she saw Branch and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Fuck. Why did she have to smile when she saw him? He sucked in a sharp breath keeping his face blank and bowed.

“Morning, Mistress Poppy,” he said formally, detached as he stood straight.

“G’morning,” she said. “You two are escorting me outside?”

“Indeed we are, madame,” Guy grinned after bowing himself. “And then Master Creek will join you in about an hour.”

“...alright,” she said evenly. “Let’s go, then.”

She stepped out the door and Guy took the lead, walking next to her down the hall. Branch stayed back a ways, and noticed her hair had been redyed. It was a vibrant pink again.

Five minutes later they were standing in front of the doors. Guy pulled out a pair of sunglasses then paused, turning to Branch. Poppy already had a stylish pair on her head ready to be pulled down.

“I don’t have sunglasses for you…” he frowned. “Damnit. Be right back, you two. No funny business.” Branch gave him a serious nod, his hands behind his back.

He ran off in a hurry using his speed, leaving Poppy and Branch by the, unfortunately, locked front door.

“So…” Poppy tapped her fingers together. “H-how’s guard training?”

Damnit. Why did she have to make small talk? Couldn’t they actually be quiet for once when they needed it? When it was prudent? When it could guarantee they _wouldn’t_ get killed or tortured by a certain vampire? He had to cut her hopes at the roots and he hated it but it was safer that way.

“Fine,” he said curtly not meeting her gaze.

Poppy bit her lip, seemingly realizing he didn’t want to talk. She fiddled with her yellow jacket and began to walk around the large foyer.

“ _Hey, I’m not givin’ up today, there’s nothing gettin’ in my way…_ ” she sang softly, looking around.

Branch felt the the slightest smile pull at his lips as he looked away but listened. It was good to hear her beautiful singing again. It gave him hope. It meant she was okay.

_“No, no, you’ll not knock me over. I will get back up again. Oh, if something goes a little wrong, well you can go ahead and bring it on… no no you’ll not knock me over, I will get back up again…”_

Guy suddenly returned, holding another pair of sunglasses in his hands. He looked at the two warily but seemed satisfied when nothing suspicious was apparent. He handed them to Branch.

“Here,” he said.

“Thanks,” he said pulling on the black shades and wondered if they even made a difference. His brother had given him some but he hadn’t bothered to try them as of yet.

Guy unlocked the front door and opened it for Poppy to step out. Sunlight shone into the foyer, and a cold breeze flowed inside. The scent of fresh air in Branch’s nose made him realize just how long it had been since he had been outside… Damn it smelled good.

The giant veranda stretched out before them. Despite the winter and snow the paved paths of cut stone were brushed clean. The hedges neatly cut and into designs and Oak trees scattered around the intricate garden. There was even a large round pond by some old oaks, frozen over with benches around it, perfect for ice skating. At the center before all that was a large canopy with a faint white tail and chairs below it meant for gatherings outside in the summer and spring.

Poppy gasped.

“Guy?” she breathed. “Am I allowed to ice skate on that pond? Do you have any ice skates?”

Guy chuckled.

“Yeah, we have ice skates. Branch, go grab her some ice skates, they’re in the shed around the side of the mansion,” he instructed.

Branch nodded. “What size?”

“Eh? Oh, uh size 9,” she smiled. “I got big feet.”

Branch held down a smile on a stiff face and turned away down the path. He noticed the security cameras as he walked, and the large black metal fence that stretched around the giant property. He was surprised they were letting him walk in the open alone. Then he noticed the other guards posted around and was not so surprised anymore.

He made it to the giant shed and opened it and walked in, looking inside at all the gardening tools, grills in storage, cleaning tools… He caught sight of the rack lined with the skates and grabbed a pair in the right size before turning back. He closed the doors and walked back towards the garden catching sight of Poppy’s pink hair under the canopy by the large table. At a brisk pace he was there in a minute.

“Here,” he said holding them out.

“Thanks,” she beamed again taking them and Branch’s hand quickly shot back. “Man, this is weird… Like I forgot to mention it before but it's weird I can be out here in all this snow and… not be _cold,_ ” she said in wonder.

“Bein’ a vampire has its perks,” Guy agreed.

“Yeah…” Poppy nodded a little and started to pull off her boots.

Branch watched the two and took a step back.

Poppy quickly pulled on the skates and tied them on, then straightened up.

“Perfect fit,” she said with a grin. She started to wobble over to the ice, her grin widening when her skates touched the surface of the lake.

She pushed off, gliding on the surface like a swan.

No, not a swan. A flamingo. A boisterous, loud, beautiful flamingo.

Branch watched her next to Guy, fighting a smile again as he watched her.

Poppy started to do some twirls, laughing giddily as she spun around with her hands in the air. She started to skate around the pond faster,

Branch looked around and realized that while cameras were point in this direction, the audio couldn’t hear this far away.

“Anything?” he asked Guy with a barely audible whisper.

“Yeah,” Guy muttered back. “Got an encrypted text. The attack date has been moved up. Three days. Attack is in three days. Be prepared.”

Branch nodded.

There was a shriek of laughter as Poppy nearly lost her balance, but quickly straightened herself still wearing the biggest grin.

“YOU SHOULD TOTALLY JOIN ME!” she called over to them. “INSTEAD OF STANDING THERE LIKE STICKS IN THE MUD!”

“We’re good, Poppy!” Guy called back.

“STICKS IN THE MUD!” she cried with complaint.

At least she wasn’t ordering them, too… That would have been terrible to try and refute, Branch was just glad Guy had shot her down. He didn’t even remember how to skate anyways.

Poppy started to skate in their direction, speeding a little too fast for Branch’s comfort. She tried to turn around the bend but her momentum carried over and she ended up suddenly sprawling on the ice with a solid _thunk!_

“OOF!” she winced.

“You okay?!” Guy called, immediately stepping forward.

“FINE!” Poppy called back, pushing herself back up. “Great… standing back up… I can totally stand back up on—woah, wOAH, WOAH!” her feet slipped from under her on the slick ice and she sprawled again on her back.

“I don’t think she can stand up…” Branch muttered.

“I’ll go help her,” Guy chuckled. He walked onto the ice over to Poppy and held out his hand, which she took with a sigh.

“I had it,” she muttered.

“Course you did, I just helped,” Guy said brightly. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” she brushed herself off. “Thanks!”

Guy nodded and then walked back over to Branch, digging his hands into his pockets.

Branch stared and felt relief that this was going well so far. He actually was glad Guy was here.

Poppy skated slowly to the other side of the pond where the long oak trees grew next to it, their bare limbs reaching out over the pond and keeping it in the shade. Icicles hung, long and streamline like drapes, glinting the morning light with the snow.

Poppy slowly spun around again, relishing in the cold quiet air. The beautiful wintery scene warmed her heart like it did every year, only this time was special. It was precious to see it after spending so long indoors… trapped…

There was a crack, a subtle, soft sound. Powder rained down around Poppy’s head like little snowflakes. She looked up, confused.

Then the sound grew louder, crackling wood, splitting, renting free and the icicles shook and fell down towards her. She quickly backed up but tripped on the slick ice again, falling on her rump.

Branch had looked away for one second and the moment he looked back his eyes widened with shock as he saw the giant limb breaking free of the trunk. Icicles shattering around Poppy and raining shards that caught the light harshly.

He shot forward without thinking.

Guy gasped when he saw the large limb fall and raced forward as well, but a giant _CRASH_ that echoed in the air told them they were too late as it hit the surface of the pond.

Ice split apart, cracking, shattering and breaking under the weight like thin glass. Poppy yelped and tried to scramble away but cracks appeared under her hands and knees and water started to pool around her. Another loud crack and suddenly she was under the water, flailing and sinking.

Branch leapt over the plates of ice and jumped in after her. The ice cold water almost burned as he dived as she sunk. He crabbed her arm and shot for the surface, kicking his feet hard behind him.

As his head broke water he gasped yanking her up. His clawed hand shot forward and dug into the ice still intact.

Guy was gripping the giant tree branch, holding it so it didn’t crack the ice any more.

Snarling, Branch yanked Poppy up and threw her light weight onto the remaining icy surface before he clawed himself out. His talons breaking and stabbing into the ice as he climbed his way out, drenched, waterlogged.

“ _Sonofabitch,”_ Guy snarled once they were free and released the tree branch. The ice cracked more as it sunk into the water and he quickly raced off the ice.

Branch scooped up a stunned Poppy and shot off the ice as well as the cracks followed swiftly behind his feet. But he had never run on ice before with shoes on and he lost his balanced just as he hit the edge.

He yelped as he fell straight forward into the snow with Poppy still in his arms. Landing squarely on top of her stomach as she slipped out of his arms.

Branch’s face hit the snow and he grunted as he hit something hard with his head, pain splitting into his forehead and making him want to blackout.

“Fuck—get off, _get off her!”_ Guy suddenly hissed from above, and a hand yanked on his collar, jerking him up.

Branch pushed off, coughing, dizzy, blood trailing down his forehead and he fell backwards onto his back seeing black splotches in his vision. His head throbbed like hell and the sunglasses were gone, light streaming into his already over sensitive eyes. He groaned and closed them shut, pressing his hand over his eyes to keep the light out.

“... _Well,”_ Guy said after a stunned moment of silence. “I guess we can rule out ice skating for the rest of the day?”

Poppy giggled, finally breaking out of her shock as she slowly pushed herself up. She gasped though when she saw Branch.

“Branch—Guy, he’s bleeding!” she cried. “His head!”

Guy bent down and griped Branch’s head, inspecting the cut.

“He’ll be fine, just banged his head,” he replied. “Gonna have a whopper headache for the rest of the day though.”

“Let me fucking go I’m dizzy!” Branch snapped. “Where are those damn glasses?”

“I think you lost them in the lake, dumbass,” Guy snorted. “Here,” he took off his sunglasses and stuck them on Branch. “Don’t lose these.”

Branch groaned again, blinking, his head hurting.

“How kind of you Guy, I do hope that’s not his punishment.”

Guy immediately straightened up at the sound of Creek’s voice.

“Hey… uh, Creek. Listen, sorry, the situation got a little out of hand and… I apologize, I should have been the one to go after Poppy,” said Guy, turning to face the Pureblood.

“Yes, you should have,” Creek agreed as he walked up and he pulled off his coat, draping it over her shoulders. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked bending down and kissing her cheek.

“...F-fine,” Poppy muttered. “I’m fine. Please… don’t punish Branch, he was just helping me.”

“Hmm…” Creek mused looking into her amber eyes. “But I made clear rules. What kind of prince would I be if I did not enforce them?”

“An… understanding prince?” Poppy said meekly. “We didn’t—didn’t touch in _that_ way, he was keeping me from drowning!”

“Such cheek, vampires can’t even drown.” he sighed disappointed at her.

Branch scrambled to his feet and bowed although he stood a bit unsteadily. Guy quickly grabbed his arm when it looked like he was about to topple over.

“Hmmm…” Creek hummed looking back to Poppy. “Alright, I’ll be lenient on him if you give me something in return,” he smiled softly.

“...what?” she asked warily.

His grinned widened a little. “You know what I want.”

Branch stiffened, straightening up.

Poppy turned desperate eyes in Branch’s direction. He grimaced and shook his head at her with a hard expression.

“...no,” she said quietly. Her voice caught in her throat.

“Then it’s settled,” Creek said straightening up. His expression was suddenly irritated, dark, his eyes red as he removed his shades. “What punishment do you suggest Guy?”

“Uhh…” Guy scratched his cheek. “I… suppose that depends on how severe you want it to be. There’s kitchen duty, I guess, uh… a bunch of other disgusting jobs we could have him do, like cleaning the Blood Slaves cages… uh… Or… torture... ? If you’re in an extreme mood.”

“I was wondering how long you were going to take to get to that last option,” Creek said with a soft hiss turning his hard gaze on Guy.

Guy looked away.

“Would you like to do the honors? You were in charge of him.”

“...what would you like me to do? Flog him?”

Branch stiffened, trying to stand straight as he gritted his teeth. He heard Poppy take a sharp intake of breath.

“Return the glasses to Guy,” Creek ordered.

Branch took them off without a thought and passed them to Guy, who took them and placed them back on his nose, grimacing slightly.

Creek walked slowly over, contemplating as Branch winced against the light and kept his gaze down.

“Flogging does have a nice ring to it,” he agreed thoughtfully. “Or...being drained dry by a few hungry vampires? That doesn’t sound nearly painful enough…” he sighed troubled.

“You could feed him his own spleen,” Guy muttered under his breath, mimicking Gristle.

“You want me to kill him?” Creek laughed looking surprised.

“...Making a joke, that’s something Master Gristle likes to say.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Creek chuckled looking at Branch. “What would you like, Branch?”

Branch bit his tongue, a sarcastic remark at the ready but what came out was a strained meek response. “W—Whatever you like...Master Creek.”

He heard Poppy whimper a little as she turned her head away, eyes swimming with tears.

Creek gasped amazed. “Really?” He turned a pleased smile on Guy. “You have been teaching him well.”

“I told you I would,” Guy smirked.

“I love it,” Creek chuckled. “And since I am rightly offended with all three of you I know the perfect punishment.”

Guy couldn’t help swallowing a little as both Branch and Poppy stiffened, waiting, not daring to breathe.

“Flogging it is. Poppy will give him ten lashing and you the other ten, Guy.”

“W— _what?_!” Poppy cried immediately.

He turned a cold gaze on her. “You defied me love. _Twice._ I gave you the chance to do it only once but…” he shrugged.

Poppy was trembling, tears in her eyes.

“I...I…” she whispered. “Don’t…make me do this… _please…_ ”

“Too late, you will,” he smiled and turned back to Guy. “I hope you’re hungry because you will drain him yourself first so he can’t heal. Then throw him in the cell so he can madden and starve tonight while in pain. You can feed him in the morning if he hasn’t turned by then.”

“...yes, sir,” Guy said slowly.

Branch was shaking, gritting his teeth. There was no fucking way tripping a fire alarm was going to stop this. He prayed his brother didn’t do something stupid. Hell, he prayed he didn’t turn into an Esurient.

Poppy shakily got to her feet. She wanted to rebuke him, wanted to offer something, _anything_ in return for Branch’s safety, but knew that what Creek would ask for she could not give.

“Good, let’s go. Lead him and Poppy to the torture chamber, Guy.”

Guy nodded, solemn. He slowly walked over to Branch and gripped his arm, then turned to Poppy.

“Follow me,” he ordered with a sinking heart.

 

* * *

 

Thistle’s cell phone vibrated and he shuffled through his pocket and checked the screen quickly, ignoring the chatter.

_‘Branch getting punished. Don’t intervene. Please.’_

Thistle’s eyes widened in shock. He immediately surged up and all eyes were on him in the meeting at the rented building. Dozens upon dozens of senior Hunters eyes turned on him confused as he interrupted whatever his father had just been saying to a senior tactical Hunter.

“Excuse me, this is an emergency,” he said gruffly yanking himself out of the seat and grabbing his laptop bag. Rose immediately stood up where she had been sitting beside him and rushed after him out of the room.

As they exited and closed the door behind them she hissed. “What’s going on?!”

“Branch is getting punished,” he hissed back. “I don’t know what it is but I can’t sit here and do nothing even if Guy asks me to!”

“You can’t!” she insisted urgently grabbing his arm. “He must have a reason to risk texting you even if you encrypted his phone!”

“I have to know what’s going on at least!” he spat back. They heard the door to the meeting room close behind them and they looked back.

“Son, what’s going on?” Richard demanded.

“Sorry, I can’t wait around. Get back to the meeting, Dad,” Thistle said in a rush and broke into a run down the hallway and into an empty room.

Rose rushed after him and entered the room just as he yanked out his laptop and plugged it into the wall. He turned on his hotspot and set his phone down and yanked out a chair and sat, quickly typing his password.

Richard walked into the room just as Rose hovered over Thistle’s shoulder staring into the screen. She glanced at the Head Hunter a little nervously, still finding it hard to believe that Thistle had told him everything and that he was in on their plan.

The sound of screaming suddenly blared from the laptop speakers. Two different people were crying, both in agony.

Thistle stared horrified, finding Branch chained to a wall, his wrists in irons against the walls and his hands balled up in fists. His bare back was covered in horrible long red marks, bleeding down to his waist. In fact...they weren’t bleeding enough and that’s when Thistle noticed the puncture wounds on Branch’s neck.

Poppy was crouched over, holding a whip in her shaking hands with metal hooks at the end of the leathery lengths.

 _“I can’t keep doing this!”_ she was crying, sobbing.

 _“Poppy, please!”_ A figure, Guy, knelt next to her. _“Just three more.”_

 _“ **He’s in so much pain!”**_ she screamed.

_“I can’t do this for you! Whip him again!”_

_“ **NO!”**_

A soft voice chuckled from a man, Creek, leaning against a beam. His voice whispered out and Thistle flinched as he recognized the siren’s voice at full strength.

_“Whip him, Poppy. Three more times. Defy me and it will be five.”_

Poppy sobbed as she was forced to stand up, her legs trembling. She raised the whip again, her arm shaking. Then she flung it forward and a new muffled scream followed.

“Do something!” Richard suddenly bellowed his fist coming down on the table with a heavy slam, his eyes smoldering with blue fire.

“I...I can’t,” Thistle croaked, his eyes glued on the horrid sight. “Nothing I do is going to stop this! It’ll give us away!” he snarled his hands clawing through his hair.

Branch screamed again as the whip dug into his skin another time, and Poppy, sobbing even harder, brought her arm back for the last blow.

 _“I’m so sorry, Branch!_ ” she wept as she whipped him one last time. Branch cried out again, gritting his teeth as hard as he could.

The whip dropped from her hand and she sank to her knees, pressing her hands to her face. Creek walked over to her bent over, whispering in her ear.

_“Next time perhaps you’ll learn it’s just better to give me what I want, hmm? Go to sleep, love.”_

Poppy suddenly slumped over, curled over in a ball and Creek picked her up in his arms. Guy Diamond walked over and picked up the whip.

“ _I’ll finish up,_ ” he said quietly.

 _“Good, throw him in his cell afterwards. If he’s still isn’t an Esurient by the time you wake up tomorrow, you can feed him. Oh and...make sure he drains them dry,_ ” he said briskly before turning away with the limp girl in his arms.

 _“...yes, Master Creek,”_ Guy muttered. He glanced up at the security camera and Thistle knew he was looking right at him. There was nothing but sorrow and regret in his eyes.

“How is that leech on our side?” Richard demanded with a snarl. Thistle grimaced, this was exactly why he hadn’t told Guy yet about his father knowing their plan.

“I...I trust him, Dad,” Thistle spat. “He won’t let Branch turn into an Esurient, I’m sure of it. Rose gave him blood pills, he can sneak them and…” he trailed off and muted the computer as Branch started to scream again, the pain causing Thistle to shake with anger and pain of his own as he watched.

“Fuck this shit!” Richard growled pacing away from the computer and the two younger Hunters. He turned back with a steely gaze. “We are attacking tomorrow night. I’m going back and mobilizing the Hunters. Get ready to leave.”

He marched out and Thistle was left staring after him in shock before he turned to Rose who was frozen with horror on her face.

Thistle gulped and quickly texted Guy now that he was alone.

_‘The dates been moved. We’re attacking tomorrow night. I’ll send you the details later, same hour. You better not let my brother fall to Esurient.’_

There was so much anger behind those words that Thistle could not express over a text as he hit send and turned to watch Guy give the final lashes.

Branch’s back was now completely torn open, leaking large droplets of dark red blood. Guy threw down the whip, his face contorted with pain. He pulled out his phone, then looked back up at the security camera after reading the text and putting his phone away.

He nodded firmly, just barely, and made it look like he was turning his head to gaze down as he marched over to Branch.

 

* * *

 

Branch was wheezing, the pain driving him insane as much as the unbearable fire in his throat. The hunger was maddening. The pain was hell. He couldn't even remember he had a headache.

There was only one thought that crossed his mind.

**_FEED._ **

He wanted to bite anything that moved so badly he couldn’t control the urge or hold it back even if he wanted to. But he had been injected with a paralytic that stopped him from moving at all but did nothing to stop the pain. The pain that felt like fire and blades were piercing out of his back like spikes.

He just has to feed. He didn’t care what or who it was.

Not even if it was Guy who was currently dragging him towards the cells, holding him up with one arm over his shoulder.

Branch’s eyes were a permanent blazing red, his fangs free and even his his lower teeth were sharpening as he panted with tears in his eyes that burned with as much starvation as pain.

Suddenly they stopped moving for a moment and Branch was set on the ground, whining in pain somehow. Guy was rustling through his pockets. He found what he was looking for and popped open a black bottle, dumping out all the contents into his hand. One by one he put them in Branch’s mouth, ignoring the serrated teeth.

“Try to swallow,” he whispered, sticking them in the back of his throat.

Branch tried, tried to close his  mouth as the words reached him past the fog of starvation. It felt like the fire was burning through his entire body again, like when he had be turned.

Hands massaged his throat, coaxing him to swallow the pills.

Somehow, after a good struggle of coughing he swallowed the pills, panting. He didn’t even need to breath but even the pain was constricting in his throat.

More pills were stuck in his mouth.

“Last few,” Guy breathed. “Come on, Branch…”

Branch shut his eyes tight, more tears slipping past his eyes as he tried to swallow. The paralysis made it feel like he was choking on stones as his muscles refused to contract and he whined in pain.

Again fingers pressed into his throat and helped the muscles move against their own will. He swallowed finally, his face a streaming mess of tears that dripped off his chin and splatter on his bare chest. He couldn’t even _feel_ them.

“Good job,” Guy breathed, lifting Branch’s arm over his shoulders and lifting him back up. He pocketed the now empty bottle before continuing on with a limp Branch.

Branch started to feel the heat in his stomach take hold, spread, but it wasn’t enough. But it was enough to dull the edge and give his mind a little clarity.

Just a little. Just enough to get him to slur some words.

“K—Kill me...p-p-please,” he sobbed out, his voice nothing but agony.

“Sorry buddy,” Guy huffed. “Just hold out for tonight, just one night. You’ll be fed in the morning, I promise.”

Branch let out an ugly sob, crying out as more tears streamed down his face. He wasn’t sure he could make it. His body wasn’t even healing. He could feel how insufficient in amount the pills had been. Just enough to dull the fire but not enough to stop it from consuming him.

“What’s this? I thought I smelled a lot of blood.”

Somehow despite his paralysis, Branch managed to feel every muscle in his body clamp down around him. Something in him suddenly yanking him towards the voice. Some horrible draw. He let out a small cry of fear as his eyes flickered up. Fear was suddenly as powerful as pain and hunger.

Branch met _those_ eyes.

The ones from his nightmares.

“Chef Dardana,” Guy bowed. “Just bringing this disobedient servant to his cell.”

“Oh?” she chuckled. “He smells familiar.” She bent down to peer into Branch’s wide red eyes.

“Funny story, actually,” Guy said causally. “You turned him like twelve years ago.”

“I did?” she asked confused and suddenly grabbed Branch's face to peer at him. “Hmm...no I don’t recall that.”

“He was a kid at the time, if that helps,” Guy said.

“Hmm…”

Branch trembled, more tears falling down his eyes and suddenly her red eyes lit up.

“Oh, I remember you now. Yes, you were crying like a little piglet just like now. You bit my arm hard enough to draw blood and then you ran off into the woods,” she chuckled letting go of his face and standing straight. “I was sure you were dead. Well no matter, looks like that will be the case with you anyways pretty soon.”

Branch’s body somehow managed to shake.

“Creek has blood-claimed him, just so you know,” Guy hefted Branch up more.

“He has?” she looked at Guy surprised then shrugged. “He can have him. I don’t want him.”

“Heh, alright. I better get this fucker to his cell,” Guy chuckled.

“Whatever,” she waved him off and walked around him and down the hall. “See you later, slaves.”

Guy muttered a curse under his breath as he shrugged on, gripping Branch more tightly.

“What great timing, huh?” he growled.

Branch whimpered, his body starting to tremble beyond the paralysis. His entire mind a conflicted chaos and he felt like it was splitting him in half, like he’d go insane at any moment with the stress. It shined even in his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, Guy was opening the door to Branch’s cell and dragging him inside. He set him on the ground, on his stomach.

“Rest well, my man,” he whispered before leaving, locking the iron doors.

A rippling red barrier suddenly sprang up just as the cell door locked. Guy flinched and stared, confused.

An orange figure trotted out of the shadows with a flimsy clear bag filled with red hanging from his mouth. Mr. Dinkles dropped it in front of Branch’s mouth and stepped back.

“I would appreciate your assistance, Mr. Diamond,” he said looking out the cell.

Guy quickly opened the cell door again and stepped inside, reaching down for the bag.

“We only have about two minutes before that camera starts working again. I’ll be back.”

“That’s fine,” Guy muttered, rolling Branch onto his back as the cat vanished into the shadows of the wall once again.

Guy ripped open the blood bag and began to pour it down Branch’s mouth, coaxing him to swallow with his fingers.

Branch groaned, the muscles slowly starting to work. He felt his fingers twitch as he was forced to swallow, the pain somewhat subsiding, the cold floor actually felt like a relief to his agonized back. To the skin torn open to muscle, sensitive and cruel was pain.

A few moments later Mr. Dinkles trotted through the shadows again with another bag and dropped it by Guy.

“You are quite lucky, Little Oak, most Turneds would have become Esurients after what you just endured,” the cat said looking into Branch’s eyes.

Guy finished squeezing the first blood bag till it was completely empty and then grabbed the next one, tearing that one open, too.

“You should see how furious your brother is, he was destroying everything he could get his hands on. I had to transform and knock him over,” Dinkles snickered.

“Dinkles?” Guy winced. “Tell Thistle I will do anything and everything to pay for my actions.”

Dinkles looked up at him and nodded. “One thing Guy, that Thistle wants you to know.”

“Yeah?”

“The tree was no accident,” Mr. Dinkles said his eyes glowing.

Guy looked at Dinkles with a harsh gaze. His jaw clenched.

“...I figured as much,” he said quietly.

The orange tabby nodded. “Creek was there. He broke the tree limb. So believe me, Thistle is not as furious with you as he is with the entire situations. Though perhaps you could have warned him not to watch?”

“There wasn’t time to type that much and I didn’t know if he was already watching, I just had to make sure he didn’t cause another power outage.”

“The boy wouldn't have listened anyways,” Mr. Dinkles sighed. “But at least bringing this blood calmed his rage a little.”

Guy quickly squeezed out every last drop of blood from the bag and gave the empty bags to Mr. Dinkles.

“Take these back for me, would you?”

“Of course,” Mr. Dinkles grabbed them in his jaws and headed for the shadows.

“Hey,” Guy knelt over Branch and patted his shoulder where there were no cuts. “You’re gonna be okay. Just hold on a little longer.”

“I—I don’t want to kill someone tomorrow,” he choked out, fighting tears.

Guy’s eyes softened.

“We’ll work it out,” he whispered. “I have an idea. Kinda. Dunno if Creek will catch on, he probably will but…” he trailed off. Guy patted Branch’s shoulder one more time before rolling him back over on his stomach, making Branch hiss in pain. Guy stood up.

Branch swallowed staring after Guy with frightened desperation, the hunger still raving, still battling with the pain.

“Tomorrow night won’t come soon enough,” Guy snarled.

Branch stared confused.

“....the attack has been moved to tomorrow night,” Guy explained. “This little incident probably got Thistle to push it forward even more. Now you rest, I gotta go,” he said, opening the door one last time and stepping outside it. The barrier vanished.

Guy locked the door and walked away, his head bowed.

 


	39. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sorry, a little more angst folks. In fact, just expect it from here on out. It's going to be a while before there are any smiles around here.

* * *

It was a clawing beast that slowly prowled through Branch's mind. Slowly, that starvation was taking shape, no long an enigmatic sensation it began to take form as the hours waned by.

He couldn’t sleep.

Not with madness creeping.

Not with pain driving it even madder.

The paralysis wore off some time in the dark night.

His back was rent open and as he pushed himself up, his claws scratched across the hard floor. The bleeding had stopped but any small movement and the gashes grew larger. Splitting down his back and making muscle bleed. Making the icy cold air sting and burn, the stench of his blood driving his hunger further, the fire in his throat unbearable making Branch snarled with pain and rage.

The beastial sounds grew past his teeth, softly at first, as his red slitted eyes shot around his cage.

The monster of starvation had only one concern: _feed._

Pain could not stop it.

The sounds of heartbeats echoed in his ears and his nostrils flared as the scent of human flesh and blood laid heavy in the air.

Branch lunged for the bars, snarling. Shockwaves sparked to life on contact, burning, charring his skin and he fell back howling. Fury, pain, _hunger_.

Hunger…

Branch hunched over, huffing, staring down at his clawed hands unable to comprehend the pain, why it had happened. Why he couldn’t get to his meal…

It was madness, and the beast inside grew furious at being caged. And like a rabid beast with no other thought in mind… He attacked the bars again.

The cries of frightened people started to murmur out and sob with the sound of the snarling monster do close by.

Their cries only fueled it, pushed it to reach them and feed. To sate the beast. To sate the fire charring his insides. To sate its starvation for blood.

The hours claws away like this. Branch’s mind long suppressed, fighting to resurface, fighting something stronger than himself in his own body. A primal and irrefutable need and state that was his entire need for survival. _Hunger._

By the hour that the sun was nearing the horizon to rise, Branch was huddled in a corner surrounded by the smell of his own blood and charred flesh. His hands blackened and twisted, cracks across his black burnt skin as they bled. He huffed softly past his mouth of serrated teeth and long protruding fangs, fighting an internal battle. The beast of hunger still slowly winning to completely take him over and victory seemed close at hand for it.

Even as tears leaked past his hungry gaze, the only remnant in him that was still human. That was still in pain and trying to fight to be free.

But he was starving. The internal fire causing miserable pain throughout his every muscles and tearing his mind asunder. The pain of his broken bleeding back driving that insanity further that sought only one thing:

_Release._

Release from the pain the hunger.

He was nothing more at that moment except for the embodiment of that one desire.

Branch was almost gone.

 

* * *

 

Guy had been praying all night long. Hoping against hope that the blood bags they had given him had kept Branch from becoming an Esurient. Poppy had been practically broken because of this, her sobs could be heard from many corridors away. The guilt was unbearable.

Morning didn’t come soon enough and Guy launched himself out of bed, having hardly gotten any sleep. He flung on a white shirt and pants before checking his phone for any messages. He’d had to turn his phone off the night before… he couldn’t risk texting anyone lest Creek be watching.

There were… a lot of texts from Thistle. Guy grimaced as he opened them as he stepped out the door on the way to Branch’s cell.

3:02 AM: ‘ _He’s losing it.’_

3:56 AM: ‘ _He’s attacking the bars! Fucking hell, do something!_ ’

4:28 AM: ‘ _Sonofabitch! I know you’re fucking awake! Did you turn off your damn phone?!’_

5:05 AM: _‘He’s almost GONE damnit! He’s looking less and less human!’_

5:58 AM: _‘I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GUY! HE’S TURNING!!!’_

Guy’s steps started to quicken and he quickly typed back a response.

_‘I’m on my way. I’m sorry, there was no way I could intervene.’_

Guy pocketed his phone and almost broke into a run, heading towards the kitchens to grab a blood slave. He would have to stick them in there with Branch… there was no way he could safely bring him to the kitchens if Branch was that far gone.

He quickly grabbed a large man from the cells below the kitchens and dragged him by his cuffs to the cells where Branch was being held. He wanted to run, but knew Creek was watching. He was forced to settle for a brisk walk as he kept a hard expression, ignoring the frightened man following him and chain rattling quietly in his grip.

He finally made it to the cells and quickly walked down the halls, passing door after door until he reached Branch’s cell and froze at the sight.

A blinding figure sudden struck forward, clawing at the bars. The moment he made contact the howl that ripped through the air was ungodly, inhuman. Branch fell back scrambling, snarling, ignoring his injuries as he clawed across the floor with his bleeding black hands.

The blood slave was trembling but said nothing, watching with large brown eyes filled with fear.

Guy sucked in a deep breath as he punched in the key code to open Branch’s door, then muttered “Truly sorry about this,” to the Blood Slave before pushing him inside and slammed the door shut.

The man took in a shaky breath as his scent spiked with terror as he stumbled in, hands shaking and making the chains clink.

Branch’s slitted red eyes shot around madly and the moment the heartbeat was so close by the beast inside did not think and took hold. It’s desperation was keen and he shot forward knocking his prey down and his teeth savagely sunk into it’s neck.

He man howled in pain, shrieking, trying to pull away even as claws painfully dug into his skin and pinned him down. The brown eyes shot desperately towards Guy who grimaced looking down. The man’s struggling subsided moments later as the venom took hold, as he panted dazed as the beast drank heavy gulps.

Guy looked away squeezing his eyes shut, shuddering at the sight of the large drops of blood that spilled down the man’s side. Shuddering at how monstrous Branch had become.

He hoped it was not too late. Branch hardly had any humanity left in him and it was plain and obvious, on the verge of losing it completely. There was no way Guy could keep him from draining the man dry now… his earlier plan of doing the deed himself for Branch was thrown out the door. He could feel the camera in the ceiling nearby burrowing a hole into his back and Branch would likely need more blood than the man had in his body to completely recover...

For the monster in Branch the blood was a welcome relief, the snarling slowly growing softer, quieter as it was sated and put at easy. Calming the savage creature below the surface.

The wounds on Branch’s back began to steam, the flesh starting to quickly knit itself together in an unnatural way. Rather than just regenerating, it moved...it sewed itself back together as blood laced out in tendrils, behaving like moving cords that sewed the wounds shut before submerging below the skin again. The same phenomenon started to dance across his forearms.

Like...the blood was sentient. _Alive._

It danced across his skin, closing it, healing it, the skin rejuvenating, revitalizing, before snaking back into the small cuts in his flesh and then sealing those shut as well. He wasn’t bleeding… No blood leaked from any gash as they closed.

Guy opened his eyes again when the snarling subsided completely and saw the blood healing the last of Branch’s wounds upon his back. He gaped.

“The fuck?” he muttered. “How… what the _fuck_?”

That wasn’t normal. _At all._ Vampires did heal fast yes, but… the way the blood had _moved…_ had danced across his skin…

Guy felt his stomach stir disturbed as he slowly took out his phone, keeping it close to his stomach out of sight of the camera and hesitantly texted Thistle.

‘ _Did you fucking see that?’_

The response was almost instantaneous.

_‘Yes. So did Creek and he’s making Poppy watch too. Put your fucking phone away.’_

Guy put his phone back into his pocket just in time to see Branch pull his head away from the man’s neck. A faint heartbeat still in the air. Guy grimaced.

“You with us, Branch?” he called into the cell.

Branch coughed staring down at the man with horrified eyes… The weak heartbeats in his ears... He had torn himself free just as control had been in his reach, just as the red fog of madness had left him. The fire still in his throat, unbearable but still controllable.

“Help him!” he cried looking at Guy, tears streaming down his face. “He’s… He’s _dying!_ ”

Guy glanced at the security cameras and turned back to Branch, sorrowful.

“I can’t,” he muttered. “Creek… wants you to drain him dry.”

God it hurt to say that. Even when Guy had done it before himself, to tell that to him and look into the eyes of this boy in pain, it hurt him more than he ever thought it could.

“N-n-no!” Branch wailed suddenly scrambling back and hitting the wall, shaking, hugging himself. “No! No! I won’t do it!” he screeched even as his eyes blazed red past his tears.

Guy clenched his jaw and looked away. What could he do? Creek was watching. He couldn’t do anything.

His phone suddenly buzzed, ringing.

Guy pulled out his phone to see who was calling him and put it to his ear in an instant as he saw the name on the screen.

 _“What’s going on down there?”_ demanded a seething voice, sobbing in the background. _“Why did the security footage go black?”_

Guy froze.

“No idea sir, all is well here,” Guy said evenly. “Must be another electrical problem.” He gazed at Branch and punched in the key combination more quickly than he had ever done before. “Branch finally caved and is sucking the slave dry, though.”

Branch looked up at Guy, trembling, confused.

_“....I want to see the body. There better not be any blood in it.”_

“I’ll bring it up in a sec,” Guy promised and quickly hung up. He dove into the cell and knelt by the man, turning his head to expose the puncture wounds Branch had inflicted. He quickly extended his own fangs and bit down in those wounds and proceeded to suck the rest of the blood out of the man.

Branch watched on horrified, frozen. Shocked as the final heartbeat died into silence.

Guy slowly drew his teeth out and swished his mouth with saliva, making sure no blood was left. He looked up at Branch.

“They’re coming tonight,” he said quietly. “Be ready.”

Branch stared petrified. “I...I...I made you kill him…” he wheezed out, guilty, shaking. His eyes still glowing red as he hugged himself tighter and looked down with shame.

“It’s not the first time I’ve killed someone,” Guy grimaced. “But… I really hope it’s the last.”

Guy quickly stood up and lifted the dead man over his shoulder, walking out of the cell. He closed the door and locked it, then glanced at Branch one last time.

Branch couldn’t meet his gaze.

Guy’s phone buzzed again. He looked at it, adjusting the dead man on his shoulders.

 _‘The feed is coming back online. I owe you. Thank you._ ’

Guy grimaced again and put the phone back into his pocket before walking down the long corridor of cells to show Creek the body.

 

* * *

 

Poppy had not slept that night. She had cried, wept, sobbed into her pillow, the only thing running through her mind was the gashes she had inflicted onto Branch’s skin.

When morning finally came she felt completely hollow, her tears spent, her chest aching, and her eyes puffy and inflamed.

She jerked her head up when the door opened and _he_ walked into the room wearing that fucking sly grin.

Never in her life had she wanted to disembowel anything before, but now she felt an intense urge to rip out his guts. Anything to get rid of that fucking smirk.

“Come with me, darling. It’s time to watch the consequences of your choice.”

Poppy wanted to scream at him, to cuss, to flip him off but knew that that would only make things worse for Branch. She slowly got out of bed, only wearing a nightgown.

“Can I get dressed first?” she mumbled.

“No. You are coming with me as is, come along,” he waved her over with a finger.

Poppy slowly walked over to him and stiffened when he put an arm around her, leading her out of the room. He led her down a few corridors and up a staircase before finally leading her into a security room, where at least a hundred large monitors were set up, each displaying certain areas.

Only one other man was there who bowed at them and offered them two seats.

Creek pulled Poppy over to the monitor of interest and gestured her to sit down.

She sat, hugging her arms tight and stared ahead with wide eyes.

“There’s Branch,” he whispered pointing to the screen where a boy with injured black arms was snarling in the corner of his cage. His face warped savagely and monstrously, large sharp teeth in his gasping mouth.

Poppy gasped in horror at the sight, tears pricking her eyes and her lip trembling.

That savage demeanor reminded her terribly of the Esurient that had stared her down before she’d gotten captured.

“It might be too late,” Creek chuckled. “He’s looking more like an Esurient by the second.”

“It’s not,” she whispered firmly, hoping, _praying_ that he would be alright. “It’s not too late… it can’t be too late.

“Oh, but it most likely is, sugar… And _you_ did this to him,” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek and sat down next  to her.

Poppy had thought all her tears were spent, but his words caused more to suddenly swell in her eyes.

It was her fault.

This was _all. Her. fault._

“Surely the other option before you had not been so bad compared to this?” Creek purred looking at the screen. “I’m sorry, but you had to learn this lesson the hard way.”

Poppy’s breath hitched and she looked away, trembling. A sob escaped her already aching chest.

Creek grabbed her chin and turned her face back to the screen. “Don’t look away or I’ll make Guy kill him instead.”

Poppy swallowed and held her gaze at the screen, staring at Branch’s pitiful form.

There was movement on the other side of the bars and Poppy saw Guy approach Branch’s cell, dragging a large man behind him. She flinched when Branch flung himself at the bars, roaring most unnaturally. She watched in horror as Guy opened the cell and pushed the man inside.

She screamed when Branch attacked.

Creek was grinning widely as Branch flung himself at the slave and began to feed off the man so savagely, without hesitation. Sinking his teeth cruelly making the man bleed, cry out in pain and fear, trying to get away but not powerful enough to resist. Creek glanced at Poppy and her horrified expression, as tears streamed down her face.

Creek turned back to watch.

He froze.

What...was _that?_

He leaned closer, perplexed as blood flew out of Branch’s body, moving, arcing through the air over his wounds. Suddenly turning back around and dancing across the skin...stitching it closed… Healing it more rapidly than any regenerative ability a vampire should have.

But this...was _more_ than just mere regeneration. This was...his body doing rapid self-repair and not a single drop of blood spilling or lost.

“What…” Creek actually whispered astonished, infuriated.

He watched the same miraculous healing run across Branch’s arms. The blood then vanishing back into his body…

Creek was frozen, trying to comprehend this strange ability he had never seen before. Then his aunt came to mind and one of the few times he had witnessed her preserve vampire flesh...

“What was that?” Poppy croaked, confused.

Creek’s face contorted with rage and he said nothing as he leaned back. Suddenly watching Branch somehow break from feeding, crying out to Guy.

The footage suddenly went black.

Creek snarled looking up and watched as other monitors did the same.

“What’s going on?” he spat to the man who he raced to the main computer.

“I—I don’t know, sir! All the cameras in that array suddenly shut off…”

Creek’s eyes narrowed. This...was getting to be an irksome _coincidence._

A repetitive one for that matter. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he pulled out his phone and called Guy. He picked up on the second ring.

“What’s going on down there?” Creek demanded, ignoring Poppy’s sobs beside him. “Why did the security footage go black?”

 _“No idea sir, all is well here,”_ Guy responded. “ _Must be another electrical problem… Branch finally caved and is sucking the slave dry, though.”_

Poppy stiffened, gasping in terror.

Creek stared thoughtfully at the black screen, his instincts stirring as of a concerned beast. “....I want to see the body. There better not be any blood in it.”

 _“I’ll bring it up in a sec,”_ Guy promised and quickly hung up.

“I think I fixed it sir, it was a malfunction in camera D-12 down the hallway of that floor. I’ve rerouted the network, I’ll send someone to fix the camera. Look’s like it might have overheated and blown,” said the man as the footage came back online.

“Is that the camera we were watching?” Creek asked quietly barely glancing at the screen seeing Guy hauling off the corpse, Branch huddled against the wall with blood on his face.

“No, sir, it was an earlier camera in that network. You were watching camera D-18.”

Creek’s eyes narrowed and nodded.

The timing...was _suspicious_.

He stood up and pulled Poppy up to her feet with a firm hand.

“Come, you can go back to your room now.”

Poppy swallowed, standing shakily. Creek let her go ahead of him out the door, and called for a guard nearby.

“Escort Mistress Poppy to her room,” he commanded. The man bowed.

“Of course,” he said. Poppy walked away, her head bowed.

The walk back to her room was long and silent as she suppressed her tears, the horrible monstrous look on Branch’s face burned into her eyelids. Once she was back in her room, she let out another sob and crumpled on the sofa, her fists in her hair.

She wouldn’t last here. She knew that. She couldn't inflict any more pain on Branch… _she wouldn’t._

Next time… she resolved in her tears. Next time, should this happen again… she would let Creek have his way. If to keep Branch safe from harm, she would do anything.

_Anything._

 

* * *

 

Creek was pacing in his room, waiting, scowling. He was infuriated. The room was dark and cold as he refused to suppress his own energy.

There was a shuffling grunting noise outside the door and then a knock a moment later.

“I’ve got the body,” Guy called through the door.

“Just come in,” Creek hissed and stopped pacing.

Guy opened the door and dragged in the large figure, tossing it down onto the carpet like a flour sack.

Creek stared down at it coldly then bent down and inspected the body himself. He glared as the giant bite mark where all of Branch’s serrated teeth had cut into the flesh, leaving nothing discernible to look at. The body was cold and it smelled only faintly of blood. Pale, white. The corpse was dry alright.

“Did you see whatever the hell his blood was doing?” he hissed quietly standing straight.

“I did, yeah,” Guy looked a little sick. “It was… freaky.”

“It’s impossible he has an ability like _that_ too. He shouldn’t have even survived the night,” he turned his suspicious glare up on Guy.

“...what was it?” Guy frowned, confused. “What ability was that?”

“It was something I’ve only seen once before. Something similar to what Dardana does to preserve severed vampiric flesh with blood, forcing it to undergo constant regeneration so it does not turn to ash. To think...he inherited something so _rare_ from a Pureblood...” he snarled.

“So… he has the ability to regenerate not only himself, but _others_?” Guy asked, sounding shocked.

“Possibly. He probably wasn’t even aware he just used it on himself just now,” Creek said growing more and more irritated.

Guy glanced down at the body, his eyes wide.

“Damn,” he muttered. He sounded a little impressed.

“Could it be...a factor in how he survived the night?” Creek wondered turning his leering dark blue eyes on Guy.

“Well... that would make sense,” Guy replied. “I honestly didn’t expect him to see him like that. If he has regenerating powers, I guess what little blood he had left kept him from turning completely.”

“Quite...possibly,” Creek reluctantly agreed turning his gaze away. “This...is suddenly making him far more useful to me than before…” he pondered for a moment, seeing the benefits of such a servant in battle. “His starvation was not sated was it?”

“No, he’s still hungry,” Guy said. “But he’s not close to becoming an Esurient now.”

Creek grinned. “Reward him. Take him to feed as much as he likes, I want you to help him explore this new ability by any means necessary. It will be of use to me in the future.”

“Yes, Master,” Guy bowed and turned towards the body, picking it up again. He hauled the body out the door, closing them behind him. 

He dragged the body down below to the furnace room, where they placed all the dead bodies, and dumped it in the pile. He held his breath to keep himself from smelling the awful stench and quickly turned away, walking back out and as far away from the furnace room as possible.

He trailed back down to the cells where Branch was and stopped outside his cell, unlocking it and turning off the electrical currents that ran through the bars.

Branch flinched, huddled up in a ball in the corner and wound his arms tighter around his legs.

“You,” Guy sighed, “Are one fucking lucky bastard. Come on. Let’s get you something to drink.”

Branch reluctantly uncurled himself, his eyes still glowing red as he stood up and walked lifelessly towards Guy.

“Lucky…?” he echoed with a hollow voice.

Guy gripped Branch’s shoulder and led him out the cell. “Yeah. You unlocked a new power, my friend… probably what helped keep you alive,” he said in a low voice as they walked out of the hall of cells.

Branch turned sad confused eyes on him.

Guy walked him out of the prison and glanced around after closing the door behind him. He leaned closer to Branch.

“You can fucking regenerate faster than any vampire can, _and_ I’m pretty sure your power allows you to regenerate others. You can thank your creator for that, but man if Creek wasn’t shocked out of his skin. That’s not really a power that Turneds normally inherit. Hell it’s rare even in Purebloods—I’d never really even heard of it till now.”

Branch’s eyes widened, he was starting to look a little more alert but still bewildered and now slightly afraid.

“What are you _talking_ about?” he hissed quietly back.

“Your blood was—gah, I can’t describe it, it was so freaking weird,” Guy shook his head as they walked down the hall. “It was like your blood was moving on its own! Like it—had a mind of its own as it healed you. Honestly it made me want to barf. And that’s not even physically possible for me.”

Branch looked down at his hands confused. “All...I remember is… I wanted to stop the hunger and the pain… Just...stop it. Suddenly th—the pain got stronger as I drank, like...I was more aware of it and...I just wanted it to stop and...it did… I don’t remember very well,” he said confused not really remembering what happened till his mind had snapped back into control.

“Yeah, I got no fuckin’ clue, man. But we’re gonna try to get you to hone in that new power of yours,” Guy grinned. “Lord knows how useful that’s gonna be.”

Branch frowned not so sure. “I don’t even know how I did it— Hell I don’t remember I _even_ did it!” he gasped worried.

“Well, that’s what we’re gonna work on,” Guy patted his back.

“What...what do you even mean? Do I want to know?” he asked quietly.

The two had finally arrived at the kitchens, the smell of cooking meats and fresh blood mixed with chocolate making Branch’s throat catch fire even more.

“Well… I’m not gonna whip you again, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Guy assured him quietly, appall in his voice. Branch gulped, immediately terrified of the idea and he winced. “We’re just gonna try and see if you can do it again. Get you to control whatever it was you fuckin’ did.”

Branch swallowed putting two and two together.

“Is...that what Cr—Master Creek wants today? For you to cut me up till I figure it out?” he breathed, shaking. Hadn’t he endured enough pain in the past twenty-four hours?

“I promise I won’t hurt you too much,” Guy whispered as he opened the metal padlocked doors. “It won’t be much different than when we were sparring and you got grazed. I’m not gonna hurt you like I did before _ever_ again.”

Branch gulped meeting Guy’s hard dark blue determined gaze before looking down. “You mean...after…” he trailed off glancing around the kitchen and falling silent. It could still happen before the raid if Creek got the urge.

Guy pushed him into the stairwell, closing the door shut behind him. He glanced at Branch.

“After what?” he asked in a low voice.

“After the...tonight. Something can still happen before tonight,” he whispered trying to hold the fear out of his voice but he failed.

“I’m going to make sure nothing happens,” Guy assured him. “Just do what I say and we’ll be good.”

Branch nodded, swallowing hard. A buzzing echoed off the walls from Guy’s pocket.

Guy pulled out and glanced at the phone.

Suddenly his screen was going haywire. Images were quickly downloading, logs, information, flashing across the screen.

“What—what the fuck?” he stared at the phone, bewildered. “What the...”

Suddenly the phone went to the home screen and a folder popped open on its own. Files were suddenly loaded and the phone scrolled by itself down the list.

Guy turned to Branch with wide eyes.

“I think I’ve been hacked,” he said hoarsely. “But I don't know by who.”

Branch smirked as he saw the file names. Suddenly a text popped up.

_‘These are the plans. Hours. Locations. Be ready. Get moving ten minutes before the first stealth squad gets in.’_

Guy breathed a sigh of relief.

 _‘Did you have to fucking hack my phone? You gave me a fucking heart attack, I thought it was Creek._ ’ he texted back.

 _‘Please. No one in that damn manor of yours has even figured out in a week that I’m slinking through your system.’_ Thistle texted back.

_‘K. I’ll look through the plans.’_

Then a second message popped up.

_‘Make sure Branch and Poppy are fed and ready. Don’t hurt him too much, I still want to punch you. Oh, and your phone is wired to catch on fire if anyone else touches it. Safety measure. I’ll get you a new one if it happens.’_

‘ _Got it Boss,’_ Guy smirked as he texted back.

Branch snorted. “Did you really just call my brother, ‘Boss’?”

“Kind of more or less an ironic joke for myself,” Guy grinned, tucking the phone back into his pocket. “Used to call Creek, Boss.”

“You know that’s probably going to go straight into his head, right?” Branch sighed.

“Yeah, well, what can ya do? Come on, let's get you properly fed.”

Guy’s phone buzzed again as they took their first step.

“Fucking—,” Guy sighed in irritation and dug his phone out of his pocket again.

_‘You know I can fucking hear you two right? You’re damn microphone and camera on your phone is rigged, genius.’_

Guy snorted.

‘ _You’re still the boss,’_ he texted back.

“You know...sometimes I realize it’s kind of scary he can do that. I never learned to hack to _that_ level,” Branch grumbled.

“No kidding,” Guy muttered, putting his phone away again and walking down the stairs. “Come on. Feedin’ time.”

“Ugh…” Branch groaned despite his glowing red eyes and the fire in his throat. “You definitely make it sound like we’re animals,” he grumbled under his breath.

“Well…” Guy paused cocking his head. “We’re definitely more ‘beastly’, I’ll admit to that.”

“Don’t… Don’t remind me,” Branch croaked, shuddering. “I don’t...ever want to feel that again. I rather die.”

Guy turned a soft and understanding gaze to Branch. There was a moment of silence as they walked down to the hall of cells.

“I understand, believe me,” Guy finally muttered. “I was starved to that point, once. When I was twelve.”

Branch looked at him horrified. “Why?”

Guy chuckled without mirth.

“Remember how I said I was hemophobic? Can’t stand the sight of blood? Yeah, well… My parents thought there was something wrong with me. Maybe there is, I dunno, but they did a bunch of things to try to ‘straighten me out’... then they got the brilliant idea to starve me until I wouldn’t mind feeding and making a mess of it.”

“Th—That’s...cruel. I’m sorry,” Branch sighed. “My Dad would kill me on sight, if that’s any consolation,” he muttered.

“My dad would do the same if he… found out about Satin,” he muttered under his breath.

“Guess parents can be awful no matter the species, huh?” Branch snorted as they walked down the last steps.

“No fuckin’ kidding,” Guy breathed. “Let's make a promise to actually treat our own future kids decently, yeah?”

Branch snorted, actually smirking. “Kids, heh, if we even fucking live that long.”

“You never know. Life has a funny way of surprising you.”

“I fucking _hate_ surprises,” Branch grumbled. Guy just patted him on the back with a grin.

 


	40. First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** NSFW, highly suggestive content in the intro. You've been warned.

* * *

Tired amber eyes gazed into the mirror, pink locks of hair strewn about in knots. The brush lay on the table, untouched.

Poppy stared at her reflection for a long time, her mind trying to cling onto some hope… some sort of hope, or comforting thought to keep her going.

All of them vanished and slipped through her grasp, like they were made of fog.

How long would it take to be rescued?

How long would it be till she made another mistake?

How long would it be until Branch got hurt again because of her?

Poppy swallowed. She couldn’t let it happen again. She wouldn’t.

She gazed at her own tired eyes reddened not by hunger, noticing the dark circles underneath them. Her hands were gripping her arms tightly.

She glanced at the clock.

2am.

She still couldn’t sleep. Not after what she’d seen earlier that day. She didn’t even have the energy to leave her room and visit her dad after that morning.

Poppy slowly, on trembling legs, got up from the cushioned stool and walked over to her bed. She should at least try to sleep…

...but sleep brought nightmares. Horrid nightmares that kept her from regaining energy. Nightmares that made her fear increase tenfold.

She didn’t even turn off the lights in her room anymore. Like the darkness made them worse when she woke up. The darkness where _he_ could dwell watching.

Poppy slowly sank into her bed, hugging the blankets to her chin. She stared at the ceiling for a while, her eyelids refusing to grow heavy.

Her eyes refusing to close.

She lost track of time like that, observing the paint, the slight cracks, trying to get bored enough to sleep.

Yet sleep evaded her still. And every time she blinked, she saw horrid red eyes peering from the darkness.

A quiet rapping came from her door.

Poppy lifted her head, startled and confused. The clock read 2:35am. Who was at her door?

“Poppy? Do you need something to sleep?” Creek’s quiet voice asked.

Poppy gritted her teeth. Of course he knew she couldn’t sleep, the fucker could see everything she was doing.

“I’m fine,” she said hoarsely, turning over in her bed so her back was to the door.

The door opened and quietly closed.

Poppy froze, feeling his presence behind her. Ice crawled up her back and she shivered.

“A massage would help you sleep,” he offered.

“I don’t want a massage,” Poppy said quietly.

The lights flickered off. Her fear increased in the black abyss that was her room, unable to see anything as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

She heard his footsteps approaching and then a weight making her bed shift slightly.

“I could hypnotize you if you prefer,” he purred.

“No… no thank you,” Poppy whispered in a strained voice. Trying to keep herself calm.

“Hmm… Are you not going to let me help you at all?”

“I’m fine… I just want to be alone,” she whispered.

“Would you like me to get Branch for you?” he hissed softly.

Poppy stilled. Confused. She turned her head in his direction.

“What?” she asked, bewildered.

“It seems threatening him in front of you is the only way to make you behave,” he smiled his eyes slowly turning red.

Poppy started to shake.

“Please… please don’t,” she whimpered.

“Hmph…” he smirked. “You know, I will keep tormenting you both till you bend to my will. You do realize that?” he asked softly.

Poppy closed her eyes in pain.

“Don’t make me hurt Branch again,” she pleaded. “Please.”

“You decided that on your own when you defied me. The decision is yours.”

Poppy gritted her teeth. She knew he wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop till he got what he wanted.

Perhaps she should just… let him have it. To keep Branch safe.

“You know I won’t stop don’t you?” he rumbled.

“I...I know,” she whimpered.

“Then it will last as long as you want,” he hummed. “That tree branch was just the first, I can do _far_ worse. I already told you this, warned you, but you don’t seem to believe me, hmm?”

Poppy took a long, shuddering breath. Her fists clenched as tears pricked her eyes.

“If I give you what you want,” she whispered, “You’ll leave Branch alone?”

Creek’s smile grew a little. “I will. He is valuable to me now, so you won’t have to worry about him dying. All you have to worry about is obeying me,” he whispered.

Poppy swallowed.

“I…” her voice got caught in her throat. She swallowed again, trembling even harder and it showed in her voice. “I’ll… give you what you want.”

Creek’s eyes half closed and his smile was deceivingly gentle...it was truly smug.

“I’m glad to hear that…” he breathed leaning a little towards her. “Now…?”

“N-now?” she gulped.

“Why not? The sooner the better. The sooner you don’t have to worry,” he said climbing to her side and kissing her shoulder. “It will even help you sleep.”

Poppy suppressed a whine of despair and swallowed.

“Al...alright,” she managed to spit out.

Hands suddenly brushed down her arms, making her shiver with dread. He turned her and she was stiff, even as he pushed her down into the pillows. She froze further as his lips made contact with hers.

Why was it now that they felt so...cold? There was nothing sweet about them and she wondered what illusion she had been in before to have loved them. Had that been what it was? A trick?

She let out a miserable scared moan as she felt his hands caress down her sides. It was like cold fire thundering into her muscles and making them all burn and stiffen.

His bare chest was pressed to her chest, of course he had no damn shirt on. Why would he?

She shivered again, trying to kiss back but she was just trying to swallow her dread as his hands... _violated_ her as they explored her surface. None of it was pleasant. Her skin was covered with horripilation, tingling till it itched and her brain screamed to run. Till that fear made her feel like she could have a heartbeat again just so it could be racing and screaming, making terror flood through her.

She didn’t even need it to feel that way now.

Her hands curled at her sides and gripped the sheets with a vicious vigor, tearing the fabric loudly, splitting the air with its sound over the sounds of their kissing.

Creek broke the kiss, his blue eyes looking into her amber ones and Poppy realized she was crying. The hot tears streaming down the sides of her face.

“Calm down, love, there’s nothing to be scared of,” he whispered kissing one of her trails of tears.

Poppy gasped, freezing stiff as she felt a hand brush up her inner thigh up her nightgown, brushing the fabric away and to the side. Her spine stiffened, terror ripping up her muscles till her back arched off the bed as his hand got closer to his goal...

The door suddenly opened loudly.

“Popp— ** _oh fucking shit_** ,” a voice squeaked.

Creek’s blazing eyes shot back at Guy as he sat up where he was atop Poppy.

“ _I hope you have a very good fucking reason for **interrupting** me Guy_ ,” Creek snarled with sheer rage, the coldness in his voice chilling the air.

“Uh… Yes, I do…” Guy said hesitantly. “I was just—I was just looking for you, actually!”

“ _Spit it out then!”_ Creek spat his fangs bared.

Guy swallowed, then sighed as he seemed to make up his mind about something.

Suddenly in a white and brown blur, Guy was barreling towards Creek and had kicked him in the face, causing Creek to fly off of Poppy.

Creek was in utter shock as he slammed into a wall and it shattered and he was was barreling and rolling into another room, furniture flying as he snarled and his talons dug and sliced through the floorboards.

Guy scooped up Poppy in his arms and was out the room in a flash.

Creek howled, the furious raging sound ringing out the hallways after them.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Poppy found herself screeching, bewildered.

“I’M RESCUING YOU!” Guy yelled back. “Thistle’s coming!”

“ _WHAT?!”_ How the fuck did Guy—he was working with _Thistle?!_

“No time to explain!” he cried as he barreled through the halls. “Shit—this wasn’t supposed to happen but I didn’t expect—,” he cut himself off.

The house started to shake, the shadows lengthening, the air getting heavier and colder around them.

Guy dove into a long darkened hallway with black windows. The entrance to the Arena right in front of him.

Glass windows shattered around them, anything fragile suddenly exploded into splitting wailing around them. Dust flying.

Guy stumbled but didn’t fall, shoving his shoulder into the doors and bursting them open.

Branch was there in the middle of the arena, and he whirled around when Guy burst into the large room.

“CREEK’S FUCKING COMING!” Guy screeched, “TAKE POPPY, I’LL HOLD HIM OFF!”

Shadowy bats suddenly swarmed into the room, filling it with their shrieking.

Poppy yelped as Guy set her down, and Branch quickly stood next to her protectively.

They suddenly swirled around them and before anyone could move talons were slashing at Guy’s face.

 **“ _Traitor!_ ”** Creek roared, suddenly twirling and attacking with blind fury.

Guy yelped and jumped back, covering his face.

“TAKE POPPY AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” he screeched to Branch. 

Suddenly another dark form shot into the room, blue eyes blazing.

Creek balked, jumping back as two giant long blades slammed into the ground and a shockwave split through the floor.

“Move your asses!” Thistle howled. “We got this!” He suddenly shot forward, slicing and Creek snarled as a blade sliced his arm. A gunshot rang through the air and Rose shot in also armored in all black.

Guy grabbed Branch’s and Poppy’s arms and took off towards the doors leading to the outside.

Talons suddenly gripped Guy’s neck and flung him back, knocking him against the far wall with unnatural strength. Poppy went rolling across the ground, her balances suddenly  lost. Branch fell back and hit a beam and groaned with the pain, standing back up wondering what had just happened.

Poppy screamed as bats started to swarm again, this time heading directly for Branch.

“BRANCH!” Thistle howled trying to race in time from across the arena.

“ **NO!** ” Poppy screamed, racing towards him, reaching out for him.

She wasn’t fast enough.

_Damnit why wasn’t she fast enough?!_

She screamed, every part of her screaming to just reach him in time!

Suddenly there was a burst of light. The bats shrieked and paused in their advance.

Poppy was gone. In her place was a large swarm of butterflies, their wings glowing with light and swarming protectively around Branch.

Branch winced, gasping as the powerful light hit his eyes and make him snarl and try to block it out. But Poppy suddenly shattering before his eyes, replaying in his mind had him gasping and staring in disbelief at the sight before him.

_Butterflies…_

Shimmering, lucent butterflies of starlight.

_No._

_Sunlight!_

They _burned._ Vibrant. Alive. Shattering the darkness of the night with their light as they scattered around him in their brilliance of fluttering grace.

An ungodly shrilling shriek followed as the bats swarmed away, the cry disjointed and broken and Creek was suddenly standing there stumbling back, awash in light as he blocked his eyes howling.

 _“Run, Branch!”_ Poppy’s voice suddenly yelled out to him from many places at once. From every single butterfly surrounding him. _“RUN!”_

Creek suddenly vanished, diving for the shadows. But more vampires were now swarming into the room, snarling, hissing with fangs bared surging for their attackers.

Branch took off running, pushing open the doors that led to the outside. Poppy’s butterflies followed, still swarming around him like blinding stars in a galaxy, hardly letting him see with their radiance.

Branch froze as the butterflies swarmed together, the light merging to forge into a shape, pink hair whipping in the breeze. She fell.

Branch shot forward catching her in his arms, staring down at her unconscious face. He pulled her up in his arms and looked around disoriented, he didn’t remember where to fucking go!

A black figure shot out of the dark and stopped in front of him.

Branch froze, recognizing the scent of a Hunter. He quickly took a few steps back, ready to bolt. Then froze.

Glowing blue eyes peered at him, the man standing fully suited in battle gear, a long black semi-automatic rifle in his hands.

He recognized those eyes.

He recognized that face. Older and more worn than the last time he’d seen it… but he knew it just the same.

_Dad._

Branch clutched Poppy tighter to his chest as he stared for the first time in twelve years at his father.

His father strode forward, turning his gun.

Branch shook, gasping in horror. An old nightmare resurfacing.

“What are you doing, son?” he demanded out of the blue. “Theodore left the truck just over that ridge waiting!”

Branch froze. Unable to speak.

An arm wrapped around him, cupping his head and pressing it to the strange black fabric of the Hunter’s suit.

“....the fuck?” he finally mumbled, breaking out of his shock a little.

“Ugh...don’t make me cry right now, Branch. Just get out of her with that girl.”

“You—,” Branch stepped away from him, shocked and confused. “I don’t under… I don’t understand, you— _what?!_ ”

“No time,” Richard said his hand coming up and ruffling his hair like he had done when he was a small boy. “Just move!” he ordered and rushed past him and into the arena.

Branch reacted and took off towards the truck, still having no clue what the **_hell_** had just happened.

Suddenly three more shapes shot after him. Racing by his sides.

Branch gasped and turned his head, running faster.

“It’s over that hill behind the fence!” Thistle yelled.

Relief flooded through Branch, then bewilderment.

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!” he screamed at him. “I JUST SAW FUCKING DAD _AND HE DIDN'T KILL ME?!_ ”

“NOT FUCKING NOW, BRO! JUST GET TO THE TRUCK!”

Branch snarled and ran faster, reaching the truck before the others. He yanked open the door and clambered inside, setting Poppy carefully down on the leather seat. He noticed the cage was gone.

Guy hopped in the back, his head bleeding but otherwise looked okay.

Thistle suddenly shot into the driver's seat, his blades clattering beside him. Rose climbed in and slammed the door shut and yanked on her seat belt. The truck roared to life and shot forward over the overgrown road.

“How’s Poppy!?” Rose demanded looking back looking shocked. “What the fuck did she even _do!?_ ”

“She obviously inherited Creek’s power but her Elfae blood probably changed the nature of how it works,” Thistle said quickly as turned the truck sharply to the left and onto a road.

“She looked like fucking _stars_!” Guy breathed.

“Butterflies,” Branch retorted. “They were butterflies…”

“That isn’t _ironic at all_ ,” Rose muttered looking forward again. “She probably just needs to rest, right?”

“Yeah,” Thistle said quickly, his eyes focused on the road as they drove on their way out of town.

Branch gazed down at Poppy’s still form, hoping she would be okay.

They would be okay.

They’d escaped at last.

Branch felt relief flood through his body and a large grin grew on his cheeks, and he clutched her tighter, kissing her forehead.

“We’re okay, Poppy,” he breathed. “We’re okay…”

“Can I just say, what _fucking timing?”_ Guy cried from the back. “Creek was about to do **_it_** to Poppy when I went to go get her. I stopped them in time, thank god.”

Thistle and Rose glanced back appalled, Rose looking angry and relieved. Branch looked up frozen and terrified, clutching her a little tighter.

“Glad you guys didn’t wait the original twelve days, huh?” Guy continued.

“Don’t thank me for that, that was my Dad’s idea,” Thistle rebuffed as they shot onto the road headed out of town.

Branch’s eyes narrowed.

“Okay, **_now_** can you fucking explain what just happened?” he demanded. “Dad… Dad _hugged_ me! HUGGED ME! And he didn’t even look fucking surprised I was ** _there!_** _”_

Thistle laughed. “Guess what? Turns out we had him painted all wrong. When I was talking with him a few days ago...well he was suspicious about some things and we got to talking about Mom… I got a little pissed,” he mused, trying to remember. “Okay the point is we started talking about you and mom and I ended up asking him if he’d kill us too, if we ever were turned into vampires and...guess what!” he laughed, almost hysterically. “He said fucking **NO!** He said he’d kill _himself_ first. He looked downright offended!”

Branch’s jaw was slack, staring at his older brother with wide almost disbelieving eyes.

“You… What...?” he croaked. “He did?”

All those years alone when his father… _wouldn’t_ have killed him?!

“So I ended up telling him you were alive and...he started crying and he...insisted we attack and get you out sooner… And...then what happened yesterday...he was watching with me… He was **so fucking pissed.** He changed the attack to tonight,” he said seriously.

Branch swallowed.

“You saw me… saw me get tortured?” he murmured quietly.

There was silenced in the cabin and Rose turned her sad eyes on him.

“We all did…”

“You fucking shouldn’t have,” he growled in pain.

“Not happening bro, not happening. I would have seen it even if Guy hadn’t warned me, my program flags and alerts me when you scream or are hurt or… I would have seen it either way,” he said strained. “I just wish Dad hadn’t watched with me.”

Branch swallowed again, pain in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered after a few moments of silence. “Thank you for rescuing us…”

Thistle snorted. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Branch. Didn’t I promise to always protect you and watch your back?”

Branch took a shuddering breath and nodded.

He was just fucking glad to put as much distance between him and that vampire infested manor.

“I’m just...sorry I couldn't prevent in the first place,” Thistle whispered ashamed.

Branch looked up.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he said.

Thistle grunted and didn’t look convinced as the truck turned onto a road leading west, deep into the snowy woods.

“So Thistle,” Guy spoke up. “What’s your plan if Creek comes after us? Which he undoubtedly will.”

“We’re going to a place we hope he doesn’t know about right now,” Thistle said. “It will take the rest of the night driving to get there. And me and my Dad are making a plan to capture him, restrain him and help Poppy kill him and hope it cures her.”

Guy nodded, glancing out the window at the snowy forest.

“We, well I—was hoping you’d help us fight him. Branch too.”

“I’m in,” Guy nodded.

Thistle smirked and nodded.

“...I’m in, too,” said Branch. “Anything to help Poppy.”

“Good. We’re gonna keep training you to resist mind control. Then we are going after Dardana, she’ll be easy compared to Creek, she’s just freaking elusive.”

Branch stiffened, recalling the moment he’d met her face to face.

Silence fell in the cabin again and the truck drove on for hours through the winding woods till the sun was rising. Stormclouds however grew thicker as they traveled higher up the altitude of the mountains. The snow getting thicker.

“I think we’re safe,” Rose breathed several hours later. “Your dad said he’d meet up with us tomorrow if he can?”

“It might not be till the day after tomorrow. They’ll have a lot of work to do after purging the mansion. A lot of humans to get medical attention and rehabilitation...”

Branch’s chest was suddenly warm with the thought of being with his father again, his brain finally having processed the fact he was here and knew everything.

“We’re out of blood pills...aren’t we?” Rose whispered.

“Yeah,” Thistle muttered. “Those supplies weren’t going to get here in time...”

“Shit. I feel the edge already leaving me. I hope this place is safe.”

“The blood already wore off in me, I used it all back there,” Thistle agreed. “But don’t worry, Mr. Dinkles and Biggie are already there, I think.”

“Wait, what? Where are we headed?” Branch asked.

“Biggie offered us his cabin in the mountains while we regroup,” Thistle explained.

Guy was frowning.

“We shouldn’t stay there more than three days, or even two,” he said. “Creek knows that place.”

“Fuck,” Thistle muttered hitting the steering wheel. “We won’t stay there more than two.”

“Hey, but at least you have a giant Demon Cat to guard the place. I have no doubt Dinkle’s is gonna scare Creek away,” Guy chuckled.

“That’s if he _feels_ like protecting us,” Thistle corrected.

“They are fickle beasts,” Rose agreed with a giggle. “But he likes us, I think we’re good.”

“Yeah…. Oh hey, I just realized,” Guy straightened up. “I didn’t tell you guys I found out what the heck was up with Branch’s blood. You saw that, right?”

“Yeah we did, I watched you train yesterday and nothing happened,” Thistle added.

Branch scowled, remembering that training session and unable to make the weird power happen again, frustrating him.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Rose agreed breathlessly.

“Yeah… doesn’t help I have no clue how the heck one controls something like that,” Guy sighed. “The only one who does is Dardana and it’s not like we can ask her,” he chuckled.

“I’d rather die,” Branch fumed trying to hide his mortification at the idea.

“Yeah,” Guy muttered. “But you gotta admit it’s a fucking cool power.”

“That it is but a little creepy,” Thistle laughed.

“He’s like…” Guy brightened up. “He’s like a blood bender!”

“Pffff...are we really talking about Avatar here all of a sudden?” Rose laughed.

“Well it _works!_ ” Guy shot back.

“It works,” she agreed with a grin.

“...I barely even remember that show,” Branch muttered.

“That’s because there was only the first season when we watched it,” Thistle pointed out. “It’s got a pretty cool ending, a little mushy but still cool.”

“Mushy is what I live for,” Guy laughed. Branch smirked.

“Poppy and I loved that show,” Rose snorted leaning back into her seat.

“Oh, wait—,” Guy brightened up again. “Rose, right? Weren't you her one online friend she was obsessing over Twilight with?”

Rose stiffened her face turning red.

Thistle frowned glancing over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course not,” she deflected in an instant turning her face away.

“...Okay, I guess she has another friend named Rose who’s into vampires,” Guy chuckled.

Now Thistle was raising both eyebrows as Rose fidgeted uncomfortably but something about his face said he didn’t look truly surprised.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Thistle uttered sounding shocked. “You _read_ them? And you **_liked_** them? The _worst_ portrayal of vampires in all freaking time?”

“Hey, the glittery skin is a beautiful addition!” Guy defended in the back.

“Are you kidding?! That was the stupidest part!” Thistle groaned loudly glancing back at Guy.

“Hey, _which of us is the vampire?”_ Guy snorted.

“It is still stupid! Sparkly? Are you _kidding_ me? Can you get any gayer?” Thistle grimaced.

Rose finally shot a glare at him. “That's because you have no romantic vision,” she huffed. “The author was clearly making a parallel to diamonds, the most beautiful, coveted, and hardest mineral on the face of the earth. Indestructible. She was trying to give those qualities to the vampires, saying they are unique and indestructible, rare and precious. Diamonds are eternal. They represent eternal love, free of time, and everyone just had to go screw up such a great metaphor.....why are you all staring at me like that?” she ranted heatedly looking at Thistle, Branch, and Guy were all staring at her and she was suddenly blushing even harder.

“Wow, didn't think you were _that_ passionate,” Thistle chortled and her face got even redder with anger.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Guy whispered, his eyes shining.

Branch was just trying not to laugh.

Rose whipped her head away and glared out the window, pouting furiously.

Thistle started to laugh. “Wow, a Hunter that _likes_ Twilight! Pffft, _now_ I’ve seen everything. Guess I know why you’re still single, you’re waiting for Edward Cullen to show up, huh?” he grinned teasingly at her.

Rose turned a blazing glare at him, suddenly snarling and Thistle shrunk to the side.

“ _Shit_.”

“He’s driving Rose, you can kill him when we get there,” Branch called to the front.

“It’s okay, Rose. You, Poppy, and I just have a better, more sophisticated taste in literature,” Guy grinned.

Thistle frowned and shot a glare at Guy. “I’ll have you know I actually read all four fucking books,” he muttered turning his gaze ahead.

Guy gasped.

Rose’s mouth was slack.

Branch groaned.

Thistle’s face was red. “Why the fuck did I just admit that…” he muttered to himself.

Rose was suddenly grinning deviously. “Looks like we have to indoctrinate Branch next then,” she turned wicked gleaming green eyes on him.

“Uh…  hell-fuckin-no thank you,” Branch shot at her.

“Really? Even though Poppy _loves_ the books? She would cuddle with you all day in bed if you read them to her,” Rose grinned.

Branch felt his cheeks flare up at the thought. He turned his head away, stubbornly refusing to answer as he looked out the window.

“Looks like I got him,” Rose grinned triumphantly.

“You did not ‘get me’,” Branch snarled. “I’m just electing to ignore you.”

“Suuuuuure you are,” Rose teased, smiling sweetly. “I’ll be sure to let Poppy know,” she winked.

Branch scowled at her before glancing down at Poppy, still asleep.

“Oh.” Rose was suddenly firm. “This secret doesn’t leave this fucking truck. Or I will _kill_ you all. If other Hunters found out...” she groaned. “Man the laughing and ridicule.”

“No joke,” Thistle chuckled. “ _I’m_ trying not to laugh at the irony.”

“Secret’s safe with us!” Guy grinned. Then paused. “Man… this whole situation is kinda weird. Never thought I would be joking around with Hunters… Or talking about Twilight with them.”

“I never thought I would _ever_ be talking about Twilight with a vampire,” Rose said unimpressed.

“I never thought I’d meet a vampire that loves Twilight, and a Hunter too?” Thistle added with a snort. “The world has gone mad.”

“No kidding.” Branch muttered.

The car fell silent again as they drove further into the mountains, the snowstorm picking up even more. The wind howled against the truck, ice creeping along the windows.

Branch suppressed a shiver as the cold air seemed to leak through the doors.

Guy suddenly stiffened in his seat, staring out the window. “Shit,” he hissed. “Thistle? We’ve got company.”

Thistle’s face was dark. “I feel it.” He suddenly hit the gas and the truck bounced off the road and slammed into the snowy turf and plowed through the snow. It was getting slower and slower...trying to cut through the compact snow till Thistle growled with frustration

Branch paled, realization dawning on him that that shiver hadn’t been from the cold.

“Do you know your way to the cabin?” Thistle snapped to Guy.

“I do, I visited here once. I can find it.”

“Get Dinkles and Biggie then. Protect Branch and Poppy,” he hissed the tires grinding to a halt in the snow as the truck refused to push further. “Fuck! Get the fuck out guys, come on!” Thistle said urgently shoving his door open and stepping out into the storm. He was immediately lost to a wall of white.

Guy nodded immediately and opened the door, letting in a burst of freezing wind. Snowflakes tumbled inside, dancing around inside the truck.

Rose shot out, still some vampire blood running in her, even if it was a little.

“Poppy!” Branch hissed as he got out the truck, clutching her tightly. “Come on, wake up! Wake up!”

“She’s not gonna wake up,” Rose hissed grabbing Branch’s shoulder. “That power she used will probably have her starving when she wakes up anyways so don’t try waking her!”

Branch nodded. Guy waved his arms towards them.

“Hurry! This way!” he cried. Branch and Rose quickly shot after him, running as fast as they could through the snow.

Branch soon realized though that Thistle wasn’t with them. He turned his head back the way they had come.

“Where the fuck is Thistle?!” he cried.

“Don’t stop!” Guy called to him.

“But Thistle’s not here!”

There was fear in Rose’s eyes as she whipped her head around.

“Th-The cold feeling is gone…” she whispered with horrified realization.

Branch stared frozen.

“Please don’t tell me he’s facing Creek by himself!” he cried. “He’s not on the pills!”

“No! Creek took him!” Rose screamed, her eyes pricking with tears of horror.

_“WHAT?!”_

A scream cut through the storm far in the distance, only barely audible to vampire ears and Rose could hardly hear it.

Branch stopped short.

 ** _“THISTLE!_** ” he screamed.


	41. Blood over the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter from yours truly, dragonNMR, a double prize for just one day. Oh, did we mention characters were going to die? I mean, surprise? Well... Characters are definitely going to die. See you tomorrow!

* * *

The moment Thistle’s feet had hit the ground he had sunk into the compact snow, sinking in way too fast. His gasp was lost to the wind and he was suddenly in the void. Darkness. Consuming blackness that ensnared his mind in coldness.

 Then he was gasping cold air again, freezing close to his skin and he looked around shocked to find he was nowhere near his truck or the group. The ominous presence was _everywhere_ around him as he looked around gritting his teeth.

_Creek._

The winter breeze stirred, lashing, the shuffling of pine needles rattled against the sky along with a sadistic deep laugh echoing darkly along with the wind.

The sky was dark, clouded with a saturnine storm in the late hour of the day.

Perfect light levels…

Not for Thistle.

Not with his human eyes. Not as his back was pressed into the hard girth of an ancient pine draping him in its shade.  Not with his heart racing in his ears, thrumming loudly in his chest and betraying his presence in the ominous silence more than that scent of his fear and adrenaline.

He was fucking alone.

And with no fucking blood pills.

_This couldn’t be worse._

“I can _heeeear_ you…”

The voice echoed out mockingly through the trees from somewhere high above.

The wind picked up, shifting the cold with a baleful whisper among the trunks.

Thistle shivered. A combination of being out here in the dead of winter with his boots and black tactical pants sunk in permafrost about three foot deep and the haunting calm voice whispering out like a phantom.

Thistle quickly started thinking as he pulled out one of the black sword from its sheath across his back. He pulled out his paralytic pistol in his other hand worried about its lightness.

_Rose and Guy will make sure Branch and Poppy get to the cabin… Dinkles and Biggie will be there… If I can just disable this bastard, I might be able to get away…_

“Thistle, can I ask you something? That’s your name, right?”

He stiffened looking up, handling the gun carefully between his fingers and bringing it close to his face, the barrel facing up. The voice was coming from somewhere behind him to the right…

“Not much of a name…but then, who am I to talk, right, mate?” chuckled the voice, echoing from the left, far away...

Thistle gnashed his teeth wishing his hearing was enhanced but the vampire blood had long been depleted. He could feel the withdrawal clawing at his body with the desperation to survive and this bastard was playing with him.

 _It just had to be a fucking Pureblood,_ Thistle thought with deep rooted frustration.

They were the hardest to kill but not impossible. He remind himself that he had killed three in his career so far…but Rose had always been there to make a difference. But she wasn’t here to help him now... He just hoped she was safe along with the others.

But Creek…this Pureblood…was different. Powerful. Cruel. Sadistic.

With powers Thistle had never seen before, with powers no Hunter had come across in hundreds of years.

And Thistle was _alone_ this time.

Thistle shivered again.

It was cold and he had no coat, just the long black sleeves of his armored Hunter’s gear. But the cold bit into him regardless, his ungloved fingers turning blue, cold and stiff as he handled his weapons waiting for Creek to appear.

He huffed, a vaporous breath rushing past his lips to cloud his vision.

He needed blood…or he would not stand a chance against this monster.

Thistle’s blue eyes scanned among the tops of the trees…

Where was this guy?

“What are you going to do with that?” whispered a cloying voice before him.

Thistle stiffened and his blade arced forward before his eyes could even turn to look to confirm that someone stood before him.

A hand suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping his slash, crushing down around the muscles and bones. Another hand suddenly smashed into his other arm pinning it against the tree, claws sinking into his skin painfully.

“Auuuuugh!” Thistle yelled enraged and pained, his arms shaking as the scream echoed clear into the storm. Hot blood dark and red leaked between fierce talons and trailing down over Thistle’s skin to his hands.

Dark red eyes burned at him over that calm smirk as the leech held his arms tightly enough to bruise and restrict blood flow but not break the bone. To the point Thistle’s fingers began to tremble and turn purple while still stubbornly holding to the blade and gun.

Creek was holding back his strength.

Toying with him,prolonging his suffering. Why the fuck wasn’t Thistle surprised?

Did this jerk have no limits to his sadism and arrogance?

Thistle stared furiously into those calm menacing eyes.

Creek smiled, tilting his head like he was observing him, like a cat with a mouse under its claws. His red gaze flickered to the strong arm he had in his grip close to his face.

“I’m disappointed. Is this really the best the legendary Thistle Oak of the Oak Clan can give me? How sad… Or did you run out of my kind’s blood?” he grinned pleasantly his eyes finally looking into Thistle’s narrowed eyes.

Thistle stiffened, his mouth pinching into a scowl at the stupid question. Creek knew the answer and Thistle knew it. Right now he didn’t smell of vampire blood but here was Creek asking him stupid questions to unnerve him.

The hypnotic red eyes seemed to focus on him, swirling, echoing into his gaze. His mind slowed unwillingly as he gazed into those eyes, responding, trying to make his body lull into complacency.

Then the sharp mental clarity and walls of his mind rushed up, indomitable.

Thistle snarled gritting his teeth as his body shook and resisted and he push back physically.

Creek’s grip budged just an inch.

“Ooooh, you’re strong even without blood. But not strong enough, I’m afraid…” he chuckled grinning widely, fangs bared. “You probably want my blood don’t you?” he asked his gaze flickering to the blade Thistle refused to drop. “You think it will make a difference.”

Creek talked to much.

Thistle twisted his arms, pain cutting through his flesh as the claws rent through him that he ignored as his back arched, his back muscles tensing and his body rolled up into the air as his feet kicked off the ground. The steel of his boot crunched satisfactorily and loudly against bone and the grip released him.

“Gah!”

Creek stumbled back as Thistle back flipped and landed in the snow with a powdery crunch, his gun curved up for the shot.

The bang resonated in the air before he could even take aim, the shock blistering up his injured arms into his chest like a shockwave from the recoil. The bullet whizzing through the air and Thistle’s eyes going wide with horror as Creek’s body shattered into a cloud of black.

Screeching flooded Thistle’s ears as blackness swarmed around him. Wings snapping close by as the beasts swarmed around his head and shot into the sky as he covered his face with his arms.

_No!_

How many fucking times could Creek _really_ use his abilities with impunity!?

As the shadowy creatures vanished Thistle bolted forward and looked down at the disturbed white snow.

Looking up he saw the tall pine some ways away with a rupturing small round wound of split wood.

“You’re not going to find my blood there…”

Thistle stiffened and looked back.

Far between the trees to his right the shadowy figure stood with red eyes blazing.

“You kicked my face…”

A pop echoed out of bone snapping and in the twilight fangs shone, a dribble of red leaking down the white lengthened canines.

“You talk a lot,” Thistle grounded back lifting his gun back up, only to flinch as his arm started to stiffen. The pain intensifying and he knew he needed to get blood now for certain.

His finger squeezed.

The gun clicked in the silence.

_Damn it!_

Thistle’s hand shot back to belt only for his hand to hit an empty ammo clip. He patted his pants and horror washed through him.

“Out of bullets, huh?” Creek asked rhetorically.

Thistle stiffened looking up.

“You know…you really have been a thorn in my side,” Creek said slowly walking in a circle far away from him. Thistle watched, his eyes sharp. “You even got Guy to betray me…and…” his eyes narrowed as he stopped to stare at Thistle. “Your Hunter’s purged my entire liar and stole my slaves…”

“Humans are not slaves,” Thistle spat.  “And neither are vampires!”

Creek smirked. “Talking about your brother, heh? Let me guess… _you_ were the reason there have been so many… _malfunctions_ happening around  my estate at such… _opportune_ moments, weren’t you?”

Thistle smirked. “What? Did it _bore_ you?”

Creek chuckled. “It certainly annoyed me… Yet…” he pouted confused, tapping his chin. “You did nothing to help your brother yesterday, did you run out of ideas?” he mocked sweetly.

Thistle snarled, a bestial snarl past human teeth as he tossed his gun on the ground and pulled out his second long blade from his back.

“Ooooh, scary,” Creek grinned. “You know, I’ve been debating what to do with you for a while now, constantly interfering with my plans… I think… I’ve _decided!_ ” he laughed.

The fanged smile was suddenly racing towards Thistle, running in a blazing rush.

Thistle rushed, his human eyes still catching the faintest of the most important of details.

He feigned to the left as a clawed hand suddenly slashing past his face, the wind tearing by his ears. Pain cutting his face, pain he completely ignored.

Thistle punched forward with the blade and a hand suddenly knocked it aside like paper. The first sword went flying in the air,tossed faraway to sink in the snow and lost to the storm.

A swift exchange of punching and deflecting started and Thistle was immediately on the defensive, taking step backs as the leech pushed him back into a corner.

Creek was fast…but he had no real combat training as far as Thistle could see. But without blood…Thistle couldn’t keep up long with training alone. And Creek was still playing with him, holding back.

It was _infuriating_.

Thistle’s knee suddenly came up, caught by a powerful grip but his blade rushed forward and red eyes widened, ducking.

Blue green teal hair went flying, the band snapping loudly and letting the bright hair fall free as Thistle fell back on his back as Creek yanked up his leg and tossed him down into the snow.

Thistle stared up and tossed his blade towards the pale face.

A hand caught the blade cutting into the hand and the face lifted, blood streaking down Creek’s cheek, hair tumbling wildly around his neck over his bare shoulders and his bare chest. The beast immune to the winter cold with pale skin gleamed in the snowdrift light and eyes that burned in place of the missing sun hidden by deep dark clouds that were heavy and grey.

The blizzard was picking up.

The chilling winds gripping the mountainside and old pinewood forest.

“You really annoy me,” Creek whispered, smiling, but he didn’t move as he stared down at his opponent. “What are you waiting for? Go ahead…didn’t you want my blood?” he asked invitingly.

Thistle tensed and his eyes flashed toward the blood smearing his blade and uncertainty took him. Creek… _wanted_ him to drink his blood? _Why?_

“What? You rather die like a dog?” Creek chuckled deeply his hand releasing the sword.

Thistle gritted his teeth, bringing the blade slowly to his mouth while watching Creek for any sudden movements.

Damn this arrogant bastard. Thistle would make him regret giving him the edge he needed to kill him.

The powerful taste coated Thistle’s taste buds as he ran the cold steel across his tongue. The blood washed over his senses, metallic, fiery, burning with the raw power of its host.

It was foul. Like something rotting.

And it wasn’t enough as Thistle swallowed, as the dark energy crept down his gullet settling into his stomach. A few drops should be enough but they weren’t, not for him.

Not to fight this beast.

Creek leaned down still smirking. Blood was dripping down his face, raining hot globs onto Thistle’s face forming little streams that dribbled to his lips.

“Need more? I rather kill a challenge than whatever _this_ is… Imagine how Branch will react, when he finds you dead? I want it to be a good sight.”

“He’ll kill you and so will the others,” Thistle grinned back swallowing the offering dripping into his mouth.

The burning started to run through his body more swiftly as another taste of droplets made it down his throat, more than enough. But Thistle’s lips parted and more trickled in for him to swallow. The wounds were numbing on Thistle’s arms and starting to itch, the skin starting to seal and the bleeding stopped.

“Really?” Creek cooed tilting his head again. “You’re little brother is going to kill _me_ , mate?” A low laugh started to reverberate through his body as he tosses his head back, his hair loose and flying in the winter wind.

Thistle listened to him laugh, bidding his time as the blood took effect, as he swallowed as much as he could as the cut sealed on Creek’s face. He was perfectly still below the arrogant predator he was born to hunt and kill.

Darn it all…Creek’s pure monstrous blood was powerful. Just a few drops and Thistle’s wounds were already regenerating. Foul as it tasted, its dark power surged wonderfully into Thistle’s body even expelling the cold and Thistle swallowed every last drop that had splattered his face and ran down into his mouth.

It was easily an overdose.

But he didn’t care. He would use every last drop to win.

His muscles started to respond quickly, coiling with uncontained sweet strength.

The raw desire for power was waning in his body till a calm mindset took over, soothing and clear and a focus that was deadly.

It was a wonderfully familiar sensation as the human weakness was washed away.

 “You must be stupid to think he even stands a chance,” Creek suddenly said with a cold tone, his laughter dying. “But it seems stupidity runs in your family,” he smirked.

“Not as stupid as you!” Thistle yelled his arm suddenly slamming up, his fist thundering into Creek’s stomach. Hard muscles folding around Thistle’s knuckles as the vampire slumped into the punch.

Creek coughed, shock running across his face as he fell to his knees as Thistle stood, tall and powerful.

“You really shouldn’t have given me so much blood,” he chuckled back with mock gratitude before his tone dropped suddenly like quiet rolling thunder. “Now I’ll show you why they call me the Vampire without Fangs,” Thistle hissed into the beast’s ear.

Creek turned a vicious smile and gaze, the red of his eyes arcing like beams through the air and his body shattered into black again turning into a swarm around the Hunter.

Thistle stood straight, smiling, wiping the blood off his face as the clear sounds of the forest began to fall into his ears. His heart beating calmly again, quietly. He took a deep breath, the sharp smells assaulting his senses and blood was the most powerful over the sharp taste of the cold snow that blanketed the world. Blood didn’t smell like rust and salt any longer, almost appealing, making his senses surge and rage with something akin to bloodlust.

His vision sharpened considerably, light flooding into his pupils and the world grew sharper. Clearer and the weak light seemed harsher over the reflective surface of the snow to his more sensitive eyes. A sharp blue glow emanating from the retinas as he let the power course through him unsuppressed.

The cold was gone. His muscles felt smooth and warm, responsive, oblivious to the environment.

He felt the subtle shift in the atmosphere somewhere behind him to the right and his body turned like the wind in a fraction of a second. Thistle’s hand flying up and catching a clawed hand ranking towards his face without effort.

Creek’s shocked expression met the confident determination of Thistle’s smirk, easily now holding back the Pureblood’s strength with no effort with his temporary boost.

“What’s wrong, Creek? Strong enough now?”

Creek snarled a low growl as his brow knitted together as he bared his fangs into a disturbing smile on his face.

“I’m going to enjoy killing you.”

“I can say the same!” Thistle roared his other fist suddenly came racing down, smashing into the vampire’s unsuspecting face.

Creek’s body went twisting, turning and rolling through the snow before hitting the tree making it shake and snow cascade down in a billowing curtain that buried the pale body under pure unstained white.

Thistle watched with sharp glowing blue eyes, waiting for the snow to shift.

Shadows played at the edges of his vision and he tensed.

Suddenly a creak and swift moment sliced through the pine.

The groan of the split wood was deafening in his now sensitive ears and Thistle stared up as the towering pine began to fall towards him.

Easily, power pumped through his legs and he hot through the snow, skidding to a halt.

He turned back almost thirty feet away to stare as the pine hit the snowy forest floor. The branches swaying and rattling with the fall making brown needles rain into the snow.

As it hit the ground the earth shook and the sound rang painfully in Thistle’s ears making him grimace and bring up his free hand up to his right ear to partially stop the ringing.

His hearing had never been so sensitive but he had never swallowed so much concentrated vampire blood before. Especially not from a Pureblood. The comparison in power and enhancement it provided was astonishing.

Thistle looked up, his eyes scanning the area and his eyes settled on the cleanly sliced stump. A great show of power on his prey’s part…a decoy?

So where had Creek vanished to?

He couldn’t have gone far but with the ringing in Thistle’s ears it was hard to hear now.

Pain suddenly shot like fire into his lower back and he stiffened, the shock ripping into his chest and he coughed, his body suddenly distressed.

“You really need that girl to watch your back don’t you, Thistle?” he asked smugly, Thistle’s body rigid with the pain with the arm impaled into his body, straight through his abdomen and out the armor plate that had barely resisted the attack. To torture his ears the demon kept speaking. “I wonder…do you think she would like to be one of my Blood-Slaves?”

Every muscle turned to iron in Thistle’s body, even as he felt heat escaping through the throbbing wound. He could practically hear the smile whose breath tickling his neck as fury crawled over Thistle’s skin and through his blood.

His mind was racing past the pain as Creek planted the image loathingly into Thistle’s mind. Of Rose, chained in some luxurious scarlet chamber with other humans, weak, constantly devoured for a vampire’s pleasure. Wounds gashing her throat, her spirit broken…

“I do have to replace Poppy… she hasn’t exactly been very complacent, has she?” Creek whispered behind him. “But I’ll get her back, she will be mine and your brother…” he chuckled. “I’m going to _break_ his mind till there is nothing left of him.”

Thistle’s gritted his teeth, his eyes turning down to stare at the clawed hand puncturing through him right below his stomach, blood dripping and staining the snow. Red blood, ribbons of flesh and gore clinging to the talons, startling bright in the growing darkness of the stormy night.

“Don’t worry… I’ll make sure Rose enjoys it, Poppy sure did,” he continued, teasing cruelly with a charming and seductive voice with that hypnotizing element of his kind, luscious and cold. "I'll make sure she's drowning in ecstasy and pain as my fangs sink into her tender neck... Hehe…do Hunter women even have tender necks, I wonder? Maybe I’ll do the same to Branch too…"

Thistle _lost_ it.

Anger sparked into hellish rage and a savagery he had learned to suppress was suddenly barring its fang inside him, demanding blood. His mind slipping into a primal urge so feral his vision turned red.

He jerked his body forward, pain suddenly forgotten and even his own purpose to survive. The hand yanking through and clawed his insides as he turned and his fist met flesh again straight into Creek’s gut making the vampire jerk and cough with immediate surprise. The blade in Thistle’s other hand slashed forward, sinking into the brute’s chest above the heart, yanking out before stabbing again.

Each attack was blind with that rage.

The battle became a vengeful blur, ignorant of pain and blood loss, Thistle pummeled and beat the creature with multiple blows. Each crunching impact making Thistle snarl louder and louder like a vicious animal while his red vision saws only strike points and blood. All he sought was to inflict pain and it was a darkness unlike an animal could experience, it was only the most malicious part of human nature enhanced tenfold.

Soon Creek was stumbling back with molten bruised over his fair skin, marring his chest, swelling his face, blood dripping from his jaw. Stab wounds leaking all over his chest, long cuts splitting the muscles of his arms.

He abruptly shattered into black shadowy bats again as Thistle lunged. Thistle however, was unaware his strength was waning as the blood inside him was rapidly being expended trying to seal the savage gaping hole in his lower torso and failing.

He hit the snow, growling savagely before shoving himself up, ignoring the splatter of blood running down his leg and painting the snow, making the air rank and saturated with its stench. Too much blood…

Hot. Spilling.

He was getting weaker.

Weaker.

Slower.

Vision blackening.

Spinning.

His breath catching.

His heart slowing.

Rage subsiding.

His brain starting to sharpen. Panic. Fear.

Clarity as the power of the vampire blood waned yet still coursed fiercely inside his body, helping him hold on. Helping him think again.

The shattering ability Creek possessed had a time limit…it was taking longer to execute. That meant a limited amount of times it could be used… How many?

Suddenly pain slashed across his back over the armor back plate, talons slicing through his skin and Thistle yelled, feeling the sharp pain claim him as his body hit the snow again.

Thistle howled, his hands suddenly gripping fistfuls of snow as a foot kicked down into his back, over his giant wound.

A powerful grip suddenly yanking at his hair and he stiffened, his ears ringing as he head was drawn up into the air by the roots of his hair. He let out a long and low groan, finding he lacked the strength to scream again.

“You’re going to pay for that…” Creek paused, breathing down on his fallen opponent, his red gaze burning into the Hunter with anger and contemplation. “You know what? You don’t deserve a swift death… Oh no, no. You deserve much _worse_. Something slow and painful…”

Thistle huffed, his eyes rolling to his head, weakness trembling down his limbs.

This was it, wasn’t it?

This was the end.

“And I know just what that is,” Creek jeered delighted.

Thistle could hardly hear him now.

The blackness was starting to claw its way in, muffling all his sense.

He could feel his body getting colder, the heat slipping out as winter crawled in to take its place.

Then fierce pain suddenly stabbed into his neck and somehow a new scream managed to wrangle up his throat till he was hoarse. His glowing blue eyes opening wide with shock, the black of death suddenly shoved back.

Soothing sweetness soon was smothering his skin, pumping in venom in copious amounts until fire ignited like hell in his blood and took hold.

Yet he had no other scream left in him. Even as he felt something react like poison inside his bloodstream, shooting unimaginable pain into every nerve, every muscle, every cell like he had never felt before. Like every bone in his body was being shattered then pulverized and he was _burning_.

_Turning. He was turning…_

He heard a gulp and knew it was fangs buried in his neck. It was a fierce sound as he was drank and it sent a cold lancing shiver down Thistle’s spine like ice.

So the bastard was going to drain him dry?

At least the death would come like sleep.

At least the pain would soon stop, of the venom catalyzing with Creek’s vampire blood in his system.

Then the fangs pulled out and set him free, leaving the gaping holes of the bite clear on his neck.

_Wait… W-What?_

His body collapsed into the snow as the hand released his hair.

Horror washed through Thistle even as his mind began to slip again into the darkness as he realized Creek’s final gambit to end their battle.

He was going to leave Thistle to die while turning…

_Dying while turning..._

A fate worse than death.

It would be a constant slow hell before relief ever even came to spare him. His wounds too severe and the vampire blood in his body no longer enough to regenerate him so he could survive the agony and suffering of the transformation before it stopped his heart.

His fate was sealed and Thistle knew it, tears daring to make it past his eyes.

“I am starving but I rather enjoy the idea of you dying while turning. But, don’t worry, Thistle,” Creek said the name with such a hush it tickled tauntingly in Thistle’s ears as he gritted his teeth with the blaze starting to go to his brain, clawing into his skull with daggers.

He wanted to scream so _bad_ in pain, but weakness kept him silent.

Tears started to bud at the edges of Thistle’s still glowing blue eyes but the light was dimming. Escaping.

“I’ll be sure to treat your partner gently and lovingly when I drink her dry, so look at the bright side, mate! You won’t be alone for long. Your brother…well, I _might_ kill him after I take back what’s mine… He might still be useful, after I shatter his mind… But not today. You left me pretty battered, enough that Branch and Guy could probably finish me off is they really tried,” he scoffed amused and irritated.

Thistle groaned parting his lips but his voice came out as a dry wheezing breath.

“Enjoy your death, Hunter…” The voice whispered, echoing out from a distance, the dark presence quickly vanishing…

Thistle whined softly, his hand slowly moving to press into the gaping hole in his abdomen, burning blood coating his fingers as he tried to slow the flow in vain. The vampire blood in him had slowed it as much as possible but it wasn't enough…

The burning fire now flared into his chest making each breath torturous and miserable with pain. Thistle’s heart grew lethargic and anguished by effort and venom, beating quieter and quieter in the desolate silence of the pinewoods.

“Branch… Rose, Poppy…” Thistle whispered, the tears running down his cheeks finally, chilling and turning to ice against his ever growing cold skin. Blood dribbling and splattering past his lips as he let out hoarse and deep cough, pain seizing his ribs with each convulsion and feeling like he might spit out his own insides. His body heaved with the effort while everything inside felt like it was being simultaneously crushed and burned alive as it tried to heal at the same time.

It was torment.

Agony.

The pain was unbearable, enough to wish for death.

He was left wheezing, dizzy, lost in pain as he tried to choke down past his own blood so he could breathe again, even in agony. He didn’t know why he bothered, why he fought at this point. But the dark blood was keeping him alive, just barely, along with his stubborn will.

Only a miracle could save him now.

Only more vampire blood...

He didn’t want to die.

A vision of  Branch, Rose, Poppy and his father come into mind.

His vision blurred, losing its edge and only seeing the snow before his face and the sanguine puddles melting the snow for a second only to freeze over as the wind-chill spiked and caressed over them till they became ice.

Yet the cold did not seem to numb the torment of the vampire’s turning in his body.

The fire. The hellish fire that should have him sweating. Burning him alive from the inside out with thousands of little needles crawling through his flesh in sharp singular points of pain.

It was sheer mockery in fact, for only his bare skin to experience the cold and yet feel nothing. Feel it never soothe him.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered on his breath, his eyes closing to the dim.

Unconsciousness, black and cold swallowed his world as his body struggled to die in the winter woods as darkness settled in. The chill of a new blizzard ever hazy whispered in the air as new snowflakes fell adrift and harshly from buoyant heavy masses of grey to cover the dying Hunter and spilled blood below.


	42. Time of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July everyone!

* * *

 

Guy barreled through snowdrifts, his eyes alert to all his surroundings and seeing clearly through the blizzard that swirled around them. Branch and Rose were a few feet behind him, Branch still clutching an unconscious Poppy in his arms.

“How much farther?!” he cried over the wind.

“Just up this hill!” Guy shouted back. Branch gritted his teeth and kept going. He needed to get Poppy to safety, but once she was safely at the cabin, Branch was going to race back to find his brother.

Find him before it was too late.

Rose hadn’t spoken a word, but was checking over her shoulder constantly, eyeing every shadow that moved with harsh green eyes. Normal green eyes. The blood had finally run out for her.

Branch stumbled a little as his foot caught on a hidden root underneath the piles of snow, but he quickly straightened himself. He trudged on as quickly as possible, anxiousness and worry for his brother speeding his steps.

There was an urgent, ominous feeling in him making his insides feel cold.

“There it is!” Guy cried. Just ahead, there were some lights in the distance. Branch gritted his teeth.

“Guy!” He called. “Take Poppy and bring her inside! I’m going after Thistle!”

“Branch, wait—,” Guy spluttered but Branch had already set Poppy down into the snow and was gone, racing back the way they’d come.

He was speeding through trees, trying to find the truck again. His legs rushed him forward with all the speed he could muster as he raced on, slicing through the snow.

The truck came into view. Branch skidded to a stop, snow spraying into the air as he halted his feet, whipping his head around to search for his brother. He opened his senses, strained his ears, searching for any sort of noise to lead him to Thistle.

A scream echoed far in the distance, carried by the wind. Branch whipped his head in the direction and immediately shot off, the ominous feeling growing tenfold.

 _Please be okay, please be okay,_ Branch begged in his mind, praying that he would reach his brother in time.

He cut through snowdrifts and launched over fallen trees, stopping for nothing as he raced towards the source of the sound.

The sharp smell of blood prickled faintly at his nose, and his fear spiked.

 _“THISTLE!”_ he cried, running even faster. ** _“THISTLE!!”_**

There was no reply, only the howl of the wind as the blizzard grew in strength. Blowing the growing scent of blood to his nose... _human_ blood.

“Oh god…” Branch’s nose flared as he followed the scent, searching desperately everywhere for his brother.

A dark mound suddenly appeared before him, the source of the stench. Branch stopped running and almost tripped onto his knees as another scent suddenly became clear in his nose.

The scent of burning flesh.

“THISTLE!” Branch cried, racing over to his brother and grabbed his shoulders, rolling him over to face him. His brother’s eyes were closed. “THISTLE! OPEN YOUR EYES! _PLEASE!”_

Branch’s hand touched his brother and then _sank_ in where there should be resistance...

Branch slowly turned his head towards his brother’s stomach and lifted the shirt and broken armor plate out of the way. He gagged, horror etched on his face when he saw the gore that had been rent upon his brother. _The gaping hole yawn out at him..._

“Th—That fucking hurts...you dumbass…” croaked a weak voice.

“Thistle?!” Branch whipped his head back to his brother’s face. “Oh thank god you’re alive—why do I smell burning, why are you burning, I—,” Branch froze, suddenly realizing what that meant as his eyes saw the healing puncture wounds on his brother’s neck. “Oh… Oh god you’re **_turning._** _”_

Thistle coughed weakly, his eyelids heavy. “Yeah...but I...won’t...make it…”

Branch immediately grabbed the knife by Thistle’s hand and brought it to his wrist.

“Don’t you fucking say that,” Branch snarled, cutting his wrist and putting it next to his brother’s mouth and tossing the blade down. “You’re going to make it! You’re not gonna fucking die! You _have_ to make it, Thistle! **_I am not losing you!_** _”_

Thistle spluttered, coughing as a large amount of blood drained into his mouth.

His eyes shot wide and he screamed with pain. Branch jerked his arm back, horrified.

“I—I—I'm not gonna make it! Not...not with the hole….” Thistle cried out, his back suddenly arching as he let out a wail of agony.

Branch felt tears prick his eyes as he put his bleeding wrist next to his brother’s mouth again. Hoping it was enough.

“You are going to make it! Fuck you, Thistle Oak, don’t you die on me!” Branch cried. “I just got my whole family back! You, _Dad! I’m not losing you!”_

Thistle let out another moan and suddenly his hand shot up and he grabbed Branch’s bleeding wrist. Choking on the blood and taking in sharp breaths till he was done swallowing.

“You’re...you’re wasting your...time...Branch…”

“I WILL SPEND MY TIME HOW I FUCKING LIKE!” Branch screamed. “IF THERE’S A CHANCE, I WILL SPEND ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD HERE!”

Thistle smirked weakly, his eyes closing.

“I… I love you too, Branch… I’m sorry...for any shit I ever did...that...I failed...you,” he sighed pushing his wrist away.

“You did _not_ fail me, you saved my life! Our lives! Poppy’s life! Just—shut up, would you?! Shut up and focus on living!” Branch cried.

Thistle opened his eyes a little and smirked at him past the obvious pain. Then his eyes fluttered closed and his head fell limply to the side, his hand letting him go and slumping into the snow. Limp. Still. Unmoving.

Branch stared, eyes stretched wide with horror.

“Thistle?” he shook his brother’s shoulder. “THISTLE?! _GODDAMIT THISTLE!_ ”

He could hardly hear his brother’s heart...it was beating to its last paces…

Branch turned desperate eyes over to the hole. He suddenly recalled Thistle saying vampire blood on the wound itself focused the regeneration in that area...

 _Fuck!_ Why didn’t he think of that sooner?!

He yanked that part of the shirt back up and threw his bleeding wrist over over the giant wound. With his other hand he squeezed, squeezed his own arm so more blood would drain out of him.

Thistle’s heart slowed more.

Branch gritted his teeth, glaring at the blood as it did little good on its own, the flesh barely even starting to heal. The gaping hole taunting him.

He glared at his pouring blood harder, willing it with all his damn might to work _faster!_ His eyes suddenly shined a blazing red, rippling with golden lines of light as his pupils became slits. Commanding. Commanding it to work _faster!_

_Faster!_

_FASTER!_

**_FASTER DAMNIT!_ **

Another slow quiet heartbeat.

The blood started to dance, slither, move on his brother’s skin and Branch was too focused to be frightened by the sight, too desperate. He willed it to move _faster._

The skin started to quickly knit itself closed with the blood that acting like little stings forcing its way in, yanking the flesh closed and quickly regenerating it at a blistering pace. Steam rising around the wound as it grew smaller and smaller as the blood slithered and poured inside, red dancing and withering.

Another slow heartbeat.

The smell of burning.

Fleshing tying back together, growing and mending.

The hole completely closed moments later, the blood pouring into the last sliver of open flesh before it closed behind the blood. His own wrist had stopped bleeding, sealed shut by the same moving blood.

Branch’s throat burned with fire. Fuck it. Fuck the fire.

One more heartbeat that faltered in mid pace.

The last breath passed Thistle’s bloody lips and there was silence.

Deafening silence besides the wind that fell over them.

Branch gasped, tears streaming down his face.

Did he make it? Had he healed him in time?!

He stared at his brother’s still face desperately for a moment, the pain washed away for a peaceful expression.

Did he make it…?

Branch slowly reached a hand under his brother’s shoulders and lifted him up, gritting his teeth as he hauled him onto his back. He needed go get his brother back to the cabin. Back to safety…

He started to walk with trembling steps, not bothered by the weight on his shoulders but burdened by an even heavier weight in his heart. The feeling of anticipation, bated breath…and hope against all hope that his brother would wake up again...

...wake up as a vampire.

 

* * *

 

Rose was pacing frantically inside the cabin, smaller than the Hunter’s Cabin but still roomy with the three of them sitting in the living room next to the fire place. She was biting her knuckles, her mind racing as scored the floor with her constant walking.

Mr. Dinkles had gone out to aid Branch and had not yet returned.

Poppy was asleep in one of the only three bedrooms.

Rose, Guy, and Biggie were the only ones awake, silent as they waited for Branch and Dinkles to return. Hopefully with Thistle.

But all Rose could think about was how Thistle had no blood pills. Without them...a Hunter was an easy target for a Pureblood, even a Hunter like Thistle.

She kept thinking of how she should have been at his side!

How could she let him vanish without her even noticing?

Creek had obviously grabbed him with his shadow ability…

Which meant...no, they had heard his scream in the wind. Just faintly.

She shuddered knowing that meant he had been injured. She was trying to hold back her terror, her tears. What would she do...if he was dead? What...could she do?

Rose felt like she was caving under the pressure, about to lose her mind.

A sudden thumping noise just outside the door made them all jump in surprise

“OPEN THE DOOR!” a voice cried.

Branch.

Rose couldn’t race fast enough across the living room on her human speed but Guy was already there in a flash. He opened the door and the first thing to walk in was a perfectly clean fluffed up cat.

Then Branch with Thistle slung over his back, covered in blood.

“Thistle!” Rose shrieked trying to rush for him and Branch. “What’s wrong!? Where is he wounded?!”

“He—,” Branch looked pained as he strode forward and set Thistle down heavily on the now bare couch. He turned to Rose with a tearful expression. “....Creek… Bit him and…he… I could smell burning… He was badly wounded... He’s… He’s turning, Rose,” he croaked quietly.

Horror was plain on her face, on everyone’s faces in the cabin.

“He—How bad? If it was fatal…”

“There was a fucking hole straight through his stomach!” Branch cried, gripping his hair. “But—I gave him as much blood as I could, I—I even fucking—I think I got my stupid power to work, I healed it, _I fucking hope!”_

Rose rushed to Thistle and knelt down looking at the ravaged bloody armor, and yanked it up. She gasped as she saw the size the hole had been just by the ring of blood left behind.

“W—was it...really this big?” she choked, her fingers touching the healed flesh. “He...shouldn’t...have been able to survive this…”

“Yeah,” Branch swallowed. “Do you…think he’s going to be okay? That he’s gonna wake up?”

She shook her head, uncertain and looked at Guy with tears in her eyes.

“W—will he? Is there a chance? Is it...did Creek...turn him? I cant smell…”

Guy sucked in a sharp breath.

“I have no idea,” he said honestly. “Normally I would say no, but… Branch’s powers… And Creek’s blood... I’d say there’s a chance. Small chance, but a chance. We’ll just have to wait and see if he wakes up.”

“Twenty-four hours...the limit is twenty-four hours… But..it usually only takes eight at most in...most cases,” she whispered looking down at the still pale face.

Branch swallowed.

“I… I need to fucking hunt something,” he croaked.

“Y—Yeah….he...might...not even wake up sane if he...does,” she choked down a sob suddenly bending over and hugging her chest tight. “We might have to kill him! He...was…. He was turned by a fucking _Pureblood!_ ” she shrieked horrified.

“Rose, shut the fuck up!” Branch was immediately by her side putting his hand on her shoulders, ignoring her scent as his throat burned. “We won't have to kill him, I promise. We’ll help him out, just like we did with Poppy. I won’t let anything happen, I swear.”

“You don't get it!” she spat at him, tears running down her face. “I told you this before! Hunters as powerful as him rarely wake up with any humanity left in them! They are worse than Esurients!” she screamed suddenly collapsing on the floor, crying.

Branch didn't know what to do. He sat next to her, ignoring his starvation, and stared at his brother’s body.

He didn’t know what to fucking do. All they could do really…was hope. Hope and pray.

God fucking dammit, where was Poppy and her endless source of sunshine and optimism when they needed it?

“Rose…” Biggie whispered. “I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, this is Thistle Oak!” Guy grinned. “If anyone can make it through this, it’d be him. I heard he fuckin’ survived an attack on a Pureblood when he was _sixteen!”_

“That was a fucking fluke! We barely survived!” she spat, shaking.

“But you still survived!” Guy countered. “And look, your boyfriend’s brother has fucking magic healing powers! If _anything_ is gonna keep him sane, it’d be that!”

 _“HE’S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!”_ she suddenly shrieked venomously, her voice rising several octaves and splitting through their ears with ringing.

Branch winced and covered his sensitive ears.

“...sorry,” Guy mumbled.

Suddenly she was crying even harder, her face buried into the couch by Thistle’s hand.

“I...I never told him...how I felt...and now...I might not ever get to,” she sobbed softly into the cushion.

Branch gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s not focus on the might and might nots, Rose,” he said quietly. “That’s only gonna drive us insane. Let’s just… hope he turns out alright. That’s… all we can do…”

“S—Stop trying to be Poppy, damnit,” she spluttered.

“Well Poppy isn’t here right now and by god do we need her,” Branch croaked. “I could really use some of her sunshine…”

“We all could...hurry up and fucking hunt...if he wakes up mad…” she didn’t finish and softly kept crying, not moving.

Branch nodded and pushed himself to his feet, walking towards the front door. He paused and turned back around to glance at his brother’s still form one last time, before opening the door and vanishing into the snowstorm.

 

* * *

 

Everything ached. Everything ached and there was a terrible burning in her throat, thankfully not so much that it overpowered her being but definitely enough to make her moan in discomfort.

Poppy’s eyes fluttered open.

Her gaze was met with an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar walls… and the events of what had happened before losing consciousness suddenly flooded back to her and she sat bolt upright, gasping.

She had… been _everywhere._ Her body had split apart into hundreds of different pieces, like a puzzle that had all its pieces scattered. Yet… she could still move. She had moved towards the one person she longed to keep safe most.

Branch. Was he okay?! Was everyone okay? Where were they?!

Poppy launched out of bed and raced to the bedroom door, flinging it open.

The unfamiliar living room was visible down the hallway and the air was warm. Guy was standing next to the fireplace, leaning against the wall. Branch was sanding by a door staring vacantly out towards the couch with a deep frown and his eyes were red, like he had been crying.

Rose was slumped on the floor on the edge of the couch, a blanket draped over her. And Thistle...was still and pale on the couch. Bare chested and still.

There was only the sound of _one_ heartbeat in the room.

A phone on the table by the fireplace with its screen lit read: _12hrs 13min 32sec…_ The seconds kept ticking by on the screen.

Poppy slowly walked down the hall and into the living room. Everyone looked up when she entered except Rose who didn’t move.

“...Rose?” she croaked, her voice breaking into the silence. “Wh...what happened to… what happened to Thistle? I can’t hear… I don’t hear his…” she trailed off into silence, her voice shaking.

Rose finally looked up, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She shook, fresh tears falling down her face as she bit her lip and her face sunk back into the cushion.

Poppy slowly looked over to Branch, pale faced and a question in her eyes.

Branch stared at her and his heart...was nothing but shattered at the moment. Saying it aloud... He bit his lip and shook his head, looking down, trying to fight back from sobbing again. But his chest shook, heaved with the effort to hold it in.

Poppy felt a lump grow in her throat as she looked at Thistle’s still form, dread pooling in her stomach.

Was he dead?! Was he _dead?!_ Was this why they all were gathered around him with sad eyes, sorrowful expressions…? Was Thistle really….?

“Poppy,” Guy broke the silence. “Are you hungry? Let’s go talk outside while we hunt. ‘Kay?”

Poppy slowly nodded her head as Guy walked to the door and she followed, though she was still in her nightgown from before. At least she didn’t feel the cold, though…

The two stepped outside and Guy closed the door behind him then puffed out a long sigh.

“Thistle is… he’s not… he’s turning,” he said finally. Poppy gasped, jerking her head up.

“What?! How—who did this to him?!”

“Creek,” Guy grimaced. “But… there’s a chance he won’t make it, he was badly wounded. It’s been twelve hours and he hasn’t woken up yet… the limit is twenty-four. If he hasn’t woken up by then… he’s not waking up at all.”

Poppy stared at Guy with wide eyes, horrified. She slowly looked back to the cabin, then back at Guy.

“Oh my… he…” she whispered hoarsely. She swallowed. “But… there _is_ a chance he’s gonna wake up?”

“...yeah. There’s still a chance,” Guy breathed. Poppy nodded.

“...a chance is all Thistle needs,” she said quietly. Guy cracked a smile.

“There’s the beautiful optimist I know,” he said. “Come on… let's get you fed.”

 

* * *

 

Branch stared at the phone with a dead expression from where he sat on the floor. Poppy was leaning against his shoulder, sitting next to him after returning from her hunt with Guy. Branch would be lying if he said he didn’t need the comfort.

The moment Poppy had walked up and hugged him, he had caved, the little strength he had to hold himself together fell apart and he had ended up crying and sobbing in her shoulder. Hugging her hard and crumpling to the floor.

The timer on the table said twenty-two hours.

Things were truly looking hopeless now.

Bleak.

His brother wasn’t going to wake up.

Thistle was about to be out of time.

Branch looked towards the couch and felt fresh tears slip down his face quietly.

His brother was gone.

His brother wasn’t coming back.

Thistle was _dead._

Branch tried to hold in a sob as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

He hadn’t made it on time and now his brother… He should have told him he loved him instead of screaming for him to shut up and hold on!

Branch choked down a cry, cupping his face with a hand and his other hand squeezing a little harder around Poppy’s shoulder as she leaned against him. Trying to find anything to hold onto before he sunk into an abyss of overwhelming grief.

 _22hrs 38min 27secs._ The numbers on the screen taunted him. Taunted him that Thistle hadn’t moved an inch. Taunted him that he had been too late.

“Damnit Thistle…”

The first words broke the silence, they were so soft, quiet. Rose’s voice and Branch stiffened looking up but she hadn’t moved. She was whispering into the cushions.

“...come back to us... _please._ Damnit, Thistle...j-just come back...please. I—I love you. Please… Please come back…” she whispered past a small sob. “It doesn’t matter if you’re human or not...just...just _please fucking come back to us!_ ” she cried, her shoulders slightly shaking again.

Guy was as still as a statue next to the couch but he turned to look at the woman with sad eyes before looking away.

Silence fell again.

 _22hrs 52min 02secs._ The phone battery was starting to die, flashing that five percent warning as the screen dimmed. Would it even make it to twenty-four?

Biggie was holding Mr. Dinkles in his lap on a loveseat, both still and silent. Mr. Dinkles didn’t even blink his eyes as he gazed at Thistle’s corpse.

Suddenly Mr. Dinkles’ eyes glowed, slitting, his fur bristling like spines across his back. In an instant he lept to his toes hissing.

Blazing red eyes snapped open and a snarl curled out into the air.

“Ro—ROSE GET AWAY!” Branch screamed, shooting over in an instant and barreling her over out of the way as claws abruptly swiped in her direction.

Rose gasped, hitting the floor with a thud, her terror suddenly sharp in the air.

Poppy yelped as Thistle’s form lunged off the couch, hissing and snarling. His features sharp and fierce into that of a predator’s, pointed ears, long claws, slitted pupils...and _giant fangs_.

Guy suddenly jumped onto Thistle’s back, hitting his head then jumping off.

“HEY! THISTLE! THIS WAY!” he cried, backing up towards the front door. Branch saw what Guy was trying to do and quickly got up, racing over to the door and yanking it open.

Thistle snarled, letting out a bloodcurdling roar as he stood straight and howled, the giant thick fangs jutting out of his jaws, both from the top and the bottom.

“You need blood to draw him out!” Mr. Dinkles hissed suddenly blazing into full form in the living room and standing over Rose as he bared his teeth.

Branch quickly bit into his own wrist, drawing blood.

Thistle froze whipping his head towards Branch.

“Run,” Guy commanded. “RUN!”

Branch took off running, practically flying into the woods through the snow and away from the cabin.

Thistle thundered after him, the snow flying as he screamed with fury and hunger. His slitted eyes focused only on the hunt. A beast. No shred of human conscious brimmed in the blazing red that chased without mercy.

And he was fast. Faster than he had ever been as a Hunter. He was catching up.

Branch released all his strength into his legs to race away, leading his brother away from the cabin, hoping to find some deer for his brother to feed on. Something to bring him back.

Guy raced after them, terrified, a terrible feeling in his stomach.

Thistle had woken without a shred of sentience.

This was _bad._

Branch raced aimlessly at first, fear actually racing through him. He hoped feeding would bring his brother back. He tried to suppress the memory of that savage face that had awoken so suddenly and attacked.

He tried to hope.

He suddenly shot past a deer and gasped. He shot up into a tree and landed on one of the lower branches and turned around just in time.

Thistle blasted into the clearing a second behind him, nostrils flared and he shot straight for the deer. He captured the bucks horns in his hands and the next sight had Branch staring with terror.

Savagely, his brother kicked down on the poor animal, it cried out as its spine snapped under his foot and Thistle hands suddenly yanked at the deer's head with sheer brutal force. The skin and flesh ripping free with a disgusting wet sound and blood pumped and splattered out, raining on his brother’s body and face. Marring the once white snow.

Thistle tossed the head aside before his mouth clamped down on the severed artery and his clawed hands strangled and crushed around the neck and he began to drink, shoving the corpse to the floor among the bloody snow gleaming in the weak evening twilight.

Branch stared, aghast and horrified at the sight. Even when _he_ had been starving he hadn’t ripped a whole _deer’s fucking head off!_

Such rabid savagery...couldn’t be normal, but Branch denied the thought in an instant.

Guy suddenly appeared at Branch’s side, looking rather sick and looking anywhere except the sight below.

“I don’t think that’s gonna be enough for him,” Guy muttered. “Be prepared to have him chase you again.” Branch nodded in understanding. 

“Is...is…” Branch croaked turning desperate horrified eyes on Guy. “Is he... _gone?_ ”

“...Let’s just say he’s maybe… point-seven-percent away from being completely gone,” Guy said carefully. “He’s a hair’s width from turning Esurient but… he’s not one yet. Let’s just hope feeding helps.”

Abruptly, the drained corpse fell from Thistles hands and he turned vicious hungry eyes in their direction, snarling as blood dripped from his parted jaws.

“Time to run again,” Guy grimaced. “Let’s go.”

Branch nodded and jumped from the tree with Guy and the two took off running with their enhanced speed, leading Thistle to another meal.

And then another.

And then another.

Branch’s stomach was heavy and he wanted to heave, if that were possible. It was starting to look hopeless as Thistle fed on a sixth deer below on the forest floor.

“At least he didn’t tear this one’s head off,” Guy mumbled, still looking rather queasy.

“No, he disemboweled it instead,” Branch croaked.

“That’s…. An improvement?”

“Really?” Branch grimaced as he couldn't rip his eyes off his blooddrenched brother currently sucking desperately at the deer’s neck while standing in bile and blood from its entrails in the snow.

Guy bit his lip.

“...We might have to…” he trailed off. Unable to speak his thoughts.

“W—What…?” Branch shuttered, in denial.

Guy turned sad eyes to Branch.

“...If your brother doesn’t… _come back,_ ” he muttered, “We might have to…one of us might have to…put him down.”

Branch choked putting his hand over his mouth as he trembled. Tears surging in his eyes, he didn’t know if this was worse than Thistle never having woken up.

It was. It was _a lot_ worse.

“I don’t...know if I can,” he choked out the tears running down his face with despair. “Is this...is this really too many deer?” he whispered.

“It’s almost too many,” Guy muttered. “If he drains eight bucks, then…then we’ll know he’s too far gone.”

Branch choked looking away finally. “Fuck! Thistle… Maybe...maybe it’s just because he was so badly wounded…” he tried to persuade himself.

“Badly wounded, Hunter’s body, a Pureblood’s blood turned him…” Guy sighed. “Lots of factors, here, Branch.”

Branch was shaking his head, trembling. “This...this is horrible!” he said his voice cracking. Guy grimaced in reply.

Suddenly, Thistle’s teeth latched free of the deer’s neck and he pushed himself up, his back to them.

Branch and Guy stiffened, ready to bolt again.

Thistle was still, breathing in deeply, his muscular form relaxed. The giant scars on his left shoulder seemed to move subtly as he breathed, glistening and covered with blood.

“...Branch?” came out his hoarse familiar voice.

Branch gasped. He launched out of the tree without a second thought and landed behind Thistle, whipping his head up to stare at his brother. Tears of hope pricking his eyes.

“Thistle?” he croaked.

Thistle slowly turned around, his blue eyes...his _normal_ blue eyes with a subtle ring of red around his pupils, turned Branch’s way. He stared around confused and disoriented till his eyes landed on Branch.

Branch let go of a sob he had been holding in and crashed into his brother, hugging him tight. He didn’t care if Thistle was covered in blood and it got all over him, he _needed_ to hug him and just know he was okay.

“Branch?” Thistle croaked shocked.

“I’m here, big brother,” Branch sniffled. “I’m here.”

Thistle shook and suddenly his big arms wrapped around Branch and buried his head into his shoulder, letting out a huge groan of relief.

“You...you dumbass…” he coughed out a weak laugh.

“I’m the dumbass?! _You’re_ the fucking dumbass, scaring us all! You were dead for almost twenty three hours!”

Thistle laughed, his chest shaking. “That’s not my fault. I’m...still so fucking hungry, though.”

Branch grinned a little despite himself.

“Plenty of deer to go around,” he said hugging him a little harder.

Thistle nodded and let him go, taking a step back. “Y—Yeah good...because you have no idea how _hard_ it was to not bite you right now. Well, I guess you do, but… Getting all fucking mushy on me,” he snorted smirking, his large fangs still shining and stained red in his mouth.

Branch stared up at his brother with wide eyes, not smiling.

“...This wasn’t supposed to happen,” he muttered. “You weren’t supposed to… you weren’t supposed to turn… this wasn’t the plan. Now you’re… stuck like me.”

Thistle frowned confused, pensive. “Well… Creek wanted me to die while turning. I don’t think he was expecting you to be able to save me,” he shrugged.

“Fucking Creek always ruining everything,” Branch managed to smirk a little.

“You think?” Thistle snorted. “Hey, but this saves you the trouble of turning me yourself if the cure doesn’t work,” he said shrugging again looking honestly unworried.

“...yeah,” Branch nodded a little. He took a shaky breath. “Come on, let’s get you some more deers to decapitate,” he grinned.

“Wait...” Thistle squinted and then looked at the dead deer at his feet. “I… I decapitated them? I...don’t remember shit. It’s all a blur...one moment I’m dying in the snow and the next...I’m sucking a deer’s neck.”

“You decapitated four and disemboweled two,” Guy spoke up, appearing next to Branch. “It was fucking disgusting. Hey, you want me to go up to the cabin to tell the good news while you finish up hunting?”

“Yeah...yeah…” Thistle muttered then his eyes went with wide with horror. “Rose! I—I fucking attacked her!” he gasped mortified grabbing his own face.

“She’s fine! Everyone’s fine,” Branch promised. “You didn’t hurt them.”

Thistle sighed and slumped in relief. “And you're calling _me_ a dumbass? You idiots didn’t think of letting me turn in the woods _away_ from people I could have ripped heads off of?”

“We were too worried you wouldn’t even wake up at all!” Branch shot back.

“Ugh,” Thistle groaned rolling his eyes. “How many times do I have to prove to you guys I am _not_ that easy to kill? You should have seen how I left Creek. He had to run off, the damn coward.”

“Dude,” Guy looked impressed. “That’s… That’s impressive. How bad did you hurt him?”

“Bad enough that he said you and Branch could kill him if you wanted,” he said matter-of-fact.

“Imagine Creek’s surprise when he sees you alive,” Branch grinned.

Thistle grinned back. “I can’t wait to see that! He’s going to be pissed!” he laughed and stretched, taking a deep breath. “This feels fucking _amazing!_ ” he yelled into the trees.

“Alright, I’m off to the cabin,” Guy started to walk back in the direction they came in.

“Don’t let the power go to your head,” Branch snorted at his brother.

Thistle laughed. “Ha! I can live without the heartbeat… I feel…freaking _alive_ ,” he grinned widely looking around at the world in a new way.

Branch was wearing a smirk.

“No heartbeat, huh? That means… no possible heart attack,” he grinned. “Wanna rematch?”

“Exactly!” Thistle exclaimed with a smirk. “Race you to the next deer!” he laughed suddenly shooting into the woods in a blazing blur of red.

“HEY!” Branch cried and chased after him laughing. “GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING CHEAT! _CHEAT!!_ ”

 

 

 


	43. That Second Thing

Rose was frantic, sitting on the couch with Poppy hugging her. Rose was frozen, green eyes wide and terrified.

Guy suddenly burst into the cabin, wearing the biggest grin in the world.

“He’s okay!” he crowed. “Thistle’s okay! He’s not crazy, he’s okay!”

Rose suddenly slumped in relief, groaning into Poppy’s arms. Tears coming to her again and she was so damn annoyed with them. She was _tired_ of fucking crying. Of so much heartache and emotional stress.

“Is he and Branch still out there?” Poppy asked.

“Yeah,” Guy nodded. “Thistle’s still hunting… man was he close, though, like maybe another half hour or even fucking twenty minutes and Thistle probably wouldn’t have recovered his mind.”

“That bad?” Rose croaked looking up with a quivering voice.

“‘That bad’ she says. The guy fucking drained six deer before regaining sanity,” Guy crossed his arms, shaking his head. “He decapitated four and disemboweled two! Fucking _disgusting!”_

Rose snorted in relief. “Why doesn’t it surprise me he has a veracious appetite even as a vampire?” she laughed shakily, shaking her head at the idea.

“Well… at least he’s okay,” Poppy smiled, rubbing her friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah... yeah,” Rose agreed weakly. “He...he scared me to death though,” she said shaking her head ashamed. “Augh.”

“He scared all of us,” Poppy said softly. “He’s one lucky guy…” she paused, glancing at the woods out the window.

“I don’t think lucky covers it,” Rose smirked tiredly.

“...You should tell him how you feel,” Poppy spoke up suddenly.

Rose stiffened. “...I...uh...I’m hungry,” she deflected.

“ _Rooose_ ,” Poppy complained. “You don’t have an excuse now! He’s not a Hunter anymore, you can be _happy!_ ”

“Pfft,” she snorted. “If you think being a vampire doesn’t make him a Hunter, you’re crazy,” she laughed nervously. “Besides…” her voice grew serious and quiet. “I’m still human… It wouldn’t work that way...”

“Well, I was human when I fell in love with Branch. Thistle convinced us it could work still.”

“Yeah, but you don’t think in the long run and neither does he sometimes,” she sighed drearily. “There’s no guarantee if I get turned I won’t go nuts. And as a human I’m going to die while he stays immortal,” she grumbled.

Poppy gazed at her with soft eyes.

“And what if he confesses to you first?” she pressed.  

Rose glared at Poppy. “You’re just trying to make my life hard aren’t you?”

“Life is hard. But love makes it worth it,” Poppy shrugged. “I just want you to be happy.”

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself and elbowed Poppy.

“Just shut up Ms. Sunshine, you’re giving me heartache and diabetes.”

“Sorry,” Poppy giggled.

Rose shook her head. “I really do need to eat though, or I might rip off a deer’s head too. I haven’t eaten in over twenty-four hours.”

“There’s some sandwiches in the fridge,” Biggie spoke up. “I picked them up on the way here.”

“Thanks,” she sighed standing up and going to the fridge, chewing on her lip as she thought on Poppy’s words.

 

* * *

 

Thistle gasped, ripping his fangs out of yet another bloody deer corpse. That was his eighth one according to the count he’d been given. The fire was finally smothered, almost gone. There was still a few prickling points his throat though that refused to leave.

And dammit, he groaned. He actually... _loved_ the taste of blood. He should honestly feel revolted but he didn’t, and then he wasn’t sure if he should be ashamed of that fact.

 _Some fucking Hunter I am,_ he thought sarcastically to himself.

It was taking _way_ too much blood to satisfy him and even he realized this. The last bit of the fire was refusing to die down even after it had been satisfied halfway through with the latest deer.

He probably had come into this new life with his addiction on vampire blood already existing.

_Just fucking great._

“...and you call _me_ a messy eater,” Branch joked. “Geez, and I thought you had an appetite before you became a vampire… You look like Bob the Tomato's cousin.”

Thistle snorted and pushed himself up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, only really smearing it considering his hands were also painted in thick red. He scowled at himself and decided to ignore it.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m so _damn_ hungry,” he retorted. “I won’t be so messy next time,” he muttered to himself looking at the deer and satisfied he at least hadn’t ripped its neck open.

“You still hungry or… are you ready to head back?” Branch asked cautiously.

“I’m still…” Thistle trailed off troubled, cupping his throat.

“How much?”

“Like...there’s small fire I can’t get rid of,” he grumbled.

Branch grimaced for a second, then shrugged.

“One more aught to do it,” he said.

“No...I don’t think that’s the problem…” Thistle turned around and looked at Branch frowning. “I think my addiction to vampire blood carried over.”

Branch’s smirk dropped immediately and he rubbed the back of his head. “Oh…” he muttered. “Do…do you want…some of my blood? I’ll give it if you need it.”

Thistle frowned for a moment looking away and he rubbed his throat trying to figure it out. He finally let out an annoyed laugh.

“I guess it’s fitting… I’m the first person you ever bit. Guess now it’s the reverse?” he snorted ironically looking at his brother.

Branch cracked a smile. “Yeah,” he said, pulling up his sleeve. “Just don’t drain me dry.”

“I think I only need a little, calm down,” he laughed walking over and then paused, hesitating as he stared at his brother’s outstretched arm. “Hmm…” he smirked deviously looking at Branch. “Should I also return the favor and _not_ lick before biting?”

Branch scowled a little. “Hey, come on, I was ignorant back then! You’re not!”

Thistle chuckled deeply and loudly. “Alright, alright, I won’t be an ass. Besides...have you freaking seen how big these suckers are?” he muttered opening his mouth and touching one of the thick fangs and wincing.

“That’s all I saw when you woke up,” Branch chuckled. “And dude, did you _hear_ yourself roar? You sounded like a… like a tiger or something.”

Thistle grinned. “Really? I don’t really remember it all but it’s coming back.” He grabbed the upper forearm and held with a stern grip. “Alright, don’t move,” he sighed.

Branch nodded.

Thistle closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was worried. A little afraid of what might happen if his body reacted...violently. Thistle was finding it hard to regain the control he once had over his body, it was more powerful now...harder to restrain.

He leaned down and got it over with, licking a good bit of the skin and then his giant fangs sunk in, the blood pooling into his mouth. Immediately his body went rigid and he huffed.

“Holy fuck, those are deep!” Branch winced.

Thistle yanked out his teeth in an instant, swallowing the mouthful.

“Sorry,” he muttered before pressing his mouth to the wound again.

“....that was just a mouthful, are you sure that was enough?” Branch asked, concerned as the pain subsided.

Thistle held up a finger and told him to wait as he sucked some more blood out. His body shivered, the fire finally crackling dead in his throat as he swallowed something more powerful, more potent. His brother...tasted something like dark chocolate. That _had_ to be fucking ironic. Bitter-sweet.

He sucked the wound clean, letting the venomous saliva run over it and then drew his mouth away, panting in relief.

“There...not so messy,” he sighed taking a deep breath and letting go of Branch’s arm and relaxing with a deep intake of air.

“You good now?”

“Yeah, it’s completely gone now,” he said relieved and smirked at his little brother. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Branch grinned for a moment, but then his smile faded. “...Dad… I wonder how Dad’s gonna react when…” he trailed off.

Thistle frowned too looking out towards the woods. “He...he’s probably going to be pissed and a little horrified. He...wasn’t exactly happy when I told him I wanted to turn into a vampire if the cure wasn’t going to work for you. _He doesn’t think it will work._ ”

Branch was solemn, looking at his feet.

“But Dad is a fucking bloody pessimist just like the two of us, so let’s not let it get to us. Mom was always the optimist and so were we before...well…” he shrugged.

Branch smirked a little. “Mom was an optimist?” he asked, looking up.

Thistle smiled fondly and yanked out his wallet. He scrubbed his hand in the snow before opening it up and passing the old family portrait to Branch.

“Dad was holding on to this the whole time,” he chuckled softly. “Poppy reminds me a bit of our mom, she used to love singing to us and reading us bedtime stories.”

Branch took it and stared. He gazed at the face of his mother, which he had not seen in fifteen years…. He’d completely forgotten what she looked like. He swallowed hard and looked up at Thistle.

“I think she looks a bit like you,” he said.

Thistle snorted and rolled his eyes grinning. “You definitely look a bit more like dad.”

“No seriously, you have her cheekbones! Look, both yours and hers could cut glass!”

Thistle snorted and he doubled over laughing. “Hey! People say high cheekbones are supposed to be attractive!” he spluttered laughing hard.

“I didn’t say they _weren’t_ ,” Branch chuckled. “I mean you definitely inherited the good looks, I just got sass.”

“Pffft, you need to look in a mirror again. Or you’re calling Poppy and Rose blind, and I’m sure they’ll punch you for it,” he snorted with some tears in his eyes which he rubbed away.

“Seriously though…” Branch gazed at the photograph, his eyes soft. “I kind of… I forgot what she looked like.”

Thistle smiled in understanding and nodded. “Yeah...so did I. Keep it.”

“I don’t have a fucking wallet to put it in, you keep it,” Branch grinned, holding it out to him.

“You have grandma’s wallet…”

“That’s at the bunker.”

“Oh! Wait, that’s right.” Thistle started to shuffle through his pockets making a face and then he grinned taking out a black wallet and handing it to Branch. On the front was a metal emblem of their family crest, a stylized oak tree.

Branch frowned.

“...what’s this?” he asked, taking it.

“It’s yours,” Thistle shrugged. “I told you I would take care of everything in case the worst happened, right? There’s an ID in there, a passport, a card to your own bank account with money in it, everything.”

Branch stared at the wallet, slowly opening it to reveal the ID and card. He looked up at Thistle with wide eyes.

“...My own wallet?”

“Don’t look so surprised,” Thistle grinned. “Dad helped get it all arranged for you. You have _a lot_ of freaking money now by the way.”

Branch slowly tucked the photograph inside the wallet and closed it, tucking it safely in his pocket. He was grinning at Thistle with a lump in his throat.

“Thanks,” he said softly.

“No problem, hopefully you won’t need it to run off to some other country with Poppy…” he sighed reaching over and ruffling Branch’s hair for a moment.

“Dude! Quit it!” Branch shoved his arm off his head.

“Hell no,” he chuckled. “I used to do that to you all the time when we were kids,” he grinned.

“I know, and it was fuckin’ annoying!”

“Yeah you complained then too, but if you really hate it you would have punched me by now to get the message across,” he grinned widely, sure of it.

Branch narrowed his eyes and hit his fist on his brother’s arm lightly.

“There. Message sent,” he snorted.

“Message _not_ received. That wasn’t hard enough,” Thistle retorted with a smile.

“Fuck you. Race you back to the cabin,” Branch grinned deviously and suddenly was gone in the blink of an eye.

“Cheater!” Thistle boomed loudly and shot after him.

Branch laughed as he raced ahead, for once getting the head start in the race. He jumped over logs and zigzagged through the trees, pale moonlight lighting up the snow clearly.

Thistle was having a blast and it wasn’t like his brother needed the head start, their first race already had proved he was still the fastest of the pack although Thistle was now a close second unlike before. He still couldn’t catch up though.

But Thistle didn’t mind one bit as he launched himself through the forest.

“When I get you I’m going to get you in a headlock!”

“YOU CAN TRY!” Branch shouted back. “But I’ve been training to be a royal guard this past week! I can take you _down!_ ”

“You only trained like _four_ days! I’ve got over _six_ years on you!” Thistle laughed.

“I’M STILL TAKING YOU DOWN!”

Thistle snarled, a competitive edge in his voice as his eyes suddenly glowed.

“I’M FUCKING GETTING YOU FOR THAT YOU BRAT!” he yelled suddenly shoving strength into his legs and he was shooting forward in giant leaps with the force he exerted on the earth, launching him forward like a canon.

“HOLY SHIT!” Branch quickly picked up his speed as his brother vaulted after him.

Thistle laughed loudly as he started to catch up as his body shot forward with the blasts of power in his leap. He was starting to close in.

Branch began to kick it into full gear as his muscles moved his legs as hard as they could, speeding away from his brother with a laugh. He was nothing but a blur between the trees.

“HEY!” Thistle yelled out frustrated gritting his teeth into a grin.

He was going to fucking catch him, dammit!

He was bloody determined as he tried to push his body beyond its physical limits. He shot forward with his goal in mind, snarling, willing to move faster.

He felt a reverberating pulse through his body and suddenly he...was shooting forward but he couldn’t feel his body. Just a disjointed speed of flashing through reality and suddenly aware he could see from hundreds of vantage points and... _comprehend_ the sudden onslaught of visual information.

Branch looked back behind him, wondering how far behind his brother was, when suddenly he caught sight of hundreds of red eyes flying towards him, their shadow wings breaking the moonlight as they shrieked after him.

_Bats._

Horror flooded through Branch.

Creek had found him.

_NO!_

Branch yelped as he maintained his incredible speed, but suddenly his mind went back to his brother. _THISTLE!_

Branch stopped short, grabbing a fallen tree branch in defense and whirled around to face the oncoming storm of shrieking phantom bats.

He was suddenly swarmed, surrounded, engulfing the night in black and shattering the moonlight. The only visible light gone. They shot together too quickly for Branch to even react and there was suddenly a chokehold around his neck and he was falling to the ground.

“I fucking got you!” Thistle laughed.

Branch was crying out in fear but choked when he saw Thistle.

“GAH— _THISTLE?!_ ”

Thistle immediately let him go, freaking out with the scream.

“What! What is it!?” he asked looking around suddenly alert and on his feet.

Branch whirled around, searching for any sign of Creek, but there was nothing. No scent of Creek anywhere in the area.

Nothing but his brother.

Branch slowly turned to Thistle, mouth agape.

“Did… you just…”

Thistle gasped his throat suddenly burning and his eyes blazing red and he cupped his throat with the sudden shock.

“Wh—Why am I starving again…?”

“You… Thistle! You just fucking turned into a _swarm of bats!”_ Branch cried, standing up. “A SWARM OF BATS!”

“What?!” Thistle turned to him and suddenly he was dizzy as his body caught up with his mind. He swayed taking an unsteady step back. “I...I uh...don’t feel so good…” he groaned and suddenly fell back into the snow.

“Ah, fuck—Thistle!” Branch ran over to him. “Are you okay?! Dammit!”

“Ugh...so...fucking dizzy! And _hungry!_ ” he gasped exasperated closing his eyes shut. “What the fuck did I just do?”

“You just turned into a billion flying rodents! Are we going to have to feed you again, you dumbass?!”

“Stop calling me that!” Thistle growled swiping a hand at Branch and grabbing his shirt and yanking him down face first into the snow. “Smart-mouth.”

“OOF!” Branch spluttered, spitting snow out of his mouth. “Well it’s true!”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Thistle snapped impatiently. “I didn’t even _know_ I could fucking do that! Hell! I _shouldn’t_ be able to do that! Do you know how _rare_ it is for a Turned to get a power like that from a Pureblood? It’s freaking _unheard_ of! So give me a damn break, man.”

“I’m your brother, I’m never gonna give you a damn break,” Branch grinned cheekily. He stood up and held out his hand. “Come on, guess we need to feed you again.”

Thistle smirked at him taking his hand. “And you bitch when I don’t give you a break.”

“Yeah, well, this family is full of hypocrites,” Branch shrugged, pulling his brother to his feet.

Thistle suddenly wrapped an arm around Branch’s neck and his knuckles came down on his head and nogied his skull till his hair was a ruffled mess.

“Yeah it fucking is!” he laughed.

“FUCKING HELL!” Branch cried, trying to squirm away but his brother’s grip was like iron.

Thistle laughed and suddenly let his disoriented brother go and shot into the woods, looking for another deer. Branch raced after him, grumbling to himself about older brothers.

It was getting late after their second hunt, the moon was climbing high in the sky as they calmly walked out of the woods and towards the lights filtering out of the cabin windows.

They both were covered in blood but honestly Thistle looked like someone had dumped several buckets of red paint on him and drenched him from head to toe. He didn’t smell like no bouquet of roses either.

He stared worried at the cabin, wondering if everyone was okay. Especially...Rose. He felt guilt gnawing at him, wondering...how much he had scared her.

Thistle suddenly paused and took a nervous step backwards.

“...you okay?” Branch asked, concerned.

“I’m…” Thistle looked away, a little shiver going through his shoulders. “I’m a little frightened actually…” he admitted looking up.

“What? The great Thistle Oak _scared?_ Perish the thought,” Branch grinned, nudging him.

Thistle snorted at him and shook his head looking at Branch with wide eyes. “I...I know that vampires...find the blood of the person they love irresistible… What… What if I can’t control myself?” he breathed in sharply.

“Dude, this is Rose we’re talking about here. She’ll pummel your face in before you can get anywhere near her neck,” Branch said reassuringly. “Maybe even knock out your fangs!”

Thistle let out a nervous laugh, nodding. “Yeah...if she were on blood. But right now…” he grimaced. “I know...I’ve been reborn with some savage instincts… I can… I can still feel them, Branch, they’re right there...just below the surface...” he gulped looking at the cabin.

Branch’s face turned solemn and he didn’t really know what to say. He looked up again.

“I’ll be sure to stop you if you lose it,” he promised, his hand coming up to cup Thistle’s shoulder. “I won’t let anyone get hurt. You’ll be fine.”

Thistle sighed and looked at Branch gratefully with a small smile. “Thanks, little brother.”

“Oh hark, here she comes,” Branch muttered as the cabin door opened suddenly.

Thistle stiffened and looked up. There she was and Poppy right next to her.

The wind stirred. Damn the wind.

It blew her scent straight to him and Thistle stiffened even more as he took in her scent. It was...beautiful, but dangerous...dangerous because it was so damn mouthwatering and appealing.

“Fuck,” he muttered wanting to pinch his nose as his eyes flashed scarlet for a moment. “How the _fuck_ am I going to resist _that_?” he asked himself under his breath.

Branch glanced at him with sympathy. He himself didn’t smell much more than Rose’s scent, but knew it was going to be ten times more powerful for Thistle. It had been the same for him with Poppy. Hell, it still was the same...

Thistle groaned and hoped to hell he got used to it quickly. He slowly walked up to them and stopped just at the steps and looked up at them.

“H—Hey, Rose…” he tried to smile, a little nervous and he didn’t fucking know why.

Rose stared at him with wide eyes, frozen and Thistle frowned, worried.

Poppy looked between all of them and broke the silence.

“...So did you guys run into a shed full of red paint or…” Poppy giggled. “You look like something from a horror movie.”

“Something like that,” Branch snorted pointing to Thistle. “This guy was practically having a blood bath.”

“How many deer did you _eat?_ You were gone for a while.”

“Um… Ten?” Thistle shrugged. He frowned and Rose walked past him and along the side of the porch. He sighed and looked down at his feet. So...she was upset. He couldn’t blame her. He _had_ attacked her after all and shame washed through him.

“Yeah, I mean, he was fine with eight but then the dumbass had to discover he could turn into bats and got hungry again.” Branch said offhandedly. Poppy gasped.

“He—you can turn into _bats?!”_ she gasped.

“Wait, WHAT?!” a voice shouted from inside and Guy poked his head out the door. “He can _what now?!”_

Thistle shrugged, frowning and looking away.

“Is it just one bat or—now many can you turn into?!” Guy asked, stepping outside.

“I don’t know, I couldn’t exactly see myself doing it,” he huffed. “This genius here thought I was Creek, though,” he pointed at Branch with a thumb.

“Can you blame me?! It was a big swarm!” Branch scratched his head. “I’m not sure how many, though...maybe fifteen? Twenty? A hundred? I dunno.”

Guy stared, mouth agape at Thistle.

“I have…. _literally_ never heard of a Turned being able to do that,” he said slowly. “Geez, what’s with you Oaks and being able to inherit impossible fucking powers!”

Thistle was suddenly grinning. “Must be a hundred generations of us being Hunters, that vampire blood is probably seeped in pretty deep into our DNA,” he joked.

Guy was slowly nodding his head.

“That actually makes sense,” he muttered. He glanced at something to the side of the house and then quickly stepped back, eyes wide.

“Really? I was— Gyhhhaaaaa!” Thistle shrieked as he was suddenly blasted with a cold powerful jet of water and jumped back practically into Branch.

Branch yelped as he too was suddenly doused and Poppy began to shriek with laughter as Rose approached the two with a hose in her hands.

Thistle was incredulous, hugging Branch as he stared at Rose with wide eyes as she stopped the hose for a moment with the hose gun trigger.

“Woman! Why did you do that!?”

Rose smirked and suddenly they were both being sprayed again, the compressed stream of water hitting their chests.

“What a stupid question,” she muttered shaking her head as she hosed them down.

“GYAH!” Branch cried as water hit his face. “OKAY, OKAY ENOUGH!”

The water stopped and both boys were spluttering and Thistle let Branch go and rubbed his face trying to get the water and blood out of his eyes.

“What the hell!” Thistle coughed.

“You kind of needed that,” Poppy giggled. “I don’t think Biggie would appreciate you walking into his house covered in blood.”

“Well…” Rose mused. “Thistle still has a lot of blood on him…” she was suddenly smiling.

“I’m outa here,” Branch muttered stepping away from the line of fire.

“Wait, Branch!” she called and was holding the hose out temptingly. “Wouldn’t you like a little payback for the bath?”

“WHAT?!” Thistle coughed as he wiped the blood off his face.

Branch was suddenly eyeing the hose with a devious look in his eyes. He grasped it and turned to his brother, grinning slyly.

“Sorry, bro,” he grinned. “Actually, not sorry.” Then let the water loose.

“Traitor!” Thistle yelled as more water hit his head and then washed down his side as he tried to block it.

“This is payback!” Branch called, laughing and dousing him all over.

“You ass! I was doing you a damn favor!” Thistle half growled and half laughed.

“Now I’m returning it!” Branch cried, trying to get his head.

“Gah! I hate all of you!” Thistle groaned bent down. “Get my damn back while you’re at it, you jackass.”

Branch laughed some more and sprayed his brother’s back, and slowly all the blood was running off in streams of water, cleaning him off.

A minute later Thistle had enough trying to block the water.

“Alright! Fucking stop! I’m clean, dammit!”

Branch turned off the water and set the hose down, still grinning.

Thistle was glowering looking like a drowned wet puppy as he looked up. He looked horrified as he noticed Rose with her phone up, probably snapping pictures and taking video.

She was snickering to herself and Poppy was standing right next to her watching the screen.

Thistle snarled and a devilish smile took his face as he looked at Branch.

“Remember what I said was going to be the second thing I would do after turning into a vampire?”

Branch’s grin vanished.

“Bro, don’t do it,” he warned.

“Fuck it. I’m doing it now.”

Branch’s face warped with a great deal of worry and he stepped back.

Thistle marched up to the three of them and Rose lowered her phone looking a little worried but she tried to stare sternly. Then her eyes hardened suspiciously as Thistle smirked down at her.

“What the fuck are you th—”

Suddenly her words were muffled by a shocked squeak as Thistle grabbed her arms and kissed her mouth.

Poppy squealed, clamping her hands over her cheeks in surprise and happiness.

“ _My OTP is happening!_ ” she squealed.

“Ugh,” Branch groaned and looked away but he was hiding a slight smirk.

Thistle was just downright ecstatic and as much as he wanted to make the kiss a little longer and more memorable he knew Rose was probably gonna slap him at any second. He might as well get what he had to say out of him before she killed him.

He broke the kiss and his smile was no longer playful but soft as he looked into her green eyes.

“I love you.”

Blush ran across her face and she stared stunned. Tears suddenly welled up in her eyes and Thistle flinched, astonished. He was suddenly frowning anxiously, thinking that he had really just fucked up.

“You idiot,” Rose choked out and suddenly her arms were around his neck and he grunted in shock as he found her mouth on his again.

Poppy let out a dreamy sigh and leaned against Branch’s shoulder.

“This is beautiful,” she whispered.

“Really?” he muttered looking away again. “I was going to say vomit inducing.”

“You have no sense of romance,” Poppy jabbed a finger at him.

He snorted. “Says you who blushes every time I say a line of poetry,” he sassed back with a smirk at her.

“...Okay you have _some_ sense of romance, _but you cannot deny that this is adorable!”_ she flailed her arms towards Rose and Thistle who were still into it.

In fact, Thistle had picked Rose off the ground and was holding her up in his arms as they kissed. Thistle was just ignoring the two onlookers, not really caring.

“Ugh, no,” Branch laughed heading for the door of the cabin. Like hell he was going to stand there and watch.

Poppy followed him, thinking it best to give Thistle and Rose some space and closed the door behind them, leaving the two alone on the porch.

Rose suddenly gasped as she broke the kiss and Thistle growled, pouting softly, cursing the fact he didn't need to breathe but she did.

“Damnit. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” he grumbled at her.

She gave him a slight smile, raising an eyebrow.

“Really? Just how damn long?”

“Since I met you,” he grinned widely.

She snorted loudly, shaking her head in disbelief. “Since we were seven? Just how long has your mind been dirty?” she asked with a laugh.

“Hey! Back then it was innocent, nothing dirty about it,” he retorted looking into her green eyes, smiling. “It didn’t get dirty till I was like twelve or thirteen.”

She punched his shoulder and he laughed.

“You’re hopeless,” she sighed.

“Aren’t we both?” he asked. He wanted to hold her up forever but they were kind of in the view of a window.

Still holding her up he walked over to the stairs of the porch and sat down, letting her sit on his lap as she faced him and smirked looking down at their intimate sitting position.

“Well...this is kind of cozy,” she mentioned. “Even though you’re all freaking wet and now I’m getting cold.”

“Oh,” he paused, frowning and looking down and over himself. “Sorry, I forgot about that, not feeling the cold and all, you know?”

“It’s fine,” she sighed her forehead pressing into his. “I can manage.”

He smiled up at her, relieved and his gaze softened. “Can… Can I tell you something?”

“Mmm?” she murmured closing her eyes, her hand just stroking his neck as if she was simply feeling that he was there and it was no dream.

“I heard you,” he whispered his arms wrapping around her waist.

Rose opened her eyes, looking confused.

“I heard you asking me to come back,” he whispered and her eyes widened. “I heard you say you love me… It…” he breathed closing his eyes. “It helped me come back.”

Her breath hitched and Thistle could hear her heart pick up pace as he smiled at her. He never realized it could be such a beautiful sound till now. It was...precious.

“You...you heard me?” she whispered awed and a little mortified.

“I did,” he confirmed and his hands cupped her face, the skin soft under his touch as he leaned in to kiss her again. He didn’t let her go this time, and their lips danced together for a minute before it was becoming too difficult to contain a different kind of fire in him and he broke the kiss. Gasping. Turning his heated face away as he felt the blush on his cheeks.

She panted for a few moments and they were still.

“What’s wrong?” she asked looking at his tense expression.

“N—Nothing,” he lied, swallowing. The damn fire crackling in his throat was back too.

“Thistle…”

Her hand firmly touched his face, gentle. Pulling him to look at her again and he frowned, a little scared.

“You can tell me. You can tell me anything, you know that,” she promised softly.

He groaned, gritting his teeth.

“Why did I have to be a vampire to finally tell you how I feel?” he growled frustrated ending with a groan. “Now every urge in my body is driving me insane! I want to kiss you and rip your clothes off as badly as I want to sink my teeth into your neck,” he spat, shaking a little and turning his eyes down.

Rose was frozen, she wanted to blush and feel flustered but she was more concerned by the fact that he looked like he was about to cry.

She let out a long sigh and her hands came up to stroke his cheekbones.

“Do you need some blood to calm you down?” she asked softly, slowly.

He turned up wide shocked eyes on her.

“Wh—What?”

She blushed looking down. “I know it’s not easy for a vampire to resist the blood of the people they love, especially of someone they are _in love_ with…” she trailed off.

He gritted his teeth. “Rose, I know how afraid you are of getting bitten again. I _won’t_ do that to you,” he snarled adamantly.

She let go of his face and looked down at her arms, pulling her sleeves up.

He frowned looking down at her arms and the scars there of teeth marks, that had savagely bitten into her when she was a small girl. Crescent shapes...one on each arm and one clearly bigger than the other.

She trembled as she touched one.

“I am scared…” she admitted. “I...I couldn’t even offer my blood to Poppy when she needed it…” she shook her head ashamed.

“Hey,” he growled cupping her cheeks and stroking them, trying to calm her down as a few tears slipped down her face. “No one blames you for that, you don’t need to feel bad.”

She smiled sadly and one of her hands came up and cupped his large hand on her face.

“But I _do_ feel bad,” she sighed. “I hate being afraid. I hate it _so much_ , Thistle,” she said looking up into his concerned blue eyes. “But I’ve _never_ been more afraid in my life than that moment when I thought I had lost you forever.”

Thistle swallowed, frowning. 

She smiled now. “Getting bitten by you? That’s nothing in comparison to that fear I was fighting all day hoping that you would wake up again. That...that I could just _talk_ to you again,” she hiccuped, more tears leaking.

“Rose…” he groaned, feeling a heavy burden of guilt in his chest like his heart still worked. Heartache. He leaned forward and kissed one of the trails of tears. He didn’t want to see her crying, it distressed him, made his chest ache.

She let out a hoarse sound and pressed her wet lips to his mouth for a second before pulling back.

“You have _no idea_ how relieved and happy I am right now,” she spluttered, trying to regain her composure. “So...so just drink so you can calm down. Because I’m not fucking losing you again.”

Thistle looked up at her, uncertain. Suddenly gritting his teeth as his eyes started to glow red. He fought to hold back.

“A—Are you sure? Rose I… I honestly don’t want you to feel pressured to do this. I… I can learn to resist,” he insisted.

She simpered, shaking her head. “Just...just let me do this for you, alright?”

He smirked ruefully at her stubbornness and sighed, shaking his head, tasting his fangs in his mouth again, pushing out of his gums.

“At least...you know it means I really love you,” he sighed reluctantly.

“I’ll take it as the highest kind of flattery,” she grinned pulling her long hair out of the way and revealing her neck.

Thistle’s eyes widened and he stiffened, gritting his teeth as the powerful urge suddenly overwhelmed him with the sight alone, as if her scent and heartbeat hadn’t been enough to drive him crazy and test the limits of his control.

He swallowed and looked up at her, nervous.

“You’ll...you’ll tell me to stop if it’s...too much, right?” he croaked.

Her eyes and smile softened and she nodded.

She suddenly leaned in, her hands gripping his shoulder and her head pressed besides his own, resting on his left scarred shoulder muscles.

He was suddenly trying not to breathe, his eye’s pupils constricting and making more red flood through his irises.

_Damnit._

He couldn’t hold back.

Thistle leaned forward, swallowing hard, trying to steady his nerves. Damnit. Where was all his training now when he needed it? Especially the training to help him keep a calm clear head?

It was like Rose could just throw that all out the window and making him a nervous mess like he was a teenager again. He felt like an idiot just thinking that and took a deep breath to calm himself.

_Fuck._

He just breathed in more of her scent. Yeah. That probably _hadn’t_ been his smartest idea that day.

But suddenly he _was_ calm, driven forward by instinct and...a much gentler nature surfacing to overwhelm the bloodthirsty beast inside him. A nurturing nature...that wanted to _protect_ her.

He let his eyes close and he let himself calm down as he licked her neck, feeling the pulse thrumming just under the skin. She shivered and he paused, kissing her neck for a moment to soothe her.

Rose sighed, her fingers clutching a little harder.

Thistle's jaw opened and his fangs sunk in. She gasped, her spine going rigid and he paused, his hands moving up her back slowly, trying to reassure her as blood spilled into his mouth.

He groaned.

Dammit all. She tasted ten times better than anything he had ever tasted in his life and he was afraid his addiction was only going to get worse. Especially since he felt no desire to pull his fangs out of her neck.

It was difficult to describe...there was a spice to her blood, a certain kind of fierceness that matched her spirit perfectly. But then...there was something richer below that, a complexity he couldn’t describe as he tasted her sweetness too…

She was a wine. It was best description he could come up with. A fine bouquet he couldn’t describe or appreciate fully with just one taste. But there was one thing he knew. He hated wine. But he loved Rose. He loved the wine that was Rose.

His hands absently hugged her harder, closer to his chest, feeling her heartbeat against him. The fear had left her and she was relaxed in his grip and blushing, feeling a sudden rush of warmth and that made her blood only sweeter and harder to resist.

Thistle groaned annoyed and troubled and forced himself to pull out his large fangs gently and clean the wound now that the fire was gone. He licked up every last drop and bathed the wound till it was sealed shut. He ended up pressing a kiss into the sore area as he let out a small pained whine.

“Could you stop doing that?” he muttered.

“What?” she whispered back a little dazed.

“Stop feeling... _happy,_ I guess, or...love… I don’t know what it is! But whatever it was,  it made your blood suddenly ten times more addicting,” he growled frustrated pulling his head back and kissing her jaw. “It...made me want...to _devour_ you,” he snarled softly.

She chuckled.

“That bad? Sorry,” she whispered kissing his blushing cheek in return.

“Yes,” he hissed. “You know I have an addiction problem. Don’t make it worse by making yourself sweeter,” he growled nipping her ear in frustration, breathing in her scent.

She laughed and suddenly her hand was pushing his face away.

“Alright, Romeo, cool your jets.”

He grinned up at her, his blue eyes shining but calm again. “But I don’t want to.”

“Well, too bad,” she snickered caressing his cheek despite trying to push him away. “Do… Do I really taste that good to you?” she asked curiously, frowning.

He grunted. “You have _no_ idea. It’s like the best damn thing I’ve ever tasted in my life. In _either_ of my lives,” he affirmed.

Blush rushed across her cheeks and then she frowned. “I...wish I knew what you meant. But...human.”

He frowned at her. “Hopefully you’ll never have to find out,” he whispered back.

She smirked sheepishly. “But it sounds like I’m missing out,” she teased.

He chortled and shrugged. “You kind of are, I’ll admit. But still…” he leaned in and kissed her lips again and she grimaced as she tasted blood.

“Okay,” she shoved him back. “Mouthwash. I’m not a vampire. I don’t want to taste my blood when you shove your tongue in my mouth.”

Thistle was suddenly grinning widely. “Does that mean I have permission to French kiss you?”

Rose groaned and rolled her eyes. “Of course that’s all you fucking heard out of that statement.”

“What can I say?” he smirked with a chortle. “I have my priorities.”

“Your priorities need straightening out,” she retorted with a glare.

He smile was devilish again, but also hungry. A... _different_ kind of hungry.

“Really? Does that mean you’re not interested _at all_ in joining me in bed tonight? If I knew turning into a vampire would finally get us to this stage, I would have done it a long time ago. You really are a sucker for vampire romance aren’t you… Rose?”

He paused and gulped.

Her green menacing glare was impassive, getting more dangerous by the second.

“Shit,” he sighed letting her go and leaning back. “Fucked up again. Go ahead, choke me. Slap me. Do whatever. I get it,” he resigned himself and closed his eyes grimacing.

Nothing happened.

Thistle frowned and opened his eyes again. An undignified squeak passed him as he saw the dark smiling look on her face.

“I’m going to make you eat those words.”

Thistle grimaced confused and scared and then she suddenly lunged toward knocking him down against the stairs with a passionate kiss that had his poor mind reeling, trying to figure out what beast he had just unleashed as he kissed her back.

 


	44. Everything has to be Awkward

Poppy was peeking through the window, catching a glance of the two lovebirds kiss each other gingerly. She smiled. Finally. Finally they’d grown some sense and admitted they loved one another. It was an adorable, beautiful relief.

She pushed the curtains back in place and stepped away from the window, not wanting to intrude on their privacy. She glanced around the cabin, at Guy and Biggie talking to each other at the kitchen table, of Branch sitting on the couch looking at a small photograph.

All she felt was relief. Relief to finally be away from the manor, relieved to get away from Creek. Relieved she had been rescued just in time.

Her heart suddenly went to Bridget, that kind vampire girl. She hoped she got out alright… she had done nothing wrong. Not really.

Poppy slowly walked over to Branch on the couch and sat down next to him, curling up beside him and putting her head on his shoulder. He looked up.

“Hey,” he muttered.

“Hey yourself.” Poppy looked down at the photograph he was holding in his hands and smiled. “Hey, that’s you,” she giggled, pointing at the little boy in the picture. “You look so cute with that missing tooth!”

He snorted and looked at the wide goofy grin on his face. “I guess?”

Poppy fell silent, sighing a little as she leaned against him.

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She didn’t mean to… they just did. There was a large lump in her throat yet her smile never vanished from her face. She gave a loud sniff.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked suddenly worried putting the photo back in the wallet and closing it, stuffing it into his pocket.

“I’m fine,” she smiled at him. “I’m just… happy. I’m happy. Oh god I’m so happy…” she was suddenly hugging him, kissing his cheek and holding him tight.

She didn’t ever want to let him go again.

He sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her, nodding in understanding.

“I get it, I one hundred percent get it,” he agreed.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back kissing her forehead.

“...This has been some really fucking crazy last few weeks,” she mumbled.

“No kidding,” Branch grumbled. “I just sort of want it to stop. But...I think the worst is behind us, I hope.” He shuddered, his mind recalling the last few days, especially the pain.

Poppy felt her smile fade as her mind flashed back to _that moment_ when Creek had almost….

“...What if he grabs me again?” she whispered. “Like he did before?”

“We won’t let that happen. And this time...this time you can stop him,” he nodded sure of it. “He screamed in pain and lost his power I think when you turned into those light butterflies.”

Poppy’s eyes widened.

“He...did?” she whispered.

“Yeah, I think so, he ran away right after that,” Branch recalled.

A smile slowly began to grow on Poppy’s lips, a feeling of inner strength surging up at the idea that she _could stand up against Creek._ It was an almost giddy feeling.

“I need to practice this power,” she said determinedly.

“You can use it against Thistle,” he joked, smirking.

“Oh, I don’t wanna hurt Thistle!”

“You won’t hurt him. Nothing kills him,” he snorted, laughing at that repeated line that was proving to be very true.

“...true,” Poppy mused. “He’s like a whack-a-mole. Won’t stop popping back up again.”

Branch started to snicker, putting his hand to mouth.

“...it’s _true_!” she smiled and he nodded in agreement.

Branch calmed down a moment later and stopped laughing, taking a deep breath and relaxing. His head slumped over and gently pressed against hers as he tiredly blinked his eyes.

Poppy rubbed his back affectionately.

Suddenly her mind flashed back to that moment in the torture chamber….

...Holding the whip…

...Hurting Branch...

...Hearing him scream in pain past the mouth gag, his back bleeding...

She withdrew her hand like she had been burned and pulled away, hugging her arms again. The guilt returning like a typhoon.

Branch tensed, looking at her confused. “Poppy, what’s wrong?” he whispered reaching forward and trying to grab one of her hands.

“...do you hate me?” she whispered.

“What?!” he practically yelled.

Guy and Biggie glanced over from the table then turned away.

Poppy looked at Branch with sad eyes. “Do you hate me?” she asked again. “For what… I did to you?”

He looked at her hurt and confused. “Wh—What are you talking about? You didn’t do anything to me!”

“Yes I did! I...I hurt you so bad, I...I whipped you and—and because of my actions you got punished in the first place, and that would never have happened if I hadn’t disobeyed Creek,” she said, turning away with a pained expression. “I’m sorry.”

Branch grimaced and grabbed her hand, yanking it to his chest over his heart. His eyes were haunted, still hurt by the memory of the pain. But he could _never_ hate Poppy.

“I would take that a hundred times again over you giving Creek what he had wanted,” he growled staring into her eyes with a deep set conviction. “You don’t have to say sorry.”

Poppy blinked up at him.

“But I hurt you,” she whispered, as if trying to convince him.

“I healed,” he grinned. “In fact I discovered that power because of it, and I was able to save my brother with it. Shit happens for a reason, right? It’s alright.”

Poppy’s lip was trembling but the guilt refused to leave her chest, turning everything he said around. She pulled her hand away. Her arms were shaking, the memory of holding that whip clear as day in her mind.

Branch frowned realizing he hadn’t convinced her and he sighed. Trying to think of something to say. He would be lying if he said the pain hadn’t been traumatizing, but he had survived…

“Then… Then make it up to me,” he said suddenly looking at her.

Poppy looked up, confused.

“...how?” she croaked. “How could I ever make it up to you?”

He smiled. “Just kiss me. Do whatever it takes to help you forget. To…” he gulped, looking at her desperately. “To help you forgive yourself. Because I don’t need to forgive you. I love you.”

Poppy’s chest tightened and she sniffed, pressing the back of her hand to her nose.

“I...I think I’m gonna need a lot of kissing,” she giggled through tears.

“I’m not complaining,” he grinned widely, flashing all his teeth.

“Don’t do it in here,” Guy spoke up, chuckling. “Get a fuckin’ room, you two.”

“I wouldn’t encourage that at the moment,” Mr. Dinkles chortled. “She’ll be going into her heat soon.”

“Still, they should bring that somewhere more private, I’m not saying how far they should go.”

Branch flinched having forgotten their super hearing company. He turned around and looked at the cat confused.

“I thought you said she was under a spell. Did it break or something?” he asked.

“Huh?” Poppy frowned, confused. “What spell?”

Mr. Dinkles gave them an even look and grimaced. “I...might have spoken falsely on that account.”

Branch paled.

“What spell is he talking about?” Poppy looked at him bewildered.

“Wait, what do you mean ‘spoken falsely’,” Guy frowned. “Are you saying you were _lying_ about the spell?!”

Mr. Dinkles shrugged his furry shoulders. “More or less.”

“Dude! Why did you even tell us in the first place if it wasn’t true?!” Guy cried.

“Because the lot of you were so utterly fretful it was honestly hampering productive thought,” he sighed. “Besides, I do have an applicable sense of clairvoyance. I could tell how far off her body was to changing and knew the invasion would occur within the time limit. It was best to just ease your minds.”

Guy glowered, glaring at Mr. Dinkles.

“Um…so...how, uh, far off am I now?” Poppy asked hesitantly.

Mr. Dinkles smiled and purred. “Shouldn't we leave some things to surprise?”

Poppy frowned and glanced at Branch. Then back at Mr. Dinkles.

“Um...I like to plan ahead?” She tried.

Mr. Dinkles purred more loudly.

“So...that’s why your scent has been changing a little,” Branch muttered to himself. “I thought I was imagining it.”

Poppy gulped and wrung her hands.

“Okay, well… Biggie do you have a room to lock me up in if this happens here?” she chuckled nervously. “Rose told me… uh… female vampires…. Go a little crazy…”

“Er…” Biggie looked around.

“No, we do not.” Mr. Dinkles replied for him.

“...maybe it won’t be so bad,” Poppy breathed. “Maybe I’ll be okay.”

“Clearly you have not been well informed,” the cat rumbled.

“Yeah,” Guy muttered. “My mom was _insane_ whenever she… you know. Trust me Poppy, it’s not gonna be fun.”

“Greeeaaaaaaat,” Poppy whined.

“Well, not the menstruation, but usually I don’t think the females complain about the actual heat itself being unenjoyable?” Mr. Dinkles postulated. “Unless they have an incompetent breeding partner that is, then perhaps it is not as you put it: ‘fun’.”

“No, but it scares the crap out of the rest of us,” Guy muttered awkwardly.

Poppy felt a little panicked at the idea of the approaching heat.

“If you really want to know my dear, your bleeding cycle should start in two days. And after that your heat should start about five days afterwards,” the demon cat shrugged.

“TWO—FIVE DAYS?!” Poppy yelped. “I mean—Branch, don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t mind having the whoo-ha with you but I’m not exactly fucking ready and—,” she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her rambling, her cheeks red.

Branch was suddenly cringing back and scooted away from her as far as he could, his face blistering red.

Suddenly the door opened and Thistle was walking in blushing and with Rose in tow, holding hands, and she was also a little red in the face. He paused and stared into the room.

“Why the fuck are you all red?” he asked.

“...Rose?” Poppy squeaked. “Did you bring, ah… tampons?”

“Um…” she grimaced. “In the truck?”

“Okay… I’m gonna need them in two days,” she squeaked.

“What?!” she shrilled.

“Ugh…” Thistle groaned. “Did you really have to kill the mood _right now,_ Poppy?” he scowled at her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do here!” Poppy yelped.

Thistle looked them all over and then he was smirking.

“You guys were talking about sex too, weren’t you?”

Shit couldn’t fly fast enough. Branch yanked out his wallet and threw it at his brother’s head and Rose had yanked out her phone and threw at Thistle too. But he didn’t move as he let the barrage hit him.

Poppy was burying her face under a pillow in embarrassment, curled up into a ball on the couch moaning.

“Damn, so sensitive,” Thistle muttered.

“Rose?” Poppy moaned. “I don’t know what to _do…”_

“This is fun to observe,” Mr. Dinkles snickered curled on the headrest of the loveseat.

“It’s alright,” Rose said coming up and sitting next to Poppy, curling her arms around her in reassurance.

“I’m just saying this now,” Thistle spoke up. “I am _not_ having the sex talk with Branch.”

“ _Dude!_ ” Branch snarled.

Thistle shrugged putting his arm up in defense. “Just making that clear. You got internet, you don’t need me. Although if you want to ask above moves, I have been around the barn once or twice myself, just saying.”

“THEODORE!” Rose shrieked.

“DUDE! SHUT UP!”

Poppy suddenly got up and stormed outside, crying out in frustration as she slammed the front door behind herself.

“Great. Thistle. Just fucking _great_ ,” Rose seethed at him.

“Hey,” he shrugged. “It’s the truth and it’s only fair. Killing the mood just when I was finally dragging you into a room.”

“ **THEODORE!** ” she rushed to him hands at the ready to strangle him and he grimaced with a sigh. She stopped short glaring at him intensely as if conflicted.

“I’m going after Poppy,” Branch stood up, his ears and cheeks red as cherries. “Anything to get the fuck away from this conversation!”

Thistle chuckled. “Use protection!” he called after him.

“GAH!” Branch slammed the door behind him. He stood outside for a moment to compose himself, the cool air feeling good on his hot cheeks. He glanced around and saw Poppy pacing in a circle in the snow. She was still wearing that nightgown and no shoes but he knew she wouldn’t feel the cold.

“Fucking… fuckin’... _Grrrrah!_ ” Poppy flung herself face down into the snow and let out a muffled cry of frustration.

Branch sighed and walked out into the snow, stopping right next to her.

“You know, I don’t think that’s how you make snow angels,” he mentioned absently.

Poppy lifted her head to look up at him, snow covering her cheeks and eyelashes. She was trying to scowl at him.

He snorted and looked away, his face still quite a bit red.

“...I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Poppy muttered, plopping her face back into the snow. “To be honest though?” she said, her voice muffled. “If I go out of control, I’d much rather it be you, than Creek.”

He frowned at her uncomfortably not sure what to say. He sure as hell _knew_ he wasn’t ready. “We’ll lock you in a room with a bunch of stuffed animals you can rip apart till it's over,” he shrugged.

“That sounds like a good plan, I like that plan,” Poppy mumbled.

“Really?” he laughed. “I thought you wouldn’t like the stuffed animal part.”

Poppy groaned, her fingers clutching her pink hair.

“Hey,” he whispered softly, squatting down and patting her back. “We’ll figure this out, right? You don’t have to get frustrated all by yourself.”

Poppy slowly raised her head again from the snow with a sigh.

“Yeah…” she muttered. “I guess I’m just… scared because I—well this has never really happened before, you know? I don’t really know what to expect.”

“What? Being a vampire?” he asked unimpressed.

“Being in….you know… heat,” she looked away.

“I don’t think humans really...experience that? So…” he trailed off shrugging.

“Exactly! I have no idea what’s gonna happen!”

He suddenly got an idea. “We’ll just have to kill Creek before that,” he smirked. “Turn you back into human.”

Poppy looked at him, bewildered.

“Kill Creek… in five days?” she frowned. “Or wait… seven days?”

“Um… Does um…” he blushed again looking away. “The bleeding last only a day?” he asked sure as hell hoping it did.

“....uh… I’m a doofus,” Poppy smacked her head. “Well for humans it lasts about a week or four days or…I dunno. So… then after that… would that be two weeks? Hmm…”

He was trying to do the math in his head but it was all confusing. “The Hunters wouldn’t happen to have anything for this, do they?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think Rose said they had stuff,” she replied. “I should be okay…”

He nodded and stood up. “Then stop worrying.”

Poppy sighed.

“...you’re right,” she muttered. “I should stop freaking out… It won’t be that bad…”

“Yeah,” he said trying to get on her optimism train of thought.

Poppy slowly got to her feet, brushing the snow off herself, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “This was an awkward conversation.”

“Um… Yeah,” he agreed with a nod. “I mean, it’s not that I wouldn’t like to, I just—never, well...you know,” he grimaced his face turning red again.

Poppy squinted at him confused.

“Never… what?”

He turned fiery cheeks on her and huffed looked away. “Nothing,” he muttered.

“Never had sex?” Poppy asked innocently.

His face was redder than all hell. “That’s it. I’m out of here!” He threw his hands in the air already walking off towards the woods.

“Hey, come back! Braaaaaanch!” Poppy chased after him. “It’s not like I’ve had sex _either_ , you know!”

He paused and looked back at her, swallowing then started to mumble under his breath. He kicked some snow and didn’t looked up.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that,” Poppy grinned, cocking her head at him trying to peer at his face.

“Nothing,” he muttered again looking away.

Poppy put her hands on her hips, pouting.

“Come on, what is it?”

He sighed, groaning and looking away. “Look, I don’t know okay! Yes, I’ve never had sex obviously! And I don’t know what to think about this or that or how it even really works— No I know how it works! I stole a damn book once and… Ugh. I don’t know it’s just awkward as all hell! I want to go bury myself in a hole!” he just started to vomit it out the words.

Poppy was giggling and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I don’t really know myself,” she shrugged. “And yeah it’s hella awkward… This whole thing is awkward. But the best thing about loving someone is that you can talk about the awkward stuff without… well… Never mind,” she sighed. “Ignore me. I think I might join you in burying ourselves in a hole.”

He snorted. “If we’re in the same hole how are we gonna avoid it?” he smirked at her.

“I didn’t say we would be in the same hole,” Poppy poked his shoulder. “Just that it was a good idea.”

He laughed. “Good thing we’re vampires. A coffin should feel right at home.”

“No kidding!” Poppy grinned. “Who’s up to burying ourselves for the next hundred years?! I am!”

“I think we’ll turn into Esurients before then and pop out of the ground,” he snorted.

“We’ll just have to get a large storage of blood to last us,” Poppy shrugged.

“Blood doesn’t last that long,” he corrected.

“...okay, maybe we could bury ourselves for about a week?”

“Now you’re thinking,” he nodded in approval.

“...Um…” Poppy looked away with a flush. “I don’t suppose… yyyyooouuuu know what never mind. I’m going back inside.”

“What?!” he asked worried suddenly grabbing her hand before she could walk off on him. “You’re not seriously thinking about doing it, are you?”

“What?!” Poppy cried. “No, I was just gonna ask for a kiss like you offered before this whole awkward conversation thing popped up! But then I thought like, you know, maybe it was bad timing, soooo I was just gonna… yeah.”

He sighed pulling her in, relieved she wasn’t actually considering burying herself. Suddenly his arms were around her waist and he was suddenly aware of her light pink nightgown and that it...was a bit transparent...

He gulped and looked away. Why did everything have to be so awkward?

Branch sighed again and it turned into a groan, blushing again.

“What?” Poppy frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“N-n-nothing,” he stuttered. Poppy squinted her eyes, not convinced.

“We keep asking each other the same thing and we keep replying with the same thing,” she snorted. “We need to learn to give straight answers.”

He blushed harder and looked into her eyes. “Well, don’t ask me to give you one right now. You might scream or something,” he muttered seriously.

Poppy was confused.

“Why would… why would a kiss make me scream?”

“Not the kiss!” he groaned and hit his own face for a moment trying to regain his composure.

“Ohh, you mean ‘a straight answer’?”

“Yeah,” he nodded gulping and his hand fell away from his face and around her waist again. He looked straight into her eyes. He took a deep breath and leaned in, kissing her lips for a moment.

Poppy sighed against his mouth and brought her hand to his cheek, reaching up into his hair.

He groaned, and his hands came up to cup her face. It felt nice to kiss her again, relieving. Right. Their lips danced against each other for a moment and even though they didn’t breath Branch wasn’t feeling any of his flustered anxiety calm down, instead...he was feeling a strange sense of excitement and it scared him a little.

He broke the kiss, huffing against her lips.

“I… I just want us to both be ready, you know...it if ever happens. And… I want to do it out of love with you, not because you’re feeling crazy and desperate. I… I just want it to be special like you are,” he breathed. “I guess that’s what I’m trying to say.”

Poppy’s cheeks flushed and she bit her lip.

“I want the same thing,” she whispered, playing a little bit with his hair. “Which is kinda why I’m so frustrated about all this… I just want to… not feel crazy?”

He chuckled and nodded. “I bet that um… well…” he sighed. He started the sentence, he should fucking finish it. “It wouldn’t matter if you’re feeling crazy if... you already did it once out of love… Right…?” he trailed off blushing and frowning.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But… I’m just not ready yet.”

Branch gulped and nodded, getting that as he released her face. Why did he suddenly feel rejected? It confused him. It honestly hurt and pissed him off and his face pinched up with frustration.

“...was that not the right answer?” Poppy asked hesitantly.

“No...no...it just…” he shook his head confused. “I don’t know why I’m upset, just...am,” he shrugged.

“...Fuckin’ hormones,” she smirked.

He frowned thoughtfully at that and shrugged again, his shoulder rising high and then falling with a loud sigh.

“I mean…” Poppy trailed off.

“I don’t know, maybe I can’t think straight because my heads all foggy and messed up and your damn nightgown is see through and—,” he paused horrified, his eyes going wide as he realized what the fuck he had just said.

“Eh?!” Poppy looked down and her flushed cheeks grew even redder. “I… oh… dear… Why didn’t you say anything?” she hissed, covering herself up with her arms.

“I—I tried—but! Oh god! I’m sorry!” he spluttered suddenly turning away and shot for the trees and he was gone in a second.

“Br—Branch! Oh… fiddlesticks,” she mumbled. She looked back down at her nightgown and then turned back to the house to ask Rose for a change of clothes.

Damn. What an awkward night.


	45. What If?

Everyone was sleep deprived. The past forty-eight hours suddenly hit everyone like a moving train wreck and no one was ready for that.

And there weren’t enough beds. Biggie took one room and the girls each took their own room. Guy had the couch and Thistle had gone out to retrieve his truck and unloaded some sleeping bags by the time Branch came back from the woods to clear his head.

So he and Thistle took the floor. No one really complained, too tired and sleep deprived.

Early the next morning there was a knock on the door and it had all three vampires scrambling awake.

“Wh—What?” Branch yawned.

“Who the fuck…” Thistle groaned rubbing his eyes.

Guy slowly sat up from the couch, eyes wide.

“I smell, uh… you guys smell a Hunter?” he asked cautiously.

Thistle tensed actually sniffing the air as did Branch.

Suddenly Thistle was grinning and then he wasn’t and ended up frowning. “Oh shit… It’s Dad,” he croaked.

“O—oh,” Branch froze. He slowly turned his head to the door.

There was a knock on the door again.

“Fuck um… Guy, you better go hide, my Dad’s kind of pissed with you,” Thistle said looking at him.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Guy muttered, shooting out of the room.

“...I’ll get the... door?” Branch suggested hesitantly.

“I’ll get it,” Thistle sighed standing up and trying to fix his hair but failed and sighed.

Branch stood up, nervousness and anticipation making him shake a little.

His dad was outside. His _dad._

Thistle grabbed the doorknob and he groaned. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain himself but...here went nothing.

He unlocked the door and opened it, revealing their father in a suit and his eyes glowing as he frowned and looked in.

Branch froze. He swallowed.

“Th—Theodore?” he paused staring at him, his eyes wide. “You...why do you smell like…”

Thistle groaned. “Hi, Dad. I got...um… Creek attacked and turned me the day before yesterday. I was out of pills and…” he grimaced rubbing his neck. “Yeah, now you got two vampire sons,” he shrugged. “Sorry about that.”

Pain crossed Richard’s face and he suddenly yanked Thistle into a hug and patted his back, shaking his head.

“At least you’re alive,” he sighed.

Branch swallowed again, not sure what to do. He stood there rather awkwardly, fiddling with his shirt.

“Hah, funny story. I wouldn’t be if Branch hadn’t saved me.”

Richard looked up astonished and turned to look at Branch, smiling.

Branch’s breath hitched.

“...Hi...hi, Dad,” he croaked.

Their father grinned wider and he waved him over. “What are you waiting for, Branch? Too old to give your old man a hug?”

Branch slowly approached his father, eyes wide as he took in the sight of him in the daylight. He hadn’t changed a bit. Well, some of his hair was grey now, and his face looked more worn…

...but it was still his father. Still the same man he had looked up to as a little kid.

Branch slowly closed the gap and pressed his head to his father’s chest, tears in his eyes and taking a shuddering breath.

Arms wrapped securely around him and his father sighed, rubbing Branch’s back.

“I… I am so sorry I made you afraid to come back home, Branch. Can...can you forgive me?” he asked tightly.

Branch let out a half-sob, half-chuckle.

“It’s… It’s okay, Dad,” he whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around his father’s large frame. “I… I missed you.”

“I missed you everyday, son. Everyday,” he shuddered, hugging Branch a little tighter. “I’m sorry, about everything that happened… I...I shouldn’t have pushed you two away when we needed each other most. It’s just...your mother... “ he sighed shaking his head with guilt and shame.

“You don’t have to say it,” Branch said quietly. “I know. We Oaks are fucking horrible at communicating.”

Richard laughed loudly and suddenly one arm wrung out and grabbed Thistle, squishing them all in a group hug and making Thistle huff in surprise.

“That we are. That we most certainly are,” their father laughed with mirth.

“Mooornin—what the heck?” a voice suddenly echoed into the room. Poppy was standing in the living room, bewildered. “Who… uh… wait, what’s going on? Who’s that?”

Richard let them both go looking surprised with the sudden voice.

“Oh, you must be Miss Poppy Corona. I don’t know if you would remember me,” he smiled friendly. “Richard Oak, the father of these two exceptional dorks,” he chortled ruffling their hair simultaneously.

Both boys barked in protest but seemed to resign to their hair being tousled with.

Poppy gaped, staring at the man incredulously before a wide grin took her features.

“It’s… It’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Oak,” she said. “I actually do remember you a little bit. You made nice cookies.”

“You remember that?” he asked amazed.

“That’s what I looked forward to the most every time you visited Branch and Thistle,” she giggled.

“Hehe, my wife taught me. It was the only thing I could make of hers that I didn’t end up burning. But that was probably thanks to the stove timer,” he snorted patting both his sons.

Thistle was making a face as he remembered those cookies.

Poppy walked over to Branch and wrapped her arm around his, beaming.

Richard eyed her then smirked knowingly. “I knew you two would end up together.”

“Hehe,” Poppy winked at Branch, who flushed.

“Like you knew that,” Thistle huffed.

“What? Like I knew you were in love with Rose? How daft do you think I am?” he asked gruffly. Thistle flushed next.

“Um...about that...I um…”

Richard snorted rolling his eyes. “You’re a vampire not a Hunter now. Technicalities. Even if you hadn’t been I would have gone around the paperwork to get you new partners but you were too proud to ask.”

Thistle flushed angrily and annoyed, grumbling under his breath.

Poppy batted Branch in the stomach. “See?” she whispered. “I knew your dad wouldn’t kill you on sight.”

Branch glared at her slightly and groaned.

“Heavens no!” Richard balked. “I can’t believe these two thought I would… Well, no, I _do_ see why they thought that but...ugh,” he ended groaning. “The other Hunters though are a different matter.”

“How did the purge go?” Thistle suddenly brought up.

“May I come in and sit?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Thistle gestured to the couch and closed the door.

Richard sighed as he sunk into the loveseat. Thistle sat on the couch with Branch and Poppy. Rose quietly appeared in the hallway and looked in.

“The purge was successful, only a few vampires escaped. A few Hunters were lost but in majority we eradicated the entire lair and recover all the humans. They are currently being treated and gradually hypnotized that need it and their lives straightened out. Your father is fine by the way, Miss Poppy.”

Poppy sighed in relief at the news of her father, sinking into the couch.

“He’s being re-hypnotized, he might be a little traumatized but since he’s a public figure we just can’t throw him back into town without a good story. He’s been made to believe he was kidnapped but he doesn’t remember who or how. He’s actually very worried about you,” Richard commented.

Poppy became crestfallen and hugged her arms.

“I… what are you making him believe about me?” She asked quietly. “It’s not like I can go back home…. Not like how I am now….”

“That you were also kidnapped and are currently missing, it has him fairly upset,” Richard said apologetically.

Poppy nodded.

“This might be for the best… I cannot guarantee you there is a cure. We have never been able to discover one or even the vampires,” he mentioned quietly.

Thistle grimaced as did Branch. Poppy crossed her arms, stubborn.

“We’re still going to try,” Thistle grumbled. “There is no harm in that.”

“No offense son, but… You, I can see killing the Pureblood but an untrained freshly Turned like Poppy? And who happens to be her Creator?” he grimaced, shaking his head. “She might need years of training to even have a _chance_ with some help.”

“We don’t have years,” Thistle argued back. “And even if that’s the case and it takes years, we’ll do it. I’ll help train them myself, I was already doing that.”

“Wait…” Poppy frowned and turned to Thistle with wide eyes. “Does this mean… but wait, we were both turned by Creek. How can this work? Do we kill him together or—or something?”

Thistle smiled at her a little sadly. “There...is a slight problem with that,” he admitted.

“Even when the Elfae existed, the cure only worked for _one_ vampire, the one that killed their master,” Richard said grimly. “It’s likely only one of you can be cured. The one that delivers the blow that causes death.”

“...we could… both stab him at the same time?” she suggested weakly, her stomach cringing at the idea.

“Magic of this nature is fickle, young lady, even I know that,” Richard sigh. “It might cause it to not work at all or pick the person down to the smallest nanosecond. The odds...are impossible to determine…”

Thistle sighed and shook his head. “Look, I’ve already decided. I’ll help Poppy kill him, we’ll try to do it together…” he said determined and looked at Poppy. “But… I will make sure you’re the one that gets that last nanosecond.”

“But… that means you might stay a vampire,” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he agreed heavily, shrugging his shoulders trying to look unbothered. “But it’s a risk I’m willing to take… If it means you can get your life back and Branch too when he kills Dardana.”

“Hold on,” Branch stiffened. “I—I’m not turning back if you’re not. You can’t—,” he broke off, staring at his brother. “You were going to turn for me if there was no cure. But now if there is a possibility you can’t turn back?”

Thistle shrugged. “Creek ruins everything, right?” he snorted. “But I don’t want you to stick to this life for me when you can have one with Poppy, brother. Don’t worry about me.”

“But…” Branch looked furious. “How can you… How can you _fucking_ say that when that’s all you’ve done for me? How can I...leave you like this? I won’t do it. Sorry, not gonna happen.”

Thistle snorted and rolled his eyes. “Being a vampire is not so bad for me, other than worrying about killing people I’m pretty alright with it. You have Poppy, don’t throw it away if you can have it.”

Branch clenched his jaw, wanting to argue further.

“What? If it doesn't work and I’m stuck but Poppy turns human are you really going to ask her to turn back?” Thistle retorted, scowling at Branch.

Branch turned away, scowling himself. He couldn’t do that to Poppy, he knew that. But the idea that his brother could possibly remain a vampire just…was _unfair._

“It’s not like I’ll stay out of your lives, sure I’ll be immortal and I won’t age and...watch you get old and… _fuck_ this is depressing,” he groaned looking away. “I might have to commit suicide. Can we please change the subj—OUCH!”

Branch whacked his brother on the head.

“HEY!” Thistle snapped back rubbing his skull.

“Stop—just stop. We’ll figure something out,” Branch gritted his teeth.

Thistle glared at him and muttered looking away still rubbing his skull as their father stared on with a brooding expression.

“Let’s just wait to fight over this _after_ we find out if it works or not, alright? Hell, Dad and Creek might be right and the cure won’t even fucking work. So we’re all basically arguing for no reason,” Thistle stated rather heatedly.

“...you still have vials of my human blood, right?” Poppy asked carefully. “It might not work with my vampire blood.”

“We have a few. But the legend just said the blood had to be taken once for it to work, I think, and all three of us here have. I don’t think you need to drink your own blood… I mean you still have it in you, the vampire blood obviously didn’t get rid of it. Believe me, no vampire would turn into light butterflies, that was all your Elfae blood power boosted by your vampire blood.”

“Wait...did you say she turned into light...butterflies?” Richard asked confused.

“Yeah!” Poppy said eagerly, turning to Mr. Oak.

“That is certainly not a vampire power,” the old Hunter grumbled perplexed.

“I believe it’s because she inherited Creek’s shadow ability which let him turn into shadow bats and travel through darkness. But I think her Elfae blood reversed its entire nature, into that of Elfae nature, they had butterfly wings and were creatures of light,” Thistle explained eagerly.

“It even hurts him when I do it!” Poppy thrilled.

“Hurt all of us,” Branch winced. “I could hardly see.”

“Yeah, I fucking remember that. Can’t imagine how much it will hurt now that I have _real_ vampire eyes,” Thistle groaned. “I wonder if it will work on me while I turn into shadow bats too?” he muttered.

“Wait! What?” Richard balked shocked. “ _You_ inherited the Pureblood’s power too?”

“As far as I can tell yeah, I haven’t tried traveling through shadows though,” Thistle added and then he groaned loudly with despair. “If I turn back human I’m going to lose that cool ability!”

Branch scowled at him again but Poppy also looked a little disappointed.

“I won't’ be able to turn into butterflies,” she whined. “It’s such a cool power!”

“It is!” Thistle agreed with her instantly. “Now I really don’t want to turn back into human,” he complained with her, pouting and exchanging a distraught expression with Poppy.

Branch groaned, rubbing his face in exasperation.

“Seriously you two?” Rose grumbled from the hallway. “Are you two really _that_ childish?”

“...Yes,” Poppy pouted and Thistle nodded. 

“Ugh…” Rose groaned rubbing her temples. “How is it that Branch and I are the only two reasonable minds around here? It’s like we’re the mom and dad and you two are the two misbehaving brats.”

“But Rose… _butterflies!”_ Poppy protested.

“And _bats!_ ” Thistle added.

At this point Richard was just looking downright embarrassed as his hand rubbed his eyes and covered his face. Branch had a near identical expression.

“Come on, you can’t deny it’s cool,” Poppy shoved Branch’s shoulder.

“They just don't get it, Poppy,” Thistle sighed. “They’re probably just jealous.”

“I fucking get it, Thistle!” Branch snapped. “I get you guys have cool powers, but at what cost?! Is it _really_ worth it to stay a vampire?”

Thistle mused for a moment.

“Are you _really_ thinking about it!?” Rose yelled.

“Yes, give me a minute,” he said seriously.

Rose groaned, ripping her hands through her hair in frustration.

“Yes,” Thistle finally deciding, smirking. “It is _totally_ worth it. I can fly, who the heck would give that up?”

“...I’m out of here,” Branch snarled, standing up. Thistle grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down onto the couch before he could walk off.

“Calm down, why are you getting so pissed?” Thistle muttered suddenly his voice serious again.

“Why?! Because fucking hell, Thistle, do you really want to spend the rest of your _long fucking life_ wanting to devour the ones you love?!” Branch snapped.

“You know as well as I do that our mate instinct won’t actually let us kill the one we love,” he retorted.

“Yeah, well I don’t know about you, but I think I actually want to know what it feels like to love someone and not want to eat them,” he snarled.

Thistle sighed. “Don’t you think I know that? I’m just trying to look at the bright side if the worst happens and I can’t turn back…” he muttered, his voice actually sounding hurt.

Branch huffed, closing his eyes.

Thistle sighed and stood up. “I’m going out. Rose tell my… You know what I don’t know,” he said gloomily and walked off around the coffee table and towards the door.

“Thistle, wait…”

“Theodore,” Richard standing up but Thistle was gone, the door closing behind him.

Rose stared silently after him, troubled and Richard sat down with a groan.

“...I fucked up again, didn’t I?” Branch asked quietly.

Rose frowned at him and looked away.

“Just...your brother is a lot more sensitive then he leads on,” Richard sighed. “He’s always been like that. He’s always thinking of other people over himself.”

“I just don’t want him to spend the rest of his life…” Branch trailed off.

“He knows that, Branch,” Richard sighed. “But...he would rather die than not let you have that option… Did he tell you that…” he shook his head not sure what to say. “He’s always been so difficult. You should have seen how hard it was for him to get along with anyone after you...well…”

“You knew?” Rose asked quietly, surprised.

“Of course,” he shrugged sadly. “I got frequent updates on him and his training on personal request from his teachers and trainers. I...should have done something but...” he shook his head.

Rose frowned looking away, a little angry to know that. “You should have. He had no one when he was depressed enough to try killing himself while training. He could have really used you.”

Richard grimaced deeply, nodding.

Poppy squeezed Branch’s hand tight, eyes wide with shock.

“We need more blood pills,” Rose said suddenly, changing the subject before she lost her temper. “And some of the drugs to suppress the heat cycles in female vampires.”

Richard looked up confused. “Those are used to help calm them enough to kill them.”

“Well, we just need them for calming. To repress it from happening.”

“I’ll order you some,” Richard agreed. “How soon do you need them?”

“Now.” Richard nodded.

Poppy felt a little sigh of relief. She knew it would be okay.

“Thanks,” she said softly.

He looked at her, sympathy on his expression. “No worries.” He stood up. “Well, I’ll leave you all be. I’ve done enough parental damage for one day. I can’t ever seem to get it right,” he sighed troubled.

Branch stood up, too.

“It… It was good to see you, Dad,” he said.

Richard smiled and walked over and pulled his son in, giving him a tight hug. “It was good seeing you too. I’m setting up a place for us out of town. Tell your brother, alright? You guys should be able to come over tomorrow. It’s too dangerous for you to stay here.”

“Alright,” Branch nodded. 

“We’ll talk more later, exchange numbers and...well, just talk,” Richard said smiling pulling away and rubbing Branch’s head.

The old Hunter then looked at Rose, frowning. “Will you talk to Thistle? I hate leaving him upset like this.”

She snorted and looked away. “He won’t listen to me. I’m not the one that upset him.”

Branch flinched.

Richard frowned and nodded. “I’ll...try calling him later then.” He marched for the door and waved at them with a small smile before vanishing outside, the door closing behind him.

Branch stared at the door for a few more moments before turning back to Poppy and Rose. He wasn’t smiling… guilt over chasing Thistle away gnawing at his gut.

“We...talked about this last night,” Rose muttered quietly to Branch. “Thistle already knew that only one...might be able to turn back when killing Creek and…” she let out a long dreary sigh. “He already had picked Poppy over himself, for you, Branch.”

Branch nodded quietly.

“Don’t worry,” she sighed. “I’ll try to turn into a vampire if that happens… So he’s not alone.”

Poppy glanced at Rose with sad eyes which quickly grew determined.

“It’s gonna work,” she said stubbornly. “It’s gonna work.”

Rose smiled. “Let’s hope so but let’s not count our chickens before they hatch. And...Branch…” she turned to look at him.

Branch looked up at her.

“Please don’t make it worse for Thistle, I don’t know if you realize just how prone he is to melancholy. To...depression. He won’t say it but…he means it, about dying. Even with me by his side… I don’t think he’d be able to live forever if he lost you again. So...try not to be so hard on him, please?” she asked softly.

Branch nodded again, closing his eyes.

“You… You’re right, I’m sorry, I just… got angry. I thought he was being reckless and stupid again… not taking this seriously…”

“I didn’t say he couldn’t be stupid, he’s not known for his tact, but he is always serious,” she snorted pushing herself off the wall. “But...that’s one of the reason we love him, right? Because he loves so honestly and unconditionally.”

Branch nodded a third time, sighing. “I’m still apologizing later.”

She nodded and turned back to her room, closing the door behind her.

Poppy reached up and put a hand on Branch’s shoulder, rubbing it gingerly.

“Poppy...I…” he looked at her troubled, apologetic. “I mean it...I… If that happens… I can’t leave Thistle like that… I….I don’t know what to do.”

Poppy nodded, though her expression fell.

“I...I get it,” she whispered with a lump in her throat. “He’s your brother…”

“I… It’s cruel. I can’t choose between you and him like that. How can I? It isn’t fair!” he breathed out painfully shaking his head.

“Life… isn’t fair,” Poppy said quietly, reaching up to cup his face.

“Why are you suddenly the pessimist?” he laughed dryly leaning into her touch.

“It’s not pessimistic of me to admit life isn’t fair,” she said. “But I try to look at all the things that make it better.”

He frowned touching her hand, pressing it to his skin. “What...what would you do?” he asked quietly.

Poppy frowned, uncertain. She slowly shrugged.

“I...don’t know,” she whispered. “If it were between you and my dad… I dunno. I love my dad but I love you, too... I would try to find a way to make it both work out.”

“And…” he breathed, his throat catching and he looked up at her with guilt-ridden eyes. “And what if the only way was if you became a vampire again?” he whispered.

Poppy looked up at him, frowning.

“...I would… well, then I guess I would become a vampire again,” she said softly.

He sucked in a sharp painful breath and pulled her in, miserable with what he had just suggested. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her shoulder, trying not to sob.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Poppy whispered, rubbing his back. “It could still work out.”

He nodded weakly against her shoulder even though in the back of his head there was a voice that told him it also could not. He might as well cry and be prepared for the worst.

 

* * *

 

Thistle wandered aimlessly about in the woods, even as the sunlight blistered in his eyes past the weak clouds. He just wanted solitude with his thoughts, with his fragile heart at the moment. The future seemed so damn bleak.

He knew better than to hope for happy endings. They rarely happened.

Was it truly so bad this life? There were certainly its drawback. Like the bloodlust. And immortality.

Yes, immortality could be a con.

Depression came easily watching life go by. Watching the ones that were loved die.

He wondered if he had the heart to do it. He highly doubted it. In fact, he knew he didn’t.

Maybe with Rose at his side? Would she be enough? He wanted to say she would be but he wished he didn’t have to drag her into this solitude with him. He may have always loved her, that love getting stronger over the years...

But it had _never_ been strong enough to make him try after he had lost his brother. He had been too afraid, too wounded in his soul to even give it a chance.

It was why he had been more than content to have her as his partner. To hold off that temptation but still have her close. Perhaps that had been cruel of him. To keep a little light beside him but not let it wash over him, never take hold of it.

Then his brother had returned and his entire world had been shattered and rebuilt in a single stroke.

Suddenly there had been a chance again, to be happy.

But it seemed it might slip away again…

He had to hold it in. Hold it together and not let Branch know that. Make sure his brother made the right choice that would make him happy, with Poppy. To be human.

It didn’t matter if Thistle was alone in the end, he’d follow them into the void. So long as his brother was happy again in the life he deserved, that had been taken from him… Thistle would give _anything_ for that. Just to assure it.

Thistle got more depressed just pondering those thoughts and he sighed heavily as he trudged through the snow.

He wondered how many hours he had been outside. The sun was starting to go behind the mountains on its way to set. He wasn’t surprised he was hiking all day in the cold in just some jeans and a shirt. He wondered if breaking anything might improve his mood.

He realized he was lost.

Figuratively and literally he was lost as he looked around at the trees.

“Did your old man make you run out?” a voice asked suddenly from above.

Thistle looked up at the source of the voice. “No,” he said quietly. “Something else did.”

Guy hummed.

“Why are you still here, Guy? You’re free. You can do whatever you want now.”

“I guess I am,” Guy sighed, hopping down from his perch on the tree branch and landing in the snow. “But I was trained to be a guard… I was just making sure you all and Poppy were safe while you guys stayed here. Plus… I kind of have a debt to pay, don’t I?” Guy asked evenly, looking at Thistle.

“What? Because what you told Dinkles to tell me? About making it up to us or something for what you had to do to Branch?”

“If I had been actually using my head, I would’ve been the one to go after Poppy in the lake. It was my fault he got into that situation.”

“You can't blame yourself for Creek breaking the tree,” Thistle muttered looking away. “You helped my brother and Poppy get out, if you want, you can say we’re even,” he shrugged. “I even made sure Satin was watched so Creek can’t grab her to get back at you.”

Guy grimaced.

“I’m still not convinced my debt is paid,” he said. “Just let me keep an eye on you guys until you get to someplace safer.”

“You said you’d help us kill Creek too, you don’t have to do that if you don't want to.”

“Alright. I’ll stick around till the bastard is dead then,” Guy muttered.

Thistle smirked. “Sorry about before, you know, blackmailing and everything. You’re a pretty cool guy.”

“It’s okay. At least Satin is safe now… and you’re not too bad yourself,” Guy chuckled.

Thistle snorted. “Heh...is it cool if I think of you as a friend? Never thought I’d have a vampire as a friend.”

“I never thought I’d think of a Hunter as a friend. Well… technically you’re one of us now, but still.”

“Hah, we could start own damn coven,” Thistle joked weakly starting to walk again.

Guy snorted.

“I actually prefer living like a human,” Guy admitted, following him. “Living as a human… made me rethink a lot. Satin helped.”

“I guess. I mean it's not like I meant a coven like Creek’s. More like...a family,” he shrugged.

“Heh! All my friends are my family,” Guy grinned, “That was a duh.”

“Heh, I bet. But I don’t have a lot of friends. I guess that’s why it’s different for me to say that.”

“Mm, I get it,” Guy nodded.

Thistle wandered on in the silence. Suddenly an ancient pine caught his attention, a dead tree, with twisted limbs. The wood was hard, long since petrified. It had a thick girth. Staring at it was pitiful.

Thistle took out his arm and his nails elongated to sharp points. He shot forward and his arms sliced through the ancient tree, clean and precise till the wood suddenly shattered, exploding outward and the old tree tumbled to the ground.

Thistle turned away and kept walking, his claws retracting.

“....Uhm…” Guy stared at the fallen tree. “Needed to let some anger out or something?”

“No… It was just sad to see it there standing dead. Someone had to end its misery and return it to the earth,” he mumbled.

“Interesting…” Guy squinted at Thistle. “Bet a new tree is gonna grow there.”

“Yeah… And the last one forgotten,” he said without looking back.

Guy stood there for a moment thoughtfully, staring at the fallen tree. As he caught up a moment later Thistle spoke.

“You know, you don’t have to follow me. I’m just going to wander until I fall asleep somewhere.”

“I thought you could use the company,” Guy shrugged offhandedly. “Also your dad is still at the cabin so I’m not doing anything else.”

“Naw, he left hours ago.”

“Ah well, still, it’s been awhile since I took a long refreshing walk. Unless you don’t want my company,” Guy said. “I’ll leave then.”

Thistle shrugged. “Do what you want. I’m not your boss,” he tried to sound funny but his voice came out hollow.

“Got it, Boss,” Guy chuckled. He caught up to Thistle and walked a few feet away from him, staying silent.

Thistle actually smirked for a moment with the smart remark but said nothing. The silenced continued and the sun had set behind the mountains, the shadows getting longer and darker and it was cold.

Thistle hated the depression that swallowed him so easily and he suddenly stopped walking, looking at the shadows of a giant boulder. He stared at it contemplatively.

Guy stopped too, glancing at him.

“Don’t tell me you think that boulder looks too sad and lonely, too,” he remarked. “I don’t think you could destroy that.”

Thistle looked back with just a twitch of his lips.

“You know, just because something is sad and lonely doesn’t mean you should destroy it,” Guy shrugged.

Thistle frowned at that and looked back at the rock.

“Hell, I don’t even think it’s lonely. Look, it’s got boulder friends,” Guy pointed to some smaller boulders around it that he hadn't noticed before.

“I could probably destroy it,” Thistle muttered. “But that wasn’t what I was thinking about.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Thistle frowned and walked forward, his body draped into the shadows as he sighed. He remembered that void, that sensation of utter darkness and death. He had almost forgotten what it felt like till Creek had yanked him through that abyss.

Thistle’s body suddenly turned black, shredding, melting into the shadows and was gone.

Guy blinked.

“Well… okay, so that happened,” he muttered to himself.

The air got colder, darker, heavy. Sad…

The trees seemed to groan as darkness collected more densely among them.

Suddenly it stopped.

“Guess I can do that too,” Thistle’s voice echoed out from behind him.

Guy turned, extremely impressed.

“That is fuckin’ cool,” he said admirably.

Thistle’s eyes were glowing red. “Still makes me hungry though,” he muttered starting to walk again.

“Yeah, well, most abilities do till you learn to get a hold of them,” Guy remarked.

Thistle nodded. “I’ll practice. Good thing there’s a lot of deer around here.”

“Yeah…”

The moonlight was starting to shine some time later. He frowned realizing he had been out all day as he looked up at the rather clear sky. Rose might be upset with him. He couldn't be sure, in his current mood he felt like no one actually cared at all.

“I got lost,” he finally admitted looking around. “Funny thing is I don’t even care.”

“Come on, I know the way back,” Guy grinned. “Unlike some, I actually have an acute sense of direction.”

“So do I but not when I feel like I don’t even care that I’m alive.”

Guy glanced at Thistle, his eyes softening.

“It’s painful for me to say, but I get that.”

“Sucks, sorry to hear that,” Thistle sympathized.

“It’s okay. I’m better now,” Guy smiled. “My friends helped me out on the bad days. Gave me something to live for, which was hard when my parents kept telling me I was a worthless unnatural creature.”

Thistle nodded as he followed Guy through the woods. “I know what that feels like. I think the only thing keeping me alive all these years...was the idea of getting revenge for my brother. Now…” he trailed off uncertain, back to square one.

“Rose makes you happy, right? And your brother?”

“Yeah… That’s about it.”

“Hmm,” Guy nodded. “Guess now for you it must be really difficult... wish I could help out, man.”

A small twitch curved at Thistle’s lips but it did not last. “Thanks. You’re a good friend.”

“And you’re a good brother.”

Thistle frowned now, scowling deeply. “I...don’t know if I am,” he said honestly.

“Don’t beat yourself too hard!” Guy assured him. “Yeah things in life got messy, but was any of it your fault? I don’t think so. But when you were there for Branch, you were there for him. He spoke very highly of you. Admittedly also cussed at  you, but hey, that’s what brothers do,” Guy grinned.

Thistle smirked, almost cynically. “Do you have siblings?” he asked suddenly curious.

“Two,” Guy sighed. “I’m the youngest… but damn if it wasn’t difficult growing up. I wish I had a sibling relationship like you and Branch,” he said honestly. “The whole hemophobic thing made me a popular teasing target.”

Thistle shrugged and smiled a little. “I bet you can kick their asses now if you wanted though.”

“You bet I can!” Guy grinned.

Thistle smirked. “You know, I can’t adopt every misfit as a sibling I come across but I think I can add you to list if you want. Poppy is already on it.”

Guy gasped dramatically, clutching his heart.

“I’m so honored to be the brother of Thistle Oak,” he said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

Thistle actually laughed and shook his head. “Alright, stop patronizing me. I get it, I’ll shut up.”

Guy laughed too, an extra bounce to his step. “Seriously though, that means a lot,” he grinned.

Thistle smiled a few seconds longer before it faltered and he fell silent again. He lost track of time again when the cabin was suddenly in sight and be blinked a little surprised to find himself there again and he glanced up at the starry sky. He really needed a fucking drink. A couple gallons of blood and a few of some strong scotch. That sounded about right.

Thistle suddenly sunk into the snow and laid back, staring up at the sky.

“If you could tell Rose I’m fine, I’d appreciate it. Just don't tell her I’m out here please.”

Guy snorted and looked down at him.

“Trying to make a snow angel or something?”

“No, just wondering how long it will take for me to be buried in snow.”

Guy looked up at the clear starry sky, then back down at Thistle.

“Might take a while, man.”

“That’s fine. Not like I need to eat or any of those human things anymore.”

Guy snorted again and turned back to the house.

“Take care of yourself,” he called over his shoulder.

Thistle didn’t answer and closed his eyes to fall asleep, ignoring the slight fire in his throat.

 


	46. Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've been freed! No one paid our ransom but we have ways...
> 
> Dragon: Sorry for no update yesterday, since I'm the one that updates the fic my main/ work computer hasn't been working and I was up from about 8am till 5pm trying to repair Windows and corrupt partitions and file directories. It takes forever, running debugging commands and ect. and very frustrating and long process. Yes, computer nerd here that build and fixes computers on her spare time too. lol. Oh! Also, getting back at Teal. (LOL, just kidding...or am I? *hides stick*)
> 
> Also if there is a delay for the next chapter it's because it's a new chapter that isn't fully finished and it's a NSFW chapter, so two chapters will be posted for those that want to skip that sort of thing and continue with the main story. Stay tuned!

* * *

There was a television in the cabin, opposite of the fireplace and Biggie had been playing on rerun movies on it all day. Poppy insisting they catch Branch up on all he had missed. Branch wanted to enjoy it but he didn’t.

His brother had been gone all day. His truck still outside. It was finally late in the night and no sign of him seemed to be coming.

Even Rose started to look worried as she ignored the bowl of popcorn in front of her.

Branch was checking the clock every five minutes. When the clock struck midnight he groaned and stood up.

“I can’t stand this, I’m going to look for Thistle,” he muttered.

“If he hasn’t come back he might have wandered and fallen asleep somewhere in the woods,” Rose mentioned with a quiet voice.

Suddenly the door opened and Guy stepped inside, shaking off his shoes. He looked up at everyone.

“Hey, guys,” he said. “Don’t worry about Thistle, I just walked with him for a bit. He’s fine. Just needs some quality time to himself,” he chuckled.

Rose looked up and sighed relieved. “That’s better than Creek getting him again.”

“Yeah,” Guy sighed. “Oh, also apparently I have been adopted as a sibling by him? So hey, Branch and I are brothers now!” Guy gave him the finger guns, winking at Branch.

Branch stared confused, honestly not knowing what to think about that. It wasn’t even something that concerned him right now.

“Heeeyyyy, we’re siblings too, now!” Poppy giggled. “Both of us have been adopted by the Big Oak!” Branch made a face at that nickname, somewhere, Mr. Dinkles laughed.

“Yeah!”

“Where is he?” Rose asked looking ready to stand up.

“Eehhh… he asked me not to say,” Guy grimaced.

She scowled and looked like she was debating on going outside to look for him anyways.

Poppy beat her to it, getting up with a huff.

“He’s being ridiculous, I’m gonna go call for him,” she said, walking to the door.

“Poppy stop!” Rose surged up. “You’ll only make him run away if you try to force him.”

Poppy stopped, her hand on the door handle. She turned back with a pout.

“How upset was he?” she asked looking at Guy.

“He… seemed okay, I guess,” Guy said, shrugging. “But I could tell he was hiding most of what he was feeling.”

Rose frowned. “Was he acting like everything would be better off dead?” she asked sharply.

“Uuuhhh… he did knock down this tree because it was all ‘sad and lonely’,” Guy tugged his ear. “So yeah… I guess.”

“That’s it!” Branch surged up irritated, the guilt was going to leave him without any insides to speak of. “I’m going to go find him.”

He marched for the door and grabbed the handle where Poppy was frozen and slipped out into the dark cold night. He looked around with sharp eyes, trying to catch any sign or scent of where his brother might have—

Wait, what the hell? Was that him in the _snow?_

There was a dark little shape just over the hill between the trees sunken between the snowdrift, just probably a two minute walk away from the cabin.

Branch stepped off the porch and walked over to the dark shape, frowning deeply.

He approached the shape and was confirmed it was, indeed, Thistle, lying on the ground with his face towards the sky, his arms outstretched like an eagle. His eyes were closed.

“...Comfortable?” Branch spoke up.

Thistle didn’t move except to lift one hand and gave him a thumbsup, then slumped back into the snow.

Branch smirked a little and sat down next to him in the snowdrift, then laid in the cold powder with his hands on his chest. He was silent for a few moments.

“...I’m sorry about today, I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you,” Branch muttered quietly.

There was silence.

The stars seemed to twinkle above and Branch wondered if Thistle had actually fallen asleep in the snow. It honestly wouldn’t surprise him for some reason.

“It’s fine.” That’s what all that came out and the voice was hollow and dead.

“...It’s really not,” Branch uttered. “I...I just got upset and… urgh,” he ran a hand over his face, not knowing what to say. What _could_ he say?

“I know you haven’t seen much of my serious side except when I caught you and… This is how I basically was these past twelve years. Serious. Quiet. Angry. Sad… I haven’t laughed so much in a long time. I think my face is breaking,” Thistle said quietly.

“I haven’t laughed this much, either…” Branch muttered back. “And I have you to thank for.”

“Same to you,” Thistle countered in agreement.

“...I just hate seeing you upset like this. But I get it… so I’m just gonna do a Poppy and lie here next to you until you feel better,” Branch said.

Thistle was quiet again and it was quiet for several minutes when his voice broke the silence again.

“I’m sorry I upset you. I...I honestly just want you to be happy. I’d give up anything just to know you had that. Even my life.”

“Same for you,” Branch countered.

“That’s a bit extreme,” Thistle snorted.

“We’re brothers…we protect each other, don’t we?”

“I...I guess. I…I always tried to protect you though, I never thought...” he trailed off.

“...Whatever happens,” Branch finally spoke again. “I hope you end up happy. That’s all I want for you.”

Thistle was smiling faintly, opening his eyes. “Same to you, bro. You know...being a vampire is not so bad all the time. I’ll try to make it work past a hundred if it comes to that.”

Branch took a deep breath.

“Just promise me one thing,” he said quietly.

“Hmm?”

“....don’t...don’t try to kill yourself. Please.”

Thistle was quiet for a few moment. “...Sorry. I can’t make that promise.”

“Thistle…” Branch gritted his teeth.

“Please, Branch. You know what it’s like, don't you? To feel utterly alone, in the dark...with no light. Sadness and pain just crushing you and all you want to do is sleep and never wake up to that again. To stop feeling like you can’t even breathe without wanting to cry forever.”

Branch was silent. He _did_ know what that was like.

“Don’t ask me to live with that for an eternity. Just… Please don’t. I can’t do it.” A soft sob followed, carried away by the wind.

Branch reached for his brother’s arm and gripped it tight.

“Alright,” he whispered. “I...won’t make you promise that… but… just try to remember... Happiness is inside of all of us… sometimes you just need someone to help you find it.”

“You stole that line from Poppy, didn’t you?” he hiccuped a laugh past a cry.

“Well I have to get my optimistic inspiration from _somewhere,”_ Branch chuckled.

“Heh...yeah.” He was silent again for a while. “I’ll try, for you and Rose. But...I don’t know if I can make Rose live with me forever like that after you…” he trailed off, the end easily implied. “Hell, maybe I’ll try to watch over your grandkids, but… I can’t promise that will be enough for me.”

Branch wanted to smirk at the idea of Thistle watching over his grandkids but found it more of a bitter-sweet idea than anything.

“Even if I can’t be cured but Poppy can be… Promise me you’ll get cured too. You deserve a human life with her.”

Branch grimaced, turning his head to face his brother.

“I don’t want to leave you behind, though…” he muttered.

“Well, unless Poppy wants to live forever you’re just going to have to try, right? I’ll stick around. Make fun of you as you get wrinkles,” he promised.

Branch finally smirked a little at that, but fell quiet.

“...I promise,” he whispered at last. “I can’t… I can’t make Poppy do that, but I don’t want to leave her…”

Thistle sighed relieved. “I know what you mean. Heck, maybe I’ll have a vampire kid with Rose if I can’t convince her to stay human. Have to teach him or her not to bite their cousins,” he snorted at the idea. “That won’t be so bad.”

Branch let out a little laugh at that idea, it was a ridiculous image in his head but a nice one at that.

He looked at the sky, swallowing as he remembered Poppy suggesting...that she might become a vampire again and his heart caught at the idea. It was awful but...did Thistle have a point? Was it _really_ that bad of an option if it meant they could all stay together and be happy? Could they make it work?

Branch didn’t know anymore, before he would have given anything to be human. Now he hesitated if it meant leaving his brother behind again. He wasn't sure he could keep that promise, but he would try. That was all he could do, try and hope. Hope they all could be cured and if not, hope they could all just stick together and find happiness.

“Let’s go back inside,” Thistle sighed. “We shouldn’t sleep in the snow I guess, immortal or not.”

“Yeah,” Branch nodded and sat up, letting go of Thistle’s arm. Thistle pushed himself too looking a little more alive but not by much as the two headed back and he wrapped an arm around Branch’s shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Despite being surrounded by friends, despite being away from the mansion where she was held prisoner, despite the comforting warmth the house gave… Poppy still couldn’t sleep.

The house was still and quiet as she dug through the kitchen cabinets, looking for some tea to drink in attempt to calm herself down.

Unfortunately Poppy forgot she was a vampire so she ended up spitting the drink out. She settled for water instead.

“Can’t sleep either?” Rose’s voice whispered in.

Poppy looked up from her glass of water.

“...No,” she whispered, looking back down at her drink. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I can’t sleep.”

“...I keep having nightmares…” Poppy said quietly. “They haven’t stopped since… since…”

Rose frowned and came over and touched her shoulder. “I...I have some medicines but they don’t work as well on vampires,” she said regretfully.

“It’s okay,” Poppy shrugged. “I’ll sleep eventually… I just… put it off as long as I can.”

Rose was thoughtful for a moment. “Having something or...someone to hug can help… Why don’t you ask Branch to sleep with you?”

Poppy’s cheeks immediately flushed at the thought. “I… he… I dunno if he would do that,” she mumbled. “I mean I would love to but I don’t wanna push Branch… even though it’s just snuggling… you know?

“There is no harm in asking him, right? I’m going to ask Thistle right now, I don’t want him sleeping alone on the floor after today,” she mumbled.

Poppy sighed and took another drink.

“Mmkay,” she said after a moment. “If...if he’s not asleep yet, I’ll ask him.”

“They haven’t come inside yet. I hope Branch found Thistle and is getting him to come back,” she sighed looking at the door past the living room.

“Oh,” Poppy glanced at the door. “I’m...I’m sure they’re both fine.”

Rose nodded worried. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered.

“...just be there for them,” Poppy replied. “Sometimes that’s all you really _can_ do.”

“I feel that’s all I can do,” Rose sighed frustrated. “I want… I want Thistle to live too even if it’s as a…” she trailed off shaking her head. “I think I...ugh.”

“What?”

“Even if it’s as a vampire,” she sighed. “But...he’s not convinced he can if you two…” she shook her head. “Forget about it, let’s fucking worry about that after we kill Creek.”

“Yeah…” Poppy sighed, too. “Guessing what might happen doesn’t help anything. Who knows, maybe Thistle will turn with me.”

“No it won’t,” she agreed. “Let’s...just hope for the best but...we have to prepare for the worst too. Mentally and emotionally.”

Poppy nodded slowly and then gulped down her drink.

The door clicked quietly open and Rose and Poppy immediately looked up. Thistle and Branch walked in and Rose sighed in relief. Thistle looked...awful, his face was pale and deeply sorrowful, even dead. Anyone could see it without even trying.

Rose quietly walked up to him as he headed for his sleeping bag and grabbed his hand. He looked at her confused and she gave him a small smile, tugging him along towards her room and he made no effort to resist, but his shoulders were still slumped. They vanished behind the door a few moments later.

Poppy watched them leave with a small smile. Hopefully a good dose of cuddling would help, lord knows Thistle needed all the comfort in the world. She glanced over at Branch.

Branch was watching them disappear too and he looked almost as dreary as his brother, frowning deeply.

“...Branch?” Poppy spoke up quietly.

Branch blinked and turned his head to look at her questioningly.

“Can… um… can we snuggle tonight?” she asked in a whisper. “I can’t... get the nightmares out of my head.”

He stared for a moment. He wanted to feel some sort of reaction at such a shocking request but his heart felt so heavy he couldn’t find any emotion beyond it. In fact, he wanted some comfort himself and if it would help her too… He couldn’t say no.

He nodded to her solemnly but didn’t make a move from where he stood.

Poppy smiled gratefully and got up from the stool. When he still didn’t move she sighed and walked over to him grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers together. 

Branch looked at their hands and a slight smile wanted to take him but it didn’t as he followed her into her room. It was a simple room, the bed was more than large enough for one person and held up by cut logs, very rustic. Just like the rest of the furniture and the lamp turned on atop the nightstand by the bed.

Poppy walked over and collapsed on the bed with a groan.

Branch stared at her suddenly uncertain and then yanked off his shoes.

She lifted her head.

“You coming?”

“Just taking off these abominations,” he muttered as he tossed the shoes in a corner and took out his wallet from his pocket and put it on a nearby furniture.

Poppy shuffled underneath the covers and brought the blanket up to her chin, looking content and comfy as she waited for Branch to follow her.

Branch sat on the edge of the bed and reluctantly laid down on his back and honestly didn’t know what to do at this point as he stared at the ceiling.

“...You gonna get under the covers?” Poppy giggled. “You’re gonna get cold.”

“Why? We don’t feel cold as vampires.”

“Still,” Poppy muttered. “The cozy feeling is nice.”

He sighed and stood up and pulled the blankets and slipped in under them. He tossed them over himself.

“...Do you mind if I keep on the lamp?” Poppy asked quietly.

He looked at her curiously but as he saw the haunted look in her eyes as she looked towards the shadows he frowned and understood.

“Of course not,” he whispered and wrapped an arm around her without thinking, just to comfort her.

Poppy wormed in closer to Branch and wrapped her arms around his torso, putting her ear to his chest. She squeezed lightly, shuffling her feet under the blankets and bumping them against his.

He sighed and relaxed, amazed yet again by just what her touch managed to do to him. Almost as if he was warm and could forget all his troubles, even though he couldn’t right now.

“This is nice,” he admitted.

“Mm,” Poppy agreed. “You’re a good cuddle partner.”

“I’m not even doing anything.”

“You’re the perfect size for me to cuddle!”

“Oh.” His cheeks flushed a little and he fell silent, unsure what to say. “Thanks? I guess?” he finally mumbled a little while later.

Poppy giggled and kissed his cheek, unable to resist.

He flushed a little more and his mind was starting to dredge out of its depressed state and realize where he was and what he was doing. He cleared his throat and tried to keep himself mellow.

“You’re the perfect size, too,” he replied, not even sure if he could say that considering he’d never done it before to begin with.

Poppy giggled a little harder at that.

“You’re adorable,” she giggled.

Now he scowled letting out a low grumble from his throat, his cheeks getting redder.

“...Making the grumpy face only makes you more adorable,” Poppy chided, sticking out her tongue.

He sighed and rolled his eyes and then closed them. “Just go to sleep.”

Poppy sighed and closed her eyes, too, hugging him closer to herself.

Branch’s face slowly relaxed back to a frown. In the silence his mind began to wander, it didn’t even try to sleep. His mind went back out to the snow, to his conversation with his brother still troubling his mind. As he thought on it...all the heartache came crashing back in, the sorrow, the guilt, the torn conflicted sensation in his heart.

He didn’t even notice, even realize, as tears slipped the edges of his eyes and ran down his nose and down the lines of his face.

A tear dripped and splattered on Poppy’s cheek. She immediately blinked her eyes open and saw the tears on Branch’s face.

“...Branch? What’s wrong?” she whispered, worried.

He blinked his eyes open suddenly aware and as looked down he realized Poppy’s face had some wetness. He reached up and touched his face, shocked.

“Sorry,” he muttered yanking up his shirt and rubbing his eyes dry. “It’s nothing,” he lied with a quiet voice.

“Branch.” Poppy deadpanned. “It’s not nothing. You never cry over nothing… come on,” she whispered, wiping away a tear he’d missed. “You can tell me.”

He sighed and his face slumped into the pillow. “I’m just thinking about my brother, that’s all,” he offered and tried closing his eyes again but they remained half lidded.

“...I don’t think that’s all,” Poppy sighed, holding him closer. “But… if you don’t wanna talk about it… that’s okay. I just wanna help…”

“That’s really all I am thinking about,” Branch argued weakly. “About what will happen to him if he ends up staying a vampire and we don’t… He...he wouldn’t promise me...to not kill himself,” he finally croaked his voice cracking as he gritted his teeth as more tears followed and he shut his eyes tight.

Poppy was quiet for a while.

“I don’t… I don’t want you to lose your brother,” she whispered. “And I meant what I said before. If he can’t turn… I’ll turn back. Who says we can’t live together forever and be happy? We can be a family, as humans or vampires.”

Branch froze and sucked in a sharp breath looking down at her, biting his lip.

“I can’t make you do that for me, Poppy.”

“You’re not making me,” Poppy squeezed his hand. “I want to do this. I don’t care what happens to me as long as you’re all happy.”

“Didn’t you say everyone deserves to be happy?” he growled. “That means you too,” he reminded her stubbornly.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy. It’s… not _completely_ bad being a vampire,” she said softly. “And hey, if we’re immortal… we’ll have all the time in the world to explore the world! We could go to Russia and find that unicorn, or go looking for dragons, or hell maybe even try to find Atlantis!” she paused thoughtfully. “I wonder if that actually exists,” she mused.

He snorted, laughing softly at her crazy optimism. He paused wondering about Atlantis too but then shook his head so he wouldn’t get distracted.

“And you can learn to turn into butterflies and fly,” he joked softly.

“Yeah,” Poppy grinned. “I can. And you can heal everyone if one of us gets hurt, or if Thistle is stupid again and almost gets eaten by a dragon,” she giggled.

He smirked and chuckled at that idea, he could see that happening for some reason.

“Hehe, he’d love that. We could even live wherever we wanted however long we wanted...until Hunters show up,” he snorted. “Then go live somewhere else...experience and see everything…” he trailed off thoughtfully contemplating that reality, it sounded...bright.

“Hell, we could go to school to learn to be astronauts and go to space!” Poppy grinned. “That would be awesome.”

“We don’t even need to breathe,” he snorted.

“Exactly!”

“But they’ll figure out what we are when we don’t have a heartbeat,” he reminded with a snort.

“Eeehh, there _is_ that…” Poppy muttered.

“Hehe, there’s a lot to see, more than can be seen in a hundred years,” he mused. “Watch history move on by, and science...maybe vampires take over the world. We can’t let Thistle be king, that’d be horrible,” he teased.

“Pfffft, don’t let him hear you say that,” Poppy giggled.

Branch was actually grinning now. “Heck, we’ll have to teach all our kids not to bite,” he laughed repeating Thistle's earlier words then his eyes widened with horror. “Oh god...the family gatherings are only going to get bigger as time goes on…” he groaned.

“The bigger the better,” Poppy grinned. “I’ve already decided I want at least ten kids.”

“Only you would think and want that,” he snorted unsurprised. “I won’t be able to keep up with so many names of this or that great-great-great-great-great-great-grandkids.”

“I would,” Poppy grinned. “I’m good with names.”

He rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle. Then his smile faltered and he grew serious. His hands cupped her face and he pulled it up to peer into her amber eyes seriously.

“Do… Do you really mean it Poppy? Do you...really want to do this? Would you be o-okay with it?” he whispered, gulping.

“Yes,” Poppy whispered back without hesitation. “We’re all a family. Family… screw it, sorry, but as the great Lilo once said, ‘ _family means nobody gets left behind’._ ”

His smile slowly twitched back to life even if he didn’t know who the hell Lilo was. The tears returned but they were...happy, utterly with relief. He never knew he could feel so relieved by the idea of having that option, of living forever. Poppy… Poppy was just...

“You’re amazing,” he whispered and before she could say anything he yanked her forward and kissed her, ignoring the taste of his tears between their lips.

Poppy cupped his jaw and kissed back tenderly, lovingly. She separated for just a moment to whisper back, “You’re amazing-inger. Amazinger….also amazing. Er.”

“Do you always have to have the last word?” he laughed at her.

“I can’t help it,” Poppy giggled before bending down and kissing his nose, then his cheeks, then his lips again.

He chuckled giddily, feeling lighter again, his heart unburdened. Screw being human...who said that being a vampire meant they lost their humanity in the process? He wondered why he had never seen that till now.

He laughed with such light hearted relief and kissed her back, kissing her nose and every inch of her face he could as he let the wonderful relieving sound leave him. He could have _everything_ , the good of both worlds. He could keep his brother and he could keep Poppy too no matter what. Poppy really was the sunlight, more than enough that he didn’t need the real one again, just her.

He let out one last shaky laugh and kissed her lips again before breaking it to look at her with bright shining blue eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Poppy hugged him tight, kissing his forehead and then peered back down to gaze into his eyes. “I love… every part of you. I love your eyes the most.”

His hands wrapped around her torso and hugged her close as he smirked at her.

“I love every part of you too, Poppy. Especially your spirit, your soul, how it shines through your eyes till it outshines the sun. And I can’t wait to look at them forever, as a human or vampire, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Poppy’s cheeks turned rosy and she giggled, biting her lip.

“I love how you care so much, even when it seems like you don’t,” she whispered. “I love… I love your determination... I love how you always want to protect everyone...”

His smile grew playful as he eyed her. “Are we just going to say what we love about each other all night long? We’re never going to sleep like that.”

“Welcome to being in a relationship,” Poppy grinned.

He groaned dramatically. “How do I get out? I need sleep.”

Poppy squeezed him tighter, wrapping her legs around his.

“No getting out, you’re trapped,” she giggled. “You’re mine, _aalll miiinnne!_ ”

“Then I’ll just have to figure out how to make you go to sleep,” he growled suddenly mashing his lips to hers to get her to be quiet.

“Mmfh!” Poppy giggled against his mouth but kissed back, relenting and falling quiet.

Slowly, their eyes closed, wrapped around each other in a comforting embrace as the kiss slowly fell away for slumber moments later.

Dreams came softly, warm and gentle, and not a single nightmare could prowl their thoughts that night.

 

* * *

 

Nothing about this house was soundproof. Nothing at all and Thistle’s ears were more powerful than ever. He could hear Biggie snoring softly across the hallway in his room with Mr. Dinkles sleeping at the foot of the bed. He could hear their heartbeats. He could hear the slight movement of the things outside, the wind tossing the snow and making the icicles echo like glass.

Everything.

And he could hear Poppy and his brother talking next door.

But more loudly than anything was Rose’s heartbeat in his ears and her quiet breathing. And it was driving him insane since he was hungry, a small smoldering fire in his throat from using his power earlier.

And he had to focus on anything but the appealing sound driving him insane. Especially with her pressed into his chest, her arms wrapped in a soft embrace around his stomach. His arms wrapped around her back just feeling her heat. Her scent suffocating.

His only distraction was that of the one next door. He felt guilt for eavesdropping but then reminded himself it was not his fault his hearing was so keen now and he was trying to keep himself calm and sane. He was honestly a little afraid to sleep with Rose in the same bed, afraid he’d wake up with his fangs in her, drinking her dry in his sleep.

He had nothing but the conversation next door to keep these troubling thoughts at bay. So...he listened.

And his heart only grew heavier as he heard his brother cry and everything in him told him to go and talk to him while at the same time Thistle was berating himself for being the source of the issue.

Absently he wrapped his arms more securely around Rose, trying to find comfort in the heat radiating from her body. Although, honestly, it was a bit uncomfortable to his now cold body, just because he was so aware of it.

The conversation took a drastic turn next door and Thistle took a sharp breath in his shock. As they continued to lovingly expand on the topic...of staying vampires…

Tears leaked past Thistle’s eyes. He couldn't believe it. He wanted to get up and protest, that they shouldn’t give up being human... But instead he listened…

Listened.

Hearing them speak of the things they could live, experience...all of them. _Together. As a family._

Thistle felt the tears rush down his face faster. Guilty. Happy.

When had he started crying? He didn’t know.

Damn them both. Giving up their one chance...just to keep them all together.

Why was it so relieving that idea? To not be alone? Even if it was a little selfish?

Was it alright to feel that way? To be okay with this choice if it came to happen? To not feel guilty he had pressured it on them in some way, just because he existed and some part of his heart was too weak to live on without his family? Was it okay to be happy?

Thistle didn’t know as he sobbed silently, happy yet distraught. He didn’t have to lose anything… He didn’t know how to feel at this point.

He almost laughed, overjoyed yet in complete turmoil.

He almost lost his composure to not laugh when Poppy wondered if Atlantis existed. If only she _knew._ If only she knew how the myths of Atlantis was no lie. A city once of the supernatural. Ha! He’d have to tell her some time.

The conversation fell quite some time later and Thistle was smiling, still quietly crying as he stared out the window to the icy world outside.

“Don’t you know eavesdropping is rude?” Rose’s voice asked quietly.

Thistle blinked and peered down at her.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” he asked softly. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” she whispered into his chest, her hands tightly clutching his back. “Those two are a bit loud, they just don’t realize it. I didn’t need vampire hearing to hear them,” she whispered.

He smiled softly and his hand brushed aside some of her fiery deep red hair out of her face.

“They’re something else, aren’t they?” he chuckled fondly.

“Yeah,” Rose agreed softly and she pulled herself up so she was looking into his face. “So are you, though.”

He snorted softly at her. “What about yourself?”

“If you want to extend the definition to me too, I won’t complain,” she smiled as her fingers came up and rubbed across his cheeks, wiping away the tears.

His eyes softened and he smirked. “Of course it applies to you, I don’t need to extend it for you. You already were, you always have been something else.”

She giggled slightly but then her expression was serious. “Are you alright?”

He frowned and thought about it for a moment before he sighed. “I don’t know, I’m happy but upset… It’s confusing.”

She nodded. “Why are you upset?”

His frown deepened into a grimace. “Guilt? I feel bad making Poppy and Branch picking this life if—” A finger pressed to his mouth, silencing him.

“You aren’t making them. They _want_ to. Why can’t you just be happy they want us all be together no matter the cost instead of feeling bad about it?”

He scowled at her. “But they’d be giving up their humanity, a chance at a human life.”

Rose sighed. “Theodore Aristotle Oak, when will you realize that just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you’re any less human?”

He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised. “Really? Should I start sending out apology letters to every vampire we’ve ever killed?” he asked sarcastically.

Rose groaned and shook her head. “Now you’re just taking what I said out of context. Every vampire we’ve ever taken down had forsaken their humanity or lost it. I’m not going to feel guilty about what I can’t change or what we were taught to believe. We can’t change the past, only improve on the future.”

Her hand cupped his cheek and then traced up and brushed aside some of his messy hair back. He was frowning troubled but knew she had a point, they couldn’t change the past and he sighed.

“I also feel bad about you,” he admitted.

She frowned surprised. “Why?”

“Why?” he scoffed angrily looking away. “You want to become a vampire for me. I’d do the same for you, hell I’d give my life for you, Rose. But... I can’t even guarantee you’d be enough for me to hold onto life if I lost my brother again. How can I not feel like shit for admitting something like that?”

She frowned and her hands were suddenly firmly on his face and forcing him to look down at her and her serious expression.

“You don’t have to feel bad about that, Thistle,” she said firmly, gently. “I’ll love you either way. I know how much you love your brother. I can no more make you choose between him and me, as Poppy could to Branch. You don’t have to apologize for knowing how it feels to lose someone so important to you that a part of you dies with them and you can’t even walk straight after that. I know _exactly_ how it feels. It’s how I feel about you.”

Thistle bit his lip, his body started to tremble and he pulled her a little closer, burying his face in her hair. She had him pegged and he couldn’t breathe, his chest felt like it was caving with pain. The flames in his throat licking and mocking but completely ignored as he breathed in her sweet scent greedily to calm him down.

“I feel the same...if I lost you,” he breathed, taking a sharp and painful inhale. “A part of me would die with you and I don’t know if I would even be able to stand after that, much less breathe.”

“Good thing you don’t need to breathe anymore,” she joked softly back, nervously, her voice sounding choked.

He choked down a sob and laugh and shook his head at her. “What a miracle,” he snarked back.

She snickered. “So melodramatic.”

Thistle let out a long breathy sigh and his embrace slightly relaxed as he thought what an amazing woman Rose was. He wondered again...if he could hold onto her alone and survive? Maybe now...he could. But it would be hard. That much he knew, but perhaps not impossible. He did love her terribly, he just wished he hadn’t taken so long to show it… He froze as he realized he still hadn’t really shown it, it had just happened so recently…

“Rose.”

She blinked her green eyes open and looked up at him curiously, meeting his steely blue eyes filled with conviction.

“I love you.”

She stared surprised at sudden confession and her cheeks filled with soft shades of pink but her gaze never grew shy.

“I love you too, Thistle.”

His hands cupped her cheeks and he brushed away loose strands of hair. “I love you and I will spend every day loving you more. So much more that I can’t live without you. Until you fill up my whole world and mind. Until you are more than enough to keep me fighting, to keep me alive no matter what.”

Her eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath, the scarlet wash rushing across her cheeks and her heart picked up in pace, a sweet sound tormenting his ears.

“I love you,” he growled, his voice getting stronger. “And I only want to love you more. I want you to be my strength when I have none of my own. It’s selfish, but...will you be my strength, Rose?” he whispered leaning his forehead against her’s.

Her breathing hitched and he saw the tears prick her lovely green eyes, lovelier than any shade the leaves of spring or summer could ever have.

“Yes,” she whispered, nodding once. “If you’ll be mine.”

“Always,” he promised as their lips met and he refused to let it break as he drew her closer, until her heart was pressed close enough to his chest to beat for both of them and fill their embrace with life and warmth.

 


	47. Wintry Night (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** NSFW content. Yes, this is an explicit sex chapter for Thistle and Rose, skip it if you don't want to read it. All you lose is some interesting lore and funny and romantic lines.
> 
> Okay, before you read please heed my warning. DragonNMR is the only one writing these chapters and I ask that you be mindful when commenting. Don't make my partner Secret uncomfortable (she gets the comment notifications you know) and don't tag her or post explicit themes on our tumblr.
> 
> On a second note, do me a favor and do NOT call this smut. I find that word highly offensive as a novel writer. I do **not** write smut or porn. I write "erotic romance/ erotica" if you wish to call it that. And this right here is why I find the word "smut" offensive, straight out of a dictionary:
> 
> Smut: Creative activity (writing or pictures or films etc.) of no literary or artistic value other than to stimulate sexual desire.
> 
> Did you see that? "No literary or artistic value"? Sorry, I don't roll that way. Of course I will find that word offensive. My writing will _always_ have literary value, nothing I write is superfluous. These scenes are important to romance and relationship development for characters, establishing trust and love. So please be mindful of how I view that word, I would very much appreciate it and please don't go out of your way to try and make me see or think differently because the mainstream uses the term incorrectly. So there you have it, my little rant. Thank you for reading! Enjoy some much awaited intimacy!

* * *

Everything in the world was a lot warmer than he realized before that moment: light, warm, sweet.

_Sweet…_

Thistle started to realize something was smelling a little too sweet in his nose and it just wasn’t the smell of Rose’s blood under her skin, calling to him, making the fire crackle in his throat. He was still hungry but he ignored it as he focused on something else.

There was a new scent in the air, one he faintly recognized.

No...that couldn’t be right... _could it?_

“Rose?” he gasped, breaking their kiss. He pulled back, looking into her foggy green eyes as her fingers weaved through his hair. His fingers gently caressing her cheeks in his hands, feeling the heat flushed right under the surface. It left an utterly tender sensation running through his hands as he looked into her eyes.

“Yes?” she breathed out sounding breathless.

“Um…” he grimaced slight. “Do you want to stop?” he whispered worried.

She blinked at him, looking confused.

“Stop? What do you mean? We’re just kissing.”

He swallowed, his cheeks starting to redden but his blue eyes were smoldering as he leaned in to speak carefully to her.

“I can smell your arousal,” he whispered honestly, trying to hold down a groan. His body was reacting to that scent and it was impossible to hold it back from doing so.

Rose’s green eyes widened, regaining some clarity and the heat in her cheeks increased under his touch. Her eyes looked like they were glowing in the weak light.

“And if I don’t want to?” she asked back quietly, a solemn frown on her lips as she gazed back at him.

His eyes widened for a moment before they sparked with affection and desire, he smiled softly.

“Then I’m not going to stop,” he said even more softly, his voice barely audible.

She smiled back at him, looking a little nervous and excited.

He leaned in to kiss her again but paused when a rippling red glow lined the room.

Stiffening, he glanced up and smirked ruefully, Rose following his gaze.

“A barrier?” she muttered.

“Dinkles, that sly cat,” he laughed, no longer restraining his voice.

Rose snorted and chuckled softly, her voice coming out a bit sarcastic. “Noise canceling barrier, this isn’t weird or convenient. It’s not like he doesn’t know _everything_.”

“Hey,” Thistle chortled wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her closer. “I’m not complaining, it means I don’t have to hold back,” he said with a wide grin.

Rose rolled her eyes looking at him skeptically. “Oh, really?”

“I’m going to make you scream,” he growled eagerly, leaning in and suddenly kissing her neck. Pressing his lips gently against the pulse and then another moving closer to her jaw. The fire sparked hellishly, sweetly and temptingly in his throat making him groan.

“Thistle!” she snapped, flustered, smacking his chest as a shiver ran up her spine and made her jerk back.

He chuckled softly, pulling back. “Your neck is sensitive.”

She flushed, pouting, rubbing her neck and guarding it from his lips.

“So…?” she grumbled, casting her eyes away.

His smile softened, becoming more serious as he lifted a hand and touched her face. His fingers cupping gently and feeling the carved formed that was her cheekbones just below the surface of soft warm skin.

“Hey,” he uttered, gently moving her face to look directly at him once more. “It’s alright, if there is something you don’t like just tell me, Rose.”

She gazed into his eyes for a moment before her figure slumped and she sighed. “It’s not that, it’s just… I…” she bit her lip, her hand slowly falling away from her neck. She let out another sigh, much louder and defeated one as she looked up at him with a vulnerable gaze. “The problem is I _really_ do like it and I shouldn’t, you know? They trained us to take care of our necks, _literally_ , make sure it puts us on edge but I—mmph!”

Her voice had been silenced by gentle lips pressed to her mouth. Rose trembled, feeling his lips part and his tongue gently score across her lips and it tingled with sparks. Her fingers clutched, curled against the fabric of his shirt by his shoulders.

Closing her eyes she sunk back into the pillows and the feel of the bed against her back. Thistle rolled carefully ontop and his weight was smothering, taunt and defined and cool to the touch against her body. Pressed hard, his weight blanketing her form.

It was a hundred different sensations to take in at once as his tongue slipped into her mouth and that raw sweet taste of his venom clouded her thoughts. It almost numbed her tongue as they brushed together but instead it started a crackling fire of electricity in her mouth, lancing through her skull and sending a rush of heat into her chest. Her chest arched up slightly as she took in a deep breath through her nose and the heat made it to her nether region, making the burning itch of desire intensify.

For Thistle it was no different as his body moved against hers and the blood rush quickly left him lightheaded. He could already feel the discomfort pressing into his jeans.

Rose gasped, the kiss breaking.

She was left panting and the exhilaration only left Thistle wanting more as he gasped out of sheer habit, out of the adrenaline rush.

No heartbeat raced and he admitted for a moment he missed that rush of his racing heart in the activity. Even though his body perfectly remembered it and seemed to have no trouble replicating it now.

“Wow…” Rose panted putting her hands against his sides as he leaned in to kiss her jaw impatiently, waiting for her to catch her breath. “I—I forgot about your venom,” she huffed.

He paused, planting one last kiss by her ear and looking up.

Thistle contemplated this for a minute. If the fire in his throat wasn’t a constant reminder of his new nature and the lack of a rushing heartbeat, her statement certainly did it. But more importantly, it reminded him of her more delicate nature. She was still human and everything now a part of him was made to prey off them and it affected her even as a Hunter. _Careful_ , was the only word going through his mind. A reminder to be thoughtful and gentle with her, to not let excitement consume him completely or to lose control.

“Is that bad?” he asked quietly, serious. His hands absently brushed up her sides till he reached her arms and caressed the skin without thought.

“No,” she breathed looking thoughtful, moving her lips as she still tasted it. “But it’s...hard to resist,” she admitted quietly, glancing at him. “Intense.”

He smirked. “I guess having sex with a vampire isn’t going to be all bad, huh?”

She rolled her eyes, letting out a nervous laugh. “I would be lying if I didn’t say I was a bit curious even before now. It’s no wonder humans get tempted.” He only smiled more widely, giving her one of his charming crooked smirks.

“You know,” he grinned suddenly leaning in so their noses touched. “I always found that to be an oversight in the Twilight books.”

Rose frowned, looking up. “What?”

“Kissing,” he explained still smiling. “If Edward gave her tongue action, she would have swallowed his venom or absorbed it in her mouth and that should have turned her. Unless it was something that only worked when catalyzing with blood but I don’t think the writer put that much thought into it and why she left that so vague when they finally did it.”

Rose looked thoughtful for a moment while her hands still explored. Her fingers ran up slowly the fabric of his black shirt.

“What do you think?” he pressed, curious to hear what she thought as she was silent.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and shoved. Thistle didn’t resist, grunting with surprise as he suddenly found himself pressed down into the bed with her sitting on top. Her warmth was pressing down on his crotch, as if that wasn’t distracting.

He blinked, a little disoriented as he looked up at her feisty green eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about Twilight,” she hissed softly, her fingers grabbing the end of his shirt and yanking it up.

Thistle laughed, squirming out of the shirt and letting her toss it aside on the floor.

“Well, you coul—Mmph!” he choked as she practically barreled into his face, her tongue shoving into his mouth.

Okay, he got the message.

Smirking into the kiss, his fingers ran down her sides and returned the favor. Clutching the trim of the red fabric, he pulled it up.

Rose broke the kiss, panting and letting him rip the shirt off and toss it on the ground next.

He paused, freezing for a minute as he realized fully she wasn’t even wearing a bra. The sight of her supple breasts greeted him and he swallowed for a moment, his brow knitting together. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been curious for some time,  years actually.

“What?” she asked, her mischievous smile melting away to a more self-conscious expression. She glanced down at herself then at him. “Don’t like what you see?”

He flinched in an instant, growling as his hands came up and caressed her ribs, slowly traveling up. She was not covered in scars like him, her skin was smooth.

“Are you fucking crazy?” he grumbled, looking into her eyes. “You’re beautiful, why wouldn’t I like what I see?”

She met his blazing gaze and she frowned, surprised by his fierceness and offense.

Rose shrugged. “I mean I know I’m only a C-cup so…” she trailed off, glancing away. She gasped, looking back with a slight shiver running up her body as his large hands gently brushed the rim on her breasts. His thumbs tracing small circles over the sensitive nipples.

He wasn’t trying to tease, just appreciating the soft rosy flush of the skin. Her skin was soft, warm, and he could feel the rush of her heart just underneath the touch.

“Perfect,” he smirked smugly up at her. A sheepish smile crossed her lips as she raised an eyebrow.

“Perfect?” she echoed, her hands starting to explore him in turn.

“Perfect,” he repeated quietly as she leaned down, gazing into her eyes as he anticipated her lips.

They met and the kiss was mellow and soft, slow. Her fingers traced the grooves of his defined torso, pausing the longest over little divots or scars cutting across his skin. Each one was one she had tended to, she knew them all, but this was the first time she was exploring them. She reminisced with each touch, lingering for seconds on end over the small imperfections that made his skin.

Thistle let out a shaky breath, licking her lips and nipping them gently. He could feel and taste her breath against his lips as she sighed, a soft and warm tease against his lips. That is till she sucked his lower lip and nipped it back, making him chuckle. She growled, nipping him again just a little harder.

He held in a snicker, kissing her with growing passion. Hands traveled, slowly flowing down her sides till his fingers found the rim of her waist. He didn’t push beyond that but her fingers had different plans and he realized it when he heard the button of his jeans snap and the zipper complain with a sharp sound.

Rose pushed off, her teeth gently raking across his lips with one last fierce kiss. He growled at her, his blue eyes glowing for a moment as she took charge with his pants.

She easily had them falling off but Thistle sat up, gripping her hands and stopping her as they slipped past his thighs.

“You’re still on your birth control, right?” he asked seriously.

Rose’s eyes flashed impatiently. “You know I am, Thistle. It’s mandatory for all of us female Hunters, we can’t be on vampire blood and having a period at the same time or we’d kill everything that moved,” she snickered.

He snorted, knowing that. He was just trying to be careful.

“Well, I still need my wallet,” he said reaching for the back of his pants and pulling it out.

“Don’t tell me you carry a condom around in your wallet,” she snickered, leaning back.

“So?” he smirked. “You don’t need tampons yet you keep them around. Why is that?” he demanded.

“Just in case,” she smiled with a simple shrug. “I like to be prepared.”

“Well, so do I,” he scoffed, then a devilish grin took his face. “I even put one in Branch’s wallet.”

Rose laughed, putting a hand over her mouth as she lightly shoved his shoulder.

“You didn’t!”

“Hey, I want him to be safe too, you know,” he grinned, unashamed. “I’m just wondering when he’ll discover it. Hell, I hope he knows what the hell it is when he does.”

Rose laughed even more, doubling over and smacking her forehead into his chest.

Thistle chuckled, glad for the damn barrier at the moment to spare his brother the embarrassment of waking up to that. But he loved his mate’s laugh…

_Wait._

Did he just think of her as his _mate?_

Thistle brow pinched as he thought about that for a moment before concluding with a simple: fuck it. He was a vampire now, Rose was his mate, end of story.

He didn't realize his fingers were running through her hair until she moved her head, strands tugging between his fingers.

Rose was panting a little, breathless as she looked up at him.

“Why so serious all of a sudden?” she asked, her hand moving down his waist but stopping.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry,” he blinked, his eyes focusing again. “I was just thinking that I thought of you as my mate.” He gave her a sheepish grin as she froze and stared for a moment.

She let out a small laugh, not looking surprised.

“You really are suited to being a vampire, aren’t you?” she whispered, looking up.

He frowned, brooding for a moment. “To be honest… I think I always have been,” he admitted with a mutter and letting out a sigh. He looked at her, his gaze vulnerable. “Does it bother you?”

Rose was frowning now, her hands touching his face as she cupped his cheeks. He let out a slow breath as she slowly leaned into him, her lips pressing to his. The kiss was tender, slow moving as he tasted her and closed his eyes. She pulled away all too soon, making him open his eyes to stare with bewilderment and bated breath.

“Like I said, I don’t care what species you are, Thistle. I love _you_ ,” she whispered, leaning in and he had to ignore the sensation of his groin rubbing into her shorts. Dry and uncomfortable, he was focused only on her voice.

“That’s...relieving,” he admitted.

“But,” she said, her smile no longer affectionate but fiery and passionate with mischief. “I won’t lie, I’m liking that venom of yours. I wonder... _what else can it do?_ ” she teased, her smile growing all the more naughty.

He grinned, an idea already in mind.

One muscular arm wrapped around her waist and a swift twist and he had her pinned beneath him again as she gasped excitedly.

“Why don’t we find out?” he rumbled, his fingers already grabbing the fabric of her sleeping shorts and prying them gently down.

She giggled, biting her lip and kicking the shorts off. Thistle’s excitement only grew with her eagerness, although to be honest he was nowhere surprised by her veracious sexual appetite. It had been a torment over the years every time he had to endure seeing her get a boyfriend, which only happened a few times...before being scared away.

But he didn’t care about that right now as he kicked his own pants off completely, the black wallet abandoned beside her on the bed and nearly lost to the ruffled sheets.

His hands were already at her thighs, gently opening them.

Why was it the skin was always softest there? Hell if he cared as he touched them and ran his fingers up to her knees.

She didn’t resist, opening up to him and she gasped, looking up at him with careful green eyes, cautious. Seeing the look, he slowed down.

He smirked at her, glancing into her green sight for only a moment before he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Rose shivered, her fingers gingerly touching his arms, running up the line of his biceps. Thistle didn’t linger long on that soft kiss, he leaned down, his lips kissing the top of the soft flesh of her chest.

She tensed, a shiver running up her body.

Lips parted and a vapory breath passed his mouth as his tongue ran down. How was it that moisture clung in a body with no heartbeat? With no true heat?

Something was exhilarating, an internal rush that felt familiar yet utterly different without his heartbeat. Only Rose’s heartbeat thundered in the silence.

Echoing in his ears. The fire forgotten for a different blazing desire.

The saliva coated over her skin in a trail that gleaned in the weak moonlight spilling through the window to their right. The trail followed his tongue in a silvery gleam clinging to her skin, the venom lingering with the contact of skin as he made it to the hard nipple. He paused to kiss her while his fingers gently circled the other nipple and felt her skin shiver with the contact.

Rose gasped, her back arching and unintentionally pushing herself into his mouth. His mouth clasped gently, tightly, sucking the bare skin and letting the liquid in his mouth swell and gush, washing over the nipple.

It was like thunder and sweet fire as the venom teased the skin and was absorbed on that sensitive and aroused spot. Rose was gasping, her green eyes wide for a moment before long black lashes fluttered shut with a soft moan past her lips.

Her spine finally relaxed but Thistle didn’t let go, holding to her with a tenderness she never knew his hands possessed. His free hand cupped her lower back, a cool texture that was firm and strong.

Safe.

Safe and loved in his arms.

The sensation of heat intensified but it was a deep rooted fire surging inside her from her chest. From her pacing heart.

Her fingers weaved through his raven black hair, feeling the thickness and her eyes opened for a moment to catch the shine that reflected from the obsidian threads.

She almost was lost to his tongue washing swirls and his fingers spiraling and massaging her sensitive spots. Her skin was tingling, blazing hot with desire and the chill in the air kissed and teased the skin. The venom sparked a high, a numbing overwhelming pleasure across her skin. It was like electricity galloping across her skin.

His lips parted with a soft gasp, freeing her and strings of saliva clung between his lips and her breast as he pulled away.

Glowing blue eyes opened, flashing with icy fire that crackled with intensity as their gazes met.

Her breath caught looking into his eyes, capturing the facets that emerged in the night’s glow. Thistle didn’t even blink and in the silence of that one moment, he moved down while her mind was still trying to realize what was happening and catch up.

But she didn’t have that moment to process as his lips kissed her stomach and his fingers trailed down her belly. Her skin shivering, oversensitive and running with sensual heat under his cool fingers. Fingers powerful enough to break her yet that strength never existed beyond gentle touch…

His other hand had slipped free of her back, but his hands always caressed over her form as they moved. His touched refused to leave her.

Rose gasped again as his fingers found the flushed folds of her flower, his fingers growing slick with the moisture clinging to lips of her labia until his digits were glossy and wet in the semi darkness. His intense gaze peering into her folds and his eyes alone unnerved her and made everything feel like electricity was coursing through her already.

Her raw scent was overwhelming to his nose and there was an entirely different itch in his nose and mouth, a mouthwatering desire that didn’t call his fangs.

His mouth pressed down without hesitation, catching her clit past his lips. His tongue pressed forward, squishing the swollen pleasure button and coating it with saliva.

The shock and sweet burning was instantaneous, like touching a livewire.

 _“Thistle! Ahhhh!”_ Rose cried out, tossing her head back as the shiver shot up her spine and straight to the base of her cold. Coldness seemed to seep in for a moment only for a overwhelming and clammy heat to overtake her, raging from deep inside.

Her heartbeat sped up, roaring in her ears and leaving her mouth dry as she gasped for air.

His venom was _overwhelming. Intense._

But she didn’t want it to stop for a single moment as her fingers coiled and captured fistfuls of his hair. If it hurt, he didn’t complain.

Thistle was too far focused, listening to her moans echoing off the walls. His own physical desire becoming a deranged beast in his body that just simply wanted to hold her and take her and claim her as swiftly as possible. Every new instinct in him urging him to claim her body. But he bore down on the sensation, suppressing it with an iron resolution.

He would fight it.

He would make love to her tonight.

He had waited far too long to express his desire for her to have his internal vampire to suddenly claim control. No. For the man inside him to lay claim and express only pure physical desire.

Not yet.

_Not yet…_

He sucked hard, gasping for a moment so he could swallow a little more and deeper into his mouth. Her arousal was a heady perfume in his powerful nose, it was fogging his mind with its sweetness. It only intensified the more he swirled his tongue and pleasured the swelling and hard little organ that had her squirming under his strong grip and moaning more loudly.

Her screams of ecstasy only increased in volume, stringing in the air as she tried to gasp to breathe. She was trembling violently as his hands held her thighs open and he felt the muscles of her legs spasm close to his face.

That is until a contraction took her insides and echoed into his mouth.

 

Her nails scratched at his head, the skin growing raw but he didn’t mind as she lost her composure. She was beautiful and free, not holding back and he had no intention of letting her lose that bliss.

Eyes closed his mouth pressed deeper and his tongue massaged in the opposite direction, small circles and saliva pooled and drowning her clit on all sides. The venom was a catalyst for intense all-consuming pleasure.

Rose’s head was swimming in a mental fog as every muscle in her body tensed for release.

She was gasping, heat racing and she felt like she was somehow naked under a blazing burning noonday sun. The tension kept building for release, begging for release.

Climax was like a racing shot straight into the heavens, ready to come plummeting back to earth in a fiery release.

Her voice was lost to the high, whispering out his name hoarsely trying to warn him. But her mind was too muddled by pleasure to construct his name properly and the sounds tumbled out incoherently past her lips in begging lost whispers.

It reached that peak, every muscle tight up her torso to her chest when the raw scream escaped her lips as the release came.

It came crashing down, her breathing capturing to a sharp tightness in her chest as her heart spiked out of control and hammered in the silence. The thunder raced down like a bolt and the tension holding on tight was suddenly freed and the contractions came like sweet relief.

She could finally breathe but she was gasping, lost to the fog.

Gasping for air and moaning as she came, tossing her face to the side as she hissed a sharp intake past her teeth. Trying to cry out his name.

She could feel the powerful squeezing of those internal muscles, vainly wishing something thick and filling was inside. But the release was too sweet to complain or even fully realize nothing was occupying the empty space.

That is until his lips pulled back, the saliva that had pooled to that point at just the edge of his once sealed lips drooled down and dribbled inside. Leaking slowly and mixing with the nectar she had released as it found its way inside, warm and tantalizing.

A sharp cry of carnal desire reverberated out of her throat into the air as her fingers freed his hair and carved into the sheets. Lumps of white cloth caught between her fingers and shifted the shadows and light around them reflecting off the white surface.

Thistle groaned, taking in a deep breath of her even sharper and drowning scent.

His eyes were a blazing glowing red as they opened.

Her blood smelled too sharp and delirious inducing in that moment under her skin. It was insanity. His fangs ached in his mouth as much as the stiff organ between his legs, throbbing for attention. Currently his body was battling two overpowering urges and his mind was slipping into a primal state driven by only instinct and desire.

Yet he fought for control.

Rose made him lose control, that sharp focused he had honed for years... Somehow it was gone and brushed aside so easily… _How was that possible?_

He didn’t know but he was afraid for a moment as he took a deep breath.

The sharp fire in his throat intensified and the physical lusting hunger mounted further.

_Shit._

Bad idea, breathing.

_Very bad idea._

Her scent teased his noise, rushing into his brain and turning on switches whether he liked it or not. A spicy delectable scent, the mixed signals of her blood and her arousal clashed in his nostrils. Her swift paced heart didn’t help matters in his keep hearing where the sound echoed tormentingly.

Damn, his eyes were a blazing glow of hellish red. He could see the light of that fire reflecting off her skin in the darkness.

He lunged forward, his hands grabbing fast to her thighs.

He had to think of anything else in the moment other than his desire to drink her blood and there was only one other thing that had a hold of his mind at that moment.

The erection that had been nursed by her cries and scent throbbed heavily in the air and that desire for relief was overbearing.

Gritting his teeth he kept her open as she still fought to catch her breath. Lining up he tried to remind himself to be gentle but desperation to maintain control and the desire to have her was keeping his thoughts short.

Too short.

And then they were gone as the head of his organ pressed into her heat.

It was like pressing into a blazing fire, the wetness not even soothing as it rubbed off on the sensitive head. The heat surged into his cold form with a sense of rushing life.

He groaned loudly, his fangs cutting into his gums with momentary pain. He ignored that pain, thrusting forward and inches of his length sunk meeting contracting soaked tightness.

Rose cried out a strangled moan, her back arching off the bed again and yanking the sheets closer to her sides. Her head tossed aside, eyes shut tight as she gritted her teeth and the moan hissed past her teeth as she trembled.

Thistle growled low in his throat, a heavy shudder running up his torso as he leaned down and he lost it.

He was trying to cling to some shred of control.

But it didn’t exist.

He was starving.

Carnal desire combating the lust for blood.

Instinct took heed and he thrust in again, snarling softly as he was completely sheathed. Sinking completely her body clamped down like a vice, contracting, heat and wetness folding around the sensitive shaft and enveloping every nerve with fire.

His hands traveled up her sides, feeling the panting of her torso under his fingers. The thin film of sweat clinging to her skin with the friction. Thistle’s fingers held past to her hips as his pace began.

It was unrelenting, each thrust and she only got _tighter_.

It was maddening.

Sweet.

Torturous.

Her voice echoing in his ears.

Her fingers released the sheets and latched to his shoulders, her nails digging in as she let out a lusting cry by his head.

_Damn it._

How could he think straight fighting so many conflicting urges and her sweet voice egging him on?

He fucking _couldn’t._

He couldn’t as he kept thrusting, pressing her hips deep into the bed as their crotches met with wet slapping. Some part of his mind remembered to contain his strength.

But it failed at some degree.

_It failed._

Thistle was thrusting so hard into her that even the dense bed of wood beams moaned but its creaking was drowned out by her cries of pleasure. It only spurred him on, did not help him to contain himself or be gentle.

Each thrust lasted a second before he pulled back only halfway and slapped back in just as hard. Electrical pulses were riding up into his hips and sending shockwaves of delight up to his chest. Muscles tightening, dancing with exhilaration as he panted out of exertion.

His stamina not finding any limit in the immediate horizon.

A bestial snarl slipped past his fangs as he nestled his head by her fiery hair. Her scent, the shampoo and the raw flavor of her human aroma burning his throat.

Her nails were cutting into his skin.

He didn’t notice, he could only hear her crying out with desire.

She was singing his name, panting and gasping.

Some shred of fear still existed, but it was fading and growing lost.

Her voice kept him there. Kept some string of control.

“Thistle! I—I’m _coming!_ ”

He snarled out, breathing hard, only burning a cruel blaze into his throat and into his lungs where no response existed but to drive his inner animal and madness further.

Her climax came like an avalanche, her scream suddenly piercing the air and echoing back to him. The folds of her tunnel came crashing down around him, milking fiercely and with sudden unyielding force that massaged every corner. Begging, no _encouraging,_ him to experience release.

A primal heated roar echoed out past his fangs with the power she released over him as it grew harder to pull out. His thrusting pushing into her even harder.

He didn’t realize his claws had grown, his talons at her soft skin.

As he slammed in more swiftly and her body tensed with violent shudders his claws sliced her tender flesh.

The sweet odor of her blood spiked the air.

Every shred of control vanished.

It was the sweetest scent yet.

It was screaming to his every monstrous instinct. Her arousal and release had laced and perfumed her blood with something entirely new he couldn’t hope to ignore.

Thistle lunged, his head nestling desperately towards her neck as the fire consumed his insides and overpowered even the physical rush of his impending climax.

He moaned, licking her neck quickly and ravenously.

She leaned her neck to the side, revealing only more as she moaned his name and shivered. Her arms hugging tight around his neck.

He whined out, his fangs pushing cruelly past his lips. His hunger insatiable while his body still somehow maintained the motions of making love to her orgasming insides. She was spilling out around him, a flood of honey dripping between them and staining the sheets.

His fangs sunk into her skin, splitting and diving for the fiery heat of her blood.

_“Ahhhhhh!”_

She cried out not with pain but a sudden surge in her ecstasy. Her orgasm renewed with a second wave of vigor and thrumming insanely around his girth as she was lost to a second and sudden onslaught of another climax.

Thistle was tense, yet still his body acted, holding fast as he kept his relentless pace.

The flavor of her blood was all consuming, his blazing red eyes shined with possessive greed as he let out a bestial snarl against her throat.

She shook.

Not with fear.

Her fingers pressed into his head, holding him securely and trustingly as he took a greedy drink of her red life. Of the wine more addicting than any drug.

He could taste her ecstasy, her sweet fiery of release as her body experienced pure release and bliss. It changed her blood into a state that could drive any vampire mad with that sweetest bouquet of the most primal human experience.

Thistle lost it, the fire suddenly met with fire and a different fire flooded through his lower body.

He groaned, slamming one more time inside her as release fell upon him like a breaking flood gate. The surge ran up his manhood and deep inside as muscles suddenly tightened and then pumped.

Hot virile seed pumped and slathered her already flooded walls as her canal still milked him with unrelenting passion.

Rose let out another cry, squirming under his powerful grip and trembling violently.

Her voice growing hoarse as she started to pant and wheeze, out of cries.

Her heart was pumping at such a frenzied pace the blood was flooding his mouth, hot and sweet. Thankfully his fangs held pressure and his mouth pumped and pushed back, not swallowing her life blood with urgency. Blood of this caliber had to be savored, not gorged so swiftly that his tongue could not appreciate the flavor of her climax.

The mate instincts in him stirred with fierce protectiveness and as much as lust and desire to devour her. It alone held the animal at bay and gave the man more strength to fight the dark beast lurking within his own flesh.

But Thistle was completely lost to the fog, his mind was drowned out.

The pleasure of his own orgasm with the rightness of drinking her at that very moment left his cognitive functions completely in the dust.

She was a blazing halo of warmth, of nourishment and life that he was drinking and holding fast and safe to his body.

He was taking her essence into himself and renewing his own existence.

Her heart racing and beating and echoing into his silent chest.

Her warmth radiated into him through the precious blood he swallowed that swirled in his gut and drowned every fiber of his being from the inside as it spread. Through her moist skin kissing his cool skin, her heat burned him and gave him an unparalleled rush to anything he had ever felt in life. All of it could start his heart again if it were physically possible.

He swallowed another mouthful, his lips refusing to leave her panting throat. Thistle was hyperaware of her pulse even in this state.

He didn’t even notice his own orgasm slow to a slow as the final spurt of his cream gushed inside her and settled into her slowing contractions.

Rose’s trembling arms had collapsed from around his neck and fell back into the bed with a thunk.

Her green eyes fluttered closed as her breathing grew progressively slower.

The state of her body was calming and with it the addiction and deluging nature of her blood began to slip back to her normal flavor.

Her heart began to slow more rapidly with the blood loss, her head light and hazy as she panted only focused on catching her breath.

She felt no fear even though she was well aware of his fangs in her neck.

Clarity began to return to her.

She felt utterly _sore and profoundly blissful_.

Honestly, Rose couldn't remember having such a satisfying series of orgasms in all her life but she knew it was thanks to the man currently enveloping her.

Thistle, who was shuddering, his strong and restrained fingers trembling against her skin.

She knew he was still in there, still fighting, fighting to trust his new instincts. But she already trusted them fully as her fingers  reached up again, cupping  the back of his neck, feeling the vertebrae under the skin and taut muscle as she rubbed small circles into the back of his neck.

It only took a minute more as her breathing grew slow and steady that his fangs pulled free of her sore and tender neck. She took in a sharp breath as the empty feeling followed after growing accustomed to the presence of the thick fangs inside her.

He sucked the wound, licking it gently and sealing the puncture wounds with long strokes of his tongue. She shivered again, holding down a moan as her skin reacted sensitively and made her already sensitive insides stir again.

His head pulled back and his blue eyes were foggy as he let out a husky breath of air. The smell of her blood sharp even in Rose’s nose.

Tiredly she stared into those reflective blue disks that caught the moonlight leaking through the frosted glass of the window. The winter world reflected in his stare.

Clarity began to flood back into his gaze, pushing the clouds away to grow the blue alight with panic.

“Rose!” he hissed, horrified, his eyes snapping to her face.

Her fingers gently brushed his cheekbones and he tensed, confused as he stared into her green gaze with obvious fright.

“Shhh…” she whispered, smiling softly as she followed the contours of his face. “How are you feeling?”

He groaned, collapsing fully atop of her.

She didn't even grunt with his weight pressing down on her and making it a little hard to breathe. His comparatively cooler body was a wonderful relief to her at the moment after the rush she had just experienced.

“What do you mean how am _I_ feeling? I just drank more blood from you when I shouldn’t have!” he snapped quietly, his hands coming up to touch her cheeks.

He paused however, horrified when he saw blood at the tips of his nails.

“Shit!” he snarled and shoved himself up making her groan and wince as he shifted and pulled out of her. His face ripped away from her hands.

Rose pouted, grumbling as his stuffing warmth left her cold and empty inside. His cum pouring out and leaking down between her folds to the already wetted bed below.

 _“Shiiiit!”_ he growled exasperated as he realized the state of things. His blue eyes shot up to her frantically, glowing. “Why didn’t you stop me!?” he cried alarmed.

She grimaced at him, concerned by his uncharacteristic panic.

“Thistle,” her stern and calm voice yanked his attention and he turned a perplexed gaze to her. “It’s _fine. Calm down._ ”

He blinked, lost, trying to process her words.

Finally, he groaned a few moments later.

“Calm down?” he grumbled sarcastically back. “I can fucking get you pregnant even if you are on birth control!” he snapped angrily, frustrated with himself and with the control he had lost.

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

Honestly, she _was_ a little concerned but not as much as he was. Rose knew she needed to be his calm harbor in this moment, she couldn’t let her own worries make it worse.

“I won’t get pregnant,” she insisted stubbornly. “You know our birth control is made to help assure we can’t get pregnant easily in case we get turned or raped by a vampire. Calm down, _please._ ”

Thistle grumbled, looking away with a sour frown as he was scolded for being afraid for her safety over something he _knew_. Frankly, he wanted to keep arguing but he knew it was not a fight he was going to win with her of all people.

Instead his sullen gaze inspected the scratches he had left on her hips and he growled quietly at himself. She smirked at him, trying to be reassuring.

“I’m _fine_ , Thistle,” she chuckled softly, giddy. “I didn’t even notice you scratched me till now.”

He scowled, and looked into her eyes only for a moment not looking very convinced.

Shifting backwards his hands gently gripped her waist as he leaned down.

She stiffened, watching him and her breath caught in her chest as her heart missed a beat.

He kissed her, his lips pressing softly into the cuts that were no longer bleeding. He groaned painfully, looking terribly guilty and she frowned slightly at his reaction and observed him with sympathy. She wished she could comfort him and make him see she was alright.

But this would alleviate his worries, and she knew that as she shivered when another gentle kiss pressed into her skin.

Reaching forward Rose’s fingers gently ran through his dark tousled hair, just offering her touch in reassurance.

A soft gasp passed her lips and she trembled as he licked the wounds slowly, lapping up the dry blood. The venom tingling warmly and pleasantly against the wounds and healing them. But the sensation reminded her of what his saliva had done earlier and she flushed slightly.

She watched as the wounds quickly sealed and left behind pristine and unmarred skin.

His lips kissed each tiny cut before he washed it with his saliva and healed it. Every moment she shivered, warmth and adoration making her heart race quietly as she watched the man she loved treat her with such care and concern. Normally she would have protested with such doting but she could not deny it to Thistle no matter her embarrassment, not ever.

He took his time, slow and meticulous were his actions as if he was making penance for some conceived sin. He was exceedingly gentle and kind, the guilt evident in his eyes as he paid the cuts such attention.

Rose felt bad, she did not see a need for such guilt claiming his expression and heart.

However, she waited for him to finish. She knew it would ease his turmoil if she was healed.

He sighed over her skin, ticking and causing another shiver to run through her as he healed the last small cut on the opposite hip from where he had started a few minutes later.

He looked up slowly, warily, apologetically.

Again her fingers ran over his skin, brushing some strands of hair away from his forehead before running down his face. Rose’s fingers paused and gently massaged long strokes under his eyes.

“Thistle. It’s okay,” she insisted softly, lovingly.

“It’s not okay…” he responded with contrite.

She sighed, her fingers cupping his cheeks and pulling his face gently towards her own. He didn’t resist, leaning in but his eyes were ever wary.

Their lips met but even his kiss was tentative and slow, uncertain. But she did not mind, kissing him gently and just giving his lips gentle and reassuring contact. Even if her mouth was dry and raw from her cries and gasping, she kissed him till she pulled away.

“I love you,” she whispered against his mouth only centimeters apart. “Please believe me when I say I’m fine, Thistle.”

He groaned, collapsing slowly atop her again. His arms wound around her and embraced her carefully.

“You’re _really_ fine?” he asked, still doubtful.

“How can I not be?” she whispered, thrilled and full of adoration as she held his face a little tighter in her hands. “That felt... _amazing_ ,” she admitted with a blissful giggle. “I loved every second of it.”

His eyes flashed with surprise and he finally met her gaze, looking skeptical.

“Even when I _bit_ you?”

She chuckled a bit embarrassed this time, blush running across her cheeks. “If I’m being honest...you made me come a second time when you did that and I felt you coming...” was her sheepish response as her eyes flickered towards him again.

This time the heat ran across his cheeks and he bit his lip.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself… I _should_ have fed before trying something like this with you. I could… I could have _hurt_ you,” he growled loathingly.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. Why did he insist on punishing himself?

“I’m glad you fed on me,” she corrected him sternly and she flicked his nose with her index finger making him blink disoriented for a moment. “Like I said, it felt _amazing._ Well, more than just amazing, it was mind blowing,” she grinned. “I’ve never had such a good orgasm before, well _orgasms_.”

He grinned cautiously, a lopsided smolder where the dimple popped on his cheek as he eyed her, wanting to believe her.

“It was pretty insane for me too… So much so I lost control,” he chuckled ruefully. “Did you have to be _so tight_ and _squeezing_ me so insanely?” he snorted teasingly.

She laughed, the sound echoing out and into his chest.

“Well, I’m not apologizing for that.”

“I didn’t want you to,” he retorted smugly. “I would have rejected the apology.”

She snorted, rolling her emerald gaze at his reply. He really _was_ something else.

Her arms wound around his neck and he finally seemed to relax as they laughed quietly together. He fell silent first.

“Rose.”

She stopped snickering the moment she heard that serious tone and met his gaze.

“I love you,” he whispered, his arms shaking around her and the fear in his gaze once more.

She frowned at the sight. It was unnerving to see _Thistle_ afraid. It never failed to put her on edge and fill her with concern.

“I love you, too,” she spoke softly back in promise. “I always will.”

He smiled slowly, tender and wary but it faltered.

“Please, if I _ever_ go too far...stop me. Knock out my teeth, I don’t care,” he breathed, looking desperately into her gaze as his hands cupped her face like she was fragile, which to his new vampiric strength she was. “Just _don’t_ let me hurt you. I could _never_ live with myself if that happened.”

She frowned, taking his face into her hands and gently caressed his cheeks.

“You won’t hurt me.”

_“Please.”_

Rose sighed, relenting only to ease his worries. Her smile was gentle and reassuring, unconcerned. “Of course,” she promised.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, relaxing. He finally smiled with heart, his gaze slowly brightening and feeling secure once more.

“Thank you.”

“Thistle.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

He blinked, his blue eyes glowing and his smile grew. “I love you, my Rose.”

She smiled at the endearment, her feisty spirit kindling in her gaze again.

“Round two, my Thistle?” she pressed back with mischief.

He looked genuinely shocked for a moment before he laughed exasperate, rolling his shining blue eyes that shamed and captured the moonlight like crystal water.

“This time I’m using the condom,” he insisted looking excited again as he smirked down at her under his embrace.

 _“Awww…”_ she complained dramatically, pouting a jutting lip.

He looked astonished with disbelief and was speechless for a moment. “Okay, who are you? And what have you done with the responsible Rose I know?”

She giggled, yanking his face in and kissing him with a fierce and sudden passion. She didn’t even care for the slight and sharp taste of her blood against his lips.

Thistle growled into the kiss and it grew hungry and playful as they rolled and she ended up on top again. The black wallet pressed into Thistle’s back and was completely ignored in the moment of their fervent kiss as they took that moment in time to embrace and feel each other in every way possible.

An ardent and loving connection that connected their souls in the setting of the wintry night of their first lovemaking began to burn. An eternal fire that conquered space and time with a bond of trust that was soldered into an indestructible link.

 


	48. Blood

Branch woke up a bit alarmed, sniffing the air and immediately the scent of Poppy’s blood hit his nose and he sucked in a deep breath. The fire ignited with desire in his throat but he was able to ignore it. The first fear that came to him was that he had bitten her in his sleep and his eyes immediately shot down over her.

But nothing.

Her skin was perfectly fine and he couldn’t taste blood in his mouth.

It was only in his nose.

He quickly shook her shoulder.

“Poppy?! Are you alright? I smell blood!”

“Eerreh?” Poppy snorted awake and blinked at him sleepily. She looked up at him with tired confused eyes.“Wha?”

“Are you okay?” he repeated urgently, frightened. “I smell your blood!”

“Smell…” Her eyes widened, “OH! Oh shit!” She launched out of bed and ran down the hall to Rose’s room.

Branch was left utterly confused and as he tossed the sheets aside he saw the blood near his waist and he gulped. _Oh._

His cheeks were suddenly flaming red and he quickly leapt out of the bed as he heard Poppy banging on the door next door.

“Rooooooose! Rose! Hellloooo!” Poppy was banging on her door. “Do you have tampons?! I need them!! Rose—?” There was the sound of a door opening and then a screech.

“GET THE FUCK OUT, POPPY!” Rose screamed.

“FUCK, POPPY!” Thistle yelled.

“GAAH! **_SORRY!_** ” Poppy raced out of Rose’s room, her entire face red and giggling madly. She appeared outside her bedroom door, a hand to her face to keep herself from laughing. “ _Whoopsie!_ ” she cackled.

Branch stared at her confused standing at the foot of the bed.

“What the hell did they just scream for?”

“Aaaahhhh,” Poppy pressed her hands to her face, cheeks red, “I think they did the _whoo-ha_ last night.”

Branch had to process her words for a second and then his face turned red.

“Wait...what…?”

“What the fuck, Poppy!” Thistle angry red face was suddenly peering into her room and he was buckling his pants on.

“I said I was sorry!” Poppy cried waving her arms in the air. “I didn’t know!”

“Knock first you daft girl!”

“I _did_ knock!” Poppy objected.

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN OPEN IT!” Thistle yelled exasperated. “For crying out loud we were freaking naked!”

Branch doubled over and started laughing.

Poppy’s lip suddenly started to tremble and she clamped her hands over her face.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry! _I’m sorry!”_ she moaned.

Thistle grumbled and started walking down the hallway. Suddenly Rose was there, wearing Thistle’s shirt and some shorts, grabbing Poppy’s shirt and yanking her to her face. And Rose looked _livid._ Her face was a blazing red.

“What. Did. You. _See_ ,” she seethed, her green eyes like fire.

“I—I didn’t see anything!” Poppy squeaked. “I just saw you and him under the blankets and then you freaked out! Why?!”

“Liar...we weren’t under the blankets…” she hissed.

“OKAY I SAW THISTLE’S BUTT, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”

Branch balked and fell to the ground laughing harder.

“Shut it!” Rose snapped at him letting go of Poppy. “Because I am returning the favor!”

Branch froze at that and turned up a glare at her from where he was sprawled on the floor.

“Rooooooose,” Poppy whined. “It was an accident! I just needed tampons!”

“Here,” Thistle said suddenly shoving a box in her face with a blood bag, his face still unbelievably red. “And thanks for letting the whole house know! Pretty pointless that barrier Dinkles sprung up last night now.”

“I said _sorry!”_ Poppy cried, suddenly angry as she grabbed the box and bag. “I get it, I’m sorry! GEEZ! No need to keep dragging it out!”

Thistle grumbled and walked back into their room as Mr. Dinkles laughed loudly from Biggie’s room.

Poppy huffed off into the bathroom, her face still red with embarrassment. She slammed the door closed behind her and proceeded to mutter to herself from behind the door.

Branch stood up stepped out of the room as Rose shoved past him and into Poppy’s room.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“She forgot to take some clothes with her to take a shower,” Rose sighed going through a bag on a chair. She pulled out some clothes and with a huff walked back out and to the bathroom door and knocked. “Clothes, Poppy.”

 _“Graaah!”_ Poppy yanked open the door and grabbed the clothes, then vanished behind the door again. The wall shuddered as the bathroom door was slammed shut with a loud _BANG!_

Rose frowned and looked back at Branch. “Her vampire rage mood swings are kicking in. I would walk around her the next few days like she’s made of _glass_ , unless you want to die that is.”

Branch gulped and nodded.

“Yeah, my mom broke my uncle’s neck once because he didn’t like her shoes!” Guy called from the living room.

Branch swallowed. “Did he die?” he asked timidly.

“... _nnnnnooooo_ ,” Guy said unconvincingly.

“Seriously Branch?” Rose asked unimpressed. “She _broke_ his neck. What the fuck do you think happened?”

“I don’t know!” he yelled yanking his hair. “Maybe vampires don't die unless you rip off their heads or stab them in the heart!”

“Or break their spinal cords. Just sayin,” Guy shrugged walking up to them and stopping before the hallway.

“Ugh… I’m getting dressed,” Rose muttered turning around and heading back for her room. “We’re leaving today so get ready.”

“I’m rootin-tootin’, ready for shootin’!” Guy grinned, pointing finger guns at her.

Rose paused at the door and shot him a perplexed and annoyed glance.

“Um...okay? I’m going to pretend I knew what you just said.”

“...Does anyone think I’m funny?” Guy complained, turning to Branch.

“I didn’t get what that meant either,” he deadpanned.

“It means I’m ready!” Guy flung his hands in the air. “Whatever! I’ll just go over here where I can be alone with my more sophisticated bits of language.”

Rose chortled and vanished into her room just as Thistle walked out fully dressed and bent down to kiss her for a minute, making her smile.

He turned back to them and walked into the living room. “Come on, let’s get packing!” he called and Branch was just glad to see him in a much better mood and smiled.

 

* * *

 

It was very strange to see Poppy angry. The girl normally wouldn’t even want to hurt a fly, but throughout the entire drive she’d borne a horrible scowl on her face, glaring at the seat in front of her with her arms crossed. Every jolt made her eyes flash red and hiss under her breath. She’d even complained when Rose had put _music_ on! Not even Justin Timberlake could sooth her fiery mood.

Branch was already terrified, cringing as far away as possible. Even Guy tried to put as much distance between him and her as she sat between them.

So to say the drive was long, uncomfortable, _and_ silent was an understatement.

“Are we there yet?!” Poppy suddenly snapped.

“No,” Thistle grumbled quietly in reply.

“This car ride is taking too long!” she hissed, her eyes flashing again.

“Then get the fuck out and walk there!” Thistle snapped back his eyes flashing red in the rearview mirror.

Poppy snarled at Thistle, her fangs elongating with her eyes blazing red.

“ _Thistle what the fuck are you doing!?_ ” Branch hissed from the back.

“Yeah, man, don’t egg her on,” Guy warned. “She’ll tear your head off.”

“I’ll tear _YOUR_ head off if you don’t SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Poppy screeched at Guy, whipping her head towards him. Guy flinched and curled into a ball, protecting his head.

Suddenly the truck drove off the road and into an open field and grounded to a stop.

“Alright! That’s fucking it!” Thistle yelled kicking his door open and Rose looked at him horrified.

“Thistle, don’t!” she hissed.

“Get your cranky ass out here, Shrimp!” he yelled.

“GLADLY!” Poppy snarled, yanking off the seatbelt and crawling over Branch to kick the door open. Her claws dug into his legs and he winced.

Poppy jumped out of the vehicle and snarled at Thistle, her eyes blazing.

“IS HE CRAZY?!” Guy yelped.

“ _Bro, don’t do it!!_ ” Branch cried.

“I'm afraid he’s dead,” Rose muttered with wide eye as she got out and pulled out her pistol. Branch quickly followed and gasped at the sight outside.

Thistle and Poppy...were _fighting_. Fangs out, claws out, eyes blazing red as they attacked each other and ripped brown grass apart as they shot around in a blazing speed.

Poppy shot at Thistle with a screech and lunged for his neck, but Thistle blocked her and flipped her over. She twirled in the air and landed on her feet on the other side of Thistle and whirled around with a snarl.

He roared back in response swiping in her direction and she leapt out of the way leaving a giant slash in the ground where his claws had struck across the earth. Dirt flying into the air with blades of dead grass and snow.

“Is he _trying_ to kill her!?” Branch hissed, his hands tearing through his hair

“...actually,” Guy observed with wide eyes, “I think he’s calming her down.”

“Yeah…” Rose said amazed as he watched the two fight, lowering her gun. “He’s...he’s holding back, none of his attacks are actually aimed at her, but...to tire her out...”

Branch sucked in a sharp breath and turned to watch still petrified.

Suddenly, Poppy screeched as she raced towards Thistle and her body suddenly exploded into those millions of tiny butterflies, swarming around Thistle like a beehive.

Thistle shot forward and his body shattered into blackness, suddenly shadowy bats and glowing butterflies were tearing at each other in an explosion of shrieking. Each time they hit it was like an explosion of light and darkness, neutralizing each other.

“Holy fuck,” Rose shivered at the swarming mirage and taking a step back.

“Holy _fuck_ is right,” Guy whispered in awe. Branch just stared, mouth agape, unable to speak as he watched.

Suddenly the butterflies grouped back together into a glowing being of light. Poppy dropped down from the air and landed face down into the muddy snow. She didn’t move.

The ribbons of moving shadows grouped together that same instant and Thistle’s body was suddenly right beside her. He was panting hard, his eyes still glowing as he gingerly picked her up in his arms.

Branch immediately shot forward, eyes wide as he saw Poppy’s limp form.

“Is she okay?!” he cried.

“She’s fine,” Thistle huffed, wiping mud off her face with his free hand as he easily cradled her in one of his big arm. “She’s just tired now. She should sleep for a while but she’ll wake up mad hungry and hopefully in a better mood after she feeds,” he warned.

Branch let out a small sigh of relief.

“That was…wow,” he breathed. “Never realized how much a force to be reckoned with she is.”

“I told you female vampires are dangerous during this time,” Thistle laughed weakly and he grabbed Branch’s shoulder as he stumbled and he groaned. “Fucking dizzy and hungry again…” Branch immediately grabbed Thistle and tried to steady him.

“Are you hurt?” he asked worried.

Thistle shook his head. “No, she didn’t hit me, don’t worry. Just take her, the smell of blood is driving me nuts.”

Rose immediately walked to the back of the truck and jumped on the bed and went through the boxes. Branch took Poppy in his arms gently and took her back to the truck as Thistle stood out in the field a little disoriented and eyes red.

“Guy,” Rose called as she pulled out two blood bags from a chest. “Can you give these to him?”

“Yeah!” Guy took the bags and walked over to Thistle, holding them out to him.

“Thanks, man,” he said taking the bags and ripping one open and gulping it down quickly. He ripped the second and quickly consumed it, gasping in relief even though his giant fangs still glinted in his mouth. The red in his irises began to dissipate.

“That was fuckin’ cool, man,” Guy commented. “Like seriously… I’ve never seen anything like that before. And I’ve seen a lot of shit,” he snorted.

Thistle chuckled and looked at the two empty bags and looked around. “I’m still trying to get the hang of it. I bet Creek will be pissed when he finds out," he snickered.

“Oh believe me, he’s gonna be _livid!”_ Guy breathed. “Creek was super proud that he was the only vampire who could do both the shadow travel _and_ bats.”

“Guess that means he might not be the most powerful vampire anymore, hu?” Thistle joked but fell silent, pondering the Pureblood that had vanished.

“Heh, you got that right…” Guy grinned. “Course no one can beat Dracula’s power. Creek was always jealous of him.”

Thistle laughed and shook his head. “Vlad Dracula has been dead for eons though, he was killed by an Oak.”

“...actually, did you know Creek is his direct descendant?” Guy said.

“What? He’s a Dracul? Are you fucking serious?” Thistle said surprised. “Th—That means he is literally _the prince_ of vampires!”

“Yeah, he mentioned to me once that’s how he’s able to do the shadow thing. It’s ‘cause of Dracula, his great-great-great-something grandpappy.”

“Ugh...fucking great, I’m a spawn of the Dracul bloodline,” Thistle groaned physically slumping. “That’s got to be the most fucking ironic shit that’s ever happened to me. I think my dad would die of shame if he knew.”

“Our secret then,” Guy winked.

“Please,” Thistle begged shaking his head. “Freaking great…”

Guy chuckled and patted his back.

“And I’m still hungry!” he groaned walking towards the truck.

“I’ll get you another bag,” Guy grinned.

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it. I’ve sucked enough of Rose’s blood that I’m wondering how she’s fucking walking,” he grumbled stopping some yards away and thanking that he was upwind of her scent.

“Yeah, gotta be careful with human mates,” Guy sighed.

“Don’t I know it,” he agreed quietly as Guy walked off back towards the truck where Rose was still waiting, another blood bag in hand.

As the bag was handed to him, Thistle paused. “Guy?”

“Yeah, Boss?”

“Creek has been quiet which doesn’t surprise me,” Thistle muttered quietly, glancing at the truck and keeping his voice low. “But obviously it won’t take him long to make a move, he will, _eventually_. But for now he was injured, his lair and servants gone… He’ll need time to recover both physically and his assets…and then find us. Well, Poppy is who he really wants. We have to stay low till her time passes so we can’t make a move ourselves...” he said carefully before his gaze shot back to Guy. “Any idea where he might have gone or what his next move might be?”

Guy frowned, thoughtful. He rubbed his chin in contemplation.

“First thing he’d do after healing is rebuild his army,” he said in a low voice. “Turn as many people as he can to be his servants… Where, though, is tougher to figure out. He has loads of hideouts and estates, and he doesn’t have to stay close ‘cause of his shadow travel ability. Heck he could be in New York right now for all I know,” Guy shrugged, a deep frown on his face.

Thistle bit the blood bag, his face etched with hard lines as he took a drink, calming the fire in his throat. A moment later he pulled the bag away.

“Fucking great. Who knows if he’ll just come swooping into town again or…” his eyes narrowed. “Or even call you. He might assume you’ll either stick with Poppy and Branch or run off with Satin to hide but you're his best connection to get what he wants.”

“Yeah…” Guy grimaced. “Hopefully, though, traveling to this new location will give us some time…”

“Hopefully,” Thistle agreed grimly. “There isn’t much we can do but recover and train right now anyways. Let’s get going, we don’t want to leave our scents everywhere.”

He finished the bag quickly, crushing the plastic in his grip before heading for the truck again. Guy following as they slipped into the vehicle once more.

They hit the road again, this time with a much calmer atmosphere in the truck as they drove south and far out of the way from Trollton. Soon they were in snowy pinewoods a few hours from Trollton and it only took an hour through an old trail to reach a large luxury cabin deep in the woods. It was nightfall as Thistle parked inside the garage next to another regular black diesel truck.

Guy stepped out and sniffed the air, walking out of the garage to get a clearer scent of the area. He turned back with a thumbs up.

“Can’t smell a thing,” he grinned.

“As in no Creek?” Thistle called stepping out with the others, Poppy in Branch’s arms.

“As in any vampire whatsoever... besides us, I mean,” he replied.

“Hehe,” Thistle laughed and then paused, sniffing. “Wait a second,” he said suspiciously looking down the double door garage and noticed a big blue truck.

“Isn’t that…” Rose muttered looking at it surprised.

“...that’s what?” Guy looked confused.

The door in the garage suddenly opened and the largest burliest and tallest man anyone could conceive of suddenly rushed forward with inhuman speed and slammed Thistle into the black truck.

Branch and Guy snarled, Guy leaping forward ready to attack.

“Fucking shit! Carter! THE FUCKING PAINT!” Thistle yelled and he suddenly grabbed the arm choking him and with a twist slammed the bigger man into the ground, snarling.

“HA! You’re fucking stronger than me now!” Carter laughed loudly.

“Asshole,” Thistle smirked and somehow yanked the mountain of a man to his feet.

“Wait… what’s going on?!” Guy cried, dropping his arms.

Carter turned around sniffing. “Wow, you really are hanging with vamps now, thought Mr. Oak was kiddin’ when he told me.”

“He fucking told you?” Thistle hissed surprised.

“Yeah,” Carter shrugged. “Said he wanted another Hunter he and you trust to watch things around here. Guess I’m the most chill guy he thought of,” he said looking around at the group and grinned widely. “Branchy man! Nice to meet ya!”

“Uhh…. hi,” Branch said uncertainly.

“You haven’t met me but I know your bro from _way_ back in the academy. Don’t worry man, I don’t bite,” Carter waved off. “Come on, your ol’ man is waiting inside,” he said hitting Thistle's shoulder hard and making him snarl, his fangs making an appearance. “Oh scary, got some big suckers in there, don’t ya? Don’t worry we got a ton of blood inside.”

Carter walked back, his big frame not fitting through the door unless he walked in sideways as he disappeared.

Thistle rubbed his shoulder with a groan.

Guy hesitated.

“Err… should—should I just wait out here?” he asked, jerking his thumb to the outside woods.

“Just come in,” Thistle waved. “We’re infesting the place, vampires welcomed. We outnumber them four to three anyways.”

“Why are you counting me?” Rose piped up.

“...okay,” Guy muttered, slowly following Thistle.

They walked into a giant spacious living room with a high ceiling. Anyone could see that the person living here was rich by the layout and furniture.

“My kinda lifestyle,” Guy nodded in approval. “Ooooh!” he spotted an expensive looking cabinet with fancy dishes inside. “Nice!”

“Glad you approve,” said an intimidating voice coming from the stairwell.

Richard appeared walking down at the stairs and looking them all over.

Guy stiffened and bowed to Mr. Oak.

“Greetings, sir,” he said as formally as possible.

Richard paused and looked slightly confused but nodded to him. “You must be Guy Diamond.”

“...yes, sir,” Guy said nervously.

“Relax,” Thistle came up and grabbed Guy’s shoulder. “He isn’t going to kill you.”

“Unless he betrays us,” Richard muttered.

“Dad!” Thistle snapped angrily.

“I swear I won’t betray you, I have a debt to pay,” Guy said. “I’m going to help kill Creek.”

Richard nodded, looking pleased with the statement and walked past the two boys with a rather seeming cold air as he marched for the kitchen.

“Dad…” Thistle sighed letting go of Guy and hurrying after Richard. “It wasn’t his fault! Branch and I already forgave him, do you have to act so damn cold? The plan would have been screwed up if he refused!”

“That doesn’t make it easier to accept,” Richard shot back with a hard voice. “Now just leave it be. I will adjust. Instead look what I’ve had installed,” he pointed in the kitchen towards a large silver fridge next to another.

“Uh...a second fridge?” Thistle asked confused.

Branch had set Poppy down on the couch in the living room area and come up behind his brother, also looking curious.

“Just open it,” Richard sighed.

Thistle glanced at their dad before opening the fridge before standing back a little stunned. The thing had rows upon organized rows of blood bags even categorized by blood type.

“Uh...thanks?” Thistle said awkwardly.

“Holy shit, it’s like a buffet,” Branch cracked a grin.

Richard laughed. “Well, anything for my boys. I don’t need you running around trying to steal it or killing all the deer around here.”

“Poppy’s gonna need this for sure,” Branch muttered under his breath.

“Did her cycle start?” Richard asked looking at them. “I got her the medicine.”

“Thank god, she’s like a polar opposite demon vampire form of Poppy,” Thistle muttered yanking a blood bag out of the fridge and tearing into it like it was a soda. “We need to stay hidden till it’s over, then we can deal with Creek.”

Branch grabbed one, too, for good measure.

Richard had a pondering expression, troubled, before he spoke.

“There are rooms upstairs, all ready. Carter will be staying here with you, but I’ll be leaving back for Trollton.”

“Wait, what? You’re not staying?” Thistle asked confused.

“I thought all of you would be more comfortable without my presence,” Richard explained. “Plus, I need to stay in town till all the business is over with.”

Branch felt a small twinge of disappointment. He’d hoped to maybe just...talk to his father a bit. Make up for all those twelve years alone.

Richard looked at Branch and noticed the frown and looked back at them both.

“I’ll check up on you though, and I thought if you two aren’t too tired...we could do something right now.”

Branch perked up a little.

“Like… uh, what?” he asked a little awkwardly.

Thistle was looking uncomfortable but their father grinned.

“Whatever you two want. We can watch some sports, play a board game...wait do you two even do that anymore?” he frowned.

“...chess?” Branch suggested. “That’s the only game I know how to play.”

“I have a chessboard,” Richard agreed with a grin. Thistle groaned.

“I’ll watch but I don’t know if I want to play,” Thistle muttered throwing the empty blood bag in the trash and closing the fridge.

“What afraid to lose?” Branch grinned challengingly.

Thistle’s face immediately pinched up and he snarled with a smirk. “Is that a challenge?”

“It fucking is,” he grinned wider.

“Then you’re fucking on,” Thistle barked with a grin.

Richard laughed shaking his head at the sight of his two sons, his blue eyes simply fond and happy.

 

* * *

 

Poppy hurt. All over. Her abdominal area was the worst, and the fire in her throat was near unbearable. She hissed and opened her eyes, blinking around disoriented.

She was in a nice room, with an expensive looking carpet and furniture. The scent of blood caught her nose and she turned her head to the right. Next to the bed she was laying on, a large platter of blood bags was sitting on an armchair. On the nightstand next to it was a bottle of pills and a note.

Poppy, groaning, slowly reached over for the note and opened it, squinting at it.

_‘Pills are for mood swings/heat. Take two a day. Will help the pain, too. ~Rose.’_

Thank God. Poppy swung her legs off the bed and grabbed the blood bags. In a matter of moments they were all gone and she was wiping the remnants of her meal off her lips, the fire mostly sated. She grabbed the bottle of pills and opened it, popping two in her mouth before setting it back down again and curling back up on the bed with a groan.

She still hurt, though not as much as before.

What the heck happened before she fell unconscious?! It was a bit of a disorienting blur… she remembered being very mad at something.

She heard laughing downstairs and lifted her head off the pillow, curious. Grunting, she lifted herself up and off the bed. She needed more blood bags anyway, it wouldn’t hurt to check what they were laughing about downstairs.

She shuffled over to the door and opened it, to reveal a small carpeted hallway. She walked down in the soft, cushy white carpet, the hallway opening up into a large room where the walkway became a banister that looked down into the living room area on the right, the stairs to the downstairs on the left. She looked down into the living room to see Branch, Thistle, and Mr. Oak sitting around a coffee table playing chess.

“NO!” Branch yelped. “That— _gah!_ I completely forgot about that knight!”

Richard chuckled as he leaned back. “Sorry son, no do-overs.”

“Gaahh…” Branch studied the chessboard intently, studying the pieces. Suddenly he grew a sly smile and moved his bishop forward. “ _Check!”_ he grinned.

Thistle snorted from the sidelines, covering his mouth.

“Ah, now what to do…” Richard pretended to think about it for a moment before he moved his black queen and captures the bishop. “Check,” he grinned.

“Ah, _shit_ ,” Branch gripped his hair. He studied the board again, tapping his fingers in concentration.

“Queen to F-four,” Thistle coughed behind his hand.

“No cheating!” Richard scolded smacking Thistle on the head with a magazine on the table. Thistle laughed, shrugging innocently.

“I was gonna move her there anyway!” Branch snapped, moving the Queen there. He brightened up. “Check!”

Richard grumbled and stared at the board.

Poppy slowly walked down the stairs and approached them, curious. Branch caught sight of her and perked up for a moment before getting worried.

“Hey… Hey Poppy, uh, you okay?” he asked carefully.

“M’ fine,” she muttered. “Just tired and sore. And hungry.”

“Were those blood bags we left by your bed not enough?”

“No, I need a couple more,” she said. “Playin’ chess, huh?”

“Yeah,” Thistle smirked. “There are bags in the large silver fridge in the kitchen,” he said pointing to the kitchen.

Poppy nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Branch stared after her, relieved she seemed to be okay, and then looked back to the chessboard.

Richard moved a brook in the way of the queen and smirked. “Your turn.”

“Wait—ah, darn it,” Branch sighed. “Okay…” he studied the board again and suddenly a large grin grew on his face. He slowly reached for his knight and kicked over Richard’s queen triumphantly.

Richard smirked and grabbed his forgotten knight again and moved it in a sideways L. “Checkmate.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Branch cried, staring at the board aghast.

Thistle snickered and shook his head.

“I want a rematch!” Branch said immediately.

Richard grinned picking up the pieces. “Don’t worry, your brother only beats me half the time.”

“That’s because the last time we played was when I was a kid,” he retorted.

“At least I left Thistle in the dust,” Branch muttered.

“No you didn’t it was a damn draw,” Thistle snapped.

“It was _almost_ a checkmate! I had your king cornered!” Branch shot back.

“And I still got it out!” Thistle laughed back.

“Okay, after I beat Dad, I’m coming for you,” Branch swore, setting up the pieces again.

“I’ll kick your butt this time,” Thistle grinned.

“You two are still horribly competitive,” Richard sighed arranging the pieces. “Just like I was with my brothers, ugh.”

“Heh,” Branch grinned. “Okay, ol’ timer. Let’s do this,” he cracked his knuckles, focusing on the chessboard again.

“Such disrespect,” Richard snorted and swatted Branch on the head with the magazine next.

“Ow!”

Thistle snickered and suddenly caught the magazine aimed at his head this time, grinning.

Branch grabbed a pawn and moved it forward just as Poppy returned from the kitchen, having finished three more blood bags. She looked rather lethargic as she sat on an armchair and curled up to watch them, hugging a pillow.

Richard shot a rather cautious look in her direction and observed her for a moment.

“You’re not feeling vicious are you, young lady?” he asked carefully.

“...I’m feeling more tired, actually,” Poppy muttered.

“The pills will do that,” he agreed with a nod. “But if you do need get some energy out there is a training area downstairs in the bunker.”

“Thank you,” Poppy smiled a tired but grateful smile.

“This time _you’re_ fighting her,” Thistle poked Branch’s chest with a playful grin. “Your girlfriend after all, she should be trying to rip off _your_ head, not mine.”

“Yeah, I know,” Branch sighed. “Also, your move, Dad.”

Richard nodded moving a pawn two spaces forward from the front row.

Poppy tried to observe as the two began to move their pieces forward but she could never in her life make heads or tails of the game and her head started to droop a little more, hugging the pillow tighter around her. She jerked up every so often when Branch would cry out in frustration or jubilation.

“No, no, no, not my _queen!”_ Branch suddenly cried. “Grah! Why didn’t I see the stupid rook!”

“You’re falling for the same trick again! Pay attention!” Thistle said smacking the back of Branch’s head lightly. Richard just chuckled deeply watching the two.

Branch frowned at him but focused on the chessboard, glaring intently.

Slowly, he moved his rook to the left and Poppy started to fall asleep again.

It was nice and comfortable and before she knew it, it only felt like seconds but a joyous cry suddenly woke her up with a startled yelp.

“CHECKMATE!” Branch was crowing. _“CHECKMATE!”_

Richard chuckled and reached over ruffling Branch’s hair. “Checkmate,” he agreed. “Only took you three tries,” he teased.

“Third time’s the charm,” Branch shrugged. He turned to Thistle eagerly. “You wanna go again?”

“I’m not going easy on you this time,” Thistle grinned and sat on the other side as their father stood up and marched to the kitchen.

“Black or white?” Branch asked, setting up the pieces again.

“I’m going to win either way, I don’t need the advantage,” Thistle shrugged confidently.

“Okay, black it is,” Branch turned the chessboard towards him. Poppy sighed, leaning her head against the side of the chair and closed her eyes again with a small smile.

A cell phone rang in the direction of the kitchen and then it stopped, Richard’s voice could be quietly heard.

“Richard Oak speaking,” he greeted. And with their acute hearing the vampires could hear the other voice from where they sat.

 _“Mr. Oak,”_ a male voice panted on the other end, distressed. _“Something has happened! We had the facility on lockdown but...but the men! They were turned! And the mayor—Mr. Corona is gone and the other Hunters were slaughtered!”_

“What?!” Richard hissed.

Thistle had stood up, ignoring the game and listening, staring into the kitchen. Branch was frozen, listening.

Poppy slowly lifted her head off the pillow and was staring straight ahead, eyes stretched wide and her face pale.

_“There was a note for you, sir. It...it…”_

“Spit it out!” Richard snapped.

 _“Is said that...I’ll just read it to you sir.”_ The voice on the other end cleared their throat. _“It says: ‘I left you a gift in the woods. Your son is dead and soon your other son will be too. I’ll do the job for you. Do not interfere again.’ Signed, Creek Dracul.”_

Richard was silent glancing out from the kitchen to the livingroom to his two frozen sons. “Dracul, you say…?”

 _“Yes, sir, that’s what the letter says… Mr. Oak, no one has seen Thist—I mean Theodore, since the purge, is he...really dead?! What are we going to do! And what does it mean by your other son? Um...I do not mean to pry, Head, sir, just...I wasn’t aware you had more children. We can send someone to guard them,”_ the voice suggested carefully.

“I have no other sons,” Richard snapped. “Burn the letter. Clean up the place, send out Hunters to find the Hunters that were turned and terminate them. And send scouts to find the parasite’s new lair. Do not attack the Pureblood,” he commanded into the phone.

_“Y—Yes, sir. Do you want us to send out search parties for...his body?”_

“No. We cannot waste resources right now. Everyone in that town is in danger.”

_“Understood, sir.”_

The call ended and Richard looked down at his cell phone with a hard stare.

Poppy was clutching the pillow, trembling.

“Mr… Mr. Oak?” she asked shakily. “Is my dad… is he really missing?”

Richard had a hard look on his face as he walked back into the living room with a drink in hand.

“It would seem so, I’m afraid.”

“... _No_ ,” Poppy buried her face into the pillow, “Why?! WHY DID HE FUCKING TAKE HIM?!”

_RRRRRIIIIIIP!_

The pillow suddenly was torn in two, stuffing spilling out onto Poppy’s lap. She stared at the mess before tossing down the ruined pillow, clearly livid and upset.

Thistle sat back down and had a hard thoughtful expression on his face and Branch stared upset and worried, not sure what to do.

“...what do we do?” Poppy asked hoarsely. “Creek is... He’s using my dad as bait. Isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Thistle growled looking at her. “He wants you.”

“There is nothing we can do right now unless you know where he is,” Richard said earnestly and troubled.

Poppy stood up and started to pace, seething.

“Fuck Creek. FUCK CREEK!” she screamed. “I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HIS FUCKING SADISTIC BULLSHIT, I’M NOT STANDING FOR IT ANY MORE, I’M GOING TO WRING HIS NECK WITH MY FUCKING BARE HANDS AND _EAT. HIS. **HEART!”**_

“Let’s stab it instead,” Thistle offered. “At the same time,” he grinned.

Poppy turned to Thistle, her jaw clenched.

“You need to teach me how to fight,” she said, determined. “You need to teach me. I need to get this fucking butterfly power under control, too.”

“Let’s start now, if you’re up for it,” he said standing up straight.

“OH I FUCKING AM!” Poppy cried.

“Keep that fire but keep your cool, anger can be your worst enemy in a fight as much as fear.” He turned to Branch. “Get as many blood bags in a box and let’s go downstairs.” He suddenly turned up his head and yelled towards upstairs. “Guy! I need you for training!”

There was a shuffling noise upstairs and a door opened. Branch was already in the kitchen with a box, shoving blood bags into it.

“NOW?! I JUST TOOK A SHOWER!” Guy’s complaining voice called down.

“Now! We don’t know when Creek is going to call you demanding to hand over Poppy. He just took her dad again,” he replied.

“Oh shit… Be right down!” Guy called down. “Just gotta get some pants on…”

“Alright,” Thistle said walking already to the door that led downstairs under the stairwell. “Let’s go. We’ll tell Rose and Carter to join us tomorrow, it’s pretty late.”

Poppy nodded fiercely.

“Let’s get this son of a bitch,” she snarled.

 

 


	49. Setting the Stage

_A few days earlier…_

“Who are you?! How did you get—!”

The man’s words were cut short into a gargle as a hand quickly snapped his neck.

Creek stared down with blazing red eyes and quickly lifted the corpse with one hand and sunk his fangs into the jugular. Blood spilling out as he drank for once with desperation, letting the energy flooding through him and healing his wounds.

Damn that Thistle Oak.

The stab wounds in his chest were deep but none of them fatal. The Hunter had obviously avoided delivering the fatal blow. Had he been hoping to weaken him and hope Poppy could deliver the killing blow?

How foolish.

As if his timid little mate could lift a finger against him even if she wanted to.

He would get her back. She had become an irksome existence. Once he had a daughter with her Elfae blood he would devour her or kill her. Either way she would be ash.

“D—Daddy?”

Creek dropped the drained corpse and looked to the stairs of the small house he had selected in Trollton. His blazing red eyes set upon the little child, her large wide brown eyes staring fearfully his way.

He smiled and knelt, his eyes glowing and he beckoned her forward with a finger. Her eyes glazed over and she shuffled towards him, a stuffed brown bear in her hands. Her pigtails bouncing as she walked down the steps.

“What’s your name?” he asked her as she stopped in front of him.

“Clara,” she said quietly.

“That’s a pretty name,” he cooed. “Does anyone else live here?”

“My mommy,” she said, pointing up the stairs. “And my big brother, Tyler.”

“Are they asleep?” he whispered.

“Yes.”

“Do you have any friends around here with a big family too?” he asked sweetly.

“My friend Kaitlyn has two big twin sisters,” she replied softly. “And my friend Cade has four big brothers.”

“Oh, that sounds nice. Where do they live?”

“Kaitlyn lives next door. I don’t know where Cade lives. I just see him at school,” Clara replied, a film of tears prickling around her large brown eyes.

“Thank you, Clara. Be very quiet for me, alright? You’ll be going to sleep now, okay?”

She nodded and Creek pulled her forward, sinking his teeth into her neck and she didn’t even squeak. Her body was small and she went limp soon enough, cold, lifeless. The bear still clutched in her small hands as Creek let her body slump to the floor.

He needed more blood as he licked his lips and walked up the stairs. The wounds on his chest were not entirely sealed, not entirely healed. He sniffed the air and quietly pried the next door open. He gaze into the room where an a young boy slept and slipped in lost in his thoughts.

Guy.

Guy had betrayed him. Had struck _him_ … Creek would make him pay. Creek wasn’t sure which would be better, to capture Satin and turn her and use her against him… Or kill her. He wondered which would cause his turncoat guard the most pain.

Creek prowled in and sunk his fangs into the boy’s neck. He screamed but Creek’s hand muffled the cry and his other hand stilled the thrashing till the child was limp and cold.

His body was still injured.

Creek continued to the next room.

He would need knew servants. Slowly he formulated a plan in his head. At least the only obstacle that had the potential to kill him as dead. Thistle should have killed him when he had the chance. The fool.

Creek was bored as he finished his next meal, the woman lying dead in the bed. He left, the house next door to his interest. Three more children to devour, two more adults to drain dry.

His body was completely healed in the end, rejuvenated and he sighed delighted as he stood in the kitchen and quietly clicked the the burners on and off of the stone. He left the stove open and turned on the gas before walking out. He paused, grabbing a small lighter and musing as he glared at it.

He left and returned to the first house, this time he paused as he found a small white dog next to the dead girl, snarling up at him. Yipping, it’s back arched.

“Hmmm.” Creek observed it thoughtfully then lunged, the squealing and tiny barks was infuriating as he snatched it by its throat.

The small light creature whimpered and whined, small white paws clawing at his arm as Creek slowly, gradually, carefully, tightened his grip.

He opened the other stove, listened to the quiet whimpering and gagging next to his ear. Feeling the rushing pulse around his fingers, the desperate clenching of muscles, the seizing as the little body tried to fall free to breathe. Shivering… Falling limp. The pulse gone.

He tossed the little body inside the oven and turned on the gas, letting it run. He turned around and left out the back door.

He stood in the backyard for a while, taking a deep breath and his eyes flashing as he grinned widely, displaying his teeth to the sky. The smell of gas washing through the air and making his head light and giddy. Creek let out a soft laugh.

He flickered the lighter, the little flame flickering to life, a little orange glow. He tossed it back through the open door with the speed of a bullet.

Flames burst to life, a striking explosion, and a sudden wave of heat curled through the air, changing the pressure with sudden blazing.

Creek’s loose blue green hair fluttering around his head with the blast of hot wind. The house next door suddenly blazed to life, an explosion shattering through the lower floor.

Creek vanished, swallowed by the darkness cast by the light.

He soon found himself in the house of his interest, inside the twins’ room, slipping through the shadows. He stared down at their familiar faces. He contemplated death...then smiled mentally to himself as he thought of making Guy pay with a far worse fate...fighting her. Taking away what had made him fall in love with the human way of life. Creek could tell his old guard didn’t want her turned, didn’t want to rob her of what he had fallen in love with.

He snatched her, pulled her into the shadows of her own bed and vanished.

Creek walked out of the cold darkness in a familiar room with the girl in his arms, stirring as he placed her on the bed. Frightened awake by the cold that had consumed her body as he stood in his destroyed room in the manor. The scent of Hunters faint and faded.

Satin sat bolt upright, her heart pounding.

This wasn’t her room. Where the _hell_ was she?!

“Ch—Chenille?” she asked timidly, looking around.

“Hello, Satin.”

Satin whipped her head up and her eyes widened.

“...Creek?” she whispered.

“So you do remember me, good,” he nodded.

Satin slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, her eyes staring at him warily. “What do you want with me?” she asked slowly. “Where’s Guy?”

“He’s not here,” he said looking around slowly. “Look I would love to talk but I have a lot to do. So do me a favor and don’t struggle, alright?”

Satin’s eyes widened and she jumped off the bed, running for the door but suddenly Creek was standing before her, his eyes burning red.

He sighed, staring at her bored.

“Why does no one just listen?” he asked rhetorically his eyes suddenly glowing brightly, hypnotizing. “Just reveal your neck to me and stay calm, alright?”

Satin’s eyes glazed over and she slowly pushed her long hair out of the way, exposing her neck to him.

Creek smiled satisfied and leaned in, sinking his fangs in. He had no intention of sparing her any of the pain as he took a quick drink. His saliva pooled into his mouth and he pulled his fangs out, quickly pressurizing the venom into the holes and into her body before the wound sealed.

He removed his mouth from her neck a few moment’s later and looked into her eyes, a golden pulse taking hold.

“I am your master now. You will not leave this room and you will wait for my return. You’ll obey my every command, is that clear, Satin?” he told her.

“Yes, Master,” she said in a dazed voice.

“Good,” Creek purred and he brought his wrist to his mouth, his fangs puncture into his skin and he didn’t mind the momentary pain. “Drink,” he commanded presenting her his bleeding wrist.

Satin bent her head and held onto his wrist, putting her mouth on the wound. She took a large gulp of the blood and immediately began to convulse, letting out a screech as she dropped to the floor in agony as her veins ignited.

Creek frowned staring at her but didn’t bother to put her back on the bed as he turned his back on her and walked into the hallway. Her screams echoing out behind him.

A gunshot whizzed through the air and he dodged leaning backwards.

“Shit!” spat a female voice.

Creek shot forward and knocked the weapon clean out of her hand, his eyes pulsated and his voice whispered out sweetly.

“Freeze.”

She froze, shaking, trembling hard and he stared carefully at her. She would break free eventually and he sighed.

“How many Hunters are still here?” he asked with his hypnotic voice.

She gritted her teeth but gasped with pain as his gaze did not break away.

“T-t-t-ten,” she finally hissed out.

His hand suddenly snapped her neck with a quick twist and she slumped to the ground. He picked up the corpse and tossed into the room with Satin for when she awoke.

Creek, quite bored, roamed the halls of the utterly destroyed mansion without electricity and one by one found the next eight Hunters. They were all weak and all easy to turn and leave with a command to group upstairs ready for their orders. They were pathetic creatures honestly, all too slow to warn the others of his presence.

Compared to Thistle they were all poor excuses to be any sort of challenge.

Suddenly the smell of fresh blood caught his nose and he found his footsteps leading him towards the kitchen.

The ninth hunter. A disgusting sight as teeth ripped the flesh off the dead man’s arm loudly, smacking lips, swallowing.

“Why am I not surprised to find you here?” he sighed.

Dardana’s blazing red eyes shot up to him and she dropped the corpse, blood dripping down her fat lips.

“So you’re alive, too,” she growled.

“Not a pleasant surprise?” he rumbled back.

Dardana stood up, not bothering to wipe her bloody mouth.

“This is all your fault,” she snarled. “You were in charge of keeping this feast a secret. You let the Order know about us.”

His eyes narrowed. “I did not, the Hunter boy discovered it of his own volition trying to interfere with my plans. If you want to blame someone blame the incompetent fools who couldn’t stop him from the taking what he wanted from us.”

Dardana spat at him and turned away.

“If you were not of my blood I would kill you where you stand,” she hissed.

“That’s not why you won’t kill me,” Creek snarled widely the air getting darker colder, glass starting to shatter around the room. “And you know why. You couldn’t kill me if you wanted, not like how you drained your own brother and his wife.”

“Your parents were weaklings,” Dardana leered. “I was merely taking their gifts to give them a better purpose.”

“And yet you still can’t claim the throne, mm?” he purred the dark energy not settling. “Not while I live.”

Dardana glared at Creek with glowing red eyes, then turned away with a tsk.

“How would like more Corona blood, auntie dear?” he whispered the darkness starting to abate.

She paused.

“...I thought that girl was your mate,” she said gruffly. “Are you letting me have a bite?” She turned a simpering sweet grin to Creek.

“You can have as many bites as you like till she has a daughter for me. After than you can drain her to ash,” he grinned back. “All you have to do is help me get her back.”

Dardana’s grin grew wider.

“Now _this_ proposal I like,” she purred.

“Good,” he rumble turning away. “Take care of the fresh bloods upstairs in my room. _Without eating them_. I need them for the next phase. You can do what you like with the mad ones however.”

“I smell a hint of burning on you,” she sniffed. “Turn another minion?”

“Have to replace the one’s that were killed,” he snickered in confirmation. “There are nine waiting upstairs. The girl that isn’t a Hunter is the most important. Now...I need a long nap till they’ve all turned.”

“Hmph,” Dardana turned away. “Don’t expect me to bend to your every will, Creek,” she said dangerously, walking out of the kitchen.

Creek vanished, and opened his eyes in a mostly undisturbed room. “I don’t need you to, not after you’re dead,” he smirked to himself as we went to sleep on the clean bed.

He didn’t care how long he slept or how many days, he needed it. When he awoke again he sighed content and returned to the room where he had left Satin.

His presence echoing in the halls.

There were corpses, bled dry along the walls as he found his new servants kneeling, some shivering, some shaking as he walked by. All nine of them had survived… Their hungry eyes tracking him, desperate, trying to fight his hold on them.

“I hope you all are ready to feed, because I’m taking you out to dinner,” he smiled walking past them into the room.

He found her on the floor, next to the drained corpse he had left her.

Satin looked up at him with dull red eyes.

“What… have you done… to me?” she whispered hoarsely.

“Don’t you see? You’re one of us now. Just like me and just like Guy,” he smiled.

Satin pressed her face to the floor, trying not to shake.

“You love him, don’t you?” Creek whispered kneeling down next to her.

“...what’s it to you?” she said evenly, poison in her voice.

“Didn’t he tell you what I am?” he asked surprised.

“...he said you were basically royalty to vampires,” she said quietly.

“I am, did he tell you what he is? That he is a Patrician? Do you know what that means?” he asked her quietly, silkily.

Satin slowly looked at him with fearful but curious eyes.

“...no,” she whispered.

“It means he is of high birth, both his parents being vampires. And it is forbidden for a Patrician to not only fall in love with a human but take one as a mate. Do you _know_ what his parents would have done if they found out about you? What _I_ should have done to you when I found out, if I wasn’t his friend?”

“I guess they wouldn’t be very happy,” Satin muttered.

“They would have made him _kill_ you,” he whispered. “Or killed you in _front_ of him. He is the black sheep of his family...not very loved,” he pitied condescendingly. “By turning you, I’ve claimed you and they cannot touch you unless I say so.”

Satin looked up at him with wide eyes.

“But...there is a little problem. Guy did just betray me,” he smirked. “And now you’re going to punish him for it.”

“Wh—me?” Satin stuttered. Horrified.

“Come with me,” he said standing up and extending his hand out to her.

Satin felt a compelling urge to do what he said and took his hand, gritting her teeth.

He led her out and with the others melted them all into the shadows. Soon they stood inside a new building, an unfamiliar place that was clean. He looked at his aunt and frowned.

“I’m leaving her with you, I’ll be back.” Dardana only glared

Creek melted back into the darkness, taking his new slaves alone, traversing the distance once again back to Trollton, inside a building where the scent of Hunters was repugnant and strong.

“Feed,” he commanded and the savage cries that followed had him smiling as his new servants bolted away. While the chaos erupted he explored the building.

He traversed the halls, and each Hunter he came across died too slowly, too easily, save for a few that provided him a minute of fun before he left them writhing on the floor turning with his bite.

He found the room he was looking for.

Familiar amber eyes turned up to look at him, sitting at a table.

Creek’s glowing red eyes turned to the Hunters in the room as he pushed the door open.

“Who…” Peppy looked rather confused but then his eyes suddenly widened at a memory slowly resurfacing.

Creek ignored him as the three Hunters rushed towards him.

“Sleep,” he grinned, unleashing his vocal strength at full power on his three targets. The bodies collapsed on the ground unable to resist.

Creek bent over the first one and bit his wrist, pushing venom into his system. The burning smell hitting his nose seconds later and the body tensed with pain. He proceeded with the next two, ignoring the trembling man staring at him from a corner.

Creek sighed, turning away from the three thrashing and screaming bodies and turned his blood red eyes on Peppy as he walked towards him.

“St—stay back!” Peppy warned, terror in his voice.

“Freeze,” Creek commanded, taking the last few paces forward.

Peppy froze, his eyes wide open. He smiled staring into Peppy’s frightened eyes.

“You know… I’m going to make you remember _everything_. Everything you’ve forgotten, that you’ve been lied to about. That should be fun. That should be fun for Poppy,” he grinned.

The red in his eyes pulsed as he shot through the older man’s mind. Ripping away veils of deceit. Forcing memories to resurface, memories as old as his wife. Memories that now could not be hidden again except by another vampire. It took only moments and he left the man gasping, shaking.

Peppy slowly slid to the floor, his face white with shock and his eyes brimming with tears.

“Joy… Poppy...” he whispered with a broken voice, his arms coming to hug himself.

“Sleep.”

Peppy slumped and Creek picked him up by the neck of his shirt, dragging him from the corner of the room.

One of the Hunter’s on the floor suddenly awoke gasping, eyes blazing red and rushed for Peppy. That was a quick turning...

_“Stop.”_

The female Hunter fell on the floor, wheezing, crying in distress as her master’s voice reigned over her will and instincts.

“You can have one of the corpses in the hallway. Then gather the others and pick up the Hunters that are turning,” Creek said calmly, commandingly. “Kill the ones that have gone mad.”

She shot away with a single nod, ravenous, searching for blood.

Creek smile relaxed and took a deep breath, sniffing the blood drenched air. He walked over to the desk and found paper and a pen and smirked as he wrote a quick note and stabbed the pen through the paper onto the desk.

Creek pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked the time and frowned as he saw how late it was.

He patiently waited staring at Guy’s contact name and then turned up as his other servants walked in carrying or dragging the bodies of their comrades, their eyes angry and ashamed but none of them could find the will to speak out. The female hunter walked over and grabbed the other two turning Hunters in the room.

The shadows lengthened and Creek pulled them with him into the darkness, yanking them across space and time.

Soon he was back ino of his personal homes, a rather small estate in a different town a few hours from Trollton.

He looked around and spotted Dardana leaning against the stairs.

“Oooh, more meat,” she chortled.

“Not for eating,” Creek sighed and looked to the new vampires that stared warily around. He smiled at them, his eyes turning golden red. “Take your new kin downstairs, there should be Blood-Slaves and places for you to rest and clean up. You’ll have orders soon enough. Get going.”

His new slaves with glazed eyes took their still turning comrades and headed towards the stairs going down, a guard waiting to lead them.

“Master Creek,” said a man dressed in all black, bowing to him. “Allow me to take that man from you, what would you like done with him?”

Creek let go of Peppy’s shirt, letting him fall to the ground. “Throw him in one of the rooms upstairs and keep him safe and locked up. I need him.”

The guard nodded and quickly picked him up.

“Where is the girl, Satin?”

“In one of the rooms upstairs, sir,” the guard replied as he hefted Peppy up into his arms.

“Good,” Creek yawned heading upstairs.

Creek didn’t head towards her scent though but towards his own room in this home. He decided to take a long bath to relax, scrubbing the blood off and just letting himself enjoy the hot water with leisure. He was in no hurry.

He pondered where his prey was with his mate. Now that they had no powerful Hunter at their side they would know to come crawling back. They had no one to save them now.

Creek ended up dozing off in the tub, smiling to himself. When he awoke the water was cold, and the bubbles long gone as he pulled himself out and dried himself. He noticed the colors in his hair were fading but he could care less. He would let them wash out.

He walked out noticing the sunlight leaking in through the curtains and got dressed, only putting on some yellow slacks and walking out leaving his hair loose and wet.

He didn’t bother knocking on the door to Satin’s room as he walked slowly in, fingering his phone as he noticed the girl curled up in a seat looking at the weak sunlight splitting through the still curtains.

“Time for you to do your part, Satin dear,” he said walking slowly towards her.

Satin slowly looked up at him, eyes full of fear but she swallowed slowly.

“...what do I have to do?”

“You’re going to call Guy for me, talk to him a little. Just have a normal conversation and tell him how you’re feeling. Then…” he smiled. “Tell him what’s happened to you, that I have you and that I want to talk to him.”

He passed her the phone, set already on anonymous calling.

Satin stared at the phone for a few moments. Then lifted it to her ear.

 

* * *

 

“Left hook! LEFT—Goddammit.” Guy sighed pinching his nose. “How about we take a break, yeah?”

Poppy was on the floor, groaning as Branch stood over her meekly.

“...Sorry,” he said. Poppy kicked at his feet but he jumped out of the way.

“You’re not focusing Poppy,” Thistle groaned as he stood next to Guy giving the two instructions after a demonstration. “You have to rear your temper in—”

“I AM FOCUSING!” Poppy sat up in frustration. Rose scowled next to Thistle.

Guy opened his mouth to give some advice when suddenly his cellphone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and glanced at the number.

Unknown caller.

Guy raised an eyebrow and tucked the phone back into his pocket. “Probably telemarketing,” he muttered.

Thistle frowned as he caught a glance. “I could probably track it.”

“Nah it’s fine, I get unknown callers all the time. Always this guy wanting to sell me cruise ship tickets or some newspaper thing I dunno.”

Thistle chortled. “Same. I had to make special software for my phone to weed those calls out.”

His phone rang again and Guy glanced at it again. Unknown caller. He rolled his eyes.

“Okay, hold on,” he sighed, sliding the answer button. “Hello?”

 _“Guy?”_ Guy froze.

“S—Satin?!” he grinned. “Hey! Hey, Satin, what’s up? Sorry, your number came up as an unknown number, are you using someone else’s phone or something?”

 _“Um… yeah, I am,”_ Satin replied hesitantly. Guy frowned. Thistle was immediately suspicious and pulled out his phone and started quickly tapping the screen.

“Is everything okay?” Guy asked, concerned.

 _“E—everything's fine,”_ Satin said unconvincingly. _“I just… wanted to check up on you. Things have been… really crazy, huh?”_

“Heh, tell me about it,” Guy chuckled. “Are you sure you’re okay though?”

Thistle made a confused expression beside him and pushed his phone in front of Guy’s face showing his a blipping dot on a map, the coordinating on the bottom screen. It wasn’t coming from Trollton.

_“...Guy?”_

“Yeah?” Guy glanced at the map and his eyes widened in horror.

_“...I’ve been turned.”_

Guy nearly dropped the phone. Everyone in the training room was frozen.

“You… turned?” he said in a hoarse whisper. “But—how—who—,”

 _“Creek… turned me. And… he’s here right now. He… wants to talk to you,”_ Satin said slowly. There was a small shuffling noise as the phone was handed to someone else.

 _“Hello, Guy,”_ muttered a silky smooth voice. Guy swallowed.

Thistle scowled and pulled his phone away and started messing with the screen again. Branch came up and stared over his shoulder as did Rose.

“...Hey, Creek,” Guy said hoarsely. “What’s up, my man?”

 _“Don’t pull that crap on me Guy, not after you kicked my face and took my mate,”_ Creek hissed softly. Guy swallowed again.

“You turned Satin,” he stated.

 _“I did, you should be thanking me. I almost decided to just kill her instead after having a bit of fun with her after you interrupted my time with Poppy,_ ” he snickered harshly.

Guy’s jaw clenched and his free fist started to shake.

“What do you want?” he asked carefully.

 _“What do you think I want? I want my mate back,_ ” he snorted. _“And now that you lot don’t have Thistle anymore you have no means of resisting me. The fool should have killed me when he had the chance, now he left you all with no means of escaping me.”_

Guy glanced at Thistle and suppressed a small smirk. Thistle’s jaw was clenched.

“So basically you want to trade Satin for Poppy? Is that what you’re asking?”

 _“You have something I want and I have something you want. Sounds fair don’t you think? Maybe I’ll even let you come work for me again... **after** I punish you that is,”_ came Creek’s soft menacing voice.

Guy looked to Thistle and Rose beseechingly. ‘What do I tell him?’ he mouthed.

Thistle turned his screen to him. ‘Tell him you’ll make the trade.’

Guy nodded.

“...It’s a deal,” he said quietly.

_“Good, I knew you were reasonable. Why don’t you tell me why you betrayed me? Then I’ll decide.”_

“...I… because Poppy was my friend and… I…,” Guy’s eyes hardened, “And she deserved better.”

Thistle smacked his own face and quickly started to type.

_“Oh? Then why are you willing to trade her back? Are you saying I should kill you before you try to ‘save’ her again?”_

‘BLACKMAIL FOOL’ was what Thistle showed him next.

Guy glanced at the text.

“No, I—I was blackmailed, dammit. I might have felt for Poppy but honestly I was in a tight spot, they blackmailed me and threatened to kill Satin. I don’t care what you fucking do with Poppy, just… don't hurt Satin,” Guy breathed.

Creek chuckled on the other end. _“So Thistle really did have our place entirely hacked. Let me guess, he was the one that blackmailed you on that scouting mission?”_

“Yeah, you got that right,” Guy muttered.

_“Look at the brightside! I killed him, he can’t get to us anymore. Oh...I want Branch too. Do you have him too? Did you all run off with Hunters?”_

Branch scowled looking perturbed.

“...He’s here,” Guy replied. “And yeah, we… met up with Branch’s dad. Apparently his weakness was his sons so he gave him and the rest of us a place to stay despite the vampire thing.”

Thistle and Branch were looking horrified, making signs for Guy to stop.

_“Oh? That’s interesting new information… I did leave him a note saying I’d kill Branch for him, guess that wasn’t too much guesswork on my part. How nice.”_

Guy looked a little panicked hoping he hadn’t accidentally said too much.

“Y-yeah I heard about the note,” he said.

_“Looks like I’ll have to kill the Head Hunter too then. Thankfully the men I turned know where he is.”_

Branch let out a loud snarl.

 _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit._ Guy stared at Branch with wide eyes.

“Excuse me,” Guy coughed. “Allergies.”

Creek was laughing at the other end. _“We don’t have allergies unless you’re standing next to garlic on purpose, my friend. Tell Branch I won’t make either of them wait long to be reunited with Thistle.”_

Branch let out an undignified roar lashing for the phone but Thistle held him back.

“I think he got the message,” Guy muttered.

 _“Also, tell my dear Poppy I have her dear father and...I helped him remember **everything**. Even about her mother,”_ he purred amused. _“So she better not think about running away with that boy or I will torture her father before killing him or turning him, whichever strikes my fancy at the time.”_ He made a quite indecisive hum at the end.

Poppy looked livid.

“...I’ll, uh, tell her,” Guy muttered.

_“Good. Five days. I’ll call you later with a location, if you want to bring Hunters for me to turn and kill, feel free to.”_

“...okay,” Guy said hoarsely as the other line went dead. He stared at Thistle and Branch with wide eyes. “I… am so fucking sorry, I said _too much!_ ” He buried his face in his hands. “You gotta call your dad, he needs to get somewhere safe! And—AND HE GOT SATIN! GOD FUCKING _DAMMIT!_ ” he screeched, throwing the phone to the floor and shattering it.

Thistle stared at the shattered phone. “I already texted him, he’s leaving the hotel and he’s on his way back. He said he didn’t tell anyone about this place though...”

“How is Creek going to call back now?” Branch muttered staring at the broken phone.

Guy stared at the phone in dismay.

“...shit,” he groaned. “I… shit.”

“Don’t worry,” Thistle said bending over and picking up the debris. “I’ll just transfer the number to a new phone, I have the equipment to do it.”

“Thanks,” Guy muttered.

“My dad said there were two suspicious fires in Trollton...everyone dead,” Thistle added quietly as he stood up. “The town is in chaos…”

“That was probably him,” Guy muttered.

Thistle nodded darkly. “The people working for the Society already determined they didn’t die by smoke inhalation or fire.”

“Definitely him… do you know which families it was?” Guy looked up with a frown.

“Yeah,” Thistle muttered and passed him the phone withe the report. “Mean anything to you?”

Guy looked down at the phone and suppressed a moan.

“Katlyin’s family…and Clara...  Satin used to babysit Clara,” he pressed a fist to his mouth, clearly distraught. _“Son of a…”_

“He probably fed on all of them to heal himself,” Thistle snarled, guilt on his face. “I...I should’ve...their blood is on my hands.”

Guy just stared at the phone with tearful eyes.

“She was a good kid,” he muttered. “Liked my sparkly shirts.”

“It’s not your fault,” Rose said putting a hand on Thistle’s arm as he trembled. Branch reached over and put a hand on Thistle’s shoulder, looking angry himself.

“Not your fault. You didn’t make Creek kill them,” he agreed with a mutter.

Poppy hadn’t moved. She looked somewhere between horrified and angry.

“I need to learn how to do the butterflies,” she whispered harshly. “It’s the only thing I know I can do that actually affects him.”

“We have five days to train. Five days to figure out and plan how to kill him,” Thistle snarled his eyes flashing red.

“I’ve been working on a new formula,” Rose cut in. “A new chemical from the tranquilizers and the paralytic bullets to not only make him immobile but prevent him from using his abilities. I’ll have to test it though…”

“Go ahead,” Thistle said immediately. “Use them on me.”

She grimaced. “They might really fucking hurt. But it should only last a little, they won’t last long on a Pureblood, maybe less than a minute…” she warned.

“A minute is all we need to kill him,” Thistle growled looking at Poppy. “I’m going to teach you how and where to stab him next. Keep a level head, got it?”

Poppy nodded with a newfound determination.

“Got it,” she said.

“Let’s get back to training, no more holding back. No one is going to learn if you don’t get hurt,” Thistle said gruffly yanking his shirt off and tossing it next to the box of blood bags. He dropped the cell phone fragments on a nearby table before he marched towards the middle of the underground arena again.

“Guy, keep training Branch. Poppy, you’re with me,” Thistle called.

Guy nodded and gestured for Branch to follow him to one of the corners. Poppy walked over to Thistle and sucked in a deep breath. Rose vanished down the hallway back to her lab.

“I’m ready,” she said.

“Alright, let’s work on shattering first. Clear your mind and focused on the energy around you, take a deep breath if it helps,” he said taking a deep breath.

Poppy nodded and slowly sucked in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

“You need a clear goal in mind, like reaching something you want. Then it’s all a matter of willpower, of reaching for that energy and just letting it do its thing,” he instructed quietly.

Poppy was holding her breath with her cheeks slightly puffed out, trying to focus on what Thistle was talking about.

After a few minutes she exhaled in frustration.

“I don’t feel anything!” she cried.

“Calm down,” Thistle said opening his eyes. “You can’t do it if you’re frustrated. You have to _want it._ Think of what you want to protect most for example, use that as your focus.”

Poppy’s eyes flitted to Branch in the corner of the room, blocking Guy’s punches. She glanced back at Thistle before closing her eyes again, taking that deep breath one more time.

“You are connected to light, Poppy. Feel it around you.”

_Protect Branch._

_Don’t let him get hurt._

_Kick Creek’s ass._

_Don’t let **anyone** get hurt._

This mantra repeated in her mind and her brow became furrowed, her fists clenching.

Suddenly she felt something. A warm feeling in her chest…. _Almost_ akin to a heartbeat.

Thistle smiled, feeling her energy change the energy field around them.

Her chest started to glow with light, slowly spreading throughout her body until she was a glowing being of light. Guy and Branch froze in their training to watch, astonished at the sight.

Slowly, as if she were made of dust being blown apart by the wind, she broke apart into those tiny fluttering butterflies and flitted around the room, filling it with warmth.

Thistle’s body was swallowed by blackness and in the room suddenly fire and ice were clashing to control the atmosphere as his body ripped apart in ribbons of shadows. Bats made of shade flocked about and his voice rang out disjointed from many places.

_“Good, keep the focus.”_

_“THIS IS SO COOL!”_ Poppy’s voice rang out from everywhere, and the thousands of butterflies suddenly conjoined in a group and flew around in a circle, her laugh ringing out into the air.

The bats chased after her, chuckling.

_“We’re not done yet! Now you have to pull yourself together without fainting. You can only do this so long before you pass out. Watch.”_

The bats suddenly swarmed together, reaching for each other, merging, melting together like pieces of a puzzle as they lost shape and formed a familiar figure. The blackness melted away in shade revealing skin and Thistle stood tall, eyes blazing red again with a grin on his face.

The butterflies swarmed closer together but seemed just a hint confused for a few moments on what to do.

“You got it! Get closer together!” Thistle called encouragingly.

 _“There’s so many of me I’m trying to keep track of all of myself!”_ Poppy’s disjointed voice rang out.

“Don’t try to keep track, let the information just _flow_ into you, don’t fight it. Don’t overthink it, like breathing.”

_“Vampires don’t even **need** to breathe!”_

“Don’t be a smartass with your teacher! I just mean it's supposed to be natural,” he snorted crossing his arms.

After a few moments, the butterflies began to flit even closer together and they finally melted into light and pooled into one solid being, floating a few feet off the ground. But instead of dropping to the earth like before, she slowly descended and landed on her outstretched toes, her skin washing back to normal as the light vanished.

Poppy blinked open her eyes.

“...did I do it?” she croaked, dizzy.

“Yeah!” Thistle laughed suddenly beside her and holding her up with a sturdy hand. “Congrats, the dizzy part will go away with practice.”

“I wanna take a nap…. After I eat a cow,” she mumbled. “Actually, three cows.”

“That too, this power makes you very hungry till you can control it properly,” he agreed his own eyes still blazing red. “Let’s go drink some blood, we don’t have time for naps. Also, these abilities have a limited amount of times we can do it and usually a cooldown period as our bodies reconstitute themselves. We’ll have to figure out our limits.”

“Mmh…” Poppy yawned as she trudged over to the box of blood bags and dug into it, ripping out two and tearing them open.

Thistle grabbed a bag himself and ripped into then turned around and noticed the two figures frozen staring at them.

“What the heck are you two gawking at? Get back to work!” he snapped.

Branch looked away, flushing. He turned to Guy.

“Was it just me or did Poppy look like an _angel_ for a second there?” he asked.

“That was _not_ just you, my friend. I thought the same thing.” Guy said under his breath.

Thistle proudly ruffled Poppy’s hair, smirking down at her. “Good work, Shrimp. You’re a natural.”

Poppy lifted her head from the blood bag and grinned a mouthful of red.

“Thanks,” she giggled.

He laughed at the sight and wolfed down the contents of his own bag of blood quickly.

Poppy downed four bags before she started to feel energized again and threw away the empty bags, sighing. Then she turned to Thistle excitedly.

“Can we go again?!” she asked eagerly.

He threw his fourth bag into the trash and smirked at her.

“This time let’s make it more interesting. I want you to collect your body together as fast as possible and attack me from behind. Think you can do it? You have to be ready for gravity.”

“I’ll try, and if I can’t, I’ll just get back up again and try again!”

“Good!” he grinned widely turning back towards the ring. “Let me show you first so you get an idea, stand right there.” He picked up his hand telling to her halt as he walked across the room.

He turned around and faced her some twenty feet away. He closed his eyes a moment before they snapped open wide, blazing red and his body shattered, a powerful wind ripped out as a massive swarm of black came shrieking towards her.

Poppy yelped and stumbled back a little at the sight but watched in fascination as the swarm shot over her head and collected into a black being behind her. Guy and Branch had frozen again, buffeted by the cold wind and raising their arms defensively.

Before she could even blink much less turn her head around she realized fingers were pushing between her shoulder.

“Dead,” Thistle chuckled.

“Duuuuuuuuuuuude,” Poppy whirled around with an ecstatic grin, “That was _awesome!”_

Thistle grinned widely, his fangs flashing brightly in the artificial light, his eyes not so red. “Good, because it’s how you’re going to kill Creek, got it?”

Poppy’s smile vanished, but she nodded with determination.

“Got it,” she said.

“Would you two focus!” Thistle suddenly snapped at the two boys. “If you freeze every time we do it you’re gonna die in a fight!”

“Sorry!” The boys yelled back.

“It looks so cool though…” Thistle heard one of them complain and he glared in their direction.

“Amateurs,” he muttered under his breath before simpering amused.

“Okay…” Poppy breathed, walking out a few paces to where Thistle had been standing before. She turned around to face Thistle, puffing out her cheeks. “You ready?”

“Come at me. As _fast_ as you can. I’m not going to make it easy,” he said tauntingly falling into stance.

Poppy nodded and focused again. The light came more swiftly this time and she melted into those butterflies. They shot forward at Thistle and landed right behind him. She formed but stumbled a little, trying to swing her fist towards him.

Thistle had already turned around in swift spin and caught her hand with one hand and his other hand caught her before she fall over.

“Faster. Keep your momentum in mind.”

“I’m dizzy again,” Poppy moaned, squinting her eyes.

“You’ll get used to it. You have to, you can’t get dizzy in a fight,” he said pulling her up to her feet. “To help you from getting dizzy focus on an image in your head. Anything to keep your mind clear and focused, then you won’t get so dizzy. It’s mostly vertigo right now, you have to learn to suppress it,” he explained.

“Okay,” Poppy breathed.

Thistle glanced back and was satisfied to see Guy and Branch training and then his eyes lit up.

“You know...I wonder if you can travel through light like I can through shadows,” he said suddenly looking at her. “That helped me get over the dizziness.”

Poppy looked at him surprised.

“How did traveling through shadows make you less dizzy?”

“It’s the basic principle, but instead of your body becoming light you become _a part of_ the ambient light. You become one with the element.”

“Oh…” Poppy glanced up at the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. “You think I can?”

“Why not? The two powers are connected as far as I can tell, but there needs to be light around for you to do it like there needs to be darkness around for me to do it, no matter how small,” he said letting her go and walking towards the table and the shadow it casted.

He turned back to her, frowning.

“But this power is a little more complicated than that, have you noticed how the air changes when Creek does it? It gets colder and darker and you can feel...more negative emotions coming down around you?”

“Yeah, I’ve definitely noticed that,” Poppy shuddered.

“That’s how I figured out how to do it, negative feelings and energy are connected to my power. I have to feel that and then visualize the shadows like a doorway to where I want to go. For you I think it will be positive feelings, warmth. When you become a part of it you unleash your energy through it, you have to contain and not lose yourself. Or it will drain you. Here, just watch me do it,” he said turning towards the shadows of the desk.

Poppy stared intently, waiting, trying to process his words.

Suddenly Thistle sunk into the shadows as his body became black and melted in like a sculpture made of water suddenly losing form.

A dark overwhelming power suffocated the room, the lights dimming and the shadows stretching. An overwhelming sense of sorrow seemed to drown the air, like death.

Branch and Guy stopped again and whirled around, eyes wide and fists half raised. Poppy trembled, the feeling clashing against her like waves of rocks. She...actually felt the overwhelming urge to cry...

“GAH!” Branch suddenly yelled as an arm wound around his neck and Thistle was there behind him grinning. The darkness suddenly gone just as quickly and the overwhelming sense of grief with it like a dark rainy day vanished with it.

“I said don’t get distracted!” Thistle growled.

“How can we not get distracted with this light and shadow show going on over there?!” Guy retorted for Branch. “Alright, Branch, come on, we’re moving outside so we can _actually_ get some practice in.”

Thistle laughed and let go of his brother. He walked around them and back to Poppy, glancing back.

“Got it—Why are you crying?” he asked confused staring down at her.

Poppy suddenly raced forward and slammed into Thistle’s chest, hugging him tightly with a sob.

“Wow, wow! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” he grimaced as Branch stopped and stared at them with Guy.

“You didn’t scare me, I just—you just felt so _sad!”_ Poppy cried.

“Oh…” Thistle grimaced looking away as he hugged her and patted her head reassuringly with a big shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah, sorry...that’s the most powerful negative emotion I can focus on…” he muttered.

Poppy squeezed him even tighter.

Suddenly another pair of arms was around him and Thistle stiffened. Then another pair of arms on his other side and Thistle was flushing.

“Okay! Why the fuck is everyone hugging me!?” he yelled flustered and exasperated.

“Group hug!” Poppy giggled. “Don’t fight it.” Branch snorted at her, rubbing his brother’s back.

Thistle grumbled his face only getting redder as he grimaced sourly to the point his lips looked like they were pouting.

“Mushy saps…” he tried to growl but his voice ended up cracking in the end.

 


	50. Dialing the Heartbeat

The next day was tense, while some of them took a break to rest, mostly Poppy when her daily medicine kicked in. Right now they were all gathered in the living room, even Poppy, who was asleep rolled up on the armchair.

“We don’t have to wait four more days if you already pinpointed his location,” Richard quietly argued.

Thistle worked on his laptop, connected to all manner of gear as he finished transferring the information to the new phone for Guy.

“You said he turned around over twenty Hunters? We can’t take that on with backup and we can’t ask Hunters to work with us,” Thistle argued back.

“They will if I command them to,” Richard insisted stubbornly.

“Yeah and then what are you going to do when someone reports it to the Society and they replaced you and they come after us and kill us anyways?”

“Here we have the element of surprise, get the demon cat and the werewolf to help you. A full moon is on its way anyways,” Richard said. “That can even the odds as those demons are as powerful as legend says.”

“What about the guards and servants already there? These are _trained_ Hunters that got Turned!” Thistle replies exasperated. “We just can't hope we can take them all out!”

“Thistle,” Carter suddenly spoke up. “I don’t think you realize how much the other Hunters around here respect you and your dad, they won’t all refuse. We just gotta talk to ‘em.”

Thistle scowled looking unconvinced.

“He has a point,” Rose muttered not looking up from a tablet she was work off of, rearranging chemical compounds on the screen.

“I can’t guarantee Mr. Dinkles will want to help,” Thistle sighed.

“I will assist,” purred a deep voice.

Thistle stiffened and looked towards the source of the voice.

Poppy snorted awake at the deep voice, blinking her eyes open to see a fluffy cat sitting on her lap.

“...Mr. Dinkles?” she murmured sleepily.

“How the…” Branch stared.

“I heard my name uttered and came to ascertain,” he grinned innocently and Thistle groaned shaking his head.

Richard and Carter stared at the creature curiously, fascinated.

Poppy straightened herself in her seat, rubbing her eyes. “Oh,” she yawned.

“Evil cat,” Thistle muttered under his breath.

“My master also wants to assist, he’s heard about Satin and when visiting the young Miss Chenille caught whiff of Creek in their room,” he explained.

Guy immediately stiffened, looking down at his hands.

“Should’ve gone back and protected her,” he muttered quietly.

“Could you have honestly stopped him?” Mr. Dinkles wondered eyeing Guy.

“I could’ve brought her here with us, protected her here,” Guy replied with morose.

“She was snatched days ago while you were in my Master’s cabin,” the cat informed quietly. “You wouldn't have raced there in time even on your own two feet.”

“This is all a moot point,” Thistle grumbled. “Poppy and Branch need more training time. Rose needs time to finish her new bullets. We need to know what we’re up against! We may know where he is but that’s just as risky as waiting for him to tell us where to go.”

“I—I’m _kind_ of getting the hang of the butterfly thing,” Poppy objected.

“Kind of isn’t good enough, you still aren't’ fast enough to touch me before I catch you,” Thistle said gruffly pointing at her. “Plus you need to get a handle of going into light, you practically blew up all the lightbulbs yesterday and roasted us—well, me!”

Poppy flushed.

“Well…. It’s a start!” she said optimistically.

“Plus, today we need to go over mind control,” Thistle added. “None of you while in that mansion were able to resist Creek when he wasn’t holding back, like _at all_.”

Poppy immediately groaned and pressed a pillow onto her face. “Creek is a billion times stronger than you were when you tried to train me!” she cried, her voice muffled.

“Well, now I’m a vampire, a _spawn_ of Creek’s. I got his blood in me, that means it will be _a lot_ stronger this time,” Thistle growled out unplugging the new phone from the laptop. “Guy,” he said simply tossing him the new phone. “Don’t break it man, that thing is like over five hundred dollars.”

“You got it,” Guy nodded, catching the phone. “Thanks... boss,” he added with a wink.

Thistle snorted and rubbed his face before shaking it.

“I can do it,” Poppy was muttering to herself. “I can totally do this… _”_

“Do we have enough _time_ to learn to resist mind control?!” Branch objected.

“It will be more important to learn than fighting,” Thistle said grimly. “There’s no point in _knowing_ how to fight if he can make you bend over backwards and stab yourselves.”

Branch was frowning, worried of their lack of time. Four days till they were to face Creek. But there was something that confused him.

“Why is Creek making us wait at all?” he wondered. “Is it to build up his army again or something? Why make us wait five days?”

“Army, yes. Also to put us on edge. He thinks he has all the time in the world, making us wait it all part of his game. Making us anxious so we do something stupid. Come on, I thought you were good at chess,” Thistle sighed frustrated looking at his computer.

Branch glared at him slightly.

“Perhaps the best strategy is to wait,” Richard admitted begrudgingly. “Use these next four days wisely. I’ll get some Hunters, the most loyal I know. No protesting!” Richard snapped as it looked like Thistle was about to argue but fell silent with a mutter.

“I’ll go keep working,” Rose decided standing up. “I should have a prototype by this evening.” She matched off without another word.

Poppy looked at Thistle.

“We need to do some mind training,” she said steadily.

“Yeah.”

“Only there’s one problem,” she said, looking down. “I have a cat on my lap. I can’t get up.”

Mr. Dinkles purred loudly, making himself more comfortable.

Branch started to snort, covering his face.

“Guy, has Creek ever mind controlled you? As in used his eyes or voice against you?”

“Yeah, once or twice but only when he was mad at me. But I wasn’t allowed to refuse or struggle against it,” Guy admitted.

“Then you can help, I don’t know how powerful that ability has become for me. I need to know so I can teach how to resist it.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Guy nodded.

“I’m not sure if I have the siren’s voice though,” Thistle sighed.

“It’s fine, it should work the same if you do your eyes,” Guy said.

“Yeah, that’s the good thing. The voice is just an extension of the eye hypnotism, resist that and the voice should be easy to snap out of,” Thistle nodded. “He tried it on me but I broke it, so I think I have a fairly good idea of what we’re up against…” he muttered trailing off as he tapped his mouth with a finger thoughtfully.

“...Mr. Dinkles, I would really appreciate it if you got off of me,” Poppy said politely.

“Why didn’t you say so?” he purred standing up and stretching.

“...you looked so comfy I didn’t wanna say anything,” she whispered, petting his back.

“You are absolutely lovely and considerate,” he rumbled arching his back into the caress before stepping off. “I do have to talk to Thistle alone though.”

Thistle looked up surprised, frowning. “About what?”

“In private, only in private.”

“Branch and I will be downstairs,” Poppy said, standing up.

“I—we will?”

“Yeah, come on, let’s spar.”

“....Okay,” Branch shrugged, getting up to follow Poppy.

Thistle glanced at Guy.

“Want me to get a head start on their mind training while you talk to the cat?” Guy offered.

“Yes please, those two are not very good at it.”

“Okay, I’m not as powerful as Creek but I know the techniques for resisting powerful mind controls,” Guy nodded.

“Thanks,” Thistle said walking towards the sliding glass doors of the porch and opening one of the doors. Mr. Dinkles slipped outside first, fanning his tail. Thistle frowned as he stared at the cat, wondering what he wanted.

Thistle sat down with a sigh as the cat sat next to him looking out into the snow. A glowing ball of orange rippled around them and he just rolled his eyes looking at the cat.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Your predicament with this Creek fellow. His presence has become a hazard even in my life and that to my master’s. If you fail, there might not be anyone to oppose him for another five hundred years. Imagine the havoc a soul like his could reap upon the world.”

“Is this some kind of peptalk? Because I already knew that,” Thistle replied unimpressed.

“No, I am putting my paw in the pot. I am going to give you my blood.”

Thistle stared, confused.

“Now, understand this, Thistle Oak,” the cat said seriously turning his serious golden eyes on him. “I cannot guarantee what my blood will do to you. Make you more powerful? Certainly. Turn you into a monster? I do not know. Rob you of any chance of becoming human again? Quite possibly. Perhaps kill you? A slight chance.”

Thistle frowned, now very troubled.

“Why are you even offering then? Don’t think we can beat him?”

“There is a fairly good chance you will fail, my boy. And should Creek get his hands on Poppy, she will not be able to resist him long,” Mr. Dinkles said frankly. “The mixing of her bloodline with his...could prove an even more dangerous creation than himself…”

Thistle grimaced and agreed with a quiet nod.

“But you...you have the highest possibility to bring an opportunity to his demise, but your body is currently limited, limited for being Turned. His is not. _You_ will be the trump card of this battle. But it will not happen if you starve attempting to use your abilities consecutively for victory, you might end up becoming the Esurient the others will have to kill after Creek.”

Thistle’s eyes narrowed and he looked away.

“I...thought of that too,” he admitted worried.

“If you accept this risk...of taking my blood… I will make you a promise,” Mr. Dinkles said quietly.

Thistle looked at him and met solemn golden eyes. “I will assure the safety of your loved ones should you perish and the destruction of Creek. Should you survive in taking in my blood and surviving the battle but do not regain your humanity… I will become your eternal companion of the long nights after my current master has passed his time in this world.”

“You don’t need to promise something like that,” Thistle mumbled. “I’ll do anything to protect them. Hell, maybe your blood has curative properties,” he laughed throwing his hands in the air.

“That is possible, I would not mind lending it for research to your mate if that is the case. My power amplifies power just as Elfae blood does, not even I know its full extent. My species was sparse from the very beginning, it will be a gambit.”

Thistle nodded and mulled it over. “And if it works? Aren’t you worried about making me…”

“Please, if you go insane with power rather than madness then humanity is quite at a loss,” Mr. Dinkles laughed.

“I already have a ton of blood types mixed inside me, why not throw in demon cat too?” he snorted. “Maybe I’ll catch on fire.”

“There is that chance,” Mr. Dinkles purred and Thistle grimaced admitting he was a little frightened by the idea. “But the Elfae blood already in you should hopefully negate any ill effects, a vampire’s and Hunter’s body absorbs what makes it stronger. If this succeeds you will certainly surpass Creek and you will be able to kill him. He was suppressing a great deal of his power before, he will not do so now.”

“Then let’s stop talking and do it, I’ll take the risk,” Thistle snarled standing up. The barrier dissolved and he walked back inside. As he looked back he frowned realizing Mr. Dinkles was gone.

He muttered, closed the door and headed down stairs. He heard cries coming from below as he made it down the stairs, past the lab and equipment room and into the arena.

He found the three sitting cross legged and now not far off was a blazing orange coat of a giant tiger sitting and watching.

“I need tylenol! My head feels like—like—like it’s made of _taffy,_ ” Poppy moaned, clutching her head in pain. Branch didn’t look that far off, but didn’t audibly show his complaints. Instead he was grimacing, holding his forehead.

“But you guys are getting the idea, right?” Guy said.

“....kind of,” Branch muttered.

“Are they remembering anything I taught them?” Thistle asked as he walked in.

“Mostly,” Guy nodded, “With a few tricks of my own.”

“The hardest thing is actually trying to pull _away_ from the control,” Poppy groaned. “I feel like a rubber band stretching too far every time I try to resist…”

“You have to let it snap even if it hurts,” Thistle instructed with an understanding voice as he came up to them.

Poppy moaned, her eyes squeezed shut.

“You’ve almost got it, Poppy,” Guy said. “If you had pulled just a _little bit more_ , it would’ve snapped.”

“Ready, my boy?” Mr. Dinkles stood up.

Thistle gave him a grim look. “Couldn’t we have done this outside?”

“I’ll need help killing you if it fails,” he said simply.

“Wait, what?!” Both Poppy and Branch whipped their heads up and Guy just blinked in confusion.

“What the hell is he talking about?” Branch frowned.

Thistle grimaced looking at the giant demon cat sitting in the room.

“I’m going to bestow up him some of my blood. The effects...are not certain, but it will make him powerful if it doesn’t kill him or turn him...well, into a worse demon that requires destruction.”

Branch was immediately horrified.

“You can’t be _seriously_ considering that!” he cried.

“To make sure Creek dies? Yes, I’m considering that. Especially if a powerful all-knowing demon cat is telling me we really haven’t fought Creek at his full strength.”

Branch clenched his jaw but still looked angry and terrified for his brother.

“And if you _do_ go crazy? What the hell are we gonna do about Creek then?!” he retorted.

“You guys can do it without me,” Thistle smirked confidently. “You’ll have Dinkles and Guy and a werewolf.”

“I’ll sacrifice my life if need be,” Mr. Dinkles assured. “There is an ability I possess which… Is akin to a sun going nova. Believe me, he won’t survive.”

“Why can’t you just use that?”

“Were you not listening?” the deep voice asked exasperated. “It will kill me.”

Branch slowly closed his eyes, grimacing. “Sorry,” he muttered. “I'm…”

“He’s just worried about his brother,” Poppy said tenderly.

“I understand that, I already spoke to Thistle about the possible drawbacks if he survives,” he explained quietly as he lifted his paw up. “But this will increase our odds of victory without anyone needing to die to assure it.”

Thistle looked back and wondered if it was appropriate to give farewells...then decided it was not. He couldn’t handle the stress as he sighed and walked over to the giant cat, grimacing as he stared at the outstretched limb.

He looked up smirking at his brother. “Just in case, take care. Alright?”

Branch folded his arms and glared. “We can do it without this risk! Just...don’t do it… We’ll figure something out like you said,” he finally said quietly stepping forward.

“Don’t worry, I won’t die,” Thistle decided with a grin and suddenly his jaws snapped around the limb, the long fur feeling awful in his mouth.

“No!” Branch rushed forward grabbing Thistle’s shoulders and trying to shove him back. Mr. Dinkles snorted, annoyed with the sudden pain.

A single mouthful poured into Thistle's mouth and his body immediately when into shock like he was on fire as the body slid down his throat.

But something was not right as the heat rushed through him. He let go, coughing and shoved his brother back, knocking him to the ground.

Thistle’s eyes flared red, and golden hues rippled through his irises before the insufferable heat surfaced to his skin. Flames burst forth, ripping free of his skin as he fell back, wheezing as an intolerable pain clutched at his chest. The power surging madly through.

“Hmm...so you did catch on fire,” Mr. Dinkles muttered interested as he stared at the halo of flames around Thistle.

“HE’S ON FUCKING FIRE, SOMEONE GET SOME WATER!” Branch screamed, racing for the stairs.

But a barrier had sprung up around the room unnoticed before, blocking his path. He bounced off of it in his haste and fell back on the floor, skidding slightly. He bolted upright, still in a panic as he whirled around to Dinkles with flashing red eyes.

Poppy and Guy stared on frozen, horrified.

Thistle fell back, groaning, claws ripping through the floor. He snarled out and the fire slowly started to crackle inward, consumed back into the body.

A heavy pain filled Thistle chest as he let out a relieved breath, his eyes closed. The sound of a heartbeat suddenly came to life and echoed in the silence. Thistle gasped his hand flying to his chest, feeling the thudding rhythm as his red eyes flashed open edged with golden orange.

Branch, Poppy, and Guy were all staring with their mouths agape, the heartbeat echoing in their ears.

“Hah! _That_ I was not expecting as a result,” Mr. Dinkles chuckled.

“His heart…” Poppy was astonished. “Did… did you _cure_ him?!”

Thistle bolted up straight, his eyes shining that new unnatural red and gold. He let out a loud gasp, his fangs elongated both on the top and bottom of his jaws.

“No, he’s most certainly a vampire still. Just now one with a heartbeat,” Mr. Dinkles mused thoughtfully.

Branch stared unable to speak. Poppy glanced up at Dinkles curious.

“Heyyy….think I could get some of that demon cat blood?” she asked sweetly.

“No,” he growled eyeing her. “There is a reason I only offered it to him.”

“Okay,” she sighed. She knelt down next to Thistle, “How do you feel?”

“Wrong. Just...all wrong,” he breathed touching his pulse. “The heartbeat...isn’t even changing pace and I’m in fucking shock. It should be racing.”

“Do… you think you’ll be okay?” Branch asked, extremely concerned.

“I feel… I think so. I do...feel more powerful just...kind of stuck? I can’t explain it,” Thistle admitted. “I sort of want it to stop,” he said touching his chest.

“I thought that I’d seen a bunch of freaky things while hanging with you guys. This tops it all,” Guy muttered.

“A vampire with a heartbeat,” Mr. Dinkles laughed. “It is rather ironic.”

Suddenly the sound stopped.

Thistle let out a loud sigh of relief. “Okay...that kind of worked.”

“Your heart stopped,” Poppy said worriedly. “Is that a bad sign?!”

“No, I just suppressed the power, the sound was making me feel like biting myself,” he admitted.

“You….stopped your own heart. Okay,” Guy held up his hands, shaking his head. “Definitely the weirdest shit I’ve seen today.”

“You’re eyes...kind of look normal again,” Branch added peering down into Thistle’s red eyes with only slight golden orange ripples in the color. Then his hand came up and whacked the side of Thistle's head.

“OW! THE FU—”

“That was for scaring me!” Branch shrieked back.

“Scaring _all_ of us!” Poppy added.

“Calm down, I’m fine,” he snapped rubbing his head. “Help me up,” he asked extending out his hand and Branch took it but froze.

“You’re...warmer. Like...human warmer,” he said freezing and staring in surprise.

“Wait...what?” Thistle asked perplexed.

Poppy stepped up and put a hand to his forehead with a frown.

“You… yeah, you’re definitely a heck of a lot warmer,” she confirmed.

Thistle stood up confused and touched his own arms but couldn't tell himself.

“This just get weirder and weirder,” he muttered looking at the demon cat. “What else did your blood freaking do?”

Mr. Dinkles shrugged. “Who knows? A vampire has never drank my kind of blood before, that is why I told you the risks beforehand. What might happen if you do,” he said vaguely and Thistle nodded looking away.

“Who knows, maybe you’ll sprout bat wings!” Poppy giggled.

Thistle made a face and wasn’t sure he liked the idea.

“Okay, let’s just get back to training before someone around here wants me to try and transform,” he said giving Poppy a light shove. “My body is feeling...pretty strange though. So let’s be careful.”

He looked over as the cat suddenly was swallowed by flames into a much smaller shape, purring and watching.

Thistle sat down and looked at all three of them, as he took a deep breath.

“Can I try out with you first, Guy? I just want to know if it can compare to Creek’s power so I know how hard to push.”

“Sure, boss,” Guy nodded, stepping forward and sat down.

“Alright, here goes nothing...” Thistle sighed as he reached for that power, his eyes opened and the red quickly returned, the golden fire grew brighter in his gaze and the red became even brighter as he dived, looking straight into Guys eyes.

He thought of a command to say as Guy’s dark blue eyes glazed over. The first thing that came to mind was to lift his hand up but before he could even say it he watched perplexed as Guy did it.

Thistle blinked breaking the spell confused. “Wait...uh…”

Guy’s eyes blinked back into focus and he looked up at his outstretched arm. He blinked again.

“...Wait—what? I didn’t even fucking notice you hypnotize me,” he said incredulously.

“Um...did you pick up your hand on purpose? Because...I hadn’t even told you to do it yet,” Thistle scowled.

“No!.... Uh.” Guy looked up at his arm with wide eyes. “Thistle what the fuck did you do?! I can’t move my arm. It’s stuck!”

“Shit, what?!” Thistle stared wide-eyed.

“It’s frozen in the air!” Guy yelped, moving his shoulders to try to get his arm down.

Thistle’s eyes glowed again and he was frowning. He thought release and before he could open his mouth Guy’s arm fell free.

“Okay, what the fuck! I didn’t even say anything again!” he growled frustrated as his eyes stopped glowing.

“I’m confused,” Branch looked back and forth between the two.

“Dude—wait,” Guy’s eyes widened. “You… holy _shit_ dude—Thistle, you were _thinking_ the command, right?”

“I was, but I hadn’t said it yet!” Thistle hissed.

“Holy…  you’re a ** _Mind Catcher_** ,” he said in awe.

“Wait… What? I’m a Hunter and an ability like that hasn’t existed since the dark ages! Are you saying I have it all of a sudden? Creek sure as hell doesn’t!”

“YES!” Guy flailed his arms wildly, “You were controlling me WITH YOUR FUCKING MIND! The only vampire I fucking know who could do that was _Dracula himself!”_

Thistle was staring. “Damn fucking Dracul bloodline…” he cursed grimacing. “I’m not sure I should be happy about this or freaking out. Creek just _had_ to be a descendant of his.”

“Dude, are you kidding me? This is _fucking. Awesome,”_ Guy cried giddily. “You can control people _with your fucking mind! YOUR FUCKING MIND, DUDE!_ Do you know how much of an advantage that is?!”

Thistle stared thoughtfully. “I wonder...if I can impart knowledge like that…” he mused then smirked, staring at Poppy dangerously. “Sorry, time for a test run!”

His eyes suddenly shone and he caught Poppy’s gaze. Her eyes glazed over and he quickly thought of some fighting maneuvers and she suddenly attacked.

Poppy’s fist suddenly jerked up and smashed Branch’s cheek. He yelped and stumbled back in surprise as she kicked his legs out from underneath him and stepped on his chest. Her eyes blinked back into focus and she peered down at Branch, confused.

“...huh?” she looked at Thistle. “What just happened?!”

“Oh, this is fun!” Thistle chortled clapping his hands and rubbing them evilly together.

“This is NOT fun, you just made Poppy attack me!” Branch cried. “Dinkles, what have you done?!”

“Like when you made her punch me in the eye with your voice?” Thistle snickered vengefully.

Branch scowled.

“I’ve made a monster it seems,” Mr. Dinkles sighed with a slight chuckle. “Probably unlocked ancient powers that I shouldn’t have.”

“Dude, if Thistle can do that, I wouldn’t be surprised if he _did_ have bat wings,” Guy said. “Dracula did.”

Thistle grimaced. “ _That_ , I think I can live without.”

“It’s almost a shame you’re trying to turn human,” Mr. Dinkles snorted. “Do you know how many vampires would flock to you now if word of this got out? Considering you’re now one of Dracula’s blood heirs?” he snickered.

“Swallowing Dracula’s blood makes him an heir?” Poppy spoke up, confused.

Thistle made a disgusted reproachful face.

“Being turned by it, yes. You as well,” the cat confirmed. “In technical terms you two would be siblings and Creek as your creator is akin to your father.”

Thistle groaned looking appalled to be reminded.

“....ew,” Poppy grimaced. “I mean I don’t mind being Thistle’s sibling but— ** _ew._** ”

“Ugh, is more like it and _ew_ times one hundred,” Thistle shivered hugging his arms.

“So… Thistle is now probably just as powerful if not more powerful than Creek…” Guy said slowly.

“I would wager...more,” Mr. Dinkles said thoughtfully. “My blood is having some interesting effects. Most interesting! It might have made him a full vampire for all we know.”

Branch looked a little scared at that idea but swallowed down his fear.

“Well… Creek sure is gonna have the surprise of his life,” Branch tried to grin.

“He’s going to be pissed, I wonder if I can take over his mind. That will _really_ piss him off,” Thistle snorted starting to relax.

“Look at the silver lining, my boy. At least if you’re stuck like this you can even perhaps change how vampires behave if you rally them,” Mr. Dinkles purred.

Thistle glared. “Yeah, no thanks. I’m still a Hunter, I don’t think that kind of plan is going to work. Right, Guy? Can you honestly say your family would just...no, this all just conjecture...”

Guy was also looking a bit skeptical but also thoughtful.

“It’s… not _that_ far fetched…” he said. “I mean many would be against it but… you _are_ a Dracul heir. Many would follow you just out of fear, probably.”

Thistle had the most deadpan expression he could ever hope to accomplish.

“This just got scary. I don’t need more people calling me boss, or… _Master,_ for that matter,” he shivered at the idea. “I didn’t even really want to be Head Hunter some day. Let’s just train.”

“Good idea,” Branch breathed, shaking his head. This was all just getting weirder and weirder.

“On the plus side,” Guy spoke up. “Thistle’s mind control is even more powerful than Creek’s now! Break _his_ control, you can easily break Creek’s.”

Thistle looked a little more relieved to hear that and move off the other topic. “Then let’s get practicing, I’ll tone it back a few notches,” he grinned.

“Um...Poppy?” Branch asked looking up at her. “Are you...gonna get off me or not?” he muttered looking at her foot on his chest.

“Eh?!” Poppy looked down, realizing she still had Branch pinned. “Yeah, uh—,” she tried to move, but her foot was stuck on him. Her eyes widened. “Uh…. did you bathe in glue or something? I can’t—my foot—stuck!”

Thistle was scowling now. “My eyes aren’t even glowing…”

“Seriously, I can’t move my foot!” Poppy cried, her cheeks flushing.

“Maybe the cat is on to something, this power can be...pretty bad in the wrong hands it seems,” Thistle muttered his eyes glowing again as he thought the word release again.

Poppy fell back with a sudden yelp as she tried to yank her foot off again and succeeded.

“Thankfully only _you_ have it,” Mr. Dinkles grinned.

“Imagine how screwed we’d be if I was evil?” Thistle snorted with derision. “Poppy, do you remember what I put into your mind? Try that move again by yourself.”

“Uhh…” Poppy squinted, recalling the moves in her head. “On who?”

“You can do me,” Guy volunteered. Poppy nodded and slowly raised her fists.

Suddenly in a lightning flash, she replicated the move and had Guy pinned underneath her foot. He coughed in surprised, eyes wide.

“Holy shit,” he winced. Poppy looked absolutely giddy with excitement.

“YOU JUST UPLOADED A NINJA MOVE INTO MY BRAIN!” She squealed, starting to jump up and down. “This is like the Matrix level of awesomeness!! I can learn Kung Fu in a DAY!”

Thistle was grinning widely now. “That you are right! This will make training go by a lot faster!” he laughed then paused. “I wonder if that means I can download knowledge too?” he wondered tapping his chin.

“...you mean download information from _our_ brains?” Branch cringed at the idea.

“Well most vampires can already go through the information in someone's head, watch it, like they are watching a TV they can rewind or fastforward. But actually _absorb_ it? Like fighting knowledge? That is a completely different situation which...they can’t do but… Dracula could. That’s one of the reasons he was so powerful.”

Guy was nodding in agreement.

“So if I can upload knowledge it stands to reason I might be able to download it too,” he said and there was a sudden evil grin on his face. “And I know just who to— Hey! He’s fucking gone!” Thistle whined as he looked for Mr. Dinkles.

“I think he knew you wanted to try it on him,” Guy snickered.

“Damn evil cat,” Thistle muttered looking putout.

“You can try on me,” Guy said. “Maybe I have some moves you don’t know, hehe.”

Thistle smirked at him. “Well, if you’re inviting.”

Thistle’s eyes glowed and...he was immediately rushed in with something like a headache as he dived into Guy’s mind. To say it was invasive and even an unwanted intimacy of an experience was to say the least that had Thistle grimacing.

“D—dude, stay away from the _private_ ones!” Guy hissed.

“Shut up! I’m trying to figure out what I’m doing here!” he growled and he found what he was looking for and…

He blinked the glow died from his eyes as he tried to process what had just slipped into his own mind. He frowned thoughtfully but couldn’t be sure.

“Okay, I’m not sure if I did it but…” he stood up and fell into stance. “Let’s find out.”

Guy shook his head, still feeling invaded, but also fell into stance in front of Thistle.

Thistle shot forward as he fell into routine but tried something entirely new, honestly it felt like a merge of a dance move with a fighting technique in combination. Three quick punches to knock off balance athen a quick dip and sweep of his leg in a circular spin that knocks Guy off his feet and on his back. Thistle already standing over him with a hand ready at his throat.

He paused, taking in a sharp breath and his pupils dilated from a constricted size back to normal. He stared for a moment.

“...That was _my_ move!” Guy complained playfully, grinning.

Thistle smirked and offered him a hand to pull him up. “Did you really name your moves? Because for some reason the Diamond Spin in coming to my mind.”

“That’s the name, hah!” Guy took his hand and pulled himself up. “There’s also the Glitter Bomb, and the Diamond Twist, which is a variant on the Diamond Spin.”

“Yeah, I can hear those weird names knocking around my head now,” Thistle chortled then frowned confused. “Shoot… If Dracula really had these powers how did...my ancestor manage to kill him?”

“Legend has it that he was impaled but… no one really knows how your ancestor managed to succeed,” Guy shrugged. “It’s a huge mystery. Always has been.”

“Yeah, and after my ancestor reported Dracula was dead, he just...vanished. The only way I can see defeating these powers is if another equally powerful vampire or supernatural being killed him…”

Branch became thoughtful. “Do you think our ancestor allowed himself to be turned in order to kill Dracula?” he asked.

“For some reason...that is becoming more and more plausible,” Thistle speculated looking at his brother. “I can honestly see no other explanation. This...this is too powerful unless… The power between Hunters and vampires has always correlated, vampires get weaker and so do Hunters since we use their blood. It’s a mystery alright,” he shrugged in the end.

“Hmm… Okay well, if we’re done speculating, think we can get some more practice in?” Branch spoke up. “The clock is ticking, we need to be prepared.”

“And who knows when Creek is going to call,” Thistle agreed. “Alright, let’s continue, I’ll dial it down. Everyone sit.”

Poppy groaned, plopping herself on the floor.

“I’m gonna need a whole bottle of tylenol after this,” she muttered.

Thistle grinned, his voice coming out joking. “Hey maybe I have the power to banish headaches, who knows?”

 

 

 


	51. Interruptions

To say Poppy was in a better mood was an understatement and that was despite the fact that they had two days left and creek still hadn’t called. She woke up with a smile on her face and practically skipped down the stairs, and happily made some coffee for herself.

“...I assume you’re feeling better?” Branch asked, bemused, sitting at the kitchen counter with his own cup of coffee.

“Yep!” Poppy said cheerfully, putting way too much flavored creamer into her coffee and took a sip. She sighed. “Not quite the same, but still good,” she said, tapping the cup. “You ready for some training?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Branch nodded. “How’s your head?”

“It’s fine,” Poppy smiled. Thistle suddenly walked into the kitchen in plaid slacks and a grey t-shirt, opening the metal fridge of blood bags. “Morning, Thistle!” Poppy grinned cheerfully.

He yanked out a bag and smirked as he sniffed the air and found her scent more normal again.

“Morning. Still taking your pills right? You need to take them for the next week if you want to avoid heat all together even now that your menstruation is over.”

“Yep,” Poppy confirmed. “Taking two a day like Rose said.”

Thistle frowned looking around as he bit his bag. “Has anyone seen Rose? She didn’t come to bed last night.”

“I think she’s downstairs,” Branch replied.

He nodded.

Suddenly an excited “Woohoo!” came from the stairs and he froze.

“...Did Rose just say _‘Woohoo’_?” Poppy said incredulously.

“Oh god… That can mean only one thing...” Thistle grimaced. “She hasn’t slept all night and is high on caffeine…” He looked terrified.

Poppy and Branch looked at each other uncertainly.

Rose rushed up the stairs, a huge grin on her face and dark lines under her eyes. Her energy was frightening, she was skipping and jumping in the air with an ammo clip in her hand. When she was done twirling around she gasped as she saw Thistle.

“Thistle! Love muffin, there you are!” she said rushing up to him and slamming into him.

“Did...did you just call me…” he was staring petrified not hugging her back.

Poppy gaped, smiling. “ _Love muffin?!”_ she squealed. “Thistle, I’m sorry, that’s your new nickname now.”

“Only I can call him that!” Rose said sharply pointing at Poppy as she let go of Thistle.

“Fine. I guess I’ll call _you_ Love Cupcake.” She rustled Branch’s hair.

“When hell freezes over,” Branch retorted grabbing her hand and taking it away from his hair.

“Come on!” Rose said cheerily, grabbing Thistle's hand and tugging him. “I finished the bullets! Time to shoot you and see if they work!”

He frowned at her. “Why...do you sound so happy about shooting me…?”

“Hm?” she paused and then grinned widely. “Oh! Because I’m still super pissed with you about taking Dinkles’ blood,” she giggled.

Both Poppy and Branch winced and glanced at each other.

“Think he’s gonna die?” Poppy muttered.

“He’s gonna die,” Branch confirmed.

Thistle was looking terrified and glancing at them both, pleadingly. “Someone _please_ knock her out!” he hissed quietly.

Poppy waved apologetically and Branch shook his head.

“Sorry, Thistle,” she grimaced. “Have fun dying!”

“Traitors!” he yelped at them as Rose yanked his arm and started pulling him till his feet dragged across the floor.

“Come on! I’m only going to hit your arm! If you dodge I won’t hit your crotch, I promise!” she teased.

“No! No! Fuck this shit!” he cried and suddenly his body shattered into shadows and vanished.

Rose gasped angrily and stomped her foot turning around looking for him. “Get back here you wuss!” she yelled.

“...should I go get him?” Poppy offered. “I’m getting the hang of light travel now.”

“Do you know where he went!” Rose demanded grabbing Poppy’s shirt from across she counter and dragging Poppy to her face.

“I—I think so, calm down there, Rosie,” Poppy chuckled hesitantly. She closed her eyes and suddenly melted into light, vanishing into the ambient light.

Poppy had discovered she could sense many things while in light form. The different energies were like different sources of heat, radiating emotions and life energy. Thistle was not too hard to find, his energy a noticeable sense of blazing heat and darker emotions.

Poppy formed next to him and found herself on the roof of the house. She snorted.

“Rose is really pissed at you,” she said.

“You think?” he coughed finishing his blood bag which he still had on hand.

“I would just get it over with, if I were you,” Poppy advised.

“I’ll wait till she’s crashed and woken up sane, thank you very much,” he countered.

“How long till that happens, you think?”

“Not long so long as you guys keep the coffee away from her. Then she’ll collapse like in five or ten minutes.”

Poppy nodded.

“Gotcha, Boss,” she winked, mimicking Guy.

“Seriously?” he growled raising an eyebrow.

“What? You _are_ the Boss,” she shrugged.

Thistle groaned. “Since when?”

“Since…like, ever?” she shrugged again. “You’re good at taking the lead.”

He snorted. “Like that makes any of you actually listen half the time.”

“Are you kidding, when you take charge, you’re almost as scary as Rose is now,” Poppy said seriously. “Okay, I’m off to hide the coffee… and down ten blood bags. Ugh,” she rubbed her throat. Light travel took more out of her than the butterfly ability, but with more practice she could get the hang of it.

“Call me when it’s safe, please.”

“Heh, okay,” Poppy grinned and then vanished in a burst of light that was painful for Thistle’s eyes but not as much as after he had drank the demon cat’s blood, still made him feel like crying though by how bright it was.

Rose was waiting, sipping on a cup of coffee with an evil smile on her face.

Poppy’s hand suddenly shot out of the air and grabbed the mug, and both it and the mug vanished into thin air.

“Hey!!!”

Branch let out a bark of laughter at the sight, and laughed even harder when the coffee maker suddenly disappeared.

Rose suddenly hissed and took out her gun, snapping the new ammo into place.

“Funny, eh? Hello, guinea pig number two!”

“Woah, woah, woah, I didn’t do anything!” Branch yelped, holding up his hands.

“Sorry, gotta do a test run,” she grinned and a shot whizzed out.

Poppy’s hands appeared suddenly again and grabbed Branch’s shoulder, and the two vanished. Branch yelped at the sudden bright light and warmth rushing over his body, but then his vision cleared and the two were suddenly in the training arena downstairs. 

The shattering of glass followed with an angry cry from Rose echoing from up stairs.

Poppy’s eyes were glowing red and she moaned.

“Holy shit I’m starving,” she growled. “Are there any blood bags down here?”

He blinked disoriented, his eyes burning.

“Mini fridge?” he pointed out rubbing his eyes as they teared up.

Poppy dashed over and opened the mini fridge, and let out a cry of eureka when she saw the blood bags. She downed six quickly and then sighed with relief, crumpling up the plastic.

“That’s better,” she moaned, wiping her mouth. “Are you okay? Your eyes look red—as in irritated, not hungry.”

He glowered at her. “I don’t know, some darn sunshine just blasted into my eyeballs!”

“...sorry,” Poppy grimaced apologetically.

He sighed and plopped on the floor. “Geez, and I thought Rose was scary before. She’s suddenly like you but insane.”

“I know, rig—hey!” Poppy pouted. “How is she like _me?”_

“I said _insane_!” he corrected. “Peppy and insane!”

“Oh… yeah, she is,” Poppy snorted.

“Ahhha! I found you— Auuuuuuuh,” Rose’s tired yawning voice said as she stumbled in down the steps.

“EEK!” Poppy yelped as Rose suddenly appeared but then fell over at the end of the hallway, snoring softly, plastered face down.

Poppy and Branch stared.

“...I’ll go tell Thistle the coast is clear,” she said, trying not to laugh.

The atmosphere suddenly darkened and then vanished as Thistle stood over Rose shaking his head. His eyes a normal soft blue.

“What a nightmare,” he grumbled reaching down and scooping her up, taking the gun out of her hand.

“Heaven forbid we see _you_ sleep deprived and on a caffeine high,” Poppy mentioned to Thistle, approaching the two. “The world might end.”

He snorted. “You haven’t seen me drunk much less on a caffeine high…” he paused thinking about it then nodded. “Yeah I think the world might end with this souped up vampire body.”

“She gonna be okay?” she asked.

“She might wake up with a headache,” he stated leaning down and kissing Rose’s forehead. “But I’ll have some tea and snacks ready for her, so she won’t be cranky,” he smiled affectionately pushing some of the messy hair out of her face.

Poppy smiled and stepped back so Thistle could take her out of the room, then turned back to Branch puffing out her cheeks.

“Well this has been an exciting morning,” she grinned.

“Too exciting,” he snorted. “I wonder how everyone is still asleep after that gunshot?”

“A stampede of elephants could stomp through Guy’s room and he still wouldn’t wake up,” Poppy snorted. “Ahh, I love him… but heaven forbid you interrupt his beauty sleep.”

Branch smirked and wondered if it was that bad as he stood up.

Poppy looked around curiously, then turned to Branch with a shining gleam in her eye. “So… looks like we have a bit of time to ourselves,” she said quietly.

He frowned and looked around, nodding. “Should we—”

Poppy suddenly walked up and kissed his cheek.

He paused and looked at her, smiling despite himself and kissed her cheek back.

“Ugh… we’ve been so busy I haven't been giving you the proper attention,” Poppy sighed, resting her head on Branch’s shoulder. “Even Thistle and Rose somehow manage to get some quality time together…”

“They do?” he asked confused, frowning. “Thistle has been train with us from dawn until dusk and I think that’s the first time I’ve seen Rose out of the lab these past two days.”

“I saw him visit her a couple times. Oh who cares, I want some quality time,” Poppy pouted.

“Well, here we are,” he said taking her hand and smiling at her. “I’m just glad you don’t want to kill us all anymore,” he said honestly.

“Heh, me too,” Poppy smirked. She kissed his cheek again.

He gave her a playful look and kissed her nose. She took that as a challenge and kissed his chin, then his forehead.

Branch laughed and feeling in a good mood he tackled her to the ground and kissed her back on her cheeks before his mouth met hers. He froze, forgetting the game and melting into it as he twined his fingers through hers. Poppy deepened the kiss, lifting a hand to ruffle it through his hair.

Branch broke the kiss with a sudden grumble. “What’s with all of you people messing with my hair?” he wondered.

“It’s so _soft_ ,” Poppy whispered with a smile. “Do you not like it when I do that?”

His smile softened. “No, I like it…” he admitted. “It’s just… I’m not used to it.”

Poppy grew a devious little smile and began to ruffle her hands through his hair vigorously, giggling.

“Hey! I don’t mean like that!” he yelled suddenly grabbing her hands and glaring down at her. “Now you’re just acting like Thistle!”

“Hehe, but it’s funny!” she grinned sweetly at him.

He growled and suddenly lunged nipping her ear in retaliation.

“Ow!” Poppy shot up and tried to nip him back, grabbing the back of his neck so he wouldn’t get away. She managed to nip on his earlobe a little, cackling triumphantly.

He laughed and instinct made him shoot forward, he nipped her neck and growled, hugging her tightly. But his mouth didn’t move away as he let out a possessive growl.

“...is this just an excuse to suck my blood?” Poppy jabbed his shoulder with a finger.

He gasped, suddenly yanking back and blushing. Then he noticed he had left a small red mark on her neck and he blushed even harder, looking away.

“Uh...sorry,” he mumbled.

Poppy rubbed her neck thoughtfully for a moment.

“I guess it would be fair if I let you, though,” she said. “I mean, I sucked your blood that one time, right? You can do it,” she said, smiling.

He gulped looking down at her. “I haven't had your blood since…” he blushed looking away. “Since…”

“Since I was human?”

He nodded quietly, sucking on his lip.

Poppy smiled softly, scooting closer to him.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” she said quietly. “It’s a thing for vampire mates, right?”

He looked down at her a little conflicted then snorted, smiling embarrassed. “Yeah, so I’ve been told. You...you sure you want to do this?” he asked her seriously, quietly.

“...to be completely honest with you,” Poppy bit her lip, “I kind of want to suck your blood right now, myself.”

Somehow he blushed and found himself smirking. “Not very human though,” he snorted.

“No… but we’re not human right now, are we?” she smirked back.

“No…” he agreed his eyes going red. “You know… I’ve always hated this part of being a vampire but… With you, I think I’m actually going to miss it if we turn human again,” he admitted frowning deeply.

“Yeah… me too,” Poppy’s voice was barely a whisper, her own eyes going scarlet. “Well, that and the butterflies of course, but… this, too.”

He chortled softly and leaned in, kissing her neck where he had nipped it earlier. Poppy’s head also craned and pressed her mouth against his neck, kissing it, too.

Branch shivered at the contact, feeling a strange desire and excitement rush through him. He took in a sharp intake of her scent before licking the soft skin then taking another deep breath, trying to relax but the eager energy was only building.

A tongue lashed out and brushed over his own skin, giving him goosebumps and a quiet groan slipping past him as he shivered against her again.

He stopped hesitating, his fangs itching in his mouth as he sank them into her neck, drawing out blood. He felt two sharp points against his own neck as Poppy bit down as well, gripping his arms harder. He shivered again wondering why he moaned with the sensation.

It just felt...nice. Intimate. Exciting.

Like they were bonding at a new level.

He closed his eyes and drank, her blood was different now, even more powerful but somehow even sweeter to his tongue and it stirred a primal protective and possessive instincts inside him as he hugged her a little tighter. Just the desire to protect her, to keep her in his arms...to love her, was enough to never let him lose control.

Intimate started to feel like an insufficient word as he slowly took in her taste, her essence, and he felt her doing the same with him. His own blood being drawn and it made him tremble slightly. Like they were connected by a link.

It was like she was made for him and soon she was even soothing, no fire in his throat in the least as he withdrew his fangs. He stopped feeling her energy and lifeforce flow into him as he cleaned the wound and sealed it shut, shuttering and letting out a horse pant. He felt lightheaded.

Poppy moaned slightly but withdrew her own fangs, licking the wound before slowly lifting her head to meet his eyes. They were glowing bright, not with red but their normal color. They seemed to be made of gold.  He stared back with the same glow in his blue eyes.

“For some reason,” Poppy whispered, “‘I love you’ seems so… insufficient to express how I’m feeling right now.”

“Yeah,” he agreed breathlessly with a nod. “Not sure… I want to give this up,” he smiled softly.

Poppy nodded and swiftly caught his lips in hers, closing her eyes. Then she paused, drawing away from him, her cheeks redder than before. She was suppressing a giggle, looking a little flustered.

“What?” he asked confused staring wide-eyed. “Is kissing weird now? Because of the blood?”

“Ah…” Poppy looked away. “N—no, you just… uh… heh… got a little problem.”

He frowned his arms loosening up and he pushed himself up a little where he was laying on top of her.

“What do you mean?”

Poppy was giggling madly, covering her face.

“You have a _problem,”_ she snickered, pointing down.

Branch frowned and turned his gaze down and when he noticed a bulge in his pants he shrieked.

“GAH! I’m sorry!” he yelled rolling off her and onto his side, his hands flying down to cover himself as he curled up into a ball. His face was blazing red as he suddenly realized what that excited feeling earlier had been doing to his body.

Poppy was laughing too hard to answer, clutching her stomach and rolling on the floor. She managed to calm down after a few moments, propping herself up on her elbows, still grinning.

But Branch was moping, face red and even some tears at the edges of his eyes.

“Got a little excited there, huh?” she giggled.

“Shut up!” he snapped defensively.

Her smile immediately dropped and she sat up.

“Hey, don’t be upset, it’s okay,” she said tenderly. “I just thought it was funny! I didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” she said, scooting closer to him.

He tensed up and curled up harder, letting out a shamed groan as he buried his face into the floor. Poppy sighed, rubbing his back.

“Drama queen,” she said affectionately.

“What do you expect!” he spat back angrily. “This has never happened to me before and—and—you said you weren’t ready and it—it—well it hurts! Alright!?” he cringed, shivering not knowing what he was saying anymore but his face was burning.

“I’m sorry.” Poppy ruffled his hair a little. “But it’s okay, really.”

Branch let out a shuddering breath and didn’t say anything.

A few moment later his dispositioned voice came out pouting. “Did...did you even feel anything or...is it was just me?” he grumbled quietly, sourly.

“Did I feel… _it?”_

He shot her an angry glare, his face red and tears at the edge of his eyes sa he liftened his head. “No! Obviously I can’t tell if _you_ get excited, your body doesn’t show...it…”

“Oh shush, if I had guy parts you would be able to tell that I was just as excited,” Poppy smirked, but she blushed quite a bit.

He blinked, confused by how she answered that so easily and he sulked. “Well...actually now that I know...I uh... _smelled_ it.” His face got only redder as he swallowed as he admitted as much.

Poppy’s cheeks grew redder.

“Oh,” she rubbed her nose. “Heh…was it bad?”

“No...just...made it worse,” he groaned his head hitting the floor again. “Like... _really_ worse…”

Poppy was twiddling her fingers. Unsure of what else to say.

“You smelled... _really good_ in fact,” he moaned ashamed against the floorboards.

“Well you didn’t smell too bad yourself,” Poppy giggled. “But… I was mostly attracted to how you tasted. Like it kept getting better and better… the, the more I drank,” she muttered.

“Damn bloodsucking,” he muttered back figuring it had probably been the excitement in their bodies that changed how their blood tasted.

“Are we hopeless, or are we hopeless?” Poppy smirked, curling down on the floor facing Branch.

He looked at her broodingly, his lips somewhat jutting out and he was still in a ball.

“Very hopeless,” he muttered.

“What to do about this, I wonder,” she giggled playing with his hair between her thumb and forefinger.

His pout got bigger. “Why are you teasing me?”

“Because you’re so freakin’ adorable,” she giggled again.

“Well _don’t_. This is serious, I don’t need you to make it worse for me,” he grumbled. “I...I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately, since...that night we talked about it,” he said quietly looking away, frowning.

Poppy cocked her head.

“Oh?” she whispered.

He swallowed and let out a loud sigh. “Just...just forget about it.”

Poppy hesitated for a moment.

“...whatifidontwantto,” she mumbled under her breath.

He looked at her with wide eyes, his breath hitched. “Wh—what?”

“...nothing,” she wiped the hair out of her face, her cheeks red.

“Don’t say nothing!” he growled irritated and one of his hands pried free from its spot and he grabbed her hand.

Poppy looked at him. “I said, ‘what if I don’t want to’,” she said quietly.

He frowned pulling his body free of the tight ball and suddenly both his hands were cupped around her smaller one. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Then...what do we do about it?” he asked earnestly, a little nervous.

“...I have a couple ideas,” Poppy said quietly, smiling a little.

His blush got stronger and he eyed her warily not sure if she was being serious or pulling a prank on him and it was obvious by his skeptical expression.

“...like…?”

Poppy pressed her lips together.

“I dunno… what were _you_ thinking?”

His face got redder and he gulped. “I was thinking, I wasn’t sure if you were serious or teasing,” he confessed.

“Maybe I’m doing both,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss his nose.

He growled frustrated. “Now that’s just cruel.”

“You love me,” she said simply, grinning. “I mean… I also… hmm,” she sat back, contemplating. Her cheeks flushing more. “I… _could…._ hmm. I mean only if you want to, maybe you don’t, but Iwaskindathinkingmaybewecouldyouknow—,” she paused, pressing her lips together, looking away.

His blush was only getting deeper in color and he pulled her in, wrapping a hand around her lower back.

“Are...are you...serious? I mean—are you sure? I…”

Poppy slowly looked up at him with her beautiful amber eyes. “On...only if you are,” she whispered back. “Also, I was… gonna… suggest… I could, uh, use my light powers… to… take us… somewhere more… erm…. P-private….” her cheeks were now the color of cherries.

He balked and swallowed. “I um...I mean if you’re ready...I uh...wasn’t thinking _right now_ but…”

“It doesn’t have to be right now,” Poppy said quickly, looking away. “I just mean… uh… you know.”

He pulled her face up and kissed her nose. “Yeah I...um… I’m just…” he sighed regaining composure. “I guess I’m also worried about the end of the world for us, if I’m being honest and that...I might never get the chance to...hold you, to...love you in every way,” he frowned truthfully brushing his hands through her pink hair.

Poppy’s eyes softened and she caressed her hand against his cheek.

“I’ve been thinking about that, too,” she whispered back.

He smiled back at that and pulled her in, kissing her lips before muttering quietly against them.

“Hopeless.”

“We _are_ hopeless.”

 

* * *

 

“Thistle?” Guy poked his head into the kitchen. “You here, man?”

Thistle heard his name from upstairs and suddenly dematerialized and materialized against the kitchen counter.

“GAH!” Guy jumped when Thistle appeared next to him. “GEEZ, every time you do that, I think you’re Creek,” he wheezed.

“Sorry, man,” he snorted.

“It’s okay. Have you seen Branch or Poppy?” Guy asked with a frown.

“I left them in the training area down stairs,” he frowned. “Why?”

“Hmm… I just checked there,” Guy scratched his head.

Thistle immediately bolted straight up in a panic. "WHAT?! THEY’RE MISSING?!”

Guy flinched, eyes wide.

“OH SHIT!” he yelped. “POPPY! BRANCH?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?!” He ran out of the kitchen. “Oh, shit, oh, shit, did Creek take them?! SHIT!”

“ _WE’RE UP HERE YOU PARANOID FREAKS!”_ Branch’s voice yelled from upstairs. Guy sighed in relief.

Thistle sighed in relief with him and then raised his head as he heard an angry grunt from upstairs and footsteps.

“Oh shit...we woke up Rose,” he whispered horrified knowing how violent she could be when woken up in the middle of her sleep.

“Welp,” Guy chuckled nervously, “I’ve lived a nice life.”

“We can run,” Thistle gulped shooting Guy a glance.

Suddenly a screech from Poppy was heard from upstairs.

“ _GAHHH ROSE GET OUT!_ ” she yelped. An undignified wail came from Branch.

“THAT’S FOR THE OTHER DAY **AND** FOR WAKING ME UP!” Rose screeched into their room. “ **GO TRAIN YOU LAZY-ASS-LOUD-BASTARDS AND LET ME SLEEP!!!** ”

Thistle snorted pressing his hand over his mouth and trying to contain a laugh as the door slammed shut, loudly.

Guy stared up at the ceiling.

“Were… they… you know what, never mind,” he closed his eyes, holding his hands over his head. “Never mind.”

“Hey bro!” Thistle snorted loudly putting a hand by his mouth. “I left you something in your wallet just in case!” He ended up cracking and laughing loudly at the end, hitting the counter with a fist.

 _“THIS ISN’T FUNNY, THISTLE!”_ Branch screamed from upstairs.

“That’s it! I’m leaving this damn house!” Richard yelled marching down the stairs and from the garage. Carter could be heard laughing.

Thistle snickered as his dad, with flushed face, marched past him and into the garage grumbling to himself.

Upstairs, Poppy poked her head out from under the blankets.

“...okay maybe our timing wasn’t the greatest,” she mumbled.

Branch was laying next to her, shirtless and red all over. They hadn’t even gotten past the clothes but he was furious and embarrassed beyond all reasonable belief as he huffed past his teeth.

“You two should have waited till nightfall, I would have sprung up a barrier for you,” purred a voice from the headboard of the bed.

“DINKLES GET THE FUCK OUT!” Branch yelped at the sudden appearance of the cat.

“....that’s not a bad idea, actually,” Poppy spoke up.

He chuckled, his fluffy fail fanning about as he didn’t move. “And that’s _Mr._ Dinkles, Little Oak! Mister!”

Branch glared and snarled, suddenly swiping at the cat. Mr. Dinkles leapt off chuckling and raced off.

Poppy sighed, her cheeks flushed.

“Well, at least now I know how Rose and Thistle felt when I interrupted them that one time,” she snickered.

“No joke, I’m pissed,” Branch grumbled pushing off the bed as the door opened.

“Come on guys, let’s train! If you wake up Rose again she’ll strangle you!” Thistle voice came from below and Branch groaned. He heard a ring come from the kitchen.

Back downstairs Thistle turned to Guy, his eyes narrowing as he heard the ringing.

Guy stared at his phone with wide eyes, his smirk vanishing in an instant. He slowly looked up at Thistle. “Tell the others to come here but be quiet. It’s Creek,” he said before hitting the answer button. “...Hello?”

 _“Hello again, Guy… How are you? Have you told the Hunters you’re betraying them?”_ asked a calm voice.

Thistle had already vanished, appeared in front of Branch who squeaked with the sudden appearance before Thistle's hand smacked over his mouth and he told him to shush. He pointed to the kitchen and turned back around to walk down the stairs.

“I’ve… kind of kept quite about a lot of stuff, didn’t want a huge hullabaloo. But Poppy and Branch have been informed,” Guy was saying into the phone.

 _“And they are coming willingly?”_ Creek asked surprised.

“To save her father, yes,” Guy nodded.

_“Even if it means Branch will die? How...interesting.”_

“...didn’t tell him about the death part,” Guy muttered under his breath.

 _“Good. Good. Have you decided what you wanted? Are you going to try and run away with Satin or stay?”_ he asked slowly.

“Which option won’t get me killed?”

 _“If you never betray me again… I won’t kill you. Next time...I’ll eat you, though. I’ll devour Satin in front of you first, however. Otherwise the life you had before is yours for the taking,”_ hissed the voice softly.

Guy swallowed. Thistle stood nearby now, listening intently.

“I’ll… I’ll stay,” he muttered quietly.

_“Good.”_

Guy lifted his eyes when Branch and Poppy entered the room, alert.

“So where’s the trade off gonna be?” Guy asked.

_“The day after tomorrow. Raven’s Point. We’ll leave for a new town after you bring my mate. Are you bringing Hunters with you as fun treats?”_

“Would you like me to?” Guy found himself snorting.

 _“I would very much like to kill the Head Hunter in front of his last son, or the reverse, depends on how Branch behaves,”_ Creek chuckled.

Guy glanced at Thistle, wondering what he should say.

Thistle gritted his teeth and nodded to him, Branch was clenching his fists trying not to hiss. Thistle had a piece of paper up. ‘Tell him you’re tricking them into thinking they will save the Mayor and purge him and the other Turned Hunters.’

“I’m…I’m letting them think I’m leading them to save the Mayor and purge you and the other Turned Hunters,” Guy said.

_“Good. I’ll see you then at midnight. Day after tomorrow. Don’t be late.”_

“I won’t be,” Guy replied, then the line went dead.

Thistle grimaced and looked at Guy. “Where is Raven’s Point? That was the location of the feast wasn’t it?”

“It’s at the base of the mountains in the forest, it’s this rock formation that’s… that was actually a popular human sacrificing spot for vampires hundreds of years ago. And today. Since… the feast is held there and all,” Guy muttered.

“Is it near Bergen Town?” Thistle pressed, guessing.

“About ten miles or so from the most western outskirts of the town. Easy to get there only if you know where you’re going,” Guy said.

Thistle nodded and pulled out his phone. “You’ll have to show me on a map so I can tell my dad, he already has recruited Hunters for the mission that he trusts.”

“Gotcha, Boss,” Guy nodded.

“We should get back to training,” Thistle sighed pushing off the counter. “You two still need to learn to resist mind control.”

“Let’s test the bullets first,” came an angry and tired voice from the stairs. Rose walked down the last few steps and into the kitchen, her eyes had heavy bags underneath them as she stuck out her hand. “Gun.”

Thistle grimaced and sighed, pulling out of the holster on his belt and handed it to her. She turned around and headed downstairs for the arena.

“...feeling better?” Poppy asked her hesitantly.

“No,” she snapped coldly not turning back.

Thistle grimaced and followed her, looking back at the group. “Let’s get this over with so she can sleep or she might shoot all of us,” he muttered to them.

They followed her down into the lower facility and she squared off, waiting, looking dead eyed.

Thistle hated that look and stood across from her, about twenty feet. As he was turning around he was caught by surprise and yelped in pain as a bullet suddenly shot into his right shoulder.

Immediately the muscles started to try and seize but he snarled, the heat suddenly washing through and his eyes glowed. His heart started to beat in the silence and his flesh was already healing, the bullet shoving out and clattering on the floor.

“Next time try to use your ability instead,” Rose instructed and Thistle nodded.

Another shot rang through the air and he stiffed, trying to shatter. Half his body ripped into shadows, into blackness but his arm refused to lose shape, holding him in place for a few seconds…. Until the bullet pushed out and his arm ripped apart into darkness like the rest of him. Bats scattering about before he retook shape panting.

“Hm… about less than six seconds,” she mused looking at the gun. “But you also have new blood in you, it should last longer in Creek then. Any paralysis?”

“No, mostly pain but I was still able to move,” Thistle painted, a hand over his chest as he tried to silence the heartbeat. As the wounds closed there were little trails of black blood left behind and the sound stopped.

Guy was grimacing with a hand over his eyes to avoid looking at the sight.

“Thaaat’s…. Disgusting,” Guy muttered.

Thistle glowered at him. “Branch bled a lot more.”

“Do you know how much I wanted to throw up?” Guy shot back.

“If only it was possible, hm?” Thistle mused rubbing the edge of his shirt over the blood.

“Hah, no kidding…” Guy moaned. “It fucking sucks to be a vampire with Hemophobia.”

“Hopefully we can kill Creek quickly,” he smirked.

“Yeah…” Guy looked a little morose. “If only there was a cure for us born as vampires.”

“Maybe there will be someday,” Thistle offered quietly. “The Society has been working on one for a long time, maybe this will help progress it.”

“Anyone else want to be a test subject? Thistle isn't a good one since he got a power up,” Rose said looking at them.

“...I’ll do it,” Branch stepped forward.

“Good,” was all that came from Rose as a shot rang out, hitting his upper right arm with a subtle shockwave.

Instantly the pain seized over him and the paralysis gripped him like that first time. He snarled reaching up as his arm went limp.

“ _Shit! That **hurt!**_ ”

“What did you expect?” Rose scoffed.

His face was contorted with pain as he tried to move his finger of his right hand but couldn’t.

“Paralysis?”

“Yeah, can’t feel my right arm or shoulder,” he grimaced slumping to the floor.

Branch yanked away the sleeve of his shirt, just in time to see the bullet pushed out. The skin closing as black blood oozed out till it was red and the wound was shut.

He huffed, waiting for the pain and paralysis to wear off, within a minute his fingers were twitching again and the pain was subsiding.

“Why is it that the bullets didn’t work on him before?” Thistle asked. “That time Creek made him attack me? Was it just Creek’s blood or…”

“I think the Elfae blood Creek had consumed had something to do with it,” Rose said simply putting the gun away after putting on the safety. “Elfae’s were immune to poisons, and Poppy’s blood cleanses it quickly out of the system. Creek drank so much for so long he was practically immune.”

Poppy stiffened and immediately stepped behind Guy.

“Don’t shoot me, please,” she squeaked.

Rose grimaced at her. “It probably will work on you as good as it did on Thistle, don’t worry. I’m going back to bed,” she sighed walking past them. “And don’t wake me up unless it’s an emergency!” she called back vanishing up the stairs.

“That woman would be frightening as a vampire,” Thistle muttered under his breath as he inspected Branch’s shoulder, massaging the muscles so they would respond.

“No kidding,” Branch glanced at Rose’s retreating form, then hissed a little. “Agh, it’s a little more tender there. Ow.”

“Yeah...those toxin in those bullets pack a nasty punch,” Thistle muttered as he continued rubbing his brother’s shoulder. “It was all pain but I still could move, if she got a few more in me in the right places I think the pain wouldn’t have let me move…”

Branch flexed his arm arm and sighed in relief.

“Let’s keep training,” Thistle said pulling Branch up to his feet. “The day after tomorrow we are moving out… We’re going to go fight Creek.”

His words were met with grim looks and nods.

 


	52. The "Talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the haitus folks, life, what can we say? DragonNMR's sister had a baby, computer broke and took a few days to fix now working like a charm, work, shit and a half. It's just all drama two be honest. Plus we just wrote these next to chapters!
> 
>  **Warning:** Yes, there is some awkward loosely "nsfw" conversations in this chapter. Sorry kids, everyone needs the "talk" at some point. Next chapter is a NSFW Broppy chapter and guess who I convinced to co-write it with me? Yes! Secrets herself! So be nice, it's her first time writing this sort of thing. It's a hilarious chapter, it will be posted as soon as editing and reviewing is complete. Tonight or tomorrow along with the next chapter for those who want to skip the lovemaking scene. Enjoy!

* * *

 

“So, all the plans are set?” Thistle confirmed. He looked at his father as they all stood around the dining room table in their late night discussion.

“Everything is set,” he confirmed with a grave nod as he looked at the map they had laid out on the table, small figurines stationed on marks. “The men are in Trollton, ready and waiting.”

“The scouts say they didn’t find any hidden spots,” Carter added as he glared at the location on the map which was currently marked with five random stones they had grabbed to signify Raven’s Point.

“There wouldn’t be hidden spots, we vampires are cocky blokes,” Guy grinned.

“That’s for sure,” Thistle agreed with a snort. “Some are cautious and smart though, Creek is a mix of both.” Guy grimaced and nodded in agreement.

“Like Hunters should be, apart from the cocky,” Rose said grimly but glanced at Thistle who caught her glance and scowled at her. She was still in a bit of a sour mood even after waking up well rested from her afternoon sleep and it showed on her face as her green gaze glared into the paper and the faces around the table.

Thistle suppressed a sigh and focused on the meeting.

Not for the first time, Guy privately wondered just how much more of a terror Rose would be if she were a vampire like her mate. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with as a human, Guy shuddered to think what could happen if she were turned. No doubt be even scarier than her jacked-up-with-demon-cat-blood boyfriend.

“Then we left our scent there for no reason,” Carter mumbled.

“Not for no reason, Creek knows Guy is bringing Hunters with him. It’s not odd that they would scout out the area ahead of time. We’ll be fine,” Thistle assured.

Richard smirked, glancing at his eldest son proudly but saying nothing. He was making no move to take charge of the operation, leaving it in his son’s capable hands.

“That’s true, I guess,” Carter shrugged.

Poppy was sitting quietly on a stool a little behind the group, looking at her hands and wringing her fingers together in nervousness. She looked up at Branch, who was focusing intently at the map, then at Thistle.

“Then there really isn’t anything more to discuss. We have all our stations and points figured out. We’ll pick up Biggie on our way there with the other Hunters and arrive early to set up,” Thistle stated, standing straight from where he had been leaning over the plans.

“...Um…” Poppy spoke up but then her voice dropped off. She wrung her hands together more, feeling an emptiness in her chest where she knew it should be beating like crazy.

Eyes turned to her, concerned.

“What is it, Poppy?” Branch asked quietly. He reached over and grabbed her hand to stop her fidgeting.

Poppy grimaced, squeezing his hand back.

“I just…” she looked at Thistle, “Am I… ready? To… to um, fight… Will I be able to fight Creek?”

Thistle stared at her with an unwavering blue gaze. “You have to be,” he said simply, his deep voice echoing in the silence. “You two still can’t resist his level of hypnotism,” he admitted gravely. “But you’ll have all of us supporting you. If worse comes to worse I will get us away.”

“I know you got a handle on that shadow travel power of yours, Thistle,” Rose cut in, her worry and frustration painting her voice and features. “But if everything goes to plan you are going to use it at least two or three times before we openly attack to get Satin and Poppy’s father away and surprise Creek. Who knows how many more times you’ll use it in the fight? When it becomes apparent we aren’t going to win...how will you not starve into Esurient trying to get us all away?” she demanded, staring at him with a sliver of fear she hid in all but her gaze.

“Well, I’ve got a handle on this light ability so… I mean if worse comes to worse I can just… get us out of there,” Poppy spoke up, gripping Branch’s hand even tighter.

Thistle grimaced and was quick to rebuff her. “You can barely use it three times before you starve, save it for emergencies and for the killing blow. Nothing else. A fourth time and you might become mad.”

“...I know,” Poppy said quietly.

“Besides,” Thistle added with a smirk, looking at Rose. “The shadow travel no longer makes me hungry and I can use it without limit now.”

“Wait, what?” Branch was confused. “But it should take a lot out of you, you can’t have mastered it _that_ quickly!”

“Yeah, it took Creek _months_ to completely master the shadow ability so he could use it repeatedly without starving much,” Guy spoke up. “And even then after six times he starts to get hungry.”

“I didn’t completely master it, per say,” Thistle corrected. “Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little, it does still make me a little hungry but not by a large margin like before. Like using any our physical abilities does, but that’s it.”

“...So… you don’t starve with the shadow travel? Lemme guess, Mr. Dinkles?” Branch deadpanned.

Thistle grinned widely. “He is the ancient master of shadow travel and I drank his blood. I figured that’s why it is no longer taxing me, it’s like second nature—no, part of my nature now, like it is his.”

From where he was leaning over the back of a chair, an orange figure emerged walking up his spine and sitting down just behind his head. The cat’s grin ever smug. Branch and Guy stared.

“I will never get over how creepy that cat is,” Guy muttered.

“My boy, I am quite offended,” Mr. Dinkles scoffed. “I am magnificent, not creepy as you  contrived so unjustly.”

“Okay how about ‘unearthly’, is that a more satisfactory definition?” Guy shot back.

Mr. Dinkles stood up and shook his coat, sparks flew, sparkling in the air as they fell. “Far more satisfactory,” he purred sitting back down. Guy’s eyes immediately widened and he hardly suppressed a squeak.

“Okay, I still love that thing he can do,” he muttered. “Hey, think I could get some of that blood so I could possibly do that sparkly thing? It would totally match my aesthetic!”

Some laughs followed around the table as the cat glared, twitching his whiskers.

“So that’s our advantage,” Thistle smirked after the laughter had died down. He looked at Rose who looked a little less worried now but still had reservations as she frowned thoughtfully.

“As I stated before, our literal trump card,” Mr. Dinkles said amused, jumping on Thistle’s head and making him snarl before jumping off him and onto the table. Poppy squeaked with giggles at the sight, wishing she’d gotten a picture.

“Evil cat,” Thistle muttered, glancing away.

“Well, if that’s everything, I suggest the next phase be a good night’s rest,” Richard suggested, pushing off his seat.

Everyone paused as Mr. Dinkles pounced and started to bat one of the figures on the map, tossing it around and playing like a normal cat before it toppled over the edge of the table. The sight was almost disconcerting considering how formal and classy he had been behaving since he had first spoken. He vanished under the table and out of sight of scrutinizing eyes.

“Okay, _that_ was adorable,” Poppy laughed, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

“That… was weird,” Branch corrected.

“But _adorable!!_ I would totally do that if I were a cat.”

“Weird,” Thistle agreed.

“Adorable,” Rose deflected.

“Yeah, it was adorable, sorry guys,” Guy shrugged. “Three against two.”

“I’m not weighing in,” Carter sighed, moving away from the table and towards the couch as he snatched up the remote.

“I’m afraid I agree with my sons,” Richard said evenly as if there was no discuss to be had on the matter as he turned away.

“Dangit, three against three. Well, I suppose we could call him ‘weird _and_ adorable’, which… actually describes him to a ‘T’,” Poppy giggled. “There, compromise,” she nudged Branch’s side.

“Notice how all the Oaks are the only ones that voted weird,” Rose smirked smugly as she pointed it out.

“Because they are unimaginative sticks in the mud,” Guy deadpanned, then threw back his head and laughed.

“Excuse me?” Richard flashed, turning back around to glare. Thistle and Branch winced, like they were waiting for an explosion.

“I’m kidding!” Guy chuckled, holding up his hands. “Come on, I’m just joking around! But it is true you all have a family trait of grumpiness and sarcasm.”

“Dude, shut up!” Thistle hissed under his breath.

Richard snorted and turned away again, heading for the kitchen. “Where did I put my gun, I wonder?” he muttered to himself.

“You’re dead,” Branch smirked.

“WOAH, I WAS JUST KIDDING!” Guy yelped, paling. He was suddenly gone in a flash, racing away to avoid the wrath of the Head Hunter.

Richard looked back, smirking, and Thistle couldn’t help doubling over and laughing. Branch suppressed a snort behind his hand.

“Aw, that was mean,” Poppy pouted but giggled. She poked Branch’s cheek, “But he does have a point, you guys are inherently grumpy. But that’s why I love you,” she patted his head.

Branch raised an eyebrow, lightly shoving her hand away but he was still smiling.

“Good, because your kids are likely to inherit it,” Thistle joked. “Ow!” he cried out as Rose smacked his shoulder but she too was smiling affectionately, if only a little.

“Okay, that’s actually gonna be weird because my family is known for being super happy, but yours is known for being super grumpy, so who _knows_ how our kids are gonna turn out!” Poppy said thoughtfully.

Branch groaned, his face flushing. “Can we _please_ change the subject? We don’t even know if we are going to be alive come the day after tomorrow,” he muttered.

“We’ll be alive,” Poppy said stubbornly.

“Well, just in case,” Thistle smirked, coiling an arm around Rose as she stood up. “No better time for end of the world sex, am I right?”

Rose balked her cheeks going red. Her hand thundered at Thistle’s shoulder making him laugh as she growled quietly at him with a pointed stare. Somewhere Richard groaned and a cat chuckled.

“Dude!” Carter called out from the couch. “Come on man, some of us don’t got girlfriends here. Have some damn decorum or shit and stop trying to make us jealous.” Thistle chortled louder for a second, giving Carter a look of revenge.

“Actually,” Guy said, suddenly appearing next to Thistle, “I need to talk to you about something on that subject.”

Thistle stiffened, glancing at Guy confused. Rose shoved her way out of Thistle’s arm with a huff, marching off.

“Okay, I’m out,” Branch whirled around and stomped out of the room, headed downstairs to the training area. Poppy quickly got up and went after him, giggling.

“Poppy, do me a favor and stay in the living room?” Guy asked. She turned, confused.

“Why?”

“I’ll explain later, just go watch tv with Carter, please,” he said. Poppy raised an eyebrow but shrugged, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

Guy turned to Thistle and eyed him carefully.

“You need to give your brother the talk,” he said seriously in a whisper.

“Wait, _what?!_ ” Thistle paled, yelling from shock. Rose who was still in earshot to hear the words laughed before she sat down next to Poppy.

“Let’s take this outside,” Guy said quickly.

Thistle was stiff and after a moment of being frozen followed Guy outside past the glass sliding doors into the crisp dark night. Outside the world was dark but not to their eyes as they stepped off the porch and into the cold.

“Please tell me you’re joking, Guy,” Thistle groaned as they stepped away from the large cabin and closer to the trees.

“No, I’m serious, man! They almost did it today completely unprepared, this is a very dangerous time for them to… well, you know, have sex!” Guy said blatantly. “Poppy is a newly Turned, which means very, _very_ susceptible to getting pregnant, and _you_ know what happens when a female vampire gets pregnant.”

Thistle groaned, his hand running through his hair. “Yeah I know, I know. But we already warned them about that more than once. My brother isn’t stupid enough to do it without protection… I’m sure of it.”

“Really?” Guy deadpanned. “A few hours ago I casually asked him what a condom was and he had no fuckin’ idea. I knew he lived under a rock, but that seems a little _extreme._ ”

Thistle groaned loudly in despair, looking away as his face flushed.

“Just… make sure he knows and all that, okay?”

“Freaking great,” Thistle mumbled as he felt his face get aflame as he was unable to meet Guy’s eyes. “Not to mention the other freaky vampire shit that goes into the mix during sex like super strength and trying to break the bed but that’s honestly not even mild compared to the other shit, like biting.”

“Yeah, that too! Just make sure he’s aware of it all, and maybe get Rose to talk to Poppy about it, too.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Thistle groaned, his shoulders sagging as he rubbed his red face. “You know a warning would have been nice about that shit,” he grumbled more to himself. “Like the overwhelming urge to feed during it and how the blood just changes taste— _UGH, GOD!_ This is going to be awkward!” he yelled to the sky.

“The best thing to do is drink a bunch of blood before sex so you don’t get too carried away while you’re at it,” Guy said with a shrug. “And yeah, when are these things ever _not_ awkward?”

“Are you kidding?” Thistle grumbled. “Rose could teach a vampire sex ed class with a straight face. She just drops it like a bomb like it’s nothing.”

“Hah! Maybe Rose should give Branch the talk then,” Guy chuckled.

“Are you kidding, I think she’ll freak him out more than me. Heck, hopefully Poppy isn’t left freaked out if she talks to her... Then again… I’m not sure what will faze that girl, she didn’t even blush that one time I kissed her on the mouth,” he grumbled, seriously troubled by this dilemma of an upcoming conversation he as hell didn’t want to have with his brother.

“...You kissed Poppy on the mouth?” Guy looked confused.

Thistle shrugged. “It was motivation, I was training Branch to use his hypnotism because he had _never_ used it before since he became a vampire.”

“...Ever?” Guy was incredulous.

“Ever,” Thistle confirmed. “It’s how he discovered his Siren’s Voice because he got so livid pissed at me for it.”

“Okay, I take it back. Branch wasn’t living under a rock his whole life, he was fucking living in a cave a hundred miles below the surface.”

“That...about sums it up,” Thistle confirmed with a sullen nod. “Heck, he forgot how to even use soap to take a bath. I am _not_ telling you _that_ awkward story.”

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Guy gaped.

“I wish, just ask Poppy to show you the photos of before and after,” Thistle groaned.

“...Okay, Branch just baffles me,” Guy shook his head. He glanced at Thistle and then grinned cheekily, nudging him with his elbow. “So, ready to go have that awkward conversation?”

“Hell no,” Thistle growled. “Let’s just get this fucking over— wait,” he paused, smiling as he got an idea and glanced at Guy. “I don’t suppose _you’d_ be willing to give him the talk? After all, it was _your_ suggestion.”

“I’ll be honest with you Thistle, I’ve never had sex,” Guy shrugged.

Thistle balked, staring. “You’re fucking joking.”

“Nope. Satin didn’t wanna ever do it till she got married, her family is Catholic, you know? So I respected that and, well,” he shrugged. “Never did it yet.”

Thistle was grimacing, eyeing him with utter disbelief. “And yet you know so fucking much?”

“It’s hard not to when that’s all your fellow guard mates talk about,” Guy rolled his eyes. “Aspen was especially bad about it.”

Thistle’s face stiffened at the mention of the name. He looked away, his face losing the red. “Sorry, about that… I… Can I tell you something?” he whispered quietly, glancing back at the house.

“Yeah?” Guy’s smirk dropped and he looked at Thistle seriously.

“I wanted to let him go…” he admitted quietly. “For just a moment, I wanted to let him go… After I texted his sister to leave the mansion.”

“Wait— _you_ texted her?” Guy was bewildered, but then he grinned a little. “That… I’m glad you did, she… she was a servant and could’ve been picked to be turned Esurient. I liked her, sweet kid.”

“Yeah…” Thistle muttered. “That’s what he said when we mentioned Creek had ordered that servants be picked to be turned and let loose... He asked me to...save her. Rose wasn’t happy.”

“Hey,” Guy clapped Thistle’s arm, “It’s fine. You got his sister out of there, no other Hunter would’ve given him the time of day.”

Thistle grimaced, glancing at Guy. “It’s not what I was trained to do, though. And… I did want to let him go, he didn’t seem so bad…”

“But you were also trained we’re all mindless beasts with no humanity, right?” Guy smirked.

“Not mindless,” he correctly. “But certainly no humanity or redemption,” he grumbled.

“But now you know that’s not true,” Guy said, his voice softening. “It’s just a curse we have to deal with.”

“I _always_ knew that wasn’t true to some degree, Guy,” Thistle argued, anger rising in his voice. “My mother was turned, she tried to kill Branch when my father was trying to save her, find a cure… She almost _did_ kill my brother that time and then I watched my dad blow her head off as she fed on him.”

“Damn,” Guy muttered. He looked away for a moment, before turning back to Thistle. “Well… you know, I’ve always felt the Hunters could use a bit of reformation. I’ve wondered what it would be like if there was a truce between us… maybe that can actually happen now,” he said. “Vampires and Hunters working together… wouldn’t that be something?”

“Maybe,” Thistle smirked. “I’ve been thinking that myself lately, so has my dad. Who knows? It all depends after tomorrow night,” he admitted with a sigh, looking up at the sky. “Can I...ask you something?”

“Shoot, Boss.”

“Aspen, how well did you know him?”

“Well… I knew him well enough. We weren’t like buddies or anything but he was a good… he was my second, so we worked together pretty well, but I didn’t really know him outside of our guard duty.”

Thistle nodded and looked at him. “When we confronted them his brother attacked me and I had to rip his head off before he bit me. When I debated on letting Aspen go… Well, Rose is the one that killed him while Mr. Dinkles held him down. And Mr. Dinkles told me he would have betrayed my mercy, that he would have tried to kill Branch to get even...” he whispered, his conscious obviously weighed down. “Is that true?” he whispered, almost desperate but truly he didn't know what he wanted to hear at this point.

“Yeah, he… he and his brother were close…” Guy grimaced. “I honestly would not have put it past Aspen to do that. Listen,” he sighed, “I’m not gonna say I’m happy about him dying, but… you and I, you and he were on opposite sides. This is pretty much war and war is fucking messy. I may have had friends on the other side, but ultimately…. I’m not sad I switched. I’m just sad I couldn’t convince anyone else to switch with me.”

Thistle nodded, his expression brooding as some of the guilt vanished in him and he found his hardened shell once again.

“I get it. Honestly, I would still be the same Hunter if it weren’t for Branch,” he admitted quietly. “I just wish war hadn’t been necessary, but that’s life. Human nature, something vampires sure as hell share with us.”

“I’m glad you finally see things that way, though,” Guy smiled. “It’s nice to hear a Hunter admit that.”

Thistle smirked rudely and with irony. “Let’s just hope we can make more come to our side of the line.”

“Yeah…” Guy nodded. Then he squinted. “Was all this talk just to avoid that awkward conversation with Branch?”

Thistle groaned, turning back around. “I’m fucking going, man! What’s with all the mood killers in this house?” he complained to himself, walking back towards the sliding doors. Guy laughed.

“Have fun with Branch!” he called after him.

“Shut up, Guy! Hope _you_ don’t need the talk later you damn virgin,” Thistle grumbled, the embarrassment already returning to his voice.

“Trust me, I’ve had enough of the talk to last me a lifetime,” Guy groaned as Thistle opened the door.

Thistle found everything still normal inside. Poppy, Rose, and Carter on the couch watching some thriller on screen. His father was nowhere to be seen nor was his little brother.

As he trudged over he noticed a particular orange pelt snugly curled up between Rose and Poppy.

“Hey, Rose.” She looked up perplexed, her expression calmer. “Can I have a quick word with you?” he asked, glancing back and watching Guy walk in.

“Sure,” she said standing up.

Thistle nodded and led her downstairs, towards the training area but halted midway down the steps and turned to her with a sigh and flushed face.

“Look this is awkward.”

“You want me to give Poppy the talk, right?” she said outright.

He flinched, frowning and tried to smile innocently. “Um...yeah? If that’s not too much?” he chuckled. “Maybe Branch too?” he asked hopefully.

“Sorry, handsome,” she smirked unapologetically and gave him a wink. “ _That_ one is all yours. Have fun,” she said with a wave, turning around and heading back up. Thistle groaned, hanging his head in despair.

He tarried on the stairs for a few minutes after Rose disappeared. Finally, he sucked a deep breath and headed downstairs.

As he got closer he could hear sounds coming up the stairwell before he found himself standing in the training arena.

Branch was attacking one of the punching bags, beating it with powerful blows that made it sway back and forth. He paused however when Thistle appeared.

“Hey,” Branch huffed. “What’s up?”

Thistle stared, lost for words and felt like his mouth was suddenly slathered in peanut butter. He groaned and got it over with.

“Look, we need to talk.”

“What’s wrong?” Branch asked, immediately concerned over his brother’s hesitant demeanor.

“Look this is fucking awkward for me, so do me a favor and don’t make it worse by screaming and shit, alright?” he grumbled looking away for a moment.

“....Sorry, what?!” Branch looked bewildered and a little more worried, walking up to his older brother.

“Promise,” Thistle growled, looking him dead in the eye.

“...Uh...Okay, yeah, I promise, now what the fuck is wrong?” Branch demanded.

“I know you said you’ve read books and crap, but we are going to have the fucking talk. You and I, right now,” he said sternly.

Branch’s face suddenly flared red and he took a step back.

“Uh… but—no, I’m fine! I know the basics, why do we need—”

“Branch!” Thistle snapped. “Do you honestly _not know_ what a condom is?”

“Uh…” Branch slowly rubbed the back of his head. “Should I?”

“Seriously, dude? You don’t even _know_ the basics,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. “No wonder Guy told me you needed more education. Yes! You should know what a fucking condom is,” he griped exasperated. “How the fuck do you think you’re not going to get Poppy pregnant? Hoping and wishing on rainbows? That sure doesn’t fucking sound like you.”

“I—uh, I mean I thought she was on those pills…” Branch muttered, his cheeks redder than apples.

“That’s not gonna cut it, those pills prevent her heat and calm her down from hormonal changes. They don’t stop pregnancy, they aren’t birth control,” he corrected a little frustrated. “Even then, birth control isn’t very effective on vampire females.”

“Okay! Okay, then maybe instead of making me feel like an idiot you could just—just—,” Branch gestured wildly—, “Lay it all out for me!”

Thistle let out an awkward laugh, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all. “Take out your wallet.”

Branch balked, confused.

“What?”

“Just fucking do it,” Thistle groaned. “Remember earlier when I said I left you something in it? Just fucking take it out.”

Branch slowly dug into his pocket and took out his wallet, opening it up.

“Okay?” he raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Thistle reached forward and unzipped a small compartment behind the sleeve where the money went. In there was a white hard plastic square that he yanked out and held in front of his brother’s face.

“This is a condom, you dumbass,” he said pointing to it. “Now read the instructions on the back because I’m not going to explain that bit to you. It’s pretty straightforward.”

Branch slowly took it and squinted at the back of it, reading it carefully. His cheeks slowly grew redder and redder until finally he put it down, staring at his brother with wide eyes.

“Oh.” He said in a strangled voice.

Thistle nodded and let out a cough as he looked away for a moment. “You put it on before you even start, okay? Protection. It’s important, don’t get carried away and fucking forget.”

“Y—yeah, yeah, uh… okay…” Branch coughed, shoving the little packet back into his wallet. “Um… So that’s it? That’s all… you needed to tell me, right?”

“Sorry, that was only the first part,” Thistle grimaced meeting his gaze.

“What?! What else is there?!” Branch hissed.

“Calm down,” Thistle sighed. “Look, the books you read—which I frankly don’t know what they are—hell, did you read the kama sutra of all things?” he grimaced raising an eyebrow.

“Uh… no it was just this… um… romance novel thing. Something about vikings? I dunno,” Branch rubbed his nose, looking away uncomfortably.

Thistle stared, his eye twitching. “Okay, did you even read a biology book on the matter?”

“Yes, I did steal a book on human anatomy even though I wasn’t really _human,_ ” Branch flushed.

“Well, right there is the clincher,” Thistle pointed out. “You _aren’t_ human and to boot, neither is Poppy. You have a slew of vampires problems to add to the mix you need to know about.”

“Okay… which are?”

“One, make sure you _both_ drink plenty of blood before you do anything,” Thistle warned seriously. “I wish someone would have told me that little piece of shit information the other day. During the main event you two are going to get excited and that changes the way you smell, in particular, your blood. Which makes it very fucking hard _not_ to feed. Because it smells bloody _amazing,_ like mouthwatering,” he groaned, his face glowing red and he looked away again.

Branch gulped and nodded slowly, his mind recalling the moment earlier that day when he and Poppy had shared each other’s blood. She was already mouthwateringly beautiful, he could hardly imagine her tasting even better.

“Heck, you two might not be able to resist biting no matter how hard you try. I sure as hell couldn’t my first time with Rose, but I was also starving,” he grimaced. “At least drinking enough beforehand assures you two don’t drain and starve the other.”

“Okay, yeah, duly noted,” Branch nodded. “...So that’s it, drink a bunch of blood?” he asked rather hopefully.

“Not quite,” Thistle sighed, making Branch groan. “Okay, don’t forget you two now have super strength so try not to hurt each other tossing around or breaking the bed. At least Poppy is a vampire too so you honestly don't need to worry about breaking each other by accident. But you two should still be careful about maintaining control.”

Branch flushed an even deeper crimson and he gave him a shaky thumbs up, not trusting himself to speak.

“Okay, and this is off the record here but I think you should know,” Thistle added abashed, swallowing. “Your venom...is also really good for stimulation. This is just my advice here, but licking is actually a good thing here.”

“Ffffugh,” Branch made an incoherent noise, burying his burning face in his hands. “Yeah, okay, got it. Got it. Anything else?!”

“No, you don’t got it,” Thistle laughed drly. “Like make sure she’s wet, if you just shove yourself in there you’re going to hurt her.”

“I GOT IT, DUDE!” Branch yelped.

“Also, she’s a virgin,” Thistle added seriously ignoring his screaming. “This is important so stop yelling,” he snapped. Branch quickly snapped his mouth shut, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Look do you know what it means to be a virgin for a girl? Did your damn books tell you about that?” he growled, eyeing him.

“How the fuck is it any different than being a guy and a virgin? I mean—,” Branch tried to search for the right words. “We’re both feeling the same thing, right?”

“Dude, no,” Thistle groaned, shaking his head. “ _No!_ ”

“Okay, how is it different?!” Branch demanded, confused.

“Look, girls when they are virgins have something called the hymen down there that rips after the first time they do it,” Thistle said slowly. “Now it’s not the same for every girl, depending on how prepared she is and partner is. But if you’re not fucking careful, it’s going to fucking hurt like shit and you're going to feel like an ass when she screams in pain and starts bleeding everywhere. So stop back mouthing me for a second.”

Branch slowly folded his arms, his brow furrowed as he thought this over.

“...Sorry… uh… okay. I’ll… keep… that in mind?” he said weakly.

“That’s why I’m trying to tell you about keeping her wet, okay?” he groaned, grinding his teeth and burying his face in his hand. “And be gentle with her when you first go in. It’s going to sting and she’s still going to bleed but at least she doesn’t have to scream and be sore. You don’t want to ruin her first time.”

“Y—yeah, yeah, got it,” Branch swallowed.

“Alright, good,” Thistle sighed heavily, his hand rubbing down his face hard. “Now if you want more pointers look it up on the internet, like how to pleasure her and shit because that’s too much detail for me. I’m just giving you the basics here.”

“...Kay…” Branch swallowed again. “I’ll… uh… I will… um, yeah, might… do… that.”

“Girls are very hard to please,” Thistle suddenly said very seriously. “Like no joke, we don’t do it like animals. So I definitely recommend some research on your part.”

“Fuck,” Branch rubbed his face. “Yeah, okay.”

“Also,” Thistle said his face growing grim.

“What?!” Branch yelped, peering out between his fingers.

“Be very slow and pay attention to her reactions,” his brother said softly. “You don’t know...what Creek did to her. How he touched her. You don’t want her to remember that when she’s with you.”

Branch’s eyes widened and his hands immediately dropped from his face, concern etched in his features. His brother had a point.

Thistle grimaced, looking away sadly, no hint of blush on his face anymore.

“I’ll… uh, I’ll make sure she’s… you know, comfortable and stop if she doesn’t want it,” Branch said slowly.

Thistle nodded. “Good, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of that bit too. I know Poppy was probably more traumatized than she lets on by that whole week,” he groaned. “I’m sure she’s told you more than she’s told any of us. But… I _saw everything_ he did to her, how she cried and... Even that night when we rescued you guys. There was a camera in her room after all,” he swallowed.

“How badly did he hurt her?” Branch demanded immediately.

Thistle gritted his teeth looking uncomfortable. “Be careful about running your hands slowly all over her and especially up her thighs,” he muttered, meeting Branch’s gaze. “When Guy said they were very close to doing it, he wasn’t kidding. Creek didn’t hold back on any of the touching or kissing and she was shaking violently, crying the whole time.”

Branch fumed, clenching his fists while he suppressed a deep snarl. Protectiveness surged up inside him over Poppy and with it, a savage desire to kill and shed blood.

“I wanna smash his face in already,” he growled.

“Leave that to me,” Thistle snarled. “We’re doing it tomorrow, we are going to kill him and end this nightmare.”

Branch nodded with determination, his fists slowly unclenching. He dug his hands back into his pockets, letting out a deep sigh.

“...So… that’s all, right?” he muttered to his brother.

“Yeah, that’s all,” Thistle sighed relieved. “Like I said, the rest you can find online. Just not the vampire bits,” he joked, trying to lighten the dark mood between them all of a sudden.

Branch found himself smirking a little.

“Fine, yeah… I’ll just… do whatever makes Poppy happy,” he said softly.

Thistle nodded and looking satisfied he turned away, headed for the stairs again.

“Thistle?”

His older brother paused, looking back.

Branch groaned, his cheeks flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked at his feet.

“T—Thanks, for you know… Having the...uh...talk, with me,” he muttered trying to sound more grateful than embarrassed. Thistle blinked surprised, before a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

“No problem, bro. Oh, and don’t forget to lick!” he laughed, rushing up the stairs.

Honestly, it took a moment for Branch to process those words as he recalled his bad habit of not licking before biting to feed. But as the current conversation sunk in the double meaning clicked in his brain and his eyes immediately widened.

“Wha—DUDE!” Branch roared after his brother, flushing terribly. He could hear his brother laughing even louder. “YOU ARE A TERRIBLE BROTHER!” he yelled up the stairs.

“You wish I were!” Thistle called back, busting a gut. Branch seethed, marching up the stairs after him to give him a piece of his mind.

There was no denying it however, a part of Branch was smirking despite the fire consuming his face.

 

 


	53. The First Night (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** NSFW content. This is an explicit sex chapter for Branch and Poppy, skip it if you don't want to read it. All you will lose is some very funny, awkward and wonderful moments.
> 
> Alright our fans! Please keep some things in mind, Dragon did most of the action while Secret was learning the ropes and providing some beautiful lines, so once again please be mindful about comments please. And a friendly reminder, please don't use the word smut. 
> 
> Other than that we hope you laugh a lot as much as awing!

* * *

 

Poppy’s face was aflame for the rest of the evening after Rose had pulled her aside and practically dumped information about vampire sex onto her brain. She couldn’t even concentrate on the movie anymore after they returned to the living room like nothing had just occurred; well, when _Rose_ returned like nothing had just occurred. Poppy however kept fidgeting and scratching her head, biting her lip as she went over the information dump in her brain.

She was quite certain that had she been a computer, she would have short circuited from the internal heat.

She was very grateful when the movie had ended, allowing her to skip out of the living room and away from public eyes where she could hopefully calm down her internal brain dilemmas in private…

...And… maybe with… a certain someone?

Her mind flashed back to that moment earlier that day where they had almost nearly done it before getting interrupted. Would… Branch want to… retry? Would he want to at least spend the night with her again?

It wouldn’t hurt to ask, right?

Thistle and Branch had walked in halfway through the movie. Branch had been yelling incoherent things at his brother who just laughed in response with occasional snide and vague comments everyone was sure had a double meaning.

That is until Rose finally told them to shut up and sit down and watch the movie.

Branch hadn’t watched any of it, after falling into begrudging silence he sat far away from everyone with his nose buried in his brother’s laptop. Which Poppy admitted she didn’t like, even trying to go over to him only for Thistle’s large hand to plop her back down in her seat and telling her to give Branch some alone time. That she would thank him later, which she honestly didn’t understand what Thistle was talking about and that only made her more confused.

Branch had disappeared upstairs immediately after the movie had ended, not even looking at her, making Poppy wonder if maybe she _had_ moved things too fast earlier that day. Did he even want this? Or should they just be content to hold each other until they were both certain they were ready?

She reached the top of the stairs and quietly walked over to Branch’s room, lifting up her hand to knock on the door, before hesitating. She bit her lip, looking away for a moment. Maybe he just needed more space…? Should she even bother him? She put her hand back down with a sigh, before scratching her head.

“...Goodnight, Branch,” she said softly.

“Poppy,” she heard a soft hiss from down the hallway. “What are you doing?”

“Eh?” Poppy blinked and turned around, finding Branch’s head sticking out of her bedroom door, staring at her incredulously. “Oh! I thought—,” she looked back and forth, suddenly feeling rather silly and her cheeks flushed. “Oh. I thought you were in your room.”

“No,” he said carefully stepping out, his cheeks a little flushed. “You don’t want to cuddle tonight?” he asked awkwardly, rubbing his head. He had started cuddling with her every night since she had been off her cycle, helping her find peaceful sleep.

“No! No, I do, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to,” Poppy said quickly, her heart lifting as she quickly walked over to Branch. “You seemed a little, erh… off, tonight. But I am too, I got a wacky talk from Rose,” she giggled quietly.

He snorted, half smirking and looking at the floor. “Yeah, so did I from my brother.”

“Oooooohhh,” Poppy suddenly understood. “I see,” she poked his chest playfully. “So… cuddle time, then?” she giggled.

“Y—Yeah, sure,” he nodded nervously. He turned around and walked back into her room, his shoes already gone as his bare feet pressed into the polished wood floorboards.

Poppy followed him in side, feeling a twinge of excitement as she closed the door behind her.

Branch was already wearing a simple blue t-shirt and some black sweatpants as he walked in further, headed for the bed. He let out a sigh, trying to calm down as he plopped down on the queen size bed.

Poppy grabbed some pajamas from the dresser and stepped into the bathroom, shimmying her jeans off and yanking her shirt off her head. She paused, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a wreck, and there were slight bags under her eyes—definitely not sexy material. She glanced at her simple pastel blue bra, fingering the edges, pouting. _Also_ not sexy material… it didn’t even match her underwear.

She grabbed a hairbrush and quickly took out her ponytail and flowery headband, setting them on the sink before running the brush through her thick pink locks. She managed to tame the crazy mess and set the brush down a few moments later, staring at her reflection.

A _bit_ sexier maybe…? She bit her lip, grimacing as she looked back down at her body.

Oh god, her legs! They were so _hairy!_ When was the last time she had been able to shave? Poppy quickly checked her armpits and wrinkled her nose, realizing _that_ area wasn’t much better off, either.

Ugh, she was such a mess! A horrible, completely unattractive mess!

How could she even be thinking about _doing it_ in this condition? What an utter embarrassment that would be for their first time!

She groaned and sat on the toilet seat, rubbing her face. What if Branch tried to do it tonight? He would be so… _disappointed!_ Maybe disgusted even? Enough to never want to do it again?

Poppy groaned again, her fingers wringing through her hair in frustration.

A knock came at the bathroom door and Branch’s muffled voice.

“Poppy? Are you okay?”

“Y—yeah, yeah, I’m fine! Just… a little sore,” Poppy said slowly after it took her brain a moment to come up with an excuse. “All that… uh, training today. I’m gonna take a shower,” she said.

“Oh, uh, yeah...yeah, good idea. I’ll go take one too,” he decided, suddenly sounding self-conscious. “I’ll be back.”

She heard his footsteps move away from the door and then her bedroom door opening and closing.

Poppy slowly stood up with a sigh, turning back around to face her reflection in the mirror. Would a shower even _help?_ Well, she did stink a little, and she wasn’t lying about being a little sore from training… Yes, the best thing to do was to take a shower.

She turned around and noticed there wasn’t a towel hanging on the rungs, so she opened up the small closet next to the shower.

She blinked in surprise. There was a black bag in the closet right at her eye level, with a small sticky note on it. She picked up the note and squinted at it.

_Figured you might need this stuff. You can thank me later. Don’t worry I haven’t used it. Have fun but be safe. ;3 ~Rose_

Poppy blinked in confusion at the note and peered into the bag. She let out a small squeal when she peered inside however.

Inside the bag was a strawberry-scented shampoo bottle and bodywash, some razors, and the most gorgeous black lace soft pink colored bra and underwear Poppy had ever seen. And an odd clear bottle that was labeled “Lubricant” along with a few other oddities.

_Thank you, Rose!_ She said mentally, planning to actually say it to her the next morning. She quickly took out the shampoo, bodywash, and razors before unclasping her bra and shimmying out of her underwear, jumping into the shower.

She couldn't remember ever being excited or nervous to actually shave, it was pretty strange as she stepped into the warm water. Which wasn’t good for her dyed hair but she honestly didn’t care at the moment even though cold water wouldn’t have bothered her vampire body. The warmth just felt nice to her sore muscles.

Poppy was as meticulous as possible when washing herself, lathering up every square inch and leaving no trace of stinkyness behind, before taking out the razors and proceeded to shave her legs until they were, as some people say, smoother than a baby’s bottom.

She went over her legs and arms twice and shaved down her bush before deciding it was enough and she could rinse herself off.  She felt loads better with the shower. More confident.

And a heck of a lot more nervous. She stepped out into the cold air and quickly dried herself with a towel, wringing her hair out as best she could before grabbing the hair dryer. After her hair was nice and fluffy, she studied her face in the mirror, wishing she had some makeup…

Then again...would that smear? And only make a bigger mess when they kissed...? Surely no one liked that.

She did what she could, however, styling her hair and leaving it down, before turning to the pink and black lingerie. She tugged it on quickly and noticed the bra was a bit too big for her, so she adjust the straps till she was sure it didn't look like they were stuffed with air.

Poppy then turned around and studied her reflection in the mirror.

She looked… well, she looked sexier than before, at least. She _felt_ a bit sexier than before. But… what if Branch didn’t like the bra? What if he thought it was silly? What if he didn’t want to do it tonight and her efforts were for no reason?

She bit her lip, wondering if she should put her pajamas on over them in case Branch _wasn’t_ in the mood that night. Then there wouldn’t have to be any awkwardness. Yes, that was what she should do.

Poppy quickly yanked on the fuzzy pajama bottoms and light pink t-shirt and noticed the black lace of the bra was fairly...visible underneath the light colored material.

_Fuck!_

Poppy grimaced, fingering the hem of her shirt through her thumb and forefinger, contemplating for a moment.

Fuck it. He was going to have to deal with seeing a bit of her bra, she decided, reaching for the door handle. She paused, taking a deep calming breath and frowning when it didn’t calm her down. Then again, no racing heartbeat. Go figure.

She unlocked the bathroom door and slowly peered out.

Branch’s head shot up from where he was sitting cross legged on the bed, twiddling his thumbs nervously. His hair was still wet, ruffled and a bit wild and messy. He was in the black slacks again but this time...he had no shirt and his bare torso was in her sight even if he was hunched over. His face was red.

“Uh… hi,” Poppy giggled, her cheeks growing warm.

He straightened up. “Um, uh...hi,” he gulped. “I uh…” he looked down at himself, flushing harder. “Shit, I forgot my shirt,” he muttered embarrassed, but honestly that was a lie but seeing her dressed he wasn’t about to admit it. He quickly started to shift off the bed.

“Uh, I mean, you don’t have to put one on,” Poppy said, stepping out of the bathroom.

He paused, looking up and his eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at her. He noticed something odd...was she wearing something black under her clothes?

Her hair was neat and even from the bed he could smell the perfumed scent of her favorite soaps. Which was odd, where did she suddenly get strawberry shampoo?

“If you’re sure you're okay with it,” he said slowly.

“Uh… Yeah, yeah, I’m okay with it,” Poppy flushed, looking away, fiddling with the edge of her shirt again. Why was she so awkward?! Why couldn’t she just walk over and sweep him off his feet like she wanted to?! She bit her lip again, glancing back at Branch. “So…” she said slowly.

“So…?” Branch echoed, nervously.

“Do… you… wanna, uh… start what we finished?” Poppy asked slowly. Then she blinked. “I mean, finish what we started! Damn,” she slapped her face, her cheeks red.

Branch’s face immediately flushed even redder.

“Uh...um… I mean if...you want to—er, I mean if you’re ready or I— _ugh!_ ” he slapped his own face, groaning. “Why does this have to be so hard?”

“I dunno!” Poppy cried, flinging her hands into the air. “It’s stupid!”

“It is!” Branch cried exasperated, throwing his hands into the air.

A sudden red light flickered across the walls and floors, making Branch freeze and look up and around confused. Wait...

“W—what is that?!” Poppy whipped her head around, bewildered.

“Would you two get on with it already?” Mr. Dinkles deep voice echoed into the room from the direction of the bed’s headboard. “For heaven’s sake even Thistle and Rose didn’t make it this painful to watch.”

Poppy yelped at the sudden appearance of the cat, her cheeks flaring redder than cherries.

“Painful to _watch?!”_ she squeaked. 

“Did you watch _them?!_ ” Branch yelled incredulously as he turned to stare at the cat mortified.

Mr. Dinkles peered at them both passively with unrevealing eyes. The disconcerting smile of a cat cross his face, revealing sharp white teeth.

“Me? Along with a dozen or so other souls finally cheering with the occurrence with some popcorn in company?” he purred cryptically. “No! _Never!_ ”

Poppy stared at him, unsure of how to even reply to that.

That, had just made no fucking shit sense in Branch’s mind, _at all._ Who the hell would these other souls be? Unless Mr. Dinkles was speaking of the ones he had devoured in his long life… _wait_ … Didn’t he say he was _not_ one of those kinds of demons? Branch was so confused!

“Uhh…” Poppy said, trying to think of what to say. “What exactly… I’m… Okay, Mr. Dinkles,” she huffed, putting her hands on her hips, “I dunno about you but I want some quality time alone with my boyfriend, so would you kindly leave us be?”

“Oh, of course, Ms. Corona, don’t mind me,” he chuckled and without even moving he was consumed by the shadows yet his echoing laughter lingered in the room till it faded into silence.

Branch shivered, rubbing his arms vigorously. “Creepy. Thistle was right, cats are evil.”

Poppy flopped onto the bed with a groan.

“No kidding! What did he even do to the room?” she frowned, glancing at the strange red light like water reflections dancing on the walls and ceiling.

“It’s a soundproof barrier,” Branch sighed, falling back into the pillows with a thud.

“Soundproof… _oh,”_ Poppy’s eyes widened. She looked at Branch with a flush in her cheeks. “I mean, I guess that’s pretty useful,” she giggled.

He snorted, smirking just slightly. “Yeah it kind of is. He used it back in the mansion when he came to pass along messages.”

“Ooh, very useful,” Poppy hummed, lifting a hand to fiddle with his still damp hair.

His blue eyes turned to her, searching and watching. But otherwise he said nothing, locking with her amber gaze. He counted the chips of gold flecks that reflected in her gaze, losing track of time itself.

Poppy sat up a little, scooting closer to him and resting her chin on his chest. She reached up and started to trace the outlines of his features with her fingers as he watched her with a slight brooding expression.

She suddenly pinched his nose, giggling mischievously.

“What?” he asked quietly, his hand coming up and cupping her back.

“Why sho sherioush?” she asked, pursing her lips as her words came out distorted.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Because I always am?”

“Nah, not all the time,” Poppy smiled, lifting herself so her chest was resting on his and she was lying on top of him.

On his bare chest he was suddenly aware of the thin fabric of her shirt and her body pushing into his with the help of gravity.

“Most of the time,” he insisted, a slight smile pulling on his lips.

“Mm, yeah, most of the time,” Poppy agreed. “But there are moments when I see your fun side come out, and I think it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.” She smiled down at him, resting her chin on her hand.

He chuckled skeptically but his smile only grew a little more as he rolled his eyes.

“Here we go with the compliments again. We’re never gonna get anything done like that,” he joked.

“Oh? Would you like to get something done tonight?” Poppy smirked, though inwardly she was freaking out over saying it outright like that.

He paused, flushing. His serious frown returning as the red color washed across his cheeks. He swallowed, unsure of what to say in response.

Both his hands cupped her lower back, pressing her down gently. Swallowing, he did something bold that had him internally cringing the moment it was over.

He gently rolle his hips up into her once, then paused, his face only getting redder.

“What do you think…?” he asked quietly.

Poppy’s cheeks were flushed even more, but she swallowed and smiled down, her eyes lighting up with excitement. She bent down and kissed him on the lips, rolling her own hips onto his as her response.

The kiss was distracting, making him close his eyes instantly as he kissed her back and ran his hands up her back. Shock, however, electrified him and made him groan loudly when she returned the bold gesture and hips pressed into the growing excitement down there.

He broke away from the kiss, panting a little. Already fretful.

“You sure about this?” he whispered quietly, searching her gaze as he recalled his brother’s earlier warnings.

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have put on lacy underwear,” Poppy whispered back with a giggle, growing braver and tugging up the hem of her shirt. She sat up and slowly lifted it over her head, letting it drop on the edge of the bed.

Branch froze, the red spreading up to his forehead and he swallowed, his mind going blank. Excitement and new urges coursing through at an alarming rate he had never felt before, admittedly frightening him a little.

_Shit._

She was making it very fucking hard to think or talk.

And his hand was already reaching up involuntarily and as soon as he noticed he yanked it back, clutching his fingers into a fist over his chest. He glanced away, sucking a deep breath, just trying to think straight for one minute.

“...Uh...was that the wrong move?” Poppy asked sheepishly, hugging her arms.

“No!” he immediately balked, turning panicked eyes back to her. His hand lunged forward and he grabbed her wrist frantically, perhaps a little too roughly in his alarm. “No! No, it’s just…” he swallowed, looking down at her wrist and loosening his grip, his thumb making small circles on the pale skin.

“Just… what?” Poppy whispered.

“Did you drink enough blood?” he asked carefully, meeting her gaze. “Before this?”

“Yeah, yeah, I did,” Poppy nodded.

He sighed relieved. “Good. Good,” he mumbled repeatedly, nodding his head. “So did I.”

“Good,” Poppy giggled, leaning down to kiss his nose.

He blinked, and snapped out of his thoughts he growled at her, smirking before pecking her nose in return.

Poppy reached up to cup his face with her hand, running her thumb over his cheekbone.

“I love you,” she whispered.

He took in a sharp breath. “I love you, too,” he whispered back on the exhale. “Poppy…?”

“Mmh?”

“Will you tell me—stop me,” he corrected himself. “If there is anything you don’t like?” he asked her softly, seriously as he didn’t break their gaze.

Poppy studied him for a moment with wide eyes before she smiled, rather gratefully at him.

“Yeah, I will,” she breathed.

He sighed in relief, the worry seeming to melt from the features of his face till it was truly relaxed. His cupped her face, brushing aside the pink locks of hair as his thumbs ran up the lines of cheeks.

Pulling her in, their mouths met and he kissed her. A simple press of their lips and closing of eyes as their mouths moved against one another.

Emboldenment soon took a fierce and unyielding grip and Branch was the first to make the new move into unexplored territory and hoping she would not mind.

His tongue pushed out and brushed against her lips, seeking entrance as he pressed his face a little closer to hers and his grip grew a little fiercer. Poppy reciprocated by parting her lips and letting their tongues wage a battle of lust as they met. She reached her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as she ruffled the raven black mess.

Branch was lost in the pleasure and safety of the kiss, he even gently nipped her, sucking on her lip.

His hands fell free of her face, running slowly and carefully down her neck and over the line of her collarbone. She shivered and he paused, wary, even the kiss freezing for a moment and he began to open his eyes worrying he had crossed a line.

But she kissed back hungrily, nipping his own lip and not letting his pause last.

Branch chuckled quietly in his throat and his momentary panic melted away. His fingers continued their exploration and his eyes closed again to the darkness so he could focus solely on touch. On the warmth and smoothness of her skin under his fingers as they ran down and met resistance: the lace of the bra.

He honestly didn’t like the texture, it broke the lovely journey of exploring her body. Who the hell thought this would be nice to touch?! He supposed the patternings were interesting, and it was certainly nice to _look_ at, but he wanted it gone honestly.

Reaching back, his fingers followed the line of the lace to her back. He found the clasp on the back, small little hooks and paused, touching them. This was an anomaly to him. Not only had he never really looked or learned about women’s undergarments, the reason they were necessary was baffling. As his fingers ran over it he honestly didn’t see how in the hell it worked.

Poppy couldn’t help letting out a moan as she felt his hands caress her, shivering with pleasing electrical currents running through her skin but frowned when his hands paused at her bra clasp. She found herself breaking the kiss with a smirk, wondering if he couldn’t figure out how to unclasp it.

“Need me to take it off?” she said in a low voice.

“No, no,” he grumbled, his brow furrowing. “I’ll figure it out,” he said stubbornly, his other hand reaching back and touching it.

“Branch,” Poppy snorted, reaching up her hands to her bra. “Hang on, I got this.”

“No! Let me do this,” he snarled frustrated, his face scrunched up with concentration with his current goal.

Poppy giggled but dropped her hands, letting him try to figure out the bra clasp.

Seconds ticked by as he fumbled and his expression grew more and more frustrated by the second as he unhooked one thing but then managed to hook the other one back by accident.

“Augh!” he snarled. “What the fuck! Who invented this shit?! How is this safe if I can’t get it off!?” he ranted. “You could be fucking suffocating and someone would have to struggle to get this crap off!”

“Braaaaaanch,” Poppy giggled. “It’s okay, let me do it.” She reached up her hands to her back and quickly unclasped it, letting the back hang open. She giggled at his bewildered expression.

“How… How did you do that?” he whispered confused.

“Because I am a talented vampire, that’s how,” Poppy giggled, poking his shoulder. “My abilities range from shapeshifting into butterflies, turning into light, and unclasping bras.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, suuuuure,” he drawled trying to hide his embarrassment. “You just have a lot of practice because you wear this crap. I’m sure I could do it if I practiced too,” he pouted, looking away.

“Well, that too,” Poppy giggled. “Don’t worry, there’ll be plenty of opportunities for you to practice.”

They both flushed at that statement and Poppy bit her lip but didn’t take it back. She leaned forward again and pressed her lips to his once more to end the awkward silence.

Branch groaned, falling back into the kiss and privately cursing the damn bra and whoever had conceived it.

Poppy had wrapped her arms around his torso and lifted her head, kissing his jawbone and slowly making her way down to his neck.

He groaned again, more softly and let out an exhilarated huff. Strange, the excitement was coursing through him like electricity. More thrilling than the chase of a hunt, again, reminding him what it was like to have a heartbeat. He felt his back arch and he let out a huff as his body felt alive and wired at the moment as she kissed him and her lips danced down his neck making him feel like he could sweat as he let himself get lost in the pleasure.

“Whoopsie,” Poppy suddenly muttered with a giggle.

“What?” he breathed looking down at her after his eyes had rolled into his head.

“Did you not notice I bit your neck?” she winced, giggling with her cheeks flushed. “I was trying to avoid that until… you know, _later_.”

“You did?” he asked surprised, his hand rising up to touch his neck where he felt pricks of heat against his skin.

“Only a little bite,” Poppy promised. “Sorry.”

He snorted at her, smirking. “Well, are you going to leave me bleeding or what?” he laughed, letting go of his neck.

“No, no, sorry,” Poppy muttered, her cheeks growing redder as she bent down and licked his neck tenderly.

Branch shivered, that time feeling it more clearly as her tongue washed across his skin. His smile grew as he saw her exposed neck.

Leaning in he brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. His lips latched on and he started to suck but his fangs never pushed free of his gums.

Poppy let out a moan, her mouth reaching up and closing down on his earlobe, sucking a little. He growled back at her and a minute later his mouth popped free of her neck and he grinned cheekily at the red mark he had left, even if he knew it would be short lived. Still, a love bite was a love bite. He would get her back later with an _actual_ bite, he was sure.

Poppy’s hips suddenly bucked into his in her excitement, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck and kissing his collarbone after releasing his ear.

Branch yelped in surprise, his hands suddenly clasping down on her hips as the shock of both slight discomfort and pleasure ran through him.

Poppy yanked her head back, her eyes wide. She sat up straight and the loose bra tumbled down her arms onto his chest and he flushed harder at the sight of her soft breasts in the weak light rippling over her skin. He swallowed and forced himself to look at her face instead.

“S—sorry, sorry,” she immediately apologized. “I just—sorry, I didn’t mean—”

He looked up, eyes wide. “No—No! It’s just...you surprised me,” he gulped.

“Eh…sorry,” she said sheepishly.

He grinned, the smile growing as he raised an eyebrow. “I think _someone_ is more excited than me,” he grinned, pushing his hips up in emphasis as his compressed groin rubbed into her crotch. Honestly with the clothes, it did not feel very good but he ignored it.

Her cheeks flared even redder than before but she frowned.

“You… aren’t very excited?” she whispered, biting her lip.

He frowned, freezing. His playfulness melting away. “Of course I’m excited,” he said a little hurt, wincing back. “I think that’s obvious or is it not?”

“O—okay, okay, good, I just, uh, you said—I dunno, damn insecurities, don’t mind me,” Poppy said in a rush of words.

“I’m sorry, I…” he groaned. “I’m just trying to be careful so I’m trying to be slow, you know? In control?” he muttered, his cheeks flushing.

“Yeah, yeah, no, good, yes,” Poppy nodded. “I— IjustimgettingsonervousanditsmakingmybraingoamillionmilesanhourandikeepthinkingmaybeimtheonegoingtoofastandmaybeIamand—”

Branch was left blinking like he got hit by a wall which he literally had, a wall of words.

“I’m sorry… _what?_ ”

“Ugh… Sorry, I word vomit when I’m nervous,” Poppy moaned, burying her face into his chest. “I just….I… I’m just nervous,” she said finally.

Branch stared and her words clicked in his head. It made sense...Poppy was not a “slow” kind of person. She was excitable, a constant rush on her feet and everything she did. And being slow with her...was just making her _more_ nervous.

An audible, “Oh,” passed his mouth as he realized this. He was thoughtful for just a second before his mind decided on a solution, one, he hoped he wouldn’t come to regret.

His hand cupped her sides and he took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing._

He suddenly shoved, rolling her off him and rolling on top of her with one quick rush of movement. Poppy yelped in surprise, her eyes wide at the sudden change in behavior.

Branch’s face pressed into her neck and he fiercely kissed her skin, yet still gentle even as he nipped her. One hand held up his weight and his other hand yanking the bra off her hands and out of the way, tossing it aside.

Poppy gasped and kissed him back wherever she could reach, running her hands over his bare back as he pressed into her. Her lips currently making traces along his shoulder.

He felt immense relief wash through him as she reacted positively and with it renewed excitement rushed through him. A part of his mind nagging him to remember not to get too carried away and another telling him to go with the flow and ignore his caution.

He slowed down just a little, his lips trailing down the line of her pulse and feeling the spark of desire burn in his throat and start to itch at his gums. Ignoring it completely he continued to kiss down her neck as his free hand brushed up her bare stomach and he found his goal moments later.

His fingers gripped the soft flesh of one of her breasts and his fingers deviated up and explored her nipple which was hard under his touch. Making small circles around it.

Poppy let out a moan, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, feeling heat run to her ears and across her cheeks. Her feet scooted up, running down his calves and playing with the bottom of his pants.

His trail of kisses found its way down her chest. His lips kissed the top of her free breast before one more kiss down on her skin and he then kissed the nipple. His mouth opened and he clamped it into the confines of his mouth, letting the warmth rush over the skin along with his venom. His tongue pushing forward to lick over the sensitive skin and brush over it before circling around and then repeat.

Poppy felt something akin to electricity spark over her skin where his venom touched it, making her gasp in pleasure. She couldn’t help clutching the back of his neck tighter in her hands, reveling in the strange new sensation. She didn't even realize her nails were digging into his skin in her excitement.

Branch didn’t mind the slight sharp pain, in fact a thrill rushed through his body and mind as he knew he was pleasing her correctly.

The growing stiffness between his legs was getting demandingly painful and he wondered how long he could resist before losing his mind.

It wasn’t easy, her intoxicating scent was heady with arousal in his nose now that he knew the distinct difference in that particular part of her scent.

And it was driving him _mad._ Demanding he get along with the deed and he realized just how dangerous and demanding those vampiric instincts were in him as they began to wrestle for control.

Poppy’s hips suddenly bucked into his again and he hissed, letting go of her breasts.

Damn it all, and Poppy was certainly not helping him keep control. He had to calm her down before he lost it. And he knew only one way to do that.

His hands suddenly gripped the rim of her pants as he leaned back and he yanked down without hesitation. The overwhelming scent hit his face like a truck ramming into his body and he groaned, his head swimming as sudden dizziness came over him.

Poppy whined, looking up at him almost pleadingly, desperately.

Shit, were her heat pills not really working? Oh fuck, it was too much.

They cloying scent of her sex calling to him...

_Too much._

Branch panted, staring down as his hands completely ripped her clothes free of her body and tossed them aside.

His hands trembled slightly as he grabbed her knees and splayed them apart.

The biology books were certainly, well, not crude. But unsightly? That had to be the word, he was sure of it as he looked at the glimmering wet flesh down there.

He glanced up, swallowing nervously as he tried to stifle the pent up excitement daring to make him lose control with the just the wrong move.

He met Poppy’s wide amber eyes, seeing the nervous vulnerability spark there as she watched him hesitate. Her chest rising and falling, still rushing with the earlier exhilaration.

He wouldn’t make her wait and grow any more nervous.

Looking back down he reached forward, freeing one of his hands and his thumb pressed into the swollen clit pushing out past the rest of her folds. The warm wetness coating his fingers generously in an instant.

Poppy immediately gasped, closing her eyes as her hands gripped the sheets. A jolt of sensitive lightning running up her spine and stomach, her back arching.

His thoughts absently recalled what he had read online but he was coming up blank, he would have to run on instinct, muscle memory, and draw here. His thumb pressed a little harder and started to rub, making circles around the little drenched lump. He glanced up to capture her reaction and be sure he was doing it right.

Poppy gasped again, this time letting out a small moan as another jolt of lightning coursed through her body. Her legs absently rubbed against his thighs, rubbing back and forth as he pressed deeper.

He grimaced, feeling himself shiver as she squirmed and ruining his concentration with sweet temptation across his skin.

Stopping for one moment his hand firmly gripped her thighs and he spread her as far as he could. But now gripping her, Poppy’s scent was hitting his nose hard and making him delirious, lightheaded. Poppy whined again as he paused, opening her eyes slightly.

Branch groaned, gritting his teeth at her sweet lustful sounds, egging him on. He reminded himself of some of the earlier pointers and an idea came to mind.

Letting out a shaky breath he leaned in before he could be deterred.

His tongue washed out, running up the length of her entrance before running over the sensitive pleasure button. Her taste drowning him and he moaned, closing his eyes and closing his mouth over the swollen button and starting to suck. The venom pooling, sparking and igniting.

“Ah!” Poppy cried out, her legs jerking up, practically squashing his head between them but his grip grew unyielding and he shoved her legs down again.

She started to shiver, panting wildly with the rush.

Branch hoped making her orgasm once would be enough to calm her down for the real event. All he knew was that she was too desperate for release at the moment and he had every intention to meeting her demands and needs at the moment. Even as he ignored the demands of his own desperation, making the muscles tense along his frame painfully.

Poppy’s hands suddenly gripped his hair, holding his head in place as her hips bucked profusely, her panting growing in volume and he grunted surprised but unfazed.

“Guh—B… Branch…” she breathed. “Don’t… don’t st—stop!” she gasped, moaning loudly as another shockwave of pleasure hit her. Somewhere, with her realization or not, her climax was quickly looming.

Branch sucked a little more vigorously and despite the strong hands holding him down his lips popped away, teasing and tormenting her with a sharp pang.

“Branch!” Poppy whined, gripping his hair harder.

He growled with slight pain, his tongue washing out and running up the lips of her entrance again. She was leaking a great deal at this point and he decided to explore.

Pressing his face in his tongue wormed into her and licked up again slowly to the clit, flicking across it before doing it again.

Poppy moaned again, her breath hitching. Her toes curled with the sensation and her back arched again.

All his reservations were gone, all the nervousness and insecurities in the heat of the moment and in the symphony of her cries ringing in his ears telling him to not stop.

He didn’t. He was greedily enjoying her taste and her sounds as he kept up his ministrations. She shivered under his hands and she was sweet and warm, and he realized he had no desire to stop as he continued.

“Ah! Ah, guh, Branch—I’m… I’m…” she panted, her toes curling even more.

His mouth latched onto her clit again, letting the venom overwhelming her again in the way he had achieved the strongest reaction out of her so far. Her scent had spiked and somehow he just _knew_ she was close to release.

That didn’t make it any easier to resist, his own organ was stiff and rock hard, pressing into his sweats needily to the point it almost hurt.

_Urgh._ This was _a lot harder_ than he had anticipated.

Despite never being a fan of touching himself or having that desire to do so, he couldn’t help it now. He let go of one of her thighs and reached down and past and under his own clothes. His fingers gingerly gripping around his shaft and he winced, moaning into her at his own sensitivity as his eyes stayed tightly shut.

His concentration almost broke in that moment as he started to rub himself, feeling the pent up desire that was overwhelming him slightly and only momentarily relieved.

His mouth kept sucking vigorously, his tongue running circles and ignoring the wetness he felt kissing his chin.

“Agh!” Poppy suddenly gasped, her hips surging up as that release finally hit her, and she was lost to ecstasy. Contractions falling down on her and taking her insides as her mind escaped the physical plane for a fog.

The muscle contractions were violent and more honey gushed out and Branch gasped, letting her go as more wetness hit his face and momentarily startled him.

He looked up, watching her stiff form shivering violently, her hands tearing at the sheets and leaving shreds of the fabric. Her face blushing and in pure bliss as she arched and sucked in sharp breaths as she cried out.

Branch had let himself go, panting and holding himself up with both hands as he leaned over concerned and curious at her reaction.

Was she...orgasming?

He couldn’t be sure beyond her reaction and sudden spike in her scent. But her body was calming down, her breathing and gasping slowing.

“Why did— _huff_ —you stop?” she wheezed breathlessly, opening her eyes.

He blinked. “Um… It sounded like it was too much?” he questioned confused. She honestly had sounded overwhelmed with pleasure which he was sure wasn’t a bad thing but anyone wouldn’t want to endure screaming forever...right?

“Dude… it was amazing… f-future note, don’t… don’t stop in the middle of an orgasm,” Poppy giggled, reaching up and poking his shoulder weakly.

He flushed, embarrassed and pouted. Branch glanced away sullenly and it overwhelmed any sense of pride he had felt when she stated it had been amazing.

“Well, sorry, your highness,” he said a bit sarcastically. “Not like I know what a girl’s orgasm is like or when it’s over,” he huffed abashed.

“It’s okay,” Poppy smiled, propping herself up with her elbows. “It’s just one of those things you learn on the way, I guess.”

He rubbed his chin, getting the warm wetness off his face and he realized he was sufficiently distracted and calmed now. Complete control over his bestial instincts which was a relief. Other than the fact her scent was still driving him a little insane.

He could smell her sweetened blood and it was more tempting than it had _ever_ been before that moment. Damnit, his brother had been right.

Branch gritted his teeth, fighting the temptation to hold her in his arms and taste her and her pleasure with an intimate bite to mark her as his own. A desire in his nature to assure he had pleased his mate efficiently and reaffirm their physical and emotional bond. That instinct was the most driving and powerful at the moment. His fangs were pressing painfully into his gums. He opened his eyes and he didn’t realized they were a blazing crimson as he looked at her, even as the red reflected off her skin lightly.

“I won’t screw up next time,” he promised with a slight smile. “You just surprised me is all, you wet my face,” he snickered sitting up on his knees.

“Oh...guh, sorry,” Poppy pressed her hands to her face, her cheeks red. She peered out between her fingers up at Branch, biting her lip.

He laughed heartily, smirking. “I don’t mind, I just wasn’t expecting it! It’s why I stopped really.”

“I mean, if you’re sure…” Poppy whispered. “I just don’t wanna… make you uncomfortable. You know?”

Branch's smile softened. He leaned in, slowly shifting up the bed till he was pressed over her, hovering just inches from her face.

“I’m not uncomfortable,” he told her quietly, his voice echoing in the dim. His glowing red eyes fixed on her unblinkingly. “Are you?”

“N—no, no, just… nervous. But not as much as before,” she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Half closing his eyes he leaned down, a soft breath washing over her lips before they were met in a kiss. Poppy closed her eyes and stroked his cheeks, pressing up against him.

Her hands slowly traveled down his shoulders and to his torso, running along the length of his body. He may be leaner than his brother, but he was still quite thick in build. She felt his muscles underneath his skin, not extremely defined but still solid and firm.

Her hands reached the rim of his pants and she paused, breaking the kiss for a moment, unsure if he wanted to go that far just yet.

He let out a soft pant, the red in his eyes slowly dying but it still burned.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“...Nothing,” Poppy finally whispered back with a small smile, tugging on the waistline with trembling fingers.

He sucked in a sharp breath, one of his hands coming down to firmly grasp her grip. He stroked her fingers for a moment before helping her pull the clothing down further.

His eyes turned up to stare into her own, a little self-conscious. The red vanished and was left in a shimmering glowing blue. His irises glowing in the dark with soft light as he let out a sharp breath of relief that the urge to feed had been finally pushed back.

Poppy’s own eyes were glowing the same as his, like two golden orbs. Shining in the moonlight washing from the window where the drapes shivered and danced in the cool winter breeze pouring through just a crack of the open glass.

She peered down at him before looking back up with pink cheeks.

“...Hi,” she whispered.

He blinked confused as he felt his pants fall around his knees.

“Uh, hi?” he echoed back, a bit lost. Not having caught the significance of her momentary downward gaze.

“...You...uhm… your brother left you a c-condom, right?”

Branch groaned, his shoulders sagging as the mood was momentarily lost and his eyes lost their glow to appear mundane once again. Blush once again on his cheek.

“Whaaaaaat,” Poppy giggled, poking his shoulder.

“Yeah, he did,” he muttered sourly, looking away and at the nightstand next  to the bed where his wallet—wait, his wallet… _wasn’t there._ “Ah, shit!” he cursed.

“What?” Poppy immediately frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Branch facepalmed himself, muttering to himself. “Idiot! Idiot! Just an _idiot!_ ”

“Branch, what’s wrong?” Poppy was concerned now.

“I forgot my wallet in my room, when I went back to take a shower,” he grumbled to himself ashamed, his cheeks aflame.

Poppy began to giggle, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

“Whoopsie,” she giggled. “Better go get it, then.”

“I don’t know if I can walk out the barrier and what am I going to say if someone catches me with this!” he hissed pointing to his crotch.

Poppy giggled again, peering up at him with lively eyes.

“I could go get it,” she offered.

“And if someone catches you—,” he gestured over her wildly, “like that?”

“It’s called putting on a shirt, you dork,” Poppy snorted.

He opened his mouth to argue when suddenly something dense smacked the top of his head and tumbled down, falling flat on the very center of Poppy’s chest. He blinked disoriented and startled at the sight of his wallet.

“The fuck?”

He looked cautiously up, and swore he saw a pair of golden yellow eyes that vanished an instant later in the shadows above the bed’s headboard.

Poppy started cackling, pressing her palms to her forehead.

“Uh, I think Mr. Dinkles just got it for you,” she snickered. “That was nice of him.”

“Nice, suuuure,” Branch hissed sarcastically, snatching up the wallet. “At least that’s better than my brother popping in and dropping it on my head,” he growled.

“Ugh, I would’ve died from embarrassment if he walked in,” Poppy moaned.

“But the cat’s okay?” he deadpanned looking unimpressed as he sat up and open the wallet absently.

“I can’t give the ancient being a piece of my mind. I can however give it to Thistle,” she shrugged.

“Uh-huh, what the heck is stopping you?” he griped. “I’m willing to give him a piece of my mind. He’s a dirty, creepy, old perverted demon—OW!” he yelped with a sudden jump, looking back. “Who smacked my ass!?”

Poppy sat up, bewildered.

“Uh... It wasn’t me,” she said slowly. She grinned. “Maybe Mr. Dinkles didn’t take too kindly to you insulting him.”

Branch glared around himself wondering where the damnable cat was. He looked back at Poppy, glowering and pouting like he was going to blow a fuse.

“Poppy, we are _never_ , I mean **never** —having a cat.” Somewhere in the room, sounding like it came from all corners, came an ominous and amused laugh that softly rang in their ears.

“Okay, but that means we’ll need at least three dogs,” Poppy grinned.

“Fine by me,” he grumbled as he yanked the white square packet out of his wallet and snapped the leather shut.

Poppy suddenly reached up and kissed him, smiling through the kiss as she tenderly caressed his head again.

He grumbled incoherently into the kiss, still fuming but kissed her back.

“Come on, Mr. Love Grump,” Poppy whispered against his mouth. “Let’s just ignore the demon cat, okay?”

“Easy for you to say,” he muttered. “I don’t like being watched, I get itchy all over.”

Poppy kissed him on the nose and cheeks, running her fingers over his back.

“Like a spidey sense,” she giggled.

He snorted, actually knowing this reference for once. “You can call it that,” he smirked. “I think my ears even twitch.”

“They do! I’ve noticed that, I think it’s fucking hot!” Poppy giggled.

He stared at her like she was mad. She blinked at him.

“What?” she pouted.

He laughed, suddenly doubling over with tears pricking his eyes. “You’re crazy!” he finally exhaled after the robust sound escaping his chest a few moments later past snickers.

“I thought this was established already,” Poppy pouted even more. “Why can’t I like my boyfriend’s cool little quirks?”

Still chortling, he dropped the condom and captured her face, knocking her down as he kissed her. His bare body pressed into her own but he did not care as he lost himself to a passionate kiss where he occasionally even nipped her lip or his tongue pushed into his mouth.

What he tried to ignore was his manhood pressed into something wet and warm, soft...and throbbing in response. It was quickly getting bothersome and with the lustful kissing, it was helping him none to calm down.

Poppy was rubbing her legs against his and massaging his lower back with her hands, reciprocating the kissing eagerly and nipping him back in return. She was becoming more and more excited with each passing moment until they were both gasping with desire again.

But Branch didn’t want to let go, his mind fogging up as his eyes stayed closed. Without paying attention his hips rolled up, and hsi length rubbed up her entrance getting drenched.

Poppy gasped a little, her eyes flashing wide open as she automatically spread her legs further apart.

He moaned into the kiss, his body growing taunt and excited with her physical response and instinct took over, making him roll his hip more up and down her length.

In his excitement, Branch bit her lip a little too hard. His fangs had leapt out in his enthusiasm and a drop of blood hit his lips which he licked.

“Ow,” Poppy mumbled with a giggle, pulling back and licking her lips.

He seemed to regain clarity, blinking a few times and staring shocked.

“Augh! I’m sorry!” he yelped, cupping her face and checking her lip.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, Branch,” Poppy giggled. “All healed, it didn’t even hurt. Venom, remember?” she poked his shoulder playfully.

He glared slightly at this. “Then why did you say ‘ow’?”

“I say ow when things happen even when they don’t hurt,” Poppy shrugged with a giggle. “Sorry.”

He groaned painfully, sagging into her. “You’re going to kill me,” he muttered quietly, trying to quell his pointless anxiety.

“...Sorry,” Poppy said again, more sheepishly this time.

He grumbled under his breath and suddenly lunged, nipping her ear. She gasped and closed her eyes again, her grip around his torso tightening.

He paused, pulling his lips away and eyeing her. Finding her reaction suddenly odd to their usual teasing. Was...she that sensitive right now...?

“Are you okay?” he whispered close to her ear.

“Eh?” Poppy opened her eyes with a slight smile. “Why… why wouldn’t I be?”

“That’s not how you usually react when I nip your ear,” he mumbled.

“Your… uh… your...thing doesn’t usually… rub like that when you do, though,” she whispered, her cheeks flushing red.

His own face reddened as he realized what was going on.

“Oh...uh, sorry,” he apologized softly and pushed himself off her.

“Why are you sorry?” Poppy asked, her cheeks still aflame. “It… it uh, it felt nice.”

His face reddened further and he tried to look away as he yanked the rest of his pants off and tossed them aside. Silently he grabbed the condom that had fallen by her side and he met her gaze as he ripped the edge open.

“Y—yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Poppy breathed.

He smiled, trying not to be put off by the strange rubbery texture in his fingers. He glanced down at the weird thing, frowning and his eyebrows shot up as he inspected it.

Well, it was certainly _weird._

Remembering the instructions he rolled it on as quickly as possible and grimaced with the strange rubbery wet texture crawling over his sensitive shaft. He shivered, gritting his teeth, hating the feeling almost instantly. How was he supposed to feel anything with this stupid glove on him?

He wasn’t sure but the material seemed thin enough...so maybe it wouldn’t be an issue?

Branch wasn’t sure but he didn’t want to think about it as he tossed the wrapper aside and it fell over the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Poppy was staring up at him with wide eyes, capturing his every fleeting expression, that golden glow returning to her irises. She slowly sat up, reaching a hand to his cheek and stroking it.

He lost focus to his current issue and met her gaze, letting out a relaxing breath with the sight and the touch of her fingers.

Half closing his eyes he leaned in, catching her lips again but this time the kiss was far gentler and less demanding.

Pushing down, his body flopped on top of her again, enveloping her. One hand cupped her face while the other moved gently down her body, tracing the contours of soft and supple form. Simply exploring her, learning her surface.

Poppy let out a sigh, leaning into his touch eagerly. Enjoying every moment of it.

He started to roll his hips again, pressing up against her moisture and he immediately noticed the lessened sensitivity. But he could still feel the warmth that radiated from her. Branch grumbled under his breath into the kiss, wishing the stupid condom wasn’t there.

“Hnng,” Poppy moaned, rolling her hips along with his. Electricity was shooting up her spine with each touch, her body clamoring for more.

Her rhythmic movements were in sync with his own and that only made it harder to resist as his mind clouded. He broke the kiss, gasping softly as he breathed in her spiked heady scent of arousal.

He anchored himself, grabbing her thighs and spreading her legs again and staring down, caution taking hold. She blinked up at him, eagerness clear in her eyes as well as love and adoration.

He met her gaze and smiled softly. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” he whispered, remembering the warning his brother had given him earlier about a girl’s first time.

“Y-yeah, yeah, okay,” she whispered.

He nodded to her before looking back down. Lining himself up he took one last deep breath before he gently pushed, the head of his organ sinking into her warm folds.

He paused there, immediately groaning loudly as he shut his eyes tight and feeling them roll back into his head. The heat and pressure folding around him and making the blood rush out of his head.

“A—ah, guh, guuuuughh,” Poppy moaned incoherently, gripping the sheets tightly. “F...fuck, Branch…”

He let out a breathy soft laugh, opening his eyes a second later. “I’m barely in, but...guh, damnit, Poppy. That... _feels really good_ ,” he moaned and let out a pant.

“Don’t...stop,” she breathed.

He nodded to her once and took in another sharp breath as he got used to the tight sensation squeezing around the head of his groin.

With a soft grunt, he started to push further in. The heat, wetness, and tightness despite all being slightly muffled was _overwhelming_ and utterly decadent. He couldn’t imagine a sweeter feeling in the world at the moment as inch by inch he sunk in further, her body not resisting.

She tensed, and he felt that tension clamp down on him just as he was an inch or two from being completely sheathed. He immediately tensed, new to the tightening but his nose caught the scent of something else and immediately his eyes ran scarlet.

Poppy was trembling, wheezing, gripping his arm hard as her eyes screwed shut. Discomfort obvious on her face as she shook again. She was gritting her teeth letting out a soft huff at the sharp sensation of stinging inside her.

“Poppy?” he whispered alarms and immediately began to pull himself back out.

“N—No! Don't move!” she snapped, squeezing his arms hard and he froze instantly. “J—just give me a sec,” she panted sucking in a few deep breaths.

He waited, holding his breath and guessing this was the moment his brother had mentioned before. Branch’s worry was warring with his hunger as he smelled the minute traces of blood coming from her body. But he ignored it, intent on only her condition.

Slowly, Poppy relaxed, her grip on his arms loosening as the pain began to subside. She opened her eyes again.

“I...I think… I’m okay now,” she whispered.

He stared carefully at her, her face had relaxed as much as her tightened walls around him. But he was going to make sure.

“You sure?” he asked, leaning carefully down so his body moved the minimal amount possible. He kissed her nose.

“Yeah…” she whispered.

He smiled, kissing her lips but what was intended to be momentary end up lingers. Their mouths dancing together.

Branch allowed himself to drown in the sensation again his impatient hips began to push forward again. The last couple inches sunk in and their crotches met with a quiet, wet slap.

He moaned into the kiss, pulling back a moment to grit his teeth and shiver as he let out a loud pant. Poppy was also breathing hard, her pupils enlarged and her lips glimmering slightly with saliva.

He took a moment to adjust to the overwhelming sensation and he honestly didn’t know how long he would last but he was sure it wouldn’t be long.

“R-Ready?” he panted, leaning down so his body hovered over her and his hands cupped her arms gently.

“Hng, y-yeah,” she breathed.

He nodded once, closing his eyes and gritted his teeth getting ready for whatever onslaught of sensations followed.

Branch pulled back, her walls tugging and gripping and he suppressed a loud groan. Every one of her muscles seemed to be etched around him, teasing every sensitive spot to be found as he pulled halfway out.

Damn. That felt... _amazing._

With a single pant, he let out a low grunted and his hips jumped forward, slapping back into her. _Damnit!_ He hoped that wasn’t too rough.

Poppy didn’t seem to mind, however, as her hips bucked into his just as eagerly and she let out a loud and delighted sound.

He huffed and lost it, the sensual and carnal desire taking hold.

Pulling back again, he held her down with firm hands and the weight of his body. His pace began and he pulled out and quickly slammed in repeatedly. The wet sound of the coupling echoing in the air along with his panting at her neck and her growing string of moans.

Poppy’s eyes were shut tight and her hands were now clawing at his back, trying to find a grip, an anchor in the overpowering sea of pleasure.

She could feel her own insides starting to contract, slowly at first but quickly picking up pace as more of her natural lubricant slathered him and made his thrusts smoother and swifter.

She could feel her eyes roll into her head as she tossed her head back, her pink locks catching the light with violent fracturing.

Her legs were squeezing his sides hard, shivering.

Quickly his thrusts got rougher, hitting her insides deeply and with more impact. Her excited body tensing further with the action and growing anticipation. Lighting running up her spine as she arched off her curling toes and pressed into his body. She could feel Branch’s breathing at her neck and then a tentative, slow kiss against the line of her pulse.

She groaned with mounting thrill and desire, opening her glowing eyes for a moment as her hips pushed back with their own pent up rhythm.

They were unsynchronized at first but quickly found their unity and within a few thrusts she was slamming back into him as he thrust into her depth. His hands firmly now gripping her waist.

Poppy’s nails had clawed his back in her unrestrained focus and the scent of his spiked blood hit her nose. The fire igniting in her throat.

She was _drowning_ in ecstasy.

Too much so for her mind to register she had injured him. That he was bleeding and she should soften her hold on him. Branch didn’t even notice, his eyes shut tight as he too let himself be submerged by the pleasure of her constant tightening and growing contractions.

But she felt so _close_ , again. And Branch was fighting to stave off release for just a little longer.

She was crying loudly, her strangled voice finally coming out to say his name.

“Bra… Branch! Bran—ch,” she panted.

He moaned, his eyes opening to the sound of his name as he kept thrusting powerful strokes inside her. His eyes blazing red with the scent of blood, of her sweet fiery scent just under his nose. He gasped, his mouth opening to reveal the glinting fangs and strings of saliva as he licked her neck, his tongue washing a long stroke over her skin. He didn’t slow down.

But damn he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Snarling, his hands gripped with sudden fierceness so she could not escape. His claws pricking her skin slightly.

He was suddenly yanking back and slamming in quickly and powerfully that her body bounced up with the force, held down only by his unyielding grip. Her hips no longer able to hump with his sudden wildness.

Poppy, yelped and it turned into a loud and heated moan.  Her fingers coiled tightly around the back of his neck as the bodily tension suddenly released and slammed down on her. Abruptly, she let out a sharp lustful cry and her eyes were a blazing red as she swallowed his scent with one sharp intake.

Her walls were contracting wildly around him as she came, sweet relief and a heated rush running down her very skin and echoing deep inside her muscles.

She heard him roar loudly for moment before the cry was muffled and his fangs sunk into her neck. She gasped, shivering and hugging the back of his head as she felt him suck.

Poppy was dizzy, swimming in bliss with her orgasm. Only one other thing sharply demanded as much of her attention.

The fangs pressed into her tongue as she panted and her blazing red gaze stared up, fogging up at nothing. His scent calling to her as all his strength slapped into her one more time followed by a loud muffled moan against her neck, echoing into her body.

His scent was suddenly intoxicating. Whining quietly, instinct drove her forward and she found his neck, licking it desperately. She didn’t even let the venom linger longer before her jaws opened and she felt the satisfaction of her fangs sinking into his flesh.

The blood hit her tongue and she felt her climax somehow renew itself and milk him even harder, her body quickly growing sore with the unaccustomed effort.

But Poppy closed her eyes, letting her mind swim in the sweet taste of his blood that echoed with the highest pleasure his body could ever experience.

Branch too was lost to that sensation as he lowly drank her blood, his body quaking after the pumped up torrent of release that has shocked his lower body into tensing into complete stillness. The muscles grew tense as thunder danced wildly across his muscles and ran up his chest and spine as he was overtaken by the contractions of her body, milking him to deposit everything he had to give.

It was _maddening_.

The lack of blood going to his head was enough to attest to that as he shivered with her.

The thrill running through her blood was setting off current and surges inside him, warm and drawing, but his tongue enjoyed the experience the most. Her blood had never been more addicting.

Something inside him reined in the monster that wanted to devour her completely, gave him the clarity to snag control back from his instincts.

So he drank slowly, prolonging the experience as did she, feeling those same urged and her hold growing gentle around his shoulder.

His own hands had softened, his grip pliable again.

Slowly, the high of their combined physical relief began to dissipate as their bodies fell back into a normal moment and state. The sweet richness of their blood dulling to a normal flavor and returning clarity to their instinct clutched minds.

Branch was the first to release her neck, sucking deep sharp breaths against her skin. His eyes a glowing soft blue as he stared down at the slight mess.

Gingerly his tongue swept out and he licked the wounds clean, gentle not agitate the sensitive skin. The wounds quickly closing, sealing with his venom as he drank the last few precious drops of her essence. Branch’s mind slow and muddled as it came back from its high somewhere on cloud nine

Poppy was panting, gulping the last few cherished drops of his blood before sliding her tongue over the wounds and pulling herself back. Her head dropped onto the pillow and she gasped, knowing that if it could her heart would be racing.

Branch pulled back, groaning at the sensitivity till he was completely free of her before partially collapsing over her body with a worn out sigh. The condom felt... _weird._ He had just enough energy to rip the ridiculous thing off and toss towards the trashcan before his arm slumped into the cool sheets.

“Guh... Branch…” she whispered. “I… I love you… so much…”

He huffed softly, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. “I...love you too… Poppy,” he managed to breath out quietly. His eyes were closing and he felt sopar dreams daring to claim him, he was completely spent. Poppy’s smile broadened but she too felt her eyes start to droop from exhaustion.

“No matter what happens…” she breathed, wrapping her arms around him tighter. “No matter what, if the world ends… I’ll never let you go.”

His arms coiled around her in response. “Never,” he agreed. “No matter what, or whichever world… I’ll never let you go, either,” he promised fiercely.

Poppy kissed him on the nose tenderly for a moment, humming softly, before her eyes slowly closed completely.

Branch let out one last breath before his body stilled with the body of his mate. Sleep claiming a gentle hold as they remained embraced.

Only the breeze from the cracked window breathing into their room. The rippling watery red light surround their momentary small world melted away for the silence of the night.

 


	54. After the Black Ash

Branch stirred with a sigh, Poppy pressed warmly to his chest as he blinked his eyes open. Honestly, he wished he didn’t have to ever wake up from such comfort.

Today was the day. Today they would fight and kill Creek.

He wished he didn’t have to wake up again as he snuggled her a little closer in his arms. Their bare chests pressed together and it felt warm, comforting, as he kissed her messy pink bedhead, the locks of hair tickling his nose.

Poppy stirred a little, letting out a small sigh as she buried her face under his in the crook of his neck.

“Morning,” he whispered.

“...Idon’twantittobemorning,” she mumbled back.

He chuckled, agreeing. “Same but we don't want Rose trying to break down the door to get in here, right?”

Poppy let out a resigned sigh and lifted her head, blinking open her eyes. Her face was solemn.

“...I just wanna spend a little longer here with you,” she whispered.

His smile was warm and soft as he nodded, agreeing. He leaned in and kissed her lips for a minute and then sighed.

“It’s nice waking up like this,” he admitted pulling back looking down at the sheets that covered them, he didn’t recall how they even got there. He looked out to the room, sunshine leaking through the curtains of one of the windows. “I wouldn’t mind doing it every morning,” he grinned, unashamed.

“I wouldn’t mind either,” Poppy smiled back.

His head plopped back into the pillows and he sighed.

Poppy trailed her fingers on his chest for a moment before a small smile took her lips. She placed her chin on his chest, a rather devious smile on her face. Branch raised an eyebrow at her, not liking that look as he shivered under her touch.

“...what?” he muttered.

Poppy suddenly dove under the covers and pressed her face to his stomach, blowing hard making a loud **_‘PPPPBBBBTTTTTT!!!!’_** noise.

“GAH!” he spluttered reaching down and snatching her shoulders and yanking her up. “Okay! That’s it! Nope! I’m getting up!”

“Noooo come back, Branchy!” Poppy cried, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him fast as he tried to squirm away.

“Branchy?” he echoed and froze, eyeing her as her weight forced him to plop back down.

“You didn’t like the nickname Love Cupcake, so I’m going with Branchy.”

“Ugh… I _guess_ that’s better than love whatever,” he grumbled.

“Love bunny,” she giggled. “Love Grump. Oooh, Love Grump is a good one.”

“Okay, stop. Just stop. You’re abusing your relationship powers,” he growled at her.

“You can always give me a nickname,” Poppy said sweetly.

“What, like Popps?” he snorted. “Sounds like Pops for old man.”

“Uh….” Poppy’s face fell, “Uhm… C...Creek used to call me that,” she whispered quietly.

He grimaced in an instant. “I like Poppy,” he decided simply.

Poppy’s smile turned into a beam.

“...I guess I like Branch, too, then,” she said softly. “But occasionally I _will_ refer to you as Mr. Love Grump. But only between us,” she giggled.

He snorted. “Please,” he begged and then made a face. “Are you gonna get off me now?”

“No,” Poppy squeezed him tighter.

His face pinched up. “Then um...can you move your knee? You’re um...on a tender spot,” he grumbled his face turning red.

Poppy immediately removed her knee with an embarrassed giggle.

“Sorry,” she said.

He sighed in relief and his head fell back. He scowled as he saw yellow eyes staring down at him with an amused cat’s grin.

“Why the hell are you in here?” he demanded pulling the sheets up higher to cover Poppy and himself. Poppy looked up to see who Branch was talking to and immediately tucked the blanket up to her chin, grinning sheepishly.

“Is that how you thank me for the barrier I sprang up for you last night?”

“Thanks, Mr. Dinkles,” Poppy said sweetly.

Branch glared, not very grateful considering the _other_ shenanigans the cat had pulled last night. Though he grumbled an incoherent ‘thank you’ nonetheless.

Mr. Dinkles purred, waving his tail. “I do suggest getting up, however, your mirror duo are already getting dressed to retreive you.”

“O—okay! We’ll get up as soon as you, uh, let us get dressed,” Poppy nodded her head.

“My dear...uh…” he sighed shaking his head. “As if I can’t see everything and anything through the shadows,” he muttered to himself standing up and vanishing into the shadows behind the bed.

Poppy and Branch’s cheeks immediately flushed as they were reminded of that little detail.

Poppy quickly sprang out of bed without another word and dove for her bag, grabbing some simple clothes and yanked them on. They had to fit snugly under the armor they were borrowing.

Branch smirked staring for a moment at her before he turned away, rolled off the bed, and got dressed himself. Only to pause thoughtfully as he pulled on his pants some moments later.

“Can...people shower together?” he wondered to himself. Wondering if that was even a good idea, it would be distracting, right? But maybe that was the point?

Poppy paused in brushing her hair, looking at him.

“...People do sometimes, yeah,” she blushed.

“Huh,” he mumbled buckling his belt and then yanking on a black shirt.

“Why, do you want to?” Poppy giggled, setting down the hairbrush and picking up a hair tie off the wood dresser.

He turned around, blushing and shrugged. “Maybe? Wait…” he thought about it. “No. Definitely not,” he snorted.

“Why?” Poppy grinned, “Afraid of another bathroom fiasco?”

“Yes,” he said with certainty. “I think with you...you wouldn’t even let me bathe, probably try tickling me…” he muttered.

“Perish the _thought!”_ Poppy cried, clutching her heart. “Me? Try to _tickle you?_ ”

He smirked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah. I’m not buying that innocent act. Ooooor,” he grinned playfully himself and winked as he managed to push past his nervous embarrassment. “Things might…” he choked, his confidence suddenly gone and he looked away muttering the words. “Get out of hand...”

“Mm, well after last night, I’d be definitely looking for another excuse to let things ‘ _get out of hand’_ ,” Poppy giggled, her cheeks beet-red.

He laughed nervously and put on his boots, grimacing as he tied them on. He would still rather be barefoot but even his brother had insisted he wear them too and Branch admitted he was getting used to wearing shoes again.

Poppy watched him for a moment, rather thoughtful as he pulled on the dark vest.

“You know,” she commented, “You don’t look half bad in all that Hunter getup. Actually you look pretty hot.”

He blushed, pausing as he clipped on the armored vest and looked at her.

“Th—Thanks… Actually um… Thistle was telling me it was probably not too late to become a Hunter too, but…” he shrugged.

“Do you want to be one after this is over?” Poppy asked him.

He stared at her. “Honestly I _don’t_ know what I want after this,” he admitted walking around the bed and taking her hands. “I just know I want to be with you.”

Poppy blushed and smiled.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to be a Mayor, like my dad,” Poppy shrugged.

“And I want to always be able to protect you, so…” he paused and nodded. “I think I’ll give it a try, plus,” he shrugged, smirking. “I kind of like fighting, I’m good at it.”

“Yeah, whereas I’m not so good at fighting even with Thistle uploading fighting moves in my head,” Poppy chuckled as she pulled on the same vest he was wearing but smaller. “I’m… more of a negotiator? Maybe? I dunno.”

Branch frowned, Thistle had even doing the same to him in dosages and they had been sticking… It had really moved along their training in preparation for today.

He smiled and nodded to her. “You’ll make a great mayor. I wish I knew what I wanted to do so easily,” he said quietly.

“Mm, for some people it takes a little longer to figure out, and that’s okay,” Poppy shrugged. “Come on, let’s go downstairs before Rose yells at us again.”

“Wait,” he said pulling her in and kissing her suddenly. He closed his eyes and cupped her cheeks, letting the kiss linger. As he pulled away he smirked at her. “You look pretty hot yourself in the Hunter’s gear.”

Poppy flushed a deeper shade of red and suppressed a giggle, looking down at herself.

He straightened up and fixed one of the straps on her vest and then looked her over, nodding in approval.

“Alright, let’s go and meet our destiny, right?” he smiled offering his hand. “Together?”

“Together,” she breathed, taking his hand.

 

* * *

 

The near full moon hung in the sky, washing the woods in light. The pines shuddered, whistled quietly as the breeze stirred as the mountain peaks towered high, seeming to jut into the sky to claw at the moon.

“You sure you don’t want a suit?” Thistle asked quietly.

“It slows me down!” Guy retorted softly.

“It isn’t even heavy,” Thistle hissed back.

“It’s too bulky! My technique specializes in me ending a fight quickly and cleanly. You know how rare it is for me to even get a scratch,” said Guy. “I’ll be fine!”

“True, but I managed to scratch you and I’m sure Creek is faster than you. I just don’t want you getting killed is all,” he muttered.

“I won’t be the only one fighting him though,” Guy whispered. “And plus, didn't he tear through the armor when you were fighting him and he supposedly ‘killed you’? What’s the point of wearing it if it doesn’t stop him?”

“...Good point. At least it will keep most of the bullets out from the Turned Hunters,” Thistle muttered.

“And I know how to evade bullets, so we’re good,” Guy grinned.

Thistle patted his shoulder and resigned. “Just don’t die on me.”

“Aw, shucks, I’m blushing,” Guy snickered. “So mushy.”

“Shut up…” Thistle grumbled. “Never mind, go ahead and die. I’ll throw glitter over your ashes.”

“You’re so cruel to me,” Guy snorted.

“I thought you’d be happy about the glitter,” Thistle retorted, scowling confused.

“Well that part I definitely wouldn’t mi—”

“Son.”

Thistle looked back as his father walked up to him and interrupted the conversation.

“Would you like to go over the battle strategy with the men again?” Richard offered to the twenty or so Hunters fully geared, eyes glowing as they stood back with wary eyes.

Thistle looked at his father and gave him a nod.

“Alright, listen up,” he said quietly, turning back to the armored figures. “Guy will lead Poppy, Branch, Rose, my father and ten of you into the clearing and start a conversation to distract Creek. Do not attack until I’ve grabbed Satin and Mayor Corona and taken them out of harm's way. The other ten men will stay downwind in the southern treeline,” he explained as he drew a diagram on the dirt with a nearby stick.

He drew markers and everyone leaned in and listened.

“Once Creek attacks I want the other men to swoop in before I, Dinkles and Biggie charge in from the north. Try to debilitate the Turned Hunters, don’t kill them unless it’s absolutely necessary. The guards, kill them. Remember, leave Creek to my squad. Poppy and I have to be the ones that kill him.” He looked up at Rose and she nodded pulling up her guns and checking the magazines where her knew bullets shone with distinct coloring. “You know what to do, Rose, we need him frozen just long enough to strike.”

She nodded.

“Poppy, are you ready for this? Remember, strike him from behind like I taught you, let me take up most of the fighting, you’re my back up. He won’t be able to kill me so easily.”

Poppy nodded firmly, clutching the hilt of the blade in her coiled fist.

“Remember you can only shatter three times before you start starving out of control, try to use your ability sparingly. We can’t have you going mad, go it?”

“Got it,” she said.

“Alright… Debilitate the Turned Hunters. Leave us to kill Creek. Kill any other vampires except us. Everyone got it?”

“Got it!” came the resounding sound.

Branch suddenly grabbed Thistle's arm, eyes wide.

“She...she’s here,” he whispered horrified looking northward to the clearing. He had been trying to suppress the tugging for some time but it was calling to him and impossible to ignore. Just as Thistle and Poppy were unnerved by the sense of their creator nearby, also yanking them towards him.

“What, are you serious?” Thistle hissed back.

Branch nodded grimly. “I can feel her.”

“You’ve been training really hard,” Thistle said grabbing his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t let her get away. Let Dad help you.” Thistle looked towards their father who quickly nodded with the change in the plan.

A sturdy hand grabbed Branch’s shoulder and he looked up into the dark serious eyes of his father. Richard nodded to him and Branch smiled gratefully, nodding.

“I can help, too, Branch!” Biggie spoke up, nervous but with strength.

“That works,” Thistle smiled. “Mr. Dinkles stick with us and Creek, though.”

“Indubitably, so long as my master does not need me,” the small cat agreed from Biggie’s shoulders. Thistle nodded, expecting nothing less of the beast’s loyalty to Biggie.

“Alright, time to split up,” Thistle said quietly and he stepped back staring at all of them with a grin. “Good luck.”

Rose suddenly rushed up to him and grabbed his face, kissing him fiercely for a moment and the other Hunters started to chuckle. A couple grumbled to themselves and dug into their pockets, handing a couple of the others some cash.

“Don’t die on us, got it?” she growled, releasing his lips.

Thistle smirked at her and nodded. “Take care of everyone and yourself, got it?”

“You know it,” she grinned stepping back, letting go of his face with one last lingering touch across his cheeks.

Thistle smiled at her for a moment before his expression became stern. He grabbed Biggie’s arm and they vanished into the shadows making some of the Hunters stare and mutter in shock to one another.

“Lead the way, Mr. Diamond,” Richard nodded looking at Guy.

Guy sucked in a deep breath and nodded. He glanced at Branch and Poppy.

“You two ready?” he asked. The two nodded solemnly at him. Guy faced forward and began to walk through the woods in the direction of Raven’s Point. Branch and Poppy followed not far behind him, wary. Poppy gripped Branch’s hand, eyeing every moving shadow and watching each movement from the corners of her eyes.

The sound of footsteps echoed around them with the sighing breeze and shuffling pines as snow was crushed under step.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the large clearing where a strange rock formation stood before them. Branch blinked, realizing he’s seen this place at least once before, in those many years alone. And like that one time the location held an ominous and heavy air over it, telling him to run away.

The rocks jutted out of the ground, gleaming in the moonlight, and in the darkness it gave the appearance of a giant inky black bird with its wings outstretched towards the sky.

The clearing was dappled by a ring of moonlight and many other large stones formed a circle over a great hill of grass covered with snow, making the light bounce harshly and illuminate the field.

Creek was immediately discernible. His brightly dyed hair was loose, flowing in the breeze, his chest bare and catching the light and his hideous yellow pants seemed to glow.

From the peaks of the stones as they walked deeper into the circle were blazing red eyes, watching, waiting.

More vampires were on the ground, staring intently. There was nearly forty or fifty in a quick count...too many.

They were outnumbered.

Creek stepped forward, smiling.

Satin stood beside him, clutching Peppy’ arms and her eyes were glazed. The other man shivered both from cold and fear as his torn suit was stirred by the breeze.

“Poppy…” he whispered tears in his eyes as he caught sight of her.

Poppy’s breath hitched and her eyes welled with tears when she saw her father. She squeezed Branch’s hand even tighter, fighting the urge to rush to her father’s side.

“So, you are right on time,” Creek said standing a few feet away from his two captives.

“I told you I would be,” Guy shrugged, gesturing to the two. “There’s about ten Hunters here, by the way, maybe more. I didn't care to really count.”

“Yet they seem very relaxed and unconcerned,” Creek mused looking at the men as they shifted into stance, lifting their weapons with disciplined silence.

Richard tensed and stepped forward in front of Branch and Poppy.

“We are here to make you pay,” he spat.

“Ah, you must be the famous Head Hunter, Richard Oak, father of...well, what does it matter? He’s dead,” Creek snorted and turned his eyes on Branch. “The question is if your other son wants to live and serve me, or defy me and die.”

Branch had to bite back a snarl, his eyes flashing red.

“I suppose that answers that,” Creek rumbled as a female figure stepped out of the shadows and stared into the clearing with red and a mildly interested gaze.

Branch felt himself freeze up and quickly looked away, gritting his teeth. Her sudden presence made the calling feeling increase tenfold, but he stood his ground with firm legs.

The coldness in the air suddenly dropped drastically and Creek froze, his eyes flashing red as he frowned looking about with shocked eyes.

“What…?”

Then it vanished. Creek snarled looking back bewildered, his eyes stretching wide when he found Guy grinning.

“The question _you_ need to ask yourself, Creek, is are you going to die quietly or in a big fuss? Because I’m sure many of us have places to be, we don’t have all night,” he said with a cocky smirk.

Creek’s head whipped around for a moment, finding the spot where Satin and Peppy had been standing vacant and he let out a loud and infuriated snarl of disbelief.

He turned venomous furious red eyes back on Guy. “What is the _meaning_ of this!?” he spat.

“It means,” Branch smirked, unable to hold the smart remark any longer or the smugness he’d been dying to let out. “You underestimated just what us Oaks are capable of. And just how _hard_ it is for us to die.”

Creek stiffened as the dark energy flowed into the clearing again, stronger this time, crushing. The light of the moon weakened as the pines moaned. Loud cracks broke through the stone formations around the clearing, cutting into the earth with shaking, making the gathered vampires gasp.

Then it was gone. The moonlight back, silvery and white over the snow.

“Hello, _Master_ ,” Thistle mocked as his blade came slicing down upon Creek’s back.

A furious cry cut through the night as Creek shattered into ribbons of darkness, a hiss of pain echoing out as the blade dripped red. Rushing away he was a cloud that further darkned the night.

The sound of gun shots suddenly livened the night air along with yelling and screaming. The group rushed forward into the fray.

Thistle shattered into blackness, a swarming darkness like clouds clashed in the air filled with shrieking as phantom bats screeched into the night above the field.

The other Hunters came rushing in, gunshot flew from long range deep in the woods and ash began to scatter in the cold wind with dying screams cut short.

Poppy and Branch bolted forward, heading for the rocks to high ground. Poppy raced after Thistle and Creek while Branch shot in the direction of Dardana where she had disappeared to followed by the figure of his father not far behind.

Barking and howls filled the air in that direction, clear as a raging storm.

Snarling white teeth shot from the darkness, the vampire woman was clawing at the great wolf’s eyes, raking her talons down its face.

Barks and cries of pain filled the air along with the powerful smell of lupine blood as the great silvery wolf shook his head trying to dislodge his attacker. Bigige stumbled back in the scattered snow as she refused to tear her claws free from his flesh.

Branch snarled and lunged, drawing out his blade and slicing down at Dardana’s arm. She howled in pain and he kicked her chest, sending her flying into the dirt and upturned snow. Biggie’s silvery form fell to the ground, whimpering, rubbing his bleeding face with a large paw where blood was dancing in a frenzy over his skin.

 _“THIS IS FOR MY GRANDMOTHER!”_ Branch screamed, the blade swinging towards her heart as he rushed her.

The hag leapt to her feet and suddenly red eyes were capturing him. A powerful compulsion to obey screamed into his head as she grinned sharped teeth his way.

Branch froze.

Slowly she approached while the battle raged on, he fought to gasp as his limbs shook where he stood. Desperately he wondered where his father was and his eyes flashe to the left, to the disturbance in the field quickly being ripped apart.

His father was caught in battle with three vampires clawing towards his armor as he shot away with veteran practice and speed. His blue eyes were distracted for one moment, flashed toward Branch before one of the vampires blocked his line of sight.

“You’ve become quite a thorn in my side,” Dardana leered at him, grabbing his face and sinking her talons in Branch’s cheek.

Branch hissed in pain, meeting her gaze with a venomous glare as his eyes blazed red and he bared his fangs at her with impunity. He ignored the sensation of his own blood running down his face in little rivets.

Dardana tutted at him. “Now, now, is that any way to respect your creator?” she chuckled. Her eyes flashed red. “I wonder… your grandmother was delicious for an old woman. I wonder just how much better _you_ will taste.” Her fanged grin widened and she tugged Branch’s face closer to her, his feet skidding across the dirt. 

Branch shook, fear climbing up his spine as rage boiled in his guts, rendering him effectively silent in his internal conflict of emotions. He had to break free! He had to break _free!_

A shattering of light suddenly split through the air. Creek’s voice shrieked through the night as ribbons of shadows were suddenly struck by blistering starry little wings slicing through the darkness.

Thistle's roar echoed in the din as light flooded the clearing making all unsuspecting foes flinched and and cried out, trying to avert their gazes from the sudden illumination burning their sensitive retinas.

Dardana was momentarily blinded and looked away, hissing at the light. Branch felt feeling surge back into his limbs once more and he grabbed Dardana’s wrist, yanking it off his face and pulling back his other fist to deliver a powerful blow.

He fought the urge, the urge to protect his master. It ripped at his body, at his mind, but he welcomed the pain as he attacked and defied its credence as he lunged. Blows came down on her uplifted arm and the ancient vampire snarled, jumping back into bared roaring fangs.

The teeth snapped, grabbing her shoulder and she howled in defiance. Blood suddenly rippled out from her wound and slashed across Biggie’s face like ropes making him howl and leap back. Branch had to squint to see, lifting a hand to shield his eyes from the light before he pulled down his eye gear on his head over his eyes to lessen the glare.

Branch watched, momentarily petrified as the wounds on Dardana’s shoulder sealed, woven close and leaving only ripped clothing and no blood.

She smiled his way, all serrated teeth.

He grinned back disconcertingly, his own blood starting to dance on his face and sealing his wounds shut. She balked, eyes going wide at the sight.

“What?!” she hissed.

“Surprise,” he sibilated back before lunging forward again to attack as a blazing fiery form appeared by their side.

Meanwhile, Poppy was straining with all of her ability to shine as much light as she could to hurt Creek with, and so far she was succeeding. His screams echoed in the air as she attacked as a swarm of butterflies, her wings of light tearing apart strands of shadow.

She could see the glaring difference between Creek’s shadows and the ones that were Thistle as she fought by his side in the assault in the heavens above the fighting. How the darkness was so utterly different, no longer frightening in the light.

Poppy was assailed by the darkness in her vision but the moonlight guided her, lent her some strength as it reflected the sunlight into the night. The two shadows clashing where distinct, different in their energy and she knew Thistle’s life force by heart now as she assaulted the cold darkness that was Creek.

She felt dizziness suddenly overcome her being and she quickly landed, grouping together as one solid being of light and dropped to the ground, gasping as she stumbled. Fire raged in her throat as she cupped her neck, momentarily immobilized by hunger.

The darkness suddenly exploded in magnitude. The dark energy suddenly pulsing through the air and met by another mantle of screaming shade, smashing, fighting for dominance in the sky, suffocating the light.

The two shadows suddenly ripped at each other while taking human shape in the sky. For a moment, it seemed wings of shadow surged from the two figure’s backs. Before the giant wings melted into their backs, into skin once more.

Two forms came crashing towards the earth, Creek and Thistle snarling as they slashed at each other while descending to the world below. Caught in a tussle mid fall.

Twisting in the air, Creek was on the defensive as a clawed hand sliced across his chest while Thistle's sword was held at bay with a slash of talons. The two hit the earth and sent snow flying. They launched apart a moment later only to crash together again, snapping at each other, slashing and cursing.

Suddenly Creek howled as Thistle's massive fangs dug into his arm before Creek ripped his forearm out of his opponent’s teeth. Flesh ripped with a soft sound as crimson drained free of the wounds. More blood, like rubies went flying, dancing and glinting in the moonlight, staining the snow as they rained to the earth. The scent was starting to saturate the wind, overwhelm the scents of ice and pines.

Thistle leapt pack, spitting out the flesh, wiping the blood free of his face that he had not swallowed, he grinned with battle lust as Creek glared back furiously. His red eyes were pulsing with golden lines and he stared infuriated and baffled as his creation refused to obey him. Absently, Creek realized his opponent’s eyes had a gradient of gold washing around the edges of his sanguine irises.

Thistle lunged for Creek once more.

Poppy grabbed her blade and rushed forward, eager to put an end to Creek that very moment. She lunged into the fray, ignoring the hunger, letting it drive her forward with renewed strength.

Creek suddenly kicked into Thistle's stomach as he flashed to his side, they fought for a moment, clawing and unfazed before another blow sent Thistle flying backwards. Thistle howled, shocked as he realized a fist or any other body part had not hit him...but the very _shadows themselves_ , surging out from Creek’s shadow at his feet.

Poppy lunged, arching her blade down when a hand caught her and she was peering into that awful smile once again. She gasped as another force wrapped around her stomach and she peered down, shivering as she saw the folds of black like cloth that reflected no light twisted around her midsection and holding her in place, shivering freezing cold into her skin even through the armor.

What was going on?

Creek...could even make the shadows... _tangible?!_

Poppy met glowing red eyes and froze, gritting her teeth as the awful control grasped at her mind.

She started to rip at it, trying to fight it. It was suddenly so much weaker due to all of Thistle’s training. The rubberband effect was ripping at her mind, the pain cutting through till tears sprang in her glowing red eyes. She just needed it to... _snap…!_

Creek gritted his teeth, anger raging through his gaze as he felt her resisting, and starting to break his grasp.

He snarled, fury suddenly pulsing through him as he shoved back at her mind through the connection that bonded them.

“ ** _OBEY!_** ” he screamed in a siren’s song, his eyes blazing fiery red and gold suddenly making a ring around his slit irises, blood splattering from his jaw and kissing her skin like fire. Making the hunger spike in her throat.

Poppy cried out in pain as the command rung in her ears as well as her head, demanding control. Her eyes were a blazing glowing red as she strained against Creek’s hold but felt herself failing, slipping to his power again.

Silence fell like a thunderclap in the clearing.

Branch had frozen and a taloned hand quickly grabbed his throat.

Guy had also frozen after taking down another vampire, ash falling from his claws.

Every being in the clearing fought to defy the echoing voice but was petrified still. All except a great large blazing cat currently ripping bodies off a frozen silvery wolf’s form that stood like stone with blue eyes wide.

Poppy strained with all her might against the accursed control, pain screaming into her skull and limbs, tears filling her eyes and falling down her face as she struggled. She felt that pull again. The painful beginnings of snapping the control as her will struggled to surface.

One figure, however, moved where it had crashed into the snow at the base of great spiring stone. Cast in its shadows, only red eyes flashed in the dark burning with their new golden light. The shadows around the rock withered, clawing into the air and gaining solid form as they were ripped from their appropriate place in the plane of reality, defying the laws of nature.

Thistle stood, his eyes blazing the golden light rippling further, deeper, into sanguine red eyes. Creek’s head turned as he felt the stir of power magnify through the air towards him. His deep red gaze stared horrified and with disbelief into the strange golden red gaze.

Thistle sneered, fangs gleaming in the light as he stepped out from the shadows that followed him now like writhing snakes, waiting to strike.

Creek met that stare and for the first time in years, true fear, like ice clawed his insides.

Something in that gaze, capturing _him._

He felt silence befall his thoughts, a shiver running up his spine as shadows coiled and wrapped around his torso. Thistle was prowling forward like a concerned beast, slowly making his way to stand before his master, unmoved by the full strength of his power.

Creek couldn't believe it.

_How...was this possible?!_

“Sorry… But this time... _you will freeze._ ”

Creek’s body seized completely, his eyes wide with terror and with denial as his body obeyed the command.

The spell of his voice broke suddenly with the new mind capturing his own to stillness, and brushing away his power with ease. The shadows he had pulled from his own shape melted away, freeing the girl in his grasp.

Creek gasped horrified as his thoughts were invaded, as power commanded him and more silent commands riveted through the link, telling him to free his captives.

_To let his power go and free his prisoners, his slaves._

To his shock, his mind did just that, so easily...abruptly his control was completely severed as he was overwhelmed by the invading thoughts. The triumphant in Thistle mind was palatable through the connection currently linking them.

Movement returned to the battle.

Rose’s gun arched from where she stood over a pile of ashes. The gun’s trigger clicked softly on the wind and a swift bullet hissing through the air, beveling, slicing into Creek’s chest from across the field. Pain,like fire cut into his blood and through his flesh, lancing into his bones.

The fighting resumed, sound breaking through the night.

A trail of blackened blood spilled from the hole in Creek’s chest and spilled over the unmoved shadows restraining him and spilling winter’s cold embrace deep into his skin.

Shimmering red-black blood against matte black shade.

Further paralysis taking hold along with evident pain on Creek’s pale face.

Branch felt his body regain movement just as Dardana was bringing her fangs to his throat. He let out a cry of anger and kicked her chest, sending her flying again into the earth.

“Now Poppy!” Thistle howled blazing forward.

Poppy burst forward, feeling the energy wash and shred her skin and transforming into those hundreds of butterflies.

She was behind Creek’s back in an instant and thrust the blade forward with all her might with a scream. Falling into the stance she had practiced a hundred times in the past days.

Thistle’s blade carved straight through Creek’s chest that same instant, slicing, scratching and hissing by her blade as it sunk through Creek’s heart in company.

Creek regained movement, his head slowly turning down as he coughed, blood splattering past his lips as he grinned.

“ _That...was fun_ ,” he smirked as cracks lanced across his body. His skin breaking, pale skin turning to black ash. “ _Well...played… For now… I’ll see you again, Hunter..._ ” whispered out his last words as his eyes turned to an empty white.

The red eyes that had mocked them, hunted them, vanishing like blown sand.

His shape shattered, black dust in the wind as Thistle and Poppy’s eyes met through the scattering wall of ash with a triumphant gleam.

On the other side of the clearing Dardana was cut off from fleeing by a blazing beast that snarled furiously, talons sweeping forward with firelight in the night.

The long claws struck down on her face, sending her flying back.

She screamed as she hit the ground, her blood twisting, dancing, trying to heal the wounds across her face as she tried to push off the snowy ground.

Escape the only thought in her mind.

Branch lunged for Dardana as she tried to lift herself off the ground, leaping into the air from where she had left him standing in her effort to flee.

Gravity lent its strength, and Branch brought the blade down as hard as he could, impaling her heart as the long blade stuck fast into the ground past flesh.

Dardana screeched in fury and pain, kicking Branch’s feet out from under him. He fell to the ground in surprise but quickly scrambled up again in time to see cracks appear on Dardana’s body.

 ** _“NO!”_** she howled, her skin crumbling away. Her hand flying to the sky and collapsing in shape, into the dust as her fingers were lost to the breeze. “ **I am of Dracul’s blood! _YOU CANNOT KILL ME!”_**

Branch stood over her, an enraged look in his eyes.

“I just did,” he spat quietly, vengeance finally achieved.

She gasped, her red eyes losing the light as death crawled over her face and she crumpled, losing shape. Her eyes lost their light, the red flushing free.

Black ash fell, scattering below his feet like like sand as the wind slowly picked it up to carry it adrift.

Branch stood there, stunned. Stunned he had actually done it.

His grandmother was avenged.

He’d killed his creator.

He’d... _done it._

His gaze turned up to the sky, watching the last fragments vanishing of his nightmare. Of those red eyes finally gone, melting away from his thoughts.

The other vampires still alive fell to their knees, cowering, the Turned Hunters crying with relief, some begging for death as they collapsed into the snow. All of them growing confused one by one as the other Hunters refused and helped them up, smirking at their former comrades and telling them to stay calm. That they were _free._

Branch suddenly let out a cry of pain as fire seemingly ignited in his veins from nowhere, surging from his chest. His vision flashing with white.

He crumpled to the ground, clutching at his ribs over his heart as a terrible pain grew throughout his body, nearly choking him as it bubbled up his throat.

Poppy fell to the earth, shrieking the same even as Thistle's arms caught her and he looked on in horror.

Richard was by Branch’s side at once, quickly lifting him up as well, petrified as he stared lost and helpless. Hoping. Praying.

Branch started to convulse, his eyes completely red and his pupils shrinking. His fangs elongated as he screamed bloody murder to the sky.

A cloud of red smoke, like dusty red stars, started to float out of Branch and Poppy’s mouths and spark out of their skin. Taking away the pain. The radiant dust glinted like crystals of blood, vanishing into the air as they shattered. Leaving behind a still body with closed eyes, growing dead limp and still and silent with a final sigh of relinquishing pain.

After a moment, it stopped.

Branch’s head lolled to the side, his eyes closed. Poppy falling limp in strong arms as Rose rushed to Thistle’s side.

Silence befell the snowy clearing as Poppy and Branch lay still.

...And then two heartbeats pulsed out in the silence.

Branch’s mouth opened and he gasped in air, his lungs for the first time in twelve years actually absorbing the oxygen. Aching. Yearning with sweet relief. _With reaction_.

His eyes flashed open.

Blue. Completely blue, with no trace of red to be found.

Richard grinned widely, tears in his eyes as he stared down and his hands clutched his son a little tighter. Bringing him closer to his chest as warmth began to spill throughout Branch’s cold body once again.

“...Dad?” Branch croaked, looking up at his father.

“Welcome back, son.”

Poppy gasped and Rose breathed out a sigh of joy as she looked down at Poppy in between hers and Thistle’s arms.

“I—I can breathe again!” she gasped, clutching her chest.

“Welcome back,” Thistle grinned and Rose nodded with tears in her eyes, lost for words.

Poppy slowly sat up, smiling widely with tears in her eyes. But then her smile faded as she turned to look at Thistle and his deceivingly calm blue eyes and human face.

“Did… did you turn back?” she whispered.

His smile faded just a little. “Don’t worry about me,” he whispered kindly. Poppy bit her lip as she lunged forward, arms flying around his neck and she hugged Thistle tightly, closing her eyes.

He patted her head as Rose looked up at Thistle with sad eyes and a slight frown she had been trying to hide.

“Branch!” Poppy gasped, suddenly letting go of Thistle and scrambling to her feet. She nearly tripped in her haste but Rose caught her and set her straight.

Branch was walking towards them with the help of his father, standing on shaky legs. He looked up at them and his grin grew wide.

A grin without fangs.

Poppy let out a half-cry half-laugh as she raced forward and tackled Branch to the ground, hugging him tightly.

“We’re okay!” she cried. “We’re okay! _You’re okay!_ ”

Thistle side hugged Rose, grinning at the sight of the two tumbling in the snow, laughing.

Figures gathered around from a distance,watching them amazing, but leaving them be. However, a great silver wolf and blazing cat beast sat smirking with the two humans between their giant paws, watching on. Biggie’s tail beat happily against the ground and tossed up snow unintentionally. His blue eyes glowed despite the blood covering his once pristine silvery fur.

“We’re human!” Branch laughed clutching her face.

“We’re _hu— **Mm!** ”_ Poppy’s voice cut off as Branch swooped in to kiss her mouth and she eagerly responded.

Thistle grinned and suddenly picked up Rose and twirled her around grinning.

“We won! Hah!” he cried before suddenly kissing her too and she was smiling against the kiss as she cupped his face.

“ _Mmgh!_ ” Branch suddenly broke the kiss and sucked in a giant gasp. “Holy shit, do humans always need to breath this much?!” he panted as he looked at her with bewildered eyes.

“You silly, of course we do!” Poppy laughed breathlessly.

Rose was suddenly gasping too, pushing Thistles chuckling face away.

“Breathe! Let me breathe!” she laughed and he set her down still booming.

“Hey, Guy!” Thistle called.

“What?” Guy was there in an instant.

“I left Satin and Mayor Corona by the truck,” he grinned at him.

Guy’s eyes widened and he vanished in the blink of an eye, speeding off towards the truck.

Thistle chuckled. “Geez, I would have taken you if you asked!” he called after him.

Guy was too far away to hear him though as he sped towards the black truck, and he was there in a matter of moments as he raced through the darkness.

“SATIN!” he cried, skidding to a halt.

Satin whirled around, her eyes wide.

“Guy?” she croaked. “W—what’s going on? Where am I?”

“It’s over! It’s all over! We beat Creek!” Guy exclaimed rushing over to her. “Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!”

“I’m—I’m fine, did you say you beat Creek?” she asked, her eyes widening. Guy nodded with vigor, the largest grin he had felt in days crossing over his face.

“It’s all over,” he promised, clasping her hands in his. Satin stared into his earnest eyes and felt her own prickling with tears. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him tenderly, then grasped him into a big hug.

Back in the clearing, Poppy and Branch hadn’t stopped embracing one another as they laughed and cried in each other’s arms. Happy it was finally over.

Slowly a few of the vampires left approached warily the celebrating group. The recuperated Hunters tracking them with raised weapons and stepping forward.

Thistle stiffened and whipped around, snarling, eyes blazing red in warning.

The vampires fell to their knees, bowing, hands pressed to their chest.

“ _Master_.”

Thistle stiffened and straightened up. “Ah, fucking shit,” he groaned running a hand through his black hair with frustration.

Rose stared at them tensely, looking a bit unhappy herself but thoughtful.

Thistle turned around and decided to ignore them with a sullen sigh. “Why me?” he muttered to himself.

Apparently that was an invitation to talk.

“You are Creek’s heir, a Dracul now, sir,” one of the men spoke up respectfully.

“I’m a fucking Oak!” Thistle spat back losing his temper as his father came up to his side to stare with hard eyes.

“Master Dracul-Oak,” they repeated in acknowledgement and Thistle wanted to rip his own face off as he yelled in exasperation to the sky, tossing his head back in frustration.

“Wasn’t starting a blood cult one of the things you told people to _avoid?”_ Branch chuckled standing up with Poppy, distracted by his older brother’s screaming.

“When did I say that?” Thistle groaned throwing his head forward again to stare at him.

“To Guy,” his brother replied.

“I told him not to make a coven with slaves, there is a difference,” Thistle pointed out.

“Theodore.”

Thistle looked at their dad and froze as he met sad eyes as a hand touched his shoulder and gripped it hard.

“I… I am sorry...you were not cured...”

Branch’s smile vanished in an instant as he realized this. _Shit._

How had he completely overlooked this?! He had been so preoccupied with himself and Poppy turning back to normal...

“It’s fine,” Thistle said quietly with a defeated shrug. “Mr. Dinkles said there was a risk...that taking his blood might not let me turn human again even if there was a chance,” he admitted quietly. “That’s why only I drank his blood.”

He honestly did not look regretful, it truly had made a difference in their victory that day as he tried to smile reassuringly. Trying to ease the concern of those present.

Branch approached his brother and solemnly put a hand on his other shoulder.

Thistle frowned looking back at Branch.

“Remember what we talked about?” Branch asked. “About… if you didn’t get cured…”

Thistle smirked half-heartedly at him. “You’re staying human, right?”

“Not if you’re not,” Branch said quietly.

Thistle sighed tiredly, troubled. “I knew it was false hope pretending you two had been joking during that conversation that night.”

“...You heard that?” Branch snorted.

“Walls aren’t exactly thick, bro. Not for vampire hearing,” Thistle smiled a little, tapping his ear for emphasis.

“Well, we meant it,” Branch said stubbornly. “We…we _can_ be a family as humans or vampires. I don’t care which.”

Thistle’s smile softened and he put a hand on Branch’s shoulder. “Don’t do it for me. Just look how happy you two are as humans again, you might not get a second chance. Don’t give it up,” he tried to persuade them as his gaze traveled between the two but ultimately met his brother’s gaze again and stayed there.

Branch glanced at Rose, his face hard. Then turned to Poppy. She stepped forward.

“Well, being human is fine, but… I still miss the butterfly thing,” she smirked.

Thistle chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Not surprised there.” He paused staring at them seriously, frowning. “Are...you sure? Serious?”

“Seriously sure,” Branch nodded.

Tears pricked at Thistle’s eyes and he honestly didn’t know what to say as he stared at the two and bit his lip before he lost his composure, hell he already lost it. “I...I still want to protest,” he croaked. “But I don’t know how.”

“Rose? You have any imput?” Poppy grinned, turning to her best friend.

Rose smirked widely looking over all of them. “Living together forever? I have no complaints to be honest. We’re already a family, ever since we all butted heads together for the first time.”

Branch slowly turned his eyes to his father.

“You’re probably against this, aren’t you?” he said to him quietly.

Richard smiled looking them all over. “No. I’m not. But I can’t join you. You will have to be happy with the time I have left,: he said placing a sturdy grip on the shoulders of his two sons as he looked at them with a soft smile. “No force on this good earth is keeping me away from your mother forever,” he said gently wrapping his arm around Branch and pulling Thistle in. “I’ll love you two boys no matter what you choose… I am proud of you both, my sons, and I’ll love you two no matter what.”

Tears pricked Branch’s eyes as he embraced his father back, taking in a sharp breath to calm the pacing and squeezing pain in his human chest.

Thistle buried his head into his father’s shoulder as they all embraced in a group hug.

“...I need to say hi to my Dad,” Poppy said slowly. “Make… make sure he’s okay.”

Thistle pulled away from the hug, smirking and trying to look reassuring. “I left him asleep, he was in shock.”

“Thistle.”

Thistle frowned looking up as Mr. Dinkles giant form prowled forward.

“I want you to do me a favor,” the blazing feline smirked.

Thistle frowned stepping back from the group to face the large cat with a somber expression and nodded.

“Anything. You’ve done a lot for us and I can never repay that, so _anything_ ,” he reaffirmed in a simple promise.

“I have a theory,” the large cat smiled as he lifted a large claw and poked Thistle’s chest. “Start your heart. Let the life energy consume you.”

Thistle looked down confused but then nodded. He took a deep breath, and the sound of a steady heartbeat rang clear.

His eyes shot wide with pain in a flash as he let out a hideous scream, falling back into the snow as his body went rigid with agony. A blazing heat surging through from his chest and outward, clawing like it would eat him alive.

Branch and Rose were immediately at his side. Rose was panicking and grabbed one of his hands as his body seized and convulsed violently, as he screamed, gasping in pain and his fangs glinted in the air.

Suddenly, he gasped one last time and he fell limp, still, eyes closed. Heartbeat gone.

“What the fuck happened?!” Branch cried. “Mr. Dinkles?! WHAT THE FUCK _HAPPENED?!_ ”

“Wait,” the great cat said patiently. “Watch.”

They turned their eyes on the still body, waiting.

Red cracks crisscrossed out of nowhere across Thistle’s skin, a red vapor of crystalline dust flying free through the breaks in the skin. Rather than vanishing, breaking to the winter gust, they swirled around, collecting. They sunk back into his chest, the cracks vanishing. A glowing spot of red and fiery gold appeared as they lapsed back into that one spot. Lighting the air momentarily.

Then silence.

Stillness.

Branch watched his brother intensely, gasping a little and his heart racing with fear.

A heartbeat echoed out, weakly. Slowly picking up pace.

Thistle suddenly gasped, his blue eyes flying wide open, clear till they began to glow. The light settling and vanishing before a flash of red shined through and vanished away.

Thistle coughed, his hands flying to his chest as he sucked in hoarse breaths.

“What the fuck!”

“Thistle?” Branch croaked. “What happened?”

“I...I can….breathe...I…” he croaked looking down at his hands confused as he suddenly sat up. “But...something...is different… I feel...like I’m on the pill but...stronger than that? But… Human. I’m... _human_ again.”

“What the fuck just happened?” Branch demanded, turning to Mr. Dinkles.

Mr. Dinkles was glowing, chuckling. “He is human again, but… Not entirely. A hybrid if you will.”

“What?!” Thistle yelled confused.

“Stop your heart and you will see.”

Thistle grimaced looking utterly lost and confused.

“The demon blood has made you like me. Now you have a mortal human form and a vampire form, if my theory is correct. You can live by whichever one you choose is what I can induce. But you might, hmm… You might be immortal? I can’t be certain. Or at least very long lived. The point is, you are human now too, if you decide to stay that way.”

Thistle stared down at his hand confused then touched his pulse. He grimaced and shook his head.

“I’m lost. You just basically said you don’t know what I am.”

The large blazing cat huffed. “Just stop your heart and find out for yourself.”

Thistle glared but listened and closed his eyes.

He focused and moments later his heart fell silent and a shock went through him, a coldness rushing through his body and a sense of burning fire. His eyes snapped open and they were that golden fiery red and he gasped, feeling his fangs were back as well as the hunger, the fire in his throat.  All of it was back, like a switch had been flipped but even then it felt...off.

He looked down at his hands, at his claws and touched his tapered ears as the others watched on in shock.

“Vampire… Definitely vampire. A weak fire in my throat...and everything else.”

“Start your heart again and you’ll be human again,” the giant cat instructed.

Thistle nodded, reversing the transformation so he looked human again before he let out a long breath and before he did as he was told.

His heart was now like a muscle he could turn on and off again. It started beating again, a steady rhythm and he felt the rush of living heat return as his blood flowed. The sense of life renewing and washing away the cold, like it had fallen asleep inside him. The sense of slow death returning, but halted. The fire completely gone and his other bodily responses returning, he could feel his organ stir inside, working on impulse. Reaction and action with every real breath he took.

He opened his eyes, grinning excitedly. “Yup! Definitely human! Normal kind of hungry and thirsty, need to use the bathroom… Heart picking up pace… Yup, all vital functions,” he looked around, beaming. “This is super weird. I still feel like I’m on the pill though, sharp vision, hearing, the works, but my tongue is working normally I think…  I can just suddenly dial it up whenever I want by stopping my heart…? This is going to take a lot of getting used to,” he laughed hysterical. “Human and vampire! The hell! Some kind of abomination… _What. The. Hell!_ ” Then he paused, glaring. “Wait, how the fuck can I die then if stopping my heart turns me into a vampire?”

Mr. Dinkles shrugged his giant blazing shoulders. “It has to be stopped voluntarily? Or you might be immortal, like I stated. You might never be able to die of natural causes, but we won’t know for some years, now will we?”

“Or some lab tests,” Rose added, grinning.

“Well great,” Thistle muttered leaning back. “Might be back to square one with the whole eternity thing.”

Branch snorted, shaking his head curious himself but just relieved… Thistle was human again too, well sort of, and he smiled at that. The could worry about the details later.

“You’re an entirely new kind of being,” Mr. Dinkles said taking a sniff. “Anyone you turn is likely to become like you, a hybrid. Hmm...what to call you?”

“Dhampir,” Thistle said instantly, grinning.

Rose snorted, holding down a laugh. “That’s an old term for a Half-blood.”

“It fits and neither we or vampires use that term anymore since it doesn’t fit Half-bloods, they are still pretty much pure vampire, unlike me. I’m still human—both! So we can use it!” Thistle argued ecstatically.

“It does fit,” Richard agreed amused. He frowned as he looked at the vampires, standing and waiting, staring. “What to do with you lot…”

Some of them turned defiant gazes on him, a few cowered under the hard eyes.

“I’ll decide later,” Thistle grumbled, standing up. “Let’s just get the heck out of here. We’ll talk later…” he turned to frown at the vampires and glared at them. “I have questions for guys but for now… Let’s all just go home.” They nodded slowly.

He turned around, smiling at Rose as he took her hand and she smiled back.

“Home,” Branch mused grabbing Poppy’s hand and smiling. “Yeah, home.”

 


	55. A New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!

* * *

 

Silence echoed among the empty concrete walls, void of all noise except for the sound of his breathing and of his heart echoing off the walls. He took a deep breath, walking down the vacant hallways before he stopped before his room. Staring at the old bed and the desk left abandoned.

Branch looked inside, flicking on the light and squinted with the weak light. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss his old enhanced vision. In fact...he missed all his senses. He had forgotten how dull human senses were. Frankly, even almost a month later he was still trying to get used to them. He could now understand why his brother had been addicted to the blood pills.

He turned off the light and walked back up the hallway, his footfalls making a quiet muffled sound. Branch looked down at his shoes for a moment and snorted before he left the hollow bunker behind and walked up the hallway one last time.

The archway of the door came into sight and he paused, reaching up and running his fingers across the rusted metal and fingering the Hunter’s Order symbol. Tracing the antlers that made up the limbs of the tree before touching the large Roman V. He smirked at it, before turning the hatch wheel and stepping out onto the stairs and shutting the door behind him. Feeling its weight in his hands as he moved it, how his human muscles strained and ached so easily compared to before.

Branch tried not to sigh as he walked out into the sunlight, smiling.

The light, he had missed, how it reflected and illuminated the world. The snow was a clean white that didn’t glare. The trees, the blue sky...they all seemed so dull. Color seemed to lack saturation, richness, his eyes no longer capturing every detail. He missed how they had once looked, so sharp and beautiful.

He took a deep breath and he couldn’t taste the forest. His lungs sung with reaction, fueling oxygen into his blood… But his nose and mouth could not discerning scents anymore, only the crisp taste of the cold. He missed it, he missed being able to truly smell and taste the world on the wind as he had for twelve years. He never thought he would miss it, realize he hadn’t appreciated those senses as he closed his eyes. Like he could remember what it was really like to feel everything more alive around him.

Branch felt only the cold breeze against his face as those almost tangible memories stirred…

_SPLAT!_

Branch spluttered as a something wet and freezing cold suddenly collided with his face, blinding him for a moment. He stumbled back and wiped his face free of the snowball with a muffled yelp.

“GOT YOU!” Poppy cried with glee, another snowball in her hands, ready to be thrown.

“Poppy!” he barked back, grinning. He could feel the sting of the cold on his skin but he ignored it as he finished cleaning his face and cleaned off his jacket.

“What?! You were literally just _standing_ there and it was too good an opportunity!” She tossed the other snowball in her hands at him, laughing.

He ducked and the snow hit his back as he scooped up snow into his hands.

“I was appreciating nature, you sunny dork!” he laughed throwing the ball of snow towards her chest with a sharp toss of his arm.

“‘Sunny dork’?” Poppy echoed, jumping to avoid the snowball but it hit her shoulder. She shrieked and nearly tripped into the snow, trying to gather some more ammo. “Okay, if you call me Sunny Dork, then I retain FULL RIGHTS to call you Love Grump!” she laughed, tossing more snowballs at him.

“Heck no!” he laughed running away from her and trying to gather more snow as he raced off. He felt his legs work and strain and he tried to push off only to remember he couldn’t. Bad habit. Second nature...it was getting the best of him.

“HAHA!” Poppy was suddenly grabbing his middle and knocking him face first into a snowbank.

“GAH! PEH!” he coughed when he landed before shoving his hands into the mound to get his face out of the cold snow. “POPPY!” he yelled out in complaint, trying to roll over and get her off.

Poppy suddenly bit his ear. He gasped, freezing up for a moment.

“Tag, you’re it!” she giggled, letting him go from the nipping of her teeth.

He relaxed and snorted, laughing as he shook his head with her on his back. “You know, I don’t think that game has the same meaning now,” he finally said after taking a deep breath.

“I still think its funny,” Poppy said, finally scooting off his back to sit next to him in the snowbank.

He rolled over with a sigh. “Yeah, I guess… I miss being able to _really_ run though.”

“Yeah… I miss being able to turn into butterflies,” Poppy said wistfully. “You know how some people are like “if you could have one power, what would it be?” Well for me… it was flying. I’ve always wanted to fly, even as a little kid… And… then for a moment…. I _could.”_

He frowned looking up at the sky as he listened to her. “Yeah… I think as kids we would have given anything to have that. Heck, even as adults… I had supernatural powers for twelve years and I didn’t even really know what I could do till the end...before I could...enjoy it?” he admitted and fell silent for a moment before his doubtful voice spoke out, a little afraid. “I was...a vampire longer than I was human,” he finally realized quietly.

That fear and uncertainty had plagued him the entire month since, as he tried to learn to have a human body again. Finding so many aspect of humanity so frustratingly unfamiliar. Like eating three times a day, drinking enough water, the bathroom… He shuddered as a memory ran through his mind.

Poppy glanced at him with soft eyes, slowly reaching a hand for his and grasping it gently.

He looked at her, admitting his reluctance and nervousness aloud. “Sometimes… I feel like I don’t know if I can readjust to this life.”

“There are… Perks to being human though,” she said softly. “I mean, you can’t have strawberries as a vampire. Or french toast,” she grinnned. Branch snorted, smiling faintly.

“That’s the only breakfast you know how to make that is _supposed_ to have that much sugar. I’m pretty sure eggs _aren’t_ supposed to have sugar.”

“You still love my french toast, don’t deny it,” she chided him, poking his shoulder.

He smirked and nodded. “Yeah, I do… But, they’ll never taste better than the one thing in the world I can’t have anymore,” he sighed smirking sheepishly, glancing at her.

Poppy pressed her lips together, her cheeks turning pink.

“...I would be lying if I said I didn’t... I didn’t miss that…. It just... You just…” she trailed off.

“Didn’t we say we’d miss it?” he snorted at the irony of that past conversation.

“Yeah.” Poppy frowned. “Okay, my legs are getting cold. And wet.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Another human perk?” he asked offering his hand as he stood up first.

“I know!” Poppy cried, taking his hand to stand up and brushing the snow off her legs. “I could walk outside in the snow with bare feet and not feel a thing! _Man_ do I miss that! Although…” she grinned, winking, “You can’t deny being cold makes cuddling a hundred times better.”

He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. “I guess. But I don’t need it to be cold for cuddling to be perfect with you.”

“Awww,” Poppy puckered her lips and squished her cheeks with her hands. “You’re adorable.”

“I’m adorable?” he echoed.

“Yes,” she lifted her hands and squished his cheeks. “Sho _adorable.”_

Branch glared at her and frowned making his signature grumpy face.

“If you keep making that face, it’s only gonna make me think the adorable thing even more,” she giggled, then kissed his nose.

Branch groaned and rolled his eyes before he leaned in and kissed her nose back in retaliation. “If anyone around here is adorable, it’s you,” he corrected.

“Awwww, Branchy,” Poppy giggled.

“Branchy? Again?” he grumbled, eyeing her.

“What’s wrong with Branchy?”

“It sounds dumb. Dumber than Branch,” he complained.

“Well, love makes fools of us all,” Poppy grinned.

“You got that right,” he snorted. “I just found out the other day why my parents named me Branch in the first place.”

“Really? Why?”

“Apparently my Mom and Dad were really into baseball and they named me after some famous player called Branch Rickey after my dad found out she was pregnant during a baseball game they went to,” he snorted somehow imaging it. “Not sure if it’s better than Theodore Aristotle.”

“Awww,” Poppy cooed. “That’s so cute! Also how is your dad, has he called?”

He smirked, not sure it was cute...he supposed it was a little special though. He did do research on the person after he found out.

“I talked to him this morning, he said he probably won’t be able to make it for the New Year’s party tonight,” he said with a disappointed frown.

“Aw… well at least he was here for Christmas,” Poppy sad happily, wrapping her arm around his as they started to walk back to her house.

“Yeah,” Branch agreed with a smile. “He said if he can’t make it though he'll make it some time this week. He wants to take me and Thistle out to eat or something.”

“That’s nice,” she smiled.

“How about your dad…? Is he doing better?” he asked with a frown.

“He’s doing better,” she said, though her smiled faded a little. “He’s… he still… has trouble sleeping. But we’ve been talking a lot… I think he’s going to be okay,” she said. “Just given a bit more time.”

“It must still be a shock,” Branch muttered. “He wasn’t exactly happy to see my dad on Christmas, was he?”

Poppy moaned, remembering the thick tension that could have been cut with a knife when her father had laid eyes on Richard Oak.

“Yeah…”

“You know...Thistle probably could have buried those memories again,” he said quietly as they passed through the trees on the trail they had made.

“Dad said he didn’t want that though,” Poppy said softly. “He says he wants to remember the truth and I don’t want to take that away from him, and I want to keep being completely honest with him. I’ve... also mentioned to him about… well, possibly turning again if Thistle… well, when those blood tests get back for Thistle’s blood.”

Branch was nodding again till he paused and stared surprised at the last bit of news.

He frowned looking at her. Rose had been gone for a while since the fight with Creek. Doing research in some Society lab, she had only stopped by for Chirstmas and left the next day.

“What do you think will happen?” he wondered quietly. “Rose said there was also something different about our blood according to Thistle but he didn’t know more...”

“I don’t know what will happen… and honestly I don’t care what happens,” Poppy said.

“How can you not care?” he half laughed, confused.

“Well, either way we’re going to stick together, as humans or…. Dhampir-whatevers. That’s all I want. So whatever happens, I’m cool.”

He eyed her fondly, smirking. “At least so far Thistle says there’s no downside he’s seen to being a dhampir. Heck, he can even still eat human food and sunlight doesn’t hurt his eyes even in vampire form anymore.”

“Except his appetite has probably gotten even bigger, and that’s saying something,” she laughed. “I mean have you _seen_ how much food he eats for lunch _alone?!”_

“No kidding!” Branch laughed. “The stores are going to run out of food.”

“Like the day after Christmas, I had to make _two_ trips to the store because he’d eaten a whole _carton of eggs!!_ Just him! _A dozen eggs!!”_

Branch muffled a laugh with his hand and shook his head. “How is that even possible?” he wondered grinning. “Why did you let him raid your fridge?”

“I didn’t. You know this, you dork, he was already there when I got to the kitchen stuffing his mouth with eggs!”

Branch bit his tongue and tried not to laugh. “At least he doesn’t need as much blood, I think? Well, so long as he stays human he doesn’t need blood but when he turns back at least it’s like the amount of food he’s eaten helps a lot.”

“Yeah, at least…” Poppy sighed, “But your brother still owes me for that dozen eggs.”

“Probably why he eats so much… Didn’t he leave you like a fifty on the counter?”

“Did he? Oh… Dad must’ve taken it,” Poppy snorted.

“Yeah, well there you go. Enough for two dozen egg cartons or more, probably,” he joked.

“Probably,” she grinned. “Hey, Branch?”

“Yeah?”

She suddenly pecked him on the cheek then took off running.

“Race ya back to the house!” she cried.

He laughed and broke for a run, his heart picking up pace along with his lungs. He was able to catch up to her and this time he returned the favor and caught her midsection, knocking her over into the snow.

“AGH NO!” Poppy cried, spitting snow out of her mouth.

He laughed and leaned quickly in and nipped the top of her ear. “Tag, you’re it!” he chuckled and jumped off, running.

“I thought you—HEY!” Poppy jumped to her feet and raced after him. “GET BACK HERE! _BRAAAAAAAANCH!”_

“Nope!” he called back as he raced for the snowy field and the house in the far distance. His heart racing with exhilaration and growing rhythm along with his lungs until they ached.

 

* * *

 

“ _OW_ , sonofa—,” Poppy winced, shaking her finger and sticking it into her mouth. “Branch! The stove hates meee!” she whined.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” he called back as he pulled out a six pack of sodas from the stainless steel fridge.

He looked over his kitchen and as he walked out back into the living room he looked up at the bright banners and decorations Poppy had decorated his new house with. It was on the same block as her house and Thistle's house, a gift from his dad.

Poppy huffed, peering into the pot filled with hot chocolate.

“The pain I go through,” she muttered with a giggle, still shaking her finger. “Hey Branch, hot chocolate is ready if you want some! Though don’t drink too much, gotta save some for Thistle and his bottomless pit of a stomach!”

Branch laughed from the dining room next to the living room and set the sodas down next to the dozen pizza boxes stacked on the simple oak wood table. He looked at the clock on the wall and wondered when anyone was going to get here. It was already nine at night.

He pulled out his phone and there were no new text messages.

“Guy texted me and said he and Satin would be here in five minutes,” Poppy said, looking at her phone.

“I still got no texts from my brother or Rose. Has she told you anything?” he asked walking back into the kitchen.

“Uuuhh…” Poppy glanced at her phone, “Nope. Haven’t gotten a—,” her phone suddenly dinged. “Thaaaaaat...that’s Guy. He’s here. Heh,” Poppy grinned.

“I’ll go get the door before he rings it then,” Branch said turning back out of the kitchen and past the living room towards the hallways with the front entrance.

Branch opened the door just as a familiar white mustang with blue stripes pulled up into his driveway next to his new blue truck that his brother had gotten him and was still trying to teach Branch to drive.

Guy opened the car door and stepped out, wearing his iconic bedazzled clothing. Today it was a thick sweater with little studded jewels in the shape of fireworks.

“Branch! My man!” Guy grinned, waving. “How you doin’?”

“Hey Guy,” Branch waved back with a slight smile as Guy suddenly zipped around his car and opened the door for Satin.

“Thank you,” Satin smiled, taking his outstretched hand and stepping out of the car.

“You guys got blood bags, right?” Guy asked curiously.

“Yeah, we keep them just in case, you know? They’re still not done building the Hunter’s den downstairs though so they’re in the fridge in the kitchen,” he said pointing into the two story house.

“Cool,” Guy smiled, stretching an arm over Satin’s shoulder as they walked towards the house. The door to the back of the car suddenly opened and a miffed Chenille popped out.

“I see how it is, you open the door for your girlfriend but not for me?” she chided, sticking her tongue out at Guy.

“Sorry, Chenille, I love you too!” he called over his shoulder.

Branch snorted and rolled his eyes, walking back in. He forgot they had let Chenille in on the secret, but that was understandable. Poppy’s other friends were still in the dark and that had _not_ been a fun explanation as to why she disappeared. Or the story they came up with afterwards about why he was alive and had never really died and that his death in a car accident had been a bit over exaggerated by the local news. Not to mention the boyfriend bit, that had been too awkward. Meeting her friends hadn’t exactly been the highlight of his existence but he was trying to get used to them when they were around. But it wasn’t easy opening up to them or keeping to such an elaborate backstory, at least Thistle had been there to help him when he stumbled over the false story.

“Oh, hun,” Chenille walked up to Branch, “Why aren’t you wearing the vest we got for you? Come on, it’s a special day, you should wear something more than a T-Shirt!”

He frowned at her as they walked in and he closed the door behind them. “Yeah...no thanks.”

Chenille frowned at him and then smirked, turning her eyes to the kitchen. “Hey, Poppy?”

“What?”

“Do I have your permission to play dress up with your boyfriend?” she called with a devilish smirk.

“OOH!” Satin immediately perked up, releasing Guy’s arm. “Yes, please, can we?!”

“No!” Branch snapped and paused as the doorbell rang.

Poppy slowly poked her head out of the kitchen, a smirk on her face.

“Okay but don’t go overboard. Branch, be nice, you know how Satin bites,” she grinned.

“No,” Branch repeated sternly walking back towards the door. He opened it and looked up at the tall Biggie in his doorway with Mr. Dinkles in his arms.

“Hello!” Biggie greeted cheerfully. “I hope you all like almond cookies because I just made a huge batch.”

“Hey, Biggie,” Branch got out of the way. “And hey, Dinkles.”

“Mister!” the cat sighed exasperated as Biggie walked in.

Branch looked out the door again and frowned when he saw no sign of his brother. Was he still at the airport or something?

“Where is Mr. Fuzzbert?” Mr. Dinkles purred, looking around as Biggie walked in towards the table where the others were chatting. “Where is that old chap?”

Poppy’s head poked out of the kitchen again, seeming to have no trouble overhearing everything. “Oh, he’s back home with Dad, Fuzzbert still doesn’t like vampires,” Poppy replied, snorting at the irony. To think her dog had known something was off about _some_ of her friends all these years before her!

“Biggie!” Satin cried, rushing up to him to throw her arms around him in a brief hug before pulling back. “Help us convince Branch to let us dress him up!”

“We have the _perfect_ outfit in mind!” Chenille added.

“No,” Branch repeated like a dead monotone record.

“Branch,” Biggie sighed, “They’re not gonna stop till you let them, you know. Trust me.”

“That’s fine,” he grumbled about to close the door again when a familiar giant armored truck pulled up along the sidewalk and Branch grinned excitedly at the sight.

“Ladies, ladies, all is fine and well! You can just dress me up!” Guy grinned, holding out his arms.

“Sorry Guy, you’re already beautiful,” Satin sighed, caressing his cheek.

“Well,” Guy shrugged, “I bet Thistle will help force him to comply with you guys, I do believe I heard him just arrive.”

Branch had already rushed out into the cold and waited on the snowy lawn as his brother pulled out of the giant vehicle with a lopsided grin holding a huge box of beer and Rose slipped out of the passenger seat.

Poppy was immediately outside next to Branch, waving her arms frantically.

“Hey, Thistle!!” she cried, jumping up and down. “And Rose! Heya!”

Branch didn’t wait up and rushed up to his taller brother, grabbing him in a hug. Thistle laughed merrily and ruffled Branch’s hair but he just ducked and didn’t fuss.

“How did it go?” Branch pressed. “You’ve been gone for a week.”

“Eh, it was okay? It was boring actually, having to deal with so much bullshit and paperwork with the higher ups in the Society. Good news though: they’re letting me live, same with the other Turned Hunters,” he snorted lounging an arm over Branch’s shoulder and suddenly grinning. “Looks like a truce with vampires is on the way.”

“Really?” Branch asked surprised, actually a little thrilled with the news.

Thistle nodded, serious and hopeful himself. “There’s still a lot to do before it’s official, a lot of arguing and convincing,” he groaned. “Those old geezers there just don’t know how to shut up sometimes,” he sighed but he looked hopeful. It was progress, and in the right direction this time.

Rose was hugging Poppy, looking bright as they walked ahead of the boys.

“Are they really giving you and Dad so much trouble?” Branch frowned.

“You bet. Yammering about risks and crap and a half. Now after they were done running their mouths about what kind of risk I present, they want me and Dad to start a program and turn Hunters into Dhampirs.”

“Really?!” Poppy frowned, turning to Thistle. “Are you gonna do it?”

“Yeah, I told them to go screw themselves,” he snorted cynically. “Like hell I’m going to spread a new powerful breed of vampires that can hide in plain sight among people. We don’t know what will happen if I do it and I’m not risking it.”

Branch nodded, agreeing with his perspective as they walked into the house and closed the door. Everyone was already crowding around in the living room, turning on the flat screen TV and those that could, grabbing pizza and drinks.

“Thistle!” Satin waved, then her smirk grew devious. “Can you convince your brother to let us dress him up in that outfit we got him for Christmas?”

Thistle took his arm off his younger brother and glanced at him. He laughed and turned around, an amused smolder on his lips.

“Sorry ladies, I don’t do dress up and I’m sure as hell not going to help you dress up my baby brother like a doll,” he laughed.

“Wait—what did you call me?” Branch wailed but was ignored.

“Awwww,” both Satin and Chenille whined.

“Rose?” Chenille looked to the woman hopefully.

“I don’t even bother to dress up myself so don’t even look at me,” she snorted, waving them off with a knowing smirk.

“Oh, Guy! Satin! Help yourselves to the hot chocolate I made!” Poppy called pointing to the kitchen. Guy held up a mug.

“Already did!” he grinned. “Hey there, Thistle! Hey Rosie!”

Rose’s face somehow was suddenly blazing. “Don’t _ever_ call me that if you want to live!” she snapped. Thistle froze, grimacing.

Guy flinched, clutching the mug as he chuckled nervously.

“Ah, y-yeah, okay, sorry! Rose, then!” he quickly amended his remark.

Thistle paused by Guy and patted his shoulder in sympathy and gave him a friendly punch in greeting in the arm.

Rose snorted, shoving past them all as Poppy and Branch stared after her.

“Uh… I think I’ve called her that before,” Poppy hissed at Branch, paling. “How long do I have to live?!”

“Not long?” he whispered back. “Maybe forever? I think? I don’t know,” he chuckled nervously, glancing at Rose as she headed for the pizza.

Thistle laughed as he overheard them and walked into the kitchen and stored his large pack of drinks into the fridge before grabbing a blood bag.

“Why are you drinking blood?” Branch asked confused as Thistle's eyes turned red.

“I figured out that if I balance eating with drinking blood, I won't eat so much human food and vice versa,” Thistle explained taking a swig of the blood bag. “Unless I get injured though, then I need blood to heal.”

“Oh, so this means I won’t run out of eggs this time?” Poppy grinned stepping into the kitchen.

He took a long drink before laughing at her. “No, or the pizza hopefully but I still do eat _a lot_ though. More power as a supernatural, the more energy you need,” he explained.

“We got twelve boxes of pizza for a reason, but maybe this time we’ll actually have leftovers,” she smirked. “Oh, speaking of, did you get those blood test results back? Rose was telling me about them at Christmas.”

“Ask Rose, she told me she was going to wait to tell us the results when we were all gathered,” he said pointing to the living room as he threw away the empty bag in the trash.

Poppy was immediately gone and badgering Rose, trying to usher her to the kitchen.

“What is it, Poppy!” Rose said exasperated trying to bite her pizza slice on a disposable plate as she reluctantly let herself be shoved into the kitchen.

“I wanna know what those blood tests were!” she said.

“Oh, that,” Rose said with a straight face as the four of them were suddenly together. “What do you guys want to hear first? About yours and Branch’s results or Thistle’s?”

“Both! Either? I don’t care,” Poppy shrugged.

Thistle laughed and grabbed a mug for some hot chocolate. “I want to hear about Branch and Poppy’s first.”

“Alright,” Rose smiled putting down her plate on the counter. “For a start… Well for Poppy and Branch you two officially now have the bodies of Hunters, fully modified and functional. You can take in vampire blood and exploit it like a full fledged Hunter.”

“Ooh!” Poppy perked up with a grin. “Anything else?”

Rose frowned scratching her cheek. “Well, although you have the body of Hunters… Something is different. You’re...how can I put this?” she sighed and looked up a bit worried. “Being former vampires left some permanent effects other than your bodies being modified like a Hunter's.”

“Like?” Branch pressed, curious.

“Your bodies…have slowed down. The rate of cellular decay has been slowed down significantly. You two, so long as you don’t get sick with anything major, which usually doesn’t happen to Hunters anyways, you’ll probably live _way past_ one hundred years, easily.”

Poppy’s mouth had formed into a small _‘oh’_ , then she grinned. “I always wanted to age gracefully.”

“Well you got your wish,” Rose chortled with a smile. “I can't tell for sure how long you two might potentially live, I’m still crunching the math and running tests back in the lab but over one hundred? No problem, and you’ll probably look like you’re only fifty when that happens.”

“Seriously?!” Poppy whirled to Branch with a grin as he stared shocked. “Did you—I mean—holy freaking _hell!_ ”

He nodded, surprised.

“Yup, so far that’s what your results are showing. There is the traces of your old vampire DNA still lingering and kicking some butt in your genes. Probably will pass it down to your kids.”

Poppy pressed her lips together.

“Do you think…. Do you think that if I took a blood pill… I could do the butterfly thing?” she asked cautiously.

“Maybe, if you take _a lot_ of them. But even with your Elfae blood you might poison yourself before you get enough blood and power to do it even once,” Rose warned.

Poppy pouted, crossing her arms with a sigh. Then she perked up again.

“What about Thistle’s blood?” she asked, “What are his results?”

Rose frowned now, looking troubled and this made Thistle pause from his hot chocolate drink.

“Thistle…” she sighed looking at him. “He’s...basically immortal, no matter how you slice it.”

He frowned and glanced at Branch before looking away, troubled.

“Well that’s okay,” Poppy smiled tenderly. “He can just turn us, then.”

Rose frowned looking concerned. “Like his human blood...is still aging but it’s not decaying at all, like if he were a vampire. He’ll probably hit peak age condition like a normal vampire and stop aging after that, and at a snail's pace like a vampire. His vampire blood...is like nothing I’ve ever seen before, it was hard to metabolize the active form of his blood. Like a virus: his blood switches between active form, which is vampire and inactive form which is human and… He has none of the disadvantages of either species. Even in vampire form he can eat food and it doesn't taste different and he can walk in sunlight without hurting or impairing his vision among some other things we are sure to discover.”

“Well that’s good, right?” said Poppy.

“I’m not complaining,” Thistle agreed taking another sip of his chocolate.

“And even in human form he can’t feel the cold like if he were on a pill and all his senses enhanced...and has some range of vampire powers available…”

Thistle nodded in agreement. “Just like a Hunter, but a lot weaker. When I go into full form they dial up to full power. Also,” he mentioned offhandedly. “If you kill me by shooting my heart while I’m human, my body kicks into vampire mode and heals me. So there goes the voluntary heart theory Mr. Dinkles had.”

“Wait, _what?!_ Did you get shot recently?” Branch asked worried.

“Right in the heart,” Thistle nodded. “A Hunter back in the Society’s headquarters attacked me but it didn’t kill me. My vampire blood just kicked in and healed me and Dad had to knock the guy’s ass out while I got up freaking out.”

“Why did they attack you?!” Poppy cried.

Thistle shrugged. “Because I’m an abomination? Still part vampire? There are a lot of Hunters that hate vampires you know. A lot of us have lost loved ones to them.”

“So, Thistle here is a complicated anomaly,” Rose snorted, getting back on topic. “A lot of Hunters don’t know what to think of him or the cure now that word has gotten out I'm starting to work on a cure using Thistle’s blood, Mr. Dinkles’ blood and your Elfea blood, Poppy. Right now I’m trying to make a synthetic form of your blood that can be replicated in a lab.”

Rose grabbed her plate again and tapped at it thoughtfully.

Branch was staring and then looked at Poppy.

“...do you think the cure will work?” Poppy asked curiously.

“If I can make it, I hope so,” Rose smiled. “But it’s going to take all my time. I’m retiring from Hunting.”

Thistle smirked and looked at Branch. “Which means I need a new partner.”

“Wait, you’re still going to work as a Hunter?” Branch frowned.

Thistle shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I may be a dhampir now but I’m still a Hunter. I want to protect people, use my powers for some good. I can make a difference among both species. Like I said earlier, the Society is rethinking how we deal with vampires, like instead of outright exterminating them all if they can be conformed to live decently among humans without killing or enslaving them. Dad is doing a lot to convince them. But there are still vampires that are going to resist the change, the monsters that people need protection from, you know? Plus, being the Dracul heir...” he sighed with gloomy defeat. “I unfortunately now have influence in the vampire world whether I like it or not. Might as well use it for some good.”

“Good for you, Thistle!” Poppy nodded appreciatively.

He smiled at her and raised his mug. “I knew you would agree, Shrimp. Make the world a better place for everyone, right?”

“Duh.”

Branch smirked at that, looking between the two.

“So, want to be my new partner?” Thistle shoved his brother, growing bright again and Branch grinned back.

“Why not? I want to help too, plus I miss having powers,” he tried to joke but his voice was sincere.

“Speaking of…” Poppy spoke up. She was wringing her finger, her head cocked. “So… we _are_ gonna do the thing we decided before, right? Since we figured out Thistle is… immortal?”

He frowned at her and put his empty mug down. “Are you two sure? Like...really sure? I mean you’ll still be human but...you’ll be immortal like me.”

“And, the cure I’m working on most likely won’t work on him or any dhampir. Since we would already be technically human,” Rose added.

Poppy turned to Branch, her eyes stubborn but also asking him what he wanted.

“I’m sure,” she said. “You?”

He smiled at her and nodded. “Like I said, human or vampire, doesn’t matter to me. Being a dhampir or whatever...doesn’t make any of us any less human,” he said sagely and the others were nodding in agreement as he smiled. “So, together forever, right?”

“Yeah. Together forever. Sorry, Thistle, looks like you’re gonna be stuck with us till the end of time,” Poppy grinned.

Thistle grinned widely and shrugged. “What a terrible fate!” he drawled dramatically, tossing his head back.

Everyone started to laugh and Rose elbowed him.

“Let me get turned first though just to be sure it won’t kill us or something,” Rose said suddenly. “Plus I want to see how it works since if we are technically human...how the whole normal female human menstruation thing works. We probably just shouldn’t revert into vampires those days, you know?” she chuckled. “Or maybe our human physiology will balance that out too like with the taste and light sensitivity.”

Poppy shuddered a bit, recalling her little episode.

“Hopefully, it won’t be as bad,” she muttered. “I’d rather not accidentally tear anyone’s heads off.”

“It probably won’t be that bad, the hybridization really has balanced out a lot of the cons of both bloods,” Thistle added. “Like I also tested myself the other day, even starving, I have more control than as I did as a pure vampire. I can probably still get turned into an Esurient if I starve myself but it looks like it takes more to lose control now,” he smirked brightly.

Rose looked up pleased and surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he grinned wider, flashing his teeth. “So far I have no complaints. Well...other than vampires trying to follow me around trying to serve me or kill me,” he muttered.

“Still?” Branch snickered. “Its like you have your own fanclub.”

“Still,” Thistle groaned. “Half of them think I’m a freak of nature and want me dead and then the other half wants me to make some giant ass coven and share my blood and propagate or some crap,” he said with a shudder, grimacing.

Poppy made a face.

“Ew,” she muttered.

“Ew,” Thistle agreed as Rose tried not to snicker. He switched subjects again. “Oh! But since I’m a forsaken spawn of Dracul—which I tell you a lot of Hunters were _not_ happy to find out—you should get your butterfly power back for sure, Poppy!”

Poppy simply glowed with those news and she squealed, squeezing Branch’s arm tightly. He smiled at her, raising an eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

“And Branch will probably get his weird blood healing power back and who knows? Maybe he’ll be able to do the bat thing too.”

Branch looked up surprised at this and had to admit...the idea excited him a bit and he grinned. He always wanted to fly too.

Guy suddenly poked his head into the kitchen.

“Are you hermits gonna spend the whole night in here or are you gonna join the party?” he asked.

“Eavesdropper,” Thistle grinned at him.

“Hey, I didn’t hear a _thing…_ ”

“Oh? Then I guess you aren’t interested in a cure,” Rose shrugged nonchalant.

Guy paused.

“...Okay, maybe I did overhear… a thing or two… uh… is that really possible?” he asked her, serious.

“Once I isolate the combination that was made by the Elfae blood and the Demon Cat blood working together and start a heart, who knows? It might even work for born vampires not just Turneds. If I succeed it will completely cure vampirism and turn a vampire into human.”

Guy gaped at her, his face hopeful. He glanced back into the living room and his eyes fell on Satin.

“...we could live like normal humans,” he whispered. “I… could be… _human…”_

“I will need test subjects… It’s risky though,” Rose said carefully as Guy looked back at her. “I’m not entirely sure what made Thistle a dhampir, but by using his blood as an agent and control… I can figure out how to…yeah, turn someone back into human. It might even work on werewolves if Biggie is interested.”

“Wha?” Biggie’s surprised yelp came from the living room and the large young man poked his head into the kitchen, his eyes wide. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but… _really?!”_

“Yeah,” Rose laughed grinning. “Elfae blood cures diseases and corruption. If I can get it to work, cancel out the curse… Vampires and werewolves can turn back into human and any other humanoid cursed supernatural probably.”

Biggie was gaping, unable to fathom such an idea.

Thistle snickered. “You’re going to be famous if you succeed Rose.”

“Probably hated too,” she added. “There will be supernaturals that will hate the cure lividly.”

“Most likely,” he agreed with a serious nod. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” he said with a sudden grin.

She scowled at him and raised an eyebrow. “I can take care of myself,” she quietly snorted but then her voice softened. “But I won’t complain if you want to be my bodyguard.”

Now Thistle was grinning amused, skeptical. “Oh, _really?_ ” He then turned to Biggie. “Come on though big man, you really want to be cured though? You have complete control now of your powers! You’re like the envy of all werewolves.”

Biggie was silent, contemplating.

“Well,” he said, “The lack of control part _was_ one of the reasons I’d always wanted to be a normal human but… now that I _have_ control…” his eyes became distant as he pondered on it. “I… I’ll have to think about it,” he finally said quietly.

Thistle nodded in agreement. “Did Dinkles tell you he was going to follow me around if I ended up immortal? I have to warn you, I’m not a pet person. I’d probably kill a fish by forgetting to feed it,” he laughed.

“Oh shut up, you always wanted a pet lizard,” Rose sneered. “You wouldn’t kill it and it’s not like Dinkles would forget to remind you to feed him… Actually he probably can feed himself.”

“He _does_ love the cat treats I get him, though,” Biggie smiled. “And the tuna.”

“Great, evil luxury cat,” Thistle smirked sarcastically.

“That I am undoubtedly!” Mr. Dinkles called from the living room.

“But he’s a great companion,” Biggie said warmly. “Even when he didn’t talk before, he’s always been a great cuddler.”

“I don’t cuddle,” Thistle said in an instant.

“That’s not what you were saying the other day,” Rose whispered with a knowing grin as she took a bit of her cold pizza. Thistle glowered at her, blushing furiously.

Poppy immediately snorted and turned away, grabbing a mug to get herself some hot chocolate.

Branch grinned and grabbed a mug for himself. “Alright, let’s join this party before my house gets trashed.”

“Hey Branch, c’mere for a sec,” Poppy called over by the pot of hot chocolate.

He was by her side in an instant with his empty cup looking at her curiously.

Poppy suddenly grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips, smiling.

“Happy New Years, Branch,” she whispered. “Well, still technically New Year's Eve but still.”

He smiled at her and leaned in to peck her lips as Rose and Thistle walked out of the kitchen.

“Happy New Years Eve, Poppy,” he said softly looking at the pot and serving himself a cup. “I thought you were going to tell me Thistle finished it before I even got to it.”

“Hah, thank goodness no,” Poppy smirked.

“HEY!” ranted a loud voice from the living room.

“YOU don’t get to complain!” Poppy shouted at him. “We have EVERY RIGHT to make fun of your bottomless pit of a stomach!”

“Watch it! You’re inheriting that stomach, I wouldn’t laugh just yet!”

Branch made a face of dread as he realized this, their appetites would probably increase. He sighed and figured there could be worse down sides than that.

“Poppy,” he turned to her serious putting his cup down. “I want to ask you something…”

Poppy turned to him with her full attention, also putting her mug down.

“I um…” he rubbed his arm and sighed. “I know we haven’t been together long and… I know I want to ask you to marry me one day but… Till then…” he paused looking up with a hopeful smile. “You can say no if it’s too soon but… I was wondering if…” he choked and the words came out in a whisper. “If you’d move in with me?”

Poppy’s cheeks had turned rosier and rosier and her face split into a wide, beaming smile. She kissed his nose.

“If you... _want_ me to,” she whispered back with tenderness and warmth. “Actually, screw it, I’m moving in anyways. Yep. I’m moving in.”

He grinned widely, thrilled and suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. His fingers running through her pink hair and weaving into her headband and over her ears in a tender caress. Then he remembered he need to breathe and pulled away with a gasp.

“Whoo…” Poppy breathed, “...I tasted oranges. Did you eat an orange?”

He chuckled and almost ignored her random question. “Orange juice.”

“Ah,” she grinned. “Nice to be able to suck on fruit juices for a change, huh?”

He laughed and blushed. “I guess? I don’t know. Maybe I like being a vampire now. But you taste like chocolate so I’m not complaining,” he said with a wide playful grin.

Poppy grinned back.

“Come on,” she said, tugging his arm, “Let’s go join the party.”

“Two months ago I would have run at just the idea,” he said a little nervous as he took her arm and his mug and followed her in.

“Two months ago if you told me that my boyfriend was an evil vampire-slash-psycho and that I would be eventually dating this once-thought-to-be-dead-friend, I would’ve thought you were crazy,” Poppy said thoughtfully.

“If you had told me my nightmare would become my daydream…” he said softly, turning his clear shining blue eyes on her. “There would have been no end of sass coming out of my mouth.”

“Would have been? The heck are you talking about, sass is your middle name!” Poppy elbowed him.

He snorted at her. “Really? I thought it was Bluford, and no, I’m still not dying my hair blue.”

“And like I said, you can always dye it _back_ if you don’t like it,” Poppy whined. “But blue would look _great_ on you! _And it fits your middle name!_ ”

“Not happening,” he laughed.

 

 


	56. After all this Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, we want to thank you all for joining us along this wild ride. You're comments and shenanigans mean the world to us as well as your comments, love, and undying support. You have no idea how much it means to us to hear you call this a "book" rather than a fanfic, because honestly that is what it has become. It was a project filled with a great deal of passion and love and we are glad that it is appreciated and hopefully for years to come.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the ending of the first chapter of the story and hope you tag along for the sequel! Again, thank you so much for being amazing and reading!

* * *

“Come on you slow pokes!” Thistle called from a tall stony ridge.

“I’m not a slowpoke! I just like to stop and smell the flowers!” Poppy countered.

“What flowers?!” he laughed looking around the snowy pine woods.

“It’s a figure of speech!” Poppy huffed, starting to climb up the stony ridge he was standing on.

“An inaccurate one!” Thistle hollered with Branch at his side as they stared down at Rose and Poppy, who were taking their sweet time.

Poppy finally reached the top, wheezing a little bit. Branch was concerned as he reached down and grabbed her arm.

“Did we have to come looking for the damn unicorn the moment we got off the plane?!” Rose complained as she walked up the ridge right behind Poppy. “We threw our bags in the cabin and walked straight out! I still have jet lag!”

“As much— _huff—_ as I want— _huff—_ to see the unicorn— _huff—_ I wouldn’t mind _—huff—_ taking a teensy break,” Poppy wheezed, her hands on her knees. Rose was wheezing next to her, patting Poppy’s back.

“What the heck is up with you two? You’re dhampirs, you shouldn’t be out of breath so fast even in human form,” Thistle muttered coming up next to Rose looking worried.

Poppy slowly straightened up, clutching her back.

“Ah, geez, I can’t take this anymore,” she breathed heavily.

“Shut up,” Rose said putting her hand over Poppy’s mouth.

“Mmf!” Poppy grabbed Rose’s hand and tried to pry it off her mouth, annoyed.

Branch and Thistle eyed them both, a little concerned.

“Can you believe it’s been five years?” Rose suddenly changed the subject. “Life sure has been crazy. It’s finally nice to have a vacation.”

“I would’ve preferred the beach but traveling to Russia to find a unicorn isn’t that bad,” Poppy said as Rose let her go.

“That is _if_ we can find it,” Rose muttered still having her doubts. “And we have to get back in time for Guy’s and Satin’s wedding,” she groaned.

“EEEE, I know!” Poppy was dancing, “I’m so _excited!_ ”

“I’m not,” Rose complained. “Not like I would be even if I was a bridesmaid. I already had a wedding once, I don’t need to go to more. I didn’t even want to go to mine!”

“You liked our wedding though, right?” Poppy asked with a frown.

“Of course I did, and I liked mine too. But two is my threshold,” she said looking at the ring on her finger. Thistle suddenly leaned in and kissed her lips, making Rose smile.

“Come on guys, what’re you waiting for!” Poppy suddenly cried grabbing her husband’s hand and jerking him along. “Let’s go find that unicorn!”

“Poppy slow down! You were just out of breath!” Branch laughed.

“I’m good now!” Poppy beamed. “Perks of being a dhampir. Ooh—,” She stopped suddenly, her face warping into that of disgust.

Rose sighed and followed grabbing Thistle’s hand.

“Rose? You got any tums?” Poppy called over her shoulder. “I don’t think the plane food is agreeing with me…”

“Yup, same here,” Rose said pulling them out of her backpack and popping the cap off and passing two of the chalky chips to Poppy.

“Gah, lifesaver,” Poppy sighed, holding out her hand for the tablets. “Thank you.”

“Bet Guy doesn't like how it feels to be _actually_ nauseous now,” Rose joked as she popped the tablets into her mouth too.

“Oh man, you weren’t there that one time when Guy actually got sick,” Poppy sighed. “It was _not_ fun. The poor guy felt like he was dying.”

“Hey, I offered to turn him to a dhampir but he flat out refused,” Thistle shrugged. “Rather stay plain Jane human with Satin.”

He suddenly turned a proud smile on Rose and she grinned back.

“I still can't believe after all these years and all that work… I managed to succeed,” she grinned, ecstatic, knowing exactly what her husband was thinking about.

“And me and Branch got to hunt a lot of baddies and I got to take him out of his little corner,” Thistle agreed grabbing his brother's shoulder who snorted and rolled his eyes affectionately as he lightly shoved his brother.

“And meanwhile I just finished college,” Poppy sighed. “Everyone’s doing this and that to save the world and I’m just there… taking tests… ugh,” she groaned.

“Hey I got my GED and college degree too...in three years,” Branch smirked just a bit smug as he rubbed it in.

Poppy glared at Branch and stuck out her tongue at him, he just laughed.

“You’re lucky we’re married you dork,” she said. “Otherwise I would throw some kung fu ninjago moves at ya.”

“I’d throw you into the snow,” he snorted. “I’m not the same untrained kid I was five years ago. I’m a Hunter now too, you know.”

“No you wouldn’t,” she grinned, walking ahead. “Not if you knew… Eeeehh never mind. Hey look, icicles!” she thrilled as Rose glared at her quietly.

They all laughed at Poppy’s predictable and short attention span.

“Alright, come on, this way,” Thistle called taking them through the dense trees as the forest got thicker and darker in the twilight. “I remember where me and Rose saw it last, if we pick up the pace it won’t take us an hour.”

“...an hour?” Poppy moaned. “I’m tired…”

“Poppy. You are a twenty-four year old woman. Stop complaining!” Branch chided, nudging her with his elbow.

“...my feet hurt,” she mumbled under her breath.

“We haven’t even aged since we all turned, maybe a few microns but that’s it,” Rose pointed out.

“GAH!” Poppy suddenly cried and turned to Rose with a painful expression. “I _literally_ can’t take this!”

“POPPY! WE AGREED NOT YET!” Rose yelled back.

“HNNG!” Poppy moaned, turning back around slumping her shoulders.

Thistle and Branch looked back confused as they fiddled with their gear and stared confused at the two, exchanging a glance and frown.

“You know...we can just carry you two on our backs if you’re really that tired,” Thistle offered. “I mean I wanted to do this without vampire powers but heck, we don’t have to.”

Poppy immediately turned, rather hopeful.

“You wouldn’t mind?” she asked, with a sheepish grimace.

Branch smiled and nodded to her, kneeling down, his back to her as he glanced back. Thistle did the same thing and looked back with a smirk.

Rose didn’t think twice, actually more sore than she was letting on on and she climbed onto her husband’s back with a grateful sigh.

Poppy hopped onto Branch’s back easily and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

“Thank you, Mr. Love Grump,” she said fondly.

He chuckled and stood up, his eyes flashing red for a moment as his heartbeat fell silent with his brother’s heart. The world suddenly getting much clearer and sharper as familiar power and strength was released inside.

“Race ya?” he said with a challenging grin.

“Oh, no no no no!” Poppy yelped.

Thistle laughed. “You don’t even know where we are going, let’s just make this as a mild run, alright?”

Branch gave him a bored look but conceded, turning his head to kiss Poppy’s nose before he started walking. He broke into a run once Thistle did, the trees whipping past them and he grinned with ecstasy, loving the speed.

At their pace it didn’t take long to reach their destination as Thistle slowed down and stopped and Branch stopped as well.

“We’re here,” Thistle sighed looking over an open field of white, a frozen lake glinting in the weakening light. Rose slipped off, looking around at the familiar and beautiful sight.

Poppy hopped off of Branch’s back, looking around with wide eyes.

“Woah…” she whispered. “So… it’s so beautiful…” She started to walk towards the lake, her eyes shining at the view.

Branch followed her and took her hand, smiling as his heartbeat returned along with warmth in his fingers as he looked out over the view.

“It’s really special, isn’t it?” he breathed next to her as Thistle and Rose watched in silence, also holding hands. Their heartbeats echoing in the dim.

Poppy suddenly stopped short, gripping Branch’s hands tighter. She stared open mouthed.

“Branch…” she whispered, her voice barely loud enough to hear. “The… the other side of the lake! _Look!”_

The air seemed to literally soften, breathe like gossamer.

All four of them turned their eyes as a figure gracefully trotted out from behind a giant outcrop of frosted boulders by the lake side. A silvery beast with a tail like a lion’s, fur winter white flowing back from its neck and behind its hooves. The air literally sparkled in its wake, making the snow shine like it was inlaid with diamonds.

Poppy’s eyes swelled with tears.

“She’s so beautiful…” she whispered.

Large black eyes turned their direction, a horn of crystalline silver shining and refracting the light till rainbows danced off its spiraled form.

Poppy suddenly felt her legs move forward, as if she were drawn to the magnificent beast. She slowly released Branch’s hands and crept closer with ginger steps, never taking her eyes away from the unicorn.

The beast snorted and began to trot, gliding across the snow towards them. The air sparkling behind it, a sight fare more enchanting than the moonlight itself.

“It’s coming towards us!” Rose whispered shocked, holding her breath.

Poppy’s feet sunk deep into the snow as she walked closer and closer to the creature she had grown up seeing in fairytale books. Slowly she raised her hand as she drew nearer, reaching out for it with trembling fingers.

The great noble creature stopped short just a few inched from her fingers. It’s eyes, deep and swirling fixed on Poppy, on her amber gaze.

Like a flower swayed by the breath of the wind it leaned into her touch, fur softer than cashmere at her fingertips. Warm and silvery, racing with an energy like light that rushed in through the contact like a warm embrace.

Poppy gasped, unable to believe she was actually touching, _stroking_ the muzzle of a unicorn.

“H—hello, there,” she whispered.

The beast snorted, huffing hot air her way as it sniffed her.

“I...can’t believe it,” Thistle whispered wide-eyed. “It must be…”

“Drawn by her purity, by the Elfae blood,” Rose finished for him, just as stunned as she smiled at the sight. Thistle glanced at Rose before taking out his phone to capture a photo of the scene.

Branch could only stare in awe, as his wife and mate practically seemed to literally glow as she stroked the unicorn’s nostrils.

Poppy slowly ran her hand down the unicorn’s long muzzle, her eyes caught in its stare.

The beast suddenly snorted, raising its head and looking back over the woods. A light seemed to gloss through its horn and in that moment the world seemed to shine with thousands of dewdrops. The snow a living landscape of crystals.

The unicorn snorted once more and broke into a run, vanishing into the trees with a silvery glow that lingered in the growing darkness.

Poppy stood there in shock, her whole body trembling with excitement and happiness. She slowly turned back to the others, who could’ve sworn her face was glowing with a similar glow to the unicorn’s.

“Did… did you guys…” she breathed. “DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?! I FREAKING PET A UNICORN! A **_UNICORN_** _!”_

“And I got a picture of it!” Thistle grinned holding up his phone.

Poppy screamed in joy, jumping up and down in the snow before falling down on her back in the snowbanks, laughing with glee.

“I’ll pass it to—”

A sudden powerful convulsion rammed the air over them and all of them froze as an immense presence suddenly drew near. Powerful, frightening, and overwhelming.

Gasping they all looked up to the dying sky as a massive shadow suddenly blanketed them in darkness, in cold.

Thistle was gawking as the sight of a magnificent and gigantic beast as it flew overhead, a single red eye with facets of gold peering down at them as it shot over them.

“THAT’S A FUCKING _DRAGON!”_ Branch screamed as Thistle somehow managed to unfreeze and take a quick picture before jamming his phone into his pocket.

“HOLY SHIT!” Thistle bellowed, laughing and he suddenly jumped ten feet into the air as the great four limbed beast with giant wings shot past out and over the clearing heading north. It’s entire length longer than several football fields combined.

“LET’S GO!” Thistle yelled suddenly slapping Branch’s arm and the two boys were racing off without a second thought.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Both Poppy and Rose cried.

Thistle and Branch skidded to a halt and looked back confused.

“We’re going to go catch it, of course!” Thistle said impatiently bouncing on the balls of his feet to get going.

“What and get burned alive and eaten and leave your kids fatherless?!” Poppy screamed at them, waving her arms. Then she slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

“You are not fucking going—OH SHIT! _POPPY!”_ Rose screamed suddenly turning a fiery green glare on her friend and sister.

“...Oops?” Poppy winced quietly.

Thistle and Branch looked confused, now frozen.

“Wait...what are you talking about?” Thistle asked seriously, slowly walking back up to them.

“NOTHING!” Poppy yelped, waving her arms in front of her.

“Ugh...too late Miss-I-can’t-keep-a-secret,” Rose groaned.

Thistle’s eyes were wide as he stopped in front of the two women. Branch wasn’t sure what to make of it as his eyes shot back over to the horizon where a small shape of the dragon was still visible in the growing darkness. Then his gaze turned back to his family.

“Soooo…. Does this mean I can tell him now?” Poppy looked at Rose.

Rose sighed loudly and shook her head, grinning. “Go for it!” she gave up with a wave of her hand.

“EEK!” Poppy bounced excitedly over to Branch, the biggest smile of all smiles on her cheeks. “Okay, Branch! And Thistle, but mostly Branch! I have—GAH! HOW TO _SAY_ IT!”

Rose grinned as she took Thistle’s frozen hand and looked warmly into his gaze as Poppy tried to find the words. Rose found a simpler way, gently guiding his large hand to her stomach and pressing it against it. His breath hitched and he stared in disbelief with big blue eyes as he met his mate’s green gaze as she smiled and nodded once.

“Uhh—OKAY I’ll just go out and say it _—Branch!_ ” She clasped her hands on his cheeks. “You’re gonna… you’re gonna be a _dad!”_

“You both are,” Rose agreed more quietly.

Branch stared, not sure if this was a joke or the truth. It took his brain a moment to process it as he stared into Poppy’s large amber eyes.

“Wait… Ar—Are you...serious?” he finally stuttered.

Poppy beamed and slowly grasped his hands, bringing them down to her abdomen.

“One hundred percent,” she whispered.

He stared with wide eyes, listening, feeling. He didn’t need vampire senses to feel the gentle thrum of life coming from deep within her. He stared though, still in disbelief at the little miracle growing... _growing_ inside her!

Slowly Branch turned up a wide grin to Poppy, tears pricking at his eyes.

“I...I’m—I—Um…” he blubbered not knowing what he could even say.

Poppy quickly caught his mouth with her lips, silencing him. He wrapped his arms quickly around her but suddenly a lot more gently, suddenly very aware and concerned.

Rose and Thistle were kissing too, before Thistle laughed exuberantly. In a moment he was picking Rose up off the ground and twirling her around in the air.

“Hey, Branch?” Poppy muttered into his shoulder after their kiss broke. “Guess what?”

“What?” he asked breathless and with wonder in his voice.

Poppy looked up at him with shining eyes. “Rose and Thistle are having _twins_.”

“Wait—WHAT?!” Thistle yelled, eyes wide as he looked between Poppy and Rose after he had set her back down. His wife giggled and shrugged her shoulders innocently as he stared at her looking a bit dazed and overwhelmed for a moment.

Branch was grinning widely. “Guess that makes me an uncle twice over.”

“And I’m an auntie!” Poppy squealed. “ _And_ a mom! Oh god,” she gripped her forehead, her eyes wide. “Holy shit, I’m gonna be a _mom.”_

Branch laughed. “You’ve known this longer than me and you’re _just_ figuring that out?”

“It’s one of those things where it doesn’t fully register in your brain until a certain point!” Poppy cried defensively.

He grinned widely and suddenly kissed her nose, chuckling, downright enraptured.

“You know, if you want to catch that dragon you best hurry along,” said a deep and familiar voice making them all whip around in a hurry.

“Mr. Dinkles!” Poppy cried, laughing.

The large blazing demon cat sat before them, his tiny hat atop his head as always as he grinned with mysterious charm.

“Are you really encouraging our husbands to chase down a giant fire breathing reptile that can fly?” Rose asked with plain sarcasm and disbelief that it was almost painful.

“He is no more monstrous than me. You don’t believe he allowed you to catch sight of him just because, do you?” the cat grinned.

“Wait...are you saying they are sentient? As intelligent as some of the stories say? Not pure savage power?” Thistle asked amazed, eyes shining.

“Honestly my boy, are you surprised? Savage they can be but they are the most powerful beings to ever grace this earth. Intelligent as I, they are not mere beasts,” Mr. Dinkles chuckled deeply, thunderously, in a way that echoed over the forest.

“So…” Poppy slowly started to grin. “Does this mean we’re gonna go catch ourselves a dragon?”

“It is no accident you saw him, among the last of his kind… Fate is most mysterious, is she not?” Mr. Dinkles purred, standing.

Thistle was grinned looking between them all as their smiles grew.

“What the heck are we waiting for? Let’s go see what we can learn!” he said suddenly ducking and scooping Rose onto his back as she yelped in surprise.

Branch laughed in agreement and quickly knocked Poppy over onto his back too and stood up.

Poppy laughed, clinging onto his neck tightly.

“This time I’m racing you there!” Branch challenged.

“Careful, you have precious cargo!” Poppy warned, grinning.

“Yeah! Both of you!” Rose said pinching Thistle’s ear.

“Ha! I’m not worried, because I’m going to win!” Thistle laughed suddenly his body shattering with Rose in tow and a swarm of black bats went racing through the sky, his laughter ringing out.

“CHEATER!!” Branch called.

“You know, I do have light powers,” Poppy smirked.

“Naw, you shouldn’t turn while pregnant. You might bite me,” Branch grinned up at her confidently.

“Eh, true. Okay, onward my noble steed!” Poppy cried, pointing forward.

“Pfft!” Branch laughed. “Hang on tight!”

Suddenly his body ripped apart into the same blackness with Poppy and a swarm of black shadowy bats raced after his brother. The flock of umbrageous flying beings raced together in the night sky as one family, the jubilant laughter of the four, free to ring forever on the wind.

 


End file.
